Lily Potter and the Witches of Salem
by xDreamlessx
Summary: Fem!Harry/Hermione, Femmeslash. After all the turmoil at Hogwarts, Lily Potter and Hermione decide to complete senior year at the Salem Institute for Witches in America—where Lily finds herself to be the object of very many girlcrushes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first ever Harry Potter story, and I have to warn you; I'm very rusty on the canon, lol. It'll be a bit AU for the most part, since Harry was actually born a girl named Lily in this universe, but otherwise I'll try not to stray too far. I could list all the changes here, but I think it'll be okay if you just keep an open mind and bear with me. One thing I'll mention, is that this story will contain lemons. Lots of lemons. :)**

—

Lily Potter and the Witches of Salem

—

—

Chapter 1:

—

 _Poof!_

A sharp cracking sound accompanied their sudden appearance as Lily and Hermione portkeyed into a small sunny square in the middle of a small town. It was an especially long distance to teleport, across continents and oceans, and they both wobbled a bit on the spot as their feet touched solid ground. Lily steadied herself against the stone fountain beside her and Hermione chuckled.

"Well," she said. "Bit of a rough teleport, hm? Still have all your limbs, Lil?"

Lily actually checked, glancing at her arms and legs, and finally put a hand on her tummy. "Got the limbs, but my stomach might be missing."

Hermione chuckled again and looked around. The square was bright with sunlight and there was a horse and carriage in the road, clopping along the gravel. The square itself featured quaint hedges and cobbled lanes. Two women were going by in bonnets and hoopdresses, each with a parasol.

The fountain behind them was tall and carved from marble and on a pedestal stood a trio of alabaster witches in rather scanty robes that revealed long swathes of pearlwhite leg. Lily adjusted her glasses and grinned, her eyes roaming over those thighs and all the way up to their faces. So lifelike. They were perfectly still but then one of them turned its marble neck and favoured the girl down there with a flirty wink before turning back to resume her stillness.

Lily grinned and glanced at Hermione but Hermione was looking out across the square. When she turned to the fountain she chuckled once at the marble maidens and then looked at the gold nameplate set into the base of the fountain.

 _Salem, home of the Salem Institute for Witches._

Hermione nodded at that and smiled.

"Well," she said. "I guess this is America."

Lily nodded her agreement, finally looking across the town. There were small stores there and horses hitched to rails. Men in suits with frilly sleeves of white lace and extravagant bowties of satin ribbon.

Salem was a small town in Massachusetts but this wasn't just Salem. This was the Salem within Salem, the same way Diagon Alley was within London, protected with charms and hidden from muggle eyes with centuries of enchantments. Preserved in old ways, somewhat stranded in time.

Hermione seemed to like it. She giggled and turned to Lily excitedly.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" she went on. "No war, no Voldemort, no Death Eaters. Just me and you and final year."

"And Ginny, don't forget."

"And Ginny, yeah. She's probably already at the school by now. It's going to be so much fun, isn't it? I heard the library at Salem is incredible. Hogwarts has more precious volumes, of course, but Salem is completely modernized. I can't wait to get my hands on the latest Arithmancy texts. Hogwarts was so old fashioned in its position on Divination."

"Are you going to miss Hogwarts?"

Hermione thought about that for a moment and then gave a shrug. "A little, but there's so many memories attached to that place. Good and bad. Besides, I think I'm going to enjoy an all girl's school. No more pesky boys. Boys are the worst. I always hated them."

Hermione giggled again, twice in one day, and took Lily's arm. Her bushy brown hair was almost auburn in the sunlight and she looked really beautiful with that excitement in her eyes. Lily grinned at her.

"Just don't forget you have a girlfriend," she said. "I got a feeling you're going to be very popular."

Hermione snorted a playful chuckle. "Not as popular as you're going to be. Girl's schools always have a ton of girlcrushes flying around and I got a feeling a lot of them will be aimed at you. Be careful what you drink from now on, hm?"

Lily smiled and shrugged all that off and just gazed at Hermione.

"There's only one girl for me," she said.

Hermione had to blush. Just a little. Lily was adorable and she was one of those girls who had no idea exactly how adorable she really was. She had her mother's name and her mother's emerald eyes but she had her father's hair. Short and scruffy and almost blueblack in the sunlight. Hermione felt a flush of love for the other girl and she smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

Then she giggled again.

"This is going to be so great," she went on excitedly as they began to stroll down a lane. "The curriculum they offer at Salem is more interesting than any of the classes at Hogwarts. You wouldn't believe some of the classes I signed us up for. They even have a special women's studies class, and I do mean special."

"But nothing too intense, right?"

"You'll see," Hermione said with a mysterious grin. "I'm just glad the Institute accepted us on such little notice."

Lily laughed at that. "You're the greatest witch in modern history, Hermione. I'm pretty sure any school in the world would take you."

Hermione grinned and squeezed her arm playfully. "Or maybe they only took me because I'm the bestfriend of the new Mistress of Murder, the Dark Lady, the all-powerful wielder of the Elder Wand. Hm?"

Hermione was only joking but Lily's smile became uncomfortable.

"Don't call me that, Herm, it's so embarrassing," she said. "Besides, the wand chooses the witch. I didn't choose any of this."

Hermione laughed and released her arm. Lily always hated being reminded of how much power coursed through that tiny body of hers. Always so humble about her attributes. It was one of the things Hermione loved so much about her.

"Well, it's all in the past now," she said. "This year is going to be nothing but fun and studying and since studying is fun that means it's all going to be fun."

"Studying is fun?"

"Of course! Now, come on, we have shopping to do. We're gonna need everything."

Hermione giggled once more, in truly a happy mood this morning, and together they sailed out of the square and into the street.

The town was fairly quiet and they moved at a casual meander. They were dressed in plain jeans and tops, casual streetwear that seemed just a little out of place in the oldworld magic town, but it was their faces that drew glances. They were two of the most famous witches in the world and they didn't pass a single person who didn't follow them with their eyes, open mouthed or partly in shock. A witch with four children swarming about the hem of her robes stopped and gasped. Lily smiled awkwardly and nodded and Hermione nodded as well. A man dressed in a winecolored vest stood in a shopwindow stroking his chestnut moustache. When he saw Lily and Hermione he stopped stroking it. He didn't resume until they had disappeared down the street.

Lily was looking about at the buildings and the shop signs. Past an American subsidiary of Flourish and Blotts. Hermione made a note to return there for their books. Past cafes were women took coffee of tea, past shops that sold wands and cauldrons and owls and other magical pets, past windows were broomsticks were on display among other Quidditch gear. Lily lingered at that window but Hermione urged her on. They gazed about but there seemed to be no other students from Salem in the streets. Perhaps they had all done their shopping in advance. A man on a horse was clopping toward them and he smiled and doffed his tophat as he went by. Hermione almost curtsied, the regency atmosphere was so immersive.

"It's different from Diagon Alley, isn't it?" she asked Lily.

Lily nodded. "A lot quieter."

"Less medieval too," Hermione observed primly. "No mud or rotten vegetables in the gutters."

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

They were going passed a store with wooden mannequins in the window. The mannequins were animated and they were modelling the colourful dressrobes they were wearing for anyone passing in the street. Hermione stopped to point at the establishment.

"Hey, look over there," she said, and then read the sign aloud. "Madam Beaux's Beautiful Boutique. Maybe we can get robes there."

"Okay," Lily said, and they crossed the street.

There was a bell above the door and the bell tingled as they entered as if to announce their presence. The interior of the shop was brightly lit with sunlight through the windows and there was a strong scent of perfume and cloth. Racks and racks of dresses and robes, shoes, parasols, bonnets, mannequins on pedestals who twirled in dresses and performed little curtsies, bolts of heavy material leaning against walls.

There were only a few customers in the store and two of them caught Lily's eye. Two girls. They were standing at the counter and fussing with the pricetags of robes they were already wearing and apparently had just bought. Both of them dark skinned and dark haired and exactly the same age and height. Lily had noticed them because their robes were very revealing and very sexy but Hermione had noticed something else about them.

"Hey," she said. "Is that…"

Hermione drifted forward with a wide grin.

"Padma?! Parvati?!"

The two girls looked up at the exact same time. They saw Lily and Hermione and gasped in delight.

"Hermione?!"

"Lily?!"

Then together with Hermione they all squealed:

"Oh my _goooood_!"

The two pairs fell together for hugs, laughing at the coincidence. Four old friends from Hogwarts. Lily hugged them both, smiling and mumbling shyly how great it was to see them. Parvati gave her an extra squeeze and when she released Lily she gave Lily a smile and a saucy look that made her blush. Her and Parvati had a thing once, back during the Tri-Wizard Cup. They had been dates for the Yule Ball.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione was asking them, but then for the first time she seemed to notice what they were wearing. "And what on _earth_ are you wearing?!"

The twins giggled and stepped back to model their robes. Lily now took a closer look and her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

 _Wow._

The robes were two piece and scandalous to say the least. Black in color and fashioned from a flimsy material that shimmered like satin. The top piece was similar to a halter, tied behind their necks and draped over their breasts in a very loose fitting fashion before being tied around their backs as well. The garment had little more coverage than a bra and huge amounts of their dark skin was visible. All their shoulders and arms, their midriffs, and even the entirety of their backs as they twirled on the spot. The bottom piece was even more revealing. It was essentially little more than a black leather belt slung around their hips with flaps of material that hung from the front and back in a sexy sort of loincloth. The flaps fell to the floor but they covered precious little. The entire lengths of their long dark legs were visible and they giggled and tilted their hips provocatively to display even more.

"It's the uniform for Salem," Padma said.

"What do you think?" Parvati asked.

Hermione was shocked. The robes looked more like lingerie a witch might wear to bed on a very special night with her partner. She stared at them up and down.

"THOSE are the uniform robes?"

Parvati giggled and gave another twirl, the flaps of her skirt flaring outward to reveal black knickers underneath, the entire garb like the costume of some sultry sorceress or a slavegirl in a harem. The shoes were black stilettoes and the heels were very tall and around their wrists and upperarms they wore gold bangles that bore the crest of Salem.

"Yep," she said. "Aren't they fabulous?"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and gave a startled chuckle. She might've been a little more indignant if she didn't find it so attractive but the last thing on her mind right now was the evils of objectification.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "Wow."

Padma giggled and smoothed down her robes with her hands. "Thanks," she said. "But what about you? What are you doing here?"

"We decided to finish senior year at the Salem Institute."

"No, I meant here. In the store."

"Oh. To buy robes for school, I guess," Hermione said, giving those skimpy costumes another skeptical look. But then she brightened up and focused on her old friends' faces. "But really, this is so great to see you guys here. It'll be so nice to have friends right away. Right, Lil?"

Lily didn't hear. She was staring at Padma and Parvati's legs. The material of those black satin loincloths flowed and shimmered and the thighs and calves they didn't cover were dark as chocolate and very delicious looking. Dimly she realized she had been spoken to and looked up at Hermione.

"Huh?"

The twins giggled at her stupification. Hermione gave a long suffering sigh, as if she were used to it, and repeated herself.

"I said it'll be nice to have friends there."

Lily realized what they were talking about and started nodding as if she had been paying attention this whole time. "Yeah," she said. "Friends. That'll be great."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Parvati twisted on the spot coyly, flattered at being checked out, and Padma giggled.

"To be honest, it's not really much of a coincidence," she admitted. "We heard Lily would be going here, and we thought we might as well too. Too much happened at Hogwarts to go back there."

Hermione's brow puckered. "How did you hear?"

"It was in all the papers."

"It was?"

"Of course. It was a big deal for Salem. Their reputation skyrocketed as soon as they announced it. There's going to be tons of new students this year. Maybe even more old friends from Hogwarts. Everyone wants to go to the same school as the Girl Who Lived."

Lily chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck. "I didn't know it would be a big deal."

Parvati giggled and gave her another one of those saucy looks. "Of course it is, Lily," she said. "You're a hero for witches everywhere. A lot of us really… _worship_ you."

Lily's throat thickened at the wording and the tone but she chuckled as if it was nothing. Hermione gave Parvati a little frown but she didn't say anything. Padma grinned at her sister and turned back to Hermione.

"So you're here for robes?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we had no idea they looked like THAT," Hermione said, nodding at their barely concealed bodies. "The brochures I read must've been a little dated."

Padma giggled breezily. "Well, maybe they can fit you for something more conservative."

"Do you think so?"

"Sure. The dress code seems to be pretty lax."

"Well, _obviously_."

Lily had been staring at their legs again but now she began to panic at where the conversation was headed.

"Yeah, but…"

The girls looked at her. Hermione had her eyebrows raised and Lily blushed.

"Well, I don't know," she said. "I mean, it's not _that_ bad, is it? I think it'll look nice on you, Herm."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'll bet."

"This place is great, though," Padma went on. "They have all kinds of robes for all kinds of occasions. They even have dress robes for dances and stuff."

Hermione laughed once. "Do they have a lot of dances at an all-girls school?"

"I hope so," Parvati said, eyes locked on Lily. "Lily still owes me a dance from the Yule Ball, don't you Lily?"

Lily chuckled awkwardly and looked at Hermione for guidance. Hermione gave a cool smile to Parvati and took Lily's arm and pulled her girlfriend closer possessively.

"Lily's dancecard is full, I'm afraid," she said.

Parvati smirked, as if accepting some challenge. Padma giggled.

"Well, we better go," she said. "It was nice see you."

Parvati lingered until her sister pulled her away and at the door she called out and gave a flirty wave to Lily.

"Ta ta, Lily!"

Lily was bright red and she nodded at them until they disappeared outside with the bell ringing behind them. Hermione had her hands on her hips and she gave Lily a playful scolding.

"Wipe that smile off your face," she said.

Lily did, suddenly becoming very serious. Hermione burst out laughing at her obedience and shook her head.

From the rear of the premises came a woman with blonde hair in a bun over her head and an extravagant gown of red and gold with lace trim.

"Lillian Potter!" the woman announced in a French accent. "Ze Girl Who Lived."

"Actually, it's just Lily," Lily demurred.

Hermione leaned to Lily's ear. "I guess you're famous even in America," she whispered. "And why are all robe shop owners French, for god's sake?"

The woman came directly to them with a broad and womanly smile. Not old but not young, sailing across the floor with a certain flamboyance. Her breasts were gigantic and they all but bulged out the bodice of her gown. Lily tried not to glance at them.

"I am Madam Beaux," the woman said with a bow and a flourish. "You are here for robes, oui? Come, please. We will fit you right away."

Lily nodded and glanced at Hermione for courage and Hermione smiled and nudged her forward.

The madam already had a tape measure out. It was hovering in the air and the madam directed it with little flicks of her wand. She told the two girls to stand with their feet apart and their arms out. They did as they were told, standing there in their jeans and sneakers as the tapemeasure buzzed about like a humming bird and unfurled and slithered about them like a snake to take their measurements. The madam stood by and jotted notes on a piece of parchment with a peacock feather quill.

After all their measurements were taken they were given robes of appropriate size, two very tiny piles of folded black cloth, and sent to the changerooms upstairs. The changerooms were a row of small cubicles with curtains to close them off from the rest of the store and both girls entered the same one so they could get changed together. They kicked off their sneakers and pulled off their tops and unbuttoned their jeans. Lily kept sneaking peeks at Hermione's body and she felt a flutter in her heart as Hermione's jeans fell to the floor. Hermione had superlong legs, legs that were just outrageous, and Lily loved them.

They removed their bras as well and by now even Hermione was becoming embarrassed. She unfolded her uniform top and looked at it skeptically. In her hands it looked like a scrap of satin. Shaking her head she tied it behind her neck and adjusted it over her breasts before fluffing out her hair. Lily did the same, although her eyes were glued on Hermione. Hermione was now fastening the belt around her naked hips and adjusting the flaps of cloth. Three sides of the cubicle were mirrored and Hermione was shaking her head anxiously at her reflection. Lily was just grinning. Hermione looked incredible.

Finally they were both clad in their new uniforms and they stood side by side to examine themselves in the mirror. Lily's heart was racing in excitement but she tried to hide it because she thought Hermione would disapprove. She bit her lip to keep from smiling too brightly and let her eyes roam over her reflection. Her pale skin was absolutely gorgeous against the black satin and her body was better than she would've thought. She had always been very short—the result of years of being underfed by her muggle aunt and uncle—but even that seemed to work in her favor. With her skimpy black robes and short black hair she looked like some dark little pixie, tiny, sexy, impish in the eye.

Hermione was at least a few inches taller than Lily and she looked like something else entirely. It was very rare to see her in such revealing clothes and she didn't quite seem to know how to wear them. She kept shifting her weight from leg to leg, frowning at her reflection, adjusting her top. Her breasts were larger than Lily's and Lily could see a bit of sideboob. They were wearing black high heels as well, which were part of the uniform apparently, and Lily thought Hermione was an aristocratic beauty, tall and lovely and impeccably sophisticated and sexy.

"Wow, Hermione," she said, staring at her girlfriend. "You look incredible."

The honesty of the compliment seemed to make Hermione loosen up a little. A small smirk even crossed her lips as she gazed into the mirror at her black and scant reflection.

"Yes, well, I suppose I do," she said, unable to deny it. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to wearing it, though."

"If I had a body like yours I wouldn't be shy at all," Lily said with a smirk.

"Oh, shush," Hermione said, but proud nonetheless. "My body is nothing special."

"I think it is."

"Then you need your glasses checked."

"If I had no glasses at all I'd still think your body is incredible."

Lily was blushing by now, the thrill of flattery more exciting for her than for the person she was flattering. She was usually very shy and she didn't have much practice at saying those kinds of things.

Hermione was still composed but she was smiling at her little girlfriend. It wasn't really the words that turned her on. It was the look on that adorable face.

Hermione's wand was slung in the waistband of her loincloth and now she removed it and performed a little flick toward the curtain of the changerooms.

" _Muffliato_ ," she said.

Lily felt a jolt of excitement. Muffliato was a silencing charm and now the whole cubicle would be silenced from the outside world. A grin grew on her lips.

"What's that for?" she asked innocently.

Hermione smirked. "What do you think?"

"I thought you disapproved of the Muffliato Charm?"

"Only in class," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around Lily's neck. "And this isn't class."

Hermione pressed her mouth onto Lily's. Lily's heart began racing. Hermione was cupping the nape of her neck and pulling her closer, into the kiss. Lily let her mouth open and moaned as Hermione's tongue entered. Hermione was so much bolder than Lily was. Always had been and Lily was always ready for it.

"Mmm," Lily murmured. "Oh, Hermie."

Hermione laughed and broke the kiss. "My nicknames sound so gross, don't they?"

"No, they don't," Lily said. "They're as sexy as you are."

Lily's hand was at Hermione's hip and now it started stroking Hermione's thigh. Lightly. Teasing the skin there. Hermione gazed into her face while she did it and now Lily smiled at her.

"So no one can hear us?" she asked.

Hermione smirked. "Nope."

Lily smirked as well and then she sank down to her knees.

Hermione giggled and glanced toward the curtain. Even though the cubicle was silenced that didn't mean they couldn't be interrupted. But there was no one out there and she turned back to Lily.

Lily was kneeling at her feet and smiling up at her. Stoking her legs, up and down. Finally she moved aside the flap of her black satin loincloth and yanked down her knickers a little bit before leaning and applying a gentle lick to her pussy.

Hermione breathed in pleasurably. Her eyes had closed for a moment and when she opened them she watched their reflections in the mirror. Lily on her knees, moaning and licking at her. Gripping her hips. Clad in those sexy black robes that covered nothing. Hermione could see all of her milky back and the backs of her high heels. This girl who had vanquished the most powerful evil wizard that ever lived. Who had singlehandedly won the war. Here on her knees in those satin robes and licking at her like something enchanted into slavery.

Hermione smirked and wove her fingers into Lily's hair. Her breathing was becoming heavier. Her moans longer. Lily could hear it and she knew what Hermione liked. She flicked her tongue at the other girl's clit and made her gasp and then she latched her lips to that nub and began sucking. Hermione moaned louder and louder and finally she orgasmed with a loud groan.

Good thing the cubicle was silenced.

Lily laughed and gave her girlfriend a few more licks before finally rising. Hermione had a very satisfied look on her flushed face.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Maybe these robes aren't so bad after all. They look really nice on you too. But…"

Hermione flicked her wand and suddenly Lily's robes fell away.

Just fell, as if they weren't even attached to her body anymore. The black satin pooled at her feet, along with her underwear, and suddenly she was standing in front of Hermione utterly naked. Hermione grinned.

"…I think I prefer you without them," she said.

Lily squealed in excitement and then covered her mouth and glanced at the curtain. But they were still silenced and Hermione only smirked and drew her closer.

"Now, don't be shy," she said. "Come here to Hermione."

Lily stepped into Hermione's arms and looked up at the taller girl. Hermione smiled down at her and cupped her cheek affectionately.

"I love you, Lily," she said.

Lily smiled brightly. "I love you too, Hermie."

Hermione chuckled at the nickname she didn't like and then she pressed her lips to Lily's once again. Lily moaned right away and allowed her body to arch into Hermione's. Hermione deepened the kiss with her tongue and reached down and grabbed a handful of Lily's small naked butt.

Lily squealed and giggled and broke the kiss. Hermione smirked and squeezed that warm softness and looked over her shoulder at the reflection in the mirror which showed the smaller girl in the taller girl's arms with those fingers digging into her buttocks.

"You know," Hermione whispered seductively. "You really do have the cutest little arse."

Lily giggled as Hermione groped it and gave it a playful spank and then Hermione turned her around. Lily settled back against Hermione and the taller girl began fingering her so that they could watch in the mirror. Cheek to cheek, Hermione smirking, Lily flushed and moaning. Her breasts were small and completely bare and the nipples in the center of them were stiff and pink. Hermione's hand was between Lily's legs and she rubbed at her and probed into her wetness until Lily gasped and climaxed in her arms.

Lily smiled through the pleasure that radiated through her body and as her breathing slowed she opened her eyes and turned to Hermione. Hermione cupped the nape of her neck and gave her another long kiss.

Afterwards they giggled and put their robes back on before dispatching their old clothes with flicks of their wands. They came into the store in their new uniforms and the madam gave them a round of applause and told them how wonderful they looked. They purchased other robes as well, three different sets of uniforms, a winter cloak, and even dragonhide gloves that came to the elbow, and had everything sent on to the school. Lily paid for them both out of a small sack of gold coins. The robes had no pockets or any place to store the sack but a quick incantation of holding took care of that. Lily stashed the coins behind her back as they emerged out into the sun in their new robes and Hermione joked that she wouldn't ask where Lily was hiding them.

Out on the streets they again drew glances but this time it wasn't their faces. Hermione and Lily walked with their arms linked and smiled boldly at passers-by, somewhat empowered by their outfits. These people must've seen Salem girls in uniform a lot but maybe none of those girls were quite as magnetic as Lily. A man went by on a horse and even the horse turned to look at her. The horse clopped on, not watching where it was going, and plowed into the back of a carriage. A flare of snorts went up as the horse stomped and neighed in embarrassment and Lily and Hermione giggled and continued on.

With their robes purchased they backtracked to Flourish and Blotts and purchased the textbooks they would require. Lily left it all to Hermione, since she was less enthusiastic about schoolwork than her girlfriend. In truth she didn't even know which subjects she would be studying. She had left that to Hermione as well. All she cared about was that they were in the same classes, even the difficult ones. After the war with Voldemort and the battle of Hogwarts Lily had become rather blasé and carefree about the future. All she wanted to do was relax and be with Hermione. Nothing else was important to her anymore.

After leaving Flourish and Blotts and arranging their books to be sent to Salem they visited a few other stores for various supplies. Hermione had a list and they methodically went through it. Quills. Parchment. Caldrons and mortars and phials and various alembics. Lily observed the acquisition of the alchemy equipment and asked idly if they were taking potions. Hermione laughed at her lack of interest in her education and didn't bother answering. The clerk behind the counter was totting up their purchases on a scrap of parchment. He wore spectacles and he had a nose like a beak and he kept stealing glances at Hermione's body. Until he noticed small little Lily glaring at him with eyes that once stood down the Dark Lord himself and then he stopped.

At lunch time they stopped at small café and sat together at a table on the terrace while a broom swept the floor all by itself. They had a sandwich each and paid with a single gold coin and sallied into the street again.

It was nice how the entire town was under enchantment. It had such a different feel from Diagon Alley or Hogsmead. Lily was actually becoming excited to see the school. She wondered how different it would be from Hogwarts.

While they were strolling down the street Lily found herself pausing at a window. It was a pet store and in the window there was a snow white owl in a cage that looked exactly like Hedwig. Lily looked at it for a long moment. Of all the casualties of the war, human or otherwise, Hedwig was one that hurt the most.

Hermione put a hand on Lily's back.

"Thinking about Hedwig?" she asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

Hermione rubbed her back for a while and then she smiled and pushed open the door.

"Come on," she said. "Let me buy you something that'll keep you company while I'm studying in the library."

"Couldn't I just sit with you?" Lily asked, trailing after her girlfriend.

"You could," Hermione said with a smile, "but that would be terribly clingy. Come on, let's have a look."

They proceed up and down the aisles while birds squawked at them from cages and toads sat staring. There were rats and squirrels and other small rodents and there were even magically miniaturized wolves and bears that paced the floors of their cages like puppies.

Lily roamed the store in a certain melancholy, appreciating Hermione's intentions but knowing nothing could ever replace Hedwig, until she saw a small kitten that was running loose on the floor. The kitten had huge eyes and it was so cute it made Lily smile. Lily picked it up and instantly it began purring. It's fur was a tawny brownish color and it reminded Lily of Hermione's hair.

"She likes you," Hermione said with a smile.

Lily grinned. "Could I call her Hermione?"

Hermione cringed in embarrassment. "Do you have to?"

"Well, she has your hair color," Lily said. "And she is very intelligent looking."

The cat turned to Hermione and looked at her as if to verify this. Hermione looked at the cat skeptically, as if unsure whether the beast was indeed worthy to bear the mantle of her name, and finally she sighed and nodded.

"Fine," she said. "You can call her Hermione."

Lily giggled and gave the kitten a kiss on her head.

They couldn't carry it out into the street, though, so they made arrangements for her to be sent to Salem. By now they had been shopping for hours and it was midafternoon in the streets. Hermione had taken Lily's hand and she was guiding her back up the sidewalk.

"I guess there's only one more thing we need," she was saying.

"What's that?"

"Broomsticks. Especially for you. If you think I'm dating anything less than the star seeker of the Salem Sirens, you've got another thing coming."

Lily grinned. Finally something she could be excited about.

They had passed the store earlier and now they came directly back to it. As they were approaching the door swung open and three witches emerged into the sun.

All three were blonde and all three wore Salem robes. They were chatting among themselves and Lily took the opportunity to check them out. One of them was taller than the others, the leader of the trio, and she had such sexy legs that Lily's heart skipped a beat. Long, tanned, perfectly slim. Lily's eyes roamed upward over the rest of her body, her midriff and the loose black satin covering her breasts and finally up to her face. She wore tasteful make up and she was arrogant in the eyes and with her golden blonde hair she looked very American somehow.

Lily and Hermione were crossing the street and Lily was staring so hard she almost tripped in the gutter. Instead she stumbled slightly and the three blondes looked over. The taller one seemed to recognize her and a cocky smirk appeared on her lips.

"Oh, look," she said. "It's The Bitch Who Lived."

Hermione was taken aback by the abruptness of that. "Well," she said to Lily. "That was blunt."

Lily brushed it off and even attempted to smile at the gorgeous blonde.

"Just Lily," she said modestly.

The blonde scoffed and turned to her friends. " _Just Lily_ ," she mocked, mimicking a British accent. The two other blondes snickered and the taller one turned back to Lily and spoke with an American accent. "My name is Rosalie Redthorn. I would say welcome to Salem, but that would be a lie. We don't want you British peasants in our school." She then turned her eyes to Hermione and looked down her nose at her. "And especially not mudbloods."

Lily darkened but Hermione was unfazed. She had heard all the insults before and she was no longer some schoolgirl. She was a strong and confident witch.

"Really?" she said to the blonde, unimpressed. "Mudblood?"

The blondes snickered again. Lily stepped forward.

It was a small gesture but it caused the blondes to stop snickering. The taller blonde was an inch taller than Hermione but Lily looked her steadily in her eye.

"Voldemort and his pureblood propaganda are dead," she said. "I'd know, I killed him myself. With this wand."

She took the Elder Wand out of her belt. Two of the blondes gasped and stepped back. The taller one stood her ground and frowned but she didn't speak. Lily smiled at her.

"Funny thing about the Elder Wand," she said. "It's so powerful that even a witch as strong as me can barely control it. I've had lots of accidents with it. Usually after someone calls Hermione a mudblood. It just makes me so angry that…"

She flicked the wand.

The blondes jumped but nothing happened.

Lily smirked.

"…that sometimes I just lose control," she explained casually. "Never know what'll happen then, do we?"

All three of them were clearly intimidated but the taller one concealed it best. She glared at Lily and Lily tried not to focus on how sexy her ice blue eyes were.

"You don't scare me," the girl sneered. "And just remember. Salem is our school. Not yours."

With that, she spun on a heel and strode across the street. The two other blondes scurried after her.

Lily and Hermione watched them retreat in the midafternoon sun.

"Reminds me of Draco," Hermione commented offhandedly.

"Draco was never _that_ hot," Lily said with a smirk, watching that tall blonde strut away angrily in her high heels and skimpy robe.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Lily toward the store.

"Not even our first day and we've already made enemies," she said with a sigh. "We're just natural born troublemakers, aren't we?"

"We better watch out," Lily agreed with a grin. "She might call us more names."

Hermione laughed as she pushed open the door. "After battling Death Eaters, bullies don't really seem so frightening, do they? Thanks for sticking up for me, by the way." Hermione bobbed quickly and put a kiss on Lily's lips. "My hero."

Lily smiled and felt a flush of happiness as they went into the store.

The store was filled with rows and rows of broomsticks of every size and model and with an entire range of Quidditch equipment. Kneepads, elbow pads, helmets. They browsed but they didn't have to browse long. Top of the line was what Lily was interested in and soon they found it.

It was in its own special displaycase. Silver shaft with white bristles. Lily stared at it in awe.

"Wow," she said. "It's an Artemis Arrow."

Hermione raised a brow. "Artemis what?"

Lily grinned and touched a hand to the glass. "Arrow," she said. "Artemis Arrow. I read about these in a magazine. It's the fastest broomstick ever put into production and one of the most expensive. The shaft is constructed of synthetic unicorn horn."

Those facts even managed to impress Hermione. "Wow," she said. "But for me, I think I'll go with a standard Swiftstick. I'm not much of a flyer."

Lily grinned at her. "You'll never keep up with me on a Swiftstick."

Hermione grinned right back. "You'll just have to slow down then."

Lily giggled and gave her a kiss before scampering off to find the shopkeep.

They bought a broomstick each and Lily was hardly out the door before she hopped onto her brand new Artemis Arrow and zipped directly upward with a squeal of delight. Hermione watched her for a moment, looking up into the sky where her girlfriend was already very small among the clouds, and then she sat on her Swiftstick and gently accelerated into the air.

Lily was laughing and doing a spiral pattern with her flimsy robes fluttering all about her and the wind riffling across her body. The Artemis Arrow was as smooth as silk. No drag at all. Easily the best broomstick she had ever flown. She couldn't wait to get on a Quidditch field and nail a snitch in front of a hundred screaming girls cheering for her. She just hoped there would be room for her on the team.

Lily slowed down as Hermione caught up and together they hovered high in the air with the small town of Salem far below. The sun was only now beginning to set over the hills in the west and there was an orange cast to the sky. The hills rolled away to the south and the east and in the north there was a large blue lake shimmering in the distance with several buildings situated around it.

"That's Salem," Hermione was saying. "Just a short flight to the north. We'd better hurry if we're going to make the sorting ceremony."

"Okay," Lily said excitedly. "I'll race you!"

"Lily, I don't want to—"

Lily zoomed past in a blur of silver and a vacuum that sucked a gust of both Hermione's hair and her robes. Hermione sight and corrected her hair, sitting there on her broom in midair, and finished her sentence to herself.

"—race," she said.

Then she turned her broom and sped forward to catch up with Lily who was shouting with glee and doing loops through the clouds.

—

 **AN: There it is, lol. First chapter. What did you think? Hope it turned out alright. This story is mostly a request from a friend, so I'll be following most of my friend's ideas. I really am hopeless at the canon, lol. Next chapter more characters will be introduced, including Ginny and a few other familiar faces from Hogwarts. This chapter was to just set the stage. Anyway, hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! So many familiar faces, lol. Glad to see you're all open to Harry Potter stories. I've avoided the Harry Potter fandom for a long time since it's such a horrendous sausage fest, but my friend gave me this idea, and I thought it could be pretty cool. :)**

 **Oh, and thanks for the spelling corrections on Hedwig. I told you I was rusty, lol. Don't worry, I edited it. I also changed panties to knickers. Completely forgot about that little British-ism. I never knew how weird it would be to write lemons in a British dialect. I'm truly gonna miss the word ass. ;)**

 **But anyway, lol. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

—

Hermione didn't even bother trying to race but Lily didn't mind. She flew circles around her girlfriend and loops directly over her head. Hermione only smiled and continued at her own pace. The black satin of her robes flapped behind her and she was sitting sidesaddle on the broom with her bare legs crossed daintily.

Lily continued her midair antics until the school finally came into view. They had passed directly through a large ocean of cloud and as they came out of that white mist they saw the campus just below them. The main building was a large estate on a hill with a myriad of windows framed in gold that glinted in the last of the sunlight. The roof was tile and an entire flock of white doves were perched along the crest. A set of stone steps led down the hill into a courtyard with fountains and flowers and girls milling about in robes and from the courtyard there were several lanes of smooth brick that led to other buildings and facilities.

One of the lanes led to the edge of a bright green wood were a cottage sat in a copes of trees. The cottage had four chimneys with smoke rising from two of them and it was surrounded by flower gardens of pure white lilies. A different lane led to a stately manor that stood in a vast field of wild violets and a third lane led to a large lake where a small castle sat on the shores with its stone completely covered in rosevines. Lily assumed those three buildings were the dormitories that corresponded to the school houses.

Hermione pulled up on her broom and Lily pulled up beside her. Hermione was smiling brightly. The setting sun was reflected in the still surface of the lake and there were stables down there and horses frolicking in a paddock. It was so much different from the ancient castle of Hogwarts. Warmer. More picturesque.

"Well, there it is," Hermione said. "What do you think?"

Lily grinned and nodded from atop her broom. "I like it."

Hermione smiled as well and together they pointed their broomsticks downward and descended into the courtyard.

The courtyard was filled with girls, all gathered there for the opening ceremonies, and they were dressed in those same skimpy robes, black satin halters and sexy loincloths and sharp high heels. Standing on cocked hips, gossiping in groups, chatting, greeting old friends with hugs. Salem was a secondary school, no children, and each young lady sported long legs and full breasts and long hair of every color, blonde and golden, red and ravishing, chestnut like the mane of a fine mare.

The was a low din of conversation in the courtyard but a slow silence swept over them as they glanced over in one and twos and recognized the famous Lily Potter. Lily dismounted her broom and gave the crowd an awkward smile, looking particularly cute and demure with her black hair and sexy black robes. She was being stared at by about two dozen girls and each of them had a different expression. Some opened mouthed, some breathless, some frowning and jealous. Some smiling and looking at her pale legs. Hermione dismounted her broom as well and scoffed at all the onlookers.

"Gee," she said. "Do you think they recognize you?"

Lily blushed and turned away from all those eyes. "Maybe a little."

Conversation began to resume, now in a hushed whisper of speculation as the girls turned back to their groups, and as Lily and Hermione made their broomsticks disappear behind their backs for safekeeping a different girl came out of the crowd and raced toward them happily. Her ginger hair was bright orange in the dusk and she barrelled into Lily with a hug.

"Lily!"

It was Ginny and Lily chuckled as she returned the hug. The redhead was as tiny as she was but her hug was fierce.

"Ooooh," she growled affectionately. "It's so good to see you!"

Lily laughed again and released the embrace. "Hi, Ginny."

"We missed you so much during the holidays, you never came to visit."

"Yeah, me and Herm were kind of busy."

Ginny turned to Hermione and Hermione gave her a smile.

"Hi, Ginny," she said. "It's nice to see you."

Ginny laughed in agreement. "Hi, Mione."

Hermione smirked at the nickname and nudged Lily with her elbow.

"See, Ginny gives me a good nickname," she said. "No need to call me Herm like some kind of germ."

Lily shrugged innocently. "I like Herm."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny giggled at the exchange and then she looked at their robes suddenly, as if only just noticing them, grinning as she gazed them up and down to get a good eyeful of all that revealed skin.

"But wow," she said. "You guys look amazing in those robes!"

Lily giggled and shifted her weight coyly. "Thanks. You too."

Ginny smiled and blushed a bit under her freckles. The uniform looked particularly scandalous on her tiny body with her pale skin and long red hair. She looked like a very naughty little witch.

The sun was almost fully set by now and the lamps had come on, ornate iron posts that were stationed throughput the courtyard. The lamps were a warm yellow and the light was soft on their skin and satin robes. Many of the other students in the courtyard had begun moving toward the stone staircase that led up the hill and Hermione glanced about at them.

"So when's the Sorting Ceremony?" Hermione asked.

Ginny grinned and grabbed one each of their hands. "Right now! Let's go!"

The hill was quite steep and it was a long climb. There were two aisles of flowerbeds alongside the staircase and another aisle of flowers in the middle. The flowerbed in the center was lush purple violets and on the left side was pale white lilies and on the right side were crisp red roseblooms.

The trio of friends climbed the stairs casually and stole glances at the other girls. They could hear snippets of conversation in American accents. It was getting darker now and there was a strong scent of flowers and pollen in the cooling air. Hermione noticed the girl they met in town, Rosalie Redthorn, a few steps above them and the blonde girl glanced back meanly before continuing on with her friends.

Lily heard a giggle and glanced behind her to see two girls checking her out, arms linked, smirking, attraction bright in their eyes. Lily smiled back and wondered if it was true what Hermione said about girlcrushes. She just hoped that she and Hermione would be in the same house or else she might not be able to restrain herself.

"So what are the houses like here?" Lily asked Ginny, since the redhead had already been here a few days.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Lily, did you do no research at all about this place?"

"Not much," Lily said with a shrug.

Ginny smiled at them as they continued up the stairs. "There's three houses. Instead of naming them after the witches who founded the school, they're named after flowers. And instead of a Sorting Hat, they have a Sorting Garden."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, and the flowers represent personality or spirit." Ginny pointed down toward the lake where that great stone castle sat on the shores with a myriad of rosevines crept across its walls. "That's house Rose over there. Girls who get sorted into Rose tend to be…"

Hermione glanced at the back of a blonde head that was a few steps up. "Prickly?"

Ginny giggled. "Basically, yeah. House Lily is over there." She pointed toward the woods where that quaint cottage sat in its copes of trees with yellow glows in its windows. "Girls in Lily tend to be kind of laid back and friendly. That's the house I hope I get sorted in."

"Me too," Lily agreed.

Hermione snorted and shrugged, as if she wasn't too impressed with the sound of that. She probably didn't like the adverb laidback. Hermione was lots of things but laidback generally wasn't one of them.

"And over there, that's house Violet," Ginny said, pointing toward the stately manor that sat in the cool blue dusk in that field of violets. "Girls who get sorted into Violet tend to be very…"

"Very what?" Hermione asked.

Ginny blushed and gave a little shrug. "Sexual. Even with each other."

"Changed my mind," Lily said instantly. "I wanna be in house Violet."

Lily chuckled, her mouth spread in a boyish grin, but neither of her friends were impressed. They gave her dry looks and Lily cleared her throat and put her grin away.

They were coming to the top of the stairs now and here there was another courtyard before the main building. The courtyard was filled with girls and beds of flowers and there were moonmoths circling the flowerbeds leaving just a pale stain of luminous dust in the new dark. Many of the girls wore pointed witches hats and some of them wore darkcolored cloaks over their bare shoulders that shimmered in the lamplight.

Lily, Hermione, and Ginny pushed forward through the throng of girls. The crowd seemed to be assembling in three different groups corresponding to the flowerbeds. Lily figured they were separating into houses. Violet in the middle and Rose and Lilly on either side in orderly battalions of young women in skimpy scraps of black satin. Each girl carried with her a flower that she held in both hands which made it easy to know which group was which house. The Lily girls held lilies, the Rose girls held roses, and the Violet girls held violets.

All the new students had drifted forward in their own loose group. There were lots of them and they were gazing up at the estate. The sky was bluish in the dusk and there faint specks of stars and the estate stood stamped against the night with all its windows illuminated like the home of some grand sorceress.

On a raised platform before the estate the entire faculty had been gathered. Most of them sitting at a long table lined with candelabras. Lily glanced at the professors without much interest but Hermione gasped.

"Oh my god," she said. "Is that Narssica Malfoy?"

It was the third professor on the left. A blonde woman, sitting with her back straight and her nose somewhat in the air. Her hair was almost silver in the starlight and her eyes ice blue. Lily laughed once. She never thought she'd see Narssica Malfoy again. She looked younger as well, and more beautiful, as if she'd been making use of certain beauty enchantments.

Ginny noticed too and snorted. "I guess after the defeat of the Dark Lord she had to get a real job. I heard a lot of the Malfoy estate was seized by the Ministry."

Hermione was stunned. "But here? Of all places?"

Lily shrugged as if she didn't care. "She was lucky to avoid Azkaban, unlike her husband. At least she came to her senses right before the end."

"I wonder what she teaches?" Ginny asked in general.

"How to be a bitch, probably," Lilly said with a chuckle.

Ginny grinned. "Hermione won't need lessons in that, will you Mione?"

Hermione didn't seem to hear. She was at looking one of the professors. A woman with black hair. A very familiar woman with black hair. Black hair that was thick and lustrous in the lamplight and with eyes that were equally black and long lashed and heavily lidded in a sort of hooded arrogance that Hermione had seen in only one other woman.

"Is that," Hermione whispered. "Bellatrix?!"

The word came out in a shocked hiss. Ginny laughed and held a finger to her lips.

"Shh," she said. "Of course it's not Bellatrix. Bellatrix is dead, remember?"

Hermione was wide eyed and staring at the darkhaired professor. "But it looks exactly like her."

Lily nodded but she figured Ginny had to be right. There was no possible way the woman could be Bellatrix. Bellatrix was dead and even if she lived somehow there was no way she could be anywhere but Azkaban. Even though it really did look like her.

"From what I heard, she's the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher," Ginny said. "Her name is Dominique. Dominique Despertarse."

Hermione nodded but she wasn't quite convinced. She glanced at the other instructors and suddenly she smiled.

"Hey," she said. "It's Septima."

The pretty Arithmancy teacher sat at the end of the table, primly, with long black hair under a burgundy witch's hat.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Professor Vector," Hermione said. "She taught Arithmancy at Hogwarts. I had no idea she would be here."

Ginny smirked. "You call her by her first name, do you? Teacher's pet."

Lily snickered but Hermione ignored them. She lifted a hand and waved to the familiar teacher and the teacher noticed her there. She smiled at her former student and gave a very discreet wave back, just a wiggle of her fingers, before resuming attention to the front.

By now the headmistress was finally preparing to give her speech. Crossing the platform in a series of sharp heelclicks that silenced all conversation in the courtyard. Lily stared at the woman with an unexpected surge of lust.

She was gorgeous.

The costume she wore put the uniforms to shame. The heels that rapped so sharply on the stone were solid gold and the black leather boots they were attached too were trimmed with gold as well. The boots came to midthigh where the skin was full and pale and softlooking in the lamplight. She wore a loincloth similar to the uniform all the girls in the courtyard were wearing but hers had a hoop of gold chain for a belt and material that was embroidered in arcane symbols with gold stitching. Her breasts were covered by naught but a gold plated brassier with embedded jewels and the breasts themselves were huge and white and all but bulging from those ornate cups that held them. On her hands she wore black gloves that came to her elbows and the rest of her arms were bare aside from a pair of golden epaulets upon her shapely shoulders.

Every girl in the courtyard stared up at her. The woman took her place behind the podium and smiled. Her dark hair flowed behind her, the entire length of her back, and on her head she wore a golden tiara with a black gem in the centre. But despite her powerful appearance she had warm eyes, slanted with just a hint of sultriness, and when she spoke her voice was also quite warm.

"Ladies," she said. "If I may have your attention…"

She did. All conversation had stopped and all were staring at the woman, old student and new student alike, as if no one had ever seen this woman before.

But Lily had.

It was Andromeda Tonks nee Black—sister of Narssica and Bellatrix. The good sister, that is.

"You may be wondering who I am," the woman said in a very crisp British accent. "I'm your new Headmistress. My name is Andromeda Black and I am very pleased to meet you."

A mixed reaction from the crowd. Some whispered gossip, some quiet grumbles. The American girls didn't seem to like the idea of a British headmistress.

The woman smiled and waited for the whispers to die down and then continued in that same authoritive yet warm voice. "Consider me the first of many changes coming to Salem this year," she said. "We have several new members of faculty, many of them battle tested witches with much wisdom to impart, and including my very own daughter—Nymphadora."

Lily had been staring so hard at the headmistress's golden bra that she almost didn't recognize the name. But then she grinned and looked and looked over. One of the instructors had rose from her chair and Lily would've recognized that bright pink hair and cute heart shaped face anywhere. Nymphadora had been seriously injured in the Battle of Hogwarts but thankfully she had survived.

The students were giving her a polite round of applause, louder from the British students, more stilted from the American students. Nymphadora gave an equally polite bow, not too comfortable with the attention, and then noticed Lily there. She gave Lily a wink and Lily smiled brighter.

The headmistress clapped as well, proud of her daughter, and after Nymphadora sat down she turned back to the podium and the students below in the lamplit courtyard.

"We also have many new students who'll be joining us this year from Hogwarts," she said. "Including the notable Lily Potter and Hermione Granger."

A hushed whisper whiffled through the courtyard like a urgent breeze. Even some of the professors gasped. Now it was Lily's turn to squirm uncomfortably. Lily only glimpsed the reactions of the professors but in particular she noticed the woman who looked identical to Bellatrix. Locks of her dark hair fell before her hooded eyes and she sat up straight and arrogant and levelled a languid smile at Lily in a way that made Lily shiver.

Ginny grinned at her embarrassment while the whispers died down and Hermione smiled awkwardly and nodded at a few nearby students and the headmistress smiled at them from her podium.

"I'm sure we're all very happy to have them here," she said. Then she brightened her smile and switched tone. "And now for the Sorting Ceremony," she announced. "Narssica?"

Narssica, or Professor Malfoy, rose from the table and came forward with a sheet of parchment in her hands. She had been sitting beside that woman who looked like Bellatrix, professor Despertarse, and the dark haired woman directed a lingering stare at the blonde woman's hips as she went by.

Lily kind of stared too. Narssica was looking very milfy, as the Americans might say. Her hair was long and blonde, pale in the lamplight, and she was wearing a dress of white silk. The bodice was entirely fashioned from lace and it was almost see-through as it clung to her breasts and waist. The skirt fell all the way to her ankles. The flimsy material flowed loosely about her calves but it clung to her thighs and hips in a perfect womanly shape.

She came forward to a special bed of flowers that was just below the platform. Every other flowerbed in the courtyard was filled with either roses, lilies, or violets, but this one was filled with all three, a variety of red and white and purple blooms there in a gilded planter. Narssica had a roll of parchment in her hands and now she began to unfurl it. She had directed a dry glance at Lily and her friends but otherwise she didn't acknowledge them.

"When you're name is announced," she called across the courtyard in a bland aristocratic tone, "come forward and pluck a flower from the Garden of Sorting. The flower you pluck will correspond to your house. Roses are for those of ambitious spirit, Lilies are for those who long for friendship and peace, and Violets are for those of passion."

Lily whispered to Ginny, "You actually get to choose?"

Ginny shrugged. "Guess so."

"No, you do not get to choose," Narssica said loudly, shooting them a glance as if to reprimand them for speaking during her speech. "The flower will choose its witch and once plucked the flower will never wilt. Keep it as a memento of your time here at Salem."

All the new students were huddled to the front, a loose group separate from the three orderly platoons behind them. They waited with bated breath while Narssica consulted her scroll and then called out a name.

"Daphne Greengrass!"

Hermione looked around in surprise. "Daphne's here?"

Lily and Ginny looked around. Daphne was coming forward now, another familiar face from Hogwarts. She wore the uniform robes like every other student and Lily thought she was very beautiful. Tall and regal, prim steps in her high heels. Long hair and perfectly straight, like a black curtain between her shoulder blades.

The Sorting Garden was very densely grown, the flowers all in a cluster, and Daphne climbed the three stone steps before it and then paused with her hand poised in the air.

Hermione leaned to Lily. "Bet she picks a Rose."

Daphne reached into the Garden. The flowers were so dense that her whole hand disappeared into the bush. Perhaps she was aiming for a certain flower or perhaps not. She plucked one of them and lifted it out of the Garden and then turned to the crowd.

In her hand was a beautiful white lily.

"Lily!" announced Narssica.

A happy murmur came from the rest of house Lily. They were standing in rows and all of them were holding lilies in their hands. Daphne smiled and went over to join them with her own lily.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I'm not right _all_ the time."

Ginny smirked. "Daphne always was one of the better Slytherins."

Narssica was consulting her scroll and again her voice boomed across the courtyard.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

Hermione cringed. "Oh god," she said. "Not her."

Pansy was coming forward now too. Lily and Ginny weren't too happy to see her either, although Lily had to admit she was looking hot in her Salem robes. Pansy had always been a bit of a skank and the robes suited her, striding toward the Sorting Garden with a certain swagger, the loose black satin flowing about her pale skin and ripe body. She had grown her hair since the last time Lily had seen her and dyed it blonde as well. It was a bright fake-looking yellow and it fell just past her shoulders. Lily looked at her legs, smirking at how sexy they were, and hardly noticed as Pansy reached into the garden and picked a flower.

It was a rose. Naturally.

"Rose!" Narssica announced.

Pansy smirked and glanced haughtily at Lily and her friends before swaggering away to join the girls of House Rose. Rows and rows of perfect looking blondes with roses in their hands and a few scattered brunettes. House Rose didn't seem to like the British girls very much but Pansy carried herself with such an air of superiority that several of the Rose girls were persuaded to favour her with smiles and nods of welcome.

Narssica consulted her scroll and announced the next name.

"Luna Lovegood!"

Lily lit up. "Luna's here?!"

"Excuse me," said a dreamy voice behind them.

Lily spun around and there she was. Luna. She had been standing behind them this whole time and never said anything. Now she was pushing past them gently and she gave Lily a airy smile with her wand cocked behind her left ear for safekeeping as she used to do.

"Hello, Lily," she said.

Lily chuckled as the peculiar girl went by. She was very happy to see Luna. They had been quite good friends at Hogwarts.

Luna climbed the steps to the Sorting Garden and again Lily took the opportunity to let her eyes roam. Luna had always been far more beautiful than Luna was aware of, with that long blonde hair that was so soft and flowing, but Lily never knew she had such a hot body. Her skin was pale and perfect and her figure was surprisingly shapely and flattered by those skimpy black satin robes.

Luna was reaching into the Garden of Sorting and her hand came up with a Violet.

"Violet!" Narssica announced.

A sultry murmur came from the girls of Violet. They were mostly dark haired girls with full lips that were quirked in smirks and they gave Luna inviting eyes as Luna joined their ranks with her own violet in her hands and a blithe smile. Lily grinned as she watched and hoped she would be in that house as well with Hermione.

Narssica waited till the crowd settled and then read another name from her scroll.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Oh no," Ginny said in a quick panic. "Wish me luck."

Lily grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."

"Good luck, Gin," Hermione added. "I'm sure we'll all be in the same house."

Ginny was already coming forward. She didn't have the same fame as Lily or Hermione but there were some whispers as her small form climbed the three stone steps to the Sorting Garden. Sexy little redhead in rags of satin, like an autumn nymph among them. Ginny took a deep breath and reached into the flowers.

Moonmoths hovered over her head and perched on petals. It was full dark by now and the courtyard was illuminated only by the moon overhead and the soft yellow glows of the lamps on their iron poles. Ginny sorted among the stems but she had no way to know which was which and finally she plucked one.

It was a lily.

She smiled and sighed in relief. She thought it was likely her friends would be in House Lily as well.

"Lily!" Narssica announced.

Ginny smiled at her friends and then trotted over to the other girls of Lily. They greeted her with smiles and a few pats on the back and even Daphne Greengrass smiled and nodded a greeting.

Narssica raised her voice for the next name.

"Lily Potter!"

Dead silence in the courtyard.

All conversation had ceased. Lily cringed at how her name was always followed by some extreme reaction, wherever she was, whatever she was doing. She had hoped this year she could be just another girl but her fame seemed to have followed her across the oceans.

Lily climbed the steps to the Sorting Garden. Narssica was watching her and Lily gave her a small glare. Wife of a Death Eater. Former wife, at any rate. Lily wasn't sure she would ever trust a Malfoy, instructor or not.

The headmistress, Andromeda, was sitting at the head of the table and she gave Lily a nod and an encouraging smile. Lily returned the smile with a flicker of her lips and then looked down at the Sorting Garden and reached inside all those flowers. She had wanted to be in Violet but now that Ginny was in Lily she hoped she would be in Lily too. She plucked a stem and lifted it up.

It was a violet.

Lily's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She had really hoped the three of them would be in the same house. She turned around to face the crowd and a gasp of excitement went through the girls of Violet. Almost all of those dark haired girls grinned and giggled and grasped each other's arms to whisper into each other's ears.

"Violet!" Narssica announced.

Ginny seemed disappointed as well but when her eyes met with Lily's she just shrugged and smiled as if it would be alright.

Lily went back down the steps and moved toward the girls of Violet. Rows and rows of dark haired beauties staring at her and smiling and roaming their eyes all over her body wantonly. Lily gulped and took a place beside Luna.

"Hi, Luna," she whispered.

Luna seemed surprised to see her there. "Oh, hello," she said, as if they hadn't just seen each other three minutes ago.

Narssica again waited for the excitement to die down and then read the next name.

"Hermione Grainger!"

Hermione heard her name and straightened completely erect, back straight, chin level with the ground. She came forward with her shoulders set and her face impassive, a student who took being a student seriously. She climbed the three steps to the Sorting Garden with the eyes of the entire school glued to her back, especially Lily and Ginny, and reached into the garden. She hesitated for a brief second, hoping her fingers were clasping a violet, and then she plucked it.

It was a Rose.

"Rose!" Narssica announced.

Hermione frowned in disappointment and glanced toward Lily. Lily gave her a sad look and sighed. Hermione sighed as well and then she headed down toward the girls of Rose.

Hermione kept her chin up and perhaps her reputation proceeded her. Some of the girls gave her unwelcoming glares but others were more reserved, offering her cool nods. Pansy Parkinson was in the front row and she gave Hermione a look of distain. Also in the front row was that girl called Rosalie Redthorn and she scoffed loudly as Hermione joined their ranks.

"Can't believe a mudblood got sorted into our house," she muttered.

A few scattered chuckles. Hermione sighed. Not only was she in a different house than Lily and Ginny but it was the bitchy house as well.

The Sorting Ceremony continued for almost an hour. The next few names were some American girls, transfers from other schools, and then there were a few other familiar faces from Hogwarts as well. Padma and Parvati were called one after the other and they both all but skipped up the steps to the Sorting Garden. Each of them plucked a violet and they giggled and touched the blooms to their noses while gazing at Lily. Lily blushed and soon the two twins had joined house Violet and taken places right beside her, Padma on Lily's left, Parvati on Lily's right. Lily was still disappointed that she was in a different house from Ginny and Hermione but at least she had Luna and the Patil twins.

Once the ceremony was over the headmistress rose once more and delivered a closing speech. Lily listened vaguely but mostly she was astounded at how sexy Andromeda was with her long chocolate hair and opulent costume, a figure of supreme feminine splendor, gold glistening in the lamplight and those enormous breasts almost swelling free.

"And thus concludes the Sorting Ceremony," she was saying. "To all of you, I wish you the best of luck and a very fruitful year. As your headmistress I will endeavour to take a personal interest in each and every one of you and provide as much hands-on attention as you might require." Her sultry lips moved into a smile. "I look forward to having so many bright young pupils to nurture…and discipline."

A murmur of chuckles came from House Violet, the girls exchanging smirks with each other. Most of the girls in Lily were blushing from the headmistress's words and most of the girls in Rose were rolling their eyes.

The headmistress smiled and gave a flick of her wand. A twinkle of sparks rose up into the nightsky and suddenly several fireworks rose over the estate and exploded. Three loud pops in the night. One of the fireworks was purple and it bloomed the among the stars in the shape of an electric violet. Another one of the fireworks erupted in a bright red rosebloom and the third burst into a bright white lily.

Red and purple and white light washed over the faces of the girls in the courtyard, much like a field of flowers themselves, young and beautiful and on the cusp of blossoming. Lily smiled at the fireworks with a strange flush of wonder in her chest. The shapes of the three flowers hung there in the darkness for a few moments and then faded into smoky silhouettes.

The headmistress smiled at the students in the courtyard below and gestured with her hands.

"And now you are dismissed," she said. "Classes begin tomorrow morning and we want you to be very rested. You may adjourn to your houses."

Conversation resumed immediately in the courtyard and the groups of girls began to loosen and drift away.

Lily and Hermione and Ginny lingered behind while all the other girls went on their way. Padma and Parvati wanted to wait for Lily but Lily told them to go ahead. The two twins walked away holding hands and glancing left and right at the magnificent school buildings. Lily drifted toward a fountain in the center of the courtyard and waited for Hermione and Ginny and finally her friends came wandering over.

The courtyard was empty by now. The air was thick with the scent of flowers and the luminous dust of moonmoths in a glowing haze over their heads. All three girls carried in their hands the flowers of the houses they had been sorted into, Lily holding a violet, Ginny holding a lily, and Hermione holding a rose. Hermione glanced at the flowers and then sighed.

"Well, that's awful," she said. "We're all in separate houses."

Ginny felt the same way but she tried to put a positive spin on it. "Don't worry, the house system is very lax around here," she said. "We'll still see each other all the time."

Lily grinned and also made an attempt to lighten the situation. "Yeah, and aren't you the one who said school is for learning, not for having fun with friends?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend and poked out her tongue.

Lily sprang forward and kissed it.

Hermione yelped and backed away. The kiss had landed directly on her tongue and took her completely by surprise. Ginny chuckled once, a little awkwardly, and Lily giggled.

"Hey, I have an idea," Lily said to Hermione. "How's your levitation charm lately?"

"Flawless," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Once I settle into a room I'll signal for you with a luminous charm. You'll see which window is mine, and…"

Lily trailed off hintingly. Hermione smirked and put her hands at Lily's bare hips.

"Breaking school rules on our first night, hm?" she teased.

Lily smiled and gazed up at her. "Technically we don't start till tomorrow."

Hermione giggled as well and leaned to kiss her. Their lips connected and a soft moan came out of both of them.

Meanwhile Ginny was standing there awkwardly. They must've forgot she was there. A blush as red as her hair was growing on Ginny's cheeks. She looked about but the courtyard was totally empty by now and finally she cleared her throat to interrupt her two friends.

"Well, I better go," she said, backing away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Hermione smiled politely. "Night, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and stole a last glance at Lily and then she turned and started down the lane that led to the cottage of House Lily.

Hermione released Lily's hips.

"Ginny's crushing on you so hard," she said.

Lily was surprised. "You think?"

"It's pretty obvious. I'm sure lots of girls around here will be. For that matter, I'm not sure how I should feel about you being sorted into that house of passion they call Violet. You think you can keep yourself under control, Lily?"

Lily grinned but naturally she only had eyes for Hermione.

"As long as you sneak into my room I think I'll be okay," she said.

Hermione gave her a possessive smirk and she placed one more kiss on her lips before turning and starting down the lane that led to the lake and the rose covered castle on the shores.

Lily sighed happily and then she retrieved her broomstick from behind her back and then flew upward.

The air was cold and fresh against her bare skin and it riffled through her short black hair. She flew as high as the stains of smoke from the fireworks and flew a corkscrew through them. The scent of smoke was like a whiff of dragonbreath and finally she turned her broomstick to the east and coasted slowly toward the large manor that sat in that valley of violets.

The roof was comprised of purple tiles that were dark in the moonlight. There were various nightbirds among the field of violets and a flock of them flew up Lily swooped down into the lane. She made the broomstick disappear again and made sure her skimpy robes were correctly covering herself. There were two girls on the terrace, one of them perched on the banister, and they smirked at Lily as she came up the white plaster steps. Lily smiled at them and checked out their long legs and then went on into the manor.

The manor was filled with voices of girls and there were girls everywhere with luggage or bags or broomsticks, racing back and forth in their robes. The carpets were purple and the wallpaper was lavender, lending the interior a very sultry atmosphere. A huge crystal chandelier hung in the foyer and two sets of stairs with dark oak banisters wound up into the upperlevels. Candles glowed in wallsconces and everywhere there were bouquets of violets and oilpaintings of women in robes and gowns who smiled at the girls and gave them beckoning eyes while reclining on settees or on beds. A large platinum sculpture of the female form stood in the centre of the foyer and the light shimmered like liquid across the chrome curves of those hips and breasts.

Lily took all this in with a smile of wonder. It was her kind of house. Several girls stopped and gasped when they saw her. Others smiled and offered curtsies. Lily started up the stairs with a blush on her face and wondered if all these girls were attracted to her. It seemed unrealistic that they could even be into girls at all but then she passed a pair of brunettes in the corridor who were so busy pawing at each other's waists and tonging each other's mouths that they didn't even notice Lily. Lily stared at them as she went by and her heart gave a big thump. Before turning the corner she looked back and discovered the pair of girls had finally noticed her. They were still lip to lip, their mouths smudged and swollen, and then both of them gave Lily a wink before turning back to each other.

Lily continued on with her heart racing. She really hoped Hermione would come to her room tonight. She needed it.

She found her room at the end of the corridor and put away the piece of parchment she had been following. She was glad she had a whole room to herself. Back at Hogwarts it had been difficult to keep their nocturnal activities secret in the communal dorm. Even the Muffliato charm around their bed couldn't hide the movements and shapes under the covers.

The inside of the room was the same purple décor as downstairs. Purple carpet, lavender wallpaper. A framed mirror over the dresser, a wardrobe, and by the bed—

—was Luna.

Lily came to a halt and chuckled.

"Luna," she said. "Hi. I think this is supposed to be my room."

"I know," Luna answered dreamily, looking about.

Lily waited. Luna said nothing, just continued looking around as if she had lost something. Lily chuckled again and frowned puzzledly.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I was drawn here," Luna replied. "It's peculiar."

"Yeah," Lily said, nodding in agreement. "Definitely peculiar."

Luna had approached the bed and she was sniffing at it, a thoughtful look on her face as if trying to figure something out. Lily raised her brows and watched, not knowing what to do. Luna picked up the pillow and smelled that as well and then she set the pillow back down.

"The bed smells like you," she said.

"But I haven't slept in it."

Luna nodded absently. "I know."

Lily's mouth was open. She was about to ask how Luna knew what Lily smelt like but she thought the better of it. Luna seemed satisfied with her investigation for now and she moved past Lily, offering her a dreamy smile to say goodnight, and went back out into the corridor.

Lily sighed and shut the door behind her.

The room had one window that looked out over the field of violets. Lily lit a candle and set it down on the dresser and then she eagerly opened the window. A cool night breeze blew in and trembled the candleflame. Lily couldn't wait to see Hermione. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was settle down and make love and cuddle. She took her wand from her belt and flicked it.

" _Lumos_!"

The tip of the wand began to glow and the glow brightened like a beacon. Lily had to shield her eyes from the glare and then in the window frame she saw a figure rise up through the white light like an angel. It was Hermione and she was completely naked.

Lily giggled and flicked away the light. Hermione levitated directly through the window and stood there on the purple carpet. Her breasts were bare and round on her chest and her legs were long and perfect. All she wore were her high heels and a smile and she put her hands on her hips and gave her girlfriend a sultry look.

"Did someone need a kiss goodnight?" she asked sweetly.

Lilly giggled and quickly shed her robes and climbed into the bed. Hermione closed the window and took the candle from the dresser and bought it over to the bedside table. Lily was staring at her naked body in such open admiration that Hermione blushed happily. She returned the smile and delicately removed her shoes and then she climbed into the bed with Lily.

—

 **AN: I tried to give my own unique spin to the sorting ceremony. I thought it turned out well. I like the idea of houses named after flowers. :)**

 **There's more characters I wanted to introduce, but I'll have to do them one by one. Most of the main ones at least got a mention here. This is a very light hearted story, so I hope it doesn't seem too odd to have them all there. I just wanted as many familiar characters as possible. Anyway, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

—

Chapter 3:

—

The sun rose bright and early the next morning. Light began to spill into the room through the open window and a gentle breeze stirred the fine curtains. Scraps of black satin and two pairs of knickers lay on the floor and in the bed were Lily and Hermione. Lily had her head resting on Hermione's chest and their legs were tangled under the covers. Sunlight crept over their sleeping faces until Hermione's eyelids twitched and fluttered. She became aware of the girl wrapped around her body, her adorable little Lily, all warm and soft and wonderfully lovely, and at first she smiled sleepily.

Then she remembered school and was suddenly awake.

"Bollocks!" she gasped

Lily too was jolted awake as Hermione sprang out of the bed. Completely naked, brown hair dishevelled. The first thing Lily saw that morning was Hermione's long bare legs and taut round buttocks and the sight of them made Lily smile.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Morning, Hermie."

Hermione was desperately snatching up her robes from the floor. "Don't good morning me, Lily, I have to get back to my room. I can't be late for my first day."

Lily was now on an elbow, watching her girlfriend get dressed franticly, jumping into her knickers, looping the belt of the loincloth around her hips.

"Mmm," she said with a smile. "You're so sexy."

"Well, thank you Lily," Hermione snapped, "thank you so bloody much, that's really just so incredibly helpful, I mean—"

Lily took her wand from the bedside table and flicked it at Hermione.

Hermione squealed as the spell spun her around and attached all her clothing for her, the halter, the loincloth, even her heels. In her haste she had seemed to reverted into a muggle who didn't know how to dress with magic.

Lily chuckled and rose out of the bed with her scruffy dark hair and small naked body. Her nakedness managed to calm Hermione a little and Lily gave her a kiss and then pointed toward the tallcase clock beside the wardrobe. The clock was oak and inlaid with silver designs of the female figure. The pendulum that swung behind the glass was solid silver and etched with two women encoiled in an embrace and the hands that pointed out the time were also silver and fashioned after female figures in elongated poses.

Hermione saw the time and bit her lip. Lily smirked.

"It's not that late, Hermione," she said. "You have plenty of time."

Lily calmed her girlfriend even further by cupping her cheek and caressing there. By standing on her toes and applying a kiss or two to her lips. A third. Lingering with their lips together, a soft moan, opening her mouth and extending her tongue until—

Hermione giggled and pushed at her gently.

"Not enough time for _that_ ," she said.

Lily pouted but Herm was probably right. "Do we at least have any classes together today?"

"Yes, Arithmancy, first thing."

Lily groaned loudly. "Oh, wonderful. What a way to start the year. Arithmancy."

Hermione giggled. "I love Arithmancy, so I'm happy. I just hope we have Septima as a teacher. I mean, Professor Vector. Besides, cheer up. It's not just Arithmancy, it's Arithmancy with me. You can copy my work, don't worry."

Lily lit up. "Really?"

Hermione gave her a sultry giggle and placed a kiss on her lips. "After last night, I think you deserve it," she said with a wink. "See you soon, Lily."

Hermione then turned and leaped out of the window and summoned her broomstick and mounted all in one swift motion in midair. Lily was impressed and she ran to the window.

"Hey, that was impressive technique," she said. "Ever thought about trying out for Quidditch?"

Hermione sat her broomstick, hovering just outside the window. She flipped her hair arrogantly and gave her girlfriend a smirk of superiority.

"I'll leave the sports to those without the brains for higher pursuits," she said, and then she looped up into the air and sped away.

Lily smiled and closed the window. Maybe Herm deserved to be in the bitchy house after all.

Sighing, she turned back to her room and looked at her clothes on the ground. Her head was still very sleepy and she let out a long yawn. She had to take a shower somewhere but she didn't know where the bathrooms were. She supposed she ought to at least put some clothes on first, at any rate, and she was about to fetch up her discarded robes when there was a knock on the door.

She figured she better answer that and she quickly kicked her knickers under the bed and grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body. Another knock came, soft and timid. Lily went over and opened the door.

There was lots of activity outside, girls coming and going down the corridor, shouting, running about in various stages of undress with hairbrushes in their hands, wands.

The person who had knocked on the door was a girl with blonde pigtails. A very small girl, at least three inches shorter than Lily herself, and perhaps a year or two younger. Tiny heart shaped face, perfect peach colored skin. She was gazing up at Lily with eyes that were huge and blue and filled with worship and Lily gave her an awkward smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

The girl flinched out of her trance. "Oh, um… I was… Um…"

Her voice was high-pitched and cute with confusion. American. Lily smiled at her friendlily and waited.

"Well, um," the girl went on, glancing at the commotion behind her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but may I come in for a second? I need to, um…speak to you. Please?"

Lily chuckled and opened the door for her to come in.

"Sure," she said. "Is there something wrong?"

The door swung closed. The girl was looking about the room, taking in every detail. In her hands she was carrying a small crystal vase, tiny and ornate with floral etchings.

"No, no," she was saying. "It's just, um…"

Lily waited, cinching the sheet around her body. The girl glanced at her up and down, her bare feet, her bare shoulders, the messy black hair on her head. She gulped and spoke really fast.

"At Salem there's a tradition," she said. "Not everyone takes part, but a lot do. And, um…"

"What kind of tradition?"

The girl gulped again. "It's a tradition inspired by the Sorceress Morrigan and her apprentice Gretel."

Lily searched her knowledge of history but she couldn't place the names. "Sorry," she said with an awkward chuckle. "I don't think I've heard of them."

The girl, surprisingly, became encouraged by this, and she went on with more confidence. "Well, basically, it's a tradition where an upperclassman takes an lowerclassman under her wing. To mentor her and protect her. And in return the lowerclassman provides certain services for the upperclassman."

"What kind of services?" Lily asked with a smirk.

The girl began blushing, an adorable effect on her tiny face, and her voice came out in a husky whisper.

"Anything she wants," she said.

Lily raised her eyebrows and chuckled once. Perhaps the girl was too innocent to know what that sounded like, although she didn't look too innocent in those black uniform robes. Scraps of satin over her flat little chest, flaps of satin draped about her slim legs, high heels on her childlike feet. She looked down at the floor with a rosy glow in her cheeks and up again at Lily and Lily gave her an awkward smile.

"You mean, like, homework and stuff?" she asked.

The girl gave a shrug of her shoulder. "Kind of."

Lily grinned. "Sounds like a good deal for the upperclassman, huh?"

The girl could tell she was receptive and went on with more enthusiasm. "It's great for the lowerclassman too," she said eagerly. "Sometimes a girl really needs someone older. To take care of her. That's why I wanted to speak to you. Right away. Before anyone else could ask. Most of the girls are already talking. Everybody wants you to be their Sorceress. Because you're the great Lily Potter."

Lily shrugged that away modestly. "I'm nothing special."

"I think you are," the girl said in that same thick husky whisper.

Now even Lily began blushing. What was this adorable little girl getting at?

The girl looked down at the vase in her hands. It was small, just like her, and seemed designed to hold only one stem. She caressed the vase with the pads of her thumbs and looked up again at Lily.

"The tradition is for the lowerclassman to present a vase to hold the upperclassman's Sorting Flower," she said. "The vase is symbolic of being a vessel of support. I made this one myself, as soon as I heard you'd be coming here. That's why I knocked on your door so early. Soon girls are going to be lining up to ask you to be their sorceress but I wanted to ask first. I'm really sorry to bother you, and I know there's no chance you'll ever say yes to a girl like me, but…"

The girl took a deep shuddering breath and lowered herself to her knees. Lily was still standing there with the bedsheet wrapped around her body, not quite understanding. The girl gazed up at her with those huge blue eyes and offered up the crystal vase.

"Lily Evans Potter," she said. "Will you be my Sorceress?"

Lily chuckled and shrugged. "Sure."

The girl's mouth dropped open. Her eyes went round and wide. They didn't blink. She looked like she had a stun charm cast on her. After a while she finally closed her mouth and gulped.

"What?" she asked in a brittle little whisper.

"Sure," Lily repeated with another shrug. "Sounds like fun."

The girl was still offering that vase and now Lily took it from her. Their fingers brushed. The contact made the girl flinch and a sound almost like a whimper came out of her.

"Oh my god," she said. "Really? I… I…"

Those round blue eyes were filling with tears. They began to swim and then the tears began to drip onto her soft blushing cheeks. Lily panicked and took the girl's hand to help her up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked in concern. "It's okay, don't cry."

A sob bubbled out of the small girl and a giggle at the same time and she wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying. "I'm just so happy," she said. "I never dreamed you'd ever say yes. Thank you so much. I promise I'll be the best Slave ever!"

The girl had thrown her arms around Lily. Lily chuckled and patted her back.

"That's great, but—wait."

The girl detached herself and looked up at Lily, her face wet and smiling. Lily was awkwardly backtracking in her mind to a certain word the girl had said.

"Slave?" she echoed.

But the girl blushed and waved it away. "Oh, it's just a term. The tradition is very old."

Lily nodded but she was beginning to think this whole thing was a little suspicious. She didn't mind helping the girl out but what was really going on here?

The girl nodded at the vase she had given Lily.

"The bond will be complete as soon as you place your Sorting Flower in the vase," she said.

Lily decided to go along with it for now and she bought the vase over to the nightstand by the bed. Her sorting flower was just lying there on the polished oak, just as vibrant as the moment she had plucked it, and now she lifted it and inserted the stem into the vase.

The girl watched each movement with her hands clasped eagerly. After the vase was set down again she giggled.

"There," she said. "It's done. My spirit is tied to the vase the same way your spirit is tied to the flower. So whenever you need me, for anything at all, simply tap the vase with your wand and I'll know to come running. I now belong to you."

Again the wording of that seemed a bit awkward but Lily shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say," she said to her new apprentice. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Becky," said the girl, smiling with her blonde hair in pigtails and so adorably cute. "Becky Bunnyheart."

Lily smiled at her and gave her a pat on the head.

"Nice to meet you, Becky," she said.

Becky dipped a curtsy and giggled. "Nice to meet you too, Mistress," she said. "Please make use of me however you require. My heart, mind, and body are at your disposal."

Lily cringed and tried to resist the naughty thoughts. The girl obviously had no clue how sexualized she sounded. Like a wholehearted slavegirl. Instead Lily smiled and realized she actually could use a sort of assistant around here.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I could use some help getting around the school," she said. "It would be great if you could show me around and stuff."

"Of course!"

"Great. For starters, where are we supposed to shower around here?"

"Shower? You mean bathe?"

Lily laughed at how the girl didn't know what shower meant. She obviously wasn't muggle-born. Probably a pureblood. In the magical world they didn't have showers. They favoured more old fashioned methods of hygiene tweaked with magic.

"Yeah, bathe," Lily said.

"That's easy," the girl said with a giggle and then snatched Lily's hand. "Come on, I'll show you!"

The girl then tore open the door and tugged her out.

Lily was still wearing nothing but a sheet but she supposed that wouldn't be a problem since they were on their way to the showers. They trotted down the stairs with girls turning to glance, most of them brunette and many of them already clad in their robes and a bit of makeup, some of them carrying textbooks, others with brooms. The girl gripping her hand, Becky, led her down another corridor and then a door onto a terrace.

They were outside now, in the bright morning sunlight, and suddenly Lily came to a halt.

There were several old waterwells out here, among the field of violets, and all around the wells were girls bathing.

Lots and lots of girls.

There had to be at least a dozen of them. All naked. Wet. Drawing water from the wells and filling bowls and basins shaped like seashells. Rubbing soap into their bodies. Reclining on stone benches and sponging down their legs with long sensuous soapy stokes. Water dripping from their bodies and feeding the flowers at their feet. The violets were in full bloom, a carpet of purple blossoms across the meadow floor, and the air was filled with the flutter of butterflies and giggled conversation. The bright morning sun cascaded onto their wet and glistening bodies and one by one they looked up and saw Lily there.

Lily gulped. There were three different wells and lines of washing hung across the yard between each well, robes and underwear, skimpy little articles of black lace, all fluttering in the breeze. Beside one of the wells was a wooden wash tub where a girl sat submerged, rubbing soap into one of her arms and smiling at Lily across the distance with her naked breasts just above the waterline. Another girl was sitting on the rim of the tub, perfectly naked, and she dipped a bowl into the tub and then poured the water over the other girl's head to rinse her hair for her. Her fingers then wove into those ink black locks to comb them back and while she massaged her friend's wet scalp she also smiled at Lily.

Lily's eyes hadn't even blinked. They were wide and rigid and she could hardly breathe. It was like stumbling into some fantasy, some ancient poem where maidens bathed playfully in a flowerfield. Her heart was hammering. She had never seen so many beautiful, naked, luscious girls in one place at one time. Most of them dark haired, deep brown or pitch black, the hair wet and plastered to their skin like seaweed. Ripe young bodies with full breasts and long legs, some of the girls bending over, other's wringing out their hair like rags. Wet faces and sexy smirks, all of them now staring at Lily as Lily stared at them.

"Oh my god," she said.

Becky, standing there beside her, giggled. "Don't worry, the water in the well is enchanted to make it warm," she said. "Go ahead. I'll go fetch some robes for you to wear."

She then snatched Lily's sheet away from her body and suddenly Lily was standing there naked.

Lily turned back to the well and swallowed yet another lump in her throat. The girls were grinning now, letting their eyes take in her naked body. Lily descended the steps of the terrace and almost tripped. Her body felt light and weird, weightless, as if she would just float away.

Conversation began to resume now, the girls turning back to their bathing partners. Helping each other with each other's backs and hair. One of those pairs was Padma and Parvati. The two twins were in close contact, rubbing each other down with soap and gazing at Lily with identical smiles. Dark skinned, wet, hair like pure black obsidian. Lily gave them a nod, blushing, and they giggled and turned back to each other.

Most of the girls continued to watch her but luckily they seemed to be too intimidated to approach. Lily couldn't believe how powerful her reputation had become. None of these girls even knew her but she could feel their attraction. It was radiating all around her in a soft warm glow, similar to the sunlight, and she wondered if it was really just her reputation. This felt like more than celebrity. It felt like they were drawn to her, magically, like sailors to a siren.

Lily was headed toward one of the wells and on the stone rim of the well there was a girl perched there with her legs folded. The legs were full and chalk pale and pristine like marble. The girl they belonged to was watching Lily as Lily scooped up some water from a basin and splashed her face and wet her hair. Lily was stealing glances at her and the next thing she noticed was the girl's breasts. They were large and voluptuous and topped with dark swollen nipples. Lily gulped and lifted her eyes to the girl's face. Her face was chalk white like the rest of her skin but her hair was black as a void. Wet. Sticking to her bare white shoulders. Her eyes were black as well, deep and beautiful, and the only bit of color she seemed to possess were red and ravishing lips.

Lily was mesmerized. She didn't think she had ever seen anything so exotically sexy before. There had to be something supernatural about her. Lily looked closer, pouring water over her body from a bowl. The girl was smiling, perched there on the coping of the well, and as the smile widened Lily noticed two sharp white fangs poking her full bottom lip. Her heart sped up. A vampire? For real? The girl chuckled at the surprise in her eyes and spoke in a sultry voice.

"You have very pretty eyes," she said to Lily. "They feel nice upon my body. Please, stare all you wish."

Lily chuckled awkwardly and quickly glanced away from those perfect white breasts. "Sorry," she said. "I've just never seen anyone like you before."

"A vampire, you mean?"

"Yeah."

The girl chuckled languidly, just sitting there on the rim of the well, not bathing, just relaxing in the sunlight. "We aren't particularly common in these parts. And certainly not in the sunlight. Happily, I have a potion that protects me, or else I wouldn't be able to attend the school at all, and I really am overdue for an education. It's been a century, at least."

Lily smiled in amazement, washing herself absently. Hard to believe the girl was over a hundred years old and probably a whole lot more than that. Lily already liked her. She had a British accent but obviously she wasn't one of the transfers from Hogwarts.

The girl, or vampire, seemed to enjoy the admiration in Lily's eyes and she deigned to extend a hand.

"My name is Carmilla Karnstein," she said. "It's an honor to meet you—Lily Potter."

Lily was holding her hand. It was fineboned and oddly warm, warmer than a human hand. She had thought vampires were supposed to be cold but muggle myths were often incorrect on these things.

"You know who I am?" she asked modestly.

"Oh yes," answered the vampire with a luscious smile. "I've been quite intrigued by your journey these past few years. Particularly your brush with death. As an undead being, I tend to be quite curious about such things. Perhaps we could get together some time and discuss it at length."

Lily smiled and shrugged noncommittally. She didn't know if she wanted to relive those things. Some things were best left in the past.

The vampire, Carmilla, rose from the rim of the well. She took a sponge from one of the basins and then went around behind Lily with it.

"Allow me," she said, and then she touched the sponge to Lily's shoulder and squeezed it, releasing a trickle of warm water down Lily's spine.

Lily shivered. No girl aside from Hermione had ever been this close to her. But she figured it would be rude to say anything so she just stood there. The vampire was dipping the sponge into the basin and again she squeezed the water over Lily's back.

"Thanks," Lily said awkwardly.

The vampire only chuckled and began to stroke at Lily's skin with the sponge. By now many of the other girls were watching. Some of them were excited and smirking but others seemed a little concerned, their eyes flickering at the vampire as if the vampire could attack at any moment.

Lily noticed their nervousness and wracked her brain for information on real vampires. Were they dangerous, in general? They couldn't be, or else why would they be allowed in a public school? Besides, this one seemed nice enough. Even friendly. In a very weird and intimate kind of way, of course, but still.

"You have lovely skin," the vampire said from behind her.

Lily chuckled again. "Thanks."

"And a very beautiful neck…"

Lily froze as the vampire's lips brushed her jugular. Her throat thickened and she didn't move. Her heart was racing and an odd excitement was stirring between her legs.

The vampire murmured a chuckle into her neck and pressed her wet breasts into Lily's wet back. Lily could feel them, soft and huge and stiff nippled. The vampire began to rub them into her back, all wet and slippery with soap, while using the sponge in her hand to sponge down Lily's own modest breasts. Even more of the girls were watching now, washing themselves absently, waiting to see what would happen.

Lily didn't know what to do. Her body was utterly rigid. She could still feel those lips at her neck, a sinful graze of softness, and she could hear the vampire breathing, or at least inhaling. She wasn't sure if vampires breathed. The vampire continued rubbing herself into Lily's body and sponging Lily's breasts and after a while she murmured into her ear.

"I must confess, I find your scent to be quite mesmerizing," she said.

Lily gulped. "Well, um, I already have a girlfriend, so…"

The vampire chuckled. "Yes," she whispered. "Hermione Granger, hm? I'm sure she would be just as delicious as you are. The more powerful the witch, the more powerful the blood. With your permission, I would love to sample you some time."

"Sample?"

"Mmhm," she murmured in that same sultry tone. "Just a sample. A little nick. On your neck, perhaps. Or perhaps somewhere more exotic. Like the inside of your thigh…"

The sponge lowered between Lily's legs and brushed against Lily's—

Lily gasped a chuckle and quickly squirmed out of the vampire's grip. She didn't quite know what was going on here but she was sure it wasn't quite proper. The vampire was smiling at her playfully and with that same playfulness she backed Lily up against the well.

Lily's buttocks touched the stone coping. The stone was cold and seemed to sizzle against her hot body. The vampire was right in front of her, tall, smiling, trapping her there against the well. She had replaced the sponge in the basin and now she lifted a hand and cupped Lily's cheek.

"What's the matter, Miss Potter?" she asked in a voice dripping with seductiveness. "You seem flustered."

"Well, I just, um, you know…"

It was all she could do to stammer. She could see the vampire's breasts, right there in front of her, and they were just so huge and white and sexy. The vampire smiled at her, pinning her there with dark fathomless eyes, and then she lowered her hand and took a step back.

"Well," she said. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Lily let out the breath she was holding. She hadn't known she was holding it and it came out in a gasp and a laugh. "No, no, it's okay," she said. "I mean, it's just, I already have a girlfriend, so…"

Lily shrugged, hoping the aggressive vampire would understand. The vampire smiled at her with those full red lips and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Perhaps you should discuss this with her," she said. "My proposition certainly extends to her as well. Vampire venom has many chemical properties she may be interested in. It could be beneficial to us all. An experience of enlightenment. Learning. Sensuality."

Lily chuckled and blushed. "Hermie does love to learn."

The vampire chuckled as well, a sultry sound deep in her throat, and before either of them could speak again, a voice called from the terrace.

"Mistress Lily!" Becky cried. "I got your robes!"

A hushed gasp went among the bathers, several of them freezing in place with sponges and soapy breasts. They glanced at each other and Lily heard a few whispers from the younger girls.

"She already has an apprentice?"

"But—"

"I was going to ask her this afternoon!"

Lily chuckled and began backing away from the well. She was overwhelmed from all the nudity and beauty and being seduced by a supernaturally sexy vampiress and she needed to get out of here and find Hermione. Hermione would calm her down.

Lily trotted up onto the terrace and took her robes from Becky. There were several other girls on the terrace too, all of them getting changed. Becky helped Lily with her robes, standing on her toes to tie the back of Lily's halter around Lily's neck, making sure all the other girls could see that Lily belonged to her. Or that she belonged to Lily. Lily had no clue how this sorceress/apprentice relationship worked. She probably shouldn't have rushed into it so carelessly but she thought it would be okay. Becky seemed like a really nice girl.

Once she was fully clothed she asked the blonde girl to show her the way to Arithmancy class. The girl eagerly took her hand and led her back through the manor and out onto the cobbled lane lined with flowerbushes. The air was filled with butterflies and girls on broomsticks but Becky said she would show Lily on foot first.

Most of class were held in the main building, that grand estate on the top of the hill. The staircase was just as long and daunting as it was the previous night and it was tough work in high heels, at least it was for Lily. The tiny blonde girl was virtually weightless on her own shoes, scaling the steep stone steps as nimbly as a doe. Lily had only worn heels a handful of times in her life and her ankles were already beginning to tense.

"How do you move so easily in these bloody heels?" she asked the girl.

The girl giggled. "Didn't you cast the charm?"

"What charm?"

The girl paused in the middle of the staircase and took her wand from behind her back and flicked it at Lily's feet.

" _Stilettia Stabilita_!"

A little flitter of sparks came out of the wand and circled Lily's shoes before settling into the black leather. Suddenly her ankles stopped throbbing. Experimentally she lifted one foot and set it down again. She laughed and jumped on the spot and then she skipped down two steps and back up again. The shoes were now as comfortable as a pair of sneakers, four inch heels and all.

Becky giggled. "Okay now?"

Lily grinned. "Perfect," she said. "Wow, that's a huge difference. Thanks a lot, Becky."

Becky seemed elated from the praise, blushing redly and her eyes shining with pride. Lily almost laughed. The girl reminded her a lot of a house elf, only so much cuter.

They continued up the stairs, easier now, into the courtyard at the top. Here there were girls landing their broomsticks in pairs or groups and hurrying to class with textbooks clutched in their arms.

"The senior Arithmancy classroom is in the east wing on the second floor," Becky was saying. "Just up there."

Lily looked up at the window she pointed at and nodded. "Okay, thanks," she said. "I guess this is where we split up. Thanks for showing me around."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Mistress," the girl said eagerly. "Really. I'd do anything for you. Absolutely anything. I just can't believe you chose me for your apprentice. You have no idea how grateful I am. I only hope I can repay you by serving you with all my heart."

Lily laughed at that, half cringing in embarrassment, and started backing away. "You don't have to call me mistress."

"But I like to!"

Lily chuckled again and shook her head. "Well, if you really want to, I guess I don't mind. I'll see you back at the manor sometime, okay? Good luck in class!"

Becky bobbed her head and waved and kept eyes worshipfully fixed to Lily until Lily disappeared inside.

The foyer of the building was finally something reminiscent of Hogwarts. Darkwood furniture, freshly polished. Rugs on the floorboards. Framed oilpaintings of notable witches and alumni from the school. Everything very orderly and academic. The staircases were perfectly still, though, and girls were trotting both up and down on their way to classes, some of them sliding down the banister sidesaddle, some of them sliding _upward_ through some magical means.

Lily saw a few girls she recognized and she nodded to them but mostly she just wanted to see Hermione. She was still kind of flustered. Between Becky's pledge and Carmilla's attempt at seduction and all the other sexiness of House Violet, it had been rather an intense morning.

On the second floor she went down a corridor with a map in her hand, just to make sure, and she kept getting distracted by the oilpaintings. One of them actually made her stop and stare. It featured a scene in a garden with blooming apple trees and there was a woman in purple robes sitting on a stone bench with a harp. She was playing the harp with elegant fingers and there were three naked girls on the floor, kneeling there and gazing up at the woman and swaying side to side from the music. A gold nameplate titled the painting _Students of Sappho_. The woman in purple noticed Lily watching the scene and she beckoned for Lily to join but Lily chuckled and blushed and continued down the corridor.

The Arithmancy classroom was right at the end. She went in and found most of the class already seated and the teacher at her desk. The class hadn't begun yet so she wasn't late.

Her entrance drew some stares and some whispers and Lily realized that all three houses must share classes. She noticed girls from Rose and a couple from Lily as well but it was Hermione she was looking for and after scanning the room she found her girlfriend toward the back.

Smiling and heaving a sigh of relief, she went over and took a seat beside her wonderful Hermione. Hermione had never looked so beautiful as she did right now. Lily felt a rush of love and gave her a warm greeting.

"Hey, Herm," she said happily. "God, I'm so glad to see you."

Hermione ignored all that and frowned. "Where are your textbooks?"

Lily looked down at her empty desk. She looked up again. Hermione had her textbooks. So did every other girl in the class. Lily scratched the back of her neck.

"Um…"

Hermione heaved a long suffering sigh and slid her own books across the desk so they could both use them. "Here, you can borrow mine," she said. "But don't let this become a habit. Just because the war is over doesn't mean school isn't important."

"Sorry, it was a weird morning."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Lily sighed and blushed at everything that happened. "House Violet," she said. "It's pretty intense. Did you know all the girls bathe together? Fully naked, boobs everywhere. Washing each other's hair. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Lily trailed off and chuckled.

"It was just weird, that's all," she said.

Hermione snorted but she allowed herself a smirk. "It does sound kind of sexy," she said. "Now I really regret not being in the same house. We could've bathed each other every morning."

Hermione squeezed Lily's knee under the desk playfully. Lily giggled.

"What are the showers like in House Rose?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged a shoulder. "A private basin of water is dispatched to each girl's room. Mine was cold by the time I got back to the castle, thank you very much."

"Sorry. I just wanted to cuddle a little bit last night."

"Well, I wanted to cuddle too, but I also want to be in class on time."

"You are, though. Class hasn't even started yet."

Hermione frowned at that, stuck for a minute as she looked about the idling classroom, and then turned back to Lily. "That's not the point, Lily."

Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes. "So you don't get to bathe with everyone else?"

"No, but I wouldn't want to. Not in that House. Some of the girls are okay, but that Rosalie Redthorn has already set out to make my life miserable."

Lily darkened. "What did she do?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Hermione said with a shrug. "Just rumors and gossip."

Lily nodded and looked a few rows down. Rosalie Redthorn was sitting just a couple desks away, chatting to some of her blonde friends. Lily glared at her and tried not to admire how perfect her shiny blonde hair was.

"Let me know if you want me to blast her hair off her head or something," she said.

Hermione laughed at Lily's protectiveness. "I could do that myself. For now I think I'll attempt the diplomatic approach."

"What approach is that?"

"I'll ask her to leave me alone," Hermione said simply. "In senior year there's no need to act like children, right? We're all adults here."

Lily was skeptical about that but she didn't get to pursue the topic further.

The professor had rose from her desk, exactly as the clock ticked over to commence class, and all conversation suddenly ceased. It was Professor Vector, Hermione's favorite teacher from Hogwarts, and she was wearing the most conservative robes that Lily had seen thus far at Salem. Burgundy in color and satin in material but layered and covering her entire body, similar to what she used to wear at Hogwarts.

She wrote her name on the blackboard and then turned to address her students.

"Good morning, class," she said. "My name is Septima Vector and I'll be your Arithmancy teacher this year."

Hermione sat up straight, smiling, like a dog who hears a whistle. Lily couldn't help smirking. Teacher's pet indeed.

Professor Vector took a text book from her desk and lifted it to show the class.

"I trust you all have copies of Advanced Arithmancy Volume IV?"

A low murmur of the affirmative went through the classroom. Hermione glared at Lily, to chastise her for her lack of a textbook, and Lily blushed.

The professor nodded and opened her textbook and laid it down on her desk. "Excellent," she said. "Then let's all turned to chapter two, section seven. History of Lucky and Magic Numbers. Who can tell me why the number seven is considered the luckiest of all numbers?"

The professor was writing the required section on the chalkboard and now she turned back to the class. No one had raised their hand accept Hermione. Naturally.

Professor Vector finally saw her there and smiled. It was the first smile to cross her face since beginning the class. She was one of the youngest instructors, not even thirty, and the smile made her heartshaped face even prettier.

"Miss Granger," she said. "I'm sure you can tell us the answer."

Hermione lowered her hand and set her shoulders and spoke very clearly. "Statistics," she said. "The number occurs in more instances of numerical luck than any other number. Ergo, there is nothing inherently lucky or magical about it. It's just pure happenstance."

"Correct," said the professor. "I see you've come prepared."

"I read the textbook front to back," Hermione admitted with a blush.

Professor Vector smiled again. "You always were a tenacious student," she said. "Five points for House Rose."

Hermione beamed proudly. Lily shook her head at what a teacher's pet she was. Other students were having a similar reaction and one of them was Rosalie Redthorn. She had glanced back at Hermione with a snort and now she turned back to her friends.

"What a teacher's pet," she muttered, loud enough for Hermione to hear. "These British _slags_ gotta stick together, I guess."

Hermione's smile instantly compressed into an angry pursing of lips. Her wand was sitting on the desk and she gave it a discreet flick toward Rosalie Redthorn.

 _Wack!_

The blonde girl's textbook had jumped up and smacked her in the nose.

"Oww!"

The class burst out laughing. Lily giggled into her hands, knowing Hermione had done it. Hermione just sat there, trying not to smirk. Rosalie was clutching her nose, her friends glaring darkly at Lily and Hermione, and Professor Vector frowned at the class until they settled down.

"What was that Miss Redthorn?" she asked sternly. "I believe you muttered something before your accident with the textbook."

Rosalie rubbed her nose and glared at her. "Nothing, ma'am."

Professor Vector snorted. "Minus five points from House Rose due to Miss Redthorn speaking out of turn," she said. "I'll have no misbehaviour in my class, thank you very much."

Hermione smirked. Rosalie gave her one last glare over her shoulder and turned back to the front.

Professor Vector was writing on the chalkboard again and Lily found it amusing of how proud Hermione was of her textbook trick. She leaned to her and whispered very quietly.

"No need for childishness, eh?"

Hermione tried not to smirk wider. "Shut up," she whispered back, keeping her eyes focused on the teacher like a good student.

Lily chuckled quietly and whispered another question. "So what classes do we have after this?"

"Potions, Defence Against Dark Arts, a couple others, and at the end of the day, Lesbomancy."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione gave Lily a little sideways smile. "You heard me," she said. "Lesbomancy. It's the special class I mentioned yesterday. Now, shh. Pay attention to Professor Vector."

Lily nodded and faced front with her face going red hot and her heart beginning to race. She had a feeling that today she was finally going to find a subject that she actually liked.

—

 **AN: This one is still setting the stage, so to speak, but the stage is looking kind of hot, lol. A story like this is fun to write, because even I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm definitely off the rails with this one. Just pure, silly, ridiculous, wish fulfilment. That bathing scene was all kinds of wacky, lol.**

 **Hope you liked Becky. She's another OC. I don't want too many of them, but there has to be at least a couple Americans. I thought she was really cute. Carmilla is another OC. You may recognize the name, lol. I wanted at least one vampire in this story and she seemed perfect.**

 **The idea of a Lesbomancy class came to me right at the end there, lol. Originally it was supposed to be just some kind of Sex Ed, but I love the sound of Lesbomancy. It's gonna be a fun class. :)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. If you're new to my stories, I generally update every three days, so keep an eye out. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow, I'm surprised at so many reviews. That's a lot of them for so early in the story. Really glad you guys are loving it so far. :)**

—

Chapter 4:

—

Arithmancy was as boring as it always was. Great start to the year. Dusty classroom, tottering columns of books, complex equations on the chalkboard. Lily spent the class sighing and copying Hermione's work and checking out the other girls. She still couldn't get over how sexy these uniforms were. She was sitting near the back and all across the classroom she could see the naked backs of girls, the shoulder blades under their skin, the small definition of their spines. Some of their backs were partly covered by long hair but the uniforms certainly covered nothing. The black satin haltertops were tied behind them with nothing but string. Lily could feel her own, only loosely covering her breasts. It felt so odd to wear such a thing in the middle of Arithmancy. It made her rub her thighs together under the table and blush a little. A girl over the other side of the room had paused to stretch, reaching high into the air, and Lily caught a glimmer of sideboob. Her face heated even more.

"These uniforms make me think about nothing but sex," she whispered to Hermione.

Hermione snorted. "So everything normal for you, then?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Professor Vector had been strolling the classroom while everyone worked silently and now she tapped Lily's desk.

"No talking, Miss Potter," she said. "Concentrate."

Lily nodded and flashed her a smile and watched the teacher move away, her eyes roaming the shape of her body under her burgundy robes. Professor Vector had always been one of the prettiest teachers but one of the most stern as well. Too bad she couldn't wear something more skimpy.

Eventually the class was over and they were dismissed. As Lily and Hermione were going out, Professor Vector called to them from her desk.

"Miss Potter," she said. "Come here for a moment."

They drifted back into the classroom, toward the teacher's desk. Hermione was glaring at Lily as if already blaming her for whatever this was about.

Professor Vector was writing on parchment with a plain pigeon feather quill and now she looked up.

"I noticed you didn't bring your textbook to class," she said to Lily. "Next time I would appreciate it if you showed up prepared."

Lily opened her mouth to apologize but Hermione quickly spoke for her.

"She will, Professor Vector," she said. "I'll make sure."

Professor Vector favoured her with a pretty smile on her heartshaped face. "Thank you, Hermione," she said. "And may I say it's a pleasure to have a pupil of your calibre once again."

"I feel the same way, Professor," Hermione said with an equally pretty smile.

Lily rolled her eyes at all that and Hermione begun prodding her toward the door.

Out in the corridor, among the crisscrossing of girls going to classes, Hermione spun around and scolded Lily.

"Forget your textbook again and detention will be the least of your worries," she hissed.

Lily nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am."

"And if you ever embarrass me in front of Professor Vector again, I'll…what are you grinning at?"

Lily wasn't grinning, she was trying not to grin. Backed up against the wall with her girlfriend glaring at her, those brown eyes flashing, pointing angrily with a finger. Lily gave a guilty shrug.

"It's just, you're really cute when you're angry," she admitted.

That seemed to surprise Hermione. She paused for a moment and a long sigh came out of her that seemed to take much of her anger with it, although not all. She lowered her finger and crossed her arms instead and glanced up and down the corridor, as if waiting for all the other girls to go. Lily was still backed against the wall and now she had an ominous feeling. If Hermione was waiting for privacy then Hermione must have something vicious in mind.

Hermione was tapping her foot and she continued glaring down the hallway until all the other girls were gone. Suddenly it was silent. The was sun bright in a window at the end of the corridor and there was a red carpet that ran the length of the floor. All the doors were closed, classes commencing, and now Hermione turned back to Lily. Lily gulped, awaiting the inevitable rebuke, and Hermione stared at her steadily.

"So you think I'm cute when I'm angry, do you?" she asked with a low hint of menace.

Lily attempted to smile diplomatically. "Well, I…"

Hermione stepped forward. Her chest pushed into Lily's. Lily's back was pressed against the wall and she was gazing up at her girlfriend in panic. Hermione's lips slowly curved into a smile.

"Well, you know what I think?" she asked, the menace in her voice dissolving into seductiveness. "I think you deserve a tongue lashing for that remark."

She then sank to her knees and flipped aside Lily's loincloth and lashed her tongue across the front of Lily's knickers.

Lily gasped in shock and her heart instantly began racing. "Hermione! Hermione, what are you—oh!"

Hermione chuckled, kneeling there on the floor, right here in the corridor between classes, and continued licking at Lily's knickers, mashing her lips, moaning, pressing her whole mouth into that black fabric.

Lily's vagina was going crazy. Her chest was already heaving, her breath gasping, and she glanced wildly up and down the corridor to make sure no one could see. The corridor was empty. Only some of the oilpaintings could see and a portrait of a former instructor scoffed in disapproval before walking off frame.

Hermione was peeling aside her knickers, the material wet with saliva and arousal, and now she started licking at Lily's actual pussy. Lily gasped, her face completely red, her body backed up against the wall. She had her hands clenched in Hermione's hair and now she hooked a leg around Hermione's head.

Hermione chuckled at her and in response she fastened her lips to Lily's clit. Lily was losing her mind. She was standing there on one foot, balancing in a high heeled shoe, and her other thigh was wrapped around Hermione's face. Hermione was sucking at her clit hungrily and Lily's hips were moving into it while she moaned and heaved and tried not to be too loud.

"Oh god," she wheezed. "Oh god. Herm. Herm. Her _mmmmm—_!"

The orgasmed quivered her hips and buckled the one knee she was standing on. A series of gasps came out of her, her little chest hitching. Her hands were clenched in Hermione's hair and Hermione chuckled and continued licking for a while, until the pleasure had washed away, before she laughed and rose to her feet.

"There," she said, wiping her mouth with a wrist. "That's your punishment for being a bad girl."

Lily was wheezing and fixing her knickers in a daze. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I won't be bad again." Then she thought about that and shook her head. "No, wait…"

Hermione laughed at that and took her hand and began tugging her down the corridor.

"Come on," she said. "We have potions next and we should still be able to make it on time."

"But what about you? Can't I go down on you too?"

"Not without making us late and I'm not going to be late."

Lily stumbled along and laughed at how strange Hermione's priorities were. School over sex. I mean, really.

The potions laboratories were downstairs in the east wing of the building. Hermione knew the way as if she had been attending this school for years. To Lily it was still all very confusing. Her panties were sticky and she made small adjustments with her fingers under the satin flap of her loincloth as they went, glancing about to make sure no one saw, blushing, embarrassed. It was so strange of Hermione to just go down on her like that. Maybe the uniforms were giving her ideas as well. Not that Lily was complaining. Lily hoped Hermione would punish her like that more often.

They made it to the Potions Lab before the teacher had even arrived. Most of the students had already taken places at benches and they were chatting amongst themselves.

Right away the lab looked completely different from the dungeon at Hogwarts. For starters, the room was brightly lit with plenty of sunlight spilling through the windows, and the walls were painted pastel pink like the children's ward of an infirmary. Each bench was equip with small caldrons and stacks of recipe books and the lab had the homely atmosphere of a large kitchen. The shelves of ingredients were clean and orderly and the labels on the jars were written in pink ink and feminine handwriting. Boxes of beetles, moonseed, nettle and newt. Peacock feathers, porcupine quills. All kinds of exotics and a few mundanes as well, like honey and mint and cinnamon together with jars of dandelion spores.

Hermione was still holding Lily's hand and she noticed two friends who were already sitting at a bench. Lily and Daphne. The benches were designed for groups of four and Ginny waved them over with a smile. Daphne sat prim and proper but she was smiling as well.

"Hey, guys," Ginny said. "Cute potions lab, huh?"

"Better than the dungeons of Hogwarts," Daphne added.

Lily nodded in agreement and looked about. Hermione was sitting beside Daphne, the two of them straight backed and serious students, and Hermione gave the other girl a smile.

"Hi, Daphne," she said. "Long time no see."

The blackhaired girl returned the smile but before she could speak the professor came in.

A pink haired woman, flustered and in a rush, an armful of textbooks that she dumped on her desk. Lily grinned. It was Nymphadora Tonks and the first thing Lily noticed was her pink thighhigh socks. Bugglegum pink to match her hair. They had lace frills and they came to midthigh like stockings with garter straps that attached them to the pair of pink hotpants she was wearing. The hotpants had pockets shaped like lovehearts and her arse was adorable in them as she bent to sort those books quickly. On her feet were fluffy pink ankleboots and when she finally turned to the class Lily could see she was wearing a hotpink tubetop and a minicloak of white silk over her shoulders to complete the fabulously pink ensemble.

The class had quieted down for her and now she clapped her hands together with a grin.

"Well, hello, everyone," she said. "My name is Professor Nymphadora Tonks, and if even one person makes fun of my name that person will have detention for eternity. Got it?"

The girls looked at one another, not sure if they were supposed to answer or it was a joke. Finally they turned back to the professor.

"Yes, Professor Tonks," many of them said together.

Professor Tonks smiled and swept her smile over them to make sure they knew she was serious and then she clapped her hands together again.

"Wonderful," she said. "Now. Potions. This is my first year teaching, so you'll have to bear with me. After all the violence and loss of the war, I figured it was time for a career change. I'd always had a knack for potions, and yet I always despised how outright BORING the classes were at school. Am I right?"

Some scattered chuckles from the girls. Lily was grinning. Nymphadora was already her favorite teacher and even Hermione cracked a smile. She didn't usually approve of calling any class boring but Potions with Snape at Hogwarts had always been her second most hated class next to Divination.

Professor Tonks waited for the chuckles to fade and went on with an enthusiastic smile.

"That's why we're going to try something different," she said. "Potions with a twist of fun. Now, tell me. Who here would like to make a love potion? Hm? Something to beguile that special someone you've had your eye on for so long but would never notice you? Go on, raise your hands."

Most of the girls were still smiling and they thought it was safe to raise their hands, some of them sneaking sideways glances at girls they were crushing on this instant, Ginny glancing at Lily, Daphne glancing at Hermione, Lily and Hermione glancing at each other.

Professor Tonks sobered suddenly and scolded them.

"Well, shame on you," she said. "Taking advantage of someone who's under the influence of magical means outside of their free will is reprehensible and morally unacceptable."

The hands froze in the air. Then they started to lower, girls blushing, girls embarrassed. Professor Tonks let the moment of awkwardness linger for a while and then she laughed and grinned all over again.

"But what the hell, let's make some love potions," she said.

Lots of the girls giggled at that. Lily did as well. Hermione seemed mildly disapproving but even she was smiling a little.

"But, of course, we have to be responsible," Professor Tonks went on. "Therefore we'll be learning a very mild love potion with effects that are purely ethical, I assure you."

Everyone was getting excited now and they watched as Professor Tonks turned to her desk to sort through the books, showcasing her arse once more in those lovely hotpants. When she found the correct book she opened it and turned back to the class.

"Mind control is an evil in all its forms," she said. "What we'll be learning is more of a mind enhancer. A potion that doesn't create false feelings, but rather augments what's already there. A potion that can even be used between established couples on a special night to make the evening even more rosy. Does this potion sound familiar to anyone?"

Professor Tonks paused to see if anyone had the answer. Hermione glanced about and them hesitantly raised her hand. Nymphadora grinned at her. They were old friends who had even fought together in the Battle of Hogwarts but right now they were teacher and student.

"Miss Granger," she said. "Can you tell me which potion I'm talking about?"

Hermione didn't seem absolutely certain but her voice was sure enough. "Is it the called the Long Kiss Goodnight?"

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what it's called. I see you've read your textbooks."

Hermione blushed and shrugged modestly. Professor Tonks smirked at her.

"And what page of the textbook can we find the recipe, Miss Granger?" she asked, perhaps trying to catch the girl offguard.

"One hundred and twenty six," Hermione answered without hardly even thinking about it.

Professor Tonks raised her pink eyebrows. "You didn't even have to check?"

Hermione shook her head, as if it were perfectly natural to completely memorize one's textbooks before school even begins. Nymphadora chuckled once at that extreme level of geekiness and turned to some random girl in the front row.

"Wow," she whispered. "What a nerd."

A riffle of chuckles went through the class. Ginny chuckled as well but she stopped when Hermione glared at her. Lily was only smiling but Hermione gave her a glare as well.

Nymphadora grinned and flipped through the book in her hands.

"Okay, everyone turn to page…what was it again, Miss Granger?" she asked playfully.

Hermione glared at the pinkhaired professor. "One hundred and twenty six."

"One hundred and twenty six, everyone," Professor Tonks said, grinning. "I want you all to group up and go over the recipe and discuss it a little bit. No brewing today. Today is just for theory. Memorize the recipe, make some notes, and be prepared for next time."

Professor Tonks turned and started copying out the recipe on the chalkboard. None of the girls moved. They all glanced at each other, wondering what to do, until Professor Tonks turned back to them.

"Well, go on," she said, flapping a hand at them. "Study, study, study."

A low murmur went through the room followed by a scraping of chairs as the girls formed groups among their friends. Lily and Hermione were already in a small group with Ginny and Daphne and they shuffled together a little bit and opened their textbooks.

Daphne was smiling at the professor. The professor was writing on the chalkboard, clad in those pink thighhigh socks and pink hotpants, small and girlish like a student herself. Lily was sneaking another glance at her arse—it really was adorable in those hot pants—and Daphne turned back to the group.

"I think I'm gonna like this potions class," she said.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Hermione was still a little put out but she shrugged. "I think she's a little frivolous, but…"

"You're just mad because she called you a nerd," Ginny said with a giggle.

Hermione musted up an air of aloofness and pretended to be utterly unbothered. "I'm not mad at all, although I do find it funny that teachers never give _themselves_ detention for being bratty."

Lily shared an eye roll with Ginny. Daphne seemed to be on Hermione's side but also on the Professor's.

"I think she was just joking," she said. "She probably meant it in a friendly way. There's nothing wrong with being super smart like you are."

Hermione softened up and gave her a smile. Daphne smiled back. The two girls were side by side, Hermione brownhaired, Daphne blackhaired, and there seemed to be a spark or two in their eyes for just a moment before Lily groaned at her textbook.

"This looks kind of complicated," she said.

Ginny laughed at her. "It's not that bad, Lily," she said, shuffling closer to her old friend. "I can help you."

Lily smiled as Ginny looked over her textbook. "You were always really good at potions, Gin."

"Well, it's not much different from cooking, really, and my mother loved to teach me how to cook. It actually looks pretty easy. The only hard part would be combining the Nightshade and Dragon Horn. The Dragon Horn has to be powdered extremely fine or it won't be absorbed properly by the Nightshade."

"Dragon Horn is easy to powder," Hermione said primly.

"All you need is a proper mortar and pestle," Daphne added matter-of-factly.

Lily and Ginny shared another eye roll, the two of them sitting so close their naked thighs brushed in their skimpy uniforms, and then Lily grinned.

"Hey, Ginny, if you make my whole potion for me, I'll drink it and be in love with you for a while," she said. "Deal?"

Ginny giggled, a cute little sound with a cute little blush on her cheeks to complement her reddish hair. Her face was lightskinned with a smattering of freckles and she really did look so cute lately.

"It doesn't work like that, Lily," Hermione said in her lecturing tone. "It's different from regular love potions. Like the…" She glanced dryly at the pink professor and laced her next word with sarcasm, " _professor_ said; it doesn't create false feelings. It only enhances what's already there."

Ginny grinned and linked her arm with Lily's.

"Well, maybe Lily already does like me a little," she said. "Do you, Lily?"

"Of course I like you," Lily said with a smile.

Ginny gave her a kiss on her cheek. Daphne smirked at her boldness and glanced at Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat and went on with her lecture.

"I'm sure she does," she said, "but in the case of _this_ potion, the effects will always lead her to whoever she loves the most. Which is me, obviously. Right, Lily?"

Lily blushed, caught between the two girls. Ginny released Lily's arm and gave Hermione a bit of a glare. Hermione smirked and she still wasn't done with her lecture.

"Besides, it's technically not even a love potion," she said. "It's more of an aphrodisiac potion."

"What's an aphrodisiac?" Ginny asked with her red eyebrows puckered.

"An aphrodisiac creates lust," Hermione told her. "Not love."

Daphne smirked and leaned to them covertly. "I guess it's fitting that a teacher named Nymphadora is teaching how to make aphrodisiacs," she quipped. "Hm?"

Professor Tonks was still writing on the chalkboard and now she spun around.

"Did someone make fun of my name?!" she demanded.

The class fell silent. The girls were looking about and blinking at one another. Daphne sat there perfectly still while the professors eyes searched the class and Hermione had to smirk. Usually she would cheerfully tattle on other students in order to score points with the teacher but in this case she currently liked Daphne more than Nymphadora.

Professor Tonks eyed them all suspiciously and then she went back to the chalkboard. Conversation resumed, the girls in their groups leaning over their textbooks at their benches. Lily and Ginny tittered some giggles and Daphne breathed a sigh a relief as they all returned to their textbooks.

The rest of the class was fairly relaxing with a lot of gossip and chatting between Lily and Ginny while Hermione and Daphne tried to focus on taking notes. Several students had questions for Professor Tonks and Professor Tonks answered them all with humor and friendliness. Hermione would darken with jealousy every time Professor Tonks was nice to someone but she softened up a little when Professor Tonks went by on a patrol through the classroom and complimented Hermione's work. After that Hermione sat a little straighter and smiled a bit more. Professor Tonks continued on and Lily snuck another peek at her hotpants. Nymphadora was Metamorphmagus but she would never have to change the shape of that lovely arse.

After the class they found themselves drifting outside, all four of them, into the square where the grand stone staircase led down the hill. Here they had to split up and they were talking about which class they were going to next.

"Me and Lil have Defence next," Hermione was saying. "I'm curious about this Professor Despertarse. She looks far too much like Bellatrix to be a coincidence."

Lily was curious to see that teacher too but she knew it could only be a coincidence. Ginny was consulting her timetable.

"We have transfiguration," she said glumly. "Sucks that we have to split up, huh?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

"But hey," Ginny said more cheerfully. "Come have lunch with us at Lily Cottage. They have an amazing kitchen and we're allowed to make anything we want."

Lily smiled. "Okay, sounds great."

Daphne had been waiting a bit shyly and now she spoke to Hermione. "Bye, Hermione," she said. "It was nice to get to know you without the house rivalry and all. I hope we can be friends."

Hermione seemed slightly taken aback. Daphne offered her hand, like a proper pureblood, and Hermione clasped it.

"Me too," she said.

Daphne nodded and smiled and started back toward the building with her textbooks at her hip. Ginny waved cutely to Lily and went with Daphne.

Lily and Hermione watched them go, their eyes roaming over the other two girls black satin uniforms, watching the roll of their hips, the saunter of their slim bare legs.

Hermione chuckled once and turned to Lily. "Daphne's much nicer than I thought she would be. And super cute. Whew. I think me and you better be careful, Lil. This place is going to be a true test of our relationship."

Lily snorted at that. "Not even death itself could keep me away from you, Herm, so I doubt I have anything to worry about."

"Don't be too sure," Hermione said with a smirk. "If there's anything in the world more powerful than death it's a pretty girl's smile."

Lily returned the smirk. "What about a pretty girl's boobs?"

Hermione giggled and then lunged at Lily's chest and tickled her breasts. Several girls in the courtyard looked over as Lily shrieked with laughter and stumbled away to make sure her satin halter was still covering herself. Hermione grinned at her and tossed her head toward the stairs.

"Come on, let's go," she said. "Defence Against Dark Arts is held in the dungeons of Castle Rose."

Hermione started walking and Lily quickly scampered to her side.

They started down the staircase together, side by side, stepping easily in their enchanted high heels. Lily scolded Hermione for not telling her about that footwear charm and Hermione scolded her right back for not doing the research herself. It was listed quite clearly in the requirements form. Lily rolled her eyes and passed a hand along the flowerbed of roses that followed the staircase down. Her palm just grazed the petals and there was a smell of pollen in the air. The sun felt nice on her skin and on the black satin of her uniform.

Then they started down the lane toward Castle Rose. It was far smaller than Hogwarts, more of a keep than a castle, but it was still very impressive. The stone walls were completely covered with rosevines aside the windows and sever of the windows were open to admit fresh air. The lake stood in the background, calm and placid, and the water shimmered in the rays of the high morning sun. Hermione took Lily's hand and they entered through a tall portcullis of black iron entangled in rosevines.

Down in the dungeons there was no more sun and Lily felt a little chill in the air. They were going down a winding flight of stone steps and came out in a stone chamber. There was a row of highwindows where dim sunlight was allowed to leak in but mostly the chamber was lit with candles. The block walls were arrayed with chains and shackles and there were also racks of practice wands and other magical weaponry, shields, crossbows, enchanted sabres and spears.

There was no teacher present but most of the students were already there, standing around the dungeon in their black satin like playthings kept by some evil witch. There was very little conversation and the class seemed to have split into two different groups. The girls on one side were mostly girls from House Rose, blonde and resplendent with the facial features of purebloods, and the other group seemed to be comprised of both House Violet and House Lily, a smattering of darkhaired beauties and a collection of blondes and redheads and girls of lighter browns.

Rosalie Redthorn was standing with the girls of House Rose and she glared at Hermione as Hermione took her place with Lily among the other group. More girls were arriving from the staircase, including Padma and Parvati, and soon the whole class was assembled. The blondes on the other side of the dungeon were standing about with their arms folded, muttering conversation to themselves, and the other group were whispering quietly. Lily was looking about for the teacher and then the teacher appeared.

 _Crack!_

Several students jumped as a darkhaired figure suddenly Apparated directly into the dungeon with a vicious snapping sound that echoed from the stonewalls and back again and caused the candleflames to tremble. The blondes smirked at the girls who jumped and the girls who jumped glared at the blondes. Lily was looking at the teacher who had appeared with her back to the class. She had suffered no ill effects from the Apparition at all, which suggested an immense control of her power, and now she turned and strode forward in a sharp clack of high heels on stone and passed directly between the two groups of girls. All eyes now followed the teacher but the teacher looked at no one.

"Everyone here?" she asked flippantly, and without waiting for any response she went on. "Good."

Coming to a halt at a duelling strip at the front of the dungeon she turned and put her hands on her hips. Lily and Hermione were staring. Not just at her eerily familiar face but at her body.

The only way to describe her was evilly sexy. Her skin was bone white and the cloth that clung to her body was pitch black. The gown was split entirely down her front and a huge swath of her chest and ample breasts were visible. The split was so wide and revealing that it required to be laced up across the midriff with black string and through that web of string you could see the indent of her navel in that chalk white skin.

A gold necklace hung on her chest with a pendant of onyx that dangled between the generous white mounds of her breasts and around her waist was a belt of solid gold links. The skirt of the gown was black damask and shredded into scraps of cloth. The skirt was also parted, entirely up the front, and through the gap you could see the tiny black triangle of her underwear and long glimpses of the fishnet stockings that enwrapped her luscious white legs. On her feet were sinister looking black leather boots with knifeblade heels and toes shaped like a cloven demon hoof. The gloves she wore came past her elbows, almost to her shoulders like sleeves, and they were fashioned from raven feathers. They were fingerless and on each finger and thumb there was a ring of gold.

Lily stared at all this, eyes moving up and down, and then she stared at the woman's face. Powerful jaw, hooded eyes with heavy lids and smeared darkly with eyemakeup. Black lipstick covered her lips and those lips moved into a smirk so similar to the smirks she had seen on Bellatrix that Lily felt a chill.

The teacher did not acknowledge Lily, however, and didn't even introduce herself. Instead she launched directly into the lesson as if she had much better things to do but ought to get this over with.

"Well," she said. "Let's begin our school year with a bang, shall we?"

From inside one of her gloves she retrieved a wand of some mysterious darkwood and gave it an idle flick or two.

"I'm going to engage every single one of you in a duel, one at a time, so I can see exactly which areas you need improvement in," she said. "Now. Who will volunteer first?"

No one did. Even the high and mighty blonde girls of House Rose seemed intimidated. The teacher swept her dark eyes across the dungeon, her black lips curved in a smirk, and settled on Lily. Lily squirmed a little bit and then Hermione lifted a hand.

"I'll volunteer," she said.

The teacher raised her finely arched brows. "And you are, my dear?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said with a frown.

Those black lips curved even more. "Ah, yes, the faithful sidekick of the Girl Who Lived, hm?"

Chuckles from the blonde girls in House Rose. Hermione looked at them and her hand faltered back to her side. The teacher turned back to Lily and smirked at the little darkhaired girl there in the candlelight.

"Lily Potter," she said. "Perhaps you'll volunteer instead? After all, if you were able to defeat the Dark Lord himself, surely you have nothing to fear from me, hm?"

Lily hesitated. Hermione hesitated as well. Rosalie Redthorn was smirking at them from across the dungeon, safe in her group of blondes, and finally the teacher smirked as well.

"Don't be afraid," she said to Lily. "It's all perfectly educational. For both of us, hm? Besides, I'm sure everyone here would love to see the great Lily Potter in action."

Subtle sarcasm in that last remark. A chuckle or two from the blondes. Lily glared at them and then glared at the teacher and then stepped forward. Hermione had been holding her arm but her grip loosened as she let go.

The teacher was smiling and backing toward one end of the duelling strip. She moved easily in her lethal looking heels and with a sort of predatory slouch, like a panther circling for an opening to attack. Lily moved to the other side and drew her wand.

Hermione frowned at the appearance of the Elder Wand in Lily's hand and glanced at her classmates. None of them seemed to recognize the fabled wand aside from Rosalie Redthorn who had already had an encounter with it in the streets of Salem when Hermione and Lily had first arrived yesterday. The blonde girl smirked and leaned to a blonde friend.

"That's the Elder Wand," she whispered. "The most powerful wand in existence. If she can defeat her, she could take the wand for herself."

The other girl was shocked. "I thought Potter never kept the Elder Wand?"

"Didn't she destroy it or bury it with that Hogwarts Headmaster or something?" another girl whispered.

Hermione frowned deeply at all that and turned back to the duel.

Lily and Professor Despertarse were standing at opposite ends of the duelling strip, perhaps ten feet apart, each with their wand at the ready. Lily was frowning behind her glasses but Professor Despertarse only smirked.

"I believe you forgot to bow," she said.

Lily frowned some more at that and then she straightened up and gave a curt bow. Professor Despertarse bowed as well, a languid and sarcastic bow, and then they both resumed positions with their wands at the ready.

"Good, good," the teacher said. "Are you ready, Miss Potter?"

"I'm ready."

"Then, please, by all means. After you."

Lily hesitated a moment, her brows gathering as the power surged inside her, and then she opened her mouth and flicked her wand and shouted:

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Professor Despertarse didn't attempt any counter or defence. The spell sailed forth in a flash of red light that washed over the faces of the onlookers and the bolt of magic connected directly with the wand hand of Professor Despertarse.

The wand flew away in a crackle of energy and at first Lily smiled. But then she noticed the wand was attached to a thin gold chain that was connected to one of the teacher's rings. Professor Despertarse hadn't even flinched from being hit by the disarming spell. Her wand flung out to the end of its tether and then swung right back into her hand and she swished it from left to right and jabbed it forward.

" _Confringo!_ "

A blast of energy came out of her wand like the muzzleflash of a cannon. The concussion in the small space of the dungeon caused some of the girls to cry out. Hermione clapped her hands over her ears and watched in dismay as Lily was struck square in the chest and blasted backwards.

Lily slammed against the stone wall and grunted and fell to the floor. Her glasses had fallen off her face and her robes were slightly seared. A thin wisp of smoke rose from her halter and she patted the smouldering satin down with a groan of pain. The rest of the class was silent. Even the blondes of House Rose and Rosalie Redthorn herself thought that was a bit extreme.

Hermione had dashed forward a step but the professor warned her back by pointing her wand at her without even looking. Those black and hooded eyes were fixed on Lily on the floor and now she sauntered forward. Her knifeheels scraped on the stone. It was the only sound in the dungeon. She stood over Lily with her wand in one hand and her other hand on her hip. Lily looked up at her, squinting from the pain in the candlelight. The professor smirked with that black lipstick on her sexy mouth and then she squatted down, allowing her legs to spread like a stripper, and picked up the pair of glasses laying there and offered them back to Lily.

"So much for the great Lily Potter," she whispered seductively.

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and snatched back the glasses. The professor smirked at her and then rose and strode back to her place on the duelling strip.

"Next!"

Hermione stepped forward furiously. No one else had moved. Lily was staggering to her feet and limping back to the group. She gave Hermione a weak smile and Hermione nodded determinedly.

Professor Despertarse seemed delighted at this development. "Ah, Miss Granger. I trust you have something more inventive up your sleeve than a second year disarming spell, hm?"

Hermione took her place at the other end of the duelling strip. "Isn't a blasting curse a little extreme for class, professor?"

"Perhaps," the teacher said with a smile. "But then again, perhaps I'm simply an extreme sort of woman."

Hermione scoffed and stared at that familiar arrogant face across the small space of the duelling strip between them. "I knew a another woman who was extreme like you," she said. "Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange."

A black smile slowly spread on the other woman's mouth. The rest of the class were huddled in the candlelight, watching. Lily glanced at them. None of them had ever met Bellatrix Lestrange so they probably had no idea how similar she was to this Professor Despertarse.

Hermione was glaring and waiting for some kind of response. She might've been hoping to catch the professor offguard but the professor only smiled and seemed pleased.

"Is that so?" she remarked idly. "Well. I'm sure I would've loved to meet her, but for now I must insist we concentrate on class. First we must bow. Come, Miss Granger. Bow to me like a proper little witch and—"

" _Confringo!_ " Hermione shouted with a swish of her wand.

The entire classroom gasped. Neither of them had bowed and the professor had been midsentence. Lily was holding her shoulder and even she jumped.

The blasting curse erupted from Hermione's wand in a flash of fire and boomed directly into Professor Despertarse chest. Anyone else in the dungeon would've been hurled across the room from the power of the spell but the blackhaired witch was strong and she didn't even leave her feet. One of her boots staggered backward a step and the knifeblade of her heel stabbed into the stone for extra support. A grunt of pain came out of her and she clutched a hand to her chest. Her head was down and her hair was hanging and several dark locks were scorched and smoking. She took a moment to catch her breath and then she looked up slowly.

Hermione felt a flicker of fear as those dark eyes connected with hers. Gazing at her through a smoking curtain of burnt hair. Those deep black orbs were exactly the same as Bellatrix's. Exactly the same, and for a moment Hermione was afraid the other woman might retaliate with a killing curse the way Bellatrix herself would've done. But instead a smile began to grow on those black and luscious lips, wider and wider, until finally she laughed and straightened up and flung back her hair with a toss of her head. The entire class was watching in various states of shock. Lily was gripping her wand nervously, ready at any moment to come to Hermione's defence, but Professor Despertarse only dusted at her smouldering clothes and grinned brightly.

"Excellent," she said. "Excellent work, Miss Granger. Taking advantage of an opponent before they are fully prepared. A time honored tactic."

Hermione was opened mouthed but she allowed her wand to lower hesitantly. Rosalie Redthorn was opened mouthed as well. She couldn't believe a student had just been praised for attacking a teacher outside of duelling rules.

"Pay attention, class," the teacher went on. "Miss Granger has just taught you all a valuable lesson. The winner of the duel is the one who wins. By any means necessary. Five points for House Rose."

Hermione didn't know how to feel about that. She usually craved her instructor's approval but she didn't trust this woman at all. They were still standing there on the duelling strip and now the teacher smiled at her and gave her a modest bow.

"Perhaps you're a woman of certain extremes yourself, Miss Granger," she said with a smirk.

Hermione didn't answer but she dipped a curt bow before turning away and moving back to Lily's side. Lily gave her an excited smile and squeezed her hand. Hermione blushed a bit. Professor Despertarse let out another laugh, still delightedly taken aback by the other girl's audacity, and turned back to the class.

"However, for the sake of education I'm going to have to insist the rest of these duels are fair," she said. "For now, all I require is a taste of each girl's power. Winning or losing isn't important. Who will volunteer next?"

The rest of the girls were perhaps a little intimidated. They glanced at each other in the candlelight, none too eager. Rosalie Redthorn glared at Hermione, hating to be shown up, and then she raised her hand. Professor Despertarse smiled at her.

"Ah, my charming daughter," she said. "Step up, step up. Don't worry, I promise I won't take it easy on you."

Hermione's eyes bulged and she spun to Lily and mouthed: " _Daughter?!_ "

Lily shrugged but she was surprised as well.

Rosalie Redthorn was taking her place at the duelling strip and together they bowed. They were apparently mother and daughter but they looked nothing alike. The woman was blackhaired, bone pale, and British, and the girl was blonde, healthily complected, and American.

They raised their wands and both shouted spells at the same time.

" _Confringo!_ "

" _Stupefy_!"

The two spells collided in a clash of energy and the professor's spell easily overpowered the student's. Rosalie was caught in the midsection by the blast and she spun backwards and slammed into the stone wall behind her and collapsed to the floor.

Some gasps from the other girls and a few chuckles. The professor chuckled as well but she waved her wand chidingly at the class.

"Don't laugh," she said. "Everyone will have their turn soon enough."

The laughter stopped. The girls again became nervous in the candlelight. Rosalie Redthorn was struggling to her feet, an arm clutched to her stomach, and she gave her mother a stiff bow. Several strands of her blonde hair were smouldering. Professor Despertarse returned the bow and gestured with her wand for the girl to return to the class. Rosalie limped back to her group of blondes and glared at Hermione and Lily. Lily smirked at her and flickered her eyes at Rosalie's legs and then turned back to the teacher.

The professor was true to her word. She duelled every single girl in the class and every single girl in the class was blasted backward, squealing, groaning, slamming against the stone wall with scorched robes and bare legs splayed sexily in the candlelight. It didn't take long for the rest of the girls to get into it and soon there was laugher after every duel and a bit teasing and sometimes even a bit of applause. The professor maintained her air of authoritive arrogance but she did offer a lot of feedback, recommending defensive curses, correcting errors in wandwork, suggesting appropriate counter spells. Hermione watched her the entire time and she had to admit that she was an effective, albeit cavalier, instructor.

The duels continued, girls blasted out of their shoes, girls spun around in a flare of loincloth to reveal their knickers underneath. The Patil twins were in the class and they took their duels one after the other. Padma went first and tried to counter the blast with a conjured shield but the shield shattered and she too slammed against the wall. Parvati helped her up and gave her a kiss on the head and then turned to face the instructor with her wand. She launched a binding curse but the blast went straight through it and flung also her into the wall. Padma winced at the collision and helped her sister up and together they limped back to the group.

Finally every girl had been defeated and the professor dismissed them. There were a few sore hips and some groans as the girls scaled the staircase back up into the castle but they were mostly unharmed.

After that it was lunch period and Hermione and Lily took a stroll through the noon sunlight to the cottage of House Lily. There were already lots of girls there and many of them were picnicking among the flowers in groups of three or four, sitting on blankets spread over the grass and serving sandwiches out of baskets. The cottage was near the edge of the forest and a lot of wildlife had ventured toward the smell of food, timid little does and fluffy white bunnies. The girls threw them pieces of bread or salad and small birds perched in the trees and on the rims of the baskets to peer inside hungrily.

Hermione and Lily were coming up the lane when Ginny poked her redhaired head from a window and called for them to come in. They went inside and found a cosy little interior with rugs and sofas, oilpaintings, books and clothes everywhere, open fireplaces. The kitchen was abuzz with activity and Ginny and Daphne were just sitting down to lunch while girls behind them rummaged through cupboards and buttered bread and poured cups of tea. A couple of the girls were using the stove to cook something and another girl was sitting on the counter with her legs dangling. Beside her was a gigantic orange pumpkin that was almost bigger than she was. Lily smiled as she sat at the table with her friends. Pots and pans hung everywhere overhead and it reminded her a lot of the Weasley kitchen.

The table was long and fashioned from polished yellowwood and there were girls in small groups at every corner and along both sides. Ginny was parcelling out some sandwiches for Hermione and Lily and while they ate they talked about their classes.

"Wow," Ginny said after Hermione told them about Defence Against Dark Arts. "You actually beat a teacher in a duel?"

"I cheated," Hermione said with a shrug. "But yeah."

Lily pouted glumly. "I lost, but it was only because I wasn't really trying."

Ginny giggled at that. The great Lily Potter, defeated in a duel. Daphne smiled as well, chewing her sandwich, but Hermione was reminded of something important.

"Speaking of which," she said, turning to Lily. "You have to be much more careful about the Elder Wand. It's a very powerful artefact and lots of people would do anything to get it. No one can know you have it and you certainly shouldn't be threatening people with it. I'll talk to Rosalie Redthorn and see if I can get her to shut up about it before she tells the whole school."

Lily nodded and realized she had been reckless. "Sorry, Herm."

Hermione smiled and patted her hand and then she turned back to Ginny. "I'm not sure about that professor, though," she said. "She looks so much like Bellatrix and she even talks and laughs exactly the same. But…"

Hermione trailed off, shaking her head. Ginny bit her sandwich.

"But what?" she asked.

Hermione sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "Bellatrix would've despised being beaten," she said. "Even by cheating. Or especially by cheating. There's no way a woman of her twisted pride would have tolerated it. But this Despertarse woman actually congratulated me. She even seemed impressed."

Hermione chuckled once. Approval from a teacher was quite seductive for her. Ginny chewed her sandwich, thinking, and then she swallowed and shrugged.

"Well, maybe it's just a coincidence she looks a lot like Bellatrix," she said.

Hermione nodded a couple times but she wasn't convinced. "Maybe," she said. "But I'll be investigating this. Maybe Bellatrix survived the battle somehow or maybe she got resurrected and now she's living here under an alias."

Ginny and Daphne were nodding but Lily was hardly listening. There was a girl on her hands and knees on the kitchen floor, cleaning up a spilt glass of milk, and her behind was quite shapely and high in the air and half naked in only that black satin loincloth. Lily swallowed her bite of sandwich thickly and then turned back to the others.

"Hey, are you guys taking Lesbomancy?" she asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the subject change. Ginny giggled and nodded excitedly. Daphne gave her a polite cringe.

"Of course not," she said primly. "That class is only for girls like you and Hermione."

Lily grinned and munched her sandwich. Hermione smiled as well.

"Not necessarily," she said to Daphne. "Anyone who's curious can sign up. Haven't you ever been curious, Daphne?"

A blush grew on Daphne's ladylike cheeks. It made a nice contrast to her pale skin and straight black hair. She swallowed a lump of sandwich and shook her head.

Hermione smiled and gave a casual shrug. "That's a shame," she said. "Lesbianism can be quite magical."

Daphne blushed a little more and focused on her sandwich. Ginny was blushing too but more excitedly.

"Mum was shocked when I told her I wanted to take it, but I didn't care," she said. "I think it sounds like a lot of fun, although I was too embarrassed to do much research on the subject. I don't even know who the instructor is."

Hermione burst out laughing. "You don't?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Hermione said, trying not to laugh. "You might be surprised, that's all."

"Why, who is it?" Ginny asked insistently.

Hermione smiled, not wanting to tell her but knowing she probably should. Lily and Daphne were curious too and finally Hermione grinned and lowered her voice.

"It's Fleur Delacour," she said.

Ginny's face completely drained. She went so pale her freckles stood out. Lily giggled and bit her lip to stop giggling. Daphne didn't understand but Hermione clued her in.

"Fleur is Ginny's former sister-in-law," she explained. "Ginny hates her with a passion."

Daphne's smile grew and she glanced at Ginny. "Well," she said. "I suppose now she'll be learning a different kind of passion from her."

Ginny was opened mouthed and her lost eyes roamed from friend to friend and back to Hermione. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh god," Ginny moaned. "This is going to be so embarrassing. I hate that woman!"

Lily laughed. "Well, at least now we know why she wanted the divorce."

Hermione laughed at that as well. Ginny glared at her and pouted and sat there looking distressed. Daphne refrained from making any comment but she did smile and touch Ginny's shoulder soothingly.

Lily took a bite of her sandwich and turned to Hermione. "I wonder exactly what kinds of things they teach, though?"

Hermione smiled at her and gave a mysterious shrug. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see. But next we have Care of Magical Creatures—with Professor Malfoy."

Lily groaned.

Ginny scoffed. "They trust that woman to take care of animals?"

Hermione chuckled once but she did shrug as well. "Well, she does have a strong maternal side," she said. "She'd have to, to love a git like Draco."

Ginny and Lily giggled and continued eating their sandwiches.

After lunch it was only a short walk to the stables where Care of Magical Creatures was being held. A small cluster of girls were already there in the meadow, standing around with the sunlight shimmering on their black satin robes. They were standing at the wooden fence of an enclosed paddock and in the paddock was a lone unicorn.

Lily hurried forward with a smile. The unicorn was pure white and it's horn of silver gleamed in the sunlight. It frolicked up and back in the paddock, cantering playfully with its silky mane flowing in the wind and its snow white tail flicking left and right. Hermione came up behind her. Ginny and Daphne had drifted to a different section of the fence. Hermione smiled at the unicorn as well and the unicorn rose up on two feet and neighed as if to impress the watching girls. The girls let out a collective cooing sound, all of them smiling and grinning, and the unicorn sprung into a trot and leaped over the fence and began to gallop over the hill.

Lily laughed and turned to watch. As she did so she noticed a familiar face in the class. It was Becky Bunnyheart, her young pigtailed apprentice. Becky noticed her at the same time and lit up.

"Mistress!"

Hermione raised her brows, not knowing who she was. Lily smiled at Becky.

"Hey, Becky," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Becky had come right up to her and she was gazing up at her adorningly. "The demand for the class was very small so they grouped all the different grades together. I was hoping you'd be here."

Lily chuckled awkwardly and glanced at Hermione. Hermione arched a brow.

"Mistress?" she inquired.

Becky nodded and answered eagerly. "Lily has accepted me as her apprentice. I presented her with a vase for her Sorting Flower this morning and she accepted it."

"Oh, right, I've heard about that tradition," Hermione said, nodding a couple times.

Lily was still embarrassed by the young girl's open worship. Hermione could tell and she smirked and turned back to Becky.

"Well, you're very lucky to have such a wise and powerful mistress," she said.

Lily cringed but Becky giggled and bobbed her head enthusiastically.

"I know," she said. "And you're even luckier to be her girlfriend."

Hermione snorted playfully and took Lily's arm. "Actually, _she's_ the lucky one in that respect."

Lily couldn't disagree with that and she gave Hermie a kiss on her lips. Becky watched and her big blue eyes went desperate with jealousy for a moment before she recaptured her smile.

When the unicorn finally came over the hill again there was a rider on its back. Professor Malfoy. The girls gasped in awe as she rode the magical beast through the grass, no saddle, only clutching a handful of mane. Hermione frowned at the display. Unicorns were very picky about who they let ride them and this one must have low standards indeed to allow a woman like Narcissa to mount it.

Narcissa was clad entirely in white and she looked quite maidenly on the unicorn. The bodice of her gown was a sheath of lace and each gallop provoked a bounce of her large womanly breasts. Her skirt of the gown was hiked up almost to her hips to accommodate the straddle of her legs around the barrel of the animal and her legs were long and white with white leather shoes on her feet. She rode a circle around the girls, poised and unsmiling, and came to a halt before them.

Lily's eyes were glued on those legs and she had to resist the urge to lick her lips. They were very sexy legs and almost all naked with the gown hiked up so far. The kind of legs you'd like wrapped around your head. It was one lucky unicorn to be straddled by those things. The unicorn tossed its head and nickered with the sunlight glistening from its silver horn and Professor Malfoy leaned across the mane and stroked its neck a couple times before flicking a leg over the side of the animal and dismounting.

The girls were all very impressed, all besides Hermione who stood there with her arms folded. Professor Malfoy smoothed down her skirt, passing her hands along the curves of her generous hips, and began the class.

"Unicorns are delicate creatures," she said. "Creatures of infinite grace and beauty. To ride one is to ride upon clouds. Unfortunately only the most purest of maidens can mount a unicorn. Would any one care to try?"

Everyone wanted to but most girls seemed unsure of their purity and didn't want to be embarrassed. Lily knew there was no point for her to try. She had lost her purity around the same time she realized how much she loved boobs.

Hermione glanced about, always itching to be the first to volunteer, and even though she knew her own purity was at least somewhat questionable she raised her hand.

"I'll try," she said.

Professor Malfoy looked at her scornfully and snorted. "I'm afraid it would be a waste of time for someone of your impure bloodline, Ms Granger," she said. "Unicorns are very discerning."

Some chuckles from some of the more mean girls. Hermione flushed with embarrassment but at least Rosalie Redthorn wasn't in this class.

"Anybody else?" the professor asked the class.

The girls were exchanging glances, as if guessing each other's purity, but before any of them could muster up the courage to volunteer a very small hand rose into the air. The hand barely came higher than the heads of the other girls and the owner of the hand was Becky Bunnyheart.

"May I try?" she asked timidly.

Professor Malfoy smiled at her with surprising warmth. "Go ahead, my dear," she said. "Only be gentle. Make friends with her and she will judge your worthiness. Her name is Xilifillia."

Beck approached the unicorn with small little steps. The unicorn stood with its horn high. Becky was barely as tall as the creature's back. Lily watched with a smile and knew the wholehearted girl wouldn't have any problems at all.

"Hi, Xilifillia," Becky said gently, using a hand to stroke its mane. "I'm going to climb onto your back, okay?"

The unicorn paused for a moment and then nodded it's head as if it understood. Professor Malfoy smiled and laced her hands for the girl to use as a stirrup. Becky stepped into those hands and swung her leg up over the animal's back.

The unicorn straightened its neck and stepped side to side in the grass but it allowed the rider. Becky was grinning hesitantly and she had two handfuls of that silvery mane. Her slim legs were gripped tightly around the barrel of the unicorn and she didn't seem to know what to do next.

"Excellent work, Miss Bunnyheart," Professor Malfoy said. "Take her for a ride so we can watch."

Becky nodded and then she giggled and gave a squeeze of her legs to urge the unicorn forward. The unicorn nickered and then it trotted out neatly and gained speed into a gallop.

Lily giggled as well and watched her go. The unicorn raced up the meadow and turned and came back through a field of wildflowers, the silver hoofs startling up a cascade of butterflies and bees and small humming birds with Becky squealing and laughing and gripping tightly onto the mane with her blonde pigtails flapping in the wind behind her.

Hermione still had her arms folded. She watched the girl for a bit and then she turned her glare to Professor Malfoy. The blonde woman was watching the girl on the unicorn and she was smiling warmly while shading her eyes with a hand from the sun. Hermione snorted to herself and leaned to Lily.

"How can she be so mean to me and so nice to everyone else?" she muttered.

Lily shrugged and spoke quietly. "Don't worry about her," she whispered. "You're a perfect student and there's no teacher in the world who wouldn't adore having you in their class eventually."

Hermione smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek and then they both turned back to watch the unicorn.

After Care of Magical Creatures was over there were a few other classes. Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology. All very boring but at least she shared them all with Hermione. They sat together during every class and shared textbooks and even copied each other's work. There were a few other familiar faces in some of these classes, girls they had met in their dorms or even just passed in corridors, and they made a few friends and spent some time chatting in the corridors between classes.

Towards the end of the day Lily began to grow nervous. A queasy kind of excitement in her stomach as she sat at her desk and kept her eyes on the clock. She counted the minutes and finally it was time for the last class of the day.

Lesbomancy.

Lily still had no idea what to expect but Hermione's teasing had convinced her she was going to love it. On the way to the classroom Lily flipped through her Lesbomancy textbook. The book was easily the most fascinating textbook she had ever seen. The names of some of the chapters were enough to make her heart race—Positions of Power, Scissored Sorceries, Becoming a Cunnilingusmagus—but it was the illustrations that stunned her, even if they were only in plain ink. She didn't have time to read the texts accompanying them but there were pictures of women encoiled in every type of embrace, naked, laying down, legs open. Moving pictures that demonstrated tongue techniques. Pictures that displayed the effects of breast enlargement charms or potions that engorged a woman's clitoris until it resembled a gigantic phallus.

But she was stumbling along to keep up with Hermione and Hermione was telling her to hurry up and finally Lily just closed the book and decided to wait and see.

—

 **AN: Whew. This one was exhausting, but really fun to write. I'm loving the hyper-sexualized prose. It's nice to do that kind of thing in a fluffy sort of way. I really want this story to be a comedic feel-good kind of story. Smutty but not smutty, if you know what I mean. Cuteness is paramount here. :)**

 **I threw in a lemon in the beginning because the character introductions are taking far longer than expected and I don't want to go too long between lemons. I'm sure we're all eager for the action. Well, I know I am, lol. I hope the Bellatrix lookalike has you intrigued. We'll find out more about her as the story goes on. Is she the real Bellatrix? How would that even be possible? Well, we'll find out soon enough. ;)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it, lol. Next chapter is Lesbomancy class. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi, thanks so much for reviews, and especially the feedback about that DADA class. A lot of people didn't like how Lily basically had her ass handed to her, lol. I agree that was perhaps a little mishandled. I haven't read much Harry Potter fanfiction, so it's hard for me to know what people expect or want. Don't worry, though, she'll get another chance to kick some ass. ;)**

 **I also went back and edited a few other mistakes people mentioned, like the spelling of Narcissa and the color of light from Expelliarmus. Remember, all feedback is welcome, so don't be shy. Oh, and in this chapter, you'll have to bear with me on Fleur. I've made her appearance more voluptuous than it's supposed to be, and I'm not exactly sure if I got her accent correct. She also might be a little OOC, but hopefully nothing too drastic. ;)**

—

Chapter 5:

—

The class was held on the top floor of the main building. Lily wondered if the classroom would be as drab and boring as any other class or if there were be special…equipment. They had bumped into Ginny along the way and now the three of them were hurrying down the corridor, Hermione excited, Lily eager, Ginny kind of nervous about Fleur. The class room was at the end of the corridor and there was a group of girls coming out who had just finished the previous lesson. They were smiling and sleepy looking and walking along in pairs with their hands clasped. Some of them had mussed hair or swollen lips. Lily continued passed them, her heart racing, and together with her friends entered the Chambers of Lesbomancy.

There was a smell of perfume and incense in the air and the interior was like the inside of some lavish palace harem. The carpets were lush and red and a crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. There were many windows to admit the sunlight but the sunlight was filtered through curtains of seethrough silk of pink or purple or red, lending a sultry atmosphere to the room. Sticks of incense smouldered throughout the room and there were no desks or chairs. Instead there were beds aligned against each wall, a total of six, all equipped with rich red bedspreads and a collection of white satin pillows. Heavy winecolored curtains hung from the canopies. The curtains were drawn back with gold ropes that had gold tassels but they could be enclosed around the bed for privacy. Above the ornate headboards there were darkwood shelves that held lotions and oils and various shafts and rods and other assorted implements of penetration, all within easy reach of whoever used the bed.

In the center of the room was a small pit of pillows, a circular indent in the floor where the class was gathering, lounging about in their black satin uniforms, chatting, many of them cuddled in pairs. The pillows were of every shape and color, mostly red or pink or purple, warm colors, bright colors. Large ones, small ones, pillows shaped like tiny pillars. The girls who had already arrived to class reclined on them and relaxed with their legs tucked under them or sat with cushions on their laps while they spoke to friends. The pit was encircled by golden braziers of burning incense and the girls existed there in a gentle haze of white smoke like beings from a dream.

Lily and Hermione and Ginny had stopped to look around and they were all slightly stunned. Lily took in this scene of luxurious lavishness and then her eyes drifted to the front of the class. There was a marble altar there, the surface entirely blank and seemingly aching for something to display. Off to the side was a plain teacher's desk and leaning a hip against the desk was the teacher. Fleur Delacour.

Lily's mouth fell open as soon as she saw her and her sight actually blurred for a moment before refocusing on the vision of loveliness that was Fleur. Fleur was part Veela, so she had always had a hint of supernatural attractiveness, but she had never looked quite like this. She had her arms folded loosely under the gorgeous globes of her breasts, breasts that were huge and heavy and heartbreakingly voluptuous, and there was hardly anything covering them. The outfit she wore was pink and resembled a sling bikini. It was tied behind her neck and it covered absolutely nothing but her nipples in two thin strips of pink cloth. The cloth was partly seethrough and the nipples themselves were stiff and visible against the fabric. The strips of pink cloth continued down her torso and met between her legs to cover her entrance with perhaps an inch or two of fabric and that was all. That was all she wore aside from shoes and jewellery.

Lily's eyes were wide in outright amazement. Her heart was thudding in her chest. Fleur had a hip leaning against the desk there and the hip was curved and perfect and utterly naked. Nothing went around her hips at all. Her legs were utterly bare as well. She had her ankles crossed loosely and the taper from her hips was incredible. As was the length of those legs. Longer by far than her torso, lending her an unearthly stature to go along with her supernatural sexiness. On her feet were heeled sandals that were pink with pink straps that laced up her ankles and on her toes was pink nailpolish. Aside from the shoes the only other articles that graced her gorgeous body were some gold bangles around her wrists, a gold bangle clasped around one thigh, and a decorative gold necklace that draped across her chest.

Fleur had noticed Lily there and gave her a smile. Lily just stared. The waves of lust that were rolling through her were unreal. She swallowed a lump in her throat and gave a jerky nod to her old friend. She seemed to be even more beautiful than she remembered. A little older, a little more womanly. Her flaxen hair all but sparkled from how vibrant it was and she had it tied into a high ponytail that cascaded behind her like the mane of some glorious creature. Wisps of loose hair framed her face and her face was like something carved by angels.

"Wow," Lily whispered to Hermione. "Look at Fleur."

Hermione was staring as well but her expression was in a half cringe. "Yeah, I just remembered why I really hate her too," she said. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Ginny was almost panicking. "Oh god, I don't think I can do this," she said, and then turned to Hermione. "You wanna bail on this class?"

Lily rolled her eyes at them both and gestured with her chin.

"Come on, let's say hi," she said, and started over without waiting for them.

Ginny and Hermione shared a glance, both clearly intimidated by the sexy French Veela, and then they followed.

Fleur's smile grew as Lily came over and she unleaned from the altar and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in a hug. Lily laughed from the embrace and tried to keep herself under control. She could feel those massive breasts mashed around her front and she could smell the sweet scent of the other woman's hair and under her hands was nothing but bare womanly skin.

"Hi, Fleur," Lily said.

Fleur laughed and gave her a squeeze before releasing her. "'Ello, Lily," she said with her thick French accent. "It is so wonderful to see you. When I saw your name on my list I was so delighted. I will never forget how you saved ze life of my poor sister."

Lily shrugged modestly. That had been back at the Twiwizard Tournament, when the champions had to dive into the Black Lake. Fleur had been forced to retire from the event but Lily had saved her sister Gabrielle.

Hermione and Ginny were lurking there too, both glaring awkwardly at Fleur's costume. Fleur glanced at Ginny, almost as awkwardly as the younger girl, and then smiled at Hermione.

"And 'Ermione," she said. "Very lovely to see you as well."

Hermione replied tersely. "Good afternoon, professor."

Fleur laughed and clucked her tongue at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You will call me Fleur. In my class we are not formal. In my class we are here to learn ze magic of intimacy and affection. We are all sisters here."

The French woman's Veela charm managed to thaw Hermione a little, even sparking a small smile, but Ginny's frown only grew even darker.

"You're not my sister," she said. "Not anymore."

Fleur's joviality dimmed somewhat and now she turned to Ginny, still smiling but a little on guard as well. "Ah, Ginny," she said. "'Ow are you? We have not spoken since…"

"Yeah," Ginny said, cutting her off. "And if I knew you were the instructor of this class, I wouldn't have signed up for it."

She then spun on the spot and stalked away.

Hermione watched her go and turned back to Fleur.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Fleur laughed and gestured with a hand flippantly. Her near-naked breasts rolled with the movement. "Oh, Ginny and I have a small history," she said. "It is nothing. She is only embarrassed. Come, ze class is about to begin. Take your seats."

She waved a hand toward the pillows in that small pit of incense and Lily gave her another smile before turning with Hermione and moving toward the pit.

The entire class had arrived by now and most of them were sitting around, waiting. Many of them must've taken this class in previous years because they all seemed relatively collected and not at all disturbed or startled by Fleur's costume. Lily scanned their faces for anyone she recognized and she offered a quick smile to the Patil twins who were lounging together around the rim of the pit, Parvati in Padma's arms, the pair of them oddly exotic and wanton with their dark skin and dark hair, returning Lily's smile through a haze of incense. Lily also noticed Carmilla there, reclining with a blonde girl in her arms, and she gave the vampire a nod as she took a seat among some pillows with Hermione.

Hermione noticed the vampire as well and gasped. Lily smirked at her reaction and remembered how she had basically reacted the same way when she had met Carmilla this morning. Although now, in her black satin robes, she almost looked even more sumptuous than she did naked. The halter was startling black against her chalk white chest and large breasts and her black hair was lush and wavy as it cascaded about her shoulders. She had a blonde girl with her, a girlfriend obviously, and the blonde girl was reclining back between the vampire's pearl white legs while the vampire held her around her middle. Carmilla had noticed Lily there as well and she gave the girl a smirk and a nod across the pit.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered to Lily. "That's Carmilla Karnstein."

Lily turned to Hermione. "Yeah, I met her this morning."

"You _met_ her?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yeah, she's in House Violet. I don't know who the other girl is, though."

Ginny was just behind them and now she leaned to Lily's ear. "Her name's Laura," she said. "She's in House Lily."

Lily nodded and looked again at the blonde girl. She was a very pretty and pleasant looking girl, mild of face and form, and in her neck were two small red bite marks. Carmilla was whispering to her and she was smiling and whispering back.

Hermione was outright staring at the vampire and Lily laughed at the stunned look in her eyes.

"How did you know who Carmilla was?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione replied without taking her eyes from that whiteskinned beauty across the pit. "She's one of the most prominent women in magic history, Lily," she said. "So many biographies have been written about her and her hundreds of lovers. I've read them all but I never thought I would ever see her in real life. I've seen portraits before, but…"

She trailed off, utterly mesmerized. Carmilla noticed her stare and stared back for a moment, smirking with a red curve of her lips, before turning back to her girlfriend Laura.

"She seems really friendly," Lily said to Hermione. "She even offered to bite me while we were bathing."

Hermione eyes leapt at Lily in shock. "Really?! What did you tell her?!"

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes, listening to the conversation. Lily laughed as well and shrugged.

"I told her I had a girlfriend," she said. "That didn't seem to bother her, though. She told me to think it over and talk to you about it. She said she'd love to bite you too and we're welcome to visit her any time."

Hermione was open mouthed with temptation. Lily had never seen her so blatantly attracted to another girl besides her before and it made her chuckle.

By now the class was ready to begin. Fleur had been checking something at her desk and now she went over to the altar and stood in front of it, clad in that sling of pink fabric that covered nothing but her nipples and crotch. Before she even spoke the whole class quieted and turned to pay attention. Fleur's outfit and the luscious movements of her body seemed to demand it. The afternoon sunlight from the windows glistened on her gold jewellery and in her hair and she began with a wide smile.

"Well," she said. "Now zat we are all here, we will begin. For zose of you who are new, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fleur Delacour, but you will call me Fleur. I am pleased to meet you and I look forward to becoming very close friends with all of you."

The tone of her voice was sultry and dripping with charm. A few smiles blossomed about the room, girls sharing glances. Fleur wore a magnificent smile to go along with her magnificent body and now she drew a wand form behind her back and went on.

"Now," she said. "We shall begin with ze basic theory of Lezbomancy. Lezbomancy is a branch of magic zat relates to sexual energies produced between women. In zis class we will learn to harness those energies."

The class watched her avidly. She had begun to pace back and forth, slowly in her high heels, along the length of the altar and back again with her hips rolling languidly. The sling of her costume went between her round and sumptuous buttocks and aside from that her back was entirely naked. Lily tried not to drool.

"Ze energies produced between women in intimacy are ze most powerful of all sexual energies," she went on. "Zis is because women themselves are ze most intimate of ze human species and thus of all species. And ze most desirable. No other form compares to ze female form."

With a wave of her wand she produced a pink hologram. The hologram appeared beside her and it was the shape of a woman. It was a similar height and build to Fleur and Fleur could've easily used her own body for a demonstration of perfection but instead she controlled the glowing pink hologram with her hand and made it turn around on the spot.

"While every woman is different," she continued, "ze architecture of ze female figure remains nature's greatest aesthetic triumph. For thousands of years ze magic of ze female form has been extoled by sculptors, painters, poets, and singers, and yet zere will always be only one artist among them who can truly appreciate zat magic to its utmost potential, and do you know who zat artist is?"

With a flick of her wand the hologram evaporated into a pink mist and Fleur smiled and turned back to the class.

"Ze Lezbomancer," she said. "Lezbomancy is a philosophical study. Ze goal of a Lezbomancer is to achieve mastery of ze sexual energies of other women and through zat mastery also achieve mastery over her own. It is ze pursuit of happiness, pleasure, and self-satisfaction through ze satisfaction of others. In zis way Lezbomancy enriches our lives and strengthens our minds and souls."

The girls among the pillows were listening to all this with rapt faces and most of them seemed greatly moved or stirred by what they heard. The speech had won over Hermione and Lily was smiling while she throbbed under her loincloth. Ginny was blushing darkly and she scoffed under her breath.

"Jeez," she whispered to Lily and Hermione. "I had no idea she was so gay."

Hermione flashed her a quick glare. "Quiet, Ginny, this is interesting."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Lily gave her a smile before turning back to Fleur.

Fleur was smiling and now she gave a lighthearted giggle.

"And beyond all zat," she said, "it is also very, _very_ , fun."

Some chuckling from the girls. Every single one of them sported a pink blush on her cheeks aside from the vampire Carmila who instead wore a smirk on her red lips.

"Now," Fleur went on. "Zose of you who have read your textbooks know zat we will be learning some very interesting things over ze next year. From a basic Vibratus charm…"

Fleur flicked her wand and suddenly the shaft of the wand thickened to the size of a banana and began vibrating in her hand with a low humming sound. The students grinned, their minds already buzzing with ways they could use that charm, and the teacher grinned and flicked the wand again.

"…to various body enhancements."

Fleur flicked the wand at her chest and suddenly her boobs ballooned to double their already enormous size.

Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head in shock and all the other girls burst into shrieks of laughter. Lily didn't know if Fleur looked utterly ridiculous or utterly sexy. Her tits were gigantic and squished by the strips of cloth that covered her nipples. Each mound was bigger than her head. Lily honestly couldn't wait to learn that one. Her own breasts were very tiny and she had often thought about magical enhancements.

Fleur indulged the laughter and she did a casual saunter before the alter to show them off, strolling up and back one time with her back preened in her high heels, allowing those enormous mounds to jiggle fetchingly with each step. As the girls began to calm down in grins she came to a stop and flicked her want to reduce them back to their regular largeness. The girls were wiping their eyes and Fleur gave them a smirk.

"Which is perhaps my personal favorite," she quipped.

A few more chuckles from the girls. Ginny was glaring at everyone darkly, sitting on a cushion with her arms and legs crossed, and she didn't seem impressed at all.

Fleur turned and waved her wand in the air.

"For today, however, we will begin with something simple," she went on. "Cunnilingus."

Two holograms appeared in the air. One of them was blue and on her back and the other one was green and facefirst between her legs. The holograms were animated and the green hologram's head was bobbing between those thighs while the blue hologram's body heaved and writhed.

Fleur used her wand to point. "Cunnilingus is ze most fundamental of Lezbomancy techniques and when performed properly it is also one of the ze most powerful, if not ZE most powerful. Zere are few expressions of affection more intimate than applying one's lips to another's netherlips. It is a special kiss indeed."

The girls were quiet now and blushing. Eyes fixed to the holograms that hovered in the air on some invisible bed. The blue hologram was beginning to arch her back and squeeze her thighs into the green head between them.

"Ze key, as you can see, is go to slow," Fleur went on. "Slow and methodical. But most important is your partner herself. Different women respond to different things. Which is why we can only learn so much from holograms."

The blue woman was orgasming in silence when Fleur flicked her wand to make them disappear. They dissolved into a mingled blue and green haze and all the girls watching were now throbbing between their legs. Lily's mouth had gone dry and she eagerly refixed her attention on Fleur.

Fleur smiled at the classroom and paused a moment for all eyes to gather on her.

"Instead we will have a demonstration," she said.

The altar behind her was low to the floor and now she sat down upon it daintily and opened her legs and spread them high into the air.

Gasps from the girls. Wide eyes. Fleur watched their reactions with a smirk. There was nothing covering the mound between her thighs but a thin strip of pink cloth and through the thin pink cloth you could see the cleft of her entrance. The entire class was staring and now, with her pink shoes high in the air, Fleur reached between her legs and used her fingers to peel aside the cloth and expose the full bare softness of her womanhood.

All the new girls were frozen and not quite believing what they were seeing. The rest of the girls were smirking and excited. Fleur caressed her mound with her fingers enticingly and allowed her legs to lower. The heels of her shoes settled in the carpet at the base of the altar. Her fingernails were painted pink and they stroked at that bare silky mound with infinite gentleness. The girls stared with wide eyes and Fleur smiled at them.

"First, of course, I will require a volunteer," she said. "Anyone?"

The girls began exchanging glances, none of them brave enough to go first. Ginny looked appalled but there was a heavy blush behind her disgust and she couldn't stop staring at that mound between Fleur's thighs.

Hermione was panicking. Her hand was in her lap and she wanted to raise it badly, the way she always did, but she was conflicted. She glanced at Lily for guidance and Lily shrugged and nodded for her to go ahead.

Hermione still wasn't quite sure but she allowed her hand to go up. Her face was almost frightened. Fleur smiled at her, still stroking herself, and spoke warmly.

"Ah, 'Ermione," she said. "You were always so eager to help in class. However, I suspect you have already had much practice at zis with Lily, oui?"

Hermione blushed and lowered her hand embarrassedly. Lily blushed as well. Some of the girls smiled at them, Carmilla and Laura as well, and Fleur chuckled.

"I think it would be best to have someone with no experience at all," she said. "How many of you here have never had experience with another girl?"

Fleur paused, still stroking herself, but no one was raising their hands. Lily glanced back at the Patil twins but neither of them raised their hands either. Lily was surprised. She hadn't known they had been with other girls before.

Fleur raised her brows. "No one?"

The girls looked at each other. Fleur swept her eyes among them and then she noticed Ginny. Tiny redhead with a furious blush, glaring down at her hands. Fleur smirked at her.

"Ginny," she said. "Why do you not raise your hand? Zere is no need to be shy. We are all here to learn. Come, you will be my volunteer. Come, come, come."

Ginny was stunned. Her blush drained away into a pale expression of shock. She glanced wildly at Lily and Hermione, her eyes begging for help, but the rest of her body rose from the pillows and drifted toward Fleur. Who sat there on the altar with her luscious legs open. Wearing nothing but jewellery and that pink sling of material that was peeled away from her entrance. Ginny seemed half tranced and weak in her legs.

"Everyone else gather round," Fleur called to the rest of the class. "Watch Miss Weasley closely and pay attention to my instructions."

All the other girls rose from the pit of incense and some of them bought pillows with them. They formed a loose semicircle behind Ginny and knelt down on their pillows for a better view. All aside from Carmilla. She allowed her girlfriend Laura to go in for a closer look but Carmilla herself simply sat on one of the beds and folded her legs to watch at a distance. She was clearly a very advanced student of these arts and she needn't pay much attention to the rudimentaries.

Ginny was kneeling right at Fleur's feet. She was still stunned by what she was supposed to do. Fleur waited for everyone to get comfortable, smiling and stroking herself, and then she lowered her eyes to the kneeling Ginny.

"Now, Ginny," she said. "How shall you begin, hm?"

Ginny looked up with a blush beginning to reappear on her freckled face. "I don't know."

"Begin by applying some kisses," Fleur suggested with a smirk. "Perhaps here first."

Using her free hand she touched a fingertip to a place on her thigh. The other hand was still stroking her entrance idly. Ginny glanced at it, gulping, and then she turned her attention to where Fleur was pointing and leaned with her lips. Her heart was thumping in her chest and a gigantic throb occurred inside her as her lips connected to the soft flesh of the French Veela's thigh.

"Mmm," Fleur murmured with a smile. "Yes. Very exciting. Now some more kisses. Very light. Explore ze insides of my thighs. It is always wise to work from ze outside in. A woman must be guided to her climax but she cannot be rushed. You must take your time. Oui. Good girl. Mmm. Zat is lovely."

Ginny was placing kisses all over that soft expanse of skin. Slowly. Her eyes closing and opening with each kiss in long languid blinks. The rest of the class were huddled around and watching eagerly with hot blushes on their faces. Lily was burning with envy. The inside of that thigh looked delicious beyond anything she had ever laid eyes on. She could only imagine how soft and warm it would feel against your lips.

Fleur seemed to be enjoying it and she had stopped stroking herself. She was now leaning back on the altar, allowing for a better view. Legs open, chest beginning to breathe deeply. Ginny continued kissing at her thighs, her stomach rolling with nervousness but with hunger as well. The softness of Fleur's Veela skin was astounding. A soft moan came out of her. Her eyes kept flickering at the mound of womanhood between those thighs and she began to want that as well.

"Yes," Fleur went on, smiling, watching. "Now you may begin to kiss at my entrance a little. Gently at first. Ze way you would kiss a woman on her mouth. You must ask permission first and wait to be let in. Yes. Exactly like that."

Ginny brushed her lips against the folds of Fleur's labia and pressed them into kisses. Gently, exactly like Fleur said. She could hear Fleur moaning and old feelings for the woman began to surface, a strange mix of anger and confusion, and she couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Kneeling at Fleur's feet in the middle of class and pressing her lips to the lips of Fleur's vagina.

The rest of the girls were watching in a tight huddle, most of them breathless, some of them grinning. Lily was holding Hermione's arm in excitement and Hermione was smirking at the display she was watching. Her eyes roamed over Ginny's redhair and up over Fleur's voluptuous body. Fleur's face was beginning to blush and she was smiling down at Ginny and petting her hair until she looked up at the class.

"As you can see, I am beginning to moisten," she explained. "Moisture is ze greatest indication of arousal. Other indications are more subtle. Moans. Sharp breathing. One must be watchful and learn her partner well. You may begin licking now, Miss Weasley. As before, begin at the edges and work inward. Nice and slow."

Ginny nodded at the instructions, her face between those thighs, and began doing what she was told. The scent of Fleur's arousal was swimming in her head and she was craving a proper taste. She let her tongue come out and lick against those lowerlips experimentally. The taste was sweet. Supernaturally sweet. Sweet like a Veela. The taste made Ginny's eyes roll upward and she licked again. And again. Quick flicks of her tongue as a low moan came out of her.

Fleur chuckled and chided her eagerness. "Slowly, Miss Weasley," she said. "Do not get carried away."

Ginny heard that dimly and slowed down. Every breath she inhaled of that scent clouded her mind even more. It was difficult to concentrate but she continued licking, trying to be slow, licking about the outsides of those netherlips and slowly toward the center.

"Mmm," Fleur moaned with a smile. "Oui. You have a very teasing tongue, Miss Weasley. But perhaps a little too gentle, hm? After initial arousal is achieved you need to be firm. Firm but not rough. Lick harder. Press your whole tongue flat and drag it upwards. Across ze entire area. Yes. Mmm. Oh my. Zat is very lovely."

Ginny's eyes were closed by now and she was lost in what she was doing. The instructor's words were like irresistible commands and she did exactly what Fleur said. Pressing her tongue flat against her entrance and slowly lapping upward. Pressing it hard and firm. Licking a long swathe of wetness that tingled sweetly in her mouth before she swallowed it. Fleur's entire vulva was now covered in moisture, either her own or the girl's saliva.

Lily by now was grinning as well and watching very keenly. She had already learnt quite a few things. Her own techniques had always been a lot more rushed than what the instructor was describing. She would've already made Hermione come by now and Hermione would already be getting started on homework. Lily was definitely going to have to try this approach tonight. Nice and slow.

Fleur had been smiling down at Ginny, watching her over the enormous mounds of her breasts that were rising and falling with each breath, and now she lifted the smile to the class.

"Is everybody watching?" she asked. "Pay very close attention. Miss Weasley is quite a natural. But we mustn't forget to be adventurous, Ginny. Don't be afraid to spread my lips with your fingers and lick inside."

Ginny's eyes flickered upward at Fleur's face. The blonde woman was smiling and wearing a pinkish blush on her cheeks. Ginny's heart fluttered and then she lowered her eyes back to Fleur's entrance and used her fingers to spread apart those wet lowerlips.

A murmur of excitement went over the class as Ginny began licking inside that wet area. Lapping up the moisture. Moaning. The hole of Fleur's vagina was right there, a small red opening, and Ginny kissed it and poked it with her tongue a couple times before pushing her tongue inside it.

Gasps from the girls. Fleur hadn't even instructed her to do that.

Fleur grinned in pleasure and tilted her head back to savor it. Her chest was beginning to heave even harder. Her hand was in Ginny's hair, her pink fingernails lost in those long red locks, and she moaned encouragingly while Ginny withdrew her tongue and pushed it in again and then kissed at her a couple more times and administered a few more licks.

Hermione was transfixed but how sexy it was and she spoke without even realizing.

"Oh god," she said.

It just slipped out and the rest of the class chuckled at her. She blushed even hotter than she was already blushing and smiled awkwardly. Lily was still gripping her arm and she gave Hermione a smirk.

Fleur chuckled as well and smiled at Hermione. "Indeed," she said. "I feel the same way, Miss Granger. I'm glad you're all paying attention. And now is when it gets tricky. When your partner is fully aroused you must move on to the clitoris. The clitoris is the most sensitive part of a woman's body and it will generally be your main focus while performing cunnilingus. After careful preparation, of course."

Fleur now lifted her hand from Ginny's hair and instead used a fingertip to touch the red and swollen nub just above her vagina. Ginny paused, sitting back on the floor, and looked up. Her face was wet with arousal and her eyes were slightly dazed. Kneeling there and clad in nothing but scraps of black satin. Fleur smiled at her and used her finger with its pink nailpolish to trace circles around that nub.

"Zis is my clit, Ginny," she said. "Like a yummy little cheery, oui? Do you know what to do? Wrap your lips around it and begin to suck. But do it gently. Always gently at first."

Ginny nodded, like something hypnotized, and then lowered eyes and leaned forward with her mouth. Her stomach was aching with hunger and her lips eagerly fastened to that stiff little nub. Fleur moaned deeply as it was engulfed in that hot mouth and moaned again as Ginny began to suck on it. Now it was Fleur with her eyes closed and Fleur beginning to lose herself.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Oh yes. Oui. Zat is marvellous. Mmm."

The class was rapt and mesmerized. Most of them weren't even watching Ginny anymore. They were watching Fleur's face and the lust that was stealing over it. Lust that was more beautiful than anything they had seen before. Veela lust. Fleur's fine boned face was tilted back and there was a smile on her lips and a pucker to her perfect blonde brows.

Lily was getting sticky between her legs and she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one. She let go of Hermione's arm by now and they had both crept forward a little. Not just them, the whole class, over a dozen girls all squished together in a tight cluster around the instructor with her legs open. The Patil twins were cheek to cheek, their eyes wide and fixed, and even Carmilla who sat at distance on one of the beds had uncrossed and recrossed her legs while looking on.

Fleur enjoyed that for a while, smiling so beautifully, and then she opened her eyes and looked at the class.

"Today we learn only ze basics," she said, "but with practice will be able to incorporate more advanced techniques into our cunnilingus. We must remember while going down on our partner zat she also has the rest of her body zat can be stimulated—including her breasts."

With that she pulled away the strip of pink cloth from one of her breasts.

The breast had been almost entirely visible anyway but many of the girls gasped as it bounced free. Perhaps it was the nipple. Pink in color, swollen, stiff. Even though it had only barely been covered there was still something intensely erotic in how the instructor had unveiled it.

Ginny was looking up, her lips still fastened to Fleur's clit, and now Fleur smiled at her.

"May I have your hand, Miss Weasley?" she asked politely.

Ginny offered up a hand and Fleur took it and pressed it to that naked breast. The hand seemed so small against that huge mound of flesh. So tiny. Fleur held it there and rubbed it into a massage against her breast and smiled and moaned as she continued the class.

"Ideally a girl would take ze initiative when ze moment is right," she said. "Above all a woman wants to feel wanted. Desired. Mmm. It takes practice to develop control but you must learn to use your partner's entire body. Like an artist we must make use of ze entire canvass. Mmm. Yes. Good girl. Now squeeze a little, Miss Weasley. Let me feel your desire."

Ginny moaned and dug her fingers into that breast. Fleur moaned as well. Her body was heaving very heavily by now and her whole face was engulfed in a lusty blush. The class was staring, opened mouthed, squirming, wet between their legs.

"But it is not only a matter of using our partner's whole body," Fleur went on. "We must use all of ours as well. Not just one hand but the other hand as well. Never let your hands do nothing. Do you understand, Miss Weasley? You have made use of one hand but what will you do with the other one? Hm?"

Ginny began using her other hand to stroke Fleur's thigh. That seemed to please Fleur. She smiled and moaned and was reclining on that marble altar while the redhaired girl continued to suck and squeeze and stroke at her whole body.

"Mmm," she murmured happily. "Yes. Very good, Miss Weasley. But perhaps zere is a better use for zat hand, hm? At zis point you may insert two fingers into my vagina. Watch closely, girls. Zis is important."

Ginny paused in her sucking, blinking dazedly, and focused on poking two fingers into the hole of Fleur's vagina. The rest of the class watched and several of the girls moaned as those fingers slipped in as if they themselves could feel it.

Fleur grinned and squeezed down on those fingers with her vagina as Ginny automatically went back to sucking on her clit.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Divine. But we must be careful. Many women enjoy ze dual sensation of clitoral stimulation and vaginal penetration, but not all. One must be careful with penetration. It is not always welcome. As always, we must read our partner and be prepared for what she wants."

Ginny was pumping those fingers, slowly at first but soon accelerating. Her head was completely clouded over with lust and the scent of Fleur's arousal. The rest of the class could smell it too, mingled among the incense, like a pink haze creeping into their brains.

Fleur chuckled throatily with her eyes closed. "You are quite a natural, Miss Weasley," she said. "Please, continue. I am almost zere."

Hermione blinked and wondered if there was any more instructions. At some point she had pulled out a quill and note book and she was hastily scribbling notes with a shaky hand.

"What happens now, Professor Delacour?" she asked, forgetting to call her Fleur.

Fleur chuckled again, smiling at her, and then she looked down at Ginny. "Now only orgasm awaits," she said. "Ginny has done all she can. Ze rest is up to me. Watch carefully, girls. Ze release of energy is a beautiful thing. With enough practice it is possible to share ze magic it with others. Look into my face and feel my pleasure. Feel it coursing through your bodies. Feel it swelling and growing to a climax. Watch and share it with me."

Hermione's quill stopped scratching. She was staring at the instructor and all the other girls were too. Lily was breathless, mesmerized, enthralled. She couldn't look away. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the form of Fleur. Reclining there on the altar with her legs open. Her entire body heaving and clad in nothing but that pink sling of cloth which had been peeled away from her entrance and one of her nipples. Gold bangles on both of her arms and one of her thighs and a gold necklace around her neck, exulted and utterly exotic like some djinn queen. Ginny was moaning and sucking at her clit while one of her hands pumped fingers into her vagina and the other hand squeezed her exposed breast. Fleur was moaning as well. Louder now. High and breathless. Her eyes closed and her face lifted to the ceiling. Lily had begun to breathe deeply as well. So were all the other girls. The Patil twins were panting. Still cheek to cheek. A soft moan came out of Lily. She could see the orgasm beginning to overwhelm Fleur and it felt like Lily was experiencing that same orgasm. Her mouth was open and her thighs clenched together. Several of the other girls whimpered. Squirming in their black satin robes. Some of them were clutching each other and trembling and staring at Fleur and Fleur was heaving, up and down, until finally she arched her spine and orgasmed with a majestic moan that also triggered orgasms in each of the girls watching.

A symphony of mewling went up from their huddled group. Eyes rolled. Hermione dropped her notebook. Lily's knees buckled. The orgasm washed over them all in a glorious wave of magical energy and left them wheezing and out of breath and blinking in confusion. Carmilla was watching all this from where she was sitting on one of the beds and she smirked and recrossed her legs once more.

"Wow," Lily gasped, speaking on behalf of the class. "That was…"

Fleur chuckled languidly. "And I am still only a novice Lezbomancer," she said. "A true mistress could make the entire school share her orgasm if she wanted."

Lily laughed breathlessly at that. She would love to have that kind of power.

Ginny had orgasmed as well, with her face mashed into all that wetness, and now she recovered and looked up with her whole face smeared in arousal. Her expression was glazed over with a blush and her eyes were almost vacant from the enormity of pleasure she had experienced. Fleur smiled at her and petted her red and beautiful hair.

"Well done, Ginny," she said. "You were wonderful. Five points for House Lily."

Ginny nodded absently and rose to her feet. She wobbled in her heels and tripped but that blonde girl named Laura caught her and steadied her. The rest of the class chuckled at her. Ginny was still blushing but she had come to her senses enough to begin wiping at her face with her fingers.

Fleur took a deep breath and blew a stray lock of her hair out of her face as she drew her wand. She was still sitting there with her legs open, her costume peeled aside from her vagina and nipple. Her vagina was wet and openlipped and very swollen.

"Now we will learn our first spell," she said. "It is a spell commonly used by all practitioners of sex magic to aid their studies. Observe. _Vagina Rennevana!_ "

Fleur flicked the wand between her legs and there was a little flash of light and suddenly her vagina was returned to its unaroused state. Perfectly dry, perfectly fresh, the lips closed and softly cleft.

Gasps of awe from some the girls. They grinned at each other and grinned at Fleur. Hermione quickly grabbed up her notebook again and jotted that down.

"As you can see it is a very simple refreshment spell," Fleur went on. "One cast will sooth away ze orgasm and leave you ready to explore another one as soon as possible. Using zis spell will enable you to climax dozens of times a night if you have ze patience for it."

"Oh god," Hermione said with a glance at Lily. "Lily was bad enough already."

The rest of the class giggled and some of the girls in couples felt similar to Hermione. They sighed and gave their girlfriends looks and their girlfriends just grinned innocently.

Fleur was finally correcting her costume, replacing that strip of cloth over her nipple, and she gestured at the class with a hand.

"Practice the spell now on yourselves," she said. "Go on."

Hermione, naturally, was the first to try—but not on herself. She spun to Lily with a grin and flicked her wand at Lily's loincloth.

" _Vagina Rennevana!_ "

Lily had been throbbing down there steadily, all wet and sticky, but now suddenly it stopped throbbing. A soothing sensation passed over her and suddenly her vagina began to settle down. She laughed at how peculiar it felt. The spell didn't erase the pleasure of the orgasm, just the exhaustion.

The others watched and now they tried it as well, either casting it on themselves or casting it on their girlfriends. Ginny did it to herself, flicking the wand at her crotch awkwardly, and Lily did it to Hermione. Fleur had crossed her legs and she sat there watching with a smile until they were all done.

"Excellent," she said. "Tonight for homework I want you to practice both things you've learnt today. I want you to pair up and perform cunnilingus on each other five times while casting ze Vagina Rennevana charm between orgasms. Understood?"

Hermione smirked at Lily. "I guess you won't be skipping homework this time, hm?"

Lily blushed embarrassedly and the rest of the class chuckled at her. Fleur smiled at that as well and adjusted the gold bangle wrapped around her thigh.

"Until then we still have twenty minutes of class left," she said. "Who else would like to practice their cunnilingus on me while I provide instruction?"

About a dozen hands flew into the air.

Lily chuckled at how eager they all were. She managed to keep her own hand down, since she wasn't sure about the ethics of having a girlfriend in this situation, but then she glanced at Hermione and noticed Hermione had her hand up. Hermione smiled at her and nodded for Lily to do the same and Lily did.

Fleur looked at all those hands in the air and sighed and unfolded her legs with a flourish.

"Well," she said, once more peeling aside that strip of pink cloth. "I suppose we'll have to do zis one at a time. Lily, you may go first. Everyone make sure to watch very closely."

Lily's heart started racing and she glanced at Hermione one more time for permission. Hermione giggled and nudged her forward and Lily clumsily sunk to her knees at Fleur's feet.

Fleur smiled down at her and touched her short black hair seductively.

"Go ahead, Lily," she said. "Remember to go slow and take your time."

Lily nodded jerkily and lowered her eyes. Her heart felt like it was going to slam out of her chest. Her head was ringing. Fleur's pussy was right there. Smooth and soft and incredibly delicious looking. Lily's lips had gone bone dry and now she licked them and leaned forward slowly and applied her mouth to the lush gorgeousness of Fleur's entrance.

—

"Well, it's official," Lily said after class. "Lesbomancy is the best class ever."

The school day was over and they were walking back to their Houses. Taking their time, enjoying the afternoon sunlight. Ginny was with them and she rolled her eyes. Hermione was holding Lily's hand and she giggled.

"I knew you'd like it," she said with a smirk.

Ginny frowned angrily. "I just wish the instructor was anyone but icky Phlegm," she said, using her old nickname for the French Veela. "I mean, eww. I can't believe she made me go down on her."

Lily smirked at her. "You seemed to enjoy it from what I saw."

Ginny glared at her. Hermione laughed at her redhaired friend.

"Why do you hate her so much, Ginny?" she asked. "She's not that bad, really. I mean, I know it's natural to be jealous of her because she's so incredibly beautiful, but…"

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

Ginny stopped and sighed. They had just reached the flowerfilled courtyard where all the paths split up to the different Houses. Lily and Hermione stopped as well and Ginny toed the ground embarrassedly.

"I used to have a crush on her," she admitted. "It was embarrassing."

Lily laughed. Hermione gave her friend a playfully chiding look.

"That's hardly a reason to hate her," she said.

Ginny screwed up her freckled face. "I just hate how snobby she is about everything, that's all. And the way she talks with that stupid accent. And did you see what she was wearing? Please. She thinks she's so hot."

Lily shrugged. "She is really hot, though."

Ginny scoffed and started backing away. "Whatever, I better get back to the cottage. Hopefully Laura can help me with the Lesbomancy homework. She's the only girl I recognized from House Lily." She sighed and shook her head. "My mum was right, I never should've taken this class."

Then she turned and continued down the lane. Hermione and Lily shared a smile and an eyeroll and went the other way.

They started down the path toward the manor of House Violet but they hadn't gone far before they saw something odd. The manor stood at the end of the lane, with the afternoon sun quite low and orange behind it, and in front of the manor was a large congregation of young girls. Lily and Hermione continued on and as the girls noticed them they began to scurry with activity. They all very young, lowerclassmen, and each of them carried a vase. They were watching Lily and Hermione approach and their eyes were wide and wondrous and fixed on Lily. Butterflies circled in the air and Lily blushed as she began to suspect what all this was about.

One of the girls, a tiny brunette with short hair, glanced at a friend and quickly came forward to Lily. She had a vase in her hands and she got down on a knee in the middle of the cobbled lane and offered the vase up.

"Lily Potter, will you be my mistress?" she asked.

The rest of the girls began to panic and suddenly they all swarmed forward and knelt down and offered their vases.

"Lily Potter, please accept my vase."

"Lily Potter, may I be your apprentice?"

"Lily Potter, I—"

"Wait your turn, I'm already asking!"

"No, you wait, I was here first!"

"No, you weren't, I was!"

Hermione was holding Lily's hand and she laughed as the girls began to turn on each other and bicker. All of them were dressed in skimpy little black uniforms, halters and loincloths, and soon they were shoving and swatting, snatching at clothes, a small breast revealed, a misaimed slap.

Lily laughed as well and let go of Hermione's hand so she could hold them up for peace.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said. "Sorry, but I've already got an apprentice thingy."

The girls paused with fistfuls of hair or satin, scowls on their young pretty faces. Now their faces fell and a loud groan went up from all of them.

Becky had seen all this from the manor and now she ran out and ran toward Lily.

"Mistress!"

Lily was almost knocked over as the small blonde barrelled into her in a boisterous bear hug. The other girls watched all this darkly and then started to slink away with their vases, in pairs or groups, muttering to each other.

Lily patted Becky's back and Becky finally let go.

"Did you have a good day, mistress?" she asked eagerly. "Do you need help with homework?"

Lily grinned. The mention of homework reminded her of the Lesbomancy assignment and she smirked at Hermione before turning back to Becky.

"That's okay," she said. "Hermione's gonna help me out."

Becky was a little disappointed but she nodded. Hermione sighed at Lily and then smiled and took her hand.

Together they continued into the mansion. Hermione had never seen the foyer before and she liked the décor. Purple carpets, dark furniture, silver statues of women in various states of undress. The oilpaintings were quite racy as well and the women within those ornate silver frames chuckled at Hermione and smiled and smirked and gave her sultry winks as she went by. Lily led her up the stairs and passed two girls who were making out in the corridor, the exact same girls as yesterday in exactly the same position, and down the hallway to her room.

Inside her room she found a guest. It was the kitten Hermione had bought for her when they first arrived in Salem. They had arranged for it to be delivered and now it was finally here. A small bundle of brownish-orange fluff, curled up on her bed, sleeping in the late afternoon sunlight from the window.

"Hey, look," Lily said. "Hermione arrived."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the name and Lily went over and sat down on the bed. The kitten woke and yawned in a cutely ferocious display of teeth and opened its eyes sleepily to see what was going on. Lily smiled at it and petted it's head gently. The kitten purred and blinked happily and then it rose and trotted over and sat on Lily's lap.

Lily giggled and continued to pet her. "Little Hermie is so cute, isn't she?"

Hermione had a stack of textbooks in one arm and now she dumped them on the bed and shrugged. "I guess," she said. "Hey, do you feel weird at all about what happened in Lesbomancy?"

Lily looked up with a grin. "You mean snogging another woman's pussy while you watched?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah."

"Well, maybe a little," Lily admitted. "But I guess that's just how the class is. What about you? Do you feel weird?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and then she smiled and shook her head. "Not at all," she said. "I think it was okay. It was even educational. Me and you have had a lot of practice, but there's always new things to learn, right?"

Lily nodded in agreement. Hermione sat down beside her and petted the cat in Lily's lap while she spoke.

"I was mostly worried about you, since I was already prepared," she went on. "I've read the textbooks and done all the research. I really think it's a fascinating kind of magic, but it requires an open mind. Eventually we're even going to have group assignments. You think you'll be okay with that?"

Lily smiled and gave a simple little shrug.

"If you approve, I approve," she said.

Hermione looked into her eyes for a moment, as if to see how true that was, then she smiled and placed a kiss on Lily's mouth.

"Good," she said.

Then she reached behind her and grabbed one of the textbooks.

"So which homework do you wanna do first?"

"Well—"

"Lesbomancy last or you'll never do the rest."

"Drat."

Hermione smirked and opened her Arithmancy textbook. Lily sighed and set the kitten on the floor and turned to Hermione. Hermione sat in a gentle shaft of warm sunlight, her hair glowing like fire, and Lily felt a familiar rush of love for her. She smiled at Hermione's pretty face for a moment and then lowered her eyes to the textbook in Hermione's lap. Underneath that textbook and inside Hermione's knickers was the homework Lily was really looking forward to but she forced herself to wait.

—

 **AN: This was another exhausting chapter, lol. I really hope it turned out okay. Fleur was a bit tricky to write, and I wasn't sure how detailed I should make the lemon. Too much detail can sometimes be a turn off. Overall I think it worked out well. I loved her outfit, lol. If you need a visual aid, just google sling bikini. It's not the kind of thing most highschool teachers would wear. ;)**

 **So, that was their first day at Salem. The only thing that feels missing is Luna. I didn't get to include her in any of the classes, so I'll have to come up with something. I also want to set up a few alt parings. I don't want everything to be solely about Lily and Hermione. That's one thing I disliked about the original Harry Potter books. Virtually every single scene was in Harry's point of view. I would've loved to see more of the other characters.**

 **If there were any problems, make sure to let me know. And if you have any suggestions, don't be shy with them either. If there's a certain pairing you want to see, or certain lemon combos, just let me know and maybe I can squeeze it in. This is a very open ended story, so pretty much anything can happen. :)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: 99 reviews for the last chapter, lol. Only one off from 100. Still, I think that's the most I've ever gotten for a non-finale chapter, so thanks! Really glad you guys loved that last chapter. :)**

—

Chapter 6:

—

Over the next few days they started to adapt and get used to life at Salem. Lily loosened up at the baths in the mornings, chatting with some friends she had made and allowing them to do her back, the group of them giggling and teasing each other until a playful waterfight broke out with girls flinging water at each other and shrieking and running about with bouncing breasts and hiding behind each other's wet naked bodies.

During classes she would sit with Hermione and stare at the teachers, each one more sexier than the last. In potions she saw Professor Tonks bent over in those bright pink hotpants, arse round and cute, pockets shaped like lovehearts stamped on each cheek. Lily was wearing goggles and attempting to pour a vial of liquid Nightshade into a caldron but instead she was so distracted that she poured the vial directly onto the desktop, much to her labpartner's chagrin.

Arithmancy was the most boring of all classes, due to both the subject matter and Professor Vector's rather conservative attire, but it was at least somewhat fun to watch Hermione stumble through her crush on her precious Septima. Hermione would stare at the professor's pretty face during lectures, smiling and straight backed like a perfect student, and Professor Vector would always call upon Hermione first for assistance. One time Hermione even called her by her first name and Professor Vector was required to scold her, very gently of course, with both of them blushing and sharing a smile while the rest of the class rolled their eyes.

Care of Magical Creatures was almost as fun as it was back in Hogwarts, even with Narcissa's venomous attitude toward muggleborns. They had another class studying the unicorn and a few other students were allowed to try and ride it. Padma and Parvati both got thrown off its silvery back, the twins evidently not as pure as they thought, and poor Ginny got thrown as well. Professor Malfoy took a mean but mild kind of pleasure in that but she used a levitation spell to make sure Ginny landed softly. The only girl who actually got to ride the unicorn that day was Luna Lovegood who mounted up with her flowing blonde hair and dreamy gracefulness like some fairybook princess.

DADA was the most peculiar class of all, down in the dungeons, surrounded by crossed swords mounted on the walls and shackles hanging from the ceiling. It had an entirely different atmosphere from the rest of the day. Lily had started to feel a little miffed at how badly she had lost her duel the other day and she didn't like how the blonde girls smirked at her as if she were weak. She was on the lookout for an opportunity to redeem herself and show the professor what she was capable of but the opportunity didn't come just yet. Instead the class as a whole were berated by Professor Despertarse for being woefully weak and uncreative in their duels before she launched into a theory of advanced duelling techniques, including a way of attacking with your environment using transfiguration and conjuration instead of simply standing there and slinging curses and disarming spells like an amateur. That last part was a dig at Lily but Lily held her tongue while the professor demonstrated the theory by levitating two swords and swishing them through the air a couple times in simulated combat.

Lesbomancy was, of course, Lily's favorite subject. She had completed all her homework, quite thoroughly, and she showed up at the next lesson perky eager to learn. Fleur was again dressed in her scandalous pink sling of silk and this time she taught the class the Vibratus charm, that enlarged their wand and caused it to vibrate. She demonstrated the use of the spell on herself, naturally, and the class gathered around the marble altar while Fleur spread herself on it and inserted the thick part of the vibrating wand into her vagina. Her spine arched up gracefully as she orgasmed with a hand folded over one breast and then she smiled and sighed and told the girls to give the charm a try themselves. Soon after the air was filled with moans and incense as the girls reclined on the beds or in the pit of pillows with their enlarged wands sticking out of their vaginas and the scraps of their black satin uniforms scattered on the floor.

During lunch period they visited with Ginny in the cottage of House Lily. The House system was very lax at Salem and there were lots of interhouse friendships and relationships. Carmilla and Laura were one example. The two were often together, in class and out, and they were one of the most envied couples in school, along with Lily and Hermione. Carmilla, as a three hundred year old vampiress, had almost as much celebrity as Lily and they were each the center of a great many girl crushes. The difference was that Carmilla was quite polyamorous and you would often see her toying with girls and seducing them to her room at night. The rumor was that her room didn't even contain any furniture, only a portkey to her ancestral home in Austria. Lily hoped she could visit soon with Hermione but they hadn't really talked about it yet.

Quidditch tryouts weren't for a while but Lily did participate an informal game in the airspace over the courtyard. A few packs of girls had met up and split into teams and now they were weaving through the sunlight among the butterflies and small birds while a small crowd watched from below with cheers and claps. Becky Bunnyheart, surprisingly, was a Quidditch fanatic which perhaps was part of her worship for Lily. The tiny girl was very nimble on her broom and quite a gifted little Seeker. Seeker was Lily's natural position and Becky offered to give it up for her but Lily opted instead to be a Beater for now so she could watch Becky in action. She was very impressed with how the girl spiralled through the air with her blonde pigtails flapping behind her and she cheered along with everyone else as Becky snatched the snitch and won the game for their team.

Every night Hermione came to Lily's room, if she wasn't already there, and every night they made use of the things they learnt in Lesbomancy. The Vagina Rennevana charm kept them up until very late, climaxing and casting the charm and climaxing all over again, until Hermione fell asleep in Lily's bed and woke the next morning in a panic to back to the castle.

It was only their first week but they had already been assigned an Arithmancy project and one night they found themselves studying late in the library. The library was a stone tower attached to the main building. Inside was a spiralled staircase that wound upwards among the shelves. The higher one ascended the more advanced the books became. Hermione had led Lily all the way to the top where she used her wand to fetch down a dusty Arithmancy tome as thick as the bricks that built the tower. She said no one else would be doing a project as advanced as they would be and she was actually excited to get stuck into it.

Lily was carrying a candle and together they sat at a table and studied by its meagre glow. They each had a sheet of parchment and a quill and Hermione would talk Lily through it and tell her what to jot down. Lily would sigh and glance about and eventually she noticed that they were quite alone. No teachers. No other students. The entire tower was empty, especially these upper levels. A smirk moved the corner of her mouth upward and she turned to Hermione.

Hermione was trying to concentrate but they had already been studying for an hour. That was enough for one night and Lily began to shuffle her chair closer. Closer. At first Hermione didn't notice but then Hermione's quill stopped scratching as Lily laid a hand on her thigh under the desk. Hermione asked Lily what she was doing but Lily's only response was to smile and kiss her. Hermione made a small moan of protest as their lips connected in the candlelight but only a small one. Lily deepened the kiss and slipped her hand deeper between Hermione's thighs and began caressing the soft skin there. Hermione moaned again but this one wasn't a moan of protest.

By now Hermione's hands were cupping Lily's face as she returned the kiss with her tongue. Lily continued caressing the inside of Hermione's thigh, remembering her lessons in Lesbomancy, go slow, don't rush. Hermione was opening her thighs under the table, loosening up, heating up. Lily let her hand drift further upwards, underneath the black satin loincloth, and rubbed her fingertips into the front of Hermione's knickers.

Perhaps she hadn't been slow enough. Hermione made another little muffled protest and this time pushed at Lily's chest gently.

"Lily," she murmured into the kiss.

Lily could feel Hermione's thighs tighten around her hand but she continued rubbing to try and loosen them up again. Hermione was still returning the kiss, despite the hands pushing at her chest, and Lily spoke into her mouth.

"What's wrong?" she asked mid kiss.

"We're in the library."

"I know."

"We're supposed to be studying."

"We already did study."

Hermione moaned as Lily's tongue swarmed in her mouth, her eyes falling closed, a hot blush on her cheeks. She could feel Lily's fingers rubbing against her knickers and she was beginning to throb and moisten down there. But it was still the library and it wasn't right.

"Lily, stop," she whispered, but not stopping herself.

"What's wrong?" Lily whispered back. "There's no one here."

"Someone could come."

Lily grinned in to her mouth. "You will."

"I'm serious, Lily," Hermione said with a breathless smile. "It's the library."

"No one can see us, Hermione."

"I can," said a voice under the table.

Lily and Hermione froze.

The kiss was broken. Their eyes were open. They blinked at each other, dazed and not sure if they had really heard what they heard.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked her.

"It came from under the table," Lily said.

They blinked again and then bent down and looked under the table.

There was a ghost there. A glowing green specter of a girl who had been watching them in the dark under the table with a wide grin on her ghostly face. Hermione's legs were still open and now she snapped them shut. Lily stared at the ghost and spoke to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The ghost giggled and popped upward through the table. Lily and Hermione straighten up and watched the ghost flitter through the darkness overhead in a pale green glow before floating back down and settling on the tabletop, laying on her side in a provocative pose. Her translucent body was entirely naked, with large breasts and generous hips, and her hair was a long phosphorescent green.

"I'm Nikki, but please, don't let me interrupt," she said in a sultry voice. "Keep going, I don't mind. It was just beginning to get really hot."

"Are you a ghost?" Lily asked redundantly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's what they call me," the ghost said, "but I prefer to think of myself as a scintillating spirit of sexiness." Chuckling sultrily she adjusted her pose on the tabletop and rubbed her transparent thighs together. "What do you think?" she asked impishly. "If you couldn't see directly through me I'd be pretty hot, right?"

Lily and Hermione shared a glance and looked again at the ghost. The ghost spoke with an American accent and Lily assumed she was formerly a student here, like Moaning Myrtle back at Hogwarts. Hermione was a bit angry that she had been perved on and Lily was frowning too.

The ghost laughed at their expressions and let her eyes flitter over Lily's face. "So you're the great Lily Potter, huh? Kind of cute, I guess. Small tits, though. I saw you bathing the other day. Haven't you ever heard of breast enlargement charms? Oh well. I guess you make up for it with that impressive aura of power. Most girls probably can't see it the way I can, but they feel it. You could have any girl here. If my knees were solid, I'd be kneeling right now. But you should still get some titty charms done."

Lily was covering her chest self-consciously. Hermione glared at the ghost.

"We haven't learnt breast enlargement charms yet," she said. "And Lily is perfect exactly the way she is, thank you very much."

The ghost grinned and turned her attention to Hermione. She floated up from the tabletop and slithered in a circle around her.

"Not as perfect as you, though," she whispered sexily. "Hermione, right? I like you stuck up types. Oh, the things I would do to you if only I had a corporal tongue."

A glowing green tongue came out of her mouth and licked across Hermione's face. Hermione shivered but the tongue only passed through her.

"It's so frustrating to be a ghost sometimes," the spirit lamented with a sigh. "All these sexy girls and I can't even touch them. So close but so far away."

The ghost was again settling on the tabletop. Hermione was glaring at it and Lily glared as well.

"Not to be rude," she said, "but do you think you could get out of here? We were trying to study."

The ghost snorted. "No, you weren't. You were trying to finger each other up under the table. I know, I was watching. I don't have much else to do these days. Thankfully, at this school, there's always something to watch."

Hermione scoffed and stood up and gathered up her textbooks and flicked her wand to send the huge Arithmancy tome flying back to its shelf.

"Well, we were just leaving," she said. "So I guess you'll have to find another couple to ogle."

The ghost laughed and turned and sat on the edge of the table with her legs folded to watch them go. Lily was carrying the candle and the yellow glow of it retreated among the bookshelves.

"Ta ta, my sexy little British strumpets!" the ghost called after them. "I'll see you soon!"

Lily glanced back once and then continued on with Hermione.

They took the stairs all the way down and came out into the courtyard with their textbooks at their hip. It was dark and the moon was high in the sky. They could hear a quiet chirping of crickets and they looked over their shoulders to see if the ghost had followed them. Lily snorted at what a pervert that ghost had been and Hermione shook her head.

"What a bizarre ghost," she said.

"Tell me about it," Lily agreed, and then she took Hermione's hand and smiled at her. "So you wanna continue studying back in my room?"

Hermione returned the smile but she tugged her hand back gently. "I'd love to, but we need to stop breaking curfew every night," she said. "It's okay to bend the rules on occasion, but we can't let it become a habit. The rules are there for a reason, and we don't want to get in trouble."

Lily's shoulder's slumped, standing there in her black satin robes, small and unsatisfied in the moonlight, and Hermione laughed at her.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright," she said. "This is why you have little Hermie to keep you company, remember? And if that's not enough, practice your Vibratus charm."

Lily smirked at that and Hermione gave her a kiss on her lips before turning and mounting her broom and flying upwards into the night.

It was a short flight to the castle of House Rose and Hermione thought it looked very beautiful down there on the shores of the lake. The reflection of the moon was swimming in the calm black surface of the water among the stars and the castle itself was warmly illuminated with lanterns and torches. It was just a shame it housed the most unfriendly girls in the school. Beautiful like roses but sharp with thorns. It was a high calibre kind of house and Hermione would've been flattered to be sorted into it if her status as a foreigner and a muggleborn didn't prejudice most of the girls against her.

The drawbridge was up by the time she swooped down on her broom. The moat below was dark in the moonlight. She turned her broom upward and instead found a window to enter through. The windows had no glass, just raw openings in the stone, and she slipped off her broomstick at the perfect angle and velocity to slip right inside. The corridor was dim with candlelight and it was the corridor just outside her room. Hermione made her broom disappear behind her back and she was about to go down the corridor to her room when a voice spoke behind her.

"And where have you been?"

Hermione cringed. It was Rosalie Redthorn's voice, House Prefect and personal nemesis.

"Studying," Hermione said, turning to face the blonde.

Rosalie stood partway down the stone corridor, with about ten feet of red carpet between them, and she snorted. "Oh, is that what you call it? You English girls really are a bunch of slags, aren't you? I suppose we shouldn't expect anything less from a filthy mudblood."

Hermione sighed and looked away and looked back again. "I don't see how any of this is your business, Rosalie."

"I'm the House Prefect," the blonde said. "And you're breaking curfew."

"No, I'm not. The drawbridge was up early."

"And what about yesterday night? And the night before that?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the glaring blonde. "Well, maybe I just like House Violet better," she said. "I'm obviously not welcome here."

"You bet your ass you're not."

Hermione's eyes narrowed even further. Dull anger simmered in her stomach. There was a sidetable with an ornate vase of roses nearby and Hermione set her textbooks down on it slowly, as if she might need her hands for something else.

"You know, Rosalie," she said, strolling toward the blonde. "I knew someone like you back at Hogwarts. Actually, he was Professor Malfoy's son. A pureblood who liked to bully muggleborns because he was so weak and pathetic that he couldn't find any other way to feel good about himself. See, that's what I've noticed about you purebloods. You like to make fun of us muggleborns to try and make yourselves seem superior, but here's a newsflash, Rosalie. You're not superior. I am. Because I'm smarter than you, more talented than you, and prettier than you."

Hermione had come face to face with the blonde in the dim corridor and the blonde was fuming by now. Her jaw was clenched and she was glaring directly into Hermione's eyes. Hermione was calm and collected, her eyes flittering over the other girl's furious and undeniably exquisite features, and her lips moved into a small smirk as she finally backed off a little bit.

"Well, that last one might've been a slight exaggeration," she said. "But you get my point."

Then she produced her broomstick and moved back to the window.

"Get back here," Rosalie snapped. "If you leave out that window I'll report you to Professor Despertarse."

Hermione turned back with a smirk. "Your mother, you mean? That was always Draco's first defence as well. All purebloods ever do is threaten with their mummy or daddy. Who invariably are just as pathetic as they are. But Professor Despertarse is different, isn't she? How can you two be related, anyway? You're last name is Redthorn."

"She's my stepmother," Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm," Hermione said, looking the blonde girl over. She would've loved to ask more questions and find out more about the mysterious DADA instructor but now wasn't the time. "Well, report me if you want, but if you do, I'll report you for harassment. Bigotry against muggleborns isn't treated lightly these days."

Hermione turned back to the window. Rosalie stepped forward angrily and pulled out a wand.

"I said get back here right now!"

Hermione drew her own wand and spun around and flicked it at the vase of roses on the sideboard where she left the textbooks. The vase rose into the air and flung it's bouquet into Rosalie's face. The blonde girl squealed as water splashed all over her and she was mopping her eyes with rose stems sticking out of her hair as Hermione laughed and leapt out of the window on her broom.

It was past curfew by the time she reached House Violet but she didn't care. At this point she was even thinking about applying to the headmistress to switch houses. They seemed lax enough around here that they might even allow it.

The light in Lily's window was on and Hermione smiled as she approached. She had her wand out and she fired a simple unlocking hex that unlocked the window and let it swing open. She then dipped low on her broom and swooped inside and dismounted all in the same motion. She landed on her feet with the broom in one hand, planted in the carpet like a lance, and promptly burst out laughing at Lily.

She was on the bed.

Naked with a vibrating wand in her hand.

It looked like she was only getting started. She had been stroking herself with one hand, preparing her entrance for the wand. There was a pink blush on her cheeks and her eyes were wide and blinking behind her glasses. Her legs were spread wide open, slim and white with that cleft of girlhood between her thighs, and the room was silent aside from the humming wand. Hermione grinned at her and nodded at the wand.

"You call that a Vibratus charm?" she asked cockily.

Lily looked at her wand and looked back at Hermione. Hermione smirked and flicked her own wand.

" _Vibratus!_ "

The wand in swelled size to almost double the thickness of Lily's and started vibrating intensely with a low rumbling sound. Lily grinned at it, reclining on the bed with her legs open eagerly, and flicked her wand back to regular size and then flicked it again at Hermione.

Hermione's robes fell away from her body and fluttered to the floor and her knickers slipped down around her ankles. She giggled and stepped out of them daintily, entirely naked now with her body beginning to tingle, and climbed into the bed with Lily.

"What about curfew?" Lily asked with a smirk.

Hermione grinned and removed Lily's glasses. "Forget curfew."

Lily chuckled and then Hermione leaned down and pressed her lips onto Lily's.

Lily moaned as Hermione pushed her tongue into Lily's mouth. Hermione moaned as well. It was warm and wet in there and Hermione let her tongue explore while one of her hands stroked back Lily's short black hair. The other hand held her wand but she didn't use it just yet. Instead she broke the kiss and lowered her mouth to Lily's nipples, stiff little nubs in the small white bumps of her breasts, and she sucked at them one at a time and licked at them while Lily wove her fingers in her hair and moaned and writhed her naked body.

Hermione soon lowered her mouth even further to between Lily's legs and started licking at her entrance, along the edges at first and then at the slit itself, lapping at it firmly with the entire width of her tongue. She could feel the wand vibrating in her hand and she couldn't wait to stick it in her girlfriend. Lily was getting impatient for it too, moaning and bucking her hips into Hermione's mouth. Hermione gave her clit a few licks as well and a little suckle and then she rose up and touched the wand to Lily's entrance.

Lily inhaled a gasp and grinned and bit her lip, laying there with her body stretched out. Hermione returned the grin and leaned over Lily and used her free hand to stroke her side and massage one of her breasts. Her other hand was teasing the tip of the wand along Lily's entrance, up and down, poking it forward gently, making Lily want it. Lily was moaning and her face was bright red with lust. Hermione smiled at her, amazed at how beautiful she was, and then finally she pushed the wand inside Lily's vagina.

Lily gasped and gasped again and squeezed down on the vibrating shaft. A low moan came out of her and her eyes fell closed as her head tossed from left to right. Hermione grinned and pushed it in further and pumped it gently. Lily was extremely tight against the thick shaft but she was also extremely wet and extremely eager and the wand slipped in and out and continued to send tremors of lust directly into her core. Hermione used her free hand to stroke the length of Lily's torso, utilizing the entire canvass the way they were taught in Lesbomancy, and then she heard a soft lewd chuckle from across the room.

Lily hadn't heard it but Hermione glanced and saw the ghost named Nikki must've followed them. She had been hiding in the wardrobe but now her glowing green head was sticking out through the closed doors and she was watching the girls on the bed with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah," she whispered. "Make that English muffin moan."

Hermione flashed her a glare but she didn't want to interrupt Lily when she was so close. The ghost chuckled again and Hermione gave her a small eyeroll before she turned back to Lily and lowered her lips to Lily's swollen clitoris.

Lily gasped at that and whimpered and squirmed her hips helplessly. Hermione sucked on that hard little nub and pushed the wand inside as deep as it would go. Lily's breathing became higher, faster, and suddenly her back arched off the bed as she groaned in orgasm.

Hermione smiled and licked at her clit a couple more times and then she withdrew her wand and licked at Lily's entrance. Lily moaned happily and chuckled a little bit and stroked Hermione's hair. Hermione rose up and glanced toward the wardrobe. The ghost was still there and still grinning and now she gave Hermione a wink and disappeared backward through the closed wardrobe doors.

"Wow," Lily wheezed. "That was great."

Hermione smirked and flicked her wand back to normal. "Of course it was."

Then she crawled to the end of the bed and turned and opened her legs. They were very long legs and between her thighs was a very wet and needful vagina. Lily sat there across the bed, still panting, and Hermione gave her a smirk.

"Now," she said. "Do you think you can do a proper Vibratus charm for me?"

Lily grinned and flicked her wand.

" _Vibratus_!"

The wand thickened instantly and Hermione was pleased to see it was much thicker than Lily's earlier attempt. Hermione opened her legs a little more and squirmed her hips attractively.

"That's better," she said. "I suppose all you needed was the motivation, hm?"

Lily giggled and then she crawled forward and covered Hermione's mouth with her own.

—

 **AN: This was mostly a cooldown chapter, and a small time skip to get them settled a bit. It was also the first scene outside Lily's POV, when Hermione confronted Rosalie. I want to do a lot more scenes outside of Lily's POV, but as always, it's best to ease into it. This chapter also introduced yet another character, the ghost named Nikki. It was my friend's idea. Some of you might recognize her name. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

—

Chapter 7:

—

The next day they had Lesbomancy as the first class of the day. Lily woke in a chipper mood and all but pranced downstairs to bathe like a ballerina at the waterwells, spinning on the spot, humming to herself as she soaped up her body in the sunlight. Padma and Parvati teased her about being so excited and walked with her to class. They bumped into Hermione along the way and met up with Ginny at the main building and in a chatty quintet they finally arrived at the Chambers of Lesbomancy.

Fleur was already there and she was lighting the incense around the pit of pillows in the center of the room. She called out a good morning to the arriving students and told them to take off their robes and hang them on the hooks there. There was a row of hooks along the wall and the girls began to undress, grinning at the idea that today's lesson would require nudity. Lily removed her halter from her small white breasts and hung it on the hook and Hermione lowered her knickers down the length of her lovely legs and stepped out of them, the rest of the girls following suit, the Patil twins already naked and fluffing out their hair, chocolate colored breasts on their chests with dark delicious looking nipples.

Soon the class was settling down on the pillows, getting comfortable, many of them in pairs. Lily and Hermione sat side by side and Hermione held Lily's hand in her lap. Ginny sat by herself, legs tucked underneath her daintily, trying to act unexcited but unable to conceal a soft pink blush as she glanced about at all the breasts around her. The girl named Laura was lounging back between Carmilla's legs and Carmilla was stroking her long blonde hair like a pet. Padma and Parvati also sat in a pair, side by side with their naked hips touching, and their dark eyes seemed to envy the other couples. Many of the girls were chuckling and teasing each other and some of them were so eager to begin class they were already sneaking kisses and little touches.

Fleur had been checking a piece of parchment at her desk and now she came over to the front of the class, clapping her hands for attention. The girls quieted down and looked up at their professor. Fleur was again wearing nothing but that pink sling of silk that covered practically nothing, her gold bangles glinting in the light from the windows, and she paused with a hand on a naked hip and waited with a smile till she had everyone's attention.

"Today," she said, "we're going to talk about polygamy. Can anyone tell me what polygamy is?"

Hermione raised a hand. "It's the practice of keeping more than one lover."

Fleur nodded that she was correct. "Exactly," she said. "Polygamy is an essential aspect of Lezbomancy. True understanding of one's sexual energies can never come from merely one lover, but rather from many. It is only through experimentation and comparison zat we can learn what is truly inside of us."

Some of the couples went a little uneasy at that, exchanging glances, not sure how they felt about it. Lily wasn't quite sure either. Participating in classroom demonstrations were one thing but why would she need any lover other than Hermione?

Lily raised her hand hesitantly. Fleur smiled at her and gestured for her to speak.

"Yes, miss Potter?"

Lily frowned a little bit but withheld any judgement from her voice. "So are you saying that a Lesbomancer can never have a proper relationship?"

Hermione, at her side, chuckled at that as if she knew something her girlfriend didn't. Fleur laughed as well and shook her head.

"Not at all, quite the contrary," she said. "Conventional notions of matrimony and exclusiveness were invented to curb temptation and bolster fidelity. Relationships are hard work and not always aligned with ze desires of the body. A Lezbomancer, however, is beyond zese restrictions. A Lezbomancer does not fear temptation but rather embraces it. Accepts it. And though acceptance of temptation we may also learn to control it—and direct it where we please."

Fleur paused to let that sink into the class. A few thoughtful expressions blossomed. A couple of the girls nodded. Lily still wasn't quite sure but Fleur smiled and began pacing back and forth in front of the class, swinging her hips in her sexy costume and gesturing animatedly with her wand.

"Ze heart is contained within ze body and only through ze understanding of our body we will also achieve understanding of our heart," she said. "And only through ze understanding of our heart will we be able to properly cherish our true love. So while it's true perhaps that a Lezbomancer will never have a conventional relationship, it is also true zat a Lezbomancer may have something even greater. A true relationship. True love. True commitment. For even after exhausting every lover in ze world zere will always be one lover zat you love more than any other and what else could zat lover be but a true lover?"

Fleur came to a stop and smiled at the class. Many of the girls were very moved by the romanticism of her speech and even Lily was stirred. Hermione smiled at her and squeezed her hand and Fleur gave them all a moment before continuing.

"A Lezbomancer, perhaps, will never have a conventional relationship," she repeated, "but a proper one? Well, zat depends on your definition of proper. I understand many of you are currently involved in relationships, but I trust zese concepts won't daunt you. In zis class we do not promote cheating or anything of ze sort. What we promote is ze understanding and harmony of sexual energy. Miss Potter, let's use you as an example. 'Ermione is your girlfriend, oui?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

"And you love her?"

"Of course."

"And if you were to have sex with every girl in zis room, would you cease to love her?"

Some chuckles at that. Lily blushed and looked about and turned back to Fleur.

"No," she said. "Of course not."

Fleur pretended to be surprised. "No? But how come?"

"Because I love her."

Fleur smiled as if Lily had proven her point. Hermione smiled as well and wrapped her arm around Lily's slim shoulders. Lily felt Hermione's naked breast brush against her, warm and soft as silk, and she felt a surge of love for the other girl that really did prove what Fleur was saying.

Fleur smiled at the class and gestured toward Lily and Hermione.

"Well," she said. "Zere you have it. Love is love. And yes, love must be protected and carefully guarded. To be nurtured and cherished at all costs. But as Lezbomancers we need not let insecurity and fear supress us into states of monogamy. As Lezbomancers we will embrace temptation and master our lusts until we become ze one and only mistresses of our hearts."

The girls in the pit of pillows were beaming by now, no longer lounging or reclining, all of them sitting up with their arms wrapped around their knees, listening to the professor with rapt and enchanted eyes. Fleur smiled at them and then clapped her hands together.

"So," she said. "Experimentation. You're homework assignment for ze next week will be to seduce three different targets outside of class. Ze first one may be anyone you wish. Ze second target must be someone younger than you. And ze third target will be one of your teachers—aside from me, of course."

An outbreak of grins went among the girls, ideas occurring, targets acquired, fantasies for homework. Hermione inhaled a breath of excitement, no doubt thinking about her precious Septima, and Lily smiled to herself impishly as she mentally pictured of Professor Tonk's adorable round arse.

Fleur raised a finger and smirked.

"But it is not all fun and games," she said. "You will also write five inches of parchment about each encounter, noting your compatibility with ze target and ze key aspect of the experience zat provoked the most energy from you. Understood?"

The girls nodded eagerly, not a single one of them upset about that. Even Lily didn't mind the written requirement. It would be like a diary. She did have one concern about all this, however, and now she raised her hand.

"Professor Delacour, can I ask something?"

Fleur smiled. "Miss Potter, how many times must I tell you to call me Fleur?"

Lily smirked. "But you always call us Miss."

"I do zat because it is cute," Fleur said, and then she laughed. "You are all my little ladies. But as you wish, Lily. What is your question?"

Lily went a little nervous and embarrassed. "Well, I'm just wondering," she said. "All this talk about experimenting…but that doesn't mean we have to experiment with boys too, does it?"

Many of the girls screwed up their faces at that and quickly turned to Fleur. Fleur burst out laughing with a hand to her mouth.

"No, Lily," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Of course not. While it's important to experience a variety of lovers, zere's nothing to be gained by experimenting too far outside one's basic attractors. Experimenting with a boy would be as useless as experimenting with a donkey."

Chuckles from the girls. Lily sighed in relief and Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at how silly she was.

Fleur held up a finger and went on mid-chuckle. "Zat said, however, I certainly don't forbid it, and if zere are any girls here who are curious about boys or farm animals, you're welcome to make your own arrangements. For now, however, I want us all to make a commitment to polygamy."

The girls all became excited again, sharing glances, all of them naked and surrounded by silk pillows and soft bodies. Lily began to tingle between her legs as she got an idea of why they were required to remove their robes before class.

"How do we do that, Professor Delacour?" Hermione asked, not quite getting it.

"Simple," Fleur said with a smirk. "For ze rest of class we're going to have our first session of Free Love. In zese sessions you will learn to let loose and submit to your sexual energies in a wild orgy of fun and experimentation. No rules, no restrictions. So go ahead. Simply follow your bodies and explore."

Fleur spread her arms for them to begin. The girls didn't move. They glanced at each other, not sure how to proceed. Lily had a lump in her throat and she could hardly swallow it. Ginny glanced at her and let her eyes flicker over Lily's breasts. Padma and Parvati looked at each other and looked away. Carmilla was smirking with Laura in her lap and the vampire alone seemed undaunted by the lesson before them.

Fleur sighed and smiled and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Shall I begin?" she asked, and without waiting for a reply she reached behind her neck to untie her outfit.

The pink strips of cloth came loose and the whole thing fluttered to the floor at her feet. Revealing her naked breasts and all the rest of her naked body. Every girl in the pit of pillows stared at her. Fleur smiled and pulled out her hair tie as well and shook her long glorious hair loose. It cascaded behind her shoulders like strands of pure gold. She used her fingers to fluff it out, displaying her luscious mounds on her chest, and then she lowered her arms again and sauntered forward, her pink high heels taking her down the three carpeted steps into the pit of naked girls.

Ginny was sitting alone directly in the center of the pit and she had her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them like a small mouse there. She was blinking up at Fleur and Fleur smiled and came to a stop in front of her and placed a hand on her hip, naked and glorious and clad in nothing but sunlight and gold jewellery like a demigoddess. Rolling breasts and long legs and that smooth cleft between her thighs like some ultimate avatar of lust. Ginny's heart was racing like a rabbit and now Fleur bobbed down and settled on her knees. She hadn't taken her eyes off Ginny. Ginny's arms loosened around her legs and now Fleur put her hands on Ginny's kneecaps and pried them open gently to reveal slim white thighs and a delicate tuft of reddish hair between them. Fleur smiled at her and began to crawl forward, sultrily with her heavy breasts swinging, and pressed her mouth onto Ginny's parted and breathless lips.

The rest of the class watched in excitement as Ginny moaned and began to settle backward. Fleur continued to press forward until Ginny was flat on her back. Ginny moaned again. She could feel Fleur's huge warm breasts squished into her chest and she could feel Fleur's tongue swarm into her mouth. Already her head was hazing over. It was just too much warmth. Too much loveliness. Even though she hated this woman and it was so embarrassing. It was too much to resist. Ginny moaned and let her mouth open wider for even more tongue and slowly her slim naked legs lifted up and wrapped around Fleur's body.

By now the pit of pillows was all but humming with horniness. They watched Ginny's legs wrap around Fleur breathlessly and now they began to turn to each other. Eyes met and smiles flickered. Girls who were only barely friends felt unexpected surges of lust for each other. Lust over little things, like eyelashes or hair color. Nipples began to harden. Vagina's began to moisten. Some of the established couples had already moved into kisses. Laura, reclining in Carmilla's arms, tilted her head back and accepted a deep and luscious kiss from the vampire while the vampire massaged one of her breasts. Another girl, who was friends with Laura, began to suckle at Laura's other breast. Padma and Parvati glanced at each other tentatively and the glance turned into a stare and their mouths almost began moving toward each other before a nearby couple almost collapsed into their laps. This couple then giggled and split up and took one each of the twins for themselves, wrapping their arms around the darkskinned girls and pushing their tongues into their mouths.

Lily and Hermione watched all this with two very different expressions. Lily was shocked and massively turned on while Hermione was only turned on and amused at Lily. They were still holding hands and Lily's knuckles had gone white from how hard she was squeezing. She was staring at Fleur and watching as Fleur's mouth lowered to Ginny's vagina. A nearby girl bent to suckle at Ginny's nipples and another claimed Ginny's lips, Ginny moaning and writhing under three different mouths. Hermione chuckled at Lily and touched her chin and turned the darkhaired girl to face her. Hermione smiled.

"This polygamy looks like a lot of fun, but why don't we start with each other?" she suggested.

Lily nodded breathlessly and Hermione cupped her face and slowly drew her into a kiss.

Together they sank down into a pile of pillows and for the moment the rest of the class seemed to fade away. The only moans Lily could hear were their own. Their tongues mingled and danced and their bodies rubbed together. Hermione was on top and she kissed at Lily's mouth passionately and deeply and made Lily groan with need. Hermione's hand was down there, rubbing at Lily's entrance, and now she inserted two fingers into Lily's vagina.

Lily inhaled a breath full of pleasure and incense and then she heard Hermione gasp as well. Lily looked at her and noticed some girl behind Hermione had shoved some fingers into Hermione from behind, taking her by surprise. Neither of them even knew the girl but the girl winked, a sexy chick with big boobs and magically colored purple hair, and began to pump her fingers in and out of Hermione. Hermione turned back to Lily, her cheeks engulfed with a blush, and then she gave Lily one more kiss before lowering her mouth to Lily's throbbing clitoris.

Lily orgasmed with a gasp, the soft sound lost among the other gasps and groans of orgasming girls, and Hermione orgasmed as well. She then rose up and turned to the purplehaired girl and wrapped her into a passionate kiss. Lily blinked at the display and felt a strange stirring of excitement. Hermione was tongue another girl. Right in front of her. The purplehaired girl had large breasts and Hermione stroked one of them and smirked and then the two girls broke the kiss and looked at Lily. Hermione made eye contact with Lily, her lips wet and smudged, and then she winked and turned back to the purplehaired girl and sank down to her vagina. Lily blinked as they settled down on the pillows and then noticed a trio of blondes crawling toward her with smirks and smiles. Lily half raised up in panic but the blondes chuckled and pushed her back down and fastened their mouths to Lily's nipples and vagina.

It didn't take long for everyone to loosen up and start experimenting. Couples began to split up. Girls who were just friends found themselves tonguing each other and everywhere there were girls kneeling or laying on their backs or rolling over to open their legs. Breasts everywhere, buttocks, wet vaginas. Incredible amounts of naked skin. Tangled legs, squished breasts. Some of the girls had produced wands and they were casting Vagina Rennevana charms on each other or Vibratus charms to aid their explorations.

Lily and Hermione were on opposite sides of the pit by now. Lily had quite a few admirers in that class and she hardly even knew who she was kissing or who was kissing her. Her mind had clouded over with lust. She could only tell different girls by the taste of their saliva. Lily's hands seemed to move all on their own. Weaving into locks of long silky hair. Stroking at long legs. Rubbing at wet vaginas. She spied a nipple that was a pretty shade of pink and started sucking on it. Her head was throbbing and all she knew was that she wanted more.

Hermione had a great deal of admirers too and she was quite a natural at handling them. Cool, calm, mature. Decisively taking girls by the napes of their necks and pulling them into kisses. Tonguing them. Smiling into their lips. There was a girl sitting on the rim of the pit and Hermione smiled at her and licked her vagina inquiringly. The girl liked it and opened her legs and Hermione hooked the girl's thighs over her shoulders and pushed her tongue into her entrance.

Ginny was making out with some brunette when she felt a tap on her naked shoulder. It was Laura, her friend from House Lily. Laura had sought her out in that orgy of naked girls and now she smiled and tilted her head as if to ask if Ginny would like to try something with her. Ginny grinned and wrapped her arms around the pretty blonde girl. Their breasts mashed together and they sank down onto a pillow in each other's arms.

Carmilla as well had quite a collection of admirers and she was currently lounging backward against a pile of pillows with her legs open. The legs were heartbreakingly long and pure white and girls were taking turns to lick at the vagina between them. Carmilla was leaning with an elbow, her chin resting on her hand in a sort of sexy arrogance, and she watched with a smirk while those girls licked and licked. The vampire orgasmed with a purr in her pale throat and the next girl would cast the Vagina Rennevana charm before leaning to lick. Some of the girls were bold enough to steal kisses from that smirking mouth and some of them even stroked the large pale mounds of her breasts and sucked the dark little nipples. Hermione had somehow washed up here in the waves of orgasm and she too found herself waiting in line to lick at the vampire's vagina. Carmilla noticed her and acknowledged her with sharper curve of her smirk. Hermione blushed, feeling an odd surge of submissiveness, and then she lowered herself to that pale cleft and began to lick until the vampire orgasmed against the pillows with all those naked girls touching her breasts and kissing her face like some dark queen of lust.

Lily by now was finally gaining some control over herself. The shock and confusion had faded away into a steadily growing sensation of hunger. She had some girl wrapped in her arms and she was kissing at the girl's neck. Her hand was a claw and it was gripping at the girl's back. Her breath was coming out harshly. The girl moaned and rubbed her body into Lily's and then she rose up and mounted Lily's face. A vagina appeared in front of Lily's lust glazed eyes and she hooked her arms around those thighs and mashed her mouth to that dripping pussy as the hunger continued to surge and swell.

Padma and Parvati were working as a team, laying girls down and sucking both nipples simultaneously, one each, grinning, glancing at each other with nipples between their lips. The girl was squirming pleasurably and the twins moved lower and started taking turns to lick at the girl's entrance, cheek to cheek, licking and moaning and lapping at the combined wetness of the girl's arousal and each other's saliva. The two sisters only drifted apart when Parvati felt a hand between her thighs. The hand belonged to a smiling blonde girl and Parvati turned into the smile and accepted the kiss. Padma watched her and then she turned to a pair of open legs and began licking at the vagina there.

Ginny was exhausted and smiling dazedly. She swept a hand through her redhair, kneeling there alone in the middle of the orgy. A girl scurried by giggling with another girl chasing her on her hands and knees and Ginny grinned and watched them go by. Everywhere she could see girls crawling on top of each other or wrapping arms around each other. Long hair flung back, lips curved into smiles. Eyelashes fluttering. In the middle of all this Ginny saw Lily. Lily was laying on her back and girls were taking turns to sit on her face. Ginny smiled at that and crawled over. Currently straddling Lily's face was an orgasming blonde girl and Ginny pushed the girl off and mounted Lily's mouth herself. The blonde girl landed with a squawk and a scowl but she was soon distracted by a pair of nearby breasts. Ginny smirked down at Lily, straddling her face, and Lily returned the smirk before lowering her eyes to Ginny's lightly furred mound. The hair there was fine and red and Lily's eyes fell closed as she lifted her mouth to Ginny's sweet little pussy.

Laura had wandered back to Carmilla and her blonde head was between Carmilla's thighs, licking there lovingly and obediently while Carmilla petted her hair. Hermione had hooked up again with that purplehaired girl and the two of them were going at it on a couple of pillows.

Padma and Parvati had also reunited and they were laying side by side with their legs open. They were each being licked between their darkskinned thighs and their naked chests were heaving. Their hands brushed at their sides as they were approaching orgasm and the hands seem to clasp all on their own, their fingers lacing and interlocking as they squeezed down and climaxed with identical high pitched cries.

Towards the end of the lesson most of the class converged on Fleur. The magical energy that emanated from her body seem to attract them like moths to flame. Soon the professor was surrounded by a whole dozen of girls dedicated to her pleasure. Fleur smiled, pleasantly overwhelmed, and she surprised them by laying on a hip and lifting one of her legs into the air and spreading the area between them with a hand to allow the girls to insert a vibrating wand into each of the holes down there. The woman bore the double penetration with a lusty elegance that the girls greatly admired. They giggled and kissed at her legs and at her hips and some of them sucked at her nipples while squeezing those hefty mounds in their hands. Ginny watched all this with a jealous little pucker to her red eyebrows and didn't want to participate. Lily and Hermione were smiling and applying kisses all over Fleur's flawless Veela body like everyone else. One of the other girls was licking about the base of the shaft buried in Fleur's vagina and Fleur's leg lifted higher into the air in ecstasy as she orgasmed with a loud and womanly groan. Every girl in that pit of pillows also orgasmed in a sweet melody of moans, Lily and Hermione, Laura and Carmilla, even Ginny who shivered and whimpered as the warm pink energy of Fleur's orgasm washed over it in an irresistible wave of pleasure.

After that the class was over and the girls were far too satisfied to be disappointed. They climbed out of the pit laughing and smiling and casting refreshment charms on each other and charms to clean up. Fleur was correcting the pillows in the pit and she congratulated the class on work well done and said she would see them next time. She had become so beloved in so short a time that many of the girls gave her a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye.

Lily and Hermione were putting their uniforms back on, stepping into their knickers and tying their halters. The girl with purple hair was named Veronica and she had really hit it off with Hermione. The two of them made a date to get together and study sometime and then Veronica swaggered away with her purple hair and seductive attitude.

The rest of the girls began to drift away as well, in pairs or groups or by themselves. Hermione was happy and smiling and Lily was still only a little bewildered by everything that had happened in class. Hermione conjured a hair brush and began to pass it through her long brown bushy locks while smiling at Lily.

"I bet your really excited for your homework assignment, aren't you?" she asked.

Lily chuckled as she remembered she would have to seduce three different people including a teacher. "Yeah."

"I think seducing a teacher will be most interesting. I've already got my eye on someone."

"Professor Vector?"

"Not telling. What about you?"

"I don't know yet. But are you sure you're okay with all this? I mean, I know it's school work, but…"

Hermione giggled and made the hairbrush disappear. "But what? You heard what the instructor said. None of this is going to affect our feelings for each other. As we continue to master our sexual energies our relationship will only become stronger. And aren't you excited to start experimenting? Think of all the possibilities!"

Hermione was genuinely excited and honestly Lily liked this side of her. Lily was a little more simplehearted than Hermione but she was glad to have such a progressive girlfriend. Lily smiled at her and Hermione pecked a kiss onto the smile.

"Just remember that I'll always love you and you'll always love me," she said. "Me and you are forever. Nothing will ever change that. Okay?"

Lily nodded brightly. "Okay."

Hermione nodded as well. "Good," she said. "Now come on, we're going to be late for Arithmancy. How do I look? Do I look pretty?"

Lily rolled her eyes as they made their way out of the classroom and thought Professor Vector was going to be a very lucky woman.

Ginny had lingered behind after she got changed. She pretended to adjust the black leather belt of her loincloth while she watched the other girls leave and then she turned to Fleur. Fleur was fixing all the pillows, propping them up, dusting them off, and she was still completely naked.

Ginny frowned at her body, feeling grudging waves of attracting inside herself, and then she went over the rim of the pit and glared down at the professor.

"Professor Delacour," she said.

Fleur raised up with a pillow and smiled at the little redhead. "Ginny," she said pleasantly. "Please, call me Fleur. What is ze matter? Is something wrong?"

Ginny ignored that and continued glaring. "I'd like to be transferred out of your class."

Fleur's blonde eyebrows raised. "You do? But why?"

"I just don't think it's appropriate given our history together."

"Our history? What do you mean?"

"I just don't think it's appropriate, that's all."

"Ginny," Fleur chided softly, looking at her with a smile.

Ginny looked away. She could feel a hot blush of embarrassment running over her face and she hated it. Fleur still had that pillow in her hands and now she set it down and climbed out of the pit. All she was wearing were those pink high heels and all those gold bangles around her arms and one thigh. She came before Ginny and Ginny tried to glare at her face instead of those massive sexy tits. Fleur smiled at her softly.

"You had a crush on me," she said. "Oui?"

"No," Ginny snapped. "I just don't want to be taught this stuff by someone who used to be part of my family, that's all."

Fleur smirked subtly and nodded a couple times. The small redhead was adorable when she was angry. Fleur looked at her for a moment and then she brushed the backs of her knuckles against Ginny's cheek.

"I will transfer you out of ze class if zat is what you really wish, but I hope you'll reconsider," she said softly. "Zere is much we can learn from each other. I think perhaps you and I are capable of creating some very powerful energies together. Zat first day, when you so wonderfully demonstrated ze technique of your tongue on me…surely you felt how powerful ze energies were, hm? And today as well? When we were in each other's arms? Would you not like to explore zese energies further?"

Ginny didn't answer but both her glare and her blush darkened. Fleur smiled and stepped back and gestured toward the door.

"You may go," she said. "Let me know what you decide."

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat but she didn't trust herself to speak. Her eyes flickered one last time at those luscious naked breasts and then she spun on her heel and stalked out of the room.

—

 **AN: Zis chapter was a ton of fun to write. I mean,** _ **this**_ **chapter. Yikes, I'm even using Fleur's accent in my head, lol.**

 **Mostly it was designed to get the ball rolling on the poly and give it all a positive empowering spin. Fleur's little speech was interesting to write. Hope it didn't seem too weird.**

 **The orgy was fun to write as well, as you could imagine, lol. I wanted a few different interactions between the characters, but I wanted to hold back a little as well. I didn't want Carmilla to get her hands on Lily just yet and of course I have something special planned for the Patil twins. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Over a hundred that time, lol. I really appreciate it. Glad you guys loved the chapter as much as I did. :)**

—

Chapter 8:

—

Over the weekend they all tried to get started on their Lesbomancy assignments but it was more difficult than they thought. Each target had to be someone outside of class. Which meant Hermione didn't count, Lily didn't count, Ginny didn't count. Carmilla and Laura didn't count either and neither did the Patil twins. It had to be someone completely unconnected with Lesbomancy, and not just one person but three. And not just any three. One had to be younger than them and one had to be a teacher.

Half of it was simply shyness. Hermione had somewhat of a headstart with her Professor Vector but she also had a great deal of feelings and respect for the woman. She was quite capable of gazing adoringly at her in class and lifting her hand obediently to answer every question but aside from that she had no idea how to get closer to her. That is until after class on Friday afternoon when Professor Vector asked for a volunteer to be her teacher's assistant for the rest of the year. All heads in the class turned to Hermione expectantly and Hermione blushed.

Lily had her own problems as well but they weren't lack of opportunity. The next morning she was complaining about the assignment at the baths and about a dozen different girls giggled at her difficulty and proceeded to offer themselves, naked, wet, soaped up in the sun, one of them bending over and patting her butt, another girl gripping the hefty mounds of her breasts and offering them suggestively, several more on stone benches spreading their legs and basking backward to offer access to their vaginas. Light bickering ensued, every girl wanting her, none wanting to share. Lily blushed all over her naked body and had no option but to retreat, unable to pick just one and offend the others. The girls laughed and teased her while she fled and called to her like sirens on the shores of some flowery fantasy to come back and take them.

There were no classes over the weekend and on Sunday morning Ginny overslept in her bed at the cottage until Daphne knocked on the door and poked her head into the room to wake her up. Ginny grumbled and rolled over and shrugged up the quilt. The quilt was patchwork and stuffed with goosefeathers and it was quite similar to the quilt she had slept under back at The Burrow. The entire cottage was and especially her room. There was a large wardrobe of plain wood, a desk with a chair, a homely rug over the floorboards. Bookshelf with books askew. Schoolwork tacked to the walls. A round window over the bed and bright sunlight beaming down on Ginny's closed eyes and red hair.

Daphne chuckled and entered the room. "Ginny? Are you getting up?"

"It's Sunday," Ginny mumbled.

Daphne was dressed in traditional Salem pajamas, not quite as skimpy as the uniforms, but close. Soft cotton shorts and a soft cotton tanktop that held her breasts snuggly. The top had a Salem crest embroidered onto it and on her feet were a pair of rumpled socks. She had a cup of gently steaming tea in her hands and now she came into the room and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"I made you tea," she said teasingly, lowering the cup to Ginny's nose.

The scent forced Ginny's eyes to open grudgingly. She saw the cup and groaned and sat up and took it from her friend gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. "It's impossible to find decent tea in this place."

Daphne chuckled. "Welcome to America."

Ginny chuckled as well, still half asleep. Daphne was just sitting there and not leaving. There looked like there was something on her mind and Ginny smiled a bit awkwardly.

"You okay, Daph?" she asked the former Slytherin girl. Usually they were more cunning and difficult to figure out. Maybe that's why she got sorted in an appropriate house this time.

Daphne gave a shy little shrug. Her hair was jet black in the sunlight through the window and perfectly straight and she looked real pretty in her pajamas.

"I was just thinking about your assignment," she said. "You know. For Lesbomancy?"

Ginny grinned with the teacup at her lips. "Yeah?"

"Well, all you guys have to seduce someone outside of class, right? So, um, I was just wondering if you could mention me to Lily and Hermione. Or even just Hermione."

Ginny chuckled and sipped her tea and lowered the cup to her lap. She was sitting up against the headboard with her legs under the covers. She was still a little sleepy but her friend's cuteness had perked her up.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked knowingly.

Daphne, with a blush all over her face, pretended to not know what she meant. "Who?"

"Hermione."

"Well, sure. She's really smart and nice. But, you know. I just want to help out with her assignment, that's all. It's not like I _like_ her like her.

Ginny giggled. "What about me, then? You don't want to help with mine?"

"I thought you might be quitting Lesbomancy?"

"I haven't decided yet. Listen, I'll tell you what. I'll put in a good word for you with Hermione and Lily—or just Hermione—if you help me with my assignment first."

"You mean…?"

Daphne gestured at Ginny's body loosely. Ginny smirked and sipped her tea. Daphne's face was bright red and she blinked a couple times before answering.

"But I made you tea," she said.

Ginny giggled. "I know, and it's lovely, but I need help with the assignment too. So what do you say? Come on, it'll be fun. Let's do it right now."

"Now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"But you hate Lesbomancy."

"No, I hate Fleur," Ginny said. "But Lesbomancy…"

Ginny smirked and put a hand on Daphne's thigh and caressed the bare skin there. Daphne tensed up but it was a shiver of excitement that locked her limbs in place. Ginny let her hand slide all the way up into the warmth between Daphne's thighs.

Daphne had never been touched like this by another girl. She looked down at the hand and then up at Ginny's face. Ginny was smiling and the sun was in her hair and in her eyelashes. Her hair was messy from sleep and bright orange and her eyes gazed at Daphne steadily. Daphne swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"You sure?"

"I think so."

"Kiss me then," Ginny said in sort of a dare.

Daphne smiled, feeling a small surge of boldness, and then she leaned with her blushing face and pressed her lips to Ginny's.

The two girls moaned and deepened the kiss, lips parting, tongues extending. Daphne's heart was like a humming bird in her chest. Ginny still had the cup of tea in one hand and she giggled as she spilt some on the bed. They broke the kiss long enough for Ginny to put the cup on the nightstand and then she turned back to Daphne and cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her back into the kiss.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until Daphne was comfortable and then Ginny pulled off Daphne's top. No bra underneath, just her breasts. Two mounds, modestly sized on her teenaged body, well-shaped. Ginny cupped one of them and gave it a stroke and a squeeze while smiling at her. Daphne was breathing heavily and she was quite excited from the naughtiness of doing this with another girl. It wasn't quite the behaviour of a well bought up pureblood.

Ginny kissed her again and gave her some more tongue while fondling her breasts and soon the quilt had worked its way down and half spilled off the bed. Daphne was now on her back and Ginny took the liberty of removing her own tanktop. Her breasts were similar size to Daphne and Daphne, swept up in excitement, took those soft mounds in her hands and stroked them experimentally. Ginny grinned down at her and then covered her lips again.

They madeout together for a few more minutes, topless and moaning, and soon their hands were in each other's shorts. Their breathing was becoming very fast and their faces were radiating heat from the blushes on their cheeks. Ginny was on top, straddling the other girl, and she orgasmed first with a loud groan. A smile then swept over her face and she lowered herself to between Daphne's legs where she pulled down the other girl's shorts a little bit and popped her head underneath them and licked at her wet entrance until she too orgasmed.

Afterwards they were smiling and panting. Daphne was beaming with satisfaction. Doing it with a girl was just as fun as she thought it would be.

The tea was cold by now but Ginny's mouth was dry and she took the cup from the sidetable and drank the rest in a couple gulps. Daphne had pulled up her shorts and gotten out of the bed and now she was putting on her top and pulling it down over her breasts. Ginny smirked at her body and in her head she was already composing what she would write about the experience for the written component of the assignment. As much as she disliked Fleur she didn't think she would be able to drop Lesbomancy if it remained this fun.

"Thanks for the tea," Ginny said to Daphne, handing her the cup.

Daphne took the cup daintily with mussed hair and swollen lips like a maid who also provided sexual services. "My pleasure," she said. "So you'll talk to Hermione?"

"As soon as I get a chance."

"Thanks, Ginny. I'll see you later."

"Okay. And Daphne?"

Daphne turned back from the door. Ginny smirked at her.

"Maybe you should think about transferring into Lesbomancy," she said.

Daphne smirked as well and gave an aristocratic little shrug. "Maybe I will."

Then she continued out and left Ginny to giggle to herself and hunt for her top among the dishevelled bedding.

Hermione never saw Ginny that day and she still hadn't made any progress on her assignment. They had an entire week, till next Friday, but she was already worried she might not make it in time. It was the first time she had ever had an assignment that couldn't be plowed through with books and hard work. It didn't help that she was constantly in the hostile environment of House Rose. She had virtually zero friends in the castle, aside from Gabrielle who was Fleur's little sister, and Gabrielle lived downstairs in the communal dorm with the rest of the younger girls.

On Tuesday they had a DADA class where they put last week's theory into practice. Along one stone wall there was a cupboard and inside the cupboard were rows of training swords and pieces of armor that the girls were instructed to put on. The girls undressed in the darkness of the dungeon, sneaking glances at their enemies, assessing their bodies against their own jealously. The armor was enchanted steel and virtually weightless and soon every girl in the dungeon was clad in little bits and pieces of gilded metal that glinted in the candlelight and protected only the most vital of areas, like the boobs and crotch and little else.

The chestpiece was basically a metallic pushup bra, cupped plates of steel that fitted underneath their breasts and bunched the mounds of them together into a powerful swell of cleavage. Each cup was trimmed with gold and decorated with the crest of Salem. The bottom piece was basically a black leather g-string with a tiny steelplate to guard their vagina. The plate was inlaid with gold and also featured a crest of Salem. Each girl was also equip with a pair of leather and metal greaves, thigh high boots with metal plates and high heels of polished steel. To complete the ensemble were fingerless gauntlets of spiked steel and steel pauldrons that sat on their shoulders.

Lily loved the design and she thought Hermione was gorgeous, standing on a cocked hip and adjusting one of the gauntlets on her wrist, tall and powerful and clad in steel like some fabled ladyknight from a fairytale. Lily looked quite sexy too with those tall boots and the black string of leather between her round and pale buttocks. Padma and Parvati were also very stunning but perhaps no girl in that dungeon wore her skimpy suit of armor better than Rosalie Redthorn, tall and statuesque with flowing blonde hair and her chestpiece gleaming in the candlelight. She had her chin in the air and she was surrounded by other blondes in armor, all of them slightly inferior like bodyguards around a princess.

Once they were ready they were also equip with one of the swords, basic training sabres with edges that were dulled but still capable of cutting to discourage mistakes. They were instructed to wield their swords with magic, no hands, and soon there were upwards two dozen swords floating in the air as the girls guided them with wands.

Professor Despertarse wore no armor, just her regular outfit comprised of that ragged black gown that was split almost entirely up the front like an open coat, a huge swath of chalk white chest visible and her underwear as well and the decedent wrappings of those fishnet stockings around her sexy white legs. She wielded her own sword with a practiced ease and she was demonstrating basic fencing techniques. Thrust. Parry. Riposte. After each swish of her sword the rest of the class would copy, flicking their wands to make their sabres slash at the air. They were grouped in pairs, Lily with Hermione, and one would perform the attack while their partner blocked. The professor watched their technique and nodded.

"Good," she said. "Again."

The girls swished their wands and repeated the swordstroke. The sabres made a faint hissing sound through the dungeon air and then a sharp clank as they were deflected by the partner's blade. The candlelight glimmered across the blades and across their armor and the professor smiled.

"Good," she said. "Continue."

The girls again repeated the routine. None of them had ever quite duelled like this and each wore a subtle frown of concentration as they focused very hard on not hurting their partner, especially Lily and Hermione. Professor Despertarse watch them and paced back and forth.

"Yes," she said. "Keep going. Learn these lessons well and your duelling capabilities will increase tenfold. In combat we must strive to remain as fluid as possible. Real combat does not take place on duelling strips. Real combat takes place in cluttered buildings and dark alleys where the environment and your control over it can be your greatest strength or greatest weakness. One can't always expect to have sabres at the ready, of course, but there is always something to utilize if one is creative enough. For instance…"

The professor suddenly spun around and magically seized control over a chain dangling from the ceiling. The chain rattled to life like a snake and then suddenly whipped around Hermione's neck and hauled her into the air.

"Hermione!" Lily cried.

Hermione's wand and sword clattered to the floor. Rosalie and a few other blondes chuckled. Professor Despertarse was smirking and she was maintaining control over the chain with a bare hand.

"It seems this time it was me who took you by surprise, Miss Granger," she said.

Hermione was gagging and clutching at the chain. She couldn't speak. Her boots kicked in the air and she began to revolve slowly in the candlelight as the chain tightened even more.

"Let her go," Lily said, glaring at the teacher.

Professor Despertarse didn't even look at Lily. "Worry not, she's perfectly fine."

"I said _let her go_!"

Lily's sword swept through the air and came to a stop at Professor Despertarse's throat.

The blondes stopped chuckling. The dungeon went utterly silent aside from the rattle of chains and Hermione's gags. Lily's voice had come out with a startling boom of authority. Professor Despertarse did not let Hermione go but she did stop smiling. She looked down at the sword at her throat and then at Lily. Lily was glaring at her, a furious little darkhaired girl with glasses, clad in armor with her wand clutched in her hand.

Professor Despertarse smiled once more and then she stepped back and flicked the blade away from her throat with her wand. Her wand was in her right hand and she was maintaining control of the chain wandlessly with her left hand like telekinesis. Lily still had her sabre at the ready and she was still glaring at the teacher. Professor Despertarse circled to the left, dark and sinister in her shredded black gown and knifeblade heels, and levitated a sword with her wand.

"Why don't you make me, Miss Potter?" she challenged the girl. "Let's see how much you've learnt so far. Hopefully enough to not even attempt slinging a silly Expelliarmus curse, hm?"

Lily glanced at Hermione, who was struggling in the air and gasping for breath, and back at the teacher. "Let her go first."

Professor Despertarse snorted. "I would have released her already if you hadn't spoken so impetuously. Now her rescue is up to you. Come, I will dual with one hand. Use what you have learnt."

Lily's dark eyebrows twisted into an even deeper glare than she reared back with her wand and slashed it through the air.

The sabre mimicked the movement and the teacher actually staggered back from the force of the blow as she blocked it with her own blade. Lily didn't pause to savor the small victory. She slashed again, circling around to the right, and the rest of the class gasped and back peddled from the battle. The teacher deflected the blow and then deflected another one, her free hand in the air and reaching toward Hermione as it controlled the chain around Hermione's neck.

Hermione was gagging for breath. Her eyelids were fluttering and she could only barely see the battle as she kicked in the air and clutched at the chain.

Padma and Parvati were watching Lily in concern and even Rosalie's face was etched with worry for the woman who was her mother. Lily was slashing wildly and the clash of swords rang through the dungeon like cymbals as sparks flew from the blades. Professor Despertarse was grinning and she only seemed to be defending, as if too overwhelmed by the small girl's assault to press any attack of her own. She was circling to the right, flinging her sabre about to catch the attacks directed at her, and she eventually circled directly behind Hermione's kicking legs.

"Observe how I use the muggleborn as a human shield!" she called to the class, as if all this were simply part of the lesson. "No tactic is too despicable in combat! Victory at any cost!"

Hermione whimpered and stopped kicking so that her legs wouldn't get in the way of Lily. Lily's rage had instantly cooled at the danger of accidently hurting Hermione and the teacher used that to gain an advantage, hiding behind the hanging girl and slashing out with her sabre.

Lily stumbled backward, the candlelight glimmering over the sheen of sweat on her forehead. The teacher emerged from behind Hermione and finally pressed her own attack, slashing the sabre left to right in perfect mimic of the vicious slashes of her wand. Lily deflected each blow, glaring through the whirl of steel between them, and then she spun to the right and flung her hand toward the front of the dungeon and magically seized a wooden footstool and hurled it across the darkness at the professor.

" _Confringo!_ " the professor shouted and blew apart the stool in a rain of splinters before it could slam into her.

But the distraction was enough. Lily regained the advantage and slashed forward, once, twice. The professor was fighting backward now, her knifeblade heels scraping in the stone.

The rest of the class had gasped and cowered from the debris of the shattered footstool and now they were watching again, breathless in suspense. At least half of them were on Lily's side and Padma and Parvati were grinning and clasping their hands from excitement.

Professor Despertarse was grinning and she hadn't stop grinning since the fight began. The black rags of her gown flared away from her fishnets as she spun aside from Lily's sword and then Lily slashed again and again and finally slashed her blade across Professor Despertarse's face.

Blood flew across the dungeon and spattered onto the wall. The entire class gasped. The professor's sword clattered to the floor as she dropped her wand and pressed the hand to her cheek. Lily stopped attacking. She stood there in the candlelight, breathing heavily, sweating, her sword still at the ready in the air before her.

Professor Despertarse's face had flung to the side and now she turned back to Lily. Blood was leaking through her pale fingers but she was still grinning and her dark eyes were dancing in the candlelight.

"Excellent," she said. "You fight well when there is something at stake. But you must learn to channel that rage at will. Don't wait for the rage to come to you. Seize the rage for yourself. You have immense power within you, Miss Potter. If you could control it, you would be unstoppable."

"I am unstoppable," Lily spat. "I killed Voldemort and I beat you. Now let Hermione go."

Hermione was still hanging from the chain and she gave a few feeble kicks of her boots. Professor Despertarse chuckled and let go of her cheek. The hand was covered in blood and she flung the blood away from her fingers as if it were water.

"Yet for all that power," she went on, "you have failed to fully grasp the basic lesson of controlling your environment."

With that she summoned her wand back into her hand and flicked it at Lily's sword. The sword was snatched out of Lily's control and Professor Despertarse then flung the blade at the chain that held Hermione. The chain was old and rusty and the sword manage to cut through it in a broad powerful cleave.

Hermione fell to the floor and started coughing as the remainder of the chain loosened around her neck. Lily ran to her and knelt and put her arms around her. The rest of the class watched, finally beginning to relax a little, and Professor Despertarse went over to Hermione and Lily and stood looking down at than with that arrogant smirk on her bloodstained face.

"You could've ended this without a single attack, if you had been mindful of your environment," she said to Lily. "Although I did admire your attack with that wooden stool. It almost took me by surprise. Five points for House Violet, but don't get cocky just yet Miss Potter. Our real battle is still to come."

Lily glared up the darkhaired beauty while Hermione coughed in her arms. Professor Despertarse smirked down at her, hand on her hip and evilly sexy in her fishnets and shreds of dress, and then she turned and sauntered back to the front of the class.

Rosalie Redthorn stepped forward hesitantly. "Professor?"

Professor Despertarse turned to her coolly. They were mother and daughter but it was impossible not to notice the formality between them. Yet the blonde girl's voice had come out in a tentative tone of caring and now she lifted her wand and touched it to the wound on her stepmother's face.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_ ," she chanted softly.

A light glowed at the end of her wand and she traced the tip along the length of the wound. The healing spell closed up the gash and cleaned up all the blood and left the woman's face as pale and perfect as it was before the duel had even began.

Rosalie lowered the wand and offered the woman a smile. She seemed to seek approval. Professor Despertarse gave her nod.

"Thank you, Rosalie," she said.

Rosalie bobbed a small nod in return, smiling, and then retreated back to her group of blondes. Hermione and Lily were still on the floor, Hermione in Lily's arms. Professor Despertarse glanced at them and then spoke to the rest of the class.

"That will be all for today," she said. "By the end of next week I want you all to have read chapter three through four of Advanced Duelling techniques if you haven't done so already. And if you have, perhaps take another look. I'm sure Miss Granger has read the entire text, but it didn't quite help her today."

Chuckles from the blondes. Hermione rubbed her throat and glared at the professor.

That was the final class of the day and afterwards they went upstairs into the castle and into Hermione's room. The rooms in Castle Rose were quite lavish. There were two windows that looked over the lake and the woods. The bed was large and had four polished oak bedpillars with a red velvet canopy overhead. A red rug was spread over the stone floor and there were rich tapestries to decorate the stone walls. A dresser stood underneath one of the tapestries and there was a wardrobe beside the dresser and a desk that was perfectly clean and tidy and bare of everything aside from an ink pot with a quilt sticking out of it.

Lily and Hermione settled on the bed and they each had their DADA textbooks open. Hermione was jotting notes on some parchment and every now and then she had to clear her throat from almost being strangled early. Lily looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" she asked her. "I'm so sorry I didn't think to cut the chain first."

Hermione smiled and shrugged it off. "Don't worry," she said. "Even if you did, she would've found some other way to trick you. The real lesson wasn't to use the environment, it was to embarrass us."

Lily nodded and sighed. She had won the fight but it still didn't quite feel like a victory. Hermione sighed as well and glanced toward a window.

"More and more she reminds me of Bellatrix," she said. "There has to be some way to find out. If only Rosalie wasn't such a bitch, I could get some info from her. According to official records, this Dominique Despertarse married Regina Redthorn—Rosalie's mother—almost ten years ago. But before that there's no record of her at all. No school records, no employment records. It's as if she appeared out of thin air just to marry Rosalie's mother."

"That sound suspicious."

"Yeah, but Bellatrix only died last year. This Dominique has been living in Salem for eight years."

"Oh," Lily said, frowning thoughtfully. "How could that be possible?"

Hermione shrugged but she did seem to have a theory. "I don't know," she said. "But I'm thinking maybe a Horcrux? Voldemort could have taught her how to make a Horcrux before she was locked up in Azkaban. And maybe the Horcrux somehow found its way to Salem where it became a whole new Bellatrix—who assumed the identity of Dominique Despertarse and married Rosalie's mother."

"Is that possible?"

"Who knows? No one is positive how Horcruxes work, but supposedly they're simply fragments of soul that have been broken off from the soul of whoever created them. The intended purpose of a Horcrux is to anchor the person's soul to the world, so that if they die they can be bought back. But who says they have to die? Once the fragment of soul has been split from the host it is essentially a whole new soul that might even be capable of taking its own body while the original host is still alive."

Lily nodded and thought about that. It seemed to make sense. Hermione watched her expression and then chuckled once.

"Or maybe the similarities are all just one big coincidence," she said with a shrug. "I don't know, but either way I think it would be prudent to find out for sure. If my theory is true then maybe Rosalie's mother even had a hand in bringing that fragment of soul to life. And if Rosalie wasn't such a bitch, I could probably find out."

Lily nodded again and Hermione sighed. All that talking had made her throat raspy. She rubbed it gently with her hand and then saw the clock against the wall. A tall grandfather clock of glass and polished wood with a gold pendulum that swung back and forth. She saw the time with widened eyes and then closed her textbook.

"Well, anyway," she said. "I better get out of here. I forgot I was supposed to meet Professor Vector and help her grade papers this afternoon."

Lily smirked. "Working hard on that Lesbomancy assignment?"

Hermione grinned and ignored that. She still hadn't admitted out loud that she was targeting Professor Vector for the assignment. She gathered up her books and stood up.

"I'm just happy she let me be her teaching assistant," she said. "You know, after we graduate I think I could seriously consider a career in education. Particularly Arithmancy."

"You'd be a great teacher – if you could refrain from answering all your own questions."

Hermione giggled at that and then gave Lily a peck on the lips.

"You'll be okay walking back to House Violet?" she asked her.

Lily nodded, still sitting there on the bed. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you tonight. Leave your window open."

"I will."

Hermione smirked from the doorway and Lily blew her a kiss before she disappeared.

For the next hour or so Lily remained in Hermione's room. At first she was studying, reading the required chapters of her DADA textbook and jotting notes in case there was an exam on all this, but eventually she grew board and started snooping. She took a look in the wardrobe and browsed through the clothes. Mostly it was just uniforms and a bit of mugglewear. Jeans. Tops. Lily really liked Hermione in mugglewear. Closing the wardrobe she then went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Underwear. Lily grinned and sifted through the garments to see if Hermione had anything special she was holding back but it was mostly just the sexy black lace knickers that went with the uniform robes.

The sun was beginning to set by now and some of the wall-lamps were already lit throughout the castle. Lily went down a corridor that was lined with endless portraits of blonde women who glanced at her and turned up their noses. Lily poked her tongue out at one of them and kept going.

Passing through the common room was an uncomfortable experience. A stone hearth stood in one wall with a large logfire crackling behind a gold grate and everywhere on the leather and darkwood furniture were members of House Rose. Studying at tables, relaxing on sofas. There was a low murmur of conversation but the conversation stopped as Lily went by and almost every blonde head in the room turned to give Lily an unwelcoming look. Lily smiled sheepishly and went on and as she was going out she bumped into someone she knew.

A small collision, a dropped textbook. A puff of French perfume. A startled gasp of girlishness. It was Fleur's sister Gabrielle and Lily smiled brightly to see her.

"Gabrielle, hi," she said. "I forgot you were in this House."

Gabrielle was still startled and you could see her secret crush for Lily all over her face. Like her sister she was part Veela and like all Veela she was exceptionally beautiful and alluring. Long blonde hair, vivid blue eyes. Eyelashes as long and pretty as a china doll's. Her face exquisite in every feature.

She was several years younger than Fleur and even a little younger than Lily. Her beauty hadn't fully flowered into womanhood but she was perhaps all the prettier for it with her slim limbs and tiny waist and moderately sized breasts, all perfectly white and decorated in the black scraps of satin of her uniform robes.

"Lily!" said the French girl. "What are you doing here?"

Lily picked up the fallen textbook and handed it back to her. Gabrielle took it with a faint blush on her cheeks. She was less confident than Fleur and most other Veela but that also only made her more pretty.

"I'm just on my way back to House Violet," Lily said, edging around her. "Say hi to your sister Fleur for me, okay? Tell her I'm looking forward to the next Lesbomancy class."

"Oh, yes, yes, I will," Gabrielle said, flustered, spinning on the spot to watch Lily go. "Au revoir, Lily! Come back soon!"

Lily waved to her with a grin and continued out into the courtyard.

The dusk was deep orange by now and the sun had begun its decline beyond the rosecovered stonewalls. Lily trotted down a short flight of stone steps and onto the grass of the courtyard. There was a stone fountain in the center of the lawn, surrounded by rosebushes, where several stone maidens sat on a rock formation in elegant and aloof poses, chins up, shoulders set, legs crossed, their bodies only loosely covered in flowing granite robes. Perched around the rim of the fountain were a group of girls, all blonde, all members of House Rose. They were sitting in poses similar to the maidens in the fountain and each of them had a sharp glare for Lily.

Lily recognized some of them from DADA class. Rosalie Redthorn was most prominent among them, sitting in the center of the group with a particular distain on her face as she watched Lily go by. Beside her was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione had mentioned that House Rose hated most British girls but Pansy seemed to fit in fine, no surprise. She wore a cocky smirk of superiority but she did look rather peasantlike among those other princesses. Bleached hair, gaudy makeup, greasy lipstick. The others may have accepted her based on blood lineages and a common core of bitchiness but she clearly wasn't quite in their league.

Rosalie whispered something to her friends and the rest of them snickered meanly. Lily had only glanced at them and now she snorted and continued passed.

The drawbridge was down and the portcullis raised. The gatehouse was covered in rosevines and there were small birds perched in the wickers that suddenly flew away. Lily watched them flutter off into the sunset and then she stopped.

The drawbridge was rising.

Slowly, with a low rumbling sound. Lily frowned and looked toward the gatehouse. There was no one in there controlling the bridge. She heard some more snickers from behind her and now she turned.

Rosalie and the rest of her blonde goons had risen from the fountain and they all had their wands out and pointed toward the drawbridge. They were using magic to raise it. Trapping Lily in the courtyard. Lily's frown deepened and she glared at them as the drawbridge slowly stood upright behind her and clattered to a halt in a great rattle of wood and metal. The blonde's lowered their wands but kept them in hand. They were all smirking.

Lily drew her own wand from behind her back. Rosalie snorted at her.

"Nice duel in class today," she said. "You were almost as incompetent as the first time. If Professor Despertarse had been using both hands, you and your mudblood girlfriend would be in the infirmary right now."

Lily gripped her wand and glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I'm sick of you British slags walking around like you own the place," Rosalie spat. "This is House Rose. You think you can just come in here whenever you please and we're just gonna let you do whatever you want? Think again. I think it's time someone taught you and your mudblood a lesson in humility."

The noise of the drawbridge had bought other blondes to the windows of the castle to watch and one of them was Gabrielle. She saw what was going on and immediately looked worried for Lily.

Lily was glaring at Rosalie. "I don't want to hurt anyone," she said. "Lower the drawbridge and I'll just go."

The blonde girls laughed, a few cackles and snickers. Pansy stood on a cocked hip, wand loose at her side. The other girls smirked, also at the ready. Rosalie grinned widely.

"Hurt us?" she echoed mockingly. "Maybe you should be more worried about us hurting _you_."

Lily was still frowning but her anger had cooled a little as she realized this really might come to violence. She could feel her nerve endings already beginning to crackle with magical energy and she was honestly worried about causing serious damage if she was forced to defend herself. These girls had no idea what they were getting into.

"I'm serious, Rosalie," she said. "I'm the witch who killed Voldemort, remember? By accident. With a second year disarming spell. What do you think I could do to you if I actually tried?"

Some of the other girls sobered up a little at that and glanced at their leader nervously. Rosalie too seemed to feel a little flicker of fear but that flicker only made her more hostile.

"You can't beat all of us," she sneered.

Lily hadn't even counted them yet. She did now and there were about six or seven. Seniors but still just students. The fountain splashed in the background and clusters of blonde heads were watching from the windows of the castle. The sun was making its final decent beyond the walls and suddenly the courtyard was engulfed in shadow.

" _Stupefy_!" Rosalie cried, and stabbed her wand forward.

The other blondes followed suit, shouting out the incantation, and suddenly half a dozen beams of red energy zoomed across the courtyard at Lily. Lily threw up a blue shielding charm that caught each curse and smothered them into nothingness. Some of the blondes were surprised at how easily Lily had did away with the ambush but Rosalie and Pansy and another girl Lily didn't recognize were already slinging more curses.

Lily again threw up a shield charm, her face twisting into a scowl behind her glasses. Her insides was swelling with restrained power, the power of the Elder Wand, the power of the Deathly Hallows. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she could feel it inside her. A rising tide of rage and indignation that swelled and grew as she blocked a few more curses and slung a few disarming spells until finally she had had enough.

She reared back her wand and flung it viciously toward the group of blondes.

" _Sectumsempra_!"

White light flashed from her wand. It wasn't even close to her full power but it was more than these blondes had ever seen. It wasn't a curse they had ever seen before either. It was a Hogwarts exclusive, invented by Severus Snape, and now with only one known practitioner; Lily herself.

A great shriek of pain howled over the courtyard. A pink mist of blood burst about the blondes as they spun around and twisted up and crumpled into the grass. The entire group of them. The cutting curse had swept through them like a flock of invisible swords and now they were whimpering and moaning and crawling across the ground for their wands.

The onlookers gasped, watching from the windows. Lily gasped as well. The sight of all that blood had completely shocked her out of her rage and suddenly she was terrified. Without thinking she put her wand away quickly and rushed forward and knelt down beside Rosalie who was groaning in the grass with a cut across her face and several cuts across her chest.

"Rosalie," Lily said. "Rosalie, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

" _Stupefy!_ "

Rosalie still had her wand in her hand and the stunning curse caught Lily directly in the chest. Lily hadn't been able to throw up a single defensive charm. Unconsciousness was sweeping over her and the last thing she saw before her eyes rolled up in her head was Rosalie's red and scowling face.

The girls in the windows gasped but none gasped louder than Gabrielle who clapped her hands to her mouth as she stared down at the aftermath of the battle. Lily had slumped over onto Rosalie and now Rosalie was pushing her off. The other girls had recovered their wands and they were whimpering and casting healing spells on each other. Then they hauled up the unconscious form of Lily Potter and dragged her away toward the dungeons.

—

The Arithmancy classroom was filled with a romantic orange light. Partly the dusk in the windows and partly the candle on the teachers desk. Professor Vector was sitting behind the desk and Hermione had pulled up a chair on the other side. They were grading papers together and there was no sound at all aside from the scratching of their quills. The chirp of birds outside. A smell of fresh parchment and wet ink with a faint hint of the professor's modest perfume. Hermione kept sneaking glances at Professor Vector's pretty face until Professor Vector sighed and smiled and stood her quill in the ink pot.

"There," she said. "Almost done, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and hurried her work. "Yes, ma'am, almost."

Professor Vector smiled and watched her. "Thank you so much for helping me grade these papers, Hermione. I trust you'll be objective to your friends?"

"Naturally," Hermione said, and then gave a playful smirk. "But what about my enemies? Can I give Rosalie Redthorn an F?"

"Give her what she deserves."

"A slap across the face?"

Professor Vector chuckled. Hermione had never heard her laugh before and felt a few waves of attraction. Yet still she had no idea how to go about her assignment. Seducing a woman she respected as much as Professor Vector just didn't seem quite right no matter how right it seemed. It was confusing.

Professor Vector was stacking the papers. "Well, you certainly do liven up boring office time."

"I'm glad you enjoy my company. I enjoy yours too. Very much."

"Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione finished grading the paper and handed it over with an uncharacteristically goofy smile. "You were always my favorite instructor at Hogwarts. Stern but fair. Smart. And so pretty."

Hermione blushed as she said that last part. So inappropriate. Not even that mass orgy in Lesbomancy had made her feel this scandalous.

Professor Vector seemed somewhat surprised as well. She paused while stacking the papers and smiled oddly. Hermione gushed a small chuckle and shrugged.

"You were the kind of woman I always wanted to be," she said.

Professor Vector chuckled again and resumed stacking the papers. "Well, thank you, Hermione. That's very flattering, especially from a young woman as accomplished as you."

Hermione blushed even more and nodded and decided that was enough progress for one day.

It was dark by the time she left and made her way to the manor of House Violet. She had decided to walk and enjoy the evening air. The moonmoths were about over the flowerbeds and fields of wildflowers and a haze of luminous dust lay over everything. She heard giggles among the stars were girls were flying on brooms and chasing each other and she bumped into friends on the stairs and paused to chat a little before continuing on, lighthearted in her high heels, smiling at the moon. Professor Vector was so dreamy.

House Violet was filled with darkhaired girls and many of them were draped about the common room, lounging on sofas or on the floor by the fireplace, many of them studying, many more making out or petting each other. One of the girls was Luna, the lone blonde in a roomful of brunettes. She was sitting on the lap of some darkhaired beauty and kissing her deeply, fingers laced in her hair, legs crossed sensually. Hermione was surprised but she had to smirk. Seemed like the dreamy blonde was fitting in just fine.

Hermione continued upstairs, passed the couple that seemed to be permanently stationed in the corridor, their tongues entwined, lost in each other's mouths. House Violet did indeed house the more passionate girls. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and smiled and continued to Lily's room.

There was no candle lit and the room was empty. Hermione frowned puzzledly. Lily ought to have been back by now. Where was she?

The kitten had been under the bed and now it came out sleepily and sat down in the center of the floor and looked up at Hermione, small ball of orange fluff with big cute eyes. Hermione smiled at it and bent to pet it behind it's ears.

"Hey, girl," she whispered. "Where's Lily? Hm? Where's Lily?"

The kitten didn't know nor did it reply. It just enjoyed the petting for a while, it's eyes blinking slowly with pleasure, and then it turned and made its way back under the bed.

Hermione sighed and lit a candle and set it on the sideboard. She figured she might as well wait. Outside the window she could see that vast field of violets under the bright evening moon and she was about to settle on the bed when someone knocked on the door.

The door was ajar and it swung open as Hermione turned to see. She thought it would be Lily but it was Gabrielle from House Rose, flustered, afraid, her vibrant blue eyes round with worry. Hermione frowned anxiously.

"Gabrielle," she said. "What are you doing here, what's wrong?"

Gabrielle seized Hermione's hands with that air of theatricality that seemed to come naturally to French Veela. "Oh, 'Ermione," she said. "Something horrible has happened. Rosalie and ze other girls…zey have kidnapped Lily!"

Hermione's brows drew together darkly. "What do you mean?"

Gabrielle was so flustered she could hardly explain it. She shook her head and went on timidly. "Zere is a secret society in House Rose," she said. "Zey are call ze Court of Thorns. Rosalie is the ze Rose Queen. Zey take a girl down into ze dungeon, and…"

Gabrielle trailed off but Hermione had an idea what she meant. The blonde girl was still gripping her hands but Hermione was strangely calm. Calm and angry.

"Have you reported this to any of the teachers?" she asked.

Gabrielle shook her head anxiously. "Non," she said. "Ze society would punish me. I can tell only you. Please, 'Ermione. You must help her. Lily once saved my life. I owe her."

"I understand," Hermione said. "Thanks for letting me know, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle nodded and let go of Hermione's hands. Hermione gave her a smile to reassure her and then she let the smile dissolve into steely fury as she drew her wand and stalked out of the room.

—

Lily's eyelids began to flutter.

Dim candlelight.

Rattle of chains.

Chains?

Lily forced her eyes open and tried to move. She couldn't. Her arms were hoisted above her head and shackled with chains to the stone ceiling of the dungeon. She jerked at the chains but that only caused her breasts to jiggle. She looked down at them and realized she was naked. She groaned and looked up again and that's when she saw them.

Rosalie and her squadron of blondes. They stood there in the candlelight and they had smirks on their lips and their hands on their hips and they were clad head to toe in black leather, black leather boots, black leather corsets. All of them but Rosalie who instead wore red leather the color of roses. She had a whip in her hand that was also made from red leather and she smirked and cracked the whip in the air menacingly.

—

 **AN: This one was pretty fun to write, lol. But I say that about every chapter, don't I? Seriously, though. We had a nice little friendship lemon with Daphne and Ginny, then we had a pretty cool DADA lesson, then we had Lily acting like a badass and cutting bitches with Sectumsempra, and now we have Hermione to the rescue. :)**

 **I hope Lily was portrayed strong enough in this chapter. She won her dual in DADA, but I didn't want faux-Bellatrix to look like a fool either, so I gave her a handicap. I didn't want Lily to have her big victory right away. Gotta build up to it. The fight in the courtyard was a little trickier. Lily completely outclassed them all, but she still had to lose so she could end up chained in the dungeon. For plot purposes. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

—

Chapter 9:

—

Lily blinked. She was standing there in the center of the dungeon, her arms up over her head and chained to the ceiling, and the only thing they had left her wearing were her enchanted black high heels. They were standing in a loose group around Rosalie, all of them in black aside from Rosalie in red, and Rosalie was clearly their leader. Her smirk was just a little sharper than the others, a little more superior, and her lipstick was a bright luscious red, similar to the leathers wrapped around her body.

The daze of unconsciousness had evaporated almost instantly and Lily's eyes were wide open. Wide open and roaming over all that leather and exposed skin. The leather gleamed in the candlelight and creaked in the quietness as they shifted from hip to hip and smiled and chuckled at their captive. Black boots with killer heels. Thighhigh with buckles to tighten them and zips along the outside. Black leather panties, tiny and tight, a zip to seam up the crotch. Black leather corsets, buckled around the midriff. Breasts bunched under the leather and forced upward into powerful mounds of cleavage. Blonde hair, shimmering in the candlelight, long and lustrous and vibrant with perfection. Each girl also wore a pair of black gloves that came to her elbows and the gloves also zipped up the sides.

Rosalie wore the same but in red. Bright red, like a rose in full bloom. Her outfit also featured certain embellishments. Metallic studs in the leather. Like thorns on a rose. She was taller than the others and prettier than the others and her smirk was all the more arrogant.

"So," she said to Lily. "Not so powerful anymore, are you?"

It was that cocky voice that snapped Lily out of her surprise. Her brows gathered in a frown and she jerked at the chains again before attempting to Apparate. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded her head but it didn't work.

The group of leather clad blondes chuckled and Rosalie snorted.

"Don't even try to Apparate," she said. "The entire dungeon is warded and only two people know how to bypass the wards. Professor Despertarse and…"

Rosalie suddenly disappeared and then reappeared with a sharp crack right in front of Lily.

"Me," she said, so close to Lily that Lily could feel her breath faintly on her face.

The vacuum of the teleport had trembled the candleflames and cause the shadows to dance across the walls. Giggles from the other blondes. Lily looked at them and glared at Rosalie.

"What is this?" she demanded.

Rosalie laughed and turned and sauntered through the dungeon with her arms spread. There was nothing covering her behind but a thin string of red leather between her gorgeous buttocks and even under the circumstances Lily couldn't help staring.

"This is the Court of Thorns," Rosalie was saying. "A secret society that has been carried on for over two hundred years here at Salem. Our job is to protect the prestige of our noble school by finding stuckup little bitches like you and making them humble."

Rosalie turned to face Lily with that same smirk. Lily looked at her incredulously.

"Stuckup?" she echoed in disbelief. " _Me?_ You've got to be kidding."

Rosalie hardened at Lily's tone and spoke more aggressively. "Ever since you and your mudblood girlfriend arrived here you've been walking around as if you're better than everyone else just because you're famous. Well, that ends now. By the time we're done with you, you're going to know your place."

Lily paused at that and looked at them as if she didn't quite understand. Her eyebrows were puckered slightly and she didn't seem afraid so much as vaguely titillated. There weren't many things in the world that she was actually afraid of and sexy blonde girls in black leather wasn't one of them.

Lily's eyes drifted back to Rosalie guardedly. "What are you going to do?"

Rosalie mistook her caution for fear and she smirked as if it pleased her and gave a shrug of her bare shoulder as she began to circle around Lily like a predator.

"I'm going to do lots of things to you," she said with a silky menace. "Although I do wish we had captured the mudblood instead. A haughty bitch like her would be so much more fun to break. And she really does have the sexiest ass."

The blonde punctuated that sentence by spanking Lily's butt. Lily flinched and fought back a smile and a shiver of excitement. Rosalie was behind her and now she was circling around to the front again.

"Still," she said, smiling sexily at Lily. "Maybe breaking you will be even more effective than whatever I could do to her. Hm?"

They were face to face, Lily completely naked, Rosalie in studded red leather. Lily's lips twitched a little into a smirk. She probably could've summoned her wand from the Wizard Space it was hiding in and blasted these girls into the ceiling but she was actually kind of interested to see where this was going.

"I didn't know you liked girls," she said to Rosalie in a tone that was almost flirtatious.

Rosalie smiled even sharper with her rich red lips. She leaned toward Lily slowly and whispered onto Lily's mouth. "Do I look like I like you? Hm? Do you think I like you, Lily?"

Their lips were touching now, brushing, teasing. Lily felt repeated flutters of excitement in her chest and she could feel her nipples stiffening. Rosalie chuckled into her mouth and kissed it, once, twice, cupping her neck and enjoying the dominance. Lily was beginning to enjoy it too and she was just about to tilt her own mouth into the kiss when Rosalie pulled back sharply and slapped her across the face.

Not a hard slap. Just a disdainful one.

Lily's head turned aside, a brief burst of pain in her cheek. She heard the other blondes chuckle and now she frowned again as she turned back to Rosalie. Rosalie smirked.

"I don't think so," she said cockily, and then she turned and strolled back to her group.

Lily was glaring again and once more she was tempted to summon her wand. But after what happened in the courtyard, how badly she had almost hurt them, she thought it was probably best to wait until it was absolutely necessary.

"But first let's give one of your old friends a chance," Rosalie went on. "Pansy."

Pansy stepped forward with a proud smirk. "Yes, my queen?"

Rosalie grinned at Lily and then at Pansy. "It's been a long time since you went to Hogwarts with Lily and the mudblood. I'm sure you'd love get reacquainted. Go ahead. Say hi."

The other blondes chuckled and Pansy turned to Lily and sauntered toward her slowly. Lily gulped, standing there with her arms chained over her head. Naked. Defenceless. Pansy had never seen her like this and Lily had never seen Pansy like this either. Long legs encased in those buckled up black leather boots. Heels clicking on the stone. Black leather panties. Black leather corset. Trashy smirk on her face and blonde hair trashily bleached. Not as refined as her cohorts but every bit as sexy. She strolled directly up to Lily and looked into Lily's eyes.

"Hello, Lily," she said. "Been a long time."

Lily returned her gaze steadily. "Pansy," she replied. "I never thought we'd meet again like this."

"Neither did I," Pansy said, and then she lifted a hand and touched one of Lily's breasts.

Gently, teasingly. With barely her fingertips. Lily endured that for a moment and suppressed a flinch as the pad of Pansy's thumb passed over her sensitive nipple. Pansy was looking into Lily's face, smirking, watching for any humiliation or indignation to appear in those eyes behind those glasses, but Lily only snorted.

"So," she said. "You like girls now too, huh? I guess Draco wasn't quite man enough for you."

Pansy smirked and gave a shrug of a bare shoulder. "Let's just say the queen has opened my eyes to knew things."

Lily snorted and smirked cockily. "You call her queen, do you? I'm not surprised. Once a lapdog, always a lapdog. You're pathetic."

Pansy's hand froze at her breast. Her blue eyes went brittle. Then she snarled and drew back the hand and slapped it across Lily's face.

This one was much harder. Lily's head flung aside and her glasses clattered to the floor. Her cheek burned. The rest of the girls laughed, their chuckles echoing on the candlelit walls. Pansy raised a boot and stomped the spectacles into the stone and then she kicked the broken wireframes away.

"In this dungeon, YOU are the lapdog," she sneered. "Don't forget that."

Lily lifted her face and smirked. The defiance caused the other girls to stop laughing. Lily let her eyes flicker over Pansy's face cockily.

"What's the matter, Pansy?" she asked. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Pansy snorted. "You have no idea what we're going to do to you, do you?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you're overestimating how much I'll dislike it."

"We'll see about that," Pansy said, and then she grabbed Lily's face and shoved her mouth onto Lily's.

More laughing from the spectators. Lily's eyes had fallen closed but again she was a little stumped at how this was supposed to be something bad. Pansy's tongue was swarming into her mouth and honestly it wasn't bad. Even kind of kinky. Her pride wouldn't allow her to return the kiss, of course, but her pride didn't make any objection to enjoying it just a little.

Pansy seemed to enjoy it as well, albeit for the wrong reasons. She probably thought she was being dominant, gripping Lily's face and pushing her tongue into Lily's mouth. Lily's wrists were tugging at the chains overhead but it wasn't to get away. It was just instinct to try and put her hands at Pansy's waist. Lily moaned, her mouth wide open, and she was beginning to tingle between her legs.

Finally the other girl broke the kiss and stepped back and grinned arrogantly. Lily coughed once, suddenly able to breathe again, and then she laughed and looked at Pansy.

"Is that all?" she asked, pretending to be unimpressed. "If that's the way you kiss, no wonder you got dumped like a piece of trash."

Pansy's eyes flared in the candlelight and then she spat on Lily's chest. Lily flinched and only barely managed to keep from giggling. That felt kind of kinky too.

The other girls had laughed at Lily's jab and Pansy swept a glare over them. She might be blonde like them but she was still a Hogwarts girl and she would never quite be one of them.

Rosalie had laughed as well and she gestured for Pansy to rejoin the group.

"Relax, Pansy," she said. "We've got all night."

Pansy turned her nose up at Lily and sauntered back to the other blondes. Lily grinned at her pale buttocks in that black leather thong and then she turned the grin to Rosalie.

"You're gonna need all night if this is the best you can do," she remarked.

"Oh, don't worry," Rosalie said breezily. "We're just getting started."

Then she loosened her grip on the whip in her hand and let it uncoil over the stone.

Lily's heart skipped a beat.

Um…whip?

She wasn't sure about that. The whip was long and tapered to the tip, bright red leather exactly like the owner's outfit. It was easily over twelve feet in length and it looked like something vicious used to tame dragons.

Rosalie strode forward a step in her red leather boots and red leather corset and made a few practice swings with the whip in midair. The whip cracked sharply and the candleflames trembled.

"Time to teach you your place, Potter," she said, and then she reared back and flung the whip at Lily.

Lily gasped and braced herself and grunted in pain as the tip of the whip lashed against her torso. It had struck with such high velocity that a thin gash opened up between her small pale breasts. Blood welled in the gash and a thin line ran down her belly and between her legs.

"Owww," she said with a pout.

The blondes chuckled meanly and stood around in their black leather, smirking in the candlelight, hands on their hips. Rosalie snorted at the expression of pain on Lily's face.

"Didn't like that so much, did you?" she asked, and then she reared back with the whip again.

This time Lily made no sound. She only shuddered once as the tip of the whip lashed into her left breast. A thin gash opened up in the delicate skin along the underside of that globe and began to burn with pain.

Lily let out a trembling breath and glared across the dungeon at Rosalie. It hurt very much but each lash had given her such a rush of exhilaration. She could feeling it coursing through her naked and vulnerable body and even now she couldn't bring herself to summon her wand and fight her way out.

Rosalie reared back again with the whip. "Not so full of yourself anymore, are you?"

Again the whip lashed at Lily's body. A gash appeared on her flat white tummy. Lily trembled, the chains rattling. Her teeth were clenched and sweat stood on her forehead and as the flare of pain faded another rush of adrenaline went through her veins.

"What do you think, girls?" Rosalie asked her blonde Court of Thorns. "How many lashes does she deserve?"

"Start with ten," one of them said.

Another one nodded. "Yeah, ten."

Rosalie grinned and turned back to Lily. "What do you think, Lily? Will ten lashes make you obedient? Hm?"

Lily didn't answer and now the whip lashed across her body again. This time it caught her right breast, very close to the nipple. Amazingly it made the nipple even harder and she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

Rosalie laughed at her, mistaking her consternation for pain and humiliation, and then reared back with the whip again.

"Start counting, Lily," she said. "I want you to count them all the way to ten."

Rosalie flung the whip. Another gash appeared between Lily's trembling breasts but Lily didn't count.

Rosalie glared and reared back with the whip. "I said, count! Count or I'll keep going all night until you do!"

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

Lily endured two more lashes across her tits and then suddenly she shouted out:

"One!"

Rosalie paused with the whip, the rest of the blondes chuckling. Lily glared across the candlelight, naked, pale, her pretty little torso already covered with a crosshatching of thin red lacerations. She was sweating and breathing deeply and Rosalie smiled at her obedience.

"Good girl," she said. "Now keep counting. Count all the way to ten and the lashes will stop. Consider this payback for that cutting curse you cast on us."

Lily almost cracked a smirk at that but instead she braced for the lash. She watched the whip fling back and then—

 _Crack!_

Pain and excitement swept through her body and a thin trickle warm blood ran down the inside of her thigh. She was so swept up in the sensation that she had forgot to count.

"Count!" Rosalie barked.

Lily's eyes shot open. "Two!"

The blondes chuckled at her obedience and the round of chuckles gave Lily another flutter of excitement. Rosalie smirked, tall and powerful in her red leather, and lifted the whip again.

 _Crack!_

"Three!"

 _Crack!_

"Four!"

Rosalie laughed, capturing a rhythm, and continued flinging the whip. Lily gasped, her chains rattled. Her eyes were closed by now and her knees clenched, her vagina throbbing between her thighs, and she was honestly surprised at how much she liked this. The only thing that would've made it better was if Hermione were holding the whip. Hermione would look so sexy in leather.

—

The drawbridge was still raised by the time Hermione got back to Castle Rose. She glared at it, marching down the lane, and didn't bother to call for it to be lowered. Instead she teleported passed and appeared in the courtyard with a sharp crack of energy that startled two blonde girls who were sitting on a bench in the moonlight. Hermione spared them a glare and strode on into the castle.

The door to the dungeons was wood and it was locked. Hermione rattled it back and forth and gave it a shove with her shoulder and then she stepped back and pulled out her wand.

" _Alohomora!_ "

The unlocking spell fizzled uselessly against the heavy iron lock. It must be warded. Hermione glared at it and then flicked her wand again. She didn't want to use a disintegration curse on school property but she had no choice.

" _Reducto_!"

But again the spell only fizzled, the door shimmering with a faint blue light and absorbing the blasting curse before fading again. Hermione kicked the door with the toe of her shoe and then spun around and stalked back down the corridor.

The hearth in the common room was fully ablaze by now and casting a warm orange glow through the room. Several girls were sitting down to dinner at a large oak dining table and others were reading novels or textbooks on sofas by the light of lamps.

Hermione's heels clicked on the floor boards, a sharp and angry tapping that caused several of the girls to look up, and then Hermione stormed into the room.

"Does anyone here know how to get into the dungeons?" she demanded to the whole room.

No one answered. They shared glances, all of them with timid expressions on their usually haughty faces. Hermione swept her glare across the room and she knew instantly that most of these girls knew what had happened.

"Answer me," she said. " _Now_!"

Several of the girls jumped. Some of them whispered to each other urgently. One of the girls frowned and looked at her friends before speaking up.

"Only Professor Despertarse can give you permission to enter the dungeons after curfew," she said to Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Then how did Rosalie Redthorn get in there with Lily?"

No one answered that either. They looked down, they looked away.

Hermione scoffed and shook her head. "I know this House has a reputation for being unfriendly, but this is a new low. If anyone has anything to say, you better say it now, because I _am_ going to find out what happened here, and when I do, I'll be holding everyone who was involved responsible."

Again none of them were brave enough to speak up. Hermione looked at them in disgust and then she spun around and stormed back out the room.

She went back to the door to the dungeons and bashed her shoulder into it again. Once, twice. The heavy oak door didn't budge. Growling, she pulled out her wand and cast a few more charms on it but none of them worked and then she balled a fist and pounded on the door.

"Rosalie Redthorn, open this door right now! Do you hear me?! Open this door!"

The door didn't open but suddenly a bright green head popped directly through the door.

It was Nikki the ghost and she hissed with a glowing green finger to her lips.

"Shh," she said. "Would you be quiet? They can't hear you anyway, they're a little busy if you know what I mean."

Hermione stepped back in surprise and Nikki came through the door fully, naked, green, glowing supernaturally in the dim stone corridor. Hermione blinked at her.

"Nikki? What are you doing here?"

"Watching, of course."

"Is Lily in there?"

"Oh yeah, she's in there alright, so if you wouldn't mind…?"

Nikki made some sweeping gestures to try and shoo Hermione away but Hermione swatted at her. Her hand passed through the ghost and that only made her madder.

"If you know Lily is in there, why don't you help her?" she demanded.

The ghost snorted. "Because I wanted to watch, obviously. And what could I do anyway, I can't even grab a girl's ass much less rescue her from a pack of whip wielding blondes. But listen, you have to keep it down. I'm not from House Rose and they'd be pissed if they knew I was watching."

Hermione again tried to hit the ghost but to little effect. Her hand passed right through that green incorporeal body and the ghost backed away indignantly.

"Hey," she said. "Whaddya hitting me for?"

Hermione glared at her. "You awful thing, how can you just watch? Why didn't you help, or at least come tell me what was going on?"

"Well, I would've, but you know. It's hotter to watch."

"What happened here?"

"They ambushed Lily in the courtyard."

"Who did?"

"Rosalie, Pansy, a couple others. But even with the ambush, they couldn't beat her. Lily knocked them all on their asses with some kind of cutting curse and wiped them out. It was so awesome. Lily's so sexy when she's cutting bitches."

Hermione frowned at all that. She agreed that Lily was sexy but that curst must've been Sectumsempra. Curses that dark are forbidden by the school. But there were more important things to worry about right now.

"Then how did Lily end up in the dungeon?" Hermione asked Nikki.

The ghost shrugged a naked shoulder. Her hair was floating about her in green tendrils. "Rosalie was hurt pretty bad and when Lily went to check on her, Rosalie caught her with a stunning curse," she said. "Pure luck."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. Nikki looked at her for a moment and then she rolled her eyes and leaned to Hermione. Hermione backed away mistrustfully but Nikki only whispered in her ear.

"Professor Despertarse is up in her private chambers," she said. "There's quite a show going on up there too, if you know what I mean. She's the only one who can let you into the dungeon, so you'd better go take it up with her. Just don't be too quick. Lily's hot as a badass, but she's hot all chained up as well, you know what I mean?"

Hermione glared at the ghost and then she spun around and stormed off to go find Professor Despertarse.

—

"Ten!"

Lily cried out the last number and then sagged in her chains. The tips of her hair were wet with sweat and there was a faint pinkness all over her cheeks. She had never felt anything quite like this before. Her body was loose and boneless and her delicate white skin was covered with long cuts and gashes. She was throbbing all over and breathing deeply and her high heels shifted on the stone as she wriggled her hips and fought back the growing arousal between her thighs.

The other girls in the dungeon were laughing and now a few of them were coming forward with wands. Lily looked up wearily, wondering what torture was next, but all they did was touch the tips of their wands to the wounds while murmuring healing incantations, closing up the cuts and evaporating the blood. Lily felt that soothing light wash over her body and moaned softly to herself. She supposed they didn't want to go too far and seriously injure her. Lily glanced at them, the pack of them hovering about like nurses in black leather, and then at Rosalie.

Rosalie was the only one who didn't move to heal her. She was coiling the whip and smirking, standing on a cocked hip, quite pleased with herself. Lily felt a strange wash of attraction and let her eyes flicker over that dominant costume. The red leather boots, high heeled and buckled tightly around her thighs and covered with metal studs. The red leather corset, likewise covered in studs, buckled around her middle. Red leather gloves, the leather gleaming in the candlelight and creaking from the movement as she coiled the whip.

Lily eyes flicked over everything and dwelled on those red leather panties for a moment before lifting again to Rosalie's face. Rosalie smirked at her and hung the coiled whip to the leather hipband of her panties.

"Well," she said. "You didn't like that too much, did you? But I'm glad you finally learnt to obey. It was a bit easy, really. I thought the great Lily Potter would've put up more of a fight."

The rest of the blondes had finished healing her wounds and now they were backing away. Lily's body was now completely pristine and stainless, not a scratch or a speck of blood anywhere on her pale skin, but the adrenaline of the pain was still pulsing through her.

"Rosalie, this is ridiculous," she said, her voice coming out in a slight wheeze. "Why are you doing this?"

Rosalie shrugged primly. "Because you need to be taught your place."

"What place? I can't help it if I'm famous. I never wanted to be."

"Oh, poor you," Rosalie said sarcastically. "It must be so difficult being so popular."

Lily snorted, still breathing heavily, and looked at her. "Is that your problem? You think I'm too popular? What are you, twelve years old? Who cares who's popular?"

Rosalie had begun glaring. She didn't like Lily's tone. Lily chuckled to herself and she almost thought it was cute that the blonde girl was doing all this out of simple jealously. Lily was still somewhat slumped in her chains but she decided to try and make peace.

"Look," she said. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have used that cutting curse. But I warned you the first day we met. I can't always control my power. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Rosalie snorted. The other blondes stood around in the candlelight with their arms folded.

Lily looked at them, still trying to catch her breath, and then she chuckled again. "Just let me go, alright? Let me go and we can forget this ever happened. Hermione and I didn't come here to cause trouble. We just wanted to relax and have fun. The last thing we want is more drama and violence."

Rosalie looked at her coldly. "You want me to let you go, do you?"

"Yes."

"Will you beg me?"

"Beg you?"

The corner of Rosalie's mouth moved upward into a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not going to beg, Rosalie," she said.

"Then maybe you aren't humble enough yet."

"Rosalie, just—"

" _Silencio_!"

Lily's words were instantly snatched away. Her lips continued to move for a moment but no sound came out. She frowned and took a deep breath as the rest of the blondes chuckled. Rosalie smirked and swaggered forward in her red leather boots, blonde and powerful, whip at her hip and arrogant in the eye like some sultry dungeon mistress.

"See?" she chirped. "I can cast advanced curses too."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes although she was grateful the curse had been cast correctly. Incorrect casts of the silencing curse could be disastrous and very embarrassing for the target. Although it wasn't really advanced enough to impress her.

"And that's not all," Rosalie went on. "I happen to know a few Lesbomancy charms as well. _Vibratus_!"

Rosalie flicked her wand and suddenly the wand swelled to the thickness of a basilisk fang and started vibrating. Lily felt a shiver of excitement but tried not to let it show in her eyes. Her knees were still clenched together and suddenly she wanted that thing inside her right now. Would this count for her Lesbomancy assignment?

Rosalie came to halt in front of Lily and touched the wand to Lily's body. First at the neck and lower to her chest. Tracing the tip of it around the bump of one breast, teasing the underside of the small white globe. Lily shivered and the shiver was so pronounced that the chains rattled. Rosalie's lips curved upwards even more.

"Do you like that, Lily?" she whispered. "You like that? Hm?"

Rosalie touched the wand to one of Lily's nipples and Lily moaned in silence. She had been trying to suppress them but now she realized it didn't matter. Rosalie couldn't hear them and neither could the rest of the watching blondes.

Rosalie smiled at her and leaned to her mouth and kissed her. Lily accepted the kiss, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. She didn't care. Maybe if she cooperated she could show the other girl that there was really no reason to hate each other. Rosalie moaned, entwining their tongues together, and then she pulled back and smirked and strolled around behind her.

The next thing Lily felt was the thick rod of the vibrating wand slipping between her thighs.

The groan that came out of her would've been very loud if it hadn't been silenced. Her hips wriggled unconsciously and the blonde girl behind her chuckled at the need in them. All the other blondes chuckled as well. Lily glared at them halfheartedly in the candlelight but she didn't really care. She wanted that wand inside her.

Rosalie was teasing the tip of it against her entrance, stroking it up and back. Lily allowed herself to moan silently. The thick rod of wood was vibrating between her thighs, causing her entire lower body to tremble. Rosalie continued to tease her with it, stroking it up and back, and now she leaned to Lily's neck and began to kiss there.

"Bend over," she whispered.

The command gave Lily a jolt of excitement deep in her core but a flash of defiance as well. She wanted that wand so badly but she didn't want to give Rosalie the satisfaction. Rosalie licked at her neck and chuckled into her ear.

"Bend over," she repeated. "Now."

Lily still didn't want to but she had no choice.

She bent over.

Just a little bit. The chains didn't allow her to bend too far. Just enough to allow access of her entrance to whoever was behind her. Rosalie. Lily moaned again, silently, deep in her throat, as the thick part of the wand hummed against her moist entrance and began poking at her folds gently.

"Yeah," Rosalie said in a cocky snort. "I knew you wanted it."

Then she pushed it in.

It was a good thing Lily was silenced because her mouth dropped open and she had no idea what kind of sound might've come out of her. Her eyes rolled up for a moment and a long breath of pleasure escaped from her slim and naked chest. The wand had slid into her vagina, deep into that tight wet space, and the vibrations were filling her entire body with repeated tremors of ecstasy.

The rest of the blondes were standing around in their black leather, watching, grinning, but Lily paid them no mind. She inhaled a deep breath and preened her backside to Rosalie even more, pushing her hips at the wand, wanting it even deeper. Rosalie obliged, pushing it in to almost half its twelve inch length. Lily was going crazy, already on the verge of orgasm. It just felt so good.

Rosalie was pumping it now, in and out, her other hand resting on one of Lily's pale buttocks. Lily was still squirming her hips, completely cooperating with the movements of the wand, and Rosalie grinned and gave her a spank and then sank down to her knees and began to lick at the base of the wand.

Lily's mouth fell open in a silent gasp, bent over and half hanging there from the chain, her vagina preened backward, her knees clenched together. Her body was shimmering with sweat in the candlelight and she was absolutely naked aside from those black high heels on her feet. She was whimpering deep in her chest and she could feel the whimpers but she couldn't hear them. The only sound in the dungeon was the vibrating of the wand and Rosalie's moans. Lily could feel her tongue, licking at her netherlips, flicking at her clit, and the orgasm was beginning to build inside her. She could feel it coming, bigger and bigger, and then suddenly Rosalie shoved the wand all the way in and nipped down on her clit with her teeth and Lily screamed out in silence and orgasmed in a rattle of chains with two tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was one of the most intense of her life. Her body had sagged in the chains and now she was sucking down gulps of air, trying to get her breath back. Rosalie licked her a little bit more, chuckling sensuously, and then she pulled the wand out and rose and came around in front of Lily.

Lily looked at her liddedly in the candlelight. She was exhausted and she still breathing deeply. Rosalie smirked at her, dominant and gorgeous in her red leather, and lifted a hand to Lily's face. Lily shrank back from the hand but all it did was stroke back some strands of wet black hair. Lily blinked at her and Rosalie tilted her blonde head with just a slight hint of genuine friendliness in her eyes.

"You know, maybe it really is a shame we couldn't have been friends," she said. "You do have a super cute body."

Lily snorted softly. It still made a sound because it was mostly air. Rosalie smirked and then she flicked her want to reduce it back to normal and then she flicked it again at the chains over Lily's head.

" _Alohomora!_ "

The shackles around Lily's wrists unlocked and came loose and Lily fell to her knees. She landed solidly on the stone with her kneecaps and she grimaced slightly as she caressed her wrists.

Rosalie was standing right front of her. Tall, powerful, resplendent in her red leathers with the metal studs glistening in the candlelight.

"Now it's time to teach you some real humility," she said. "Lick my boots."

Lily was kneeling there, looking up at her. Naked. Lidded. Rosalie had put a foot forward and she was pointing down at her boot.

"Do it," she ordered. "Now."

A smirk plucked at the corner of Lily's mouth and she was nearly tempted to do it. To play along with the charade and see where else it would go. But it had gone on long enough and there was no more reason to demean herself.

Reaching behind her back she drew her wand and touched the tip to her throat while casting a nonverbal _Reparifors_ charm. There was a brief flash of light and a warmth spread over her vocal chords.

"I don't think so," she said to Rosalie, rising to her feet.

Rosalie stumbled back, the other blondes gasping, and quickly flicked her wand at Lily.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Lily didn't even bother deflecting the spell. The ball of red light hit her wand hand and bounced off harmlessly. Lily snorted and stood there, naked, darkhaired, assuming her own posture of authority with her feet apart and her back straight.

"You can't disarm the Elder Wand, Rosalie," she said. "It's too powerful. The Elder Wand chose me as its master and it's going to stay with me as long as it wants. You might consider yourself the mistress of this little Court of Thorns, but I am the Mistress of Death. I earned that title by mastering each of the three Deathly Hollows. Did you honestly think you had really a chance against me?"

Rosalie's eyes were wide and starting to panic. The rest of the blondes were indecisive. They stood frozen in their black leather, oddly bunny-like with their prettiness and blonde hair, and their eyes shifted from Lily to Rosalie in the candlelight.

"My queen, what do we—"

Lily flung her wand toward them in a broad sweeping gesture and each of the blonde girls were instantly flung against the stone wall of the dungeon with cries and grunts before being locked into place with chains.

"No!"

"Don't!"

"Let us go!"

They squirmed against the chains but the chains were immovable. Rosalie glanced at them, outright panicking now, and backed away from Lily with her wand up. Lily smirked and stepped toward her, enjoying the power and enjoying this control over it. Rosalie seemed to have awakened some kind of confidence in her.

"So you're a queen, are you?" Lily asked Rosalie mockingly.

Rosalie didn't answer. She was trying to glare threateningly but she was all but trembling in her red leather boots. Lily touched the tip of the Elder Wand to Rosalie's neck and then trailed it down to the swelling crack of her cleavage.

"You know the difference between good queens and bad queens, Rosalie?" she asked her gently, teasingly, smiling at her playfully. "Bad queens have to demand respect. Good queens simply deserve it."

Rosalie swallowed a lump in her throat. "Stop."

Lily let the tip of her wand trail down further between her legs. "Do you know what else happens to bad queens? They get overthrown."

"Lily, don't—"

Lily tapped the tip of the wand to the front of Rosalie's red leather panties.

Rosalie shut her eyes and half-screamed, afraid of something horrible, but the only thing that happened was the zipper of her panties lowered. That was all. She gasped and opened her eyes again, looking down at her crotch, and Lily laughed and grabbed her wrist and shoved her toward the chains Lily had been shackled to just before.

The rest of the blondes watched in horror and disbelief as their leader, their queen, their mistress, was strung up in the same chains that had held Lily. Lily locked the shackles with a wave of her wand and now Rosalie was in the exact same position Lily had been all night, chained to the ceiling with her arms over her head, scared, trembling in the candlelight. That red leather didn't make her look so dominant anymore. Right now it made her look like nothing more than a sexily decorated object.

Lily smirked at her and flicked her wand.

" _Vibratus_ ," she said calmly.

The Elder Wand swelled in her hand. It grew to the thickness of a dragon horn and started vibrating. Rosalie's eyes widened in the candlelight.

"That's too big," she said timidly. "It'll never…"

Lily grinned at her and touched the massive rod of wood to Rosalie's tits and then circled around behind her and slipped it between Rosalie's thighs.

Rosalie trembled and a small moan of fright came out of her. The moan gave Lily a flicker of excitement. Submission had been fun but this was really fun too.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," she said. "This is to simply teach you a lesson. To make you humble. To remind you what you really are."

Lily began stroking the wand back and forth between Rosalie's legs. Rosalie's legs trembled. She was standing with her feet apart, each leg encased in gleaming red leather. Lily used her other hand to move the hair away from Rosalie's neck and she placed a few kisses on Rosalie's soft nape.

"Bend over, Rosalie," Lily whispered to her.

Rosalie's hips quivered against the vibrating shaft between her thighs. Lily continued to stroke it, up and back, teasing her, making her want it, and when Rosalie spoke her voice was brittle and trembling.

"Oh god," she said.

Lily smirked and whispered again. "Bend over."

"Don't, Lily, please."

"A queen oughtn't beg, Rosalie. It's unseemly."

"Lily, please."

Lily laughed into her neck and then she bent Rosalie forward with her hand. The rest of the blondes were watching from across the dungeon, chained to the wall, deathly quiet as if they hoped not to be noticed. Rosalie preened her behind a little bit, slowly submitting to Lily's seductive will, and Lily eased the tip of the massive Elder Wand between the lips of the open zipper and the lips of her vagina before shoving it directly inside.

Rosalie inhaled a gasp and flung her head backward in a flare of silky blonde hair from that sudden penetration. Lily grinned, a surge of dominance sweeping through her small body, and then she pushed the wand in deeper and stirred it about and made this arrogant blonde, this haughty stuckup obnoxious little queen, whimper in helplessness as her vagina gripped on that massive wand and her hips shuddered and squirmed.

—

The stairwell that wound up to Professor Despertarse's office was narrow and raw stone. She was the head of House Rose and her office was at the top of a tower in the corner of the castle. The staircase wound upwards in a spiral and Hermione took the steps two at a time, frowning, hurrying. The windows were raw slits in the stone and a sliver of cold air would pass over her as she went by each one, the windows facing out over the lake where the reflection of the moon shimmered in the still black surface.

Hermione didn't knock at the door at the top of the stairs, she simply flung it open with a spell that almost blasted it off its hinges. The door slammed back in a great crash of wood and a gasp of fright came from inside the office.

But the gasp didn't come from Professor Despertarse.

It came from the two girls she was with.

Hermione stumbled to a halt in surprise. The room was lit with a fireplace and several clusters of gold candelabras and in the dimness there were three figures, the professor and two younger blonde girls. The professor was half naked and sitting on her desk, dark hair dishevelled, white breasts completely exposed. The two girls were half naked as well, both blonde, both gorgeous, both topless, and now they grabbed up their satin halters from the ground and scurried out of the room, scampering past Hermione with their arms clutched over their chests to hide their breasts. Hermione watched them, a faint blush moving over her cheeks and clouding much of her anger, and then turned back to the professor.

Professor Despertarse sighed and hopped down from the desk languidly. Her feet landed silently. Her boots were discarded on her floor beside her gown. All she wore on her legs were those thighhigh fishnet stockings that were wrapped against her chalk white legs like black spiderwebs. Hermione's eyes were roaming up over those legs, an unexpected surge of lust moving over her, and higher to her breasts. They were massive and pure white and utterly naked on her chest, huge sensual mounds of sumptuous paleness. The onyx pendant of her necklace dangled above them and aside from that necklace and those stockings the only things she wore were her gloves and a pair of tiny black panties.

Then Hermione noticed her nipples.

They were pure white, just as pale as the rest of her. No hint of color at all to them aside from a very faint shade of pink on one of them from where one of those girls had been sucking on it. Hermione processed that in her frazzled mind, her eyes blinking over the other woman's body. It was as if she had no pigment of color at all in her entire body, like an albino. Everything pale and dead white. Like a corpse that had come to life. Could the unnatural paleness be a side effect of being revived by a Horcrux? Her hair was pitch black but that could be dye. Horcruxes were known to disfigure their creators. The twisting and fracturing of the creator's soul was reflected in their physical appearance. Lack of pigment was fairly minor, and actually very attractive in this instance, but it was possible.

Professor Despertarse didn't look pleased. She took a thin robe of black lace from a coatstand and shrugged it over her pale shoulders and buttoned it once about her pale breasts. The lace was a stencil of black rosevines and almost completely seethrough. It hardly covered anything but the minor concealment of those gorgeous globes did manage to snap Hermione out of her daze. Professor Despertarse glared at her with her black and depthless eyes.

"Miss Granger," she said. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, um. I…"

"Yes?" demanded the other woman.

Hermione swallowed again, her eyes still wide at the incredible pale beauty before her, and then she forced herself to look away and remember why she was here. "Lily has been captured by several students and locked up in the dungeons," she said. "I think they call themselves the Court of Thorns. Rosalie Redthorn is their leader."

Professor Despertarse rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk to arrange some papers. "And this is why you burst in here so rudely?"

"Lily is in danger," Hermione said in disbelief at the cavalier attitude of the instructor.

"Oh, please," The professor said flippantly. "I'm sure they'll return her when they're done."

Hermione stared at her. "You don't even care?!"

Professor Despertarse finished with her papers and turned back to Hermione. "I encourage my students to take care of themselves. If Miss Potter was gullible enough to be taken, then perhaps she deserves whatever's being done to her."

Hermione was stunned. She couldn't believe an actual teacher would behave this way. Professor Despertarse was moving to the fire and now she poured a glass of brandy from a crystal decanter on a sideboard before settling on an armchair of burgundy upholstering. She sat with one stocking leg thrown over one of the arms of the chair, slouched and opened legged like a barroom slattern, and she sipped from her crystal glass and smiled at the girl who stood blinking across the room in the firelight.

"Will that be all, Miss Granger?" she asked with a slight tone of mocking.

Hermione's throat had thickened. Her eyes flittered over that triangle of black fabric that covered her vagina and over those open legs. She had been totally unprepared for how utterly and shamelessly sexy this woman was but she forced her blushing face to harden.

"No, that's not all," she said. "I'd like permission to enter the dungeons."

"Whatever for?"

"To rescue Lily."

The professor smiled and swirled her glass. She sipped.

Hermione glared at her and tried to make her voice diplomatic. "Professor, please. If you're such an aficionado of letting wands settle everything, then let me go rescue her. If you're not going to protect Lily, it would be hypocritical to protect Rosalie. It's only fair that Rosalie should be subject to the same standards Lily is."

The professor seemed impressed by that speech and she nodded a couple times. "I like your attitude, Miss Granger. But the fact remains that Rosalie has outsmarted both of you by hiding her activities behind wards. Wards that you cannot get past without my help. Which leaves you rather without leverage, doesn't it? If you want me to interfere on your behalf, you'll have to… _motivate_ me."

Hermione's blush deepened from the other woman's tone. It was sensual and enticing. A mocking smirk was poised over her lips and she was sitting there with her legs open slovenly, one of them draped over the arm of the chair, brandy glass in her hand, eyes locked sultrily on Hermione. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How?" she asked.

"You could try asking on your knees."

Hermione had been holding her breath. Now it came out of her chest with a low burning feeling. Her eyes knitted together in a glare and she made no move at all to do what the other woman said.

"What about blackmail?" she suggested instead, and then she deepened her glare and added: "Bellatrix."

The other woman froze. It was almost imperceptible but Hermione noticed. Every limb when utterly still. Her leg. The glass in her hand. She was looking toward the fireplace where it was crackling in an orange glow in the stone hearth and then she smiled and turned to the girl and took a long deliberate sip of her brandy before setting the glass down and flicking her legs together and rising from the chair with a languid sort of elegance.

"I was about to Apparate home to my lovely wife for the night, but I suppose I ought to deal with this first," she said, and then she offered a hand to Hermione. "Come, I'll take you into the dungeons."

Hermione looked at the hand hesitantly. The gloves were fingerless and there was a gold ring on each finger. Her heart was fluttering strangely and she looked again into the woman's eyes. Pitch black. So strangely identical to Bellatrix. To the woman who once tortured her and killed so many people. Was this really her? She hadn't admitted it but she hadn't denied it. Who was this woman?

Professor Despertarse gestured with her fingers impatiently. "Come, Miss Granger. We don't have all night."

Hermione nodded and placed her hand inside the other woman's.

—

Down in the dungeons Rosalie was orgasming in the candlelight like a punished slave, her leather clad body strung up in the chains, feet spread in her high heeled boots, whimpering out loud and mewling in helplessness as the Elder Wand filled her insides with powerful ecstasy that made her vagina clench and contract and spasm on that stiff rod until she simply sagged in her chains and whimpered with her blonde hair hanging.

Lily was intoxicated from the dominance. It felt so appropriate, so proper, so _right_. She left the wand inside Rosalie for a little bit, letting the blonde absorb as much pleasure as her broken little body wanted, and then she withdrew it and flicked it back to normal size. Lily was on her knees, face to face with Rosalie's butt, and now she gave the other girl a few kisses there and a couple of licks.

"Mmm, not bad," she murmured into Rosalie's lowerparts. "I guess we both learnt a lesson here tonight, hm?"

Rosalie didn't answer. Lily rose and came around in front of her. Rosalie was still breathing in small whimpers but she did manage to glare at the other girl through the ragged strands of her blonde hair.

"Screw you," she said.

Lily smiled at her defiance, chained there in her red leather, the candlelight glimmering on those metal studs. The rest of the blondes had been quiet through the whole ordeal, still chained to the wall like a row of prisoners, and now Lily smiled at them.

"How about the rest of you?" she asked them. "Anybody else wanna learn a lesson? What about you, Pansy?"

Pansy looked at Lily for a brief second before lowering her eyes like a beaten dog. Lily smiled at that. She was usually afraid of her power, afraid of letting it control her, but tonight it was Lily herself who was in full control.

Lily giggled as all the other blondes also lowered their eyes.

"If no one volunteers, I'm going to have to pick someone myself," she said, and then she turned to Rosalie. "What do you think, Rosalie? Which one should I start with?"

Rosalie glared at her with sparkles of angry tears in her eyes and then suddenly there was a loud crack of energy behind her.

Two people had Apparated into the dungeon.

Hermione and Professor Despertarse.

Lily was surprised to see the professor—especially wearing nothing but stockings and that flimsy robe of black lace—but she smiled to see Hermione. Hermione was confused. She saw Lily standing there with her wand, utterly naked, and then she saw Rosalie and all the other blondes chained up in the candlelight. She didn't understand what was going on and didn't know what to say.

Rosalie was glancing wildly over her shoulder. "M-mother!?"

Professor Despertarse sighed and didn't answer. She seemed to have little concern for her daughter and seemed to be only vaguely embarrassed to find her in such a compromised position.

Hermione glared at the blonde girl and strode toward Lily. "Lily, what's going on here?"

Lily smiled shyly and scratched the back of her neck as if it was her who was naughty one in this situation. "Well, um…"

"Mother," Rosalie said desperately over her shoulder. "Mother, please, release me."

Professor Despertarse rolled her eyes and then she drew her wand and waved it over the dungeon. The chains locked around the black leather blondes all loosened and the shackles that bound Rosalie unlocked. Rosalie fell to her knees, sniffling in anger, but then she sprang right back up and drew the whip from where it hung at her hip.

"You bitch!" she screamed at Lily.

Lily giggled and braced herself for the lash, not intending to defend herself at all, but Hermione instantly drew her wand—glaring furiously—and swished it through the air and seized control over the whip. The whip was yanked out of Rosalie's hand and Rosalie stumbled in her boots.

The other blondes were also drawing their wands but they were no match for an angry Hermione. She flung her wand toward them and magically lashed the whip across them, once, twice, the dungeon filling with little screams and shrieks. Several of them dropped their wands and all of them started running. Hermione continued lashing at them, swishing her wand back and forth, and then she noticed Rosalie also trying to run.

Rosalie didn't get far. The red leather of the whip coiled around her neck and yanked her off her feet and dragged her back across the stone floor to Hermione. Hermione had grabbed the handle of the the whip and now she planted a black high heeled shoe on Rosalie's face and hauled back on the whip. Rosalie gagged and choked and squirmed there with Hermione pinning her head to the stone and choking her with her own whip.

Professor Despertarse had her arms folded, watching, partly disinterested, partly impressed by Hermione. Lily was a bit frightened that Hermione would hurt Rosalie and Hermione dug her heel into Rosalie's cheek.

"Who do you think you are?!" she yelled at her. "I warned you to stay away from us! I warned you to leave us alone!"

Hermione hauled back on the whip even more. Rosalie was whimpering and gagging and her studded red leather boots were kicking feebly. Lily took Hermione's arm and tried to calm her down.

"Hermione, stop," she said. "Let her go."

Hermione's head whipped around. "What?"

"Let her go," Lily repeated, calming her with her voice. "It's alright."

Hermione exhaled her rage through her nose, like a snorting bull, and then she lifted her foot and dropped the whip. Rosalie scrabbled away, coughing, and untangled the whip from around her neck. Hermione glared at her.

"You're reign is over, Red Queen," she said. "Now get out of here. And don't ever come near Lily again."

Rosalie sniffled and stumbled away, boots scrabbling on the stone, her whip in one hand. She went passed Professor Despertarse and Professor Despertarse watched her go without much emotion. Rosalie stumbled through the candlelight all the way to the stairs, wiping at her eyes, too distressed to even remember how to Apparate, and then she stumbled up into the dark stairwell.

Professor Despertarse sighed and turned back to the two remaining girls.

"Well," she said. "Will you two be fine now?"

Lily nodded, her eyes raking over that sexy costume, those fishnets, that black lace robe, the pale and succulent looking breasts underneath. Hermione nodded as well and she actually felt a strange flush of affection for the dark woman.

"Yes," she said. "Thank you, professor."

The professor nodded curtly and then Apparated out with a sharp cracking sound.

Hermione noticed Lily's crushed glasses on the floor and now she went over and picked them up and tapped them with her wand.

" _Oculus Reparo_ ," she said.

The glasses twinkled with magical energy and then suddenly the wire frames fixed themselves and the glass lenses knitted back together. Lily smiled as Hermione handed them back to her.

"You've been doing that ever since we were kids," she said, putting them on.

Hermione smiled at that and then she sobered. "Are you okay, Lily?"

Lily chuckled and nodded shyly, standing there completely naked in the candlelight. "I'm fine," she said. "Thanks for coming for me, even though I was kind of just getting to the good part. Too bad you bought the professor with you or we could've had a lot of fun with them."

Hermione smirked at that but the smirk was just a little chiding. "I should've known you were too powerful for them," she said. "Come on, let's get you out of here. We can Apparate outside."

Lily nodded and draped a forearm over her breasts and covered her crotch with a hand. "On the plus side, I think that'll count for my Lesbomancy assignment."

Hermione snorted. "It'll make an interesting paper."

Lily giggled and Hermione gave a small smile and an eyeroll as they moved through the candlelight toward the stone stairwell.

—

 **AN: Whew! This one was intense, lol.**

 **I'm a bit nervous about it. Really hope it turned out okay. I tried to keep it as lighthearted as possible, because I know some people don't like this kind of thing, and I didn't want to scare anyone away. Personally, I really love it. I loved it when Lily was chained up but I think it was even hotter when it was Rosalie's turn. Poor girl got dominated pretty hard, lol.**

 **The only downside is that Hermione didn't get to do a grand rescue, but that's all part of the lightheartedness. I never wanted Lily to be legitimately in trouble or terrified or anything, because then it's not really fluff anymore. I really do hope this still felt like fluff. The whipping might've been a bit intense, but the good thing about magic is that there's always a healing spell, lol.**

 **Also, I used the word panties in this chapter, because knickers just wouldn't work. Besides, I'm pretty sure even British people would use the word panties when referring to leather fetishwear, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Whew, glad everyone loved that last chapter, lol. I was afraid I might've hit a wrong note. Here's the next chapter. :)**

—

Chapter 10:

—

The next morning Lily woke up with Hermione in her bed at House Violet. They woke at about the same time and smiled at each other in the morning sunlight and gave each other a big good morning kiss as their naked legs entwined under the covers. Giggling and grinning, they reached under the covers and rubbed each other to a quick orgasm and shared a little more tongue before Hermione got out of the bed and got changed and left through the window on her broom so she could at least catch breakfast back at the castle. Lily yawned and cast a _Vagina Rennevana_ charm on herself and hopped out of bed.

The baths were already crowded by the time she got downstairs, girls standing among the wildflowers, clustered about the water wells, sponging themselves down and dipping the sponges into gold basins of water. There was a loud din of gossip through that flower filled glade but the gossip stopped the instant Lily appeared, as if it were Lily herself they were talking about. Lily gave a puzzled frown as she took up one of the sponges and squeezed warm water over her naked chest. Everyone was looking at her and some of them were whispering in each other's ears.

"What?" Lily asked everyone in general. "What's wrong?"

Padma and Parvati were standing side by side, dark skinned beauties, naked and wet, each of them with a sponge at their chests like bouquets. They shared a glance and then turned back to Lily.

"Is it true what happened at Castle Rose last night?" Padma asked.

"That you and Hermione wiped out the Court of Thorns?" Parvati continued.

Lily's lips quirked into a smile as she continued to sponge herself. "How do you know about that?"

The vampire Carmilla was sitting on the rim of the well, legs crossed, basking there in the sunlight with her pale and potion-protected skin. There were two other girls behind her, sponging down the vampire's back, and both girls were looking at Lily as well. Carmilla smiled at her and made a small gesture with a hand.

"Rumors are everywhere," she said.

Lily raised her eyebrows. It had only happened last night, so those were some fast rumors. "Well, it was no big deal," she said. "Just a misunderstanding."

Padma and Parvati were excited.

"What happened?" Padma asked.

"Did you really beat all of them?" Parvati added.

Lily kind of liked their breathless questions and blushed as she tried to shrug it off modestly. "Well, kind of," she admitted. "They tried to ambush me in the courtyard of the castle, but you know."

Every other girl around the baths was now interested in the conversation and several of them crept forward through the flowers, naked, wet, sponges clutched in their hands. Two girls sharing a wooden bathtub were now leaning on the rim and watching avidly. Another girl was staring at her while rubbing shampoo in her hair with her wet breasts gleaming in the sunlight.

Carmilla dismissed the two girls doing her back and then turned back to Lily. The two girls came around the well to focus on the story and Carmilla adjusted her folded legs sensuously and smiled at Lily conversationally.

"I heard you used some kind of cutting curse," she remarked.

Lily didn't want to turn this into a big deal but this attention from all these naked girls was making her nipples stiff. She shrugged again and decided to at least tell them a little more. "It's a special curse from Hogwarts," she said to Carmilla. "It was invented by a teacher of mine. A very dark curse. It's usually much more dangerous than what happened, even fatal, but I didn't want to hurt them."

"But how did you end up in the dungeon?" Padma asked breathlessly.

Lily grinned sheepishly. "You know about that too?"

"Of course," Parvati said with a giggle. "Everybody knows."

Lily sighed with a smile and went on with a growing blush on her cheeks. "Well, it's actually a bit embarrassing," she said. "Rosalie Redthorn caught me with a stunning curse while I was checking to see if she was okay."

"Typical," Padma said in a scoff. "What a coward."

"And what happened in the dungeon?" Parvati asked excitedly.

Lily snorted with just a hint of arrogance. "What do you think happened? As soon as I regained consciousness, I summoned my wand and made Rosalie my bitch."

That wasn't quite the whole truth but it won her a round of giggles from some very naked and very pretty girls. Even the vampire Carmilla smirked, perched on the rim of the well with her long white legs folded and her large breasts exposed under the sun.

Lily's blush grew a little warmer and she went on, waving her sponge about for emphasis. "They didn't stand a chance," she said. "I tried to warn them about how powerful I was, but they didn't listen. By the time Hermione came to rescue me, I had every single one of them in chains and a Vibratus charm stuffed inside Rosalie. If Professor Despertarse hadn't arrived with Hermione, they'd still be chained up now."

More giggles at that, smiles, blushes, flashes of attraction in their pretty eyes and coyness in their naked bodies. Lily giggled as well, flushed with pride, and dipped her sponge into a basin as the girls surrounded her with more and more questions, demanding tales of her exploits as they listened and beamed with breathless bare chests.

—

The headmistress's office was an atrium on top of the main estate, a great glass dome that rose from the roof with the solid gold framework sparkling in the sun. Inside the office was like a greenhouse or a garden, plants and flowers everywhere, the insides of the glass grown over with rosevines, flowerbeds of violets and lilies, small trees with small birds perched among the branches and cheeping happily. The glass roof of the dome was bright with morning sun and butterflies fluttered from flower to flower in the sweet smelling humidity.

The headmistress, Andromeda Black, was standing at the glass and looking down at the courtyard below where the girls were hurrying to their classes. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back like a general or a commander, tall and resplendent in those black leather boots with solid gold heels and gold trim, that loincloth of gold silk, that gold plated brassiere that covered nothing of her back save the band of gold chain across her shoulderblades. Her rich dark brown hair cascaded almost to the backs of her thighs and on her shoulders were embellished gold epaulettes that lend her even more of a militaristic air.

Sitting on her desk was Narssica Malfoy, her sister. The blonde woman was perched on the edge with her legs crossed, her gown of white lace bright with sunlight, and both women seemed to be waiting for something. Narssica sighed, as if nervous, and glanced at her fingernails. A dark blue butterfly landed on a knuckle and she turned her hand to look at it better before smiling and blowing it away gently. Andromeda continued observing the girls in the courtyard, her face reflected stoically in the glass, the sun sparkling on all the gold she wore on her voluptuous body.

There was a single elevator that came to the office and the elevator was little more than a platform of solid gold that was controlled by magic. It was raising into the office now and the woman standing on it was Professor Dominique Despertarse, a black and foreboding apparition in this garden of color and loveliness. Her eyebrows were gathered in a glare and she strode off the platform before it had even finished moving, advancing into the office and toward the desk on her knifeblade heels with the tatted black rags of her dress flapping about her fishnet stockings.

"Well, get to the point," she said impatiently. "I am not accustomed to being summoned to the headmistress's office like some naughty schoolgirl, sister dear."

Narssica gave her a little frown of disapproval at the use of the word sister. Bellatrix had always been so reckless. Her true identity was a secret and she shouldn't be revealing it so casually, even here in the secrecy of their elder sister's office.

Bellatrix ignored the frown and stood with a hand on a hip, waiting. Andromeda turned from the glass and strode toward her desk. The desk was a massive semicircle of polished oak that curved around a throne of solid gold and red velvet upholstery. Andromeda sat on the throne and crossed her legs and gazed steadily at the darkly dressed woman across her desk.

"Then perhaps you ought to keep your house in better order," she said, and then added in a sarcastic echo: "Sister dear."

Bellatrix flipped her black hair and snorted dismissively. "I encourage my girls to settle their disputes by their own strengths."

Narcissa's frown deepened, perched there on the edge of the desk with the slit of her gown draped aside from her long and folded legs. "And what about your teaching methods in class?" she asked her. "Or was strangling Miss Granger just part of the lesson?"

Bellatrix smirked, her lips covered in lipstick so dark they were almost black, the shade of dying roses. "Concerned about a lowly mudblood, Sissy? I suppose I'm not the only one who's changed."

"Yet you haven't changed enough, Bellatrix," Andromeda went on with an edge of authority in her voice. "When we agreed to protect you and supply you with an identity, you promised us a certain amount of cooperation on your part. And discretion. Now we have reports of you abusing students in class, and not just any students, but the two students who were your enemies in your other life. Do you really think drawing so much attention to yourself is in any of our best interests? If Hermione Granger discovers your true identity—"

Bellatrix cut her off with a scoff. "I can deal with the mudblood and her ditzy little girlfriend," she said. "Anything else, sister dear?"

Andromeda frowned at being interrupted. "I want assurances, Bellatrix. I want you to promise us that…"

Bellatrix didn't even allow her to finish. She simply turned and strode back to the platform and descended out of the office with her back to both of her sisters.

Andromeda watched her go and heaved a sigh, her bosom rising and falling about in inch in those goldplated cups of her brassier. Narcissa sighed as well and slipped off the desk and dusted down the white silk skirt of her gown.

"I'll speak to her tonight," she told her sister.

Andromeda nodded to give her permission. "Do so," she said. "And make it clear that I will not tolerate her stubbornness much longer."

Narcissa nodded as well and dipped a small bow before turning and making her way toward the gold platform of the elevator.

—

By the time Hermione got back to her room at the castle her basin of water was cold but she was used to that. She washed quickly and got changed into a fresh set of robes and hurried downstairs to get some breakfast.

The mess hall was a long stone room with several rows of polished tables. Breakfast was already underway and there was a low din of conversation as girls buttered toast or muffins, sipped coffee, gossiped about recent events. Hermione was one of the few non-blonde girls in the entire house and her entrance always drew a little attention. Girls looking up, girls snorting and shaking their heads, as if Hermione's mere presence were somehow a pain to them. But today it was slightly different. Today the glances she caught were a little more cautious, a little less disdainful.

Hermione swept the room with her eyes as she came in, like a soldier assessing enemy's positions, and quickly located Rosalie and her posse. They were sitting at one of the tables, all together including Pansy, and they were glaring at her from across the hall as they spooned up cereal. Hermione ignored them and took a seat at an empty table some distance away and set about buttering a piece of toast.

She was still catching glances, girls looking her way and then whispering to each other, but no one came over to sit with her. She was used to that as well and she figured her segregation would be even worse after rumors of what happened yesterday began to spread. It was a shame she got sorted into such an unfriendly house. This year was supposed to be a perfect year of relaxing and having fun but as usually nothing is ever perfect. She didn't want to be friends with any of these stuckup snobs, anyway.

As she took her first bite of toast she noticed Gabrielle had entered the hall. She had a silver tray in her hands and she was looking about for somewhere to sit. She noticed Hermione there and Hermione gave her a smile and a wave, mostly to just say thanks for her help yesterday. She didn't actually expect the younger girl to come sit with her, and she didn't mind. A girl needed to be mindful of her reputation in a house like this. But the small French girl had smiled back and then she looked over to Rosalie Redthorn's group and then back at Hermione and now she came over to Hermione's table and sat beside her. Rosalie Redthorn noticed all that and looked silently furious about it.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised as the pretty Veela settled beside her. Gabrielle gave her a smile.

"Good morning, 'Ermione," she said.

Hermione chuckled and took a sip of tea. "Morning," she said. "This is a surprise. I think this is the first time I've actually had company for breakfast."

Gabrielle giggled and seemed proud of her choice to come over. "After last night zere is no more need to be afraid of Rosalie. Everybody knows what you and Lily did to zem. Ze queen has been humiliated."

Hermione chuckled again and looked over at Rosalie. "I thought that would've made people hate me even more?"

Rosalie was muttering darkly to her friends and her friends were muttering agreement. Other girls had noticed Gabrielle's insurrection from the hive and a new wave of gossip spread through the hall, some of them mocking, some of them impressed.

Gabrielle smiled at Hermione and leaned toward her to lower her voice. "Non, it is the contrary," she said. "Rosalie is not as popular as she thinks she is. I think many girls will now take ze opportunity to escape her influence."

Hermione nodded and then, as if on cue, another girl came over and pulled out a chair at Hermione's table. Hermione recognized her from a few classes and they knew each other well enough to nod to but this time the girl actually smiled and greeted her verbally.

"Hi," she said. "Can you pass the butter?"

Hermione was surprised but sort of delighted as well. The slab of butter was just beyond the other girl's reach and Hermione leaned and lifted it up and passed it to her.

"Thanks," said the girl, and started buttering some muffins.

Rosalie had noticed this newest defection and by now she was looking absolutely livid, as if she could actually feel her popularity slipping away. Hermione gave her a small smirk from across the hall and then she turned to Gabrielle and shared a smile with the young French girl before they turned back to their new friend and struck up a casual conversation about their next classes.

—

Classes that day were fun but neither Lily nor Hermione made much progress on their Lesbomancy assignment. They didn't even have Arithmancy that day and Lily was still stumped at how to approach Professor Tonks in pursuit of her ass. She spent most of Potions gazing at the pink haired professor and daydreaming about it— kneeling behind her while she bent over and gripping her hips and eating her pert behind like an apple—but short of spiking her coffee with the Long Kiss Goodnight potion they were making she had no idea how to actually get those hotpants off. Instead she sat there and wondered what color knickers she was wearing underneath. Had to be pink. Had to be.

No Lesbomancy that day either. Second to last class was DADA. Professor Despertarse seemed preoccupied and in bad humor for most of the lesson, striding the dungeon in her black rags and knifeblade boots, and the girls completed their exercises in silence without trying her patience. Swords swished through the air in the candlelight and the professor observed each movement and barked out corrections with particular attention to Lily and Hermione, insulting them, mocking them. Hermione was surprised and oddly disappointed at the viciousness of this treatment. After last night it had felt like she had come to some sort of understanding with the darkhaired professor but obviously she was wrong.

Final class that day was Care of Magical Creatures where they gathered at the stables and continued to learn about unicorns. The unicorn was frolicking in the paddock, the sunlight gleaming on its silver horn, and the girls were sitting in the grass with quills and pieces of parchment, cross legged among the flowers like picnic-goers. Professor Malfoy was elaborating on the standards of purity that a unicorn required from a rider, explaining that all unicorns were different and all with different preferences. Xilifillia, the unicorn here at Salem, was rather a haughty animal and she seemed to prefer blood purity to any other kind of purity. Other unicorns might respond more to purity of heart or even sexual purity. Lily chuckled at that last part. Any unicorn that only allowed virgins to ride her was going to be a very lonely unicorn.

After classes Lily and Hermione adjourned to the manor of House Violet and settled in the common room to do their homework. Lily was writing the recap of her experience with Rosalie and she went way beyond the required five inches of parchment. Hermione read it when she was finished and laughed and said Lily ought to be a novelist. Lily blushed proudly but she'd rather be a Lesbomancer.

Outside the sun was beginning to set. Narcissa was still at the stables and she was brushing down the unicorn and speaking to it in a warm voice. Thin cracks of orange sunset leaked through the wooden boards of the stables and soon it turned dark. Narcissa lit a lamp there in the stable and then she mounted onto the unicorn, bareback, and took it for a canter in the paddock.

The stars were out and the moon was high in the black night sky by the time Bellatrix arrived. Narcissa knew she would come. They always did have a special bond. The blackhaired woman was leaning on the fence, watching her, and Narcissa smiled and trotted the unicorn over. The unicorn's horn glowed a bright phosphorescent white in the moonlight and a halo of moonmoths circled about it. Narcissa stopped at the fence and then slid down and smiled at her sister. Bellatrix smirked.

"That unicorn must have very low standards if it'll allow you to ride her, Sissy," she said.

Narcissa smirked as well and petted the unicorn's silvery mane. "She is a tad superficial, yes."

The unicorn snorted at this as if she understood and then she turned and trotted back out into the paddock and began galloping about in the moonlight. Narcissa turned back to Bellatrix. They stood on opposite sides of the low wooden fence, Narcissa inside the paddock, Bellatrix out. Bellatrix sighed and leaned with an elbow on a fencepost.

"So what did you want to see me about?" she asked in a mild tone of demand. "I hope it's not another lecture."

"Not a lecture, Bella," Narcissa said softly, and placed a hand over her sister's. "Just concern."

The hand had been laying there on the top beam of the fence. Bellatrix looked down at the hand covering her own. Her own fingers were covered in gold rings and her sister's fingers were completely bare. Narcissa caressed her hand and Bellatrix felt her chest tighten. She looked up at Narcissa and Narcissa went on in that tone of concern.

"You've been very reckless lately," she said. "Especially with Granger and Potter. You need to come to your senses before anything regrettable happens."

Bellatrix snorted. "You think I can't handle those little twerps?"

"No, I know you can," Narcissa said, and then made her voice even softer and more insistent. "And that's what I'm afraid of. I know the other half of your soul is whispering for you to hate them, but you must refuse to listen. That woman isn't you. Don't let her distort you the same way she distorted herself."

Bellatrix withdrew her hand from her sister's grip and shook her head troubledly. "But she IS me, Sissy. You don't know what it's like. I know that I've never even met Potter or Granger till now, but something inside me hates them so much. Whenever I look at them, all I want to do is torment them and make them pay."

"Pay for what? What have they ever done to you?"

Bellatrix exhaled, her dark brows puckered in confusion. Narcissa looked at for a long moment, the unicorn frolicking behind her in the moonlight, and then covered her hand once more.

"Please, Bella," she said. "You must resist these dark thoughts. We both must. Our family has suffered so much already due to Voldemort's nonsense. It's time for us to break free. You especially. You need to become your own woman. Don't let your thoughts be dominated by the ghost of your other life. You have a whole new life now and a whole new destiny."

Bellatrix looked up at her sister. Her face was chalk white aside from her lipstick and eyeshadow and for a moment she looked young again, innocent, uncorrupted. Narcissa smiled at her, knowing she was reaching her, and now she lifted a hand and cupped her older sister's face from the other side of the fence.

"I've already lost you once, Bella," she whispered. "I can't bear to lose you again. Promise me."

Bellatrix nodded, if for no other reason than her sister wanted her to. "I promise," she said, and then she too lifted a hand to cup her younger sister's face. "I won't let anything take me from you again, my precious Sissy."

Narcissa smiled, her heart filling with love, and then she leaned over the fence and pressed her lips to Bellatrix's. Bellatrix also felt a flush of warmth fill her chest and she pressed her lips firmer to Narcissa, harder, needier. Narcissa opened her mouth and the two woman moaned as their tongues entwined in the moonlight.

The unicorn had noticed all this and now it galloped over and neighed at them as if to make them stop. The two women broke the kiss and looked at the unicorn. The unicorn snorted in disapproval, even its own lax standards of purity not quite encompassing incest. Narcissa smiled embarrassedly and Bellatrix smirked.

"Come, Sissy," she said. "Let's show your unicorn exactly how pure you really are."

Bellatrix then grabbed her sister and dragged her over the fence, Narcissa giggling and coming along willingly, and then Bellatrix took a handful of the other woman's beautiful blonde hair and shoved her tongue into her mouth once more.

Narcissa submitted to her elder sister's dominance happily and very dimly she heard the unicorn snort at them and gallop away in distaste. She didn't care. The Black family had never been overly concerned with purity of anything aside from blood. Narcissa had always had a special relationship with Bellatrix and she didn't care if it was wrong. Bellatrix was the only person she had ever truly loved and the only person who had ever truly loved her. Nothing ever felt so natural or proper as her sister's lips. Her sister's hands. Her sister's lust.

Suddenly Bellatrix hiked up Narcissa's skirt, hauling the flimsy white fabric up around her hips and making the blonde woman moan with need. Bellatrix grinned into her mouth, tonguing her with all her desire, and then she started rubbing at her little sister's vagina. Sissy whimpered and the whimper gave Bellatrix a surge of dominance. Breaking the kiss she instead grinned at the blonde woman as she shoved three fingers inside her. Narcissa received them eagerly, her face flushed with a blush that was dark in the moonlight, and Bellatrix kissed her again, roughly, aggressively, before abandoning the kiss once more to watch.

Narcissa was backed up against the fence, whimpering, and now she used her own hand to fondle her clit while Bellatrix pumped her own fingers in and out of her wet vagina, the two of them working together, gazing into each other's eyes, Bellatrix grinning with her black lips and Narcissa moaning and heaving and already on the verge of orgasm. She could feel it coming and she didn't resist at all as her vagina spasmed and contracted on those fingers with a small cry of ecstasy that came out of her chest and was quickly smothered by another vicious kiss of her sister's lips.

Narcissa moaned into the kiss, her eyes closed. The orgasm was ebbing away and soon the other woman withdrew her fingers and broke the kiss. Narcissa smiled at her in the moonlight and pulled her underwear back up and corrected her skirt. Bellatrix smiled as well, a slight edge of arrogance to it. The unicorn had galloped back over and snorted at them angrily and kicked its hoofs at the fence and ran away again. Narcissa giggled at it and turned back to Bellatrix.

"Oh dear," she said. "She's never going to let me ride her again after witnessing that."

Bellatrix chuckled, darkhaired and dominant in the moonlight, and then she cupped her little sister's face one more time and pulled her into another kiss.

—

 **AN: Blackcest! Hope nobody's squeamish about that, lol. My friend told me it's pretty popular.**

 **This was mostly a Bellatrix chapter, to show the whole thing from her POV. She's not designed to be a super villain or anything like that, so I wanted everyone to see her side of the story. I really like her, to be honest. I was never a huge Harry Potter fan, but Bellatrix and Hermione were my favorite characters. If I didn't do a fem!Harry story, it would've been a Hermione/Bellatrix story.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: A lot of people want another Lesbomancy class, but don't worry, it's coming. They just have to finish their assignments first. ;)**

—

Chapter 11:

—

The next day was Thursday and only one day before the deadline of their Lesbomancy assignment. Professor Delacour reminded them all while they were putting their robes back on after class. Tomorrow they all had to hand in a total of fifteen inches of parchment on three different encounters. Many of the girls shared anxious glances as they stepped back into their panties or tied their halters but none of them looked more nervous than Hermione. No one had thought this assignment would be so difficult but even Lily so far had only completed one part of it. Carmilla had already handed hers in, days early, and she alone looked untroubled as she smirked and swaggered out the room with her girlfriend Laura.

Lunch period was next and as usual they took their lunch at the cottage of House Lily. This time they ate out in the sun, sitting on a red woollen blanket among butterflies and small birds. Ginny had packed a basket for them and they fetched the sandwiches out one by one and unwrapped them. Daphne peeled the crust from hers and tossed small pieces to a tiny woodland fox that had come out of the forest and started nosing at their blanket. Ginny took huge bites, wiping her mouth with her wrist, and Hermione could hardly eat at all from the anxiety of the almost due assignment. Eventually she sighed and just sat there with the sandwich in her lap glumly.

"I honestly can't believe this," she said. "Friday is tomorrow and I haven't completed even one part of my Lesbomancy assignment."

Daphne directed a small glare at Ginny. "Yeah, I can't believe it either."

Ginny grinned guiltily. She had been supposed to help set up Hermione with Daphne but it had been more awkward than she thought. Now was her last chance so she turned back to Hermione. "Well, why don't you just do it with Daphne?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and resisted a groan at how tactless that was. Hermione however was intrigued. She looked up hopefully.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Ginny looked at Daphne hintingly. Daphne blushed and shrugged a shoulder at Hermione. Lily munched on her sandwich. Hermione realized what Daphne was offering and a tentative smile crossed her lips.

"Would you mind, Daphne?" she asked. "I could really use the help."

Daphne's throat thickened. She swallowed her mouthful of sandwich and shrugged. "Well, it's up to you. I'd be happy to help, of course."

"You would?"

"Sure."

Hermione grinned in relief. "Thanks, that would be such a huge help. How about tonight? I'll come to your room?"

"Perfect," Daphne said with a pretty pink blush on her cheeks. Ginny gave her a smirk and Daphne smirked as well and tried to hide the smirk by taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Great," Hermione said brightly. Then she sobered a little. "Now all I need is to seduce a teacher and a lowerclassman by tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and write five inches of parchment on each encounter."

"Me too," Lily said glumly.

"Me three," Ginny added in no better spirit.

Hermione heaved a sigh and looked down at the sandwich in her lap with no appetite. "Who would've thought this would be the toughest assignment of all?"

Lily and Ginny nodded despondently, neither of them eating. Daphne took a bite of her sandwich, sitting daintily with her legs tucked under her, and looked between the three Lesbomancy students. Maybe it was because she was outside the class but she didn't think the assignment was as difficult as they thought.

"Listen," she said, mostly to Hermione. "I think maybe you're just letting yourself get too overwhelmed by all this. You're approaching it like a date, but maybe you should be approaching it the same as any other assignment."

Hermione's brows puckered. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you had to go borrow a book from the library, you wouldn't be nervous about it, you'd just go and borrow the book. So instead of trying to seduce Professor Vector, just ask her if she could help you with your Lesbomancy assignment."

Hermione chuckled in embarrassment. "Who said I was interested in Professor Vector?"

Lily and Ginny looked at her and sighed. Poor Hermione. So flustered by her own feelings. She still hadn't admitted out loud that she was interested in Professor Vector and even after writing five inches of parchment on it she still probably wouldn't admit it.

Daphne smiled, as if she thought the other girl was cute, and shrugged it off. "You get my point," she said. "Just remember that it's an assignment, not a date. I'm sure any teacher would be happy to help, especially one who likes you so much like Professor Vector."

Hermione frowned a bit at the repeat mention of the professor she had a crush on and took a bite of her sandwich absently, thinking it over. Lily took a bite as well and nodded thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea," she said. "I'm gonna try that on Professor Tonks."

Ginny had just finished her sandwich and now she was packing up the picnic basket. "Speaking of Professor Tonks, we have potions next. You guys better hurry up and eat."

Already other girls in the meadow were rising from their blankets and dusting their legs and now Lily quickly shoved the last of her sandwich in her mouth.

They made it to class only barely late and quickly settled at one of the benches in their own small group, Lily, Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne.

A window had been left open in the Potions Lab and a row of small birds were perched on the frame, cheeping quietly and cocking their heads and watching the girls grind ingredients in mortars and combine them in caldrons and stir them as they bubbled while chanting soft incantations. The potion was rather a tricky one, like all potions with effects on emotion, but they were getting closer and closer to a successful batch. Lily couldn't wait till they completed it. Lily and Hermione certainly didn't require medicinal assistance in bed but it was going to be so much fun to down a vial each one night and let their lusts lead them into a very Long Kiss Goodnight.

For now, however, the potion wasn't the only thing on Lily's mind. There was also the Lesbomancy assignment to worry about. She kept glancing at Professor Tonks during the lesson as the woman strolled through the classroom, small and girlish like a student herself in her informal and very pink attire, the thighhigh pink socks, the pink hotpants, the pink tubetop that bundled her breasts into an adorable bunch of softness on her chest. She was still wearing her hair pink as well, pink being her favorite color, and Lily was awash with both excitement and nervousness. Even with Daphne's advice she didn't know if she could do this.

Finally the lesson was over and they began to pack up their things. Professor Tonks was erasing the chalkboard. Lily looked at her and hesitated and looked to her friends for encouragement. Ginny and Hermione gave her flares of their eyes to tell her to get moving and Daphne gave her a nudge with her elbow and finally Lily jerked into motion and shuffled toward the professor.

First she waited till everyone was gone, walking very slowly, glancing over her shoulder. Her friends gave her more looks from the door and then they were gone. A few other girls with textbooks at their hips were on their way out and then, finally, the room was empty aside from Lily and Professor Tonks. Professor Tonks was still erasing the chalkboard and Lily let her eyes roam for a moment. Over those soft pink socks that came to midthigh. Over the loveheart shaped pockets on the buttocks of her hotpants. Everything so cute and sexy. She was never going to be able to do this but she swallowed away the thickness in her throat and then coughed once to make a noise.

"Uh, excuse me," she said. "Professor Tonks?"

The professor only now just noticed her there and smiled brightly. "Lily," she said. "You don't have to call me Professor. Call me Dora. How have you been? We've all been so busy that we haven't had a chance to catch up. You enjoying the class?"

Lily nodded. The professor had finished with the chalkboard and now she was moving over to her desk. Lily trailed behind her at a nervous shuffle of her black high heels.

"Yeah, I love it," she said. "It's far better than potions at Hogwarts."

Professor Tonks was checking a piece of parchment on her desk and she chuckled and set it down again and then leaned back with her buttocks on the desk to smile at Lily.

"That's exactly what I was aiming for," she said. "How about all your other classes? Having fun?"

Lily nodded, starting to loosen up a little. "Lots of fun. It's great so many people from Hogwarts are here. Almost all my old friends. Lots of old instructors too. Even Fleur. She teaches Lesbomancy."

Professor Tonks smirked. "Lesbomancy, huh? Sounds interesting."

Lily nodded eagerly. "It's great. It's all about manipulating and harnessing sexual energy. It's the first class where I actually enjoy homework."

Professor Tonks chuckled at that, leaning back against the desk. Lily chuckled as well, a flutter of nervousness in her stomach, and then went on a little coyly.

"Actually, that's why I stayed behind," she said. "There's this assignment that I was hoping you could help with."

Professor Tonk smiled brightly. "Of course, that's what I'm here for," she said, and then added: "But if it's a Lesbomancy assignment, shouldn't you be asking the Lesbomancy instructor?"

"Well, that's the thing, it has to be someone outside of Lesbomancy class."

"Okay," Professor Tonks said, reaching behind her to take a quill from her desk as if she might need it to help. "What's this assignment about, then?"

Lily stood there and blushed, hands laced behind her back in her skimpy black satin uniform. "Well, it's about polygamy. Basically, we all have to sleep with three different people and then write five inches of parchment on each encounter."

Professor Tonks froze with the quill in her hand. Her eyes blinked. Then she cleared her throat and chuckled and put the quill back in the inkpot.

"I see," she said. "Well. What a class, huh?"

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"And how am I supposed to help?"

"Well, one of the encounters has to be with a teacher, and I was hoping you could…"

Professor Tonks smiled and allowed the other girl to trail off, watching her face turn completely red. Lily shuffled her feet shyly and Professor Tonks grinned.

"…take my pants off for you?" she finished for her.

Lily looked down meekly and then up again. "Yeah."

Professor Tonks laughed. By now her own cheeks wore a steady blush that was almost as pink as her tubetop. She seemed surprised by the request but not at all resistant.

"Well, okay," she said. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

Professor tonks smiled at her brightly. "Of course. Like I said, that's what I'm here for. To help young ladies grow and aid them in their studies."

Professor Tonks patted Lily's head as if she were a well-behaved Labrador. Lily beamed. Professor Tonks smiled at her then glanced toward the door.

"So what's your next class?" she asked.

"Arithmancy."

"Ick. Well, I guess you could come back later. Or if you don't mind being late for boring old Arithmancy, we could do it now. What do you think? Do you mind being a little late?"

Lily grinned and shook her head. "Not really."

"Great," Professor Tonks said, and then took two handfuls of her bright pink tubetop and pulled it down under her breasts.

Lily gasped.

Boobs.

Lily's mouth had dropped open for a minute and then she giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. She glanced back as if to make sure the class was empty and then back at the professor's bare chest. There was no bra underneath the tubetop and the exposed breasts were two of the perkiest, ripest, sexiest things she had ever seen. As a Metamorphmagus she had obviously spent many hours in front of a mirror perfecting their shape and size until they had reached a state of supreme cuteness. The nipples were a perfect shade of pink and tiny and taut like two little tulip buds.

"Wow," Lily said, grinning at them.

Professor Tonks grinned as well. "Thanks," she said. "It took a lot of time to get them perfect, but it's easier now that I'm an adult. Back when I was your age I would have to adjust them to my body type every few months as I was growing. It was really embarrassing when I hit the phase where I thought bigger was better."

Lily giggled and lifted her hands tentatively. "May I?"

The professor smiled and leaned back on her desk with the tubetop bunched under her breasts to give them even more lift. "Go ahead, I love breastplay," she said. "It gets me in the mood."

Lily put her hands on them slowly, smiling, an expression of something like reverence on her excited face. They were honestly that perfect. She felt the softness against her palms and began stroking them gently. The warmth of them made her heart race. She stroked the outside of those round globes and used her thumbs to flick the nipples. The nipples went stiff and Professor Tonks began to breathe deeper.

Lily had been gazing at those gorgeous breasts but now she looked up. Professor Tonks was smiling brightly, a corner of the smile tilted up into a smirk, and Lily smiled back as she began to lean forward a little. Toward the other woman's mouth. Professor Tonks watched her invitingly, offering her lips, and slowly Lily pressed her mouth onto hers.

Professor Tonks moaned and wrapped her arms around Lily. Lily felt a hand weave into her short black hair. The other woman smelt faintly of flowers, some kind of perfume or bodyspray. Lily moaned as well and also wrapped her arms around the other woman. They began stoking each other, their backs and shoulders, the napes of their necks. Mouths open and tongues entwining. Kissing through smiles and grins, pushing at each other's tongues with their own tongues, faces heating in horny blushes.

One of Lily's hands was sneaking down Professor Tonk's back and now it took a big handful of her hotpants. Professor Tonks chuckled into her mouth at that and Lily moaned and squeezed down on that pink denim, hard and tight, and gripped into it with her fingers. She even slipped her hand into one of those heartshaped pockets to get it even closer to that incredible softness. Professor Tonks seemed to like it and finally Lily kissed at her mouth a few more times before dropping down to her knees.

Neither of them spoke. They both knew what the girl wanted to do and they were both grinning. Lily unzipped the other woman's shorts and pulled them down. Pink panties. Naturally. Pink cotton, soft and thin, with girlish white lace elastic. Lily giggled and kissed at the front of them. The was a hot patch right where her lips landed and she could feel the heat leak through the cotton against her mouth. Lily licked at that place there and moaned and Professor Tonks moaned as well, backed up against the desk for support. She had a hand in Lily's hair and Lily continued kissing and licking at her panties until a wet patch had formed then she pulled them down.

The professor was now standing there with her shorts and panties around her ankles and her tubetop under her breasts and a small darkhaired girl kneeling at her feet daintily. Lily smiled at the other woman's pussy. It was as well-sculpted as the rest of her and featured a small tuft of pink pubic hair. Lily kissed at that patch of pink curls and licked at it, inhaling the scent of her arousal, and then she lowered her tongue and licked upward against the woman's moist netherlips. Professor Tonks groaned and reclined backward against the desk. Her frilly pink boots were as spread as the hobble of her panties and shorts would allow and she was standing on tiptoes to give the girl better access.

Lily's hands were gripping her hips as she licked and lapped at her down there but then Lily reached around her hips and grabbed her butt instead. Lily felt a surge of hunger as her fingers dimpled into that soft and gorgeous behind and she gripped it tightly and hugged the other woman into her mouth as she buried her tongue deep into her vagina. Professor Tonks gasped and gasped again as Lily's tongue wriggled deeply inside her and finally she stumbled and leaned on the desk and orgasmed with a hot gush of fluid onto Lily's face as Lily gazed up at her with her mouth flush to her vagina.

Lily chuckled with that wet warmth covering her cheeks and then she pulled her tongue out of the other woman's vagina and licked at it a little before wiping her face and rising to her feet. Professor Tonks laughed, still a little unsteady on her feet, and pulled up her shorts and underwear.

"Wow," she said in a breathless wheeze. "They must teach you well in that Lesbomancy class."

Lily giggled and licked her fingers. "I'm a very dedicated student. Thanks a lot, Professor Tonks. The assignment is due tomorrow and I was worried about failing."

"No problem. You need me to do you as well?"

"Nah, I'm already late for Arithmancy as it is."

Professor Tonks chuckled and gave her a wink. "Maybe next time then."

Lily paused with a hopeful smile. "Next time?"

"Sure," said the impish pinkhaired professor. "You don't need an assignment to come see me. I bet we could have a lot of fun together. A Metamorphmagus is born for kinky sex. I could transform into some girl you liked or lengthen my tongue to twelve inches or even change my gender if you were curious."

Lily chuckled at all that and shook her head. "I don't think you'd be as cute as a boy."

The woman giggled, pinkhaired and pinkclothed, everything about her cute and girlish. "Neither do I," she said. "But sometimes I do like to change just one part."

Lily didn't know what she meant but then she noticed:

A bulge growing in the Metamorphmagus's hotpants.

Lily's eyes widened and wondered if that bulge was what she thought it was. The bulge looked like the kind of bulge a boy might have in the same sort of hotpants. Professor Tonks giggled and put a hand on her hip and stood on a tilted leg to showcase the bulge.

"You'd be amazed how fun it is to do a girl with one of these things," she said. "But maybe some other time, huh? You'd better get going before you get in trouble with Professor Vector. Detention with her might not be as fun as detention with someone like me."

Lily gulped as the bulge slowly deflated and disappeared and then she nodded and giggled and scampered out the room with some rather strange ideas floating through her head.

Arithmancy had already begun by the time she got there and both Professor Vector and Hermione glared daggers at her as she interrupted the lecture. Lily apologized very humbly and made up an excuse that Professor Tonks had needed to see her after class. The excuse was rather flimsy and she had no note to prove it but Professor Vector seemed to take some measure of pity on her. Perhaps favouritism due to her relationship with Hermione. The scolding was relatively minor and detention-less and she was instructed to take her seat so the class could resume.

Lily sat next to Hermione as usual and tried to tell her about scoring with Professor Tonks but Hermione shushed her and focused on the class. It was the final class of the day and today would be her last chance.

The class itself was mostly theory. The students sat with quills in their hands and sheets of parchment on their desks and jotted notes while Professor Vector lectured and used her wand to point at certain equations on the board. Hermione was having difficulty concentrating. She kept glancing at the shape of Professor Vector's body under those burgundy robes. The robes were satin and they shimmered in the late sunlight that poured through the window and illumined the dustmotes that hovered about the piles of dusty Arithmancy tomes throughout the room. Hermione studied those shapes in the satin and came up with a mental image of what her body must look like under all those folds of material. The slim hips, the modest breasts. The flat stomach. Slender arms. Hermione wondered why the woman never wore anything more revealing and while she was wondering she noticed the class was staring at her. The teacher had asked a question and everyone was waiting for Hermione to raise her hand. Hermione blushed and lifted her hand and gave an answer to the equation on the chalkboard even though she had been so absorbed in her daydreams that she hadn't even heard the question.

After the class was over she took her time to gather up her books. Lily was whispering to her that it was easy and she should go ahead. Hermione nodded and urged her away and watched as Lily drifted toward the door with all the other girls. Hermione lingered by her desk and then finally she was alone with Professor Vector.

The professor was sitting at her desk. She had removed her large pointed witch's hat and the hat was sitting on a book. Her hair in the sunlight through the window was pitch black and shiny and the woman herself was grading some papers with a quill in hand. Hermione took a deep breath and wandered over. Professor Vector didn't seem to notice she had company and she startled a bit as Hermione spoke.

"Will you be needing me to stay behind today, Professor?" the girl asked.

Professor Vector chuckled from the small fright. "No, thank you, Hermione, not today."

Hermione nodded and lingered there by the teacher's desk. She looked about and shrugged and touched a finger to the desktop coyly as if to wipe away a speck of dust there before looking back at the professor.

"Are you sure?" she asked her.

Professor Vector smiled oddly, a pretty expression on her pretty face. She seemed to realize there was something on the girl's mind. "Quite sure, yes," she said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. It's just…"

Hermione trailed off and Professor Vector cocked her pretty head.

"Yes, sweetie?"

The word sweetie almost caused Hermione to fall apart at the limbsockets. It was the first time the professor had ever called her anything other than her name.

Hermione shook her head, a blush already forming on her cheeks. She was so far out of her depth here. She hadn't been aware how inexperienced at relationships she was.

But then she remember Daphne's advice. Don't treat it like a date or a relationship. Treat it like exactly what it was; an assignment. And if there was any instructor who knew the importance of completing an assignment on time it was Professor Vector.

The professor was watching her, her head still tilted to one side in concern. Hermione smiled and steadied her insides and chuckled away the awkwardness.

"Actually, there's something I needed to talk to you about," she said. "This is very awkward, but I was wondering if you could help me with an assignment."

Professor Vector smiled at that and set her quill in the inkpot. "Of course, it would be my pleasure. Although I can't imagine what kind of assignment could stump an excellent brain like yours."

Hermione chuckled again, her face heating even further. "Well, it's not really an assignment of the mind. More like an assignment of the body."

Professor Vector frowned puzzledly. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Hermione's lips quirked into a smirk, finally gaining a little bit of boldness, and perched a hip on the edge of the teacher's desk. "It's a Lesbomancy assignment," she said. "I'm supposed to seduce one of my teachers."

Professor Vector was looking at her leg. The black satin loincloth she wore covered nothing of it. Her whole thigh was completely bare and so was her hip and all of her midriff. The professor kept her composure but you could see her throat move as she swallowed a lump in it.

"Oh," she said.

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat too but she was smiling and she felt a flush of empowerment at how the other woman gazed at her leg. Her legs were possibly her best feature and now she shifted on the desk slightly and crossed them one over the other to draw even more attention to them.

"I know this is terribly awkward," she went on, "but honestly, you're the only instructor that came to mind when I received the assignment. Not only do I really respect and admire you, but…"

Professor Vector lifted her eyes to Hermione's face. Hermione gave her her most prettiest smile.

"I always thought you were so beautiful," she said. "Even back at Hogwarts when I was just a little girl. Sometimes in class I would just stare at you. Looking at you always made me feel funny inside."

A heavy pink blush had suffused the pretty professor's cheeks and she had never looked prettier than she did now. She cleared her throat and shifted the paper on her desk as if to pretend to be busy.

"Well, I'm very flattered, Hermione," she said. "But are you sure I'm most appropriate?"

Hermione smiled at her sudden shyness and stood up from the desk. She could tell the other woman felt a similar way to how she did and it gave her confidence. She strolled around behind the professor in her high heels and placed her hands on the professor's shoulders.

"I can't think of anyone else who could be more appropriate," she said, leaning to whisper in her ear. "Do you mind, Professor Vector? The assignment is due tomorrow. And there's no more classes this afternoon."

"Well, I…"

Hermione was massaging her shoulders. She had never touched a teacher like this and the teacher had never been touched like this by a student. Hermione smiled and pulled the chair out a little. The chair was on wheels and came out from the desk easily. Hermione then strolled around in front of the professor and straddled her lap on the chair.

"Don't worry," she said to the woman, cupping her face sensually in the deep orange sunlight that poured through the windows. "Lesbomancy is a natural subject for me. And you know better than anyone how much I strive to excel at every subject…"

Professor Vector opened her mouth, perhaps to object, perhaps not, but it didn't matter. Hermione lowered her own mouth onto Professor Vector's lips and Professor Vector only moaned.

Hermione moaned as well and wove her fingers into the professor's long jet black hair. Her heart was racing and her chest was filled with the most curious combination of boldness and nervousness. She had fantasized about this for so long but she never thought she would ever do it. Another moan came out of her as she pushed her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Into the professor's mouth. Professor Vector. Septima. So pretty, so stern. So smart and wonderful. Hermione caressed the nape of her neck romantically and kissed her deeply, showing this woman with her tongue exactly how much she admired and respected her.

The chair creaked underneath them from their combined weight, the girl straddling the woman's lap. Hermione was getting lost in the kiss, moaning softly, and she was grinding herself into the professor's lap. Professor Vector wore a small pucker of confusion on her brow but she too was lost in the kiss. Her hands were at the girl's trim waist and she was tentatively caressing the skin there. Feeling how smooth and silky it was. How inappropriate. Her hands then travelled to Hermione's hips and finally to Hermione's legs. The legs were straddling her lap and her hands stroked at her thighs, up and down, as Hermione continued to kiss her with increasing passion and urgency.

Until Hermione finally broke the kiss and looked at her, both of them flushed and breathless, panting into each other's mouths, younger woman and older woman, eyes connected in mutual respect and esteem. A smile quirked Hermione's lips and she kissed at Professor Vector's mouth a few more times before she slipped down from her lap and settling on her knees on the floor.

The woman had her knees closed and Hermione could see the shapes of them under the burgundy satin of her robes. She put her hands on them and applied a kiss or two to her kneecaps teasingly. Professor Vector gazed down at her, sitting on the chair, and her chest was heaving. Hermione smirked at her and then started hiking up her robes. The robes were designed like a dress and the skirt of it was soon hiked up around her thighs. Hermione pushed the material back until she could open the other woman's legs. The legs were pale and pretty and between her thighs was a strip of silk underwear the same burgundy as the robes. Hermione felt a surge of hunger at the sight of it and lunged forward with her mouth.

Professor Vector gasped and moaned deep in her throat as Hermione munched on her panties, nibbling at them and pulling them away with her teeth until they were stretched between her knees. Finally the woman's vagina was revealed, moist and swollen, and Hermione dipped her head under the panties and began licking there. She licked softly at first, like a kitten or a puppy—like the teacher's pet they always accused her of being—and she continued licking until the woman became wetter and wetter. Professor Vector was rocking backward on the chair and her thighs were tightening around Hermione's head. Hermione had her whole tongue buried in that tight wet hole between her legs and she was pushing it in deeper, deeper, as deep as it would go. The professor was panting and her breath was high and whimpering and finally she orgasmed with a soft cry and a tightening of her thighs that almost crushed her favorite student's head between her legs.

Hermione moaned at the delicious gush of wetness that accompanied the orgasm and lapped it all up as the thighs loosened. She could hear her instructor panting and she was quite proud of how hard she had made the woman come. She placed a few more kisses onto that wet vagina, gentle romantic kisses, and Hermione hoped Professor Vector understood how much she admired her.

Finally the legs loosened completely and the professor hastily stood up and corrected her clothes, pulling up her panties, pushing down her skirt. Hermione rose as well, smirking a little bit, using a finger to wipe the corner of her mouth. Professor Vector was blushing heavily and her legs seemed a bit wobbly. Hermione had never seen her with her dignity so compromised before and she thought it was quite cute.

"Well," said the professor. "That was…"

Hermione smiled at her and cupped her face. "Perfect," she said. "Thank you very much, Professor Vector. I hope that wasn't too awkward for you."

"No, no, it was…"

Professor Vector trailed off as Hermione placed one last kiss on her mouth, strong and deep, professional and affectionate at the same time, a kiss of respect from student to teacher. Then she released the other woman and stepped back.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay behind to help out around here?" Hermione asked, gesturing at Professor Vector's desk.

Professor Vector smiled and shook her head, still a little flustered but beginning to regain her composure. "No, no, everything's fine. Thank you, Hermione. I'm glad I could help you with your assignment. If there's anything else you need, make sure to let me know."

Hermione smiled and gathered up her textbooks from where she'd left them. "Thank you, professor. I'll see you tomorrow."

Professor Vector smiled and sat down at her desk and shuffled the chair forward. Hermione made her way to the door, hugging her textbooks to her chest, and turned back. The professor had taken up her quill and dipped it in the inkpot and the girl stood there at the door and smiled at her for a moment, admiring the blackness of her hair, the prettiness of her face, the shimmer of sunlight on her satin robes. Until the professor noticed her there and returned the smile which caused the girl to give a coy little giggle before turning and continuing out into the corridor.

—

Lily was waiting for Hermione outside in the courtyard and she smiled as Hermione came trotting out, light on her feet, lips smudged, hair messy. The look of a girl who had just completed part of a difficult assignment. Lily had been sitting on the steps, a butterfly perched on her shoulder, and now she stood up. The butterfly flew, fluttering away toward the sun. Hermione went over, smiling proudly, and Lily took a moment to comb Hermione's hair back with her fingers. Those brushy brown locks were glowing in the sun but the girl herself was glowing just a bit brighter. Lily grinned at her.

"Homework always makes you so happy," she quipped.

Hermione giggled and shrugged. "I take my education seriously, what can I say?"

Lily giggled as well. "So what now?"

"Well, now all we have left is the final part of the assignment. We've both taken care of the teacher part and I've got Daphne lined up for later."

"And I've already done that part with Rosalie."

"So all we have left is a lowerclassman each. Should be easy enough, I think. Gabrielle and I have become pretty close. I'll ask her if she wants to do a bit of studying later on. What about you?"

"I don't know. That Becky girl would've been perfect, but I haven't seen her in ages. I'm not sure what happened to her. She hasn't been in any classes, either. I wonder where she's—"

"Mistress!" came a loud squeal from across the courtyard.

Lily and Hermione turned and beheld the girl so spoken of; Becky Bunnyheart racing across the courtyard with a huge smile and pigtails flapping, homing in on Lily until she barrelled into the other girl in a monstrous hug.

Lily stumbled backward and even Hermione recoiled from the impact just from watching. Several other girls in the courtyard were looking over and they chuckled once before resuming their strolls back to their dorms.

Becky's thin little arms were shockingly powerful and they squeezed Lily with all their might before the blonde girl finally let go. Lily's glasses had been jarred off one ear and now she corrected them and chuckled and gazed through the lenses at this girl she hadn't seen in a couple days. She was dressed in her uniform, tiny scraps of black satin on her tiny body, and black high heels on her feet. She also wore a gigantic smile and she was ecstatic to see Lily.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been at school these last couple days," she was saying. "There was a family emergency, and I had to leave right away. I just got back now and I already heard how you got attacked by House Rose. I can't believe I wasn't here to protect you. I would lay down my life for you, you know that right? Please don't revoke me as your apprentice. I'll do better from now on, I promise."

The girl had turned earnest, pleading with her eyes for her mistress to believe her. Lily scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, smiling, and gave a little shrug.

"Um, sure," she said. "It's no problem, Becky."

Becky gushed in relief. "Thank you, Mistress. Did you just finish classes? Do you have any homework I can help you with?"

Hermione had been watching all this with an amused smile and now she spoke up. "Actually, she does," she said to Becky. "There's an assignment due tomorrow. It's not something I can help her with myself, but you would be perfect."

The girl lit up. Her big blue eyes went even bigger. She looked at Lily with those eyes swimming with servitude and Lily smiled awkwardly and glanced at Hermione. Hermione smirked and placed a kiss on Lily's cheek.

"I'll see you later, Lily," she said.

Then she winked and continued down the stairs.

The sun was just beginning to set across the lake by the time she got to the castle. The drawbridge was down and she crossed it with a certain weariness, always on guard lately. No one in House Rose had given her trouble since the incident in the dungeon the other day but she knew Rosalie wasn't likely to simply quit in her mission to make her life miserable. She had dealt with people like Rosalie before and she knew they never learnt. No matter how many times you beat them or put them in their place they simply became more and more desperate. Bullies are very persistent.

But it was also impossible to ignore how her popularity had risen in these few short days. Girls actually greeted her as she entered the castle and several of them smiled at her. Hermione was used to the appraisal of their eyes but now the appraisal was softer, gentler, almost admiring. Groups of blondes glancing as she went by, eyes flickering at her legs or face while flirty smirks tugged at their mouthcorners. Hermione almost enjoyed the attention and she strode with her back straight and her chin level to the ground. Regal and somewhat pompous, smiling to herself at how perhaps she really did belong in a House like this.

Most of the girls who admired her were younger girls and the one who admired her most was Gabrielle. Gabrielle had always had something of a hero worship for Lily, ever since Lily had saved her life during the Twiwizard Cup, but over the last few days that worship seemed to have shifted a little toward Hermione. Perhaps it was the proximity of being in the same house or perhaps it was some other shift in the young Veela's emotions. Hermione wasn't sure but she did feel rather flattered to have this young, intelligent, impossibly pretty blonde girl trailing after her everywhere with admirous eyes.

Gabrielle met her in the common room and pretended to be surprised, still just a little too shy to admit she had actually been waiting for her. Hermione greeted her and together they continued up to Hermione's room. Most girls used the common room for studying but the environment was still a little tenuous for Hermione—many of the girls still quite prejudiced against her—and today she would probably need a little privacy once Hermione mentioned the Lesbomancy assignment. Curiously she wasn't even that nervous this time. She was even looking forward to it and she knew the other girl would be quite delighted.

They got their regular homework out of the way first, the two of them sitting on the bed with a pile of textbooks between them, Gabrielle laying on her stomach while she jotted notes into her notebook, Hermione sitting against the headboard. Gabrielle used a quill that was made from a dovefeather, perfect white, and she had beautiful flowing handwriting. Hermione watched her in the late afternoon sun that poured through the windows. She watched the French girl's wrist and watched how it moved. So thin, so pretty. She watched her hair. So fair and so blonde. There was no sound at all in the room aside from the scratching of the quill and a soft hum in the Veela girl's throat. Hermione didn't recognize the song but it was beautiful.

"That's a beautiful song," she said.

Gabrielle looked up in surprise and blushed and stopped humming. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry, I did not realize. I will stop."

"You don't have to stop."

Gabrielle sat up and chuckled shyly but she did not resume humming. Hermione smiled at her. Her hair perfectly framed her face and her face was perfect. Every feature. Gabrielle grew aware of her stare and began blushing even more.

"Is zere something wrong?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head, gazing at her with an admiring smile. "No, I was just thinking," she said. "You really are so beautiful today."

Gabrielle dipped her eyes, her magnificent eyelashes fluttering, and tucked a wispy lock of flaxen hair behind her ear as if she had no idea how pretty the gesture was.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "Zat is sweet of you."

Hermione chuckled and set down her books and crawled across the bed toward her. "It really is remarkable, though," she said. "I really think you must be the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Even prettier than your sister."

Gabrielle clearly didn't believe that but she flushed at the compliment. Hermione sat down beside her and shuffled toward her intimately.

"Come here, let me have a closer look at you," she whispered, taking the other girl's face in her hand. "Don't be shy, let me see."

Gabrielle had tried to dip her head but now she looked up and allowed Hermione to examine her. Her face was radiating heat. Hermione could feel it under her hand. She chuckled once and brushed the backs of her knuckles along the other girl's cheek, watching those blue eyes flutter and flicker about her face prettily. The girl was nervous and the nervousness only made her more beautiful. Hermione cupped her face and tilted her head admiringly.

"It really is true," she said. "Look at you."

Gabrielle's lips flickered into a smile. Her lips were a light shade of pink and they were as perfect as the rest of her. Hermione brushed her thumb over them, her heart tightening from how soft they were, and then she leaned and kissed them.

Gabrielle inhaled a breath but she did not resist. Hermione was careful not to frighten her. Perhaps the girl had never even been kissed before. She let their lips connect for a while, pressing them firmer but keeping them closed, and then she pulled back gently.

Gabrielle was smiling too and she licked her lips unconsciously. Hermione was pleased at how she had responded and she continued to stroke back her hair. Daphne's advice had come in handy with Professor Vector but this time Hermione wanted to actually seduce the girl. She let her eyes lower from that perfect face down to her perfect legs. They were folded daintily on the bed and almost completely bare. Both girls were wearing their black satin uniforms and the uniforms covered nothing. Hermione let her hand trail down from the girl's face until it settled on the girl's thigh.

"And not just your face," she whispered. "But everything."

Gabrielle was frozen, her breathing short and rapid. Hermione was stroking her leg, caressing it, smiling at her with her face only inches away.

"Your skin is so smooth," she went on in that same sultry whisper. "I guess that's the Veela part of you. No human could possibly be so smooth and desirable."

"'Ermione…"

"Mm?" Hermione murmured, leaning to kiss at the girl's lips softly, once, twice.

Gabrielle accepted the kisses tentatively and blinked her beautiful eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said with a smirk. "Just studying."

Another kiss, firmer now, and another one, longer and harder, until finally Gabrielle's mouth fell open powerlessly and Hermione's tongue eagerly entered.

A soft moan came out of the French Veela as Hermione laid her down on the bed. Gabrielle was on her back and squirming as the older girl kissed her deeply and explored her body with her hand. Hermione was amazed at how smooth the girl was. Her hand caressed her waist and stroked up her side and along her glorious thigh. She had never felt anything so smooth before. Smoother than silk. Gabrielle was squirming gently as she was touched in ways she had never been touched before and she meeped as the corner of a textbook bit into her shoulder. Hermione giggled at the interruption and then she leaned over and swept all the books to the floor with her arm, her disregard for those tomes of learning showing exactly how desirable this girl really was.

Hermione resumed the kiss and now she was pushing away the satin halter that covered Gabrielle's breasts. They were much smaller than her sister's but perhaps all the more perfect for it. The entire mound fit comfortably in her palm and she gave it a squeeze and a massage and stroked it until the girl was comfortable with this new intimacy. The mound itself was the softest part of her body and perhaps the most desirable as well and soon Hermione was lowering her mouth to the girl's chest. Her skin was pale there and smooth, so incredibly smooth, and her nipples were pink and stiff. Hermione took one of them between her lips and suckled on it, causing the girl to whimper and squirm, and then she licked at it a little bit and suckled some more before moving to the other one.

Gabrielle had opened her legs by now and Hermione was rubbing between them, her hand under the satin loincloth and her fingertips stroking against the front of her underwear. The girl was whimpering and gasping softly as her body twitched this way and that by the new and unique excitements coursing through her. Hermione continued suckling at her nipples for a while, one then the other, and then she shuffled down between Gabrielle's thighs.

The scent of her arousal was soft and sweet, a scent like candy, and Hermione smiled as she peeled aside those black lace panties and applied a few daring licks to the moist slit behind them. It was delicious. Wisps of blonde curls and unspeakable silkiness. Gabrielle's whimpers became louder and the sound of them spurned Hermione on. She licked some more, at the edges the way she had been taught in class, and then deep inside, spreading aside the young girl's netherlips and pushing her tongue into the small hole of her vagina.

A deep cry came out of the blushing Veela and her spine began to arch up, her legs spread wide, her naked chest heaving. Her black satin halter was pushed up about her neck and her stiff little nipples were still wet. She moaned as Hermione continued to lick at her and then moaned some more as Hermione took the tiny nub of her clitoris between her lips and started sucking on it. Hermione was face first between those slender thighs and she was moaning as well and she sucked and sucked and licked it with long firm lashes of her tongue until finally the girl let out a cry and arched up in the bed. The orgasm shuddered through her taut body, her breasts shinning with sweat in the glow of the sun in the window, and then slowly she sank back down. Hermione was smiling at her vagina and she licked at it a little more and lapped up the remainder of her arousal. She was lightheaded from that Veela scent and half intoxicated by the taste.

"Oh, 'Ermione," wheezed the Veela. "That was…"

Hermione raised up from between her legs with a wet smile. "Delicious."

The girl chuckled breathlessly and returned the smile. Her face was flushed and quite exhausted from the intensity of the orgasm. Hermione crawled to her side and cupped her face and placed another long kiss onto her mouth. Gabrielle accepted it, moaning pleasantly, and then Hermione pulled back and smiled at her.

"Hey, have you ever heard about the tradition here at Salem were an upperclassman takes a lowerclassman under her wing?" she asked her.

Gabrielle nodded languidly. There was already a smile stealing over her mouth. Hermione smiled as well, still cupping that gorgeously girlish face.

"Because I was thinking maybe we should do that," she said. "I could use a real friend around here and it would be my honor to look out for you and protect you. You're the only girl in this whole house that I care about. I'd be honored to accept a vase from you for my Sorting Flower. What do you think?"

The pretty Veela smiled shyly. Her eyelashes fluttered. Hermione felt a strong surge of affection for her, mind boggled at how impossibly pretty this girl was. Gabrielle was gazing at her, her face in pool of flaxen hair, and finally she gave a little nod.

"Oui," she said.

Hermione smiled and then Gabrielle's own smile tilted into a smirk and she added:

"Mistress."

Hermione liked the sound of that. She was still caressing the girl's face, the girl laying there half naked with her pretty breasts exposed on her chest, and now the girl turned her face to the hand and kissed the fingers there. She kissed at them softly, gently, and then she pressed the palm to her mouth and kissed harder. Finally she rolled the older girl onto her back and straddled her hips.

Hermione was laying there on her back and she grinned up at the suddenly aggressive young Veela. Gabrielle grinned as well, half topless and mounting her like a princess, and then she flung back her blonde hair and swooped down and claimed Hermione's lips. Hermione moaned and let her arms wrap around Gabrielle's slender back and already she could feel Gabrielle's hand take a handful of one of her breasts.

—

Lily had taken Becky up to her room at House Violet and, very awkwardly, explained the details of her Lesbomancy assignment. They were sitting on the edge of the bed, side by side, and by the time Lily was done Becky was wide eyed. She had her hands in her lap and her back was rigidly straight and she was completely still. The window was behind her, the sunlight orange in her curly pigtails, and on the sideboard sat the crystal vase she had given Lily with Lily's Sorting Flower leaning in it as fresh as the day it was plucked.

"You want to have sex with me?" the girl echoed in a tone Lily took for disbelief.

Lily blushed and prepared to backpedal. "Yeah, but I totally understand if you don't want, or if—"

Becky lunged at her.

Lily squealed but the squeal was cut off as Becky's mouth smothered her own. Becky's tongue came swarming into Lily's mouth and Lily's heart jump started into panic. The tongue was so small, so wet, so aggressive. It took her completely by surprise. Becky's hands were clutching at her and the girl herself was climbing into her lap, moaning hungrily, pushing her down onto her back.

"Oh, Mistress," the girl gasped into the kiss. "I've been waiting for this so long."

Lily was shuffling backward on the bed as if trying to get away. "You have?"

Becky nodded and grinned, crawling forward, tiny and predatory like an aggressive blonde kitty. Lily bumped backward into the headboard of the bed and there was no wear left to run. Becky crawled directly to her mouth and covered it with her own and forced her tongue inside it.

Lily was again taken completely by surprise. She had no idea the younger girl was so aggressive. She was usually quite shy. Her tongue was hot and wet and hungry in her mouth, pushing deeper and deeper, hardly giving Lily time to breathe. She could hear Becky moaning and Becky seemed to be getting even more turned on than she was.

"Oh, Mistress," she breathed, breaking the kiss suddenly. "I want to be yours so much."

Lily gulped to regain her breath. "I had no idea."

Becky was squirming with urgency and suddenly she pulled off her top and threw it away. The top landed on the kitten who had been sitting on the dresser to watch and the kitten shrugged it off and sniffed at it and pawed at it once before turning back to the bed.

Lily was staring at Becky's breasts. They were so tiny. Two little bumps on her slender chest. They were heaving up and down with lust and her nipples were stiff and a deep moan of longing came out of her as she put her hands on Lily and leaned toward Lily's mouth desperately.

"Take me, Mistress," she hissed. "Take me, please."

It was the whispered desperation that undid her. A sudden surge of dominance swelled through Lily's chest and then she grabbed Becky and shoved her mouth onto hers.

Becky squealed in delight and the squeal only emboldened Lily further. She had one hand in Becky's blonde hair and the other was grabbing Becky's tiny little butt. Becky continued to moan happily and enticingly, the very sounds begging for her mistress to do whatever she pleased, and finally Lily shifted the younger girl onto her back and dived with her mouth to one of Becky's nipples.

Becky squealed again and laughed and squirmed under Lily's mouth as Lily sucked at her nipple, engulfing the entire nub between her lips, and then moved onto the other one. They were so tiny and stiff. So excited. Becky was laughing and the laugh turned into a gasp as Lily's hand snaked up her loincloth and the gasp turned into a groan as her body buckled and orgasmed uncontrollably from that one touch.

Lily burst out laughing and lifted her face from Becky's chest. The girl was laying there, her face glazed over with a blush, panting, her slim legs splayed and her small tits naked on her chest. One of her hairties had come out and her hair was now in a single ponytail to the side. Her breath was shuddering in and out of her naked chest and finally her eyes fluttered open to gaze at Lily in adoring exhaustion. Lily chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Wow," she said. "That was quick."

A glazed smile moved over Becky's mouth. "I'm sorry, Mistress," she wheezed. "I was just so happy. I've never felt anything like that before."

Lily smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the younger girl's mouth. The younger girl moaned happily and then squirmed softly as Lily's hand returned to her thigh. The panties underneath the loincloth were even wetter from the fresh orgasm and Lily continued to rub there as she broke the kiss and smiled at Becky.

"Want me to do it again?" she asked her impishly.

A needful moan came out of the younger girl's chest and she pushed her hips at the hand down there. "Yes," she said in a soft hiss. "Please, Mistress. Please give me more."

Lily smiled and then she shifted between the girl's legs and pulled away her panties. They came away wet and sticky and revealed a girlhood that was wet and swollen and eager for more. Lily lowered her mouth and licked across it. Becky moaned and arched her back. Lily licked again. Another moan, more desperate this time. Lily licked again, longer and firmer, and then again and again and—

Becky orgasmed.

With a high pitched moan of helplessness and two tiny fists clutched to her naked chest. The poor thing couldn't help it. You could hear in her voice how overwhelmed she was with these new and exquisite sensations. Waves of pleasure washed over her in an irresistible tide and she whimpered as they ebbed away again.

"Oh, Mistress," she panted. "Oh, Mistress, I'm so sorry."

Lily laughed into her wet little pussy and kept licking. "Don't worry, it's cute. I love the way you cum. Let's make you come even more, hm?"

"Are you sure? I don't know if—!"

Words failed her as Lily pushed her tongue into the tight little hole of Becky's vagina.

For a long moment the girl was silent with her spine arched up. Lily pushed her tongue in deeper, as deep as it would go, letting it curl up and poke into all the girl's secret places. Places that had never been touched by anything, let alone by something she desired as much as her Mistress's tongue. Lily moaned and stirred her tongue about in that tight wet hot little hole and then it happened again: Becky came.

The breath she had been holding came out in a small shriek of pleasure. Her spine contracted into an acute arch of ecstasy and her vagina spasmed so tightly it almost snipped Lily's tongue off. Lily laughed and pulled it out and instead licked at her a little bit. So much wetness. She had never seen so much wetness before. The girl was absolutely soaked like a horny little nymph.

Lily started licking it all up and soon the girl was making small moans of something like protest. The poor thing was overwhelmed and exhausted and becoming quite scared of what her body was capable of.

"Mistress," she breathed. "Oh, Mistress…"

Lily continued to kiss and lick at that delicate girlhood and she spoke in a soft murmur. "Want me to stop, Becky? Hm? Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't know," wheezed the girl in a voice that was almost troubled.

Lily chuckled at her tone and applied a few more licks. "How about just one more? There's still one more thing down here you might like…"

"Yes, Mistress. Anything for you, Mistress. Anyth—IIIING!"

Again words failed her as Lily's tongue flicked at the tiny nub of Becky's clitoris. The nub was swollen and stiff as a stone and even just that one lick seemed to short circuit the small girl's mind. She orgasmed again, whimpering and twisting in the bed, and Lily smiled and licked at it again and again and finally took that nub between her lips and started sucking on it.

Becky was writhing in the bed, moaning, both her hair ties gone now. Her light blonde hair was wet from sweat and so were her tiny breasts. Her eyelids were closed and trembling and her eyeballs were rolling behind them like a girl trapped in a dream. Her legs wide open and her head was tossing and Lily was down there between her thighs, sucking on her clitoris until she orgasmed and orgasmed and orgasmed again in sheer helplessness, her hips bursting with ecstasy and her spine arching and twisting.

After that Lily finally decided to stop. The poor girl had obviously had enough. She gave her vagina just a few more kisses to ease her down and then she lifted her face and wiped at her mouth. Becky was laying there with her eyes closed, whimpering like a girl who had been crying, and now her legs folded closed weakly as she rolled aside. Lily grew worried and crawled to her side.

"Hey," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

A sob came out of the small girl and Lily was devastated. She hadn't meant to go so far. She was about to start apologizing when another sob came out of the girl, this one more like a wet chuckle. Then she noticed the girl was smiling. More wet chuckles came out of her, her naked chest shuddering, and finally she rolled back to Lily and let her eyes flutter open.

"Oh, Mistress," she said, a worshiping smile crossing over her mouth. "That was amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Lily grinned in relief. She had been really worried for a moment. "I'm glad you liked it," she said. "And thanks for helping me with my homework."

Lily leaned down and gave the girl a kiss on her mouth. Becky accepted it happily and she was smiling even more brightly when Lily pulled away.

"Thank you, Mistress," she said. "This is exactly what I've been dreaming of ever since I found out you were coming to Salem."

Lily grinned and shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. How are you feeling down there?"

Becky giggled. "Good."

"Yeah? Because it's still kind of early. We can keep studying for a while if you want."

With a smirk Lily slipped her hand between Becky's thighs and started rubbing there. Becky instantly moaned and squirmed her legs pleasurably.

"Oh, Mistress," she moaned. "I would love to so much, but I don't know if I can."

Lily chuckled and then drew her wand from behind her back. "Don't worry, there's this handy little charm they taught us in Lesbomancy. _Vagina Rennevana_!"

Lily tapped the wand to Becky's hips. Instantly the girl's face changed. The exhaustion faded. Her blush dimmed. Her eyes regained a bit of spark and blinked perkily. Still kind of confused she sat up in the bed a little and opened her legs and looked down at her pussy. It was fresh as a daisy and even her little blonde curls down there were perfectly fresh.

Lily grinned and flicked her wand once more.

" _Vibratus!_ "

The wand thickened in her hand and started vibrating. Becky looked at it, realized what it was for, and closed her legs shyly. Her eyes were wider than Lily had ever seen them, big and huge and beautifully blue, and Lily grinned.

"Can you guess what this is for?" she asked her impishly.

Becky gulped and nodded her blonde head. "I think so," she said. "But Mistress. It's too big. It'll never fit down there…will it?"

Lily laughed. She had actually controlled the spell to make it less thick than usual. It was only about half the size of what she might use normally.

Instead of answering Becky's question Lily touched the wand to her leg and let it travel slowly up Becky's thigh. Becky's legs loosened again and spread open. Already her breathing had accelerated. Her pussy was just a small little slit between her slim and pretty thighs and Lily touched the tip of the wand to it and stroked it up and down along the length of that cleft.

Becky's blonde brow had puckered, scared and hesitant and excited all at the same time, and already she was beginning to moisten down there. Lily smiled and began poking the tip of the wand into the entrance of her vagina.

"Are you ready?" she asked the small girl laying there.

Becky nodded quickly and Lily grinned and pushed it in.

A gasp came out of the young girl's mouth and her eyes went crossed as that stiff vibrating rod entered her body and began filling her with tremors of ecstasy. Lily smiled and stroked back her blonde hair and pushed the wand in deeper, deeper, causing the young girl to moan and buckle as her tight little vagina already began spasming and orgasming on that stiff shaft buried inside her.

—

The cottage of House Lily was quiet and dark. Daphne was in her room and assessing her appearance one last time in the mirror by the light of a candle. Hermione would be here any moment and she wanted to look her best. She knew Hermione was muggleborn so she had decided to wear muggle clothes. A floralprint sundress that clung to her body and fell to her knees. It was one of the few times she had ever worn muggle clothes in her life and she wasn't sure if she looked nice. She hoped so. She was smoothing down the material and looking at herself in the mirror, cocking her head, letting her eyes roam. The dress buttoned up the front and the fabric was quite tight about her breasts and waist before loosening into the skirt. On her feet were nice white shoes and on her face was a modest amount of makeup, not too much but enough to be noticed. In the dim orange light she looked like a girl ready for a date, which was the exact opposite of the advice she had given her friends earlier that morning.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Daphne took a deep breath and went to open it. It was Hermione and Hermione smiled brightly as soon as she saw Daphne's outfit.

"Daphne, wow, you look great," she said. "I don't think I've ever seen you in muggle clothes before. You look amazing, but you didn't have to do that for me. It's an assignment, not a date, remember?"

Daphne blushed at all the compliments and shut the door as the other girl entered. "I wanted to."

Hermione walked to the center of the small room and stood on the rug and looked about. There was a full-length mirror by the wardrobe, a dresser, a desk. Several candles were lit through the room and the window was open to admit the sounds of crickets and other nightlife.

The bed was over by the wall. A small single bed with a patchwork quilt. Hermione looked at it and smiled and then turned back to Daphne. Daphne had gone shy, standing there in her muggledress, and finally Hermione chuckled.

"Well," she said. "This is a little awkward, isn't it?"

Daphne blushed again. "Sorry," she said. "I don't have a whole lot of experience with this. Aside from Ginny I've never really…"

A shrug, a smile, her eyes glancing aside. Hermione smiled and took Daphne's hands and held them in the candlelight.

"Don't worry," she said. "I have plenty experience. And I'm glad we're doing this. I've learnt a lot about intimacy since I started Lesbomancy. I always thought the only person you should have sex with is your girlfriend. But that kind of attitude only breeds jealousy and possessiveness. Love is a beautiful thing and it can exist in many forms. Between partners. Between a teacher and a student. Between friends…"

Daphne looked down and looked up again. Hermione was smiling at her and now she leaned and kissed her on the lips. Once. Gently. Daphne's eyes fell shut in the candlelight and then fluttered open again as Hermione pulled back.

"You really do look nice in that dress," Hermione said softly.

Daphne blushed prettily. "Thank you."

Hermione grinned and then started unbuttoning the front of it. "Let's take it off, hm?"

Daphne didn't reply, she just smiled and stood there while the other girl unbuttoned the dress. She wore no bra underneath and flashes of excitement went over her breasts as they were revealed. Not large, not small. Just modestly sized mounds there on her chest. Her nipples began to pucker under Hermione's smile and Hermione continued unbuttoning the dress until it fell at Daphne's feet.

Underneath all she wore was white cotton panties. Hermione smiled and the two girls required no further verbal communication. Hermione began taking off her own clothes. Untying her halter. Letting it fall. Daphne was blushing steadily and now she sat down on the edge of the bed and removed her shoes, stealing glances at Hermione's breasts, watching Hermione remove her loincloth.

Once her shoes were off Daphne got under the covers and waited for Hermione. Hermione was lifting a foot in the candlelight to remove her shoe and Daphne was subtly mesmerized at how womanly the other girl seemed. Tall, long legged, long haired, wearing nothing but black lace panties as she removed her shoes one at a time. Daphne watched her with excitement coursing through her body under the covers and Hermione smiled at her as she came over and slipped under the covers to join her.

Still no words between them. They began by pressing their mouths together and letting their tongues entwine. Soft moans from each of them. Similar in tone and volume as if they were perfectly synchronized. They did have a lot in common, these two. Smart, beautiful, dedicated students. Yet opposites as well. Pureblood and muggleborn. Formerly of Slytherin and Gryffindor but now just two girls who liked each other. Who had become friends and discovered attraction between them.

They were topless under the covers and their hands were roaming each other's breasts and backs, their sides, their legs. Their legs were as entwined as their tongues and their bodies were rubbing together, the heat building between them. Hermione raised up and offered one of her nipples to Daphne. Daphne suckled on it for a while and then moved to the other one. The moans between them were getting louder, their breathing heavier. Hermione pushed her chest at Daphne's mouth, groaning, and then she pulled back and dipped her own mouth to Daphne's nipples.

The covers were slipping away by now and soon the quilt was crumpled at the foot of the bed and the two girls were completely exposed. Candlelight washed over their naked skin and all they wore were panties, Daphne in white, Hermione in black. They were panting by now and each them throbbing urgently between their legs. They kissed at each other a little bit more, pushing their tongues into each other's mouths, until finally Hermione's hand slipped along Daphne's leg and pulled away her panties.

Daphne's legs were already opening as she settled back against the pillow. Hermione was shifting between her thighs. Still no words, no talking. Hermione gave her a smile in the candlelight and then she lowered her mouth and started licking at Daphne's entrance.

A low moan came out of the darkhaired girl and she pushed her hips at that tongue, already dripping wet and close to orgasm. She let her eyes fall closed and enjoyed each lick with little squirms of her body. Hermione was licking all along the outside of her netherlips and drawing closer to her core until finally Hermione pushed two fingers into her vagina and latched her lips to Daphne's clit. The fingers began to pump. Slowly at first, then faster. Daphne moaned and squeezed down with her vagina, her head tossing in a pool of black hair, and finally she orgasmed with her legs spread wide and her back arching off the mattress.

Hermione smiled at gush of the wetness and licked it up a little and then rose and crawled back to Daphne's mouth. Daphne was panting but she accepted the kiss eagerly and soon rolled Hermione onto her back and slipped downward between Hermione's thighs.

Hermione's panties were wet and Daphne pulled them away eagerly and tossed them to the floor. She didn't have the same training as the other girl and she had never actually gone down on a girl before but it was very natural to her. Hermione's entrance was glistening in the candlelight and heaving softly and Daphne lowered her mouth and licked across it. Once. Twice. Hermione's moans gave her encouragement and she licked some more, long licks all across that silky wetness, until she found Hermione's clitoris. It was hard and stiff and she kissed at it and played with it with her tongue before taking it between her lips and sucking at it. Hermione was heaving up and down by now, her breathing hard and fast, and Daphne added two fingers into her vagina and started pumping them until she felt Hermione orgasm in a hot wet spasm of tightness around those fingers.

By now it was getting late, well past curfew. Daphne rose up and smiled at Hermione in the candlelight. Hermione was smiling as well, panting with her head in a pool of bushy brown hair, and Daphne crawled over and kissed her.

The kiss lasted a long time, the two girls relishing their newfound intimacy together, and their hands conducted a few final explorations about each other's bodies, stroking each other's thighs, caressing each other's breasts.

Eventually it was time for Hermione to go. She still had the written part of the assignment to complete and it had to be done by tomorrow morning. Daphne stayed in the bed and watched Hermione climb out and get changed. Stepping into her panties. Tying her halter and arranging the skimpy black satin over her breasts. Daphne was laying on her side, the covers down by her hips to leave her breasts exposed, and Hermione borrowed a hairbrush from the dresser to brush her hair quickly. She could see Daphne in the dim reflection of the mirror and smiled at her and let her eyes flicker over those lovely breasts and then she set the hairbrush back down and went over and gave Daphne a kiss goodnight on the lips.

"Thanks for the amazing night," she whispered. "It was wonderful."

Daphne blushed and smiled. "My pleasure. If you ever need help with any other assignments, make sure to let me know."

"I will, but maybe you should think about transferring into Lesbomancy."

"That's what Ginny said."

"She's right," Hermione said with a smirk. "I think you'd be a natural."

Daphne chuckled and watched Hermione cross to the door. Hermione opened it and paused and gave the girl in the bed a wink and then she went out and closed the door again.

Daphne sighed and smiled and pulled the covers up. Orange candlelight was awash over the ceiling and the afterpleasure of orgasm was awash over her body. There were several candles lit in the room and the girl swished her wand at them to snuff them out and then she settled on the pillow in the darkness and closed her eyes.

—

It was a long night of studying and it was just breaking dawn by the time Lily and Hermione had their written components completed. Lily was going to walk Hermione back to the castle and they paused in the courtyard with the bright yellow dawn leaking over the landscape from the east. No other girls were about. Not even the butterflies and small birds were stirring yet. Everything still and silent. Lily stood there to heave a gigantic yawn and Hermione grinned at her.

"I know what you mean" she said. "Talk about an all-nighter, huh? Hopefully we can at least get an hour of sleep before classes."

Lily chuckled exhaustedly. "Yeah. But at least we got the assignment done, huh?"

"That's true. I wonder if Ginny found any instructor to hook up with?"

Lily shrugged and her eyes happened to drift across the courtyard to where the stables stood in the distance. A flicker of movement over there and red hair. There was a girl climbing onto a broom and then the broom zipped up into the air and zoomed toward the cottage of House Lily.

"Hey," Lily said. "Was that…"

"…Ginny?" Hermione finished for her, wide-eyed, watching the redhaired figure fly across the sky.

The figure was fading in the distance and it had almost been too far to tell but Lily was sure. It was Ginny. Hermione was certain as well and she turned to look at Lily.

"Why was she coming out the stables?" she asked.

Lily shrugged again. "I don't know."

Both of them turned back toward the stables and now a second person was coming out.

Professor Malfoy.

Both Lily and Hermione's jaws dropped open. The professor was naked and she came out of the stables at a languid strut, womanly hips rolling, her hands in her luxurious blonde hair as she fluffed it out a little bit. She was headed toward the lake and she descended into the shallows at the shore and proceeded to bathe herself, palming water over her body while the new sun sparkled across the surface.

"Oh my god," Hermione said.

"No way," Lily said.

Hermione and Lily looked at each other. Their eyes were wide. Slowly they began to smile as they realized Ginny had completed her assignment with Professor Malfoy. The smiles grew into grins. The grins grew into giggles and soon they were laughing and stumbling away together so that the bathing blonde instructor wouldn't see them.

—

 **AN: Whew! Longest chapter yet and the most amount of lemons too. I was going to split this one into two, but it seemed to flow well, and it's important to move forward as fast as possible.**

 **But yeah, many lemons, lol. Lots and lots of lemons.**

 **One of the things I enjoy about writing this story is the fantasy of good-natured sex. There's no dirtiness or controversy or angsty complications. No cheating, no taboos. It's the running theme of this story, I guess. To take smutty situations of moral dubiousness and turn them into something fluffy and cute. :)**

 **Becky finally returned in this chapter. She's been a bit MIA, but she returned with a bang, lol. Poor thing was orgasming all over the place. She just couldn't control herself.**

 **Gabrielle was fun to write as well. I can picture in my mind how pretty she really is. Hope her supernaturally prettiness really came across.**

 **The Hermione/Daphne lemon was fun to write as well. They're very similar characters and I gave it a little more realism than the others, both emotionally and physically. I think they make a very sweet pair.**

 **I loved Hermione's lemon with Professor Vector as well. I tried to make it all about respect and admiration.**

 **Professor Tonks had an interesting proposition for Lily, lol. I'm not sure if growing a penis is canon or not, but her wiki does mention that a Metamorphmagus can change sex, or just parts. I'm not a huge fan of futa, but I'm not strictly against it either, so let me know if you'd like to see anything as far as that goes. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for reviews! I was surprised most people loved the Septima lemon the most, lol. It was the trickiest one to write considering Septima isn't exactly a huge boobed lingerie clad seductress like Fleur. Speaking of Fleur, this is a Lesbomancy chapter. :)**

—

Chapter 12:

—

Lily and Hermione managed to grab a quick nap each back at their respective Houses and they met up again outside the Chambers of Lesbomancy. Lesbomancy was the very first class of the day and despite their lack of sleep they were actually early. Lily's stomach was already stirring with excitement from wondering what new delights they might learn today.

Ginny was early as well, even though the angry redhead often spoke of quitting Lesbomancy due to her rather inexplicable hatred of Fleur, and together they entered the classroom together as a little group and filed passed Professor Delacour's desk to hand in their papers. The woman was sitting on the actual desk, blonde and stunningly voluptuous with her huge breasts and her legs folded, and it filled them with lust just to say good morning.

Fleur bid them good morning in return with her French accent and sultry smile and told them all to undress before class began. The bright morning sun that poured through the windows was sparkling on the gold jewellery that decorated the Veela woman's gorgeous body and the room was already heady with incense. She was wearing her pink sling bikini that covered nothing and her flowing blonde hair was in a high golden ponytail.

The girls nodded and moved over to the hooks on the wall where they began peeling out of their skimpy black satin uniforms and hanging each tiny article from the hooks. Ginny looked like she had missed a little sleep too, heavy eyed and yawning, and Lily and Hermione shared a smile. They both remembered how they had seen Ginny leave the stables this morning.

"Oh, Ginny, I forgot to ask," Hermione said. "Did you end up completing the assignment, or…?"

Ginny became embarrassed, shaking her head as she dropped her panties and stepped out of them and hung them on a hook. "Um, no," she said. "I couldn't find an instructor. Guess I fail this one."

Hermione grinned and pulled off her top. "Well, that's a shame."

Ginny chuckled awkwardly as if she agreed. Lily shared a look with Hermione as Hermione hung her halter on a hook, topless and smug, and they both had to supress giggles. They were curious at how their redhaired friend had ever ended up getting naked in the stables with Professor Malfoy but they would have to wait till later. Class was about to begin.

Most of the other girls were naked by now and they were settling down on the pillows in the carpeted pit in the center of the room. Many of them had kept their shoes on and they were arranged in their usual pairs. Carmilla and Laura, the human girl cuddled at the vampire's side with the vampire's fingers petting at the blonde girl possessively. Padma and Parvati, side by side, smiling at Lily as Lily sat down across the pit with Hermione. Darkskinned twins with dark eyes and darkcolored breasts. Lily smiled back and gave them a nod.

Ginny was sitting with the purplehaired girl named Veronica and the purplehaired beauty was grinning over her shoulder at Hermione. Hermione gave her a wink and Veronica winked back, the two of them with an odd sort of kinship that had begun during that first orgy where the two girls had become quite thoroughly acquainted.

Fleur was still sitting on her desk and she had been browsing a few of the papers that had been handed in while the class get settled. Now that all the girls were comfortably waiting in the pit of pillows she set down the paper she was glancing over and rose and sallied forth to the front of the class in her pink high heels, swinging her hips in a way that commanded all attention. The whispered gossip stopped and all girls looked up with faces eager to learn, sitting up on the pillows, smiling, naked little breasts with nipples already stiffening in anticipation.

"Good morning, class," Fleur was saying, beginning the day with a beautiful smile.

"Morning, Professor Delacour," the class responded in a sing song chant like little girls.

Fleur came to a stop with a hand on her hip, a posture of authority but accessibility as well. "As I'm sure you remember, today is ze day when your assignment is due. If anyone hasn't handed zeir paper in yet, I want it on my desk by ze end of the day. Who managed to complete every component?"

The girls were a little slow to respond. They shared some glances and then slowly some hands were raised. Those hands were joined by more hands until just over half the class had their hands in the air, Hermione, Lily, Carmilla, Laura, Veronica among them. Ginny kept her own hand down, blushing in embarrassment over what she must've done with Professor Malfoy, and Hermione thought that was amusing.

Fleur raised her brows in faux-surprise but she was smiling. "Only half? Zat is very disappointing. But do not worry. Zis assignment will not count too much against your final scores. I assigned it mostly as a challenge. I am very curious to read all about your adventures."

The girls smiled and relaxed a little. Fleur said that last part with a particular smile at Lily and Lily felt a flush of pride. She knew the professor was going to love her paper.

Fleur allowed the smiles to spread throughout the group and then she shifted her weight onto her other leg and readied her wand to continue the lesson.

"For today, however, we're going to learn a fun new charm," she said. "Zis is one of my favourites. Observe: _Transformus Titticus_!"

The professor tapped the tip of her wand to her already ample breasts and suddenly the breasts swelled to double their size.

A round of giggles went through the pit. The girls had already seen this charm so it was mostly amusement and not shock. Fleur's breasts were now the size of watermelons, straining against the strips of silk of her pink sling bikini, and she smiled and turned and paced up and backward before the class to show them off, those huge boobs jiggling with each step of her high heels.

"As you can see, ze purpose of zis charm is to alter one's breasts," she said. "Zat is all. A modest charm, if a little immodest as well, hm?"

She gave the class a wink and the class giggled again. Fleur came to a stop in front of them and readied her wand again.

"With zis charm we can control the size of our breasts at will," she said. "Bigger or smaller. We can make zem very tiny…"

The tip of the wand glowed and a white energy sprinkled over those mounds and shrunk them down to a pair of tiny little bumps on her chest no bigger than Lily's. Lily grinned. That looked even weirder on the voluptuous instructor that the large ones.

Fleur smiled and flicked the wand again.

"…or large…"

Another sprinkle of white light and they grew again back to the size of watermelons. The class chuckled, liking that look much more than the smaller ones, and the professor smirked and flicked the wand once more.

"…or utterly grotesque."

This time the white light gushed out of the tip of the wand and her breasts grew and grew until they spilled out of her sling bikini and hit the floor with an audible thud.

A squeal of laughter erupted from the pit as the girls jumped on their pillows and grinned and glanced at each other in disbelief. Fleur had turned to her side slightly and her breasts were like gigantic sacks attached to her chest, pouring down the front of her body and pooling on the floor at her feet. Each breast was larger than the woman herself.

Fleur waited for the shrieks to die down a little and then she smiled as well.

"Zis, obviously, is ridiculous," she said. "But fun as well. I'd encourage you all to try it at least one time."

The girls were still laughing as she tapped the wand to her breasts again. The breasts shrunk down back to their regular size, which was still very large, and the professor tucked them back into her bikini daintily.

Lily was the only girl in the pit who hadn't laughed. She was wide-eyed and grinning and excited deep in her body. She loved tits more than anything and she thought that last pair had been superhot. She couldn't wait to learn the charm. She only hoped Hermione would cast it on herself and enlarge her breast to that same monstrous size so that Lily could roll around in them and get lost in all their softness.

Many of the other girls seemed very excited as well, particularly the less endowed ones. Girls like Carmilla and Veronica, who had naturally big boobs, were just smirking, but other girls like Ginny were bright-eyed at the idea of adding a little more shape to the bumps on their chests. The Patil twins glanced at each other's chests, as if to glance in the mirror, but they were both quite plumply shaped and they seemed to have little complaints.

Hermione had laughed at the charm but she seemed to have some concerns as well. "Professor Delacour?"

Fleur had finished tucking her breasts into her bikini and now she smiled at Hermione. "Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione lowered her hand to her lap. "I don't mean to be a prude or anything, but aren't their more important charms we should be learning than something like this?"

Fleur clucked her tongue and smirked. "Ah, Miss Granger. Do not underestimate ze importance of enhancement charms. In order to properly gain mastery over our bodies we will also learn to craft our bodies. Zis is only the first we will be learning. Eventually we will be able to sculpt our bodies like artists."

Hermione raised her hand again. "But what about individuality? Shouldn't we also be proud of who we are, flaws and all?"

Some of the girls rolled their eyes at that. Lily was one of them, smiling and shaking her head. In the choice between bigger boobs and individuality she would choose bigger boobs every time.

Some of the other girls, however, nodded thoughtfully at Hermione's concerns and Fleur seemed to take them seriously as well. She smiled and nodded in approval of the question.

"Individuality is important, oui, but ze Lezbomancer never seeks to change ze self," she said. "Only to enhance it. True beauty does not come from magic. It comes from inside. We only use magic to reveal it and make it shine, no different from makeup or high heels."

Hermione nodded at that, comfortable with the logic. Lily smirked at her and shook her head again and then she turned back to Fleur and raised her hand.

"So how do we know what the correct size for our breasts is?" she asked.

"Zat is simple," Fleur went on with a smile. "Experiment. Try new things. Wear zem large for a while and zen wear zem small. Change them according to occasion. When attending a dance you might perhaps indulge some cleavage. While playing Quidditch you might wish to flatten them entirely."

The girls were nodding at this, beginning to understand the more practical applications of the spell. Lily was grinning but not at the idea of flattening them for Quidditch. Instead she would make them really huge. It wouldn't affect the aerodynamics too much and it would look so much more impressive.

Fleur smiled at them and spread her arms. "Everything is a journey," she said. "Our ultimate goal as Lezbomancers is to achieve mastery of our selves and our bodies and zat can only come from time and experience."

More nods, smiles blooming through the room. Hermione was satisfied now and she gave Lily a smile. Lily returned the smile and then turned back to Fleur.

"Professor, can I ask one more question?" she asked with her hand raised.

Fleur smiled at her. "Of course, Lily."

"Are those your natural sized breasts?"

The question took the sultry professor off-guard. A blush came over her face and she chuckled embarrassedly. "Oh, dear," she said. "What an awkward question. Lily, how could you embarrass me like this? To ask such a thing in front of all my students—tsk, tsk, tsk."

Lily grinned guiltily and the rest of the class chuckled and shook their heads at her. Lily hadn't realized it would be an awkward question. Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile and Ginny smirked at Fleur's embarrassment. Fleur was only playfully embarrassed, however—mostly just to make her girls smile—and she recovered from it gracefully enough.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline to answer," she said. "My body is what it is."

Lily blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, Professor."

Fleur waved it off elegantly. "It is no problem, Lily dear. Only be more tactful in the future when approaching such topics. I mean, really. You might as well ask a woman her age."

More chuckles from the girls. Lily scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Hermione took her arm and held it, the two of them relaxing against a bank of pillows, completely naked, legs folded with their shoes still on their feet.

Fleur clapped her hands together.

"Now," she said. "For today we will be practicing zis charm and polishing our breastplay skills. Breastplay is a fundamental technique and perhaps my most favorite. I will, of course, offer myself for a brief demonstration. Who will volunteer to play with my breasts?"

Every hand shot into the air.

Fleur chuckled, her hands folded over her breasts coyly. She seemed quite flatted at the response her breasts had gotten for her but then she noticed there was one girl who hadn't raised her hand. Ginny. The redhaired girl was sitting there, near the center of the pit, and she was frowning with her hands buried decisively in her lap. Her own breasts were quite small and Fleur could see the jealousy and resentment in the young girl's eyes and it gave Fleur a surge of desire.

"Ginny," she said. "I think you're pretty lips will be perfect."

The hands began to lower disappointedly. A few groans, a few pouts. Ginny's glare deepened at Fleur and Fleur knew she shouldn't try the young Weasley's patience but she just couldn't resist.

Smiling, the professor turned to that marble altar that she used for demonstrations and sat down upon it daintily. Ginny had risen from the pit and now she came over and knelt down at Fleur's feet, still glaring up at her. Fleur was impressed at her ire. It was difficult to glare at something as gorgeous as she but the small redhead was managing quite well.

The rest of the class had risen as well and now they came over to watch. They formed a loose semicircle around the altar and the ones in front knelt down so that the ones behind them could see. Fleur smiled as they got into position and then she flicked her wand at her breasts.

"First we adjust our breasts to optimum size," she said, casting the charm non verbally, the tip of the wand sprinkling white energy. "Zis is strictly up to personal preference, both yours and your partner's. I prefer zem large and I hope you do as well, Ginny dear."

Ginny had to bite down on her tongue to keep her emotions in check, kneeling there before this woman she hated so much while her breasts swelled slightly and grew just a bit larger, a bit more shapelier, a bit more succulent. They were now just bigger than large coconuts, the soft swollen mounds of them straining against that pink silk as if they longed to be free.

Fleur lowered her wand once she was happy with them and then she slipped the straps of her sling bikini from her shoulders. The strips of cloth fell away from her breasts and revealed them in all their glory. A wave of excitement washed over the spectators and even Ginny herself. As much as the redhead hated the snooty French Veela there was no way to deny how incredibly gorgeous she was. Hunger was stirring in her stomach but still she continued to glare.

Fleur smiled down at her as she lowered those straps and made sure her breast squished a little between her arms, squirming her torso suggestively as if she simply ached to be touched. Licked. Sucked. Once the straps were completely down she sat up straight and preened her naked chest a little. Ginny was eyelevel with her breasts, kneeling there on the floor, but she refused to look at them.

"Well, Ginny?" murmured the French woman. "What do you think? Go ahead. Don't be shy."

Ginny glared at her and then lowered her glare to those breasts. But no matter how much she tried to hate them they were just too big. Too gorgeous. Too beautiful.

"Begin with your hands," Fleur told her with a smile. "Stroke zem fondly. Gaze at zem. Enjoy zem."

Ginny placed her hands on those mounds and a shiver went through her at how soft they were. And how heavy. Her glare faltered as the full warm weight of them was felt in her palms. She gave them a tentative caress, shivering again from that indescribable softness, and let out the breath she was holding.

Fleur was looking at her, watching, and Ginny felt a reluctant surge of worship as her eyes flickered up at the woman. She lowered them again to those breasts and began stroking them. She was getting excited deep in her bones. She didn't like it but she couldn't help it. The nipples on those enormous mounds were beginning to harden and now Ginny passed the pads of her thumbs over them.

A soft gasp came out of the woman and the nipples went a little hard. Ginny felt a thrill of power over those tiny nubs and flicked them with her thumbs again. They hardened some more, becoming really stiff now, and Ginny began tracing circles around them with the pads of her thumbs.

"Mmm," Fleur said in a pleasurable moan. "Watch closely, class. Ginny once again proves herself to be a natural. She begins slowly and does not rush. Yes. Excellent work, Miss Weasley. Continue, please."

Ginny looked up at her, heart racing and her mouth almost smiling, and then she lowered her eyes back to those breasts. Her throat was throbbing and now she leaned forward slowly and applied a gentle lick to one of those taut swollen nipples.

Fleur moaned deeply in enjoyment, her lips spread in a luscious smile, and then she opened her eyes and looked at the class with Ginny's lips fastened to one of her nipples.

"Breastplay is not only a fundamental technique of ze Lezbomancer, but an essential one as well," she said to them. "Ze stimulation, of course, cannot compare to clitoral or vaginal, but sex isn't about achieving orgasm as quickly as possible. It is about love. And intimacy. And enjoying ze fruits of the body. Savouring them. Relishing them. And what more ripened fruits does a woman possess zan her breasts, hm? What fruits does she have zat are more desirable?"

Lily was staring, mesmerized, unblinking, licking her lips because they had gone dry. Hermione was very fascinated too and so were the rest of the girls. Padma and Parvati were arm in arm, watching with wide grins, and Laura was kneeling on the floor for a closer look. The vampire Carmilla, advanced student that she was, was sitting on the teacher's desk with her legs crossed, a small distance away but still watching quite avidly.

Ginny by now had become emboldened and she had taken big handfuls of those gorgeous globes while she sucked on the nipples, one first, then the other. She was squeezing them and massaging them, squishing them together and rolling them around Fleur's chest. Fleur was now wearing a lusty pink blush and she was watching Ginny with a smile. Ginny had her eyes closed and she would only open them to switch nipple as she licked and suckled.

Fleur moaned and continued her lecture. "Breasts are soft," she said. "Breasts are round. Their very shape beggars affection. We all have our preferences, of course, but it is a dull woman indeed who cannot understand ze immense desirability of breasts. A woman is defined by her breasts more zan any other feature. Positioned prominently on her chest, zey perhaps guard her heart even more zan her ribcage. Cushioning all advances and assessing every attempt on her body. Before you can open a woman's legs, you must ask permission from her breasts. Breasts are a woman's bulwark. To master a woman, you must first master her breasts."

Ginny moaned loudly, now all but munching on the older woman's mounds, squeezing them in her hands and stuffing as much of them into her mouth as possible, sucking on her entire areola and then switching to the other one.

Lily continued to stare, watching every movement. Her stomach was rolling with hunger. She wished she could've been the volunteer for this one so much. Her pussy was wet and throbbing and she couldn't wait until it was their turn to try.

Fleur moaned deeply, reclining a little on the altar, topless, the sun sparkling on the gold necklace she wore and the gold bangles around her arms.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Ze techniques, of course, are quite simple. Licking. Sucking. Massaging. Let your mood and ze mood of your partner guide you. Breasts are simple things. Little more than warm lumps of loveliness. It is zat simplicity zat makes zem so elegant and beautiful."

Another moan came out of her and by now her cheeks were fully flushed with arousal. You could smell it in the air among the incense, that sweet spice of Veela lust.

"Oh, Ginny," she went on. "You have made my breasts very happy. Zey approve of your mouth so much zey demand I open my legs for you as well."

Fleur leaned back on the altar and lifted her legs into the air and spread them wide. All she wore on them were pink high heels and a gold bangle around one thigh. A strip of pink cloth covered her entrance but the redhaired girl on her knees peeled it away and licked at the wet netherlips behind it with no hesitation or reluctance. Ginny's appetite had sharpened so much from those delectable breasts that now she wanted all of the woman she could get.

Fleur moaned loudly, high and beautiful, and rocked back on the altar until she was flat on her back on the marble surface. The class gathered around and clustered in groups to watch, mesmerized, wet between their thighs. Fleur's breasts were splayed on her chest, one of them rolling to the side, and her eyes were closed and her mouth was spread in a wide smile. Her legs were high in the air, the toes of her pink shoes pointing at the ceiling, and she orgasmed like that on the altar as if to offer up her moans to some goddess of lust above them all.

Ginny continued licking as those legs loosened and slowly came down again. Fleur was breathing deeply and happily and now she sat up and petted Ginny's red hair. Ginny was confused at how easily she succumbed to her hunger but she managed to glare a little bit as she wiped her mouth. Fleur smiled at her and at the rest of the class.

"You see how powerful breastplay can be?" she asked them breathlessly. "My poor vagina had no say in ze matter. Its fate was sealed before my legs even opened by Ginny's command over my breasts. Zat was very lovely, Ginny, thank you."

Ginny glared at her, unsure how she should feel about this, and stood up and rejoined the rest of the class. Her vagina was throbbing and wet and she was embarrassed that she had done all that in front of the class even though the class only envied her.

Fleur was still smiling, quite happy from that orgasm, and now she lifted the straps of her sling bikini and slipped them back onto her shoulders before rising from the altar and tucking her breasts behind those strips of pink silk. Her scent was in the air and she was smiling brightly.

"So," she said. "Did you all enjoy the demonstration?"

Eager nods from the girls, grinning, naked, eager to get some practice for themselves. Fleur smiled at them and nodded.

"Good," she said. "Now you may pair up and practice ze charm. Find an optimum size for your breasts and have fun. Breastplay is your focus. Begin now while I get started grading your papers. Bonus points for any girl who can make her partner orgasm by stimulating her nipples only."

Lily giggled at that and turned to Hermione excitedly. Hermione sighed, smiling with a roll of her eyes, and took Lily's hand and led her to one of the beds.

The rest of the girls broke up into partners as well. Ginny fell in with Veronica and the two of them crawled into the pit of pillows together along with several other girls. Carmilla was still sitting on Fleur's desk, legs crossed, pale and gorgeous, perched there with a smirk as the professor approached. Fleur smiled and trailed her fingers over Carmilla's lap as she went by. Carmilla smiled at that, one seductress to another, Vampire and Veela, and then she hopped off the desk and moved over to Laura.

Lily and Hermione had taken one of the beds and they both had their wands out. They were kneeling on the mattress, facing each other, naked, and Lily was giddy with excitement. Hermione smiled at her.

"I have a feeling you're going to love this charm," she said.

"Me too," Lily said with a giggle, and then she flicked the wand at her chest. " _Transformus Titticus_!"

White light sprinkled over the small white mounds on her chest and then suddenly they ballooned outward and bounced and spilled into her lap.

Hermione burst out laughing. Other girls around the room were having similar reactions to their own partners as well as the incantation echoed through the room and boobs ballooned to double and triple their natural sizes, girls giggling and shaking their new tits, girls grinning and grabbing up huge handfuls of them.

Lily grinned broadly and preened her chest and put her hands behind her head to model her new breasts for Hermione. The breasts were pale and gigantic and the areolas were as big as an open hand, the nipples like noses. Hermione had covered her mouth with one hand and her eyes were sparkling with amusement, horror, lust. Lily giggled at her expression.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Hermione chuckled and put her hands on those huge mounds and lifted them in her palms. She let her eyes roam over them as she squeezed them and squished them together and then she lifted her smirk to Lily.

"Yummy," she said, and then she lunged with her mouth at one of those nipples, the nub so huge it seemed to fill her entire mouth.

Lily giggled and allowed herself to be pushed onto her back as Hermione straddled her and grabbed up her new and gigantic tits and started sucking at them.

That class was easily the best class of the week. The room was filled with a din of laughter and moans and sucking sounds as girls experimented with different sizes, on themselves or on their partner. Most of them went as large as possible right away and many of the girls could hardly even kiss each other for all the huge amounts of flesh squished between them.

There was only about twenty minutes of the class left but both Lily and Hermione were able to complete their bonus objective of making each other orgasm from only their nipples. Lily's nipples had always been sensitive but enlarging them made them even more sensitive and she moaned and squirmed on her back as Hermione licked and squeezed and stretched her mouth wide to engulf as much of those hard massive nubs between her lips as she could. Lily had enlarged them to a truly abnormal size but Hermione allowed herself to let loose and enjoy it, unruly as they were. Those massive mounds were slipping and sliding all over her chest like flasks of quicksilver and it was all Hermione could do to grab handfuls and keep them in one place. She even slapped at them a little bit as if to make them behave and she continued to lick and suck at them until finally Lily orgasmed with her legs open and nothing inside her vagina.

After that it was Hermione's turn and Hermione, as a woman of taste, only enlarged herself to the point of a few extra inches of bust. Lily teased her to make them bigger but Hermione rather liked them. Her natural size had always been sufficient for her body but the enlargement was rather empowering. With her bushy brown hair and prim attitude she looked like an intellectual pornstar. Hermione giggled and shook them for Lily, surprised at how fun it was to feel them jiggle so much, and Lily giggled as well before taking them into her hands and pushing Hermione onto her back. Hermione started moaning as her nipples were engulfed, one then the other, until finally her thighs clenched together in sweet spasm as she orgasmed purely from Lily's nipplework.

By now an informal orgy had been struck up in the pit of pillows and girls were calling for Lily and Hermione to come join them. Lily giggled and climbed out of the bed and almost fell over from the weight of her massive breasts. They hung almost to her knees and they swung side to side like pendulums with each step and they dragged on the floor as she crawled into the pit. Hermione laughed at all that and she was greeted with catcalls and wolfwhistles as she swaggered over with her new set of tits, preening, swinging her hips proudly. As usual she had proven to be an expert at the new charm and she had achieved more perfection in her breasts than any other girl in the room.

Almost every breast in the pit was larger than the pillows they were reclining on and the girls were comparing with friends and laughing and making adjustments before helping themselves to large handfuls, providing feedback and nipple sucking. A few _Vibratus_ charms had been conjured and girls squealed with surprise as they were taken from behind with vibrating rods inserted into their vaginas.

The largest breasts in the pit were Lily's and soon she was on her back among the pillows while a cluster of girls groped her up and played with them. Ginny was one of the girls and her own breasts were as big as Fleur's, swinging from her chest with the movements of her arms. Lily licked her lips and smiled at them and Ginny giggled and crawled over and dipped her nipples into Lily's mouth one at a time.

Hermione had gathered a small crowd of admirers and she was giving them a lecture on proportion, waving her wand and making small adjustments to their breasts, correcting them, improving shape. The girls admired her work and admired her breasts and soon Hermione had five pairs of hands on her chest, ten hands total, and they were stroking her up and caressing her chest until another pair of hands came around from behind. These hands had purple nailpolish on their fingernails and Hermione looked back and smiled to see Veronica. Veronica smiled as well and squeezed Hermione's tits and Hermione opened her mouth to receive a kiss as Veronica's own enlarged breasts squished into her back.

The Patil twins had used each other as mirrors and enlarged each other's breasts to identical size, letting them swell into huge and soft darkskinned mounds on their chests, and now they were touching each other experimentally, stroking each other's globes, massaging them in circles, intimate but at a distance, afraid to cross any line that they weren't supposed to cross. Their eyes were dark and sparkling and bridled with something secret until they were interrupted by friends who wanted to see their breasts.

Carmilla the vampire had indulged a little enlargement as well. Her breasts were now triple the size but she wore those massive white mounds well and she reclined against some pillows majestically while the blonde girl named Laura played with them affectionately like a pet, hands and mouth, licking at them and suckling at the nipples and massaging them like loafs of succulent white dough, until the vampire orgasmed without any vaginal or clitoral assistance, them too completing their bonus objective.

The orgy continued for the rest of class but class was over before the orgy could really get started. Some of the girls had called to Fleur for the professor to come join them but instead Fleur rose from her desk and clapped her hands to tell them to get dressed.

A groan went up but they did as they were told. Some of the girls left their breasts enlarged but most of them returned them to their regular size, including Hermione and thankfully Lily. Lily reduced her breasts all the way back to normal, shrinking them down to two small mounds on her chest, and then she looked at them and cocked her head and asked Hermione if they seemed smaller than usual. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled and climbed out of the pit.

Their robes were still hanging from hooks and the girls were chatting as they got dressed. Some of the girls found that their haltertops didn't fit anymore and they had to reduce their breasts a little. Hermione and Lily stepped into their knickers happily and even Ginny was smiling after such a fun lesson.

Fleur was sitting on her desk, watching them, and she smiled as they began filing out. "Well done, girls," she called out to them. "Zis is only the first enhancement charm we will learn. Eventually we will learn to control all aspects of our bodies, from eye color to height and even bone structure."

The girls grinned at that and continued filing out, gossiping now about which parts of their bodies they would love to change. Lily was smiling and she wandered back over to Fleur's desk.

"No homework tonight, Professor Delacour?" she asked her, almost wishing there was.

Fleur chuckled, perched there on the edge of the desk. "No, no, no homework tonight. You all worked so hard on your assignments and you all did a wonderful job. Oh, and Ginny?"

Ginny and Hermione had been waiting for Lily by the door. The rest of the girls were gone and now Hermione and Ginny came wandering over to the desk. Ginny had also reduced her breasts back to normal and she regarded the voluptuous instructor with a guarded frown.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked.

Fleur smiled at her. "I'm very glad you decided to stay with us," she said. "Your work on your assignment was very impressive. You've earnt full marks."

Ginny softened a little at that but then Hermione smirked.

"I thought you didn't complete it?" she asked the redhaired girl.

Lily grinned. "Yeah, didn't you say you never found an instructor to sleep with?"

Ginny grew flustered, wide eyed, and started backing away from her friends. "I didn't," she blurted. "I mean, you know. I was just…"

But instead of coming up with some excuse she turned and scampered out of the room.

Lily and Hermione chuckled and turned back to Fleur. Fleur was puzzled at the exchange, perched on the edge of her desk in her pink sling bikini.

"May we see Ginny's paper, Professor Delacour?" Hermione asked her.

Fleur shook her head and slipped off the desk. "I'm afraid not," she said. "Perhaps I should not have mentioned anything."

Lily giggled. "Was it Professor Malfoy?"

Fleur smiled but she didn't answer. She had gathered up all the sheets of parchment from her desk and she put them in a drawer and slid the drawer closed again before turning back to Lily.

"I was very impressed with your written work as well, Lily," she said. "An encounter with a Metamorphmagus is special indeed. Soon perhaps you will be able to morph your body the same way she can."

Lily chuckled at that. "I doubt it, she can even change gender."

Fleur chuckled as well. "Oh yes, zey have quite a few tricks up zeir sleeves. I'm sure you will learn a lot from her. But most of all I was intrigued by your incident in ze dungeons of ze castle. It seems you have equal aptitude for both submission and domination."

Hermione smiled at Lily and Lily shrugged modestly. Fleur regarded the darkhaired girl for a moment. Small and adorable but with untold power and potential inside. Lily blushed under the gaze and Fleur smiled.

"It's interesting," she said. "Most girls have a proclivity one way or ze other. But you, dear Lily, seem capable of everything."

Hermione took Lily's arm and held it proudly. "Lily is special."

Fleur nodded, her arms folded under her breasts. "She is indeed. I'm very grateful to have her in my class. And you as well, Hermione. You are my two favorite students. But don't tell ze others."

The professor lifted a finger to her lips to caution silence and then she giggled and sat down behind her desk.

Lily and Hermione giggled as well and made their way out of the classroom. Once they were at the door Hermione leaned to Lily's ear.

"I think Ginny is her real favorite," she whispered.

Lily grinned back. "Me too."

Hermione giggled again and Lily giggled as well as they continued out into the corridor.

—

 **AN: This one was a lot of fun to write, but you probably guessed that, lol. I just hope it turned out okay. I write very fast, so it's impossible for me to know. Some people might've been a little turned off by the abnormally huge enlargements. Maybe I'm weird, but I thought it was really hot. Maybe I just like boobs. Boobs are good. :)**

 **Bit of breast-worship in this chapter, lol. Hope Fleur's speech on the subject wasn't too weird. It was something I came up with on the spot and I have no idea how ridiculous it might be.**

 **Lots of people were looking forward to a Lesbomancy chapter, so I hope it lived up to expectations. I wanted it to be hot, but I wanted to hold back as well so we still have room to escalate. I have so many ideas for this story, but it's taking forever to get to them all, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

—

Chapter 13:

—

Over the weekend the girls decided to head into town for an outing. Unlike back at Hogwarts they didn't need permission to leave school grounds like Hogsmeade trips. They were free to come and go as they pleased and since their assignments were all done and they had no homework at all they decided to spend all Saturday in Salem.

It was supposed to be just the three of them, Lily, Hermione, and Ginny, but Lily bumped into Veronica from Lesbomancy in the corridors of House Violet. The purplehaired girl was naked aside from a pair of socks and two other girls were sneaking out of her room. Veronica saw Lily there and giggled and kissed her good morning and the two of them made their way down to the baths together, Lily in sleepshorts and a tanktop and Veronica in just those socks, the purplehaired girl with not a care in the world as she swaggered among her housemates with her entire naked body freely available for stares and leers. She winked at many of the girls and enjoyed the attention and the small darkhaired girl at her elbow admired her confidence.

Veronica had lived in Salem all her life and she was more than happy to tag along as a guide and Hermione was just as happy to see her. They met up in the courtyard where the wide marble fountain sparkled in the sun and Hermione and Ginny rose up from the rim of the fountain where they had been sitting. They formed their little quartet with a round of hugs and kisses on cheeks and soon they were summoning their brooms. They were dressed in their black satin uniforms, proudly students of the Salem Institute for Witches, and they mounted their brooms and zipped up into the air in a cyclone of butterflies and a haze of golden pollen.

The town was only a short flight away and already they could see the quaint buildings arranged in the sunlight, the entire town magically enchanted and shielded from muggle eyes. Cobbled streets and steepled roofs and the clock tower over the church with a bell that tolled the morning hour.

They landed their brooms in the square where Lily and Hermione had first arrived in Salem and the marble fountain was just as beautiful as the first time they had seen it, an almost exact replica of the fountain at school with those three witches in marble robes posed upon a pedestal. One of them had winked at Lily that first day and Lily wondered if the statue remembered. She was climbing off her broom when that same statue did turn its marble head, flickering its eyes over Lily's robes and smiling in approval at how much Lily had changed in these short two weeks before turning back to its original posture. Lily smiled and turned back to her friends.

They were stashing their brooms behind their backs, storing them in Wizard Space for later, and they started toward the sidewalk, Hermione and Ginny looking about at the horses in the road, the horses hitched to rails, the pristine cobalt sky above them. They carried themselves with a certain primness, half naked in their skimpy black robes but proud attendants of a fine institution, and the citizens seemed to have a certain regard for them, the women with parasols smiling and dipping curtsies, the children in little caps and shorts with suspenders stopping to stare and admire. Hermione smiled as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"I really do like this town," she said. "It's so genteel."

Two men on gray riding stallions were going down the street at a slow and steady clop of hooves and they doffed their tophats at that quartet of young ladies they passed. Ginny giggled and Hermione dipped a curtsy in return, Veronica and Lily sharing an eyeroll.

They were going past a fruit vendor with sacks of apples piled in a cart, oranges, bananas. Shop signs hung over doorways in ornate iron lettering and through windows they could see all kinds of magical wares. Broomsticks, robes, school supplies.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Veronica was asking them. "Wanna check out the bazaar? It's basically like a muggle mall."

"That sounds like fun," Hermione said, nodding, glancing at her friends to check with them.

Ginny came to a stop and grinned across the street were a large black lacquered carriage was pulled up at the curb and a coachman in tophat and coat was helping a passenger climb down.

"Hey guys, lets ride in the carriage," she said.

"It's called a stagecoach, Ginny," Hermione corrected her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let's ride in the stagecoach, then."

The coachman was just about to close the door when the four girls trotted up, smiling and scantily clad in their robes with the crest of Salem on their haltertops. He bowed to them and held the door open and the four of them clambered in, giggling and stepping up in their high heels, settling down on the upholstered winecolored velvet inside.

The horses hitched to the carriage were two big black bays and they jerked into motion as the coachman flicked his reigns.

The interior of the carriage was only barely big enough for the four of them and they giggled and jostled about as the wheels wobbled on the cobbles, clustered at the windows to watch the town go by. They saw other students of the school in the streets, identifiable by their revealing black uniforms, and they waved to them as they went by. The girls waved back and two of them were Padma and Parvati, the sun glistening in their jet black hair as they lifted opposing hands to wave. Their other two hands were clasped like girlfriends on a date and as they rounded the curve Veronica posed the question of whether or not the Patil twins were a little more than sisterly. None of the girls knew for sure but they giggled at how hot it would be.

The coach made a circuit around the square and continued by Saint Celeste cathedral, a large stone building of arches and steeples extending into the sky among the bright white clouds. Grand gothic façade in full sunlight, a wide flight of stone steps leading up to doubledoors that stood open to invite the parishioners. Hermione called the other girls to her window and the carriage continued by with the four girlish faces clustered in the window while Hermione delivered to them a brief disquisition on the architecture of the building and the history of Saint Celeste, who had established the church as a sanctuary for witches during a time of persecution. The façade of the church bore sculptures of her original followers, a frieze of marble breasted maidens in naked repose in marble niches, and the faces in the window of the carriage turned to watch the building disappear around the corner until all they could see were the spires of the towers twinkling in the sun over the roofs of other buildings.

The bazaar eventually came into view and Hermione called for the coachman to stop. The girls descended out before the coachman could open the door for them and Lily tossed him a gold Galleon which he caught in the bowl of his tophat as he removed it to bow. The girls giggled and thanked him and continued into the bazaar of the market.

The entryway was a tall arch of marble and they entered into a large cool cavern where birds roosted in the rafters and colored lanterns hung from the crosstrees. They pushed through the throng of shoppers and barking vendors and began exploring the stalls, keeping a close group, shouting over the din.

They passed wagons parked indoors with piles of fruit in the beds, old women in shawls and bonnets handing out little berries to passing children. Passed a stall that sold candles in every color and shape and scent and candles with neverending wicks that were alight now in a blaze of candleflames across the façade of the stall. Passed a stall of magical instruments, a big brass tuba that played itself, belching it's notes across the bazaar while a trio of flutes hovered and provided an accompanying melody. Passed vendors of magical knickknacks, telescopes and slender silver astrolabes, potion bottles, vials, boxes of exotic ingredients. Hermione passed a rare bookstall and thumbed through a crumbling grimoire while a shady crone with a smirk tried to convince her the tome was genuine. Hermione was skeptical and eventually her friends dragged her away to browse more interesting wears.

Like clothes. They were going down a corridor dedicated entirely to robes and other accoutrements and the girls were beside themselves, buzzing from shop to shop, splitting up in pairs, regrouping, drifting apart again, shouting over the heads of other shoppers for them to come see what they found. Shops that sold fine robes, shops that sold shoddy robes. A vendor of fabric with bolts of exquisite cloth laid out on tables. Silk and satin of incredible threadcount, lace, textured blends. Ginny, an amateur dressmaker who'd been taught to sew by her mother, fingered many of the materials for softness and made a mental note to come back with more money. Veronica had zeroed in on a rack of discount dancewear and she wrapped a skirt of shimmering purple satin around her hips to model it a little before removing her halter from her naked breasts right there in front of aghast shoppers to try on the matching top.

Most of the shoppers here were young women like themselves, some of them wearing similar black satin uniforms, and the girls continued to weave among the stalls until they paused to try on some shoes, sitting on little stools and buckling the straps around their ankles, raising again to model them in mirrors. Lily and Hermione soon became separated from the group and they eventually found them behind the curtain of a changeroom with their tongues in each other's mouths and fingers in each other's pussies. Veronica and Ginny giggled and Hermione snatched the curtain closed again before turning back to Lily and pushing her tongue back into Lily's mouth.

About an hour later they exited the bazaar through the north archway. They had whittled away the entire morning in that cavern of wonders and part of the afternoon as well and on their way out they had purchased lunch from a cart that they ate in their hands while strolling. Veronica was leading the way and the other three girls were taking in the sights, pointing at things, laughing at the way people kept bowing or curtsying to Lily, the Girl Who Lived.

By now they wanted to relax a bit and their purplehaired guide bought them to a Salem version of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The front of the store featured the mountain of plastic softserve over the sign and through the windows they could see almost all the people inside were wearing the Salem uniform aside from the waitresses.

"We had one of these places back at Diagon Alley," Hermione mentioned, as Veronica pushed open the door.

A bell tinkled. There were booths of red leather along the wall and each booth was clustered with girls, giggling and gossiping, sipping milkshakes from straws, spooning up sloppy sundaes. Jaunty music was playing from an old jukebox against a wall and Veronica led them over to the counter.

"This is where most of the girls hang out on weekends or afterschool and some of the teachers too," she said. "Their sundaes are scrumptious."

Hermione smiled at that. Lily was looking out across the shop. Most of the girls wore their uniforms and some had even bought homework along, many of the tables spread with parchment and textbooks as girls alternated between reading and licking icecream cones.

Padma and Parvati were here too, sitting side by side in a booth all to themselves—so much like a couple—and they gave Lily a smile and a wave. Lily smiled and waved back but her smile faltered as it passed over a different group she recognized. Rosalie Redthorn and her cronies. They glared at Lily and whispered conspiringly among themselves and Lily turned back to the counter.

A pretty waitress with hair in a blonde bob had come over with a pad and a quill and it was Hermione who ordered.

"Hi, can we get four deluxe chocolate sundaes please?"

"Coming right up," said the waitress and sailed away.

The girls stood there at the counter, waiting, taking in the atmosphere. Veronica was swinging her hips to the music as if they were at a danceclub and Hermione was leaning back against the counter. She noticed Rosalie as well by now but she had little reaction for the haughty blonde aside from a smirk of superiority.

Eventually the waitress came back with their orders, big glass boats filled with creamy vanilla icecream covered over with chocolate syrup and cherries. Veronica slid a couple coins across the counter and Lily and Hermione added their own coins to the pile and the waitress looked at Ginny.

Ginny had her purse in her hands, poking about inside with her fingers, and her ginger eyebrows were furrowing in anxiety. "Rats," she said. "I don't think I have enough money. Mum was supposed to send my allowance yesterday, but I guess she forgot."

Lily shrugged a shoulder. "That's okay, Ginny, I can pay."

Ginny appreciated that, knowing that Lily had essentially unlimited funds left to her by her parents, but she was still embarrassed and she started digging through her purse again. "Wait, just let me count again, I think I might…"

The waitress was getting a little impatient, busy day, lots of customers to serve. She was tapping her foot and waiting when a woman with blonde hair came up behind Ginny and placed two coins on the counter and slid them forward.

It was Professor Narcissa Malfoy. She had apparently overheard Ginny's dilemma and decided to pay for her sundae. The waitress gathered up the coins and rang them up in the cash register and the girls stared at the professor in shock, although none were more surprised than Ginny.

"Oh," she said. "Thank you."

Professor Malfoy frowned, as if her unexpected fit of charity was uncomfortable even for her, and gave the redhaired girl a nod. "Yes, well," she grumbled. "I know your family isn't the wealthiest in the wizarding world, so…"

Ginny frowned at that and Hermione had to smirk. Even when being nice the blonde haired Malfoy still had to be a bitch about it. The professor had turned away and now she was headed out the parlour, through the glass door and out into the streets.

Veronica had raised her eyebrows and glanced at Hermione and Hermione tried to reign back her smirk.

"Well," she said. "That was interesting."

Ginny blushed even redder and grabbed up her sundae from the counter. "Come on, let's sit down."

Lily and Hermione shared a look and then they took their sundaes and followed after Ginny.

There was a booth just now being vacated and the girls quickly squeezed in, Hermione and Veronica on one side of the table and Lily and Ginny on the other, the taller girls on one side, the smaller girls on the other. The sundaes were so soft they were already beginning to melt and they wasted no time digging in, spoons plunging into the creamy white softserve and shoved into their mouths, a round of moans as if they were being fingered under the tables.

Hermione was nodding approval and she pointed at the sundae with her spoon. "Mmm," she said. "These really are amazing."

"Told you," Veronica said, and then she dipped her finger into her sundae and scooped up a small dob of icecream and pushed the finger passed Hermione's lips.

Hermione moaned sexily and sucked on the finger until the finger retracted from her mouth with a soft popping sound and completely clean of icecream. Lily and Ginny giggled at them and then Lily noticed Ginny had gotten a little icecream on her nose somehow. Lily leaned toward her and licked if off like a puppy or a kitten and Ginny giggled as Lily then placed a couple kisses on her mouth with their lips all sugary and sweet.

Hermione grinned at them and spooned up some more of her sundae. "This is so weird," she said. "If anyone looked at us now, they'd think I was Veronica's girlfriend and you were Ginny's girlfriend."

Lily blushed and supposed she had a point. They did make really cute couples, Hermione and Veronica, Lily and Ginny, side by side and so similar in size and build and personality.

Ginny grinned at the remark and wrapped an arm around Lily. "I think I like the sound of that."

Veronica chuckled sultrily and did the same to Hermione. "Me too."

Lily giggled and shrugged Ginny's arm away gently. "Maybe we should switch seats," she suggested to Hermione.

But Hermione smiled and left Veronica's arm where it was, wrapped around her shoulders, and turned to the purplehaired girl with a smirk of attraction. "No, it's okay," she said. "A little variety never hurts. That's what they teach us in Lesbomancy, hm?"

Veronica agreed with that and applied a kiss onto Hermione's lips. Hermione smiled into it and opened her mouth to let their tongues unfurl. Soft moans arose between them, wrapped in each other arms, the sun in the windows shining in Hermione's bushy brown hair and Veronica's flowing purple hair, intimate and couple-like on their side of the booth.

Lily giggled and spooned up some more icecream. She thought they were gorgeous together and she was staring so hard she almost missed her mouth with the spoon. Ginny giggled as well and glanced about to see if they were attracting attention but there were only a few glances and grins.

"Oh, speaking of Lesbomancy," Ginny said turning back to her friends. "Daphne finally agreed to sign up. She'll be transferring on Monday."

Hermione and Veronica broke up their kiss and took up their spoons again.

"That'll be fun," Hermione said with a smile.

"Who is she?" Veronica asked. "Is she hot?"

Hermione smirked at her. "She's an old acquaintance of ours from Hogwarts," she said. "And yes, she's hot."

Lily was using her spoon to mix up her sundae a bit, swirling the chocolate syrup into the softserve. "Actually, I was talking to Luna the other day and Luna said she was going to transfer into Lesbomancy as well."

Veronica perked up and became excited. "Ooh, Luna Lovegood? Her last name is _soooo_ appropriate. Her pussy is almost as delicious as this sundae. A bunch of us were gangbanging her the other night and we just couldn't get enough. She's just so cute and innocent, even when she's spreading her legs. She'll be perfect in Lesbomancy."

Hermione chuckled in surprise. "I always knew she was a freak, but I never knew she was _that_ much of a freak."

Lily chuckled as well. "I think it's because she was never that popular at Hogwarts. Now she has all these girls flirting with her and trying to touch her. I think she's just happy to have friends. Happy enough to open her legs for anyone who asks, in any case. Every time I see her she's with a different girl."

Ginny smiled and licked her spoon. "It'll be nice to have her in Lesbomancy."

A round of nods at that while the girls continued eating their sundaes in silence for a moment. The song had changed and two girls were dancing together by the jukebox and waitresses with trays of sundaes and milkshakes were going by in pink uniform skirts with girls pinching their butts and winking at them. The waitresses served those rowdy Salem girls with flirty smiles and their blouses half-unbuttoned to maximize their cleavage and the Salem girls left them big tips.

Hermione was moaning from how good the icecream was and a little bit dripped off her spoon as she lifted it to her mouth. It had dripped on her halter, right along the globe of one of her breasts, and she chuckled in embarrassment while glancing around for a napkin. There was a dispenser of them on the table and now Veronica grinned and plucked one of the napkins and turned back to Hermione.

"Here, let me get that for you," she said, and then she leaned to her chest and wiped at that smear of icecream very slowly and sensuously.

Hermione grinned and preened her chest a little. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Veronica said, wiping at her breast, caressing it, making sure to brush the napkin against the nipple that was stiffening behind that black satin.

Lily and Ginny were grinning, watching them, wondering how the situation would progress. Hermione allowed the other girl to take those liberties with her chest and then she used her spoon to scoop up a little blob of icecream.

"I appreciate it," she said. "I can be so clumsy sometimes. You never know when I'm going to spill something. Sometimes, I just—whoops."

Hermione poured the spoonful of half-melted icecream onto Veronica's chest.

Veronica gasped and held up her hands. Delight flashed in her eyes. Hermione grinned at her and pretended to pout guiltily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to do that. Here, let me clean it up for you."

Hermione leaned to her chest and licked at her top, lapping up the spilt icecream. Veronica grinned and Lily and Ginny giggled and Hermione kept licking and licking until all the icecream was gone and then she pushed aside the black satin to reveal the breast behind it.

Lily and Ginny giggled and looked about to see if anyone noticed. Veronica didn't care that her nipple was exposed. She was grinning and breathing heavily in excitement and she was watching Hermione and now Hermione took another spoonful of her icecream and smeared it directly onto that stiff swollen nipple.

Veronica inhaled sharply. "Ooh," she said. "That's cold."

Hermione smiled and pretended to be innocent. "Sorry, I did it again. I really am so clumsy. Don't worry I can clean this up as well..."

Then she leaned to that succulent nipple and begin licking and sucking all that thick white icecream from it. Lily was giggling and throbbing between her legs and she glanced around the parlour. A few girls at the counter were looking over and grinning, nudging their friends with their elbows to check it out.

Ginny was blushing and shaking her head, sitting like a good girl while she ate her sundae, and now Lily turned to her and very casually knocked her boat of icecream into her lap. The boat landed upside down and spilled icecream all over her thighs and the black satin loincloth of her uniform. Ginny jumped and gasped.

"Lily!" she squealed.

Lily giggled and put the boat back on the table. "Oops, sorry about that Ginny," she said. "But don't worry, I can clean it up."

Hermione and Veronica spared a moment to glance as Lily lowered her face under the table and then Hermione went back to licking at Veronica's nipple.

Low moans were coming from Ginny's lap and Ginny was sitting there in alarm as people began to look over and laugh. Lily was slurping up all the icecream, lapping her tongue all across her thighs, and now she slipped down to the floor for a better position. Ginny was forced to open her legs, her vagina demanding it, and Lily licked all the icecream from her loincloth and from her knickers—a carpet cleaning with her tongue—and then she peeled away the knickers and licked at the sweeter substance that moistened her vagina.

Hermione and Veronica were fully lezzing out by now, intoxicated by how hot they knew they were, and they were scooping up spoonfuls of icecream and popping them into their mouths before mashing their mouths together, tonguing each other in an overflow of icecream while icecream dripped from their lips and spattered on their tits. Hermione was topless as well by now and they broke the kiss only to lick at the icecream on each other's breasts, those large mounds softer than any sundae and more delicious as well with nipples like ripe little cherries.

They had attracted a small crowd by now, girls leaning on their stools to watch, girls hooting and calling out suggestions, one of the waitresses standing by with a hand on her hip and a grin on her mouth as she chewed bubblegum.

Rosalie Redthorn and her group were paying at the counter and they came by on their way out. Hermione noticed her with her tongue in Veronica's mouth and gave the blonde girl a wink. Ginny was orgasming with her eyes rolling upward, a small fist pounding the tabletop, and Lily popped back up from under the table with icecream smeared all over her face. Rosalie looked at them and then snorted in disgust.

"Lesbomancy sluts," she sneered.

Lily caught Hermione's eyes across the booth and they smiled. Then they stuck their spoons into their sundaes and flung them at Rosalie like catapults.

Twin globs of icecream spattered on Rosalie's face. Everyone burst out laughing. Rosalie was enraged and without thinking she grabbed a milkshake from a waitress's tray and threw the contents at Hermione. The milkshake was strawberry and both Hermione and Veronica were drenched in the thick pink liquid. Ginny had never even met this blonde girl before but she was enraged enough to grab a handful of icecream and throw it at Rosalie. Rosalie squealed and dodged and the blob of icecream instead hit a girl at the counter in the back of her head. This girl then rose angrily and lobbed her own milkshake across the room. The milkshake shattered against a wall and showered about a dozen different girls in chocolate milk, some who gasped, some who giggled. Waitresses raised their hands to try and calm the situation but it was too late.

A wild free-for-all was breaking out, a frosted fracas with icecream flying and thick blobs spattering in girl's hair or against girl's faces. Girls shouted and squealed and tried to dodge. The two girls who had been dancing by the jukebox were now trying to hide behind the jukebox. The front of the jukebox was smeared with icecream and it was still playing its song and flashing with lights. The waitresses had their wands out and they were using cleaning spells to erase stains of icecream along the walls and windows only for more stains to appear. By now the battle was general and there were no sides. Icecream was flinging everywhere, icecream cones crossing the room like mortar shells. People outside were crowding at the windows to look in and see what all the squealing was about and several girls were lunging desperately toward the door.

Hermione and Lily had dove for the floor and now they found themselves among the legs and high heels of the combatants. They were giggling and crawling across the tiles and eventually they found cover behind the counter.

They were drenched in icecream and grinning and they hid behind the counter while they licked each other clean, starting with their faces, moaning and lapping at each other like cats. Lily's mouth was smeared with icecream and Hermione licked it all up and kissed at her and began tonguing her while her hands stroked at Lily's body. There was icecream all over Lily's leg and Hermione massaged it into her skin sensuously before leaning to lick that pale thigh clean, closer and closer to her vagina that was sticky with both arousal and delicious sugary icecream.

Lily's moans were lost among the sounds of shrieking girls and crashing furniture but the orgasm was exquisite. Above them on the counter was a goldplated icecream dispenser and Hermione pulled one of the levers and squirted a mound of softserve into her palms. She then grinned and smeared that icecream all over her pussy. Lily grinned as well and lowered her head and began to lick and lick, lapping up huge swathes and gulping it down. Hermione's vagina was a mess of icecream and arousal and the hard red nub of her clitoris was like a cherry on a sundae. Lily latched her lips to it and sucked on it till Hermione orgasmed.

After that they popped their heads up over the counter but the battle was still raging and there was no sign of Ginny or Veronica. Instead they ducked back down and crawled toward the door to make their escape.

There was a small crowd outside, peering in through the windows, and they backed away as Hermione and Lily came stumbling out into the sunlight, laughing, covered in icecream, half naked. They had their wands out and they flicked a few cleaning charms at each other to clean the icecream out of their hair and fix their clothes and soon they had rounded a curve.

They continued stumbling along for a long time, no idea where they were going, just trying to put some distance between them and that gruesome battle at the icecream parlour. They were now perfectly clean and pristine again and soon they slowed down and began strolling. They were going down a sidewalk, hand in hand, and they were still chuckling about what happened.

"Wow, that was crazy," Lily was saying. "I wonder where Veronica and Ginny got to?"

Hermione laughed and shrugged it off. "Don't worry, we'll find them later. Hey, look over there. Madam Delacour's Decadent Delights."

She was pointing at a sign over a store and the sign was in purple lettering with many sensual curves in the font. The windows to the store were blackened out with white little stars and moons stencilled onto the glass and the door was painted black too. Lily looked up at the sign puzzledly.

"Delacour? I didn't know Fleur owned a shop."

"Maybe it's a different Delacour? Come on, let's check it out."

They grinned and scampered across the street, dodging a pair of men on horses, and pulled open the door.

Inside was dim and illuminated by candles and there was a heady scent of incense. You could see small gold bowls smouldering throughout the room. The store seemed empty but there was a low melody of moans coming from various mannequins on display, faceless and sheer chrome in color. The mannequins were animated and stood on tilted hips with their bodies covered by nothing but lingerie, lacy bras and panties, stockings, high heels. One of them with a strapon. Another in a black leather corset who held a leash attached to the collar of another mannequin who was curled at her feet.

Lily and Hermione shared a look.

It was a sex shop.

Grinning they made their way in, eyes blinking, taking in the merchandise. They had only proceeded halfway down the aisle before a woman's voice boomed out jovially to greet them.

"Lily Potter!" called the voice. "'Ello, 'Ello! It is so lovely to see you again!"

Coming toward them was a woman so incredible that time slowed down and the whole world seemed to drain away behind her as if she were the center of existence.

It was Apolline Delacour.

Fleur's mother.

The Veela woman was more beautiful than both her daughters combined and even more radiant with the maternal warmth that seemed to emanate from her. Her hair was long and golden and flamboyant about her gorgeous face. A gold circlet went around her forehead with a diamond in the middle and diamond earrings dangled from her ears. Her lips were curved in a sensuous smile and they were covered in rich red lipstick. Her face was heartshaped and beaming with gorgeousness and she seemed to almost glow in the sultry dim candlelight.

And that was just her face.

Her body was something else entirely. Full, curvy, plump with womanliness. A rapacious delight of feminine voluptuousness that was covered by no clothes at all. The woman wore absolutely nothing but jewellery, as if her body was simply too perfect to be graced by anything but precious metals and gemstones. A necklace hung across her chest in a lace of gold and tiny diamonds and her breasts were free of harness of any kind. They were huge and round and heavy with ripeness and nothing covered them at all but a pair of gold tassels attached to her nipples.

Below that her tummy was smooth and soft with a small indent of her navel. Her hips were wide and round to complete a figure of supreme womandom and her legs were long and vast with thighs so heartbreakingly full and delicious looking that the two girls standing there almost died at once of desire. Adorning those hips were delicate bands of tiny gold chain like the hipband of panties but these panties were bands only. There was no panel of cloth to conceal that soft and tantalizing cleft of womanhood between those legs and instead the strings of gold chain served only to adorn and draw attention.

The woman was coming toward them in a rattle of bracelets and anklets, beaming so brightly, and she walked with infinite grace in a pair of golden high heels that were encrusted with diamonds. Lily's face had filled with blood and her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"Hi," she breathed. "You're Fleur's mum, right?"

The woman giggled sultrily, happy to be recognized. "Oui, oui, but of course I am," she said. "After my darling Fleur came to Salem I opened a shop to be close to her and my little Gabrielle."

Her accent was thicker than her daughters', throatier. She was taller than both girls there and Lily and Hermione glanced at each other in disbelief of how sexy this woman was before turning back and regaining their composure.

"It's a nice place," Hermione said, nodding conversationally.

Apolline smiled proudly and gestured at her wares and scantily clad mannequins with a broad sweep of her arm. "Here we have merchandise to suit every intimate requirements, from lingerie to special toys zat make fantasies come true. Please, browse at your leisure. And if you need anything at all, please let me know."

With that the woman turned and sailed away. Nothing covered her back but a cascade of glorious golden hair and nothing covered her buttocks but a thin gold chain buried between those full gorgeous cheeks as they rolled with each step in sensuous beckoning.

Lily and Hermione watched her go with their jaws down and the most raging ladyboners they had ever had in their lives. Slowly they turned to look at each other, eyes wide and unblinking, faces burning with blushes of lust. Finally Hermione cleared her throat and turned away and Lily blinked and followed her.

They started down the aisle and it took a few moments before the daze started to lift. They were looking at the wears and they were going passed a rack of negligees. Nighties of satin or silk with lace trim, black ones, blue ones, purple ones, green ones. Hermione browsed the rack and rubbed the material between her thumb and forefinger.

"Wow," she said. "Zis is high quality. I mean, _this_. This is high quality."

Hermione bit her lip embarrassedly. Lily smirked at her. They were still blushing from meeting that woman, their hearts still beating too fast, and Lily glanced over her shoulder and back at Hermione.

"Fleur's mum is incredible," she said. "It felt like my head was actually spinning. I guess it's because Fleur and Gabrielle are only quarter Veela. Apolline is half Veela."

Hermione snorted and held the negligee to her body. "I still remember the full blooded Veela from the Quidditch world cup. They were incredible too–until they turned into Harpies."

Lily giggled at that and selected a negligee of her own to hold against her body.

They browsed the lingerie for a while and moved on. There were many articles they wanted to buy but they hadn't bought much money with them and there was no rush. Mostly they were just mesmerized at the sorts of skimpiness that existed to adorn the female body. Things they had never pictured, never knew existed. Special bras and panties, corsets, stockings. In pinks and burgundies and hot reds, satin and lace, silk, leopardprint. Underwear enchanted with the scents of flowers, roses, tulips, lavenders. Panties that were edible like candy.

They continued down the aisles until they came to the toys. One of those chrome mannequins was demonstrating the use of a strapon on another chrome mannequin who was bending over and her hands and knees with her behind prettily presented to the mannequin behind her.

Lily and Hermione browsed the merchandise in a state of breathlessness, silent, excited. There were dildos galore, dozens of them, hundreds, sitting on shelves upright like candles. All different colors and shapes. Black, red, pink, white. Ribbed or bulbed, slender. Rubber, plastic, glass. The deluxe selection on the top shelf were enchanted and they were wriggling back and forth in a way that made the two girls tingle between their legs as they went by.

There was a vast selection of strapons as well, in a similar variety of shape and color as the dildos, and these the girls paused to examine. Many of them featured a leather harness that buckled around the waist and thighs and several of the harnesses had detachable dildos so that the lovers could switch to whichever shaft they wanted. Some of them had no harness at all, featuring a bulbed end that one lover would clutch in her vagina while penetrating her partner with the shaft. Many of these featured enchantments as well to make them wriggle or vibrate and then there was one strapon that was different from the others.

It was sitting on a pedestal of red velvet and there was no explanation while it had its own display. At a glance it seemed nothing special. The harness was black leather and the dildo attached was black and very small. Small and soft. It wasn't even stiff. Lily nudged Hermione and pointed at it.

"I wonder what's so special about that one," she said.

Hermione shrugged and picked up the harness and looked it over. The dildo flopped over limply. Hermione seemed unimpressed.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe it's enchanted somehow?"

"Maybe."

"You wanna buy it and try it out tonight? It's about time we tried a strapon. We'll probably be learning about them in Lesbomancy pretty soon, anyway."

Lily nodded but she seemed skeptical of the strapon in Hermione's hands. Lily took it from her and looked it over again. "Yeah, but maybe we should get a different one. This one looks way too small."

"Small?!" gushed Apolline's voice in shocked amusement.

The woman was sailing over, tall and voluptuous and clad only in gold jewellery, the tassels on her nipples swinging from side to side.

"Non, non, non," she said. "Small? Non. It is not small. It is very special. One of a kind, very rare. Enchanted by a very powerful Lezbomancer from ancient Greece. Ze Sorceress Sappho."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Sappho?"

Lily's mouth had dropped open too. Even her, who usually had no clue at all about history, knew who Sappho was. Apolline smiled and nodded and the two girls looked again at the strapon. There was a price tag dangling from the harness and now Hermione looked at it.

"Yikes," she said. "I didn't see the price."

"Very expensive, oui, but worth every Sickle," said the woman.

Hermione looked up. "What's so special about it?"

Apolline chuckled knowingly and placed a hand on her hip. "Perhaps you should try it on and see for yourself."

Lily was holding the strapon on her hands. She glanced at Hermione. Hermione shrugged to tell her to go ahead and Lily shrugged as well before wrapping the harness around her hips and buckling it over her black satin loincloth.

It also had straps that buckled around her thighs and Hermione helped with those and then stood back. Lily stood there in her skimpy black satin uniform with that black strapon around her waist, small and cute in her black high heels, and looked down at it.

Nothing happened. The dildo drooped in the candlelight. Lily shrugged and swatted the dildo with her hand.

"How's it supposed to work?" she asked. "It's not even hard. There's no way you could use this to…"

She stopped. Her eyes went rigid. She was holding the dildo in her hand and gradually she was becoming aware that she could feel it. She could feel her hand. Holding the dildo as if the dildo were an actual penis. Her penis.

Apolline smirked, recognizing that look in the girl's eyes, confusion, excitement. Hermione didn't know what was going on.

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Lily turned to her. "I can feel it."

"Feel it?"

Lily nodded slowly and gave the dildo a stroke. Just once. It felt exactly as if she were stroking herself. As if the strapon were a part of her body. The dildo gave a throb of arousal in her hand and the throb felt utterly real.

Apolline grinned and chuckled at them sultrily. "And zat is what makes it special," she said. "With zis strapon you not only pleasure your partner but yourself as well. You will feel every stroke, every push, every thrust into your partner's quivering body. Intriguing, non?"

Hermione was wide eyed as well, not believing it, and now she reached and touched the dildo.

Lily gasped. Shivers of excitement swept over her. Hermione was holding the dildo and now her eyes widened even more as the dildo swelled and stiffened a little in her grip. She let go quickly and lifted her shocked eyes to Lily. Lily chuckled and looked at Apolline. Apolline smiled.

"Perhaps you would like to try it?" asked the sultry French Veela, and without waiting for an answer she sat upon the red velvet pedestal where the strapon had resided and opened her legs in a glorious unfolding of flesh.

The dildo flung into an erection.

Lily and Hermione stared.

Apolline laughed gaily at their reactions and reposed there with her long luscious legs open. On that pedestal she looked like something divine on display, woman incarnate, perfect in every curve, every fold, every soft sensual detail. The tassels attached to her nipples draped aside and the tiny gold chains of her panties formed an upside down triangle to frame the cloven gorgeousness of her womanhood.

"Please, by all means" she said, stroking her entrance enticingly with fingers adorned with diamond rings. "Insert ze strapon inside here and you will see for yourself ze pleasure you can achieve with such an artefact."

Lily was frozen, her entire body even more rigid than the raging black strapon. She looked at Hermione for permission or guidance and Hermione nodded frantically.

Lily turned back to the woman and stepped toward her once. The woman giggled, as if the approach itself were a pleasure, and continued stroking herself with her fingers, rubbing at herself, making her entrance moist and ready. Lily felt like she was floating with lust. The dildo was pointing upwards and it twitched as Lily took it in her hand and angled it toward that woman's vagina.

Apolline spread her legs a little more, smiling excitedly, and spread her netherlips with her hands to reveal the hole in which the dildo was to be inserted. It was tight and red and just a little moist. Lily's stomach rolled with hunger and she placed one hand on the woman's thigh while the other hand guided the dildo. The tip of the dildo was slightly bulbed, solid black, and she pushed it forward gently, slowly, until the tip of it penetrated into that incredible warmth.

Lily's knees buckled and a strange whimper came out of her. It was so tight. So hot. She couldn't understand how she could feel it. It was mindboggling. It was truly as if the strapon were a real penis.

"Oh god," she groaned. "It's so warm."

Hermione was watching in stunned disbelief. "You can actually feel it?"

Lily nodded, biting her lip, struggling to control herself. "It's incredible."

Apolline chuckled and stroked at herself, kindling her clit and caressing it expertly with her fingertips. "Oui, very warm," she said. "And tight as well, hm? Can you feel me squeezing down on you, Lily? Can you feel it?"

Lily whimpered as that strong hot vagina squeezed on the dildo and nodded feverishly.

"Yes," she said. "Oh god."

Apolline laughed and nudged her hips forward. "Deeper, Miss Potter," the woman told her. "Does my Fleur teach you nothing in Lezbomancy? Deeper. Don't be afraid. Push it in as deep as you want."

Lily pushed forward, her face crumpling from such acute pleasure. The deeper the dildo went in, the hotter it became. She had never experienced a woman quite like this before. The dildo soaked up the heat so much more intensely than a finger. It felt like that throbbing rod attached to her was going to melt or incinerate or simply burst in ecstasy.

Her hips were flush against that wet vagina, the entire length of the dildo buried inside, and she was face to face with Apolline. Their lips only inches apart. Apolline smiled and squeezed down, pushing with her hips, encouraging the girl to respond. Lily whimpered and moved her hips slightly, backwards and forwards, the friction of all that heat and tightness eliciting another whimper from her.

Hermione was watching in silence, standing there in the candlelight with a hesitant smile on her lips. She could definitely think of uses for this strapon.

Apolline laughed and gazed into the girl's face while continuing to squeeze down on her. "Such an artefact could be invaluable to a dedicated Lezbomancer, non? Imagine ze experiments one could conduct. Imagine ze new positions, new pleasures. Imagine making love to your partner face to face. Imagine triggering her lusts by thrusting your own lusts into her. Imagine—"

Lily gasped and buckled.

She had come.

The dildo had given a sudden spasm and the spasm reverberated all through her body. Even the orgasm was different from regular ones. Sharper and quicker, but less powerful, less intense. The breath had rushed out of her and now she was gasping, bent over the woman with the dildo still inside her. Slowly she pulled it out. The black shaft was covered in glossy wetness that glimmered in the candlelight and it had started to soften a little and droop.

Hermione was grinning by now and Lily finally began grinning as well.

"Oh god," she wheezed. "Oh god, that was…"

"Worth every Sickle, oui?" asked the French woman with a smirk.

Lily and Hermione, still grinning, looked at each other in the candlelight. Lily was breathing deeply and Hermione's eyes were sparkling and together they turned back to the woman on the pedestal.

"We'll take it," they said at the same time.

Apolline laughed and flung her long blonde hair back in satisfaction. "Excellent," she said. "And since you are students of my darling Fleur, I will offer you a discount if you would be so good as to finish my vagina with your mouths. After all, toys are just toys. In ze end zere is no substitute for a woman's touch, hm?"

Lily and Hermione were in complete agreement and they smiled and sank down on their knees and began licking at that wet and voluptuous vagina, cheek to cheek and licking in turns, lapping at that sweet Veela moisture until the French woman released a high and musical mewl and orgasmed on the pedestal like some ultimate goddess of lust with two very dedicated disciples between her thighs.

—

They left the store with a frilly pink bag each, the strapon in one of them and a few other articles of lace lingerie, blinking in the sun after the dimness of the store. It was midafternoon and they started down the sidewalk, smiling and excited, swinging the bags in their hands.

At the end of the street was a row of stately mansions guarded by hedges and ornate iron fences. Fancy white carriages with white horses to pull them patrolled the street and the women that went by were arrayed with parasols and bulbous hoopskirts and many of them turned their noses up at Lily and Hermione.

Lily and Hermione paused on the corner as Hermione noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was Rosalie Redthorn, by herself, entering a mansion across the street. A smirk crossed Hermione's lips.

"That must be Rosalie's house," she said. "Professor Despertarse must live there too. The other day she mentioned Apparating home to her wife, so obviously they must live together as a family."

Lily nodded and gazed at the mansion. "Too bad we can't get in there and snoop around a bit. We might be able to find a clue about who Professor Despertarse really is."

Hermione's smirk widened. She was gazing at the house, using a hand as a visor against the sun, and now she dropped the hand and turned to Lily with a grin.

"Maybe we can," she said. "You still got that invisibility cloak?"

—

 **AN: This was supposed to be a short transition chapter, but it turned out a bit long. I guess I was having too much fun, lol. I loved the icecream parlour scene. :)**

 **This was the first chapter where Veronica had actual dialogue. I never even intended to create her as a character, but I mentioned a fairly vivid purple haired beauty a few chapters back, and she kind of took life all on her own. I think she has good chemistry with the trio, and especially Hermione. :)**

 **Apolline was just a pure pleasure to write. Whew. I hope you guys can picture her in your heads the same way I can. ;)**

 **Parts of this chapter were actually inspired by a Harry Potter fanfic I once read. It was a Fleur/Hermione story called Chauvinistic Coquette. Anybody ever read that? There was a scene in it where Hermione and Fleur have sex with icecream in public, which sort of inspired the scene in this chapter. That story also had a magic strapon similar to the one in this chapter and that's where I got the idea from. It was a long time ago when I read that story, but lots of scenes from it really stuck with me. It was one of the only Harry Potter fanfics I ever read.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Happy Holidays, guys! Hope you all have a great time. :)**

—

Chapter 14:

—

At that particular moment the lady of the house was taking afternoon tea in one of the parlours in the east wing. Regina Redthorn. She was reclining on a settee of red velvet and she herself was likewise arrayed in red velvet, a magnificent gown that wrapped around her luscious body as she lay there with her elbow on the armrest and her legs tucked underneath her casually like a girl on a sofa. The gown was trimmed with gold and the bodice was tight and her beautiful breasts were almost rolling out of the neckline. The skirt was split up the side and she had arranged it to drape away from her legs so that her legs were on display, to no one in particular, just herself. They were long and creamy colored and very fine.

In her hand she held a cup of delicate china and she sipped from it daintily while one of the servant nymphs stood by with a silver tray. Green haired and green eyed. Bright green like new leaves. Smiling and swaying softly to the music while another of her kind sat at a harp and plucked at the strings with melodic precision. Both nymphs were entirely naked and both exquisitely pretty. Breasts the size of apples and buttocks like peaches. The one playing the harp had red hair, the color of a late sunset, and her eyes were closed as her fingers danced about the strings. Not a stich of clothing covered either girl and the only things they wore were golden cuffs around their pretty ankles that were in fact magical shackles of servitude.

The woman was mid sip when there was a loud commotion from the foyer. The front door had burst open and slammed shut again and suddenly her daughter's shrill voice shrieked through the house:

" _Mother!_ "

The woman almost spilt her tea. The nymph at the harp stopped playing and looked at her mistress in anxiety and the woman quickly placed her cup on the tray that the green haired nymph was holding.

"Oh dear," she murmured, and then stood up, smoothed down her gown, and sailed away to see about her daughter.

—

"Shh," Hermione was saying. "We have to be quiet."

Lily giggled, the two of them huddled under the cloak and creeping down the gravel lane that led around a fountain in the courtyard of the mansion with the mansion itself rising against the beautiful blue sky like the estate of some grand socialite, tall and magnificent and covered with rosevines much like the castle back at school. The sun was low among the clouds and the two girls under the cloak were entirely invisible to the outside world aside from the faintest shimmer of sunrays across the transparent fabric.

"This reminds me of the good old days," Lily whispered to Hermione. "Sneaking around, searching for clues, unravelling sinister plots. Only without the more annoying Weasley following us around."

Hermione smirked at the jab against their old friend. "Let's just hope there's no actual sinister plot this time," she said. "I'm convinced that Despertarse woman is Bellatrix, but I'd be happy to be proven wrong. The last thing we need is some big villain to ruin our perfect senior year."

Hermione pecked a kiss onto Lily's lips and they continued creeping under the cloak around the side of the house.

There was no way they could enter through the front so they had to find some kind of rear entrance, somewhere they wouldn't be noticed. They were going through a garden of rosebushes were a latticed iron gardentable sat in the sun among ornate gardenchairs and marble benches. The patio was surrounded by hedges and stone statues of women in robes with revealed breasts and legs.

They came around the rear of the premises and here they stopped in their tracks. They had stumbled upon a fruit garden being tended by nymphs, half a dozen of the exquisite creatures, all of them naked and no two with the same shade of hair. Yellow as new wheat, pink as strawberries, blue as the sky. Carrying watercans or baskets. Reaching to pluck the fruit from treebranches and moving on with baskets of apples or peaches or plums in the crook of their elbows. Smiling in the afternoon sun with the sunrays shimmering on their supernatural skin and in the locks of their supernatural hair. Moving barefoot through the garden and bending to harvest the blueberry bushes, cute legs and cuter buttocks, glimpses of cute little pussies between their legs.

Lily and Hermione were frozen under the cloak, staring, clutching each other's arms for support. A garden of actual nymphs, the fruit on the vines not half as ripe as the fruit of their breasts and buttocks. They wore golden shackles about their naked ankles but they went about their work with certain playfulness, giggling, grinning, feeding grapes to the small birds that flocked in just to be near them.

"Wow," Hermione whispered to Lily. "The Redthorn's must be super wealthy if they can afford so many servant nymphs."

"Oh my god," Lily said, staring at them. "Can I afford one too?"

Hermione grinned and nudged the other girl into motion. "You have Becky, remember? She's close enough. Come on, let's follow that one. It looks like she's going inside."

Lily had to be tugged out of her stupor but finally she jerked into movement again. One of the nymphs was going by with a basket of raspberries and they followed her at a short distance, mincing along with tiny steps under the cloak, staring at her taut girlish butt as it swayed provocatively with each step.

The nymph entered the house through a doorway that led into the kitchen and Lily and Hermione snuck through as well before the door could swing closed. Inside the kitchen were two more nymphs, humming to themselves and kneading dough at a counter while bread baked in an oven behind them, one of them lavender haired, the other bright orange. The nymph that had just come in bought her basket over to a basin of water and began washing the raspberries, joining in on the humming at perfect pitch and melody and swaying her hips happily while she worked. Lily ached to go over and stick her tongue in that nymph's cute little naked butt but Hermione tugged her in the other direction.

By now they could hear shouting in the foyer. They had come out through a corridor and the shouting was getting louder. At first they couldn't make it out but now it was clearer. It was only one voice shouting and the voice belonged to Rosalie Redthorn and as they came into the foyer they saw it was Rosalie's mother she was shouting at.

The two of them were standing under the crystal chandelier like actresses on a stage, both blonde, both beautiful, the teenage girl a smaller more slender replica of her mother. Regina Redthorn was quite an extravagant beauty. Clad in a rich velvet gown with gold trim, lavishly large breasts that almost spilled forth from her neckline. But looks were where the similarities ended. Rosalie was furious, her hands balled into fists, and Regina seemed quite flustered, knitting her hands anxiously as she tried to calm her daughter down.

Looking over them, standing halfway up the stairs with a hand on the bannister, was Professor Despertarse. Black haired, black eyed, standing there without much expression at all on her chalkwhite face as she watched the mother and daughter argue, a foreboding presence in her shredded black gown that sorted oddly among the blonde ladies of the house and the playful nymphs and the polished furniture that sparkled in the sun that poured through the windows.

Lily and Hermione looked at her for a moment, safely concealed underneath their cloak of invisibility, and then turned back to Rosalie and her mother.

"No, mother, I'm not going to put up with it any longer!" Rosalie was shouting. "I want you to write to the school board and get those British bitches expelled!"

The older woman tried to take one of her hands. "Honey, please…"

Rosalie snatched her hand back and flapped it about. "No! I'm sick of them walking around as if they own the place! I want them gone! Do you know what they did today?! They threw icecream in my hair!"

"Oh dear," said the woman, and then she tilted her head. "But, honey, your hair is perfect?"

Rosalie's eyes flared at being questioned. "That's not the point, mother! I cleaned it now, but they embarrassed me! In front of everyone! They've been picking on me ever since they first showed up and I want them gone!"

And with that she spun around in a flare of blonde hair and stormed out of the mansion and slammed the door behind her so hard that the chandelier rattled in the ceiling.

Regina Redthorn jumped from the impact and Hermione and Lily jumped as well under their cloak. Hermione was grinning and she turned to Lily.

"Guess she's pissed about the icecream," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Lily grinned back. "Among other things."

The lady of the house was standing there, staring sadly at the door where her daughter disappeared, and now Professor Despertarse sighed and started down the stairs. Slowly, sauntering, unhurried in her black knifeheeled boots. The woman heard her and turned around.

"Is it true, Dominique?" she asked her. "Do these other girls really torment my poor daughter so much?"

The blackhaired woman smirked, her lips covered in black lipstick, and cupped the blonde woman's face. "Rosalie is temperamental, my love," she said. "You've spoiled her to the point where she gets frustrated at any little thing that doesn't go her way. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

It was a bit condescending but it seemed to soothe the other woman. Her lips moved into a smile and she nodded, nuzzling her cheek against that hand cupping her face. "I know," she said. "I just hate to see her unhappy."

Lily raised her eyebrows under the cloak. "Rosalie's mum seems nice."

"Easily manipulated too," Hermione whispered, watching the two women through the invisible fabric.

They actually made a very attractive couple. Similar height and build. Busty, womanly. Yet opposites as well. One of them blackhaired, the other fair and flaxen. Professor Despertarse pale and ragged in her shredded skirt and skanky fishnets. Regina Redthorn noble and vibrant in her lavish red velvet gown.

The blonde woman took that hand from her cheek and held it in her own. "Can you protect her and keep an eye on her, my darling? I don't want these bullies from Hogwarts to hurt her again."

The blackhaired woman chuckled and lifted the other woman's hand and kissed it. "I'll do my best, but don't worry. A little competition will be a good thing for Rosalie. She needs to learn to solve her problems without relying on money and her beautiful mother to fix everything."

"Well," said the blonde woman, blushing at the compliment and successfully distracted. "You know best, dear."

Professor Despertarse smirked, still holding her hand, and led the other woman toward the stairs. "Come, let us go upstairs. I've been so busy at school that I hardly ever get to see you lately—or those big juicy tits of yours."

The blonde woman giggled at that and happily proceeded up the stairs for an afternoon dalliance with her dominant, albeit condescending, wife.

Lily and Hermione were still huddled under the cloak, shoulder to shoulder, watching the two women disappear up the stairs, wide hipped wives, prime MILFs, big bosoms and full figures soon to be disrobed so that they could roll in each other's arms and heave together in lust. Lily was grinning, her heart racing at how hot it would be, and turned to Hermione.

"Would it be immoral to watch them?" she asked her.

Hermione had the same thought but she managed to supress her blush. "We're here to look for clues, Lily, not perv on other women having sex."

"Maybe Professor Despertarse will mention something incriminating."

"Mention it to who? Regina's vagina?"

Lily shrugged, her mind too frazzled to come up with a better excuse. Hermione rolled her eyes and instead nudged Lily in a different direction.

"Let's look around first," she said.

They were headed across the foyer, a shimmering mound of invisibility scuttling across the tiled marble domino of the floor, and Lily sighed in disappointment at Hermione's no-nonsense attitude as they exited through a door.

The door led into a parlour where a nymph with ravishing red hair was using a cloth to polish the golden spine of a harp. She was humming to herself, as all the nymphs seemed to do, and the sunlight that cascaded through the lace curtains covered her naked body in a shimmering radiance that sparkled across her arms and her ripe little breasts. Lily gulped and stared at her as they went by, Hermione leading the way, and they were almost out the room when Lily bumped into a piano by accident. Her hip hit one of the key, a low dong through the room, and the nymph gasped and looked up—directly at them.

Hermione and Lily froze under the cloak, not moving. The nymph was looking at them but she could not see them. The irises of her big pretty eyes were red like her hair and her eyes blinked, once, twice. Her head tilted. Then she shrugged and turned back to the harp and resumed humming while polishing it. Hermione glared at Lily under the cloak, Lily blushing sheepishly, and they continued out through an open door and into a corridor.

The corridor was lined with family portraits, blonde and beautiful till the last. None of those haughty scions of Redthorn noticed the two girls creeping along under the cloak but some did notice as a door at the end of the hall creaked open inexplicably and closed again.

Inside this room was some kind of study, darker than the rest of the house, no windows. Hermione flicked her wand to produce a light. The room featured the same rich furniture as the rest of the house, bookshelves of solid gold, a desk of luxurious oak, but there were cobwebs in the corners and a thin layer of dust over everything, as if the room wasn't used all that often or as if the nymphs weren't even allowed in here to clean. A quick glance at the bookshelves revealed tomes and tomes of dark magic with black bindings and the girls guessed this must be the study of their esteemed Professor Despertarse—a perfect place to search for clues of her true identity.

Hermione took the cloak off and bundled it and tossed it on a chair so that they could snoop around properly. Hermione had set her wand on the desk, the tip of it glowing with a Lumos charm like a bright white candle, and she was browsing the books and taking some down and flipping through them. Lily was at a different bookshelf doing the same thing. Tilting her head to read the bindings in the strange white glare of the Lumos charm. One book in particular caught her eye. _Parselmagic: Spells of Parseltongue_. Did that mean the professor was a Parselmouth as well? Lily was about to reach for the book when Hermione spoke from behind her.

"Wow," she said. "I've never seen so many dark magic volumes in one place before. Most of these were forbidden at Hogwarts."

"There's even a book about Parseltongue here. Was Bellatrix a Parselmouth?"

"I don't know. Parseltongue was typically hereditary, but it was possible to learn it."

"Sounds like something Bellatrix would be interested in."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't actually prove anything."

Hermione had drifted over to the desk. The surface of the desk was blank aside from an unlit candle in a gold dish and her wand with the tip glowing. There was only one drawer but it wouldn't open. She tugged at it but it was locked.

"Lily," she said. "See if you can open this."

Lily drew her wand and flicked it at the small gold keyhole.

Nothing.

Hermione huffed. "Drat. It must be warded."

"Let me try again," Lily said. "The Elder Wand can overpower a lot of wards and protections if I concentrate enough."

Hermione nodded and stepped back. Lily's eyes fell closed behind her glasses. The glare of the Lumos charm was solid white across the lenses. She was holding the wand at her chest, like a fencer preparing for a duel, and her lips were moving silently and then she opened her eyes and flicked the wand at the keyhole.

 _Click_.

Hermione grinned and patted Lily on her head. "Nice work, Lil."

Lily grinned as well and put her wand away.

Hermione had opened the drawer and now she lifted some papers out. Sheets of parchment. The scrawl of black ink scribbled across them was very messy but scrawl was some very advanced magical theory. Hermione was glancing a few of the sheets over, Lily waiting by for her assessment, and then Hermione froze.

"Oh my god," she said, staring at one of the sheets.

Lily's brow puckered. "What is it?"

Hermione looked up. The underglare of the glowing white charm on the desk gave her the look of one about to tell a Halloween story. Her eyes were wide and her voice came out very clearly.

"It's Professor Despertarse's personal notes—on Horcruxes," she said.

Lily took a moment to understand that. "But Horcruxes are a secret. No one even knows they exist."

Hermione snorted. "Aside from people who have created them, perhaps."

Lily nodded as Hermione spread the documents over the desk and bent over them, her eyes flickering from one parchment to another, hulking over the desk in this dark cobwebbed study much like a young apprentice of darkness herself. There had to be details in these documents on her exact experiences with Horcruxes.

Lily waited for a while but she was getting impatient. She had tried to glance over the documents as well but the script was too messy and unorganized and she had never had much aptitude for deciphering, even in situations where perhaps a powerful dark witch was reincarnated among them to some mysterious and possibly evil purpose.

Instead she thought about what that witch was doing upstairs to her wife and she began to feel a flicker of excitement in her tummy. She could only imagine how hot it was. Her eyes kept glancing at the shimmering lump of invisibility cloak that was sitting on a chair and finally she went over and grabbed it up and threw it around her shoulders.

"Okay, you keep looking at those documents," she said. "I'll look around a bit more."

Hermione looked up. "Lily, this is important."

"I know, I'll be right back," Lily said, wrapping the cloak around herself and disappearing in the dimness.

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing what the girl wanted to see, and looked down again at the documents.

Safely concealed under the cloak, Lily crept all the way back to the foyer and started up the stairs. Her heart was already racing. At the top of the landing she paused and tried to remember which way those two beautiful women had went. Left or right? She stood in the sunlight through the windows and frowned in concentration under the cloak and tried to think back but all she could feel was a tingle of excitement between her legs. She seemed to recall that they went to the left and decided to start that way.

A luxurious red carpet led down the corridor and the corridor was lined with doors. One by one the doors opened by no visible means and then closed again, Lily under the cloak, peeking in and moving on. Most of them were bedrooms but all of them empty. One of them held a nymph with skyblue hair that was making a bed and the nymph turned to the doors as it open and cocked her pretty head. Lily smiled at her breasts, so cute and gorgeous, before closing the door and continuing down the corridor.

She had begun to fear that she had gone the wrong way but then she heard it. Moaning. Muffled and deep, low moans of erotic womanliness behind a closed door. Lily grinned and moved toward the sound. It was the door at the end of the corridor. Lily pressed an ear to it to make sure, her heart racing at the sounds of those moans, and then she took the golden doorknob in her hand. The moaning woman sounded close to climax and she had to be quick but careful as well. She turned the doorknob very slowly and opened the door just wide enough to slip inside under the concealment of the cloak.

Luckily the two women on the bed were far too preoccupied to notice that movement of the door. Lily had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. The first thing she saw upon entering the room was Professor Despertarse's big white buttocks.

The professor was mounted over her wife and there was a strapon buckled to her body and those buttocks were bobbing up and down as she pounded away at her wife's horny wet vagina with the strapon. The wife was on her back, legs open, thighs slathered. Moaning, high and breathless. So close to orgasm. One ankle trapped in a shackle of bedsheet and the bedsheets soaked with sweat. It seemed Lily was right on time. She would've liked to see the foreplay as well but this was the best bit.

Smiling, she edged around to the side for a view of more than just both women's lowerparts. The lace curtains were open and the women were making love in full sunlight, the bedsheets white and glowing. They were face to face and they both sported clumps of wet sweaty hair from their afternoon exertions. Their thighs and breasts were sweaty as well and sweat was rolling down the sides of their faces. Their eyes were locked, one pair black, one pair blue, and they stared at each other to the exclusion of all else as one woman communicated her lusts into the other, shoving the strapon inside her, harder and harder, making her moan louder and louder.

Lily huddled under the cloak and watched with a wide grin. She should've guessed the professor was a strapon kind of girl. She always did seem very dominant.

She was also surprised at how romantic it was. The blackhaired woman, for all her roughness, seemed to be truly making love to the blonde woman, gazing into her face, caressing her neck in a gesture that was almost a choke. The blonde woman was moaning helplessly and the blackhaired woman kissed her, shoving her tongue into her mouth, and they moaned together as their hips moved in rhythm, one of them thrusting, one of them buckling, until the passion between became too intense for kissing.

The kissed broke up with groans of lust and they gazed into each other's blushing and sweaty faces, moaning, heaving, until finally a great crescendo of orgasm occurred between them, the blackhaired woman forcing one final thrust that carried the other woman's head into the headboard and the woman screaming in ecstasy as her legs locked around her lover's hips and squeezed even tighter than how hard her vagina squeezed and spasmed and contracted on that strapon buried so deeply inside her.

Lily was grinning and nodded to herself, as if to congratulate the women on a beautiful show. They really did make a gorgeous pair.

The blackhaired woman had collapsed onto the blonde woman and the blonde woman was smiling and holding her for a moment. They were both panting and breathless and mixed among the pants were moans and murmurs of pleasure. Eventually the blackhaired woman rolled to the side and lay there beside her wife and Lily was surprised to see that the strapon she wore had gone limp. Lily frowned thoughtfully and moved around the bed for a better view. The dildo of the strapon had shrunk and flopped over to the side and Lily realized that it must be exactly the same kind of strapon as the one she bought for herself this afternoon. The kind of strapon that was enchanted for the wielder to feel every thrust.

Lily bit back a giggle. So that's why the blackhaired woman was so satisfied.

They were laying there side by side, catching their breath in the sweaty sheets, smiling, the sunlight glittering on their big sweaty boobs. Finally the blonde woman rose up on an elbow and smiled in satisfaction at her wife.

"That was amazing, dearest," she said. "Every time you make love to me is just as powerful as that first time when you came to me out of the Horcrux." Then she smirked and added in a teasing tone: "My dear Bellatrix Black."

Lily's mouth dropped open.

Well. That confirmed it.

The blackhaired woman, Bellatrix Black apparently, chuckled deep in her naked chest and cupped her wife's face. "No," she murmured. "That woman no longer exists. Since the moment you gave me new life I've no longer been that mad witch Bellatrix. I am now Dominique. _Your_ Dominique."

The blonde woman smiled at that and leaned and applied a loving kiss. They shared the kiss like partners, moaning softly, extending their tongues lovingly, and Lily watched with her mouth open.

So Professor Despertarse was Bellatrix but she wasn't Bellatrix? What was going on here?

The blonde woman finally broke the kiss and gazed at the other woman. "I love you so much, my beautiful wife."

"And I you," said the other woman, placing one more kiss on her lips before releasing her and rising from the bed.

Lily quickly scampered back. She had been standing next to the discarded gowns on the floor and now Professor Despertarse—or Bellatrix—was taking up her clothes. She put on her skimpy black panties first and then she propped a foot on a chair and pulled one of the fishnet stockings up over her long luscious white leg.

"I have work to complete in my study, but tonight we shall have dinner together," she said to the woman in the bed.

The blonde woman smiled at her lovingly. "I'll have the nymphs prepare something special."

Lily was backing away. She would've loved to watch that blackhaired woman get dressed—whoever she was—but she had to go warn Hermione to get out of the study.

As she was coming down the stairs in the foyer there was a nymph going up with a silver tray of tea, green haired and green eyed, naked aside from those golden cuffs they wore around their slender ankles. Lily was in such a hurry she almost bumped into her but she managed to dodge and remained concealed under the cloak as she hurried on down the stairs and through the parlour of musical instruments and down the corridor of oilpaintings to the study at the end.

Hermione was exactly where Lily had left her, only now she was holding her wand and moving that glowing tip across the documents. She looked up as the door opened and closed and then Lily's head appeared in the darkness as she threw back the cloak, just her head hovering there in midair like the disembodied head of a ghost. Hermione's expression was grim and she took a deep breath.

"Well, we were right," she said. "It's Bellatrix."

Lily's head nodded frantically in the darkness. "I know, but come on," she said. "We have to get out of here, she's on her way down."

"But I'm not finished."

"Bring them with you then."

"But then she'll know we took them."

"Hermione!" Lily hissed urgently. "We have to go!"

Hermione cursed under her breath and then she quickly shuffled all the documents together and shoved them back into the drawer and pushed the drawer closed. She then flicked out her Lumos charm and joined Lily under the cloak and the two of them scurried out the room and closed the door just as the blackhaired woman was coming down the corridor.

Bellatrix Black.

Lily and Hermione edged away, pressing backward against the wall, and watched the woman go by, tall and proud, striding with powerful steps in her knifeheeled boots, the rags of her skirts swishing about her fishnets. The girls watched her closely, shivering at the similarities of her face to that witch named Bellatrix—similarities which they now knew were no coincidence—and the woman opened the door to the study and disappeared into the darkness before closing the door again.

Lily and Hermione glanced at each other, each taking a deep breath, and then they turned and continued down the corridor to find an exit to the mansion.

—

 **AN: Gasp! It really is Bellatrix!**

 **Well, we already knew that, lol. Still, I think this was a nice little chapter. Sexy lemon, and some traditional snooping. It's funny how in the Harry Potter universe the cloak always has this magical power of making every other character talk about the exact things our characters need to overhear. The invisibility part is actually the least powerful part, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

—

Chapter 15:

—

They met up with Ginny and Veronica back at Salem by dusk but they were too preoccupied by what they had uncovered to laugh and giggle at their icecream parlour escapades earlier that day. Instead they excused themselves and retired to Lily's room in House Violet to discuss the situation.

It was dark by now. Stars outside the window, candle on the sideboard. They sat on the bed with the kitten in Hermione's lap. Little Hermione and big Hermione. Hermione petted the small kitten and the kitten curled up and purred and dozed against her thigh. On the floor by the dresser were the two frilly pink shopping bags from Madam Delacour's Decadent Delights that contained the lingerie and the strapon they had bought earlier that day. Lily glanced at them and tried to ignore the flutter of excitement in her tummy. She had wanted to try all that out tonight but they had more important things to worry about right now. Hermione's words, not hers.

"So," Hermione said, petting the small auburn kitty in her lap. "What are we going to do?"

Lily gave a little shrug. "I don't know."

Hermione sighed and looked down at the kitty in her lap while petting behind her ear. "I didn't get a chance to go through all those documents properly, but it's definitely her," she said. "It seems she's been researching Horcruxes for years, trying to find a way to heal the fractured piece of her soul."

"Heal it?"

"That's what the documents suggested. Creating a Horcrux does terrible damage to a person. Not just to their soul, but their body and mind as well. It seemed she was trying to heal that damage, to fill the gaps. To become a complete woman again. She even seemed resentful of the Horcrux. As if she blames the other Bellatrix for creating it. As if she considers herself a whole different woman."

Lily nodded and remembered that conversation between the two wives in bed. "When I was eavesdropping on them in the bedroom—"

"Oh, you were eavesdropping?" Hermione interrupted with a smirk. "I thought you were just ogling them while they had sex."

Lily grinned and ignored that. "Point is, I overheard them talking. And she did say she wasn't Bellatrix anymore. She said she was Dominique Despertarse."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, turning it over in her mind. The kitty was purring in her lap, eyes closed, chin resting on the shelf of her thigh. Hermione's fingers were toying with the fur in the scruff of her neck and then she sighed and looked up at Lily.

"Well, either way, we have our proof," she said. "Even if she's confused in the head, this woman really does host the soul of Bellatrix. The question is, what do we do about it? What obligation do we have here? This woman has been living here in Salem for years and never caused any trouble. She's been a devoted wife and caring step mother. She's an effective, albeit harsh, teacher. She never took part in any of Voldemort's schemes. And yet…"

"…she's still Bellatrix," Lily finished for her.

Hermione nodded in the candlelight. "Exactly. And at the very least a Horcrux does require an act of ritual murder to create. She's guilty of that, if nothing else. And guess what object she used for a Horcrux?"

"What?"

"A strapon," Hermione said, and then chuckled. "Is this a twisted woman or what?"

Lily couldn't help grinning. "She was using a strapon on Rosalie's mum while I was watching them," she said. "Must've been the same strapon that used to be the Horcrux. I also think it's the same type as the one we bought from that shop because it went limp afterwards. But how did this Bellatrix actually come to life while the other Bellatrix was still alive?"

"I think she must've taken over the body of Regina's ex-wife—who disappeared mysteriously about the same time this Bellatrix showed up. I'm guessing Regina and her wife at the time somehow acquired this strapon and her wife grew dependent on it to the point where the soul within the Horcrux took over her body and made it her own. Remember Ginny and Tom Riddle's diary back in second year? We've seen how a Horcrux can possess someone."

"So the fragment of soul within the strapon took over Regina's wife?"

"That's what I'm guessing."

"And Regina didn't care? Her wife twisted into a different woman and she just married the other woman instead?"

"Looks like it. She doesn't seem to be a particularly strong willed woman. I doubt it would've been hard to pacify her. Or maybe she even had a part in bringing the fragment of soul to life. Maybe that's exactly what she wanted to do. Either way, the Horcrux basically killed her wife, so I suppose that's another murder Bellatrix is guilty of. Wonder if Rosalie knows about any of this?"

Lily let out a troubled breath. Hermione was still petting the kitten and now the kitten was rousing, lifting her head and yawning widely before climbing down from Hermione's lap and hopping to the floor and moving under the bed to where her basket resided in the cosy darkness.

Hermione watched her go and dusted her hands. Lily sighed.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" she asked her.

Hermione heaved a breath and shrugged. "I think she needs to be turned into the Ministry. Any way you look at it, she's guilty of something. The ministry will investigate and give her a fair trial and decide if she ought to be held accountable for the actions of her other half as well."

"The ministry are a bunch of stupid corrupt little weasels, though."

"I know," Hermione agreed, and then gave another shrug. "But what else can we do?"

Lily sighed. It was all so complicated and so much of it was only speculation. This year was supposed to be their perfect senior year without any villains or conspiracies or Horcruxes. It was supposed to be just her and Hermione and lots and lots of happy sex with maybe a little schoolwork.

While sighing, her eyes had drifted to those two bags on the floor beside the dresser. A flicker of excitement occurred in her stomach and she smiled. Those frilly pink bags sure looked like a lot more fun than serious discussion about whether or not to turn a known dark witch into the Ministry.

"Well, we don't have to decide now," she said, and then hopped off the bed. "Anyway, speaking of strapons, why don't we try out that strapon we bought?"

Lily drew her wand with a grin. Hermione frowned at her chidingly.

"Lily," she said. "This is important. We have to…"

Lily flicked her wand at the two frilly pink bags and suddenly a sparkling white light swirled through the room. The sparkles swept over Hermione and swept over Lily, swirling all about them like a small cyclone that flushed their hair upwards, and then the light was sucked away and suddenly the two girls were no longer in their uniforms.

They were in lingerie.

Hermione was surprised and somehow or other her legs had opened. She was sitting there in the bed, hands in the air like a woman at gunpoint, and was clad in red lace panties and a matching red lace bra. Both the panties and the bra had tiny satin bows on them. On her feet were red high heels, the patent leather shiny and opaque as lacquer, and on her legs were red stockings.

The flash of excitement that went through her was quite acute. She was looking down at her panties, sitting there with her legs open, and now she looked up at Lily.

Lily was likewise in lingerie, sapphire blue in color, matching panties and bra. Her breasts had been enlarged a few sizes to properly fill those lace trimmed cups with generous mounds of white gorgeousness and her high heels were tall and sapphire like the rest of her outfit and her navy stockings looked sumptuous against her pale thighs. Buckled around her hips was the magical black strapon they had purchased that afternoon and Lily grinned and tilted a hip and stood there cockily while Hermione gathered her wits.

The strapon was limp but it was beginning to stiffen just from Hermione's eyes. She was staring at it, watching it grow, and then she lifted her eyes to Lily's face. Lily smirked at her, waiting, and finally Hermione flung her legs open even wider.

"Oh, fine," she said, and Lily giggled and climbed into the bed.

—

The next day was Sunday. Quiet and sunny, the campus covered with sunshine and flowers and dotted about by girls on strolls, in pairs or groups, some of them holding hands, climbing the stairs and crossing the courtyards from place to place or with no particular destination in mind at all. A light Quidditch game had been struck up in the air and the cries and laughter of the Chasers and Beaters trilled over the grounds as they zipped through the air with flapping robes and showed off with loops and corkscrews among the birds and butterflies.

A popular pass time for students at Salem was hikes into the enchanted woods beyond the lake. All kinds of magical creatures lived in that forest, including nymphs in their native habitats, pixies that lived in the hallowed trunks of trees, fairies who made homes of enormous toadstools. Most of these creatures lived too deep in the forest for any of the students to make contact but sometimes you could catch glimpses of nymphs bathing in ponds or pixies scampering among the leaves wearing nothing on their bodies but leaves as well. Girlish giggling in a glen, woodelves with wreaths of flowers about their heads peeping from behind the trunks of trees and disappearing again shyly.

Padma and Parvati had ventured into the forest that morning for the first time and at first they kept to the trail. Holding hands and strolling along while gazing at the wildlife. Small squirrels in the trees, sitting on branches and nibbling on acorns. Rabbits in the road, hopping by as if they had important errands. A row of frogs on a log that sat there patiently like things waiting for a bus. Overhead the canopy was thick and only broken sunlight glittered through the leaves with the periodic shadow of birds crossing the sky with thin calls. Padma and Parvati continued on, chatting, gossiping, pointing at does and other animals that frolicked through the forest, the two of them not unlike enchanted creatures themselves, mirror images of loveliness who moved among the roots and rocks in high heels shoes with perfect grace, clad only in scraps of black satin, darkhaired, darkskinned, giggling and stealing glances at each other.

Eventually they came to a small clearing carpeted with wildflowers, a vast bed of small blooms stirring in the wind under the bright yellow sun, and they paused here to admire the flowers and pick a bouquet to bring back with them. The flowers were tiny and of every color, yellow, blue, pink, and soon they had a small handful each. Their eyes wandered over each other when the other wasn't looking, flittering over those long brown legs like the butterflies flittering over the flowers, watching each other bend and reach for certain flowers, hearts racing. They were identical to every last strand of hair and neither could possibly understand why they should find the other so fascinating.

The conversation turned to classmates and they laughed about the recent rumors of how Lily and Hermione had wiped out House Rose. Lily was always a hot topic among the girls, so many of them drawn to her legend and mystique and powerful charisma. Both Patil sister had a crush on her and it was something they were comfortable to talk about.

"I can't believe neither of us have gotten our hands on Lily yet," Parvati was saying. "Not even in Lesbomancy."

Padma giggled and touched the bouquet in her hands to her nose. "At least you got to dance with her two years ago. I never even got that."

Parvati snorted and plucked another flower. "Just because we went to the dance together doesn't mean we actually danced. She was too busy mooning over Hermione at the time. I guess that much hasn't changed."

Padma gave a small smirk with the bouquet still at her face. "I don't see how she could be obsessed with Hermione while she was on a date with you. I like Hermione, but she's nowhere near as cute as you are."

A subtle hint of flirtiness in her voice. Birds cheeped from the trees and butterflies fluttered about everywhere in the bright morning sunlight. Parvati laughed and turned to her sister with her own bouquet in her hands.

"You're just saying that as an indirect compliment because we're twins," she said. "Calling me cute is the same as calling yourself cute."

"No, really," Padma insisted with a smile. "Even if we weren't twins, I'd still think you were very pretty."

Parvati smiled at that, a faint blush adding a rosy glow to her darkskinned cheeks. She was separating a flower from her bouquet, a small yellow daffodil, and now she strolled up to her sister and tucked the flower behind her ear. Padma now began blushing as well and she lifted a hand to touch the flower there. Parvati smiled at her.

"Not as pretty as you," she said softly.

Padma's blush grew hotter. So did Parvati's. They were standing to their ankles in wildflowers, butterflies fluttering all about them, the sun shining in their glossy black hair. Their eyes were locked and they stared into those beautiful black pools for a long time while the cheeps of birds dimmed away in their ears and then finally they looked away.

Hearts racing and blood pumping, they began busying themselves with picking more flowers. Parvati wore a frown on her sable brow and she was worried that she couldn't ignore the strangeness in her stomach any longer. She had feelings for her sister, feelings trapped deep inside her, and she needed to let them out.

"Hey, I was wondering," Parvati said.

Padma was bending to pluck a flower. "Yeah?"

"Did you wanna get together and do some studying tonight?"

"We finished all our homework."

"I know, but I was thinking about Lesbomancy."

Padma froze, bent over. Her fingers were clasping a stem of a small pink flower and now she let go of it and straightened up and turned to her sister. Parvati was trying to act casual but her smile was awkward and she gestured with a hand weirdly.

"Just for practice," she said. "Everyone else has a girlfriend they can practice with, but I'm stuck just using a Vibratus charm on myself. It would be great to have someone to work with. I could really use you to practice my cunnilingus technique. There's this new position I've been reading about too that we could try."

Padma had stiffened awkwardly, standing there with her bouquet in her hands. She too had certain feelings for her sister but they weren't feelings that could be figured out through pretence and mock homework. The proposal felt cheap and wrong and she began shaking her head to try and brush it off casually.

"Well, I…"

Parvati began to panic. "I just thought because we're sisters it's no big deal, you know?"

Padma frowned, because that was just the thing; to her it _was_ a big deal. It was a big deal to Parvati as well but she was just going about it the wrong way, thinking it would be easier to hide it behind studying. The two sisters didn't often have many misunderstandings but they didn't often admit to themselves that they might be in love with each other either.

Padma shrugged awkwardly. "I know, but…"

"But what?"

"You don't think it'll be a little weird?"

Parvati shrugged as well. "Not for me. It's just studying."

Padma frowned at that, her feelings hurt. If it was just studying to her, then she really wanted no part of it. "Actually, I don't think I can tonight," she said. "Why don't you ask Veronica? She always loves to do extra Lesbomancy."

Parvati's face clouded. Her dark eyes hardened. Both sisters had inadvertently wounded and rejected each other and neither were even aware.

"Fine," Parvati said. "Maybe I will."

Then she threw down her bouquet of flowers and stormed away with the butterflies flaring up behind her.

Padma frowned and stared at the scattered bouquet on the ground. She didn't watch her sister go but deep in her stomach she wondered if that little fight was actually her fault. She still had that small yellow daffodil tucked behind her ear and now she took it down and looked at it. There was a bright orange butterfly perched in the bud and she sighed and shook it away and then let the flower fall to the ground.

—

A loud groan came out of Hermione's naked and sweaty chest as she continued heaving up and down on Lily's strapon. She was straddling Lily's hips, her vagina clutched around that long thick shaft, and she was bouncing, bouncing, bouncing. They had enlarged her boobs a little, just for fun, and the large mounds of them were heaving and rolling and flapping up and down. The lingerie was all gone, discarded on the floor, and the kitten had come out from under the bed and made a small pile of the underwear and curled up in one of the bracups for a doze.

Lily was laying there on her back and staring up at Hermione. She could feel all of Hermione's weight and all of Hermione's warmth, bouncing up and down on that strapon, her vagina so wet and so tight, tugging at that hard black shaft which felt exactly like an extension of Lily's own body. Hermione's hair was wet and flung back and she was reclining backward in the sunlight through the window with her breasts glistening and rolling. Lily was stroking her hands up and down Hermione's side and now she took one of those breasts in her hand.

Hermione eyes shot open, as if just remembering Lily was there, and now she swooped down to the other girl and covered her mouth with her own. Lily felt Hermione's tongue invade her mouth while Hermione's hips continued to work, up and down, harder and harder, driving them both closer and closer to orgasm. Lily whimpered into the kiss and held the orgasm back with all her might. Hermione was close as well but she didn't need to hold hers back. Her hips were actively seeking it, driving her vagina upon that strapon, over and over again, until finally she gasped and gasped again and whimpered as her hips twitched and orgasmed with that huge black dildo buried in her wet and gushing vagina.

Lily gasped as well as those spasms between Hermione's legs triggered her own orgasm. The dildo attached to her shuddered and twitched and throbbed intense waves of pleasure all through her body.

Hermione had collapsed forward and she was spread over Lily. Panting, moaning, hot and loose as if all her bones were liquefied. Lily smiled and held her for a while, stroking her naked back. She could feel the sweat on it. Hermione had really worked hard on that one.

Hermione liked the stroking and she murmured happily before raising up a little to look at Lily. Her eyes were lidded and her smile was glazed with satisfaction. Her bushy brown hair was a mess and half of it was folded back the wrong way. The smile grew into a grin and she giggled sultrily at Lily.

"Wow," she said. "That thing really is…"

"…worth every Sickle?" Lily said with a smile, echoing the words of Madam Delacour.

Hermione giggled again at that and pressed a loving kiss onto Lily's mouth. Lily accepted it with a moan, her hands stroking Hermione's back, Hermione squirming against the touch. Her body was so warm and sensitive.

Finally Hermione broke the kiss and grinned at Lily as she reached down and took the shaft in her hand. The dildo had softened a little and she began pumping it in her fist to make it hard again, the shaft all wet and gooey from her own arousal.

"Good thing it's Sunday," she said. "We could keep going all day if we want."

Lily grinned and laid there while Hermione stroked the strapon. "What about Bellatrix?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled impishly. It wasn't like her to be so easily distracted from things that were important but the strapon had captured more of her imagination than she would've thought. "Well, we shouldn't rush into anything," she said. "We should take our time. And do it nice and slow. Just like this."

The hand was still gripped around the shaft and now the shaft was hard again. Hermione continued to pump it, grinning at Lily, and Lily took her wand from the sidetable and snaked it down between their bodies and tapped the tip at Hermione's vagina.

" _Vagina Rennevana_ ," she said, and there was a glow of light as a soft moan came out of Hermione.

Lily rolled her onto her back and positioned herself between Hermione's legs. Hermione's legs were so long and pretty. Lily stroked them and leaned down to kiss at her thighs and at her pussy a little. Licking her netherlips. Parting them and poking her tongue into that tight little hole. The dildo between her own legs was rock solid by now and so eager to slip inside that tight little hole but instead she just moaned and continued licking.

"Mmm," she moaned. "We should probably have some lunch too."

Hermione moaned and squirmed her hips pleasurably. "Is that your way of saying you wanna ate a little pussy?"

Lily giggled and licked long and hard, all the way across those wet netherlips until her tongue flicked across her clit. "Sure," she said. "But we should probably have some actual lunch too. We already skipped breakfast."

Hermione nodded at that and moaned some more.

"Okay," she said. "Pussy first, then lunch."

Lily grinned into Hermione's vagina and ignored the rigidness between her legs as she focused solely on eating this delicious pussy. Licking. Lapping. Letting her tongue wriggle into that tight little hole and out again before latching her lips to that cute little clit that was red and swollen for attention. Hermione was smiling and her spine was beginning to arch, her thigh spread wide, her breasts heaving with each breath. Both of them had completely forgotten about the strapon and Lily continued to lick and suck and nibble at Hermione's gorgeous little pussy until Hermione tossed her head and orgasmed with a low groan.

Lily smiled and licked up the flowing arousal and then she sat up and wiped her mouth. Hermione giggled and fluttered her eyes open and noticed the twitching black strapon.

"I guess you should do something about that quickly," she said, nodding at it, laying there with her legs open.

Lily giggled and then she shoved it into Hermione's freshly orgasmed vagina. It was so wet and hot inside that she orgasmed after only a few thrusts and then they giggled and unbuckled the strapon and tossed it away.

It was early afternoon by the time they went down for lunch. Usually they took their lunch at the cottage of House Lily but that was generally because they were with Ginny after classes. Today they made their way up the steps to the courtyard where most other girls had lunch. Among the statues and flowerbeds there were dozens and dozens of outdoor gardentables and there were whole buffets of food to choose from, all of it steaming in the sunlight and enchanted with magic to keep the butterflies and birds off.

Lily and Hermione took a tray each and filed passed one of the buffettables. Lily poured a bowl of pumpkin soup and Hermione selected a crisp green salad. It was fairly late for lunch and only about half the tables were taken, mostly by girlfriends who had finished their lunch and were simply chatting for a while. Hermione and Lily took a table of their own and shuffled their chairs forward. Lily took up her spoon and tried the soup and Hermione poked at her salad with a smile and a small silver fork.

"This is nice," she said. "After yesterday, it's nice just to relax."

Lily nodded and slurped her soup. She was really hungry after an entire night of exercise and all morning. Neither of them had even slept. Hermione giggled and speared a small cherry tomato onto her fork and placed it into her mouth.

Padma had been sitting at a nearby table, all alone, and now she noticed Hermione and Lily there. The darkskinned girl had been troubled all morning and she needed someone to talk to and now she rose and went over tentatively.

"Hey, guys," she said, smiling, hoping they would let her stay.

Lily grinned brightly. "Hi, Padma," she said. Then she looked at the girl again and cocked her head. "You _are_ Padma, right?"

Padma smiled at that and pulled over a chair to sit down. "Yeah, that's me," she said. "Parvati's the pretty one."

"Where is Parvati?" Hermione asked. "You guys are usually always together."

Padma shuffled her chair forward and gave a bit of a shrug. "Oh, we had a bit of a fight."

"About what?"

Padma shrugged again. This is exactly what she wanted to talk about but it was still really hard. "Oh, nothing much," she said. "She wanted to get together tonight and practice Lesbomancy together. But considering that we're sisters…"

Lily and Hermione shared a glance. Padma had trailed off, watching their expressions, searching for any hint of judgement or disgust. There didn't seem to be any. Both girls sported a small smirk but they refrained from any comment at all.

Padma swallowed the lump in her throat and went on nervously. "You guys think that's weird? That she wants to practice Lesbomancy together?"

Lily grinned broadly but it was Hermione who answered.

"Of course not," she said. "If there's one thing we've learnt in Lesbomancy it's the importance of intimacy. Intimacy is a beautiful thing, especially between two sisters who obviously love each other very much. In fact, I kind of envy you. It's a very special bond the two of you have. Something most girls will never experience."

Padma glanced between the two of them, trying not to reveal anything on her face. She could feel a small blush growing on her dark cheeks but she kept it hidden.

"I just don't know if it's proper," she said.

Hermione smiled at her. "How could it be improper? Fleur taught us from the very beginning that Lesbomancers are the masters of their own hearts and bodies. Convention doesn't apply to us. If you love Parvati and if Parvati loves you, then you shouldn't let a fear of weirdness hold you back. Embrace your feelings. Let your intimacy flourish. That's the only way you'll find out how strong the bond between the two of you can truly become."

Padma listened to all that with a fluttering in her stomach. It was like a lecture from Fleur herself, beautiful and eloquent and exactly what she wanted to hear. She nodded thoughtfully and allowed a small smile on her face.

"Maybe you're right," she said.

Hermione nodded brightly. Lily was spooning up her soup, grinning, hunched over the bowl. Padma looked between the two of them and then she giggled and rose from the chair.

"Thanks, guys," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lily and Hermione watched her go and then Lily turned to Hermione.

"Wow," she said admiringly. "You're better at Lesbomancy than you are at Arithmancy."

Hermione smiled proudly and sat with a straight back while she reached for her glass. "They're my favorite subjects, what can I say?"

Hermione took a dainty sip from the glass and Lily giggled and continued slurping up her soup.

After lunch they headed straight back to House Violet to continue where they left off. Arms linked, giggling as they continued down the lane. It had been a late lunch and the sun was already beginning to set and cast a warm orange light across mansion and the fields of flowers.

Inside the manor they passed through the common room and paused before the stairs. The common room was mostly empty, the girls of the house with better things to do on a Sunday afternoon, but there was one girl who sat on the sofa, alone, moping, staring at the empty hearth. It was Parvati.

Lily and Hermione glanced at each other, remembering their conversation with Padma outside, and then they went over to Parvati. Parvati was so deep in thought she didn't even notice them till Lily spoke.

"Hey, Parvati," she said. "You okay?"

Parvati looked up with a distracted smile, happy to see Lily and Hermione but her mind elsewhere. "Yeah, I'm good," she said. "Hey, you guys up for a little Lesbomancy practice tonight? I really need to practice pussy eating, but I can't find a partner. Not one that I'm actually into, anyway."

Lily and Hermione were holding hands and Lily shot a smirk at Hermione before turning back to Parvati. "We'd love to, but we bought a strapon yesterday that we're still experimenting with."

Parvati grinned and nodded. "Strapon, huh? Nice."

Lily thought she might ask to join in but her mind really was elsewhere. Lily suspected she knew where. "Why don't you ask Padma if she's free?" she suggested.

Parvati sighed and shook her head. "I did, but she's not interested. I don't know what her problem is. We've always done everything together, but this is something she just won't do. She probably thinks it's wrong or whatever because we're sisters. I don't know. It doesn't seem wrong to me. Maybe I'm just weird."

Lily smiled at her and her voice came out strangely rehearsed like a recital. "You're not weird, Parvati. It's a beautiful bond the two of you have. I think it's wonderful that you want that bond to flourish and become stronger. If there's anything we've learnt in Lesbomancy it's the importance of intimacy. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione hid a smirk by looking aside. Lily had basically just repeated Hermione's whole speech to Padma.

It seemed to have a similar effect on Parvati. She nodded to herself thoughtfully and then chuckled once and shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right," she said. "I just wish Padma saw it like that."

"Maybe she will eventually. Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too. Have fun."

Hermione smiled and nodded to the girl on the sofa and then she turned and tugged Lily toward the stairs.

They had left the lingerie scattered all over the floor and the kitty was still curled up in one of the bra cups. Lily lifted the bra, kitty and all, and set it down on the dresser so it wouldn't accidently get trodden on. The kitten didn't wake up and Lily smiled and petted her gently with the backs of her knuckles while Hermione drew her wand.

There were still a few articles of lingerie they hadn't tried out and with a quick flick the room was engulfed in a swirl of white sparkles that disrobed the two girls and clad them in two different nighties. Lily giggled and looked at what she was wearing. The nightie was black and so seethrough that she could see her nipples. Thin black shoulder straps and a frilly hem of black lace that draped over the strapon that she was now suddenly wearing. Hermione giggled as well and did a little twirl that made her own nightie flare about her buttocks and her sexy little panties. Purple in color, the color of violets. Loose and lacy, complete with high heels and purple stockings.

They each sported enlarged breasts and the breasts squished together as Hermione approached Lily and took her by the hips. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed at each other and moaned and pushed their chests at each other, rubbing them gently. Lily immediately began to feel the strapon stiffen but she smiled and broke the kiss with a giggle.

"You know, I'm actually a little bored of the strapon," she said. "You wanna just do it normal?"

Hermione grinned at that. "If you want, but first there's just one more thing we gotta try."

Then she pushed Lily backward so that she sat down on the bed and then Hermione sank to her knees before the strapon.

Lily's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh," she said.

Hermione giggled, kneeling there in her sexy purple nightie, taking the strapon in both hands and stroking it, up and down, making it harder and even more excited. Lily squirmed. The sun was going down in the window and the room was filled with a romantic orange glow. Hermione grinned up at her.

"This would be utterly useless on a real strapon, of course, but since you can feel it…"

She leaned and licked at the swollen black bulb of the tip.

Lily shivered.

Hermione giggled at her reaction and licked again, three or four times at the tip, and then along the shaft, once, twice, three times, making Lily moan and squirm there on the edge of the bed in that lacy black nightie, her toes scrunching up in her sexy black high heeled shoes.

"How does it feel?" Hermione asked her.

"Nice."

"Just nice?"

Lily laughed and shrugged a bare shoulder. "Well, it's not quite the same," she said. "And not really as romantic."

Hermione smiled up at her, kneeling there with a crack of cleavage in the bodice of her nightie, the dildo in her hands, the tip hovering about her mouth like a microphone, and while smiling up at her she very deliberately took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it like a lollipop.

Lily groaned and arched her spine and Hermione smirked and let the tip pop back out of her mouth.

"Kinky, though?" she asked her.

Lily nodded breathlessly. "Yeah," she gasped. "Definitely kinky."

Hermione chuckled and licked at it a little more. "Well, let's try this once and then we'll go back to normal. I guess in the end you're just a natural kind of girl."

"Guess so."

"Me too," Hermione said, wrapping her lips around the swollen black tip. "So let's just consider this an appetizer then."

Lily nodded and then her body scrunched up as Hermione pushed her mouth forward and took the entire shaft into her throat.

—

By dark the manor was silent. Two girls were cuddled in the common room, watching the fire. Another two were outside, strolling through the moonlight in the field of violets.

Parvati was in her room. Sitting against the headboard of her bed, reading her Lesbomancy textbook. Several candles were lit and the room was warmly illuminated. The page was open to the illustration of the position she had really wanted to try with Padma. Two women, one of them mounted over her partner's face backwards and lowered across her body to lick at her partner's vagina while her partner licked at her vagina as well, the picture animated with little shifts of their heads and hands, the two of them eating each other out in a sexy symmetry of lust and affection. Parvati sighed and watched the illustration. She had really wanted to try that with Padma.

Biting her lip, she reached between her legs and started rubbing the front of her knickers under her loincloth, staring at the picture and wondering what it would be like, and she was about to settle down and do herself properly when there was a knock on the door, a tentative tapping of knuckles. Parvati sighed and closed the book and rose from the bed, setting the book down on the desk, and then she opened the door.

It was Padma. Standing there quietly, shy, demure, darkhaired and identical like opening a door into a mirror. Parvati was surprised and the posture of her sister caused her heart to start beating strangely. Padma looked up and offered her a small smile.

"Hi," she said.

Parvati nodded, not forgetting their fight but not wanting to continue it. "Hi."

Padma glanced into her room and tried to smile lightheartedly. "Not studying?"

Parvati frowned and opened the door for her. "Couldn't find a partner."

Padma was entering the room, cautiously, almost hesitantly. Parvati closed the door behind her. Both sisters were awkward and stilted, neither knowing what to do, what to say. Padma was looking out the window. It was open partially and a cool breeze was stirring the curtains. Finally she breathed in and let it out and turned back to her sister.

"Actually, that's why I'm here," she said. "I've been thinking, and…"

The words trailed off. Parvati waited, her brow slightly furrowed, and Padma looked away and looked back and then lifted a hand and used it to cup her sister's face.

"Me and you have always had a special bond," she whispered. "Until lately I never knew how deep that bond actually was. And even now I still have no idea how deep it could eventually be. But I want to find out."

Parvati's mouth had opened, slowly, in surprise. Padma leaned toward it. Slowly. Her eyes flickering over the eyes of her sister, seeking permission, approval. Parvati stood there, not moving, and finally Padma's mouth closed over hers.

They had never kissed like this before and the thrill that went through them was as mirrored as their appearance. A shiver of wrongness overpowered by a surge of rightness. A soft moan occurred, neither knew who it came from. Perhaps both at the same time.

Padma was cupping her sister's cheek and now she deepened the kiss. Parting their lips and tentatively extending her tongue. Parvati received it with a deep swirl of excitement in her stomach. Her sister's tongue. In her mouth. She moaned and let her own tongue meet it as she had always wanted to, letting them touch and curl against each other. Softly and lovingly, the two of them standing there in the center of the room, Padma cupping her face, Parvati holding her loosely at the hips. The connection of their tongues was a deeper connection than anything they had ever experienced together and it was only the beginning.

Finally the kiss broke, the girls pulling away at exactly the same time like two things that were perfectly synchronized. They were slightly breathless and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, their chests heaving just slightly.

"Do you love me, Parvati?" Padma asked her.

Parvati nodded assuredly. "You know I do, Padma."

A smile spread over Padma's mouth and then she reached behind her back to untie her halter. The scrap of black satin came loose and fell away from her perfectly sized brown breasts, the nipples dark and hard. Padma dropped the halter and smiled.

Parvati smiled as well and then reached behind her own back. Untying the halter. The two of them hushed in excitement, watching each other. The shimmering black satin loosened and fell away and finally they were standing there topless.

The breasts on their chest were identical in every curve, gram for gram, utterly similar in shape and size. Brown skinned, slightly lighter about the globe, with big dark nipples in the center. The girls were nervous and fluttery with excitement and they didn't dare speak as they lifted their hands and placed them on each other's breasts. The hands began stroking, gently, tentatively, filling those soft medium sized mounds with excitement until finally they looked up into each other's eyes.

"I didn't want to practice Lesbomancy with you because to me it's not just practice," Padma admitted. "It's more than that."

Parvati nodded understandingly. "I know. It is to me too. I was just too afraid to admit it. I thought it would be easier to pretend it was nothing."

The two girls smiled, their hands stroking at their chests, massaging each other's mounds in circles, squeezing them, petting them affectionately. Parvati smiled as well and then she stepped forward, letting their chests press together, and wrapped her hands around Padma's neck.

"I really do love you, Padma," she whispered.

"I love you too," Padma whispered back with lust coursing through her body "Now let's find out exactly how much we love each other."

Their mouths came together once more, no hesitation this time, no guardedness. A combined moan occurred between them, their tongues coming out. Their hands were stroking each other's naked backs, their mouths open, tilting their faces to allow more access for each other's tongues, moaning, heaving.

Finally their hands lowered to their loincloths and unbuckled them. The belts hit the floor around their ankles and now all they were wearing were their black lace panties and their shoes. They left those on, grinning at each other, and then they climbed onto the bed.

Their mouths reconnected immediately, Padma on top of Parvati, her long black hair falling into her sister's face until she raked it back with one hand and without breaking the kiss. Each girl was throbbing between her legs by now, perhaps in perfect synchronization, and they were moaning and rubbing their bodies into each other, Parvati arching upward, Padma pushing downward, breasts mashed and rubbing together as if the two girls wanted to melt into each other.

That feeling of rightness deep in their hearts had swelled until all the wrongness was washed away and not only the wrongness. The hesitation as well, the uncertainty, the doubt. The fear. The only thing between them now was love and they explored it with their hands and mouths, stroking at each other's bodies, taking handfuls of things they had never been allowed to touch before, buttocks and thighs, breasts. Padma was licking at Parvati's neck and Parvati moaned and let her do it for a while before rolling her over and taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Padma moaned at that, laying there on her back now with her spine arching and curling, and Parvati licked at her nipples one at a time and suckled at them and licked them some more until Padma rolled her back onto her back and did the same to her own breasts, taking them in her hands, sucking on them, licking at them.

They were becoming playful now and they looked into each other's eyes and grinned and touched their mouths together in sweet little kisses, enjoying and indulging this new found intimacy between them, not wanting to hurry. Their panties were soaked by now and eventually they giggled and took them off, helping each other, pulling them away from their legs and tossing them over the edge of the bed.

They were entirely naked now aside from their black high heeled shoes and their mouths met once more in a surge of lust, rolling in each other's arms, legs wrapping around each other, each limb darkskinned and identical and entwined to the point where you couldn't tell which girl was which.

Eventually their hands went between each other's thighs and they were touching their most secret places of all, their vaginas. The contact was so monumental to them that their eyes had opened and they just gazed at each other, breathing deeply, their chests heaving, face to face as their fingers rubbed and explored at each other's entrances. They were slick between their thighs and their eyes were lidded with lust and it was time for them to consummate their bond.

"What was that position you were talking about this morning?" Padma asked her in a breathless whisper. "That position you said you wanted to try?"

Parvati replied in the same breathless tone. "It's called a sixty-nine. I read about it in the Lesbomancy textbook. It's where you both lick each other's pussies at the same time in a perfectly concurrent transfer of sexual energies. I thought it would be perfect for us since we're already synchronized down to our DNA."

"I've read about that one too," Padma said, her lips widening into a smile. "Would you like to be on top or shall I?"

Parvati grinned at her. "You, Padma," she said. "You always were the prettier sister. I want to be the one gazing up at you."

Padma's eyes sparkled flirtily. "It won't be my face you'll be gazing at."

"No," Parvati said with a smirk. "But I'm sure your pussy is just as pretty."

Padma giggled at that and pressed one last kiss onto her sister's mouth before rising and moving into position.

Both girls were breathing deeply and they were all but dripping between their legs. Parvati lay there on her back and smiled as Padma mounted over her face backwards. The entrance to her sister was right there above her face, wet, darkskinned, swollen with lust. Padma was lowering herself across her sister's body, leaning toward the vagina between her open legs, and she took a moment to examine it. Both girls stared for a moment, smiling with their stomach swirling in hunger, and then, in perfect synchronization, they leaned and licked across each other's wet and luscious pussies.

Dual moans went up from the beds, moans of both hunger and lust. Parvati's fingers dimpled into Padma's buttocks. Padma was hooking her arms around Parvati's thighs. They licked again, long and firm, and then they licked again and again. Their bodies quivered with lust, the two of them on the bed with Padma on top and Parvati on the bed, and the two sisters tightened their grips on each other's lower bodies and buried their faces into each other's vaginas and started licking and munching and eating each other out.

The moans that rose between them were muffled and filled with lust. Arranged there on the bed in that elegant position with Padma mounted over Parvati's face and bent toward Parvati's vagina. Naked aside from their shoes. Darkskinned and nubile with luscious brown legs and ripe young buttocks the color of milk chocolate. Parvati's fingers were digging into Padma's buttocks and Padma's hips were pushing down onto Parvati's face. Their moans were becoming higher and more breathless as they achieved a connection to each other that they had never even dreamed of. Faces buried between each other's thighs, tongues buried into each other's vaginas, the lust travelling through them in a circle, girl to girl, flowing into their vaginas and out again through their mouths as they moaned and gripped down and pushed their tongues in deeper, deeper, as deep as possible in an incredible intimacy of closeness until they hardly seemed like separate entities at all anymore but rather one single being, a heaving creature of lust and loveliness like something formed through the fusion of souls, the moans in such synchronization that they sounded like moans from the same source. Fingers clutching into skin that was soft and warm, limbs glistening with sweat. Heaving and moaning until the orgasm occurred between them in a great crescendo of completion, so powerful they whimpered and turned their faces into each other's thighs as if to seek refuge there from that onslaught of ecstasy.

For a long time they lay there like that, face first into each other's vaginas. Panting, exhausted, eyes closed. Padma had collapsed onto Parvati and Parvati could feel her sister's full weight spread across her, warm and soft. When she opened her eyes she could see Padma's vagina. Wet and wide open. Parvati smiled at it and kissed it affectionately with a low moan which caused the other girl to rouse. Padma opened her eyes as well, a smile moving over her mouth, and likewise gave her sister's vagina a loving kiss. They continued kissing each other for a while, relishing their new intimacy, before Padma finally dismounted from Parvati's face and settled down beside her.

They had their heads on the same pillow and they smiled at each other for a long time, laying there naked and exhausted and glowing with love for each other. Their eyes were black and beautiful and those pretty orbs flicked across each other's faces until Padma used a hand to stroke some hair from Parvati's face.

"Well," she said. "I guess now we know."

Parvati smiled curiously. "Know what?"

Padma smiled at her and then she snuggled closer and let their limbs wrap around each other, their legs entwining and their feet still clad in those sexy black high heels. Parvati gazed at her sister, still waiting to be told what they had learned, and Padma smiled at her.

"How deep our bond really is," she said.

Parvati giggled at that. Padma giggled as well and then their mouths came together in a long, luscious, and loving kiss between two beautiful sisters who loved each other very much.

—

 **AN: I loved this one, lol. Twincest is wincest. :)**

 **I've always wanted to write twincest, but this is the first time I ever did. I'd love to do a whole story dedicated to it, but I suppose this'll have to do for now. I think it turned out really well and it was amazingly fun. One of those paragraphs toward the end took about an hour to write. Not because it was difficult but because it was just so much fun to fine tune the metaphors and switch it up and try new adjectives till it felt perfect. I think it really turned out well. :)**

 **Once again, the theme was intimacy. Above all I wanted to portray it in a positive light. There was a tiny hint of angst in the beginning, but only enough to sweeten the actual lemon. ;)**

 **I hated to shove aside the Bellatrix subplot, but Padma and Parvati have been waiting too long, lol. I don't want to keep them apart anymore, especially in future Lesbomancy lessons. Besides, Hermione and Lily were a little too distracted to worry about frivolous things like evil villains coming back from the dead, lol.**

 **On a side note, I think this is the first chapter where any character has worn a bra. It's actually kind of shocking how bra-less this story is, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Happy New Year! Depending on your time zone, it should occur pretty soon, lol.**

—

Chapter 16:

—

The next day was Monday and time for school to resume. Lily and Hermione had actually managed to get some sleep the previous night and Lily woke up alone with the lingerie scattered all over the floor and the strapon sitting there with a bra draped over it. Hermione had left a note written in lipstick on the mirror complete with a smudge of lipstick for a kiss and Lily smiled and placed a kiss of her own on that smudge and then wiped the mirror clean with a pair of silk panties before gathering up the rest of the lingerie and taking it all downstairs to the baths to wash at one of the washtubs.

Girls greeted her as she appeared, bathing in the bright morning sunlight, sponging each other down with water dripping among the flowers. Lily knelt down at one of the tubs and began soaping up the underwear and grinding the scanty lace articles against the washboard while girls gathered around to watch and examine some of the pieces and tease her playfully.

Padma and Parvati were there as well and Lily smiled to see them, remembering the small drama between them yesterday. The two sisters seemed to have reconciliatied and they were smiled and sponging each other down with long looks into each other's dark and identical eyes. Lily watched them and hoped they had finally figured out their feelings for each other.

First class of the day was Arithmancy and the girls were in for a surprise. Professor Vector, the most stern and forbidding instructor at school, had changed up her outfit. She was standing at the chalkboard, writing out some equations, and her gown of burgundy satin seemed to have undergone some alterations. The sleeves were gone and all that attached the gown to her body were thin little shoulderstraps. Her shoulders were entirely bare and all of her arms as well and the shimmering satin bodice now clung to her figure quite snuggly, tight under her breasts, trim about her waist, sleek along her hips. The skirt of the gown fell all the way to her ankles but it was split up both sides and as she moved you could see glimpses of long pretty legs wrapped in burgundy stockings. The gown was now also entirely backless and her long straight black hair fell from under a pointed burgundy witch's hat to between her pale well-defined shoulderblades. On her feet were tall burgundy high heels and altogether she looked like an entirely different woman.

Hermione had stopped and stared in the doorway until girls behind her began to grumble and tell her to move. Lily giggled and nudged Hermione forward. Professor Vector had finally noticed her favorite student there and she did a quick doubletake before turning back to the chalkboard and setting her shoulders and straightening her back for maximum poise, as if she wanted the other girl to notice her. As if the other girl were the entire reason for her new outfit.

Hermione grinned and shared the grin with Lily and Lily grinned as well as the two of them took their seats and settled down to ogle the pretty teacher who was now a very sexy teacher as well. Hermione stared at her all through class while the woman was lecturing and later when Professor Vector went passed on her rounds through the room she gave Hermione a smile that almost caused Hermione to melt all over her desk in a sloppy puddle of smitten schoolgirl.

They had Potions afterwards and by now they were quite close to brewing a correct batch of Long Kiss Goodnight. Professor Tonks said they had till Friday to get it right and all through the class the pink professor kept smiling at Lily and Lily smiled in return, blushing, admiring her pink hair and pink tubetop with those perfect breasts bundled inside, those pink hotpants, those pink thighsocks.

After class she lingered to chat a little bit and show the professor the breast enlargement charm she had learnt, swelling her boobs under her halter until they were like small melons under that flimsy black satin. Professor Tonks smiled, quite impressed, and gave her a round of applause. The two of them then engaged in a playful boob measuring contest, each of them vying to out-enlarge the other, Lily with her wand, Tonks with her Metamorphmagus powers, until the string of Lily's halter snapped and the material of Tonk's tubetop split and both girls stood there with great gigantic boobs bulging out of their clothes. Giggling, they reduced them back to regular size and repaired their clothes with magic just as the new batch of students were arriving for the next Potions class.

They had DADA that day as well and Lily and Hermione had sobered a little upon entering that dark dungeon beneath Castle Rose. Candles were lit and the professor was down there in the dimness, pacing back and forth, her knifeblade heels clicking on the stone, her ragged black skirt shifting about her fishnets like a curtain of darkness. They were worried that perhaps their snooping at the Redthorn Estate had been noticed but the professor, Despertarse or Bellatrix, only spared them a disdainful glance before beginning the lesson.

Today's lesson was similar to the previous week, utilizing the environment in duels. The girls were once again clad in bits of armour out of the cupboard, metal bikinis that gleamed sexily in the candlelight, and they were told to pair up and practice. The professor strolled the dungeon, observing the swish and clash of swords and barking instructions. Most of the girls had paired up with friends, Lily and Hermione, Rosalie and Pansy, Padma and Parvati, but they were too overly concerned with each other's safety for Professor Despertarse's taste and she broke them up and regrouped them at random. Rosalie took this opportunity to target Lily and Hermione and using the lesson as a pretence she unlashed a series of rather dangerous sword swipes against the two girls, ventilating some of her pent up anger, Pansy at her side for assistance. Lily and Hermione defended themselves, holding back to avoid embarrassing the furious blonde, and Professor watched all this with a dark glare of disapproval.

After the class was dismissed they stood around in the candlelight and unbuckled there armor and hung it all back inside the cupboard. Rosalie seemed quite proud of herself for seemingly getting the upperhand over her sworn enemies and she was bragging to Pansy about it, the two blondes lowering their steelplated panties and stepping out of them and hanging them in the cupboard, smirking back at Lily and Hermione, both blonde but with a clear difference in quality between them, Pansy churlish and colored with peroxide, Rosalie genuine gold and glorious with gorgeousness.

Lily and Hermione frowned to themselves as they put their uniforms back on but they had more important things to worry about right now. They kept glancing at Professor Despertarse, who they now knew was actually Bellatrix, and Hermione in particular seemed troubled.

"I can't believe we still have no idea what to do about Bellatrix," she murmured quietly to Lily. "We can't ignore this forever."

Lily nodded in agreement but shrugged as well. "The problem is, she really isn't Bellatrix. She's just a small part of her."

"What we need is more info," Hermione whispered. "We need to know how Horcruxes really work."

The professor was over by her desk, the surface of it dusty, the underside laced with cobwebs, and now she turned back to the class as they were preparing to file out.

"Miss Granger, Miss Potter, I'd like you to stay behind for a moment," she said. "You too, Rosalie."

The three girls paused, textbooks at their hips. The rest of the class glanced at them, wondering if they were in trouble, but they continued out without pausing. Pansy hesitated for a moment, glancing at Rosalie, but Rosalie tossed her head for the other blonde to keep going.

Professor Despertarse was looking at a sheet of parchment on her desk. The three girls remaining approached her, glancing at each other suspiciously, Rosalie's blonde brows in a glare, Hermione's brown brows in a similar one.

Professor Despertarse looked up at them and then she came around to the front of the desk and perched a hip on it and gave them all a dark glare. The rags of her black skirt were completely draped away from her legs and her fishnets and her big white breasts were swelling in the ripped black bodice of her gown. She was letting her eyes sweep over them, making sure they were quite uncomfortable, and then she spoke.

"Frankly, my dears, I'm sick and tired of this middleschool bickering between the three of you," she said. "You've been at each other's throats for a while now, and while I usually encourage that sort of thing, enough is enough. So consider this your first and last warning. Grow up. No more nonsense. Understood?"

Hermione's eyes hardened in the candlelight. "Lily and I have done nothing more than mind our own business."

Rosalie scoffed loudly. "Oh, is that what you call choking me with a whip and standing on my head?" She spun to the teacher indignantly. "And how come they're not being punished for that, by the way? Potter actually VIOLATED me with a Vibratus charm. VIOLATED."

Lily had to smile, trying to hide it, standing there all small and darkhaired and innocent looking in the candlelight. That adventure in the dungeon had been so much fun, in more ways than one.

Hermione, on the other hand, was just as indignant as the blonde. " _Us_ , punished? You were the one who attacked Lily in the first place and—"

 _Thump!_

All three girls jumped. Professor Despertarse had slammed her fist into the desktop. Very loudly. Her black eyes flashed and she took a moment to level another glare at the girls, letting her eyes sweep over them one by one, slowly and darkly. The girls were quiet now, eyes darting at the ground, and finally the professor spoke.

"I said no more bickering," she said. "If you girls hate each other so much, then stay away from each other. Now get out. Go to your next classes."

The professor rose from where she had been perched on the desk and went around behind it and sat down. The girls gave a stiff little bow, glaring at each other one last time, and then turned and started for the stairs that led out of the dungeon.

Rosalie moved faster than Lily and Hermione, her legs scissoring away, and she had disappeared before the other two girls even reached the stairs. Hermione snorted and then glanced back at the professor at her desk, hunkered over some parchment in the candlelight, and then smirked at her and turned to Lily.

"I guess Rosalie's mum managed to pussywhip big bad Bellatrix after all," she whispered.

Lily giggled at that, glancing back at the dark witch at the desk, and then she and Hermione started up the stairs.

That day they also had Care of Magical Creatures, straight after lunch, but they were more fascinated by the odd looks and glances between Ginny and Professor Malfoy than any of the actual creatures. The girl and woman kept exchanging little glances and glares and it was all very peculiar. They were still studying unicorns, the class assembled in the stables among the hay and bridlereigns tacked to the wooden walls, and it was so strange to think that a few nights ago Ginny had perhaps had a romp in this very hay with Professor Malfoy.

The professor was lecturing on how to win the unicorns approval, proving yourself to it, and she called on Ginny for any demonstration the same way Fleur might. Ginny seemed to have a knack for attracting women she hated and Lily could understand why. Ginny was never more pretty than when she was angry, with those flashing eyes and those freckled cheeks full of blush and that long red hair and that tiny body that sometimes seemed to quiver with rage. The redhaired girl had handful of special oats and she was offering these to the stabled unicorn, speaking to it softly, and Professor Malfoy was behind her, clad in her white lace gown, watching her, arms folded loosely under her womanly breasts. The unicorn was sniffing at the feed suspiciously, not trusting her, but then it took a small bite and a little more before shoving it's rubbery nose into her palm and eating it all up. Ginny giggled and flashed a smile at the professor before remembering that she hated her and settling back into a glare. Professor Malfoy cleared her throat awkwardly and announced that even a impure lowborn like the Weasley girl could bribe a unicorn with food and Lily and Hermione shared an eyeroll.

Last class of the day was Lesbomancy, their favorite. Ginny again was the center of demonstrations and possibly the affections of the instructor. This was the first Lesbomancy class for Daphne and Luna and Professor Delacour made sure to offer them a very warm welcome.

The girls were sitting in the pit with the rest of the class, everyone entirely naked aside from their shoes, and they were both in quite different states of comfort. Daphne was shy and blushing all over her body as she nodded at people and smiled, a pureblood noble, quite unused to any of this but quite excited as well. Luna was the opposite. Sitting there and smiling in her dreamy way, naked and creamy, pale blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and a thatch of pale blonde hair between her tucked legs, delicate and flaxen as cornsilk. There was something quite exotic about her, something radiant and pure, and her and her plump milky white breasts drew quite a few glances from those lusty Lesbomancy students.

The lesson that day was kept rather simple in deference to the new girls. Fleur called Ginny up to the front of the class and demonstrated the charms they had previously learnt, the Vibratus charm that she inserted into Ginny's vagina and pumped it until the small redhead orgasmed, the Vagina Rennevana charm that she used to refresh the girl afterward. She also demonstrated the Transformus Titticus charm on Ginny, swelling her small breasts to the size of large pears, and smiled and stroked them up a little, much to the amusement of the class but not much to Ginny's, the tiny redhead glaring at the voluptuous blonde instructor as her nipple stiffened and her face colored with blush.

For the rest of the lesson they were taught various other body modification charms, charms to lengthen the legs, to trim the waist, to widen the hips. The girls were less experimental with these charms than they were with the breast charm, not too eager to actually deform themselves. Instead they only made slight adjustments, toning up their figures were they weren't quite flawless, adding an inch perhaps to their legs, a little more definition to their tummies. They were also taught a charm that allowed them to store an outfit within the charm, so that they could change into it at will with a simple cast. Perfect for lingerie or other bedroom wear.

It had been a fun lesson but they had learnt so much that there wasn't time for any kind of orgy before the class was over. Fleur dismissed them and assigned some light homework and the girls left the class with wide smiles and many touch ups to their bodies, tinier waists, sexier legs, perkier buttocks.

Ginny and Daphne left together, the pair of them headed for the cottage of House Lily, and Luna left with Hermione and Lily, the three of them descending the stone steps down the hill from the courtyard and chatting and laughing about Luna's first Lesbomancy lesson. They split up in the square with Luna heading on toward the manor of House Violet while Lily and Hermione continued to the castle of House Rose.

The castle had become far less antagonistic to the pair since the event in the dungeons but they did get some cool and weary glance from the blonde girls that populated the halls as they sailed in with their hands clasped and continued down the corridors. No sign of Rosalie or her blonde goons. Lily wondered if the mean blonde girl would now leave them alone after the lecture they had received in DADA but Hermione scoffed and said she doubted it.

—

Rosalie Redthorn was in her room with Pansy Parkinson. They were both naked. They had spent a bit time of studying and a bit of time making out and now Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the bed with Pansy spread across her lap facedown and she was spanking her. Just for fun. Pansy had a nice ass, pale and jelly-like, and smacking it with her hand was a good way of releasing the frustrations of hating those other British bitches so much.

 _Smack!_

"Four!" cried Pansy. "Five! Six! Yes!"

Her wobbly white ass was turning a pretty shade of pink and the buttocks jiggled with each slap. Rosalie was watching her work, watching the jiggle, and then she snorted and smacked that ass again even harder. Pansy yelped and Rosalie ignored it, her mind drifting.

"That goddamn Lily Potter," she muttered. "After what she did to me in the dungeons, nobody is ever going to respect me again. I can see the way everyone looks at me."

Pansy was panting from the pain and moaning with the pleasure and she spoke while remaining spread across the other girl's lap. "I respect you, my queen," she breathed. "Please, spank me some more. My body belongs to you."

Rosalie snorted at that as well and lifted her hand.

 _Smack!_

Pansy gasped, her ass jiggling sexily. Rosalie smiled and again lifted her hand. She had to admit, this did make her feel a little better. The sight of those quivering buttocks filled her with a sense of domination, superiority.

Pansy seemed to love it too. She seemed to have a taste for debasement. Ever since they had first met they had been a perfect fit, Pansy zeroing in on Rosalie like a lowly bee looking for a queen. Pansy had known her place from the very beginning. Unlike those other British slags.

Pansy gasped in joy as the hand again came down over her pinkening buttocks. She groan to herself, smiling and laying there facedown across her queens lap, and clenched her buttocks for the next spank.

 _Smack!_

"Yes!" she gasped. "Eight! Nine!"

Rosalie paused before the final one, smirking, and slapped her hand downward across those jiggling buttocks so hard it made the other girl shriek in joy.

"Ten," she wheezed. "Ten…"

Rosalie chuckled, satisfied with the other girl's obedience. She still had her hand on Pansy's ass and now she caressed it a little. Patting it. Petting it. Like a good queen, letting the other girl know that she really did appreciate her servitude. And it really was a nice ass, round and pale and just a little flabby.

Pansy moaned softly. "Thank you, my queen," she said. "Is there any other way I can serve you?"

Rosalie shrugged a shoulder primly. "Well," she said. "I suppose you could eat me out."

"My pleasure, my queen," Pansy said, and then she slipped down from her lap and settled on her knees.

Rosalie opened her legs, smirking. Naked. Sitting on the edge of the bed. Pansy was lusty eyed from her spanking and she really did look quite sexy down there with her bleached blonde hair and pale medium sized tits. A trashy little blonde skank. A truly lowly creature that belonged right here at Rosalie's feet.

Pansy was smiling up at her, stroking her thighs with her hands, and now she leaned forward and licked at the edges of Rosalie's entrance. Rosalie grinned, weaving her fingers into Pansy's hair, and began breathing heavy as the other girl continued to lick, slowly and worshipfully, her tongue now lapping directly at the slit of her netherlips.

"Mmm," Rosalie moaned with a smile, eyes closed, focusing on that sensation. "I like you, Pansy. You're the only British slag around here who really knows her place."

"Thank you, my queen," Pansy whispered, spreading her lowerlips and speaking directly into her vagina. "It is my honor to serve."

Rosalie groaned as she felt the other girl's tongue enter her and wriggled it about. She opened her eyes again and looked down, grinning, her fingers locked into the other girl's hair.

"I just wish I could teach those other slags to be as obedient as you," she said.

Pansy moaned but she made no reply. Rosalie felt a flicker of irritation at the other girls inability to carry a conversation while doing this but then she groaned pleasurably. Pansy had pulled her tongue out and now she licked a little more, long licks from the base of her entrance all the way to top, and then she began focusing on her clit. Licking at it, kissing it, taking it between her lips to suckle, moaning and mindless like a perfect drone.

Rosalie's blonde brow was puckered in a frown, still preoccupied by what to do with those other British slags, but eventually she forced all that away and focused on the approaching orgasm.

It was getting dark outside and soon she kicked Pansy out so she could be alone. Pansy left her with kisses and vows of fealty and scampered back to her room with her clothes in her hands, naked in the candlelight, the portraits on the walls gasping in indignation as she snuck by with naked tits and a well-spanked ass. Rosalie watched her go, half hidden behind her door, and scoffed. These British girls really did have no class.

Rosalie went back into her room but she was in a rotten mood and soon she pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders and ventured out. Some of the portraits rose an eyebrow at her own appearance as well but she ignored them and continued to the common room. It was empty at this time of night and that's exactly what she wanted.

The hearth was burning, filling that large stone hall with a warm orange light, and before the hearth there was an embroidered rug and a red velvet sofa. Rosalie settled down on the sofa, keeping the bedsheet wrapped around her naked body, and proceeded to stare into the flames. The flames were reflected in the crystal blue pools of her eyes and alone in that huge empty hall she seemed small and lonely, wrapped up in the sheet like a mouse, her perfect blonde hair all messy about her head. She stared into the hearth for a long time, frowning at how her popularity had been slipping lately as more and more girls flocked to those British slags, and then she heard a noise.

A footstep, a click of high heels. She turned and looked across the back rest of the sofa and her brows immediately set into a glare.

Lily Potter.

Their eyes met across the dim common room, orange firelight shining across their faces, and then Lily grinned embarrassedly. Like Rosalie she was dressed in nothing but a bedsheet she had wrapped herself in so that she could sneak out of Hermione's room. She hadn't expected to bump into anyone, much less the House Prefect who despised her. Now she stood there in her black high heels, small and darkhaired, wrapped in the bedsheet, looking quite distinctly like a girl who had been breaking curfew and having sex.

Rosalie glared at her for a long moment but most of her rage seem to fail her. Every time she had confronted Lily Potter she had failed and been embarrassed and now, after that warning from Professor Despertarse, she was willing to just let the other girl go by without attempting to cite her an infraction for breaking curfew. So she continued glaring at her for a moment, letting her hatred sink in, and then she turned back to the fire and resumed staring into the flames.

Lily was surprised. She hadn't been expecting for the blonde girl to just let her go. Lily continued on, scampering by the sofa in her high heels, the only things she was wearing aside from the bedsheet, but then she paused at the exit and looked back. Rosalie was still sitting there. On the sofa. By herself. A strange feeling washed over Lily. Wrapped in that bedsheet the blonde girl seemed off-guard and vulnerable. Sad, even. Lily hesitated a long moment and then she made her way over.

Slowly, cautious. The blonde girl looked up, her brows gathering into a glare. Lily smiled at her and hitched her bedsheet about her breasts.

"Hi, Rosalie," she said.

Rosalie continued glaring at her. "Curfew was over an hour ago. What are you doing here?"

Lily pointed loosely in the general direction of Hermione's room. "I was just studying late with Hermione," she said with a sheepish grin, omitting the part about sex. Then she looked over the other girl and smirked. "You look like you might've been studying late too."

Rosalie didn't answer and turned her glare back to the fireplace. She had the bedsheet wrapped tightly around herself and she just wanted the other girl to go away. It was bad enough that she couldn't beat her ass, the last thing she wanted to do was chat with her.

But the darkhaired girl didn't leave. She stood there for a moment, letting the awkwardness intensify, and then she sat down on the sofa right beside Rosalie.

Rosalie froze but she refrained from any kind of reaction. A blush of mingled rage and embarrassment was slowly creeping onto her cheeks. Her last encounter with this girl had ended up with her in chains and a wand shoved into her snatch from behind. And worst of all? She had orgasmed so hard.

Rosalie glanced at Lily, the two of them sitting there on the sofa, both wrapped in bedsheets, one of them with long blonde hair, the other with hair that was short and dark. Lily was looking about the common room, at the suits of bikini armor on wooden mannequins and the crossed swords on the walls.

"I really do love it here at Salem," she said. "The girls are so pretty and friendly." Then she glanced at the girl beside her and smirked. "Well, most of them."

Rosalie gritted her teeth for a moment and then spoke. "Shouldn't you be getting back to House Violet?"

Lily shrugged a bare shoulder gently. "I thought I could talk to you a little."

Rosalie scoffed at her. "We have nothing to talk about. And didn't you hear what Professor Despertarse said? You're supposed to stay away from me."

"I remember," Lily said, and that was a perfect segway into the real reason she wanted to talk. "Professor Despertarse is your mother, right? Your step-mother?"

Rosalie looked at her. Frowning. Unsure why she was even trying to be nice. "That's right," she said. "Why? What business is it of yours?"

Lily shrugged innocently. "Just curious."

Rosalie scoffed and turned back to the fire.

"How long has she been your step-mother?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"She's been my step-mother for eight years."

"And do you remember your other mother? Before Professor Despertarse?"

Rosalie didn't speak for a moment. She was glaring at the darkhaired girl, her chest almost seething, and when she spoke her voice came out cold and hard.

"All I remember is that she used to treat and me and mother like slaves," she said. "When she disappeared it was the best thing to ever happen to us—until my mother married Professor Despertarse."

Lily nodded at that thoughtfully. She glanced at the fire, as if there were something to read in those flames, and then she turned back to Rosalie.

"So you love her?" she asked. "Professor Despertarse?"

Rosalie glared at her. "Of course I do."

Lily nodded again, thinking, than she smiled at the other girl. "My parents died," she said with a shrug. "A long time ago."

"I know," Rosalie said. "Everybody knows."

Lily sighed at the truth of that. The two girls fell silent for a moment. Rosalie had her arms folded under her breasts, hugging the bedsheet tight. Lily's grip on her own bedsheet was much looser. They were both gazing into the fire, the silence between them almost companionable, and then Lily chuckled once and turned to Rosalie with a smile that was almost flirty.

"You know, there's no reason me and you have to be enemies, Rosalie," she said. "I think if we're being honest we can admit that we both kind of liked what we did to each other in the dungeon. I know I can. I really liked it when you dominated me. I'd never felt anything like that before."

Rosalie supressed a blush and instead focused on glaring at her. "That's because you're a disgusting skank."

Lily giggled and smirked. "Maybe," she said. "But then what does that make you? Because you know you liked to be dominated too."

"No, I didn't," Rosalie objected.

Lily smiled and tilted her head. "No? You mean you didn't like it at all when I had you in those chains? All stretched out and helpless as I jammed my wand into your quivering pussy and made you orgasm like a whore? Hm?" Lily was leaning toward her in the firelight, slithering closer on the sofa like a snake. Her lips moved into a smirk and her voice fell to a romantic whisper. "I bet you didn't feel like much of a queen right then."

Rosalie's throat had almost closed over. When she swallowed there was a dry clicking sound. Her heart had begun racing but she kept her blonde brows in a furious frown.

"Shut up," she said in a weak rasp.

Lily giggled and shuffled closer a little more. They were hip to hip now, Rosalie paralysed and unmoving, both of them utterly naked under their bedsheets, and now Lily even put a hand in the blonde girl's lap.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Rosalie," she whispered. "I can admit that I liked it. Why can't you?"

The hand was plucking at the bedsheet, trying to brush it away from Rosalie's legs. Rosalie swatted the hand away.

"Because I didn't," she hissed.

Right then she should've gotten up and stormed off. But she couldn't. She was rooted in place, right here on the sofa beside this girl that she hated. This darkhaired girl who was pale and pretty and who harboured such terrible power in her tiny body.

Lily smiled at her cutely. "Will you at least admit that you enjoyed dominating me?"

Rosalie didn't answer. She couldn't. Her throat wasn't working right and neither was her body. There was a throb between her legs and she could feel the heat of the fireplace crackling in the hearth and the heat of the blush burning on her cheeks.

Lily giggled at her paralysed silence. "Come on, you can at least admit that," she said. "It's okay. You liked whipping me, didn't you? You liked having me chained up. I bet you even liked kissing me. And touching me. And shoving your wand into my vagina. Hm?"

Rosalie mustered up all her strength into a glare. "So what? I only did all that to humiliate you."

"Would you like to do it again?" Lily asked her coyly.

Rosalie froze. Her heart slammed. She stared at the other girl, at her pretty face, at her perky smile. Lily waited a moment, smiling, and then tilted her head.

"Hm?" she asked her in that same coy voice. "I bet you would. Because I'm the one you really want, right? I'm the one you want to humiliate. The one you want to break and make humble. Do you want to humiliate me, Rosalie? Do you want to dominate me?"

Lily's hand had once again made its way to Rosalie's lap. This time Rosalie didn't touch it. The hand was there, sneaking inside the folds of the bedsheet, and now it caressed her thigh. Down near the kneecap. Not quite near the dangerzone, yet the touch was enough to make the blonde girl stop breathing. Lily smiled at her and caressed her gently.

"I can be humble, Rosalie," she whispered. "I can be humble for you…if you can be humble for me."

Rosalie gulped and looked at Lily. "What do you mean?"

Lily grinned excitedly, her eyes sparkling with forbidden excitements in the warm orange firelight. "Let's take it in turns," she said. "I'll let you dominate me, but then you have to let me dominate you. That's fair, don't you think?"

Rosalie didn't answer. She couldn't. Her mind was going in circles. She didn't even know what she really wanted. To dominate or be dominated. Both sounded so utterly sexy. Her vagina was throbbing by now and beginning to moisten between her clenched thighs.

Lily gave her a moment and then shrugged coyly.

"It's up to you," she said. "Actually, I'll tell you what; I'll let you go first. I don't even mind. Want to do me first, Rosalie? Hm?"

Lily leaned toward Rosalie's lips and Rosalie's heart flared in anticipation of a kiss. But then Lily turned away and giggled and instead flung away her bedsheet as she slipped off the sofa and onto the rug on the floor.

On her hands and knees, crawling a small distance toward the fireplace with her rear in the air and preened at Rosalie. Naked. Nothing adorning her pale body at all aside from those black high heels. Rosalie's breath left her and she stared at Lily's ass. She had never seen hips that were so round and tiny. So pale and perfect.

Rosalie swallowed deep in her throat, her entire body throbbing with heat and desire. Lily was there on her hands and knees, poised there before the fireplace with her ass in the air like a cat in heat, and she giggled and waggled her hips as if to tempt the girl on the sofa.

"Go ahead, Rosalie," Lily said, smiling over her shoulder submissively. "Dominate me."

Rosalie hesitated for a long moment. The room humming. Her face burning. Then finally she too unwrapped the bedsheet from her body and slipped to the floor.

The rug was soft under her kneecaps and she crawled up to Lily. Lily remained there on her hands and knees, perfectly passive and dog-like. Rosalie watched her. It wasn't quite the same as having the girl chained up but maybe it was better. Because this time she had submitted all on her own free will. Given up. Surrender. This time she wanted it. She really, really, wanted it. On her hands and knees like a slut. A skank. A dirty British slag.

These derogatory thoughts filled Rosalie with a sense of power and superiority and finally a smirk crossed her perfect red lips. With a pounding heart she lifted a hand and placed it on Lily's ass. Lily's ass shivered. That shiver gave Rosalie an even greater surge of dominance. She liked having the girl like this. Liked her on her hands and knees. Where she belonged.

Rosalie was grinning now and she started caressing that smooth white ass. Petting it. The skin was warm and soft as silk. Perfect. Lily had her knees together, to make an even more pronounced heartshape of her hips, and she smiled and waggled her behind like a happy puppy. Rosalie grinned even wider than that, her chest swelling with power, her mind filling with ideas. She let her eyes roam over the other girl's body, admiring her form like how one might admire the form of a horse or other animal, and she shuffled around behind her and took a grip on her hips.

It really was a gorgeous ass. One of the best Rosalie had ever seen. A million times better than Pansy's. Rosalie grinned at it, holding her hips, and then she pushed her own hips at it and rubbed the front of her pelvis against those smooth beautiful buttocks. Just to tease her. To make her want it. Lily moaned and pushed backward with her hips, as if she wanted Rosalie's invisible ladyboner buried inside her, and then Rosalie chuckled and began stroking her hands up and down Lily's naked sides before reaching for a double handful of her tits.

They weren't too large but they were soft and warm. They were hanging slightly from her chest, like udders from a cow as she remained there on her hands and knees, and Rosalie gripped them and squeezed them in almost a milking motion, tugging at her nipples, pinching at them, all while pushing her hips at Lily's preened posterior. Lily was moaning by now, becoming more and more horny by the moment, and Rosalie continued to play with her tits for a while, cockily and borderline disrespectfully, before finally letting go of them and shuffling back and switching focus to the other girl's pussy.

Rosalie could see it, dim in the firelight, a soft looking cleft peeking from between the girl's thighs and just below her asshole. Rosalie grinned and began stroking it, kneeling there at Lily's side, using her fingertips to rub at it suggestively. Lily moaned and waggled that ass some more, no shame, no denial, more insistently this time. Her pussy was already quite moist and soon it was wet. Wet and hot and slick with arousal. Rosalie smirked and pushed two fingers inside her and instantly felt that vagina clench around them. Power surged through Rosalie's body, the power of controlling every sensation to enter this girl's body, and slowly she began to pump the fingers.

Slowly at first. Then faster. Faster and harder. Harder and harder until Lily was moaning with her face in the rug. The only sounds in the great empty hall were the sounds that moaned out of Lily's chest and the wet squishing noises of Rosalie's fingers in her vagina. Pumping in and out. Gaining even more speed. Rosalie's arm was like a piston and she could feel the breast closest to that arm jiggling wildly from the movement. She didn't stop. She continued pumping, fast and relentless, until those hips spasmed and twitched and the girl orgasmed so hard that she whimpered and headbutted the rug and seized the rug in her teeth.

Rosalie let out a shaky breath and smiled in sheer euphoria. She still had her fingers plugged into the girl from behind and she had never felt power quite like that. It was so much better than Pansy. Pansy was just a peasant but Lily was something else. Stronger. Better. Her submission was sweet beyond anything.

Lily was sinking into the rug, exhausted, smiling now with a slight wheeze in her chest. She was laying facefirst into the carpet, legs apart, the vagina between them red and gaping. An exhausted chuckle came out of her and she was still utterly shameless. Rosalie watched her, stroking her buttocks with her sticky hand, playing with them, massaging them lightly.

Eventually the darkhaired girl stirred to life and sat up. Her glasses had fallen off and now she picked them up and set them on her face and straightened them as if to see Rosalie better. The firelight flickered over the glass lenses and she smiled in pure satisfaction at Rosalie.

"Wow," she said. "That was brilliant."

Rosalie felt a flicker in her heart but she refused to smile. Lily chuckled at her expression and then she took Rosalie's face in her hands and caressed the nape of her neck, gazing into her eyes, the two of them kneeling there on the rug before the firelight like romantic lovers.

"Now," she said. "Are you going to keep your end of the deal? Are you going to submit, Rosalie? Or do I have to beat you down with magic and then have my way with you?"

Rosalie's throat began to thicken. Her feeling of power was ebbing away but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. It was being replaced by something else. Something vulnerable and exciting. She blinked at the other girl and spoke quietly.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, and as soon as the words came out she felt a flash of submission flicker over her skin. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

Lily smirked and let her hands come down to Rosalie's shoulders. "Turn around," she said, and then she gently urged Rosalie around.

Rosalie did as she was told, her heart racing, her vagina throbbing. Lily was reaching for the discarded bedsheets and now she used one of them to tie Rosalie's wrists behind her back.

Rosalie knelt there, panicking inside but obedient on the outside. She was glancing across the common room, left to right, praying no one would walk in and see her like this. Her reputation had already suffered enough. But luckily it seemed most of the girls in the castle were asleep in their rooms at this hour. There was nothing moving in the common room aside from the flickering fireplace and the shadows of furniture trembling across the stone walls as panicky as her own body was trembling as Lily tied it up.

Rosalie was still wearing her high heels and now Lily was tying her ankles. Lashing them tight. Rosalie was now doubled over into the rug, completely immobile. She couldn't believe she had actually let this slag tie her up like this. Lily was chuckling softly and now Rosalie felt her pat her buttocks. How degrading. Lily then rolled Rosalie onto her back and Rosalie gazed up at her, laying there with her wrists lashed behind her back and her ankles tied together. No movement in any of her limbs at all. All she could do was wriggle and blink.

Lily smiled and loomed over her, darkhaired, dominant. Smiling. She used a hand to stroke Rosalie's hair. Gazing down at her in the orange glow of the fire.

"There," she whispered. "Nice and helpless."

Rosalie didn't answer. Lily smiled and let her eyes roam across Rosalie's body. Over her breasts, medium sized and perfectly shaped, slightly flattened, pink nipples stiff with excitement. Rosalie's skin was burning under those eyes, embarrassed, humiliated. Helpless. Lily's hand had moved down to Rosalie's chest and now it cupped one of those breasts and stroked it and began to massage the mound into her chest gently.

"You really do have an amazing body, Rosalie," she went on in that same whisper. "I guess it's a double-edged sword, isn't it? The more perfect the body, the more powerful the defilement…"

Rosalie bit back a moan, returning the other girl's cocky stare. She might've agreed to let her do this but she was never going to admit that she liked it. Lily continued to massage her breast, slowly, lovingly, and Rosalie glared at her with the last of her defiance.

"Just get it over with," she snapped.

Lily smirked at that and gave a mocking little bow. "Whatever you say…my queen."

Then she leaned down toward Rosalie's face and licked her tongue across Rosalie's mouth.

Rosalie groaned, half disgusted, half thrilled, and turned her face away. Lily chuckled and licked her again, across her cheek, asserting her dominance the way an animal might. The licks then became kisses and the kisses ventured closer to Rosalie's mouth until her lips landed flush on Rosalie's. Rosalie accepted that, her insides churning with excitement and conflict, and she opened her mouth for Lily's tongue. Lily's tongue came in, filling her with disgust and helplessness, and after a few moments, unable to stop herself, Rosalie actually started tonguing her back.

Lily liked that but soon she giggled and abandoned the kiss and lowered her mouth to Rosalie's breasts instead. Licking at the nipples, sucking at them. Rosalie could do nothing but lay there, wrists and ankles lashed together, unable to even move. Her chest was beginning to heave, naked and glistening with saliva in the firelight, and soon Lily's hand reached between her thighs.

There wasn't a whole lot of room down there with her ankles lashed together but there was enough for the hand to start rubbing at her entrance. Rosalie bit back a whimper, not wanting to let on that she liked this. Liked being touched there. Her most guarded place. Her vagina. Touched there while she was completely helpless. Unable to even move. The fingers were rubbing and rubbing while Lily was sucking at her nipples and then the fingers entered her.

This time Rosalie did whimper. She couldn't help it. It was really tight down there and soaking wet. The fingers went inside her, deeper and deeper, and started feeling around. Poking at all her secret places. Places that she was helpless to guard against. The penetration enhanced her feeling of helplessness as her body was filled with even more excitement, excitement that was forced into her by Lily. By her enemy. By this girl she hated. Rosalie moaned deep in her throat and Lily chuckled and raised up from Rosalie's breasts. She was smiling, kneeling there at her side while her fingers explored all inside her, and now she reached with her other hand and used the fingers to begin rubbing at the stiff nub of her clitoris.

Rosalie was already beginning to arch, her spine lifting off the rug, her naked and tied up body gleaming with sweat. It was too much. She couldn't handle it. Those fingers were stirring her insides, slowly and methodically and with incredible precision, making her gasp and flinch as they touched places she never knew she had before, and now the other hand was teasing her clit. Rubbing it. Massaging it in circles, pinching it, stroking it. Forcing her closer and closer to an orgasm that she was truly helpless to resist. An orgasm that was moving over her like a hot shadow, engulfing her body in irresistible heat as her spine arched upwards and her vagina spasmed down on those fingers, once, twice, three times, gasping aloud and tossing her blonde head in helplessness before it all trailed off with a low groan as her body subsided back onto the rug.

For a few moment she just lay there, bound at both her wrists and ankles with bedsheet, glistening with sweat in the firelight. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at Lily. Lily smiled at her, watching her, and finally retracted her fingers.

Neither of them spoke. Rosalie didn't have to demand to be untied. Lily did it all by herself. Rolling the girl over and loosening the knots. Ankles first, then wrist. When she was finally free she sat up and tucked her legs under her daintily and rubbed her wrists, her eyes flickering at Lily and Lily just smiling.

"Are you going to admit it now?" she asked playfully.

Rosalie's blonde brows tightened into a glare. "Admit what?"

"That you liked being dominated?"

Rosalie didn't answer but she didn't have to. She was still rubbing her wrists and after a moment the other girl chuckled and leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her lips. Rosalie didn't return it but she didn't recoil either. The lips were soft and warm and they made her heart flicker and finally Lily pulled back.

"I better get going," she said. "I just hope this means we can be friends now."

Rosalie didn't reply to that either. She only glared as the other girl rose with her bedsheet and wrapped it around herself. Giggling and gleeful, satisfied, happy. Lily straightened the glasses on her nose and then she winked at Rosalie and turned and continued out.

Rosalie watched her till she was gone, still frowning. Then the frown loosened. The other bedsheet was laying there on the rug beside her and now she took it and wrapped it around herself. She didn't bother climbing back onto the sofa. She just sat there on the rug, empty minded but her body filled with the strangest and most peculiar sensations. She was staring into the fireplace, watching the orange embers glow deep in the flames, and after a moment something tugged at her lips. A smile. It moved her mouth into a reluctant curve until finally it spread into a grin that she had to shake her head to try and shake away.

—

 **AN: This was another sort of filler chapter with two purposes. The first purpose was for Rosalie to claim that Bellatrix was the best thing to ever happen to her and her mother, which establishes a bit of sympathy for Bellatrix. The second purpose was the lemon. :)**

 **The lemon was a little softcore as far as BDSM goes, hardly BDSM at all, but I thought it was really cute. I never wanted Rosalie to become too wretched. I don't want any of these girls to be bad or unattractive. Everything here is perfect and heavenly. :)**

 **I do think Lily and Rosalie have a good chemistry, although part of me wishes I went with Hermione and Rosalie instead. Still, Lily is the main character and she's certainly the more slutty one, lol. Maybe Hermione can have a turn next time. Most importantly I wanted Rosalie to have a subtle change of heart, and this is the first step. Hopefully they can become friends soon, or at least sexually attracted rivals. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey, thanks for the reviews, even though none of them actually appeared on the site, lol. Looks like there's a glitch. Authors are getting review notifications in their email, but reviews aren't actually appearing on FFnet. I was going to wait until the glitch was fixed before I posted another chapter, but I'd hate to break my schedule. So I'll keep posting as normal and hopefully once the glitch is fixed I'll be able to properly see all you guys' comments. :)**

—

Chapter 17:

—

Early in the morning the Headmistress was sitting at her desk when her sister arrived. The blackhaired woman, now known as Dominique Despertarse, rose up on the elevator—standing there on the levitating silver disc with a hand on her hip and an impatient expression—and then stepped off as it came to a halt and strode forward through the heat and humidity of this atrium where the headmistress kept her office. The sky was high and bright beyond the glass dome above them and small birds with blue feathers fluttered from tree to tree and everywhere in the air were shimmering rainbows of refracted light in the mist of magic sprinkler systems that kept the plants moist.

"Yes?" she barked. "What is it now?"

The Headmistress wrote on, nor did she look up. The blackhaired woman had come to a stop before the desk and she stood there, tall and unimpressed, one hand on her hip and her hip cocked in an arrogant manner. The sun was already baking on the pitch black rags of her gown and she hated all the brightness and the color of her sister's office. She began tapping her foot annoyedly, the toe of her boots fashioned to look like a cloven demonhoof.

It was a long time before the other woman looked up. She let her sister wait, her quill flowing over the parchment, unhurried, with all the patience in the world. The scratching of the quill was the only sound in the room aside from the cheeping of birds and the sprinkle of water. The blackhaired woman was beginning to glare. The Headmistress finally finished what she was writing and then she looked up at her sister before bending her head to read what she'd written. She read it all and nodded and then she set her quill in the inkpot and looked up.

"Sit down, sister dear," she said, gesturing at one of the chairs.

The other woman stood her ground and spoke in a growl. "I'll stand."

The Headmistress sighed and then she rose from her desk and came around the front of it. It was an extremely large desk, semicircle in shape, and it was quite a voyage. Slow steps in her solid gold heels, hips rolling in her embroidered gold loincloth. Breasts swelling and all but spilling from the cups of her solid gold brassier.

She came around to the front of the desk and leaned back against the edge and folded her arms under her breasts to regard her sister there. Her brows under her golden circlet were eased and uncreased and the gold epaulettes on her shoulders gave her the look of a lofty lieutenant. Professor Despertarse stood there, still with a hand on her hip, and after a while her sister spoke.

"I've been watching you these last few days, Bellatrix," she said. "You've been distracted. On edge. You think I would not notice? I'm still your sister, after all."

Professor Despertarse didn't reply. She just stood there, clad in black, her pale breasts bulging in the split of her bodice. The Headmistress waited a moment and then spoke again.

"It was part of our agreement that when you are having trouble you would come to us for help," she said. "So what is it? Are you experiencing any ill effects from the Horcrux?"

"No," said the woman formally known as Bellatrix. "I haven't in years."

"Then what is it?" persisted the Headmistress. "What's wrong?"

The blackhaired woman opened her mouth. Then she closed it again. She wasn't sure if she had been about to snap off an insult or tell her the truth. There was conflict in her heart and something else as well. Worry. It was something she rarely ever felt and something she was certainly not comfortable with.

The headmistress looked at her for a long moment, arms folded under her solid gold bracups, and finally she sighed. A butterfly had perched on one of her golden epaulettes and now it fluttered away as the woman stood up and approached her sister. Her eyes were softening and she lifted a hand to cup that pale, chalkwhite, almost sickly pallid face of her sister.

"I worry about you, Bellatrix," she said in almost a whisper. "Please don't forget that I'm your sister too."

The other woman didn't reply for a moment. Her brows had puckered slightly but it wasn't a frown of annoyance. It was anxiety. Finally she nodded without words and then her sister nodded as well and lowered her hand and began moving back to the chair behind her desk.

"If you change your mind, you're welcome to come see me anytime," she said. "I know you prefer to handle things yourself, but Narcissa and I are always here for you whenever you need us. Perhaps you can talk to Narcissa about it when you meet her for dinner tonight."

The blackhaired woman took a deep breath, straightened up, and swallowed a lump in her pale throat. "Thank you, Andromeda," she said. "I was always the eldest, but it was always you who took care of us."

The Headmistress paused in the act of sitting down, surprised by that brief sentence of tenderness. She looked up but the other woman was already on her way out, straight through the indoor jungle of plants and flowers toward the silver platform of the elevator. When she reached it she didn't turn around. She stood on it with her back to her sister who was still paused halfway to her chair and then the platform lowered and took the blackhaired woman with it.

The headmistress lowered herself into the chair and at first she took up her quill and bent to the parchment again. But then she set the quill back and swivelled her chair around and looked out through the glass at the courtyard below where the girls in their skimpy black uniforms were crossing the grounds like ants on their errands. She had an elbow on the armrest and she leaned her chin on her hand thoughtfully, thinking about her sister and wondering what could be wrong.

—

That night Professor Despertarse Apparated home to get ready for her dinner tonight with Narcissa. Her wife was busy in another area of the house and she had the entire bedroom to herself.

The nymphs had helped her change, unlacing her ragged black schooldress and peeling her out of it, before fetching another gown that was brand new and fashioned almost entirely of black lace. Black lace bodice, black lace skirts. You could see the shapes of her legs and hips through the stencil of lace, voluptuous and bonepale, and you could see the shape of her panties as well, black like the gown. The nymphs fluttered about her, humming, naked, using their fingers to make minor corrections to the fit and once they were done they were dismissed with a flap of a hand.

The room was lit with candles and a fireplace and it was quite bright. The woman—Bellatrix or Dominique, sometimes not even she knew—was standing at the mirror and evaluating herself. Her black hair had been gathered into a loose bun pinned with pins of gold and wisps of hair fell about her pale face, her black eyes. The eyes were staring into the mirror, long and deep, and after a while she cocked her head. Her appearance was fine but there was something not quite right. She continued to stare but it was getting late and eventually she smoothed down her gown and turned away.

She had arranged to meet Narcissa at a restaurant in Salem. The Hotel Velefor. They met in the streets in the yellow light of the lamps and came together in a hug while white and gray horses pulled carriages down the road.

They entered the restaurant with linked elbows, looking like quite a splendid pair. Narcissa's gown was strapless and sheer white. A silver belt about her waist, a silver bangle on one wrist. The material was quite thin and flimsy and the cloth clung to her torso like a second skin before loosening into a long and elegant skirt that flowed about her legs. There was no slit in the dress and all you could see were glimpses of her white leather high heels with straps about her ankles. Blonde and beautiful and linked at the elbow of this other woman clad all in black lace with her body visible underneath it she looked especially pure and noble.

The two women were taken to a table and given menus. All other tables were taken and Narcissa asked Bellatrix how she had acquired a reservation on such short notice but Bellatrix only smirked and left it to her sisters imagination. They perused their menus, discussing different dishes they hadn't had in a while, and finally they ordered. The food arrived on a tray that hovered through the air, weaving among the tables and among other automated serving trays, until it came to their table. The tray was covered with a silver dome of a lid and the lid lifted in a small cloud of fragrant steam as the dishes were served by invisible means.

The dining room was illuminated by candles and wallsconces and crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and there was a din of conversation and classical music. A small orchestra was arranged on a stage, a woman in a sleek red dress at a piano accompanied by another woman crooning a ballad into a microphone that had no cord or speakers but rather enhanced her voice through magical means until it was as melodious as a siren. The two women were the only two on the stage and the rest of the instruments simply hovered in the air, a trio of flutes, a pair of violins.

Narcissa was sipping her wine and Bellatrix ordered another bottle as a waitress went by. The women had been chatting about this and that, school, students. They had each complimented each other on how lovely the other looked and the compliments continued through the night, neither woman ceasing to be impressed, their eyes continually glancing and roaming over their gowns, their bodies, their face. Each of them wore a modest amount of makeup and in the soft lamplight they did look quite gorgeous.

Eventually they had finished dinner and they took a few moments to finish the wine as well. Relaxing at their table and sipping the cool red liquid, smiling, watching each other or watching the women on the stage. The music was gentle and romantic and both women were smiling and glowing in their hearts even if a shadow did seem to loom over the blackhaired woman. Narcissa thought she noticed it once or twice, in odd glances or puckers of those black brows, and she wondered how best to approach the subject. She took another sip of her wine, watching her sister, and then set the glass down with a smile.

"It's been a long time since we've had dinner together, just you and I," she said. "I miss it."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. She was reclining in her chair, arm over the backrest, not quite as prim and proper as her blonde sister. "I do as well."

Narcissa was sitting with her back straight, shoulders set. Her fingers were clasping the stem of her wine glass and now she chuckled. "Although it was a shame Andromeda couldn't come as well. Then it would've been a real Blacks night out."

Bellatrix chuckled as well but shook her head. "I didn't invite her," she said, and then looked at her sister longingly. "I wanted to spend tonight only with you."

Narcissa had lifted her wine glass again and she paused with it at her lips. Once again she had noticed that shadow, the briefest hint of darkness that seemed to taint the edge of her sister's words. She lowered the glass without taking a sip.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" she asked. "You're acting unusually sweet and gentle. It's unnerving."

Bellatrix shook her head to shake away the other woman's concerns and then she leaned forward and took Narcissa's hand. It was laying there on the table and Bellatrix caressed it for a moment.

"I'm fine, Sissy dearest," she said. "Would you care for dessert?"

Narcissa wasn't quite convinced but she smiled with her red lipstick and gave a nod. "If you insist."

Bellatrix smiled and squeezed the hand and then she released her and lifted the hand to call for a waitress.

For dessert they shared a bowl of chocolate mousse with a cherry in the center. They had shifted their chairs closer together and they dipped their spoons in turns and offered their spoons to each other, Narcissa pushing her spoon passed Bellatrix's lips for Bellatrix to moan and swallow and lick her lips suggestively. Both women wore a blush by now and a light fight ensued over who got to have the cherry, both sisters in armed sortie over the bowl with their spoons, each vying to scoop up that cherry. Bellatrix finally won and gobbled it into her mouth with a grin. Narcissa pouted and Bellatrix smirked, the cherry still in her mouth, and then Bellatrix leaned to her and transferred the cherry into her baby sister's mouth with an affectionate movement of her tongue.

After dinner they left the restaurant and took a carriage to the theatre, the two of them in the back, arms linked, jostling as the wheels bumped over the cobbles. The ride was short and Bellatrix exited first and offered up a hand for Narcissa.

They sat in a private balcony together and watched the play that occurred on the stage, the actors and actresses in old wizard robes, one of them with a sword, a maiden with hair so fair and long that it trailed upon the floorboards. The play was written in an old world style of grandiose dialogue and high drama and the two women in their private balcony had seen the play many times. Bellatrix kept glancing at Narcissa and soon Narcissa noticed. They looked at each other for a long moment in the dimness and then they leaned toward each other with their lips.

The balcony wasn't entirely concealed from view and soon the two women had slipped to the floor so that they were hidden behind the balustrade. No one could see them now and together, in privacy, they allowed their love to flourish while the music and voices on the stage swelled toward climax. Bellatrix was on top of her smaller sister, stroking her face, and Narcissa moaned and let her mouth open for more of Bellatrix's tongue. Twin scents of perfume and a light hint of dust there on the floor of the balcony.

Narcissa moaned as her bodice was pulled down under the breasts and one of the nipples was engulfed in Bellatrix's lips. She had no idea what had gotten into her sister. She had sensed something wrong with her all night but she didn't know what.

Their mouths soon connected again as both women reached up their skirts. Folds and folds of cloth to pull away, the white silk of Narcissa's gown, the black lace of Bellatrix's dress. Finally they got their hands into each other's panties and they stared into each other's eyes in the dimness as they rubbed and stroked and penetrated each other with their fingers. Their faces were glazed over with hot red blushes and they were panting into each other's mouths and they orgasmed together in a crescendo of cymbals and horns as the climax of the play occurred on the stage, one of the actresses stabbed through with the sword and falling backward into the arms of another actress who played her sister and howled in anguish at her loss.

Even after the play they weren't prepared to part from each other's company. They went for a stroll instead. It was well past midnight at this point and the streets were quiet and empty aside from the occasional clop of hooves of passing horses.

They strolled for over an hour, elbows linked, Narcissa in her luminous white gown, Bellatrix in her seethrough black lace, and they came to a bridge that spanned a river. Here they paused. The moon was almost full and they could see it shimmering in the surface of the river that wrinkled and flowed in pure blackness like a river of ink. Bellatrix leaned a hip on the rail. Her hairbun had come undone while they had made love at the playhouse and now her long black hair was cascading about her pale shoulders. Narcissa smiled at her, blonde and beautiful, and touched her hips before leaning for a kiss.

The two women opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to mingle for a while. A cool breeze blew over them and neither had a coat. Narcissa shivered slightly and after a moment she finally pulled back with lips that were smudged and satisfied from a very romantic date.

"It's getting late," she said. "I suppose I ought be getting back to the school and you ought to be getting home to your darling wife. How is she lately?"

Bellatrix smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "She's the light of my life, as always."

Narcissa chuckled one. The two Blacks often made fun of Regina, who was a bit of a female buffoon, but they did both adore her as well. Narcissa lifted a hand and touched Bellatrix's cheek.

"I'm so happy you met a woman who truly appreciates you, Bella," she said. "For a long time I worried you never would."

Bellatrix took the hand away from her face and held it. "And now it is I who worry about you. I fear perhaps that I may not ever get to see you with someone who truly loves you the way you deserve."

Narcissa smiled at her. "One day you will. When I get married a second time it will be to a woman as perfect as you are. And you will stand at my side as my maid of honor the same way I stood at yours."

Bella listened to that with a smile but that shadow was there again. At the edges of the smile, tainting it slightly. Bellatrix looked down at their clasped hands and then she looked up again at her sister's face.

"I truly hope so, Sissy my love," she said. "I hope so."

The two women gazed at each other in the moonlight, standing there on the bridge with the river running beneath them and a carriage slowly clopping down the road. Narcissa was about to ask her what she meant by that but Bellatrix leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss instead.

—

Back at the school Lily and Hermione were in bed, fast asleep. Pitch black in the room and silent save from a deep gentle breathing. Then there was a sharp crack in the blackness and both girls startled awake.

Neither knew what it was or if in fact it had been anything. Their sleep clogged minds fumbled to stir into activity but once again there was only blackness and silence.

They blinked, propped on elbows in the bed. The bed was a single, tucked into the corner, and both girls were naked under the covers. They had felt each other move, silky brushes of warmth and softness, and they knew that both of them had woken up.

"Did you hear that, Hermione?" Lily asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "What was it?"

Then in the blackness there was another sound. The sound of a chair scraping back.

Lily and Hermione froze in the bed.

"Is someone in my room?" Lily asked Hermione, too scared to address the actual blackness.

Hermione had snapped awake by now and she reached for her wand on the nightstand and flicked it into a Lumos charm. The tip began glowing in a harsh white glare and in that glare they could see there was indeed someone in the room.

Professor Despertarse.

Or Bellatrix Black.

The girls stared in shock. The woman was sitting there on the deskchair, the chair pulled out and turned to face the bed. She was wearing that gown of black lace that was stencilled so sexily over her pale skin and she had her legs crossed. She smiled in the white glare of the illumination charm and then she took the candledish from the desk and lit the candle with a flick of her wand.

The candle provided a much more mellow light for the two girls who had just woken up and were squinting in the glare of the Lumos charm. Hermione flicked away the bright white light that glowed on the tip of her wand but she kept her wand at the ready, her brows drawing together into a frown. Lily was positioned behind Hermione in the bed, the two of them propped up on elbows, naked, the sheets draped away from their breasts and the globes of them glowing orange in the candlelight. Lily pulled the sheet up to cover them and now she too began to frown at this intrusion.

The woman set the candledish onto the desk and at this point the kitten had come from under the bed to investigate. It looked up at the woman sitting there in her black lace gown and yawned widely and the woman smiled at it and bent and picked the kitten up. The kitten made no fuss. It settled in the woman's lap and curled up and began purring while the woman petted it. The woman was looking down at the cat, smiling, and then her black eyes lifted back to the girls in the bed.

"Well," she said. "I suppose I should apologize for waking you."

Hermione glared at her. "What are you doing here, Bellatrix?"

That last word had slipped out in anger, she hadn't meant to reveal that they knew who this woman really was. The woman smirked at the oversight and continued to stroke the kitten.

"Ah, so you _do_ know my true identity," she said. "Well, that solves the mystery. You see, it came to my attention that there were some intruders in my house over the weekend. The house Nymphs saw nothing, but my desk and the wards in my study were quite clearly tampered with. At first I suspected Ministry spies, but then I remembered you, Miss Granger. And the attempt at blackmail you made when you were so adamant in rescuing Lily from Rosalie's clutches in the dungeon."

Hermione didn't answer. Her jaw was clenched in the candlelight. Her brain was still throbbing from sleep and she had to be careful not to make any more mistakes.

Lily was less angry. Her brow was actually loosening. She didn't feel much threatened at all, knowing she could handle herself if the woman turned hostile, and mostly she was just curious.

Bellatrix had lowered her eyes to the kitten in her lap, little ball of auburn fluff, and she was petting it gently with her fingers.

"And now I know for sure," she said, and lifted her eyes. "It was you two who broke into my home. Pray tell me, how much exactly did you discover?"

Lily allowed Hermione to do the talking and Hermione glared across the candlelight with her wand out and the other hand clutching the bedsheet to her chest.

"Enough to know who you really are," she said.

The woman smiled mysteriously with those black and succulent lips. "Ah, but do you really? Do you really know who I am?"

Neither Lily nor Hermione answered. The woman watched them, petting the cat, and then she smiled.

"I came here for two reasons," she said. "The first is to explain myself. Every story has two sides to it. I have no idea why you have not yet taken action against me, but before you do, perhaps you should hear my side of it. Hm?"

Hermione continued glaring. "We're listening."

The woman smiled at that and then she raised the kitten from her lap to uncross her legs and recross them the other way more comfortably before lowering the kitten back into her lap and taking a deep breath prepatory to telling her tale.

"A long time ago," she began, "there was once a witch named Bellatrix. This witch was fond of the dark arts and even fonder of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort taught her many things. Including the ability to understand and even speak Parseltongue. And, of course, about Horcruxes."

Neither girl in the bed reacted to that but their eyes were avid in the candlelight, paying more attention to this lecture than anything the woman ever said in class. The woman continued petting the kitten and smiled as she went on.

"This is where the woman's destiny split," she said. "For there was another love in her life and that love was named Dominique Despertarse. She too was a dark witch but rather a reckless one. She conducted many different experiments with spells she did not fully understand and she did much damage to her mind and body. Her soul came to be in a state of decay but rather than allow herself to simply waste away and die she instead offered her life to her lover as a ritual sacrifice in order to create a Horcrux. In that way she sought to live on through the spirit of her lover. Her lover, of course, was Bellatrix."

Hermione blinked in confusion in the candlelight. "So it was consensual? You didn't murder her?"

The woman shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "I've never murdered anyone," she said. "That is the point of this little tale and I'll get to the point if you'll allow me to continue."

Hermione brows knitted back into a frown but Lily smirked a little, the two of them in the bed, Lily half hiding behind Hermione, the bedsheet pulled over their breasts but their shoulders and arms completely naked. The woman smiled at the kitten in her lap, who was falling asleep, and lifted her eyes back to the girls.

"So," she said. "Bellatrix accepted the sacrifice and since these dark witches were rather a promiscuous pair they decided to store the fragment of soul into a very special sort of strapon."

Here the woman paused to observe their reactions. No surprise. Just a faint blush of embarrassment suffusing their cheeks.

"That doesn't seem to surprise you," she said. "Perhaps you know more of these details than I assumed."

Lily gave the woman a hint of a smirk. "I saw you with your wife," she said. "Doing her with the strapon."

The woman returned the smirk. "Did you really? What a little voyeur you are."

Hermione cringed at the exchange and interrupted. "We figured out the strapon was the Horcrux from your notes and documents," she said. "But we don't know anything else."

The woman nodded and went on. "Well, as I said, this is where the woman's destiny split. Bellatrix created her Horcrux and then she went about her life. Fighting her dark war at Voldemort's side and committing unknown atrocities. Meanwhile the Horcrux came to be in the possession of Regina Redthorn and her wife. Who were avid collectors of such toys."

At this point the woman sighed and spoke with more sobriety.

"Regina's wife was a terrible woman," she said. "I will not even speak her name. The atrocities she committed against her own wife and daughter were perhaps on par with Bellatrix's own atrocities. But destiny has a way of balancing things out and the woman's appetites eventually led to her own destruction. She became dependant on the strapon that contained the essence of the witch known as Bellatrix and this essence flowed into her over time until one night it utterly overpowered her and transformed her into an entirely new woman."

Hermione listened to that and then whispered in the dimness:

"You."

The woman nodded, smiling, sitting there in the candlelight with the kitten in her lap and her legs crossed like some fairytale villainess. "Yes," she said. "I came into being in Regina's actual bed and Regina took me in with all her heart. She felt I had saved her. So did her daughter. And right from the very beginning I found myself surrounded by warmth and love. By family. Bellatrix, meanwhile, was surrounded by death. And then by prison. Where she wasted away in a dark psychosis and became little more than a husk of a woman with hardly no soul at all. Perhaps something went wrong in the creation of her Horcrux. Perhaps she lost more of her soul than she bargained for. Perhaps the consensual sacrifice imbued the fragment with more purity than other forms of Horcruxes. Purity that eventually led to the creation of myself—a clone far superior to the original article, although I do say so myself."

Hermione was no longer glaring. Her face was filled with cautious fascination, her mind fully awake now and racing with ideas and scenarios that might explain the gaps in the story. Lily was still half hidden behind her, propped up on an elbow, and she waited for the woman to continue.

The woman had stopped petting the cat and her eyes had wandered to the candle on the desk. She gazed at the thin flame that stood there in almost perfect stillness and then she sighed thoughtfully.

"I have very few memories of my former life," she said. "It all seems so remote. As if they aren't my memories at all. As if I never took any part of them. Dominique is one of the few things I remember clearly. I remember her as a twisted witch but misguided, misled, redeemable. I took her name in her honor and I like to think that I carry her inside. That this is a second chance for us both."

"So what exactly are you saying?" Hermione asked her guardedly.

The woman lifted a hand and gestured with it casually. "I'm saying that I am not Bellatrix. That I refuse to be judged by another woman's deeds. That I will be judged by my own deeds and mine alone."

"Have you ever committed any evil? Here at Salem?"

The woman smirked and gave a rather flippant shrug. "Nothing worse than what you see in class."

Hermione regained part of her glare. "But how can we believe you? What are you even asking? You want us to just ignore what we found? To pretend we never discovered anything?"

"On the contrary," said the dark witch sitting there with her legs crossed. "I want your help."

Lily and Hermione were opened mouthed, laying there in the bed, the bedsheet clutched to their breasts. They looked at each other and then turned back to the woman on the chair.

"Help?" Hermione echoed.

The woman nodded, more serious now, the flame of the candle reflected in each of the black pools of her eyes. "Despite my insistence of being on entirely new woman, I can still feel the conflict," she said. "The turmoil. Dead whispers in my head that are not my own thoughts but the thoughts of that other woman. Bellatrix. They were always there, but the whispers have been intensified since her death. I fear that the darkest part of her soul yet exists. And it wants to consume me. Slowly. Over time."

She fell silent for a moment. Then she lifted the kitten out of her lap and set it on the ground. The kitten looked up at her, blinking widely in the candlelight, and then it wobbled sleepily back under the bed to curl up in it's basket.

Lily and Hermione were watching the woman. Bellatrix. She had uncrossed her legs and now she was leaning forward in the candlelight with her elbows on her knees, smirking in the dimness like some conspiratress hatching a plan.

"I've been studying Horcruxes for years but I've been unable to figure out how exactly to eradicate this rogue fragment festering deep in my being," she said. "My entire existence seems to be an anomaly. Something never encountered. My sisters have offered assistance but I don't want to involve them in this darkness and in any case they have no experience with these things. Nobody does. Aside from me…and the two of you."

Lily and Hermione were frozen in the bed. Such a bizarre conversation to have while naked and hiding one's breasts. Hermione glanced back at Lily and Lily gave the woman a shrug.

"In a book called _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ we read that the soul can be put back together again if the creator feels true remorse," she said. "Although the pain of rejoining the soul could often be fatal."

The woman swung her head side to side. "I don't wish to rejoin with that other woman. I wish to be rid of her. And what have I to be remorseful of? I've committed no wrongs. It was me who was wronged."

Lily and Hermione didn't answer. They simply lay there on their sides, Lily behind Hermione, the bedsheet clutched about their chests. The woman looked at them for a long moment and then she rose from the chair and pushed it back under the desk before taking up the candledish.

"In any case, I don't expect you to absorb all this in one sitting," she said. "Decide at your leisure. You can either help me to become my own woman, which I'm sure will make my wife, daughter, and sisters very happy, or you can turn me into the Ministry and destroy my family. It's entirely up to you. Let me know when you decide, although be warned; I'm not the type to go down without a fight if a fight is what you should choose."

The woman flashed a black smile, lips full and covered with black lipstick, and then those lips pursed and blew out the candlelight.

The room was instantly hooded in darkness so thick it seemed to smoother sound. The hearts of both girls in the bed began to race and Lily instinctively pulled up the bedsheet a little more while Hermione flicked her wand.

A Lumos charm began to glow from the tip of it but in that sharp white glare there was nothing. No Professor Despertarse. No Bellatrix. The room was empty.

Hermione sighed and then shifted in the bed to face Lily. They looked at each other in the bright white light between them with the rest of the room engulfed in shadow.

"Well," Hermione said. "I guess the mystery is solved."

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Lily said, and then her arm reached under the covers to hold Hermione.

At first she only wanted to draw the other girl closer but now she was stroking her hand up and down her silky smooth side. So warm under the covers. So soft. Lily gazed at her in that white light and Hermione smirked.

"Lily," she said chidingly.

Lily smiled and pushed the other girl onto her back and straddled her. She brushed Hermione's hair away from her face and then she leaned and kissed at Hermione's lips.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow," she whispered. "Okay?"

Hermione tried to resist for a little bit but finally she just smiled and opened her mouth.

"Oh, fine," she said into the kiss, and then she flicked away the Lumos charm.

—

 **AN: Another Bellatrix chapter. Fairly light on the lemons, this one. I managed to squeeze one in between Bellatrix and Narcissa, but it was very brief. I guess this chapter was more about…plot? Yep, it seems this story has a plot, lol.**

 **It's a very small plot, but I guess all stories need something going on. Hope the development has been natural and easy to understand. I'm no expert on Harry Potter canon or Horcruxes, so there might be some oversights. I also tried to give it my own little twist, because, after all, this Bellatrix isn't supposed to be an evil psychopath.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Reviews are back! I had a lot to catch up on, lol. Thanks a bunch for all the lovely comments, it really means a lot to me. I was actually getting a bit worried, because I had no idea how those last two chapters were received or if I was on the right track. Needless to say, I'm glad you guys are still loving the story. :)**

—

Chapter 18:

—

The next day they woke up in a hurry to get bathed and dressed so they wouldn't be late for classes. They hadn't had much time to talk about the Bellatrix problem but the woman had been right; it was going to take some time for them to absorb it. Lily, as a natural sympathetic girl, was already leaning toward sympathy. Hermione leaned that way as well but perhaps for less compassionate reasons. She wanted more information and she thought the only way to get it would be from Bellatrix herself.

No DADA that day. Instead they had Lesbomancy just before lunch, which was sure to be a pleasant distraction from these dark dramas.

They arrived in a group with Ginny, Daphne, and Luna, the five of them undressing and chatting while they hung the pieces of their skimpy black satin uniforms on the row of hooks. Untying their halters, lowering their panties. The room was bright with sunlight pouring through the windows and Lily continually stole glances at her friends. Smiling at glimpses of Ginny's perky little butt. Grinning at the modest medium sized shapes of Daphne's breasts. Half in awe by the radiance of Luna's incredible skin, pale, creamy, a color somewhere between the moon and the sun, as if the girl might be part Veela or part something else supernatural. Soft looking thighs, thatch of flaxen curls below her belly.

Hermione noticed her stealing all these glances and smirked. Lily smirked as well and of course she ogled her girlfriend as well. Hermione was the tallest of their little group with the longest and prettiest legs and the most prim figure, good breasts, nice hips, back straight as she pulled her top over her head. Hermione, of course, ogled Lily in return and once again mentally smiled at how her tiny darkhaired girlfriend had no idea how cute and sexy she really was. Pale skin, perfect mounds, slender limbs attached to a torso that was tiny and ripe and nubile like a nymph. The two girls smiled at each other and then they clasped their hands and moved over to the pit of pillows in the center of the room.

Soon everyone was settled, most of them relaxing around the rim of the pit. Almost the entire class was in pairs by now, the majority of the girls unable to prevent romantic attachments springing up between them, and there was only a small few who fancied to keep their options as wide open as possible, like Veronica. The purplehaired beauty sat near the middle of the pit, reclining backwards and grinning about, and she wasn't the type to be tied down by any one girl. Ginny as well had no actual girlfriend but that was perhaps because her feelings were fixed in other directions, partly toward Lily and partly—in secret—toward Fleur.

Fleur at the moment was at her desk, her golden hair glowing in the sunlight, her gold jewellery sparkling. The redhaired girl was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees in the pit of pillows and her eyes were staring very discreetly at the sexy French Veela who was bent over the desk slightly to check something on a sheet of parchment before straightening up and swaggering over to the front to the class in her pink high heels and pale sling bikini of clingy silk.

"Good morning, class," said the gorgeous instructor in a cheerful voice.

The girls in the pit smiled brightly. "Good morning, Professor Delacour."

Fleur chuckled at the sing song chant. She was always so flattered by how her girls adored her and she always worked her hardest to please and instruct them. She came to a halt before the low marble altar used for demonstrations and drew her wand to begin the class.

"Today we are going to learn some of ze finer points of group sex," she said. "More specifically, ze art of threeways and doubleteaming."

An excited murmur went through the pit, girls glancing at other girls, grinning at their bodies. Fleur smiled at them and then flicked her wand in the air.

Three magical holograms appeared, one purple, two of them pink, all three of them opaque and faceless and radiant in the sunlight. The purple hologram was laying on her back in the air and the two pink ones were sucking at each of her breasts.

Fleur let the holograms proceed and turned back to the class.

"So far we've all had experience in a general orgy situation, but today we will learn some more precise techniques," she said. "We will learn how to channel our energies with a partner and let zem flow into a third. Like polygamy, zis is an essential aspect of the ze Lezbomancer. Cooperation and communication are equally as important as variety and experimentation. It is how we grow and gain mastery over ourselves and our lovers."

The girls were nodding, watching the holograms. They were moving into a new position, the pink holograms shuffling down between the legs of the purple hologram where they huddled cheek to cheek and started licking in a standard doubleteam.

Several of the girls had already experienced or participated in similar doubleteams but most of the girls watched in fascination. Some of them giggled and whispered suggestions to their girlfriends. Hermione and Lily smiled at each other, remembering how they had done something similar to Fleur's mother Apolline at the shop where they had bought that strapon.

Carmilla the vampire had her human girlfriend Laura in her arms. Laura was watching the holograms, as if she had never quite seen such a thing, but Carmilla was well versed in group situations and instead she looked over at Lily and Hermione. Lily and Hermione noticed those gorgeous dark eyes rake over their naked bodies and they smiled and returned the gaze, each girl recalling that there was a threeway in their own destinies that they had yet to enjoy.

Fleur flicked her wand again at the holograms and they disappeared in a puff of pink and purple smoke.

"So," she said. "How many of you have read the chapter in your textbooks on ze arts of threeways?"

Hermione's hand shot up but so did every other hand in the class.

Even Lily's. Hermione was shocked and she stared about, open mouthed, her feeling of specialness shrivelling up as she realized that in this class she wasn't the only girl motivated to put in extra effort. Lily gave her a guilty shrug, silently apologizing for actually caring about this class, and Fleur gave a hearty and delighted chuckle.

"My, my," she said. "Usually it is only Hermione who is enthusiastic about her textbooks, hm?"

The rest of the class chuckled at that and Hermione glared at them a little, jealous, accusing them in her head of only caring about the class because it was sex based.

Fleur let the chuckles ripple through the room and then she smiled and went on.

"Well," she said. "Since you have all read the required material, why don't we jump right in? Which position shall we demonstrate first?"

The girls glanced at each other, none daring to make a suggestion first. Lily glanced around too. She had something in mind she always wanted to learn or try and finally she raised her hand.

"How about doubletonguing?" she suggested.

The girls liked the sound of that and a rustled murmur of agreement went through the pit. Veronica grinned and nodded and even Ginny smirked in excitement.

Fleur approved of the suggestion as well. "Very good suggestion, Lily, and one of my personal favourites. And since it was you who suggested it, perhaps you should be the one to demonstrate on me, hm? But, of course, you will need a partner. Do we have another volunteer?"

Every girl lifted their hand, grinning, knowing that none of them would get chosen and Fleur had already made up her mind before she even asked.

"Ginny," Fleur said with a smile, singling out that only girl in the pit who as usual hadn't raised her hand. "What do you say, hm? Can I persuade you?"

Ginny didn't answer but she did sigh and rise to her feet, a mild blush on her freckled cheeks. Lily rose as well and the two girls made their way to the instructor. The rest of the girls rustled among the pillows, getting comfortable to watch, lounging in each other's arms.

Fleur smiled at her two volunteers and then she began to slip the pink straps of her silk sling bikini from her shoulders.

"Very good," she said. "Now, as I'm sure you're aware, a woman has two holes in which she can experience penetration. Her vagina, and of course, her anus. To insert an object into one of zese holes can be quite pleasurable. To insert an object into both at the same time? Well. Zat can be quite divine."

The bikini dropped to the floor around her pink high heels and she stepped out of it daintily and giggled and toed it aside.

The class was grinning and watching avidly. The voluptuous instructor was naked now, her body soft and full and bathed in sunlight. Huge boobs and wide hips and long gorgeous legs with a gold bangle around one thigh. Lily and Ginny were standing at her sides, so tiny and girlish in comparison to this vision of womanliness before them, small breasts, cute little buttocks.

Fleur pulled out her hairtie and let her hair down and fluffed it out with her fingers as she continued the lecture.

"Ze object of insertion can be one of many things," she said. "A Vibratus charm is most common, but one can also use strapons, dildos, strings of beads. You can also combine objects to various effects. Smaller objects in the anus, larger objects in the vagina. Different combinations can lead to different kinds of orgasm. But, as always, perhaps ze most pleasurable thing to have inside your body is another woman's tongue. Ze use of toys and other objects can create zeir own dynamic of trust and intimacy, but in my view, nothing quite compares to ze hot wriggling intimacy of a tongue."

Some of the girls nodded at that, others just watched. Lily and Ginny were still standing there, demurely in their black high heels, waiting for instructions. Fleur smiled at them and spread her arms.

"So," she said. "Ze only question is which girl wants which hole. Go ahead. I will let you decide among yourselves, although I do recommend my ass most highly. It is quite an exquisite thing."

Fleur smiled and put a hand on one hip provocatively. The girls in the pit giggled and Lily and Ginny gulped, leaning to get a look at the French Veela's gorgeous posterior, and then looked at each other.

Ginny tried to be nonchalant. "You can take her butt if you want."

Lily wanted it but shrugged to be polite. "It's okay, you can have it if you—"

"Okay," Ginny said quickly, her hunger for those sumptuous hindquarters getting the better of her.

The rest of the class giggled at the exchange, Ginny blushing in embarrassment, Lily slightly miffed at being swindled out of that yummy behind but consoled at having the vagina instead. Hermione was in the pit, relaxing against one of the pillows, and she gave Lily a smile and an eyeroll.

Fleur chuckled as well. "Well, I'm glad you both agree," she said. "Now, on your knees, ladies, if you please."

Lily and Ginny knelt down, naked, wearing nothing but their high heels, one of either side of that tall voluptuous instructor. Fleur turned to her side, so that Lily was eyelevel with her crotch and Ginny was eyelevel with her buttocks, and slowly the two girls shuffled forward a little on their knees and put their hands on Fleur's hips.

"Begin at your leisure," Fleur told them with a smile. "Go ahead. Don't be shy. Remember your lessons. Begin slowly. From ze outside in."

Neither Lily or Ginny could see each other, all they could see was Fleur's lowerbody, Lily staring at the split between her legs, Ginny staring at the soft cleft of her buttocks, both girls kneeling there with hunger already swirling in their stomachs. They each had a grip on Fleur's wide sexy hips, their hands overlapping, and now they leaned forward and pressed their mouths to Fleur's lowerareas.

Fleur gave a sumptuous moan and shifted her hips a little to give the girls better access. She had her side to the class and the class were staring up at the display with widening smiles, their eyes roaming over Fleur's body and over the bodies of those two girl kneeling at each of Fleur's entrances, front and rear, gripping her hips and beginning to lick into those lower clefts. Fleur smiled and placed a hand on both Lily and Ginny's head, as if to balance herself and spoke to the class.

"Zis is a very rudimentary demonstration, of course, of only one simple technique," she said. "A proper threeway requires a good amount of foreplay before diving directly into a woman's vagina or— _ass_!"

The last work came out in a yelp as Ginny pushed her tongue directly into Fleur's asshole.

The class chuckled, watching with broad smiles and glowing blushes. Many of them were getting excited and they had begun to stroke themselves idly, petting their pussies while their sparkling eyes roamed over the demonstration.

"Oh, Ginny," Fleur was saying in a breathless chuckle. "You are quite aggressive this morning."

Ginny moaned with her tongue deep in that tight space of Fleur's asshole and then she pulled it out and spread those buttocks with her hands and took a good look at it. It was pink and puckered and she leaned and licked at it some more, licking at the edges, before pushing her tongue back inside and letting it curl up and wriggle in that tight interior.

Lily had felt a flash of jealousy and she had opened her eyes to look up at Fleur. Fleur had been distracted but now she looked down at Lily and smiled and petted Lily's short dark hair. Lily had her mouth flush to Fleur's netherlips and now she tightened her grip on those hips and pushed her tongue directly into Fleur's vagina, shoving it directly inside and making her laugh and squirm.

By now there was a blush on the French Veela's cheeks and she continued to hold the two girl's heads there and move her hips in rhythm while she opened her eyes and addressed the class.

"Threeways and group sex in general are wonderful tools of self-discovery," she went on in a breathless voice. "Zere are many thrills to be found in sharing one's partner or working together to satisfy a mutual lover. Zese thrills are often individualized, but you will discover them for yourselves as you experiment. Mmm. Yes. Oui."

Fleur had closed her eyes again and for a moment she was too distracted to continue the class. She was moaning and rolling her hips, Lily and Ginny latched to each of her netherholes, two different tongues squirming inside her, one hand on Lily's head the other hand on Ginny's.

The two girls were kneeling there, Lily in front, Ginny in the rear, and they were gripping at Fleur's hips, their fingers scrunching into the skin, their hands overlapping. They were moaning just as loudly as Fleur and their stomachs were swirling with hunger as they pushed their tongues deeper into Fleur's body, Lily's tongue into her vagina, Ginny's tongue into her asshole.

Fleur moaned again, bent slightly, her hips moving in rhythm, and finally she opened her eyes again to address the class with her flushed and lust glazed face.

"Observe closely, class," she said breathlessly. "Can you see the shape we make? Like a triangle, no? A triangle is the strongest shape in geometry and quite a powerful shape in Lezbomancy as well. Mmm. Yes."

The class was mesmerized, watching, and the three of them did look like a triangle. Lily and Ginny on their knees, either side, and the woman in the middle, tall and voluptuous and the sun in her golden hair like the tip of a glorious triangle.

"Watch me, girls," wheezed the instructor, eyes closed, on the verge of climax. "Watch me as I orgasm from both sides. Oh, Ginny. Oh, Lily. Keep going. Yes. Mmmm—!"

The orgasm came to her in a gasp and buckled her knees. Just slightly. Her long gorgeous legs trembled and her hands clenched in the hair of each girl on their knees. Lily moaned and gulped down that gush of wetness and Ginny moaned as well and licked at that pink little hole and Fleur breathed and wheezed and slowly began chuckling.

Lily and Ginny eventually stopped licking and Fleur stumbled aside slightly and plonked down on the marble altar. She looked quite exhausted, which was rare for the unflappable Lesbomancer. She was breathing heavy and smiling and now she crossed her legs, sitting there on the altar, and chuckled at the class.

"And there you are," she said. "Thank you so much, girls. You were wonderful."

Lily and Ginny giggled, sharing a look, and then they went back to the pit and settled down again. Hermione gave Lily a smirk to congratulate her and Ginny received a few grins and elbow-nudges as well.

Fleur rose from the altar, fluffing out her hair, and took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Now," she said. "For the rest of class we're going to group up and learn ze standard positions. For homework you will have a new assignment. I want you to seek out a threeway in your own time and write a full twelve inches of parchment on ze particulars. I want you note ze participants and your relationship to them, either friend or girlfriend, classmate, teacher, and I want you to note ze exact activities you engaged in with each other and what you enjoyed most about zose activities. And next week, in class, we will compare papers and we will see exactly how many different and wonderful combinations of threeway sex are possible."

The girls grinned at that, glancing about to see what everyone else thought. Hermione smiled, glancing toward the vampire Carmilla, and lifted a hand.

"So we're allowed to do it with classmates this time?" she asked the teacher.

Fleur nodded affably. "Yes, of course," she said. "This is a lesson in relationships and intimacy, not variety. Now, why don't you all assemble in groups of three and we'll get started?"

Hermione and Lily shared a grin and all the girls rose from their pillows and began to move into groups.

Most of the couples remained in pairs and selected one of the unattached girls in the center of the pit to complete their trio. Ginny was called over to Laura, her friend from House Lily, and soon the redhead and the blonde were working together on the vampire Carmilla. Carmilla smiled with both girls attached to her nipples by their mouths and looked across the pit at Lily. Lily smiled back, wondering if she would ever get a chance at that gorgeous vampiress herself. She still remembered that first day of school when the pale beauty had half seduced her at the baths and invited her to spend a night with her sometime.

Luna had found herself accosted by half a dozen different couples, everybody quite eager to get a piece of that creamy blonde gorgeousness, and Luna didn't know what to do. Hands were clutching her arms and pulling her this way and that and eventually it was the Patil twins that claimed her, dragging her away to their own private corner of the pit where they laid her down on a pillow and giggled and descended on her milkwhite body with their own darkskinned forms.

Hermione was calling over Veronica and Veronica crawled over with a broad grin. A quick trio was formed, Hermione and Veronica delighted to work together, and Lily approved of that purplehaired beauty as well. Veronica had made more use of the body modification charms than most of the other girls, adding a few sizes to her breasts, an inch to her legs, a little more roundness to her butt, and this was a girl who had already been one of the sexiest girls in class. Hermione and Veronica were already chatting about which positions to try, the two of them quite expert on the subject, and then all three of them rose from the pit and moved over to one of the beds.

Several other groups had relocated to beds as well and soon the room was filled with a low din of moans as the girls began to experiment. Several of them had jumped right in but others were going slower, textbooks open, glancing at the illustrations of positions and then mimicking them.

Hermione and Lily began with some standard doubleteam techniques on Veronica, beginning by trading kisses with her before moving down to her breasts. Veronica was on her back, legs open, and soon she was moaning with both Lily and Hermione licking at her, one of them sucking at her clit, the other tonguing her vagina. She orgasmed with a high arching of her spine and sank back down again and she barely had time to rest before Hermione cast a Vagina Renevana charm on her and Lily flipped through the textbook for something else to try.

Fleur, meanwhile, was strolling the classroom in her pink high heels, observing her girls and calling out suggestions or praise. She noticed most of the groups where focusing on doubleteam techniques and she cautioned them to not be afraid of shaking up the dynamic, that a threeway is about more than two people pleasuring one other, it's about all three being pleasured at the same time.

There were some thoughtful nods throughout the room to that and girls began to experiment with new positions. By now there were several Vibratus charms waving about the room. Luna was on her hands and knees and there was one Patil behind her and one in front. The one behind her, Padma, was pumping her wand in and out of her vagina while the one in front of her, Parvati, was laying back with her legs open for Luna to lick at her entrance. Elsewhere in the pit Ginny and Laura were coiled in an embrace, moaning and kissing at each other's mouths, while Carmilla knelt nearby their legs and took turns penetrating them with her wand, Ginny first then Laura, sliding the wand in and out of their tight and slick little vaginas.

Hermione and Veronica had formed a partnership and now it was Lily who was being doubleteamed, the darkhaired girl on her back with her legs open while Hermione licked her out and Veronica sat on her face. Lily was moaning and munching on Veronica's vagina and it was quite a kinky feeling to orgasm with a face full of pussy. Veronica orgasmed as well, laughing, and after that they cast a round of Vagina Renevana charms and tried a new position. The illustration in the textbook was quite complicated but all three of these girls were quite competent young students and they managed to arrange themselves easily enough, laying on their sides in the loose shape of a triangle, Hermione licking at Veronica, Veronica licking at Lily, Lily licking at Hermione. Legs open and necks craned into the crotch of the girl in front of them, moaning, the excitement and electricity moving through them in a triangle, girl to girl, until each of them orgasmed with their faces buried in each other's vaginas.

The class was over shortly after that. Fleur had watched them all with approval and soon she was clapping her hands and telling them to finish up, reminding them about their homework assignment.

It had been quite an informative lesson and the girls were gossiping even as they got changed and started filing out. Lunch was next and Lily and Hermione were slower to get dressed than the others. Veronica, once she had her uniform on, gave them both a kiss on the cheek and a wink and scampered out with a couple others of her friends. Ginny as well was on her way out with Daphne, Ginny teasing Daphne about her first practical lesson of Lesbomancy.

Lily was stepping into her panties and Hermione had conjured a hairbrush as she often did after Lesbomancy lessons. Her bushy brown hair had gotten quite wild during the threeway and now she brushing it back down, slowly, thinking. Her mind had wandered back to their other troubles and now she sighed.

"Well, I guess now we have a new Lesbomancy assignment," she said. "As if we need the distraction. We're never going to figure out what to do about Bellatrix, are we?"

Lily was fully changed by now and she was straightening her black satin loincloth. "Actually, I've been thinking. In the more advanced chapters of the textbook, there's a few paragraphs about the spiritual healing properties of Lesbomancy."

Hermione snorted at her. "I still can't get over the fact that you've read the entire textbook."

Lily grinned at that and took the hairbrush from Hermione and brushed her own short black locks quickly. "Me either, but it got me thinking. Maybe Lesbomancy could somehow be used to help Bellatrix. Help soothe her soul and put her back together. You know what I mean?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "That's an interesting thought. It seems her wife has already played a big part in keeping her stable."

Lily nodded as well and glanced over at Fleur who was bent at her desk in that pink sling bikini. "I wanted to talk to Fleur about it, but she wouldn't know anything about Horcruxes or dark magic. Besides, she'd want to know why I was asking about it, and I couldn't tell her about Bellatrix."

"That's true, but what about Carmilla?"

Carmilla was still in the room along with a few others. She had paused to chat with some of the girls, the girls clustered around her like groupies, and now she was finally putting her uniform back on while the girls filed out. Lily glanced at her, at those long pale legs as they stepped into those black lace panties, and turned back to Hermione.

"What about her?" she asked.

Hermione was grinning. "Carmilla Karnstein is one of the most powerful Dark Witches and Lesbomancers in history. She probably knows more about Dark Magic than Bellatrix and more about Lesbomancy than Fleur. Maybe we could talk to her about this—and get our assignment done at the same time, if you know what I mean."

A slow smirk spread over Lily's mouth. "Sounds good to me."

The two girls watched the vampire finish getting dressed, tying her halter behind her, straightening the satin against the large globes of her breasts. Carmilla had noticed them there and she smiled and nodded regally as she went by.

Hermione quickly spoke up. "Um, Lady Karnstein?"

Carmilla stopped and turned back to her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione seemed suddenly shy, her cheeks filling with color, face to face with one of her idols. "Lily and I were wondering if you would be interested in doing your assignment with us," she said. "It would be our honor if you would join us for a threeway."

The vampire smiled with her thick red lipstick and seemed quite pleased with the suggestion. "The honor would be mine, and an honor I've been looking forward to for a long time. Meet me in the courtyard tonight and we'll see what we can get up to together."

Hermione bowed. "Thank you, my lady."

Lily dipped a little bow as well.

Carmilla smiled at them, amused at their deference, and then turned and made her way out.

Lily and Hermione were the only two left in the classroom. Hermione stared at the vampire until she disappeared, her eyes roaming over her milky back and long white legs, and then she spun back to Lily.

"Oh my god, she's so sexy," she said in a breathless rush. "Lily, we're going to have to be careful. If she fucks me too good, I might end up dumping you. Don't let that happen, okay?"

Lily giggled, hoping she was joking, and took her hand. "I won't."

Hermione nodded, still slightly frazzled, and Lily led her by the hand out of the classroom.

—

 **AN: Originally I wanted this lesson to be about anal penetration, but I went with threeways instead, so that it would lead into the homework assignment and an excuse for them to hook up with Carmilla. I've been teasing a Carmilla lemon since the beginning, and it fits with the plot too. :)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

—

Chapter 19:

—

Later that day Lily and Hermione retired to their separate rooms to get changed for their date with the vampire known as Carmilla. The sun was setting in the windows, Hermione in the castle, Lily in the manor, and both girls were filled with a fluttery excitement at the delights that awaited them after the sun went down.

Lily was naked in her room, no shoes, standing in front of the tall ovalshaped full-length mirror with her wand in her hand. The mirror was framed in polished oak and the small darkhaired girl stood in the reflection with her eyes flittering over her naked body. Tonight was a big night, with one of the sexiest and most prolific dark witches in history, and she wanted to look her best. Usually she kept her body in its natural state but tonight she felt the magnitude of the occasion called for a modification or two.

The kitten was sitting at her feet, looking up at her curiously, and Becky Bunnyheart, Lily's young apprentice, was lounging on the bed to watch and offer suggestions, although the tiny blonde wasn't much of a help. She seemed to think Lily was absolutely perfect in every dimension and adjustment to the point Lily had to rely on her own judgement. The first thing she did was enlarge her breasts a little, not much, just to make them fuller and heavier. Then she added an inch to her legs before turning and examining her butt in the mirror. She made a couple adjustments, tapping each cheek with the tip of her wand, and Becky gushed about how perfect each alteration was until Lily settled on a little extra plumpness.

Across campus, in her room at the castle Hermione was in much the same situation with Gabrielle, her own young apprentice. The slender young Veela, however, was far more discerning than her pigtailed counterpart, and instead of lounging on the bed she was on her feet and hovering about Hermione, examining her body, isolating flaws, making small and intelligent suggestions.

Hermione hardly needed a mirror. She nodded at Gabrielle's advice, deferring to the young Veela's wisdom in these matters, and used her wand to make various small adjustments. Trimming down her waist just a tad. Adding an extra degree of curve to her spine. The biggest alteration she made was to her breasts. Boldly, she swelled them to almost double their natural size. She was a little hesitant about that but her blonde apprentice smiled and assured her most confidently they looked incredible. Hermione regarded herself in the mirror and posed her breasts a little. Two round heavy mounds on her chest. It was easily the most noticeable change and the thought filled her with excitement. She liked the idea that Carmilla, Lady Karnstein, would know right away that Hermione had enlarged her breasts just for her.

The sun was down by now, a cool blue dusk stretching over the schoolyard. Lily and Hermione, on opposite ends of the campus, fished their gowns out of their closets and got dressed while their young blonde apprentices did their makeup with flicks of their wands. Finally they kissed each of those young girls on their lips to thank them for their service and then they left their rooms.

They met up in the courtyard outside, in the first pale light of the moon, and Lily grinned at Hermione's tits. Hermione blushed, knowing the enlargement was so obvious. Each of them were in gowns, similar to muggle prom style. Lily's gown was sapphire blue, satin, and it fit her figure very sleekly. Hermione's gown was lavender, silk, a soft purple sheath that encased her body like a cocoon. The gown had no straps and her breasts rose in luscious swells from the neckline. Each of them wore fancy underwear underneath, lace and silk, and each of them were looking forward to night of untold delights in the arms of a vampire. And hopefully they could get some information about Horcruxes and Lesbomancy and all that stuff as well while they were there.

They kissed there in the courtyard, a peck on the lips, and then they separated to look at each other. Moonmoths were fluttering all about them and they each looked spectacular. Hermione by now was noticing the improvements to Lily's own body, particularly the extra inch of height, and she smirked at the other girl.

"Well," she said. "You look…different."

Lily smirked as well and gave a pointed glance at Hermione's cleavage. "So do you."

Hermione flipped her hair with a playful arrogance. "I thought I'd try something new."

"Me too."

"You look gorgeous."

"You too."

Then they giggled and kissed again, firmer this time, pressing their lips and parting them and indulging just a little tongue as perhaps an appetizer.

The kiss was interrupted when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Laura, dressed in her black satin uniform, coming toward them with a smile. Lily and Hermione were surprised to see the blonde human girl, expecting Lady Karnstein instead, but they smiled.

"Laura, hi," Hermione said. "Will you be joining us?"

Laura smiled and shook her head. "No, I'll just be escorting you. Lady Karnstein wants you all to herself."

Lily grinned. "You call her lady even though you're dating her?"

Laura blushed slightly and gave a small shrug. "Well, she's about three hundred years older than me, so sometimes it's a little awkward. Being formal helps us relate to each other. I like it. I think of her as a mentor, or even a mistress. She's a great woman. One day I hope to become one of her wives."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "One of?"

Hermione sighed, smiling broadly. "She has three different wives, Lily," she said. "And over a hundred concubines, if the legends are true."

Laura chuckled at that. "It's a bit exaggerated," she said. "She doesn't have a hundred, just a couple dozen or so. Although they come and go so there's been well over a hundred over the centuries."

Lily grinned broadly. She now had a new hero. Hermione giggled and shook her head and Laura tilted her head across the campus.

"Come on, let's go," she said. "Lady Karnstein's private quarters are this way."

Lily and Hermione clasped hands and followed behind Laura.

The private quarters were a small stone keep by the edge of the forest. There was a dirt path that wound through the flowers and the girls moved in a halo of moonmoths, Hermione and Lily in their gowns, Laura in front. The keep stood in the distance, a squat stone tower that brooded in black silhouette against the stars, and Laura pointed it out.

"There it is," she said. "The keep was actually part of her estate in Hungary. When Lady Karnstein first came to Salem, she had the keep shipped over brick by brick and reconstructed exactly the same. It's just a place where she can get changed or study or spend time with me."

"I heard rumors she lived off-campus," Hermione mentioned.

Laura smiled and then turned off a side path. "She does."

Lily and Hermione followed, this new path leading around the side of the keep. They never did approach the stone tower. Instead they followed the path to a small graveyard that stood in a patch of moonlit flowers.

The tiny plot held only one gravestone. A small stone monument with a mosscovered cross mounted into the center. The stone was old and weathered and it was impossible to read the worn inscription in the poor light.

Laura gestured at the gravestone like a tour guide. "This is a portkey," she said. "It leads directly to Lady Karnstien's ancestral estate in Hungary."

Lily chuckled once at the gravestone. "She doesn't actually live in a coffin, does she?"

Laura chuckled as well. "No, no, the gravestone is just a memento," she said. "It's the stone her family put up after Lady Karnstein disappeared as a girl. Are you ready?"

Hermione had bobbed down for a closer look at the inscription. The stone was covered in dirt and mould and the only two words she could make out were _loving_ _daughter_.

She rose and dusted her hands and offered one to Lily. Lily at it, the two of them smiling at the whimsy of a vampire using a gravestone as a Portkey, and then turned back to the gravestone and reached for the cross.

As soon as their hands touched the stone they were sucked into a howling spiral that seemed to bore through dimensions, carrying them in a corkscrew that spun through time and space until at last it coughed them up again on the other side of the world.

They still had their hands clasped and they both wobbled as their high heels came to rest on solid ground. They were in another graveyard, a bigger one, and they were standing on a cobbled lane that wove among the headstones. A low sheet of mist was moving across the gravegrass and a thin black raven croaked from its perch on the roof of a stone mausoleum. Many of the gravestones featured angels in stone robes with lowered eyes in the moonlight and their wings folded about them sorrowfully.

Laura appeared beside them with a zap of energy and she chuckled at the trip. All three girls took a moment to shake off the Portkey sickness and Hermione glanced about the graveyard.

"Why does the Portkey lead here?" she asked. "Wouldn't it be better to lead directly into the mansion?"

Laura shook her head. "The estate is heavily warded. Beyond the gates almost all outside magic is supressed."

Hermione nodded at that and Lily nodded too. Laura smiled and gestured with her head.

"This way," she said. "The house is through here."

Laura led the way and Lily and Hermione followed her through the mist with their hands clasped, glancing about at all the headstones, the raven croaking behind them.

The path led out of the cemetery and into the courtyard of the main estate. The grounds were gravel and dark hedgerows marked out the paths. Vast lawns covered the hills to the west before terminating in a dark wood where wolves could be heard howling at the moon in thin distant wails. The estate itself stood stamped against the nightsky with banks of black clouds beyond and there seemed to be no lights on at all inside, the windows dark and barren and empty as the eyes of the dead as they gazed down upon the visitors coming up through the courtyard. Two broad staircases wound upward onto a terrace on the second floor and below the terrace stood the wide oak doubledoors that led inside.

Lily and Hermione were smiling, their skin electrified by this cold atmosphere of gothic gloominess. They passed a dead tree with gnarled branches that were infested with crows that glared down at them with black beady eyes. Lily grinned and moved a little closer to Hermione, the two of them like girls exploring a haunted house in an amusement park, and behind them they heard a giggle. They spun around and saw two women, both of them pale, both of them voluptuous, each of them clad in wisps of silk and one of them blonde and the other brunette. Their skin was pure white in the moonlight and they smiled across the courtyard with sharp canines poking their bottom lips and then they passed behind the black trunk of a dead tree and disappeared.

Lily and Hermione glanced at each other, their hearts racing, and Laura smiled back at them and urged them on.

They entered the estate through the main entrance and entered into a grand foyer with marble floors and ascending staircases with wrought iron balustrades in ornate patterns. Wide marble columns stood from floor to ceiling and between the staircases there was a gold pedestal with an onyx pot of flowers on it, the flowers reaching upward in a vast eruption of roses and lilies and violets, the three types that signified the Houses at Salem. Beneath the pedestal was a woven rug and on the walls were gold candleholders with candles tipped with small orange flames.

The chandelier was dim and the candles only gave a very faint light. The three came to the center of the marble floor and stood there, Lily and Hermione in their gowns, gazing about at the dark but opulent interior. Footsteps clicked above them, a sharp tap of high heels, and they looked up to see Lady Carmilla Karnstein descending the staircase in all her glory.

The vampiress wore a burgundy gown with broad hoopskirts and the gown was covered in embellishments of lace and little satin bows. She had a hand on the banister and she moved down the stairs with a perfect grace of carriage, back straight, shoulders set, and she smiled down at her guests like a warm hearted baroness greeting old friends.

"Ah, Lily, Hermione," she said. "So glad you could come."

Lily and Hermione stood there, blushing, smiling, unused to seeing their classmate in this rich environment. She looked like an entirely different woman, an important woman. Carmilla took them by their hands, one at a time, and gave them kisses on each cheek.

"Thank you, my lady," Hermione said, accepting the kisses. "It's our honor."

Lily nodded in agreement and accepted some kisses as well. Carmilla wore an especially rich shade of lipstick, deep red like the color of blood, and she looked incredible in her gown. Her skin was pale gray in the candlelight and her breast were large and luminous in the black lace décolletage of her bodice. The vampire smiled at them, noticing both Hermione's increased bustsize and Lily extra inch of height, and then turned to Laura.

"Thank you so much for bringing them, Laura," she said. "Will you fetch us some wine while I give them a quick tour?"

Laura dipped a gracious curtsy. "Yes, my lady."

Hermione smiled as the blonde girl scurried away on her errand. She liked how the vampire had phrased the request as a question. It was the mark of a benevolent mistress.

Lily smiled as well and let her eyes roam over the vampire's face. That pale jaw, those full red lips. Her stomach swirled with excitement at the thought of kissing them.

Carmilla turned back to her guests and gestured with a sweep of her arm. "Come, let me show you the gallery," she said. "You may find it interesting."

Lily and Hermione shared a smile and then fell in beside their host as they continued through the foyer, their heels tapping on the marble, and out through an archway.

The corridor led into a wide hall with high ceilings. There were no lights in this room aside from the faint moonrays that fell through the arched windows and it was otherwise dark as a tomb. Carmilla carried a lamp and led them along the wall in a small corona of warm orange light, holding the lamp aloft for Lily and Hermione to see the oilpaintings that hung in handsome gold frames. Each portrait was of a woman and all of them young and lovely and dressed in fine gowns as they smiled down at the lady of the house and batted their eyelashes coyly.

"These are portraits of all the lovers I've had over the centuries," Carmilla was saying. "I like to keep a memento of them in the event that I can't keep the woman herself. I do get terribly attached to some of them."

Lily grinned at that. In the dim light of the lamp she could see that the portraits stretched across the entire wall and every other wall as well. There were dozens and dozens of them, hundreds, perhaps.

"Lady Karnstein, may I ask you something?" Hermione asked her as they continued along the wall.

Carmilla smiled at her. "Of course."

Hermione hesitated slightly, as if she wasn't sure if her question was appropriate, and then just asked. "How exactly did you become a vampire? Is it true what they said in _Maiden of Blood_?"

Carmila's smile curved upwards into a smirk and she nodded noncommittally. "For the most part, yes," she said. "I inherited this estate from the woman who turned me. I was one of many young girls abducted from the nearby village and bought here to be yet another plaything. A peasant with a pretty face. My charm, however, was perhaps more powerful than the evil countess had bargained on. I eventually seduced her and betrayed her."

The vampire paused at a certain portrait and lifted the lamp. The orange glow moved over the painting and in the painting was a snarling demoness, darkhaired, horns in her forehead. Beautiful and evil with glowing red eyes, teeth long and sharp and gnashing in silence as she hissed at the younger vampire there with the lamp in a never ending rage.

Lily and Hermione looked at the portrait, their faces sobering. Carmilla regarded the demon-woman for a long moment and then smiled softly in the lamplight.

"She was the closest thing I had to a mother," she said.

Lily and Hermione shared a glance. Hermione seemed confused but Lily perhaps thought she understood the sentiment. She felt similarly about the Dursley's. Abusive or not, they were the only family she had.

Heel clicks from the far end of the hall and now Laura appeared with a silver tray that held two glasses and a bottle of wine. She set down the tray on a sideboard and Carmilla poured the glasses and offered one each to Lily and Hermione.

"But come, let's not talk of darker times," she said. "Let us drink to brighter futures."

Lily and Hermione smiled and took sips. The wine was old, sweet, sharp on the tongue. Lily lowered the glass, licking her lips, and then notice Carmilla didn't have a glass.

"You're not drinking any?" she asked.

Carmilla chuckled silently in the lamplight.

Hermione looked at Lily with a smile. "She's a vampire, Lily."

Lily blushed and took another sip to conceal her sheepish expression.

The tour continued in a circuit of the gallery, Lily and Hermione trailing behind Carmilla with their wine glasses, Laura carrying the tray. The portraits swept past in the orange glow of the lamp, the women and girls in those golden frames giggling or smiling or smirking suggestively. Carmilla provided some details on a favoured few of these old lovers, speaking of them warmly and with great fondness, until she came to the newest portrait. Lily and Hermione recognized the blonde girl in that gold frame right away. It was Laura, smiling and posing in the oilpainting with pride and primness, while the real Laura stood there with the silver tray and blushed coyly.

The tour lasted perhaps an hour and finally the lady of the house led them upstairs and into her bedchambers. The floors here were polished wood and there was a large persian rug under the bed. The bed was covered in rich velvet cushions and there were windows either side with the heavy winecolored curtains pulled aside to reveal a view of the moonlit hedgemaze in the gardens below. Against the wall was a polished oak chifferobe with gold pullrings attached to the drawers and there were several gold vases of roses throughout the room. The room seemed surprisingly lived in and on the surface of the dresser was an assortment of jewellery and even some giftboxes with loose ribbons and tissue paper just laying around.

Also in the room were three women.

They stood there to the side, all in a row, smiling, like children who had misbehaved and were waiting punishment. One of them was tall and blonde, one of them brunette and beautiful, and the third was a blackhaired little pixie, all of them dressed in gorgeous gowns and all of them as pale and supernaturally gorgeous as Carmilla herself. Lily and Hermione smiled at them, glancing at their host, and Carmilla gestured at them with her arm.

"These are my wives," she said. "Bella, Alice, and Rosalie."

All three wives dipped a curtsy. Lily and Hermione curtsied back. Of the three wives one of them was not smiling. It was the blonde one and now she turned a pair of jealous eyes onto Carmilla.

"Mistress, you never mentioned there would be guests tonight," she said.

Carmilla smiled and moved about the room lighting candles with her wand. "We only made the plans this afternoon, my dear."

"Do we at least get to share?" asked that dark little pixie named Alice, smiling sharply at Hermione.

The other wife, the brunette named Bella, was letting her dark eyes roam in hunger all over Lily. "I like the little one."

Carmilla finished lighting all the candles and now the room was illuminated in warm brightness. There was also a fire in the fireplace and the entire room seemed to quiver in the orange light. Carmilla lifted her wand to her lips. The tip held a small flame that she'd used to light the candles and now she blew it out before lowering the wand and addressing her wives.

"Tonight I would like privacy with my friends," she said. "We have an assignment at school to take care of."

Two of the wives groaned, the ones named Alice and Bella. The one named Rosalie, the statuesque blonde, just frowned jealously.

Carmilla gestured toward Laura. "Go with Laura and make sure she is properly taken care of. Go on, you will have your fun some other time."

The wives pouted but they sailed over to Laura and took the blonde girl by her arms and began tugging her toward the door. Laura giggled and nodded a goodnight to her mistress and then disappeared behind the door as it was closed.

Now Lily and Hermione were alone with Carmilla. They drifted forward a little, feeling the heat of the fire and the candleflames wash over their arms and shoulders.

The covers on the bed were gold and burgundy, folds and folds of expensive cloth with gold trim and gold tassels. Hermione passed a hand over the bed and looked about at the rest of the room.

"Wow," she said. "This place is amazing. We really are very flattered that you invited us into your home, Lady Karnstein."

Carmilla had sat at her dresser and she was touching up her makeup in the mirror. "I'm sure it will be entirely my pleasure. But perhaps it is I who should be thanking you. I'm sure our experience together will make for a very lovely paper for class."

"I hope so too," Hermione said, and the mention of schoolwork reminded her of the other reason they were here. "Actually, there was something we were hoping to discuss with you."

"Oh?"

"We're aware of your extensive expertise with Dark Magic and Lesbomancy, and…"

Hermione trailed off, glancing at Lily. Lily turned to the vampire at the dresser.

"Do you know anything about Horcruxes?" she asked.

Carmilla paused, makeup brush midstroke, her eyes flickering in the mirror to look at Lily. Hermione had cringed at her bluntness and Lily now blushed as well. Perhaps she should've let Hermione do it.

Carmilla was still for a long moment and then turned back to the mirror and finished with the makeup, a quick brushing onto both of her cheeks, and then she rose from the dresser and came around the bed.

"The creation of a Horcrux is a particularly Dark Magic," she said. "How did you come to learn about them?"

Lily glanced at Hermione and then back at Carmilla. "Voldemort had seven Horcruxes. We had to destroy them all before we could destroy him."

Carmilla lifted her eyebrows, partly in shock, partly in amusement. "Seven of them? My, my. The deluded fool was paranoid indeed. And you destroyed them? Well. I knew you were both very powerful but I suppose even I had underestimated you."

Hermione smiled proudly and shared a glance with Lily. Carmilla had moved over to the sidetable and now she was pouring some more wine for them.

"How knowledgeable are you in Horcruxes, Lady Karnstein?" Hermione asked her.

Carmilla sighed and offered them each a glass of the dark red liquid. "Well, you have to understand that I come from a different era. Back then Dark Magic wasn't as vilified as it is now. Back then Dark Magic was a highly respected, even revered, branch of magic. In those days nothing mattered but power."

Lily and Hermione nodded, sipping the wine. Carmilla sighed once and looked out the window.

"Over the centuries Horcruxes became a lost art," she said. "A forbidden art. Most of the literature on the subject was destroyed in various purges. Very few collectors in the world have access to such tomes, and only in highest secrecy." She turned back to her guests. "But tell me, why do you seek information on this subject? Voldemort was destroyed, was he not?"

Lilly nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, but…"

Hermione didn't know how to explain this part either. Lily glanced at her and back at Carmilla.

"It's for a friend," she said.

Carmilla arched a perfect black brow. "A friend?"

Hermione chuckled awkwardly. "Well, the word _friend_ isn't quite right, either," she said, since after all they were referring to Bellatrix. "Sorry for being so vague, Lady Karnstein, it's just…"

Carmilla raised a hand. "No, no, I understand perfectly. These are delicate matters. Highly illegal matters, as a matter of fact. You must be as circumspect as possible."

Hermione nodded in relief. "Thank you."

Carmilla nodded as well. She was standing by the sideboard, leaning a hip on it. Lily and Hermione were standing by the fire, Lily in blue satin, Hermione in soft lavender, the firelight glowing over their forms. Carmilla looked at them for a long time and then she smiled and unleaned from the sideboard.

"In any case, the night is young," she said. "Let us talk about this later. Come. You two get started while I undress. These gowns take an age to unlace."

Lily and Hermione grinned at that and drank the last of their wine and then they set down their glasses and unzipped each other before stepping out of their gowns and climbing onto the bed in their lingerie.

Carmilla watched them, taking her time with her own gown. She had sailed around to the front of the bed and she was unclipping her skirts and petticoats. The rustle of silk and lace were the loudest sounds in the room, louder than both the crackle of the fire and the moans of Lily and Hermione as they opened their mouths and let their tongues mingle, their legs entwining, their hands roaming. Carmilla smiled, her dark eyes evaluating them, standing there in stockings and heels. There was a footstool at the foot of the bed and she propped a foot onto it and began to push the stocking along her long white leg. The two girls were pulling off their underwear, unlatching their bras and peeling away their panties, and they tossed each garment over the edge of the bed until they were utterly naked aside from their shoes.

Carmilla leaned against a bedpillar and continued to watch them. She was naked as well by now, her skin white as marble, the firelight washing over her in a warm orange glow. Lily and Hermione revelled on display, their bodies burning under those dark and hungry eyes. They were on their knees now, kissing at each other's mouths with smirks and sideways glances at their host, their hands stroking at the globes of each other's breasts, the firelight dancing over the smooth skin of their thighs and buttocks. Hermione with her enlarged breasts, Lily with her lengthened legs, all to please this timeless vampire who had invited them into her bed. Carmilla smiled, the lust visibly coursing through her pale body, and finally she climbed into the bed to join them.

The two girls broke apart to receive her, smiling and laying her down, and then descended on her with lips and tongues, taking turns to apply long and luxurious kisses onto those gorgeous red lips. They had participated in group situations before but this felt like the first time, the first real threeway, the first time they had truly opened their relationship and allowed a third between them. The vampire smiled at them in the warm orange light and cupped their faces to return the kisses, pulling them toward her mouth and then releasing them to turn to the other.

Lust was surging through both girls and the lust led them in different directions. Hermione remained at Carmilla's mouth, tonguing her like a woman in love, while Lily descended to the vast white mounds of her breasts, craving more carnal delights. The nipples were pale pink and they were full and fat. Lily licked at one of them and kissed it and started suckling at it before moving onto the next one. Her hand had gone even lower and she was stroking at Carmilla's entrance and encouraging those long white legs to open. They did and soon Lily was down there between them, alone, pressing her mouth to those pale pursed netherlips while Hermione pressed her own mouth to the ravishing red lips on Carmilla's face. The vampire squirmed and arched, her pale body glistening in the firelight. Hermione's hand had been stroking at her large white breasts and now she abandoned the kiss and smiled and lowered her mouth to those swollen pink nipples. The vampire was now free to moan and moan she did, deeply in her chest, and she allowed her body to writhe and buckle until finally she orgasmed with a womanly groan while Hermione suckled at her nipples and Lily licked at her vagina.

It was the first orgasm of the night but it certainly wasn't the last. Carmilla laughed and complimented them on their technique, fundamental as it was, and Lily and Hermione thanked her and began kissing her again. The room was filled with the warmth of the fire and a light haze of vampiric pheromones, a scent that seemed to invade their minds like a soft pink mist, and the girls wanted more, more, more.

They were becoming bolder now, more aggressive. They smirked at their host and made offers of service in sultry whispers. Carmilla toyed with them, pretending to be coy, and told them to lay down. They did, side by side, and the vampire then focused on their breasts, stroking them with her hands and bending to lick or suckle at certain nipples, the two girls shivering with anticipation. Both of them had enlarged their breasts for exactly this purpose and the firelight flickered over their mounds, Lily's smaller and more pale, Hermione's larger and a little darker. The vampire seemed to enjoy each all four of those breasts impartially and once she'd had her fill she shuffled down to that tangle of legs, two pairs, four thighs, and she set about spreading them open before pushing two fingers into each other, left hand in Hermione, right hand in Lily.

The two girls moaned, their backs squirming, their legs in the air. Carmila smiled at them and began pumping the fingers and stirring them about. Their vaginas were soaking wet and the girls were whimpering and clenching down on those fingers, staring at the vampire in the firelight until their head's turned to face each other. Sweaty and glazed with lust, they stared at each other for a long moment, moaning, and then they pushed their mouths together and started tonguing each other until they orgasmed at the same time with their legs in the air and their vaginas filled with fingers that had triggered orgasms in hundreds of girls, thousands, fingers that were more expert than anything they had ever quite experienced.

They were quite exhausted afterward but a round of Vagina Rennevana charms took care of that. Carmilla had climbed out of the bed and she poured some more wine for the two girls and the two girls sipped and smiled at their host. The pale woman had moved to the fire and she was jostling some of the logs with a firepoker. Naked, tall, her white skin shimmering with orange light. Glorious buttocks and magnificent legs. Lily and Hermione stared at her, sipping the wine, the wine slipping down into stomachs that were swirling and churning and rolling with hunger. Sparks rose in the fireplace as the logs settled and shifted and the vampire smiled and came back to the bed.

For hours Lily and Hermione allowed their host to guide them through a night of decadence and elegant depravity. It was the deliberateness that was so exciting. Every other group situation they had been in had been spontaneous or spur of the moment. But this was planned. This was calculated. Lady Karnstein had invited them into her bed and in turn they had invited her into their relationship, their love for each other leading them into a cooperation of lust as their hands roamed this other woman's body and their mouths latched onto her nipples and their vaginas burned for her attention.

The two girls were intoxicated by now by the wine and the pheromones and the romance of the evening and they laughed and smiled and followed their host's directions. Carmilla took Hermione like a partner and kissed her and stroked her and then laid her down and licked her vagina while Lily watched. Hermione orgasmed with her spine arching upwards and then the vampire moved to Lily and cupped her face in the firelight and kissed her with lips that were wet with her girlfriends arousal. Lily too was then laid down as the vampire lowered her face between Lily's thighs and began to lick, long and hard, moaning and munching at her netherlips and lapping up all her arousal until Lily clenched a handful of bedsheet and orgasmed with Hermione watching excitedly.

More Vagina Rennevana charms were cast and Carmilla began to turn the girls against each other playfully, teaming up with Hermione to do Lily and teaming up with Lily to do Hermione. The two girls vied for the vampire's approval and followed every silky command and soon Carmilla urged their mouths together, making them kiss like dolls. They opened their mouths and tongued each other for the vampire to watch and then they went down on each other. Lily did Hermione first, Hermione laying there with her legs spread, and while Lily was eating her out Carmilla sat on Hermione's face. The vampire orgasmed and dismounted, smiling pleasurably, and told the two girls to swap. Now Lily lay on her back with her legs spread and Hermione eating her out while Carmilla straddled Lily's face. Lily hooked her arms around those pale thighs and craned her neck to shove her mouth against that glorious vagina and finally she orgasmed just as Carmilla released a gush of fluid into her mouth from her own orgasm.

The wine bottle was empty by now and the fire was dying down. The room had dimmed and the laughter had taken on a languid quality like girls laughing in their sleep from something that occurred in a dream. All three girls were covered in sweat and they moved about in dim orange light with glistening legs and naked breasts, wrapping their arms around each other and opening their legs. They licked at each other's pussies and pumped each other's vaginas with their fingers. They orgasmed over and over again, moaning and whimpering in throes of pleasure, until finally they came to a point where they seemed to be satisfied.

For a long time the three of them lay naked in the bed, Carmilla in the middle and Lily and Hermione at either side. They each had a leg wrapped around the vampire affectionately and they were breathing slow and deep, eyes closed, smiling. No one spoke for a long time and there was no sound but the breathing and the low crackle of the dying fire. Most of the candles had burnt out and shadows danced across the walls. Carmilla was the only one with her eyes open and she was looking out the window at the moon. A smile curved her lips and then she rosed and ushered the other two girls out onto the balcony to take the moonlight.

The balcony looked out over the hedgemaze at the rear of the estate, a dark and vast tangle of privet that stretched across the entire grounds. The three women were naked and Lily and Hermione were perked up by the cool air. They smiled and shivered and rubbed their arms as they looked up into the sky. The blackness was filled with stars and high above them all was a large white moon that was almost full.

Carmilla leaned a hip on the marble balustrade, unaffected by the cold, and gazed up at the moon, her skin equally white and lustrous, her breasts like moons themselves so white and bright in the darkness. The two other girls were more preoccupied by the vampire herself, their eyes flittering over that supernatural body as she reclined there on the balustrade with her long dark hair cascading over her pale shoulders.

"It really is a beautiful night, tonight," said the vampire.

Lily smiled and glanced up at the moon. "Yeah."

Hermione smiled as well but she was still looking at the vampire. "Thank you again for inviting us over, Lady Karnstein," she said. "We had a wonderful time. Didn't we, Lily?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically, small, naked, darkhaired in the moonlight. Carmilla finally tore her eyes away from the moon and looked at the two girls there, her lips curving into a smile.

"I'm glad," she said. Then she changed the subject. "Now as to your earlier inquiries. About Horcruxes."

Lily and Hermione didn't reply. They had almost forgotten. Carmilla was watching them, still smiling but rather more serious, and finally she nodded, perhaps in agreement to some internal question she had asked herself.

"I won't ask you for any details," she said. "Rather I'll leave my personal library at your disposal. And your discretion, of course."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "You will?"

Carmilla chuckled and unleaned from the balustrade. "But of course. You are the great Lily Potter, The Girl Who Lived, the slayer of the Dark Lord Voldemort. If one cannot trust you, who can one trust?"

Lily grinned at that and Hermione grinned as well.

"Thank you, Lady Karnstein," she said. "We really appreciate it."

Carmilla waved the gratitude away casually. "Of course. And naturally, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Can I ask one now?" Lily asked her.

Carmilla chuckled and nodded. "Of course you may."

Lily hesitated, wondering how to frame it, and then spoke slowly to get it right. "Is it possible for a split fragment of soul…to be better than the original?"

"Better?"

"Yeah. Say an evil person created a Horcrux. And then the Horcrux became an entirely new person. Is it possible that the new person could be a better person? A good person?"

The lady of the house didn't quite seem to understand but she did seem to grasp what the girl was getting at. "Good is relative," she said, "but yes, it's possible. It would require a certain kind of sacrifice, however. Something selfless. Noble. A willing sacrifice is the only thing that could imbue the Horcrux—and the fragment—with that kind of potential."

Lily nodded and glanced at Hermione. Hermione smiled at her and touched her shoulder to congratulate her on asking an intelligent question for once.

"However such a fragment will always be in danger of being consumed again by its host," the vampire added.

"But is it possible to protect that fragment?" Lily asked her. "To eradicate the remainder of her host and allow the fragment to flourish into its own person?"

"Oh, yes, but not with Dark Arts. It would require life. Love. Companionship."

Lily grinned even wider. "Lesbomancy?"

Carmilla smiled and nodded. "Correct," she said. "Love has power to soothe souls and nothing channels love like Lesbomancy. You will find more details on this subject in my library. But right now, it is getting late. I had hoped to sample a little blood from both of you, but I suppose we'll have to defer the dessert to another time, hm?"

Hermione smirked at that and sauntered closer to the vampire. "Are you sure? We don't care about being late for school, and we really are terribly grateful for your assistance."

Lily stifled a chuckle at how Hermione wouldn't mind being late for school. The vampire seemed to bring out her naughty side. Carmilla smiled at Hermione and touched her chin and placed a kiss on her lips before releasing her.

"There's no rush," she said. "Let us wait until the time is right. I hope to have you as guests many times in the future."

Hermione was slightly disappointed but she smiled. Carmilla was moving past them back into the warm glow of the bedroom. She paused at the doors and turned back, her naked body silhouetted in the orange glow of the fire behind her.

"I'll have a guest bedroom prepared," she said. "Wait here for just a moment."

Then she turned and sauntered back into the house.

Hermione sighed, watching her go, and then she leaned on the balustrade as if she needed the support. Her lips were fixed in a silly smile and the nipples on her extra big boobs were stiff from the cold and from the visible attraction she had for the vampire.

Lily laughed at her. "You are so totally in love with her, aren't you?"

Hermione grinned and tried not to blush. "No. I just admire her so much. But it looks like you were right. Lesbomancy might be exactly what Bellatrix—or Professor Despertarse—might need. I guess we'll find out more after we comb through Lady Karnstein's library."

" _You_ can comb through the library," Lily said with a grin. "I'll just follow you around."

Hermione smirked at that and took Lily by the hips. "So I guess this means we've agreed to help her, hm?"

"I guess so," Lily said with a smile and a shrug of her naked shoulder.

The two girls gazed at each other in the moonlight, their bodies filled with the immense satisfaction of their marvellous threeway that night, and then they leaned their lips together and shared a kiss on the balcony under all those stars.

—

 **AN: This was the Carmilla chapter. It wasn't as good as I'd hoped, something missing maybe, but I think it was okay. A bit of backstory, just for fun, and lots of intense threeway action. No biting, but we can save that for later. And as a bonus, we even advanced the plot a little. Lily and Hermione have officially decided to help Bellatrix/Dominique and now they know how. Should be fun. :)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Yay, 2000 reviews! Thanks a lot, you guys. Well over 1000 favourites too. Not bad for a femmeslash story only two months old, lol. It really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this. :)**

—

Chapter 20:

—

For the rest of the week they spent their nights at Lady Karnstein's secret library. The library was not part of the main estate but rather a short flight north, Lily and Hermione arriving by portkey in the cemetery and mounting their brooms and flying upward through the fog, startling the ravens out of the dead black trees, sucking a small vortex of mist in the slipstream behind them.

The library had formerly been a cathedral, an old holy church now repurposed to house some of the darkest tomes of black magic in history, and the building had fallen partly to ruin. Panels of stainedglass were shattered in several of the windows in jagged black holes and the once grand façade was covered in moss and poisonous purple vines with dripping thorns that seemed to bristle at their approach. The black magic housed within had leaked through the walls and warped the surrounding countryside into something of a haunted forest. The trees were gnarled and twisted and the black earth seemed to seethe with mist. An ancient owl with rotting feathers and glowing red eyes flared its wings and screeched at them and a black and shadowy wolf came down the stone steps and bared its teeth before slinking away and dissolving into the darkness of the woods.

Lily and Hermione shared a glance. Carmilla had given them a ward stone each to protect them and they clutched these stones very tightly as they made their way up the stairs. Stone gargoyles which had once been part of the facade peered down at them with spears in their hands and tails that twitched with evil but they let the two girls pass.

There were no lights inside and they wandered forward with a candle each, looking about. The darkness was so thick and heavy that they couldn't see the ceiling. A soft hissing came from their left and a strange clicking sound and they glanced and saw a monstrous black spider clambering over the pews sideways like a giant crab. Lily shrieked and Hermione giggled at her as the spider withdrew into the blackness, the two of them continuing on with the ward stones clutched in their fists.

The library itself was quite small, half a dozen bookshelves arranged around the altar at the front of the cathedral and half the shelves empty. This was merely Lady Karnstein's private collection. Hermione browsed the selection with the candle and took down one of the old black grimoires. She spread it open on the pedestal there and the pages seemed to exhale with anticipation, a small sound that echoed in their minds. Lily glanced about the darkness, her skin still crawling from that spider, and Hermione tucked some hair behind her ear and bent to the book.

They returned the next night and the night after that. Carmilla, for the most part, left them to their own devices and requested no details. Sometimes they would crosscheck their findings with the vampire but they were careful never to reveal their reasons for this research.

They continued to return every night. Hermione bought some parchment with her and jotted some notes while Lily held the candle for her. By the end of the week they had acquired the information they needed. It seemed most of their theories so far had been correct. The consensual sacrifice of the original Dominique Despertarse, lover of Bellatrix, had imbued the Horcrux with powers not even Voldemort could've guessed at. And now, the only way to empower that fragment and allow it to flourish into its own woman, was through the exact same method; love.

Meanwhile, at school, they were keeping an eye on Professor Despertarse. It had been over a week since she had confronted them in the middle of the night and she seemed to be getting impatient by their indecision. She was colder than usual in class, stalking the dungeon in her knifeheeled boots, barking instructions, cursing at girls who made mistakes. Almost as if the old Bellatrix were leaking back into her personality. As if her soul were slowly being chipped away by her darker other half. Lily and Hermione could see that they didn't have much time left but how exactly does one approach such a sensitive subject? The professor had too much pride to repeat her request for help and Lily and Hermione had too much misgiving and uncertainty.

By then they were learning about duelling in a group, about how to battle with a partner and take advantage of numbers. Many of the girls had quite grown to enjoy the practicality of DADA lessons and there was quite a bit of excitement as they undressed in the candlelight and donned their armor out of the cupboard, steel bras, steel panties, steel high heels. Gauntlets, armguards, embellished steel pauldrons on their shapely shoulders. Professor Despertarse watched them, leaning on her desk, arms folded in her ragged black gown, and once they were properly equipped she barked at them to form up in pairs.

The pairings were fairly predictable. Lily and Hermione. Padma and Parvati. Rosalie and Pansy. Rosalie and Lily had formed an uneasy truce since their last encounter of domination and submission and the glares of the blonde girl now flickered with grudging attraction. Lily returned those glares with impish little smiles and Rosalie would scoff and look away.

Soon the lesson was underway and the dungeon rang with the clash of swords. By now they had been taught how to conjure shields and make them disappear again and how to mingle traditional curses into their physical assaults. Every now and then a girl would get hit with a Stupefy and freeze up and topple over like a statue, and the rest of the class would laugh while Professor Despertarse barked at them to be quiet. The stunned girl would be revived and chastised by the professor and the class would continue with the candleflames trembling in the windsuck of the swords. Lily and Hermione were duelling against Padma and Parvati and they smiled and swung their swords at each other and giggled and apologized every time they landed a blow.

Professor Despertarse glared at them this whole time but didn't reprimand them for having fun in her class. She had hardly spoken to them at all since the other night. Instead she focused on all the other girls, correcting their techniques, demanding they do better, and eventually the class was over.

The girls were instructed to lower their weapons and they did so with smiles and heaving chests, sweat glistening on their foreheads from the work out, candlelight glimmering over their steel armor. Professor Despertarse put her hands on her hips and addressed them.

"Learning to duel in a group is essential for any witch," she said. "One must learn to both cooperate and to handle multiple opponents."

Lily giggled at that, the sound drawing glances. Professor Despertarse glared at her.

"Something funny, Miss Potter?" she demanded.

Lily smiled and gestured with a hand awkwardly. "No, it's just we were learning something similar in Lesbomancy. Polygamy, doubleteaming, working together…"

Some of the girls smiled at that and a few of them chuckled. Professor Despertarse glared at the class with her dark eyes until every smile had wilted and then she went on.

"Over the weekend you will have homework," she said. "I want you to group in pairs and face off against another pair while running through the exercises we have learnt today. I'll leave the dungeons open over the weekend as a duelling grounds for those with nowhere else to practice. Any questions?"

A few hands raised but Professor Despertarse ignored them and Apparated out of the dungeon with a sharp crack of energy.

A few eyebrows raised. Hands lowered. It had been very abrupt, even for a woman like her. Rosalie had been one of the girls with her hand up and she seemed more troubled than most. Lily noticed the look on her face and glanced at Hermione. Hermione had moved over and was speaking to the Patil twins, who had also had their hands up, and she was answering their questions for them like a young teacher herself.

Lily saw she was occupied for a moment and took the opportunity to approach Rosalie. They hadn't spoken since that day last week. Rosalie was at the cupboard and she was removing her armor. Reaching behind her back for the catch on her metalbikini. The steel cups came away from her naked breasts. Her blonde hair vibrant and shining in the candlelight. Lily took a peek at her tits and then smiled at her.

"Hey," she said, straining for casualness.

Rosalie frowned at her, topless, blonde, gorgeous. "What?"

Lily shrugged and began removing her own armor. "Nothing, I was just wondering; is Professor Despertarse alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like at home. She just seems a little weird, like there's something bothering her."

Rosalie hesitated but then she shrugged. "She's fine."

Lily nodded and hung her own metalbikini in the cupboard. She had noticed the hesitation and she suspected that the professor was acting strange at home as well, probably a bit distant and distracted, worried about the safety of her soul. Time was running out.

Rosalie was now lowering her steelplated panties, pushing at the hipband and letting them fall with a soft clunk to the stone floor of the dungeon. The rest of the class was chattering away behind them, forming groups and plans for their homework over the weekend, and Rosalie kept glancing at Lily. The darkhaired girl was naked now, pale and nubile, and she was putting her uniform back on. Rosalie glanced at her little round ass and remembered how she had dominated it last week and began blushing. She reached for her own black satin halter and slipped it on and tied it, frowning to herself.

Finally they were both dressed again yet neither was eager to leave. Lily lingered there for a moment, smiling, and Rosalie glared at her and fluffed out her gorgeous blonde hair.

"So I guess you and Granger will be paired up, won't you?" she asked, coldly but conversationally.

Lily nodded and smiled over at Hermione. Hermione was still with the Patil twins and now a few other girls had questions for her as well, a short lecture there in the candlelight. Rosalie glanced over there as well and then she turned back to Lily.

"How would you like to take on me and Pansy?" she asked her grudgingly.

Lily smiled brightly. "For homework? Sure. Shall we meet you down here tomorrow?"

"No, I have a duelling hall at home. It's much better than this dirty place."

"Okay, we'll meet you there."

"How? You don't even know the address."

Lily blushed sheepishly. "Oh, yeah," she said, deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to mention that she had broken into her house under an invisibility cloak not so long ago.

Rosalie exhaled a breath, seemingly angry at herself for being even this friendly, and fluffed out her hair again. "I'll give the address to Granger. And don't think it's going to be easy to beat me and Pansy. You're not going to ambush us and cheat to win like in the courtyard the other day."

Lily's mouth dropped open as the blonde girl stalked away.

Ambush?

Cheat?

Wow. The blonde girl really was delusional. Lily snorted to herself but her eyes lingered on Rosalie's legs. Long and perfect, fully revealed in the black satin loincloth of their uniforms. Rosalie went over to Pansy and then glanced back at Lily. Lily smirked at her and turned and went back to Hermione. Delusional, sure—and petty and jealous—but one of the sexiest girls in school as well.

—

The next day was Saturday. Lily and Hermione flew to Salem on their brooms and landed the highclass neighbourhood where Rosalie's family kept their home. It was early afternoon and they were dressed in their uniforms, the skimpy pieces of black satin catching glances from men and horses alike as they crossed the road.

The tall golden gates of the Redthorn manor stood open and they proceeded down the lane in their high heels, around the fountain that featured topless mermaids basking in the sun. The portico was white plaster with tall columns and they skipped up the small flight of steps and rapped on the doubledoors of varnished redwood.

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. "Can't believe we're going to be hanging out with Rosalie Redthorn of all people."

Lily chuckled once and shrugged. "Better than trying to kill each other at school."

"Well, at the very least, maybe we'll get a chance to talk to Bellatrix."

"I hope so. We have to do something, and soon. I get the feeling from Rosalie that Professor Despertarse has been acting weird at home as well."

"Oh, I didn't realize you and Rosalie were such great friends," Hermione said sarcastically with just a hint of jealousy.

Lily grinned at her but before she could reply the door opened.

It was Rosalie and she was clad in sexy white fencing gear which looked more like lingerie than combatwear. White stockings with white leather high heels and a white leather corset to protect her torso and white lace panties. On her hands were white silk gloves that came to her elbows and in one hand she held a rapier with an basket hilt made of gold.

Both Lily and Hermione stared and Rosalie seemed proud of their reaction. She smirked and tossed her blonde hair haughtily. She was wearing makeup and her lips were painted a glossy shade of pink like something a girl might wear for a date. Lily wondered if Rosalie wanted to impress her and the thought gave her a few strange flickers in her heart.

"Hello, Lily," Rosalie said to the darkhaired girl, and then turned to the taller one and added more flippantly: "Granger."

Hermione frowned at how much warmer the greeting was for Lily. The jealousy stung more than any mudblood slur or muggleborn joke.

Lily blushed, noticing as well, and decided to try and keep things friendly. "Hi," she said. "Nice outfit."

Rosalie smirked at that, resplendent in the sun and clad all in white, and Hermione flared her eyes at Lily furiously. Lily cringed, knowing she had slipped up, and Rosalie opened the door for them with feigned civility.

"Pansy's inside," she said. "Come in."

Lily and Hermione entered, the door swung closed. They had been here before but they pretended it was the first time, glancing about at that opulent interior, the crystal chandelier, the sparkling marble floor. A nymph was going by with a tray of tea, delicate creature like a doe, naked and smiling and rolling her slender hips.

Lily watched the nymph till it was gone, following along behind their host, and Rosalie smirked and flipped a hand.

"Don't mind the nymphs," she said. "They can be distracting to people who aren't wealthy enough to own any themselves."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that behind Rosalie's back and Lily held back a giggle.

They were going through though a passageway lit with sun from the arched windows in the wall. Rosalie led them from a few paces in front, walking briskly in her white leather shoes, the heels clicking on the marble. Lily grinned at her buttocks, both cheeks completely bear with only the thin white string of her panties between them, until a dry look from Hermione convinced her to look out the windows instead.

Eventually they came out into a long fencing hall where Pansy was waiting. Pansy was likewise wearing fencing gear, white corset, white stockings, and she looked almost as gorgeous as Rosalie albeit a little trashier, her hair bleached, her makeup thicker.

The vast white ceiling was extremely high and their heeltaps echoed through the hall. Bright sunlight flooded through from the tallwindows and the walls were decorated with shields and crossed swords and various plaques and awards won by the Redthorns through the centuries. The hall was large enough for dozens of duels to take place at once but Rosalie and Pansy had limited themselves to one corner, their old clothes piled there along with spare bits of armor and swords.

Pansy was holding a sword too, a thin and elegant rapier, and both she and Rosalie stood by and watched with smirks as Lily and Hermione undressed and donned fencingwear the same as them. Lily hopped into those white lace panties, smiling coyly over her shoulder at their spectators, and Hermione pointedly ignored them as she threaded the white stockings onto her long pretty legs. Together they laced up each other's white leather corset and finally they pulled on the white silk gloves and selected a sword each from the glass cupboard and gave them a few practice swishes.

Soon the four of them were paired up with their respective girlfriends and they began practicing, the rapiers jabbing at air and the girls dodging or guarding with flicks of their wands. A strange sort of banter ensued, a rising exchange of repartee and thinly veiled hostility, until the practice exercises grew a bit heated. Beads of sweat formed on foreheads, brows began to gather. Lily and Hermione had been holding back, not wanting to make their host angry, but the more they were provoked the more power they unleashed until the two blonde girls were hard pressed to keep up, the swords bobbing in the air telekinetically, the two of them circling around in defence.

Rosalie started barking at Pansy, blaming the other girl, until both of them were all but fighting for real. Lily was smiling, her dark hair clumped with sweat and she was mostly targeting Pansy. Pansy had always been a pain back at Hogwarts and it was a pleasure to poke her with the rapier and make her squeal and even knock her on her behind with a couple of well-aimed curses. This behaviour struck Hermione as a little bullyish and she frowned at Lily and hissed at her to stop being mean. Rosalie took advantage of that distraction and thrust her sword at Hermione. The sharp tip of the rapier tagged Hermione's cheek and opened a thin gash much to Pansy's glee.

Hermione glared at them and wiped the gash with a white handkerchief and Lily healed the wound with her wand while the blonde girls jeered and gloated. The duel continued but they weren't laughing much longer. Lily and Hermione launched a flurry of attacks and the smirks on the faces of those blonde girls instantly disappeared into masks of concentration. Rosalie managed to defend herself but then Lily caught Pansy in the tummy with a hard thrust. The rapier didn't piece the leather but Pansy shrieked and stumbled backwards in her heels and landed on her butt with her legs open, oddly sexualized in her white stockings and white lace panties.

"Pansy!" Rosalie shouted her.

Pansy was scrambling back to her feet but Rosalie was fed up with the duels being so one-sided. She fought back for just a moment but then she dropped her sword and flung up her hand to halt the duel.

"Okay, that's enough," she snapped. "This is ridiculous. These teams are unfair. Pansy's holding me back, let's switch partners. Lily, get over here. Pansy, go over there with Granger."

Pansy was devastated. "But my queen…"

"Now!" Rosalie barked.

Pansy startled, like a whipped dog, and shuffled to the other side of the duelling strip. Lily glanced at Hermione, not knowing what to do, but she too was crossing over to the other side of the duelling strip.

All four girls were breathing heavily and their faces were covered in sweat. Rosalie's cheeks were red and strands of blonde hair clung to her forehead. She glared at Lily until Lily was at her side and then she nodded.

"Good," she said. "And you better not hold back just because it's your girlfriend on the other side."

Hermione snorted at that and raised her rapier in the air with her wand. You don't need to worry about that," she said, and then narrowed her eyes at Lily. "Because I won't be holding back either."

Then she swished her sword at Lily and Lily giggled and deflected it.

The duels continued and the change in teams really did even things up. Lily and Rosalie had the edge in power but Lily of course held back on Hermione no matter how furiously Rosalie told her not to. The rapiers swished through the air, the girls shouted curses. Red light sailed from their wands and dissolved into shields. Rosalie's mood improved as her team started to win for once and she even flashed a few smiles at Lily while quipping about their opponent's inferiority. Lily wouldn't allow herself to join in on the slander of her girlfriend but she did return the smiles and the laughter much to Hermione's fury.

The switch in teams also made for a more playful dynamic between the two pairs and they actually started to have fun. Pansy was still the weak link but Hermione's jealousy of Lily and Rosalie had enkindled a sort of protectiveness over the bleached blonde girl. She offered her encouragement and even protected her a few times and when they won a duel they laughed and shared little moments of awkward eye contact. They had never been friends, these two, but the situation had thrust them together and created a strange sort of comradery between them as they channelled their anger against their girlfriends into a surprisingly effective duelling team.

Lily and Rosalie also shared moments of eye contact among the smiles. Rosalie continued to veil her compliments behind shaded insults—saying that Lily was a pretty good duellist for a British peasant—but Lily could tell she didn't mean it. An understanding seemed to be forming between the two of them, something that Lily always knew but Rosalie was only just figuring out. That there really was no reason for them to hate each other. That it was quite possible for them to not only be friends but perhaps even more. Lily looked exquisite in the white lace of her fencing outfit and Rosalie's eyes flicked more than once at those pale legs in those pale stockings.

All their homework exercises were completed a long time ago but they continued to duel and laugh and trashtalk across the duelling strip. Lily and Hermione were secretly holding back on each other but Rosalie was merciless on Pansy, finding the same joy in poking her with a sword that she did in spanking her. Pansy's squeals and floundering blonde clumsiness were exciting to her and she laughed and swung at her with her sword until Pansy again fell backwards onto her butt with her legs open.

Rosalie burst out laughing. "Sorry about that, Pansy," she said with a grin. "I guess without me watching your back you're kind of useless, huh?"

Pansy pouted, hurt but kind of turned on between those open legs as well. She rose back to her feet, rubbing her butt. Hermione glanced at her and then glared at Rosalie.

"Why don't you stop picking on her? She's supposed to be your girlfriend."

Rosalie laughed again. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my servant. Aren't you, Pansy?"

Pansy pouted a little and dipped a sarcastic curtsy. "Yes, my queen."

Pansy's sword was laying on the floor. Hermione levitated it with her wand and took it by the blade in her hand and offered the hilt to Pansy.

"Come on, Pansy," she said. "I know we never got along at Hogwarts, but we have to work together. Stick by my side, alright?"

Pansy took the sword and nodded at her, something like attraction flickering in her eyes. Being treated gently wasn't something she was used to lately.

Rosalie had burst out laughing again and she nudged Lily with her elbow.

"You hear that, Lily? They think they can actually win."

Lily giggled as if she thought it was silly too. "I know."

Hermione shot her a glare and Lily blushed and raised her rapier. Pansy raised hers as well, her brow furrowing in concentration. Hermione was about to begin but then Rosalie spoke again.

"Hey, tell you what," she said with a smirk. "Why don't we raise the stakes? The losers of the next duel have to be slaves to the winners. What do you say?"

Hermione raised her brows. She looked at Pansy. Pansy wasn't sure. Hermione turned to Lily and Lily smiled at her, the smile verging on a grin, her eyes flickering over Hermione's body. Hermione stood there with her rapier, her hand encased in the golden basket hilt of the sword, her long gorgeous legs encased in white stockings, her body encased in that white leather corset. Tall in her white leather high heels and statuesque like some fabled swordswoman of untold elegance. Hermione saw the look in her eyes and smirked.

"Fine," she said in response to Rosalie's wager.

Rosalie grinned. "Alright, let's do it."

Then she raised her wand and flung a spell.

The spell zapped across the duelling strip, directly at Pansy, and then dissolved in a shield that Hermione threw up. Pansy nodded at her and the two girls circled closer, grouping tighter for protection. Lily and Rosalie did the opposite, circling outward, flinging their swords forward and forcing the other two girls into defence, back to back, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson, unlikely allies formerly of rival houses Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Pansy's face was wracked with concentration, just trying to keep up, but the three other girls were grinning. Rosalie was all but certain they would win and her heart was swarming with excitement at the idea of beating her girlfriend Pansy into submission and then actually dominating Granger right in front of Lily while Lily perhaps joined in. Hermione was confident as well and the idea of victory filled her with determination, exhilaration, the thrill of revenge, so that she could finally put the haughty blonde in her place and knock her girlfriend down a peg or too as well.

Rosalie and Lily had divided up the other two girls and Lily was engaged with Hermione while Rosalie was engaged with Pansy. Rosalie fought with lots of snarls and lunges, her blonde hair flaring with each thrust, and Pansy yelped and cringed as she defended herself. Hermione aided her as best she could and shouted out instructions but she had her hands full with Lily, small darkhaired girl wielding the Elder Wand in one hand and a gold-hilted rapier in the air, smiling calmly and fighting with increasing eagerness as her heart began to beat and throb with dominance.

So far Lily had been taking it easy on her girlfriend but this time there were stakes at hazard. Very attractive stakes, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to lose this one. Hermione was twirling and swishing her rapier, spinning perfectly in her white leather heels like an exotic dancer, her legs clad in white stockings, her torso encased in that white leather corset. Lily's eyes raked over that body and she wanted it so much. Wanted it on its knees, helpless, vulnerable. Submissive. Yet at the same time she too wanted to be on her knees, on her knees at the feet of this girl who had always impressed her so much with her genius intellect and her air of superiority. Yet it was that superiority itself that would make her submission so sweet, and so they fought on, Lily fighting harder and harder and Hermione defending herself, the two of them clad in their white leather and lace like angry wives in bridal lingerie, until finally Hermione swatted Lily's rapier aside and fired a spell directly at Lily's chest.

Lily saw it coming and hesitated with a defensive charm for just the briefest of moments. In that split second she felt a throb in her vagina caused by the sweaty and furious face of her girlfriend that caused her wand hand to wilt and the defensive charm to die away on her lips. The spell struck her squarely in the chest like a sledgehammer and her small frame was flung backwards spinning in the air with one shoe flying off and clattering across the marble floor.

"Lily!" Rosalie shouted, almost in something like concern.

Pansy took advantage of this distraction and swished the tip of her rapier across Rosalie's thigh. Rosalie gasped and stumbled back, a thin trickle of red blood leaking onto the hem of her stocking. Pansy attacked again and Hermione joined in, their rapiers swishing through the air in a cyclone of offence with Rosalie stumbling backwards in defence until Rosalie tripped and fell on her butt with her legs open, exactly the same as Pansy had been doing all day.

The duel was over. Lily was lying where she had fallen, on her side, and she had watched the final part of the battle with a broad smile. She couldn't say she was too upset at the loss. Rosalie, however, was furious. She glared up at Hermione and Pansy, her chest heaving in two sweaty mounds of breasts, and Hermione swaggered forward cockily and pointed her wand directly at Rosalie's face.

"Yield," she said.

Rosalie clenched her teeth and at first it looked like she wouldn't. But then she glanced over at Lily and saw Lily's smile and perhaps that smile enkindled her own submissive streak. Her glare faltered for a moment and then she turned back to Hermione, sitting there on the floor with her stocking legs open and that wand pointed at her face, and muttered:

"Fine."

Hermione smiled and lowered the wand. Pansy giggled. It was a startlingly sweet sound and it made Hermione glance at her and smile.

"Well, Pansy," she said. "Looks like we've won ourselves a couple a of slaves, hm? Which one would you like? Or shall we share?"

Pansy looked at Hermione, her lips curving into a smirk. Her eyes flickered up and down in appraisal and for the first time she seemed to look upon the other girl with respect.

"We can share," she said.

Hermione nodded, accepting the truce even if it might prove temporary, and then she turned back to the defeated girls on the floor. "Well, then," she said. "On your feet, slaves. You can begin by drawing us a bath and bathing us like those nymphs you're so proud of."

Lily and Rosalie looked at each other across the duelling strip, each of them with that odd flutter of submission in their chests, and then they rose and set about their orders.

They bought their gear with them and their clothes and they adjourned to one of the many bathrooms within the manor. The bathroom itself was more like a temple, a sacred place of marble and glass that glittered and sparkled everywhere from the sun that cascaded through the windowslits in the tiled walls. The bath itself was marble and sunken into the floor and it took a long time to fill. Steam rose from the hot water and enveloped the four girls in a warm mist. At each corner of the bath were statues of solid gold in the shapes of the female body, all of them naked, all of them voluptuous, and the marble ceiling was so reflective that the water in the bath shimmered and swam over their heads in a liquid light.

Lily and Rosalie were a little sullen since their defeat, pouting and not speaking, and Hermione and Pansy ordered them about like common house nymphs, demanding bubbles in the bath, demanding to be undressed. The two other girls did as they were told, unlacing the corsets and peeling the white leather away from their respective girlfriend's sweaty bodies, Lily attending Hermione, Rosalie attending Pansy. Lily allowed herself a grin by now but Rosalie was frowning deeply. She had never treated Pansy like this before and she was caught unawares by the coy smiles Pansy offered over her shoulder, as if to apologize. As if to assure Rosalie that Rosalie was still her mistress and when this was all over Pansy would eagerly become her servant again. Rosalie returned the smiles with little quirks of her lips and continued undressing her.

Next their panties were lowered and Hermione and Pansy stepped out of them and turned and told the other two girls to remove their shoes as well. Lily and Rosalie did, settling on their knees and slipping those white leather shoes from those dainty feet. Hermione smirked, enjoying herself immensely, and then ordered the removal of her stockings. Pansy echoed the order and Lily and Rosalie glanced at each other, side by side on their knees, before taking the hems of those stockings and pulling them down the length of those gorgeous legs.

After that Hermione and Pansy were wearing nothing but their gloves and these they removed themselves, giggling and descending into the bath while plucking the gloves from their fingers. They then tossed the gloves away and flippantly told the other two girls to get undressed while they relaxed under the water to watch. Lily and Rosalie didn't answer but they did do as they were told, unlacing their corsets, pushing down their stockings, stepping out of their panties. Finally they were naked and Hermione and Pansy giggled and leered at them and gave them permission to enter the bath.

Lily and Rosalie descended the marble steps that led into that shallow pool and took up sponges and began to sponge their girlfriends down. Shoulders, arms. Eventually Hermione and Pansy raised themselves up and sat on the rim of the bath so that Rosalie and Lily could do their legs. They sat there with their thighs open, smirking, vaginas tauntingly within full view. Rosalie frowned and dabbed her sponge on Pansy's knee.

"This isn't fair," she said. "I only lost because of Lily."

Lily grinned and shrugged. She was stroking her sponge along Hermione's thigh and Hermione was petting her hair. Hermione grinned as well and tossed her chin at Rosalie.

"Silence, slave," she said haughtily. "Pansy's breasts need attendance."

Pansy tried to suppress a smile, sitting there on the rim of the bath, her breasts wet and dotted with bubbles. Rosalie glared at her and then exhaled a breath and began to stroke those mounds with the dripping sponge.

Hermione smiled at her obedience and then smiled about at the interior of the sparkling bathroom.

"This really is a nice house, though," she said. "You're mum must really love naked ladies."

Rosalie glanced at one of the many gold statues of naked women. "Yeah," she muttered. "She used to be a fairly powerful Lesbomancer when she was younger. Before she got married the first time. After that she gave up on a lot of things. Now all she does is lay about the house and have sex with nymphs while waiting for Dominque to come home so can she have sex with her too."

Lily paused with her sponge and looked up at Hermione. Hermione nodded as the same thing occurred to them. If Regina Redthorn was a Lesbomancer then perhaps that was the reason Professor Despertarse had remained so sane all this time.

"You're mother really loves Professor Despertarse, doesn't she?" Hermione asked.

Rosalie scoffed and stroked her sponge at Pansy's breasts. "Of course she does. They both do. Sometimes it's like they love each other so much that they forget I even exist. They're so lost in their own little world that I'm basically a stranger in my own house."

Hermione nodded, not replying but beginning to understand the arrogant blonde a little better. She had survived an abusive childhood but she was still attention starved. Ironic to think that underneath all her hostility and bravado was simply a girl who hadn't quite been hugged enough.

Lily was doing Hermione's breasts and she noticed that they were a little enlarged. Just a little. Lily smiled and squeezed warm water over them and then she leaned forward and licked at one of the wet little nipples.

Hermione giggled and looked at Pansy.

"I don't know about you, Pansy, but I like having a servant," she said. "Maybe it's time to put them to better use, hm?"

Pansy smirked at her. "What do you suggest?"

Hermione chuckled sultrily. "I suggest some pussy licking to start with. What do you say, slaves? Would you like to lick our pussies? Hm?"

Rosalie and Lily were kneeling in the bath, submerged to their chests, and the other girls were sitting on the marble shelf over them, naked, wet, the sun in the windows just beginning to set and filling the room with a warm orange glow. They nodded, Rosalie grudgingly, Lily excitedly.

Hermione smiled and turned back to Pansy. "Which one of them would you like to start with? I want them both to be punished so I don't particularly mind."

Pansy grinned and looked at the two girls in the bath, evaluating which of them would provide a bigger thrill. Rosalie had an abusive streak that would make her submission quite sweet but Lily was the girl she had hated ever since Hogwarts. The girl she had always been jealous of. The girl who continually made fools of her and her friends.

"I'll take Lily," she said with a smirk.

Hermione smirked as well. "Good choice."

Lily narrowed her eyes at her, knowing this was revenge for how she'd been flirting with Rosalie and making Hermione jealous. Hermione smirked at her and shooed her away to Pansy.

Lily and Rosalie swapped places, the water trickling as they moved through the bath, Lily settling at Pansy's feet and Rosalie settling at Hermione's feet.

Rosalie glared up at Hermione and there was a strange moment between them where neither quite knew how they could've ended up in such a situation. Rosalie was breathing deeply, her breasts rising and falling just above the bubbles, her heart filled with resentment and giddiness and a crushing awareness of how gorgeous Hermione was. Hermione too was somewhat struck, smiling down at the wet and angry blonde, admiring her eyes and the shape of her nose.

Hermione smirked and extended a hand and touched Rosalie's hair.

"Don't glare at me, Redthorn," she said. "You're the one who made the bet."

Rosalie snorted and swatted away the hand loosely.

"Whatever," she said, and then she leaned forward and licked at Hermione's pussy.

Hermione inhaled a breath, smiling, wreathed in steam and glistening in the late sunlight. Lily and Pansy had been watching and both felt a thrill at the sight of Rosalie surrendering. Lily then turned to Pansy and looked up at her. Pansy was excited, her wet little tits heaving, and she smirked down at Lily. Lily returned the smirk with a smile and then she leaned and licked at the inside of her thigh cutely before pressing her mouth to Pansy's vagina.

Pansy moaned loudly and closed her eyes and then opened them again. Hermione was looking at her. The two of them were sitting side by side on the rim of the marble tub, their feet in the water and their legs open, and they smiled at each other while each of their girlfriends ate the other out, Lily licking at Pansy, Rosalie licking at Hermione, and slowly they leaned toward each other and pressed their mouths together in a kiss.

The sparkling marble cavern was soon filled with moans and little whimpers and the sloshing sounds of water as Lily and Rosalie munched at their pussies. Hermione and Pansy continued to tongue each other, something neither girl ever would've imagined could happen between two such bitter enemies, and eventually they orgasmed face to face, gasping and grinning and coming together in a kiss once more, flicking their tongues out, tasting each other, enjoying this strange new intimacy that had sprung up between them.

After that the two winners of the duel slipped down into the waters and the wager was rescinded. No more orders were given but none had to be. All four girls were intoxicated by the bizarreness of what they were doing and by the sweet smell of soap and by the throbbing in their bodies and they were eager to explore these strange new feelings. Hermione wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck and pressed their mouths together. Pansy did the same to Lily. The water was hot and soapy and hands under the bubbles were gripping buttocks and thighs, the lust sharpened by whatever residual resentment and jealousy they still harboured in their heart of hearts.

Finally they swapped partners and Lily ended up with Rosalie. They came together with a grin, their tongues instantly pushing at each other and vying for dominance, naked, wet haired, rubbing at each other with their slippery breasts. Hermione was with Pansy again and Hermione clutched a hand into that wet bleached blonde hair and forced her tongue into Pansy's mouth.

Eventually they crawled out of the water and composed a light orgy there on the tiles. Nipples were sucked, legs were spread. Spines arched in orgasm. The discarded white lace and leather of their fencing gear lay in a pile beside them.

Hermione wound up in Rosalie's arms again, the two of them trading glares between kisses, Hermione on her back, Rosalie straddling her hips with her ass in the air. Lily and Pansy smiled at it and then they spread those cheeks with their hands and gave her a double rimjob, licking at the puckered pink hole there while pumping at her vagina with their fingers. Rosalie orgasmed and collapsed at Hermione's side and Hermione opened her legs for both Lily and Pansy to huddle between them and lick her out.

The sun was beginning to set outside and the bathroom was beginning to become dim and romantic. Few words were spoken and they mostly communicated with looks and laughs. Pansy had begun to regress into submissiveness and the other three more dominant girls soon began to taunt her and tripleteam her. They gave her a few light slaps and pushed their fingers inside her and sat on her face for her to lick their pussies. Pansy loved every moment and slipped further and further into skankiness until she was on her hands and knees like a dog while the other three girls soaped up their fingers for lubricant and penetrated all her holes at once, fast and furious, shoving their fingers in and pumping them like jackhammers until she shrieked and orgasmed and toppled over laughing. The other girls laughed too and slapped at her white naked buttocks to revive her.

The sun continued to decline in the windows, casting an orange glow over the marble, and perhaps they would've continued all night if they hadn't been interrupted. There was a light knock on the door and then the door opened a little. It was Regina Redthorn, Rosalie's mother.

Rosalie was the first to dive for the pile of clothes and she snatched up a corset and held it against her naked body. Pansy shut her legs and grabbed a towel off the rack. Lily and Hermione just giggled and draped an arm over their breasts, not too distraught.

"Mom!" Rosalie shouted. "Don't you even knock?"

Regina giggled at what they had been up to, not disapproving in the least, and even made apologies. "Sorry, honey, but I did knock."

"What do you want, mom?"

"Well, I was looking everywhere for you, and I didn't know you had company, and—oh, hello there, I'm Regina Redthorn, such a pleasure to meet you."

The woman was introducing herself to Lily and Hermione, dipping a curtsy in her lavish red gown, and Lily and Hermione grinned and nodded.

Rosalie glared at her mother with the corset clutched to her chest. "Mom, can't you see we're busy?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to barge in, but Dominique will be home any moment. Will your friends be staying for dinner?"

"Errr…"

Rosalie looked at her guests in confusion. Sex somehow seemed less personal than dinner. Lily and Hermione shared a glance, wondering if staying for dinner would give them a chance to speak to Professor Despertarse, and they both smiled. Hermione then turned the smile to the lady of the house.

"Thank you, Ms Redthorn, we'd love to," she said.

The woman clapped her hands together delightedly. "Wonderful, I'll have the nymphs prepare something special."

Then she turned and left and pulled the door closed softly behind her.

Silence in that warm marble cavern. The girls were sitting there on the tiles, naked, looking at each other, still covering themselves. The interruption seemed to have reminded them of the reality that they were all supposed to be enemies. Rosalie frowned to herself, her stomach churning with a very weird anxiety, and then finally she let out a breath and rose to her feet and dropped the corset back down.

"Fine," she said. "Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes."

Lily and Hermione shared a grin and then they hopped up.

—

 **AN: This one was lots of fun, lol. I'm really beginning to like Rosalie. :)**

 **A few chapters back you guys mentioned Lily and Rosalie had a lot of chemistry, so I wanted to roll with that a little and get Hermione and Pansy involved as well. They're not magically gonna become best friends after this, but at least they'll be able coexist.**

 **It was nice to see a jealous Hermione for once as well. Usually she's completely cool with sharing, but Rosalie is obviously a little different, lol. Hopefully I can pursue that jealousy a little more in future chapters. All relationships need a little bit of friction. Friction can be really hot sometimes. ;)**

 **Hope the lemon didn't feel forced. Once again the BDSM was very light, mostly just the discipline part. You guys mentioned that you don't see Hermione as much of a sub, and I think I agree. Out of all those four girls she was certainly the strongest. And poor Pansy, well, she's just skank, lol. But hopefully a more likable one after this chapter. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Reviews glitched again. :(**

 **But I saw most of them for the last chapter, so thanks very much. Hopefully the glitch will be fixed much quicker this time, because this chapter is one of my favourites in the story, and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it. :)**

—

Chapter 21:

—

Within the hour all four girls were seated at a large oval dining table. Darkness had fallen outside and the room was illuminated by a chandelier overhead, candelabras on the table, and a fire crackling in a white marble hearth. The table was dark oak and polished until they could see their reflections in the surface. On the walls were large oilpaintings in gaudy gold frames and most of them were of Redthorn ladies from the painting over the hearth which appeared to be a family portrait; Regina sitting on a chair in a rich red velvet gown with her wife and her daughter at either side, Dominique in an elegant gown of black lace and Rosalie in her black satin Salem uniform.

Lily was regarding the portrait and studying their expressions. Regina was smiling and blithe, Dominique was stonefaced as if in deep concentration, and Rosalie was glaring as if not quite comfortable. A unique sort of family but with a strong bond of love between them.

By now nymphs were trooping into the room with trays and platters, smiling at the seated girls and dipping little bows and curtsies as they set the banquet. Many of the trays were covered in lids of silver domes and the lids lifted in small clouds of steam that made the tummies of the four girls rumble. They had spent all afternoon in an intense workout of duels—not to mention the intense orgy in the bathroom—and they were starving. Lily spoke to a couple of the nymphs, thanking them as they poured wine, and the nymphs giggled without replying. Naked, nubile, the perfectly shaped breasts on their chests more succulent than any meat on the table, the hindquarters of their buttocks and thighs more tender. A pair of them paused in the doorway on their way out, one with sapphire hair, one with pink hair, and they smiled at Lily and winked at her before departing.

So far neither of the ladies of the house had arrived and it was just the girls seated there with the steaming food. They waited in silence, the four of them all clad in expensive yet modest dresses, Rosalie in red, Pansy in purple, Hermione in green, and Lily in white. Rosalie hated to share her wardrobe and she glared about at the other three girls as if to warn them not to spill anything on her clothes. Pansy was seated at Rosalie's side and she sat prim and at attention. Even though they had been dating for a while it was the first time she had been invited to dinner at the Redthorn mansion. Lily and Hermione were seated opposite and the four girls continued to sit in silence, gazing about at the room or at each other across the platters and candelabras.

They weren't waiting long before Professor Despertarse arrived. She came sailing in in the same clothes she had worn all day, black boots, black fishnets, rags of a skirt and black bodice that was barely laced around her large white breasts. Rosalie smiled as she came in, happy to see her, and Pansy sat even straighter. Professor Despertarse was walking directly past the table but her step stuttered as she noticed Lily and Hermione there. Obviously no one had told her. Lily offered a smile and Hermione offered a small one as well and Professor Despertarse glared at them and continued past the table to a sideboard where she took up a crystal decanter of brandy and poured half a glass into a crystal tumbler. She then took a long sip, closing her eyes for a moment, before coming back over to the table and bending to place a kiss onto her daughter's blonde head.

"Good evening, Rosalie," she said formally.

Rosalie smiled but replied equally as formally. "Good evening, mother."

Professor Despertarse gave her a small smile as well and then glanced at Pansy, ignored her, and made her way over to the head of the table. She sat down with her glass of brandy and sipped it again, gazing at Lily and Hermione over the rim with her black and depthless eyes, and then she spoke again to Rosalie.

"What are they doing here?"

Rosalie grew a little awkward. "We were doing our homework assignment," she said. "Practicing in the fencing hall. Mom said they should stay for dinner. I didn't want them too, but…"

Lily and Hermione shared an eyeroll. Looked like the strange blonde still wasn't ready to be friends yet.

Professor Despertarse was still looking at those two girls there, slouched in her chair, dark eyed, black lipstick on her lips and face chalkwhite. The two girls smiled awkwardly and the woman sipped her brandy and continued to stare at them.

At this point Regina finally made her appearance. She came sailing in, voluptuous and voluminous in her gown of red velvet and gold trim, and she was positively delighted to see Professor Despertarse. Professor Despertarse noticed her too, her black eyes lighting up deep inside, and she set down her glass before rising to receive a kiss on her lips.

"Dominique," Regina said smiling. "I'm so happy to see you. How was your day?"

Professor Despertarse didn't actually reply but she was cupping Regina's face and she returned the kiss with one of her own, pressing their lips together for a long moment while the girls at the table cleared their throats and looked away awkwardly.

Finally they broke the kiss and took their seats at opposite ends of that long polished oak dining table. More nymphs were now trooping in and they set empty plates before each of the ladies seated at the table along with napkins of white silk and cutlery of solid gold. The nymph with sapphire hair brushed one of her breasts against the side of Lily's face as she leaned over the table, a whisper of warmth at her ear, and smiled at her as she withdrew. The nymph with pink hair was at her other side with a basket of oven fresh rolls and she bent at the hip to display her own buns as she set the basket on the table. Lily was leaning in her chair to see, stomach rolling, and she gulped deep in her throat as the nymphs trooped out again. Suddenly she was starving for something other than actual food.

The meal began mostly in silence, the family and their three guests passing trays and platters down the table as they loaded their own plates with chops of lamb, cutlets of veal, roast vegetables. Buttering rolls. Pouring gravy onto their meat. Regina was smiling brightly, as if the woman was immune to awkwardness, and the four girls continued to glare at each other. Professor Despertarse waved away every dish offer to her, not much of an appetite evidently, and her plate remained empty. She drained the last of her brandy and then got up and bought the crystal decanter back over to the table and refilled the tumbler.

Lily and Hermione shared a glance, wondering if the blackhaired woman's lack of appetite had something to do with her weakening soul. Regina observed this behaviour as well but she didn't say anything. Hermione had popped a small bit of lamb chop into her mouth, glancing from wife to wife, and then she swallowed and smiled and turned to Regina Redthorn.

"You have a wonderful home, Ms Redthorn," she said. "I particularly admire your taste in sculptures."

Regina's smile brightened again and she eagerly accepted the attempt at conversation. "Oh, thank you, sweetheart, that's very nice of you to say. Rosalie, how come I've never met these lovely friends of yours?"

Rosalie frowned awkwardly. "They're not really friends. Just classmates."

"Well, you could at least introduce them," Regina said, somewhat chidingly. "I don't even know their names. Where are your manners."

Rosalie exhaled through her nose. Pansy sat there beside her, prim, proper, bleached blonde and only pretending to be high class. Hermione waited a moment to see if Rosalie would introduce them but before it became awkward again she turned back to Regina.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Lily Potter," she said. "Very pleased to meet you, Ms Redthorn."

Regina's brows puckered in confusion, recognizing those names, and she tilted her head. "But aren't you the girls who…?"

Rosalie glanced down at her plate, blushing. She had been lying to her mother about Lily and Hermione for weeks, making them out to be the worst sorts of girls in the world, and now her mother would know she had been lying.

Regina didn't want to embarrass her daughter, however, so she simply chuckled awkwardly and turned back to Hermione. "Oh," she said. "Well. Rosalie may have mentioned that she's had some trouble from you girls, but I'm glad to see you all became friends in the end."

Hermione smirked across the table at the blushing blondes, Rosalie and Pansy, bullies who had been befriended. "I'm glad too," she said. "We spent the afternoon practicing duelling techniques and we had a lot of fun. Didn't we, Lily?"

Lily smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was great."

Rosalie glared at them from across the table and then jabbed her fork into a baked potato and cut it with her knife. Pansy glared as well and sipped her wine. Regina seemed not to notice any of that and she smiled at her daughter's new friends.

"Well, that's wonderful," she said. "I hear you girls were from the same school as Pansy. Hogwarts, wasn't it?"

Hermione nodded conversationally. "Yes, that's right."

"Were you all great friends over there in England?"

"Um…"

Lily giggled to herself. She was cutting into a lamb chop daintily and she looked across the table at Pansy. Back at Hogwarts her hair had been brown and she had been just another Slytherin slag. Now she was a trashy bleached blonde who was actually kind of cute when you got to know her.

Pansy was blushing, not knowing how to respond, and Lily turned back to Regina.

"We were in different houses and there wasn't a lot of interaction between houses," she said. "It's a lot different at Salem."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Salem is a very special place," she said. "I went there when I was a girl. I loved it so much that I dreamed of staying on as an instructor."

Hermione was surprised that this buxom blonde once contemplated academics as a career and she was now intrigued. "Really? What subject did you want to teach?"

"My mother always pushed me toward Transfiguration but my passion was for Lesbomancy."

Hermione grinned and glanced at Rosalie before glancing back at Regina. "Rosalie tells us you were quite an accomplished Lesbomancer at one time."

Regina laughed gaily. "Oh, yes. It was my favorite subject."

"Us too," Lily said with a smile.

Regina raised her blonde brows. She had her wine glass halfway raised and a smile spread over her mouth. "You girls are learning Lesbomancy? How marvellous. I tried to encourage Rosalie to take Lesbomancy as well but the poor thing is so shy."

Hermione glanced back at the blonde girl. "Shy?"

Rosalie scowled at her mother, as if to tell her to shut up, but her mother either didn't notice or thought the teasing was harmless enough. She laughed and set down her wine glass.

"Yes, she was never too comfortable with intimacy," she said.

At this the blackhaired professor at the other end of the table finally stirred. She had been listening to the conversation, slouched in her chair, glass of brandy in her hand, and now she snorted and said:

"After what your first wife did to her, can you really blame her?"

Silence descended over the table. The fireplace crackled. Rosalie was staring down into her plate, her face burning, and Regina's smile flickered weakly. Professor Despertarse winced with regret, as if she hadn't meant to say that, and then she lifted her glass and tipped the remainder into her mouth.

Lily and Hermione glanced at each other. Regina cleared her throat and chuckled awkwardly, as if it had been a joke. Pansy was biting her lip, like a little girl who didn't know what to do. Rosalie continued staring down at her plate. Hermione looked at her, feeling a brief twist of pity, and then turned back to Regina.

"Do you still practice Lesbomancy, Ms Redthorn?" she asked, attempting to recapture the conversation.

"Oh, only for fun," Regina said, and then she gazed across the table at Professor Despertarse. "And with my dear Dominique, of course."

Regina offered her wife a smile, as if to forgive her for that earlier remark. Professor Despertarse returned it with a brief flicker of her own lips, actually regretful.

Hermione observed the interaction and spoke again to Regina.

"It must be nice to have that level of intimacy with your partner," she said.

Regina smiled and nodded. "It is, and it's so beneficial to us both. After everything we've been through…"

The woman trailed off, before she could slip about her partner's origins, but Lily and Hermione knew what she left unsaid. About Horcruxes and fractured souls and the wraith of Bellatrix somewhere out there threatening to consume her wife, Dominique Despertarse, who bore an uncanny resemblance to the late dark witch but who was in fact an entirely different person.

Professor Despertarse had become alert, watching her wife across the long oak dining table. Hermione and Lily glanced at her and then at each other and then Hermione smiled at Regina.

"I can understand that," she said. "Lesbomancy has many healing properties. Lily and I have been doing a lot of research on the subject lately. Love and intimacy is the cure for every sorrow and there's no love more powerful than the love of a Lesbomancer. We even discovered that love, enhanced through Lesbomancy, can actually heal ruptured souls."

Regina's mouth dropped open and she looked at her partner across the platters and candleflames. Professor Despertarse's mouth opened as well. She was staring at Hermione and she knew Hermione had been speaking to her more than her wife.

Lily smiled and she really admired Hermione's conversational skills. Not only had she controlled the entire dinner conversation so far but she managed to mention, however indirectly, that they knew how to help Professor Despertarse. Lily had hardly spoken at all so far.

The silence stretched for a long moment, the two women looking at each other. Lily smiled at Hermione, Pansy glanced between them with her typical bleached blonde obliviousness, and Rosalie had poured herself a bowl of soup. The spoon was made from solid gold and she dipped it into the broth and lifted it to her lips and cringed as soon as she swallowed.

"This soup sucks," she said. "I thought I told them no mushrooms for me?"

The complaint broke the tension and both women relaxed as Rosalie lifted a solid gold bell and rang for the nymphs to take away her soup. Professor Despertarse poured herself some more brandy and then she reached for the platter of lamb chops and finally added some food onto her plate as if her appetite had somehow been restored. She was looking at Lily and Hermione as she forked up one of those chops and Lily and Hermione smiled at her, hoping they would get a chance to talk properly after dinner.

The nymph who arrived to take away the soup was the one with sapphire hair. She picked up the bowl and curtsied, smiling at Lily, and then retreated with it to the kitchen. The other nymph who had seemed to have taken a liking to Lily, the one with pink hair, had entered the dining room as well and she was refilling wine glasses. Lily held up her own wine glass as well and the nymph smiled as she filled it and then the smile quirked into a smirk as she accidently slipped and spilt some wine on Lily's dress.

The dress was white and the wine was red and there was now a dark burgundy stain spreading across one breast. Rosalie was furious at the defacement of her dress and she shouted at the nymph to clean it up right away. The nymph nodded repeatedly, silent and innocent as a doe, and took Lily by the arm and raised her from the chair before leading her out the door, the girl grinning, her heart racing.

In the kitchen there were many other nymphs at work, all of them naked, wearing nothing but those golden cuff around their slim ankles. They were standing at stoves or sinks, hips swaying, humming to themselves, the room filled with the scent of spice and roasting meats. The nymph with sapphire hair had been waiting for them and now she and the one with pink hair pulled Lily's dress off, up over her head, and passed it to someone else to wash before pushing Lily over onto a pile of flour sacks. Lily landed with a giggle on the makeshift bed, her legs open, and the two nymphs grinned at her and pulled off her panties and started licking her vagina. Neither of them had spoken a word. They only moaned, little sounds like hungry girls, and licked at Lily until Lily arched up on those flour sacks in a lovely orgasm. The nymphs then giggled and kissed at her mouth until Lily rolled them onto their backs and ate their own pussies, one of them thatched with sapphire curls, the other thatched with pink curls, their vaginas sweet and supernaturally delicious, an early dessert. The nymphs orgasmed gleefully with their legs spread in ecstasy and Lily licked at them a little more until her dress was ready.

It had been about fifteen minutes when she reappeared in the dining room, her dress now perfectly white and dry. Rosalie examined it from across the table, satisfied, and Hermione gave Lily a smirk, knowing what she had really been up too. Lily smirked as well, blushing, and took a sip of her wine.

The conversation by now had turned more casual. Hermione and Regina carried most of it, of course, but the three others chimed from time to time. Professor Despertarse was most silent but at least she was eating. At first she only had one lamb chop but Regina, with the subtle persuasion of an expert wife, soon convinced her to have some salad and a roll as well and even some dessert.

The nymphs were clearing away the dinner plates and serving dessert now, crème amaretto brulee that arrived before them in tiny white bowls with gold engravings. There were two dessert forks and a dessert spoon, all gold, and the girls moaned as they tried some and offered compliments to both the nymphs and their hostess. Regina complimented the nymphs as well and the nymphs smiled and gave a bow, six of them in a row, all naked and all with different color hair. The nymphs then trooped out with their golden ankle cuffs and glorious buttocks and two of them paused at the door, the one with sapphire hair and the one with pink hair, smiling at Lily and offering one last wink before disappearing back into the kitchen.

The conversation continued through dessert and mostly they discussed subjects at school. Hermione was surprised to find that Regina was actually quite intelligent, if rather sheltered, and even more surprise to find they actually had quite a bit in common. Rosalie spooned up her dessert gloomily and watched them. Lily noticed her glare and realized that Rosalie was jealous of the attention Hermione was getting from her mother, the woman and the girl laughing like old friends. Pansy was focused mostly on her dessert, gobbling it up before anyone else was even halfway through, and Rosalie gave her the rest of her own.

After dessert the lady of the house herself made them coffee and bought the silver tray to the table. She offered a cup to her wife first and then Lily and Hermione and finally Pansy and Rosalie. Rosalie was offended at being served last but she bit her tongue. Regina sat down with her own cup of coffee and stirred it and smiled. The room was warm from the glow of the fire and all the candles and at least half of that dinner party seemed to have had a lovely time.

"I really am so thrilled to find you so knowledgeable about Lesbomancy, Miss Granger," Regina went on, continuing their conversation. "It feels like an age since I've had a proper discussion on the subject. You must be a remarkable student."

Lily grinned and chimed in. "She's top of her class in every subject."

Rosalie and Pansy shared an eyeroll. Regina was impressed. Hermione smiled at Lily proudly and then turned the smile to Regina.

"Lesbomancy is my favorite subject, aside from Arithmancy," she said. "I'm actually an assistant instructor in our Arithmancy class."

Regina was amazed all over again and she laughed. "Well, good heavens, you truly are an extraordinary young woman. Rosalie has always been a terrific student as well, but you—"

Rosalie's cup clattered onto her saucer. She had slammed it. Pansy and Lily jumped slightly. Professor Despertarse looked at her in concern and Regina seemed confused. Rosalie was fed up of her mother fawning over Hermione and now she pushed back her chair with a loud scraping sound and rose.

"Yeah, she's so amazing," she said sarcastically. "Can I be excused now?"

Regina was greatly taken aback but she daren't refuse her daughter. "Yes, dear, if you must."

"Come on, Pansy, let's go to my room," Rosalie ordered her girlfriend, and then sneered at Lily and Hermione. "You two can see yourselves out."

Pansy rose from her chair, shovelling in a last mouthful of dessert, and then followed Rosalie out.

Lily glanced at Hermione and Hermione felt a little guilty. She hoped this wouldn't damage the budding friendship between them. The haughty blonde would never be her most favorite person in the world but she wasn't that bad.

Professor Despertarse had smiled slightly at Rosalie's outburst, as if she thought it was amusing or endearing in some way. Regina didn't seem to understand at all what had bought it out and she chuckled awkwardly and pretended to herself it was no big deal.

"Forgive Rosalie's manners," she said to Lily and Hermione. "She can be a little brusque at times. Dominique says I spoil her."

Professor Despertarse smirked and sipped her coffee. She had sat back in her hair and her feet were on the table, her boots crossed, black and vicious looking with their knifeblade heels. The coffee was cradled in her lap and the rags of her skirt were draped away from her fishnet stockings.

Lily looked at the blackhaired woman and felt a surge of attraction. She didn't know why but she always did admire that dark and brooding professor. Something about her was so strong and sexy and utterly unabashed, sitting there in this fine home among family and guests with her feet on the table and white legs wrapped in skanky fishnets.

Regina smiled at her and then turned back to Hermione. "But it really was lovely to have you over for dinner. I haven't had such engaging dinner conversation in a long time. I'm half of a mind to invite you to the stay the night so that we can share our love of Lesbomancy in more…practical terms."

A giggle came out of the buxom blonde woman, slightly tipsy, a little too much wine with dinner perhaps. Hermione smiled and swelled inside. She knew the woman liked her and wanted her and she let her eyes flicker over the cleavage in the goldtrimmed décolletage of Regina's gown, letting her know she was certainly interested, and Regina blushed and backpeddled playfully.

"But of course I'm only joking," she said. "Ignore me, I fear I am quite drunk."

Hermione glanced at Lily, Lily smiling, and then turned back to Regina with a shrug. "There's no need to be coy, Ms Redthorn. We're all Lesbomancers here. We all know the value of variety and the joys of experimentation. Your suggestion isn't wrong. The only thing that would be wrong would be to squander this opportunity, hm?"

Regina was biting her bottom lip, her cheeks glowing. Professor Despertarse had cooled, regarding the two girls over there, and Regina smiled at her and then smiled at Hermione.

"Perhaps you're right," she said. "It's been a long time since Dominique and I have had company in bed. But wouldn't such a thing be just a little unethical? Dominique is your teacher, after all."

Hermione glanced at that blackhaired professor, sitting there with her boots up, and then she turned back to Regina. "Don't worry, we wouldn't try and wheedle favouritism from Professor Despertarse in class," she said. "I think a woman like her would be rather immune to that sort of thing, anyway."

Regina giggled and nodded. "Quite true, quite true," she said, then she smiled across the table at her partner. "Well, dear? What do you think?"

Professor Despertarse was sipping her coffee. Her black eyes swept over Lily and Hermione, as if to evaluate their intentions, and then she lowered the cup and kicked her boots off the table and set the cup in its saucer.

"Sounds lovely," she said.

Regina clapped her hands together and actually squealed, a small sound of excitement, and then she rose from her chair excitedly. "I'll go put on something special and have the bedroom prepared then," she said. "Just give me a few moments and then come join me."

Hermione nodded at her, Lily did as well, and Regina giggled and sailed away, hitching up her skirts so that she didn't tread on them in her haste.

Professor Despertarse watched her go, a faint smile hovering about the corners of her mouth, her heart swelling with love for that woman who had taken her in. Given her a life. Given her love.

"I haven't seen her quite this animated in a long time," she remarked. "You two seem to have awakened something in her."

Lily and Hermione glanced at each other. Professor Despertarse hadn't looked at them as she spoke, still gazing at where her wife had disappeared, and now she turned and looked at the two girls there. They sat with their hands in their laps, Lily in white, Hermione in pea green, each in her daughter's clothes. Professor Despertarse looked at them for a long moment and then she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I take it this means you've decided to help me?" she asked idly.

Hermione nodded seriously. "Yes," she said. "We can't turn you over to the Ministry and we can't leave you in danger of losing your soul to Bellatrix. Therefore—"

"—you have no choice," Professor Despertarse finished dryly for her.

Hermione snorted once. "No, I suppose we don't," she said. "But we know that you aren't the true Bellatrix. And we know you shouldn't be held accountable for her crimes. And you do deserve a second chance. For the sake of your family and for yourself."

Professor Despertarse looked at her. She was slouched in her chair, one arm laid across the table, her fingers toying with the handle of her coffeecup. She looked at Hermione for a long moment, then at Lily, and then she nodded slowly.

Hermione nodded as well. "Furthermore, we think we've discovered a way to help you."

"Lesbomancy."

Lily nodded excitedly. The professor smirked subtly.

"Interesting," she said. "I hadn't considered that."

Hermione snorted again. "Of course not. It not in your nature to solve problems with love. Instead you only want to destroy. But the other half of your soul can never be destroyed by conventional means. Instead you must journey inwards and strengthen the pure parts of your heart and soul to the point where whatever's left of Bellatrix simply withers and dies of its own accord."

Professor Despertarse looked at her sardonically. "And how am I to do that?"

Lily smiled and this time it was her who answered. "By living," she said. "And loving. Love is the only thing that can protect you from the darkness and the love of your wife is the only reason you've come this far to begin with. But now that Bellatrix is dead and the remainder of her soul is desperate to take over your body you must become even more dedicated. You have to nurture the love inside you. Let it grow. Let it flourish. And the best way to do that is through Lesbomancy."

The professor looked down into her coffeecup. She looked into it for a long time and then she looked up again.

"And you're willing to help me?" she asked, her voice for the first time finally divested of vanity.

Hermione nodded gravely. "Yes. Bellatrix hated Lily and I more than anyone else on earth. You can feel her resentment, can't you? That's why you always singled us out in class."

Professor Despertarse nodded slowly, frowning, perhaps regretting that she had allowed herself to be manipulated like that. Hermione smirked and snorted once.

"I thought as much," she said. "But that's why we're in such a unique position to help you. Your wife has been your anchor, but through us you will learn to separate yourself even further from Bellatrix. By treating us the way she never did. With kindness. With love. With…"

"…sexual intimacy?" replied the professor in a faux-innocent voice that dripped with sexiness.

Lily smiled, her heart racing, and nodded. Hermione nodded as well, a blush growing on her cheeks. Professor Despertarse looked at them, as if to gauge their sincerity, her black eyes flickering with excitement and the reflection of candleflames, and then finally she nodded as well.

"Very well then," she said.

Lily and Hermione smiled at each other. Professor Despertarse lifted her coffee cup and drained the last of it and then set the cup back down. She eyed the two girls there and smirked.

"I suppose the two of you are attractive enough," she said. "And surely you can have no complaints about me, either."

Lily grinned at her. "Nope."

Hermione grinned as well and leaned forward seductively. "Your wife is quite a lovely woman as well," she said. "And yes, so are you, now that I think about it. Now that I know what kind of woman you really are. Tell me, professor. Are you as good in bed as you look in those skanky fishnets?"

Lily's eyes widened in shock at such audaciousness and Hermione was staring across the table with a sultry smile. Perhaps she had had too much wine as well. Professor Despertarse smiled at them, her lips black and curved in a respectful smirk, and she seemed to appreciate the boldness. The three of them sat there in the candlelight for a long moment, letting the sexual tension crackle between them and between their legs, and then Professor Despertarse rose from her chair and swatted at her skirts as if to dust them.

"To aid us in our endeavour we'll arrange some private tutor sessions between us," she said. "At school, in my private quarters. For now, however, my wife awaits. Come. You will see exactly how lovely she can be and you will see exactly how good I am in bed."

Professor Despertarse smiled and gestured toward the door like a hostess. Lily and Hermione looked at each other, grinned, and then half stumbled out of their chairs.

They went upstairs and down a corridor, the windows looking out over the gardens where several of the nymphs were playing in a fountain by moonlight, splashing about, laughing in silence beyond the glass. Lily and Hermione had their arms linked and they were smiling at the back of Professor Despertarse as she led them with a lamp, the woman walking brisk and tall, her hips swishing under the black rags of her skirt. Their heels clicked on the marble floor and neither girl spoke. Luckily they had learnt those charms in Lesbomancy that allowed them to store lingerie in a spell and change in a flick of a wand because that charm was going to come in useful tonight.

The ladies of the house kept their bedchamber at the end of the corridor in the east wing. The doors were painted white and inlaid with gold and the doorhandles were gold as well. Professor Despertarse opened the door and smirked and stood back for the girls to enter.

Lily and Hermione walked in, their mouths stretching in smiles. The room was warm with candlelight, the orange glow washing over the polished oak bedpillars, the small flames reflected in the polished doors of the chifferobe. A large tapestry hung over one wall depicting an orgy of naked women in roiling passion and the tapestry was tassled with gold. The bed was queen sized and the covers had already been turned down to expose white silk sheets. The candles were in small groups or clusters and Regina Redthorn was standing by the sideboard with her wand. She had just finished lighting a stand of candles over there and now she flicked the flame away from her wand and turned around.

The woman wore a shy expression on her rosy face and she was dressed entirely in red lingerie with her blonde hair styled into a glorious golden cascade about her shoulders. Plump, womanly, voluptuous. The stockings came to midthigh and they were attached by garters to a bodice of red lace that covered her torso like a onepiece swimsuit, a combination camisole and panty, the material clinging to her body and snuggly fit about her waist. Her breasts were so full and heavy looking in the cups of the neckline that the straps that looped over her shoulders seem too frail to support such enormously gorgeous mounds. Her smiling lips were covered in luscious red lipstick and all in all she looked like the most expensive whore in existence.

Hermione in particular was impressed and the breath rushed out of her in amazement. "Regina! I mean, Ms Redthorn. Wow. You look incredible."

Regina chuckled delightedly. "Why, thank you, dear."

Hermione laughed, partly in shock, and approached the blonde woman in a daze. She was smiling and staring and as she got closer she could smell her perfume. Hermione inhaled deeply and let her hands go to the other woman's broad womanly hips.

"Mmm," she murmured. "And you smell delicious. I can't wait to eat you all up."

Regina blushed and giggled. "Oh, my."

Lily and Professor Despertarse were standing aside, watching them, the door closed now and the four of them trapped in this dim and sweetly scented boudoir. Regina glanced at her wife and back at Hermione who was gazing up at her wantonly.

"Am I right to assume you like assertive women, Ms Redthorn?" the girl asked her.

"Actually, yes."

Hermione grinned and put her hands on those huge mounds of her breasts and squeezed them boldly. They almost popped right out of the neckline. Hermione looked at them and lifted her lidded eyes to the other woman's.

"Then you won't mind if I take some liberties," she said in a hungry little growl. "In that outfit I don't believe I can control myself."

Regina smiled, becoming bold as well, and stood there passively while the girl massaged her breasts. "Not at all," she said. "As our guest, please, help yourself."

Hermione smirked and Regina gestured toward the bed.

"Shall we?" she offered.

Hermione chuckled and released her grip on those breasts and Regina stepped passed her and climbed into the bed and turned and posed there on her side, waiting, smiling, legs folded and voluptuous in their red sexy stockings.

Hermione drew her wand and flicked it at her dress. A white light swirled out of the tip and the dress disappeared and in its place was the outfit of lingerie she had stored in the charm, lavender lace, pushup bra, thong panties, thighhigh stockings with garter belt.

Regina's lips curved upward as her eyes roamed the girl's body. Hermione now came toward the bed and climbed in and crawled over the woman there and they looked into each other's eyes for a long moment in the candlelight before leaning and pressing their mouths together.

Lily and Professor Despertarse were still just watching, the two of them over by the dresser, smiling and not wanting to interfere just yet. The woman and the girl on the bed made an attractive pair. A soft moan rose from their mingled forms and they rolled across the bed together, their legs entwined, their hands roaming, Hermione young and slender and long-limbed, Regina older and fuller and voluptuous.

After a while Lily and Professor Despertarse looked at each other. Lily smiled shyly, her heart racing, and then she drew her wand and flicked it at her dress. The dress evaporated in a swirl of white light and now she too was in lingerie, her tiny white body decadently adorned in scraps of black lace, bra and panties, stockings, high heels. Professor Despertarse looked at her, betraying nothing on her face, and Lily stood there waiting. Quivering for the other woman to make the first move. Her skin was crackling with electricity and she hadn't been aware till now how much she really was attracted to this woman who looked so much like Bellatrix. Who still retained part of Bellatrix inside her. The woman's brows drew into a frown and she lifted a hand and cupped Lily's cheek.

"When I look upon you, I can feel her hatred," she whispered. "Bellatrix's. She truly did despise you. She wanted to kill you for her master more than any other thing in the world."

Lily didn't reply. She just stood there in her black lace lingerie, looking up, her small white breasts bunched in her bra. Professor Despertarse returned the eye contact and then took a deep breath.

"Therefore I will make love to you very thoroughly," she said. "Just to defy her."

The woman leaned to kiss her but the girl smiled and shook her head.

"Don't do it for that reason," she said. "This isn't about her. It's about you. I admire your will to break free of the darkness and I admire the strong and beautiful woman you've become. That's why I want to help you. All you need to do is open your feelings. And accept mine."

Lily then lowered herself to her knees at Professor Despertarse's feet, sinking down with a smile. A small smile also graced Professor Despertarse's black lips. The black rags of her skirt were completely parted in the middle, revealing all of her legs in those fishnets and the front panel of her panties as well. Lily looked at those panties, at that tiny triangle of black silk, and leaned forward and kissed it. Softly. Delicately. A hiss of pleasure came out of the woman even from that briefest touch and the girl kissed again and again and then pulled the panties down and pressed her whole mouth to that pale and moistening slit.

The woman orgasmed soon after, standing tall and dominant over the girl kneeling there, and then she took the girl by the nape of her neck and jerked her back to her feet and shoved their mouths together. Lily giggled helplessly and opened her mouth for that powerful tongue. She could feel the other woman's hands, one of them gripping the nape of her neck, the other gripping into one of her buttocks, and then her whole body was lifted and spun around and set down again on the dresser, knocking aside makeup and perfume bottles, jewellery clattering to the floor. Lily opened her legs, her high heels in the air, and she had one glimpse of Professor Despertarse's black, aggressive, hungry eyes before the woman ripped off her panties and swooped to her tiny wet vagina.

On the bed Hermione had lowered one of Regina's shoulderstraps and she was sucking at the exposed breast, lips fastened to the fat pink nipple like an animal at a teat. She sucked on it for a long time and then pulled the strap back over her shoulder. Both of them were breathing deeply and moaning, rubbing their bodies together, until finally Hermione shuffled down between those voluptuous thighs and peeled aside the strip of red lace and licked all across that soaking wet womanhood. Juice smeared her face like biting into a fruit and Regina moaned and heaved her womanly hips as Hermione munched at those sopping folds and ate the woman into a high and breathless orgasm.

Regina laughed, spread there in the candlelight, and Hermione licked at her some more before crawling back to her mouth with a smile. A soft moan came out of Regina. Their tongues mingled. Neither of them quite understood this peculiar passion that had sprung up between them but neither needed to. Regina reached and squeezed Hermione's buttocks, the girl's entire rear all but naked in that purple thong, and then she rolled the girl over and pulled the panties away and lowered her face between those long slender legs. The vagina down there was glistening and pretty and Regina licked at it delicately like a cat and made Hermione moan and then she licked harder and harder, dragging her whole tongue across it, until the girl shivered and orgasmed with little a heave of her hips.

Across the room in the candlelight there was a small shriek as Lily's black leather high heels flung up into the air in orgasm. She was rocking back on the dresser and she almost fell off. Her face was glazed with a blush and she was smiling and Professor Despertarse was kneeling there at her vagina and still eating it out, powerful and aggressive, making Lily moan even more in the ebbs of orgasm.

Hermione and Regina were watching them, sitting up in the bed, and now they called for the darker haired ladies to come join them. Lily giggled and hopped down from the dresser and crawled into the bed and then the three of them huddled together and turned and waited for that other woman to come join them.

Dominique Despertarse. Formerly Bellatrix Black. Now a loving wife and mother. She was lingering by the dresser and she was smiling and something was moved inside her as she gazed at those three women in the bed, her darling wife and these two students of hers who had come to her home with intentions to help her. The three of them were smiling as well, huddled shoulder to shoulder, Regina in the middle with the two girls on either side, and they were beckoning her to come to bed like a trio of sirens, pleading playfully, giggling. A warm glow occurred in Dominique's chest and she plucked at the lace of her bodice. The cloth came loose and she let it fall, together with her skirt, and then she flicked her wand and conjured the strapon. The strapon appeared already buckled about her hips and thighs and the black shaft stiffened instantly. The women in the bed giggled and shivered, waiting eagerly, and finally Dominque came forward and crawled into the bed wearing nothing but boots, fishnets, and that monstrous black strapon.

More giggling ensued and the three women began to feel up Dominique's chest, stroking at those heavy white globes with six different hands. They were as big as her wife's but paler and perkier and the nipples in the center of them were blank white. Those pale nubs were her sole deformity from the Horcrux resurrection but they only served to make her even more beautiful and exotic. Lily leaned to one of them and suckled at it and Hermione took the strapon in her hand and stroked its stiffness and Regina smiled at her and asked which of them would she like to do first. Dominique smiled at her two guests and inquired if they would mind if she attended to her wife first of all and of course Lily and Hermione yielded the issue with smiles and giggles.

Regina was laid down on a pillow, her golden hair voluminous about her head, while the other three women peeled her out of her lingerie, leaving her wearing nothing but those red stockings on legs that she spread eagerly. Lily and Hermione lay at either side and watched excitedly as the strapon penetrated into her entrance and pushed inside her. Regina moaned, shifting her hips, and Dominique moaned as well, kneeling there at her wife's open legs, pushing the strapon in deeper and feeling that warm tunnel of tightness squeeze down along that stiff black extension of her body. Lily and Hermione watched, eyes bright in the candlelight, and then Hermione leaned to Regina's face and kissed at her lips and offered her some tongue while Lily rose up and offered her own mouth to Dominique. The two girls kissed at the two wives while the two wives were connected, strapon into vagina, and they cupped their faces and stroked their breasts and they moaned into their mouths until both wives orgasmed with the strapon twitching inside the twitching hips it was buried in.

The magic of Lesbomancy communicated the orgasm to the two girls as well and they groaned and bit their lips as their hips shivered involuntarily. They didn't quite orgasm but the feeling was exquisite. Dominque was smiling down at her wife and her wife was laying there, sweaty, one breast hanging out of her red lace bodice, and Regina returned the smile.

By now both Lily and Hermione were quite horny indeed, the two of them wearing nothing but stockings and bras, their panties long gone, and together they pushed the pale woman onto her back. Dominique went willingly, allowing them to be the aggressors. The dildo of the strapon had softened but Hermione dipped her head and sucked at it until it was stiff again while Lily played with those pale breasts. Lily had never experienced a strapon before—Hermione liked to wear the pants in the relationship but so far not the strapon—so Hermione told her to hop on. Lily did, giggling, excited, straddling those broad womanly hips and taking that big black rod in her hand and angling it up into her entrance. Everyone was smiling, watching, and with everyone looking at her she slowly lowered herself down onto it and groaned in pleasure as it penetrated upwards into her vagina. The hugeness took her by surprise and the hardness as well. Her vagina squeezed on it involuntarily, little twitches like spasms, and Hermione laughed at her and spanked her bottom as her bottom began to move back and forth, grinding the strapon inside her.

Lily was soon bouncing, enjoying herself, and she reached behind her back to unlatch her bra. She tossed the bra aside and now her naked breasts were bouncing as well, tiny little mounds jiggling on her chest. Regina and Hermione were sitting up and watching her and they stroked her breasts and traded kisses with her until finally she orgasmed with her back arching and her vagina flush to the other woman's hips. Dominique was orgasming as well, her face crumpled in pleasure, and Lily collapsed onto her laughing. Dominique laughed as well, the two of them completely breathless, but she wasn't laughing long before Hermione playfully pushed Lily off and bend to suck at the strapon again to get it hard.

As soon as it was stiff the girl jumped right on, swinging her leg over and mounting up like a cowgirl, and she removed her bra and flung it away and began riding at top speed. Her vagina was already utterly soaked from waiting this long and she didn't need to start slow and accelerate. Dominque was holding her hips, grinning up at her with a hint of her old arrogance, and Hermione smirked down at her and rode her even harder, harder, unashamed of her bouncing breasts, both globes covered in sweat and jiggling in the candlelight. Dominque stroked her hands up Hermione's side and gripped one of those flapping mounds and by now the orgasm was upon them. Hermione was leaning back, bouncing, breathless, her hair dangling, and a sharp cry came out of her as she orgasmed with those fingers clutching into her breast from Dominique's own orgasm.

After that all four women were quite sweaty and exhausted. Regina rang a bell for refreshments and a nymph came in with a tray and a bottle of wine and set the tray down and exited again with a bow.

They drank the wine in the bed, lounging there on the mattress, sipping, all four of them topless and panty-less and wearing nothing but stockings, Lily in black, Hermione in purple, Regina in red, and Dominque in fishnets. Hermione and Regina were engaged in a circular conversation of compliments and flattery and Dominique and Lily were mostly silent, smiling, glancing at each other over the rims of their glasses. The hour was late but none of them were quite ready to break up their party. Their eyes kept flickering at each other's breasts and bodies and soon the conversation became sultry and they started speaking in the low tones of predators and finally the glasses were set aside as Regina and the two girls converged on Dominique and her strapon.

Regina began sucking it, her blonde hair bobbing. Hermione watched her do it for a while and then she took over, taking it into her mouth, moaning, letting it slide all the way into her throat. Finally she gave Lily a turn and Lily lowered her head and licked at the tip, just tasting it. The black shaft was wet and covered in saliva and it tasted like the three different women it had pounded into orgasm that night and Lily wrapped her lips around the tip and continued to suck on it.

It was fully hard by now and Dominique was hissing in pleasure. The strapon had been her Horcrux but more than that it was a memento of her first love, the real Dominique Despertarse. It had become a symbol of love for her and she rarely went to bed without it, almost as if it were part of her actual body. The three women in bed with her took turns sucking it, enveloping it in their soft wet mouths, and then Regina turned around and got on her hands and knees and offered her vagina from behind. Dominique smiled and took her hips and pushed the strapon in while the two girls watched and waited their turn eagerly. Regina was already moaning, her wide womanly hips quivering, her breasts hanging and swaying back and forth with each thrust, until her face sank into the mattress and she orgasmed with a loud groan.

The hips then tilted to the side and slid off the strapon to reveal that it was still rock hard and unorgasmed. Lily and Hermione giggled and then they too got on their hands and knees, side by side, and waggled their hips for penetration. Dominique took Hermione first and swiftly thrust the intelligent young woman into a hip spasming orgasm. Hermione sank down and Dominique then took Lily by her small pale hips. Lily was dripping by now and she shivered as the tip poked at her vagina and she groaned out loud as it was penetrated. Each thrust made her whimper and she mewled like a kitten as her spine curled in orgasm.

When the strapon came out it was still rock solid, even after doing all three women. Lily lay there wheezing. She couldn't believe it. She could never last that long with her own strapon. Regina laughed and spread her legs and used her hands to spread her vagina. Dominique smiled and crawled over and pushed it in, the two of them groaning together, and Regina wrapped her long stockinged legs around the other woman and held her tight while Dominque, her darling partner, thrust at her over and over until finally they orgasmed together.

The two wives had collapsed into each other arms but the girls were already jostling them as if to wake them, pushing them over, licking at their breasts, suckling at their nipples. They made a strange quartet, these four, with bonds that crisscrossed in all directions. Lily and Hermione had their bond of true love and so did Dominque and Regina. Hermione also had a bond with Regina, something kinky between the older woman and the younger girl, and a strange bond had sprung up between Lily and Dominque as well, the two of them with more in common than they knew, both of them with much darkness in their lives but determined to follow the light.

They passed the wine between them and drunk from the bottle until their mouths tasted like wine. Vagina Renevana charms were cast but that didn't ease the exhaustion that was stealing over them. They began to move slowly and with great languor. Smiling and swapping partners. Engaging in intimate kisses by candlelight. Hermione moaning with Dominique's tongue in her mouth. Lily sitting on Regina's face.

The room began to hum with Vibratus charms. Hermione turned on her side and lifted a stockinged leg and spread her lowerholes with her hand. Regina and Lily pushed one each of those thick vibrating wands into both of the holes down there and Hermione gasped with pleasure until Dominque pushed the strapon into her wide open mouth. Hermione meeped in surprise and moaned and started sucking automatically, her eyes falling closed, laying there on her side with both her vagina and her asshole filled with stiff vibrating wood and her mouth filled as well with the huge black dildo of the strapon. The groan of orgasm that came out of her was deeply muffled and her eyes rolled up into her head as her long elegant body buckled and twitched under that overwhelming triple penetration.

Dominique pulled the strapon out of her mouth and then took Lily by the hair and forced her face down into the mattress. Lily went willingly, grinning, and she giggled as she felt the woman mount over her buttocks. Dominique was all but growling with lust at this point and she looked down at those pale cheeks and gripped them in her hands and squeezed them before finally angling the strapon between them. The hole down there was tight and the girl groaned as the tip pushed into that puckered pink ring and then she cried out as the rest of the shaft bore down into her. Lily's fists clenched handfuls of bedsheet and she whimpered at the sheer hugeness. Dominque growled deep in her throat, that tiny hole almost painfully hot and tight, and then she pushed the strapon in and out until they orgasmed together with Dominque collapsing breathlessly over Lily's back, utterly smothering the small girl under her larger womanly frame.

For hours the orgy continued, four bodies enmoiled in the orange glow of the candles, the sounds coming out of those women like sounds not of this earth but of fantasy itself. The candles were almost burnt out and the women were all but burnt out as well. They had penetrated each other in every hole, with fingers or tongues, wands, the strapon, and the sheets were wet with sweat and each of them had clumps of hair stuck to their foreheads as they stirred and subsided and spread their legs for more.

Orgasm after orgasm until Lily and Hermione needed to rest. The two girls were a tangled heap on one side of the bed, holding each other, eyes closed. Dominique had turned to her wife and once again her wife had opened her legs to receive her. The strapon was buried deep into her vagina and they were face to face in the candlelight. Gazing at each other and utterly lost in each other's eyes, their mouths so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Neither of them wore anything but stockings, Regina in red, Dominque in fishnets, and their sweaty thighs flexed and clenched in the candlelight as the strapon went in and out, in and out. Slowly and relentlessly. Over and over. The breath whimpered in and out of their naked chests and their eyes were lidded and glazed with lust and they continued to stare at each other and whimper until at last their love was released in a glorious orgasm that squeezed their eyes shut and pressed their faces together.

—

The next morning Lily and Hermione began to stir as the room filled with sunlight. The curtains were open and birds had begun to chirp in the gardens. Hermione woke first, her eyes fluttering open. Lily was sprawled over her, which was normal enough, but then she noticed the tapestry on the wall. She stared at it, as if she had no idea where she was, and then she remembered. Lily had come awake too, squinting in the brightness, and the first thing she saw was Dominque and Regina.

They were on the other side of the bed. Naked. Asleep. Bathed in sunlight. Regina had her blonde head resting on Dominque's chest and Dominque was holding her. Their legs were entwined, still wearing nothing but stockings. Lily blinked at them a few times and realized they had stayed the night. She rose up a little and looked at Hermione. Hermione was grinning and Lily grinned too and then they smothered giggles behind their hands.

Very carefully they got out of the bed and creeped about on tiptoes to gather up their underwear. Bras and panties, the two of them dishevelled, makeup smeared, bending over to fetch their fallen undergarments in nothing but stockings. They thought it was best to leave as quietly as possible to avoid awkwardness. Hermione had found Lily's panties and noticed the hipband was broken. She snorted a chuckle and tossed them to Lily. Lily caught them and grinned coyly. Together they moved over to the door, tiptoeing like cat burglars, and then they opened the door, smiled one last time at that married couple sleeping in the sunlight, and then stepped out into the corridor and closed the door.

Where they bumped into Rosalie.

Rosalie had been coming down the corridor, half asleep, wearing nothing but a sleeptank and a pair of white panties. Lily and Hermione froze, naked, clutching their panties and bras in their hands. Rosalie looked at them, her blonde brows drawing together in a sleepy glare.

"What are you two still doing here?" she demanded.

Lily bit her lip and looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled guilty and cocked a thumb at the door behind her.

"Well, your mum…"

Rosalie didn't know what they meant. Then she realized. Her brow loosened. Her face went pale. She looked at these two classmates, at their naked bodies, at the lingerie in their arms, and then she looked at the door to her parents' bedroom and back at Lily and Hermione. Her face suddenly twisted in disgust and she recoiled from them.

"Eww," she said. "You had sex with my mother?"

Lily shrugged a naked shoulder "Well, we…"

But the other girl cringed and flung up her hands and made frantic shooing motions at them. "I don't want to hear it, just get the hell out of here!"

Lily and Hermione giggled and started scampering away.

"See you Monday," Lily called over her shoulder teasingly.

More giggles fluttered down the hall. Rosalie folded her arms angrily and stood there on a cocked hip, wearing nothing but a tanktop and panties, and glared at them until they were gone.

—

 **AN: Like I said, one of my favorite chapters, lol. So much fun to write. Bit of plot, bit of family drama, bit of cuteness, and a whole lot of steamy sex. :)**

 **But super exhausting too. That was an intense orgy. Whew. There was a bit of anal play in that one, but I kept it brief because I still want to do a whole Lesbomancy lesson on it.**

 **It was great to finally get Bellatrix/Dominique in a proper lemon. Her body type and colouring, black hair and pale skin, is one of my ultimate fantasies, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Reviews are back! Looks like the glitch was only for about 12 hours or so this time. Really glad you guys loved that chapter as much as I did. There's just something about milfs and that younger/older dynamic, isn't there? I love it, lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

—

Chapter 22:

—

It was still early morning when Lily and Hermione touched down in the courtyard at school, disappearing their brooms behind their back and yawning widely in the bright new dawn. They had only gotten maybe two hours of sleep and since it was Sunday they decided to get some more rest, so they kissed each other on their lips, smiling, and then trudged in opposite directions back to their Houses, Lily toward the manor of House Violet, Hermione toward the Castle of House Rose.

No one was about. The only activity across the whole campus was the fluttering of butterflies above the flowers and the occasional humming bird that would perch on the planters and peck at the flowerbuds.

Within an hour or two the courtyard began to fill with girls, all of them dressed in their black satin uniforms and high heels, chatting excitedly about a guest Fortune Teller that was coming to school that day. Apparently the visiting Seer, world renown Divinationist Apolline Delacour, was the mother of one of the professors here at Salem, and any girl who knew Fleur could only imagine how incredible her mother must be. The rest of the girls only knew that the woman was half Veela and the entire school was abuzz, both in their chest and between their legs, to see this woman with their own eyes and have their fortunes read.

It was still quite early by the time Ginny herself appeared in the courtyard. The little redhead scanned the groups of girls who were standing around, plucking petals from flowers idly, talking, laughing, but she couldn't find any of her friends. She knew Daphne was in the library, hard at work on a bonus assignment she had been given in Transfiguration—the scholarly girl much more interested in school work than Fortune Telling—and there was no sign of Lily or Hermione anywhere.

First she made her way to House Violet and around the side of the manor to where dozens of girls were gathered around the warm water wells, all of them naked, all of them wet, soap suds clinging to breasts and legs as they laughed and chattered and wrung their long hair out like rags. Ginny had seen it all before but it still took her by surprise how the Violet girls all bathed together like that. Padma and Parvati were sharing the same small wooden wash tub, the two twins submerged to the chest with just their kneecaps and their breasts above the surface, washing each other, smiling at each other, eyes dark and sparkling as they brushed against each other with wet breasts. Rumors continued to abound about those two twins but so far nothing had been publically confirmed.

Luna was there as well and she was sitting on one of the stone benches, straddling it with her legs open, while a retinue of darkhaired admirers bathed her like some exotic blonde princess, her creamy white body glistening in the sun, her hair perfectly dry and golden and pinned atop her head like a crown. The bathers poured the water from bowls very carefully, keeping it away from her hair, and their hands massaged soap into her shoulders and into her breasts. Every now and then one of these girls would place a kiss on her, anywhere from her lips to her hands to her kneecaps, and they were smiling like a small troop of bewitched servant girls.

Ginny snorted a laugh. She took another look across the baths, looking for Lily, but the Patils and Luna were the only ones she recognized, so she turned back to Luna.

"Hey, Luna," she called. "Are Lily and Hermione around?"

Luna noticed her there and smiled brightly in the sun. The two girls had become quite close their last year at Hogwarts but they had rarely seen each other at Salem until Luna had transferred to Lesbomancy.

"Hi, Ginny," she replied. "Lily's still asleep, I think. She didn't get home till morning. I can't imagine what she was up to all night."

Ginny had an idea or two. Last she had heard they were doing DADA practice with Rosalie Redthorn and she could see the way Rosalie and Lily looked at each other. But this meant Lily and Hermione would likely sleep all day and that made Ginny huff a small sigh.

"Damn," she said. "I was hoping they would want to go see that visiting Fortune Teller."

Luna looked up in a Hermione-esque fashion. "Fortune Telling is a scam," she said. "All they do is use a simple Divining charm to see into your heart and then tell you what you want to hear. Doesn't mean any of it is going to come true. It's all just a hoax."

Ginny smirked at her. "But the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is real?"

"Yes, of course," said the blonde, and then settled back into smiling weirdness. "Actually, did you know that—"

Ginny laughed and waved a hand to cut her off. She would've invited the peculiar blonde to come with her to see the Fortune Teller but obviously she wasn't interested and by now her bathers had begun to reclaim her attention, one of them cupping a soapy breast sensuously while another turned her by the chin to press a kiss onto her mouth. Ginny smiled and shook her head and turned back the way she came.

Next stop was the Castle of House Rose. She went along the lane, strolling in her high heels, watching the huge stone castle rise up before her. The walls were completely covered in vines and there were girls up in the towers like blonde sentries, leaning against the parapets and taking the sun while eating a breakfast of fruit salad in small plastic cups. They gazed down at that small redhead as she came over the drawbridge and they weren't friendly gazes. Very territorial, the girls of Rose.

Through the tall stone gatehouse she came into the small courtyard and paused. The courtyard was gravel and rosebushes, a stark square of red and gray duality, and there was a fountain in the center. She looked around and hesitated. Hermione might be up a little earlier than Lily and she wanted to check but she didn't want to go into the actual castle. She didn't know anyone in House Rose, but then she did recognize someone coming down the stairs with three other blonde girls. Gabrielle. Fleur's sister.

Ginny frowned and Gabrielle frowned as well when she saw her. The rest of the blondes frowned too at that redhaired interloper but Gabrielle's frown was a little more personal. She didn't like how Ginny treated her big sister Fleur and Ginny didn't like how Gabrielle was so ridiculously pretty. The sun seemed to glow in her golden hair and her delicate face all but shimmered with exquisiteness.

Ginny nodded coolly as they came by. "Gabrielle," she said.

"Ginny," replied the blonde with equal coolness, although her and her group did at least deign to pause.

"I'm looking for Hermione," Ginny said. "Is she around?"

"'Ermione is asleep."

"Yeah, I thought so," Ginny said with a sigh. She looked up at the vine covered castle wall, in the direction of Hermione's bedroom, and then she turned back to Gabrielle. Gabrielle stood there, tapping her foot, flanked by those other three blondes who likewise seemed to be waiting for her to leave. Ginny snorted at them and then she turned and walked back across the drawbridge without saying goodbye.

Across the grounds, in the meadow by the edge of the enchanted forest, a large tent had been set up. The tent was pink and red streamers and pennants flapped in the wind. The shade of pink was a delicate one, pale in the sunlight, and already there was a line of girls and even several instructors waiting to have their fortunes read, most of them in pairs, some of them in singles or small groups. They were discussing what sorts of fortunes they wanted to hear and they were almost entirely in giggling agreement that the only fortunes worth hearing were romantic ones.

Ginny was one of the singles. She thought she might've bumped into someone she knew in the line but the only person she recognized was Fleur. The French Lesbomancy instructor was by the entrance to the tent, chatting to some girls there, resplendent in the morning sun with the sunlight glittering across her gold jewellery and softly illuminating that pink sling bikini that covered so very little of her voluptuous body.

Ginny frowned to see her, blushing slightly, and her eyes involuntarily flickered up and down those long gorgeous legs in those pink high heeled sandals. She looked away again quickly but it wasn't long before her eyes darted back and flittered away once more.

Eventually Fleur noticed her as well and a wide smile began to spread over her mouth. Ginny's heart sank. She had been hoping to bump into a friend but Fleur was not a friend. Yet no soon had Fleur noticed her than the beautiful French Veela excused herself from those girls and came over to Ginny. Ginny looked away and pretended to ignore her but of course a woman like Fleur was undaunted. She smiled and greeted that small redhaired girl as if finding her here was the biggest delight of recent memory.

"Ginny," she said. "My favorite student. Have you come to have your fortune read?"

Ginny nodded tersely. "Yeah."

Fleur chuckled and fell in beside her as the line moved forward. "Let us go together, zen," she said. "It will be interesting. Perhaps your future will predict full marks for your Lezbomancy classes. Although perhaps we don't need a Fortune Teller to tell us zat, hm?"

Fleur had taken Ginny's elbow companionably and she gave it a playful squeeze. Ginny could smell her scent, a sweet waft on the morning breeze, and her whole arm was electrified by that touch. She gave a weak smile, which was half a sneer, and then took a breath to calm her insides.

Fleur made polite conversation as the line moved forward and soon they were entering the tent. There were no candles inside and the interior was illuminated only by the sun that shone through the thin pink fabric of the tent. A dim atmosphere, sultry, a fine mist of incense clinging to the ceiling. The floor was covered in a lavish rug and there were some pillows where girls could relax between readings. In the center of the tent was a small table with a crystal ball and dimly through the haze Ginny could see the Fortune Teller herself, Apolline Delacour.

Ginny had never seen her before and she actually stopped breathing for a moment. Currently there was a girl there having her fortune read, hunkered over the table like a small soothsayer herself as she stared at the crystal ball intently and listened to the fortune. Ginny and Fleur were circling around slightly, waiting their turn. Ginny's eyes were glued to that woman and Fleur had to smile. Her mother had always been the supreme beauty of the Delacour women and it was difficult to compete with an actual half-blood Veela.

They stood by quietly until the girl at the table giggled and rose. The forecast of her feelings had been a favourable one and she thanked the woman there and skipped out of the tent. The woman then rose and turned to Ginny and Fleur to greet these new entrants into the tent.

Ginny had resumed breathing but in a very distant way as if she weren't even aware of it. Her mouth was open and she was staring all over again now that she had a proper look at the woman in all her glory and lack of costume. Nothing covered her breasts but gold tassels attached to her nipples and her breasts were huge and heavy and both those tassels and those mounds swayed with her movements in delicate jiggles. Ginny's eyes moved down and saw in amazement that she was wearing no clothes at all. Only jewellery. Bracelets and anklets and solid gold high heels and a strange pair of panties that were comprised of gold chains only, no panel of cloth whatsoever to cover the soft slit of womanhood between her thighs.

Tall, voluptuous, womanly beyond all imagining. Broad hips. Luscious legs. Glorious gold hair like all Veela. Around her neck was an intricate necklace with tiny stones that glittered in the dimness and in the soft indent of her navel there was a ruby stud. Her lips were painted a shiny shade of pink and they spread into a smile as she moved to her daughter and wrapped her into a hug.

"Fleur, my darling," she said. "I knew you would come."

Fleur chuckled and returned the embrace. "I could not resist, mama."

Ginny was dizzy just to witness such a thing. She swayed softly in that mist of incense, staring at them, mouth open. Half Veela and quarter Veela. Mother and daughter. Apolline was taller than Fleur and more voluptuous, as if such a thing were possible, and her arms were wrapped around Fleur's comparatively slender body like an affectionate goddess greeting one of her angels.

Fleur released the embrace and smiled and motioned at Ginny. "Zis is one of my students, Ginny Weasley," she said. "She is here for her fortune."

Apolline smiled at Ginny and took her small hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles with an odd sort of feminine gallantry.

"Bonjour, Miss Weasley," she said, and then released her hand and gestured at the tiny table with the crystal ball on it. "Take a seat, please, and we'll see what ze future has in store for you, hm?"

Ginny nodded jerkily and moved toward the chair. Her legs felt weird and her skin was feverish. She sat down in a wave of dizziness, her brain flooded with the scent of incense and the scent of those two Veela women in the tent with her. Fleur pulled a chair to her side and sat down as well. She smiled at Ginny and as she did Ginny felt a great lurching in her stomach.

"Exciting, non?" Fleur asked her.

Ginny's throat was too tight to reply. Apolline was taking her seat across the table. The crystal ball was dim and sitting there on an onyx block. She waved her fingers about it, her bracelets jingling quietly in the silence of the tent, and the ball began to glow with a soft pink light.

"So," she said. "What kind of fortune would you like, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny was still a bit light headed. "I don't know."

Fleur chuckled and leaned forward with an elegant excitement. "Romantic," she said. "A girl must know her heart above all. Once she understands her heart, everything else is easy."

"Very true," Apolline agreed with a smile. "Your hand, Miss Weasley."

Ginny swallowed deep in her throat, glancing at Fleur, and then she offered her hand to Apolline. Apolline wore a ring on every finger and every ring had a different color gemstone. Emeralds, rubies, aquamarines. Topazes, opals. Ginny's hand felt quite bland in comparison but the woman seemed impressed with it. She smiled and nodded and gazed at the lines on her palm in the faint pink glow of the crystal ball.

"Yes," she whispered. "You have a very pretty palm. Very pretty. Pretty palm for a pretty future, hm? Even at a glance I can see much passion and loveliness in your life."

Ginny was finally regaining a bit of self-control and her face turned skeptical. "You can? Because so far I've never even had a date."

Apolline smirked at her with those pink lips. "Yes, but why is zat? Is it because no girl is interested in you? Or is it because your feelings tend in awkward directions? Toward lovers who are taken, or…"

She lowered her eyes to that small palm as if to consult it. She tilted it toward the faint pink light of crystal ball. She looked at it and smiled and then glanced at Fleur and back at Ginny.

"…or perhaps toward lovers whom you are unable to admit feelings for?"

Ginny didn't answer. Her brows gathered in a frown. Her heart had begun to race and she glanced once at Fleur. Fleur was sitting there, smiling, leaning with elbows on the table elegantly. Wearing nothing but that pink sling bikini, her breasts bulging against those thin strips of fabric that covered nothing but her nipples.

Apolline let go of the hand and went back to her crystal ball. Ginny withdrew the hand into her lap and sat there in a strange state of anger and excitement and sullen moodiness. Her mind was struggling to keep up with the seeress's words. Had she been implying that Ginny had feelings for Fleur? Feelings that she wouldn't admit?

Apolline waved her fingers about the ball, bringing forth a brighter glow, and then smiled into it.

"Well," she said. "Let us look into ze crystal ball, hm? Perhaps things will become clearer."

Ginny sat there, not sure if she wanted to hear anymore, especially not with Fleur right there. Fleur smiled at her and placed a hand on her knee as if to reassure her.

"Mama is an expert in many forms of divination," she said. "You may trust in her words. Frequent visits to reliable Fortune Tellers can be very beneficial to Lesbomancers. For insight of ze body we look into our hearts."

Ginny nodded tersely, her vagina tingling madly from that hand on her knee. She couldn't handle this. It was too hot in the tent. Too sweet smelling. It was giving her headache and underneath the black satin halter of her uniform she could feel her nipples getting hard.

Fleur smiled and removed the hand. The crystal ball was glowing very brightly by now and Apolline was bent over it, her breasts hanging, the tassels attached to her nipples dragging across the table top. She peered into the swirling pink mist in that ball of glass and nodded to herself.

"Yes," she whispered. "It becomes clearer. You are a passionate girl but a confused one as well. Your heart is mysterious to you. It beats in ways you did not tell it to beat."

Ginny glanced at Fleur unconsciously. The tent was filled with a bright pink glow. Fleur flickered a smile shyly at that girl and Ginny frowned and turned back to Apolline. Apolline had noticed that exchange and perhaps those glances were more telling than anything she saw in the ball.

"Yes," she went on. "It is beating zat way right now, is it not?"

Ginny glared at her in that florescent pink glow. "No."

Apolline smiled. Then she sat up and waved a hand across the ball, dispelling the glow and returning the tent to dimness. Ginny blinked at the lack of light and frowned angrily at how mysterious and vague the other woman was.

"Are you going to tell me my fortune or not?" she demanded.

Apolline smiled at her charmingly. "I predict you will fall in love with a great beauty and be happy forevermore," she said. "Zen, at last, your heart will be known to you."

Ginny snorted. There was a dark blush on her cheeks and her nipples were stiff and her vagina was moist between her legs but she glared at Fleur and glared at Apolline and then she rose from the chair.

"Well, great," she said. "Thanks for nothing."

Then she turned and stormed out of the tent and vanished into the blinding light of morning outside.

Fleur had turned in her chair to watch her go and now she smiled. "Oh dear," she said. "I think you embarrassed her."

"It was not me," Apolline said with a mysterious smile. "It was her own feelings.

Fleur sighed and turned back to her mother. She had suspected that perhaps Miss Weasley had some strange feelings for her but she had never been sure. She couldn't be sure now either but perhaps her own fortune would shed more light on these small complications of love and attraction.

"Well," she said. "I suppose it is my turn, mama."

Fleur offered her hand for a palm reading but Apolline clucked her tongue and swatted it away playfully.

"You know which way your heart tends as well as I do, my daughter," she said. "Do not pretend to be as confused as young Miss Weasley."

A slow and somewhat shy smile spread over Fleur's mouth and she looked away to conceal it from her mother.

—

A few hours later, after lunch, Ginny was in the stables by the lake. Most of the stalls were taken up by horses but Xilifillia the unicorn had her own stall at the end, with wood painted white and shelves of grooming tools on the wall and a silver bin of premium hay. Ginny came here sometimes to visit with the unicorn and feed her a handful of those special oats. She hadn't seen Lily or Hermione all day but Xilifillia was happy to see her. She knickered and swished her tail and stuck her head out of the stall for Ginny to pet her mane and smile at her and speak to her in a soft voice.

Not long later Professor Malfoy came through the doors of the stables and paused when she saw Ginny there. The girl was standing in a shaft of sunlight that fell through the wide wooden windows and her hair was bright orange. She had a handful of oats in her hand and she was giggling at the unicorn and chiding it for eating so quickly. Narcissa exhaled a breath, a grudging smile moving her lips for just a moment, and then she moved over to the girl. Ginny noticed her there and chuckled guiltily. The unicorn had finished the oats and now Ginny wiped her hand on her leg.

"Miss Weasley," said the instructor. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny shrugged once. "Oh, I was just saying hi to Xili."

Professor Malfoy folded her arms under her breasts, standing there in her gown of white lace, her blonde hair illuminated in the sunlight, and snorted at how the girl actually had a nickname for the unicorn. "Hmph," she said. "I suppose the two of you do seem to have become close."

Ginny grinned and petted that long silvery mane. "Still won't let me ride her, though."

Professor Malfoy's lips curved into a womanly smirk. "Yes," she said. "Perhaps the two of you have something in common in that regard."

Ginny frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"You both have trouble admitting what you really want," said the teacher, and then she lifted a hand and used a finger to stroke a lock of reddish hair away from the girl's pretty face. "Passionate hearts, but very proud."

Ginny stood there while the woman stroked her hair. The freckles across the bridge of her nose bunched together in a scowl. Professor Malfoy smirked and lowered her hand.

"You really are pretty," she said, and then added: "For a lowborn."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. She took another handful of oats from a sack of woven silk and began feeding them to the unicorn. Professor Malfoy continued teasing her.

"I trust you don't have any more Lesbomancy assignments you need help with?" she asked flippantly.

Ginny snorted again. "No. Our last assignment was for threeways, and you couldn't help with that—unless Xili was up for it too. I bet that horn would be kind of kinky."

The unicorn neighed with disapproval, chewing the oats. Ginny laughed at her and Professor Malfoy smiled at the haughty white beast.

"Don't give her ideas," she said. "She's not as innocent as she pretends."

Xilifillia glared at the blonde woman with her huge silver eyes and then bent again to the oats in Ginny's cupped hand. Ginny smiled and looked at the professor there. Tall and blonde, arrogant, beautiful. The hefty mounds of her breasts were enmeshed in snug white lace and the white silk skirts of her gown flowed about her ankles. The blonde Malfoy woman could be mean sometimes but Ginny had come to admire her a little. Like a mentor. A role model. A mother figure. She never thought she could ever feel that way about a Malfoy but the older Ginny got the more and more she had begun to realize how different she was from the rest of her family. Part of her had come to value elegance and superiority far more than annoying brothers and homemade sweaters.

Professor Malfoy had been watching the unicorn and now she turned to Ginny.

"So," she said. "Tell me what you're really doing here, Miss Weasley. You have the look of a girl running away from something. A little heartsick perhaps? A tiff with Miss Potter?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "It's nothing," she said, hoping the other woman would insist.

"Tell me," the other woman insisted.

Ginny smiled to herself, still blushing, and made a show of being reluctant. The unicorn was finished the oats by now and the girl sighed and wiped her hand on her leg and shrugged and looked up at the professor.

"It's Fleur," she said. "Professor Delacour."

Professor Malfoy waited, hands on her hips. Ginny again made her coyness obvious, glancing away and toeing the straw with her shoe, and then finally looked up.

"I think I…like her."

Professor Malfoy raised her eyebrows blandly. As if wondering if that were it. Ginny stood there, blushing in the sunlight through the window. Her heart was racing and she couldn't believe she had actually admitted that. Professor Malfoy waited but that seemed to be all the girl was going to say.

"And?" she asked.

Ginny looked up with a puzzled frown, as if it should've been obvious. "And what? I don't want to like her."

Professor Malfoy snorted at her. "Why ever not? She seems like a perfectly fine French tart to me."

Ginny began glaring. "Because she's snobby, that's why. You should see her in class, the way she parades around in that outfit of hers. And her accent! Ugh, have you ever heard anything so annoying?"

Professor Malfoy still had her hands on her hips. She didn't seem impressed by any of this and that only made the tiny redhead even more embarrassed and adamant.

"Not to mention, she always calls on me as a volunteer," she said. "Every single time. I don't even raise my hand. I hate being at the front of the class, but she doesn't care. Every time it's me she chooses to demonstrate things on her, right from the very first class."

Professor Malfoy sighed. Ginny was well seized by her indignation at this point and she snorted to herself and went on.

"I just hate how she thinks she's so sexy," she said. "It's ridiculous. Just because she's part Veela. Like, who cares? I mean, yeah, sure, we know you have big tits, but seriously, give it a break already."

At this point Professor Malfoy was getting embarrassed just to hear this. Ginny saw her expression and calmed down a bit and tucked some hair behind her head.

"I just don't understand why she keeps using me as a volunteer," she said. "Every other girl in class wants her more than I do."

Professor Malfoy snorted at her. "Do they?"

Ginny looked at her wearily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said yourself that you like her," the professor reminded her.

"Yeah, but I hate her," Ginny insisted. "That's the problem. It doesn't even make sense. How is it possible to like someone you hate?"

"It's not," Professor Malfoy said. "But it is possible to hate someone because you like them."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked with a frown.

Professor Malfoy sighed and leaned against the stall door. The unicorn had been watching the conversation, quite confused as well, and now she looked at the blonde woman. Professor Malfoy petted her silvery mane and spoke while stroking her.

"It seems to me, Miss Weasley," she said, "that what you really hate is how she makes you feel. You hate this power she has over you. The ability to manipulate your heart. To make you feel warm inside. It makes you uncomfortable because, as I said, you are a very proud girl. And you never gave her permission to make you feel this way."

Ginny glared at her, her face red, her little fists clenched. "So what are you saying?"

Professor Malfoy smiled at the unicorn and then turned the smile to Ginny. "I'm saying it's not your admiration of her that doesn't make sense. It's your resentment of her that's incomprehensible. You need to shed that and just admit that you like her."

"But I don't," the girl insisted. "I just…"

Professor Malfoy raised her brows for Ginny to go on. Ginny couldn't. The words died away in her mouth and she didn't know what she was going to say. She didn't even know how she felt. Professor Malfoy laughed at her and then shook her head and turned away.

"Such a silly girl," she said, and then she continued out through the stable doors.

Ginny was left alone with Xilifillia. The unicorn looked at her innocently. Ginny glared back. Then she stuffed a hand into the silk mealsack and grabbed up another handful of oats for the greedy white beast.

—

It was late in the afternoon when Ginny went to see Fleur. Almost sunset. She had been bugged all day by their fortunes and needed to know what fortune Fleur had gotten. To know if it had anything to do with her. She crossed the courtyard in the orange light of dusk, several girls sitting on benches, some of them holding hands or placing kisses on each other's lips, and she marched up the steps and into the main building. Her tummy was fluttering worse than the butterflies outside but she ignored the feeling and frowned and made her way upstairs to the Chambers of Lesbomancy.

One of the doors was open and she paused and took a deep breath and then she went in quietly.

Fleur was bent over her desk, her behind facing the door with only that pink sling of silk between those round gorgeous cheeks, and Ginny's throat completely seized up. She swallowed repeatedly, her eyes moving up and down those legs, from high heels to buttocks, and slowly she got herself under control. This was such a stupid idea and so pointless but something made her move forward. Her steps were so hesitant that they made no sound at all. It felt like she was moving on air. Her body light and airy. Humming. All over. The light that cascaded through the windows was warm orange and the glow was sultry on that French Veela's skin. Ginny swallowed once more, swallowing away the tightness in her throat, and then she spoke.

"Professor Delacour?"

Fleur raised up, parchment in hand. She saw her favorite redhead there and smiled brightly as if her day were now complete. She set the parchment down on the desk and turned the smile back to Ginny.

"Ginny," she said. "How many times must I tell you to call me Fleur?"

Ginny frowned and looked away, still shuffling forward slowly, around the edge of the pit of pillows were they took their lessons and toward the desk where Fleur stood.

"Yeah, well," she said. "Anyway, I was wondering - what was your fortune?"

Fleur raised her brows prettily. "My fortune?"

Ginny nodded, coming to a halt a safe distance away. A few feet. Close enough not to shout across the room but not any closer.

Fleur smiled at the question and leaned a hip on her desk and took a moment to weigh it, pondering the implications of such an inquiry. She looked at Ginny for a long moment, the redhaired girl standing there in the skimpy black satin scraps of her uniform, frowning, uncomfortable, and then Fleur smiled and shrugged one bare shoulder ever so delicately.

"My fortune is a very sad one," she said. "Apparently I am doomed to love someone who will never return my feelings. Sad, non?"

Ginny looked at her and looked away. An odd guilty feeling swelled in her stomach but she breathed out and forced it away.

"Yeah, well," she said. "At least that's more specific than mine."

Fleur gave a lilting chuckle at that, still leaning there against the edge of the desk, clad in her pink sling bikini, arms folded loosely and elegantly under the generous mounds of her breasts. She nodded at the redhead's observation.

"True," she said. "Is zere anything else you wanted, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head and shuffled backward a step. "Nah, I was just curious."

Fleur smiled and unleaned from the desk and took up that sheet of parchment once more. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "We have Lezbomancy in ze afternoon, don't forget."

Ginny nodded, taking another step backward in her black high heels, and then paused. "What are we going to be learning?" she asked, and then snorted and made her voice dry. "You might as well give me a heads up since I'm probably the one who'll have to demonstrate it to everyone on you."

Fleur chuckled again, standing there with the sheet of parchment in her hands. "I suppose zat's true. At zis point we might as well make you my assistant officially, hm?"

Ginny snorted, ignoring the flickering of warmth in her chest. Why did this feel like flirting? This was not flirting. She was just asking about the lesson, nothing more.

Fleur was setting down the parchment again, laying it on her desk, and then she turned back to Ginny with a bright smile.

"Actually, our next lesson will be about tribadism," she said.

"Tribadism? You mean…?"

Ginny made two pairs of scissors with her fingers and then put them together in a simulation of a certain position she had kind of always fantasized about. Fleur nodded and smiled.

"Yes, exactly," she said. "I see you've read your textbook."

Ginny blushed a little. A budding Lesbomancer didn't need a textbook to be curious about rubbing her pussy against another girl's pussy. But yeah, she did read about it.

Fleur observed her reaction and smiled. "It's one of my favorite positions, although I seem to say zat about everything, don't I?"

"Yeah."

"Tribadism does have its own kind of magic, though. Perfect for certain situations and certain moods. It's a very physical form of love making, very intense, very exhausting. With many variations and forms. Sometimes both partners can rub at once from positions of equal leverage, like so…"

Fleur flicked her wand at the marble altar at the front of the class and suddenly two holograms appeared in the late afternoon light, one red, one pink. They were connected between the forks of their thighs and reclining backward on their elbows, propped up to watch each other while they rubbed at each other with their hips, their chests heaving, small magical moans echoing through the classroom.

Ginny smiled but wiped the smile away and glanced at Fleur. It seemed the teacher couldn't help teaching, even on a Sunday. Fleur smiled at the holograms and then waved them away with a flick of her wand.

"But such a position is awkward and ze rhythm of rubbing is more trickier zan you'd suppose," she said. "Ze difficulties generally outweigh ze benefits. Instead it is more common for most of ze work to be done by only one partner while ze other partner simply lays on her back. Like so."

Fleur flicked her wand and the pink hologram reappeared, alone this time. The hologram lay there on the altar with her legs open, glowing gently, no facial features, just the pink shape of a woman lying there waiting.

Ginny glanced, like a student paying attention, and then turned back to Fleur. Fleur smiled and readied her wand.

"And zen ze other partner will mount between her legs and conduct most of the ze scissoring all by herself," she said. "Like so."

Another flick of the wand and suddenly the red hologram appeared on the altar and mounted between the open thighs of her pink partner. The pink one lay there passively and the red one began to rub into her, her hips moving back and forth.

Ginny watched them and felt a strange flutter in her stomach as she realized the red hologram was smaller and more girlish than the pink hologram. You could clearly see the difference in their legs and hips and she wondered if that red hologram was supposed to be Ginny while the pink hologram was supposed to be Fleur.

Fleur smiled and continued the lecture. "As you can see, it is ze girl on top who does most of the work," she said. "She starts rubbing quite slowly but soon accelerates until she is grinding quite hard indeed. The pleasure is mutual to both partners and zere is a wonderful dynamic of giving and receiving. Aggressiveness and passiveness. Wanting and taking."

The holograms had begun to speed up while the instructor spoke, the red one pushing at the pink one with her hips, the pink one moaning and heaving with her legs open, until Fleur flicked her wand and dispelled them in a puff of mingled red and pink mist.

Ginny was blushing. She couldn't shake the feeling that the red hologram had been modelled on her and she couldn't shake the mental image of actually doing that to Fleur, mounting between those voluptuous thighs and rubbing at her wet vagina with her own, harder and faster, until—

Fleur chuckled and stashed her wand away and leaned on her desk to smile at the girl there. "I'm sure a girl like you could have quite a bit of fun with it. Ze perfect position to grind away all zose frustrations of yours."

Ginny regained her glare. "I'm not frustrated," she said. "I'm just annoyed how you keep making me volunteer in class when I don't even raise my hand."

Fleur unleaned from the desk, smiling even broader, and moved over to the altar. "Zen come, try it with me. Use zose frustrations to fuel your lust. Show me with your hips how angry you are with me for forcing you to volunteer every time. It will be fun."

Ginny stood there, open mouthed, while Fleur lowered the straps of her sling bikini and let the garment fall. Then, completely naked aside from her pink high heels and gold jewellery, she climbed onto the altar and lay on her back and opened her legs, smiling and allowing her head to tilt to the side to watch the blushing girl there.

Ginny didn't know what to do but her feet were already moving. Grudgingly. Reluctantly. She didn't come here for a private Lesbomancy lesson, she came here for…what? She didn't even know anymore. It was all so confusing.

But Fleur was laying there, smiling, legs open, and Ginny could see her entrance. Silky slit, completely bald and beautiful. Her throat began to swell and with a deep frown on her bright red face she reached behind her back to untie the halter.

The scrap of black satin came away from the perky mounds of her breasts, her nipples already stiff, and Fleur smiled at them. Ginny glared in return and dropped the top and then hooked her thumbs in the hipband of her loincloth and pushed it down, together with her panties. She was now completely naked, aside from her black high heels and the earrings she had put on that morning, and now she climbed onto the altar.

Fleur watched her, smiling, laying there passively. Ginny blushed even darker as she mounted over the cleft mound of Fleur's womanhood and felt her own tender girlhood brush against it, a kiss of netherlips, a kind of intimacy she had never experience before. The excitement that surged through her caused her glare to loosen, as if she were simply unable to maintain it, and slowly and very gently she began to rub herself against Fleur.

Fleur smiled and gave a sensuous moan. "Mmm. Yes, exactly like zat. Tribadism requires little foreplay because the act itself also functions as foreplay. Yes. Keep going. Gently at first. Let ze excitement build. Yes. Back and forth."

Ginny was rubbing and getting comfortable. She was on her knees, straddling between the fork of Fleur's thighs, and her little hips were following Fleur's intrusions, back and forth, back and forth. A strange warmth was spreading upward through her body and she winced slightly as a shiver of excitement went through her as well.

"It tickles," she said.

Fleur smiled, laying there with her breasts exposed, both mounds swaying from the rocking motion of Ginny's rubbing hips. "To begin with, yes," she said. "Zen it becomes stronger. Hotter. It takes time for ze friction to build. But I'm sure a girl like you has plenty of stamina, hm?"

Fleur smirked and shifted her own hips, just a little, just to encourage the girl. Ginny smirked as well, her body and mind filled with far too much excitement to glare any more, and she started rubbing harder, pushing her hips into it, rubbing with an upwards motion similar to a lick.

Fleur groaned, beginning to moisten, and closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"Yes," she breathed. "Very good. In class we will learn of other forms of tribadism too. Ze vagina isn't ze only thing we can grind. Ze female body has a great many things zat are pleasurable to rub against. Breasts. Buttocks. Thighs. We will experiment with zem all, but…"

A hiss came out of her as the hard nubs of their clits bumped into each other.

Ginny was taken by surprise as well and she gasped and looked down between them. They were both wet by now and their netherlips were locked in a strange kiss with their vaginal lips slipping and sliding and lapping against each other. Their clits were like tiny little gemstones in the base of their pubic bones and Ginny gasped as they bumped again and Fleur groaned and grinned and opened her eyes.

"Yes," she said. "Zere are many things to rub, but ze vagina is the best, hm? It is ze mutualness zat makes it so. You are not only pleasuring yourself, but pleasuring me as well. Pleasuring me with your own pleasure. Rubbing me. Grinding me into ecstasy. And it is wonderful. Mmm. Yes. It is wonderful."

A sheen of sweat had appeared across Ginny's body that glistened in the romantic orange dusk that fell through the highwindows and she had started breathing heavily. Panting. Moaning. The small and perfect and pale mounds on her chest were likewise covered in sweat and they heaved and swayed from her exertions as she rubbed with her hips, back and forth, grinding their clits together in an slow and unstoppable build of ecstasy.

Fleur moaned loudly and writhed on the altar.

"Yes," she said. "Keep going, Ginny. We are almost zere. Use my leg for balance. Take it. Hold my leg and use it for leverage."

Ginny nodded flusteredly and gathered one of those long voluptuous legs in her arms. The leg was so long that the pink high heeled sandal was aloft over her head. Holding the leg gave her more balance and she started to rub even harder, panting by now, the breath gushing in and out of her.

Fleur gasped and smiled and tossed her head on the altar.

"Yes," she hissed. "Mmm. Can you feel it, Ginny? Can you feel it building?"

"Yes," Ginny wheezed. "Yes."

Fleur opened her eyes and looked at her, one leg in the air, the other limp on the altar, laying there on her back with her wet pussy smothered and overwhelmed and ground down into ecstasy.

"Do you like zis, Ginny?" she asked in a gasping voice. "Do you like doing me like zis?"

Ginny had a brief moment of clarity in all that sweaty franticness and looked at the woman there. At her blushing face, so beautiful and glazed with lust. At her naked breasts, so huge and jiggly. At the leg which was right beside her, in her arms, clutched to her like a lover as she grinded and grinded and grinded down on that mush of femininity in the fork of those thighs.

What was happening to her? Why did this always happen? No matter how much she hated Fleur she always somehow found herself in this same position.

A surge of anger went through her and suddenly she started grinding even harder. Her brow had twisted into a momentary glare but the anger had come out of her in a long moan of lust and it fuelled her to keep going. Harder and harder. To teach this teacher a lesson. To show her that…?

Ginny didn't know. She couldn't think. Her mind wasn't working properly. It never did when Fleur was involved. Instead she moaned and continued grinding, her crumpled face covered in sweat, her naked chest heaving in exhaustion. Fleur laughed, laying there with her leg in the air and her tits jiggling from the grind, and she smiled up at that beautiful girl with red hair.

"Yes," she said. "I can tell you do. I like it as well. Oh, Ginny. You are amazing. Look at me. Look at me, Ginny."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked and Fleur smiled and took her hand and laced their fingers and heaved her hips against Ginny's.

"Yes," she said. "Do you see how we are connected? Do you see how helpless I am to you? How powerful you are against me? Oh, Ginny. You are grinding me so hard. It feels so good. Please. Keep going. Grind me as hard as you need to. As hard as you can. Please, Ginny. Please. Please. _Ah_ —!"

A small scream came out of Fleur and a choked groan from Ginny as the orgasm burst between their legs in a small splash of wetness. Their bodies contracted, their eyes closed. Their mouths were open in silent screams, their faces wracked with pleasure, and then suddenly the breath rushed out of them and Ginny collapsed onto Fleur.

For a moment the girl couldn't even move. She had never felt anything quite that intense. She was panting and sucking down breaths and vaguely she could hear a chuckle come out of Fleur. Fleur put her arms around Ginny and held her for a moment, smiling. Her breathing was less ragged than Ginny's, since she had done less work, but she was breathing heavily too and she stroked Ginny's naked and sweaty back until they had both calmed a little.

It took a while. The two of them were just laying there on the altar, spent, exhausted. Then finally the girl rose a up, regaining her frown, and climbed off the altar. Fleur let her slip from her arms and smiled as she sat up.

"Well," she said. "Zat was lovely. I trust it was for you as well. It is a peculiar kind of orgasm, is it not? You have to work very hard for it, but the exercise only makes it all the more intense."

Ginny snorted, trying not to smile, and stepped into her panties with legs that were so weak and exhausted she almost stumbled. Her brain and her body were throbbing and she was still panting.

Fleur rose from the altar as well and took up her pink sling bikini and stepped into it, lifting the straps up over her shoulders. She was smiling and she looked like a woman well-pleasured.

"Yes," she went on. "You have quite a bit of power in zose little hips of yours, don't you? Did you manage to grind away all zose frustrations, Ginny? Will you finally deign to raise a hand tomorrow in class?"

Ginny was fully dressed by now and this time she couldn't hide the smile. She could feel it curving her lips but there was a strange pout to it as well and a pucker to her brows, a complicated expression for a girl with complicated feelings.

"We'll see," she said.

Fleur laughed and then she came forward and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek. "Well, I hope you do volunteer to demonstrate," she said. "You were absolutely perfect."

Ginny blushed at her, her face burning where Fleur's lips had touched, and then she began edging toward the door. The sun had continued to set outside and it was now quite dim in the classroom. Fleur flicked her wand at the chandelier overhead and the chandelier lit up. She then lowered her wand and smiled across the classroom at the slowly retreating redhead.

"Bonne nuit, Miss Weasley," she called. "Sweet dreams."

Ginny paused at the door and nodded and then she ducked out and hurried away. Her heart was racing and her stomach fluttering and she was more confused than ever.

—

 **AN: A lot of you guys were requesting a Fleur/Ginny chapter, so here you go. Some cute little emotional confusion and a nice steaming hot lemon. :)**

 **I didn't want to advance their relationship too much, but I did want Ginny to at least acknowledge she has feelings for Fleur. Fleur came to some realizations as well. Their feelings deepened a little in this chapter and maybe soon they can go on a proper romantic date together. :)**

 **I think this chapter worked really well. It was the first chapter with no Lily or Hermione at all, aside from that brief bit in the beginning. Ginny carried the chapter all by herself and I think she did a good job. She's quite spunky and cute. All in all, it was good cooldown chapter, a brief rest from all the Bellatrix/Dominique drama.**

 **The lemon was refreshing as well, complete with dialogue and detail. In the last few chapters the lemons were written mostly in summary, since those group situations can get quite confusing. But here it was just one on one, Ginny and Fleur.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

—

Chapter 23:

—

Lily and Hermione had slept away quite a bit of Sunday and on Monday morning they were up bright and early for a new week of school. First class was Arithmancy which was, as always, a brilliant way to start the week, sarcastically for Lily and genuinely for Hermione.

The room was dusty with dustmotes dancing in the shafts of morning sunlight through the window and Professor Vector's pleasant but professional voice lectured from the front of the class while the tip of her wand tapped at equations on the chalkboard. Hermione sat straight at her desk and with perfect attention, both to the lecture and to the shape of the teacher's figure under her gown of burgundy that she had made so many revealing alterations too. The gown clung to every curve of her slender body and the eyes of her favorite student roamed the shimmering shapes of her buttocks and the milky expanse of her exposed back with a lust that was only equalled by her lust of equations because even with her attention divided she still did not miss a single opportunity to raise a hand and provide answers, much to the professor's approval.

For the second half of class they were assigned a worksheet to complete and the class was silent as the girls bent over their parchments with their quills. Hermione finished well before any one and Professor Vector smiled as the girl laid down her quill. She then asked if Hermione could help her with something in her office briefly and Hermione rose, also smiling, and entered a small side room. The instructor closed the door behind them. The door had a window of pebbled glass and in the glass Lily could see the blurred shapes of them come together in a kiss. Lily smiled and glanced about but no one else seemed to notice. They were all concentrating on their worksheets. Lily looked again and the shapes were now moving, Professor Vector a blur of burgundy in the pebbled glass, Hermione a blur of brown hair. A thump came from inside the office, a book hitting the floor, and a couple girls looked up but still no one noticed. Lily giggled to herself and slid Hermione's completed worksheet closer so that she could copy the answers.

After class they went down the corridor and Lily teased Hermione about being a teacher's pet. Hermione was partly embarrassed and partly proud as well and she countered that Lily was a teacher's pet too. Lily scoffed at that but Hermione told her to wait till Potions.

Potions had become Lily's second favorite class and not because she liked potions. Professor Tonks greeted her as they came in, pink haired professor, breasts bundled up in her pink tubetop and her legs wrapped in those pink thighhigh socks. Hermione smirked at Lily and Lily blushed as they took their seats. This was their final week working on the potion called The Long Kiss Goodnight and by Friday they had to make a successful one. They were grouped up with Ginny and Daphne, the four of them chatting and measuring ingredients, and Professor Tonks came over to admire their work and join in on the chatting. The woman leaned on Lily's head like some kind of strange BFF and she laughed all over the girl and cuddled at her and made jokes. Her perfume smelt like bubblegum. The rest of the girls kept sharing glances and Lily blushed and Professor Tonks noticed they were short on Nightshade—a dilemma she remedied by inviting her favorite student to come with her to the storeroom.

Lily stood up and went away with the professor, glancing back at her friends, and her friends sighed and shared a combined eyeroll. The student and teacher disappeared behind a wooden door and moments later there was a crash of glass, some giggling. Most other students glanced toward the storeroom as well, laughing or rolling their eyes, and Hermione went on grinding ingredients with Ginny and Daphne until the door opened again. Professor Tonks came out first, zipping up her hotpants, one of her thighhigh socks crumpled down around her ankle. Lily came out next with pink lipstick smeared on her mouth. Hermione shook her head and licked a thumb and used the thumb to wipe the lipstick away as Lily retook her seat. She asked if Lily had gotten the Nightshade and Lily blushed and giggled and then rose and went back to the storeroom, alone this time.

At the end of the day they had Lesbomancy but before that they had DADA. Lily and Hermione descended into the darkness of the dungeons, holding hands, and the first thing they saw was Rosalie and Pansy.

The two blondes were standing apart from the group and they noticed Lily and Hermione at roughly the same time. None of them had seen each other since the weekend and none of them quite knew the status of their relationships. Pansy glanced at Rosalie for guidance and Rosalie glared through the candlelight at the other girls. Hermione gave a nod and Lily smiled at them and waved with a cute and coy twinkling of her fingers. Rosalie softened up and blushed and turned away and Pansy cleared her throat loudly and started fiddling with her wand to distract herself.

Professor Despertarse was at the front of the class and it was the first time they had seen her as well since the other night. The professor hardly acknowledged them. A cool glance through the candlelight. Lily and Hermione nodded at her and the professor barked at the rest of the class to quiet down so they could get started.

No fencing that day. Instead they were learning a new curse. Some wooden dummies had been set up across the stone wall like prisoners arranged for execution and Professor Despertarse demonstrated the curse with a swish of her wand. The light that shot out of the tip was purple and the spell crashed into the dummy and spun it sideways like a top before it slowed and settled again facing the class. It was a basic force curse, used to blast people or objects, and the professor explained how that was only a fraction of the spell's power and the true power of the spell was as limitless as the caster. She then turned them loose to practice on the dummies.

The curse was called _Dominatus_ , a manifestation of force and an invention of Professor Despertarse herself, and soon the dungeon was echoing with incantations as the girls slung spells at the dummies. Rosalie and Pansy found themselves drifting closer to Hermione and Lily and soon the four girls were engaged in a contest of who could hit the dummy the hardest. Pansy, of course, was quite pathetic and her spells were lucky to blast a chip of wood from the dummy. Rosalie's casts were far more potent and she actually managed to blast one of the dummy's heads off. She was quite happy with that, thinking she had out performed even Lily herself, but then Lily smirked and swished her fabled Elder Wand and slung a ray of purple light at the dummy that blew it apart in a rain of woodchips and splinters. The rest of the class paused to laugh and clap, even Pansy, but Rosalie did not clap and neither did Professor Despertarse who watched silently with her arms crossed under those huge white breasts that bulged from the black cloth of her bodice. When the noise had settled she scolded Lily for destroying the dummy and docked points from House Violet.

After the class Lily and Hermione hung back. Rosalie was bragging and claiming that she had held back on the dummies because she wasn't a show off like Lily and then she left with Pansy.

Professor Despertarse was sitting at her desk, hunkered over a sheet of parchment in the light of a candle that puttered in a copper dish, and Lily and Hermione went over with awkward smiles. They had made a commitment over the weekend and they needed to sort out the details. Lily smiled a little awkwardly and them leaned a pale hip on the edge of the desk with a certain flirtiness.

"Glad to see you didn't take it easy on us in class just because we've seen you naked," she said. "I was almost worried."

Professor Despertarse looked at that hip. It as smooth and white, completely uncovered in those black satin loincloths they wore. Hermione smirked at her and likewise leaned on the desk.

"How are you feeling since the other night?" she asked her.

Professor Despertarse exhaled and laid down her quill. She looked at the two girls. Lily tilted her head inquiringly.

"Professor?"

"Miss Potter, I'm not the type accustomed to speaking about how I _feel_ ," she said, sneering that last word as if it were something dirty.

Hermione grinned at her. "Well, you better get accustomed to it," she said. "This isn't some short term arrangement. From now on you're going to be our new best friend until we can devise some ritual to solidify your soul properly."

Professor Despertarse sighed and leaned back in her chair wearily. "Perhaps death would have been the nobler course."

"Nobler for your wife?" Lily asked her. "Your daughter?"

Professor Despertarse looked at them dryly, sitting there, slouched in the candlelight and darkhaired and wickedly sexy. Lily and Hermione raised their eyebrows innocently and then they slipped off the desk and came around and placed a kiss each on the woman's pale cheeks.

Professor Despertarse blushed very faintly and tried to glare. Hermione winked at her.

"We'll meet you in your private quarters after school," she said. "And do try to be more agreeable. There's no reason any of this should be a punishment on any of us."

Lily giggled as they backed away. "Besides, it's not like we haven't licked you up already."

Hermione giggled as well and then she took Lily's hand and they continued toward the stairs. Before mounting the first step they looked back through the candlelight. Professor Despertarse was glaring at them and Hermione smiled at Lily.

"We've got our work cut out for us," she said.

"Yeah," Lily agreed with a giggle as they started up the dark stone staircase.

They had a couple more classes after that and the final class of the day was Lesbomancy.

Their favorite.

It might've been everyone else's favorite as well because the entire class was early, filing into the room in pairs or groups, pausing to undress and hang their uniforms on hooks. Lily was all but bouncing on the balls of her feet, wondering what they could be learning today, and she pushed down her panties and hung them on a hook and flirted with the other girls there, spanking a couple bottoms, giggling, a few girls stroking up her perfect pale breasts. Hermione undressed with a little more patience, untying her halter, lowering her loincloth, and she hung them on hooks with long gazes at the bodies of her classmates, admiring them, noticing any alterations from last time.

Ginny hung her panties and sighed and stretched like a gymnast, reaching high for the ceiling with her naked torso perfectly preened. Then she let out a breath and noticed her two friends there and tossed her chin at them.

"So where the hell were you guys yesterday?" she asked them. "I was looking for you everywhere."

Hermione gave a small shrug. "Oh, just sleeping, relaxing. How about you? Did you do anything interesting?"

"Well, I saw that visiting Fortune Teller, and, um…"

"And what?"

Ginny glanced across the classroom at Fleur. Fleur was sitting on her desk, legs folded, waiting for her girls to undress. Ginny swallowed and turned back to Hermione.

"Err, nothing," she said. "Just, um…nothing."

Lily and Hermione shared a glance but Ginny scampered away and settled down in the pit of pillows and after a moment Lily and Hermione followed her.

Soon the entire class was settled in the pit, most of them in pairs, leaning back on the pillows around the rim with their girlfriend's in their arms. Luna was all but glowing from the purity of her skin and she sat with her legs tucked under her and waited excitedly for the lesson to commence. Ginny had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms around them, a little nervous looking. Carmilla had nodded at Lily, Laura in her arms, and Lily nodded back while reclining in Hermione's arms. The gold bowls of incense arranged about the pit were smoking softly and the room was filled with the scent of sweetness.

Fleur had been waiting at the front of the class with her hands on her hips, standing there in her pink sling bikini and pink high heels, and now she smiled at them.

"Good afternoon, class," she said.

The class smiled up at her and replied in their usual singsong chant.

"Good afternoon, Professor Delacour."

Fleur nodded, flattered as always at the amount of affection and respect they showed her, and then drew her wand to begin the lesson.

"Today we're going to learn about tribadism," she said. "Can anyone tell me what tribadism is?"

Every hand raised.

All aside from Ginny.

Ginny remained there with her arms locked around her knees, looking down nervously, and that gave Fleur a flicker of misgiving. She thought she had come to an understanding with the small redhead yesterday but then again this wasn't a request for a volunteer. So instead Fleur looked to Hermione and smiled.

"Hermione?"

The hands lowered, everyone sharing glances and eyerolls. Hermione smiled and delivered her answer proudly.

"Tribadism is the act of rubbing one's vagina against your partner, most commonly against her vagina or other erotic zones such as breasts or buttocks," she said.

Fleur smiled and nodded approval. "Perfect," she said. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Hermione grinned and glanced at Lily. Lily gave her a kiss on the lips.

Fleur smiled at the class and went on. "Tribadism is a high energy form of lovemaking," she said. "It requires plenty of stamina and lots of control of ze hips. Ze process can take quite a while and ze rhythm must be maintained throughout ze entire experience."

Many grins and smiles were spreading about the pit, girls giggling and glancing at each other, already eager to try it. Ginny had heard all this before and she continued sitting there with her arms locked around her knees. Her heart was racing. She knew any moment there would be a call for a volunteer to demonstrate and she didn't know what she was going to do. Something had changed yesterday, but—

Fleur flicked her wand multiple times in the air and several different sets of holograms appeared in the air. Each pair of holograms depicted a different form of tribadism, pussy to pussy, pussy to buttocks, pussy to breasts. Fleur gestured at them with a wave of her arm but the class was already paying attention.

"Zese are some of ze many forms of tribadism," she said. "One can even switch from position to position however ze mood takes them."

With another flick of her wand she made the holograms evaporate as quickly as they had come. It was now time to demonstrate to the class personally but she hesitated for just a moment. Her heart was racing, her eyes flickering at Ginny, and then she took a deep breath and smiled at the class.

"Today we will begin with a demonstration of ze most common type," she said. "May I have a volunteer?"

Every hand rose.

All aside from Ginny.

Fleur froze. She hadn't expected this and she hadn't been aware of how much it meant to her. She was crushed but she tried not to let it show on her face. She smiled brittlely and looked about, stalling in case the small redhead would change her mind.

"Anyone?" she asked, unable to call on Ginny without her permission.

Ginny was frowning, her red brows gathered across the bridge of her nose, and she looked up at Fleur and as soon as she laid eyes on that voluptuous beauty she knew it was pointless to resist, and not only pointless. Petty. Fleur was a good woman. It was Ginny herself that was being a bitch.

The rest of the class was waiting, wondering what the holdup was, and finally Ginny let her arms loosen from around her knees and then lifted a hand into the air. The hand trembled and it only raised slightly above shoulder height but it was enough. Fleur let out a breath of relief and smiled and gestured at Ginny.

"Ah, Ginny," she said. "Exactly who I was hoping for. Come, I'm sure zose powerful little hips of yours will provide a perfect demonstration."

Ginny rose from the pit and she could hear the rest of the class whispering behind her. It was the first time Ginny had ever actually volunteered and even Lily and Hermione were surprised.

Fleur was lowering the straps of her outfit and she smiled gratefully at the girl as those strips of pink silk came away from her massive breasts. Ginny's face filled with color and she returned the smile. Part of her was still resistant but she knew she had to let that part go.

Fleur's bikini dropped to her feet and her pink high heels stepped out of it and moved over to the altar. She sat down upon that cool marble surface and opened her legs widely for Ginny.

Ginny looked at that gorgeous womanhood for a moment, her own girlhood throbbing between her legs, and then she climbed onto the altar as well, smiling and naked, and got into position while Fleur addressed the class.

"Watch closely, class," she said. "Ze position can be quite tricky. Begin whenever you are ready, Ginny."

Ginny touched her netherlips to Fleur's, smiling, and began rubbing them gently. The touch gave her shivers. Fleur smiled up at her, laying there with her breasts exposed, and moaned pleasurably.

"Yes," she said. "Mmm. Somehow I knew you would be good at zis."

Ginny smirked, remembering their secret practice yesterday. Fleur winked at her and then turned her head to look at the class.

"In zis position most of ze work is done by ze partner on top," she said. "Which makes it much easier to maintain ze rhythm. Especially with a talented young Lezbomancer like Ginny, hm?"

Ginny smiled at that but she was already breathing to heavily to reply. Instead she focused on rubbing harder, pushing at the other woman with her hips, the moisture building between them with each graze of excitement.

The rest of the class had climbed out of the pit by now and they were gathering in a circle around the altar. They wanted to see up close the precise technique. Ginny smirked at them and continued rubbing, for the first time feeling like an actual assistant, like the star of the class, like the top student and favoured one of the professor.

Even the esteemed Hermione Granger was envious. She was watching the friction build between the forks of their thighs and looked at Ginny's hips and then leaned and looked at her buttocks as well, noting the smooth and precise movements.

"Wow, Ginny, you're really good at that," she said. "Have you done it before?"

Ginny scoffed breathlessly. "Of course not."

Fleur smiled and lay there with her legs open, receiving that rubbing like a queen with a favoured vassal. "Perhaps Ginny is simply a natural," she said. "Keep going, Ginny. Begin accelerating. Harder. Faster. Mmm."

Ginny did as she was instructed, harder, faster, grinding herself against Fleur, each of them wet and mushy and yet neither of them yielding an inch. Fleur laughed from how lovely it felt and Ginny smirked and took hold of her leg for balance, same as yesterday, hugging that voluptuous thigh to her chest while she rubbed and rubbed and rubbed.

The class was mesmerized by now, smiling, and Fleur smiled as well and spoke to them breathlessly.

"You can see by now zat ze orgasm approaches," she said. "Ideally you want to climax together and some communication may be necessary. Are you ready, Ginny? Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded franticly, locks of red hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, her small boobs likewise covered in sweat. "Yes," she wheezed. "Yes."

Fleur moaned and squirmed on the altar. "Zen keep going," she hissed. "We are almost there. Yes. Yes!"

It seemed to be Fleur that orgasmed first and then Ginny just a split second later. They gasped and shuddered and their spines arched as their hips convulsed, Ginny clutching Fleur's leg and pressing her glazed face into it for support.

After that the room was silent aside from their breathing. No one spoke. They only smiled and watched as the woman and the girl on the altar slowly recovered themselves. Ginny was panting and finally she let go of Fleur's leg. The leg wilted and drooped over the side of the altar. Fleur was panting as well and now Ginny dismounted from between her legs and stood up and stumbled.

Lily giggled and steadied her by the shoulder. Fleur smiled, still breathless, and sat up on the altar.

"As you can see, it is very intense," she said. "Lots of hard work."

Ginny smiled at her. "But worth it."

Barely a whisper. Fleur glanced at her, her heart lighting up. Ginny was leaning against Lily and her blushing face went shy as she looked away. Fleur smiled, also blushing, and then rose from the altar.

"So," she said to the class. "Before we break off in pairs to try zis ourselves, let's have one more demonstration. Ginny and I demonstrated a position of aggressiveness and passiveness, but let's also see a position of equality. Where both girls work together and rub in synchronization."

The girls nodded at that, wondering who was going to demonstrate. Fleur took a deep breath, still somewhat exhausted, and went on.

"It is a very tricky position, however, so our volunteers will have to be two girls who work together very well and know each other very intimately," she said. "Any volunteers?"

Some of the girls looked at each other but most of the girls looked at Lily and Hermione or at Carmilla and Laura. Hermione looked toward Carmilla as well, willing to defer to the more experienced woman, but the vampire gave her a smile and a nod and Hermione smiled back and turned to Fleur.

"Lily and I can try," she said.

Fleur glanced at them but she seemed to have a different pair in mind.

Padma and Parvati, the two darkskinned beauties standing at the back of the group, arms linked, standing so close that the side of Padma's breast brushed against the side of Parvati's breast. Fleur smiled at them and then turned back to Lily and Hermione for a moment.

"Yes, I'm sure you could, but perhaps there is another pair better suited to such synchronizations," she said, and then turned to those beautiful twins at the back of the group. "Padma, Parvati," she said. "Can we persuade you?"

A few eyebrows rose among the other girls. A few grins.

Padma and Parvati stood there, taken aback, their arms slowly becoming unlinked. They glanced at each other, swallowed, and back at Fleur.

"Us?" Parvati asked.

"But we're sisters," Padma added.

Lily and Hermione shared a smile. They knew better than anyone how those sisters really felt about each other and they weren't fooled. Neither were many of the other girls, all of them smiling and sharing glances, all of them naked, all with stiff little nipples.

Fleur smiled as well and spoke to the twins. "Yes, we're all aware zat you are sisters, and zat is why you will be perfect for zis demonstration. Who better to demonstrate symmetrical scissoring than two girls who are absolutely symmetrical zemselves?"

The rest of the class was getting excited now, eager to see it. Padma and Parvati looked at each other, unsure, allured by the approval of their peers yet still afraid of rejection.

"But wouldn't it be weird?" Parvati asked.

"I mean, we're sisters," Padma added.

Fleur laughed and clucked her tongue at them. "You may be sisters in blood but in spirit you are something else. You think I could not know? It is obvious how much and how truly you love each other."

Padma and Parvati blushed, their dark cheeks filling with rosiness. The other girls grinned at them and whistled and made a few teasing remarks.

Fleur lifted her hands to silence them, standing there before the altar, naked, blonde, commanding attention. The class quieted and she smiled at the twins.

"You need not be shy," she said. "As Lezbomancers we are beyond ze conventions of society and history. We seek the purity of sexual intimacy, not the depravity. And what could be more pure than ze love between two such special sisters?"

Padma and Parvati glanced at each other, their deep brown eyes flickering brightly with that love that was so obvious. They looked at each other a long moment and then Parvati offered Padma a hand. Padma took it, smiling, and Parvati smiled as well.

Fleur stepped back from the altar and gestured at it. "Come, climb onto ze altar," she said. "You will demonstrate not only ze position, but your love for each other as well. A thing so beautiful deserves witnesses to admire and remember."

Together, hand in hand, they approached the altar. The rest of the class parted to make way, creating an aisle that the twins proceeded through like identical brides, glancing at each other, smiling shyly.

And together they climbed on the altar, their hands unclasping as they shifted into positions like the first holograms displayed earlier, facing each other, sitting on the marble with their legs open as their hips crept forward, their vaginas like magnets, tingling, drawn towards each other.

The class was gathered around, watching avidly. Lily and Hermione were as transfixed as everyone else and even Carmilla, the centuries old vampire, was moved by the sheer uniqueness of such a union. Fleur smiled at them and gave them gentle encouragement.

"Yes," she said. "Very good. Now begin rubbing. Don't be afraid. It is perfectly natural. No, it is beautiful."

Padma and Parvati were now connected, sitting there on the altar with their legs open, vagina to vagina, and slowly, with eyes only on each other, they began to rub.

Gently at first. Little movements of their hips. Feeling each other out. Seeking a rhythm. Smiling. Their dark eyes alight with excitement as they flittered over each other's faces and breasts, brown mounds on their chests topped with big dark nipples.

The rest of the class was silent, breathless. Watching as the twins slowly began to accelerate as both the excitement and the confidence grew between them. Their dark little pussies were getting moist and they were smiling and moaning and flinching as little shivers rippled through their naked bodies.

Fleur was circling around the altar, admiring them not only for beauty but for technique as well, prepared to offer suggestions but finding no flaws. Instead she simply offered more encouragement.

"Yes," she said. "Your love for each other is obvious. We can see it in your eyes, your hips. Observe, class. Observe the perfect synchronization of their hips. They have done this before, I think."

The class chuckled at that and Padma and Parvati grinned, finally glancing about at the spectators as if only just remembering they were there. All those eyes upon them were filled with fascination and excitement, roaming over their bodies and their heaving hips, and the twins were emboldened by their admiration. They turned back to each other, their chests heaving, and began to rub harder. Harder.

Fleur chuckled and continued around the altar. There was truly no advice she could give them. Both girls seemed to be in perfect attunement with each other's hearts and bodies.

"Yes," she whispered. "Continue, girls. Beautiful."

Padma and Parvati didn't speak and by now they were once again wholly absorbed in each other, legs open, staring into each other eyes and moving in perfect synchronization like mirror images. Sunlight from a skylight in the ceiling fell directly upon them, glistening on both their bodies and the marble of the altar. Locks of black hair were sticking to their foreheads and a bead of sweat rolled down the globe of one of Padma's breasts while a similar bead of sweat rolled along the curve of Parvati's neck.

Padma was panting and Parvati was panting as well and together they kept rubbing, the orgasm building between them like something glorious. Everyone could see it and through the magic of Lesbomancy they could feel faint echoes of it between their own legs, warmth and desire, wanting, needing.

They were moaning aloud now, high and breathless, and their hips were frantic, the two of them leaning back for leverage, palms down on the altar, as their hips rubbed in perfect coordination, up and down. The moans became groans, loud and desperate, and by now their hips seem to be moving on their own, as if they had no control. They were rubbing harder and harder, grinding into each other, until finally they gasped and arched up on the altar, their bodies taut and darkskinned against the white marble, and orgasmed in such synchronization that it was practically the same orgasm.

The spectators grinned and shivered as echoes of the orgasm trembled within their own hips, standing there in a ring around the altar, naked, clutching each other's arms. The twins subsided back upon the altar, panting, wheezing, laying there with legs limp and scissored. Nothing about them moved aside from their chests that heaved up and down.

Fleur smiled and nodded at them. "Wonderful," she said. "Truly remarkable. You have a very special relationship, you two. Never be ashamed of it. Be proud."

The twins had opened their eyes to look at the instructor. Her words made them smile. Then they rose up and sat on the edge of the altar and looked at each other. Naked. Sweaty. Their hair damp and clinging to their faces. Parvati had always been the bolder of the pair and now she took her sister by the nape of her neck and pulled Padma into a deep, romantic, affectionate kiss.

More grins sprung up from the spectators and they laughed and gave the girls a round of applause as the tongues of the twins unfurled and connected and swam into each other's mouths. The kiss deepened further, their hands stroking each other's cheeks and necks, and finally they broke apart and smiled embarrassedly at all the clapping.

Fleur smiled as well and then she turned back to the class and gestured for quiet.

"Now," she said. "Tonight your homework will be to practice zese techniques and discover which ones you like and how much you like them. And, of course, feel free to work in groups. Ze more ze merrier."

Lots of grins and nods of agreement to that. Fleur grinned as well and clapped her hands together.

"But zere is no need to wait till tonight," she said. "We still have some time left. Begin now, in groups or pairs. Try different positions. Experiment. But most importantly, have fun."

More nods and grins as the girls turned to their girlfriends and clasped hands and began moving toward the pit of pillows. All but Ginny who lingered at Fleur's side until everyone was gone and then glanced at her shyly.

They only had about half of the class left but it was more than enough time to make the room shrieks with laugher and orgasms as they grouped and rubbed their horny little pussies together. They had started out in pairs but it wasn't long before the orgy became general, girls crawling across the pillows like predators, girls grabbing each other from behind. Girls mounting each other's thighs or kneecaps, rubbing down on them. Girls laying down or rolling over to offer their breasts or buttocks. Girls covered in pussyjuice and smiling and kissing each other between orgasms.

Lily and Hermione had gone to one of the beds and they experimented by themselves to begin with, aligning their pussies and rubbing them similar to how the twins did, mutually, letting their love and understanding of each other guide them into a perfectly synchronized orgasm. Laughing, they shared a few kisses on their mouths and discussed what to do next. Lily wanted to try tribbing on Hermione's breasts—tits, she called them—and Hermione was happy to oblige. Lily mounted over her chest and Hermione watched her rub, watched her face fill with ecstasy as her arousal was smeared all over her breasts like an animal marking its territory, until finally Lily orgasmed and laughed and lowered her face to clean those breasts with her tongue.

By now they were being called over to the pit and eventually they went over and joined the general orgy, the two of them pulled in separate directions. Lily was taken by the Patil twins, Padma opening her long brown legs for Lily to mount between while Parvati watched, and Hermione was taken by Veronica. Veronica was one of the few who hadn't managed to achieve an orgasm yet and she began rubbing against Hermione with a certain franticness, her brow puckered in frustration, her wet pussy grinding down.

Ginny and Fleur had climbed onto Fleur's desk and Fleur was laying there with her legs open as Ginny once again rubbed her into orgasm. The horny redhead then continued rubbing, all across Fleur's tummy and breasts and finally on Fleur's face. Fleur smiled as that wet little pussy smeared its arousal all over her until finally she open her mouth and licked and latched her lips to that vagina, hooking her arms around those thighs and eating it out.

The pit by now was a heaving tangle of naked and sweaty girls who were moaning and panting and rubbing themselves against each other. Luna was in the center of the pit, spread eagled, and she had girls mounted over her legs and chest and arms, even over her hands, her entire cream colored body smothered by half a dozen vaginas that orgasmed all over her and soaked her in wetness.

Some of the other girls, however, were less lucky in their tribbings and they hadn't managed to orgasm yet. They were becoming frustrated and some of them cheated and succumbed to quick fingerings. The other girls then laughed at them and pointed at them and called to Fleur. Fleur was still on her desk with Ginny only now dismounting her face and she laughed at the tattletelling and said it was perfectly fine to trigger the actual orgasm through other means. Tribbing functioned as a marvellous method of foreplay and some girls will always prefer a penetrative orgasm.

Veronica heard this with an open mouth, panting, mounted over Hermione's hips, still unable to achieve orgasm through rubbing. Hermione grinned at her and then pushed the purplehaired beauty over and flicked her wand into a Vibratus charm and shoved it directly into Veronica's soaking vagina. Veronica gasped and buckled and orgasmed three times in quick succession, the buildup of lust from all that rubbing finally released as that stiff shaft of wood penetrated into her core and triggered that cascade of ecstasy.

Many of the other girls took cues from this as well. So many of those pussies were soaking wet from the rubbing that all they took was a bit of fingering or licking to make them orgasm. Several girls huddled between Luna's legs, three of them, and they licked at her vagina and thighs until her spine rose up in exquisite orgasm. Parvati had mounted Padma face and orgasmed there as her sister licked her out.

Eventually Fleur dismounted from her desk and clapped her hands for the girls to finish up. A groan of disappointment rose up from the pit but the groan was soon replaced by more moans as the girls rubbed out a last few orgasm on each other. Finally they rose out of the pit, casting spells to clean themselves up, and began to get dressed.

The sun was still high in the sky outside but classes were over. Lily and Hermione were walking with Ginny and Daphne and the two girls asked if Lily and Hermione wanted to group up for homework. Lily and Hermione said they would love to but they actually already had plans. Ginny and Daphne shared an eyeroll, smiling, but then they gave their friends kisses and said they'd see them tomorrow.

The plans they had referred to were their plans with Professor Despertarse. Dominique. They waited until nightfall and then they made their way to the top of Castle Rose, where the professor kept her quarters. The dark stone staircase was illuminated only by the occasional candle and the only sound was the click of their high heels. Both of them wore makeup, lipstick and mascara, and they each wore a long satin nightrobe that they held together at the chest, Lily in black, Hermione in purple. The tall wooden door was at the top of the staircase and they took a moment to collect themselves before tapping on the door.

A voice told them to come in. Hermione opened the door, the heavy oak creaking on their hinges, and together they entered and closed the door again. There was an old antique bed in the room and a desk covered in old books and large stone hearth with a fireplace that filled the interior with a warm orange light. There were also a myriad of candles in candlestands and the various sources of light cast conflicting shadows that danced across the furniture and stone walls.

Sitting on a chair, facing the door, was Professor Despertarse. She had a glass of brandy in one hand and her legs were crossed. On her legs were her usual fishnets and aside from that she wore nothing. The rest of her pale body was utterly exposed, the firelight swimming over her pale breasts, her bare shoulders. The two girls were surprised to find her like that. Naked. Willing. Eager.

Hermione raised her brows. "Well," she said. "When I asked you to be more agreeable, I didn't expect this."

The woman sipped her brandy and rose from the chair. Now they could see she wore panties as well, black lace, a tiny triangle stamped against the mound of her vagina to decorate it and make it desirable.

"When I do something, I do it properly," she said. "Would you girls like anything to drink?"

Lily and Hermione shared a smirk and then Lily turned to Professor Despertarse.

"Sure," she said. "But why don't we get started first?"

Professor Despertarse looked at them. The two girls untied their nightrobes, smiling, and let them drop to reveal the lingerie they wore underneath, Lily in black, Hermione in purple, bras and panties and stockings.

The professor was paused mid sip, taken aback slightly by that unveiling of sexiness. The girls grinned and Lily took the glass away from her and Hermione led her to the bed and together the girls pushed the woman onto the mattress.

Professor Despertarse landed with a bounce, her huge white breasts jiggling, and the girls climbed into the bed as well and crawled over her and mounted one each of her fishnet clad legs.

"We learnt tribbing in class," Lily whispered to her. "You don't mind if we do a bit of homework, do you?"

Hermione smiled at her. "It'll be a nice way to smoother you in Lesbomancy."

Professor Despertarse frowned but her lack of reply was agreement enough. The girls began rubbing against her kneecaps, slowly at first like they had learnt, and then they leaned down in the firelight and began trading kisses with those gorgeous black lips there that slowly moved into a smile.

—

 **AN: More tribbing. :)**

 **This one was lots of fun too. It provided a little development for a few different relationships. Ginny and Fleur are now, at the very least, cordial with each other. Padma and Parvati are 'out' as a couple. And Lily and Hermione have begun their meetings with Dominique. Hopefully we can now put that little arc on the back burner for a while and focus on a few other things for a bit. ;)**

 **And, of course, there was a Lesbomancy class. This one was a bit of a repeat from the last chapter, so I kept the orgy a bit short, since we've already seen a whole bunch of tribbing. There's been tons of orgies as well. Pretty soon I want Lily and Hermione to have some time alone, just the two of them. The best opportunity might be the potion they're making in Potions class. If you remember, the potion is an intense aphrodisiac for couples. :)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

—

Chapter 24:

—

That week there were Quidditch tryouts on Wednesday afternoon. Lily's reputation proceeded her and there was an audible sigh of awe from the groups of girls as she walked out onto the pitch in the bright sunlight, all of them clad in their Quidditch gear over their regular Salem uniforms, black leather elbow pads, black leather kneepads. Black leather gauntlets to protect their forearms. Becky Bunnyheart was there too and the tiny blonde greeted her mistress with a tackle hug that almost took them to the ground.

Becky and Lily were competing for the same position but they promised not to go easy on each other and even crossed pinkies to make it serious. Soon they were in the air while the team captain, a rather muscular brunette named Billie, blew her whistle and barked orders. Lily's consummate broomsmanship soon drew applause from the spectators and exclamations from her soon-to-be teammates. The rumors had not been exaggerated. Lily reigned her broom around with the grace and precision of an equestrian rider and she zipped through the air and spun in a small vortex and snatched the golden Snitch out of the air where it was almost invisible against the sun.

Another round of applause went up from the spectators, a small group gathered in the stands. Hermione and Ginny were there, cheering for Lily, and many other girls where there exclusively for Lily as well, to see her in action, the famous Lily Potter, The Girl Who Lived.

Also among them were a group of shady looking young witches who stood in a small group somewhat to the side, their mouths curved in sinister grins and their eyes locked solely on Lily, flittering over her pale legs as they straddled the broom, watching the black satin of her uniform flap in the slipstream and reveal flashes of little white boob or black lace knickers. They chuckled among themselves, five of them, some blonde, some brunette, whispering to each other and grinning and leering up at the sky where Lily Potter, the most desired girl in school, slapped high fives with teammates who were congratulating her on winning the position of Seeker.

After tryouts were done Hermione and Ginny along with several others poured out onto the pitch to offer their own congratulations. Lily was apologizing to Becky for stealing her spot but Becky wouldn't hear of it. Even at her young age she was a true sportswoman and more than anything she wanted what was best for the team. Lily thanked her and gave her a kiss on her forehead and then winked and said they should celebrate tonight. Becky agreed eagerly.

Still in the stands were that small group of suspicious witches. They didn't come down to congratulate anyone and they only stood there and smirked and watched Lily.

The following week these same girls met up in a bathroom on the second floor of the main building, a low trafficked area where they could convene in private. Sunset by now. Deep orange in the high windows. The bathroom was tiled and it had stalls along one wall and crammed into one of the stalls were all five girls, all clustered about a potion that one of them, a blonde named Jessica, clutched in her hands. The bottle was a large glass flask and the liquid within was thick and viscous and colored the exact shade of Hermione Granger's hair.

"Finally," whispered the girl. "After an entire month of brewing, it's finally complete. Love potions are against school rules, but no one said we can't polymorph into her girlfriend and seduce her like that, huh?"

A round of chuckles from the other girls, clustered about, rubbing their hands together like villains. One of them, a brunette, turned to their blonde leader.

"Just remember the deal," she said. "After you've had your turn, you have to let us use the potion as well. You never even would've gotten a strand of Hermione's hair if it wasn't for us."

The blonde waved that away and pulled the cork out of the flask. She was short and rat-like with beady eyes and a sharp nose and she popped that cork with a greedy rat-like enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "But I go first."

Then she raised the potion to her mouth and tipped back a long drink. Her eyes instantly squeezed shut and one of the other girls had to take the flask so that she didn't drop it. The transformation was happening. Her body twitched and her thin blonde hair changed color and grew longer and thicker. Those locks became heavy and bushy and darkened to an auburn shade of brown. The skin on her face rippled. A groan came out of her and she lurched once as her legs grew two inches and her waist tightened.

The girl had doubled over, shivering, and now she stopped. The transformation was over. The other girls watched with bated breath and then slowly the girl stood up. There was a smile on her face and her face looked exactly like the face of Hermione Granger. Intelligent and sharp, smooth skin of healthy complexion, pretty eyes, perfect lips. Beautiful like a fox. She was no longer Jessica Stanley and was now Hermione Granger, the second most pretty and desirable girl in school. Second only to Lily Potter herself.

Murmurs of amazement came out of the other girls and they grinned and looked at her and the girl that now looked like Hermione Granger grinned right back.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Perfect," said one of the girls.

"Exactly like her," said another.

A third one lifted a hand and touched her face with a wide smirk. "Wow," she said. "I never knew how hot Granger was."

The other girls chuckled and now they all lifted their hands and touched their transformed friend experimentally, cupping her breasts and her butt, grinning, imagining that they were doing this to Hermione Granger herself. The girl smirked at all that, looking exactly like Hermione, and then she pushed past them and out of the stall before turning back with her hands on her hips primly.

"Sorry, girls," she said. "There's only one girl Hermione Granger is interested in and that is Lily Potter."

The girls laughed at that and the fake Hermione giggled and turned and went out of the bathroom to go find Lily. She had timed it so she would know exactly where she would be: on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the team.

—

It was the first official match of the year. House Violet vs House Rose. A storied rivalry that was now nearing a fevered pitch, with the famous Lily Potter as Seeker for House Violet and the infamous Queen of Thorns, Rosalie Redthorn, as Seeker for House Rose.

The personal rivalry between the two Seekers was even fiercer than the rivalry between the two Houses. They were whizzing through the air while their teammates battled for the Quaffles and cheers went up from the crowds every time they came near to the Snitch. All girls were wearing their black satin Salem uniforms and the only thing that differentiated the two teams were the scarfs tied to their brooms that flapped along behind them, Violet with scarfs of purple, Rose with scarfs of red. The crowd was similarly divided, all of them in black satin and only red or purple scarfs to tell them apart, the red half on one side of the stands and the purple half on the other side with the less competitive girls mingling in the middle.

Lily had never seen Rosalie on a broom before and she was surprised and impressed by the blonde girl's speed and determination. Rosalie had always been a gifted Seeker and now she was more driven than ever, streaking through the warm sky, cutting in front of her rival and snarling and growling as she went past. Lily grinned and swung to the side and looped over the other girl and put her broom forward again. The snitch was right there, right in front of them, and the race toward it was neck and neck, both girls equally determined but with completely different expressions on their faces, Rosalie with the hostility of jealousy, Lily with the joy of competition.

The crowd was standing by now, a squeal growing among them as those two Seeker zeroed in on the Snitch, and then suddenly there was a great roar—from the girls with purple scarfs.

Lily had seized the Snitch in a one last lunge of speed and the cheer went up at exactly the same moment. Rosalie had been reaching for it as well and she missed by only a hair. In doing so she overbalanced and stumbled and crashed into Lily. Lily laughed and veered her broom to the side with Rosalie clutching at her. Eventually she too lost control and fell off the broom and the two of them crashed into the grass and tumbled forward a few meters and came to rest in a tangled heap with Lily's arm raised and the golden Snitch clutched in her fist.

Whistles blew, half the crowd cheering, the other half groaning. Bickering broke out in the stands. Girls with red scarfs snatched the purple scarfs of the other girls. Teachers broke it up and told them to settle down. Hermione and Ginny were jumping up and down with flags in their hands, squealing at Lily's first big victory.

Lily and Rosalie eventually untangled themselves and sat up, the rest of the teams still hovering in the air above them. They looked at each other, these two rivals, one of them blonde and furious, the other darkhaired and impish. A low growl began in Rosalie throat, glaring at Lily, and then she stood up and stormed away with grass stains on her legs and bits of grass in her hair. Lily's team members were landing on the grass around her and they laughed and helped her up and slapped her on the back and the butt to congratulate her on the win.

The team stood on the pitch and soaked up the applause for a while, grinning in the sunlight, and then they waved and filed into the locker rooms. The locker rooms were quite modernized and there were little tiled cubicles for showers. The girls undressed while gloating about their victory, peeling out of their elbowpads and kneepads, their uniforms, leaving the skimpy pieces of black satin where they lay, moving toward the showers.

Lily lingered behind with the team captain, the girl named Billie. They called her the Amazon because she was Greek and because she actually was descended from the fabled Amazons. A sort of butch hybrid, tall and broadly muscular but with wide hips and huge tits, a rich tan across her dark skin, dark nipples that were huge and feminine. She was naked and she had an arm around Lily small shoulders and she was so tall that Lily was basically eyelevel with her breasts. Billie grinned and hugged the small girl to her and rag dolled her about.

"Great play out there, Potter," she was saying. "The hype about you was real, huh?"

"Thanks," Lily giggled, so enfolded under that massive arm that the entire side of her face was mashed into the other girl's big sweaty tits.

The showers were flowing by now and girls were stepping under them, naked, most of them darkhaired like the other girls of House Violet. Athletic girls with toned legs and round buttocks, the water streaming into their faces and riffling between their breasts.

Billie grinned and released Lily.

"You up for a little celebration?" she asked her.

Several of girls were already celebrating, hands at each other's hips, sharing kisses under the showerheads. Moving into each other's arms, wet breasts mashing together, tongues entwining in a mist of steam. Laughter and low moans among the echo of splashing water.

Two of the girls were taking the captain by the arms and tugging her backward and Lily grinned.

"Well, uh…"

But before she could answer or step forward someone took her arm.

Hermione.

Lily hadn't noticed her enter the locker room. She had just appeared. Hermione smiled at Lily chidingly and then turned a somewhat cold look to Billie and the rest of the team.

"No," she said. "She isn't interested."

Billie snorted at the clear possessiveness in Hermione's tone. Lily was surprised as well. It didn't sound like Hermione. Some of the other girls snorted as well and Hermione turned to Lily and smirked.

"Lily belongs to me and me only," she said.

Billie scoffed at her. "No need to be stuck up about it, Granger."

Hermione glared at them. Lily blushed and gave an apologetic look to the team captain. She didn't know why Hermione was embarrassing her like this. It wasn't like her. Billie ignored the glare and then smiled at Lily.

"There's a private bath over there," she said. "As the star of the team, you deserve it."

Lily opened her mouth to thank her but Hermione pulled her arm and all but yanked her toward the private bath.

They went through a door and closed it behind them. The sounds of the showers and moans of the celebration were instantly muted. Lily was a little disappointed but maybe she could use some time alone with Hermione. It had been ages since they had been together, just the two of them.

The room was small with a highwindows in one tiled wall that let in the sun. Along the other wall were two steel lockers and a low wooden bench and against the other wall were racks of towels. In the center of the room was a deluxe sports spa sunken into the floor, a tub of pure marble.

Lily looked around and then turned back to Hermione. Hermione was standing at the door, leaning back against it as if to barricade it, grinning, her eyes alight with mischief and roaming all over the other girl's small and naked body. Over her slim white legs. Over her flat tummy. Over the perfect mounds of her breasts. Licking her lips as she gazed at that cleft between Lily's thighs.

Lily swallowed a lump in her throat. She was tingling all over but it was still kind of weird. Hermione raised her eyes to Lily's face and then sauntered forward coyly, toward her, putting her hands on her hips and looking at her in a strange way. As if she had never quite seen her like this before. Up close. Intimately. The expression seemed odd on Hermione's face and Lily chuckled awkwardly.

"You okay, Hermie?" she asked her.

Hermione nodded, kind of jerkily. Differently. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, and then she looked steadily into Lily's eyes and smiled. "You were amazing out there, Lily."

Lily blushed and nodded. "Thanks."

"And soooo hot," Hermione went on, gushing. "Like, really incredibly hot."

Lily tilted her head puzzledly. "What's with the American accent?"

Hermione's eyes widened and a hand shot to her mouth. "Oh shit," she said. "I mean, um…I was just playing. In fact, I don't want to talk at all. Watching you out on the field made me so horny. I just wanna do you."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, to ask why she was acting so weird, but then her mouth was suddenly smothered by Hermione's.

—

Outside in the locker room the girls were soon finishing up with their showers. Turning off the faucets. Drying themselves with towels. The team captain, Billie the Amazon, was patting her hair dry when she lowered the towel and noticed someone had entered the locker room.

Hermione Granger.

Billie frowned puzzledly. Wasn't that girl supposed to be in the private bathroom with Lily? By now the other girls had noticed Hermione there as well and there were some whistles and catcalls, the intellectual beauty quite a favorite with those athletic sportswomen. Hermione smiled at the attention, accepting it with grace and elegance, and came toward them.

"Hey, girls," she said in a flirty tone of friendliness. "Congratulations on the victory."

The girls gave a cheer, standing about with damp hair and towels in their hands, breasts exposed. Muscular arms and powerful thighs. Hermione smirked, disappointed she had missed out on the celebration, and looked about for Lily.

"Where's Lily?" she asked them.

Billie had her towel around her neck. "She's in the private bath," she said. "I thought you already went in with her?"

Hermione raised her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," the captain said, shaking it off, and then she pointed at a small white door across the room with a gold nameplate on it. "Private bath is just through there."

Hermione glanced at the door and back at Billie. The girl was almost a full head taller than her and Hermione smirked and let her eyes roam up and down that powerful muscular frame and those huge round breasts.

"Thanks," she said, and then she sidled by and pinched one of her meaty buttocks as she went past.

Billie laughed and scratched her head confusedly, wondering why the other girl seemed like an entirely different person than before. Hermione went over to the door with the gold nameplate and then winked over her shoulder at that muscular captain before opening the door and going in.

Where she stumbled to a stop and froze.

Lily was kneeling in the bath, half submerged in the bubbles, and she was eating out the girl who sat on the rim with her legs open. A girl with bushy brown hair and slender shoulders. With a beautiful face full of intelligence and a mouth that was open and moaning in pleasure until she looked up and saw the other girl there.

Suddenly she stopped breathing. Lily continued to eat her out, not noticing the lack of moans or the other girl who had entered. The only sounds were the slosh of water and the small moans that came out of Lily. The dual Hermione's were staring at each other, the one on the rim of the tub with wide and terrified eyes, the one by the door simply surprised and somewhat amused. She cleared her throat and spoke to Lily.

"Uh, Lily? What's going on?"

Lily was surprised by Hermione's voice behind her and she turned. Her mouth was covered in glistening arousal and now it dropped open for a moment before her whole face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hermione?" she squeaked.

The Hermione there chuckled, her arms folded loosely, and looked at the other Hermione. Lily did as well. The other Hermione still had her legs open and she quickly closed them and jumped up in fright with soapy bubbles clinging to her legs.

"Oh, crap," she said. "Don't kill me, Granger. I was just—"

But she didn't get to finish. She squealed in terror and then ran directly past the real Hermione Granger and tore open the door and fled away with the door slamming shut behind her.

Hermione had turned to watch the imposter go, her arms still folded, and now she turned back to Lily. Lily was still kneeling in the tub, half submerged, only her breasts showing above the bubbles. She laughed once and then pointed vaguely toward the door.

"That wasn't you?" she asked the real Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, smiling at the girl in the bath, and then she untied her black satin halter and let it drop before pushing down her panties and loincloth.

"Nope," she said. "Must've been polyjuiced."

Lily snorted confusedly. "Weird."

"Yeah," Hermione said, stepping out of her panties, completely naked now. "I guess she thought it would be the easiest way to seduce you."

Lily grinned at that. "Easier than just asking me?"

Hermione chuckled and came forward and stepped into the bath with her high heels. The bath was sunken into the floor and there were three small marbles steps. Lily shifted to make room, the water sloshing. She watched Hermione descend and even though the other girl had been an exact mimic there was no mistaking that this was the real Hermione. You could tell from the little things. The tone of her voice. The feline delicacy of her carriage as her black high heels stepped into the bubbles. The shape of her smile.

Hermione settled down into the warm water of the bath and put her hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Forget about her for now," she whispered. "My star Seeker deserves a reward for such a brilliant play."

Lily smiled as Hermione's lips kissed at her. Gently. At the corner of her mouth and then again and again until they were flush on her lips. Lily murmured softly and cupped Hermione's face and gazed at her.

"I knew there was something weird about the other one," she said. "But in the end there can only ever be one true Hermione. And that's you."

Hermione smiled at that and Lily wrapped her arms around her and pressed their wet breasts together and kissed her deeply on that mouth that was so familiar to her and could never be replicated.

—

The next day those nefarious schemers met up again in that same bathroom, on the second floor of the main building, where no one could interrupt them. This time they didn't bother to crowd into a stall. They were standing about in a loose group, each of them in their uniforms, and their leader Jessica had reverted back to her original form. Blonde. Short. Rat-like with small eyes and pointy features. She had the large flask of polyjuice potion and she was so upset at the failure of the plan that she lifted the flask over her head and went to smash it on the ground.

"Wait!" cried one of the others, and quickly snatched the flask away.

The rest of them breathed a sigh of relief. The blonde leader stomped the floor with a high heel and she was almost in tears.

"I can't believe the plan failed," she said. "I was so close! Lily was right there, in my arms, but then the real Hermione walked in on us…"

The others couldn't care less about her misfortunes. They only wanted their own turn to try.

"But did it fool Lily?" one of them asked.

The blonde shrugged poutily. "Yeah, but—"

A loud crash from behind them.

The door to the bathroom had been blasted open and there in the doorway stood Lily and Hermione with their wands in their hands. Gasps and cries from the other girls as they backed up in fright. Lily and Hermione entered the bathroom, smiling, holding their wands loosely but at the ready. All those girls were too scared to draw their own wands and only their rat-like blonde leader seemed able to speak.

"Lily! Granger! How did you find us?"

Hermione smirked and put her wand away. "We asked around," she said simply, and then she looked them over like an executioner deciding punishment. She looked at the flask of polyjuice potion that one of them held in her hands and then she turned her eyes to the rat-like Jessica. "So," she said. "This was the plan, was it? To polyjuice into me and then seduce my girlfriend? Sounds very unethical. Even deceptive. But I'll tell you what. I'll refrain from reporting you to the teachers if you do exactly what I say."

"Of course!" one of them said instantly.

"Anything!" cried another.

Hermione grinned and nodded, please to find them so spineless. "Good," she said. "Drink the potion. All of you. I'm going to teach you that there's one Hermione and one Hermione only."

All those girls shared frightened glances but they knew they had no choice. Lily Potter was standing by with her wand in her hand, watching them, not speaking only smirking, making sure they did exactly as Hermione said.

Finally the one with the flask lifted it to her mouth, hesitated, and drank. Then she passed it to another girl. One by one they tipped a drink of the brown fluid down their throats. Jessica was last and then squeezed her eyes shut and placed the flask on the counter where all the sinks were. The flask tipped over and spilled into the sink and leaked the last of its thick brown contents down the drain.

The girls were beginning to transform. Doubled over. Groaning. Their hair grew out and thickened and turned the exact shade of Hermione's hair, a soft auburn brown. Their legs lengthened. Their waists narrowed. One of them grew at least three inches to match Hermione's impressive statuesque height. The transformation was reflected in the mirrors over the sink and one by one they began to rise and look at themselves.

Hermione was watching them and a slow smile began to form on her face. Watching them transform like that had really showed her how much prettier she was than most girls. Fundamentally. In bone structure and face shape. Part of her had always known but it was so strange to actually see it.

The girls began to rise up, queasy faces, holding their tummies. Every single one of them was identical to Hermione. Five of them and the real Hermione made six, all in their skimpy black satin uniforms. They glanced at one another and glanced at the mirror. Lily was grinning by now. The worried expressions on their faces didn't look like an expression the real Hermione might wear but they were still identical to the last hair and every bit as sexy. Hermione smirked at them and then tossed her chin.

"Now take off all your clothes," she said.

They hesitated but they began to do it, untying their halters, lowering their loincloths, revealing bodies that were identical to Hermione, breasts that were exactly the same shape and size with exactly the same nipples, legs that were exactly as slender and pretty.

The pieces of black satin fell to the tiles and then the girls were standing there in nothing but their high heels. Hermione had begun to undress as well and now she tossed her chin again.

"Shoes too," she said.

They lifted their feet, standing on one foot, and unbuckled their shoes. The shoes clattered to the tiles. Some of them set their shoes on the counter.

Hermione's uniform dropped to the floor and now she was completely naked, just like them. All she left on were her shoes, so that they would be able to tell her apart from the rest of those fakes. Some of them were trying to cover themselves, a forearm draped over their breasts, a hand over their crotch, and some of them were looking at Lily.

"Is Lily going to…?" one of them asked, glancing at the real Hermione.

Hermione smirked, hands on her naked hips, and snorted at the question. "Of course not," she said. "What kind of punishment would that be? Lily is just going to watch. While I show you girls who the real Hermione is. That'll be your punishment. Ready, Lily?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Go ahead."

Hermione nodded at her as well, smiling, and then turned to all those fakes and sauntered toward them.

"Come here, girls," she said. "I'm going to show you exactly how powerful and irreplaceable the real Hermione Granger really is."

The girls stood there, frightened, covering themselves. Hermione smirked at the one who used to be Jessica, the former blonde girl now identical to Hermione and pouting angrily, and she took that girl by her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Lily was guarding the door, leaning there with her arms folded loosely and the wand loose in her hand. It didn't look like she would have to use it. The girls were cowardly and they would do everything Hermione said. Who wouldn't? Hermione's orders were a privilege.

It was an awkward sort of orgy but fun to watch. Hermione went among them methodically, grasping them by the napes of their necks, pressing kisses onto their mouths. In her high heels she was taller than all her clones and just a bit sexier but Lily didn't need those heels to tell her apart. It was obvious. Hermione was truly Hermione. There was no other woman like her. No one who blended such intelligence and such beauty. Such confidence. Such passion. Even those clones soon seemed to forget about Lily there and were busy blushing and vying for Hermione's attention. Accepting the kisses. Opening their mouths and taking Hermione's tongue inside, moaning, identical mimics but passive, submissive, not at all the same calibre of the real Hermione who smirked and groped their butts and moved among them in her high heels.

Soon the bathroom was full of moans that echoed softly on the tiles. Hermione's hands moved with precision. Cupping breasts and squeezing them. Her thumb flicked at stiffening nipples. Leaning to suck at those swollen nubs and moving on again. To a different girl who looked exactly like her. Pushing her back against the sinks where she stood before the mirrors much like a mirror image herself, only blushing, groaning, while the real Hermione used her fingers to rub between her legs.

By now the other girls had fully accepted their punishment and they were touching Hermione. Stroking her. One of them sank to her knees behind her and gripped her hips and licked at the cleft of her buttocks. Hermione grinned and preened her backside for the girl, standing there in her high heels, and the other girls began stroking her breasts and sucking her nipples. Lily was watching from the doorway, a pinkish blush on her pale cheeks, her eyes alight with eagerness. In all those Hermione clones it was only the real Hermione that she was gazing at. The bathroom was filled with the orange glare of the setting sun in the windows and Hermione had begun to moan, smiling and moaning, as she wriggled her hips against that tongue buried inside her from behind and finally orgasmed with her body covered in the lips and hands of those inferior clones.

The orgasm was exquisite but she absorbed it with little more than a smile and a laugh, not even allowing her knees to tremble. The girls smiled as well, proud of themselves, and Hermione pressed a few more kisses onto their mouths before telling them to line up against the counter.

They did so, almost eagerly. Facing the mirrors, palms down on the sink. Feet apart, bent slightly, vaginas preened like mares in heat. All of them with legs exactly like Hermione. Long and pretty. Hermione was behind them, strolling back and forth like a sergeant in high heels, trailing her fingertips across their buttocks, and now she pulled out her wand and flicked it into a Vibratus charm.

The clones quivered as the sound of humming filled that small little bathroom. Hermione stood behind their leader, the one that used to be Jessica. She put a hand on that preened rump and stroked it and touched the tip of her wand to that place between her thighs. The girl whimpered and shivered. Hermione asked her who the real Hermione was and the girl whispered that she was, that Hermione was the real Hermione, and then Hermione grinned and pushed that thick hard rod of wood directly into her vagina. The girl gasped and groaned, her eyes squeezing shut and then opening again. In the mirrors she could see Hermione behind her, tall and beautiful, and she could see herself, an identical copy but weaker and bent over and her quivering wet vagina penetrated by the powerful wand of the real Hermione Granger.

The orgasm buckled her knees and caused her to collapse to the floor. Hermione laughed at her and moved on to the next girl. They were all waiting, all bent over, their vaginas wet and slick and making no resistance at all to the penetration of Hermione's wand. Feet spread. Their whimpers echoing on the tiles. Arousal dripping down their thighs. Lily watched, mesmerized, as one by one those fake Hermione's were pumped into orgasm by the power of the real Hermione's wand. Their backs arching and little shrieks of ecstasy coming out of them as they buckled and dropped and joined their leader on the ground. Sitting there with splayed legs and dazed looks on their blushing faces. Breasts exposed. Bushy hair all wild and mussed about their heads. Identical to Hermione in every respect aside from their weakness and yet it was their weakness itself that made Lily smirk. Perhaps one day she would like to see that kind of submission in the real Hermione.

Finally it was over. Hermione flicked the Vibratus charm away and turned in her high heels and surveyed her work. All five of the clones were laid out on the floor in various attitudes among their fallen shoes and clothes. One of them laying on her stomach, panting, her naked buttocks in full view. Another was sitting against the wall, slumped, legs open and stretched out on the tiles. Two more were in a pile, moaning softly, struggling to untangle themselves but without much energy.

Hermione snorted at them and stepped past them, picking her way among the limbs carefully in her high heels, and then she waved her wand to get dressed, the black satin pieces of her uniform flying onto her body. Lily was watching her, smiling, and then Hermione took Lily's arm and turned back to the pile of groaning clones on the bathroom floor.

"Just a quick FYI," she said. "Next time you want to seduce my girlfriend? Try just asking her."

None of them replied, laying there, some of them sluggishly reaching for their clothes. Lily giggled at the truth of Hermione's words and Hermione smirked and led her out into the corridor.

It was an upstairs corridor, completely empty, and the sun was orange in the tall goldframed windows. Lily was completely soaked between her legs, her panties wet and sticky, and she was gazing adorningly at her girlfriend.

"That was awesome, Hermione," she said. "You truly are one of a kind."

Hermione smiled at her, their arms still linked as they continued down the corridor. "Thanks," she said. "You know, I've been thinking. I love polygamy as much as anyone, but it's important to take some time for just us as well. What do you think? You wanna do something special sometime, just me and you?"

"Sure," Lily said, loving the idea. "When?"

"How about Friday night?" Hermione suggested. "By then we'll be finished the Long Kiss Goodnight potion and we can drink it together and have a really long and wild night, just the two of us. What do you think?"

Lily smiled at her and paused there in the corridor. Hermione paused as well. The windows were behind her and her bushy auburn hair was glowing like fire in the last of the sunset outside. Lily cupped her face and gazed at her with a swell of love in her chest.

"Sounds perfect," she said.

Hermione smiled as well and then she leaned to Lily's lips and captured them in a kiss. Lily let her mouth open and moaned and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, the real Hermione, her Hermione.

—

 **AN: This chapter was a bit of fun little filler, based on an idea my friend gave me. The objective was to show how desirable Lily was, by having all those girls scheme to have sex with her, but in the end I seemed to dwell much more on the Hermione worship, lol. Still, a fun little chapter.**

 **Two new characters in this one. Rat-like Jessica, a Twilight cameo, and Billie the butch team captain whom I just invented on the spot. I really like her body type and I really wanted to have at least one girl like her in the story. She'll probably reappear for a lemon later on, but I'm not sure about Jessica. Jessica probably won't. She was just a cameo. For those that didn't know, Carmilla's wives in an earlier chapter where also Twilight cameos. ;)**

 **Another thing that was fun about this chapter was the flowing POV. Zooming in and out of narrative distance, shifting into different characters' perspectives. Very visual-based, almost like an extremely detailed screenplay. In my head I could picture the whole thing as if through a camera, shot to shot. Hope you guys could see it the same way I could. :)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

—

Chapter 25:

—

Lily and Hermione spent all week devising a romantic night for just themselves, proposing and rejecting various scenarios, and finally it was Friday. They had been brewing the potion for two whole weeks in Potions Class and now it was complete.

All across the classroom were little clay caldrons sitting atop tripods. Small flames had been licking the undersides of the caldrons but now the flames were waved away. The liquid inside the caldrons was bright pink and a faint pink mist rose that carried with it small bubbles that were shaped like lovehearts. The bubbles popped silently and slowly the mixtures began to cease simmering. Professor Tonks was going about the room, strolling in her pink hotpants and pink tubetop, and she was nodding at their work and congratulating them.

Lily and Hermione were grouped up with Ginny and Daphne and once their caldron had cooled they began to scoop up the mixture and pour it into little crystal vials. The vials were shaped like lovehearts and they each had a loveheart shaped stopper and they held about three mouthfuls of the bright pink liquid. Lily and Hermione were particularly excited as they filled their vials, their plans already in place for tonight, and they grinned as they shoved the stoppers into the necks of the vials and then lifted the vials to examine the contents in the light of the windows, appraising the liquid for purity, thickness.

"Great work, girls," Professor Tonks was saying to the class. "Not a botch in the batch. Excellent."

The girls were sitting on stools and they all seemed quite proud of themselves, smiling, lifting their own vials to the windows so they could examine their work. Professor Tonks was going by Lily and Hermione's group and she smiled at them.

"Especially you four," she said. "Perfect brewing. I think I can guarantee you all full marks."

Lily and Hermione grinned at each other. A potent potion meant a potent night together. They couldn't wait. They had been looking forward to it all week, ever since the idea first occurred to them. They hadn't realized till now how little time they really had together, just the two of them.

Professor Tonks was making her way to the front of the class. The girls had begun chatting while they cleaned up their work stations, flicking their wands at the caldrons, wiping out the jars and bottles. Professor Tonks had begun erasing the blackboard and Lily lifted her hand.

"We do get to keep the potion, right?" she asked.

Professor Tonks nodded and answered while facing the board, not even seeing the girl's raised hand. "You sure do," she said. "Just remember to use it wisely. The Long Kiss Goodnight is a very special potion that targets both urges and emotions. You might say it's an aphrodisiac of the heart. So make sure to save it for a very special night with the girl you love."

Lily smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back. Professor Tonks had finished with the blackboard and now Daphne raised her hand.

"What if we don't have a girlfriend?" she asked, glancing discreetly at Hermione.

Professor Tonks grinned and dusted her hands. "Keep it till you do," she said. "Any other questions?"

Smiling, she surveyed the class. Most of the girls were grinning, the heartshaped vials clutched in their hands, their brains teeming with romantic ways to use them. Professor Tonks waited a moment, still smiling, but there were no questions and finally she dismissed them.

"Then go on, get outta here," she said, shooing them away playfully. "Go to your next classes, and remember; enjoy that potion."

A round of giggling went through the class, girls slipping off their stools, the stools scraping on the floor. Conversation started up as they began to pack away their gear. Lily and Hermione had set their vials on the bench, the heartshaped bottles side by side like pretty pink lovers, and Daphne glanced at those potions and then smiled a little awkwardly at Hermione.

"So when are you going to use your potions?" she asked her, trying not to act weird.

Hermione was so excited about her date with Lily that she didn't notice anything strange. "Tonight," she said, smiling. "We have something very special planned."

Daphne nodded, still smiling but visibly bummed. Ginny smirked and gave her a nudge with her elbow to cheer her up and then Lily and Hermione took their vials from the bench and giggled and left together.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework in the library, books open on the table and a single candle burning against the declining afternoon light in the windows. The twin vials of their potions were sitting there by a book, pink and delicious looking like liquid candy, and they kept glancing at the bottles and giggling and talking about their date tonight. At first they had been planning something elaborate, a date in town, dinner and a hotel room perhaps, but after a while they had changed their minds to something simpler; a moonlit picnic under the stars, just the two of them.

At one point the ghost named Nikki popped out from under the desk, the library being a regular haunt of hers, and asked them what they were so excited about. Lily and Hermione explained their date and warned the ghost to stay away, serious but playful at the same time. It was getting dark by now and Nikki pouted, her glowing green hair electric about her head, and then she popped back under the table and made obscene slurping noises until Lily and Hermione scolded her and shooed her away. The ghost laughed and flew up through the table and then through the ceiling above them. Lily and Hermione shook their heads, gathering up their books, and then they began making their way downstairs.

They retired to their separate houses to get ready but there was little to do. No makeup. No lingerie. The only things they bought with them were their wands and the enchanted black strapon.

Darkness had fallen over the campus and the moonmoths had come out, glowing and fluttering in a haze of pale dust over the endless fields of flowers. The moon was high in the sky, round and huge in the blackness, and there were stars everywhere. Lily and Hermione were holding hands and strolling along the shores of the lake. There was no one about. Technically they were breaking curfew but it wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Eventually they spread their blankets in the flowers and took off their clothes. The blankets were pure white quilts they had taken from their own beds. They left the scraps of black satin in a pile and then they clasped hands again and waded into the shallows of the lake. Stepping into the cool water. Smiling. The surface of the lake was as black as the sky above and flowed like liquid silk around their legs. They paused when they were hip deep in the water and then they turned and looked at each other. The moon was high above them, so white and bright it seemed to be throbbing, and they smiled and glanced at each other continually while they bathed, palming water all over their arms and shoulders, their breasts, their necks.

They were dripping when they came out of the lake but they dried off with a spell and then settled down on the blankets. Sitting on their knees, facing each other. The breeze was cool and they shivered at the exact same time, naked, smiling, quivering with anticipation. Their wands were laid down beside the pink potion bottles and the coiled leather buckles of the strapon and there was no light at all but the brightness of the moon and all those stars that burned so whitely in the vast vault of blackness above them.

At first they didn't speak. Only smiled and gazed at each other in that bright yet pale light. Hermione's hair seemed a shade or two darker. Lily's skin was whiter than ever. Their nipples were growing stiff just from looking at each other. They were on their knees facing each other, and their skin was rippled with goosebumps from both the excitement and the chill in the air. Hermione smiled and took Lily's glasses away and set them down on their pile of clothes. Lily had used a charm to aid her eyesight and she wouldn't need the glasses. Then Hermione turned back to her and lifted a hand and cupped Lily's pale cheek.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a whisper.

Lily nodded excitedly. "I think so."

"Me too. This is so romantic, isn't it? It feels like forever since we've done something special, just the two of us. Ever since we came to Salem, we've only had quickies and group sex. Which is great, sure, but…"

Lily lifted her own hand and cupped Hermione's face.

"But sometimes we just need each other," she said.

Hermione nodded with a blush moving over her cheeks. "Yeah."

They knelt there for a long moment, cupping each other's faces and gazing at each other in the moonlight, and then slowly they began to lean forward. Their lips parted. Their eyes falling closed. Their hearts were racing and a peculiar mood was stealing over them. Something strange and new. Virginal. As if this would be their first kiss.

Their lips continued to lean closer until finally they touched. A soft moan came out of them. Their eyes were fully closed by now and together they deepened their kiss. Moaning once more as their mouths opened wider and their tongues came out and grazed against each other. Wet and warm. The contact causing a clutch of excitement in their vaginas.

Their free hands were now coming up to cup each other's faces and necks. To caress each other's napes. To stroke the soft skin there and the fine hairs on the backs of their necks. Moaning some more as they pulled each other into the kiss, heat already beginning to build between them, inside them. Their tongues were mingling freely now, their moans soft and hungry, and finally they pulled apart.

Smiling and short of breath, their naked chests rising and falling. Hermione caressed Lily's cheek and gazed at her in the moonlight.

"I love you, Lily," she said.

Lily smiled at her. "I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled, still gazing at her. She was so beautiful in this light. So pale she almost seemed to glow. Her eyes wide and dark and arrayed with long gorgeous black lashes. Blinking. Her lips parted slightly and her breath going in and out. Her hair, pitch black, and so short and soft as Hermione wove her fingers in it.

"I'm not sure if I even need the potion," she said breathlessly. "I'm so full of love for you already."

Lily grinned impishly. "Me too," she said. "Let's start without it."

"Okay," Hermione breathed, and then she floated forward with her mouth and pressed it over Lily's.

Lily moaned and allowed the entrance of Hermione's tongue. She loved that tongue more than anything. It was so wet and warm. So alive. Nothing ever felt better to her. She let her own tongue unfurl against it and she fought with it playfully, letting their two tongues dance and caress against each other.

Hermione was moaning deeply by now, the heat building and her heart swelling. She couldn't imagine how the potion could amplify these feelings. They felt absolute already. Her arms were snaking around that pale body, that soft and warm and gorgeous little body, and she let her hands stroke up and down that milky back and cup at those round little buttocks.

Lily was now throbbing between her legs, throbbing badly, but that only made her want Hermione all the more. Those hands on her body were driving her mad, filling her with love and desire, and finally she broke the kiss breathlessly and levelled a longing look at her lover.

"Can I do you first?" she asked, her tone tinged with need.

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "Let me do you."

"Let me go first," Lily insisted in a whisper. "Please? Your body is so beautiful in the moonlight…"

The words trailed off as Lily's eyes looked upon Hermione's body, at that skin which was pale in the moonlight, at those breasts which were so perfect in shape and volume. Round and full and topped with big stiff nipples. Lily lifted her hands and placed them on those mounds and stroked them and looked up at Hermione pleadingly. Hermione's shivered at the touch, moistening between her legs, but then she smirked and looked at Lily's own body. Which was even paler in the moonlight and smaller and slimmer with two breasts on her slender chest that were like tiny little mounds of pure perfection.

"So is yours, though," she whispered.

Lily groaned as Hermione's own hands began stroking at her chest. Together the two of them knelt there, touching each other, gazing into each other's eyes, their hearts and heads filling with more and more lust.

"Please, Hermione," Lily whispered. "I want to do you so much…"

Hermione smirked at her. "Too bad," she said. "I'm doing you first and I'm not going to argue about it."

"But…"

Hermione put a finger to her lips. "No, buts. I love you, Lily. And you know what else I love?"

The finger at her lips lowered and the hand went between her thighs and began to rub at the pale and moist netherlips there. Lily groaned and squirmed, gazing at Hermione. Hermione grinned at her.

"This yummy little pussy," she said. "Now be a good girl and lay down, okay? Don't be stubborn. I can feel how horny you are. Just let me do you."

Lily's dark eyes had all but glazed over helplessly and she was powerless to resist. "Okay."

Hermione smiled and gave her a womanly nod, pleased to have gotten her way, and then she carefully guided Lily down onto her back.

Lily lay there and for a brief moment she had a perfect view of the beautiful night sky. The moon up there was so large and yet so far away and all those stars which also seemed a million miles away, all of it burning in the blackness and wheeling through space much like her mind was wheeling in her head. Then suddenly her vision was obscured by something even more beautiful. Hermione. She was straddling Lily and Lily smiled up at her. Hermione smiled back, her long hair hanging, and then she leaned down and pressed her mouth onto Lily's.

Lily smiled into the kiss and settled into passiveness. Moaning. Squirming. Arching upwards into Hermione as Hermione's hands stroked along her body. Her sides, her breasts. Lily particularly loved the way Hermione touched her breasts. The circular motion of the stroke. The massage. It made her moan even deeper, her mouth loose and slack and filled with tongue. Lily loved it so much. Her own hands were stroking at Hermione's sides and Hermione's back. Letting that smooth skin fill her with even more excitement. Hermione was now cupping her face, kissing her passionately on the mouth, and then she broke the kiss and smiled at her breathlessly.

"I really love you so much, Lily," she said.

Lily was breathless as well. "I love you too."

Hermione smiled and then she placed a kiss on her mouth, one kiss, two, a third kiss, and finally she shuffled down a little to Lily's breasts.

Two shallow hills on her tiny chest, so small they were almost flat. The nipples were hard and very sensitive and Lily's whole body twitched as Hermione licked one of them. The nipple was dark in the moonlight and hard as a pebble, almost sharp on her tongue. Hermione's hand went down between Lily's legs and began stroking there between her thighs, rubbing, caressing, while her mouth suckled at those big stiff nipples.

Lily moaned and arched up on the blankets, her legs open now, the excitement tingling through her spine. Hermione smiled with her lips wrapped around one of those nipples and continued to lick at it while rubbing between Lily's pale thighs.

"You really do have the most perfect nipples," she said. "Do you like this, Lily? Do you like when I lick at your nipples?"

"Yes," Lily hissed. "Oh god, yes."

Hermione moaned and gave the nipple a suckle and let it pop out of her mouth again, the dark pink little nub wet and glistening in the moonlight. "Mmm," she said. "I like it too. I could suck on them all night. They're so big and juicy and so hard. Mmm…"

Hermione was sucking on the other one now and Lily wove her hands into her hair to hold her there, moaning, her cheeks burning with blush. Hermione was still rubbing at her entrance, her fingertips slipping and poking into their wet folds, and Lily's moans were high and breathless.

"Oh, Hermione," she said. "I love you. I love you so much."

Hermione grinned and gave those nipples a last few licks. "I love you too, Lily."

Then she stopped and shuffled downward between Lily's thighs.

"Now just relax and let me lick you up," she said, face to face with Lily's glistening entrance. "I'm going to do it nice and slow. I want to enjoy you."

Lily whimpered from the words alone and then she whimpered again as Hermione's hot tongue licked at the edges of her netherlips. Just one lick. Her face scrunched up in pleasure, her legs open, her heels planted in the blanket. Her chest was heaving and when she opened her eyes she could see the moon up there, so high in the sky, so white and bright.

Hermione was smiling and she licked again at Lily's entrance, delicately like a cat, just along the edges. The sounds of Lily's moans were like music in her ears and the taste of that wetness was delicious. The scent was filling her head and even though her own vagina was throbbing for attention there was nowhere else she wanted to be than right here, face to face with Lily's entrance, her core, the center of her body where all her lust was contained.

Hermione licked again, smiling, watching those hips quiver. So beautiful. Pale and wet and glistening in the moonlight with perfect pink petals. Hermione licked again, at those petals directly, and Lily shivered and moaned. Hermione was growing bolder and hungrier and she continued licking, letting the licks become firmer and firmer, lapping up all that moisture only for more moisture to appear. Soon her face was smothered in arousal and she too was moaning, laying there on her stomach, her arms hooked around those pale thighs and her mouth mashed to that gorgeous vagina. Pushing her tongue into the hole there and wriggling it around and pulling it out again before latching her lips to the hard pink nub of her clit and sucking it and sucking and sucking it lovingly to an orgasm.

Lily cried out and arched up, her ribcage showing in the moonlight, her skin pale and taut. The cry fell silent, her head tossing, a light sheen of sweat over her forehead. Finally her body subsided back onto the blanket. Her legs lowered. Hermione was still down there, kissing at her lowerlips romantically, and Lily smiled and enjoyed those warm licks of her tongue until Hermione finally rose up. Hermione's face was covered in arousal and Lily giggled and sat up and began licking her face affectionately.

"Oh, Hermione," she said. "That was amazing."

Hermione giggled and caught Lily's tongue in her mouth and sucked on it for a moment before releasing it. "I'm glad you liked it."

Lily looked at her with lidded and adoring eyes. "Can I do you now?"

"If you insist," Hermione said with a smile, and then she laid down on the blankets under the moon and opened her legs.

Lily bent to her, smiling, and cupped her face. She was laying there with her head in a pool of auburn hair, dark in the moonlight, and Lily gazed at her.

"I love you, Hermione," she said. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione smiled up at her. "I love you too, Lily."

Lily lowered her mouth onto Hermione's and began kissing her, long and deep. Pushing her tongue inside her mouth and using it to show her how much she loved her. Her hand had lowered to her neck, caressing the smooth skin there, and then lowered further to her breasts. Cupping one of them, squeezing it, massaging it.

Finally her hand went even lower between her legs. At first she stroked at the inside of her thigh, causing Hermione to moan into the kiss and push her hips needfully, and then she began rubbing at Hermione's entrance. It was slick with arousal and sensitive and the strokes of her fingers made Hermione moan even more.

Soon the moaning and heavy breathing was too much for kissing and Lily instead lowered her mouth to Hermione's breasts. They were so large in the moonlight, so soft and round. Two perfect hills on her chest. Lily took one of the stiff little nipples in her mouth and started sucking on it, moaning, and then she sucked on the other one. Hermione hitched in a breath, also moaning, and her face was wincing in pleasure and impatience as her nipples were suckled at and her hips squirmed against the hand rubbing at her entrance.

"Ugh," she said. "How long are you going to keep teasing me, Lily?"

Lily smiled with a nipple between her lips. "Not long," she whispered to it, licking it, kissing it. "I just want to enjoy you. All of you…"

Hermione moaned again and now Lily shifted between her legs. Hermione opened them further. Lily sat there for a moment, on her knees, and looked at Hermione in the moonlight. Long torso, slightly arched on the blankets. Chest heaving. Breasts naked and pale under the stars. Hermione looked at her, desperate for attention to her vagina, and Lily smiled at her and lifted one of her legs and looked at it in the moonlight. So perfect. So smooth. She stroked it with her hand and licked at the ankle.

"Your legs are so pretty," she said.

Hermione groaned as Lily started rubbing her cheek against her calf affectionately.

"Oh god, Lily," she said. "I'm so horny. Don't tease me anymore. Please."

Lily smiled and lowered the leg and then she lowered herself to her stomach. Facefirst to Hermione entrance. Wet and swollen and glistening in the moonlight.

"Just a second" she said. "I just want to…"

She trailed off, licking at the edges of that wet mound. The taste tingled on her tongue. She swallowed and licked again. Just around the edges. Hermione was moaning and squirming in the moonlight. Wanting more. Needing it.

"Oh please, Lily," she said. "I'm losing my mind."

Lily smiled at her tone of desperation, loving it, and continued to lick gently. "But you're so beautiful, Hermie," she said. "I want to just…"

Again she trailed off, licking, finally getting closer to those sensitive netherlips. The first time Lily licked at them Hermione hissed in a breath and arched on the blanket.

"Yes," she said. "Mmm. Please, Lily. More."

Lily licked again, firmer this time, directly at those soaked netherlips. She was still smiling and she kissed at them and nibbled at them and then licked again.

"Mmm," she moaned. "I love the way you taste, Hermione. It's delicious. Mmm. I could eat you out all night."

Hermione was gasping for breath, her chest heaving. Her eyes were closed and her body was long and pale in the moonlight and spread on the blankets in that field of flowers like a picnic of female flesh.

"Oh god," she said. "I love you, Lily."

Lily smiled at her entrance and used her fingers to spread her netherlips. "I love you too, Hermie," she whispered directly into her core. "I love you so much."

Then she pushed her tongued directly into the wet warm hole of her vagina.

A whimper came out of Hermione and her back arched up. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had one fist clenched to her heart. Lily pushed her tongue in deeper and let it curl up in all that warm wetness and then she pulled it out and licked at her clit, that hard little pink nub that was just begging for attention. Hermione whimpered again at that and Lily suckled at that nub a little bit and then pushed her tongue back into her vagina, deeper this time, as deep as it could possibly go. Hermione was crying in ecstasy, tears leaking down the sides of her face, and she orgasmed at last with Lily's tongue buried inside her and Lily's thumb expertly rubbing her clit.

That tight little vagina contracted so sharply it almost snipped Lily's tongue off. The wetness was all over her face but she didn't care. She continued wriggling her tongue inside, licking her as deeply as possible, until finally Hermione subsided back onto the blanket.

Hermione was panting and after a while her eyes opened and looked up at the stars. So many of them. Burning cold and remote in all that blackness. She smiled and moaned softly in her naked chest and looked down across her body. Lily's head was down there, her hair blueblack in the moonlight, and she was still licking. Licking and kissing and filling Hermione with sweet sensations of love. Sensations that rushed in to replace the fading lust. Hermione watched her, exhausted, until Lily finally rose up and smiled and crawled over for a kiss.

Their lips connected, Lily's covered in Hermione's arousal, and Hermione was so breathless that the kiss could only last a few seconds.

"Oh my," she said. "That was… that was…"

Lily smirked at her and licked her lips. "Delicious."

Hermione giggled and they both sat up. The breeze was cool but their bodies were warm. Moonmoths were perched in the buds of flowers and the flowers swayed softly in the breeze. Hermione's hair flickered and she tucked a windswept lock of it behind her ear and smiled at Lily.

"Thank you, Lily," she said. "That was amazing."

Lily nodded eagerly. "It was for me too," she said. "I love eating you out. Fleur was right about oral. Everything else is fun, but in the end, there's no better way to make love than with your mouth."

Hermione smiled, perhaps agreeing, perhaps not quite as decided. She glanced at the strapon that lay there beside the potion bottles and smirked impishly and turned back to Lily.

"That might be true," she said. "But it's important to have fun too, hm?"

Lily grinned at her. "Then you're not too tired to keep going?"

Hermione returned the grin and placed her arms around Lily's neck. "Not even close," she said. "Tomorrow is the weekend and we can sleep all day if we want. Tonight we're going to find out exactly how much we love each other. And it's going to take a lot longer than this, hm?"

"Yeah," Lily whispered, opening her mouth as Hermione came toward her.

Their lips connected in a kiss and a soft moan came from both of them, arms around each other's necks, breasts pressed together soft and warm. The breeze riffled through their hair and a nightbird began singing somewhere across the flowerfield.

Finally they broke the kiss and Hermione took up the two heartshaped potion bottles and gave one to Lily. Smiling, they pulled out the corks and tossed them aside. A pink wisp rose from the necks of the bottles and then they leaned and sniffed. The pink mixture inside smelt vaguely like strawberries.

Their eyes caught and Hermione smiled at Lily.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Lily nodded eagerly. "I think so."

"Shall we make a toast?"

"Okay, but you do it. You're smarter than me."

Hermione laughed at that and then she flung back her hair primly, topless and gorgeous in the moonlight, and lifted the tiny bottle. "A toast to us, then," she said. "To our eternal love. Lily and Hermione, together forever. Okay?"

Lily smiled broadly. "Okay."

They clinked the two little vials together and then they touched them to their lips and tipped them back, keeping their eyes locked. Their throats bobbed as they swallowed, once, twice, three times, and then they lowered the bottles and looked at each other.

Already they could feel it. Heat. Spreading across their skin like fever. Causing them to squirm and moan lowly as their hearts swelled in their chests. Swelled and started beating in a way they had never beat before. A way that throbbed in their eardrums and in their vaginas.

Their eyes had rolled up for a moment but now they came back into focus. The first things they saw were each other. Sitting on their knees in the moonlight, here in this vast field of flowers, surrounded by stars and moonmoths. The swelling became a spasm, a sledgehammer blow to the chest. They flinched and groaned and looked at each other desperately. Eyes lidded and languid in the moonlight and filled with lust. Their breasts were heaving and the holes in their body were in a rage of horniness. Not just their vaginas but the hole between their buttocks as well. Throbbing. Tightening. Lily was swaying on the spot, mouth open, and Hermione groaned and raked a hand through her hair.

"Oh god," she said. "Oh god. I feel so…"

"Hermione?"

"Lily?"

Lily whimpered from these sensations overwhelming her body and then she put her arms around Hermione's neck and gazed into her face. "Oh, Hermione," she said. "Hermione. Hermione."

It seemed to be the only word she was capable of speaking in this sudden onslaught of love and lust that was filling her mind. Hermione was staring at her mouth, her own mouth open, and her chest was heaving from how badly she wanted her.

"Lily," she whispered. "Oh, Lily. I love you. I love you so much. I—"

Lily's mouth mashed onto hers and Hermione's words were lost even as the love itself flared into a different sort of expression.

The moans that came out of them were desperate and almost in pain with eagerness. Their arms were locked around each other and their mouths were filled with each other's tongues. Between their legs their vaginas were on fire and the cool breeze was a torture as it riffled between their thighs. Their hands were roaming up and down each other's back, clutching, clawing, fingernails digging into each other's buttocks. They were breathless and half crazed and finally Hermione forced Lily down on the blanket and straddled her face backwards and lowered herself across her body in a sixty-nine position.

Instantly their moans were muffled as they mashed their mouths into each other's vaginas. Lily on her back with her pale legs open and Hermione on top, mounted backwards over Lily's face and rubbing her vagina downward into Lily's mouth while she hooked her arms around Lily's thighs and pressed her own mouth against Lily's vagina. Forcing her tongue inside. Deeper and deeper while Lily's own tongue pushed into her own vagina. Moaning. Whimpering. Mindless with love and lust as they gripped each other and ate each other out with lurching stomachs and hearts that wouldn't stop swelling. Their veins seemed to course with the potion they had drunk and their overworked hearts were pumping that pink liquid all through their bodies and soon they were orgasming repeatedly, over and over, their vaginas splashing and squirting and the girls themselves gasping and gulping down each other's wetness as they continued to lick and eat each other out.

They remained in that sixty-nine position for quite a long time and perhaps a hundred orgasms. Their minds had snapped and they were no longer capable of speech. Then they finally rose up, about an hour later, their faces and their hair soaked with each other's arousal. No smiles crossed their mouths. Only dazed looks of love. The orgasms had exhausted them but the night was far from over. They cupped each other's faces and kissed at each other's mouths. Hungrily. Needfully. Their hands clutched at each other's hair and at each other's breasts and finally they reached for their wands and flicked them into Vibratus charms.

Still with no words between them. They didn't need any. Hermione pushed Lily's face into the blankets and Lily lay there facefirst with her bottom up. Hermione spread one of those pale round buttcheeks and then pushed her thick wooden wand into the puckered pink hole there. Lily moaned as that stiff long rod penetrated deeper and deeper, vibrating and filling her with ecstasy, and squirmed her hips for more.

Using those wands they inflicted another hundred orgasms onto each other, lost in their pink haze of love and lust, moving about their work with no words nor smiles, like inquisitrixes on some midnight business. Pushing each other down and penetrating each other in either hole. Hermione on her back, orgasming with a the wand sticking out her, crying up at the stars. Rolling over and panting while Lily took the wand out and instead pushed it between her buttcheeks. Causing her to groan and orgasm all over again before rolling over once more and spreading her legs for more, more, more. Lily lowered her mouth and licked her out and then pushed the wand inside her, as deep as it would go, and watched Hermione's face as she orgasmed continually in throes of ecstasy.

The moon was actually beginning to decline over the vast black lake when Hermione reached for the strapon. She had never used it on Lily before and now Lily lay down on the blankets and heaved and spread her slim white legs while she watched Hermione buckle it. As soon as the strapon was buckled the soft black dildo instantly flung into an erection, mirroring the wearer's own arousal. Lily waited, her small body heaving in the moonlight, and Hermione took her hips and pushed the strapon in and groaned at how warm and tight it was. Lily groaned as well and pushed with her hips and Hermione began to thrust, over and over again, until they orgasmed at the same time with their hands clutched and their fingers laced.

Lily took the strapon in every one of her holes, including her mouth, and she kept rolling over and spreading herself for more. Hermione's hands were aggressive and they gripped her hips and her butt so tightly they nearly left bruises. The thrust of her hips startled little yelps out of Lily and Lily was virtually senseless at this point, her face glazed over, her eyes closed. The orgasms came one after the other, for both of them, and the blanket by now was damp with sweat and tangled about one of Lily's ankles. Soon they were making love among the flowers themselves, under the moon and all the stars, Lily orgasming with her legs in the air and Hermione driving the strapon into the vagina between them.

It was getting late by now but their love was inexhaustible. They couldn't stop and eventually they discarded the wands and strapon and positioned themselves again in a sixty-nine, proving perhaps that Lily had been right. That there was nothing better than making love with your mouth. The moans of their orgasms were muffled between their legs and they were rolling through the flowers, first Hermione on top then Lily, licking each other, growling into each other's vaginas. The moonmoths were startled up into the sky as the flowers were trampled under those rolling lovers and together they orgasmed and orgasmed and orgasmed over and over again in the white rays of the moon as they continued to munch each other out in that endless fantasy of love and lust.

—

The next morning, as the sun was just beginning to rise, they were found by Professor Tonks who had been going by. The pink haired professor paused and laughed once at the state they were in. They had drifted quite a distance from their blanket and the flowers all around them were flattened like a crater they had made in their love making. They had passed out at some point and they were laying there with their faces between each other's legs. Hermione on top. Lily on the bottom. A small bird had perched on one of Hermione's buttocks and a tiny squirrel was examining Lily's naked foot. Professor Tonks smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Well," she said loudly. "I guess you guys drank the potion, hm?"

Groaning, their faces crumpling up. The professor had never mentioned the potion often induced a hang over the next morning. The two girls struggled up and blinked sluggishly in the sunlight. Pussyjuice had dried in their hair and they each wore a wig of spikes that stuck up in all directions skankily.

They looked at the professor without much interest and then they saw each other.

They froze, blinking.

Then they came together in a deep tongue kiss and moaned and wrapped their arms around each other. Professor Tonks burst out laughing. The girls ignored her and the professor shook her head.

"I guess the potion is still working," she said. "Wow. Must've been a potent brew. You guys really do deserve full marks. You girls take it easy, alright? I'll see you Monday."

Then she snorted and shook her head again before turning and continuing on.

Lily and Hermione had their hands in each other's hair but their hair was tangled and stiff and soon they had to break the kiss to get their hands free. They laughed at each other, finally noticing the state they were in, flower petals stuck in their hair, grass stains on their bodies, and the potion had at least worn off enough for them to be capable of speech.

Hermione cupped Lily's face. "I love you, Lily."

Lily cupped her face as well. "I love you, Hermione."

They smiled at each other for a long moment, birds cheeping in the new sunlight, and then they pressed their mouths together and moaned and laid down in the flowers.

—

 **AN: This was the Lily/Hermione chapter. A friend asked for it and I think Lily and Hermione needed it. They've had plenty of sex together but this was the first time they did something really romantic. :)**

 **I think it turned out okay. I don't know why I wanted them to do it outside, but it seemed more romantic than just doing it in bed.**

 **Hermione finally got to use the strapon in this one, lol. Wish I could've used more detail, but I'll have to save that for another time. The key theme in this one was love, and you can probably tell that I love the idea of oral more than anything else, lol. The strapon is fun, but I dunno, I just think oral is so much more romantic, natural, beautiful.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

—

Chapter 26:

—

Over the weekend Daphne was mostly cooped up in her room at the cottage of House Lily and on Sunday she didn't even change out of her pajamas. She was sitting against the headboard of the bed, dressed in a tanktop and sleepshorts, and she had her knees drawn up with a textbook resting against them. The bed was against the wall and there was a window in the wall and outside in the sunlight she could hear girls laughing, talking, yelling. There was some kind of friendly Quidditch game going on over the courtyard. The window was partly open and the breeze that washed over her occasionally brought with it the scent of flowers. A bright orange butterfly had entered the room and it was perched on the spine of the textbook she was reading until she turned the page, at which point it fluttered up and relocated to the windowsill. Her straight black hair was unbrushed and occasionally her eyes would drift off the page and she would heave a sigh.

It was midmorning, about ten o'clock, when there was a knock on the door. The visitor was Ginny. She came in, redhaired and spunky in the black satin scraps of her uniform, and smiled.

"Hey, Daph," she said. "Me and Lily and Hermione are going to town. Wanna come?"

Daphne shook her head dispiritedly. "No, it's okay. I'm busy."

"Busy with what? Thought you finished all your homework?"

"I did, but I thought I might as well…"

She gestured with her book limply, lifting it in a small shrug before settling it back against her legs. She was still sitting there against the headboard, knees drawn up, and by now Ginny was noticing there was something wrong with her. Her red eyebrows drew into a concerned frown and she came further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay, Daph?" she asked gently. "You're not thinking about Hermione, are you?"

Daphne winced, as if the other girl had hit some kind of bullseye, and then frowned at her. "No."

Ginny smirked at the reaction and looked at her knowingly. Daphne had been crushing on Hermione ever since the first day of school, basically. At first it had been relatively harmless, even cute, but lately she seemed to be moving into the more wistful stages of unrequitedness.

Daphne could tell Ginny knew everything and she looked away with a blush. Outside there was a shout of laughter as one of the Quidditch teams scored some points. The butterfly was still sitting there on the windowsill and now it fluttered upward and disappeared outside. Ginny watched it go and then smiled at Daphne.

"Come on, come with us to town," she said. "We're gonna go shopping for winter robes and maybe you and 'Mione can have a little fun in the change rooms, hm?"

Daphne appreciated the attempt to cheer her up—offering her friend a smile—but she didn't think that would help how she felt. "Thanks," she said, "but I already have my winter robes."

Ginny heaved a sigh, not liking to see her friend like this. "I don't know what you're so depressed about. You know Hermione would do you if you just ask her."

"I don't want her to do me," Daphne said. "I want her to…"

Ginny raised her brows for her to go on. Daphne blushed and her voice came out very quiet.

"…like me," she said.

Ginny knew what she meant but pretended not to. "She does like you, though."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean," she said. "In any case, it doesn't matter. Hermione will always love Lily first and foremost, and I wouldn't want to interfere with them anyway."

Ginny sighed at that, nodding, and rose from the bed. Daphne was right and there was little else to say. It sucked that she had fallen for someone who was taken but she was going to have to just give it time and get over it. Ginny moved over to the door and opened it and turned back.

"You sure you don't want to come to town?" she asked one last time.

Daphne brightened up and gave her a smile to reassure her. "I'll be fine, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and smiled back. "Alright," she said. "Hey, tell you what. Tonight, let's have a bit of fun together and take your mind off it, okay? I'll sneak us some butterbeer and we'll fool around a little. Your bed or mine?"

Daphne grinned at that but tried to demure. "Ginny…"

Ginny grinned as well. "Nope, no arguing. I need to practice my fingering anyway and by the time I'm done with you you won't even remember Hermione's name."

The impish redhead then giggled and backed out and closed the door behind her.

Daphne let out a sigh that was partly a chuckle. She was lucky to have such nice friends. Especially Ginny. Back at Hogwarts she had never really belonged in Slytherin. Here at Salem she was much more comfortable, especially in the friendly House of Lily.

Another loud cheer came from outside and Daphne turned to look out the window. In the distance, high in the sky, there were girls on brooms crisscrossing before the clouds and chasing Quaffles or Bludgers or whatever they were called. Daphne didn't know much about Quidditch but she saw them having fun and she saw the spectators below in the courtyard, cheering or just sitting on benches, and she saw the sunlight and the butterflies and what a beautiful day it was and she thought maybe it would be nice to read outside.

She thought about it for a moment, looking down at the book in her lap, and then she smiled and rose from the bed and pulled off her tanktop. No bra underneath, just her modestly sized bare breasts. She then lowered her sleepshorts and stepped out of them before opening the dresser drawer to sift around for a uniform to wear. She half regreted not going to town with Ginny but she knew if she was going to get over Hermione she would have to start separating herself a little. At least for a while. Besides, that Quidditch game did look kind of fun.

—

Lily, Hermione, and Ginny wound up going to town by themselves, just the three of them. It was a short flight with Lily and Ginny laughing and doing loops around Hermione while Hermione flew at a more steady pace, sidesaddle on her like a young duchess. The two former Seekers zipped in and out of the wispy white clouds and Lily asked Ginny why she didn't try out for the Quidditch team this year but Ginny only shrugged and said she wasn't that interested in competitive Quidditch anymore. She seemed to be coming out of her tomboy phase a lot lately.

They touched down in the square and started down the street. There were many stores that sold robes and a brand new store as well called Madam Delacour's Rambunctious Robes. Lily and Hermione was surprised, wondering if this was a different Madam Delacour, but upon entering the establishment they were met by the same Apolline Delacour who also own a shop of lingerie and sextoys in the same district. She greeted them in her costume of nudity and jewellery, golden tassels on her nipples, golden high heels on her feet, and she answered their surprise by explaining she owned many stores and intended to acquire many more. All of her stores were connected via a Floo network and she took pride in providing personal service at each and every one of them.

This wasn't the first time those girls had laid eyes on that glorious Veela woman and yet their amazement was no less. They stared, their hearts racing. There were other girls in the shop as well, in pairs or groups, and some of them were naked or only half dressed as they held robes to their bare slim torsos and examined themselves in the gold-framed mirrors dotted throughout the store. Many of the girls called out to the proprietress for assistance and Apolline would call back with a smile and sail over in her solid gold high heels and explain details of size or price, attending each customer with smiles and flattery that made them blush and tingle between their legs.

Lily, Hermione, and Ginny moved among the racks, looking around, and soon found the section of Salem uniforms. Apolline interceded them and sorted some robes of correct sizes for them. There were two mannequins on pedestals, one of them modelling the regular uniform that they were wearing right now and the other modelling the winter uniform—which seemed to be little more than a long open coat of black silk with flamboyantly belled sleeves. The robe buttoned once across the breasts with a butterfly shaped brooch of silver and that was all, leaving an impressive amount of cleavage revealed and all of the mannequin's tummy and legs. The girls wondered how such a thing was supposed to keep them warm but Apolline assured them that the robes were enchanted against even the harshest of temperatures.

Ginny and Lily were the same size but there was only one uniform of that size left in stock, which Lily graciously allowed Ginny to have. Apolline was distressed that Lily might have to leave empty handed and she took Lily's hand and hastily led her away to the stockroom where perhaps they might find another one. Hermione and Ginny watched them go, the smaller girl led along by that older woman in her golden high heels and panties of gold chain that covered nothing at all of her glorious buttocks and her naked back with only a curtain of gold hair that fell over her shoulderblades, and they shared a smirk before undressing to try on their robes.

The winter robes were indeed warm. Hermione could feel it as soon as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. The sleeves were long and voluminous and the material was soft and black and embroidered with black stitching. The robe only barely buttoned about her breasts, fitting quite snuggly against those mounds with that silver butterfly brooch in the center, and aside from that there was nothing covering her front but the black lace panties she wore. She looked like a woman in a black nightgown, ready for bed and love making, and she quite liked the look. It was more elegant than the other uniform but every bit as sexy.

They were sharing one of the gold-framed mirrors together, posing with tilted hips, checking themselves out. Ginny liked it as well. She was smiling broadly and she looked like a little fiery haired minx with that black silk buttoned about her breasts and flowing aside from her slim white legs and black high heels. Hermione turned her side to the mirror and smiled and used her hands to smooth down the material.

"Well," she said. "I was expecting something a little less…revealing."

Ginny nodded, eyes raking over their exposed legs and tummies and panties, but she wasn't disappointed. "I love them."

Hermione chuckled in agreement. "I just hope the heat enchantments work properly," she said. "If anyone has a faulty robe they'll freeze to death when it starts snowing."

"Just think how hard your nipples will be."

"True."

They giggled together and returned to the mirror, posing a little more. Ginny was checking Hermione out, letting her eyes roam over those incredibly long and slender legs, over those well-sized breasts, over her beautifully intelligent face, and for some reason she started thinking about Daphne. She could understand why Daphne liked Hermione so much and she felt a little sad that Hermione would never return Daphne's feelings.

"Hey, Hermione," she said.

Hermione spoke while posing in the mirror. "Yeah?"

Ginny didn't know why she was about to ask this but she needed to know. "What do you think of Daphne?"

"What do you mean?"

Ginny shrugged awkwardly. She wasn't even sure. There was no way she'd ever want to interfere with Lily and Hermione's relationship but as Daphne's friend she felt like she was obligated to probe into the possibility.

"Just in general," she said. "I mean, she used to be a Slytherin girl, right? But now she's pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Of course she is."

"Yeah. I really like her."

Hermione glanced at her with a smirk. "You do, hm?"

"No, not like that," Ginny said with a blush. "I mean, as a friend."

Hermione laughed and turned back to the mirror. For such a smart girl she had no idea what Ginny was getting at. Ginny wondered if she should leave it at that but she thought she ought to try at least once more.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I do."

"No, I mean…"

Hermione glanced at her and from the awkward blush on Ginny's face she began to realize what the redhead was trying to say. Hermione's smile faded a little bit. She knew Daphne had a little crush on her, same as the crush Ginny used to have on Lily, but it was nothing serious…was it?

Before either of them could speak again Lily came back from the stockroom. She was likewise clad in one of the new winter robes and she looked like some apprentice seductress, black haired and tiny and wrapped in that black silk robe that was buttoned about her breasts with that silver butterfly brooch while leaving all her pale belly and pale legs revealed with only that triangle of black lace panties to cover her vagina. Ginny and Hermione grinned at her and Lily giggled excitedly while touching the material.

"Wow," she said. "These robes are awesome, aren't they?"

Ginny and Hermione shared a look, amused at how eager Lily was, and then they giggled as well.

—

By eleven o'clock Daphne was out in the sunlight, sitting on a wooden bench in the courtyard. She had her textbook in her lap but mostly she was watching the Quidditch game in the air. It was a light hearted game, just for fun, and even though she didn't understand the rules so well she still found it interesting. Perhaps she only wanted to soak in the atmosphere of fun and frivolity. She had been pretty down lately.

Beside her on the bench were two other girls, both blonde, and there were other groups of girls in the courtyard as well, some of them eating an early lunch, most of them just relaxing and watching the game. No one paid much mind to Daphne aside from one of the players in the air. A big girl, broad and muscular, with short scruffy brown hair and a loud voice that boomed to her teammates. Daphne had never met her before but more than once that girl had looked down from her broom and smiled at the bookworm down there on the bench.

Three times their eyes connected and after the third time Daphne actually blushed. She was kind of flattered. That other girl was obviously some kind of Quidditch authority. All the other girls listened to her and she constantly had a few girls buzzing about her like bees to slap her high fives. She seemed very relaxed with the attention as well, very confident, and the smirks she directed down at Daphne were also very relaxed and confident. Confident enough to make Daphne glance away shyly and rub her thighs together. The strange glances even managed to take her mind off Hermione a little.

It was past noon when the game was finished. By now Daphne was barely reading anymore, although she continued to pretend to. Mostly she kept glancing at that girl. The muscular one who was taller than every single girl in the courtyard. Taller and so very muscular and strong looking. Thick thighs of tanned skin. Rippled abs. She had a strong jawline and chin as well and her hair was quite boyish and all of it contrasting beautifully with her huge boobs and long pretty eyelashes.

The girl kept glancing at her as well and, after chatting with her friends for a few moments, she actually began to make her way over to that girl on the bench. Daphne's heart began to race a little and she lowered her eyes to her textbook and turned the page without even reading it. She stared at the words, not reading them, until a shadow fell over the text. She looked up. It was her tanned and chiselled admirer standing over her with a cocky grin, clad in the uniform halter and black satin loincloth like some sweaty warrior queen fresh from battle.

"Hey," she said.

Daphne smiled up at her and nodded. "Hi."

The sun was behind that tall Amazon and Daphne had to squint a little and use a hand as a visor over her eyes. The girl grinned at her and tossed her chin at the book in her lap.

"How come you reading a book outdoors?" she asked her.

Daphne gave a little shrug. "Just relaxing."

The shrug must've struck the other girl as cute because her grin became even broader and then she sat down on the bench beside her. Closely. Daphne felt a flush of warmth. She didn't have a whole lot of experience with other girls liking her, assuming that was even what was going on.

"Have I seen you around before?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," Daphne said. "I only started this year."

The girl laughed and leaned back and stretched a muscular arm around the back of the bench. "Yeah, I can hear the British accent. I love it. So sexy, that accent."

Daphne blushed, her whole face heating. The girl's arm was across the back of the bench behind her and they were sitting very close, Daphne up straight with her knees together, the Amazon slouched and relaxed.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

Daphne smiled shyly. "Daphne."

"Daphne," the girl repeated, smiling, and then offered a hand. "I'm Billie."

They shook hands, Daphne's fingers pale and fineboned in Billie's tanned strong grip. Daphne was smiling and inside her chest there was a strange melting sensation. Billie grinned and let go of her hand.

"Wanna go do something fun, Daphne?" she asked her.

"Like what?"

"Anything," Billie said, and then she rose from the bench and summoned her broom and swung a leg over it like a cowboy mounting up. "Come on, hop on."

Daphne closed her book and rose and laid the book on the bench. She was hesitant and uncertain but excited as well. She climbed onto the broom behind Billie, placing her hands at her thick muscular waist, and Billie smirked at her over her shoulder.

"Hold on tight," she said, and then she zipped up into the air and spun around and dove through a cloud with Daphne's squealing and clutching her arms around her middle.

—

Lily, Hermione, and Ginny had re-emerged into the streets wearing their standard uniforms, halters and loincloths, and they spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out. They had lunch at a magical version of McDonalds and ordered an all new kind of Dragon Burger made with real dragon meat that was so spicy that Lily and Ginny ended up sweating and crying and sucking down chocolate milkshakes through straws to try and douse the flames in their mouths. Hermione instead had ordered Cockatrice nuggets and she shook her head at her friends while she popped the small golden nuggets into her mouth one by one.

The restaurant was full and they were just finishing up, Lily and Ginny panting and mopping at their foreheads with napkins, when Hermione noticed two people enter and approach the counter. It was Daphne and the Quidditch captain named Billie, the two of them smiling and leaning against the counter while perusing the menus. Hermione hadn't been aware that they even knew each other and she had certainly never seem them hang out together before. They were dressed in their uniforms and they actually made a cute couple, Daphne pale and slender, Billie tanned and bulky.

Ginny noticed them too, her lips wrapped around the straw of her milkshake, and then she lowered the cup. "Hey, is that Daphne? Who's she with?"

Lily looked over. "Oh, that's Billie," she said. "She's the captain of House Violet's Quidditch team. Should we go over and say hi?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, let's leave her alone," she said. "From this distance she looks like she's kind of on a date, anyway."

Lily giggled and Hermione shared a look with Ginny, both of them smiling, before all three of them rose and discreetly paid for their meal before ducking out just as Daphne and Billie bought their trays over to a table.

—

After lunch Daphne and Billie went shopping in the market. Passing through the archways in the bazaar where birds roosted on beams and crowds of people milled about the stalls and vendors. Daphne wasn't sure if this was a date but it sure felt like one. And if so, it was her first date ever. Billie had paid for their lunch, despite Daphne's objections—her family were wealthy purebloods and she received a generous allowance—and now she wanted to buy her something else as well. They were at stall that sold various bits of jewellery and hair accessories, bangles and bracelets and rings and hairclips encrusted with fake gemstones or adorned with fake flowers. There was one hairclip in particular that Daphne liked, featuring a yellow camellia, and Billie insisted on buying it for her. Daphne tried to protest but she was smiling and enjoying the feeling of being pampered and her eyes were wide and bright as Billie stroked back her shiny black hair and set the hairclip in her hair.

Later in the afternoon, toward dusk, they stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and took a booth at the back where a waitress in a pink blouse and pink miniskirt bought them each a large sundae. They sat on opposite sides of the table and scooped up the icecream and eyed each other with the spoons in their mouths. Daphne had been explaining how little she knew about Quidditch and Billie was explaining the rules to her, using her spoon for demonstrations. Daphne had never been interested before but she nodded and absorbed every word. She had worn a faint blush all day and she actually thought the other girl was really pretty in her own way, especially her eyes. Deep and brown, sparkling in her tanned face. Her smile was also very pretty. Cocky and confident, a full curve of her sensuous lips. Together with her scruffy brown hair and strong jawline she was truly a unique looking girl. Daphne licked her spoon and looked away shyly and looked back again. Billie grinned at her and used her spoon to point at the half eaten sundae.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" she asked her. "My treat."

Daphne giggled and shook her head. "No, I can't let you pay for everything," she said. "At least let me pay for the sundaes, okay?"

Billie screwed up her face with a mouthful of icecream. "No way."

"Why not?"

Billie grinned at her. "Because this is a date. And I'm the one who took you out. It's tradition. You're the one gracing me with your company, therefore I'm the one who pays the bill."

Daphne blushed and stirred her spoon in the boat of icecream. That answered her question, she supposed, but she still felt the need to be coy about it. She looked up with a smile. "Who said this was a date?"

Billie looked at her cockily. "Isn't it?"

Daphne smiled and didn't answer. She poked about at her icecream. It was soft and all swirled up with the chocolate sauce. Swirled up like the emotions inside her. She always knew she would have to get over her crush on Hermione and she was always prepared to accept whatever solution came about but was Billie that solution? She looked up at the other girl, at her brown eyes and broad tanned face, the orange sunset in the windows behind her, and felt a flicker in her heart. Perhaps she was.

Billie gulped down another spoonful of icecream and smiled across the table. "So how come a girl as cute and sweet as you doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Daphne shrugged and returned the question right back. "I could ask you the same thing."

"And I'd have a perfectly reasonable answer."

"And what's that?"

"Because I like to play the field," Billie said with a grin. "What about you, what's you're excuse?"

Daphne smiled and shrugged again. "There's someone I like," she said. "But she doesn't like me back."

Billie snorted. "She must be a total idiot."

Daphne chuckled at the irony of that and shook her head. "Actually, she's the smartest girl in school. Problem is, she has a girlfriend. And they love each other very much. I mean, it's no big deal, really. It's not like I'm heartbroken or anything. It's just…"

Daphne trailed off, giving another shrug. Billie seemed to understand and she nodded a few times before scooping up some icecream and sticking the spoon in her mouth. Daphne did the same, but more daintily, and Billie grinned at her.

"So you're single?" she asked her.

Daphne nodded shyly. "I guess I am."

Billie nodded too but not shyly. Confidently. Keenly. Grinning at the other girl across the table while scraping at the remains of her sundae in the bottom of the glass dish.

"Good to know," she said.

Daphne smiled at that, blushing, and lowered her eyes to hide it.

By then it was time to be getting back to Salem. They flew back the same way they flew in, Billie guiding the broom and Daphne behind her with her arms wrapped around that thick muscular middle. They rode in silence through the long orange twilight and Daphne rested her face against Billie's back to protect her from the wind and smiled at how warm the other girl was. Warm and comfortable. She tightened her grip, her hair flicking back behind her, the scraps of their uniforms flapping about them. Billie's midriff was hard as a washboard but strangely soft too and smooth under her hands as she discreetly caressed and held her there while they flew through the clouds.

Back at Salem they were in no hurry to part company. It was getting dark by now. The sun declining in one last flare of color and a blue dusk stretching across the campus. A mild chill in the air to remind them that winter was coming. They held hands and strolled idly through the courtyard. Other girls saw them, saw Daphne with Billie, and they paused to gasp and envy and whisper gossip. Were they a couple? Were they on a date? Daphne still wasn't entirely sure herself but she thought perhaps they were.

Billie walked her all the way back to the cottage of House Lily. As they came in the small iron stove in the common room was lit and there were numerous candles in copper holders. Some girls were there, watching a movie on the old television, the group of them clustered on the sofa and bickering and telling each other to shut up because they couldn't hear the movie. They noticed Ginny and Billie as they went by and they nudged each other and whispered and grinned at them as they started down the corridor. Daphne looked back, still holding Billie's hand, and she kind of liked the distinction of dating a Quidditch team captain. She smirked at them and put an extra swing in her hips as they proceeded down the corridor.

Finally they arrived at the wooden door of her bedroom. Daphne's heart began to race. She opened the door and turned back to Billie. There were candles along the wall and the light was bright and orange against her grinning face.

"I'm still surprised you're in House Lily," she said in a way that was supposed to be flirty. "I figured you more for a House Rose kind of girl."

Daphne smiled up at her. "Am I that snobby?"

"No, no, I meant smart," the other girl said with a grin. "And pretty."

Daphne was blushing and the blush intensified as Billie lifted a hand and stroked a lock of black hair away from her face. Smiling at her. Gazing at her. It wasn't the first time she had been told she was pretty but it was first time she had ever felt it. Deep in her chest. A warm feeling in her heart.

Billie cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

"You gonna invite me in?" she asked with a more gentle version her usual cockiness.

Daphne hesitated just a moment. She wanted to, she really did, but was it the right thing to do? Lesbomancy taught her the value of recreational sex but it also taught her to understand their hearts. And she wasn't sure what her heart wanted. For a long time it had wanted Hermione but now Billie was here. Both her heart and body were quite eager to embrace Billie as a new object of affection but how could she be sure it would be any more real than Hermione? How could she be sure Billie actually liked her?

Billie could see the reluctance and quickly let go of her cheek and grinned with her hands up.

"Or not," she said. "Totally cool. I mean, I don't want to pressure you or anything, so…"

"No, no," Daphne interrupted quickly. "It's just…"

Billie waited for her to go, the candlelight washing warmly over her handsome face. Daphne blush, embarrassed, and smiled up at her coyly.

"Is this just you playing the field?" she asked. "Or…?"

Billie grinned at her. "Or what?"

Daphne blushed even more. The feelings inside her were so stereotypically schoolgirl. Shyness and excitement and a few flickers of inferiority mixed with the vanity of being pretty in the eyes of this big strong Quidditch captain. She gave a little shrug of her shoulder and looked up.

"Will you see me again?" she asked.

Billie laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I'd love to."

That was enough for Daphne. Because she wanted to see this girl again too. So she opened the door a little further and stepped back for Billie to enter. Billie did and then Daphne bit her bottom lip excitedly and gently pushed the door closed.

It was dark in the room. Daphne waved her wand and suddenly all the candles lit up and bathed them in a warm light. The window was still open and the breeze caused the candleflames to tremble. Daphne's legs were trembling as well as she went over to the window and closed it and turned back to Billie. Billie smiled at her and put her hands at Daphne's waist and pulled her close. Daphne wasn't a short girl but she had to actually look up to look into the eyes that tall broad Amazon. Her own hands came up to Billie's neck and slowly Daphne lifted on her toes to press her mouth to that impish gorgeous grin on the other girl's face.

The kiss was long and intense and full of tongue, Daphne groaning as Billie entered her mouth and probed every crevasse of it. Her hands were stroking Daphne's slim pale back, leaving trails of tingles all over her skin, and now her hands were untying Daphne's halter. The halter came loose and fell away. Billie was grinning into the kiss and slowly she broke it off so she could see Daphne's breasts. She had her hands on them, cupping those entire mounds in her big strong palms, and Daphne stood there and stared up at her and allowed her to stroke them until finally she pressed her mouth once more to Billie's lips.

Eventually Daphne was on the bed, naked aside from her high heels, waiting, watching Billie undress in the candlelight. Billie grinned and pulled off her halter, revealing two tanned breasts that were as large and powerful as the rest of her, and then she pushed down her loincloth and panties and stepped out of them in her black high heels that were buckled around her muscular ankles. Daphne watched her, reclining in the bed, rubbing her pale thighs together. She had never seen something so masculine and so feminine at the same time. Between Billie's legs was a patch of thick dark curls and Daphne's eyes roamed over that patch and all over her muscular thighs and chiselled abs and enormous round breasts. Her heart was racing and she couldn't wait for that girl to get into the bed and have her way with her with those big strong arms. Billie smirked, the candlelight rippling over her defined frame, and then she climbed into the bed.

Flashes of softness and vulnerability occurred all over Daphne as Billie's broad heavy body descended on her own smaller paler one. Even just her breasts had so much weight to them and so much warmth as well. Daphne moaned as her mouth was once again filled by Billie's tongue. Already Billie's hands were everywhere across Daphne's body. Stroking up and down her sides. Her thighs. Her breasts. Stroking her up and causing her to moan and squirm as her skin heated up and became more and more sensitive. Her own hands were stroking Billie's muscles. Triceps and biceps and the ripple of lateral muscles across her broad tanned back.

Eventually Billie rolled her over so that Daphne was top and now it was Daphne somewhat in control. Allowing her lust to flourish as she pushed her tongue into Billie's mouth and stroked up Billie's tits with her hand. They were so huge. So huge and soft and heavy with heat. Daphne was whimpering with hunger and finally she abandoned Billie's mouth and instead lowered her lips to Billie's breasts. The mounds themselves were a little less tanned than the rest of her body and her nipples were fat and dark and completely hard. Daphne took one of them into her mouth and sucked on it, squeezing the globe in her hand. Billie moaned in pleasure, grinning, and Daphne moved to the other nipple and licked at it and suckled at it and then alternated back and forth between them for a while before shuffling down between Billie's legs.

Billie opened them, her muscular thighs glistening in the candlelight. Between those thighs was her tanned vagina and Daphne smiled at it and licked it and kissed it before hooking her arms around those thighs and pushing her tongue directly into the hole of her vagina. Billie hissed and arched up, the definition of her straining abs in perfect shadowfold from the candlelight, one hand clutching one of her breasts, and she orgasmed with a low groan as Daphne ate her out.

Afterwards she laughed and thanked the other girl, panting, and Daphne smiled at her and began kissing at Billie's mouth. Billie grinned into the kiss and rolled her over onto her back. Her hand went between Daphne's pale thighs and started rubbing at the wet entrance there and she grinned at Daphne and told her she was going to eat her up.

Finally Billie shuffled down between Daphne's thighs and took a good look at the pale white pussy there. Orange candlelight washed over it and it was adorned by some wispy black curls and Billie grinned at it and told her it was beautiful and delicious looking and she licked it and moaned and licked some more. Daphne's face was glazed over with a blush and she was tossing her head. Beads of sweat stood on her forehead. Her spine kept arching and squirming. Billie moaned hungrily and ate her out with powerful licks of her tongue that were so strong Daphne rocked up and back on the mattress. She was moaning out loud by now, her eyes closed, legs open, and the orgasm was rising up inside her, lifting her spine off the mattress, until finally she climaxed with a loud cry of ecstasy and one small fist clenched in her hair.

The candlelight shone on her pale skin. The scream went silent. Her whole body had gone taut and then suddenly it relaxed and collapsed back onto the sheets as a rush of breath came out of her.

Billie chuckled and continued licking her for a while, lapping up all that wetness, and finally she stopped and crawled over to Daphne and grinned at her. Daphne was panting and blushing and she had never experienced an orgasm quite that intense or perfect before. Billie cupped her face and gazed at her in the candlelight for a long moment before leaning down and covering Daphne's panting mouth with her own. Daphne moaned softly and let her jaw loosen and soon she was being rolled over as once again Billie's hands were stroking all over her limp, loose, and well-satisfied body.

—

Later that night Ginny came down the corridor with two large steins of butterbeer in her hands. She hadn't forgotten her promise to fool around with Daphne and she wanted to hear all about whatever she was doing with Billie all day too. She came to the door to her room but when she lifted her hand to knock she paused. A frown puckered her ginger brow. She leaned an ear toward the door. She could hear moaning. Moaning and panting and muffled conversation. That was odd. Who could she be with, unless…

Ginny grinned and backed away from the door. She had an idea who was in the room with her.

Carrying the two steins of butterbeer Ginny left the cottage and crept around the garden to the rear of the building where she could look into the window of Daphne's room. It was cool out here and she was dressed only in her tanktop pajamas and sleepshorts. The dew soaked grass was cool under her bare feet and she remained bobbed down with the butterbeer steins until she came to the candlelit window. Slowly she rose up a little and peered through the corner and as she did so a huge grin spread over her mouth.

Yep. Daphne and Billie.

They were on the bed, directly below the window, and they were fooling around with broad smiles, sniping kisses at each other's mouths, touching each other's breasts. Rolling around and pinning each other down and looking into each other's eyes in the warm glow of the candles. Lips moving in conversation and curving into smiles. All of it in silence behind the glass.

Ginny grinned and watched them for a moment. She had suspected they had been on a date and she supposed this confirmed it. She was happy for Daphne. Both of them knew nothing would ever happen romantically with her and Hermione but it seemed Ginny didn't have to worry about her anymore. The best way to get over an unrequited love was to fall in love with someone else and that seemed to be exactly what Daphne was doing. Her eyes fluttered closed as Billie's mouth covered her own and her pale feminine hands fawned at Billie's tanned muscular back. Billie looked to be a pretty powerful lover and Ginny giggled to herself and then lifted one of the butterbeer steins in a toast to her friend.

"You go, girl," she whispered, and then she took a sip of the beer and giggled again and began scurrying away from the window to give them some privacy.

—

 **AN: Have to admit, I loved this chapter, lol. Dunno why. I guess I just love the Daphne/Billie character types. They're just so cute together. :)**

 **I mentioned before I was going to try and get Billie into a lemon, but I didn't know it would be so soon and I didn't know it would be with Daphne. It was just a strange idea that came to me and made me smile so much that I had to do it. It seemed to fit as well. I needed Daphne to get over Hermione somehow, and what better way than hooking up with the handsome and pampering Quidditch captain? Billie is so opposite to Hermione that it really makes a lot of sense that Billie would be exactly what Daphne needed. After all that unrequitedness, Daphne could really use Billie's simplicity and forthrightness.**

 **I loved the lemon as well. I love the idea of Billie's body type. Actually, I kind of love every body type, don't I? Nymphish, womanly, muscular. I think the only body types I don't like are ones that are disfigured or outright male, lol. Still, Billie was very sexy to me. I just love that butch/femme hybrid kind of look. Big muscles, big tits. Whew.**

 **We also got to see a preview of the winter robes in this one. A change in uniform is something I've been wanting to do for a while. I think it'll be good to switch it up a bit from the standard halter/loincloth combo. To be honest, I would've preferred a robe like the winter robes right from the beginning. It's simpler and easier to picture in your head. At least I hope it is, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

—

Chapter 27:

—

On Monday night, after the weekend, Lily and Hermione spent another evening with Professor Despertarse in her private quarters. It was the beginning of their second week of private tutoring but the professor still hadn't quite warmed up to them. Lily and Hermione had arrived in satin nightgowns and entered the candlelit chambers with smiles and sidling eyes and the professor grunted at their greetings and offered them a drink brusquely before taking them to bed. Where the girls would try to loosen her up a little. Trading kisses with her full black lips. Stroking her face, her large pale breasts. Sucking at her succulent white nipples.

Both girls had come to enjoy the older woman's body a great deal even if the older woman perhaps didn't quite fully reciprocate. She endured their lips and tongues with grudging moans and frustrated frowns, not speaking, opening her legs but leaving much of her heart concealed. The girls only resolved to try harder. Using all their Lesbomancy skills, dipping their heads to that pale cleft between her thighs, both at the same time, their heads bobbing with the movement of their tongues as they licked and lapped her into orgasm.

But the professor's preference was mostly to use her strapon, the Horcrux that had been created through the sacrifice of her first true love, and the strapon did create a sort of disconnect between her and the two girls. Lily and Hermione enjoyed offering themselves, Lily spreading her slim little legs eagerly, Hermione lifting her bottom into the air on her hands and knees like a cat, and they moaned and orgasmed hard with that stiff black shaft buried in their soaking wet vaginas, but the use of that strapon allowed the woman to maintain some sort of distance from them. Her grunts and growls were filled with frustration, her grip rough and forceful, and the girls were left with the impression that she didn't want to do this at all but simply couldn't resist the wet grip of their vaginas around the rod of the strapon.

They tried to eke a little more romance out of these evenings but the professor just didn't seem interested or didn't want to be interested. It wasn't apathy in her frown but stubbornness. She wasn't the type of woman who was used to accepting help and she wasn't quite comfortable with these girls coming into her bed several nights a week and lavishing her body with kisses and licks before presenting their vaginas for her strapon. She was used to it from her wife but not from these girls. Girls who she had despised so deeply in another life. Girls for whom some resentment yet brooded in her heart. Yet deep inside that same heart she did appreciate what they were doing and there was just the tiniest flicker of feeling that kept her trying.

That Monday night the girls had arrived in the lingerie they stored in their charms, Lily in black, Hermione in purple, stockings and lace panties and high heels and pushup bras, and soon the lingerie was all gone aside from their stockings. The orgasms accumulated quickly. Hermione riding the strapon and grinding down on it and crying out as she climaxed. Lily waiting her turn and bending over and spreading herself from behind with her hands, offering both holes.

The room was filled with candlelight and moaning and soon the three of them were just laying there on the bed, Lily and Hermione at her sides like slavegirls, smiling and trying to flirt with her. Professor Despertarse responded snidely but without any actual hurtfulness until Lily and Hermione finally gave up and got out of the bed and gathered up their lingerie. Professor Despertarse watched them, trying not to frown, an odd straining feeling in her chest. As if she wanted to feel something for them but her heart simply refused.

The girls gathered up their scanty lace articles in bundles and then they slipped their nightrobes back on. Slipping their arms into the sleeves, tying the robes around them with the sash. The professor had sat up against the headboard as if to wait for them to leave. Without her fishnets she seemed more naked than they had ever seen her and so blinding white. Paler then Lily. Paler than the vampire Carmilla even. An ashen gray beauty sitting there with messy black hair and her arms folded under her naked breasts where even her nipples were dead white.

Lily kept smiling at her, willing to give her time to warm up to them, but by now Hermione was getting impatient with the obtuse professor. She had just tied up her nightrobe and now she was fluffing out her long bushy hair while glancing sideways at the woman in the bed.

"You know, you could at least get up from there and kiss us goodnight," she said.

Professor Despertarse raised her eyebrows haughtily. "Whatever for?"

"Gee, I don't know. To be nice? Lesbomancy isn't just sex. It's love. How do you expect your soul to flourish if you do nothing but brood and keep people away?"

"Miss Granger, enough lectures. Remember which one of us is the student and which is the teacher."

Hermione snorted at that and strolled over to the side of the bed and put her hands on her hips and looked down at the naked woman there.

"Does this look like a classroom to you?" she asked her rhetorically.

Professor Despertarse sighed at her and looked away. Hermione wasn't deterred. With slow slinky movements she climbed into the bed and crawled over to the woman and spoke to her with her lips only inches away from her face in the candlelight.

"We're the ones doing you a favor," she whispered. "You could at least be grateful."

Professor Despertarse frowned at that and Lily cringed. The woman was too proud for tactics like that. They seemed to have a clash of personalities, those two, both of them rather strong and intelligent and dominant women. Hermione however had the upperhand in this exchange and she smirked at Professor Despertarse with her lips puckered sexily.

"Now," she said. "Kiss me goodnight."

Professor Despertarse refused, her glare darkening. Hermione gazed back, waiting, smirking, and Lily shifted uncomfortably. She was worried this might push the woman away even further and she thought she better interfere.

"Come on, Herm," she said. "Let's go. You can't expect her to change all at once."

Hermione glanced at her, breaking the eye contact and battle of wills, and then she glanced again at the professor and smirked and pecked a kiss onto her nose before winking at her and scampering off the bed impishly. The professor's eyes followed her darkly. Hermione continued all the way out of the room without looking back and Lily lingered for a moment. She smiled at the professor and spoke softly.

"Hermione's right, though," she said. "If this is going to work, you have to open up a lot more. I know you're not used to feeling vulnerable, but there's nothing to be afraid of from Hermione and I. We only want to help."

Professor Despertarse didn't answer but it was clear that Lily's humility had more effect on her than Hermione's cockiness. Lily smiled and shrugged a shoulder in her nightrobe.

"You're most comfortable with your wife, so maybe you should go home," she said. "Spend some time with her and tell her you love her. Remember, that love is the only thing that's kept you sane all this time. As much as Hermione and I want to help, it's your wife who truly has the power."

Professor Despertarse softened even more at that and looked at her. Lily smiled and went to leave. But before she could slip out of the door the professor rose from the bed. Naked. Pale. Breasts heavy on her chest and pure white and her legs blinding white as well.

"Miss Potter," she said.

Lily turned back from the door. Professor Despertarse frowned, as if smiling was too difficult for her, and came over and bent slightly and placed a surprisingly tender kiss on Lily's lips. Lily closed her eyes to savor it, this kiss given in simple affection, and smiled as the woman pulled away. Professor Despertarse managed a very small smile as well.

"Goodnight," she said, and then she tossed the chin at the door to shoo the girl away.

Lily giggled and waved with just her fingers and then she scampered out the room to catch up with Hermione.

The professor closed the door. It closed with a loud wooden clicking in the silence. She sighed to herself and thought about those two girls. Why was it so difficult for her to accept their help? She was the one who had gone to them and asked them in the first place. As much as she hated to admit it, they were right. She needed to stop being so stubborn. When one's soul is in jeopardy one can't afford to be arrogant. One needed to accept help wherever she could. But it was true what the Potter girl said too. The only one who could truly help her was her wife and suddenly she had a deep craving to see her right now.

There was a crystal decanter of brandy on the sideboard and she took a swig out of it before flicking her wand at the strapon that lay on the bed. The strapon flew over and buckled about her and the thick black shaft already began to stiffen at the thought of seeing her wife. Finally she blew out all the candles, one by one, and then she closed her eyes and nodded her head and Apparated home.

With a sharp crack of energy she appeared directly in her bedroom. Her wife, Regina, was in bed with several nymphs and she felt a surge of love at the sight of her. Naked, blonde, beautiful. Both her wife and the nymphs had jumped from the loud noise and the sudden appearance and she must've been close to climax because the fright triggered a rather peculiar orgasm in that sweaty blonde woman that made her hoot like an owl as her hips squirmed upward in surprise ecstasy. The nymphs had all looked up with wide blinking eyes, rising from Regina's nipples or vagina like deer who had been feeding there, and they looked like girlish ornaments arranged there around the full womanly figure of her wife.

Dominique smiled and sauntered forward, naked and wearing nothing but the strapon, and leaned against a bed post while her wife recovered from that orgasm. She was panting and smiling and the sweat on her body glistened in the light of the fire in the hearth.

"Dominique," she said in a sort of breathless squeak. "Oh. My darling. I wasn't expecting you home so early."

The nymphs were still sitting there, blinking, not sure what to do. They turned back to Regina and bent their heads toward her body inquiringly but Regina laughed and shooed them away gently.

"No, no, no," she said. "That'll be enough, my sweets. My wife can attend me from here."

The nymphs nodded and smiled and climbed out of the bed. There were six of them, all pretty and naked, all with a different hair color, and they arranged themselves in a row briefly and dipped a bow to Dominique, their other mistress. Dominique nodded at them and they smiled and scampered away with those golden cuffs about their ankles and giggled and pulled the door closed behind them.

Dominique turned back to Regina. Regina was laying there with her legs open, her vagina freshly orgasmed yet eager for more, her breasts huge and rolling and heaving with her heavy breathing. She was gazing at Dominique and she smiled at her and at the strapon and she spread her thighs a little wider invitingly and Dominique smiled as well and climbed into the bed.

No sounds but the crackle of the fireplace and the panting of her wife. Dominique crawled to her face and cupped her cheek and gazed into all that beauty. The perfect skin, the gorgeous eyes. The full mouth and parted lips. But most of all the love. The love in those eyes and on those lips. Dominque passed the pad of her thumb over their lips and smiled at her.

"I love you, Regina," she said, truly meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

Regina smiled back and wheezed a little giggle. "Oh," she said. "That's so sweet. I love you too, Dominique. Are you home for the night?"

Dominque nodded and then she lowered her mouth and covered Regina's lips.

The moans that rose between them were so different. Dominique's aggressive and insistent, Regina's passive and needful. Dominque pushed her tongue into her mouth and already she could feel the love swelling inside her. Deep in her chest. It was a feeling that could never be replicated with any other. Only her wife, Regina. Her beautiful, warm, full breasted wife. It was the sensation that she lived for. The sensation that she couldn't live without. Her fingers were clutching in Regina's thick blonde hair and Regina was moaning and squirming as Dominique kissed at her neck and throat.

The strapon was rigid between Dominque's legs and soon both women were guiding it inside Regina's vagina. It went in with no resistance, only warmth and tightness, and Regina smiled at Dominque as she squeezed on it and clenched down and pushed upward with her hips. Dominque groaned at her, kissing at her mouth some more, and then she broke the kiss and focused on pushing the strapon deeper. Deeper into all that warmth and loveliness. Regina was moaning as well now, high and womanly, and she was holding Dominque with her arms and legs wrapped around her. She had given up bucking her hips and now she only locked her ankles and moaned as her partner thrust her love into her with the strapon until finally the strapon twitched and the vagina spasmed and both orgasmed with loud groans.

Afterwards Regina was completely exhausted and Dominique was rather tired as well. Both women had enjoyed the company of girls that evening but in the end there was no substitute for each other. Dominique stroked her wife's sweaty face in the firelight and Regina smiled at her.

"Do you need anything to drink, my love?" Dominique asked her.

Regina shook her head and beamed happily. "No."

Dominique watched her a moment. The brightness of her wife's smile seemed even greater than normal and she wanted to know why. "What are you so happy about?"

Regina shook her head again, still beaming. "I'm just happy," she said. "You've changed lately. I think those two girls have had a good influence on you."

Dominique snorted, half amused, half surprised. Both she and the girls in question seemed to think she had made little progress at all but perhaps she had.

Regina reached for the covers and pulled them up over their naked bodies before snuggling close to her wife. Dominque lay on her back, holding her, and Regina rested her blonde head on Dominque's chest. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling. She was cupping one of Dominique's heavy warm breasts like a teddy bear and she could feel Dominique stroking her body under the covers idly. Her body was warm and loose and she heaved a contented sigh to be wrapped up in the embrace of her wife.

Dominique stared up at the canopy. Shadows danced across it from the trembling light of the fire. She held her wife and thought about her words and wondered if her wife was only seeing what she wanted to see.

"Do you really think I've changed?" she asked.

"Mmhm," murmured Regina. "You've been more affectionate lately. Less distant."

"I think those girls would disagree."

"Perhaps they just don't know you as well as I do."

"Perhaps."

"I'm just grateful they're willing to help you. If I had known there was a correlation between Lesbomancy and Horcruxes I never would've abandoned my studies. It fills me with envy to think those girls can give you something that I can't."

Dominique snorted at that. "Perish the thought, my love," she said. "There is nothing more valuable to me than your love."

Regina smiled at that, still resting with her head on her wife's chest. "I hope so," she said. "It always made me feel so special that I was the only one to break through that steel plated heart of yours. But it would be selfish to keep that heart so exclusively to myself. Deep inside you truly are such a strong and wonderful woman. You only need to let others see that as well."

"I love you and Rosalie and my sisters and that is all. I don't need to dilute my feelings any further."

"It's not about diluting them. It's about strengthening them."

Dominique sighed and rolled her eyes. "Another Lesbomancy lecture."

Regina chuckled and raised up a little. Her makeup was smudged, her mouth smeared red, and her blonde hair was messy. She smiled at Dominique in the firelight and cupped Dominique's face.

"Oh, Dominique," she said. "What is it about love that frightens you so? Are you afraid for other people to have power over you? To hold your heart in their hand? Hm?"

Dominique smiled up at her and shook her head slowly.

"No," she said softly. "I'm afraid of what's truly inside my heart. What people might see if they look too closely."

Regina's smile turned troubled as she realized her wife genuinely believed that. But then the smiled perked back up and she clucked her tongue playfully.

"Then don't be afraid anymore," she said. "Because I have seen into the bottom of your heart and there is nothing inside there but strength and beauty."

Regina pressed a kiss onto her lips and then pulled back with an impish smiled and added:

"And maybe just a little grouchiness."

Dominique chuckled at that and Regina kissed her once more before settling back at her side. Laying her head on Dominque's chest. Closing her eyes. Dominique held her and resumed stroking her warm soft body under the covers.

"I like those girls well enough," she said, referring to Lily and Hermione, "but I can't stand them having this power over me."

"That's just your pride talking. There's no shame in accepting help, especially when its offered so sincerely."

"I know," Dominque said, and then added with a frown: "But I still hate it."

Regina smiled to herself and snuggled closer. "Well, if you're uncomfortable with them having control, take control for yourself. Teach them something. You said Miss Potter was a Parselmouth and I'm sure she'd love to learn all the tricks a Parselmouth is capable of. And I'm sure Miss Granger might have an affinity for domination. Perhaps you could teach her something in that respect. Instead of making these sessions all about yourself, make them about all of you."

Dominique listened to all that and began nodding in the firelight.

"Maybe you're right," she said. Then she chuckled once and looked down at the head that was laying there against her chest. "What would I do without you, my love?"

Regina raised up a little and smiled and placed a kiss on her mouth. Dominique cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her into it. Not just a wife but a partner. Someone who knew her better than anyone else. Who was always there with advice and support. With love.

Dominque gripped her tighter, moaning into the kiss, and then she rolled her wife over and rubbed into her aggressively.

—

Two nights later, Wednesday night, Lily and Hermione had another session with Professor Despertarse. Beforehand they had dinner with Ginny and Daphne at the cottage of House Rose. The House rules were especially lax during meal times and the girls were free to mingle as they pleased and the cottage of House Lily was one of the more popular places to eat due to its casual atmosphere and homely kitchen.

The sun was just setting outside and they ate at the great oak table in the center of the kitchen, dozens of girls, all seated on the wooden benches. The cottage had a number of dedicated cooks, girls in white aprons with white chef's hats on their heads, and these girls bustled from stove to stove and took orders and whipped up plates and served everyone with smiles.

Daphne was one of them, a highborn pureblood who's every meal in her life prior to Salem had been cooked by servants, and she flittered about in a fluster of incompetence, burning the food, burning her hands. She wasn't a natural cook but she did enjoy it and she was certainly getting better at it. Ginny was at her side, likewise in an apron and chef's hat, and she gave orders and controlled the stoves like a miniature version of her mother.

Lily and Hermione were sitting at a corner of the table and they didn't eat until Daphne and Ginny were ready as well. The cooks ate last, as with any restaurant, and by then the table had emptied a great deal as girls departed back to their rooms. Daphne and Ginny set down the plates, simple home cooking of roast and vegetables, and then they pulled off their hats and sat down as well.

It was dark outside by now and while they ate they talked. Ginny complained about how much she hated cooking and Daphne gushed about how much she loved it. Lily and Hermione complimented them both on the roast and complimented the other cooks down the table as well, lifting their glasses in a toast. After they finished eating they each had a slice of peach pie for dessert with a dollop of icecream on it and then they sat there to relax a little. Night birds cheeped outside and in the kitchen lingered a rich aroma of cooking and woodsmoke from the old iron stoves. Some of the girls had begun washing dishes and Ginny and Daphne were gathering up the plates. Daphne was telling them about her date with Billie, the muscular Quidditch captain, and she spoke in a gushing voice with lots of smiles.

"Yeah, we had so much fun," she said. "Billie is amazing. She told me about Quidditch and it was so much less boring than I thought it was. I think I'll watch the next match. Billie was really excited about it."

Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes. She had little respect for girls who only liked Quidditch to ogle the players but she could make an exception for a friend like Daphne.

Hermione grinned at her. "Well, I'm happy for you, Daphne."

"Me too," Lily said with a nod. "There's nothing better in the world than a girlfriend."

Hermione giggled at that and Lily took her arm and hugged her. Ginny had stacked up all the plates and now she was waiting to take them to the sink.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked them.

Lily and Hermione rose from the bench.

"We have private tutor sessions with Professor Despertarse," Hermione said.

Ginny smirked at that, standing there in her apron, holding the plates. "Oh," she said. "And how's the investigation coming, by the way? Have you figured out if she's the big bad Bellatrix in disguise?"

Lily laughed at that but Hermione blushed and looked away crossly.

"I already admitted I was wrong about that, give me a break," she muttered.

Ginny giggled and turned to Daphne. "Hermione Granger admitting she was wrong," she said. "I never thought I'd ever hear it."

Lily shook her head and took Hermione's hand before she could break down and tell the truth. It was so painful for Hermione to admit she was wrong even when she was secretly right.

Once they left the cottage they took a stroll through the evening toward the castle of House Rose. They walked slowly, in no particular hurry. They were still early and they walked with their hands clasped, looking up at the sky. The stars were out but the moon was only a small sliver. They continued across the drawbridge and into the rosecovered castle of House Rose and up to Hermione's room where they changed into their lingerie with a few flicks of their wands before wrapping themselves up in their satin nightrobes.

Side by side they ascended the narrow stone staircase that led to Professor Despertarse's private quarters at the top of the tower. Their heels made tapping sounds on the stone that echoed behind them and they were holding closed their robes at the chest.

They entered through the door without knocking and they found the professor waiting for them in high heels and fishnets, her gown and her underwear already discarded. She was lighting candles with her wand, sauntering through the room with voluptuous swings of her pale hips, and there was a fire crackling in the fireplace. She had already poured two glasses of brandy for the two girls who were expected but she didn't turn to look at them. She simply continued to light the candles. Hermione took up her glass, smirking at the woman's pale round buttocks, and took a sip.

"Good evening, Dominique," she said. "You look lovely as always."

Professor Despertarse flicked the flame away from her wand and turned to look at them with a pair of naked breasts and a pair of cold black eyes. "Don't be familiar with me, Miss Granger," she said. "To you, I am still your professor."

Hermione paused midsip and then she chuckled and lowered the glass. "Still haven't loosened up, huh?"

"No, and I'm not going to. Instead I'm going to toughen you up."

"Oh, you are? And how are you—"

" _Silencio_!"

The spell took Hermione completely by surprise. The red light struck her in the throat and her mouth kept moving but no sound came out. Then her mouth simply dropped open in shock. She stared at the professor with wide eyes and then stared at Lily with wide eyes and then turned back to Professor Despertarse who smirked at her and put her wand away.

"That's better," she said.

Lily giggled, covering her mouth. She couldn't help it. It had been so comical to see Hermione's arrogance cut off midsentence. If there was anything cuter than Arrogant Hermione it was Humiliated Hermione.

Hermione glared at Lily and then glared at Professor Despertarse. Her lips moved as if she muttered something but no sound came out. Probably a good thing. It didn't look like a pleasant word.

Professor Despertarse took her own glass of brandy from the sideboard and then she sat on a chair by the fireplace and crossed her long pale fishnet clad legs. She sipped the brandy and looked at them.

"I've been thinking about what you were saying the other night," she said. "And frankly, rainbows and unicorns simply aren't in my nature. Therefore, if you intend to help me, it'll have to be through respect and obedience. Only in that manner will my heart warm to you."

Lily had slowly smiled during the other woman's speech. She looked at Hermione. Hermione was glaring at the professor. Lily smiled and turned back to Professor Despertarse and then she untied the satin sash around her waist and shrugged out of her nightrobe.

Underneath she wore black stockings and a matching bra and panties of black lace and she sauntered toward that pale professor and sultrily took a seat on her lap. She sat like a small child, sideways with her feet dangling over the side of the armrest, and put her arms around Professor Despertarse's neck and looked into her eyes.

"Sounds okay to me," she said.

Professor Despertarse smirked and Lily liked the smirk. Lily was both a natural domme and a natural sub but right now it was her submissiveness that was swelling inside her.

Hermione, however, seemed less pleased. Her lips were pursed, knowing that it would be useless to move them, and instead she expressed her frustration by clenching her fists and stomping a foot.

The high heel made a very weak thud on the rug and both Lily and Professor Despertarse looked at her. They smirked and Professor Despertarse looked at Lily in her lap.

"Did you hear a protest, Miss Potter?" she asked her.

Lily smiled and shook her head. "She was probably just saying 'Yes, ma'am.'"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Lily giggled at her and then she turned back to Professor Despertarse. Sitting on her lap, arms around her neck. So close. She could feel the other woman's warmth and her own body was tingling all over from excitement, especially between her legs. She looked at the blackhaired woman and cupped the nape of her neck and smiled at her submissively.

"But seriously," she said. "We're here to help. And maybe you're right. If what we've been doing has been making you uncomfortable, then maybe it's time to try something new. Something that makes you comfortable and engages your emotions. That's the important thing."

Professor Despertarse smirked at her. "I'm pleased you agree with me."

Lily felt another surge of submission deep inside and then she leaned down to those lips that were covered in black lipstick and pressed her mouth to them. They were soft and warm and she pushed her tongue between them and pushed her tongue deep into her mouth and moaned and cupped her cheek and continued to kiss her deeply.

Hermione was frowning at all this and now she was getting impatient. She came around the chair and slapped at Lily's shoulder till they broke the kiss and then she glared at Professor Despertarse and flapped her hands about angrily and pointed at her mouth to demand the removal of the curse. Lily giggled and pulled out her wand and looked to Professor Despertarse for permission.

Hermione stomped her foot again, her mouth shouting at them silently. Professor Despertarse nodded at Lily and then Lily smiled and flicked her wand at Hermione's throat to lift the curse right in the middle of Hermione's tirade.

"—and if you think I'm going to submit to a bitch like you, then you have another thing coming!"

Hermione herself seemed surprised to have said that. She quieted down and blushed. Professor Despertarse looked at her coolly.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" she asked. "I didn't catch it."

Hermione glared at her and looked away. "Nothing," she muttered.

Professor Despertarse smirked and then rose from the chair. Lily was still in her lap and she actually lifted her in her arms before setting her down on her feet gently and with perfect ease. Lily was astonished at her upperbody strength although Lily herself was rather petite.

Hermione was glaring at her and now Professor Despertarse turned to that angry auburnhaired young woman. She was an inch and a half taller than her and Hermione had to glare upwards slightly. Professor Despertarse smirked at her but the smirk was almost affectionate, fond, admiring.

"Contrary to what you may believe, Miss Granger, I do have a deep respect for you," she said. "Your intelligence and talent speak for themselves."

Hermione softened a little at that. Vanity was one of her few weaknesses. Professor Despertarse continued to smile at her with that subtle edge to the curve of her lips and she reached for the sash around the girl's waist and untied it and slipped off her satin nightrobe to reveal the lingerie underneath, purple bra and panties, purple stockings, purple high heels. She let her eyes rake over that slender body and then she lifted her smirked back to Hermione's eyes.

"You remind me of myself at your age—only with smaller breasts," she added just to be snide.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. Professor Despertarse chuckled once and then she moved away to drape the nightrobe across the back of the chair.

"Nevertheless, I recognize a kindred spirit when I see one," she said. "I'd like to teach you."

Hermione perked up at the mention of teaching, like how a dog's ears twitch at the sound of a whistle. "Teach me what?"

Professor Despertarse smiled and gave a casual shrug of a bare white shoulder. "How to dominate," she said. "How to be a real woman. Instead of just a bossy little girl."

Hermione frowned at being called bossy but she was tempted by the rest of it. You could see it in her eyes how they shifted slightly and glimmered with excitement. Lily smiled at her and then Professor Despertarse turned to Lily.

"And you, Miss Potter," she said. "There's something I'd like to teach you as well. A forbidden art known as Parselmagic. With Parselmagic you can cast enhanced versions of spells that are up to tenfold more powerful than the original. Parseltongue also has many uses in Lesbomancy."

Lily grinned excitedly. "It does?"

"Oh yes," said the professor. "There are many ways Parselmagic can be incorporated into Lessssss…"

The last word trailed into a long snakelike hiss and then her tongue flicked out of her mouth at about five times its normal length. Long and limber, at least ten inches, flickering in a small blur of speed like the tail of a rattlesnake before slowing down and retracting into her mouth as she completed the word.

"…bomancy," she finished.

Lily's grin had grown even wider. She could imagine hundreds of uses for a tongue that long and even Hermione was excited. Her eyes had gone wide and a smile moved over her mouth.

"Can I learn that too?" she asked.

Professor Despertarse smirked at her and then moved past them to the sideboard. Behind the crystal decanter of brandy sat an old book that she had brought here from her study at home. It was leather bound and cracked and the lettering on the front was faded silver.

Professor Despertarse took up this book and turned back to Hermione.

"You'll have to learn Parseltongue first," she said. "It's difficult, but I'm sure a witch as powerful as yourself will have no trouble, hm? I can help you. If you are willing to humble yourself and accept my help."

Hermione hesitated. The professor was offering the book, holding it out to her. Smirking. Pale, blackhaired, naked aside from those skanky fishnets. Like some demon in womanform proposing some covenant of corruption that does also contain within it untold pleasures of lust and knowledge.

There was no sound in the room but the crackle of the fireplace. Hermione glanced at Lily but Lily was smiling and the smile set Hermione at ease. She turned back to the naked professor, her lust for both women and learning influencing her decision, and then she took the book in an unspoken agreement respect and obedience.

Professor Despertarse smirked. She looked between them both, at darkhaired little Lily and tall ladylike Hermione, both of them in their black or purple lingerie, and she nodded.

"This is how we will develop our bond and strengthen our feelings," she said. "Not through saccharine pledges of flowery uselessness, but by actually earning it. What do you say?"

Lily and Hermione looked at each other. Then they turned back to the professor and nodded. The professor nodded as well and then she pulled out her wand.

"Excellent," she said, and then she flicked her wand toward the bed.

A white light came out and triggered some kind of charm attached to the bed and suddenly several sets of chains and shackles dropped down from the canopy alongside the burgundy curtains. The steel clanked loudly and both Lily and Hermione felt flashes of excitement, knowing exactly what those chains were for. They turned back to Professor Despertarse and Professor Despertarse smirked at them.

"Tonight we'll begin with a lesson in submission and domination," she said, and then she looked at Lily and gestured toward the bed with a wave of her hand. "Miss Potter, if you would?"

Lily swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded and moved over to the bed. The chains hung in the firelight like spiderwebs and her skin crawled with anticipation as she climbed onto the mattress in her lingerie. Hermione watched her and then turned to Professor Despertarse. Professor Despertarse smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger," she said. "I won't ask you to submit as well. Instead we're going to dominate Miss Potter together. I'm sure that will be agreeable to you, hm?"

Hermione nodded, smiling cautiously. Professor Despertarse took the book out of her hands and laid it on the sideboard and then moved over to the bed.

Lily was sitting in the middle of it, knees together, watching them excitedly. She said nothing and only smiled as Professor Despertarse began to take her limbs and shackle them to the chains. Wrists and ankles. The chains were slack at first but then Professor Despertarse waved her wand and the chains began to tighten and pull at Lily's limbs until Lily was flat on her back with her arms and legs completely stretched out.

Finally a ballgag was placed in Lily's mouth and buckled behind her head. She was now entirely helpless. She couldn't speak or even move an inch. She squirmed against the chains experimentally but that only caused her skin to ripple in the firelight.

Hermione was standing over the other side of the bed, watching, and now she and Professor Despertarse climbed into the bed and looked down upon the girl there who was gagged and stretched out across the bed like some kind of sacrifice.

"Comfortable, Miss Potter?" asked the professor.

Lily gave a muffled giggle into the gag and nodded. Hermione smiled and looked at the professor. She had never quite dominated Lily like this. With chains and true helplessness. Professor Despertarse smiled and patted Lily's face and then turned the smile to Hermione.

"Well," she said. "Shall we begin, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and grinned and pulled out her wand. Professor Despertarse pulled out her wand as well and together, at the same time, they flicked them into long thick Vibratus charms. Lily shivered in her chains and grinned into her gag as their hands reached for her prone and utterly helpless body.

—

 **AN: I'm not sure about this chapter. Kind of felt like there was something missing.**

 **But I did like the Dominique/Regina scene. One of the nice things about this story is that we get to see all different kinds of relationship dynamics, from soulmates, to highschool crushes, to kinkiness with teachers. In this chapter we saw an old fashioned husband/wife dynamic with Regina supporting Dominique and offering her wifey advice. Kind of sweet.**

 **Maybe there should been a BDSM lemon at the end, but I don't know. Something felt a little forced and I thought it best to end it there and move on. We'll see more of these lessons later, but for now I just wanted to set it up.**

 **Okay, hoped you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

—

Chapter 28:

—

Over the next few weeks the weather began to cool. Some days it even rained but no one had switched to their winter robes just yet. Instead they transfigured their wands into umbrellas and giggled and skipped through the puddles, stomping on those shallow patches of water in their high heels and spraying the bare legs of their friends who squealed and got angry. By the time they got inside the skimpy black satin scraps of their halters and loincloths would be damp or soaked, depending on how well they'd evaded the rain, and they would dry off with charms as they laughed and continued to class.

The sky turned gray but the mood remained as bright as ever. The rains washed clean the endless fields of flowers and left them fresh and perfect after the clouds broke and the sun came back out. The birds would return as well, crossing the bright blue sky with thin high calls, and the girls would put away their umbrellas and shake their heads like wet puppies to shake away the wetness.

The next morning it rained again while the girls of House Violet were bathing at the wells and a loud squeal went up as they were caught naked in the downpour. Lily was with them too, all soaped up, and she smiled as she let the rain rinse off her body. Goosebumps broke out over their naked bodies and some of them shivered and others laughed and threw pails of water at them which provoked various counter attacks, bars of soap flying through the air, girls chasing girls with backscrubbers aloft in clutched fists like clubs. Their laughter and shrieks of joy were almost lost in the roar of the downpour and they had to shout loudly. The grass was becoming slippery under their bare feet. Two girls grappled and pitched over into a patch of mud and wrestled there until their naked bodies were slathered in mud and they were slipping about in a tangle of muddy legs and breasts.

The other girls hooted and cheered them on as they were laughing and rolling about. Their battle eventually ended in a deep and passionate tongue kiss, there in the mud with the rain beating upon their naked bodies, and loud cheers and wolfwhistles went up from the spectators. Lily and Veronica happened to be standing side by side and somehow or other they found each other making out as well, wrapping each other up in each other's arms and slipping their tongues into each other's mouths as their wet breasts mashed together. Padma and Parvati had been watching from a washtub they were sitting in together and now they too turned and pressed their mouths together. Luna felt a hand spank against her pale round buttock and she turned and wrapped her arms around the girl who did it and opened her mouth for her tongue. The other girls took cue and soon a light orgy had broken out with girls moaning in the rain and rolling through the wet flowers.

Meanwhile at the cottage of House Lily there was a sudden panic as the girls flocked outside to take the laundry off the clothesline before it could get wet in the rain. Bedsheets, pillowcases, some uniforms and scanty underwear. Much of it did get wet and they finished drying it with spells once they had bought it all inside, dozens of girls in socks and pajamas, chatting loudly over the rattle of rain on the tiled roof as they folded the laundry and stacked the linen and sorted it all out. Other girls were making breakfast, hot porridge for a cool morning, and soon girls were ladling scoops of steaming oatmeal into bowls and adding dollops of thick golden honey. Ginny's red hair was damp and she sat at the table with a huff of exhaustion. She had been one of the first to rush out for the laundry and she was really getting tired of homemaking.

At the castle of House Rose the atmosphere was more contained. The girls took their breakfast in the great dining hall, high stone ceilings with endless tapestries across the walls. The rain was muffled in here and they spoke quietly lest their voices echo uncouthly. Outside the rain darkened the stone walls of the castle and the rain dripped from the roseblooms that clung across the bricks in a vast tangle of vines. Several girls were in the courtyard, under awnings of course, and they sat on benches with their backs straight and read books primly. No girl ventured out into the rain that wasn't shielded under an umbrella. It wouldn't do to mar their perfect blonde hair with dampness.

All aside from Rosalie Redthorn, who carried no umbrella and stood under no awning. She was up on the rampart, leaning on the parapet and looking out across the gray horizon. Her hair was dark and soaked and it clung to her face. She was wearing her uniform and the scraps of black satin were also soaked and clinging to her body. She had come up here to be alone, away from Pansy and more importantly away from Lily and Hermione, and she heaved a sigh as the rain dripped from her chin. She had been feeling down lately. She kept thinking about Lily and Hermione and how much more well-liked those two girls were than Rosalie herself. Not only by other girls but the teachers and even her own mother as well. It wasn't fair. It was like everyone was deliberately liking them just to spite her.

It was Sunday, that day, and it continued raining all day and into the night when Rosalie went home for dinner. She flew on her broom through the rain, droplets slapping into her face, the freezing wind riffling through her uniform. She landed in the courtyard outside Redthorn Manor and went for a warm bath with several nymphs who bathed her with sponges and placed little kisses on her shoulders or arms. Rosalie ignored them, not in the mood. Afterwards she put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants—designer labels but still just sweats—and that's what she was wearing when she appeared for dinner with her two mothers.

The table was set, candles were lit. The nymphs set out plates and poured wine. Rain was rattling on the windows and the ambiance was rather stifled. Regina was wearing her rich red velvet gown and she seemed confused at her daughter's attire. Rosalie mistook the confusion for disapproval and set her brows in a glare while she ate in silence. Dominique was wearing her shredded black gown together with black lipstick and black nailpolish on her fingers and she too seemed to observe something strange in her daughter. Neither woman quite knew how to deal with it, however, and they thought it best not to inquire. The blonde teenager could be quite volatile at times. But, of course, the lack of attention to her obvious plea for attention only made her more sullen and she chewed with a clenching of her jaw and refused to look at either of them.

The two wives shared glances. Regina looked worried and even the unflappable Dominique Despertarse, formerly Bellatrix Black, seemed rather befuddled. She glanced at the girl, wiping her mouth with a silk napkin, and then turned back to Regina.

"I'll have to leave soon after dinner," she said. "I have another private tutoring session."

Regina nodded and sipped her wine. "Why not invite them here sometime? I'd certainly love to see them again."

Rosalie frowned at all this. "Who?"

"Your friends, Lily and Hermione," Regina replied with a smile, completely unaware of her daughter's jealousy complex.

Rosalie stared at her for a moment as her veins seemed to fill with acid and then she spun to Dominique.

"You're giving them private lessons?!"

Dominique cringed slightly. She was more aware of her daughter's feelings than her wife was and she had been trying to keep it secret, knowing that Rosalie would take it as a personal insult that Lily and Hermione were receiving special treatment.

Regina was still confused but she smiled and tried to make it better. "Well, as it turns out, Lily and Hermione have special aptitudes for certain things."

This, naturally, did not make it better. Rosalie snorted and glared at Dominique. "Oh, and I don't? I have more aptitude than either of those two."

Again Dominique didn't reply. She wasn't sure what to say that would make the girl feel better. Regina was sinking in quicksand by now but she made one more fretful attempt to pull herself out.

"I know you do, sweetie, but this is completely different," she said. "Why are you so upset, anyway? I thought you were all friends?"

Rosalie glared at her. "They're not my friends."

"They're not?"

"No, but I'm not surprised you thought that. It's not like you ever pay any attention to what I say."

"Rosalie, honey—"

Rosalie pushed back her chair with a harsh scraping sound and stood up.

"Whatever," she said. "May I be excused?"

Regina began fretting even more. "But you haven't finished eating," she said. "Why don't you…"

But the girl snorted and spun in a flare of blonde hair and stalked away in her sweatpants.

Regina pushed back her chair as well but only a little and then she hesitated. She had watched Rosalie disappear out through a door, slamming it behind her hard enough to rattle the cutlery, and now she turned back to Dominique anxiously.

"Oh dear," she said. "What should I do? Should I…?"

Again Regina went to rise but Dominique shook her head and smiled. She drained the last of her wine and then she stood up and came around the long dining table to her wife.

"Leave her be for now," she said. "She's just a little jealous."

"But jealous of what?"

"Those girls. She's not the kind of girl who likes to be outperformed in class. Or in popularity."

Regina sat there worried, napkin in hand like a Victorian maiden with the vapours, and Dominique smiled at her and bent to place a kiss in the bun of blonde hair that sat atop her head. Her hair smelt like soap and the darkhaired woman allowed her nose to linger there for a moment before straightening up.

"I have to go," she said. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Yes," Regina said, nodding distractedly.

Dominque touched her shoulder, caressing it, and then turned and left the room.

For a long time Regina remained at the table, sipping wine and worrying about her daughter while the rain continued to rattle on the windows. She tried to analyse the problem but she just couldn't understand it. What did Rosalie have to be jealous about? She was perfect. And even if she was jealous, why should that upset her so? Lily and Hermione were obviously very nice girls and they had all gotten along the last time Regina had seen them. What had changed? What was really wrong with her daughter?

Eventually the nymphs came in and began to clean up. Regina was startled from her reverie and rose and even gave them a hand, gathering up plates and carrying them into the kitchen. The nymphs were surprised, glancing at each other with their huge sparkly eyes, and Regina smiled at them and gave them directions gently and remained with them in the kitchen until all the dishes were done. The nymphs had been humming and swaying their naked hips and Regina had been humming too, a towel tied around her neck like a bib to protect her gown as her hands moiled about in the sink of soapy water. After the cleaning up was done the nymphs sat down at a small table there in the kitchen for their own dinner, a small banquet of forestfruits, and Regina gave them each a kiss on the head as she went by on her way out.

As she was going down the corridor it occurred to her that the nymphs spent more time with her than her own daughter did. At first she seemed to blame that on Rosalie not wanting to be with her but now she wondered if it was the fault of Regina herself. She had paused in the middle of the corridor, lamp in hand. Rain was streaming down the windows. She wondered if maybe she should try spending more time with her daughter to let her know she wanted to spend more time with her and then she wondered if she should start right now.

A few minutes later she knocked on Rosalie's door. No answer. The door was painted white with a gold doorknob and she opened it slowly and peeped in. Rosalie was on the bed, laying on her side. Facing the wall. She had a pair of muggle headphones over her ears and even over the sound of the rain Regina could hear the tinny blearing. She came into the room and closed the door. The curtains were open and the rain was rattling against the window. On the dresser were rows and rows of porcelain dolls in little frilly dresses. Regina used to buy one for her every month until Rosalie had said they were stupid and didn't want anymore.

Rosalie hadn't noticed Regina enter and now Regina came over and sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Honey? Sweetie?"

Rosalie didn't hear but she felt the hand and the tilt of the mattress and she rolled over annoyedly and sat up and pulled off the headphones.

"What do you want, mom?"

Regina gave her a smile that was a little weak and brittle about the edges. "Sorry to interrupt you, sweetie," she said. "I just wanted to talk to you a little."

"About what?"

Regina shrugged a shoulder conversationally. "Just about things. How are things? Are things okay?"

Rosalie frowned at how many times her mother had said things like an idiot and didn't answer. Regina swallowed nervously, knowing she wasn't off to a great start, and tried again.

"How about school?" she asked her. "Is everything okay at school?"

Rosalie shrugged aggravatedly. "I don't know."

"The winter dance is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Have you thought what kind of dress you want?"

"I don't even know if I'll even go."

Regina was surprised. "Why not?"

Rosalie wasn't looking at her. She was looking across the room at the dresser, the mirror, the window. She gave another dismissive shrug, a jerk of her shoulder. "I don't know," she said. "Who cares? What's the point?"

"But doesn't Pansy want to go?"

"I don't care about Pansy."

"But she's your girlfriend."

"So? Doesn't mean I have to care about her."

Regina sighed, sitting there on the edge of the bed. She wasn't making much progress. It was like Rosalie had simply made up her mind to be as stubborn and obtuse as possible for no real reason. She couldn't understand it and she didn't know what else to say. She sat there, wringing her hands, and glanced at her daughter. Why must she be like this?

Rosalie finally looked at her, a flicker of a glare. This was the first time her mother had come to her room in a long time. The first time they had talked, just the two of them, in over a week. Part of her wanted to relent in her stubbornness and accept the gesture but her heart was too scabbed over with pettiness to be so easily healed with just a few words.

"Look, mom, I don't need you to come in here and pretend to be a parent," she said. "I'm fine, so just go away and have sex with a nymph or something."

Regina actually winced from how much that hurt. Rosalie felt bad for saying it but she set her lips stubbornly and didn't apologize.

Slowly the woman rose from the bed and dusted down her skirts. Her heart was heavy in her chest and the weight of it seemed to slow her steps as she made her way to the door. She didn't want to leave like this but it was clear her daughter wanted her gone. She opened the door and hesitated desperately to think of one last thing to say. Then something did occur to her and she forced a bright smile.

"Hey, I have an idea," she said. "Why don't we go shopping for dresses sometime soon? I'll buy you something special."

"I told you I'm not going to the dance."

"Just think about it for a bit. I'd love to spend some time with you."

Rosalie shook her head and then lay down and shoved the headphones back onto her head.

"Whatever," she said.

Regina stood there in the doorway, looking at her sadly. The girl was facing the wall and she wouldn't hear what her mother said but her mother said it anyway:

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Then she stepped out and closed the door.

Rosalie lay there for a long time, glaring at the wall with the headphones blaring, before finally turning to check if her mother was gone. She was. The room was empty aside from those rows and rows of porcelain dolls. The rain was running down the window and suddenly she felt lonely. She felt bad for how she treated her mother but she forced that feeling away and reminded herself that it was everyone else's fault, not hers.

The rain cleared up during the night and the sun came up in the morning. Rosalie had flown back to Salem through the clear blue sky, dressed once again in her uniform, and landed in the courtyard where puddles of rainwater took the shapes of sunken bricks in the lanes. The flowers were wet but the butterflies were returning and the courtyard was filled with girls heading to classes with textbooks. Pansy was there too and she ran over to Rosalie as soon as she noticed her and greeted her queen with a kiss. Rosalie muttered a good morning and glared across the courtyard at where Lily, Hermione, and Ginny were going up the stairs that led up the hill.

For the rest of the week the weather continued to cool. Rosalie had become colder as well. Pansy was the only girl she regularly spent time with and even then only because Pansy was too stupid to take a hint. She liked being treated like dirt and it only seemed to accelerate her slavishness. They spent their afternoons fooling around on Rosalie's bed and sometimes Rosalie would take her home and they would fool around on the bed there. Rosalie would never admit it but she did appreciate the company and in some ways she actually did love the bleached blonde skank. Her devotion was absolute and her pale jiggly ass was very spankable.

By the following weekend it started raining again and again the rain seemed to dampen Rosalie's mood. While all the other girls were skipping through the rain in high heels and twirling their umbrellas she was once again on the ramparts of Castle Rose, leaning on the parapet with drenched blonde hair and her uniform of drenched black satin. Grim faced and gazing across the gray campus like a sentry posted there to watch for approaching armies. It was getting late and soon she would have to go home. She sighed. She wished she had accepted her mother's offer of going dress shopping but then again maybe it was wise she refused. After all, the woman had only offered once and then completely forgot about it, so how much did she care in the first place?

Another sigh came out of her and she was about to go in when she saw something coming through the sky. A girl on a broom, small and darkhaired, soaked through and doing loops in the rain. At first she was impressed at the broomwork but then she realized who the girl was and the admiration twisted into jealousy. It was Lily Potter.

Lily saw the wet blonde on the rampart there and reigned up her broom, hovering against the dark stormclouds. A low rumble of thunder occurred behind her, as if to herald the approach of some epic villain, but Lily was smiling and cute and she swooped her broom downward and landed on the rampart beside Rosalie. Rosalie glared at her. The other girl had no umbrella and she was completely soaked. The black satin of her halter clung to the small and shapely breasts on her pale chest and it was impossible not to notice that her nipples were hard and pointy against the wet fabric. Rosalie glared at her, supressing a flush of attraction, and Lily grinned.

"Hey, Rose," she said. "Whatcha doing up here?"

Rosalie couldn't stand how the other girl acted like they were friends. There was just no animosity between them anymore. "Nothing," she said. "Why are _you_ here?"

Lily had taken her glasses off and she wiped the lenses on her halter and then put them back on again just as wet as before. "Just meeting up with Hermione."

Rosalie scoffed, as if that was just typical and probably very stupid too. The rain was pattering on their heads and on the stone and she was still trying to supress waves of attraction. Lily looked good wet. Her black hair was plastered on her face and her pale skin was fresh and white and covered in little droplets. The black satin clung to her breasts and her stiff little nipples and it was all just so infuriating.

"Haven't you ever heard of an umbrella?" Rosalie snapped at her.

"Have you?" Lily asked with a smirk and levelled a look at Rosalie's own body. Long legged and wet and her black satin halter stuck to her breasts. Her blonde hair was usually so shiny and perfect but perhaps it looked even sexier all dark and wet.

Rosalie frowned at all that but the compliment did restore some of her self-esteem. She turned away with a huff and leaned on the parapet, deciding to ignore the other girl. Lily tilted her head and then after a moment she went over to Rosalie and leaned on the parapet beside her.

"You okay, Rose?" she asked with surprising gentleness.

Rosalie glared at her. "I'm fine," she snapped. "And would you stop calling me Rose as if we're friends or something? Jeez. It makes my skin crawl."

Lily smirked and lifted a hand and brushed her knuckles over Rosalie's bare shoulder. "You look really cute all wet like that."

Rosalie's glare darkened further even as her insides fluttered in attraction. Rain ran down her face and dripped from her chin and she looked like some weather witch about to call down lightning. Lily giggled and let her hand drop.

"Come on, don't glare," she said. "How long are you gonna keep hating me for no reason?"

"For as long as I keep hating you."

"Can't we just be friends, Rosalie?"

Rosalie didn't answer. She turned and glared across the campus, at those dark stormclouds in the distance, and—

Lily pinched her butt.

Rosalie squealed and spun around.

"Stop it," she said, pointing at her like how you'd scold a dog.

Lily giggled again and held up her hands. She could tell that the other girl simply wasn't in the mood and she decided to give her some space. "Well, I better get inside," she said. "Hermione's waiting. You can join in if you want. We were just gonna fool around and have a little fun."

Rosalie turned back to the parapet. "I'll pass."

"Are you sure? A nice stiff Vibratus charm shoved right in here might loosen you up a little."

Another pinch on her butt.

Rosalie didn't squeal this time but she did jump and spin around and swat at the hand. Lily jumped back as well, giggling, and began to back away toward the staircase.

"Suit yourself," she said. "I'll see you later."

Rosalie continued glaring up her until she disappeared down the stairs and then she turned back to the parapet. A thin wire of lightning occurred very distantly in that dark horizon and the low rumble of thunder came lagging after. It looked like there was going to be a storm tonight and if she was going to go home she had better go now before it was unsafe to fly. She sighed and pulled out her broom and flew upwards before hovering there and looking back. Part of her regreted not joining in with Lily and Hermione but part of her didn't. Her mother had been trying to pay more attention to her lately and she didn't want to be late for dinner.

It was a short flight and by the time she touched down in the courtyard of Redthorn Manor the storm seemed to have a closed in on her. A brief flash of lightning lit up the hedges and fountains and the thunder was close behind in a sharp crack.

After going inside she went for a bath and appeared at dinner once again in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She had been showing increasing carelessness to her dinner attire for a weeks now but of course neither of her parents had scolded her or even mentioned it. Not surprising. It's not like either of them cared. Her mother only glanced at her timidly and sipped her soup from a spoon. She was dressed in her red velvet gown, her blonde hair perfectly styled into a bun on her head. There was little conversation. The three of them sitting in silent candlelight while the rain rattled on the windows among the occasional rumbles of thunder. Rosalie ate sullenly and drank her wine. She drank two glass and asked for more. Regina grew anxious and looked to Dominique and Dominique told Rosalie she'd had enough. Well, what do you know, a bit of discipline. Rosalie snorted and pushed back from the table and left the room without asking permission.

She went directly to her bedroom and there she put her headphones on and curled up on the bed, wondering why she even bothered to come home. She bet neither of them would even come say goodnight.

Even with her headphones blaring she could still hear the loud snaps of thunder outside. She ignored them and continued to lay there, eyes closed, listening to the music. Her thoughts turned to Lily and the thoughts of Lily made her frown. Lately she had begun to suspect that perhaps she had some sort of weird masochistic crush on the other girl. There were moments, like earlier tonight with both of them soaked through with rain and sexual tension, that she actually felt dizzy in Lily's presence. As if quite literally teetering on that thin line between love and hate. She couldn't understand it. She could admit that Lily was cute but beyond that she was just some stupid British slag. It didn't make sense.

Rosalie huffed and rolled over to face the wall, trying to forget about it. And so much for going dress shopping with her mother. That really worked out, didn't it? Guess she forgot. No surprise there. If she had a Galleon for every time her mother forgot a promise she could buy her own estate and live there alone and never be disappointed again by—

A soft knock on the door.

Rosalie only barely heard it and she decided to ignore it. She was facing the wall and she kept her eyes closed. She didn't hear anything else but after a minute or so felt a familiar tilt of the mattress and a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie? Are you busy?"

Rosalie sighed and sat up and pulled off her headphones. Her mother was sitting there on the edge of the bed, smiling but anxious. Rosalie glared at her even though her heart did warm a little that her mother had at least remembered to say goodnight.

"What do you want, mom?" she asked her.

Regina's smile brightened a little. "Well, do you remember when I asked if you wanted to go shopping for a dress for the winter dance?"

"Yeah, that really happened, didn't it? I guess you completely forgot again, as usual."

"Actually, I didn't forget. I just had a much better idea."

Regina rose from the bed and revealed something she had been hiding at the offside of her lap—a gown on a coathanger.

Rosalie was taken aback. She blinked at her mother and at the gown. Regina held it up by the coathanger and smiled and used the other hand to brush at the lace. The gown was red, the traditional color of the Redthorn ladies, and it had gold embroidery and white lace trim. The skirts were hooped and the silk rustled even louder than the rain.

Rosalie supressed her surprise and resumed her frown. "What's that?"

Regina smiled and looked the gown over as she spoke. "It's the dress I wore to my own winter dance so long ago," she said. "I kept it all these years and I thought you might like it so I had it restored and altered a little to fit your size. What do you think?"

Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her heart was touched but that only made her frown deeper. "I already said I wasn't going to the dance."

"I thought you only said you _probably_ wouldn't?"

"Well, whatever."

"Well, you could at least try it on, hm? Maybe it'll change your mind."

Rosalie exhaled through her nose, glaring at her mother and at the dress. Then finally she rose from the bed.

The window flashed with lightning, the thunder growled after. Regina glanced toward the window nervously, as if the lightning might be aiming for her, but Rosalie was looking at the gown. She lifted a hand and touched the lace about the bustline. The bodice was cupped like a pushup bra and that's the part that probably had to have been altered most. Her breasts were nothing like her mother's. She glanced at them briefly, two overflowing mounds in the bodice of her own red velvet gown, and blushed slightly before taking the dress from her.

There was a full-length mirror by the wall and Rosalie went up to it and held the dress to her torso. Grudgingly her face began to soften. The material was dark red, like a well bloomed rose, and the lacework was impeccable.

Regina came up behind her and smiled. Rosalie glared at her and she shoved the gown at her to hold while she undressed.

First she pulled off her sweatshirt. Underneath she wore a plain white bra that cupped her medium sized breasts. Then she dropped her sweatpants and kicked them away. She was now wearing nothing but cotton underwear and woollen socks. Her mother hadn't seen her without clothes on for a long time and she smiled at her approvingly. At her slim figure and perfect skin. Rosalie blushed at the pride in her mother's eyes and fought back the warm glow in her heart as she snatched the gown back and began to put it on.

The coathanger was thrown carelessly to the floor and they both left it there. They didn't speak but Regina helped Rosalie to squeeze into the bodice. The waist was terribly tight and narrow. The rain continued to rattle on the window and Rosalie kept glancing at the mirror. Not at herself or at the dress but at her mother who was behind her, smiling, hiking up the dress till it fit snuggly against Rosalie's breasts. Regina kept glancing at the mirror as well and their eyes met once or twice with Regina smiling and Rosalie looking away awkwardly.

Finally the gown was on. It was supposed to lace up the back but that would take a lot of time and for now her mother simply held it closed in her fist. Rosalie shifted in her socks. The bodice was tight around her body and she frowned at her reflection as she passed her hands across the material. She could see the straps of her bra and her hair was unstyled and she wore no makeup but the gown itself was exquisite. Red and ravishing with gold embroidery. A gown fit for a queen. Regina smiled at her reflection and then used her free hand to gather Rosalie's hair and twist it up into a makeshift bun, just to give her an idea of what the gown might look like with styled hair.

"There," she said. "Beautiful."

Rosalie could feel her face heating and this time she couldn't supress the glow in her heart. Her glare softened a little and she looked down and looked up again at her mother's reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks, mom," she said.

Regina smiled and continued holding her hair up. "My pleasure," she said. "I just wanted to do something special for you. Sometimes, lately, it feels like you're slipping away from me. And that scares me. Because you know I love you, don't you sweetie? You know there's nothing in the world more important to me than you, don't you?"

The shift in conversation once again raised Rosalie's guard. Her glare deepened and she jerked her head away from her mother's hand so that her hair spilled down. The movement was a little harsh but her voice came out soft enough.

"It's alright, mom," she said. "You don't have to pretend. We both know Dominique is the only one you truly love. And that's alright. After your first marriage, I guess you saw Dominique as your saviour. I was just nothing. I don't care, it's no big deal."

Once again her face heating up. Embarrassment this time. It was the first time she had voiced even a hint of the insecurities that brooded deep within her. Regina heard that insecurity louder than the thunder outside and moved around to Rosalie's front.

"Oh, honey," she said. "Is that what you think?"

Rosalie didn't answer, she just glared at the ground. No one was holding the dress closed at the back anymore and the bodice had gone slack. The room was lit by only a few candles and the lightning flash in the window lit half her face and faded again. Regina looked at her sadly.

"Oh, sweetie," she said. "I'm so sorry. I know I haven't always been the most attentive mother. And I know fear has kept me at some distance from the rest of the world. And from you. Dominique was the only safe haven I knew and selfishly I clung to it as much as I could."

Rosalie looked at her, still glaring. Regina put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and spoke to her more earnestly than she had ever spoken to her.

"But you must never doubt how much I love you," she said. "Dominique may have saved me from an awful marriage but I never would've gotten through that awful marriage at all if it wasn't for you. You were everything to me, Rosalie. For so many years you were the only reason I could even continue living. You're my daughter. I…"

A tear dropped onto one of Regina's cheeks and Regina had to let go of her daughter to wipe it away. Rosalie also felt a prickle in her eyes. She blinked them and tried not to cry. Regina sniffled, thunder cracking close by outside, and looked at her daughter.

"I want us to be closer," she said. "Can we be closer, Rosalie?"

Rosalie began nodding slowly. Regina sobbed once and pulled her daughter into a hug.

It was the tightness of the hug that finally melted Rosalie. Her eyes filled with tears. Her heart filled with love. She could see the two of them in the mirror. Both in similar gowns, red with gold embroidery. Both blonde. Regina tall and voluptuous, Rosalie a slimmer and smaller replica. Her mother was rocking her from side to side and the hug was so tight. So warm. Her own arms were dangling at her sides but now she lifted them and wrapped them around her mother.

A wet chuckle came out of her mother and she continued to rock the girl back and forth. "Oh, Rosalie."

Rosalie turned her face toward her mother's neck. She could smell the perfume there. So sweet. So lovely. Her eyes were falling closed and she began to nuzzle the crook of her mother's neck. The love in her heart was swelling and swelling, becoming bigger and more intoxicating. This was all she ever wanted. For her mother to notice her. To be interested in her. To love her.

Regina chuckled again, still clutching her daughter, rocking her, unwilling to let her go. She had stopped crying and her mouth was stretched in a big smile. "I love you so much, Rosalie," she said. "I really do."

Rosalie, in a daze, spoke with her lips brushing against the soft skin of her mother's throat. "I love you too, mom."

At that her mother finally released her and looked at her. Then she leaned and placed a kiss on Rosalie's lips. Only a brief one. From mother to daughter. But the kiss ignited something in Rosalie she had never felt before. Her heart was consumed in a fire and the fire spread through the rest of her body in an instant. Regina was still smiling at her, so happy at the reconciliation, and she leaned and kissed her daughter again. And then again. Thunder ripped through the night outside but neither woman seemed to notice. Rosalie was accepting the kisses and little moans were coming out of her. The kisses were landing all around her mouth until Rosalie turned her face and caught her mother's lips flush against her own and held them there.

For a long moment time seemed to freeze. Even the storm outside seemed to halt in deference to the moment. Rosalie was on her toes and Regina was holding her. Their mouths were pressed together, their eyes closed, and then thunder cracked and their lips parted and their tongues unfurled out of their mouths and mingled together.

Rosalie all but swooned in her mother's arms at the deepening of the kiss. A sharp throb occurred in her vagina and her whole body went loose. If her mother wasn't holding her she might've fell. She could feel her mother's tongue in her mouth and slowly she gained strength to return the kiss. A deep moan occurred in her throat and her arms tightened around the older woman's body. Regina was cupping her daughter's face and the face felt so small in her hand. So fragile and precious. She kissed her deeper, wanting to show her daughter how much she truly loved her, and then suddenly Rosalie's gown fell.

It had been unlaced and it was slipping down this whole time. Now it dropped to her feet and caused them to break the kiss. Their faces were flushed and their chests were heaving breathlessly. Rosalie stood there in nothing but her bra and panties and a pair of socks and her body was raging. Lightning flashed in the windows, a white glare filling the warm candlelit room. Rosalie stared at her mother, her heart and vagina throbbing equally, and then she reached behind her back and unlatched her bra.

The bra hit the floor and sat there cup-side up. Rosalie swallowed deep in her throat. She was offering herself to her mother in a way she had never done before. Not just emotionally but physically. If her mother disappointed her now there would never be any way to fix it. But her mother didn't retreat or back away or even blink. She looked at her daughter and at her daughter's breasts and then she lifted a hand and cupped one of them. Rosalie shivered at the touch and gazed into her mother's eyes. Regina gazed back. Maintaining the eye contact so they would know it was okay. To let each other know they wanted this.

Slowly their mouths drifted forward and connected once more as another flash of lightning filled the room. Rosalie moaned and squirmed against her mother's hands. One of them was stroking her breast and the other was stroking her back. Eventually that hand slipped downward into her panties and cupped her butt and squeezed it. Rosalie was losing her mind. She couldn't believe she was doing this with her mother and she couldn't believe how badly she wanted it. She moaned louder, deep into her mother's mouth, and pushed at her mother's tongue aggressively with her own. Her mother moaned as well and pushed down the girl's panties until they too dropped to her feet.

Rosalie was utterly naked now aside from her socks and the excitement forced her to break the kiss. Her mouth was smiling and so was her mother's. Neither of them spoke and now the girl backed away from her mother and sat on the bed and removed her socks. Then she shuffled back on the bed a little and sat there, utterly naked, and waited for her mother to join her.

Regina was smiling as well and slowly she reached behind her back and began to unlace her gown. It took a long time but neither of them seemed to mind. They hadn't broken eye contact this whole time until now when the gown hit the floor. Underneath she wore nothing but red lace panties and red stockings. No bra. Her breasts were heavy and enormous and Rosalie's eyes moved over them in excitement and down to her panties. Regina took off her shoes and then she propped a foot on the desk chair and pushed off her stockings as well, slowly while her daughter watched. Every inch of her voluptuous body was throbbing with desire and finally she pushed down her panties and stepped out of them and approached the bed. Naked. Tall. Gorgeous. She smiled down at her daughter and her daughter smiled up, equally naked and excited, and lastly Regina pulled the pin from her hairbun and let her golden locks cascade over her shoulders as she climbed into the bed and pressed her mouth to her daughter's.

Together they descended onto the pillow and were soon wrapped in each other's arms and legs. Naked. Moaning. Tongues entwined and all their limbs as well, the daughter so slender and slight compared to the thicker and more voluptuous mother. Both of them blonde, both with the exact same color of skin. Rolling in each other's arms, stroking each other's sides and backs, groping each other's buttocks.

Rosalie's mind had gone utterly blank. Her hands were roaming over her mother's every curve and she seemed to be suspended in a state of dizzy disbelief that she was doing this with her _mother_. That it was her mother's tongue in her mouth and her mother's breasts mashed against her chest and her mother's body under her hands. Rosalie moaned mindlessly. Her vagina was utterly soaked and it hadn't even been touched yet. She could feel the wetness between her legs, smeared across the insides of her thighs. Her heart had continued swelling all this time and it was about to burst. She couldn't take it anymore, couldn't handle it, and suddenly she broke the kiss and scrambled between her mother's legs.

Still without any thought in her head she lunged at the vagina down there with her mouth. Her mother moaned and arched up. Rosalie didn't care. Her stomach, like her mind, was a gaping void of hunger and instantly she was eating her mother out. Moaning and munching at her netherlips. Licking at them and lapping at them and shoving her tongue into the wet hole between them. She had her arms hooked around those voluptuous thighs and her entire head was trapped in softness and warmth. Her mother's warmth. Rosalie loved it. Nothing had ever felt more perfect or lovely and she clutched those thighs around her head and moaned and continued eating her out until those thighs crushed her head in an orgasm that arched her mother upwards with a loud cry of ecstasy.

By now the girl was half passed out by the enormities of these feelings. She remained there between her mother's legs, licking at her vagina and kissing it with little whimpers, until her mother looked down and smiled and drew the girl toward her.

They shared a long loving kiss and Regina could taste herself in Rosalie's mouth and for the first time she understood how much her daughter truly loved her. She had never known. Deep inside she had always thought her daughter looked down on her or was ashamed of her but now she knew that wasn't true. She knew that Rosalie loved her. Loved her more than anything. The revelation filled her heart with gladness and happiness. She could feel her own wetness on Rosalie's face and she chuckled a little bit and licked the girl clean like a momma bear and then she laid Rosalie down on the pillow and kissed her some more.

The storm was still raging outside but Regina's body was curiously calm. She knew she had to be gentle with her daughter and gentle she was. Cupping her face and placing a long kiss on her mouth. Making her moan. Rosalie's eyes fluttered, the girl half unconscious, and Regina smiled at her and placed one more kiss on her mouth before shifting down to her breasts. She had never seen her daughter's breasts up close like this and she couldn't help smiling at how pretty they were. Perfectly sized little mounds with gorgeous pink nipples. She was proud her daughter had grown into such an attractive young lady and now she lowered her lips to one of those nipples and took it into her mouth.

Rosalie moaned, her head tossing on the pillow. Her face was flat red. Beads of sweat stood on her forehead. Regina suckled at the stiff little nub of her nipple and licked it and moved onto the other one. She cupped them and stroked them. She stroked her daughter's sides. Her entire body was so perfect. So smooth and gorgeous. Regina kissed at the nipple and suckled at it and then finally moved down between Rosalie's legs.

Those slender thighs opened bonelessly and the small slit of her girlhood was utterly soaked. Regina smiled at it and settled on her stomach to give it a lick. Just a small one. Rosalie shivered from it and the moan was so deep it was like a moan from her soul. The long repression of her feelings was leading to a release that she couldn't possibly have been prepared for. Regina knew she must guide her to it gently. Slowly. Lovingly. She licked again at the wetness there, around the edges, and continued to lick. The small sobs that came out of the girl were almost lost in the rain. Moans that were almost in pain from the intensity of what she was feeling. Regina spread her netherlips and licked inside them, long and deep, and pushed her tongue into the tight little hole of her daughter's vagina. Rosalie was crying now and her spine kept squirming. Regina pulled her tongue out and licked some more and then she discovered Rosalie's stiff little clit there. She licked at it once and wrapped her lips around it for a loving suckle and suddenly the girl screamed and arched up in a soul splitting orgasm as lightning filled the room and thunder shook the chandelier overhead.

The sound of it echoed in Regina's heart and she continued to lick at her daughter for a long time afterward. Guiding her down. Until her breathing had slowed. Then finally she stopped and crawled up to Rosalie's side and cupped Rosalie's cheek.

Rosalie's eyes fluttered open. Her mother was right there and she stared at her. She was exhausted but her brain was starting to work again. She swallowed with her dry mouth and blinked a few times and when she spoke her voice came out in a wheeze.

"Mom," she said. "Oh, mom. I love you. I…"

Regina smiled at her. "Shh," she cooed. "It's okay. Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yes," breathed the girl. "Yes."

Regina chuckled gently and placed a kiss on her lips. Rosalie's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and then opened again as her mother pulled away. Regina smiled at her and stroked back her hair.

"I'm so glad we could share this," she said. "I've always longed to be more intimate with you. Perhaps it's the Lesbomancer inside me. I think it might be time for me to resume my studies or even apply as a teacher at Salem. And perhaps you have more of an affinity for Lesbomancy than you thought, hm? Maybe you should think about transferring into Lesbomancy next term. I think it would be so wonderful for you."

Rosalie nodded exhaustedly. "Maybe."

Regina could tell the girl was too tired for talking and instead she chuckled and wrapped her into a hug and held her tightly. "Oh, Rosalie," she said. "I love you. I love you so much."

Rosalie closed eyes. Already she could feel herself drifting to sleep there in her mother's arms, naked, warm, the rain rattling on the windows.

"I love you too, mom," she whispered, and the last thing she felt before falling asleep was her mother placing a kiss in her hair.

—

The next morning the rain had stopped and the storm was gone. Fresh droplets clung to the windowglass but the sun was out and cascading into the room and onto the blonde girl in the bed. She woke with the sounds of birds and rolled over. Her eyes blinked. Memories of the prior night with her mother filled her heart and she sat up and looked about. She was naked under the covers but there was no sign of anyone else. It seemed her mother had tucked her in and left her to sleep. Her heart was beating strangely in her chest, an awkward rhythm of thumps and bumps, and a slow smile took shape over her mouth as she sat there deep in thought.

—

 **AN: Whew. I really loved this one, lol.**

 **It was the first time I've written actual mother/daughter incest. Hope nobody was turned off, but I think the story is sufficiently lighthearted. I'd love to do a whole story about it, but it was fun to at least explore it a little here. I love unconventional romance, especially the forbidden kind. It was a little angsty to begin with, but the payoff was worth it.**

 **Rosalie got a little more development. She was the main character of this chapter and she really is quite fun to write. It's actually kind of funny. This was one of my favorite chapters to write and yet it focused mostly on two OCs. Hope you guys could enjoy it as much as I did. Some people don't like OCs, but most reviewers seem to really love Rosalie and Regina.**

 **Regina got a bit of development as well. By now you can see that she's been quite a sheltered housewife, but she's finally coming out of her shell. And a lot of that is due to Lily and Hermione's influence. Lily and Hermione have actually had a pretty big influence on all three of the Redthorn women, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

—

Chapter 29:

—

The winter dance was held on the weekend before the last week of school. Saturday night. It was fast approaching and soon it was upon them. In the couple weeks leading up to it there was a strange air of excitement and anxiety as some girls prayed for dates while others rejoiced over being asked to the dance by exactly the girl they wanted. Lily and Hermione, of course, were going together. Daphne was going with Billie. The Patil twins were out as a couple and the news of them going to the dance together was met with neither disapproval nor disgust, only a mild jealousy that the Most Attractive Couple Award was virtually a lock for the beautiful Indian sisters.

Ginny had joined the dance committee, based there in the cottage of House Lily, but so far she had accepted no date. The spunky little redhead had plenty of admirers but she said she didn't want to tie herself down to just one girl at the moment. Lily and Hermione suspected that was because her heart was already quite taken by Fleur even if Ginny still wouldn't admit it. Instead the redhead focused her energies into organizing the event and coordinating the decorations. After school she made signs with the other girls and decorated them with glitter and she organized the school band and worked out a setlist with them. Decorations were going up, including strings of magical lanterns that could keep everyone warm in their glow, and the anticipation continued to build.

Saturday night finally arrived and the lanterns were activated before the sun was even fully down. The dance was being held outdoors in the main courtyard and a long blue dusk was stretched across campus. The lanterns were strung from pole to pole and the poles were coiled with bright twinkle lights and it wasn't long before clusters of glowing moonmoths were circling the lanterns. The sky above was clear and the first of the night's stars were beginning to peek down from the dark blue vault overhead.

Long trestle tables with white tablecloths were arranged in the courtyard, replete with refreshments and punchbowls. Other smaller tables, also with white tablecloths, were scattered throughout the square. Many girls had already arrived and some of them were sitting at these tables in their dresses. Several teachers in elegant evening gowns were there as well to keep an eye on the proceedings and one of them was the headmistress herself, Andromeda Black, glorious in a golden gown with her dark hair in a strict and sexy bun on her head.

Soon it was fully dark and the dancefloor was in full swing. A stage had been set up for the band with magic instruments and magic amplifiers. The band was one singer, one drummer, and two guitarists, all of them tattooed and pierced and dressed in grungy costumes of black leather and shredded denim. Girl punk. The singer was blonde and she held the microphone in both hands and banged her head while she sang. She wore a black leather dress that was artfully ripped in places that revealed glimpses of her boobs, her panties, the tops of her stockings. She had a blonde mohawk and a metal ring in her nose. The two guitarists were in denim miniskirts and they did their solos while grinning and grinding on their guitars lewdly. Girls at the base of the stage were squealing and clapping and all the other girls were dancing and jumping in their high heels.

Lily and Hermione were on the dancefloor as well, having fun like everyone else. The night was freezing outside the light of the lanterns but the light of the lanterns kept everyone in a warm cocoon of magical energy. Lily was wearing a black dress with chiffon skirts and Hermione was in a strapless gown of purple satin but they were only two beautiful girls in a sea of beautiful girls. Every color of the rainbow was represented in those dresses, yellow, pink, green, red, blue. Silk, satin, chiffon. All of them dancing with faces full of makeup and laughter. Bobbing up and down. Hair pinned atop their heads or styled in waves that cascaded about their bare and shapely shoulders. The night air was rich with the scent of a hundred perfumes and the couples danced in close contact with flirtatious smiles of thick lipstick and eyes vivid with mascara and flashing with attraction.

Veronica also wore a gown of purple, perfect with her purple hair, and she was dancing with some girl whose name she didn't even know. Luna had come to the dance with the very first person who'd asked her, happy to be there with anyone, and she was smiling her dreamy smile as she bumped and grinded in a gown the color of cornsilk. Rosalie and Pansy were together, Rosalie in that embroidered gown of velvet that her mother had altered for her, and Pansy in a dress of babyblue that sorted oddly with the skanky dance moves she inflicted on her partner. Carmilla was in an oldfashioned hoopgown of burgundy silk and she watched from the perimeter as her lover Laura danced with her friends. Even the ghost named Nikki was in attendance, green and glowing, circling the floor above the heads of the dancers or popping out unexpectedly where girls had gone to makeout privately.

The Patil twins were each in a traditional sari of purple silk with yellow sashes but they were unexpectedly outshone by a couple no one had been expecting – Becky Bunnyheart and Gabrielle Delacour. The two little blondes had been despondent that their mistresses were taken and they had decided to go together and now here they were, seemingly encased in their own nimbus of prettiness, Becky in black and Gabrielle in white, smiling and dancing together with a youthful wholeheartedness as their skirts flared about their slender legs and their earrings jingled on their ears. They wore their hair styled into elegant blonde buns and they were youngest couple there and no other couple could quite compete with them for cuteness.

Before long the band was incorporating a few slower songs into their setlist so the couples would have a chance to catch their breath. Several couples left the floor for some punch but Lily and Hermione remained and swayed in each other's arms to the slow love ballad. The singer was crooning into her microphone, her voice soft and surprisingly sweet, and Lily and Hermione smiled at each other and continued to shuffle in her high heels under the stars and all those lanterns and moonmoths.

"This is nice," Hermione said. "Isn't it?"

Lily nodded happily. "Yeah."

Hermione smiled and looked about and took a deep breath of the air laden with perfume and flowers before turning back to Lily. "It's exactly what I pictured when I suggested we come to Salem," she said. Then she laughed at herself and shook her head. "Actually, it's not. It's nothing close. I had no idea a girls school would have a romantic dance at the end of term."

Lily grinned at her. "Then it's even better than you thought."

Hermione laughed again. "Much better," she said. "But most of all I'm just glad we can be together. And relax. And just have fun. Barring that little investigation into our Bellatrix lookalike, of course."

"Which turned out to be a lot of fun anyway, huh?"

"True," Hermione said with a giggle.

They fell silent for a moment and continued dancing. Lily's face was gorgeous with makeup and bright with blush and Hermione stared at it happily. So beautiful. Two butterfly hairclips were in Lily's short black hair and Lily tilted her head to ask silently what she was looking at. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Just thinking," she said. "Only one more week till the end of term. Then only half a year till we graduate. Just six measly months. Then no more Salem. I never thought this place would grow on me so much."

Lily chuckled in agreement. "Me neither," she said. "I mean, it's _school_."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at how Lily said the word school as if it were something foul. Lily smiled back and continued to sway left and right as the ballad crooned in the background.

"I guess we'll just have to make the rest of our time here count," she said.

Hermione smiled and gave a nod. "I guess so."

Then she leaned and placed a kiss on Lily's lips. She held it there and while their lips were connected the song finished and the dancers began clapping.

The tempo picked up again after that and soon the dancefloor was once again engulfed in a glee of spinning and dancing while many of the other girls sat at the tables to fold their legs and rest them. On the tables were vases of flowers, fanciful bouquets of roses and lilies and violets—all the three flowers that represented the Houses of Salem— together with plates of appetizers and half empty glasses of punch. All girls agreed the punch was delicious yet none of them seem to take much notice of the strange wriggle of warmth that went through their bodies with each sip.

Unbeknownst to the guests at large, Billie the Quidditch captain and several of other Quidditch girls were going about the punchbowls and pouring in potions they had been hiding in their purses, grinning and pressing about to shield their deeds from the eyes of patrolling teachers.

Headmistress Black, wrapped in her golden gown like a goddess, noticed the nature of those grins and moved over to Professor Tonks. Nymphadora was in a tight hotpink dress with the shapes of lovehearts cut out of the material like windows to her body and she was bobbing to the music as if she longed to be a girl again and join in. The potions teacher greeted the headmistress with a smile and the headmistress conferred with her in a whisper and soon both women were looking over at the punchbowls and the roaming Quidditch girls.

Ginny had just scooped herself a glass of punch and she moaned at how good it was. The warmth that spread through her was kind of like alcohol but not quite. She wondered if it was spiked but she didn't care. She sipped again and gazed across the courtyard at Fleur. Fleur was one of the supervising teachers and she was wearing a long gown of pale pink that clung to her every curve. It was strapless and the skirt fell all the way to the floor in a short train that trailed behind her as she patrolled the dancefloor at a casual saunter in her pink high heels. The material was soft and clingy and she looked as delicious as a piece of candy walking around. Ginny stared at her, smirking, and finished the last of her punch before setting down the glass and starting over.

Fleur was sweeping her eyes across the dancefloor, wondering where Ginny was, and then she did a doubletake as Ginny herself suddenly appeared. Her mouth dropped open. Her heart thumped. The redhaired girl was coming toward her and she was sexier than Fleur had ever seen her. Clad in a tiny red dress that covered nothing of her slim white legs. Nothing above her neckline. The material clung to her nubile body like a second skin. On her feet were tall high heels of red leather and on her lips was rich red lipstick. Together with her red hair and that predatory glint in her eyes she looked like some impish devil girl unleashed upon the dance.

Ginny smirked at the reaction and the smirk made Fleur gulp. She was quite overcome. She felt like fanning herself. She had never felt that girl exude such a powerful sexual energy before. The redhead sauntered right up to her and looked at her and set her thick red lips in a flirty smirk.

"Hey there, Professor Delacour," she said with such faux-innocent that nearby flowers almost wilted in shame.

Fleur chuckled in surprise, looking the girl over, her bare legs, the red material clinging to her waist. "Ginny," she said. "My, my. Don't you look ravishing."

Ginny shrugged a shoulder and tossed her hair casually. "I couldn't afford the dress I really wanted, but they said this one was hot."

"It is indeed," Fleur said. "My, my."

This time she really did fan herself. With her hand. A brief fluttering to cool her cheeks and provide a little more oxygen for her struggling brain.

Ginny smirked, loving the visible fluster of that tall French Veela instructor, and she put a hand on her hip and looked the other woman up and down, letting her eyes linger on every inch of that clingy pink gown.

"You look nice too," she said.

Fleur smiled in surprise and smoothed down her dress. "Oh, I do? Thank you."

Ginny looked at her again and snorted in amusement. "I don't think I've ever seen you with so much clothes on."

Fleur blushed at that. Hard. Her face and all her body went warm. She rarely ever saw the redhead outside of class but she was certainly a different kind of girl lately. Fleur didn't know how to reply and she only chuckled.

"Oh," she said. "Well."

Ginny smirked and continued relentlessly. "I think I like you better with no clothes at all."

Fleur almost fell over. Her heart stopped. The music of the band dimmed in her ears. Ginny had battered her senseless with this onslaught of arrogance and oestrogen and she still didn't know how to reply. Ginny smiled at all her success over the other woman and then relented just a little.

"But while you still have the dress on, are you allowed to dance?" she asked her.

Fleur raised her brows as if she wasn't familiar with that word. "Dance?"

"Yes, dance."

"With who?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Sure," Ginny said with a smile and shrug of a bare shoulder. "Why not?"

Fleur swallowed deep in her throat. She had a glass of punch in her hands and she finished the last of it and set the glass down. She had been hoping the drink would cool her but it only intensified her flush even more. She looked at Ginny, at that tiny little redhead who held so much power over her, and she nodded awkwardly.

"Well, yes," she said. "I'd love to."

Ginny smiled and took her hand and Fleur followed her out onto the dancefloor.

At this point Lily and Hermione had become separated. Living so long in separate Houses had caused them to develop their own circles of friends and they didn't want to neglect them. Hermione had become something of an icon in House Rose, winning them over with confidence and sheer talent, and she now had a whole salon of blondes surrounding her and laughing at her conversation. They were sitting at one of the tables, sipping punch, Hermione the lone brunette, and Hermione would keep glancing back at Lily.

Lily was across the courtyard by the punchbowl. All her friends were occupied right now and she stood there alone. She smiled and raised her glass to Hermione as Hermione smiled back and turned back to those blondes. Lily sipped. The punch really was very good. Probably spiked. It was warm all the way down into her stomach and she refilled her glass as soon as it was empty. She was pouring the liquid in her cup from a crystal dipper when another girl joined her there at the punch bowl. Rosalie Redthorn.

Lily smiled at her and handed her the dipper. Rosalie took the dipper and said nothing. She poured her own cup full and Lily took the opportunity to examine Rosalie's dress. It was red velvet with gold embroidery and it was by far the richest gown of any girl at the dance. It was similar to the style of dresses Lily had seen Rosalie's mother wear but Rosalie wore it differently. Her frame was more slender and her breasts were bunched into smaller mounds. Lily smiled at them and sipped her punch again. The two girls weren't quite on speaking terms, even now, but Lily thought she'd try.

"Wow," she said simply.

Rosalie frowned at her as if she didn't hear or didn't know if Lily was talking to her. "What?"

Lily gestured at Rosalie's dress with her glass. "Your dress," she said. "It's gorgeous."

Rosalie frowned but the compliment did seem to touch her. One of her hands unconsciously smoothed down the velvet bodice and she nodded. "I know," she said. "It was my mother's."

"It was?" Lily asked, and then she smirked playfully. "I'm surprised it fits you."

Rosalie had been about to sip but now she lowered the glass and glared at Lily. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying my mother is fat?"

Lily laughed. The other girl seemed quite protective over her mother all the sudden but she shook her head. "Actually, it was more of a jab at your small tits," she said, nodding at her impressive albeit teenaged cleavage.

Rosalie scoffed and directed a sharp glance of her own at Lily's chest. "Better than no tits at all."

Lily winced at that but she was glad the other girl was at least speaking to her. Early altercations with Rosalie and her goons had been the only blemishes on their school year so far and she hoped they could move forward into the next term as friends.

Rosalie had finally taken a sip of the punch and now she recoiled and looked at the glass. "Is this spiked?"

Lily nodded casually. "I think so," she said. "Billie was hovering around here suspiciously with some kind of bottle while some of the other Quidditch girls were shielding her from the teachers. It's pretty good, isn't it?"

Rosalie was peering at the red liquid in the crystal cup, holding it up to the lanterns overhead. She didn't seem to trust it but then she shrugged and took another sip.

"I hope it's just alcohol and not some weird potion," she said.

"Me too," Lily said. "Hey, do you wanna dance?"

Rosalie looked at her as if she would rather step on her like a bug. "Why would I want to dance with you?"

Lily grinned at her charmingly, face bright with makeup, butterfly hairclips in her hair. "Because I like you and I know you want to."

Rosalie frowned at that but softened a little. At least the slag had admitted she liked her. Rosalie took another sip of punch while she thought about it and the punch slid down into her stomach and filled with her warmth and a tingling feeling and finally she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever," she said.

Then she tipped the rest of the punch back and set the empty glass down as Lily took her hand and took her out onto the floor.

By now Hermione was sitting at the table alone with Pansy. They were both sipping punch and watching the dancers. Hermione hadn't said so but she thought Pansy looked very pretty tonight. The bleached blonde tone of her hair still gave her a try-hard vibe but her makeup was nice and her lipstick was pretty and pink. Hermione even imagined kissing those lips idly. She was surprised that she was attracted to Pansy, a girl she had hated for so many years at Hogwarts, and she wondered if the punch had anything to do with it. It was clearly spiked with something, although the sensations were nothing to complain about.

Pansy had noticed Lily and Rosalie on the dancefloor, gazing at each other in that special way they had with a little bit of anger and a little bit of genuine attraction, and her brows began to pucker. All night she had felt inferior and unworthy of Rosalie in her gorgeous gown and this only intensified those feelings. When Rosalie danced with Pansy it was like a chore. But now that Rosalie was dancing with Lily she actually seemed to have fun. Pansy hoped she was just imagining things and took another sip of punch. The warmth flowed down into her body and she squirmed against an unexpected rush of horniness. Her panties were actually getting a bit moist for some reason.

Hermione noticed the expression on her face from across the table. "You okay, Pansy?"

Pansy nodded, glancing again at Lily and Rosalie, and then turned back to Hermione. "Yeah, it's just…"

"Just what?"

Pansy took a deep breath, hesitated, and then shuffled her chair closer to Hermione so she could whisper under the sound of the music. "Do you ever worry about Lily and Rosalie?"

Hermione had leaned closer to hear and she was momentarily distracted by the proximity of Pansy's pink lips. But she shook that away and forced herself to focus on the question. "What do you mean?"

Pansy again hesitated and then she spoke a little lower. "Do you ever get the feeling that they… _like_ each other?"

Hermione frowned at that and leaned back to look at the dancefloor. Lily and Rosalie were out there and they were dancing like any other couple, bobbing, shuffling, smiling with that strange aggression they seemed to have only for each other. Hermione's frown deepened and for a moment she did feel a flicker of jealousy. Insecurity. It occurred to her that Rosalie was basically a superior version of Hermione herself, at least in superficial categories. Pureblood. Blonde. Gorgeous. Wealthy. She was even above averagely talented and intelligent.

Pansy was waiting anxiously but Hermione snorted all those thoughts away and turned back to Pansy.

"I trust Lily," she said. "Do you trust, Rosalie?"

Pansy looked uncertain. "I don't know."

Hermione was a little surprised. She had assumed their relationship was a little deeper than that. But she was touched by Pansy's candidness and her trust in being able to tell her all this—not to mention attracted to her lips—so Hermione stood up and offered her a hand.

"Well, come on," she said. "If they can make us jealous, we can make them jealous."

Pansy looked at the hand and then she smiled and placed her own inside and allowed Hermione to take her onto the dancefloor.

The couples continued to dance but by now the mood of the evening had taken a turn. Many of the dancers were holding aloft glasses of punch, dancing and drinking at the same time, spilling punch on their dresses. The dance was becoming more and more rowdy, girls grinning, girls grinding up against each other. Veronica was rubbing her butt against the girl behind her and the girl was hiking up her purple satin dress and shoving a hand into her purple panties while Veronica heaved against her. Several other girls were engaged in passionate tongue kisses to the music and every now and then a pair of panties would slip down someone's legs and become trampled into the floor under the high heels of the dancers.

The band had been given punch between sets and they were becoming just as rowdy. The singer had a tattoo over her shoulder and while she sang she somehow snapped the shoulderstrap of her ragged black dress. The dress flapped down and exposed one breast. She didn't seem to notice and she continued to rock out with that one breast bouncing all over the place as she banged her head.

Daphne by now was feeling a little drunk and she was slewing against Billie. They weren't dancing. They were over by one of the poles that the lanterns were strung from. The poles were iron and wrapped in twinkle lights and Billie was backed up against the pole while Daphne laughed and tried to seduce her sloppily. She was wearing a simple lavender dress with lavender high heels and she was grinning up at her tall muscular girlfriend. Billie was wearing a very tight and very short black dress that barely covered her meaty bum. Her boobs were huge and almost spilling out and her face was gorgeous with makeup and Daphne was delightfully confused as she wrapped her arms around Billie's neck.

"I can't tell if you're pretty or handsome," she said with a tipsy giggle.

Billie grinned at her with her hands at Daphne's hips. "How 'bout just sexy?"

Daphne grinned in agreement. "Definitely sexy."

Billie cupped her face and Daphne lifted her lips into a kiss. She moaned and even though they were in public she pushed her tongue into Billie's mouth. Her mouth tasted like punch and the taste made her moan even deeper until suddenly she remembered they were in public.

A drunk little giggle came out of her as she stumbled back.

"Oops," she said. "Sorry about that."

Billie chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It's probably the punch."

Daphne cocked her head. She wore earrings and the earrings tilted cutely. "What do you mean?"

"Me and the girls spiked it with a pretty mean lust potion," Billie said, and then she tossed her chin at the dancefloor.

Daphne turned and looked. The number of girls in tongue kisses had multiplied. A few girls at the base of the stage had pulled down their dresses and were shaking their boobs for the band. The singer was striding the stage with her dress strap broken and one breast exposed.

Daphne spun back to Billie in disbelief.

"You didn't," she said.

Billie grinned. "Yep."

Another drunken giggle came out of Daphne. She covered her mouth as if the giggle were improper and looked again at the dancefloor. Many of them had dresses that were so wet with punch that the material stuck to their breasts and nipples. Hands were roaming all over bodies and bodies were heaving together, no longer divided into partners but all at once in a writhing of horny young women in evening dresses.

At this point the headmistress was mounting the steps onto the stage. The heel taps on the boards seem to echo across the entire courtyard and several of the dancers went still in something like a daze. The woman in her gown of gold commanded attention and the guitars faltered to a stop. The drummer sagged. The singer blinked and stumbled back and even covered her exposed breast.

The headmistress held out her hand for the microphone and the singer gave it to her. The headmistress then moved to the front to the stage and turned to face the dancefloor. All of the dancers had stopped by now and they were looking up in a state of surprised stupor, not sure what had been going on. Several of them were covering the areas they had exposed and a few of them were looking at the floor for their panties.

"Girls, your attention please," said the headmistress into the microphone.

All girls gulped. They didn't know what had happened but they knew they had been out of line. The headmistress paused for just a moment, sweeping her eyes over those wet and sweaty revellers, and went on.

"It has come to our attention that the punch has been spiked with a powerful aphrodisiac," she said. "Professor Tonks has tested a sample, and while it's impossible to say when the punch was spiked, it's reasonable to assume that all of you have been exposed to it."

A murmur riffled through the dancefloor, girls sharing glances, girls worried the rest of the dance might be cancelled. Lily and Hermione had somehow met up in that melee and they looked at each other. Hermione had lost an earring and Lily had three shades of lipstick smeared across her neck.

The headmistress held up her hand for quiet. "The culprits of this irresponsible act will be rightly punished…"

Trailing off she directed a sharp glance at Billie over by that lamp pole. Billie felt a cold shiver of fear but the headmistress's eyes didn't linger long on her. She turned back to the dancefloor and she went on in her usual voice of authority.

"…but the rest of you may consider yourselves exempt of punishment for any lewd or lascivious acts you might engage in while under the effects of this potion," she said. "For the rest of the night nudity and erotic dancing will be perfectly acceptable, so please, carry on. And while I'm here, allow me to wish you all happy holidays, and I can't wait to see you all next term."

Dead silence. Disbelief. The headmistress handed the microphone back to the singer and the singer took it gingerly. The headmistress then nodded and turned and stepped down from the stage.

For a second no one moved. Then the singer broke out in a grin and pulled her entire dress over her head and threw it away. Underneath she wore nothing but a black thong and black stockings. The guitarists took cue and howled out a riff. The drummer lifted her sticks and slammed them down on the snare. The naked singer thrust her microphone in the air, topless, tattooed, and let out a cheer. The dancers erupted into a cheer as well and the singer again began rocking into the microphone while all the girls on the dancefloor ripped off their dresses and resumed dancing.

Billie was laughing in disbelief but the laugh died on her lips when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned. Professor Tonks was standing there, smiling, clad in her pretty pink dress with those loveheart cutouts in it. Billie was a full foot taller than her with an extra fifty pounds of muscle and she was utterly terrified. Professor Tonks smirked and beckoned with a finger for the girl to follow. In the dark distance, down the lane, awaited the headmistress in her gown of gold. Billie turned back and looked at the dancefloor, at all those topless girls grinding against each other, and grinned through her fear.

"Totally worth it," she said.

Then she turned back to Professor Tonks and followed her out to meet her punishment at the hands of Headmistress Black. Daphne watched her go, head tilted confusedly, and then she turned and pulled off her dress and stumbled toward the dancefloor in nothing but panties and high heels.

It didn't take long for the entire dance to degenerate into a wild orgy. The dancefloor was now a trampled marsh of evening gowns and spilled drinks. Girls who'd had their hair pinned up had let it down. Glasses of punch were being passed out and the punchbowls themselves were lifted overhead and poured over the crowd, drenching hair, breasts, panties. Hundreds of high heels minced across the floor, girls dancing and grinding against each other, girls makingout. Wet breasts rubbing and tongues entwining to the cords of electric guitar.

Becky and Gabrielle, the sweetest and most innocent girls in attendance, were being helped onto the stage where they pulled off their dresses and started dancing in their panties. Swinging their hips like young strippers and twirling in flares of blonde hair with their tiny breasts glistening. The crowd cheered out encouragement and the two girls grinned and pulled down their panties and continued dancing, entirely naked now, shaking their tiny little asses for the crowd and smiling sexily over their bare shoulders. They danced their ways to the guitarists, who were likewise entirely naked by now, and flirted with them like groupies before dropping to their knees and eating them out while they kept playing.

Other girls had taken cue and soon there were girls everywhere dancing on tables among the empty punch bowls and tipped over punch glasses, high heels on the white tablecloths, legs wet with punch. Some of them naked, some of them still in panties. The Patil twins had a table of their own and they were dancing on it like a pair of trained entertainers, naked, darkskinned, hips rolling like bellydancers. Each of them bore a gemstone in her forehead and aside from that the only things they wore were their high heels. Their table was surrounded by a ring of hooting admirers and eventually they turned to each other, dancing, and let their tongues come out in erotic little licks at each other's tongues.

Even many of the instructors who were there to supervise against this kind of behaviour had succumbed to the punch, full grown women climbing onto tables and grinding against each other to the delight of squealing students. Professor Delacour, or Fleur as she liked to be called, had a table all to herself and her wide womanly hips swung to and fro as her hands fawned at her enormous breasts. She wore nothing but pink high heels and the girls all but drooled in admiration of her naked body. Fleur smiled down at them and offered a hand to Ginny and Ginny grinned and took it and climbed up. The girl was wearing nothing but a pair of red lace panties and the teacher lowered them in a sexy stripper squat.

By now wands were out and any girl who had taken Lesbomancy found herself to be the belle of the ball as she flicked her wand into a Vibratus charm. Lily was dancing with Hermione when each of them felt a long stiff rod of wood insert into them from behind. Neither of them cared who was holding the wands buried inside them, they only stared at each other with lidded eyes and moaned and came together in a kiss until they quivered together in orgasm. Afterwards they smirked and drew their own wands and turned away from each other, grabbing whichever girl was closest by the hair and shoving their tongues into their mouths and their wands into their vaginas.

At this point girls were losing their interest in dancing and gaining an interest in eating each other out. The dancefloor had become a moil of bodies that heaved about with tongues searching for lips, either the lips in a girl's face or between her legs. Girls sitting in chairs with girls on each other's laps. Girls sitting on tables with their legs open and tongues lapping at their pussies. The band by now had enchanted their instruments to keep playing without them and they approached the edge of the stage and grinned and jumped into the crowd. Hands caught them and bore their naked bodies aloft like champions for a while before lowering them down into the orgy.

The ghost named Nikki had been going crazy this entire time, flying from scene to scene, not wanting to miss anything. The girls smiled at her and gave her flirty winks. Carmilla was one of the few who had retained any kind of composure at all and she sitting on a chair in her burgundy hoopskirts, watching the proceedings, relaxing under the lanterns. Until her lover Laura struggled out of the orgy and came before Carmilla in nothing but high heels, her body slender and naked, her lips smiling. Carmilla returned the smile and Laura lowered herself onto her knees and crawled under those hoopskirts in a dark cavern of petticoats and perfume where she fumbled at her mistress's panties and finally began licking at her vagina.

The instruments on stage continued playing by themselves like a ghost band and by now there wasn't any girl who wore more than a pair of high heels. The dancefloor was like an enormous bed of sparkly dresses and lace panties and the girls crawled across on their hands and knees as they searched out partners. Hermione had ended up in the arms of Rosalie and the two of them glared into each other's eyes lustily while Hermione pumped three fingers in to Rosalie's vagina, aggressively, dominatingly. Rosalie orgasmed, an orgasm even sweeter for the submission, but then Hermione was washed away by a tide of naked bodies. Rosalie turned and looked for Lily. Lily had her sexy little ass in the air as she went down on someone and Rosalie crawled over and began licking at that gorgeous white ass.

By now Billie had returned to the dance. Like everyone else she was naked aside from her high heels and she picked her way through the orgy gingerly, stepping high over sprawled bodies, elbows out daintily for balance. Across her muscular buttocks was a crisscrossing of whip lashings. She was looking for Daphne and she found her girlfriend sitting at a table with a few other girls who were having a break and Daphne hopped up excitedly and wrapped her arms around Billie's neck. Billie winked at the other girls over Daphne's shoulder, causing them to sigh dreamily, and then she grabbed Daphne's butt and carried her into the orgy with Daphne's legs wrapped around her middle.

Ginny and Fleur were over by one of the lamp poles. They were bathed in the bright light of the lamps and their mouths were mashed together. Fleur was gripping Ginny's small white buttocks and together they moaned and mingled their tongues. Luna was in the middle of the dancefloor and she was giggling and moving from girl to girl like a sex doll, her skin perfect and creamy, her hair flaxen like a princess. Hands groped at her and pulled her this way and that and she went along dreamily and licked at any hole that presented itself. Becky and Gabrielle were engaged in a sixty-nine on one of the tables like a dish presented for a feast and those two girls seemed all but lost in each other, arms hooked around each other's thighs, tongues buried in each other's pretty little vaginas.

At this point the lust potion was beginning to wear off and girls found themselves relaxing and catching their breath. Lily was flat on her back with a girl sitting on her face. She didn't know who it was, only that her pussy was delicious. She ate it out and the girl orgasmed and dismounted and another came along to swing her leg over Lily's face and mount Lily's mouth. Lily ate this one too, her eyes closed in exhaustion, and before she even opened them she knew who it was. Hermione. She recognized the taste and when she opened her eyes there she was, Hermione Granger, straddling her face and orgasming with a loud moan offered up to the light of the lanterns above them.

The instruments were now playing a very slow song and Lily and Hermione rose up and surveyed the scene around them. The dancefloor was a gently writhing nest of naked legs and limbs, tits, torsos, various moans and groans rising, girls still licking at each other idly. Ginny and Fleur were sitting at a table, legs crossed, eating slices of cake with dessert forks. Carmilla and Laura were strolling through a flowerfield under the moon, both of them naked, both with round beautiful buttocks. Many girls were asleep and several of them were sprawled over tables with their legs open or passed out among the chairs with bouquets of flowers tipped over their naked bodies.

Nikki the ghost was perched on the edge of the stage, looking out over all that nakedness, and her smile was euphoric. Her ethereal green gaze met with the gazes of Lily and Hermione across the dancefloor and Lily and Hermione smiled at her. Nikki giggled, her feet swinging over the edge of the stage like an excited child, and resumed watching the naked girls. Lily and Hermione held hands and began making their way off the dancefloor. Miraculously they were still wearing their shoes.

Rosalie was on her feet as well and she was looking for her gown among the discarded dresses. When she finally found it she smiled and held it to her chest tightly, as if it were important to her. Lily and Hermione didn't bother looking for their own gowns or panties. They just smiled at Rosalie and nodded to her as they continued off the dancefloor. Rosalie nodded back, her eyes flickering in something between wistfulness and resentment, and turned away. Pansy was struggling up by now as well and she went to Rosalie and smiled at her and put her arms around her.

Lily and Hermione continued all the way to the manor of House Violet. The night was freezing outside the light of the lanterns and they were giggling and shivering as they scampered upstairs and kicked off their shoes and tumbled into Lily's bed. Together they cuddled up under the covers in pitch blackness and whispered about how much fun they had and laughed at all the embarrassing things they'd seen their friends do. Then they kissed each other, their naked legs entwined under the covers, and settled down on the pillow to sleep.

—

 **AN: This was the dance. Obviously. ;)**

 **Mostly just a fun chapter, but I think it turned out really well. How many of you guessed it would end in an orgy? All of you?! Wow. Am I** _ **that**_ **predictable?**

 **But really, it was fun to write. Lots of characters got a little face time, but there were still a few missing like Narcissa or Professor Vector. It's so hard to keep track of everyone.**

 **Still, it really was fun. I wanted the plot strand of the spiked punch to unravel slowly so that the excitement would build. This chapter was also another nice exercise of shifting POV. The narrative flowed through a variety of different characters and there wasn't even any scene breaks. It really was quite seamless, at least I hope it was, lol.**

 **There was also a bit of development between Rosalie, Lily, Hermione, and Pansy. Things might get a little complicated in the next term. A bit of jealousy and relationship conflict might be fun. We'll see how it turns out. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

—

Chapter 30:

—

The following week was the final week of school before the holidays. Most of it passed quickly, with no serious work or homework, and many of the girls were making holiday plans, either to go home or to meet their girlfriend's families. Ginny would be spending Christmas with her own family, as the Weasley's usually did. She invited both Lily and Hermione but they passed. They wanted a quiet Christmas this year, just the two of them. Hermione would take a couple days to visit her parents in Australia but she would return right away so that she and Lily could spend a nice warm Christmas here at Salem with a few other friends who would be remaining at school too.

Lily wasn't going to miss most of her classes but she was definitely going to miss Lesbomancy and Fleur. Poetically, the very last class of the day that Friday was Lesbomancy which meant it was also the very last class of the term. A sort of bittersweet finale.

It hadn't rained in a while but the sky was sheer white in a vast cloudcover that stretched away as far as you could see. By now every girl had switched to winter robes and the wind whiffled the black silk about their bare legs as they climbed the stairs to the main building.

It was warmer inside and warmer again in the Chambers of Lesbomancy where they unbuttoned their butterfly brooches and slipped off their robes and hung them on hooks. Next they lowered their black lace panties and hung them as well and Lily heaved a huge sigh as she looked at the naked bodies of Hermione and Ginny, Padma and Parvati, Carmilla and Laura, Daphne, Luna, and all of her other classmates and realized she wouldn't be seeing them again like this until next term.

"Can't believe this is going to be our last Lesbomancy class till next term," she said to Hermione. "I'm gonna miss it."

Hermione smiled and hung her panties on the hook. "Me too," she said. "But it's exciting as well. This term we only learnt the basics. Next term we'll be getting into the advanced stuff."

Lily grinned at that. All she knew about the curriculum next term was that they would be going in depth about toys and she couldn't wait.

Fleur was waiting for them at the front of the class, standing with her hands on her hips in her pink sling bikini and pink high heels. Many of the girls recalled her striptease at the dance last week and she smiled at the smirks she received. Ginny in particular smirked at her cockily.

There was no sun in the windows but the room was cosy and warm with the gold braziers of incense burning around the pit of pillows. Fleur waited until all the girls had taken their seats in the pit, many of them cuddled up in pairs, all of them smiling, and then she spoke.

"Good afternoon, class," she said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Professor Delacour," they responded in their usual chorus.

Fleur smiled at that and went on. "Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, today is our last class together before ze holidays."

A loud groan from the whole class, in perfect concert, like a class of naked and large breasted kindergarten girls among the pillows. The only two who refrained from the groan were Hermione and the vampire Carmilla, the two of them far too mature for such childishness, although they did smile.

Fleur laughed at the groan but lifted a finger for a surprise. "But worry not, because I have something very special planned," she said. "Something I've been saving for just ze right occasion, and can you guess what zat is?"

A few grins blossomed around the room as the girls guessed in their heads. None could actually predict, however, and Fleur grinned and said:

"Anal."

Some low giggling went through the pit at that and already some mild blushing. Lily was particularly excited and just the mention of it gave a tingle in her butthole. Ginny as well was very curious about this and she thought she would have no trouble volunteering for demonstrations this time. Veronica was grinning as well and Luna smiled happily at the thought of being penetrated back there and even the elegant and composed vampire Carmilla had a certain smirk on her ravishing red lips that told of a taste for anal entry.

Fleur let them simmer with excitement for a moment and then she giggled and went on. "Yes, I giggle too," she said. "Anal is quite amusing. It is a very special sort of penetration. Incredibly fun but incredibly powerful as well. To orgasm from one's ass, oh. C'est manifique."

More giggling from that. Some of the girls looked a bit embarrassed or intimidated but all of them were quite eager to learn. Lily shared a grin with Hermione and Hermione grinned back and together they turned back to Fleur.

"As such, I thought it would be ze perfect note to end our term together," she said. "One last afternoon of fun and frivolity before we depart for ze holidays, hm?"

A round of nods to that. No more disappointment, just excitement.

Fleur nodded as well and went on with a smile. "Of course, some of you have experimented with zis already, but today we will be learning how to do it properly. Anal penetration, like everything else, comes in many forms. From very mild to very intense. Ze simplest method is very simple indeed. A finger."

She held up a finger. Just one. The nailpolish was pink and the nail was quite trimmed. She smiled.

"A finger is quite perfect for casual penetration of ze anus," she said. "Ze anus can be quite tight and a finger is ze perfect size for zat little bit of extra stimulation while eating your lover out. Ze anal penetration is secondary and just a kinky little sensation to give ze orgasm a little something extra. Shall we have a quick demonstration?"

Several hands shot up, all of them glancing at Ginny desperately as if it were a competition. Ginny snorted at them superiorly and raised her hand at a more leisurely pace before turning back to Fleur with a fetching smirk. Fleur felt a flutter in her heart and of course she had to pick that cocky little redhead she loved so much.

"Ah, Ginny," she said. "I was hoping you would provide your sweet little anus for a brief demonstration."

The rest of the girls groaned and lowered their hands, some of them glaring at Ginny as Ginny rose from the pit. It had been weeks and weeks of nobody but Ginny being chosen for demonstrations and by now some of the girls were actually getting jealous.

Ginny, however, had begun to enjoy the favouritism even if a very small part of her still maintained the charade of not liking Fleur. Usually she'd give the voluptuous French instructor a small glare but today she was extra excited about anal and only grinned as Fleur gestured at the altar.

"On ze altar, please," she said. "Legs wide open, facing ze class."

Ginny did as she was told, sitting down on that cool marble, facing the class, and opened her slim white legs. Between her thighs was a small patch of red curls, another things a lot of girls were jealous about, and she reclined backwards to offer as much access to those lower holes as would be required.

"Gather round, girls," Fleur was saying to the class. "Watch very closely. First, we stimulate her with a little oral."

Fleur was kneeling down as the rest of the class gathered in a semicircle behind her. Ginny smirked at her classmates, redhaired and arrogant, and then she smirked down there at Fleur. Already she was tingling in her vagina and the tingling intensified as Fleur began to lick at her netherlips, nice and hard, long firm licks that soon got her wet.

Fleur continued to eat her out for a while, moaning, and then she paused and spoke to the class.

"As you can see, ze anus is located just here." She used a finger to point at Ginny's lowerparts. Beneath her vagina was the cleft of her buttocks and in those folds of softness was a puckered pink hole. The rest of the class peered at it and nodded, arranged around that open-legged girl like young gynaecologists. Fleur smiled at Ginny, who was blushing and breathing deeply, and then she leaned and licked at that little pink hole. Ginny liked it a moaned a little bit as Fleur poked her tongue inside it and loosened it up a little before retracting her tongue and speaking again to the class. "It is a very tight little opening zat generally requires some lubrication to be penetrated," she said. "A little pussy juice ought to do ze trick, hm?"

She then pushed her finger inside Ginny's wet vagina. Ginny smiled at that and squeezed down on that slender digit. Fleur smiled as well and pushed the finger in as far as it would go and used it to feel around in that hot wet space before pumping it a little bit and making Ginny moan.

The class was watching with big grins, waiting for that other hole to be penetrated. They had forgotten their jealousy, just as Ginny had forgotten her arrogance, and now they were all just excited. Lily was biting her bottom lip, standing there with Hermione, and she couldn't wait till they got to try this as well.

Finally Fleur retracted her finger from Ginny's vagina. The finger was covered in thick clear girlgoo and Fleur smiled at it.

"Proper lubrication is best, of course, but zis ought to be sufficient for our demonstration," she said. "Are you ready, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded frazzledly, rocking back on the altar with her legs up and open, her lowerparts throbbing to be filled. Fleur smiled at her and lowered the finger to that tiny pink hole just below the other hole of her vagina. The tip of her finger began wriggling in and the rest of the class could see how tight it must be. They watched, breathlessly, as the finger began to push in.

Ginny moaned from the strange sensation. She had never actually done this before and that little hole there began to pucker with resistance. The rest of the class laughed at how the hole flexed and twitched. Fleur continued to push the finger in until it was as deep as the second knuckle. At that point she paused for Ginny to enjoy it and get used to it.

"We do it very gently at first," she said. "We must be very careful when we are inexperienced. Ze anus can be quite a fragile little hole. How does it feel, Ginny?"

Ginny hissed in a breath, reclining there on the altar with a finger in her butt and her legs open and her vagina all wet. She squeezed down on that finger, biting her bottom lip, and then she nodded.

"I love it," she said.

Fleur smiled at that. "I thought you might," she said. "Some girls don't enjoy anal penetration. Which is perfectly natural, albeit quite unfortunate. But some girls…"

Fleur gave the finger a little thrust forward.

Ginny gasped, her whole body twitching. The class chuckled and Fleur smiled at them from where she was kneeling down there at Ginny's entrances.

"Well," she said. "Some girls like it very much, don't they?"

Ginny moaned, as if to agree. Her eyes were closed and she had her legs high in the air. She was almost completely laying back on the altar. Fleur was moving the finger around inside her and it felt like a weird worm, some alien parasite come to enslave her.

Fleur watched the girl, smiling, and then she spoke again to the class.

"One finger, however, is rarely enough to trigger an orgasm all on its own," she said. "Zerefore we add some vaginal penetration as well…"

With her other hand she pushed two fingers into Ginny's vagina. Ginny moaned at that, squirming to the side, and then moaned again and arched her back as she reclined there on the altar, legs open, both holes penetrated and both holes squeezing down greedily.

The rest of the class looked on, grinning, and sidling around for a better view. It was quite cluttered between Ginny's legs with both of Fleur's hands down there. Fleur smiled at Ginny, watching her breasts heave up and down, and then she smiled at the class.

"And finally we bring her to an orgasm with our mouth," she said. "Like so."

Fleur leaned in and took Ginny's stiff little clit between her lips and started sucking on it. Instantly the girl started moaning, high and breathless, until finally she orgasmed with a loud cry and both of her holes clenching down on those fingers buried inside her.

Slowly her legs began to wilt and droop down over the altar. She was panting and a few laughs came out of her. Fleur smiled and pulled the fingers out of her vagina and then more slowly she retracted the finger from her anus. Both holes were partly open now, pink and gaping, and Fleur gave them each a kiss before rising and turning to the class.

"Voila," she said, like a magician who'd performed a trick. "A nice little orgasm with anal accompaniment. Did you enjoy zat, Ginny?"

Ginny was closing her legs and sitting up and raking a hand through her messy red hair. "Yeah," she said. "It was awesome."

The rest of the class giggled and couldn't wait their turn. All of them were tingling between their legs and between their buttocks as well. Carmilla was still lounging in the pit of pillows, the only one who hadn't bothered to observe the demonstration up close, and even she was smiling and excited.

Lily was particularly moved and she grinned broadly.

"Wow," she said. "That was so hot. Do we get to try it now?"

Fleur laughed and shook her head. "No, no, no," she said. "Zis was only an introduction. We have far more to learn before the lesson is over. Remember zat ze Vagina Renevana refreshes ze entire body, not just ze vagina."

With that she pulled out her wand and flicked it at Ginny's lap. White light sprinkled onto her thighs and Ginny laughed and stood up, completely refreshed.

The girls were disappointed that they wouldn't be trying that particular technique but they were excited at the idea of learning something more advanced and they retook their seats in the pit of pillows with only a few pouts and grumbles. Carmilla took Laura in her arms, the vampire and the human sharing a smile, and Ginny sat in the center of the pit. She was still blushing a little and grinning and she couldn't wait to be the demonstration of the next technique as well. Already her butthole was tingling for more.

Fleur waited until they were all seated and then she smiled and went on with her lecture.

"Well," she said. "Now zat we've had a basic demonstration, we can move on to some… _deeper_ techniques. Hm?"

Many of the girls grinned at that but they were becoming quite impatient as well.

"Ze vagina and ze anus are two very different holes," Fleur continued. "Ze vagina responds mostly to thickness because ze majority of ze nerve endings are at the opening. Ze deeper you venture, the less the pleasure, and if you go too deep it can be quite painful. Ze anus is opposite. Ze anus responds to thickness as well but also to depth. True anal pleasure comes from deep inside. Deeper zan any finger can reach. But once we do reach zat secret place, well. Ze orgasms are quite exquisite. Indeed, orgasms achieved through ze anus are perhaps ze most crystalline orgasms you could ever experience."

Lily grinned up at her. "Wow," she said. "Really?"

Fleur smiled and nodded like a womanly sage. "Oh, yes," she said. "But as I said, zis special place is deep inside. Very deep. And ze hole is very tight. Ze way inside must be unlocked slowly. Lovingly. It requires a great deal of trust between lovers. And, of course, a lengthy instrument."

"You mean, like, a Vibratus charm?" Lily asked eagerly.

Hermione had to roll her eyes. Lesbomancy was the only class in school that got Lily invested and excited to participate. Hermione supposed she could understand why.

Fleur nodded at Lily's question. "Vibratus charms are very common, yes," she said. "Fisting is another option, but also comes with its own complications. Strapons can be very kinky as well, but I'm afraid we won't be learning about toys until next term."

Lily lifted her hand excitedly. "I have a strapon."

Fleur raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You do?"

Lily grinned and lowered her hand to her lap. "Yeah, I bought it from your mother's shop in town. It's amazing. It was enchanted thousands of years ago by an ancient sorceress so that it works exactly like a real, um…well, penis."

Some scattered laughter at that, some awkward looks. Lily laughed as well and hastened to explain.

"What I mean is, whoever wears it can actually _feel_ it," she said. "It gets hard as you get excited and you can feel every thrust, as if the dildo was part of your actual body. It's incredible."

Many thoughtful and excited smiles blossomed through the pit. Hermione smiled as well and gave Lily's arm a squeeze. They were sitting there together, on a pile of pillows at the rim of the pit, and behind them smoked a brazier of incense. Lily wasn't sure if she had explained it properly but Fleur seemed to know exactly what she meant.

"Zat is a very powerful artefact," she said. "Even I could only dream of owning such a thing. I think even Carmilla would be jealous of such a treasure."

Carmilla smiled and nodded but Lily and Hermione had seen the Karnstein Manor and they suspected the ageless vampire had far more powerful artefacts than a simple strapon.

Fleur was still smiling, looking at Lily, and then she asked: "Do you have a charm to summon zis strapon?"

Lily nodded excitedly. "Sure."

"Wonderful," Fleur said, and then she gestured at the front of the class. "Come up here zen, Lily, and we'll use you for a demonstration."

The rest of the class chuckled excitedly and watched Lily climb out of the pit with wide grins. All aside from one of them.

Ginny.

The redheaded girl was sitting in the center of the pit, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them, and she was frozen in place. It was the first time someone had been selected for a demonstration aside from her and the shock was utterly unexpected. Her face had drained and she stared at Fleur. Fleur was welcoming Lily to the front of the class, not even noticing Ginny's hurt and furious eyes, and Ginny looked away and swallowed and tried to force it all away.

Lily had her wand out and with a quick flick the strapon appeared out of thin air, the harness of black leather already buckled about her pale hips and pale thighs. The rest of the class laughed at that the limp black dildo that hung from it and Lily blushed and scratched the back of her head. Hermione laughed as well at her tiny darkhaired girlfriend standing there with the strapon around her hips, small white breasts, oddly girlish in her high heels, and Fleur smiled at that small black rubber dildo.

"Well," she said. "Zat is an impressive little thing, isn't it? Does it get hard easily, or…?"

Fleur reached with her hand, clad in her pink sling bikini, and took a grasp of it. The dildo instantly began to stiffen in her palm like a flower blooming at the touch of some voluptuous druidess.

Lily blushed embarrassedly. "Yeah, it gets hard pretty easily."

The girls began laughing again, jostling in the pit, cheeks aglow and eyes sparkling as they roamed over that thick black shaft. Most of them had never encountered a penis or anything similar before and they couldn't help be curious. Ginny only sat there silently, brooding and glaring with jealousy at her friend and teacher.

Fleur released the dildo finally, smiling, and then slipped the shoulderstraps of her pink bikini from her shoulders.

"Okay, class, watch closely," she said. "First we apply a little lubricant. For ze sake of kinkiness, we'll use saliva."

The bikini fell around her ankles and Fleur giggled and flicked it away with a toe before kneeling down on the floor at Lily's feet, naked, blonde, wearing nothing but pink high heels. Lily's heart gave a huge thump and the dildo twitched with hardness before Fleur even touched it. Fleur smiled up at her, taking the shaft in her hand, and then she leaned forward and took the tip in her mouth.

Lily almost squealed. She was still so unused to using this thing. It was a completely different kind of pleasure and much faster and more reckless. Whenever she wore it it felt like she could orgasm at any moment. The rest of the class was watching with open mouths, somewhat scandalized by the obvious phallic symbolism and yet turned on as well because Lily was very obviously a girl with her pale little breasts and long pale legs and black high heels.

Fleur took the dildo deeper into her mouth, wetting all along the shaft, and then she took it out and began licking at it like an icecream cone. Lily was watching her helplessly, gazing down at this beautiful French Veela who was sucking on her, well, strapon. Fleur smiled up at her and winked as she kept licking and once it was wet enough she stopped and rose again.

"Next we get into position," she said, and then she turned to the altar.

Lily was standing there, her chest heaving, the strapon rigid, and watched as Fleur climbed onto the altar on her hands and knees with her gorgeous round buttcheeks pointed outwards. It occurred to Lily's frazzled mind that she would be inserting the strapon into Fleur's anus and she almost came on the spot from the thought.

Fleur perched there on the altar, lengthways with her rear presented backwards and her breasts hanging, and spoke to the class with a smile.

"One can experiment with different positions, but a position like zis allows plenty of access," she said. "But, of course, we can't simply shove ze strapon in. One must be stimulated first. Go ahead, Lily. Use your fingers or tongue. Just enough to stretch ze hole a little."

The rest of the class had climbed out of the pit and they were gathering around to watch. The altar was about as tall as a bed and Fleur's buttocks were about hip-level to Lily and Lily sank down to her knees so that she was now eye-level. Tentatively she lifted her hands and spread those buttcheeks to reveal the tight little pink hole between them. The dildo seemed to stiffen even more at the sight of it, as if it couldn't wait to get in, and slowly Lily leaned forward and licked at that little hole.

The rest of the class exchanged excited glances, huddled together, all naked and stiff nippled. Fleur was moaning, pleasurably in her throat, and Lily continued to lick at that hole and poke her tongue into it for a while until Fleur gave her more instructions.

"Now use a finger," she said. "Stretch it out a little. Only a little."

Lily smiled, face to face with Fleur's glorious ass, and began wriggling a finger into that puckered pink hole. Fleur moaned and squeezed down on it and it was so tight and warm that Lily's heart seemed to stop for a moment. The idea of sticking the strapon in here made it even harder and slowly she began to stir her finger, watching the opening become wider, smiling at it, leaning to lick at the rim of it.

"Mmm," Fleur moaned deep in her throat. "Excellent. Now go ahead and slide ze strapon inside."

Lily nodded, feverish with excitement, and stood up. The rest of the class backed away a little to give her room. Lily smiled at them, at Hermione in particular, and then she took Fleur's hips with one hand and used the other hand to guide the tip of the strapon into that little pink hole.

There was still lots of resistance and Lily was careful to do it very slowly, not just to protect that delicate little anus but also to savor it. The rest of the class watched in fascination as the hole grew to accommodate the thick black head of the strapon and they gasped as the tip finally penetrated. Fleur gasped as well, a maidenly gasp of mingled pain and pleasure, and Lily groaned and continued to slide it in.

Luna was particularly fascinated and she watched with a huge dreamy grin. "Can you really feel it, Lily?"

"Yeah," Lily said, nodding, already struggling not to explode in that that warmth and tightness.

Veronica, the purplehaired beauty, also seemed to be greatly fascinated. "What's it feel like?"

"Tight," Lily said, wincing, trying to control herself. "Really, really, _really_ , tight."

Fleur moaned deeply, smiling, her face pressed to the marble with her ass in the air like something beautiful in heat. Some randy creature of untold splendor and lust arranged there on the altar for observation by scholars of similar inclination. The strapon was almost all the way in by now and she felt like she was splitting.

"Yes," she said. "Zat is very nice. Yes. And don't forget to use your hands. Touch me. Touch me all over."

Lily had her hands on Fleur's rump and now she began caressing her and stroking those wide round buttocks. She even gave her a small spank or two, much to everyone's amusement. Everyone but Ginny. The redhaired girl was standing slightly apart from the group, glaring, arms folded under her angry little breasts. She still couldn't believe Fleur had chosen Lily for the demonstration over her, especially after everything that happened at the dance, but she supposed it was her own fault. She was stupid to think Fleur liked her when the French Veela was obviously just an empty headed slut.

Fleur moaned with deep womanly pleasure and began moving her hips, side to side, rocking them and stirring the strapon inside the tight space of her anus. Her eyes were closed and her face was glazed over with blush.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Yes. Yes. Begin thrusting, Lily. In and out. Slowly at first. Yes."

Lily nodded and began doing it, her face crumpling in pleasure, pulling the dildo out and then sliding it back in. There was less resistance now but it was still so tight. So tight and so unspeakably warm.

Slowly the thrusts became faster. Lily couldn't help it. It felt like her heart was on fire in her chest. As if her blood were boiling. Beads of sweat stood on her forehead and she needed more, more, more.

Fleur groaned and the groan was deep and verging on helplessness and her voice when it came was high and breathless.

"Yes," she said. "Yes. Harder, Lily. Do it harder."

Lily gave a sound like a whimper, a small note of agreement, and she started thrusting the strapon harder and faster. In and out. The friction was building and her legs were getting weak. Fleur groaned again, even higher and more breathless, and she spoke in a wheeze.

"Yes," she said. "Oh god. Harder, Lily. Harder. Oh god. I'm so close. I'm so close, Lily."

The rest of the class were breathless as well by now, huddled together with moist pussies and stiff nipples and tingles in their buttholes, watching this voluptuous blonde woman being relentlessly penetrated in her anus, over and over, harder and harder. Lily's breath was coming out in wheezes and whimpers and sweat was streaming down her face. Fleur still had her eyes closed, her blushing face mashed into the cold marble, but she managed to gather enough wits to speak to the class.

"Oh god," she said. "Watch closely, girls. Watch exactly how wonderful it can be to have an orgasm driven into your ass. It is incredible. Oh god, I can't control it. Oh. Oh. _OhhhHHH_ —!"

The scream rose to a high pitch and then suddenly snapped off as her hips twitched and her eyes rolled into her head. The sudden spasm of Fleur's stretched anus triggered Lily's own orgasm as well and she cried out and doubled over with the dildo buried in all that incredible heat and the dildo twitching uncontrollably.

The class watched, smiling, mesmerized, as the student and teacher slowly caught their breath. They remained in that position for a while, with Lily mounted over Fleur from behind, and then slowly Lily rose and pulled the dildo out. Fleur moaned as it was retracted and the hole left behind was pink and gaping. The dildo itself had softened and it drooped downward slightly.

With a breathless laugh Fleur turned and sat on the edge of the altar, tilted on one buttcheek to keep the pressure off her tender anus. The class was grinning at her and she gave them a smile.

"Well," she said. "As you can see, orgasming from anal penetration can be quite mindblowing. Whew. Truly ze kinkiest kind of orgasm."

A round of tittering from the girls, shared glances, excited at trying this themselves. All aside from Ginny. Ginny was still standing a little apart and she still had her arms crossed under her breasts and despite her stiff nipples she didn't look at all excited or eager. Fleur noticed her expression for the first time but in the frazzles of orgasm she couldn't understand what that expression was about.

Lily had her wand out and now she flicked it at Fleur's lap.

" _Vagina Renevana_!"

White light sparkled over Fleur's lap and she laughed and rose from the altar. All she wore was pink high heels and she touched Lily's hair and smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then she turned back to the class.

"Well," she said. "Since it's our final lesson of ze term, let's do something fun, shall we? Who else wants to experience a mind blowing orgasm driven into zeir anus by Lily Potter's strapon?"

Every hand shot up. The Patil twins, Luna, Hermione. All grinning at Lily. Even Carmilla had deigned to raise a hand with a flirty smile on her pale aristocratic face. Lily blushed but then she noticed Ginny. Ginny alone had refused to raise a hand and she was glaring darkly at Lily. Lily wasn't sure what she did wrong but she didn't get a chance to find out. Fleur had laughed at all the hands and now she drew her wand.

"I thought so," she said. "Lily, do you have the stamina?"

"I think I can manage."

"Very well zen – _Vagina Renevana_!"

White light wrapped around the strapon Lily was wearing and since the strapon was connected to her own body and spirit the charm filled it with new energy. It had been drooping slightly but now it began to stiffen again just from being surrounded by all these naked girls who wanted to offer their cute little butts for penetration.

Fleur smiled and readied her wand again. "And to keep things running _smoothly_ , here's a standard lubrication charm I want you all to learn – _Lubricus_!"

The tip of the wand flicked at the stiffening strapon and suddenly a thick coating of oil formed over the black shaft of it. Lily smiled and took it in her hand. It was hard and slippery.

Fleur laughed and clapped her hands to get things organized.

"Okay, who's first? Hermione, you can go first. Up on ze altar and bend over. Let's see how your powerful mind will handle ze mindblowing pleasures Lily will drive into you."

Hermione smirked and came forward. The other girls were a little jealous that she got to go first but all were eager to watch as well. Hermione was naked and you could see how hard her nipples were on her moderately large breasts.

"I usually feel anal is a little degrading," she said, "but since it's for class…"

Lily grinned and Hermione grinned back before climbing onto the altar, on all fours in her high heels, and presented her behind to Lily. Lily took those buttocks in her hands and stroked them and spread them and dipped her head to lick at the little pink hole there. She moaned and pushed her tongue inside it until it was ready for more and then she rose up again and pushed the tip of the oiled strapon at the pink little hole puckered there. Hermione chuckled and prepared herself.

"You better do me nice and hard, Lil," she said.

Lily grinned and gripped her hips. "I will."

Then she shoved the entire shaft inside, causing Hermione's head to fling back with a gasp while Lily herself groaned at the sudden heat and tightness.

The rest of the class looked on and eagerly awaited their turn. There was no lecture to listen to this time and they gathered around the altar in a ring of naked and smirking girls to comment and quip, telling Hermione how much she liked it, telling Lily to do her harder. Fleur had sidled around to Ginny and she tried to take Ginny's hand with a smile but Ginny had huffed and sidled away. Fleur was beginning to understand that the girl was jealous she had used Lily in a demonstration and she reminded herself to keep Ginny after class so she could apologize and explain why.

Hermione was lengthways on the altar, on all fours, and the dildo was sliding in and out of her anus in a well-lubricated rhythm. She had never quite been penetrated like this and already she was losing her intellectual mind. Her eyes were rolling in her head and her mouth was wide open and moaning and she could feel Lily gripping her hands and pushing that huge hard dildo into the tight space of her anus. Beads of sweat had formed on her brow and she was pressing her face into the cool marble, her ass high in the air behind her. She could hear the other girls telling Lily to go faster, harder, and Lily must've listened to them because she began to accelerate, faster and faster, driving the dildo in and out. Hermione moaned deep in her chest, her eyes shut and rolled up behind their lids, and she kept moaning and moaning until finally her mind snapped in an orgasm that burst in a blinding white light inside her brain and a squirt of moisture between her legs.

A cheer went up from the class and lots of congratulations. Hermione sank over and groaned with a gaping anus and some of the girls patted her butt while another casted a Vagina Renevana charm on her and Lily. A light fight broke out over who gets to go next and Fleur solved the issue by suggesting Lily should choose.

Most of the girls agreed with that and instantly they were flocking around Lily, smiling at her and touching her and grasping at the strapon. Lily grinned at this gaggle of admirers with their naked breasts and sexy smiles and she was so flushed with choice that she couldn't choose at all. There was Veronica with her purple hair and huge breasts, Luna with her soft milky body and dopey eyed smile, the Patil twins with their dark skin and dark eyes and identical bodies. Daphne with her pretty face and long black hair. Carmilla with her ravishing red smirk and full white breasts. Blonde little Laura with her slender body and pleasant smile. Lily spun on the spot, surrounded by tits and giggles, the strapon rigid and eager, and she hesitated so long that Veronica simply climbed onto the altar and bent over and spread her buttcheeks.

The rest of the girls were so eager to see more that they didn't even argue. They simply shoved Lily into position and spanked her butt a few times and told her to do it. Lily bent to lick at Veronica's asshole, poking her tongue into it and pushing it in as far as it would go, and the crowd continued to heckle until Lily finally pulled her tongue out and took Veronica by the hips and shoved the strapon inside.

Veronica laughed and gasped and she really seemed to like it. The crowd cheered and Hermione laughed and gave a polite round of applause. Fleur had moved over to her desk and sat down to sort some papers but she kept glancing at the class and smiling at their antics. Veronica was groaning and pushing backwards with her hips, in rhythm with the thrusts, getting as much of that strapon inside her as she could. Her breasts were hanging and swaying and so was her long purple hair and she was wearing nothing but a pair of black high heels. Lily gripped her hips and continued to thrust, harder and harder, until the girl arched on all fours like a cat and orgasmed with a low groan of ecstasy.

More cheers went up as Vagina Renevana charms were cast and Veronica's limp form was scrapped off the altar. Lily was building confidence now and she smirked as the girls once again began vying for her attention. It had been the vampire Carmilla who had caught her eye the first time and now she singled her out with a smile and asked if she wanted to go next. Carmilla returned the smile and said it would be her pleasure and then she climbed onto the altar and presented her pale hindquarters to Lily.

The ring of her anus was a pale pink and Lily licked at it eagerly while the crowd watched in anticipation. Lily moaned and pushed her tongue inside, deep as it would go, and then she pulled it out and licked at the ring a little more before raising up and nudging the tip of the strapon into it. Carmilla groaned as she was penetrated, a low groan with a certain regalness to it, and Lily hissed in a breath at how tight it was. She had her hands on Carmilla's round pale buttocks and slowly she began to thrust. In and out. The vampire squirmed, positioned there on her hands and knees, wearing nothing but black high heels, white as the marble she was poised upon and just as immaculate as well. Centuries old countess and wise beyond her appearance and now impaled in her pale anus and moaning with growing mindlessness as Lily panted and shoved and thrust the strapon in and out until Lady Carmilla Karnstein orgasmed with a high shriek and a spasming butthole.

Lily was laughing as she pulled it out and Carmilla laughed as well and rolled aside to make room for the next girl. Laura had been too shy to fight for Lily's attention but Lily could see how excited her blonde little body was and she chose her to go next. She climbed up on the altar eagerly and presented her pretty peachcolored buttocks and Lily spread them with her hands and licked the pink ring of her anus until she was ready.

Laura gasped as her tiny little butthole was penetrated and Carmilla had knelt down on the floor to watch her young lover's face. Laura was blushing, the strapon already thrusting her into ecstasy, and Carmilla held her hand and gazed at her with a smile until Laura finally groaned and twitched and orgasmed uncontrollably on the strapon buried inside her butt.

Lily was getting exhausted by now but she showed no signs of stopping. She still had a whole class to go through and she wiped her forehead while Vagina Renevana charms were cast and asked who's next. A pair of bickering brunettes, bestfriends both named Kitty, almost broke out into a catfight—or Kitty fight—until Lily picked one of them at random and told her to get onto the altar. The girl squealed gleefully and hopped up and moaned happily as Lily licked at the pink ring of her butthole before shoving the strapon inside.

Kitty squealed some more and laughed in orgasm and then it was the other Kitty's turn. She too climbed onto the altar and groaned as Lily licked at her to loosen her up and then she too orgasmed with the strapon crammed into the tight little space of her anus. So far Lily had orgasmed from each and every ass she had penetrated and she required a Vagina Renevana charm after each one. There was sweat on her forehead and on her pale little breasts and after each orgasm she would have girls touching her and stroking her and asking to be next. Lily enjoyed the attention but she favoured the more shy girls first, the ones that hovered just outside the circle and only watched quietly. Lily pointed them out one by one and one by one they would smile with surprise and happiness and come forward to climb onto the altar. Many of them had pretty little asses and Lily smiled and she licked at the pink rings between their buttcheeks and poked her tongue inside until they were ready for penetration. The strapon would then slide in and make them groan and soon they would orgasm in that brief mindbreak of anal ecstasy that all these girls had succumbed too.

At this point Veronica was demanding to have another turn, her voice horny and pleadful, until Hermione laughed and took her into the pit of pillows where they experimented together with Vibratus charms, lubricating them up and inserting those hard wooden rods into each other's soft perky asses. Some of the other girls who had already had their turn joined them and soon there was a light orgy of anal sex occurring among the pillows, girls on all fours, girls spreading their buttcheeks. Licking at each other and inserting fingers or wands. Hermione had her long legs open and someone was sucking at her clit while wriggling a finger in her butthole. She orgasmed with a beaming smile and looked over at the altar where Lily was still plowing her way through all those girls.

It was Daphne's turn now and she was quite shy about it. Despite the blush over her face she tried to demure and skip her turn but she was pinched and spanked until she had no choice but to climb onto the altar and present her pale little ass. Lily licked at it, smiling, and then she pushed the strapon inside it. Daphne moaned and squirmed and bit her bottom lip. Lily stroked one of her buttocks to calm her and began to thrust, slowly at first and then faster and harder, until Daphne cried out and orgasmed with her stretched anus gripping on that thick oiled dildo.

Next were the Patil twins. Instead of climbing on the altar they simply bent over it like pair of mares in heat, side by side, long legged and darkskinned and tall black high heels on their feet. They each had an identically gorgeous ass and Lily knelt down to lick at them and poke her tongue inside them and then she rose and started thrusting into Padma first while fingering Parvati. Padma orgasmed with buckling legs and then Lily pulled her finger out of Parvati's butt and pushed in the strapon instead. Parvati moaned pleasurably, enjoying it immensely, and she too orgasmed with buckling knees. The two twins asked each other if they were alright, their voices panting and wheezing, and then they smiled and came together in a beautiful kiss that mashed their chocolate breasts together. While they were making out Parvati reached down to grab Padma's ass but Padma yelped at the pain and Parvati giggled before they cast some Vagina Renevana charms on each other.

Luna had been waiting patiently this whole time, smiling excitedly as she watched all these girls orgasm, and now it was finally her turn. Lily's hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead and she was wobbly in her high heels but she was smiling and still determined to do all of them. Luna was climbing onto the altar, her body so soft looking and her skin such a gorgeous golden color like butter, and Lily spread her beautiful buttcheeks and licked her for a while before finally shoving the strapon inside. Luna gasped and grinned and giggled as her anus twitched on that long black shaft buried inside her. She told Lily to keep going, harder, faster, and Lily continued to thrust until finally Luna orgasmed with a gasp and a laugh before sliding off the altar with a dazed and dopey smile.

There was only a few more girls left and Lily took care of them one after the other, licking their assholes and then thrusting them into orgasm. By now Lily was almost fainting from exhaustion. She'd stuck her strapon into every ass in the class and some of those asses had given her quite intense orgasms, especially Hermione and Carmilla. She liked strong women and she loved even more to shove her strapon in their asses and make them squeal.

Last of all was Ginny. She was pissed with both Lily and Fleur and she had been waiting by with her arms crossed, redhaired and furious, white little breasts bunched between her arms. She had been determined to refuse but in the end her curiosity of being penetrated back there overcame all else and she forced herself to climb onto the altar with her cute little ass pointed at Lily. Lily giggled at it and licked at it for a long time, savouring it, and finally she inserted the strapon into it. Ginny groaned and bit her bottom lip. She loved it just as much as she thought she would and her anger began to disintegrate in an onset of lust as Lily thrust and thrust and thrust her pretty white ass into an orgasm that snapped her little redheaded mind for a moment.

By now the pit of pillows was filled with girls with wands sticking out of their butts like tails and they called out for Lily to come join them. Lily laughed and all but stumbled down the steps into that pit of pillows and incense, her strapon swaying with each step, until the girls grabbed her and pulled her down into that orgy of anal and spread buttcheeks.

The first ass Lily saw was Hermione's. Round, perky, tanned. She grabbed it and shoved the strapon inside. Hermione squealed and rocked back against it and laughed until she orgasmed. She then turned, the strapon slipping out, and cupped Lily's face and kissed her mouth until suddenly Lily felt a Vibratus charm ram into her asshole from behind. Hermione grinned at that and unbuckled the strapon and tossed it away and soon Lily was flat on her stomach while a group of girls gathered around her and experimented on her anus like apprentice surgeons, sticking fingers inside her, tongues, wands, spreading her buttcheeks and licking all across the cleft. Until finally they shoved a total of three different wands into the stretched space of her anus and made her orgasm so hard that she had to bite down on a pillow.

Fleur was still at her desk and now she was glancing at the clock. Class was over but she decided to let the girls go for a little more. It was the last class of the term and she wanted them to have fun. She even rose from her desk and went over to join in. The girls saw her coming and let out a cheer to greet her.

For the final few minutes of class they all seemed to converge on Fleur. Every girl in that pit of pillows was naked aside from a pair of black high heels and they began touching Fleur and licking at her huge perfect breasts. One of the girls had donned the strapon, Lily giving them permission to try it, and soon Fleur was on her hands and knees while the girl thrust her into a womanly orgasm. After that a different girl wanted to try wearing the strapon and Fleur was happy to offer her anus for that girl as well. Other girls soon wanted a turn and while they were thrusting into her from behind she would lick at whichever ass presented itself in front of her face, moaning and orgasming with her tongue buried in the delicious little butts of her students.

Eventually the orgy became general again and there was little more conversation. They were exhausted and all their frazzled minds knew was that they wanted more and never wanted to stop. Even the noblewoman Carmilla had regressed into something closer to a common whore and she was gasping and orgasming and arching her spine with both of her holes penetrated with thick wooden wands. Ginny had been careful to avoid Fleur in that melee of ass sex but eventually she succumbed and found herself tonguing that pink anus discreetly while the French Veela was distracted with something else.

Lily was more exhausted than all of them but she couldn't get enough of those perky little asses. She ate them as if they were enormous apples, gripping them in her hands and pushing her tongue inside. The strapon had found a new wielder and eventually that long black shaft found its way into Lily's ass and Lily closed her eyes and laid her face into another girl's buttocks and allowed the strapon to drive her into orgasm.

By now it was getting quiet and the sun was beginning to set. An orange glow appeared in the high windows and soon people began to notice. They laughed at how late it was getting and eventually Fleur struggled out of that pit of pillows and took a deep breath and clapped her hands to dismiss the class. There were a few groans of disappointment but the groans were playful and every girl was more than satisfied.

Their robes and underwear were hanging on hooks and soon they were stepping into their panties, half stumbling, too exhausted to do much more than smile dazedly. Fleur had stepped into her pink sling bikini and now she lifted the straps over her shoulders and adjusted them and made sure her breasts were properly tucked behind those strips of pink silk. The rest of the class was slipping their arms into the sleeves of their robes and Fleur spoke to them from across the room.

"Excellent work, girls," she said. "You've made me very proud. No homework over ze holidays, just relax and have fun and perhaps practice your anal techniques. I'll see you all very soon."

Lots of grins at that and several of the girls waved and called out goodbyes as they filed out. Ginny had lingered a little and she was buttoning her robe around her breasts. She still couldn't believe Fleur had chosen Lily for a demonstration instead of her. She really regreted putting the moves on Fleur at the dance. How could she have been so stupid?

Fleur noticed her there and waited until most of the girls were gone before calling to her.

"And Ginny?"

Ginny paused on her way out. Her heart fluttered but she forced her brows into a frown as she turned and made her way back over to Fleur. Fleur was standing at her desk, leaning a naked hip on it, and she smiled at Ginny.

"I was wondering if you'll be going home for ze holidays or if you'll be remaining at school," she asked her.

Ginny continued to glare. "Actually, I'm going home."

Fleur's smiled flickered disappointedly. "Oh," she said. "I was hoping you could've helped me fine tune ze new curriculum for next term since you're practically my little assistant anyway."

Ginny scoffed at that. "Could've fooled me."

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed to enjoy using Lily as a demonstration today much more than me."

Fleur clucked her tongue, trying to keep it light and playful. "I only did zat because she mentioned her strapon and I thought ze class would enjoy it. As zeir teacher it's my duty to teach them. Zey already know I favor you too much already."

Ginny knew that made sense but she was still hurt. She had let down her guard and become Fleur's pet for a while and now Fleur had picked Lily instead of her. Her pride was wounded and she wished she had transferred out of this class before any of this had happened.

"Well, whatever," she said. "It's none of my business."

Fleur looked at her with a mixture of disappointment, amusement, and affection. "Ginny…"

"Look, I gotta go," Ginny interrupted. "See you next term."

Fleur nodded, smiling forlornly, and watched Ginny until she had stalked all the way out of the classroom. Then she heaved a sigh and hoped the temperamental little redhead would have calmed down by next term.

—

 **AN: A while back there were some requests for more buttplay. This chapter ought to satisfy you. ;)**

 **But wow, that was exhausting to write. Whew. I didn't expect it to be so long. I thought it would be much shorter. Lots of fun to write, though. Especially that orgy at the end. It might have been a bit long, a bit repetitive in places, but it really was fun to write. I just hope you guys like anal, lol. Some people really don't.**

 **Parts of it were a bit tricky, though. I wasn't sure which words to use and which ones to avoid. I thought anus was okay but I avoided words like prostate. I also avoided any eff-words, but I've been doing that the whole story. The eff-word just doesn't quite fit with the lighthearted tone.**

 **Ginny and Fleur are fighting again, but don't worry. It's just the catalyst to force Ginny to admit how she really feels. When they make up, they're** _ **really**_ **make up.**

 **After this will be the Christmas holidays. Should be fun. We'll get it snowing and have the girls give each other some presents and maybe a mistletoe gag or two. And after the holidays we'll have to get some kind of plot going again. I have something planned, so don't worry. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

—

Chapter 31:

—

The next day was the first official day of holidays and it had finally begun snowing overnight, girls waking up and rubbing their eyes and looking out the windows to see the campus was covered in a soft white carpet dotted with multicoloured flowers like some kind of candy icing. Some of them had come from climates where they had never seen snow before and they rushed outside in their pajamas and bare feet and giggled and shivered as they scooped up handfuls of snow and squished it to see what it felt like before retreating back inside to get dressed.

The wells outside the manor of House Violet had frozen over and the girls were forced to bathe inside. This was where the younger girls of the house bathed and they were delighted to accommodate the older girls, inviting them in like tiny geishas and drawing them baths and washing their hair. The baths were a row of marble tubs with silver faucets and silver clawfeet and the white tiled room was soon filled with steam and the scent of soap. There was a row of showers as well with no curtains and naked girls stood under the streams of water and turned their bodies to rinse off the soap. Pairs of them shared same the tubs or showers and they pulled each other into kisses and mashed their wet breasts together.

Becky Bunnyheart, Lily's young apprentice, attended to her mistress personally and drew her a tub full of water and began washing her back. Lily enjoyed the attention for a while, smiling about at the similar scenes of young girls bathing the older girls, visible crushes and curiosity in their wide pretty eyes over those larger breasts and fuller figures, and then she turned and pulled Becky into the tub with her. The tiny blonde splashed into the water with a squeal and came up with her hair soaked to her head and bubbles on her nose. Flat chested, stiff little nipples. Giggling. Lily blew the bubbles away and kissed her and pulled her close. Becky wrapped her arms around her mistress and moaned as Lily reached between her slender legs under the water.

It was still snowing when Lily and Becky appeared in the courtyard outside. They were in their winter robes and they truly looked like mistress and apprentice, side by side, each in black, Becky about half a foot shorter than Lily. Becky's curly blonde hair was once again in its customary pigtails and she looked like a little girl in a sorceress costume for Halloween, standing there in her black high heels with that black silk robe buttoned once across her tiny chest. Below the silver butterfly brooch was her flat little midriff and below that was the tiny triangle of her black lace panties and below that were her long slim legs. Lily kept smiling at her and Becky kept giggling.

The courtyard was filled with other girls, all in their winter robes, and most of them were saying goodbye to friends for the holidays, kissing cheeks, hugging, telling each other how much they would miss each other. Some of them were already mounting on brooms and flying up into the gently sifting snow and making their way to town to catch a train or a Port Key. Both Becky and Lily would be remaining at Salem and perhaps that was why Becky was sticking to Lily's side like glue. Finally she would have her mistress all to herself, even if only for a little while.

Lily and Becky roamed the courtyard a bit, shouting out a few farewells to friends, parcelling out a few hugs, until they finally bumped into Hermione. Hermione was there with Gabrielle and a few of Gabrielle's friends, all blondes from House Rose, all exquisitely pretty. Especially Gabrielle. Becky felt a hot crackling of attraction just from laying eyes on that perfect Veela face and that perfect Veela body, loosely wrapped in that black silk robe with her slender legs and black lace panties revealed. She remembered their date at the dance and wondered if they would ever date again. Hermione had noticed Lily and now she quickly kissed each of those blonde girls on their cheeks before starting over toward Lily. The blonde girls were mounting onto their brooms and soon they were flying away, Gabrielle sparing a special wave for Becky.

Hermione had her broom in her hand like a walking staff and she seemed all ready to depart. Tall, elegant, clad in that revealing black robe that highlighted the tiny triangle of her black lace panties. Lily smiled at her, a small smile tinged with just a little rue, and she gave her precious Hermione a big hug.

"Oh, Hermione," she said, not releasing her. "It's only a few days, but I'm gonna miss you. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Hermione chuckled and continued holding her. "It's probably for the best. My parents are open-minded people, but they might be a bit…startled by our relationship. I'll use this visit to prepare them and you can come see them next time."

Lily gave her a squeeze and a growl of affection and then finally released her. "Well, if you say so. Although I don't know what they'd be startled about. It's not like I was planning to do you on the kitchen table right in front of them."

Hermione gave her look as if she wasn't sure about that. Becky giggled, standing by politely. All around them girls were taking off on brooms and calling out farewells. The crowd was beginning to thin and Hermione and Lily were a few of the only ones left.

"Don't worry, Lily, I'll be back by Christmas," Hermione said.

Lily pouted. "I'm still gonna miss you."

Hermione grinned and then patted Becky's blonde head. "Well, luckily, you'll have Becky to keep you company," she said. "Can I trust you to take care of Lily while I'm gone, Becky?"

Becky nodded eagerly, pigtails bobbing, snowflakes in her hair. "Yes, ma'am," she said like a small blonde soldier. "I'll take care of her just like you would."

Lily grinned and then looked at Hermione. "But who's going to take care of YOU, Herm?"

Hermione smile and shrugged casually. "I guess I'll just have to practice my Vibratus charm," she said. "I'll see you soon, Lily. Behave."

Then she leaned and placed a kiss on Lily's cheek and winked at Becky before mounting up on her broom and zipping upward into the snowy winter sky.

Lily sighed deeply and watched her go, the warmth of the kiss already fading on her cheek. Her short dark hair was dusted with snow and her heart was heavy. Hermione wouldn't be gone for long but already she felt like part of her was missing. Eventually she turned and looked at Becky there. Smiling. Coy. Hands laced behind her back and eyes twinkling as the breeze riffled her pigtails and her robes, high heels, slim legs, black lace panties. Lily grinned at her, thankful at least she would have Becky here, and then she offered a hand to the younger girl.

They went back to the manor and fooled around on the rug before the fireplace in the common room for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. They had dragged down a few quilts for extra warmth and their robes were in a pile beside their shoes. The fire was warm and crackling and the windows were webbed with frost and there was a large green Christmas tree in the corner with some presents already scattered underneath.

They were two of the only girls in House Violet who were staying at Salem over the holidays and they had the entire manor to themselves. At lunch time they took a trip into the kitchen, wrapped in quilts, and they had a little fruitcake and some egg nog before scurrying back to the glowing orange hearth in the common room. Where they shed their quilts and came together in a kiss. Slow and lovingly. It had been a long time since they'd had this much time together, just the two of them, and they made the most of it.

Becky had always been curious about Lesbomancy, although too young to take it as a class, and Lily had been giving her impromptu lessons over the last couple months. Today she taught the girl about anal, their last Lesbomancy class of the term. She thought perhaps Becky might be too young and too tight back there to really enjoy it but of course Becky loved it. She was laying on her side, her pretty little butt pointed outward, and Lily played with that little pink hole for quite a while to get her used to it. Using her finger to stretch it. Thrusting gently. Making her moan and squirm her little hips. Finally she flicked her wand into a Vibratus charm and lubricated it with a Lubricus charm and eased the tip of it into that tight little hole. Becky moaned deep in her throat and soon she was orgasming with her girlish face crumpled in pleasure and glowing in the firelight.

After the lesson was over they just had a little fun. Becky had an aggressive side to her when she got really horny and she straddled Lily's lap and pinned her to the rug by the wrists before swooping down to kiss her. Lily moaned and let her have control, smiling as her mouth was abandoned and the girl moved down to her breasts. Cupping them and licking at the nipples. Sucking at them. Lily's legs were wide open and soon Becky was down there, face first in Lily's pussy, munching it out as if she were really hungry. Lily orgasmed once again and then she smiled and laid the girl down on her back. She gazed at her face for a moment, admiring how young and pretty she was, and then she shifted down between those slender thighs and began licking at that bald and glistening girlhood.

By midafternoon they were a little tired. Lily had fetched a little more eggnog in a couple mugs and they were cuddled under the quilt on the sofa while they sipped and watched the fire together. Lily was smiling and she felt very pleasant although part of her did wish she was here with Hermione instead of Becky. She loved Becky, she really did, but Hermione was her true one and only. Becky glanced at Lily and noticed the distant look in her eye as she stared at the fire. The girl knew what she was thinking about and she smiled.

"You miss her already, don't you?" she asked her.

Lily snapped out of it and smiled at that pretty blonde under her arm. "Yeah," she said. "By now she would've taken the Port Key all the way to Australia. All the way over there on the other side of the world. I know she won't be gone long, but it's a lot of distance."

Becky nodded and then she smiled brightly. "At least you have me, though, right?"

"That's true," Lily said, and then grinned and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Becky once again settled against Lily. They were completely naked under the quilt and their skin was warm. Becky hadn't been happier than she was now in a very long time. Her eyes were drowsing, like a dozing cat, but then she noticed a gift under the tree with her name on the label, a very large box, and the label also said it was from Lily. She sat up a little with a smile.

"What's that?" she asked, referring to the present.

Lily smirked secretively. "Oh, that's nothing. A surprise."

"For me?"

"Maybe," Lily teased. "Although you aren't the only Becky in school."

Becky giggled at that and settled down again. Arms around Lily under the quilt. Holding her. Lily also had her arms around the younger girl and she stroked at her skin gently for a while before speaking.

"So how come you're not going home for the holidays?" she asked her. "You never mentioned."

"Oh. Well…"

"Actually, you never talk about your family at all."

Becky didn't reply for a moment and then she sat up a little and turned to Lily. The quilt slipped down about her bare shoulders and her face had gone a little serious.

"To be honest, I have no family," she said.

Lily's brow puckered. "You don't?"

Becky smiled, small and sad, and shook her head. "No," she said. "I was born to a very prominent pureblood family, but…"

"But what?" Lily asked in concern, already sensing something bad.

Becky took a small breath and shrugged one of her bare little shoulders. "They wanted their firstborn to be a son," she said. "So I was given away to an orphanage."

Lily felt a dull rage begin in her chest. "That's horrible."

Becky nodded in agreement and gave a tiny sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah," she said. "Back when I skipped a bunch of school and said I had a family emergency, that was when I officially aged out of the orphanage and I had a bunch of things to take care of. So, yeah. Now I have no home at all. Just here."

Becky looked down at their quilt covered laps. The fire crackled. Otherwise it was silent in the room. Lily didn't know what to say but she felt so bad for the poor girl. How could anyone abandon something so pretty and precious as Becky? Becky remained silent for a while and then she looked up with one of those pretty little smiles.

"I guess that's why I've always had a bit of hero worship for you," she said. "Because you never had a family either. Did you?"

Lily shook her head. "Not really."

Becky giggled and wrapped her arms around Lily and snuggled into her chest. "See? Me and you have a lot in common."

Lily smiled at that and held her. "I guess we do," she said, and then she kissed the girl on her head and whispered into her hair. "Hey, listen. Since neither of us have a family, let's be our own family. For the holidays, you can be my little sister. Okay?"

Becky sat up excitedly. "Really?"

Lily grinned and nodded. "Sure."

Becky lit up and giggled and then she slammed her mouth onto Lily's.

Soon they were on the rug again, naked, rolling in each other's arms. Becky had a particular affinity for Vibratus charms, her tight little vagina quite slutty for the vibrations, and Lily made her wand nice and thick for the younger girl. Becky opened her legs and pleaded for it playfully, smiling and squirming, and Lily gently pushed it in. Becky moaned and arched, her torso so slim and slight, and soon she orgasmed over and over again, several times in a row with her tiny little vagina squeezing down on that hard rod of wood while her mistress licked at her nipples and clit and pumped the wand into her.

It had continued to snow outside and soon they could hear the sounds of a snowball fight outside. A while later two brunettes burst into the manor, giggling, covered with snow, and saw Lily and Becky there on the rug. The brunettes teased them and pulled them up to their feet and recruited them for reinforcements. Lily and Becky laughed and they barely had time to put their robes and shoes on before they were shoved outside to join the fray.

There were girls from all three houses, brunettes from House Violet, blondes from House Rose, a redhead or two from House Lily, and they were engaged in a loose skirmish across the campus. These were basically all the girls that would be staying at Salem over the holidays and there was about a dozen in total, running through the snow in black high heels, ducking behind hedges. Snowballs flying through the air and knocking berets off their heads. Some of them in mittens, others without. The enchanted robes kept them from feeling any cold and one girl from House Violet tackled a girl from House Rose into the snow where they giggled and rolled and ended up makingout with each other in an uncommon alliance between Houses.

Once Lily had joined the fight the stakes became more serious. Everyone wanted to impress her. Wands were drawn and soon snowballs were shattering against blue forceshields before a flick of the wand send forth an entire volley in reprisal. Lily kept Becky close to her side, the two of them darting from cover to cover, giggling, hiding behind treetrunks with boughs full of snow or wooden benches in the courtyard. The snow had stopped by now and the sky was surprisingly clear. The sun was bright yellow but it was low in the west and soon it would begin to set.

For now the skirmish continued but Lily had begun to notice Becky struggling to keep up. Her face had gone pale and her eyes were lidded and she only smiled when Lily glanced at her as if to assure Lily she was okay. Lily asked her multiple times if she was alright and Becky kept saying she was. But she kept getting worse and worse, paler and paler, and Lily was about to stop and take her inside when suddenly she collapsed. She had been dashing across the courtyard, three different snowballs coming from three different directions, when she stopped on the spot and swayed and pitched over into a mound of snow.

Lily had seen it quite clearly from her place of cover and so had all the other girls and suddenly the battle was forgotten as they all flocked forward to check on her. Becky was laying there in the snow, face down, and they flipped her over. Her pale face came up, snow stuck to her cheek, snow stuck to her hair. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were closed. They called to her but she didn't answer. She only lay there in her black silk robe and black lace panties like some winter princess in the throes of some fairytale curse.

Lily was panicking and she quickly scooped the younger girl in her arms and carried her to the infirmary. The nurse was one of the few members of faculty that would be remaining at the school and she shooed them all away as Becky was laid on one of the beds. The girls were worried but they did as they were told, backing out, biting their nails nervously. Lily refused to leave but she did stand back and let the nurse do her job. The nurse was a buxom and widehipped brunette with a nurse's cap in her brown hair. She wore a white miniskirt and a half unbuttoned blouse but not even the exposed cleavage could distract Lily from worrying about Becky.

The nurse continued to hover about with a stethoscope, listing to the girl's heartbeat, and Lily watched anxiously. She didn't like the worried look on the nurse's face or the way she shook her head and jotted notes on a clipboard. She also didn't like how Becky hadn't regain consciousness. Her breathing had calmed but her eyes were shut and she hadn't opened them. She simply lay there in the bed.

The sun had begun declining while the examination was performed and now it was getting dark. The windows were filled with a deep blue dusk and the nurse had lit the lamps through the room with a flick of her wand. She was now writing on the clipboard, the entire infirmary silent aside from the scratching of the quill, and Lily finally came forward desperately.

"What happened to her?" she asked the nurse. "Is she going to be okay?"

The nurse shook her head worriedly and kept writing. "Poor thing," she said. "She knows she shouldn't be playing the snow like that."

Lily was getting more confused. "Why? What happened to her?"

The nurse looked at her in surprise. "Becky has a very serious heart condition," she said. "Didn't she tell you?"

Lily gazed at the unconscious girl in the bed and shook her head slowly. "No," she said. "She rarely talks about herself."

The nurse exhaled through her nose and turned back to her clipboard. "Silly girl. Pretending it'll go away doesn't make it go away. I've told her over and over again."

"But what kind of condition is it? Is it serious?"

"I'm afraid it's very serious. It was a condition she was born with. She's been growing steadily weaker as she grows older, and…"

The nurse sighed sadly and looked at the girl in the dim lamplight.

"…she doesn't have much time left."

Lily's heart dropped. She stood there open mouthed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The nurse gave her a sympathetic look and touched her shoulder briefly before turning and walking away. Lily didn't know where she was going but she watched her till she was gone. Then she turned to Becky.

Becky was under the white covers. Her face in the lamplight was almost equally pale as the sheets. Her robe was folded on the bedside table. Lily went over to her and knelt down at her bedside and stroked the hair away from her face. There was a cold sweat on Becky's forehead and Lily cursed herself for putting the girl through so much physical activity today. If she had only known…

Becky's eyes fluttered open and a weak smile appeared on her pale pink lips when she saw Lily there.

"Lily…"

Lily looked at her sadly. "Becky, why didn't you tell me about your condition?"

Becky blinked slowly. Her voice came out in a faint whisper and her words tore through Lily's heart.

"Because then you wouldn't play with me," she said.

Lily's lip trembled. Her eyes shone. A hot salty feeling clogged her throat and it took her a few moments to swallow it away before she could speak again.

"Oh, Becky," she said.

Becky could see the tears in Lily's eyes and began apologizing. "I'm sorry, mistress," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'll be alright in a minute."

The girl sounded like she actually believed that. Lily didn't know what to think but she had seen the nurse's face and she could see Becky's face right now, pale, drawn, almost translucent, and she wasn't optimistic. She sniffed and then an idea came to her that made her rise to her feet.

"Wait here for a second, okay Becky? Let me go get your Christmas present. Maybe it'll cheer you up a little."

Becky smiled weakly and Lily bobbed down and kissed her forehead and hurried out.

At the manor of House Violet there were several girls from the snowball fight in the common room, sitting on the sofa, on the floor, waiting anxiously for Becky to return. When they saw only Lily they grew more worried. They asked Lily if Becky was alright but Lily avoided giving any definite answers. She just needed to get back to Becky as quickly as possible. The gift was there under the tree and the tree was lit in Christmas lights with a large glowing star on top. Lily snatched up the gift, a large rectangular box, and then she hurried back to the infirmary.

By the time she got back the nurse was still gone. Becky was barely awake but she perked up a little when she saw Lily come in. Lily forced a smile to cheer her up and then she set the gift down on the sideboard. Becky was far too weak to open it herself so Lily opened it for her, tearing the paper and leaving the ripped pieces on the floor. Underneath the paper was a large steel cage and inside the cage was a fluffy white rabbit. Becky smiled when she saw it and Lily smiled as well as she removed the bunny from the cage and gave it to Becky.

Becky could barely even move her hands but she managed to hold the rabbit as it sat there on her chest. Pure white fur, pink eyes, long ears and whiskers. Becky smiled at it with her dazed and half glazed eyes.

"A bunny," she said.

Lily felt a jab in her heart at how weak the girl's voice was but she forced herself to keep smiling. "I thought you might like it," she said. "You don't have a pet, and…"

Becky was petting it. Slowly. Weakly. The rabbit peered at her and wriggled its whiskers. Becky giggled.

"I love it," she said. "Can I call her Lily?"

Lily nodded with tears in her eyes. "Sure."

Becky giggled again and kept petting it.

Eventually the nurse came back. She disapproved of the bunny but she didn't say anything and instead she took Lily aside and explained how little time Becky really had. Her condition had been stable but today she had suffered a great setback. It was unlikely she would recover. Lily listened to all this with a tear or two dripping on her cheeks, watching Becky pet the bunny that sat there on her chest, and eventually she noticed Becky's hands become weaker. Finally she took the bunny from Becky and put it back in the cage and the nurse told Becky to get some sleep.

The nurse stayed with Lily for a while, trying to console her, but Lily told her she was alright and eventually the nurse retired to her quarters for the night. It was late by now. Pitch black in the windows. No stars. No snow. Lily had pulled a chair to Becky's bedside and she was sitting there and watching the girl sleep. She felt so alone. She didn't know what to do. The nurse had said there was nothing anyone could do but she had to do something. Hermione would've known what to do but Hermione wasn't here. No one was here. She needed help and there was only one person she could think of that might be able to.

The black nightsky was overcast as she left the infirmary on her broom. She was headed toward Castle Rose. The drawbridge was up and most of the windows were dark shapes in the dark rosecovered walls. One of the few windows that held a warm yellow glow was the window of the private quarters of Dominique Despertarse.

Professor Despertarse was one of the few teachers who had remained at Salem for supervising reasons. Her home was only a short Apparition away. Lily flew her broom directly to that window and climbed in. There was a fire going in the fireplace and many candles were lit. Professor Despertarse was at her desk, writing on a piece of parchment, and she looked up as Lily came crawling through her window like a strange little vampire. A frown puckered her brow and she pushed her chair back and rose, clad in the black rags of her gown and her usual fishnets.

"Miss Potter," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Lily looked at her with earnest and tear filled eyes. "I need your help."

The professor had her hands on her hips and she had been about to say something snide and seductive. But then she noticed the expression on the darkhaired girl's face and instead simply nodded slowly.

Lily took the professor back to the infirmary and together they stood over Becky's bed. The girl was asleep under the covers and her pigtails were spread on the pillow case. Lily was explaining the situation to Professor Despertarse and Professor Despertarse nodded and kept her expression guarded. Her eyes were hard and dark in the lamplight but there did seem to be a sheen of sympathy across those pitch black orbs. Lily went on, her voice anxious and worried, and after she was finished Professor Despertarse did her own examination of the girl. She felt her pulse at her wrist and at her neck, she leaned to listen to her breathing. Finally she took up the clipboard and read through it while Lily stood there in growing anxiety.

It was a long night. Professor Despertarse sent Lily to fetch some volumes from her quarters and soon those volumes were piled on top of the rabbit's cage while the rabbit calmly chewed a leaf of lettuce. Lily waited patiently while the older woman consulted those volumes and inside she was deeply grateful that Professor Despertarse was willing to help. She hadn't even argued about it. Her commands were cold and to the point but she clearly had no desire to let the girl simply waste away in that bed. Lily thought it was tremendous progress in reclaiming her soul. Bellatrix would never do this. Only Professor Despertarse would.

By now the sun was beginning to rise outside. Lily hadn't had any sleep at all but she wasn't tired. All she wanted to do was help Becky. Professor Despertarse had finally set aside the final volume and she looked like she had something in mind but not something she was terribly certain about. Lily had been patient so far but she needed to know.

"Well?" she asked. "Is there anything we can do for her?"

The professor gazed at the girl in the bed. "I'm not sure," she said. "One thing that could save her is a Horcrux, but she's obviously too weak to create one. And, as we know, Horcruxes come with their own complications."

Lily agreed that a Horcrux wasn't an option but she couldn't give up. "There must be something we can do."

Professor Despertarse didn't reply. She seemed to be considering something in her mind. Lily let out a little sound of frustration, a groan of anxiety, and looked at Becky desperately.

"What was the point of mastering the Deathly Hallows if I can't even save Becky?" she asked herself.

Professor Despertarse glanced at her. "You may have mastered them, but you never possessed all three at the same time," she said. "And rightly so. Such power would be unwieldly to say the least. Far more dangerous than any Horcrux."

"But there must be something I can do."

"Perhaps there is."

"What do you mean?"

Professor Despertarse sighed and frowned to herself. "There is a ritual of dark magic," she said. "Where one life can be fused with another. The procedure of this ritual has been lost over time, but…"

Lily finally felt a flicker of hope. "Do you know how to do it?"

Professor Despertarse gazed at the pale girl in the bed and nodded slowly. "Yes," she said. But then she turned to Lily with a frown. "But who would possibly participate? Who could you ask to fuse their soul to this girl?"

Lily glanced across the infirmary, as if some volunteer might be there, and then her eyes fell upon the bunny in the cage. She looked at it for a long time, her mouth open, and then she looked at Professor Despertarse.

"Does it have to be human?" she asked.

Professor Despertarse frowned, not understanding. Lily moved over to the cage and opened the little door and scooped the bunny out. The bunny was very soft and it liked to be cuddled. It nestled in Lily's hand as Lily stroked it and Professor Despertarse looked at them in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," she said.

Lily nodded quickly. "Of course I am," she said. "But would it work?"

Professor Despertarse was skeptical and slightly disgusted at the notion as well but she forced herself to take it as seriously as Lily was. "With the power of the Elder Wand, it might," she said. "But the ritual literally fuses the two lifeforms together. Physically."

"Which means…?"

"Imagine a polyjuice potion made with an animal hair, although not quite as bad. The girl would grow a pair of bunny ears at the very least. Perhaps other mutations as well. It would be a good deal for the animal, to become human, but…"

Lily was holding the bunny uncertainly. She looked at Becky. Laying there in the bed, pale, unconscious. She had to do something and there seemed to be no other options and then she turned back to Professor Despertarse.

"I think she would look cute with bunny ears," she said.

Professor Despertarse shrugged, as if to grudgingly agree. But then her face went more serious. "The other problem is that the ritual will require part of your own soul as well," she said. "Not a dangerous amount. Just a sliver in order to give her life. But that sliver will take root in her heart and forever bind her to yourself. For the rest of her life she will be unable to ever part with you."

Lily hesitated, holding the rabbit, stroking it. The light in the windows was getting brighter and the girl in the bed seemed to wake at exactly the same moment the golden sunlight crept across her pale face.

"Lily…"

A thin whisper. Lily spun around and knelt down with the rabbit.

"Becky," she said. "Becky, don't talk."

Becky's eyes were barely open. She blinked them slowly and looked at Lily. "I heard everything," she breathed. "You can save me?"

Lily gave a strained nod but then she shook her head and shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure, Becky," she said. "I'm not sure if I can do that to you. Would you really be happy like that? Permanently bound to me?"

The sunlight had fully advanced over Becky's pale face and her ashen lips moved into a smile as she blinked lovingly at Lily.

"I already am," she said, and then added softly: "Mistress…"

Lily felt a throbbing her heart, kneeling there, holding the rabbit. Becky's eyes had fluttered closed and she was passing out again. Professor Despertarse was standing there, waiting, and finally she offered her own non-emotional opinion.

"She doesn't have much choice," she said.

Lily nodded at that, steeling herself, and then she rose and turned to the other woman.

"Let's do it then," she said. "Before she suffers any longer."

Professor Despertarse nodded and Lily placed the bunny on Becky's chest. The bunny sat there and looked about and wriggled its whiskers as Becky's chest rose and fell softly with each breath. Lily petted the bunny and spoke to it.

"Just stay there for a while," she whispered. "In a few minutes you'll be as tall as a human and you can reach all the carrots in the cupboards you want."

Professor Despertarse was standing at the foot of the bed and Lily came to her side. They pulled out their wands. The infirmary was filled with sunlight, hope, an odd atmosphere for those women in black robes aiming their wands at this unconscious girl in the bed, both of them darkhaired, crackling with power, Lily a foot shorter than Dominique and apprentice-like at her elbow.

Professor Despertarse looked at Lily.

"Follow my lead," she said.

Lily nodded and then they both extended their wands toward Becky.

The incantation was murmured under their breath. Lily copied the words of Professor Despertarse and channelled her energies in perfect symmetry. A dark energy built between them. A small ball of shadow that swirled with black mist and seemed to suck in the surrounding light. The bunny tilted its head, wondering what was going on. Becky remained unconscious.

Lily's eyes were closed and there was only the smallest pucker to her brows. As a prodigal mage and one of the most powerful witches in history, she had no trouble keeping up even though she was performing this spell with no practice and no research. Dominique's brow was far more drawn and she seemed struggling to maintain her focus until finally she sensed that Lily could perform the rest of the ritual herself. At that point she lowered her wand, breaking her stream of energy, and stepped back.

Lily still had her eyes closed and she was in a trance-like state where the spell was almost casting itself. As if she were merely the catalyst, such were her powers. Her lips moved as she murmured the incantation over and over. Her pale skin began to glow. Brighter and brighter like a waxing moon. A tangible aura of power emanated from her and caused Professor Despertarse to sway on the spot dizzily from those incredible waves of energy. The ball of shadow was growing and swelling and crackling with black energy and then suddenly the blackness was sucked down into Becky's chest, passing through the rabbit and taking the rabbit with it.

Becky gasped and arched in the bed, a shadowy mist emanating from her. Lily maintained her concentration, her brows fully puckered by now, her eyes shining with an emerald luminescence that shone through her closed lids, and finally muttered the last of the incantation. Upon uttering the final word a white sliver of soul shot out from her wand and thrust into the blackness engulfing Becky. The soularrow pieced into Becky's heart in a blinding flash of white light that eradicated the darkness.

Lily lowered her wand and sagged from sudden exhaustion, panting, gasping for breath. Professor Despertarse was staring at her in disbelief. She had never seen such incredible power before. In class the girl was much like any other girl, modest even, but when there was something at stake she was a true magus.

The infirmary was once again filled with sunlight. Birds cheeped from outside. A small moaning sound came out of Becky and the sound of it made Lily look up. The girl was waking up and Lily broke into a grin. Becky's face had regained it's healthy color and two large white bunny ears had sprouted from her blonde hair. Lily rushed passed Professor Despertarse to Becky's bedside. Professor Despertarse stepped back to give them room. Becky's eyes were opening and her mouth moved into a smile when she saw Lily there.

"Lily?"

The voice was quiet but you could hear the strength in it. Lily gushed with happiness and grabbed the girl in a hug. Becky chuckled, laying there with Lily kneeling at her side, and Lily clutched her tightly.

"Becky," she said. "How do you feel?"

After asking the question she released the girl to look at her while she answered. Becky seemed a bit dazed but she was smiling and her lips were full and pink. She pondered for a moment, one of her new bunny ears flopping over, and then she patted her stomach.

"I feel…like eating some carrots," she said.

Lily burst out laughing happily and grabbed Becky in another hug.

Dominique watched, her expression softening just barely from all this joy and relief, and without speaking she turned and walked out of the infirmary just as the nurse was coming in.

A couple hours later Becky was sitting up in the bed and chewing on a carrot. She hadn't been joking. Her bunny ears were perky atop her head and she hadn't stopped smiling. Lily hadn't stopped smiling either. She had stood back while the nurse performed her examination in her white miniskirt and half unbuttoned blouse but even now Lily was too distracted with happiness to sneak peeks. Becky wasn't, however, and she smirked at that swell of boobs in her blouse and then wriggled her eyebrows at Lily. Lily giggled. She wished Professor Despertarse had stuck around for a little while so she could thank her but she was just so happy Becky would be alright.

Finally the nurse reviewed her clipboard. Lily had told her the details of the ritual, or as much as the nurse might understand, and while the nurse didn't quite approve she at least acknowledged the results. There was no sign of Becky's heart condition at all. Becky beamed at that and Lily gave her a grin. The nurse flipped a page on her clipboard, glanced it over, and then finally shrugged.

"Well, whatever you did to her, I'd say it was a complete success," she said. "She shows no sign of illness what so ever."

Becky clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

The nurse nodded but then went on. "Although she does show many rabbit-like symptoms, such as elevated heart rate, increased metabolism…"

"Long fluffy ears," Lily said with a smirk, nodding at the ears.

The nurse frowned at the ears. "Yes, those too."

Becky giggled and fondled the ears with her hands. They were so fluffy but they didn't feel like her own. She could feel the presence of the rabbit inside her, silent but excited, and she could also feel the sliver of soul that Lily had given her to save her life. It was lodged in her heart like an arrow from cupid herself and her heart would burn for Lily forever. As it always had.

Becky was gazing at Lily dreamily and now Lily smiled at her.

"Any other rabbit-like symptoms, Becky?" she asked her.

Becky giggled and shrugged. "Just horniness," she said.

"Well, maybe we can—"

Becky leaped out of the bed, spry as a bunny, and jumped at Lily. Lily stumbled back, catching her, Becky's slim bare legs wrapping around her. The girl was giggling and she was completely naked and just above her adorable little ass was a fluffy white bunny tail.

Lily was laughing and she spun around and stumbled into the bed with Becky on top of her. Becky ripped open her robe, breaking the butterfly brooch, and grabbed Lily's breasts in her hands. She was grinning down at her, full of energy, and her hips were rubbing down on Lily.

The nurse observed all this and she even chuckled.

"Well," she said. "I suppose a little exercise might be beneficial."

Then she turned and left the infirmary to give them some privacy.

Becky was lying flat across Lily, face to face, and she gazed into Lily's eyes.

"Thank you so much for saving me, mistress," she said. "I…"

Lily touched a finger to Becky's lips. "Thank _you_ , Becky," she said. "For being such a dedicated apprentice."

Becky's eyes filled with tears and she smashed her mouth onto Lily's. Lily moaned and felt the girl's tongue swarm into her mouth. It was so small yet so huge. So warm and wet and full of love. For the rest of their lives they were going to be tied together and she was happy about that because Becky truly was a special girl. Special and smooth and soft. Lily's hands were roaming her back, up and down while both of them moaned, and then her hands stumbled over Becky's fluffy bunny tail down by her butt.

Lily broke the kiss in a fit of giggles and fondled that tail with her hand. Becky giggled as well, her face bright and pretty, and the reminder of her new bunny qualities gave Lily an idea.

"Hey," she said. "Now that you're part bunny, I bet you'd like to bounce a little, huh?"

Becky moaned longingly. "Would I ever."

"Well, here," Lily said, and then she whipped her wand out of thin air and flicked it at her lap.

Becky sat up as suddenly the strapon appeared on Lily's hips, already buckled. Becky gasped in delight and took the shaft in both hand. The dildo stiffened instantly at the touch of her tiny fingers and Becky giggled and looked at Lily for permission. Lily nodded and then suddenly Becky sprang onto the strapon and took the entire length of the shaft inside her.

A loud gasp came out of the girl as she was penetrated to her core, her head flinging back, her bunny ears long and straight. Lily gazed up at her, at her pretty face, at the blush on her cheeks. At her tiny breasts and those stiff pink nipples. Becky moaned, her tight little vagina squeezing down on the strapon, and then she squirmed her hips and started bouncing, building speed, faster and faster with her ears flopping and her bunny-tailed behind bobbing up and down until finally she orgasmed with a shriek of ecstasy before collapsing over Lily.

—

A couple days later Hermione came back from visiting her parents and once again Lily and Becky were out in the courtyard in the snow. Only this time Becky had two fluffy white bunny ears on her head and a hole in the back of her robe for her fluffy white tail. Becky was quite ecstatic over her new appearance and not self-conscious at all. She felt like some mythical creature of cuteness from a storybook and all the other girls thought she was adorable as well. Rumors might begin to spread once the new term began but for now everyone was just relieved that she was okay.

The courtyard was empty this time, nobody due back but Hermione. Lily and Becky waited, side by side in their robes, and finally they could see her coming on her broom. The sky was bright white, fresh snow sifting down on the flowerfields and in their hair, and they called out and waved. Hermione saw them down there and swooped low on her broom and finally dismounted directly in front of them. A sigh of exhaustion came out of her as her shoes touched the floor, as if her visit with her parents had been a little trying, and she opened her mouth wide for greetings.

Then she noticed Becky.

And her long white ears.

And the fact that the girl was nibbling on a carrot.

Hermione blinked at her and turned to Lily.

"Um…did I miss something?" she asked.

"A few things," Lily said with a smirk and then wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Welcome back."

Hermione chuckled and let her arms go around Lily. Both of them had closed their eyes and even though it had only been a couple days they really had missed each other.

—

 **AN: Hope this chapter turned out okay. It was a strange idea that came to me and I was halfway through before I realized maybe it wasn't so good.**

 **I needed a Becky chapter and I thought a bit of tragedy in her past would make her even cuter. I also wanted to fuse her with an animal for some reason. I wanted her to be a cat-girl, like from an anime, but I went with a bunny instead to tie in with her name. I don't know. It seemed like a good idea in my head, lol.**

 **There were also some gaping plot holes. Like the bunny in a wrapped cage under a Christmas tree. I mean, seriously? A live animal wrapped up under a christmas tree? I know this story isn't what you might call realistic, but that seemed a bit ridiculous even to me, lol.**

 **So yeah, not sure how it turned out. A bit angsty, and I didn't want to dwell on the angst too long, so maybe I rushed the solution. In hindsight maybe I should've come up with something else. Still, I don't think it ruins the story. It's just a little off key, perhaps. Let me know what you thought, so I know for sure.**

 **I also skipped over Hermione's parents. There's no lemon potential there—I mean, eww—and this story is about fantasy and magic. Don't need any muggles.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Glad you guys liked that last chapter. I was a little worried, lol. This one's a lot lighter. :)**

—

Chapter 32:

—

It continued to snow in the days approaching Christmas and all the girls remaining at Salem all had very happy holidays. The girls in House Lily invited all the other girls to the cottage for freshly baked cookies and fruitcake and the cottage was absolutely festooned with Christmas decorations. A large tree in the common room, tinsel wound around the bannister of the staircase, bows and bells and stockings hanging from the mantle over the crackling fireplace. The manor of House Violet had quite a few decorations as well, including their own tree and their own staircase wrapped with tinsel, and they also had a sprig of mistletoe hanging above the front door to trap the unwary so that whenever a girl entered the manor and brushed away the snow from their robes there would be some other girls to rush forward and smooch her on the lips.

In their winter robes and high heels they ventured out into the snow and make snowwomen, which were similar to snowmen but slimmer and with breasts. They used their wands to transfigure the final touches until those snow white sculptures were identical to the shapes of real women, hips and legs, long hair, and then they dressed them up with scarfs and berets and even managed to animate them with spells for a while. There were three of them and they came to life with smiles in their intricately carved faces and they looked at each other and seemed to become turned on. The girls giggled and guided them with wands and soon those perfectly figured snowwomen were pawing at each other's hips and stroking each other's large white breasts, silently in the silent snowfall, pulling off their scarfs and laying down in the drifts with open legs while the girls watched and giggled.

Becky's health continued to be monitored by the nurse and everyone was overjoyed that she was going to be perfectly fine. Becky herself was still coming to terms with it and sometimes Lily would see her smiling into the distance, thinking, realizing that she truly did have the rest of her life ahead of her, bunny ears and all.

On the day before Christmas Eve they went shopping in town for last minute presents and it was dark when they finally got back to Salem. Snow was sifting down gently from a sky of perfect black and they landed their brooms in the courtyard, Lily, Hermione, and Becky. They were in their winter robes and their legs were long and naked in the lamplight. Their high heels touched down on the pavement and they disappeared their brooms and stretched from their long flight. Lily yawned loudly and then she smiled and took Hermione's hand.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed," she said. "You coming, Becky?"

Becky smiled and shook her head with her long white ears like adorable antennae. "No, it's okay," she said. "A good apprentice knows when to give her mistress space."

Then she giggled and dipped a little curtsy and skipped away through the snow toward the cottage of House Lily where perhaps she could scam some cookies from friends. Hermione smiled, watching her go, and sighed.

"It really is amazing what you did for her, Lily," she said.

Lily smiled, shyly, and Hermione gave her a kiss on her lips and led her by the hand toward the manor of House Violet.

They were laughing as they came in and they paused to kiss under the mistletoe there, snow in their hair, snow on their long black robes, each of them popping a foot romantically as their lips touched. A few girls hooted from the sofa by the fireplace and Lily and Hermione broke the kiss and giggled at them. Hermione then hopped up and snatched the mistletoe down and took it with her upstairs while Lily hurried along behind her.

Part of their shopping had been Christmas lingerie and with a few flicks of their wands they were soon arrayed in their loveliest of Christmas finery, green panties with red lace bows, pushup bras, red leather high heels. Hermione was particularly frisky this festive season and she kissed at Lily's mouth aggressively, backing her up into the dresser, before pulling away from the kiss suddenly and settling on the bed. The panties were crotchless and she opened her legs to reveal the slit between the slit in those panties and then she smirked and held the sprig of mistletoe just above her netherlips.

"Ho, ho, ho, little girl," she said. "Have you been good this Christmas?"

Lily smiled and sank down on her knees and crawled toward Hermione. "Oh, yes," she said. "I'm a very good girl."

Hermione smiled and a moan came out of Lily as she pressed her mouth to those netherlips in a romantic kiss under the mistletoe. Hermione moaned as well and began petting Lily's short dark hair.

"Mmm," she murmured. "This is so perfect. I wonder if Ginny's having as much fun as we are?"

Lily gave a little shrug and then hooked her arms around Hermione's legs, letting her warm thighs close around her head, and pushed her tongue into the warmth of Hermione's vagina.

—

Ginny had returned home to The Burrow for Christmas and so far it was pure hell. The house from the outside looked quite similar to the cottage of House Lily back at Salem. Quaint but large with many extensions and chimneys and windows with homely curtains. Even the interior was similar with lacy lampshades and woven rugs and a large kitchen of stoves and cupboards chock full of grains and vegetables. All if it so familiar; aside from the inhabitants. Where the cottage at Salem was filled with sounds of giggling and the scent of perfume, this cottage, The Burrow, was filled with ugly brothers and no other female presence aside from her mother.

All the Weasley's were home for the holidays, an endless parade of them, redhaired, freckled, each more gross and toad-like than the last. Every bedroom upstairs was taken. Ginny had to actually argue for a room of her own and even then they tried to make her feel guilty about it even though IT WAS HER OWN GODDAMN ROOM. The room she had lived in all her childhood and most of her adolescence. It was still decorated with posters of boybands that she'd crushed on when she was younger and straighter. She tore those down and tried to explain to her family that a woman needed privacy but even her mother seemed to struggle to understand that concept. Ginny knew she had changed a lot these last few months but she never knew exactly how much until she came home. They were still family but jeez. Had they always been this embarrassing?

Most of her brothers had girlfriends but she found those women as uninteresting as her brothers themselves. Salem had spoiled her for female company and those ordinary women seemed remote, different, strange. They talked about boring things and they became uncomfortable when Ginny mentioned she studied Lesbomancy. Her brothers were even worse. The teasing was intolerable and the pleading for details about her relationships was insufferable. She was this close to drawing her wand and blasting them into oblivion. Even her mother was like a total stranger to her. She had always disapproved of her daughter taking Lesbomancy, even if it was only because Lily was taking it too, and now she shook her head at every mention of it and inquired no further.

Worst of all was Ron. He alone among the Weasley brothers had no girlfriend and it was painfully obvious he had been hoping Hermione and Lily would be broken up by now, although it was impossible to tell which one he was actually interested in. They were both girls, that was all he seemed to know. He acted like their relationship was just a phase and he was in disbelief that they hadn't grown out of it. He kept asking Ginny why they hadn't come to The Burrow for the holidays and every time Ginny had a biting retort to try and destroy his feelings. Unfortunately his ego was so thick and dumb that these assaults barely bounced off and every day he would continue to ask and complain and altogether act like the most pathetic sexist stupid piece of crap Ginny had ever had the displeasure of being related too.

For the most part her days were spent helping her mother around the house. Because she was female, she guessed. It seemed to be expected of a woman in the Weasley household. Yet at the same time she couldn't imagine spending time with her brothers. They had a few Quidditch games outside and tried to get her to come join them but Ginny said she wasn't interested in Quidditch too much anymore. This news shocked them even more than the fact that she was a lesbian, although maybe that was because they couldn't conceive of any lesbian that wasn't sporty and butch. Ginny had formerly been quite a tomboy but she leaned far more to the femme side of things lately.

So instead she remained inside and helped her mother with the cooking, wearing plain house dress and even plainer shoes. Not only was there a full house right now but there would be more arriving for Christmas dinner tomorrow as well.

Ginny followed her mother's orders and kept up her side of the casual conversation but her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking about Fleur. Part of her regreted leaving like that. It really was quite childish. She understood why Fleur had to use Lily for that demonstration. Because the class wanted to see the strapon. Simple as that. And it was just one demonstration. Fleur had already used Ginny earlier in the lesson and she had used Ginny in every other demonstration in every other class of the year. It was unreasonable to be so hurt and embarrassed but she couldn't help it. And she couldn't avoid the reason why she was so hurt and embarrassed any longer either.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Ginny and her mother were baking a batch of pumpkin pies while Ron hovered around like a pest. He kept sticking is fingers in things and eating things off the counter and he didn't help at all. All he seemed to do was complain. Right now he had a handful of powdered sugar and he kept licking his finger and dipping it into the sugar and then licking the finger, all while shaking his head and whining.

"I can't believe Hermione and Lily didn't come for Christmas," he said. "How come they didn't come for Christmas?"

Ginny had flour up to her elbows and flour on her face and she was in no mood for this crap. "Because obviously they couldn't stand to see your ugly face or they'd throw up all over Christmas dinner."

Ron pouted and turned to his mother. "Mum!"

Molly Weasley sighed, wiping at her own flour covered brow, and continued rolling out a fresh sheet of pastry with a rolling pin. "Ginny, don't talk to your brother like that."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She too was rolling out a sheet of pastry and she was beginning to feel a strain in her shoulders. Hard work, this housewife stuff. Ron, meanwhile, continued to dip his finger in the powdered sugar and lick it and shake his head.

"I still don't understand why they wouldn't come," he went on. "They could've at least said hi."

Ginny groaned under her breath. "I just told you, you dumb dweeb," she said. "They don't like you and they're sick of you drooling over them."

"Ginny," her mother chided, although gently, halfheartedly, half on her daughter's side..

Ginny smirked at the tone. "I mean, even you have to admit he's a grotty little pervert."

Molly Weasley sighed and looked at her son skeptically. He stood there, scowling, freckled, powdered sugar on one finger like something mentally challenged. Ginny looked at him too and now her mother sighed and went back to their pastries.

Ron frowned at all that and dusted the sugar away from his hands. "I just don't get why they wouldn't come," he continued, not letting it go, his voice nasal and whiny. "I thought we were supposed to be friends."

Molly sighed again and continued rolling the pastry. "In their letter they said they wanted a quiet little Christmas together. And that's perfectly understandable. It's their first Christmas together and they went through a lot last year."

"So did I," Ron objected, thinking only of himself, as usual.

Ginny snorted at that. "Oh, you mean bumbling after them like a moron while constantly being saved by two GIRLS?"

Ron blushed and stood there pouted. Molly gave her a daughter a look that was only half amused.

"Ginny, please," she said.

Ginny ignored that and snapped over her shoulder. "Ron, what are you even doing in here? Can't you see me and mum are busy? If you're going to hang around like a bad smell you could at least help."

Ron scoffed loftily. "Cooking is women's work," he said. "I wouldn't demean myself."

The rolling pins stopped rolling. Ginny and her mother looked at each other. That last comment had been the final straw. On the windowsill, fresh out of the oven, were a row of pies and they grabbed one each and turned and threw the pies at Ron.

Ron shrieked as if they had slung Avada Kedavra curses at him. The pies hit him in the face and spattered his stupid looking expression with pastry and pumpkin filling. The tin trays fell to the floor and he started sobbing and wiping the filling from his face. Molly smirked at Ginny.

"Waste of perfectly good pies," she said.

Ginny smirked as well and shrugged a shoulder. "Not a total waste."

Ron was still terribly upset but before he could start crying in earnest their father came home. He came through the kitchen door, smiling, and began brushing snow from the shoulders of his cloak and his top hat.

"I'm back, everyone, I'm back," he said. "Mmm, smells delicious."

Already he was snooping about the pies. His wife frowned at all the snow on the ground.

"Honey, haven't I told you not to shake off snow inside?"

While her back was turned he had plucked up a pinch of pie filling from the pot on the stove and quickly gobbled it down before responding to his wife. "Oh my, I completely forgot," he said. "Don't worry, dear, won't happen again."

Molly seemed skeptical of that but she accepted the kiss her husband placed on her cheek. Ron was wiping at his face with a towel and he was unhappy to say the least.

"Dad, does Ginny have to stay for the whole holidays?" he whined. "Can't we send her back to that school she's going to?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but secretly she did wish she could go back to Salem. Fleur wouldn't be there but at least Lily and Hermione would be. Christmas with them would be so much more fun than Christmas here. They could give each other lingerie and lick each other out and laugh well into the night.

Her father had stealing another pinch of pie filling, this time being caught and swatted by his wife, when he remembered he had a parcel under his arm.

"Oh, Ginny, I almost forgot," he said. "A package came for you."

Ginny frown puzzledly and started wiping her hands on a towel. "What is it?"

"Looks like a Christmas present."

"Who from?"

"How come Ginny gets extra presents?!" Ron cried in dismay. "It's not fair!"

He even stomped his foot. His parents looked at him, as if wondering why they never gave him up for adoption, and then turned back to Ginny. The gift was sitting on the table. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string.

"Whatever it is, I want one too!" Ron demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes and decided to open it right away, just in case it was something she could tease him with. She pulled the string, both her parents watching, her mother wiping her hands, her father peering through a pair of glasses, and then she tore off the paper and lifted the lid from the box.

On a bed of pink tissue paper sat a long red rubber strapon.

Silence in the kitchen. Ginny slowly blushed. Her mother cleared her throat awkwardly. Her father tried not to smile. Ron was frowning at it and then he looked up.

"What is it?"

Ginny couldn't believe he didn't know what a strapon was. How dense was this moron? Although maybe she should be thankful he had no clue what it was. It made it less embarrassing, although only slightly. Her mother was now frowning, not approving, but her father had become fascinated.

"Interesting," he said. "I believe this is one of those muggle devices known as a—"

Ginny slammed the lid down on the box to cut him off.

Ron startled back. "Hey," he said. "I wanted to see it. What is it?"

Ginny's face was bright red and at this point her patience snapped. She was surrounded by family, by stupidity, and suddenly she had to get away from them. Ron was preparing to speak again but before he could Ginny grabbed up the box and stormed upstairs to her room.

The slam of the door echoed through the whole house and shook the cottage to its foundations. She was breathing heavily and she was just so angry. Why did they all have to be so annoying? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

The desk was over by the wall, a small desk that still had a pink flamingo feather quill from when she had been a little girl, and she placed the box on the desk. Who had sent this thing, anyway? The label was still attached to the wrapping paper downstairs but she lifted the lid and found a card inside. She opened the card and her heart stopped.

It was from Fleur.

For a long time she stared at the name signed there at the bottom of the card with her face heating and her heart racing and then she took a deep breath and read the actual card. It was written in pink ink and the handwriting was as beautiful and curvy as the woman herself.

 _For my dearest Ginny._

 _Next time we need a strapon wielded in a demonstration I will think only of you._

 _Your loving instructor, Fleur._

And just below that was a smudge of pink lipstick where Fleur had kissed the card.

Ginny was now bright red and her body was throbbing with shame, regret, happiness, excitement. For the first time she realized she didn't deserve to be the favorite of a woman like Fleur. She had treated her horribly and taken her for granted and pretended to not even like her and for what? For what?

Ginny looked at the strapon laying there on the tissue paper. It was long and thick but limp as well and she suspected it was a magic kind of strapon that got hard when it was worn. Most of all what she admired was the color. Red. It would looked so absolutely perfect on her.

Heaving a sigh she turned back to the card and read it again. Her lips quirked up in a smile. Fleur really was an amazing woman. So sweet and kind. And so incredibly sexy. Ginny smiled at that lipstick smudge for a long time and then she lifted the card to her face and pressed her own lips to it. As she inhaled she realized the card was also scented with Fleur's perfume. She breathed again, smiling, and she was about to lower the card when the bedroom door opened behind her.

Ginny jumped and the card flung out of her hand. Her mother was coming in, frowning and somewhat hesitant. Ginny glared at her and snatched up the card and stuffed it into the box and covered it all with the lid.

"Jeez, mum," she said. "Do you ever knock?"

Her mother closed the door and then turned back to her daughter. "I'm sorry if I'm being out of line, but may I ask who bought you that kind of gift?"

Ginny blushed and crossed her arms. "A friend."

"Just a friend?"

Ginny exhaled through her nose. But her mother's voice had softened and part of her did long to be truthful. Maybe she could use some motherly advice.

"Maybe more," she admitted. "I don't know."

Her mother nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. She patted the space beside her for Ginny to join her and Ginny hesitated a long moment before she sighed and sat down.

"What exactly don't you know?" her mother asked her.

Ginny shrugged grudgingly. "I don't know if I like her or not."

"How come."

"Because."

"Because why?"

Ginny glanced at her mother, the woman sitting there with flour on her face, middle aged, rotund, wrapped in a cheap housedress. Usually she was disapproving but Ginny could see she was trying hard to understand and finally Ginny sighed.

"It's Fleur," she said.

Her mother straightened up in surprise. "Oh."

Ginny had to smirk, just a little. Her mom had always hated the French Veela as much as Ginny had and she could see that same hatred in her face. In the frown that creased her brow and the hardness of her eyes. But in seeing it on someone else she could also see how childish it was. Jealousy and closedmindedness, nothing more, and seeing it in her mother warmed Ginny to Fleur even more.

"She was the new Lesbomancy instructor at Salem," she said. "She's changed so much since we last new her, and…"

Ginny trailed off with a blush. Her mother looked at her. Her brow was still frowning in a strain to understand but her daughter's feelings were very obvious.

"You've fallen in love with her," she said.

Ginny balked just a little. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," her mother said, a small smile quirking the corners of her mouth. "A mother knows."

Ginny felt her face flush all over again. Were her feeling's THAT blatant? She supposed they were. Everyone at school knew too. Lily, Hermione, Daphne. Fleur. Everyone but Ginny herself.

Molly Weasley laughed at how dark her daughter blushed and wrapped an arm around her in a half-hug. "Ginny, you've been in a bad mood ever since you stepped through the door. Is it because, deep down, you wish you were somewhere else? With Fleur?"

Ginny looked up with a vague hope in her eyes. Her mother smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead and then rose from the bed.

"All my beautiful children growing up so fast," she said. "Well, aside from Ron, I suppose."

Ginny giggled at that and then she too rose and this time wrapped her mother in a proper hug.

By sundown she had left The Burrow on her broom. She had said goodbye to most of her family and made excuses but only her mother knew where she was truly going. She took the first available Port Key to Paris. The address of the Delacour Estate had been on the postage of the gift. Ginny wondered if that had been Fleur's indirect way of inviting her to come see her and thank her in person. She hoped so. It would be embarrassing if she showed up and it turned out the gift was just a gift and not the incredible relationship-changing gesture Ginny thought it was.

The Delacour Estate was located in the magical districts of Paris at 203 Bourbon Street. The area reminded her a lot of Salem, very regency, with horse drawn carriages in the streets and ladies with parasols and complicated lace dresses.

It was dark by now and the streets were alive with celebrations and men with accordions and traveling choirs of carol singers. Ginny hadn't been in much of a Christmas mood but these scenes warmed her inside. She just hoped she wasn't being presumptuous by showing up on their doorstep on Christmas Eve. The tall iron gates of the estate stood open and there were wreaths on the gates and a gold nameplate. Ginny stood there, clad in her uniform robe that buttoned just once across her breasts with a butterfly brooch, and then she took a deep breath and started down the gravel lane.

There was a marble fountain in the center of courtyard and the fountain featured a dozen women in various attitudes of repose, each of them naked, some of them with water jugs. The marble maidens lounged there in the starlight and they smiled at that redhaired girl as she went by and beckoned for her to join them. Ginny smiled at them and continued past. The gravel crunched under her high heels and she was looking about at the hedge statues which were trimmed into the figures of naked women, wide hipped and large breasted. Many of them moved like things swaying in a breeze and as they watched her go.

A small flight of marble steps led up to the portico and the pillars of the portico were likewise sculpted with naked women who smiled at her and watched her approach the tall white door. Ginny paused there, straightening the brooch between her breasts, and then she knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and then finally the door was opened by a young maid in a black uniform like a tutu. The uniform had a white lace apron and the frilly skirts were so short you could see the tops of her black stockings. On her feet were tall black high heels and in her hand was a feather duster.

"Oui?" she inquired with a smile. "How can I help you?"

Ginny swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm looking for Fleur."

"One moment, please," said the maid, and then she curtsied and departed into the estate.

Ginny waited there at the open door. She looked over her shoulder at the marble pillars behind her and the women carved into those pillars were smiling at her and squirming sultrily, naked, voluptuous. Ginny blushed at them and turned back to the door just as Fleur appeared.

The maid hadn't known Ginny's name and Fleur wasn't expecting to see Ginny there. The French Veela was wearing her customary pink sling bikini and pink high heels and she smiled with glossy pink lipstick on her lips. Ginny was blushing even darker now but she was relieved that the surprise in the other woman's face was pleasant surprise.

"Ginny," Fleur said, her voice smooth and wonderful. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny had the box in her hands and inside the box was that red rubber strapon. She gestured with the box and smiled shyly. "I just…wanted to say thanks for the gift."

Fleur chuckled mellifluously, her weight shifting to the other hip elegantly, and continued to smile upon the redhaired girl there. "Oh, so it arrived safely? I'm glad. It's a very special strapon, similar to Lily's. My mother had to exert all of her connections to even locate one, but I knew it would be ze perfect gift. I remember ze power in zose little hips of yours from all zose tribadism lesson. With a strapon like zat, no woman will be safe. You will destroy vagina's everywhere."

Ginny giggled at that, standing there on the porch with the box. Looking down, shuffling her feet coyly. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't usually at a loss for words but usually her words were snide, biting, cocky. None of which were appropriate to respond to Fleur's warmth and generosity.

Fleur had looked back over her shoulder and then she turned back to Ginny with her beaming smile.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, moving aside to make way.

Ginny nodded, blushing, and stepped passed Fleur as Fleur gently closed the door behind them.

The interior of the mansion was opulent with gold and marble and the décor seemed to be themed on naked women. Statues of marble breasted maidens where everywhere and the walls were covered with tapestries and oilpaintings of women reclining in groups and in each other's arms, all of them naked, sometimes under the sun outdoors, sometimes attended by small birds. The floor was marble and their heels clicked upon the tiles as Fleur led Ginny passed the grand marble staircase and through a door into a corridor.

It turned out the Delacour women were having a quiet Christmas, just the three of them, Fleur, Gabrielle, and their mother Apolline. Ginny was sorry to intrude but the Apolline laughed away her concerns and invited her to stay the night. Fleur was in agreement and Ginny was given little choice but to accept with a shy smile.

By midnight the women had retired to a parlour where all the presents were waiting under a large Christmas tree and Ginny watched unobtrusively while they unwrapped them. There was a fire in the fireplace and many lit candles and each of them had a glass a eggnog that they sipped from. As a family of Lesbomancers the gifts were mostly sexual in nature, a few toys, a collection of lingerie, perfume, makeup. Gabrielle in particular was excited for her presents, being just on the cusp of the age where she was allowed to receive these things. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by shreds of wrapping paper, and she lifted lace bras and lace panties out of boxes and gushed about how much she loved them before begging to try them on.

Ginny was surprised at how affectionate the family was and fascinated as well as Gabrielle posed for her mother in a matching set of red lace lingerie before squealing and giving her a mother a kiss on her mouth. Fleur glanced at Ginny to see if Ginny was uncomfortable but Ginny was only smiling as if everything was perfect. Fleur then took a few gifts from under the tree and repurposed them for Ginny, using a quill to scratch out her sister or her mother's names and write Ginny on the label instead. Ginny tried to refuse, blushing so happily, but everyone insisted until Ginny as well was surrounded by an assortment of lingerie.

The parlour was filled with laugher and chatting and soon all four women were dressed in lingerie and pressing kisses onto each other's mouths for gratitude of the gifts. Even Gabrielle had a gift for Ginny, a bottle of perfume originally earmarked for Fleur, and Ginny squirted a little in the air to smell. The room was already filled with a fantasy of fragrance from dozens of other bottles and Gabrielle giggled as Ginny crawled forward to kiss her. The two of them were on the floor and their lips came together prettily as Ginny cupped Gabrielle's face and laid her down among the torn wrapping paper.

Apolline was naked aside from a Santa hat on her head and Fleur was sitting on her lap, also naked. They watched the two younger girls for a moment as they peeled each other out of their lace lingerie and started licking between each other's legs and then Fleur turned to her mother and cupped her face and placed a deep kiss onto Apolline's rich beautiful mouth.

For hours they experimented with different lingerie and different toys. Gabrielle had gotten from her mother a special sort of dildo that wriggled about like a worm as it vibrated and the young blonde girl enjoyed orgasm after orgasm there by the fire. Ginny had been too shy to mention her strapon but soon Fleur had taken it out of the box and she was buckling it about Ginny's hips. The soft red rubber dildo attached to it was long and thick and it hung like an enormous snake. Fleur was kneeling there at Ginny's feet, gazing up at her, and then she took the dildo into her mouth and sucked on it until it was hard before turning and posing on all fours to be taken from behind.

The other women watched in fascination as Ginny took Fleur's hips and pushed the strapon into her vagina. The tightness and heat of Fleur's insides made Ginny groan exquisitely. She had never felt anything like this. Fleur moaned as well from the penetration and told Ginny to keep going, guiding her with her voice like a lesson in class, telling her to go harder, faster, until Fleur was too breathless to provide any more instructions. Her breasts were hanging and swaying back and forth and her ass was preened so perfectly for Ginny. Ginny was gripping her hips, her eyes glazed over with a blush, and she thrust into that dripping vagina over and over and over again until finally they orgasmed together in a combined climax.

Gabrielle was grinning and of course she wanted a turn as well. She made Ginny sit on the sofa and then she climbed onto that huge red dildo and let it slip all the way inside her. A small squeak of pain came out of her from the hugeness of that dildo in her tight little vagina and Apolline laughed and cautioned her to be careful. Gabrielle smiled and squirmed downward on it to get used to it and soon she was bouncing up and down until she orgasmed.

After that it was Apolline who insisted on sampling the strapon. She was laying on the rug before the fire, her skin glowing in the flickering orange light, and she lifted one leg and pulled it back to offer the vagina between her thighs. Ginny licked her lips, gazing at that voluptuous spread of womanliness reclining there on the rug, and then crawled over to lick that slit until it was soaking wet before shoving the rigid red dildo inside.

The orgy continued until early morning and it was almost blue dawn in the windows when they were finally exhausted enough to go to bed. A last rounds of kisses were exchanged and a little more gratitude for the gifts. Gabrielle and Apolline left hand in hand, naked, one of them small and slim and utterly perfect, the other tall and voluptuous and also utterly perfect, buttocks rolling, hips swaying. They would be going to bed together and Ginny smiled at the thought. She was so much more comfortable here than at The Burrow and she knew this was her ideal Christmas.

Hand in hand, Fleur led Ginny upstairs to her room. Fleur was naked and Ginny was still wearing the strapon. Inside the room was a large bed with marble bedpillars carven in the shapes of women. A dim light was in the curtains. Fleur lit one candle and placed it on the sideboard before turning back to Ginny.

"In all our excitement, we forgot to make up a room for you," she said. "I'm afraid we'll have to share."

Ginny smiled and shrugged a shoulder, topless, strapon around her hips. "Suits me," she said. "And thanks again for that present. I really love it."

Ginny took the red rubber dildo in her hand and began to stroke it. Smiling. Biting her lip coyly. Showing the other woman how much she liked it. Fleur smiled and placed her arms around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yes, we loved it as well," she said. "Although perhaps you could use a private lesson or two, hm?"

The strapon was hard by now and Ginny smiled up at Fleur.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said.

Fleur smiled seductively, her eyes sparkling, and then she turned and climbed onto the bed. Ginny climbed in after, her eyes also sparkling, and watched as Fleur laid back upon a pillow and opened her gorgeous thighs. Between them where her netherlips and that tight warm hole of her vagina.

Ginny took the dildo in her hand and angled the tip toward Fleur's entrance. There was slight resistance, the area only barely moist, and both women groaned as the shaft slid in. So tight. So warm.

Ginny had closed her eyes for a moment and now she opened them and pushed the dildo in deeper. Deeper. All the way into Fleur. Fleur moaned pleasurably and pulled Ginny toward her until they were face to face in the light of the candle and the breaking dawn in the curtains. Ginny began pushing her hips, making tiny little strokes into her vagina, and Fleur smiled at her and began her lecture.

"Ze strapon," she said, "is one of ze most important tools of ze Lezbomancer and perhaps ze most effective of all toys. It allows you to make love to your partner face to face. With both hands free. While not quite as intimate as oral, ze dynamic is still quite romantic. Particularly with a strapon such as zat. Which can feel every squeeze. Every tightening of my hot wet vagina. Can you feel it, Ginny? Can you feel how much I want you?"

Ginny's face was crumped from the tightness and the power of Fleur's vagina. No matter how hard the dildo became it was just so helpless against all that heat and loveliness.

"Yes," she said, her voice in a little whimper. "Yes."

Fleur smiled and pulled Ginny even closer to her face. "Good," she said. "Now show me your own desire. Show me how much you want me."

Then she wrapped her long womanly legs around Ginny's body and gave the dildo a squeeze that caused Ginny to lose her mind and moan and start thrusting.

The thrusts came hard and fast, in and out, and Fleur accepted it all with her arms and legs ensnared around the body of her favorite student, her favorite girl, her favorite of all people. Ginny was panting and thrusting all her passion into Fleur's soaking wet vagina and Fleur received it and squeezed and clutched the girl with her hands clawed in lust until finally both of them orgasmed in a great crescendo of joy and ecstasy as the sun in the window began to rise on a new day and a new beginning of the their relationship.

Ginny had collapsed at Fleur's side and she was panting desperately.

"Oh, Fleur," she wheezed. "I love you. I do. I really do. I'm so tired of fighting against it. The next time I act like a bitch, just kiss me, okay?"

Ginny had raised up slightly and she was looking earnestly into Fleur's face. Fleur smiled at her and cupped her flushed cheek.

"As you wish," she whispered, and then smirked and added: "My love."

Ginny gushed a little giggle and then pressed her mouth onto Fleur's in their first kiss with their feelings openly admitted and accepted.

—

Back at Salem the common room of House Violet was cluttered with torn wrapping paper, underwear, and the unconscious bodies of naked girls. The fireplace was crackling and the sun was beginning to appear in the frosted windows. The girls were sprawled over the rug or by fire and there were even a few of them curled up under the tree like presents that hadn't been unwrapped yet. Becky Bunnyheart was curled up at the foot of the sofa and her fluffy white bunny ears twitched in her sleep from some happy dream.

Lily and Hermione were on the only two girls still away. They were cuddled up on the sofa, sipping egg nog, and sharing little kisses as they whispered quietly so that they didn't wake anyone up. Eventually they realised the sun was rising and they giggled gently to themselves. Lily finished the last of her eggnog and Hermione looked around at all the sleeping girls, breathing deeply with naked breasts rising and falling or sprawled on their tummies with buttocks exposed. Hermione smiled at them and turned back to Lily.

"I guess we better get to bed too," she whispered.

Lily nodded and whispered back. "Yeah."

Carefully they climbed off the sofa, making sure not to step on any boobs, and covered Becky with a quilt. Lily bent down beside her, smiling and stroking back her blonde hair, and then she placed a kiss on her tiny nose.

The sun was fully risen by the time they got upstairs and they were both yawning as they climbed into the bed. It had been an intense night of presents and carols and orgies and they were throbbing between their thighs as they entwined their legs under the covers. Hermione cupped Lily's face in the bright sunlight pouring through the window and smiled.

"So," she said. "That was our first Christmas together."

Lily grinned at her. "I liked it. Did you?"

"It was perfect," Hermione said, and placed a kiss on Lily's lips. "Just like you."

Lily giggled and wrapped her arms around Hermione as they settled down under the covers.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," she said.

Hermione murmured happily. "Merry Christmas, Lily."

Then they closed their eyes and snuggled closer and fell asleep in each other's arms.

—

 **AN: Don't you just love Christmas time? ;)**

 **I think this chapter turned out okay. It was mostly a Ginny/Fleur chapter. They've been dancing around it long enough and it felt right for them to finally hook up. New term, new relationship. Ginny is going to give all new meaning to the phrase teacher's pet, lol.**

 **Hope the Ron cameo was okay. Honestly, I wanted no male characters in this story at all, but some were already mentioned as early as the very first chapter, so I guess it's no big deal. At least he got bashed pretty bad. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

—

Chapter 33:

—

It was only a few days after Christmas when Lily and Hermione came trotting down the stairs, hand in hand, and discovered the Patil twins had come back to Salem early. They were brushing snow from the shoulders of their robes, snow in their hair, snow along their sleeves. They were standing under the mistletoe there but they didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, guys," Lily said, pointing over their heads. "Mistletoe!"

They looked up for a moment and then looked down again awkwardly. In that one look it became obvious that something was wrong. Lily and Hermione trotted down the last few steps and tilted their heads.

"Hey, guys," Hermione greeted them. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Lily asked.

The two twins glanced at each other, again very awkward, and then turned back to Lily and Hermione.

"Our mother discovered our relationship," Padma said.

Parvati snorted once with a ghost of a sardonic smile on her lips. "She was less than pleased."

Hermione's brow creased in concern. "She kicked you out?"

Parvati snorted again. "Basically."

"That's horrible," Lily said, really feeling sorry for them.

Padma looked down at the floor. Parvati nodded at Lily's assessment of the situation and then she sighed and reached for her sister's hand.

"Well, we knew the risks," she said. "But at least we still have each…"

Their fingers barely grazed before Padma pulled back.

A shiver went through Lily and Hermione. They couldn't imagine what Parvati must've felt from that subtle rejection. Padma hadn't even looked at her sister and now she moved past them all and started up the stairs.

"I need to be alone for a while," she said.

Parvati called to her. "Padma."

But her sister kept going, up the stairs without looking back. Parvati watched her go, her mouth open in something like shock, and Lily and Hermione shared an anxious glance.

They were waiting for Parvati to follow Padma but she didn't. She still had a bit of snow on one shoulder and Lily brushed it off and kissed her cheek—she was still under the mistletoe, after all—and Hermione gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. That at least made the other girl smile but she clearly wasn't as happy to be back at Salem as Lily and Hermione were to see her.

They went outside and strolled through the snow while Padma explained everything. It was early morning and the sun was bright beyond the pale white cover of clouds above them. Snow continued to fall gently, settling in their hair and on their shoulders, and Parvati's voice was somber and reluctant. Lily and Hermione listened anxiously and nodded. They didn't know what to say.

The three of them were going through the empty courtyard and after a while they stopped and stood. Small winter birds were crossing overhead, calling softly, and they didn't speak for a moment. All the benches were covered in snow and they didn't sit down. Parvati was kicking at the ground limply with her high heeled shoe and then she sighed and looked up.

"Padma was still only just beginning to get comfortable our feelings for each other," she said. "It was always more awkward for her than it was for me. Maybe I'm just a pervert or something."

"Don't start talking like that," Hermione said. "Everyone knows how much you love Padma."

"Did your mother even let you explain?" Lily asked. "I mean, I know it must've been a shock, but if she knew how much you two loved each other and wanted to be together…"

Parvati sighed lethargically and shrugged a shoulder. Lily and Hermione didn't know what to say. Parvati heaved another sigh, releasing it in a huff, and them looked up at the sky where the sun was beaming through the clouds.

"I'm mostly just worried about Padma," she said. "I could handle being kicked out of my home as long as I have Padma with me, but…"

She trailed off, shaking her head. Lily frowned sadly, not knowing what to say, and looked at Hermione. Hermione was frowning too, concerned for her friends, and then patted Parvati's back.

"Maybe she just needs a little time," she said. "I can't possibly believe she doesn't love you as much as you love her."

Parvati shook her head despondently. "Sometimes I wonder if she ever really loved me to begin with," she said. "When we first arrived home, I wanted to tell our mother right away. I thought being honest would help her understand. But Padma couldn't bear the thought of our mother's disapproval and she made me keep it secret. So then when our mother caught us, alone in our room, the shock and outrage was magnified by the betrayal. She didn't even let us explain. She just told us to get out."

A bird had touched down on the back of a wooden bench nearby. It cheeped twice. Parvati looked at it and looked across the snowcovered campus, the cottage of House Lily with smoke rising gently from the chimney, the castle of House Rose on the shores of the frozen lake were a few girls were ice-skating and laughing in the cool winter morning. She smiled at these scenes and the smile was tinged with just a bit of sadness.

"And so, we returned here," she said, sweeping her arm over the courtyard. "Where our relationship was accepted. But I'm not sure if that'll matter anymore to Padma. She was always mother's favorite and she was always the good sister. She didn't speak to me the entire journey home, and now…"

Parvati's eyes turned toward the manor that sat there in its field of flowers with snow on the roof and snow across the eaves and she heaved another sigh. Lily felt so bad for her that she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sure she'll come around," she said. "Anybody who's seen you two knows you're supposed to be together."

Hermione nodded, offering Parvati a smile, and Parvati returned the smile over Lily's shoulder and hugged Lily back.

"I hope so," she said.

Lily gave her a squeeze and then released the hug.

They continued strolling for a bit but after a while Parvati grew too anxious to see her sister again and she left Lily and Hermione there to return to the manor. By now a couple other girls had come downstairs and there was a fire going in the common room. They were happy to see her and they called out greetings, some of them calling her Parvati, some of them mistaking her for Padma, and they asked her why she was back so early. Parvati shrugged off the questions and smiled a little as one of the girls rushed forth to kiss her under the mistletoe. Some hooting and catcalls rang out and Parvati laughed and pushed the other girl away gently and hurried upstairs.

The warm welcome had made her smile even through her heaviness of heart and very clearly, in her head, she thought how nice it was to be home. Here. At Salem. She never thought she would ever refer to a school as home but this place really did feel much more of a home than her actual home. Here where she was loved and accepted. Nobody judged her, nobody disapproved of her relationship. They say home is where the heart is and Salem was exactly where her heart was. Here, in the manor of House Rose. With Padma and the special love they shared.

At the end of the corridor Parvati paused and knocked on the door. They had been sharing the room together for months but she didn't want to just barge in. She waited but there was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Frowning and taking a deep breath she turned the doorknob and went in.

It seemed Padma had been ignoring her. She was standing by the bed, folding clothes, and all of the dresser drawers were open. She paused when Parvati came in and Parvati's heart sank all the way into her stomach when she realized what Padma was doing. Packing. She was packing her things and moving out of the room.

Parvati closed the door behind her and came forward cautiously.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Padma frowned at the question and continued folding the last of her robes. She then shoved it into a suitcase, along with the rest of the folded robes on the bed. "I'm fine," she said. "I told you, I just need to be alone for a while."

Parvati frowned defensively. "This is my room too."

"Fine," Padma said, zipping up the suitcase and then turning to glare at her sister. "I was leaving anyway."

Parvati was stunned at Padma's demeanour and she instantly changed her tone, grabbing her sister's hand as she went past and pulling her back.

"Padma," she said, her voice already skirting on hysteria.

Padma stopped but she didn't turn around. Didn't look back at her sister. She was holding the suitcase with one hand and her other hand was clutched by Parvati at the wrist. Parvati's eyes were already beginning to shine with tears as she gazed at the side of her sister's cold face.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Isn't it bad enough that we got kicked out of our home? Why do you have to—"

"And why did we get kicked out?" Padma snapped, spinning to glare at her. "Whose fault was it?"

Parvati felt a flush of anger at the accusation. "YOU," she said. "YOU were the one who wanted to keep it secret. I told you we should've been honest right from the beginning. What do you think hurts mother more? That we're in love, or that we've been lying to her? You don't think she might've understood if only we'd explained it to her?"

Padma snorted bitterly. "You know as well as I do that she would never approve of our relationship. Being honest only would've gotten us kicked out sooner."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Padma—"

Padma yanked her wrist out of Parvati's grip. The breaking of contact also seem to break Parvati's heart. Padma shifted her grip on her suitcase and glared at Parvati, the two of them utterly identical and yet so opposite in expression, Parvati lost and crushed, Padma ashamed and angry, alike only in the wetness of their eyes.

Parvati reached again for her sister, helplessly, but Padma stepped back.

"No," she said. "This was a mistake. This was all a mistake. You're supposed to be my sister, Padma. Not my lover. We have to stop this abomination of a relationship now before mother will never forgive us."

Parvati didn't even listen to that. Tears had sprung into her eyes and she knew only that she must prevent her sister from leaving. "Padma, please," she said. "I love you. I don't care that you're my sister. All I've ever wanted is you."

"Stop it, Parvati," Padma said, wrenching back her hand as her sister reached for it. "Just—"

But this time Parvati surged forward and thrust her mouth upon Padma's.

The words were cut off. Silence smothered the room. The suitcase slipped and thudded on the floor.

The two girls stood there, Parvati clutching her sister's face, Padma frozen in shock, darkhaired and darkskinned, clad in their long black robes that flowed about their naked brown legs. Padma didn't begin to struggle until she felt Parvati's tongue enter her mouth. Then she made a small sound of protest and tried to wriggle away. But Parvati held her firm and forced her tongue in deeper and suddenly Padma was engulfed in a hot incineration of lust. More powerful for the forbiddenness, more powerful for the helplessness.

Her jaw went slack and suddenly she was kissing Parvati back. Not caring that she was her sister or perhaps caring more than ever. Letting go into the forbidden. Relishing it. Her sister's tongue had never been as sweet as in that moment.

Soon their robes were unbuttoned and falling to the ground. All they wore underneath were black lace panties and black high heels. Their breasts were naked and they brushed together and rubbed and mashed into each other, soft and hard nippled, hands roaming all over them. Padma had gone blank in the mind but she finally began to resist again when Parvati tried to take her to bed. Neither of them had spoken. Their eyes were full of tears. Padma was trying to draw back but she was limp and helpless and Parvati continued to kiss her and push her toward the bed until they were climbing onto the mattress with their lips locked.

It was the first time they had made love without being utterly synchronized. This time they were opposites. Padma helpless and resisting, Parvati aggressive and desperate. Tears kept rolling down their cheeks from the power of this forbidden passion and Parvati was trying to show Padma exactly how much she loved her and needed her. Stroking her hair back as she kissed her, pushing her tongue deeper into her mouth. Shifting downwards to her breasts and sucking at her big dark nipples. Padma moaned and squirmed, her eyes squeezed shut, her face wracked with conflict, until finally Parvati went down between her legs and pulled off her panties and licked her wet vagina to a shattering orgasm.

Padma was whimpering and she curled up on her side, closing her legs. The orgasm ebbed between her thighs, her head spinning behind her closed eyelids. Parvati eased her back onto her back and Padma finally opened her eyes.

For a long time they simply gazed at each other, Parvati stroking Padma's cheek, and then Padma pulled Parvati into a kiss and rolled her over. They moaned. Parvati was now on her back and it was Padma pushing her tongue into her mouth. Stroking back her long black hair. Rubbing their bodies together. Finally she shifted down between Parvati's legs and pulled off Parvati's panties and for a moment Padma simply sat there and looked at her sister's vagina. Her expression was conflicted and her stomach was churning with hunger and shame. Finally she lowered her tearstained face between those gorgeous brown thighs and began licking.

Parvati arched up as she orgasmed and then sank back down and started panting. Padma continued licking, slowing down now, savouring those last few tastes of her sister's sweetness. She had never been more aware of how forbidden this vagina was or how dear to her. She looked at it, her eyes hardly inches away, and she pressed her mouth to those netherlips in one final kiss.

Parvati was moaning and smiling but the smile slipped away when she opened her eyes and saw Padma climbing off the bed. Parvati blinked a couple times, watching Padma step into her panties and slip on her robe, and then she sat up with panic fluttering in her chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Padma didn't reply. She picked up the suitcase.

Parvati leaped out the bed and barricaded the door with her own naked body. Her eyes were swimming and already fresh tears were dropping onto her smooth brown cheeks.

"No," she said. "You can't leave."

Padma sniffled once and dabbed a knuckle to her eye. "I'm sorry, Parvati."

Parvati shook her head in denial. "No," she said. "I love you, Padma. Please. Tell me you love me back. Please."

"I can't, Parvati."

Parvati sobbed and then threw her arms around her sister. "Padma, please," she whimpered, clutching her tightly. "Please don't do this."

Padma didn't return the hug. She just stood there with her suitcase in one hand and sorrow on her tear stained face. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really am. I do love you, Parvati. But like a sister. That's how it has to be."

"No, it doesn't, Padma," Parvati insisted desperately. "Please. Please, just—"

Padma was pulling away from the hug gently. Parvati tried to resist but there was nothing she could do but burst into tears as she was pried away from the girl she loved more than anything in the world. Her vision blurred and she covered her face with her hands.

Padma opened the bedroom door and turned back. Parvati was standing there with her hands over her face, weeping, naked aside from her tall black high heels, her bare shoulders shuddering from each sob. Far too beautiful and gorgeous for this kind of grief. Padma wanted to say something, to make everything better somehow, but there were no words for this kind of sorrow, and she turned and went out and pulled the door closed behind her.

For a long moment she stood there in the corridor with her suitcase, her eyes slowly filling with tears, and then she too burst into sobs before hurrying away to her old room.

—

 **AN: Wait, the chapter's over? Right there? Like that?**

 **Um, yeah, lol. It's a bit short, I know, but I didn't want them to reconcile right away. I have a plan involving their mother, but it's too soon. Like Ginny and Fleur, we'll give them a bit of conflict now and then settle it a little while later.**

 **But yeah, it really was very short, wasn't it? It was also the first chapter in the story to end on a sort of sad note. I suppose it's natural for the story to evolve a little. After exhausting the fluff, you need to start using a little angst.**

 **Still, let me know what you thought. If people want pure fluff, I can avoid this kind of thing. I just thought maybe it's time to open up the story to a little more. Pure fluff is great, but after about 250,000 words, it might be wearing a little thin.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Glad that last chapter was well-received! It was actually the highest reviewed of the story so far. But don't worry, we won't be going overboard with that. The Patil twins will be in the background for a while and they're scheduled to get back together, stronger than ever, in chapter thirty eight. For now, however, we have a Nymphadora chapter. :)**

—

Chapter 34:

—

As the end of the holidays drew near it began to snow less frequently. The ground was still covered in a soft white carpet but the sun would come out almost every day, heatless but very bright, causing all the snow on the roofs and eaves of the buildings to sparkle like a winter wonderland.

Many girls had returned early, to spend a couple days with friends before classes, and one day all of the instructors appeared as well to prepare for the new term. The headmistress, Andromeda Black, was standing at the window in her office, hands clasped behind her back like some kind of commander, watching the girls play in the snow. The office was as warm and humid as a greenhouse and there were butterflies fluttering in that vast atrium of flowers, perched in the buds or on the petals, some of them perched on her desk, one of them perched on the golden epaulettes that adorned the woman's shoulders. She was wearing a solid gold bra and a flowing gold loincloth and her high heels were also solid gold.

Outside, through the window, some of the girls had organized a small Quidditch game. It was too distant too see any of them but she did recognize one player who zipped through the air in a pink blur. Nymphadora, her daughter. She often fooled around with the girls as if she were one of the girls herself and Andromeda had to smile a little even if she didn't quite approve of such familiarity with students. It made disciplining them less effective and that's something she'd learnt from Nymphadora herself. Andromeda had always been quite doting on her daughter and that had always made it difficult to punish her for all her naughtiness growing up.

Tardiness was always one of Nymphadora's problems and now Andromeda looked at the large tallcase clock against the wall. Nymphadora had been supposed to come see her right away, as soon as she got here. Exhaling a small breath of disapproval, the headmistress shook her head and went to sit at her desk.

Nymphadora arrived about half an hour later, rising up into the office from the platform of the elevator. Her hair was pink, her favorite color, and she wore her usual pink tubetop and pink hotpants, complete with little pink boots and pink thighhigh socks. She also had a pink beanie on her head and she took it off as she came forward and shook the snow off it. She knew her mother wouldn't approve of her lateness and she immediately launched into a bright little lie.

"Boy, what a trip," she was saying. "I only arrived just now. There were all kinds of delays at the Port Key. But as requested, I came directly here to see you, mother."

Andromeda snort once and placed her quill in the inkpot. She had been filling out some important forms while she had been waiting. Now she sat back in her chair and surveyed her daughter, elbows on the armrest, fingers folded together. Nymphadora stood there before the desk, pink and straight-backed, like a bubblegum sergeant. She grew nervous under her mother's eyes, wondering if the lie was too obvious, and then smiled.

"So what did you want to see me about?"

Andromeda smile and decided to let it go. It had been a while since she had seen her daughter and she was happy just to see her. She rose from her chair and came around the desk in her spike gold heels, chest preened confidently, her breasts gigantic in the golden cups of her bra.

"Just wanted to make sure you're prepared for your classes this term," she said. "School begins anew on Monday."

Nymphadora nodded eagerly and with assurance. "Don't worry, mother, everything is under control. I have the whole curriculum all planned out. The girls are gonna love it."

Andromeda leaned a hip on the edge of the desk. "Tell me about this curriculum."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure your priority is educating these girls, as opposed to entertaining them."

Nymphadora sighed and gave her mother something of a teenaged eyeroll. It wasn't the first time her mother had questioned her teaching methods and urged a little more discipline. Andromeda smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You had a good start to the year, Nymphadora, but you have to remember that you're not one of the girls anymore," she said. "You're their teacher."

Nymphadora pouted. "I hate when you call me Nymphadora."

Andromeda smirked and unleaned from the desk and then she took her daughter's face in her hands and smiled at her affectionately. "Yes, but I love it," she said. "That's why I named you it. You were always quite the little nymph, weren't you? Sometimes I was convinced you'd misbehave on purpose because you liked to be spanked."

Nymphadora smirked as well and gave a little shrug of a bare shoulder. "Don't all girls liked to be spanked?"

Andromeda laughed warmly and then she released her daughter. "The ones sent to me for disciplinary action certainly seem to," she said, and then she gave her daughter a spank on her bottom, directly on the loveheart shaped pocket on her hotpants, and strode past her toward the elevator. "Come, let us take a stroll. We'll talk more of school at the faculty meeting, but for now, I want to know about your sex life."

Nymphadora blushed with a grin. "Mum."

"Oh, don't be awkward," Andromeda said, taking her daughter's hand as they stepped onto the circular platform of the elevator. "Tell me everything. Sometimes I fear you're such a freak that you'll never find someone to satisfy you the way I do."

Nymphadora hung her head and shook it, blushing, as the elevator began to lower.

The sun was still high in the sky and the snow glittered as they strolled through the courtyard, hand in hand. Their outfits were enchanted against the cold, similar to the winter robes the students wore, and there was no fresh snowfall that day. Several girls were out and about and many of them froze as the headmistress went by, their voices dropping to whispers, their eyes wide and full of awe. Andromeda smiled at them and nodded good morning, warmly but with an unmistakable aura of authority, and then the girls would nod back with nervous smiles as their eyes skittered over the headmistress's golden bra and golden loincloth, the spike gold heels, the long flowing mane of chestnut hair that cascaded the entire length of her back and stirred gently in the wind.

At length the mother and daughter sat down on one of the benches while Andromeda pried for details of Nymphadora's lovelife. Nymphadora admitted to a liaison or two with certain students, Lily Potter in particular, but mostly she was too busy these days for dating. It was a lot of work, getting used to being a teacher, and Andromeda nodded and told her to come to her if she ever needed any help.

While they were sitting there, Lily and Hermione went by. They were thrilled to see Tonks again after such a long time and Tonk sprung up to hug them and tell them how much she missed them. Lily and Hermione then started joking around with her, recalling odd pranks that Tonks had perpetrated on her own students, and Nymphadora laughed even as she glanced back at her mother nervously. Andromeda was still on the bench, smiling with her legs crossed, and she unfolded her legs and rose and reminded Nymphadora about the staff meeting later on before nodding to Lily and Hermione and leaving them there. Tonks swatted at Lily's shoulder, scolding her for talking like that in front of her mother and boss, and Hermione laughed and invited Tonks to come ice-skating with them on the lake.

The faculty meeting was held in a conference room on the top floor of the main building, a long rectangular room with a long table of polished oak and walnut in the center. The side that faced campus was entirely windowed and Andromeda was once again standing at the glass with her hands laced behind her back, watching the activity below while she waited for the other teachers to arrive. Nymphadora was now out there on the frozen lake, ice skating with a few other girls, and they seemed to be holding hands and singing like the cast of a musical. It was all silent beyond the glass but Andromeda had to smile and shake her head.

The first teacher to arrive was Esme Platt, the Magical Home Economics teacher who taught a branch of magic mostly related to taking care of a house, charms to do the dishes, charms to automate knitting needles. She was a bright looking woman, not young but not old, and she had caramel colored hair that she wore in a style similar to the women of the forties or fifties. She wore a plain floralprint housedress and after greeting the headmistress she immediately began busying herself with making coffee.

Narcissa was next to arrive, followed by a pair of Transfiguration teachers, and then by Nymphadora. Andromeda was pleased her daughter hadn't been late and she nodded to Nymphadora as Nymphadora took a seat and poured her coffee full of cream and sugar. The rest of the faculty arrived more or less at once, at the precise time of the meeting, and last of all was her sister Bellatrix, or Dominique Despertarse as she was known.

The woman made a grand entrance after every one else was already seated, striding into the conference room on her knifeblade heels. She didn't bother closing the door behind her, leaving someone else to do it, and her only greeting to anyone was a cold sweep of her dark eyes. She took a seat right at the end of the table, away from everyone else, and then she put her boots on the table and crossed them and lounged back in her chair with the black rags of her skirt draped over her fishnets. Several women stirred in disproval but the blackhaired woman ignored them and commenced to examine her polished black fingernails in boredom.

No one chastised her, not even Andromeda. She was used to it. Instead she rose from her chair and welcomed everyone for the new term before making a few general announcements. Esme was still serving coffee, accepting whispered thank yous, and she skipped Professor Despertarse and her way around the table. Nymphadora was gazing in admiration at her Aunt Bella and her rebellious attitude and when their eyes caught she gave the blackhaired woman a smile and a wave with a wriggle of her fingers. The blackhaired woman smirked at that and went back to studying her nails.

The headmistress sat down after she was finished and bought up some other topics for discussion. Esme was just sitting down as well and she shuffled her chair forward primly and talked about her curriculum for next term. Some of the other teachers did as well, including Nymphadora—who made a special effort to use her big girl voice—and then it was Narcissa's turn. She was seated at Andromeda's left, sitting with her shoulders set in her gown of white lace, and she spoke of combining some of her classes with Defence Against Dark Arts. At that several pairs of eyes swung toward Professor Despertarse and the blackhaired professor was forced to sigh and put her feet down in order to speak.

"Defence against dark creatures is as equally important as defence against dark mages," she said. "Therefore Professor Malfoy and I will be working in conjunction. She will supply the creatures, I will supply the defence."

Andromeda looked at her across the table. "Nothing too dangerous, I hope."

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but Dominque cut her off.

"Of course not, ma'am," she said to the headmistress with a smirk. "I take very good care of my girls."

Sarcasm all but dripped from her words. Narcissa closed her mouth and frowned. She knew her sister would never allow harm to come to any of the students—not real harm, anyway—but she could at least try to sound a little less excited at the prospect.

Andromeda smirked slightly, trusting her sister's heart, and nodded. "I hope so," she said. "Does anyone have any special requirements for their classes?"

Professor Delacour raised her hand. She had been sitting with her long blonde hair in a high ponytail that spilled from the hairtie in a luscious gold cascade and she was wearing her pink sling bikini. The two women sitting next to her had been squirming in their chairs with wet panties and many other women hadn't been able to keep their eyes off that voluptuous Veela.

"Yes, Professor Delacour?" asked the headmistress.

Fleur smiled at her. "Actually, I was hoping I could count on you, headmistress, to guest lecture in my class on ze art of domination," she said. "I could do it myself, of course, but I think my girls deserve ze touch of a true mistress."

Andromeda smiled and accepted with an incline of her head. "It would be my pleasure, Professor Delacour."

Nymphadora grinned and raised her hand. "Can I guest lecture in Lesbomancy as well?"

Fleur was intrigued by the offer and she stroked her chin as she gazed at the eager pinkhaired woman there. "Actually, as a Metamorphmagus, perhaps zat could be very educational."

Nymphadora giggled and sat there with her hands in her lap. Her big girl demeanor had slipped a bit but her mother smiled at her before turning back to the rest of the faculty.

"Well, I think that concludes our business," she said. "Will there be anything else?"

No hands raised. Many of the women glanced at each other. Professor Despertarse had put her boots back on the table and she was polishing one of her rings on her skirts. The headmistress waited a moment and then she rose.

"Well, then," she said. "Good luck, ladies, and I wish you all the best for the new term."

The rest of the women rose as well, smiling and echoing the headmistress's sentiments, and began to file out. Esme flittered about with her wand, cleaning up all the cups and saucers, and then she too nodded to the headmistress and went out.

The only women who remained behind were the Black ladies, Narcissa, Nymphadora, and Bellatrix. Nymphadora had begun smiling as she noticed none of them leaving and when they were finally alone, just the four of them, she took a deep breath and grinned.

"Well," she said. "Now that everyone's gone I can finally say hello properly to…"

She hopped up onto the table and then crawled across it toward the blackhaired woman who sat at the other end. The woman lowered her boots as the girl approached and the girl grabbed her face and planted a huge kiss directly on her mouth, moaning loudly, pushing her tongue inside for just a moment. Narcissa and Andromeda shared a smile and Nymphadora broke the kiss and smiled at the blackhaired woman there.

"…my Aunty Bella," she said.

Professor Despertarse smirked at her. She didn't like the use of her real name so much anymore but she did like her niece. Nymphadora giggled, still clutching her face, and then started kissing her again, repeatedly, kiss, kiss, kiss. She was on her knees on the table and her butt was perfectly heartshaped in those pink hotpants.

"Very nice to see you too, Nymphadora," Dominique said between kisses.

Nymphadora stopped kissing her and narrowed her eyes. "I hate that name."

Dominique smirked. "I know."

Nymphadora growled and then she crawled back across the table toward her mother and sat up.

"Why does everyone want to irritate me all the time by using my horrible name?" she asked in general. "It's not fair."

Narcissa had rose from her chair as well and she smiled at her pink niece. "Because you're cute when you're angry."

Nymphadora grinned as if noticing that woman for the first time. "I never got to say properly to you either, did I Aunty Sissy?"

She then rose up a little, still kneeling on the table, and pressed her mouth to Narcissa's. Narcissa cupped her face and returned the kiss tenderly. Their mouths opened and their tongues came out. Nymphadora moaned and angled her face even more upwards into the kiss.

Dominique had risen from her chair and now she was coming around to the table to Andromeda's side. Now that she was alone with family the blackhaired woman seemed to have warmed up a little. There was even a smile on her lips, the corner of it tilted into a smirk.

Nymphadora moaned into her Aunty Sissy's mouth and then she broke the kiss abruptly and put her hands on her hips and glared at all three of those sisters.

"Although none of you have been acting much like family lately," she said. "It feels like an age since we've all been in the same room. Doesn't it, mother?"

Andromeda smiled at her. "It certainly does."

Nymphadora smiled but then quickly switched to a pout instead, playing up the cuteness, kneeling on the tabletop with big wide eyes like a kitten pleading to be fed.

"How come my aunties don't spoil their Nymphadora anymore. Is Nymphadora not cute anymore?"

Dominique smirked at her. "I thought you hate that name?"

Nymphadora had no answer, she just pouted more. Dominque chuckled once and then cupped Nymphadora's face.

"Well, speaking for myself, I've been a little busy with matters of the soul," she said. "But I'd be more than happy to spoil my precious niece a little bit right now."

Narcissa smiled as well and then reached to cup Nymphadora's other cheek. "As would I."

Nymphadora smiled at them both, blushing and beaming under her bright pink hair, and then she looked at her glorious mother in that brassier of gold.

"What about you, mother?" she asked. "Will you spoil me as well?"

Andromeda smirked at her and didn't reply. Nymphadora giggled and sat back on the tabletop and opened her legs and unbuttoned her hotpants slowly. The older women watched her like wicked aunts in a fable who had a taste for young nieces. The zipper of her hotpants slid down, revealing a glimpse of pink panties, and Andromeda smiled and took the waistband of those hotpants in her hands.

"Actually, I think it's you who spoil us, my daughter," she said.

Then she pulled the hotpants off and tossed them away while Nymphadora giggled and spread her legs anew.

By now the sun was beginning to set outside and the conference room was dim and romantic. Narcissa and Dominique were leaning over the table, toward their niece's mouth. Nymphadora smiled and exchanged kisses with them, first with one aunt, then the other, moaning as her mother dipped her own mouth to the front of her panties. Andromeda kissed her there, pressing her lips to the soft pink cotton, and then she peeled them away and began licking at her daughter's netherlips.

Nymphadora was completely stretched out on the table, spine arched and the muscles in her midriff rippling in the dimness. The hands of her two aunts were roaming all over her and now those hands were squeezing in her breasts out of her tubetop. The two mounds popped out, soft and large with big pink nipples, and Nymphadora moaned some more as Narcissa and Dominque each took one of those nipples in their mouths and started suckling at them. Andromeda was licking at her vagina and pushing her tongue inside, causing her daughter to lift her legs in ecstasy. Nymphadora's fluffy pink boots were in the air, peddling helplessly like a baby, and finally she orgasmed with her mother's mouth sucking at her clit and the mouths of her aunts sucking at her nipples.

It was dark by now. The conference room had traditional electricity and Andromeda turned the lights on while Nymphadora laughed and lay there on the table, panting, legs sprawled. Dominque and Narcissa were pulling off her boots and peeling those long pink socks off her legs. Andromeda cast a Vagina Renevana charm at her daughter's exhausted little slit and then Nymphadora sat up, smiling, topless, and pressed her mouth to her mother's.

Nymphadora's hands were stroking the bare expanse of her mother's back until they came to the bracatch which she unlatched while moaning into the kiss. The large golden brassier came loose and Andromeda broke the kiss with a smile to slip the brassier from her shoulders. The breasts that came free were gigantic and gorgeous and they rolled about heavily as Nymphadora took them into her hands and squeezed them and massaged them together.

Narcissa and Dominique had been undressing, Narcissa pulling off her long white gown, Dominque shedding the black rags she wore. Neither wore a bra and after they lowered their panties they were wearing nothing at all but high heels and stockings, Narcissa in white, Dominque in black fishnets. Nymphadora was still playing with her mother's breasts, grinning and squeezing at those enormous mounds with her small hands, and now Narcissa and Dominique came to their sister's sides and added their own hands, smiling at her, stroking those globes. Andromeda smiled back and kissed them, her baby sister Sissy first, then her elder sister Bella, and then she turned back to her beautiful daughter and cupped her face and pressed their mouths together. Their tongues emerged and mingled and they moaned and pulled at each other's faces like lovers who hadn't been together in a long time.

Narcissa and Dominique hadn't been together in a while either and their eyes caught while the mother and daughter were making out. They smiled and then they came together as well, moving away a small distance from the conference table, Dominique in charge as she clenched a hand in Narcissa's beautiful blonde hair and forced her tongue into her mouth. Narcissa moaned and allowed her precious elder sister to do anything she wanted and Dominque took advantage by gripping one hand into her buttocks and digging her black fingernails into that soft warm flesh.

They were over by the coffeemaker and they bumped into it. There was a rattle of cups and saucers, loud enough to cause them to break the kiss and check if anything broke, and then Narcissa noticed a small pitcher of cream there. Smiling she took up the pitcher and dripped a delicate amount of cream onto one of her large womanly breasts. Dominque smiled at that and then bent her head and licked up all the cream. The fat pink nipple there was covered in cream like a strawberry and Dominique licked at it clean and nibbled with her teeth until Narcissa gasped and poured a little more on her other breasts. Dominque swooped at the nipple, sucking up all the cream, and once that second mound was clean she sank down to her knees and hooked one of her sister's legs over her shoulder and began devouring her wet vagina.

Nymphadora was also on her knees by now, there at her mother's feet, and she smiled up at her and stroked her legs. Andromeda stood there in a posture of womanly authority, smirking, hip tilted, and she wore nothing but gold high heels. Nymphadora gave a lick to her vagina, just a small one, just to tease, and then she licked again and again until she was moaning and lapping at the growing moisture there. Her hands were clutching at her mother's hips and her mother was clutching at the pink hair on her head and finally Andromeda orgasmed with a low groan of ecstasy.

Dominque and Narcissa were wandering back over, swaggering in their high heels, and together with their sister they began to discuss in haughty voices what to do with their troublesome niece. Nymphadora remained there on her knees, smiling up at those gloriously naked women submissively, and they started petting her pink hair and proposing various ideas to her. Nymphadora said she would do anything, playing up the helplessness, encouraging them into the roles of abusive aunts—which she found more hot than anything—and while they continued to discuss the matter she began to go down on them, first Narcissa then Dominique, before turning back to her mother. The three women laughed as Nymphadora munched at her mother obediently and they began to tease her and handle her a little roughly. They stood in a ring around her, three tall powerful women in high heels and they grabbed at her hair and forced her face into their vaginas and even slapped her a couple times. Nymphadora loved it, smiling into each slap, and soon she was hauled to her feet and bent over the table.

All three women owned strapons and now they summoned them with flicks of their wands. Dominique's was black, Narcissa's was white, and Andromeda's was solid shiny gold. Nymphadora was bend over the table, her hindquarters presented to the strapons behind her like a mare in heat, and her vagina was dripping with wetness. The insides of her thighs were slathered and her aunts teased her and called her nasty names as they spanked her and made her beg for penetration. Nymphadora begged, shaking her ass desperately, and finally her mother took her hips and shoved her strapon into the tight wet hole of her daughter's vagina.

Nymphadora whimpered and clenched her fists and began to beat them on the tabletop, her body twitching and gasping from the keen thrusts of her mother. Andromeda spanked her and told her to take it like a good little girl and Nymphadora moaned and moaned and finally orgasmed with that huge gold strapon buried inside her.

After that it was Dominque's turn. Nymphadora remained bent over the table, naked, and the vagina there was stretched from the initial penetration. The strapon went in with little resistance and she pushed it in as deep as it would go. Nymphadora moaned pleasurably, a smile spread over her dazed and blushing face, and soon she was orgasming again with her legs trembling and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

Next was Narcissa. Nymphadora was quite spent by now but she managed to straighten her legs and preen her backside for her aunt to take her hips and slide the strapon into the gaping hole of her vagina. At first she could barely feel the thrust and soon the friction began to build. Nymphadora moaned, her flushed cheek pressed against the polished tabletop for the coolness, and finally she orgasmed with a low groan of mindlessness.

After that her legs finally gave way and she slumped to the floor. Her mother and her aunts stood with their hands on their hips, naked, huge tits, strapons rigidly poking upwards, and asked themselves if Nymphadora had enough. Nymphadora herself offered no answer, only smiling up at them dazedly, and Andromeda smirked at her and said she could take one more. She then grabbed her daughter by the hair and hauled her up limply and threw her over the table again.

Nymphadora was half passed out by now and she only stood there, bent over the table, legs splayed weakly, panting. A hand spanked at her buttock. Her vagina was wide open. Narcissa cooed to her teasingly as she took her hips and then Nymphadora felt the strapon slid inside her. She moaned.

Dominque was watching with a smirk and then she moved behind Narcissa, her precious baby sister Sissy, and took her hips. Narcissa smirked and bent a little bit, offering her vagina, and then Dominque pushed her strapon inside. Narcissa moaned and squeezed down on it. Andromeda watched all this with a smirk of her own and then moved behind Dominique and took her hips. Dominque felt a tiny flicker of submission, rare for her, and then bent over Narcissa to allow Andromeda access to her vagina. That huge golden strapon pierced her entrance and slid inside and Dominique moaned and squirmed her pale backside.

All four Black women were now connected, one into the other. Nymphadora, exhausted, panting, was bent over the table and all three sisters were behind her, Narcissa penetrating Nymphadora, Dominique penetrating Narcissa, and Andromeda penetrating Dominique. All four were moaning and hands were gripping hips and vaginas were clenching down and the powerful thrusts of Andromeda shoved Dominique forward into Narcissa and Narcissa into Nymphadora so that every thrust of Andromeda went through her entire family, her sisters and her daughter, all of them plugged into each other and connected in lust and love. The three sisters were in high heels, Dominque also in fishnets and Narcissa in white stockings, and their long powerful legs were buckling and trembling as they thrust into each other and moaned and panted and finally orgasmed with a synchronized groan of ecstasy as Nymphadora as well climaxed so hard that her hair changed color into a blaze of orange and red and purple before settling back into pink as she passed out.

For a long time they remained bent over each other and panting, covered in sweat, their bodies ebbing. Nymphadora was loose and limp and she would've slumped directly into the floor if they hadn't hefted her up and laid her on the table. They were still panting and catching their breath, smiling at each other, leaning on the table with their wet strapons pointing upwards.

It was dark outside and it had begun to snow again. Narcissa went over to the coffeemachine and made three cups, adding in some cream and sugar, and then bought the mugs over to her sisters and gave them one each. They thanked her and sipped. Nymphadora remained passed out on the table, sprawled there completely naked, and Dominique smiled at that exhausted young woman and shook her head. Andromeda noticed that smile and sipped her coffee.

"It's nice to see you smiling, Bellatrix," she said casually.

Dominique looked her. She was still smiling but the corner of it did tilt upward into a smirk. "Yes, well," she said. "I think, for the first time, I'm beginning to realize how much I have to smile about. My sisters. My niece. My wife and daughter."

"You've had them all along but you rarely smiled about it," Andromeda observed.

Dominique snorted once and gave a shrug of a bare shoulder. "What can I say? I'm a changed woman. Or changing, at any rate. Potter and Granger have been a tremendous help, howevermuch I loathe to admit it."

Narcissa smiled brightly and touched her elder sister's back. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't been grateful to have you with us, Bella."

Dominque smiled at her. At her baby sister. Sissy. "I feel the same way," she said. "But my name is Dominque. Dominique is your sister now."

Narcissa smirked at that. "May I call you Dommie?"

Dominque smiled and didn't answer. Instead she leaned and placed a kiss on Narcissa's lips. Narcissa turned into it slightly and then placed her coffeecup on the table so that she could return it properly, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck, pressing their naked breasts together.

Andromeda smiled at them and sipped her coffee.

"I think, perhaps, you two ought to take this to bed," she said.

Narcissa broke the kiss, still with her arms around Dominique, and smiled at Andromeda. "Will you come with us, Andromeda?"

Andromeda laughed and shook her head. "No, no, no," she said. "I want some time alone with my daughter."

Dominque smiled at her. "As you wish."

Then she turned back to Narcissa and pressed her mouth to Narcissa's lips before Apparating away with a loud crack of energy.

Andromeda finished her coffee and took the cups away and then came back and looked at her daughter. Nymphadora. Laying there on the table, sprawled, naked, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Pink haired. Eyes closed. She really was so aptly named. A gorgeous little nymph.

Andromeda put a hand on one of her ankles and dragged the girl toward her. Nymphadora made a small murmur and her eyes fluttered open as Andromeda scooped her into her arms like a small pinkhaired bride.

"Mum?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Shh," her mother whispered. "Let's get you to bed."

Nymphadora gave a nod and cuddled her head into the crook of her mother's neck and Andromeda smiled and Apparated away with her naked daughter in her arms.

—

 **AN: Blackcest!**

 **This was mostly a small transitional chapter, filling time till the next term. There were a couple little developments in the staff meeting, but mostly it was about the Blackcest. I wanted the lemon to be loving, but also with a little hint of depravity. After all, they're Blacks. ;)**

 **This was the first time we got to see Andromeda in action, but she didn't get to shine fully just yet. Maybe when she guest lectures in Lesbomancy she can let loose with the domination. Nymphadora got plenty of time to shine, though. She has a bit of a kinky side. ;)**

 **I also have a side note, bit of a good news/bad news situation. Good news is that I started a manuscript for an actual novel about a month ago. Bad news is that it's becoming very taxing to divide my time and concentration between that and this. So far I've been updating this fic every three days, and I'm pretty proud of that update speed, but now I'm gonna have to dial it back to once a week, starting on Friday. That'll give me more time to concentrate on my manuscript. It's always been my dream to be a published novelist, and I know so many of you guys support me, so I hope you'll understand. :)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thanks for all the support! You guys are the best. :)**

—

Chapter 35:

—

At long last it was the final day of the holidays. Girls had been arriving all morning on brooms, touching down in the courtyard and flocking into the arms of friends, greeting each other with squeals. Snow had fallen in the night and covered the grounds in fresh mounds of snow and the mounds were dimpled everywhere with the pinpricks of high heels. Flowers in full bloom basked in the bright winter sunlight and small winter birds were perched on the rims of the ornate iron planters.

Billie had been there to greet Daphne and the girls on the Quidditch team and Rosalie was there too and the two Quidditch captains exchanged a few words until enough players had arrived to organize an informal and only half-friendly game, House Violet vs House Rose, a taste of what was to come in the next term. The box of Bludgers and Quaffles was unlatched and opened and the small golden Snitch flew up into the sky. The trash talk continued as the girls mounted their brooms, pointing at their rivals, old vendettas rekindled, and then they flew up in the air and circled in position and began the game in a great surge of speed.

Some cheers went up, a small crowd watching. On one bench, that they had dusted the snow from, sat Hermione, Daphne, and Pansy, each of them clapping and cheering. Hermione had her legs crossed and Pansy's hair was looking especially bleached in the cold winter sunlight and Daphne still didn't understand anything about Quidditch other than her girlfriend was really good at it. Ginny was there too, standing behind the bench and leaning on the backrest, but she didn't have much enthusiasm for Quidditch lately or a girlfriend up there playing. Hermione, Pansy, and Daphne did have girlfriends up there, however, and they grinned as they watched and kept their eyes glued to their girls.

Rosalie and Lily were the two Seekers and they were twisting in corkscrews and reaching for the small golden Snitch, riding their brooms with one hand, bumping and colliding into each other dangerously. Their long black robes flapped behind them and their legs were long and bare. Billie was the Keeper for House Violet and so far not a single Quaffle had gotten past her and through the makeshift goalposts conjured behind her. A blonde Chaser of House Rose had taken possession of the Quaffle in a risky manoeuvre that made the spectators gasp and she spun around toward Billie and launched the Quaffle at the goalposts only for Billie to spin her broom around in an equally impressive manoeuvre and dip upside down to intercept the goal.

There was a groan and a few mutter comments from some of the blonde spectators. Daphne had actually risen from the bench in anxiousness and as Billie caught the Chaser she sat back down again with the tension rushing out of her in a breath of adrenaline.

"Whew," she said, and then smiled at her friends. "Billie is so amazing, isn't she?"

Pansy snorted and smirked up at Rosalie who was drawing ever closer to the snitch. "Not as amazing as Rosalie."

Rosalie had actually almost grasped the small golden ball but then Lily zipped in front of her and cut her off and made her own dash at the Snitch.

Hermione clapped at that and smiled at her friends. "Girls, please," she said. "If we're going to have a girlfriend-measuring contest, let me remind you that I'm dating Lily Potter; the greatest witch—and Quidditch player—the world has ever seen."

Pansy and Daphne frowned at that, both former Slytherin girls, both with traces of that Slytherin jealousy in the creases of their brows.

"Billie's a lot stronger physically, though," Daphne said.

"And Rosalie's so much sexier," Pansy added.

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, and behind them Ginny snorted loudly. She wore a wide smirk and her red hair was vibrant in the sunlight and she leaned on the backrest of the bench cockily.

"You girls are cute," she said. "If you wanna compare girlfriends, talk to me when you're dating a half Veela Lesbomancy instructor. Then tell me how impressive Quidditch is."

None of them had any reply to that. They pouted and shared looks, knowing Ginny had won the contest with ease, and Ginny laughed at them and unleaned from the bench and sauntered away, leaving them to their girlfriends and their Quidditch.

Hermione, Pansy, and Daphne turned back to the game, just as House Violet scored a goal. Hermione and Daphne clapped, Pansy booed. The goal had been scored by Becky Bunnyheart and her fluffy white bunny ears twitched in pride as she waved to some of the spectators before pulling her broom around. Through the little hole in her robe you could see her fluffy white bunny tail and Pansy snorted as the game continued.

"What happened to Bunnyheart up there?" she asked. "She looks like she drank a bad Polyjuice potion."

Hermione laughed, the mention of mis-brewed Polyjuice bringing back memories of adventures at Hogwarts. "That happened to me once," she said. "I was trying to turn into this Slytherin girl at Hogwarts, because we needed to infiltrate the dungeon. You guys knew her, her name was Millicent Bulstrode. I thought I had one of her hairs, but somehow I accidently ended up with a hair from her cat."

Daphne grinned and cringed at the same time. "Eww," she said. "But how come I never heard of this? I was in Slytherin."

"So was I," Pansy said suspiciously. "And what were you trying to infiltrate, anyway?"

"It was secret, of course," Hermione told them with a smirk. "And it doesn't matter now, anyway. The potion was a botch. It turned me into a mutant cat and I was in the hospital ward for a week."

"Well, how come you didn't just seduce her or something and get a real hair?" Pansy asked her.

Hermione gave her a look. "Do you even remember Millicent Bulstrode?"

Pansy realized what she was saying and grinned. "Oh yeah," she said. "I guess she was kind of fat."

Daphne didn't like to be mean but in this case she had to nod reluctantly. "And quite unpleasant too."

"I guess at Hogwarts they didn't encourage cosmetic charms as much as they do here," Pansy added, flipping her pale yellow hair with a smile as if she were actually proud of that shabby dye charm.

At that point a cheer went up and they looked up just in time to see a hand seize the Snitch—Rosalie's hand.

Lily and Rosalie were high above the game and they had been flying almost vertical and somehow it had been Rosalie who pulled ahead. A minor tumble ensued as the Snitch was caught and both of them free fell for a short distance before they regained control and swooped low over the courtyard, Rosalie holding the Snitch high in the air, Lily slowing down and coming to a stop. Pansy had jumped up from the bench and begun to clap wildly and Hermione and Daphne shared an eyeroll.

The rest of the players were slowing their brooms as well, the Violet girls disappointed, the Rose girls smirking. Rosalie had circled back around to taunt Lily with the Snitch and Lily smiled like a good sport as Rosalie flew circles around her. The players began landing in the courtyard, talking amongst themselves, and when Lily and Rosalie landed they were smiling together like best friends, joking around, shoving at each other. Billie laughed and grabbed Lily in a headlock to berate her playfully for losing the game for them and Becky jumped on Billie's back to try and fight that muscular girl off her mistress.

Hermione, Daphne, and Pansy were all standing by now and eventually those four other girls came wandering over with their brooms in their hands like staffs. Pansy grinned at Rosalie and sailed forward to throw her arms around her neck.

"Amazing play, my queen," she said, and then pressed a kiss onto her mouth.

Rosalie accepted the kiss but she seemed to be embarrassed by it as well, glancing at Lily out the corner of her eye like when you're kissing someone you don't like in front of someone you do like. Hermione noticed that and felt a small twinge of jealousy.

"It was pure luck, is what it was," Billie said. "Right, Lily?"

Lily blushed and scratched the back of her head and smiled at Becky. "Maybe next time Becky should be Seeker," she said. "I've lost my touch lately."

Hermione smiled and realized that maybe Lily had deliberately lost this friendly—and meaningless—match so that Becky would be more comfortable taking her spot as Seeker in the real games. It was a very Lily-like thing to do. Selfless. Noble. Becky beamed at the endorsement, standing there with pigtails and bunnyears, and Lily petted her head while Billie laughed.

"I think I'd like Becky better as a mascot," she said.

The rest of them chuckled, Becky giving Billie a bunny-like glare, and then a sound grew in the sky. They stopped laughing and looked up. So did a few other girls in the courtyard. There was something coming through the crystal blue sky and that low growling sound was getting louder.

Pansy was still hanging from Rosalie's neck but now she released her queen and looked up. "What's that?"

Rosalie and Daphne were puzzled as well but the non-purebloods began to recognize that shape right away.

"Looks like a flying motorcycle," Lily said.

Rosalie frowned puzzledly, as if she'd heard of them but never actually seen one before, and Becky grinned excitedly. Billie was leaning on her broom, watching the shape get closer, and a small crowd of girls was gathering, all gazing up at the sky, all beginning to smile and feel a soft rumble in their bodies as the engine grew louder.

All eyes were on the bike at first and not the rider. A few girls whispered to each other in excitement. The bike was no colourful sportscycle but a fullblown Harley Davidson with wide handlebars and chrome exhaust pipes and it swooped low over the courtyard and circled around with the heads of the girls swinging to watch before settling on the pavement with the massive rear wheel skidding through a patch of snow.

The engine was still running and the low guttural purr sounded like some kind of mechanical beast. Girls were smirking and glancing at each other and glancing at the bike and the rider smirked as well as she switched off the engine and sat back and removed a pair of sunglasses.

"Must be a new student," Hermione said, staring.

Pansy was staring as well with a smirk of her own on her lips. "Sure that's a girl?"

The rider wore no helmet but she was indeed a girl if the very slight bumps under her black leather jacket were anything to go by. With one hand she had opened the jacket and with the other hand she tucked the sunglasses into an inside pocket. She was straddling the bike like some kind of horseman and now she lowered the kickstand with the heel of a black boot and looked up with cool blue eyes.

You could almost hear the vaginas throbbing. Smiles spread across those girls like a plague and some of them squealed quietly in their throats and others whispered comments to their friends.

"Damn," Billie said, wide eyed, blank faced. "I feel all feminine all the sudden."

The rider scanned the crowd, smirking, no makeup. Not a smudge of eyeshadow nor lipstick to her lips. Her dark hair was chopped short like a boy and her jawline was strong and well-defined. She looked like something out of a boyband, smooth skinned and somewhat androgynous, but tougher, more badass. Hearts were racing all across the courtyard and even Becky Bunnyheart was getting a little tingly in her panties.

"Who is she?" she asked in a breathless whisper.

Hermione too had been struck with sudden attraction but now she was taking a closer look at that masculine face and she realized that she knew her.

"Wait," she said. "It can't be."

The rider by now had noticed them over there, Hermione and Lily, Pansy, Daphne, students formerly of Hogwarts, and her smirk tilted upwards as she swung her leg over the bike and dismounted. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Millicent?!"

Gasps from Pansy and Daphne. Even as former Housemates in Slytherin they hadn't recognized the other girl and the change was indeed unrecognizable. The girl named Millicent was now slim and perfectly fit and her powerful jawline was now a compliment to her look of short haired boyishness.

Millicent smiled cockily at being recognized and she tossed her chin at them as she went by and continued up the snow covered steps toward the main building.

Every girl in the courtyard had turned to watch her go and now suddenly they spun into a cyclone of gossip, whispering, teasing, shrieking with giggles. Hermione was still somewhat in shock at how utterly handsome the girl had become. Her heart was beating strangely and a weird heat was in her cheeks. Pansy had laughed in disbelief at the change in her old friend and Billie was grinning. Rosalie alone seemed unimpressed and she only shrugged nonchalantly.

Lily was smiling and she laughed at the look on Hermione's face.

"I'm surprised you recognized her," she said. "She looks different, huh?"

Hermione nodded dazedly. "I guess she lost some weight."

Lily laughed again and turned back to the bike. A crowd of girls were gathering around it and they stroked the handlebars and smiled and one of them dared to mount it.

It didn't take long for rumors to spread about the new girl. By lunch time everyone knew her name and exactly how sexy she was. They gushed about how tall she was and about her leather jacket and about her bike and that about cocky smirk that curved her chiselled lips. That particular look wasn't everyone's type, of course, but dozens of girls were swept into girlish frenzies and couldn't wait to see her themselves and even the most blasé among the skeptics had second thoughts if they did catch sight of that handsome new girl, striding the halls in her black leather jacket, nodding to her dazed admirers.

It began snowing in the afternoon and the sky was vast and white. The tangled rosevines that covered the Castle of House Rose held loose mounds of snow and snow was dusted along the walls and the parapets. The windows were filled with the warm yellow glows of fires or candles.

The fountain in the courtyard beyond the drawbridge had been emptied and now a bed of snow lay in the bottom. Almost everyone was indoors but under the awning, on a stone bench, sat Rosalie Redthorn. She was wearing her robe, buttoned once about her breasts, and on her bare lap was a textbook that she was reading. Beside her on the bench sat a small pile of other textbooks. She had a few new subjects this term and she had been reading up on them. Some of the subjects would be shared with Hermione Granger and she didn't want to be shown up.

It was silent out here in the courtyard until she heard the tapping of heels on the stone steps. She looked up and frowned to see Hermione. She was coming out the castle, alone, clad in her black robe that exposed all of her legs and her black lace panties, snow settling in her warm auburn hair. Rosalie hated how sexy she looked. Those legs were entirely too long for any mortal woman and that midriff—ugh. Tearing her eyes away she lowered her gaze back to her textbook, hoping the other girl would just pass by.

Hermione saw Rosalie there and smiled at the small pile of textbooks on the bench beside her. Hermione had some textbooks of her own clutched to her chest and now she went over to Rosalie and smiled at her.

"I guess you had the same idea I did," she said. "Mind if I sit down?"

Rosalie frowned up at her. "Yes, I do," she said. "Why don't you go study with Potter?"

Hermione laughed. She was outside the awning and snow continued to settle in her full auburn hair. "Not even an Imperius curse could make Lily study when it's still technically the holidays," she said. "I like to get a headstart, though. I guess you do too. What subject are you…?"

Hermione sat down beside Rosalie and peeped at the book in her lap. Rosalie closed the book awkwardly but that only revealed the cover. A very familiar cover that depicted two women in a naked and passionate embrace.

"Oh," Hermione said with a grin. "I didn't know you were taking Lesbomancy."

Rosalie was embarrassed and she shifted away from the other girl slightly so that their naked legs wouldn't brush. "I'm transferring this term," she said. "It's my mother's idea."

Hermione smiled, oddly happy about that, and leaned toward Rosalie flirtatiously. "Mmm," she said. "Then I guess me and you are gonna become even better acquainted. Intimacy is the essence of Lesbomancy, after all."

Rosalie frowned but the faint blush growing on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed. Hermione laughed and then she brushed her fingers through her hair to brush the snowflakes away.

"Is Pansy transferring too?" she asked.

Rosalie nodded grudgingly. "Yeah."

"How come she's not studying with you now?"

Rosalie snorted and even allowed herself a small smirk. "Pansy is worse than Potter," she said. "I can slap her, spank her, and treat her like a dog, but studying seems to be where she draws the line."

Hermione giggled, knowing exactly what that the other girl had to deal with. Rosalie smiled as well and their sparkling eyes caught for a moment. An odd moment of comradery caused their hearts to skip a beat. The eye contact lasted a long moment, the snow continuing to sift down silently in the courtyard beyond the awning, and then they looked away.

There was silence for a little. Hermione had opened one of her textbooks. Rosalie glanced at it and at her own and then she cleared her throat.

"Hey, um…"

Hermione tilted her head. "Yeah?"

Rosalie cringed to herself at what she was about to do and then looked at the other girl. "My birthday is coming up soon, and my mother is throwing me a big ball," she said. "She wanted me to invite you and Potter."

Hermione smiled at the invitation. "That's nice of her," she said. "But we wouldn't intrude if you didn't want us there."

"Just come, I don't care," Rosalie muttered, trying not to blush.

Hermione's smile widened and she nodded. "Okay," she said. "Thanks."

Rosalie gave her a grudging smile as well and their eyes caught again. This time they were slower to look away and they did so with warm blushes on their cheeks. Hermione looked out across the courtyard, where the snow was settling gently on the rim of the fountain, and she was quite pleased at this odd attraction building between them. She glanced at the blonde beside her and realized this was the first time she had ever found her so pretty. Delicate features, sharp and refined, long blonde hair that was glossy and gorgeous even in the shade of the awning.

Rosalie glanced as well and away again quickly. Hermione smiled and looked at that Lesbomancy textbook in her lap.

"You know, Lesbomancy is more of a practical subject than a theoretical one," she said. "If you wanted to go upstairs, I could give you a brief crash course in everything we learned last year."

Rosalie snorted and shook her head awkwardly. "That's okay."

Hermione smirked and leaned closer to her. "Are you sure?" she asked in a husky whisper. "Because it's much more fun doing it than reading it. I could show you cunnilingus techniques. Vibratus charms. Anal."

While she spoke she placed a hand on Rosalie's knee. Rosalie tensed up but didn't move. She was looking into Hermione's eyes. Hermione smiled and caressed Rosalie's knee.

"Or maybe Lily and Pansy are right," she said, leaning toward her mouth. "Maybe studying is boring and we should just makeout."

Their lips connected and their eyes fell closed. The textbook slipped from her lap and fell in the snow.

The two girls had turned to each other and they were cupping each other's faces. A strange passion was slowly engulfing them and they each felt an odd lurch of hunger in their stomachs as their mouths opened and their tongues touched. It wasn't the first time they'd done something like this but it was the first time they'd done it alone. For no other reason than they wanted to.

Hermione had taken the lead and Rosalie was discovering why this other girl was the true Alpha Female of Salem. Not only was she incredibly intelligent and talented and beautiful but you could feel the confidence oozing from her tongue. Hot saliva and deliberate strokes, pushing at her own tongue and filling her chest with fluttery inferiority. Rosalie moaned and let her jaw slacken then more. Her mind was going blank. It was like the other girl was sucking the thought directly out of her head.

Hermione's hand was still in Rosalie's lap and she caressed the inside of her warm soft thigh for a while as she continued to kiss her and then she let the hand creep upward until it was cupping one of her breasts under her robe. The mound there was even softer and warmer and the nipple was like a stiff little pebble. Hermione moaned into the kiss and then used both hands to unbutton the butterfly brooch. The robe came loose and Hermione broke the kiss to dip her head to those nipples, sucking one of them first and then the other, before smiling and pressing her mouth again to Rosalie's.

After that Hermione's hand slipped down to Rosalie's lap again and began to rub at the front of Rosalie's black lace panties. Gently at first and then harder. Making the other girl want it. Rosalie moaned needfully and Hermione was about to slip her fingers inside the panties when she heard the sound of boots crunching in the snow. She glanced to see who it was and—

Gasped.

It was Millicent Bulstrode.

Instantly Hermione lost interest in Rosalie and stared at that handsome intruder. The tall girl in her black leather jacket had come across the drawbridge and entered the courtyard with a backpack slung over her shoulder and snow in her short dark hair. Hermione's heart had already been racing but now it sped up even more as her eyes flittered over Millicent. She had never seen a girl so incredibly handsome before.

Rosalie had frowned at the interruption and she was glaring at the other girl. The bench they were sitting on was under the awing and Hermione couldn't resist calling out as Millicent went around the fountain.

"Millicent," she said. "Hi. Did you get sorted into House Rose?"

Millicent paused and came over, smirking, a slight swagger in the shuffle of her boots through the snow. "Yep," she said. "I guess this time we're in the same House. Nice to see you again, Granger."

Hermione blushed hotly. Good lord, the girl was so handsome. Rosalie had given Hermione an injured glance, not liking how she had ditched the entire makeout session, and glared at Millicent as she closed her robe around her naked breasts.

"You two know each other?" she asked snarkilly.

Millicent smirked at the tone. "We went to Hogwarts together."

"Great," Rosalie said blandly. "Another British slag."

Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering if Rosalie would ever get over that, and Millicent snorted at Rosalie's chest.

"Maybe you should tuck your tits in before you call other girls slags," she said.

Rosalie was fumbling with the butterfly brooch and now she finally got it buttoned around her naked breasts and grabbed up her textbooks and stormed off.

Hermione watched her go with a chuckle and turned back to Millicent. She supposed she ought to feel a little guilty for dismissing Rosalie like that but she was too distracted by Millicent's leather jacket, her baggy black jeans, her cocky smirk. She had turned to watch Rosalie stalk up the stones steps and now she adjusted her backpack and turned back to Hermione.

"I guess I just met the house bully," she said.

Hermione smiled up at her. "I remember you used to be a bit of a bully too."

Millicent smirked and looked down and kicked at a patch of snow idly. "Yeah, well," she said. "I've changed a little bit."

Hermione's smile turned into a broad grin and she let her eyes wander up and down Millicent's tall frame. "I can tell," she said. "I have to say, you look amazing. I hardly even recognized you."

Millicent chuckled once and tossed her chin at Hermione. "You look pretty good too."

"It's the uniform," Hermione said, and then she rose from the bench and turned, like a model, showing off her long bare legs, high heels, black lace panties that were so snug against her tingling vagina.

Millicent grinned and stepped back to admire her.

"Damn," she said. "I don't remember you being this hot. I remember you as an awkward little bookworm."

Hermione laughed and gave a little shrug. "Well, I guess we've both changed. I've been studying Lesbomancy and I've learnt to be a lot freer with my feelings and body."

Millicent nodded, smiling, still looking at her. Hermione smiled as well and under that handsome gaze she was compelled to put a little more girlishness in her usual demeanour. She tilted a hip and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Not bad," Millicent said with a shrug. "Got kicked out of Hogwarts."

"For what?"

"Makingout with the Headmaster's daughter."

Hermione giggled and put her hands at Millicent's waist. "Bad girl."

Millicent grinned down at her. "That's what they tell me."

They were silent a moment, snow falling on their shoulders and hair, Millicent in her black leather jacket, Hermione in her robe. Hermione was a tall girl but she was at least an inch or two shorter than Millicent and inside her chest she was filled with fluttery excitement.

"Tell you what," she said. "Since you're new here, why don't I show you to your room?"

Millicent grinned and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Hermione giggled and released her hips and then she grabbed up her textbooks and led the way up the stone steps into the castle.

It was warmer inside and heads turned as they passed through the common room, conversation dropping to a whisper, eyes widening. There was a fire going in the hearth and there were a couple blondes on the sofa and a couple blondes at a desk by the frosted window. Hermione had always been one of the few brunettes in the whole castle and now Millicent was another. Each of those blonde heads continued turning to watched them go by and Millicent tossed her chin to a couple of the cuter ones and even those snooty ladies of House Rose had to blush at being noticed by the handsome new girl.

They went upstairs and down the corridor. Hermione had her textbooks against her hip and she was giving Millicent a brief layout of the castle. Millicent nodded, watching the goldplated numbers on the doors that they passed. Finally they came to hers and she opened it and went in. Hermione went in as well, just partway, hovering in the doorway with her textbooks. Millicent lowered the backpack from her shoulder and turned slowly on the spot, smirking in approval at the canopy bed, the polished oak dresser. Hermione leaned against the doorjamb with a casual smile.

"Well, this is it," she said. "My room's just a little further down the hall."

Millicent smiled at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

Hermione smiled as well and then she unleaned from the doorjamb and went in a little further. She placed her books down on the dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside were a brace of uniforms, summer and winter, folded piles of black satin and silk.

"Have you tried on your uniform yet?" she asked Millicent.

Millicent snorted and nodded at Hermione's robe. "I'm not wearing _that_."

"Why not?"

"It's not really my style. Luckily I have permission to at least wear pants. The teachers around here are pretty cool."

"Oh, you have no idea," Hermione said with a giggle, and then took one of the robes out of the dresser drawer and unfolded it and held it up. "What about just the robe?"

Millicent looked it over and shrugged. "It's a little delicate for my taste, but…"

Smiling she began shrugging off her black leather jacket. Hermione smiled too and watched discreetly as the other girl laid the jacket on the bed and then pulled off her shirt as well. Underneath she was wearing a plain white bra and the rest of her was so boyish and androgynous that those plain white cups seemed more feminine on her body than any amount of lace or silk. Hermione bit her lip, a flush of warmth passing through her, absolutely loving that blend of genders, and smiled as Millicent removed the bra as well.

The breasts underneath were quite normal sized and the nipples were pink and small. Millicent seemed to have no self-consciousness about them and Hermione blushed as she handed her the robe.

Millicent sighed skeptically as she slid her arms into the sleeves. She shrugged the robe on and turned to the full-length mirror that stood there in a frame of oak. Her reflection took her by surprise, however, and her awkwardness seemed to ease a little as she buttoned the robe about her breasts. The robe was long, like a coat, and the sleeves were little flamboyant with that silk embroidering about the cuffs, but combined with the baggy black jeans on her legs it didn't seem too painfully feminine. Her midriff was revealed, which was alright, and part of her smooth chest, but the only thing that bothered her was that jewelled butterfly brooch. She frowned at it and then ripped it off and set it down on the dresser before looking at herself again in the mirror.

That was better and this time she actually smiled and nodded a few times. The robe was almost like some strange sort of coat a transsexual rockstar might wear, male or female, you wouldn't know, and together with her heavy black boots and baggy black jeans and short boyish hair she actually kind of approved of the look.

Hermione was grinning, watching her, and now Millicent turned to her with a smile.

"I guess I can handle it," she said.

Hermione giggled. "It looks great on you."

Millicent smirked at that and then she sauntered toward Hermione. Hermione squirmed backward and she thought Millicent was going to cup her cheek but instead she reached behind her and pushed the door shut. Which was even better. Hermione was backed up against the wall and now Millicent cupped her cheek.

"Not as great as it looks on you," she said with a smirk.

Hermione felt an intense heat in her panties and she gazed up at this handsome girl breathlessly. "If you're gonna do me, you better just do me," she said. "I'm burning up here."

Millicent smirked at that and then pushed her mouth onto Hermione's.

Hermione moaned, already melting. Her eyes were closed and she could feel Millicent's hands, one of them cupping the nape of her neck, one of them at her hip. The tongue swarming into her mouth was huge and hot and it was one of the first times in her life where she had to tilt her head upwards. Where she was being kissed by someone taller. Stronger. It was more unique than she would've expected and she felt a flush of excitement in her chest as she opened her mouth wider and wrapped her arms around Millicent's neck.

The kiss seemed to continue forever and little by little Hermione was going blank. Those hands just would not stop touching her. One of them gripping the soft nape of her neck, the other sliding up to her breasts under the robe. Hermione all but quivered as that hand captured one of her warm soft mounds and squeezed it and massaged it into her chest. She was backed up against the wall, breathless, flushed, and her mouth opened for more and more tongue. Millicent was controlling the kiss and her moans were firm and in command, moaning as if the other girl were simply delicious, and Hermione was moaning as well only higher, weaker, more helpless. She was so unused to this sort of dynamic and so excited and she wanted so much more. Usually it was Hermione in the position of dominance but this time the Alpha Female of Salem had been caught and cornered by an Alpha Something Else.

Finally the hands moved to the butterfly brooch and unbuttoned the robe and now the hands were peeling the robe from Hermione's body. The robe dropped to the floor and suddenly Hermione was wearing nothing but black lace panties and black high heels. She squirmed, her arms snaked around the other girls neck, and Millicent moaned into her mouth and reached down for two handfuls of Hermione's round buttocks before lifting her and turning and depositing her down on the dresser.

The polished oak surface of the dresser was cool under Hermione's blushing buttocks and now suddenly Hermione was taller, kissing downward, pushing her tongue into Millicent's mouth in a brief surge of usual dominance. Millicent chuckled into the kiss and then kissed back, hard, pushing Hermione's tongue back into her mouth and causing her to groan in lust. She then lifted the girl again by her buttocks, Hermione's legs wrapping around her hips, and turned and set her down again on the bed.

The kiss was broken and Hermione shuffled backwards breathlessly. Millicent had a hold of her panties and they started to slip away down her legs. Finally they were gone and Hermione opened her legs. The vagina between her thighs was wet and throbbing and Millicent began rubbing it as she once again covered Hermione's mouth with her own. Hermione moaned and squirmed, the pleasure building inside her. The fingers were firm and hard, rubbing at her slowly and methodically, and her entire spine arched off the mattress as two of those fingers were pushed inside her vagina. A low moan came out of her, breaking the kiss, and Hermione opened her eyes and saw Millicent there, short haired, boyish, a cocky smirk on her lips. Hermione bucked her hips at the fingers, moaning again, and then she pulled Millicent back into the kiss. Never had any fingers displayed so much command over her vagina and Hermione squirmed and arched and finally mewled into Millicent's mouth as she orgasmed.

Millicent was quite proud of her work and she sat up in the bed while Hermione caught her breath. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled and then she sat up as well and unbuttoned Millicent's robe. The robe came away and Hermione lowered her head to Millicent's nipples and licked at them and suckled at them as she fumbled with the button and the zip of Millicent's baggy black jeans.

Finally they got her jeans off and her boots as well and Hermione slid to the floor between Millicent's legs and began eating her out. Her netherlips were covered in delicate dark curls and Hermione licked at her and pushed her tongue inside and sucked at her clit until Millicent orgasmed with a smile and a low groan.

It took a few moments for Millicent to catch her breath and Hermione smiled up at her with glossy lips, kneeling there on the floor. Millicent smiled as well and stroked Hermione's long auburn hair.

"I guess you really have become a lot freer with your body," she said.

Hermione giggled and placed one last kiss on Millicent's vagina. "Me and Lily take our Lesbomancy very seriously."

Then she hopped up and conducted a quick search for her panties. She found them and stepped into them and then she shrugged on her robe. Millicent watched her with a smile.

"Are you two still dating?" she asked. "You and Lily?"

Hermione buttoned her robe and smiled at her. "Mmhm."

Millicent grinned and lay back with her arms behind her head, naked, fit, her body smooth and flat and androgynous. "That's good," she said. "I wouldn't want you catching feelings for me just because we had sex once."

Hermione giggled and fluffed her hair out and then she bent over the bed and gave Millicent a kiss on her mouth. Millicent opened her mouth for some tongue and Hermione gave her just a little before pulling back with a smirk.

"It better not be only once," she said.

Then she winked and grabbed her textbooks from the dresser and moved over to the door. She opened it and turned back.

"Night, Millie," she said cutely.

Millicent smirked and tossed her chin, still laying there in the bed. "See you tomorrow, Granger."

Hermione blew a kiss and then she went out and pulled the door closed.

—

 **AN: This was another idea my friend gave me. Billie isn't quite fully butch and we thought it would be nice to have a proper butch character.**

 **Hope it turned out okay. It was a little tricky trying to write Millicent as super attractive without giving her huge boobs and a bikini, lol. I thought it was kind of cute, though. Hermione, the Alpha Female, seduced by Millicent, the Alpha Androgynous. I know a lot of people really love that androgynous look. I do too, but I don't have a lot of practice writing it, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter next Friday. ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Feels like forever since I last updated! FFnet was crashed for a few hours too right when I went to post, but I stayed up for a while and now it's back. Hope you like it. :)**

—

Chapter 36:

—

Finally it was time for school to once again resume. Bright and early Monday morning Lily was woken up by Becky Bunnyheart jumping onto her bed to apply a smattering of kisses all over her face. Becky had become something of a personal alarm clock and soon she dragged Lily out of bed and downstairs to the indoor baths. The wells outside were still frozen and fresh snow had fallen during the night.

Hermione was waiting in the courtyard together with her own apprentice Gabrielle, both in their long black robes and black lace panties. Lily gave Hermione a kiss and Becky took Gabrielle's hand as the two younger girls went off to classes of their own, already chatting and gossiping. Lily and Hermione clasped hands as well and they started up the stairs toward the main building, marching through a gentle sift of snow in their high heels with all the other girls rushing about with books and brooms so they wouldn't be late.

Their schedules were the same as last term and first class of the day was Arithmancy. Professor Vector was already there and she took the time to greet Hermione personally, the two women embracing, chatting briefly about their holidays. Hermione was the only one who could coerce genuine smiles out of Professor Vector and even a few chuckles as well, a blush on her cheeks as she leaned a hip on her desk, clad in that elegant gown of satin burgundy that clung to every curve of her slender figure.

Lily had greeted the instructor as well but mostly she was looking about the classroom in a sort of dismay, sad faced and lost at the idea of whole another six months of this subject. At least in the summer time it had been bright and sunny but now the dusty room was lit by candles even in the morning, a gray gloom out the windows and claws of ice clutching at the glass. Girls were taking their seats and opening their textbooks and Hermione and Professor Vector accelerated their conversation quickly, forcing out as much chatter as they could before it was time for class to begin. Professor Vector then told Hermione to take her seat and Hermione smiled at Lily and took them to their usual desks toward the back of the class.

Lily sat down and her heart sank in her chest as the lecture began. The holidays were truly gone. No more sleeping in, no more goofing off and having sex all day. The professor was writing on the chalkboard. Hermione was sitting with her back straight, quill in hand, already taking notes. Lily looked around sadly at all the other girls, at the blank faces, the vacant looks of concentration, and then she sighed and turned to Hermione.

"The term only just began and I'm already sick of it," she whispered.

Hermione smirked at her and spoke in an equal whisper. "Just remember Lesbomancy."

A flicker of hope in Lily's chest. She had almost forgotten. _Lesbomancy_. The very word filled her with excitement. Her eyes gained focus and she started nodding slowly while Professor Vector droned on.

"Yeah, Lesbomancy," she whispered, finally beginning to smile.

Hermione smiled as well and gave her a little eye roll and then resumed focus on Professor Vector. Lily managed to turn her focus to Professor Vector as well but she was paying more attention to her pretty face and the pretty way that burgundy satin clung to her hips and bottom.

Arithmancy wasn't so bad and it got easier to struggle through from there. Hermione did a lot to keep her spirits up, an encouraging smile every now and then, holding her hand, a quickie in the corridor before Transfiguration. They had been running late and since the class had already started they spun into each other's arms and pressed their mouths together, Hermione backed up against the wall, Lily on tiptoes. An oilpainting beside them scoffed and turned up her nose and Lily and Hermione ignored it and they slipped their hands into each other's panties. They moaned quietly, faces flushed, staring into each other's eyes, and they orgasmed together just as another girl who was late came down the corridor.

The girl paused, a mousy little thing with wide brown eyes, and stared at their hands which were buried in each other's panties. Lily and Hermione were panting, taken by surprise, and then they took their hands out of each other's panties and smiled and straightened their robes. The small brownhaired girl dropped her eyes and hurried past them into the classroom and Lily and Hermione followed just after, blushing, sharing a sly smile.

The day wore on and soon the promised time had come. Lesbomancy. Lily had been staring at the clock all through that last lesson and when class was dismissed she all but jumped out of her chair. Hermione was lagging behind with her books while Lily was skipping through the corridor and Lily had to wait for Hermione to catch up, calling to her, telling her to hurry.

And even with all Lily's eagerness they still weren't the first to arrive at the Chambers of Lesbomancy. Lily had been slowed down by Hermione or perhaps the other girls were actually more excited. Veronica was among them, purplehaired and large breasted, already naked. Lily began undressing as well, shrugging off her robe and hanging it on a hook, lowering her black lace panties. Hermione was still unbuttoning her butterfly brooch, taking her time, removing the robe and hanging it with elegance. Lily giggled and pulled Hermione's panties down herself, taking the hipband in her hands and squatting down, smiling at the reveal of that smooth looking pussy and leaning forward to lick it. A few nearby girls giggled and Hermione laughed and swatted at Lily's head while stepping out of the panties. Lily rose up again and hung them on a hook and then she noticed two new students.

Rosalie and Pansy.

Hermione hadn't told Lily about Rosalie's transfer and it was a big surprise. Lily grinned broadly as she laid eyes on that pair of blondes, Rosalie golden and elegant, Pansy bleached and skanky. Lily hadn't seen either of them at all since last term and she was oddly overjoyed, especially by the sight of Rosalie. She had her robe off and her naked body was positively incredible, young and long legged, medium breasts, trim waist, perfect peachcolored skin. Not a chromosome out of place in all that amazing idealotion of blonde teenage gorgeousness.

Rosalie had noticed Lily there too and she had been glancing at her discreetly when Lily saw her and flew in a rapture of recognition.

"Rosalie! Pansy! Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?!"

Both blondes were taken off guard as Lily hugged them, Rosalie first, then Pansy, all of them bare chested, much to the awkwardness of the ladies of uptight House Rose.

Rosalie had blushed at the embrace and now she glanced suspiciously at Hermione. "Didn't Granger tell you?"

Hermione supressed a flicker a jealousy and merely smiled friendlily. Lily glanced at Hermione and back at Rosalie but it was Pansy who answered.

"We're transferring for the rest of the term," she said.

Lily grinned at that and gave them both another hug. "That's so great," she said. "You guys sit with us, okay?"

Rosalie nodded and spared one more competitive glance at Hermione who narrowed her eyes and took Lily's hand possessively.

Meanwhile, over by the altar, Fleur was arranging a display of sex toys. Strapons, dildos, handcuffs. She was wearing her pink sling bikini and pink high heels and Ginny smiled at those luscious legs as she went over and put her hands at Fleur's hips from behind.

Fleur straightened and turned around, coming face to face with her favorite redhaired student, and Ginny smiled up at her cockily.

"Hey, babe," she said.

Fleur chuckled at the flirty tone but she also glanced at the rest of the class and pushed at Ginny's hands. "Ginny, behave yourself," she said. "In class, I am still your teacher."

Ginny giggled and backed away a step. "If you say so."

Fleur blushed and clucked her tongue at the younger girl. "Sit down, sit down," she said. "Goodness gracious. Save zat for after class."

Ginny smirked and turned around and Fleur gave her a little spank on her bottom to get her going.

Most of the girls were seated in the pit of pillows by now, surrounded by those golden braziers of incense that emanated a sweet white smoke. It was warm in the room despite the iced-over windows and most of the girls were in pairs. Lily and Hermione were in a loose quartet with Rosalie and Pansy, Lily grinning, Pansy grinning as well in excitement, Rosalie and Hermione sharing catty glances. Carmilla was with Laura. Veronica was on her own, lounging there against a pillow, still not ready to tie herself down to just one girlfriend. Daphne was by herself as well but Ginny took a seat beside her and the two smiled and clasped hands. They were very close bed buddies, even now when they both had proper girlfriends.

Lily was smiling and looking about, feeling warm waves of familiarity from the sight of the naked bodies of all her friends that she hadn't seen in so long, but then her smile drooped a little. Where were the Patil twins? Lily had seen them earlier in the day but they weren't here. Were they skipping? They had been quite estranged since they had returned to Salem. Maybe they thought Lesbomancy together would be too awkward and they decided to ditch.

"Where's Padma and Parvati?" Lily whispered to Hermione.

Hermione seemed to have noticed as well and she shrugged. "I don't know."

Fleur had taken the roll call from her desk and now she came striding over to the front of the class. The sight of her glorious body in that sling bikini of pink silk soothed away Lily's anxieties and instantly she was smiling again and waiting for Fleur to commence her favorite class.

"Good afternoon, class," said the professor.

The class smiled and responded in their usual chorus.

"Good afternoon, Professor Delacour."

Only Rosalie and Pansy had been silent. Pansy had smiled at the reception they gave the professor but Rosalie had snorted as if such kindergarten girlishness was below her.

Fleur was smiling at them and she chuckled once at all those familiar faces.

"I must say, it warms my heart to see you all again," she said. "I hope you're all as excited for a new term of Lesbomancy as I am."

Eager nods, excited murmurs. Carmilla kissed Laura's neck and inhaled her scent and Lily grinned at Hermione and Veronica smirked at a pair of naked girls across the pit she'd had her eye on.

Fleur smiled and then gestured toward the blonde newcomers, Rosalie and Pansy. "Also, let me introduce some new students," she said. "Rosalie Redthorn and Pansy Parkinson. I trust you will make zem feel very welcome."

Rosalie had a mixed reputation at Salem, popular in some circles, despised in others, and in this Lesbomancy class which was composed mostly of girls from House Violet and House Lily she did receive a narrow look or two, a snort, a shake of the head. Rosalie bore these looks with expressionless arrogance but Pansy offered a shy smile as if she wanted them to like her. Pansy had really changed a lot from that pathetic bully they had known at Hogwarts.

Fleur had looked back at the altar and now she began the lesson.

"Now," she said. "Zis term we will be focusing on toys and other apparatus."

She was circling around the altar and a few girls craned their necks for a better look. On the altar was a vast collection of vibrators and dildos and gags and harness and a long row of different colored strapons. Fleur swept her hand over them and went on.

"Everything you need will be supplied for you in class, but I will also include a list so zat you can buy your own if you wish," she said. "Everything you need can be acquired from Madam Delacour's Decadent Delights in town, which just so happens to be run by my dear mama. Simply mention to her you're a student of mine and she will offer you half off on all school related items."

Lily and Hermione smiled to each other, remembering their first trip to that store. Other girls were also exchanging excited glances and it was fairly obvious that Madam Delacour's Decadent Delights would be seeing increased business over the next few weeks.

Fleur picked up one of the objects from the altar and came around to the front of the class again. It was a cute pink strapon and she was holding it by the shaft daintily with the pink leather straps dangling.

"Today we will begin with a classic instrument of all Lezbomancers – ze strapon."

The girls looked at that rod of pink plastic. It was long and thick and some of them squirmed on the pillows just from the thought of it sliding inside them.

Fleur smiled at the intrigue on their pretty faces and went on. "Last term we all had ze distinct pleasure of witnessing Lily's prowess with a strapon. I'm sure you all remember."

All the girls glanced at Lily, some giggling, some smirking. Lily blushed, recalling how she had penetrated the ass of every girl in class, and hoped this lesson would be just as fun.

Fleur smirked as well and then went on again. "As you recall, Lily had a very special strapon zat was enchanted for ze wearer to feel every thrust," she said. "Ginny, as well, owns a similar strapon zat she acquired during ze holidays."

"She does?" Daphne asked, turning to Ginny.

Ginny smirked at her. "It was a Christmas present from Fleur."

Then she rose from the pit and flicked her wand to summon it. The strapon appeared around her hips, buckled tightly, and the thick red shaft only drooped slightly. There were a few gasps from the girls and some open mouths and some of them reached to touch it. The shaft stiffened at the touch of those slender fingers, making them giggle, and Ginny turned with a grin to Fleur.

"Will you be needing a demonstration, Professor Delacour?" she asked her politely.

Fleur smiled at the offer. "Actually, yes—but zis time I'll be needing your vagina, not ze strapon."

Ginny pouted at that and flicked her wand again to make the strapon disappear.

Fleur smiled and gestured at the floor.

"Since the altar is occupied, we will have to do it on ze floor," she said.

Ginny climbed the three small steps out of the pit and came around and lowered herself onto the carpet there before the altar. She was utterly naked and already excited between her legs and she spread her thighs while gazing up at the voluptuous body of her girlfriend and that long pink strapon protruding from her hips. Fleur, meanwhile, was speaking to the class.

"Unlike Lily and Ginny, ze rest of us will have to make do with regular strapons of plain plastic," she said. "Which does have some perks of its own. For one thing, it allows us a greater amount of control. Without any feel, we can focus entirely on ze pleasure of our partner. Ze dynamic is very one-way, but quite romantic as well. Zere is some distance, yes, but watching your lover climax, face to face, while you yourself remain completely clear in ze mind can be quite an exquisite thing."

The girls smiled at that and nodded, eager for the demonstration. Fleur laughed and gave a smirk.

"And let's face it—even Lily and Ginny don't have the stamina to keep their strapons up indefinitely," she said. "Plastic, however, will never droop."

Fleur flicked the tip of her plain plastic strapon and made it bobble and the rest of the class laughed. Ginny was still down there on the floor, legs open, waiting, and now she cleared her throat insistently.

Fleur looked down at her and remembered she had a class to teach.

"Ah, yes," she said. "Enough lectures. Let us, begin, hm?"

Ginny smiled and opened her legs even more as Fleur settled down on her knees. She was stroking her pussy with her fingers and squirming her hips, biting her bottom as she stared at that huge pink dildo. The rest of the class were shuffling forward, leaning on the rim of the pit for a better view, smiling, grinning.

Fleur put her hands on Ginny, stroking her sides, and she still had a few words for the class.

"As always, we prepare for penetration with a little foreplay," she said. "We must warm her up a little and make her want it, hm?"

That last part was directed at Ginny and now she was leaning down to Ginny's mouth. Ginny moaned as Fleur's tongue came inside and loosened her jaw and she arched her body upwards with that stiff shaft poking at her tummy.

Lily grinned at all this and glanced at Rosalie to see what she thought. Rosalie seemed guardedly stunned. Whatever she had thought Lesbomancy might be like she was surprised at what it actually was. Pansy was just grinning.

Fleur continued kissing Ginny for a while and then she lowered her mouth to Ginny's breasts. They were only small little mounds on her chest but the nipples were stiff and sensitive and Ginny twitched and gasped as Fleur licked at them and suckled. Finally the instructor went even lower to between the girl's thighs and then she licked at that already moistening vagina, lapping at it long and hard, making it even more wet.

Ginny moaned needfully, her face flushed and red, and eventually Fleur rose up again and spoke to the class.

"As you can see, she is now quite wet," she said. "Aren't you, Ginny dear?"

Ginny grinned at her liddedly. Between her legs her horny little pussy was smeared with lust. "Yeah," she said huskily. "I'm so wet."

Fleur grinned and took the strapon in her hand and pointed the bulbous pink tip toward those soaked netherlips. "At zis point she is quite ready to be penetrated," she said to the class. "But, of course, we must be careful. Since we have no feeling in ze strapon, we must beware of going too deep too fast. Reckless strapon usage can be quite painful. Zerefore we begin gently. And insert like so."

The tip nudged up against the swollen hole down there and gently slid in. Ginny moaned in something between relief and even deeper need and squirmed her hips a little. Her head was in a pool of red hair and her face was almost as equally red. She was biting her bottom lip and the rest of the girls were watching in excitement and anticipation.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Yeah. Keep going. Deeper. Deeper."

Fleur smiled and eased her hips forward until that long pink shaft was buried almost entirely to the hilt inside Ginny's tight little vagina. Ginny moaned, her eyes closed, and Fleur spoke to the class as she knelt there at Ginny's entrance.

"Communication, as always, is vital," she said. "You must listen to what your partner wants, and you must read her as well. Zis is ze advantage of a regular strapon. Ze ability to remain clear in your mind and assess what your partner needs without being distracted by your own needs."

Fleur reached for one of Ginny's breasts. It seemed to be exactly what Ginny wanted because she moaned and squirmed and covered that hand with her own hand. Fleur squeezed that small mound and massaged it and then she leaned with her mouth to the other breast and began sucking at the nipple all while the strapon remained buried in Ginny's vagina.

Rosalie was staring at all this with wide blue eyes and now she closed her mouth and swallowed a lump in her throat. Lily noticed her amazement and giggled and put an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. Rosalie shivered at the touch, as if all her naked skin were electrified, and she smiled at Lily before turning back to the demonstration. Hermione and Pansy glanced at their girlfriends but said nothing.

Fleur continued to suckle at those nipples for a while and then she rose up again to address the class.

"It is true zat ze strapon creates a distance," she said, "but it is also true zat we can use zat distance to our advantage. It is ze distance zat allows us to remain in control. To fill our partner with as much pleasure as she can handle."

Fleur was moving her hips now, not thrusting but stirring, swaying her hips in the shape of a figure eight, and Ginny moaned and squirmed as that long pink shaft poked into all her secret places.

"Observe my hips," Fleur was saying to the class. "Sometimes stirring ze strapon inside her is more effective than thrusting. You must watch closely and learn what she responds to. And if you're lucky, perhaps she will simply tell you what she wants."

"More," Ginny moaned. "I want more."

Fleur chuckled at that, still moving her hips, and then she looked at the class. "It seems our little Ginny wants more," she said. "Shall I give it to her, girls?"

Heads were nodding and girls were calling out.

"Give it to her!"

"Do it hard!"

"Bang her brains out!"

Fleur giggled at all this and turned her grin back to Ginny's squirming body.

"Oh my," she said. "Such tempting suggestions. Are you ready, Ginny? Do you want me to go harder?"

"Yes," Ginny hissed, bucking her hips. "Harder."

"Very well," Fleur said, and then she pulled the strapon out a little and thrust it back in savagely.

Ginny gasped an arched her spine like something electrocuted.

Fleur pulled back and again shoved forward. Ginny gasped again, her head tossing, sweat on her forehead.

"More," she breathed. "More—!"

Another thrust took her words away. The strapon made a deep splashing sound as it plunged into all that wetness. The girls were watching and grinning and telling Fleur to keep going and Fleur grinned and kept thrusting, over and over, slow and hard, and soon each thrust was startling a scream out of the poor girl. Ginny's eyes were closed and her frail frame was wracked with pleasure and the thrusts grew faster and faster until the stabs of pleasure were coming so fast that they melted together in a blinding orgasm that rolled her eyes up into her skull and made her shriek with ecstasy.

It was exquisite to watch. Ginny's rippling body, her pale skin taut against her rib cage. Fleur's thrusts, her golden hair like a lions mane, her gigantic breasts flapping all over her chest.

Then finally they both came to a still as the orgasm ebbed away in Ginny's spent body. Her legs had gone slack and she was panting weakly. Fleur was panting as well and she smiled as she pulled the wet pink strapon out of Ginny's vagina. Ginny moaned as it came out and then she closed her legs and rolled over and continued panting. Fleur laughed and patted her bottom and then smiled at the class.

"And she's done," she said. "Good work, Ginny. You were beautiful."

Ginny smiled but she had no breath to reply. The rest of the girls were grinning and now they shuffled back to their pillows. Fleur had risen to her feet and she left her strapon on.

"And as you can see, I remained perfectly fresh to enjoy every minute of it," she said. "Strapons, perhaps, aren't the most effective or intimate way to make love, but they are certainly quite a bit of fun."

"Do we get to try now?" Lily asked eagerly.

Daphne laughed at her. "What are _you_ so excited about? You got to try a strapon on _all_ of us last time."

Fleur smiled and held up a finger. "Ah, but zis time we'll all be using regular strapons," she said. "Even Lily will have to learn something new."

Ginny had sat up by now, still breathing heavily, and she used a hand to sweep back her long red hair. "So I don't get to use my special strapon either?"

Fleur smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she said. "Everyone will use regular strapons this time. So, please, help yourselves. Find a color that suits you and we shall begin. We also have many charms to learn as well."

The girls grinned at each other and then they scrambled out of the pit to grab a strapon.

A minor melee broke out over which girls got which color—everyone wanted black, no one wanted orange— and there were even a few dildos waved about like clubs until Fleur stepped in to restore order. She had a whole cupboard filled with strapons in addition to these ones and soon girls were flocking to the cupboard as well. Everyone wanted a strapon that suited her personality and most of them managed to find one. Carmilla's was black, of course. Veronica's was purple. Ginny found a red one, similar to the one Fleur had given her but only plain plastic and Luna found one that was bright yellow with sunflowers on it.

Rosalie and Pansy were still a little uncertain at all this but Lily and Hermione stuck with them. Rosalie and Hermione had red strapons, Pansy had blue, and Lily had black.

To begin with they were let loose in the pit to experiment. Already girls were on their backs with their legs open, heaving and moaning. Rosalie refused to lay on her back but Pansy was very eager. Hermione lay down beside her and the two of them giggled and opened their legs. Lily and Rosalie knelt at their entrances and slid their strapons into their respective girlfriends. They moaned and squirmed a little and even Rosalie had to smile at the feel of power. Lily smiled as well and together they started thrusting their girlfriends into orgasm, laying there side by side and arching up in ecstasy.

After that they all swapped positions and it Lily and Rosalie who were on their backs. Rosalie still wasn't quite comfortable on her back but she endured it for the sake of education. Pansy was excited to finally have a position of dominance over her girlfriend for once and she grinned as she pushed her navy blue strapon into the tight hole of Rosalie's vagina, pushing it deeper and deeper, making that proud blonde girl moan and squirm. Lily herself had no problems at all on her back and she eagerly accepted Hermione's red strapon inside her. It was long and thick and she moaned deeply at the penetration. Hermione rarely used a strapon, preferring to rely on her own anatomy, but it was an interesting experience. Lily and Rosalie looked at each other, laying there side by side, naked, legs open, and they smiled as they orgasmed with their girlfriends thrusting into them.

The rest of the pit was also heaving with orgasm. Girls on their backs, resting their heads on pillows. Swapping strapons, the shafts wet and glistening. Soaked vaginas spread with fingers and penetrated by thick plastic shafts. Moaning and squirming and orgasming with sweat across their foreheads.

Ginny had been paired up with Daphne so that Fleur could concentrate on the lesson and Fleur strode the rim of the pit in nothing but her pink high heels and pink strapon, observing them and offering instruction. Once all the girls had had their first taste of strapon she clapped her hands and called attention to continue the class. She had her wand in her hand and she summoned holograms to demonstrate different positions. Doggystyle. Cowgirl. The purple hologram grinding down into the red hologram. The girls nodded at all this, their vaginas aching to try, and finally Fleur turned them loose to experiment.

Cowgirl was something that appealed to Rosalie and doggystyle was something that appealed to Pansy but they couldn't do both together so they swapped partner with Hermione and Lily. Rosalie, of course, was paired with Lily. Hermione supressed yet another flicker of jealousy, telling herself that intimacy was the essence of Lesbomancy, that it was great that Lily and Rosalie were becoming real friends.

Pansy was giggling and positioning herself on her hands and knees, poking her pale bottom at Hermione, and Hermione smiled and stroked that smooth white rump before pushing the strapon into her vagina. Pansy moaned and wriggled her butt and Hermione began thrusting right away, gripping her hips and loosening the grip only to give her a hard spank that left a red splotch on her pale skin. Pansy loved it and called for more and finally orgasmed with a long mewl of ecstasy, there on her hands and knees like an actual female animal.

Rosalie, meanwhile, had pushed Lily onto a pillow and she was climbing onto the strapon. Lily smirked up at her and watched that exquisite blonde face gasp in ecstasy as she slowly lowered herself onto that thick black spike. She lowered herself all the way, right down until her vagina was flush to the black leather strapon harness, and then she opened her eyes and looked down at Lily. A smirk appeared on her mouth and Lily smirked too. Both of them liked this position, Rosalie because it had an air of dominance and Lily because she didn't have to do any work at all. Only lay there and watch as Rosalie slowly began to heave, up and down, head tilted back, eyes closed again. Her perfectly shaped breasts rose up and down and Lily discovered that she did have work to do after all. Her hands came up and touched those breasts, stroked them, massaged them, and then Rosalie grinned and looked down at her and began to accelerate her hips, faster and faster, bouncing up and down until finally she spiked herself down and threw back her head and orgasmed in a glory of blonde hair and naked breasts.

There were many other cowgirls in the pit too and all they were missing were cowboy hats to wave over their heads as they rode themselves to orgasm and perhaps lassos to rope their next girl. Veronica in particular was a roving cowgirl and she rode strapons of several different colors before she was satisfied. Luna was more of a passive girl and she was more comfortable to arrange herself on her hands and knees and offer her luminous hindquarters to her many admirers who lined up and took her one by one, gripping her hips and driving her into orgasm after orgasm with her breasts swinging and her flaxen hair hanging.

Ginny was riding Daphne, hard and fast, smiling, and she orgasmed while watching Fleur stride the rim of the pit in her pink high heels and pink strapon. Carmilla was doing Laura from behind with a massive black strapon and her experience showed in her slow and methodical technique, driving her young blonde lover into such a mindlessness of ecstasy that she bit down into a pillow and actually tore it open like a dog.

Fleur was encouraging them from the perimeter, telling them to go faster and harder, or to slow down and be careful, and finally she clapped her hands and called for attention once more to show them a small selection of strapon related charms.

All the girls sat up to watch, sweaty, naked. Fleur had her wand out and she flicked the tip at the tip of her long pink strapon and suddenly the strapon began vibrating. The girls giggled and tried out the charm themselves and soon the whole room was humming. Fleur smiled and complimented them on doing well and then she showed them another charm that caused the strapon to sprout a bristle of growths, tiny little rubbery spines that also wriggled and vibrated. It looked like some strange pink seacreature that crawled out of a shell and the girls laughed and tried this one as well. Soon all their strapons were bristling with these tiny arms and Fleur explained how those little appendages could stimulate the vagina walls in a way that could scarcely be believed.

After that she turned them loose and told them to have fun for the rest of the lesson. The girls were hesitant at first, all armed with bristling and wriggling strapons, but eager as well and Veronica was the first of any to summon enough bravery and horniness to bend over and spread her vagina with both hands. The girl behind her shoved the strapon inside, vibrating, wriggling, covered in tiny little outgrowths, and the squirm that went through Veronica's spine gave the rest of the girls shivers. Veronica's eyes were already rolled up in her head and her mouth was open and the moan that came out of her was all but mindless.

A wave of grins washed through the pit and suddenly more girls were bending over or climbing onto their girlfriends. Vaginas were filled with these wriggling strapons and the orgasms came quickly, eyes rolling upwards, hair sticking to sweaty foreheads. Brains short circuiting as all those bristles slid up and down their vaginal walls in mind-numbing scrapes of ecstasy. The room resounded with low groans and long moans.

Daphne was on her back with her legs open and Ginny had pushed her wriggling red strapon inside her. Daphne's face was flushed and she was biting on a fist. She could feel it inside and Ginny pulled it out and pushed it back in, all those tiny tentacles scraping at her interior like a bottle brush. Ginny was grinning and watching her face but then she felt someone take her hips. It was Fleur. Ginny smiled and felt Fleur's bristly pink strapon requesting entrance at Ginny's anus. Ginny felt it come inside, filling her with such intense strangeness that her eyes went crossed. Fleur smiled and pushed it deeper and Ginny and Daphne orgasmed much at the same time with similar shrieks of mindlessness.

Rosalie by now had loosened up enough to lay on her back eagerly or maybe the temptation was simply too much. Lily pushed her strapon inside that tight vagina and Rosalie gasped and arched as her insides were filled with wriggling ecstasy. Pansy was back on her hands and knees and Hermione was sliding her strapon in and out, the rubbery spines along that shaft scraping at the rim of that dripping vagina. Rosalie had her legs wide open and Lily was moving her hips slowly, in and out, and she smiled at Rosalie's flushed and sweaty face as she orgasmed with her blonde brow creased in something like pain. Pansy had orgasmed as well and she tipped over and moaned before opening her eyes and smiling and crawling to Rosalie. The two shared a kiss and Lily and Hermione turned to each other and grinned, silently deciding who would do who.

The class continued for another ten minutes or so until finally Fleur emerged from the pit and clapped her hands and told them to finish up. There were a few groans of disappointment as the girls hurried to achieve a final few orgasms and then wands were flicked and the strapons reduced back to their regular states.

Fleur told them they all did very well and allowed them to borrow the strapons for homework. Some of the girls were pouting, not wanting to stop the orgy, but they perked up again when Fleur told them next lesson they would continue their study of strapons in a group environment. The promise of double penetration tomorrow morning was more than exciting.

Most of the girls were already getting dressed, stepping into their panties, slipping on their robes. Lily was still completely naked and she was smiling broadly as she stretched up to the ceiling and released a satisfied sigh.

"You know," she said to Hermione. "Maybe school isn't so bad after all."

Hermione snorted and stepped into her panties. "Just remember you said that when you get up tomorrow morning."

Lily laughed and took her own panties from the hook. "It's just too bad the Patil twins weren't here," she said. "I guess they ditched."

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried about them," Hermione said. "It's so obvious they belong together, but…"

Lily nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. She was stepping into her panties and pulling them up and she was adjusting the hipband when Rosalie came over. Rosalie was fully dress in her long black robe, buttoned about her breasts, and her shiny gold hair was perfectly brushed.

"Hey, Potter," she said. "Since Granger didn't tell you I'd be transferring, I guess she didn't tell you about my birthday either."

Lily smiled excitedly. "Birthday?"

Rosalie gave Hermione a dry look and then turned a softer look back to Lily. "It's next weekend," she said. "My mother is throwing a huge ball and I wanted to invite you."

Hermione snorted to herself as she slipped on her robe. As she remembered, it was her mother that wanted to invite them, not Rosalie.

Lily grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Great, sounds awesome," she said, and then added: "Hermione can come too, right?"

Rosalie spared another dry look at Hermione. "If she has too."

Hermione felt a small flush of anger but resisted the urge to narrow her eyes. Instead she smiled and hid the animosity. But she had heard the challenge in the other girl's voice and the challenge was accepted, oh yes, it was accepted alright.

Pansy had come up to them by now, also dressed in her robe, and she linked arms with Rosalie and spoke to Lily.

"Wow, Lesbomancy is so awesome," she said. "I can't believe I never thought to enrol to begin with."

Lily giggled in agreement but Rosalie seemed embarrassed by Pansy.

"Come on, Pansy, let's go," she said, and gently pulled Pansy away.

Hermione watched them go coolly. Lily was smiling and buttoning her robe about her breasts. She looked so happy and innocent that she might as well have been humming. Hermione frowned, not sure if she should bring this up, but she felt she ought to at least mention it.

"Listen, Lil," she said.

Lily looked at her. "Yeah?"

Hermione hesitated and spoke gently. "It's great that you're trying to be friendly and all, but be careful of her, okay?"

"Who, Rose? Why? You think she's trying to trick me into some prank?"

Hermione shook her head and scoffed. "No, I think she's falling in love with you," she said. "Or at the very least she wants to see if she can steal you away."

Lily frowned confusedly. She had honestly never noticed anything.

Hermione smiled at her expression and touched her shoulder. "Just be careful, okay?"

Lily nodded and brightened up again. There was nothing that could ever take her away from her Hermione so there was no reason to even worry. Hermione smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go get stuck into our Lesbomancy homework."

Lily giggled at that and allowed Hermione to lead her out by the hand.

—

 **AN: Another Lesbomancy chapter. :)**

 **This one was actually supposed to be different, but somehow it turned into a lesson on strapons. I think it was kind of fun. I just hope that last part of the orgy made sense. For some reason I just really struggled to explain it, lol.**

 **A bit of tension with the Lily/Hermione/Rosalie/Pansy angle. Still not positive what's going to happen there, but obviously I can never break up Lily and Hermione. I think the conflict will be mostly in Rosalie.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

—

Chapter 37:

—

The first week of school flew by and that first Saturday night was Rosalie's birthday. Lily was the only girl outside of House Rose to have been invited and Rosalie made sure she didn't forget the honor. Hermione seemed to have only been invited because she was Lily's girlfriend but of course no one mentioned that.

It was snowing when they arrived, Apparating into the courtyard of Redthorn Manor in a crack of energy that caused nearby socialites to gasp and jump back. The lanes of the courtyard were shovelled free of snow but snow dusted the hedges and the fountain and the courtyard was filled with women in dresses and men in tuxedoes, none of whom Lily or Hermione recognized. Rosalie had warned them about the presence of males at the ball and advised them to dress accordingly. Following those instructions Lily was clad in a simple gown of black satin and Hermione was resplendent in a long dark purple evening dress with a sash of black satin around her waist.

A rustle of murmurs swept over the courtyard at their Apparition, audible even over the classical music that issued from within the manor. Men stared at them and stroked their moustaches, women gasped and gossiped under parasols. The snow was sifting down out of a sky that was dark blue in the dusk and Lily and Hermione already had a dusting of white flakes in their styled hair. Hermione's long auburn locks were piled in a bun atop her head that showcased the diamond earrings in her ears and Lily's short black hair was adorned with a single hairclip that swept the bangs away from her face. They glanced at each other, half smiling and half rolling their eyes at the attention, and then linked arms and started down the lane toward the manor. Eyes followed them, staring in awe at The Girl Who Lived and the great Hermione Granger.

At the door they tendered their invitations to a pair of nymphs who, sadly, were wearing clothes. One of them had blue hair and the other green and they each wore a matching top and loincloth of colored satin, similar to the summer uniforms at Salem. Lily was disappointed to see them all covered but with so many guests of importance she supposed it was inevitable. The nymphs themselves seem dispirited to be covered up, even with all their legs and midriff still revealed, and Lily gave them a commiserating smile as she went by, empathizing with their plight.

The manor inside was brightly lit. The foyer echoed with voices over the music and the chandelier overhead shimmered and twinkled. Nymphs in high heels and those colourful satin uniforms moved through the crowds with silver trays of champagne and refreshments. The men were wearing tuxedoes and some of them had glasses or monocles and they wore white gloves and many of them stood with a hand in the small of their back like gentleman extras from a period movie. The ladies were in dresses, red, blue, green. Some of them had fans and they fanned themselves idly while they laughed and gossiped with the other guests.

By way of birthday decorations there was little. Strings of balloons, red and white, and a large banner strung between the ascending staircases that proclaimed a Happy Birthday for Rosalie. Below that was a table and on the table was a huge mountain of gifts, all wrapped in boxes and tied with ribbons and bows.

Lily and Hermione were just wandering in. They had been here before but never during a ball. The music was lively yet refined and there was a festive atmosphere of upscale elegance that they weren't quite comfortable with but fascinated by nonetheless. They were looking about but the only people they recognized were those from school, several blondes from house Rose and Professor Malfoy, clad in a gown of white lace. As the sister of Bellatrix—or Dominque Despertarse—she would be something of an aunt to Rosalie.

Rosalie herself was positioned at the entrance to greet the arriving guests with a fake smile and even faker delight to see them. Her mother, Regina, was at her side in a goldtrimmed gown of red velvet and Professor Despertarse was there as well, silent at the side of her wife, blackhaired, blackeyed, clad in a forbidding dress of black lace through which you could see the paleness of her skin.

Rosalie saw Lily there and for the first time her smile flickered into something genuine. Then it went fake again as it turned back to some dignitary she was greeting. Lily and Hermione waited their turn and soon they were going by their hosts. Rosalie's eyes kept darting at Lily and away again. Her heart was racing and she was startled at how beautiful Lily was with that short jetblack hair and pale face dusted with just perfect amounts of makeup. Rosalie herself was in a gown of red satin, her blonde hair in a baroness bun, and she smoothed the gown down self-consciously as her mother finally noticed Lily and Hermione.

"Lily, Hermione, how lovely to see you again!" she cried, surging forward to kiss them each on the cheek.

Hermione received the kiss with a wide smile. "Lovely to see you as well, Miss Redthorn."

Professor Despertarse nodded at them. Lily nodded as well, smiling, and then turned to Rosalie. The smile made Rosalie tingle all over her. Hermione noticed this and spoke coolly through a cool smile.

"Happy birthday, Rosalie," she said.

Rosalie frowned at her and nodded and then Lily, oblivious to any kind of tension at all, came forward and wrapped her arms around Rosalie.

"Happy birthday," she said. "Thanks for inviting us."

Hermione frowned and cleared her throat and looked away from the hug. Rosalie had gotten a waft of Lily's perfume and the scent of Lily herself and the warmth of the embrace gave her a brief spell of dizziness. Lily held the hug for a moment and then released her. Professor Despertarse looked at them, one then the other, and for the first time it occurred to her that her daughter might have quite serious feelings for Lily.

Regina was still beaming broadly, not noticing anything, and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Rosalie is so glad you could come," she said. "She's been talking about you non-stop."

Rosalie's eyes flared. " _Mom_."

Lily smirked at that and glanced at Hermione. But the look in Hermione's eyes reminded her that she was supposed to be careful of Rosalie and her smile finally faltered. She remembered she was supposed to keep a little distance from Rosalie and whatever Rosalie might be feeling.

Regina fumbled at her faux-pas but she recovered quickly with a bright smile. "Words can't express how happy I am that you're all in the same Lesbomancy class together," she said. "I've always wanted my dear Rosalie to learn how to express herself better."

Regina put an arm around Rosalie but Rosalie shrugged out of it awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah," she said, and then she gestured at Lily and Hermione. "Come on, let's get a drink."

"But Rosalie, you have to greet your guests!"

"You take care of it, mom."

Regina sighed and shook her head as her daughter sailed away with her two friends. She looked at Dominique and Dominque gave her a smile but the smile was troubled at the edges. Rosalie had feelings for Lily and Lily was permanently attached to another girl in a way that would leave Rosalie more bitter and jealous then she had ever been in her bitter and jealous life. The woman formerly known as Bellatrix was all too familiar with similar such feelings and she didn't want that for her daughter.

Lily and Hermione together with the birthday girl herself were wandering into the ballroom. Each of them had a glass of champagne that they sipped from and many eyes turned to follow them as they made their way around the polished dancefloor. The orchestra was on a stage at the front of the hall, or rather the instruments were on the stage. The instruments were enchanted to play themselves and the violins were hovering in the air while the bows sawed at their strings and the keys of the piano rippled under invisible fingers and the flutes bobbed to and fro as they blew their melody.

The dance was a waltz and the couples were entirely male and female, not a single same sex couple at the ball it seemed. It struck Lily as rather boring and disappointing. Up till now she had actually been excited for the ball but she hadn't known how straight it would be. At this rate perhaps she wouldn't even dance at all.

Rosalie had noticed her expression and she felt a lurch of distress in her stomach that Lily didn't like her party. She should've known it wasn't Lily's type of ball and suddenly she regreted even inviting her. The music was much louder here and they were silent as they continued around the dancefloor. Hermione didn't seem too impressed either with the conventional arrangements of the couples on the floor but Rosalie didn't care so much about Hermione. She glanced again at Lily and then Rosalie downed the rest of the champagne and grabbed another one from a passing nymph in bright yellow scraps of satin.

"Sorry about my mother back there," she said all the sudden. "She can be really embarrassing."

Lily smiled, not knowing what Rosalie's mother did wrong, and Rosalie gave her a smile of apology in return. Hermione smiled as well and gave a shrug.

"I think she's a wonderful woman," she said.

Rosalie glared at her and snapped, "I didn't say she wasn't."

Hermione was surprised at the little outburst and nodded awkwardly and turned away and took a long drink out of her champagne flute. This was going to be a long night. Male guests, covered nymphs, and a psychotic blonde debutante in love with her girlfriend. Why did they bother coming again?

Then it got worse.

"Oh my god," Lily said, staring across the ballroom. "Is that…?"

Hermione followed her gaze and a cold feeling swept over her. Her mouth dropped open and dimly, over the music, she heard Lily say:

"Draco?"

It was. Draco Malfoy. On the dancefloor with his mother, Narcissa. Blonde, snooty, dressed in a tuxedo that made him look even more arrogant and insufferable than normal. He didn't seem too pleased to be dancing with his mother but that changed when he noticed Lily and Hermione. The dance had stopped and everyone gave a round of applause aside from Draco. The lean blonde git was smirking at Lily and Hermione and the smirk was every bit as slimy as it used to be at Hogwarts.

Rosalie had followed their gaze as well and noticed him there. "Oh yeah," she said. "I guess you know him from Hogwarts, huh?"

Hermione turned to her with wide eyes. "How do YOU know him?"

Rosalie shrugged a shoulder and sipped. The shoulder was bare aside from a thin red strap. "I don't, really," she said. "He's some kind of cousin or something. I don't know. Who cares? I just hope he doesn't come over. Ever since we were kids he keeps trying to hit on me."

Draco was bidding adieu to his mother and now she was coming over.

Directly toward Lily and Hermione and Rosalie.

"Ah, crap," Rosalie said, turning away.

Lily and Hermione felt similarly. They both turned away as well, hoping Draco would get the hint. But of course he didn't. The orchestra had launched into a new song and the dancers were once again sashaying into a waltz. All but young master Malfoy who had snatched a glass of champagne from a nearby tray and was now making his way over to that trio of girls, eyeing them with a smirk, one hand in a pocket, moving at a slow saunter like some parody of a jungle cat.

Hermione had snuck a look to gauge his advance and now she spun away again with a groan of disgust. Lily and Rosalie pointedly looked away as well but none of this was any help. Draco walked directly up to them and greeted them in that smug voice they would've preferred to never hear again.

"Potter," he said, favouring her with a leer that he then turned to Hermione. "Granger."

Lily and Hermione stood there with their lips curled in disgust, their skin crawling. Draco turned his smirk to Rosalie and gave her the creepiest leer of all, up and down the front of her gown.

"And, of course, my dear cousin," he said. He lifted his champagne glass. "Happy Birthday."

The throats of those three girls were too filled with disgust to sip but Rosalie did manage to respond.

"Yeah, thanks," she said dismissively, hoping he would go away.

But of course they weren't so lucky. Draco sipped his champagne, standing there with a hand in his pocket, a rosebud pinned to his lapel. His pale hair was moussed to the point where it was like something solid on his head. The music continued in the background, the dancers spinning in circles, and Hermione shook her head at this old nemesis.

"Well," she said. "I see you're as slimy as ever, Draco."

Draco still had the champagne at his lips and now he lowered the glass with a smile that seem to pity Hermione's lack of tact. "Charming, I think, is the word you're looking for, Granger."

"No, slimy," Hermione said again, and then she snorted. "How much grease did you put in your hair, anyway? Ugh."

Lily giggled, trying to hide it. Rosalie smirked as well. Draco snorted but he didn't seem too bothered. His sense of self-image was beyond any kind of taunt. He endured the insult and returned with a smooth insult of his own.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised at your inability to recognize a handsome man when you see one," he said. "Considering you're a…"

He left the last word unspoken, instead clearing his throat loudly. He glanced mockingly at Hermione and Lily and took another sip of champagne. Obviously his respect for female homosexuals wasn't particularly high.

Lily glared at him and Hermione bit down on her tongue to avoid letting loose with a killing curse or worse. Draco lowered his champagne and turned to Rosalie.

"It must be difficult for them, to never know the company of a gentleman," he said, reaching for her hand. "But you, fair cousin, I'm sure will be honored by a dance."

Rosalie jerked back her hand with a scoff of disgust. "I don't think so," she said. "Since I happen to be a… _ahem_ …as well."

Draco frowned as she mimicked his code of throat clearing for the word lesbian. Lily and Hermione smirked and moved a little closer to Rosalie. Draco looked at them and snorted, his composure only beginning to falter.

"So," he said. "I see you've corrupted my cousin, Potter."

Lily grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Had nothing to do with me," she said. "She was dating Pansy right from when we first showed up."

At that his composure broke entirely.

"Pansy?!" he cried in dismay, his eyes widening. "Pansy is…?"

Hermione smirked at his distress. "Yep," she said. "I guess being with you disillusioned her to men. Hardly surprising, really."

Draco's face drained, pale and aristocratic, slightly girlish himself perhaps. His shoulders drooped, as if his actual manhood were draining away, and his voice came out lost and in disbelief.

"That's impossible," he said.

Lily giggled, feeling a brief flicker of pity, and turned to Hermione. "Technically, he's right," she said. "Orientation isn't a reaction to the opposite sex, it's just who you are. Pansy's sexuality is her own, it has nothing to do with him."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She knew how orientation worked, she had only been teasing. Draco should've appreciated the defence but instead his blonde brows twisted into a frown.

"No, I meant it's impossible that any woman who has been with me could ever be satisfied with another girl," he declared.

At this point Pansy herself had entered the ballroom and she saw the group there. At first she smiled brightly to see Rosalie there but then her smile faltered when she saw Draco. She was wearing a white gown with a pale blue sash across her front and her blonde hair was styled in a bun similar to Rosalie. She wore a diamond necklace and both Lily and Hermione were surprised at how pretty she was. She seemed to have put in extra effort for Rosalie's birthday.

Rosalie was impressed too and she smirked as Pansy came over. She held out a hand and Pansy took it and came forward and placed a kiss directly on Rosalie's lips while Draco watched in a state of stunned and dismay.

"Hey, baby," Pansy said to Rosalie. "Happy birthday."

Draco was redfaced and incredulous. "P-P-Pansy!" he stammered. "What's going on? Tell me it isn't true. Tell me you're not…"

This time he had trailed off naturally but Lily chimed in with a loud clear of her throat to provide his code word for lesbian. Hermione smirked at that and Rosalie smirked at Draco before turning back to Pansy and wrapping her into an even deeper kiss.

Their mouths opened and their tongues came out, soft feminine moans floating among the music, and Draco gulped and went even redder and quickly buttoned the jacket of his tuxedo as if to hide the front of his pants. He had passed his champagne glass to Lily and now he snatched it back.

"This is impossible," he said.

Rosalie chuckled into the kiss and then she broke it and smirked at him. "You think a twerp like you could ever satisfy a girl like Pansy?"

"Or any girl at all?" Hermione added with a mocking smirk.

Draco stared at them. His face was beet red and furious and Lily almost felt sorry for him. Almost. His eyes passed over them all and then he spun and stormed away.

The girls giggled, watching him go, shaking their heads. Even Rosalie and Hermione shared a smirk, personal conflicts set aside momentarily to join forces against a common enemy.

Pansy was taking a glass of champagne from a tray that was going by and now she sighed. "Can't believe I ever dated that guy," she said. "I mean, eww. I guess all my life I was just waiting for you, my queen."

Pansy offered her queen a dazzling smile. Rosalie returned it, a flicker of guilt in her tummy for not appreciating the other girl's whole hearted devotion as much as she should. Hermione observed the exchange and she found it encouraging. So far the situation hadn't come to a point where she needed to interfere and perhaps it never would. Pansy and Rosalie belonged together the same as Lily and Hermione did. Hermione just hoped Rosalie would remember that.

The four of them sipped their champagne and then Lily remembered something.

"Oh, yeah," she said, smiling at Rosalie. "We bought you a gift."

Rosalie lit up. "You did?"

"Yeah, but we didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone. It might be a bit embarrassing, especially in front of this crowd"

"Why, what is it?"

"You'll love it, trust me," Lily said with a grin, and then she set down her champagne and beckoned for them to follow.

The other three girls set down their champagne as well and they followed Lily to a private corner of the ballroom. The music continued to play in the background and couples continued to glide over the dancefloor. The girls were glancing over their shoulders, like conspirators huddled there, and then Lily flicked her wand and produced a small rectangular box wrapped in red paper with a red ribbon.

Rosalie smiled at the color and at how her fingers brushed with Lily's as she took it.

"It's from Hermione too," Lily said excitedly.

The smile dimmed and she gave a curt nod to Hermione. Hermione nodded back and then Rosalie's smile brightened again as she pulled the ribbon and undid the bow. Next she peeled away the crisp shiny paper and took off the lid and inside the box, on a bed of white tissue paper, was a pair of handcuffs.

The smile grew into a grin. The handcuffs were red and lined with velvet and the chain between the bracelets was gold. The bracelets themselves were shaped like lovehearts and the other three girls grinned as well as Rosalie lifted them out and looked at them.

"Wow," Pansy said. "They're handcuffs."

Rosalie frowned at that statement of the obvious, as if it had ruined some moment. "Yeah, I can tell."

Pansy blushed slightly and Hermione quickly spoke up before Rosalie could become even more snappy.

"It was Lily's idea," she said, and regreted it right away. The last thing she needed to do was encourage Rosalie's affection for Lily.

Rosalie looked at Lily and Lily grinned shyly.

"It's nothing expensive, but I thought you'd like them," she said.

Rosalie smiled at her and her voice when it came out was so soft it was almost inaudible over the music.

"I do," she said. "Thank you."

Lily blushed and gave a nod. This time she did notice the weirdness and she bit her lip and looked away. Hermione and Pansy had noticed as well and they shared a glance, brows creased with anxiousness. But then Pansy perked herself up and turned to Rosalie.

"They're beautiful," she said. "I'd wear them any time for you, my queen."

Rosalie chuckled awkwardly, putting them back in the box. She looked like she would've preferred Lily to give her the gift when they were alone and for Lily herself to volunteer to wear them.

Pansy dimmed and Hermione gave Lily a flare of her eyes and Lily hastened to say something.

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea, Pansy," she said. "Why don't we try them out now? All four of us, gangbang on Pansy. Led by Rosalie, of course."

Rosalie brightened at that, since it did at least involve Lily, and smirked at the dancefloor. "And just ditch my party?"

Lily shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Hermione laughed. "No offence, Rosalie, but this party does kind of suck."

Rosalie chuckled as well. She couldn't disagree even though it was Hermione Granger who said it. Pansy was grinning and she grabbed Rosalie's arm excitedly.

"Please, my queen," she said. "It'll be the perfect way to give my gift as well."

"And what gift is that?"

"My eternal and undying devotion," Pansy said proudly.

Rosalie snorted, not cruelly but still inappropriately. "Gee," she said. "Spared no expense on that one, did you?"

Technically it was a joke but ill timed. Pansy dimmed, like a kicked dog, and released her queen's arm. Hermione felt sorry for her, all dressed up in her ivory gown, pale blue sash across her front. Blonde hair in an elegant bun, earrings dangling from her ears. Hermione hurried to her rescue.

"There's no price you can put on a woman's heart," she said. "Especially a heart like Pansy's."

Rosalie chuckled in agreement, not even aware that her joke had been poorly received, and turned her smile to Pansy.

"I guess that's true," she said. "There's not many girls like Pansy."

Rosalie was completely redeemed by that and Pansy lit up once more. Lily and Hermione shared a smile as well and Rosalie took Pansy's hand and gestured to the others with a tilt of her head.

"Come on," she said. "My room's this way."

Giggling she clutched the box with the handcuffs in it and led Pansy around the dancefloor with Lily and Hermione behind them.

They had to pass through the foyer and in the foyer they were noticed by Draco. He had retreated to his mother and he was standing there with a pout and a glass of champagne when he saw that flicker of red dress. Rosalie Redthorn, his cousin, along with Lily and Hermione, his old enemies, and Pansy Parkinson, his old girlfriend. They were going up the stairs, giggling and glancing over their shoulders discreetly, and Draco colored as he realized that they were probably sneaking up to Rosalie's room, to do something nasty no doubt.

He snorted and turned away. He took a sip. The champagne was cool but his cheeks were radiating heat. His mother, Narcissa, was talking to some other ladies and he had zero interest in the conversation. He glanced again at the stairs. The quartet of girls were just now disappearing down a corridor. In their evening gowns and high heels. Satin skirts under which perhaps they wore delicate lace panties. That they would soon peel themselves out of and open their legs and lick with their tongues all across each other's—

Draco gulped his champagne and shuffled on the spot to hide the tightening of his trousers. He was frowning and trying to force these thoughts away. It was all silliness, anyway. Pfft. It probably wasn't even true. They were probably just lying about it in order to mock him. Even that kiss between Rosalie and Pansy was probably fake. There was no way Pansy could become a lesbian after being with him. Of course, they had never actually had sex, and Pansy had always been awkward about physical intimacy, but still. Impossible. And now they were probably just going up stairs for Rosalie to show them her doll collection.

Draco took another drink of champagne, glancing again at the stairs. Probably all just a lie but still. He was curious now. He wanted to know. It wouldn't be too hard to follow them. Peep through the keyhole. Just to check.

He glanced at his mother and her friends. They were babbling about something he couldn't care less about and then he nodded with a fake smile to excuse himself before starting toward the stairs.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs they were already out of sight. Luckily he had been to the manor before. He left his champagne on a sideboard and started down the corridor, his heart already beginning to race. How dare they speak like that to him? He would find out if they were really _ahem_ or not. He continued down the corridor, past oilpaintings and windows. Through the windows he could see snow in the darkness, falling gently. Somewhere ahead of him he heard a faint giggle and when he came to the corner at the end he paused and peeked around.

There he caught another glimpse of color, flashes of evening gown, as Rosalie held open a door and they all ducked inside. Rosalie was grinning and she spanked Pansy as Pansy went by before going into the room herself and closing the door behind her.

Draco was blushing and angry. Part of him still felt possessive over Pansy even though he hadn't even seen her since Hogwarts. He continued down the corridor, frowning, careful not to creak on any floorboard. A red rug was stretched the length of the corridor that was soft under his shoes and he made no sound as he came to that door they disappeared behind. By now there was no doubt in his mind. They were up to something. Something naughty and disgusting and wrong and yet…he gulped and tried to focus. He hooked a finger into his collar to loosen it and he glanced up and down the corridor before bobbing down and looking through the keyhole.

Unfortunately the keyhole beheld nothing but the window in the opposite wall. There was no view of the bed or any of the girls. The only hint of depravity was a high heeled shoe on the floor and part of a black satin dress. Lily's dress. Which meant Lily was now naked somewhere in that room. The thought filled Draco with excitement. In his mind he could picture her. Pale and small like a gymnast. Slim. Perfect breasts and tiny waist and long slim legs. There was a lump in his throat and a bulge in his trousers and suddenly he became aware that he could hear them.

A low moan. A giggle.

Draco shifted on his knees, straining his eyeball to try and see. There was another giggle, from a different girl, and then he heard them speaking.

"Mmm, Pansy, you're so hot."

"Thank you, my queen."

"Let's get them panties off, shall we?"

Another giggle and then suddenly a pair of panties were flung onto the floor within view of the keyhole.

Draco stared at them. His eyeball was bulging and all but bloodshot. His face was red and he was quivering like a leaf in a breeze. He heard more giggling and more laughter and then suddenly he pulled himself away and rose and started pacing up and down the hall.

Well. Obviously there was no longer any question as to what they were doing. And what now? Was he supposed to just return to the ball and pretend he never saw anything? That dratted keyhole! Why could it not see the bed?

Suddenly there was a moan loud enough that he could hear it even standing there in the corridor. He licked his lips and passed his sleeve over his forehead. He should've just walked away but he had to know. He had to know what they were doing to Pansy.

Finally, taking a deep breath, he moved back to the door and pressed his ear to it. More moaning. A bit of mumbling. His blush reignited and then he went to the next door over and opened it and went into the room. It was dark in here and he didn't turn on a light. Instead he went over to the window and opened it. The icy night breeze washed over him but it didn't bring him to his senses. He was summoning his broom from behind his back and then he climbed out the window and mounted the broom.

He was flying now, just outside the window, hovering gently above the gardens. Snow fell into his pale hair and slowly he guided his broom to the left. Back to the room where the girls were engaged in god knows what. The curtains were open and he kept low so they wouldn't see him through the windows. He was hovering just below the bottom frame of the window and now he raised up slightly and peeped through the frosted glass. A glimpse of legs. Feet.

Cursing under his breath in frustration he sat back on the broom and hovered to the next window over. There would be a full view of the bed from this one and slowly he rose, straddling the broom with the wooden shaft poking upwards from his lap like a mockery of something else poking up in his lap. Snowflakes were landing in his eyes and he blinked them away furiously before peering through the bottom corner of the window.

It was blurry from frost but he could see everything. Four girls on the bed. Rosalie, Lily, Hermione, and, of course, Pansy. Pansy was the only one entirely naked. The other three still wore their shoes and panties. Lily's panties were black lace and her skin was incredibly white against them. Draco's stared, his eyes roaming, his heart all but beating out of his chest. She was laying there on her side, white legs folded, and smiling at Pansy. Pansy was on her back with her legs open and Rosalie was at her side, teasing her with a pair of handcuffs, dangling them over her head. Both of them topless. Bare breasts exposed and blushes on their faces. Hermione was between Pansy's thighs and licking there like a cat, kneeling, ass in the air and nothing covering it but pair of purple lace panties.

Draco felt like he was about to explode. He had never seen anything so…incredible.

The lump he swallowed away in his throat was actually painful and slowly he began to levitate a little higher on his broom. For a better view. He should've remained concealed in the corner but he wasn't thinking properly. His brain seemed to be melting and all he wanted to do was see more, get a closer look, watch what they were going to—

The tip of his broom tapped against the glass.

All four girls looked up.

Suddenly he had the feeling that he was about to die and he almost fell off the broom from fear. If he had had any faculties at all he would've wheeled around and flew away but for the moment he was simply paralysed.

Inside the room wands were already out. Rosalie was the first off the bed followed by Lily. In a blink of an eye they both fired off spells. Rosalie's spell was targeted at their gowns on the ground and suddenly the gowns flew back onto their bodies, covering them up. Lily's spell was targeted at the window and suddenly the window flew open. A gust of wind blew into the room and Draco recoiled on his broom as both Lily and Rosalie reached for him, their hands like claws, their faces twisted into scowls.

They seized him by his tuxedo and hauled him into the room with a yelp. Draco hit the floor with a thud and tumbled into the rug. There was a fire in the fireplace and it was swirling in a gust of wind until the window slammed shut again. The fire settled and Draco groaned. Hermione and Pansy were still on the bed, both of them back in their evening gowns, Pansy bewildered, Hermione composed, and now Hermione raised her wand and flicked it at the pair of handcuffs that were sitting there on the bed.

The handcuffs flew across the room and snapped onto Draco's wrists. He was kneeling there on the rug before the bed like a prisoner before queens. Lily and Rosalie were positioned either side of him, each with their wands out and aimed at his head. They were wearing high heels and evening gowns, Lily in black, Rosalie in red, and Draco looked at them in terror before looking at the two girls in the bed. They had sat up and Pansy was cowering behind Hermione, even though they were both covered. Hermione seemed to be the unofficial leader of their little group and it was Hermione who spoke.

"So," she said. "You were spying on us, were you Draco?"

Draco felt a rush of indignation. "No! I was minding my own business and then these harpies came along and—"

Rosalie kicked him.

In the nuts.

Draco doubled over, his forehead touching the rug. None of those other girls had any balls to speak of and yet every one of them squirmed in sympathy pain. All aside from Rosalie who just smirked and grabbed Draco and jerked him back to his knees. He was sniffling and sobbing and kneeling there in his tuxedo with his hands cuffed before him like the veriest gimp.

"Harpy?" Rosalie echoed mockingly. "Is that any way to talk to your cousin?"

She slapped his head. His moussed hair seemed to absorb the impact and she slapped again and again until finally he broke.

"Ow! Stop that! Please!"

Rosalie finally stopped. Lily giggled once and looked at Rosalie in admiration. Pansy was still cowering a little behind Hermione but it was no longer fear on her face but disgust. She looked like a girl hiding from a spider.

"You're such a creep, Draco," she said. "I can't believe you were watching us."

Draco sniffed. He had tears on his face from the pain and humiliation. Rosalie shook her head and Lily chuckled. Hermione smirked and took a deep breath.

"Well," she said. "What shall we do with him, girls? Obviously he needs to be punished."

At that he stopped sniffling. He looked up hopefully.

"Punished?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Lily smiled. She knew Hermione well enough that punishment meant a real punishment and Hermione smirked at her little prisoner there.

"Yes, punished," she said. "Why? Does that excite you, Draco?"

Draco straightened up on his knees in another attempt at noble indignation. "Of course not!" he proclaimed. The girls looked at him skeptically. Draco maintained his façade for a moment more and then his nobility began to crack a little. "But um…what kind of punishment are we talking about?"

Hermione gave an ominous shrug. "Good question," she said. "What do you think, Lily?"

Lily snorted, looking at that snivelling little Malfoy there. He had very delicate features and faceshape, actually kind of pretty, and it was almost a shame he wasn't a girl.

"I don't know," she said. "If he was a girl, I'd have a few ideas."

Hermione grinned at that. "Actually, maybe that would be the best punishment of all," she said. "A powerful gender change charm. Maybe by becoming a girl, you'll finally learn to respect girls, hmm Draco?"

Draco blinked. "What? No way. You can't do that!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, can't we?"

Lily and Rosalie smirked and then they left Draco kneeling there and climbed onto the bed. All four girls had their wands out and all four were grinning. They were lined up in their evening gowns, makeup on their faces, hair styled atop their heads, and now they aimed their wands at the boy knelling there in handcuffs.

Draco shook his head and shuffled backwards but he was too stunned to move. The tips of their wands began glowing pink. The glows intensified until a pink light washed over Draco's face. He shook his head in horror.

"No!" he screamed. " _Nooooooo_!"

Four beams of pink light sailed across the room and converged into Draco's chest while he was screaming. His face was a mask of pink terror and the magic was spreading through his body. The beams continued to bore into his chest until suddenly two bumps grew in his shirt. A hollow feeling of loss occurred between his legs and suddenly his scream turned high pitch.

The beams were fading now and the girls lowered their wands and looked at their victim there. The handcuffs had come loose and fallen off and he was touching his face in shock. His features had already been a tad girlish but now they were positively beautiful. Full lips, high cheek bones, long lashes. His hair was still short but it was still blonde and kind of cute and punky.

Draco's breaths were short and half hyperventilating. Slowly he staggered to his feet, still touching his face. Then he noticed his hands. They were smaller and slimmer, more fine boned. Then he noticed his tuxedo jacket was too large. His shoulders were more narrow, more slender, and his arms were thinner. He lifted a lapel and let it fall. His belt was dropping around his hips and he hitched it up.

"No," he meeped, and then he noticed his voice. His hands clutched at his throat. "No. No!"

The girls giggled, wondering when he would notice the best parts. Draco was panicking and feeling all over his body and then his hands landed on his chest. He froze. He looked up at those four girls on the bed. His hands were clutching at his breasts and his eyes went wide.

"I have boobs," he said, his face crumpling in dismay. "No, no, oh god no…"

But then he trailed off. His hands were squeezing. His face change. Excitement flickered in his eyes—which were now big and beautiful and blue—and slowly he began to massage his breasts in something between curiosity and terror.

Hermione smirked at him. "Do your new boobs feel nice, Draco?"

Rosalie laughed. "Wait till you touch what's between your legs."

Draco blinked. Then slowly he reached down. His tuxedo pants were extremely baggy between his legs and when his hand cupped his crotch his eyes filled with tears. He looked like a little boy, or girl, who had lost something precious to him. He began patting down his crotch as if his penis might be hidden somewhere else and his face continued to fall as it became clear that his penis truly was gone.

"Oh god," he moaned. "No. No. Noooooo!"

Then he spun and ran to the door and tore it open and stumbled out into the corridor.

The girls on the bed laughed and watched him go. None of them went to chase him. Pansy was kind of blushing and she thought her old boyfriend was now cuter than ever. Rosalie was smirking and Lily pouted playfully at Hermione.

"We didn't get to punish him," she said.

"Her," Hermione corrected with a smirk. "We didn't get to punish _her_."

The girls started giggling again and then they tipped over into a pile on the bed and continued giggling.

—

It was Monday morning when Lily and Hermione emerged into the sunny snowcovered courtyard and saw something they never thought they would ever see at Salem.

Draco.

The gender change charm must've been more powerful than any of them thought because he was still in girl form. But even scarier was that he was dressed in a Salem uniform. Long black robe buttoned about his breasts, black high heels, black lace panties. His finely featured face wore a dusting of makeup, blush and eyeshadow, and his legs were long and white and smooth like marble. Even Lily and Hermione had to stare in hunger.

Professor Malfoy was there too and she was giving her son—or daughter—a kiss on the forehead. Draco didn't seem to like that but he endured it and then turned and started up the stairs toward the main building. Heads turned to watch, girls smiling, girls admiring this blonde newcomer. He had some textbooks at his hip and as he started up the stairs he stumbled in his high heels. Some girls giggled and he glared at them and continued on.

Lily and Hermione stared after him until he was gone and then looked at each other.

"Well," Hermione said. "I guess our punishment backfired."

They continued looking at each other, not too delighted that it seemed they would be spending the rest of the year with Draco as a classmate, and then finally they sighed and clasped hands and continued to class.

—

 **AN: Gender bending. :)**

 **This chapter was another weird idea that came to me. I thought it would be nice to have a trans character, but it was tricky. In the first draft of this chapter Draco was a real trans, wearing dresses and makeup, identifying as a girl, etc. But that seemed kind of angsty, so I rewrote it for more comedy.**

 **Hope it turned out okay. We'll get more development on him soon enough, but I wanted to avoid putting him in a lemon right away. Even though he's now technically a girl, I'd rather develop his gender identity a little first. I want him to become an actual girl, in both body and attitude, before any of that stuff happens. I don't know, we'll see.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

—

Chapter 38:

—

That morning it started snowing pretty hard. By the end of Arithmancy the entire campus was covered in a thick white blanket of snow and still the snow continued to fall. There was no wind but the air was thick with whiteness and you could hardly see a few dozen feet in front of you. It was even cold enough to pierce the enchantments on their uniforms and the girls would scurry to their next classes with their robes clutched around them, goosebumps on their naked legs. Snow was washed up in drifts and embankments against the staircases and the mounds of snow they hiked through were taller than their high heels, marching with their textbooks clutch to their hips, snow settling in their hair and on their shoulders. The botany instructor and several other teachers had been clearing the snow with their wands but they too would glance up at the sky anxiously at that never ending snowfall.

Later on Lily and Hermione returned to the manor of House Violet for lunch. There was a large marble hearth in the dining room and a great fire was blazing. The marble was carved with naked women and on the mantle were little statues of naked women and over the hearth itself was an oilpainting of several naked women relaxing by a fire of their own.

The snow made no sound outside, no howls of wind, no gusts of turbulence, but there was an ominous atmosphere all the same and the girls were rather quiet as they filed by the buffet tables and selected their lunch, only whispering, glancing anxiously at the windows. Through the frosted glass it was pure white outside. Lily and Hermione had just come in and Lily was looking at the windows too, her brow a little more worried than most.

"It's snowing pretty hard out there," she said. "I hope they don't cancel classes."

Hermione smirked at her. "You mean you hope they don't cancel Lesbomancy."

Lily hadn't phrased it that way because she had wanted Hermione to think she actually cared about school. But of course her genius girlfriend had seen through it and she was forced to shrug sheepishly.

"Well, Lesbomancy is the last class of the day, so…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then she noticed the Patil twins enter the dining room.

There were two entrances into the dining room and they came in from opposite archways, separate yet at exactly the same time as if somehow still in synch. Their eyes caught across the room and they came to a stop. Between them was a long dining table covered in candelabras and their eyes were shadowed and red rimmed as if they hadn't been getting much sleep or perhaps as if they'd been crying.

If possible the room had become even more quieter, the whispers even lower. Girls were standing around with plates and trays, watching, waiting to see if the long anticipated reconciliation would occur today. But the eye contact between the twins was only brief before their brows puckered and they looked away.

A sigh of disappointment went through the room, girls glancing at each other sadly. The Patil drama seemed to have been going on forever. Lily and Hermione had assumed they would be back together by the time school started but so far they were just over a week into the new term and the two sisters still didn't even speak to each other. Neither had attended a single Lesbomancy class and they seemed to keep a minimum safe distance of at least twelve to fifteen feet from each other whenever they were forced to be in the same room. But maybe that was a good sign. If it was so difficult for them to be apart, so unbearable, then perhaps it was all the more proof that they were supposed to be together.

There were two different buffet tables at different ends of the hall and the Patil twins went to opposite tables. They gathered up a tray and a plate, they filed past the steaming dishes unenthusiastically. Lily and Hermione were still just standing there and now they shared a look, both of them filled with sympathy for their friends, and then they split up and went to a different Patil each.

One of the buffet tables was closer and Hermione went to that one. She couldn't tell which Patil it was that stood there with her plate, shuffling by a tray of sandwiches. Hermione took her own tray and sidled in beside her. The other girl noticed her and gave her a smile but the smile was weary and exhausted. Hermione returned it tentatively.

"Hey," she said. "Um…Padma?"

The girl rolled her eyes but she did seem amused. "I'm Parvati," she said. "Sheesh. You'd think people would be able to tell us apart by now. Padma is the stuck up one who hates me. I'm the one with scars on my wrists. It's not that hard to tell us apart."

Hermione chuckled at that but she did glance discreetly at the other girl's wrists. Thankfully the skin there was smooth and brown and perfect as it always was.

"So, still not speaking to each other?" Hermione asked her.

Parvati shrugged and reached for a sandwich. "Well, she's not."

Hermione sighed with genuine distress. "Well, it's only the second week of term," she said. "Maybe she just needs more time."

Parvati snorted and didn't reply. The sandwich she had selected had no crust and there was a green olive skewed through with a toothpick in the center of it. She plucked the olive and ate it sullenly. Hermione looked at her sadly.

"I hope you don't blame me and Lil for encouraging you two to get together," she said. "I just truly thought you belonged together."

Parvati shook her head and gave her a smile to reassure her. "So did I," she said. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's not even mother's. It's Padma. Her feelings weren't as strong as mine. Simple as that, I guess."

Hermione sighed and glanced back across the hall. Padma was over there at the other buffet table and Lily was just making her way over. Hermione hoped she would have better luck with Padma than what she was having with Parvati. Parvati was perusing the salads, still without any kind of enthusiasm or appetite, and Hermione turned back to her.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked.

"Believe what?"

"That her feelings weren't as strong as yours?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. I'm not the one who broke up with me."

"I just find that so hard to believe."

Parvati chuckled bitterly as she scooped some salad onto her plate. "Me too."

Hermione sighed and took the scooper from her and began to load her own plate.

Across the hall Lily was just now approaching Padma. At the end of the buffet table was a stack of clean white plates and she took one from the top and a tray as well and sidled in beside the other girl with a smile that was supposed to be cheerful.

"Hey, Parvati," she said.

Padma smiled at her. "Padma."

Lily laughed and apologized. "Oh, sorry. Hey, Padma. What's up?"

Padma shrugged, a small gesture, still smiling but strained with rue. "Just having lunch," she answered simply.

Lily nodded a couple times. She was trying to get a reading on Padma's mood. Padma had always been tougher to figure out. Less outgoing than her sister, more guarded. Parvati was the wild one who did whatever she wanted. Padma was the more restrained one who had always kept Parvati out of trouble. Usually the two sister's succeeded in balancing each other out in the best possible way—until now.

Padma was shuffling down the buffet table slowly, glancing over the selection. In addition to sandwiches there were trays of pasta and chicken and even steaks. But she didn't seem to have much appetite and she regarded it all as if it were a chore to her. Lily shuffled along beside her and tried desperately to think of something to say that would magically heal their relationship. If only she could wave a wand and fix everything.

"So, um," she began. "You gonna be at Lesbomancy this afternoon?"

Padma paused, a sheepish look passing over her beautiful darkskinned face. Lily smirked at her.

"You've been skipping all week," she said.

Padma chuckled quietly. "I know," she said. "I'm surprised I'm not expelled by now."

Lily smiled and forked a large steak onto her plate. "Well, Fleur's no dummy," she said. "I think she knows why you've been skipping."

Padma nodded, her composure finally beginning to crack. "Well, it's a bit awkward…"

Lily nodded as well and her voice went serious. "I know, but at some point you gotta come back. And maybe it's exactly what you need. It was Lesbomancy that bought you together. Maybe it's Lesbomancy that can bring you back together."

Padma sighed and shook her head. "It's not that simple, Lily."

"Why not?" Lily asked as they were shuffling along.

Padma stopped. All she had on her tray was a plate and the plate was empty. She had given up trying to smile and her face was now openly sad.

"I hurt her, Lily," she said. "What if she can't forgive me?"

Lily carefully concealed her reaction. Because even though Padma's voice was completely wretched Lily could see through it. She saw the need and the desperation and she finally felt a flicker of hope for the two sisters.

"Do you want her to forgive you?" she asked softly.

Padma looked up. The answer was plain in her eyes. Tears of regret were filling them but then she shook her head and sighed. "I don't know," she said. "I broke up with her because I thought it was the right thing to do. But… But it doesn't…"

Lily watched her and said: "It doesn't feel right?"

Padma nodded brokenly. Her eyes were swimming now and she shifted her grip on her tray to wipe at them with her hand. "All I could think about was mother's approval, but that was never what was most important to me," she said. "I miss her. I miss her so much."

Lily smiled and felt a tremendous weight lift from her heart. Getting her to admit that was the first step. Padma was still wiping her eyes. There was a line of girls with trays behind them and Lily set a bowl of pasta on Padma's tray and nudged her forward.

"Well, first thing's first," she said. "Let's go talk to her."

They started over toward a smaller table where Hermione and Parvati were just sitting down with their trays. Padma didn't object but she seemed very trepidatious. She wanted her sister back so much but at the same time she was acutely aware that it was all her fault they had broken up to begin with.

Parvati had noticed them approaching and her face darkened as she focused on her sandwich. She wouldn't look at her sister. Lily didn't take too much hope from that but Hermione gave them a smile of encouragement as they sat down with their trays.

The table was small and circular, just large enough for the four of them. Like a café table. In the center was a vase with a violet inside it. The two twins sat opposite each other and this was the closest they had been in a long time. No one spoke. Lily sawed into her steak with a steak knife. Hermione poked at her salad. Parvati munched on her sandwich sullenly and Padma twirled spaghetti on her fork.

The rest of the dining room was hardly less tense. The hearth was blazing and there was no conversation louder than that low crackling. The main dining table was almost full and girls were eating quietly and glancing over, whispering, wondering what it could mean that the Patil twins were sitting at the same table.

Lily sighed and looked at the windows. Usually the window looked out across the campus with Castle Rose in the distance but the snowfall was so thick and heavy that all she could see was a gently sifting curtain of whiteness with vague shapes beyond. Everything blank and uncertain. Like the Patils. Lily sighed again and cut away another piece of her steak.

"I think the snow's getting worse," she said. "I really hope they don't cancel Lesbomancy. Professor Delacour said we'd be learning about double ended dildos today."

Parvati glanced at her awkwardly and didn't say anything. Padma attempted a smile. Hermione snorted at Lily's single minded devotion to Lesbomancy.

"Only you could get so excited about double ended dildos, Lil," she said.

Lily grinned, chewing her steak. She looked at the twins. "How about you guys? Looking forward to Lesbomancy?"

Parvati frowned aggravatedly and didn't answer. She seemed bitter and angry, in no mood at all for any kind of reconciliation. That was disappointing but so far Padma hadn't even attempted a reconciliation and Lily gave her a kick under the table.

Padma jumped slightly and realized she better say something. "I guess it sounds interesting."

At that Parvati looked up. It was the first time she had looked at her sister since she had sat down but her expression was inscrutable.

"You gonna be there?" she asked.

Padma looked lost, not knowing what to say. Lily and Hermione flared their eyes at her and Padma turned back to her sister with a smile.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess so. You?"

Lily and Hermione smiled excitedly but their smiles quickly faded again. Parvati hadn't smiled. On the contrary, her brows were gathering in a frown. Something about her sister's smile or that tone of voice made her darken. It was the pretence of it. Pretending that everything was fine made light of all the hurt and betrayal she'd been through and that was not the kind of reconciliation she was interested in.

Lily could see something brewing and quickly tried to smooth it out. "I bet you guys would love a double ended dildo," she said with lots of fake cheerfulness. "It would be so perfect for you."

But this only seemed to exasperate Parvati's anger. Hermione cringed at Lily, imploring her with her eyes to tone it down, and Lily cleared her throat and tried again.

"Because, you know," she added with a small shrug. "You guys do everything together."

Parvati snorted bitterly. "Not lately."

Hermione frowned at that and kicked her under the table. Parvati jumped and glared at her. Hermione gave her a flare of her eyes, to try and get her to cooperate a little more, but Parvati was too angry and too hurt to even meet her sister half way. She pushed her chair back and rose.

"This is stupid," she said. "She's the one who broke up with me and she's the one who obviously wants nothing to do with me. "

Padma panicked and rose as well. "Parvati—"

Parvati scoffed in disgust and stepped back. "No, I don't want to hear it," she said. "Find someone else to use a double ended dildo on, because I won't be there."

Then she turned and stormed out.

Absolute silence in the dining room. Girls were biting their lips, watching her leave. Pretending to mind their own business. Padma was standing there, lost, and eventually she sat down again. Lily caressed her shoulder sympathetically but Padma smiled sadly and shook her head. As much as she hurt inside she knew she deserved it. This was all her fault.

The last two classes of the day were Transfiguration and Lesbomancy but Parvati wasn't even in Transfiguration. That's when Padma started to worry. She sat there at her desk, looking out the window. At the relentless snow, constantly sifting down. Where could Parvati be? She was obviously skipping class but she couldn't be at the manor. The manor was where she had stormed out from. Was she out there in all that snow? Alone and cold?

Before the class was even half over she excused herself to use the bathroom but she didn't go to the bathroom. Instead she hurried out into the snow and headed for the forest across campus. There was a place there that the two Patil sisters often went when they were ditching. A small clearing, just of their own. Padma hadn't been there in a long time but she had a feeling her sister would be there now. Some kind of intuition told her so. She knew Parvati was there and she knew Parvati was sad and lonely and she couldn't stand it anymore.

The snow was kneedeep as she entered the forest but soon began to thin. The trees were tall firs with boughs so full they formed a ceiling and since there was no wind there was also no snow directly under the trees. Each fir tree had bare dark earth underneath it.

Padma went on, listening to the soft sound of the snow sifting down through the trees. A lonely birdcall. Their special place was just off the trail and she came there within a few minutes. A small little glade of flowers that was now completely covered in whiteness. The snow was in little mounds and hills and at first there was no sign of Parvati. Padma stood there for a moment, folding her arms against the cold, knees together, shivering slightly. She had been positive her sister would be here but maybe she was wrong. Maybe their connection really was weaker than she thought it was.

She was about to turn and head back to class when she saw her. Parvati. The little glade was ringed with fir trees and her sister was sitting underneath one, where the snow couldn't reach her. She was leaning back against the trunk and she seemed to be asleep.

Padma went over quietly and sat down beside her. Parvati didn't stir. Padma took her hand and held it and laid her head on Parvati's shoulder. She missed her sister so much. Hurting her had been the biggest regret of her life. She didn't care about her mother anymore, she didn't care about right or wrong. All she cared about was being with Parvati because Parvati was all she ever wanted.

Yet she was afraid to wake her in case Parvati would still be angry. Padma knew she deserved it but for now she just wanted to sit here. With her sister. It had been so long since they had just sat together. The snow continued to fall outside their little refuge under the fir tree. Padma watched it. Her head was laid upon her sister's shoulder and after a while she straightened up a little and began to braid their hair together like they used to do when they were little. Separating a lock each of their raven hair and weaving them together. Entwining them. Just for fun. Her mother had never approved of this either, back when they were kids. Because their hair would get all tangled and difficult to separate. Just like their souls.

At some point the snow stopped falling and when Parvati awoke she found Padma there by her side. Asleep. Their hands were linked and when Parvati tried to move she realized their hair was braided together. Like how they used to do when they were little. A sad smile flickered across her face and she settled back against the trunk and gazed at her sleeping sister. The woods around them were perfectly silent. Her breath plumed whitely in front of her mouth. She gazed at her sister for a long time and eventually her sister woke.

Their eyes met, both of them sitting back against the trunk of the tree. The expressions on their faces were as identical as their faces themselves. Longing. Hope. Neither spoke. Their large black eyes flickered at each other's mouths and slowly they began to move. Toward each other. The icy ground crackled underneath them. Their lips moved closer, eyes blinking tentatively. The braid that wove their hair together was coming unravelled and instead they became connected in a kiss, their mouths coming together and a soft moan moving over the snow filled clearing.

Still neither of them spoke. Their hands were cupping the napes of their necks and their eyes were closed. The kiss had started gentle and tender but soon became passionate and desperate. Padma felt Parvati's tongue come swarming into her mouth and the sensation filled her with elation. She had missed it so much. Her sister's love.

It was far too cold to take off their robes but they did unbutton them. The moans were louder now, their robes open, their lovely brownskinned breasts exposed. Their tongues continued to mingle and their hands stroked at each other's breasts, cupping them, caressing them, fondling them. Moaning with increasing desperation. Soon they were tipping over into the snow, cocooned in the enchantment of warmth attached to their robes, and their hands started pulling at their panties. The panties came away, sliding down their long darkskinned legs, and were tossed away. Those delicate black lace garments landed close together and lay there upon the pure white snow.

A whimper came out of one of them. Padma was certain it was her. She was on her back and her raven hair was spread in the snow. Parvati was kissing at her neck and licking her there and Padma whimpered again.

"Oh, Parvati," she said. "I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. You mean everything to me. I can't stand being without you. Please forgive me."

Parvati raised up and looked at her. There was a smile on her face and her eyes were shinnying with unshed tears of love and happiness.

"It's not your fault, Padma," she said. "I know you were just scared. I'm scared too. But what I'm scared of is losing you. Please don't ever let me lose you."

"You won't," Padma said instantly. "From now on, nothing will ever keep us apart."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Parvati gushed a giggle and then pressed her mouth down onto Padma's. Padma moaned and smiled into the kiss. Her hand was woven into her sister's hair and she was pulling her sister into the kiss. But they were sinking into the snow and soon they were forced to shiver and giggle and break the kiss.

"It's freezing out here," Parvati said.

Padma smiled at her. "Well, we can still make Lesbomancy."

They looked at each other for a long moment and then they giggled and grabbed their panties and hopped to their feet.

—

The class had already begun by the time they got there. Everyone was naked and reclining in the pit of pillows and they looked up in surprise as the Patil twins came stumbling in, hand in hand, grinning sheepishly, snow in their hair and on the shoulders of their robes. Fleur was at the front of the class and in her hands was a very long black double ended dildo and she smiled at the interruption.

"Padma, Parvati," she said. "How nice of you to join us."

There was a gentle tone of chiding in the instructor's voice that made the twins smile abashedly. Considering how many classes they had ditched, it was amazing of the woman to understand.

Ginny was standing beside Fleur, naked and redhaired. She seemed to have been selected for the demonstration, as usual, but now she grinned.

"I think you guys ought to demonstrate this one," she said.

The rest of the class grinned. Lily giggled and squeezed Hermione's hand excitedly. Fleur nodded her permission and Ginny took a seat in the pit of pillows.

The Patil twins smiled at each other and then they let go of each other's hands so that they could unbutton their robes. They came forward, letting the robes fall behind them, and then they lowered their panties as well. Fleur handed them that long double ended dildo and they took it and climbed onto the altar.

All they wore were their high heels and all they looked at was each other. Almost as if the rest of the class didn't exist. The rest of the girls were gathering around to watch, all of them grinning, but Padma and Parvati stared only at each other as they slid the dildo into themselves and moaned and began moving their hips, perfectly in rhythm, perfectly synchronized.

—

 **AN: Told you they'd get back together. ;)**

 **Although I have to admit, this one didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. I've had a bad cold and it was a struggle to concentrate. If I hadn't been feeling so awful, I'm pretty sure I could've come up with something better. I wish I could've, because I really do love them as a pairing. But still, at least they're back together. :)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

—

Chapter 39:

—

Tuesday morning found Draco crying in his room. He hadn't gotten out of bed yet and he was sobbing quietly at how unfair it all was. The sun was shining brightly across the twinkling snowcovered grounds outside but he had no desire to get up and show his face out there. It wasn't even his face anymore. It was a girl's face. He had tried to be brave yesterday morning but he hadn't gone to any of his classes. Instead he had hidden away in his room and remained there, curled up in a ball of misery on his bed, and he was still there now.

Out in the corridors of Castle Rose he could hear other girls getting ready for class. Heel clicks on the stones, the occasional shout. At one point he even heard a pair of girls pause at his door and gossip about him. He strained his ears to hear but all he could gleam was that they were talking about the new girl who arrived yesterday. One of them quipped that maybe they should call him the new boy instead and then they both snickered and went away. Draco blushed very hotly, there in his bed, but he couldn't pinpoint precisely what was so embarrassing.

Eventually it grew quiet out there. Draco remained under the covers, sniffling, dabbing at his eyes. He wasn't even sure if he should be referring to himself as a boy in his head. The gender change charm—or curse, more like—seemed to have altered his brain as well. It felt like what he imagined a girl's brain would feel like. Emotional and filled with self-indulgent nonsense. Nothing like what he used to be. Draco had never been emotional or selfish. He had been a man, a proud one. And now he was a girl. The proof wasn't only in his body but in the back of mind as well and perhaps in his heart as well. That was the worst thing. The _feeling_ of being a girl.

Draco snorted and rolled over, finally ceasing his crying. He was wearing a sleeptank and sleep shorts and he was curled up on his side and between his legs there was absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. He was cuddling the quilt close to his chest and he could feel his breasts against his forearms. They weren't too large but they were there. It was impossible to ignore them but perhaps they were so soft and pleasant that he actually drew a little comfort from that. The species of girl obviously had a great many flaws but breasts weren't one of them.

He was wondering if classes had begun by now and whether or not it was safe to go search for some food when there was a knock on the door. A soft knock. He ignored it, his brows drawing together in a frown, and then whoever it was knocked again.

"Draco, honey, it's me," said a voice.

He cringed.

His mother.

"Go away, mother," he called out petulantly in his new girl-voice. It was high pitched and just so embarrassing.

And of course his mother didn't listen. The doorknob turned and the door swung open. Narcissa Malfoy poked her head in and looked at that sad creature curled up on the bed.

"Hi, baby," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

Draco huffed and rolled away to face the stone wall.

Narcissa sighed in sympathy and then pushed the door closed gently before coming into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She was wearing her white lace gown and the sun through the window lit her gown and lit her blonde hair in an almost angelic sort of radiance. She touched her son's shoulder.

"You never went to any of your classes," she said.

"Of course I didn't," he whimpered. "Look at me!"

And once again he started shuddering with sobs. At least this time he tried to keep them silent. Narcissa became even more sympathetic and she started caressing his shoulder.

"I know it's a big change, baby," she said, "but you're gonna have to be a big boy—or big girl—and adapt. Okay?"

Draco stopped crying suddenly and sat up to glare at her—with eyes that were blue and beautiful and laced with long thick lashes. "No, it's not okay," he said. "And how come Granger and Potter didn't get arrested for using an illegal curse?"

Narcissa couldn't help smiling at the change that had come over her son. She had always considered him beautiful but now he truly was beautiful. But he was also upset and confused by all this and she knew she had to settle him down somehow.

"Well, technically, the charm wasn't illegal," she said. "And it shouldn't be permanent, either. They seem to have struck you with a powerful blast, but it should wear off eventually."

Draco had tears on his smooth feminine cheeks but he tried to set his expression into something hard and manly. "I want it reversed now," he demanded. "I hate being a girl. I want to be a man again."

Narcissa smiled softly. It was a mother's sympathy but something else as well, as if she knew something he didn't. She lifted a hand and used the pad of her thumb to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" she asked gently.

Draco glared and didn't answer. He couldn't put it in words exactly. There was just something weird about it. Narcissa's smile widened and her hand cupped his cheek.

"I always wanted a daughter," she said.

Draco's glare deepened. "Mother."

Narcissa giggled and then dropped her hand and rose from the bed. "Please, Draco, just try and make the most of it," she said. "You'll love Salem, I promise. And I love having you here."

Then she bent and placed a kiss on his head. The shortness of his hair was the only thing that had carried over from when he was a boy but it didn't do anything to make him look more boyish. On the contrary, with his pretty face and wide blue eyes, he looked as delicate and perfect as a little blonde pixie.

Draco pouted at the kiss and watched his mother leave. Then he huffed and slammed his head back down onto the pillow and continued pouting.

The sky was clear for the rest of the day and the sun high and bright. The grassy paddocks by the stables were covered in rags of snow and snow lay spread across the fence beams. Inside the paddock the unicorn Xilifillia was cavorting through the small piles of snow, her hoofs like solid silver, stamping small potholes into those crystalline drifts. The sun was stunning on her silver horn and silver mane but she wasn't the focus of today's lesson. She was just playing in the snow and having fun.

The actual class was in the stables and it was mostly theory. The girls were sitting on the floor with their textbooks in their laps, Lily and Hermione among them, the Patil twins, Luna and Ginny. Sitting among the straw and spilled oats with the sun cascading directly into the stables. The stables were wide open and piles of snow were laying just beyond the cover of the roof.

There was a chalkboard in here and Professor Malfoy was using her wand as a pointer. On the chalkboard was a list of information but it was the picture in the textbook that was most revealing. The creature they were learning about was called a Shivvara and the diagram depicted a massively tall half naked demoness with four arms and a tail like a snake. Its skin was purple and its costume was little more than black panties, black high heels, and gold bangles around each of her four wrists. In contrast to the costume the creature was quite muscular and intimidating and in each of its four hands was a wicked looking scimitar. Its tongue was long and forked and despite it's human-like appearance it was considered an advanced kind of snake-demon. It was a demon commonly conjured by dark mages to assist in battle and they would be learning defence against them.

Lily in particular was quite fascinated but she was also looking about for Draco. She hadn't seen him in any classes so far. She figured they might've at least been sharing one class. Professor Malfoy seemed a little distracted as well and she kept glancing out the stables as if there were someone else expected that hadn't shown up yet.

Eventually the lesson was over and the girls were closing their textbooks and rising from the floor and swatting the straw and dust from the seats of their robes. Professor Malfoy cleared her throat and concluded the class.

"Well, it seems that's all we have time for today," she said. "For homework I want you all to finish reading chapter three about the Shivvara. Next week this class will be combined with Defence Against Dark Arts and you'll be able to see a Shivvara with your own eyes. Till then, we still have a lot to learn so that you're prepared for such a challenge. Shivvara are one of the most deadly kinds of creatures in existence."

Several girls hushed at the gravity of this but Lily grinned.

"Is it true that Shivvara have four breasts?" she asked.

A few giggles, a few eyerolls. Hermione both giggled and rolled her eyes. Professor Malfoy stood there by the chalkboard with her arms folded under her breasts in her white lace gown and she heaved a weary sigh at Lily.

"Yes, Miss Potter," she said dryly. "Shivvara are demons of humanoid shape with female characteristics including, as you mentioned, four breasts."

Lily was still grinning. "That's so cool."

"They also have four arms and four swords that can cleave you into four different pieces in a single swing while you're busy gawking at their four breasts," the professor added.

Some of the girls gulped at that, their eyes flittering over that diagram on the chalkboard. Hermione smirked, thinking that ought to sober Lily a little, but she should've known better. Lily, still grinning, gave a shrug.

"Still sounds kind of hot, though," she said.

Professor Malfoy rolled her eyes and gave up, turning to the chalkboard with an eraser to wipe it clean. Lily continued with questions while the rest of the class began to file out of the stables.

"Are they really ten feet tall?" she asked eagerly. "Does that include the high heels? Is it possible to, you know, make friends with one? I mean, I know demons are evil by definition, but the textbook says they only respond to commands of Parseltongue, and I can speak Parseltongue too, so…"

Professor Malfoy sighed and didn't answer. Hermione smirked and leaned to Lily.

"Nice to see you taking an interest in something other than Lesbomancy for a change," she said.

Lily smiled guiltily. Truth is she'd been wondering if Lesbomancy might come in handy against these Shivvara.

The stable was clearing out by now and only Lily and Hermione were lingering behind. Professor Malfoy had just finished erasing the chalkboard when she realized they were still there, talking amongst themselves while all the other girls were heading out into the snow and sunlight. A frown crossed her face but she had a sudden thought of Draco, alone in his room, and somehow she knew these two may be able to help.

"Miss, Potter, Miss Granger," she said, just as they were turning to leave. "May I speak to you?"

Lily and Hermione turned back. The stable was empty by now aside from the three of them, the two students in black robes and black lace panties and the teacher in her gown of white lace. From outside they heard the neighing and nickering of Xilifillia but inside there was silence. Professor Malfoy seemed awkward, as if she didn't know how to proceed, and Hermione tilted her head.

"Is this about school work, Professor Malfoy?" she asked.

Narcissa softened her expression but she was no less awkward. "No, it's about…Draco."

More silence. Lily and Hermione glanced at each other, part guilty, part trying to conceal smirks. Narcissa sighed and turned to one of the rough wooden windows in the stable wall where the white winter sunlight poured in.

"I'm not sure what happened that night," she said, "but he's having a rough time adjusting to the…transition."

Hermione took a breath to steel herself for the act of admitting responsibility. "It was our fault, Professor Malfoy," she said. "It was a prank that went too far. Draco was spying on us and to teach him a lesson we, uh…"

Hermione trailed off and Lily, surprisingly sympathetic, continued for her.

"We'll reverse the charm right away if that's what you want," she said. "Really, we were only just playing around."

Professor Malfoy turned back to them. They had expected her to be angry or reprimanding but instead she was pensive, arms folded under her breasts, exhaling a breath thoughtfully.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure reversing it would be for the best," she said.

Lily lifted her brows. "What do you mean?"

Professor Malfoy colored slightly in embarrassment. "Draco has always been a…peculiar boy."

Now Hermione raised her brows too. She looked at Lily. Both of them had raised brows and they weren't quite sure what the professor meant by that. Professor Malfoy took another deep breath and went on.

"I had always wanted a daughter," she said. "And when he was younger I treated him almost like one. He enjoyed dolls and playhouses. He wore his hair long and I used to brush it for him and braid it. He even a wore a dress on occasion."

Lily had to bite down her lip to avoid bursting out laughing at the mental image of a young Draco in a pink dress with braided blonde pigtails. Hermione could see her girlfriend cracking and she stomped on her foot discreetly.

Professor Malfoy sighed and turned back to the window. "It was all quite natural to him," she said. "As if he really were a girl. But then he grew up and became, well…embarrassed. He got rid of his dolls. He demanded a haircut. That's also when his personality began to change. He was always such an angel, but then he became bitter and resentful. Overcompensating."

Hermione nodded, finally understanding what the woman was getting at. She never would've guessed any of this but she supposed it did make a kind of sense. "Well," she said. "If he already had some sort of gender dysphoria, then that might explain why the charm we cast was so effective. It should've worn off by now, but perhaps deep down he doesn't want it to."

Narcissa nodded as well, turning back to them. "That's what I was thinking," she said. "And I was hoping you could, well…"

The two girls there raised their eyebrows inquiringly. Aside from reversing the charm, they weren't sure what they could do. Narcissa grew awkward again but she managed a sort of supplicating smile.

"I was hoping you could help him," she said. "Befriend him. Right now he's too afraid to even leave his room."

Hermione glanced at Lily awkwardly and then back to Professor Malfoy. "Are you sure we're the best ones to do that, professor? Draco hates us."

"Yeah, me in particular," Lily added with a chuckle.

Professor Malfoy went thoughtful. "I'm not sure that he does," she said. "After everything that happened at Hogwarts, I think he respects you both far more than you know. Far more than even he knows. I think what hurts him most is the humiliation of the defeat. But if you went to him and befriend him, maybe the humiliation wouldn't be so great. Let him know it was just a prank. Just playing around. Let him know there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Hermione nodded at that, thinking maybe she was right, and gave a shrug. "Well, we'll give it a try."

Lily nodded as well. "Yeah, and we're really sorry about all this," she said. "It was really supposed to be just a joke."

Professor Malfoy chuckled once and waved off the apology with a smile. "It's fine, Miss Potter," she said. "I think, in the end, this might be the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Lily smiled at that and Hermione smiled as well and then they turned and went out into the snow.

Professor Malfoy was still holding the eraser and she stood there for a long moment, just smiling, before stirring back into action.

Even into the afternoon the sky remained clear. The window in Draco's room faced west and there was a deep red and purple sunset beyond the hills and slopes of snow. Heatless but beautiful. His eyes kept glancing at the window occasionally but mostly they were trained on the full length mirror. He was totally naked and he was examining his body. It was the first time he had done so since the curse was placed upon him and he didn't know how to feel about it. Millions of different sensations were crawling across his skin and inside his body as well but there was one sensation more powerful than the others and that sensation was…excitement?

He couldn't be sure and wouldn't admit it if it was. But he had to admit that at least this new body was presentable. In some ways it was similar to his old. The skin tone was virtually the same. White and pale, although perhaps a little softer now, a little creamier. A little fuller. There were curves there that hadn't been there before. Lots of curves. His hips were round and his waist more narrow. The definition of his abdominals had dampened somewhat and he was much softer about the middle. More smooth.

With his blonde brows puckered in confusion his eyes moved up and down his body. It might've been his imagination but perhaps his legs were longer as well. Or maybe just slimmer. He couldn't be sure. He turned slightly and posed one thigh. It was soft and full and milky white. He frowned at it and turned and posed the other leg. The bulge of his calf was soft and curved. Everything was soft and curved. He snorted out a breath and straightened up and looked at himself again.

It was those breasts that were so odd. Even though they were technically his own breasts it still made him blush to look at them. They weren't large but they were high and perky and perfectly soft looking. He glared at them for a long moment and then he lifted a hand and touched one of them. His frown deepened even more. He could feel the weight of it in his palm. Warm and unaccountably heavy. Still frowning he allowed his finger to stroke the ball of his nipple. The nipple was pink and it had already been partly stiff. A shiver of excitement went through him from the caress. This was so wrong, so terribly wrong and obscene, and yet…

Biting his lip he allowed his other hand to lower between his legs. There was no penis there but there was that strange set of folds that were bald and smooth as silk. He stroked them with his fingertips. He could feel his clitoris—or whatever it was called—getting hard and that at least felt somewhat familiar, even though it was tiny and half hidden away. His brows were moving in a glare again but his hands seemed to be working on their own accord. One of them caressed his breast and the other stroked at that nub between his legs. His eyes were raking over his reflection and slowly he was succumbing to something. To some sort of strange girlishness stealing over him. Excitement was riffling through his willowy limbs and his knees had drawn together. He was biting his bottom lip and blushing and breathing heavily and then—

A knock on the door.

Draco cursed under his breath and released himself, the spell broken. He couldn't believe what he had been about to do and he glared at the door in embarrassment.

"I don't want to talk to you mother," he snapped.

But the voice that came back wasn't his mother.

"Draco? Are you there?"

Lily. Lily's voice.

Draco's face drained and he quickly fumbled for a sheet off the bed to cover himself.

"Draco?" the voice came again.

Draco wrapped the sheet around himself. "Go away."

"We just want to talk," said a different voice, and this time Draco whimpered.

Granger. Granger was out there as well.

Draco grew flustered and blamed these emotions on being a girl. If he was a man there no way he would've been so frightened.

"Just go away!" he shouted. "I don't want to talk to you!"

For a moment there was silence. Draco froze, holding the sheet around himself, elbows tucked, limbs together. For a while he actually thought they went away but then he saw a white light spread over the doorknob and lock and he realized they had cast an unlocking charm.

His eyes widened. They wouldn't come in without permission, would they? Not when he was dressed in nothing but a bedsheet and completely naked underneath. There's no way they would—

But they did. The door opened a crack and then all the way and then slowly they came in.

Draco resisted the urge to shriek.

"Wait, what are you doing?! Get out!"

But they only came in further. Hermione at least had the decency to look sheepish but Lily grinned when she saw he was wrapped in only a sheet.

"Ah, you were checking yourself out," she said, noting the mirror behind him as well. "Natural enough, I guess."

Draco blushed scarlet and glared at them furiously. "There's nothing natural about it. YOU did this to me. This is YOUR fault!"

Hermione pushed the door closed. Lily grinned across the room at Draco.

"Well, in fairness, you did spy on us," she said.

Draco had blushed even harder and started stammering. "Well, that… That is…"

The two girls raised their eyebrows, standing there in their black robes and black panties, the robes buttoned only once about their breasts. Draco hadn't seen them in their uniforms before, not up close, and he blushed at how gorgeous their long bare legs were. At least he hadn't lost his attraction for girls.

They were still waiting for a response and finally he managed to blurt one out.

"Well, it still wasn't fair!"

Hermione smiled and allowed the point with a nod. "Perhaps not," she said. "But the fact remains they you're stuck with it for the foreseeable future. Which is why Lily and I have come here to see how you're doing. We wanted to apologize and assure you that we were only playing around. We wanted to humiliate you, but not _this_ bad."

Draco glared at them, clutching the sheet around his body. Underneath he could feel his feminine skin tingling. "Well, you certainly succeeded," he said. "I've never been more humiliated in my life."

Lily giggled and gave a shrug. "Why, though? You look cute to me."

Draco's heart skipped a beat.

Perhaps it was the sound of that giggle or perhaps it was the flattery. But it didn't matter. Draco forced those feelings away and screwed up his face angrily.

"That's not the point!"

Lily raised her brows. "It's not?"

Draco glared at them. "No," she said. "The point is, I'm not a girl. Girls are inferior. This form is a disgrace to me."

Lily smirked at him and let her eyes roam up and down. "Doesn't look all that disgraceful to me."

Hermione smirked as well and flicked a hand at the sheet. "Yeah, lose the sheet," she said. "Let's see how detailed the charm really is."

Draco stood there, stunned, blinking, blushing. They wanted to see him naked? He stared at them, wondering if he had misheard. They waited, grinning, and Draco's heart slowly began to accelerate. What was happening here? He didn't understand it. His eyes flittered from one to the other and unexpected waves of attraction washed over him. Lily was smaller and darkhaired and Hermione was taller and brunette and they both had long legs and perfect bodies, both beautiful, both with gorgeous eyes and smiles. His heart was thumping. It was as if he hadn't noticed how attractive they really were until this very moment. Until he himself had become a girl. As if this feminine heart in this feminine ribcage were somehow more susceptible.

Finally he gulped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Draco," Hermione said with a smirk. "Lose the sheet."

Draco gathered his strength and tightened the sheet with a glare on his face. "This is insufferable," he said. "I want you both to leave right now."

He pointed at the door with one hand but neither moved.

"Come on, Draco, don't be a git," Lily said with a grin. "We're only trying to help."

"I don't need anybody's help," Draco protested.

Lily laughed and then sat down on the bed as if she needed a seat to watch properly. "I think you do," she said. "Come on, don't be shy. We'll show you ours if you show us yours."

Draco froze. The blood rushed to his face and filled his ears. Everything went muffled and silent but he knew he had heard properly. Lily giggled, sitting there on the edge of the bed, and she folded her legs teasingly and let the robe drape aside from her lap. Draco gulped and looked at Hermione. Hermione smirked and the look in her eyes certainly seemed as promising as Lily's.

Draco's throat trembled as he swallowed the lump in it. "Y-you will?"

Lily only giggled. Hermione laughed and leaned a hip on the dresser.

"Sure," she said. "You're a girl now, so I guess it's okay."

Lily grinned and tossed her chin. "So go ahead," she said. "Let's go."

Draco suppressed the excitement that flittered through the hollow pipes of his bones and frowned. "How do I know you'll keep your word?" he asked them suspiciously. "How do I know you're not trying to trick me again?"

Lily raised her eyebrows to meet the challenge. "Want us to go first?"

Then, without waiting for an answer, she rose and unclasped her robe. She did it easily and without any kind of self-consciousness and the breasts that were revealed were white and high and soft and beautiful with hard little nipples that were a pale pink in color.

Draco felt a surge of wetness between his legs under the sheet. He stared. Perhaps it was the boldness of the reveal or perhaps just the breasts themselves but he had never felt a rush of lust quite so intense.

Lily shrugged out of the robe, smiling, and let it fall and then she turned to him and spread her arms to display her body. All she was wearing were her black lace panties and high heels and together with her short black hair she looked like a young and rambunctious succubus come to corrupt him.

"See," she said. "Nothing to be shy about."

Draco didn't answer. He couldn't. He couldn't even swallow. His face was flat red. Hermione was still leaning against the dresser and now she unleaned with a smirk and began unclasping the butterfly brooch on her robe.

"No reason to be shy at all," she said. "We're all girls here."

Then she opened the robe and let it fall behind her. The reveal was like a sunrise, something sudden and bright. Her breasts were large and lush and her waist was narrow and her hip round and full. Her figure was the very embodiment of a young woman.

Draco stared, his face solid red. Lily giggled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. The two of them stood side by side, clad in nothing but black lace panties and black high heels, so close together that the sides of their breasts brushed. For some reason that small detail almost made Draco orgasm where he stood. He simply couldn't fathom the kind of softness that was occurring in that slight brush of breast on breast.

Draco gulped and held his sheet tighter. He could feel a phantom boner down there but perhaps that was just his raging clit. Not big enough to poke at the sheet but hard enough to cause pain. Hermione smiled at him.

"See, Draco?" she said. "There's nothing wrong with the female form. Certainly nothing inferior. If I wasn't an equalitist in principle, I'd dare say it's far superior."

Lily smiled as well. "So go ahead," she said, gesturing with her chin at his sheet. "Drop the sheet."

The command stirred a little defiance inside him and his brows drew together. He looked at them again, at their magnificent naked bodies, but this time he focused on those tiny triangles of black lace between their legs.

"You're still wearing underwear," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but Lily giggled and again rose to the challenge. She released her arm around her girlfriend's waist and stuck her thumbs in the hipband of her panties.

"Okay," she said. "If that's what it'll take to loosen you up."

Then she pushed them down without any preamble or hesitation at all. They slid down her slim white legs silently and dropped to her feet. She kicked them away with the toe of a shoe, giggling, and then Hermione did the same. Pushing her panties down with no hesitation and stepping out of them in her high heels.

Draco was staring again. If he had been horny before, he was about to burst now. Under the sheet his knees were locked together and moisture was leaking down the inside of one thigh in a warm tickle. His head was pounding and the pulse point in his neck was visibly throbbing like a pump.

The two girls were smiling and they modelled themselves briefly, tilting a hip, turning to display a haunch of buttock. Draco continued to stare in mindless arousal until finally they laughed and turned back to him.

"I guess it's a good thing you're a girl," Hermione said. "Or else that sheet would be a tent by now."

The insult snapped Draco out of his stupor and he managed a righteous frown. Lily giggled and flicked a hand at his sheet.

"Come on, enough stalling," she said. "Let's see, Draco."

Draco blushed all over again and he knew now he had no choice. Lily and Hermione had fulfilled their ends of the bargain and they had done it with an ease and candour that did suggest he had nothing to be afraid of. His grip began to loosen on the sheet but it loosened very slowly. The girls became impatient and they sighed and looked at each other and rolled their eyes and finally Draco managed to do it. He peeled open the sheet and let it fall.

He had never felt so naked. Underneath he was wearing absolutely nothing. Not a stich of clothing and not a shred of pride or dignity. The two girls smiled and looked him over and they were impressed right away. The charm had done marvellous work. His legs were long and slim, his waist narrow, his shoulders round and shapely. He had a figure similar to Lily's, pale and nubile, and his breasts were similar too. White and soft looking mounds on his chest like the plumage of a dove.

The two girls began to circle him, looking him over, nodding. He stood there, on fire, arms folded self-consciously under his breasts.

"Mmm," Lily murmured. "Not bad."

Hermione grinned at his pale buttocks and nodded. "Definitely a huge improvement."

Lily came around to his front and smiled at his breasts and put her hands on them. Draco shivered. Lily cupped those mounds and stroked them and smiled at him impishly.

"I don't know what you're so ashamed of," she said. "You're gorgeous."

Draco tried to swallow. He couldn't. "I-I am?"

From behind him Hermione answered:

"Definitely."

Then she spanked a hand onto his butt and spread her palm there.

The spank made Draco jump and he twisted away from their hands like a frightened mouse. He was now backed up against the dresser, one forearm draped across his breasts, the other hand covering his crotch.

Hermione smirked as she sauntered forward. "What's the matter, Draco? Was that a little demeaning? It's not nice when someone treats you like an object, is it?"

Lily was smiling and sauntering forward too. "But don't worry. Sometimes it's fun to be a little demeaned. When it's on your own terms. With someone you trust. Hm?"

The two girls lifted their hands and began stroking at Draco's paralysed body. Their finger left trails of fire over his shoulders and breasts. His waist. He was backed up against the dresser and he kept flinching and twitching from their touches.

"Stop," he whimpered. "Stop."

Lily giggled but she actually did stop. She let her hands fall and she turned to Hermione. "Aww, he's still shy," she said. "Maybe we can show him something that'll loosen him up? What do you think, Herm?"

Hermione smiled at that and dropped her own hands as well. "Good idea," she said. "After all, he was so desperate to watch last time. This time he can see us close up."

Draco's eyes went wide as the two girls turned to each other. Smiling. Lily a little shorter than Hermione, both of them in high heels, both of them utterly naked. Lily snaked her hands around Hermione's neck and Hermione put her hands at Lily's waist. Their lips were parted slightly and their faces were drifting closer. And closer. And closer until their eyes fell closed and their mouths connected in a kiss.

Draco's heart slammed in his chest. It was beating in his ribcage like something trying to get out. A soft moan arose from those two girls and slowly they deepened the kiss. Tongues extending and stroking together in unspeakable wet decadence. Lily was now cupping Hermione's face, her own face tilted upward, and she opened her mouth wider to allow even more access. Hermione pushed her tongue inside, moaning, and Lily moaned in response as their naked bodies subtly brushed and rubbed together.

Draco was still backed against the dresser and his entire body was trembling. In the mirror he could see another angle of the kiss, from the rear, Lily's soft buttocks and her slim back and Hermione's hands stroking up and down across that milky skin. He gulped, staring at the mirror, and then turned back to the actual kiss. Their tongues were now mingling freely in a lesbian intimacy so powerful and beautiful it stole his breath and he wasn't even aware of speaking.

"Oh god," he said.

The sound of his voice caused them to smile and slowly break the kiss. Their mouths were now wet and slightly swollen. Hermione smirked at him and then took Lily's hand.

"Watch closely, Draco," she said. "Watch how wonderful it can be to be a girl."

They were moving to the bed and Lily smirked over her shoulder.

"And how much better it is to be a lesbian," she added.

Draco stood there, paralysed, and watched them climb onto the bed. Hermione first, then Lily. Together they sat on their knees and faced each other and resumed their kiss, allowing it to deepen right away with deep moans, pulling at each other's heads, swaying to and fro as they vied in passion. Draco didn't speak. Neither had they. They simply continued to moan and makeout and stroke their hands all over their naked bodies, glancing at him from time to time, smirking, making sure he saw the best angles.

Draco was spellbound, paralysed in a way he had never been paralysed before. Attraction to girls was nothing new to him but being in a girl's body made it all so wildly different and strange. Every sensation enhanced. Hard nipples and hard clitoris and everything else soft. Soft breasts, soft legs. Soft skin. Sweeping tingles all across his body and deep in his chest a sense of wonder and longing as she stared at these two girls who were making love on his bed.

Eventually Lily was laid onto her back and Hermione began massaging her white breasts and sucking on her nipples. Lily moaned and squirmed, her face blushing and smiling and rolling aside to look at Draco. Draco had moved slightly for a better view and their eyes locked for a moment. Lily grinned at him while Hermione suckled at her breasts and moaned at him and let her eyes roam over his body. Over those pale little breasts, over those slim white legs. The pathways of those eyes left fire all over his body and his breath was hitching in and out of his naked chest. Lily licked her lips and looked at that swollen slit between his thighs and then finally turned back to Hermione as Hermione shuffled lower between Lily's legs.

Draco now unleaned from the dresser and moved a little to the left. His eyes flittered across Hermione. All she wore was black high heels and she was kneeling at Lily's vagina like a cat. Hips up in the air and thighs so full and smooth. A moan from Lily turned his attention back to Lily and from the expression on her face he guess that Hermione had inserted her tongue into her vagina. Draco felt his own vagina tingle in response and he watched intensely as Lily heaved and bit her lip and finally arched up in orgasm with sweat across her brow.

Hermione chuckled at the sound of it and continued to lick there between her thighs and after a while she rose up and smirked at Draco. Draco was just standing there, mouth open, dazed. Hermione turned back to Lily and began crawling across her body until she was straddling her face. Lily moaned lovingly and hooked her arms around Hermione's thighs and began eating Hermione out while Hermione sat on her face.

Hermione laughed and began grinding down on her girlfriend's mouth. Over her shoulder she tossed Draco a smile and Draco gulped and began inching around the bed for a better view. Hermione kept her eyes on him and continued to grind. Her face was red and flushed and her lips were swollen and smudged and her breasts were large and buoyant. She smirked at him and let him watch and eventually she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the ceiling and orgasmed.

Then it was over. Both girls were panting and exhausted, covered in sweat. Draco backed away from them, not knowing what was going to happen next. They smiled at him with their glazed and blushing faces and then they climbed out of the bed and fetched up their panties.

Draco watched, backed up against the wardrobe. He wasn't sure what had been accomplished here but he knew something had changed inside him. Something that had been waiting a long time and only just now finally clicked into place. Yet nothing was clear to him and he was more confused than ever.

"Well, what did you think, Draco?" Hermione asked him as she stepped into her panties. "Does being a girl look a little more fun than you thought it would be? Surely the change isn't as far below your dignity as you thought, hm?"

Draco frowned at that silently and covered his body. A forearm over his breasts and a hand over his wet and dripping crotch. He had no idea why he was covering himself but he knew that he needed to. Until he could figure this out.

Lily was stepping into her panties as well and she giggled as she adjusted the hipband at her round white hips. "We'll give you some time to come to terms with it," she said. "But remember, we're here to help. We're all friends at Salem. Okay?"

Draco didn't answer. The two girls smiled at him and buttoned their robes and then came forward and kissed him on each cheek before opening the door and waving cutely and exiting out into the corridor.

Only after the door closed did Draco let out the breath he was holding. His knees had gone weak and he had to reach for the dresser to lean on as he focused on just trying to inhale some oxygen. His mind was spinning and the room seemed to be spinning as well. It felt like an entire lifetime had passed since those two had entered his room but the sun in the window was still mid-dusk. The window was filled with a burning orange radiance and the boy there, or girl, felt like he was burning as well.

The sheet was laying there on the floor and now he bent over and wrapped it around his naked body. After that he stumbled to the bed and sat down. He could smell Hermione and Lily and in his head he could still see them. Even with his eyes open. He could see their breasts and their hands. Their legs. The smiles on their faces and the blushes on their cheeks. His heartbeat began to accelerate and he stared across the room vacantly. He knew the purpose of their little demonstration had been to show him the kind of intimacies his new body was capable of but it still seemed so strange and impossible. And so utterly desirable and wonderful and necessary to his life. Draco gulped, blinking, and came to a very strange realization. He wanted to be a girl.

No.

He _was_ a girl.

—

 **AN: More gender bending. :)**

 **Hope this one turned out okay. I'm sure most of you know that I dislike male characters, or even male-ness in general, but I do kind of like the concept of transgender-ism. Draco's case is obviously very unrealistic, but I did try to add small hints of realism, like how he used to behave like a girl when he was younger, that it was actually very natural to him and he only changed as he got older and embarrassed by peer pressure. I wanted to imply that deep down he's always been a girl, just confused.**

 **So, yeah. Hope his characterization is acceptable. Most importantly he has to be a true girl and he has to come to terms with that before he gets a real lemon. I'm not going to have a boy in disguise have sex with lesbians. No effing way, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

—

Chapter 40:

—

For the rest of the week Lily and Hermione kept their eyes on Draco although they didn't bother him or pressure him. At the very least he began to emerge out of his room and go to classes. Rumors were well-circulated by now and there wasn't a single girl in Salem who didn't know where he had come from and what he used to be. Some of the girls were uncomfortable because of that but many more were opened minded and they offered friendly smiles when he passed by, in the halls or out in the snow, walking by himself with his textbooks at his hip, stiffly in his high heels, the black uniform robe buttoned about his breasts with the butterfly brooch.

The attention made him blush and for the first few days he would sit by himself in classes. Alone in a corner, prim and proper, blushing all over again as girls glanced over their shoulders at him and smiled or winked or even waved cutely with just their fingers before turning back to their friends and giggling. Moments like those would make his heart race but he didn't understand it. More girls seemed to be attracted to him now than before. It was completely bizarre but perhaps it did make a kind of sense. With his short blonde hair and round blue eyes he looked something like a pixie or a fairy. The shortness of his hair even complimented his prettiness, highlighting his delicate face shape and slender neck.

By the end of the week he was beginning to build just a little confidence and so had the rest of the girls. Girls began to approach him and talk to him. At first he was terrified they were going to ask him awkward questions but there was nothing to be worried about. None of them even mentioned the fact that he used to be a boy as early as half a month ago. Instead they talked of other things. School. Weather. They laughed about the latest dramas, they giggled about girls they had crushes on. They treated him no different than any other girl, or better yet; just like any other person. Gender didn't even seem to factor into it.

By Friday he made friends with a small cadre of fellow blondes of House Rose and he sat with them in classes. One of these classes was Potions with Professor Tonks. He remembered Potions back at Hogwarts, one of the more dour lessons, down in the dungeons. Potions at Salem was a lot more lively. The labels on the ingredients bottles were pink and the instructor was very pink herself, striding into the room in a pair of pink boots with fluffy white cuffs and fluffy white pompoms on the toes, the rest of her body clad in pink hotpants with loveheart shaped pockets, a pink tubetop that contained a pair of very ripe looking breasts. Pink hair and a pink smile, telling the class to settle down so they could get started. Draco smiled to himself and settled at a bench with three other blondes, all of them pretty, the whole class very pretty. If there was one thing he could say about his new school it's that it was a pretty environment.

No brewing today, only theory, and soon the girls were bent over their textbooks and chatting together. Lily was in this class too and she kept glancing at Draco, observing his interactions with his new friends. She was relieved to see him smiling so often and amazed at how different he looked. Not just the physical change but the change inside too. You could see it in his eyes. Becoming a girl seemed to have stripped away all that false arrogance and reset him back to the beginning. He was hesitant and nervous but learning fast. Learning how to be nice. How to be friendly. He even seemed to be learning how to giggle but he was too far across the classroom to actually hear it.

Lily was at a bench of her own with Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne. They each had their textbooks open and Hermione was reading aloud to her friends in her lecture-voice. Daphne was wasn't even looking at her textbook. She was leaning on the bench, chin in her palm, and staring at Draco. She had known him well back in Hogwarts and couldn't get over how different he was. How pretty. Ginny was rolling her eyes at Hermione's lecture and finally she raised her hand and spoke to the instructor.

"Professor Tonks, are we ever going to brew anything fun this term?" she asked.

A few other girls looked up as well. Potions hadn't quite been as fun this term as it was last term. Professor Tonks had been patrolling the classroom and now she grinned sheepishly.

"It's only been two weeks, guys," she said. "Come on, gimme a break."

Ginny frowned and didn't give her any kind of break at all. "I know, but so far every potion has been so boring."

"I wanna learn more love potions," said a pouty brunette across the room.

"There's so many different types, but you only taught us one," said the brunette's friend.

Professor Tonks chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "I'll see what I can do. Problem is, my mother is the headmistress, and she's keeping a close eye on me. Today, however, there's no brewing at all, just theory, so get back to it."

A groan went up from some of the girls but soon all heads were lowered to their textbooks again.

All aside from Daphne who was still staring at Draco, a bemused expression on her face, half smiling, half confused, as if she wasn't quite sure who that girl reminded her of. Draco was listening to one of his blonde friends and then he giggled at something. Bright eyed. Pretty. A slight flush on his cheeks. Daphne snorted in disbelief and turned back to her own friends.

"Wow," she said. "I still can't believe Draco is a girl. And sooo pretty. I can't stop staring at him. Or is it her now?"

Hermione smiled and offered her own expert opinion on the subject. "I think by now we can call him her," she said, nodding. "He seems to be assimilating quite nicely. He avoids old acquaintances like me and Lily and Pansy and Rosalie, but he's starting to spend time with other girls. I think maybe he's just embarrassed to be around people who knew him as a boy at Hogwarts. From what I hear, he's basically a completely different person lately. Very shy and tentative. Almost demure. I suppose it'll take time before he builds up new confidence. Till then the butch girls are drooling over him. Right now he's the most delicate girl in school. I don't think he's seen Millicent yet but Millicent would tear him apart if she ever got her hands on him."

Lily chuckled at that. Daphne did too.

"Billie's got her eye on him too," she said. "Or her. Let's just say her from now on, okay?"

Ginny had been rolling her eyes at all this and now she scoffed, quill in hand, bent to her notebook, not really caring. "Him, her, who cares," she said. "Once a git, always a git."

Lily grinned and now this time it was her who stared across the class at Draco with a seductive smile. "He is kind of cute, though," she said. "She. Whatever."

Daphne smirked and leaned to Lily. "Hey, wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"Draco used to have this major crush on you. Back at Hogwarts."

Lily giggled; a reaction to this news that surely never would've occurred back at Hogwarts when Draco was a boy. "Seriously?"

Daphne nodded excitedly. "Mmhm. Everyone in Slytherin knew. In fact, that's probably why he supposedly hated you so much. Because he knew you could never return it."

Lily smirked at that and gazed over at Draco. At that pretty little blonde, so slender and prim. Cool winter sunlight was cascading from the highwindows and all but twinkling in that pale pixie-blonde hair. Lily's smirk sharpened and she chuckled softly.

"Never say never," she said.

Daphne giggled at that and even Ginny smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes and jerked Lily's sleeve to get her to focus on her work.

Draco too had been discreetly glancing at Lily and her friends all class and now he glanced again. Lily and her friends were laughing about something but then Lily looked up and saw Draco and smiled and Draco blushed and looked down again.

It hadn't snowed in a few days now and it looked like the worst of the snow may be over. The sun was up and bright and the campus was covered in glittering white mounds among the flowerbeds. The staircases had been swept clean and the heels of those black stilettoes tapped on the stones as girls trotted to and fro on their way to classes. Draco by now had learnt the Stilettia Stabilita charm and he had no trouble moving in his heels even if they did still seem a little weird. Although not as weird as the rest of the uniform, the half-open silk robe and those black lace panties. He didn't think he would ever get used to female fashion, although he did love the embroidery on the sleeves of the robe.

For the rest of the day he tried to stay close to people he knew—not people he knew from Hogwarts, people he knew as a girl at Salem—but eventually he became separated. He didn't know anyone well enough for them to wait up for him or for him to simply approach them.

By dinner time there was no one in the dining room that he recognized. The dining room was a long stone hall with three large hearths. It was warm and there was an ambiance of crackling fireplaces and orange firelight. It was still daylight outside and there was no frost on the windows. Just a faintly beginning dusk. Draco got his dinner and sat down alone at the grand oak table. There were other girls there but the table was so long and huge that there was a large distance between each group. Some of them glanced at him and maybe even thought about joining him but none did.

Draco was almost finished eating when Lily entered through the opposite archway. She seemed to be looking for someone and then she saw Draco. A smile spread over her mouth and she made her way over. Draco frowned uncomfortably and blushed, remembering the last time they had spoken, squirming slightly on his chair. He hoped Lily might just go on past and look for Hermione or something but she didn't. She came directly to Draco and pulled out a chair beside him and sat.

"Hey, Draco," she said. "What's up?"

The casualness of the greeting didn't much set him at ease. "Potter," he replied coolly. "Granger isn't here."

"Actually, I came here looking for you."

Draco's heart dropped, even though that had been obvious. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried not to look as nervous as he felt. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking, and it occurred to me that you're going to need a whole new wardrobe now, right? So I was wondering if you'd been shopping yet."

Draco hadn't even thought of that. He had a set of uniforms, such as they were, but skirts? Dresses? Bras and underwear? His face heated at the very thought and yet perhaps, deep down, there was also a flicker of excitement.

"Not yet, no," he said.

Lily grinned. "Well, how about we go together? Hermione's gonna be busy with her study group all day tomorrow so it would be just us. Come on, it'll be fun."

Draco looked away nervously. "I don't know."

Lily laughed and slapped at his hand playfully. "Oh, come on," she said. "Don't pretend you don't want to. All girls love shopping for clothes. We have a primal urge for it."

 _All girls._

 _We._

Draco felt his face heating. Embarrassment, confusion, distain, horror. Excitement. Emotions were flittering all over him and he had no idea which emotions were real or natural or normal. All he knew was that Lily was right. Somewhere deep inside him, in the depths of this rewired DNA, there really was an urge. Something long dormant that was now rousing and filling him with a kind of temptation he had never felt before. A temptation to go shopping.

Lily was grinning, waiting for an answer. Draco cleared his throat and pretended not to be flustered.

"Alright, fine," he said. "Tomorrow, then."

Lily giggled and hopped up from her chair. "Great," she said. "See you tomorrow."

Then she skipped away and headed up the stairs. Draco watched her go and turned back to his plate. Several other blondes at the table had observed the conversation and were whispering among themselves. Draco lowered his eyes to his plate but his throat was too thick to eat.

Later that night he lay in bed restlessly. He couldn't sleep. It was dark in the room and under the covers he was wearing sleepshorts and a sleeptank and tomorrow he would end up owning even more girls clothes. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It felt like some kind of commitment. To his new gender. To buy clothes for it and build a wardrobe. Was he ready for that? Was he even really a girl? He still couldn't be certain. It was all so confusing.

But if there was one thing for sure, he did like his new body. At first he had been kind of ashamed and embarrassed by it but by now he had become more comfortable with it. He liked the smoothness of it and the perfection. Smiling to himself he allowed one hand to slip into his shorts to begin stroking at the folds down there. So silky. Breathing in deeply he then allowed his other hand to creep up his top. He stroked one of his breasts, moaning, and then began teasing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. All of it was just so different. So much softer and lovelier. So much…better.

Moaning again he began to draw circles around his throbbing clit. Once the lust started pumping he began to feel more and more confident. More and more proud of this new body of his. He squirmed under the sheets, moaning, and finally a climax occurred deep in his hips.

Elsewhere in the castle, just down the hallway, was Hermione's room. She had just orgasmed as well and now Lily popped up from under the covers where she had been munching Hermione out. Hermione had a mild Lumos charm glowing on the tip of her wand and Lily kissed her in that pale white light. Hermione could taste her own arousal on Lily's lips and she smiled into the kiss and shook the charm away, leaving them in darkness to settle down under the covers.

They wrapped their naked legs together and cuddled there for a while. Stroking each other. Whispering quietly. Lily was telling her about the little date she made with Draco tomorrow and Hermione chuckled.

"Wow," she said. "You got him to agree to go clothes shopping?"

"Yep."

Hermione chuckled again but there was more pride in it than amusement. "Wow," she said. "That must be a pretty big step for him. It means he's willing to make a commitment to his new identity as a girl. To truly transform himself. I'm impressed, Lily. That was a brilliant and very insightful idea on your part."

"I just wanted to get him naked in the change room."

Hermione chuckled one more time, shaking her head in the dark. Lily giggled and quickly corrected herself.

" _Her_ , I mean," she said. "I think he really is a girl by now. I can tell. The look in his eyes is completely different from what it used to be. I don't even think of her as Draco anymore. She feels like a whole different person. Just a cute little blonde with a sexy little butt."

Hermione smiled in the dark and heaved a sigh. Her girlfriend was stretched out at her side and she pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her naked body affectionately.

"So you turn him into a girl and the first thing you do is completely objectify him," she whispered. "That's my Lily."

Lily giggled and Hermione placed a kiss in her hair and they snuggled together to go to sleep.

The next morning Lily crept out of Hermione's room with her robe in a bundle and her underwear inside the bundle. All she wore were her high heels and she tiptoed down the corridor with a small grin under her messy black hair. She thought it was early enough that she wouldn't run into anyone as long as she was quiet but even at this early hour she bumped into a grouchy blonde or two that had just woken up, all of them with messy yellow hair and glassy eyes, shooing her away with hairbrushes or slurring at her with mouthfuls of toothpaste. Lily giggled and ran past, naked, sprightly, the robe bundled in her hands.

Outside it was freezing. No snow but no heat from the sun either. Lily raced across the courtyard in her high heels, her naked body breaking out into gooseflesh, and quickly darted into the Manor of House Violet. Becky was halfway down the stairs, tiny pigtailed blonde, and she gasped in distress at seeing how her mistress had been outside without any protection from the cold. Lily grinned, blowing into her hands, and said she was fine, but Becky rushed forward and began rubbing her naked body while leading her to the baths.

After having some breakfast and bathing she met up with Draco outside and together they mounted their brooms and flew to Salem. They were each dressed in their uniform robes and their robes flapped about them in the wind. They were moving too fast for conversation and they kept glancing at each other in some old spirit of competition, remembering how they each used to be Seekers back at Hogwarts, remembering their old rivalry. But Lily smiled and didn't even try to outperform him and Draco managed to restrain himself too.

They landed in the square in the center of town and dismounted. The sun was only just climbing in the sky and it looked like it was going to be a fine winter morning. Horse drawn carriages moved down the street with a light dusting of snow on the carriage roofs and the drivers were clad in cloaks and tophats. Lily smiled at Draco and offered a hand. Draco frowned at it. Lily giggled and told him that all girls hold hands, that it was perfectly normal. Draco knew that was quite an exaggeration but he relented and finally placed his hand inside Lily's.

They went down the street, hand in hand. Each in those long black robes that buttoned only once about their breasts, Clad in high heels and black panties, a pair of pixies, light and dark, similar in shape and build and attractiveness.

Draco had never been in public before since the change and his eyes cut about nervously at all the people who were looking at him. Lily told him not to worry. He was gorgeous. Draco smiled halfheartedly and he was just glad no one knew him here in Salem aside from a few girls at school. He could only imagine what Crabbe or Goyle would say if they could see him now. The thought made him shudder. He supposed he ought to be thankful for being surrounded by other girls. It made the transition a lot easier. He'd always sort of looked down on girls, but they were actually kind of nice, really. At least they were at Salem.

Even in the cold weather the bazaar was buzzing with activity, people shrouded up in winter clothing, moving from stall to stall, vendors barking their wares, magical or mundane, candles and quills and musical instruments and parchment and tottering columns of spellbooks. Animals, rodents and lizards, birds in cages, fish in tanks.

Lily and Draco continued to the clothes department and started browsing like a couple of girls at the mall. The bazaar was a large stone cavern and there was a constant echo of voices and even the squawks of roosting birds among the rafters. Draco was a little unenthusiastic to begin with and Lily tried to cheer him up.

"Come on, Draco," she said. "There has to be something you like."

Draco shrugged a shoulder. They were browsing a rack of simple dresses, each a different color, each with a different print. Draco seemed afraid of them and Lily laughed.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning," she said. "What's your favorite color?"

Draco hesitated but finally answered. "Green."

Lily laughed again and started sorting through the rack. "Slytherin through and through, aren't you? Okay, green. Let's find something green. Ah ha! Here we are. Why don't you try this on?"

Lily had pulled out a plain green sundress, mossy in color, with thin shoulder straps and a knee length skirt. She was holding it by the clotheshanger and Draco looked at it and looked away with a blush forming on his face. Lily tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You don't like it?"

Draco looked back again. "It's a dress."

Lily grinned and held the dress to his body. "So? You're a girl. Girls wear dresses. Sometimes, anyway."

Draco's blush went even darker. He took the clotheshanger and continued holding the dress there while Lily let go. He looked down at it. Lily smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"I mean, it's no worse than the uniform you're wearing, right?"

Draco grudgingly agreed with that but still. The uniform was required. He didn't wear it of his own free will. This dress was a different matter. Buying it and wearing it was tantamount to admitting he was, in fact, a girl. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Lily could see his nervousness and spoke to him again. "Draco, listen," she said. "You need to stop being so embarrassed. This isn't Hogwarts anymore. You're not the same person you used to be and neither am I. I'm not judging you, okay? I just want to help."

Draco gave her a small frown, still holding the dress against himself. "Then why did you cast this charm on me in the first place?"

Lily giggled and gave a little shrug. "Well, technically, it was Hermione's idea. And technically you did deserve it. And even more technically, is it really a bad thing? You've been a girl a full week now. Do you really regret it?"

Draco didn't answer. His blush went even darker. He could feel it, the heat in his face. Lily gave him a moment and then went on gently.

"Besides," she said. "The charm was only supposed to be temporary. It wouldn't have lasted this long unless you wanted it to. So maybe in some ways you were never a boy to begin with. Maybe you were always supposed to be a girl."

"I don't see how that's possible."

Lily smiled and gave another little shrug. "People are complicated. Especially girls. Do you know what you need to do, Draco?"

"What?"

"Loosen up." Lily took the dress from him and stashed it back on the rack before grabbing his hand. "Come on, come with me. I'm going to loosen you up. Then we can do some real shopping."

Draco opened his mouth to object but Lily jerked him toward the rear of the store where the changerooms were.

A row of cubicles with curtains to close them off. It seemed they were all empty and Lily dragged Draco into the cubicle at the end and shut the curtain.

Draco spun around, terrified. Lily grinned at him and unbuttoned her butterfly brooch.

"Take off your clothes," she said.

Draco was stunned. "What?"

"Take off your clothes," Lily repeated, smiling, opening her robe and slipping it off.

Draco stared at those revealed breasts, perky white mounds there on Lily's chest, and began fumbling for his own butterfly brooch. By the time Draco had his own robe off Lily was lowering her panties. Pushing them down the length of her pretty white legs. Giggling and standing up again. Naked now aside from her high heels. Draco lowered his panties too and gulped.

The wall of the changeroom was mirrored and now they were both naked. The cubicle suddenly felt very small. As if the slightest movement might cause their nakedness to touch. Lily gave Draco's body an appreciable look and then she smiled directly at Draco and put her arms around his neck. They were of such identical height and figure and standing so close that their breasts grazed, nipple to nipple. Draco shivered with excitement and Lily smiled at him calmly.

"I need you to trust me, Draco," she said.

Draco swallowed but his voice still cracked. "Why?"

Lily chuckled once and continued gazing at him. "Because," she said. "I like you. I like _this_ you. And I want you to like this you too."

"But…"

"No buts. Just relax. I'm not the same as I used to be either, you know. I'm a Lesbomancer now. I've learnt a lot in Lesbomancy but the most important lesson above all is that attraction between girls should never be wasted. That there is nothing more precious. So relax and let me do this. I'll show you how much of a girl you really are."

Lily cupped his neck and pressed her mouth to Draco's.

Draco's eyes had fallen closed and he was almost stricken senseless by the softness of the kiss. He had never felt anything like it. Lily Potter. His old enemy. His old crush. The girl who never return his feelings because she was a lesbian. Kissing him. No. Kissing _her_. Because the boy formerly known as Draco was a girl now. She knew it now more than ever. She could feel it deep in her heart as Lily's pressed her naked breasts in hers. Draco whimpered into the kiss and put her hands at Lily's waist tentatively and then slowly wrapped them around her naked body.

Lily took this for encouragement and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco's tongue flinched in response and then slid against her own. Lily had a momentary wave of queasiness as it occurred to her that this girl had actually been a boy not so long ago but the queasiness was gone in an instant. Because the other girl was stroking her back and it really was another girl. Lily could feel the softness of her breasts, the softness of the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. The softness of her tongue.

Lily groaned with aggressiveness, arching into Draco, and reached down to cup her butt. Draco copied her until they were there in their high heels, naked, squeezing each other's butts and tonguing each other's mouths. Their faces had gone pink and there was a continual moan coming from between them. Both girls were throbbing between their thighs and their tongues were mingling freely and their hands were stroking up and down their naked sides.

Draco was whimpering by now. Her eyes hadn't opened this whole time and her mind was trapped in a pink haze of lust and desperation. She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she needed more. More of Lily. More of this. She pushed her tongue into Lily's mouth, whimpering for more, and she whimpered again when Lily pushed back. She hadn't known Lily was so aggressive. Rather than resist Draco simply opened her mouth and allowed Lily all the access she needed. Draco could feel her tongue swarming inside, surging everywhere, and then suddenly Lily broke the kiss and grabbed Draco from behind.

Draco's eyes fluttered open. She was facing the mirror and behind her was Lily.

"Look, Draco," Lily whispered into Draco's ear. "Look at you."

Draco looked with eyes that were only half open. The girl in the mirror was naked and pale and so arched and stretched that her ribcage was visible as her chest heaved up and down. Lily had her by the throat, almost like a vampire, and the other hand now slipped between Draco's thighs.

"I'm going to make you come," Lily hissed, rubbing aggressively at the silky wetness down there. "Do you want me to make you come, Draco?"

Draco squirmed backward against Lily, her eyes falling closed and open again, and nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered. "Make me come. Please."

Lily licked at her neck. A slight sheen of sweat there. Draco moaned deep in her body as Lily stroked at her clitoris with a finger and continued licking at her neck until finally Draco lost control and orgasmed, trapped there in the mirror with those arms wrapped around her body, one hand gripping a breast, the other hand between her legs.

Draco's eyes had fallen closed for a moment and now they opened. Lily had released her and the lack of warmth against her back was immediately noticeable. She was panting for breath and her bones felt weak. She was shivery and feverish. She was sniffling to herself and she dabbed at her eyes with her knuckles and she realized she was crying for some reason.

Lily had been smiling but now she stopped smiling and put a concerned hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco? Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco shook her head quickly, feeling silly. "Nothing, I just…"

Lily waited, watching her caringly. Draco was wiping her eyes and trying to contain these runaway emotions. She couldn't even tell what they were. A wet chuckle came out of her and she looked at Lily with a confused smile.

"I don't know," she said.

Lily slowly began to smile too. "I do," she said. "I think you finally realize."

"Realize what?"

"That you're a girl," Lily said, putting her arms around Draco's neck. "And girls are awesome."

A wet giggle gushed out of Draco and Lily giggled as well and pulled Draco into a hug. Draco returned the embrace gratefully and began crying on Lily's shoulder while Lily rocked her and stroked her back. Draco didn't know why she was crying but the tears felt good, as if they were washing something away and leaving everything clean and fresh again.

It was late afternoon by the time they were finished in town. By then they had canvassed every clothes store in the bazaar and a couple shoe stores and even a boutique or two, all while pausing at accessory vendors to check out the bracelets and bangles and hairclips and rings and earrings and glasses and sunglasses and all the other things. Draco was still a little reticent at first but the willingness was now there and soon she was smiling and trying things on at Lily's insistence. Lowslung jeans, tight around the ass. Tops of different colors. Pink. Red. Green. With flowerprints on them or other decorations. Underwear. Bras.

The sun was just beginning to set by the time they got back to the school, a deep blue dusk in the distance, and they went with their shopping bags directly to Draco's room where they engaged in a little fashion parade, Lily lounging on the bed while Draco changed into various outfits. Both girls were grinning and Lily lavished Draco with flattery until Draco was all but glowing, pulling off her top and selecting a different one to try on.

They had bought Draco a bunch of makeup too and soon Lily called her over to the bed and sat her down and began to paint her face for her, just for fun. She was wearing a dress, the green one they had picked out earlier, and they sat facing each other, smiling, Draco shy and quiet and Lily talking in a low voice while she flicked the other girl's eyelashes with mascara and dusted the lids with eyeshadow and brushed a little blush on her cheeks. Finally she uncapped a pale pink lipstick and began painting it onto Draco's mouth. Draco couldn't speak at all for the moment but their eyes kept catching and she kept feeling little flickers in her chest that caused little flickers of a smile on her lips. Lily chided her to keep still then finally she grinned and capped the lipstick.

"There," she said. "Gorgeous."

Lily gave her the little handheld mirror that had been laying on the bed. Draco took it and then took a deep breath to prepare herself before looking into it.

The face that showed up in that mirror was stunning. Earrings in her ears and makeup on her face and her hair so short and blonde and pretty. Slender neck and delicate chin. High cheek bones. Draco turned her face slightly, to the left and then the right. She couldn't believe that was her.

Lily was grinning and watching her exhilarated reaction. She was so happy for her. "Not bad, huh? I'm not even much of a makeup artist either. With a bit of practice, you'll be even better than me."

Draco smiled at that and continued staring. She seemed mesmerized by her own prettiness, like a maiden in a fable who had languished under some curse of ugliness and was now herself at last. Lily grinned.

"What do you think?" she asked her.

Draco finally lowered the mirror and gave a small and shy shrug. "I like it."

"I thought you would," Lily said with a giggle, and then she leaned and placed a kiss on Draco's pink shiny lips.

Draco accepted it, feeling a flush of warmth pass through her chest, and opened her eyes as Lily pulled back. "Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Draco went a little hesitant and finally gave an awkward shrug. "What changed?" she asked. "You hated me at Hogwarts. Is this body really so different?"

Lily smiled and shook her head. "It's not just that, Draco. You've changed a lot inside too. You're hardly even the same person anymore. Or maybe you are. Maybe this is the real you and that boy at Hogwarts was just an ugly little confused git."

Draco narrowed her eyes. "Ugly?"

Lily giggled at the reaction and cupped her face tenderly and leaned to her mouth. "Well," she whispered. "In comparison to now, can you really disagree?"

Before giving her a chance to answer she sealed her mouth with a kiss. Draco smiled into it and let her mouth open. Lily pushed her tongue inside and wrapped her arms around her.

Soft moans rose between them and they were seconds from undressing each other when suddenly the door opened and Hermione came in.

The first thing Hermione saw was the two girls on the bed and she chuckled at how they sprang apart guiltily and started fixing their clothes. The next thing she saw was the clothes strewn all over the floor or hanging in the open wardrobe. Many of the articles still had pricetags on them and there were shopping bags on the floor too.

Lily and Draco were climbing off the bed, Lily grinning, Draco blushing in her green dress and makeup. Hermione smirked at her and smirked at Lily and then smirked at all the clothes on the floor.

"Well," she said. "I see the shopping trip went well."

Draco had become comfortable with Lily but she stiffened up again now that Hermione was here. She smoothed down her dress self-consciously and frowned through her makeup.

"Granger," she said. "Don't you knock?"

Hermione gave her a mocking curtsy. "Forgive me, Lady Malfoy, it won't happen again."

The emphasis on the word lady caused Draco to glare even more but Lily smiled. It was going to be a while before Draco became comfortable with the world at large.

Hermione had her hand on the doorknob and now she turned back. "And oh hey, guess who I bumped into out here," she said. "It's your old friend Millicent Bulstrode."

Draco's mouth began to fall open and then her jaw all but hit the floor as Millicent herself emerged into the doorway.

Tall, strong, handsome, standing there in androgynous contrast beside the longhaired and ladylike Hermione. Like Hermione Millicent was wearing the long black uniform robe but she wore it without the butterfly brooch and her bottom half was covered in baggy black jeans and sturdy black boots. The only thing vaguely feminine about her was her skin and her midriff which was rather flat and soft looking. Aside from that she was a quintessential butch wolf.

Draco gulped. This was not Millicent he remembered from Hogwarts. This Millicent was…

…hot?

"Hey, Draco," Millicent said, leaning against the doorjamb cockily. Then she smirked and looked over her old friend in that pretty green dress that clung to her narrow waist and dainty little breasts. "Looking hot."

Draco felt a massive thud. In her chest and her vagina. She didn't know how to reply. Her mouth was dry and her throat closed over. Millicent's dark eyes had left trails of fire all over her body under her dress and so far in her short existence as a girl nothing had ever made her feel more girlish.

Millicent was wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders possessively, like a boyfriend of some kind, and Hermione smirked at Lily and Draco.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if Lily was back yet," she said. "You girls have fun, I'll see you later."

Hermione winked and Millicent smirked and together the two of them sauntered away and down the hall.

Draco was still stunned but she managed to go over and close the door. Lily was slightly stunned as well and she actually fanned herself with a hand to cool down. Millicent had a way of overheating a girl and the way she had simply taken Hermione away like that was so hot. Lily felt quite cucked.

Draco took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at Lily. "That was Millicent?"

Lily grinned and came forward and put her arms around Draco. "Mmhm," she said. "And I think we just discovered something new about you."

"What?"

"You're a femme."

Draco giggled and Lily giggled too and then they came together in a kiss.

—

 **AN: Draco officially a girl now. :)**

 **Hope none of this is too weird for anyone, lol. I don't want to dwell on any one character too long, so I got most of Draco's gender identity development done here. The lemon with Lily was my friend's idea. Apparently Harry/Draco is a traditional Harry Potter pairing, so we wanted to give it our little femmeslash twist, at least for one chapter. :)**

 **But, of course, Draco will get a real relationship soon. Can you guess who it'll be? ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

—

Chapter 41:

—

Two nights later, Monday night, Lily and Hermione had another session with Professor Despertarse. They'd been having three sessions per week for months now and they had both learned so much. Not just them, either. Professor Despertarse, or Dommie as they sometimes dared to called her, was learning a lot too. About friendship. About letting people other than strictly her wife and child into her heart. About sharing herself and all those wonderful parts of herself that she usually kept hidden so far deep down.

Most of their sessions focused on domination techniques or Parseltongue. Many times Lily would find herself gagged and chained, naked and helpless in candlelight, while Dominique would circle her and lecture with Hermione nodding at her elbow like an apprentice, the two of them like topless surgeons with wands in their hands that they would thicken and make vibrate and insert into Lily's body to make her quiver and moan into the gag and orgasm in an exquisite rattle of chains.

Tonight, however, they were learning Parseltongue. Lily had a natural advantage in this area since Parseltongue was an inborn talent for her. Usually it was hereditary but it was possible to learn as well. Dominique had given Hermione several books on the subject, books forbidden by school and law, and Hermione had poured over them all diligently. Even though these lessons were informal and not part of any final grades she didn't like to lag behind Lily. She was used to being ahead of every class and this one was no different. Dominque respected her determination but she also cautioned the girl not to try too hard. There were no shortcuts to learning Parseltongue. It was simply a matter of patience and developing the tongue technique to produce the correct hissing sounds. The tongue technique came naturally to Lily but she lacked control over it and that was what Dominique was teaching her.

Right now all three of them were up in Dominique's private quarters in the tower of Castle Rose. A fire was lit and the nightwind outside moaned in the flue. Many candles were lit and the room was warm and orange. The bed hadn't been touched and the burgundy bedspread was perfectly smooth and unwrinkled. A bottle of red wine stood on a sideboard along with three glasses, one of them empty and the other two partially empty. On the floor were some scattered clothes, robes, a gown, black lace panties. A pair of heels, one shoe standing up, one shoe tilted over.

Dominique was slouched in an upholstered chair by the fire. She wore nothing but her fishnet stockings and her legs were wide open, her thighs pale and voluptuous. No panties. The vagina there equally pale and voluptuous and delicious looking. Lily was kneeling at her feet, totally naked, and she was listening to the older woman's instructions. Dominque's black hair was spilled all over her white shoulders and her full pale breasts were mesmerizing. Lily looked at them, nodding and listening, and finally Dominique smirked down at her and touched her hair.

"All you need to do is focus," she said. "Concentrate and you'll have no problem."

Lily nodded at that and Hermione smiled to herself. Hermione was completely naked as well but she was over at the desk, studying an old tome. She wasn't quite ready to attempt what her girlfriend was about to attempt. She still had to master the theory.

Dominique smiled down at Lily and settled back on her chair with her thighs open lavishly.

"Go ahead," she said.

Lily nodded one final time and then lowered her eyes to that vagina there. It was just slightly moist and swollen and it was hard to focus when all she wanted to do was eat it up. But she forced herself to concentrate and then she opened her mouth and let out a Parseltongue hiss. A hiss of lust, hunger, voraciousness.

Hermione glanced, bent over her book in the candlelight. She watched closely and began to smile. Lily was doing it. Her eyes had gone dark, pitch black as if her pupils had dilated, and her tongue was getting longer. It was extending out of her mouth and then she hissed again and the tongue gave a snakelike flick at the nub of Dominque's clit.

Dominque actually flinched. That flick of tongue was virtually a whiplash. Lily smiled through the hiss, gaining more and more control, and then she hissed some more and flicked her tongue again, lashing that clit once, twice, three times, making the woman suck in a breath each time. Lily then forced her tongue to calm and used it to lick across the slit of her labia, long and hard, flattening her whole tongue against it.

Dominque moaned and squirmed on the chair as Lily licked again and again, using the entire length of that ten inch tongue, lapping across her aroused womanhood until it was wet and soaked. Hermione was still watching, turned in her chair, and now Dominique chuckled and looked down at the naked girl kneeling there.

"Excellent," she said. "You're getting very good at this. Now insert it. All the way in and make it vibrate as hard as you can."

Lily nodded with her tongue extending ten inches out of her mouth and she lowered her eyes and began to wiggle that tongue into the hole of Dominique's vagina. Dominique moaned as that slippery tentacle slid inside her and Lily moaned as well. She could feel the wetness and tightness gripping down on her tongue and she continued pushing it in until her mouth was flush with Dominique's vagina. She then looked up at Dominque, that vast blackhaired beauty, and hissed viciously so that her tongue flickered inside her vagina so fast it would feel like a vibrator.

Dominique moaned and gripped down on the armrests of the chair. Her feet were lifting off the floor and her legs, clad in those black fishnets, were raising into the air. Lily continued growling and hissing and flickering her ten inch tongue inside that vagina and Dominque began heaving and heaving, sweat beading on her pale forehead in the candlelight, and finally orgasmed with a sharp scream. Lily felt that wet vagina contract on her tongue, almost ripping it out of her mouth, and she moaned and started swallowing the moisture that gushed into her mouth.

Hermione had all but forgotten her book. She couldn't wait until she could learn that.

Dominque's legs slowly settled back down. Her naked breasts were heaving. Lily grinned and pulled her tongue out and let it shrink back to its regular size, licking her lips and swallowing one last time. She then leaned and licked up a bit more moisture, making the woman moan, before placing one last kiss and rising to her feet. Dominque smiled at her and leaned back and folded her legs satisfactorily. There was a rare look of pride in her eyes and she seemed to be fond of that darkhaired girl there.

"Mmm," she said. "Very well done, Potter. It seems you've finally developed true control of Parseltongue. Now we can begin learning Parselspells."

Hermione sighed disappointedly. "It's going to take me forever to catch up."

Lily had been beaming proudly and now she went over to where Hermione was sitting and put her arms around her. "Don't worry, Herm," she said, kissing her neck. "Now that I've mastered it, we can have our own private sessions every night. You'll pick it up in no time. I promisssssse…"

The last word came out in a hiss and she let her tongue flick against Hermione's ear. Hermione giggled and swatted her away.

Dominque smiled at their antics and stood up and took a swig out of the wine bottle before wiping her mouth with her wrist.

"For now, though, that will be enough," she said. "It's past curfew and there's classes tomorrow."

Lily released Hermione and came back over to Dominique excitedly. "Professor Despertarse, are we really going to summon a Shivvara in class tomorrow?"

"Oh yes," said the professor with a smirk. "I only hope none of you girls will get injured in the process."

Hermione was gathering up her books with a playful frown. "Why do you say that with a smile?"

Dominque's smile broadened but she didn't answer. As much as she had changed she was still a very dark witch. She took another drink from the wine bottle and leaned a hip against the dresser while she waited for the girls to get dressed. Stepping into their panties. Slipping on their robes. Putting on their shoes. Dominque smiled to herself and took another sip out the bottle. She really had become fond of these two.

But she didn't care to show it too much and once they were dressed she shooed her hand at them.

"Okay, run along now," she said. "I have a wife to get home to."

The girls grinned and then gave their blackhaired mistress a kiss on each cheek before scurrying out the door.

The next day was Tuesday and the combined DADA/Care of Magical Creatures class was in the morning. Lily was so excited she hardly slept. She couldn't wait to see a Shivvara with her own eyes. A lot of the girls were afraid but Lily was confident enough in her powers that all she felt was fascination. She had done a lot of independent research into the Shivvara and she had learnt that in ages long ago Shivvara were not only conjured in battle but as permeant servants as well. Unfortunately only the most evil of black mages had the power to bind actual demons to their will and Lily certainly wasn't evil. She didn't want a Shivvara slave, anyway. Just a date or something.

The class was held in the dungeons and everybody was already there. It was two classes combined but most of the students overlapped so the class itself wasn't much bigger than usual. The dungeon was lit by candles and there was very little chatter. Most of the girls were quiet with only a few of them whispering to themselves, clad in their black robes like acolytes in the candlelight. Lily was the only one grinning in excitement.

Rosalie and Pansy were there, leaning against a stone wall, and normally Lily and Hermione would've joined them but this time Ginny, Daphne, and Luna were in the class. Rosalie gave Lily a glare through the candlelight as she went and stood with Ginny and the others and Lily gave her a smile and a small shrug. In all honesty she would've preferred to hang with Rosalie but she couldn't just ditch Ginny and her friends like that. Luna was very happy to see Lily and she took Lily's arm and promptly gained Lily's attention as she launched into legends of Shivvara sexual prowess. You wouldn't find it recorded in many textbooks but apparently those four hands had more uses than wielding swords.

The Patil twins were also there, arm in arm, fingers interlocked. Their reconciliation had come to a relief to most of the school. Things hadn't seemed right when they were avoiding each other and now everything finally seemed right again.

Last to arrive, of course, was Professor Despertarse. The blackhaired woman Apparated directly into the dungeon in a sharp crack of energy that made even her regular students jump. The crack called the class to attention and the professor strode past them to the front of the class and stood beside Professor Malfoy. The two of them were sisters although no one other than Lily and Hermione knew it. Narcissa was in her gown of white lace, the bodice snug against her breasts and waist, the long white skirt slit and showcasing a long length of lovely leg. Dominique was in black, laced up bodice, shredded black skirts over her fishnets, gloves made of raven feathers. Knifeheeled boots with hoof-like toes, something of a she-demon herself.

The girls were assembling in a group, huddled in the candlelight and kind of cautious, like maidens bought here to be sacrificed perhaps. It was Professor Malfoy who began the lesson.

"Before we begin the ritual, I want to make sure you're all prepared," she said. "Shivvara are extremely bloodthirsty and deadly creatures. And, like all demons, they possess an aura of fear and submission. Learning to overcome this aura with willpower is essential to learning how to combat any demon."

The girls nodded gravely, eyebrows firm, shoulders set. Lily just grinned and bounced on the spot. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

Dominique let that sink in and then continued where her sister left off. "It also bears mentioning that the aura of the Shivvara is even more potent than other demons because it also mingles in temptation and lust," she said. "All who gaze upon the Shivvara are filled with the desire to praise and worship her like a slave. You're going to have to fight very hard not to let this aura affect you. You in particular, Miss Potter. I'm sure we're all aware of how…susceptible you are to a woman's charms."

A few scattered chuckles from the rest of the class, an uneasy levity. Lily blushed at the half-shaded insult to her virtue but she smiled as well. She was proud of her reputation as a lover of women. Ginny grinned and nudged her with an elbow and Hermione shook her head and Professor Despertarse went on.

"For today, we will only summon her," she said. "No combat this time. I will keep her restrained and bound to my command so that you can simply see her with your own eyes and get a taste of her aura. I'm the only one here that can do this because Shivvara only respond to Parseltongue."

Lily raised her hand. "I can speak Parseltongue too."

Some of the girls exchanged a few anxious whispers at this casual talk of Parseltongue. For most of them the strange snake speech would only ever remind them of Voldemort. It was also a reminder that Lily, sweet and innocent Lily, was possibly the most powerful dark witch in existence.

Dominique smirked at her. "I know, Miss Potter, but the Shivvara can only be controlled by commands, not coy flirting, so I'm afraid you'll have to defer to me on this one. Also, beware of the portal itself. We'll have to keep it open so that we can banish her again quickly, but portals to other dimensions can be quite windy. Now. Are we ready, Professor Malfoy?"

Narcissa nodded and raised her wand. Dominque nodded as well and the two sisters made a small distance between them where they would create the portal.

The girls shuffled backward to give them more space. The two women had their wands raised and a purple energy began crackling between the wands, tip to tip, like arcing electricity. A shiver went through the girls watching. A little bit of fear, a little bit of excitement. Unknowingly they had all kind of moved behind Lily since Lily was the only one who seemed unafraid. At Lily's side was Hermione and on her other side was Rosalie and Pansy, Pansy clinging to Rosalie's arm.

The portal was beginning to open. It began as a horizontal red slit of energy amid the purple crackling between the two wands, the two professors concentrating, murmuring the incantation under their breath, and then the slit began to widen. Like an eye. The dungeon was filled with the sounds of sizzling energy and the candleflames began trembling as a dry wind started up like a vortex being sucked into the portal.

None of the girls had been informed where the portal led and there was nothing to be seen inside but blackness until the portal finally widened and grew to a full circle at least ten feet in diameter. The rim was burning red, like a flaming hoop, and the surface was utterly black. Like a lake on a moonless night. Purple energy arced through the dungeon, fraying from the portal, and all the girls backed away a little more as already a sourceless terror began to fill their hearts. All but Lily who stood there open mouthed as finally something emerged from the portal.

A leg.

The leg was purple skinned, feminine and muscular at the same time, and on the foot was a shoe of black leather that strapped all around the ankle in a crisscross pattern. The tall heel of it clicked on the stone and that small sound was heard very precisely inside the heads of every girl watching. They were wide eyed and open mouthed and aside from Lily only a few of them such as Hermione and Rosalie kept their whole composure.

Next was a second leg, also purple skinned. The shade of purple was a muted violet and this one was also very long, very sexy. Muscular yet feminine like a woman who liked to work out a lot.

The torso came through at much the same time and now a gasp riffled through the dungeon as all heads tilted backward so they could look up. The Shivvara was over ten feet tall. Her head almost touched the dungeon ceiling. Her hair was glossy black and it was folded upon her head in a hairstyle of ancient pharaohs or perhaps alien queens from other galaxies, layers of blackness enfolded about clips and hairpins in a way that seem to defy any kind of practicality at all. Also woven into her hair was a golden crown that was styled like a pair of horns and below the crown was a pair of actual horns, similar in shape to the horns of a ram, spiralled and welked and adorned with gemstones.

The face of the Shivvara was mesmerizing. It's eyes were glowing red. No iris or pupils or any eyeball at all. Just glowing redness. The rest of her features were just as terrifyingly beautiful. The skin of its face was purple but a little lighter. A little smoother. It's nose was pierced with gold jewellery and there were piercings above her eyebrow as well. It's jaw was strong and firm and it's chin was strong and arrogant. It's full lips were a darker purple than the rest of her skin and suddenly that mouth opened in a vicious snarl as the creature stepped free of the portal with four swords in four hands that she brandished at the huddled group of girls there.

A scream went up and girls flittered back in terror. Even Hermione and Rosalie stepped backward. None of them had been quite prepared for the incredible appearance of the demon nor that aura of terror that seemed to seethe about her like a black mist.

The candles were flickering in the vortex of the portal and the four armed shadow of the creature reared across the cold stone walls of the dungeon. It's swords were at her sides and she was half crouched in her high heels, poised to spring, and yet she couldn't. Professor Despertarse had turned her wand to the creature and bound it with ancient words of Parselmouth. The class shivered at those awful hissing sounds coming from their professor and then they whimpered in terror when the Shivvara gave out its own hiss, its tongue long and forked, flicking out of its mouth like a snake. It hadn't even bothered to turn to the professor. It seemed entirely focused on that group of girls and it seemed to be in a mindless frenzy of wanting to chop them up.

Its aura of fear and submission was emanating in powerful waves and many of the girls were huddled together and whimpering and some were even crying. The Patil twins were clutching each other, Ginny was staring and heaving with fear, Daphne was shivering in fright. Hermione and Rosalie resisted the aura better than most but they even could not stop their bones from trembling.

Only one girl stood wholly unaffected and that girl was Lily.

She was staring at the Shivvara's tits.

There were four of them and oh my god. They were huge. Plump and round, each contained in a black bracup that kept them from jiggling too much as the demon hissed and snarled and waved its swords. The breasts were arranged in pairs, one set above the other, and the skin was purple and soft looking. They looked like they could burst out of their bracups at any moment and the thought made Lily sway with desire. She could only imagine how large and delicious the nipples of those breasts might be.

The portal continued to rage behind the demon and Professor Despertarse was still trying to establish full control, eyes closed, muttering and hissing Parseltounge under her breath while Professor Malfoy was stabilizing the portal. The dungeon was filled with the billowing netherwinds of the vortex and screams and hisses and the frightened whimpering of the huddled girls and above all those noises one voice spoke clearly and dazedly.

"Wow," Lily said. "She's beautiful!"

At this the Shivvara paused and looked at her. Lone girl at the head of the class, unafraid but clearly attracted, standing there in high heels and that half-open black robe. Pretty, pale, darkhaired. The Shivvara smirked and lowered its swords and rose to its full height and stared down at Lily with those red and burning eyes.

Dominique had looked over when she sensed a shift in the demon's aura and now she shouted to Lily.

"Potter, be careful! She's focusing her aura on you!"

"Lily!" Hermione cried, breaking the hold of the aura.

She was the first in the class to do so, even before Lily, for Lily wasn't as unaffected as she thought. Quite the opposite. She felt no fear but that overwhelming desire—that her overconfidence didn't even warn her to resist—rooted her in place more strongly and more surely than any other girl in the dungeon.

She was standing there and staring up at the Shivvara. Mesmerized. Eyes floating over those breasts and legs. Those long powerful arms. Finally up to her face and there her eyes stayed. Staring. Helpless. The Shivvara smiled down at her with those wicked purple lips and a soft hiss came out of her. Lily listened to it and slowly a smile moved her mouth into an expression of dreamy bliss.

"She's speaking to me," she whispered as if it was the greatest joy and flattery of her life. "She wants me to do something. She wants me to…"

Hermione had come up beside Lily and she shook her shoulders. "Lily, get a hold of yourself!"

The Shivvara glanced angrily at that other girl but focused again on Lily. Hissing quietly. Commandingly. Lily understood all Parseltongue but she was having trouble comprehending. The winds were billowing about her and the candleflames were flickering and she leaned forward a little to hear better.

"…she wants to be free," she was saying. "She wants me to…"

Lily's eyes then strayed to Dominique and Dominique felt a wave of fear. Lily's eyes were glazed and opaque and she was lifting her wand. Her will had been consumed by the demon and—

" _Dominatus_!" Lily cried, flinging her wand at Professor Despertarse.

The blast of purple light struck the professor in the chest and knocked her back into the wall, struck down by a spell of her own invention. She had been so focused on trying to hold back the demon that she didn't have a chance for any kind of defensive charm but luckily the girl hadn't unleashed her full force. Perhaps part of her was still in there after all.

The professor's wand had clattered to the floor and a mighty roar came out of the Shivvara as her invisible bonds were broken. Narcissa gasped from what happened to her sister but she only barely turned her wand to the Shivvara when the Shivvara backhanded her across the face with the hilt of one of those scimitars. The blow flung the blonde woman backward and she fell in an unconscious heap.

Dominique was on her hands and knees on the stone floor and she screamed: "Sissy!"

Suddenly filled with fury the woman sprung up and launched herself at the demon, no wand, no protection. The Shivvara smiled and planted one of her swords in the stone and then used that free hand to catch the professor by the throat in midair.

Professor Despertarse clutched at that thick bangled wrist, choking, kicking with her knifeheeled boots. She was spiting and hissing in Parseltongue. The Shivvara smiled and made a sound in her throat something like a chuckle and began to tighten her grip.

All other girls were whimpering and cowering but Rosalie, at the sight of her step-mother's peril, suddenly broke free of the aura.

"Mother!" she cried.

It was the first time she had ever called the professor mother. Publically or privately. Dominique looked at her, gagging, clutching that wrist. Her black hair was swirling all about her in the vortex from the portal and her black eyes were already beginning to fade.

The Shivvara hadn't even glanced at Rosalie and that's what gave Rosalie a chance. She lifted her wand and flung it at that outstretched purple arm.

" _Dominatus_!" she cried.

The spell struck the arm in the elbow joint and her grip was immediately loosened. Professor Despertarse fell to the floor and started hacking and gasping. Rosalie ran over and crouched beside her and put her arms around her.

The Shivvara was very annoyed by now and it planted a second sword into the stone before using that hand to reach for the back of Rosalie's head. She grabbed a handful of blonde hair and dragged her back to her feet. Rosalie's face was wet with tears and she was being affected by the aura again and she could only whimper as that dreadful Shivvara grinned at her and raised her remaining two swords. The swords were in her lower arms and she looked like she was going to scissor Rosalie's head off.

Hermione all this time had been shaking Lily and now she viciously slapped Lily across the face.

"Lily, wake up!" she screamed over the wind and the whimpering. "Rosalie's going to die!"

Perhaps it was Hermione's voice or perhaps it was the danger to Rosalie but Lily finally began to snap out of it. It occurred to her frazzled mind that she had allowed herself to be sucked into that powerful aura of submission and as soon as she realized that she was able to resist it completely. Overconfidence and unawareness had been her downfall, not lack of power. Her power was immeasurable among mages and as soon as she decided to resist, she did, utterly and completely.

The control snapped in a second and the Shivvara felt it. Instantly she dropped Rosalie and spun to Lily and let out a terrifying hiss with her tongue flickering out and her eyes blazing red. Lily glanced at her tits—so huge—but then she shook that away and raised her wand. The Shivvara had raised her swords and she was about to slash downward with both when Lily's powerful voice boomed through the dungeon.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

The spell blasted both remaining swords from her hands and the swords flung away and clattered onto the stones. Dominque had taken Rosalie in her arms and the two of them were huddled in a corner, watching, wide eyed, their hair billowing about them.

The disarming of the demon caused some of the other girls to embolden and now a few others broke the aura. Ginny. Luna. Daphne. The Patils. They were still scared but not paralysed and they began to form a little posse behind Lily. Lily was smirking and she still couldn't take her eyes off those four huge tits.

The Shivvara was furious and she leaned down and screeched at Lily. Lily thought it was hot. She replied in Parseltongue, a soft hiss that was almost inaudible over the vortex of wind, and suddenly the Shivvara froze. No one knew what Lily had said but Lily smiled and spoke again and the Shivvara actually began to shiver. As if Lily were casting some spell on it. Hypnotizing it. Mesmerizing it.

The Shivvara backed up a step, staring down at that powerful girl there. Its eyes were still red but they had dimmed somewhat and they seemed confused. Lily spoke to it again in Parseltongue, louder this time, and then pointed at the stone floor before her. As if commanding the demon to kneel.

At that point a strange sound came out of the Shivvara. Something like a whimper. As if she really wanted to resist but couldn't. Lily smirked up at her, her black hair and black robe billowing about her, her eyes shadowy with power, and she repeated that slithery command and pointed again at the floor. The rest of the girls were becoming afraid again but this time it wasn't the demon they were scared of. It was Lily.

Lily repeated the command a third time and finally the demon broke and came forward and knelt down in front of Lily. The class was astounded. No one spoke. Narcissa had come to by now and she had crawled over to Dominque and the two of them held Rosalie while they watched.

Lily smiled at the Shivvara. On its knees they were eyelevel and in those eyes was nothing but dim redness, like the dying embers of a fire. The rest of her purple face was wracked in an expression of pain and humiliation. Lily liked it. She spoke some more in Parseltongue, softly and teasingly, almost evilly, letting the darkness and domination flow through her. She wasn't aware but her eyes had become black slots and they were smoking softly. The rest of the girls were backing away and even Hermione and Ginny kept a distance from their close friend.

The Shivvara whimpered and looked away and looked back again. Lily smiled and continued speaking in Parseltongue and then she reached behind the Shivvara's head and pulled one of the hairpins. Her hair suddenly fell free and it was carried up in the howling vortex of wind and fanned all around her. The expression on her face had changed and it was now softer, prettier. Almost slavish. She whispered back in a soft hiss of Parseltongue and Lily smiled and took her face in her hands. The head was huge in her small palms and those rich purple lips were huge as well. Lily leaned toward them, her eyes falling closed, and then she pressed her mouth onto the demon's.

The rest of the class were backing away and most of them had been recaptured in that aura of fear and submission. But whose aura was it? The demon's? Or Lily's?

Lily parted those monstrous lips with her own and pushed her tongue into the Shivvara's mouth. It was hot inside. Hotter than a human and wide and cavernous. Lily stoked her tongue against the forked tongue of the demon, trying it, tasting it, and then the demon responded by pushing her own tongue into Lily's mouth. The tongue was thick and over twelve inches long and it went all the way into Lily's throat. It almost choked her but Lily liked it and moaned for more. The Shivvara moaned as well and the two of them continued to kiss and tongue each other while their black hair blew about them and the rest of the class watched.

Finally Lily pulled back and smirked at the Shivvara. The Shivvara was still there on her knees and Lily stroked its cheek affectionately before sinking down on her own knees. From there she pulled down the bracups that covered those gigantic four breasts and smiled in lust as she began to stroke and fondle them.

By now the two of them had completely forgotten about the rest of the class. The Shivvara was focused wholly on Lily and she watched with those sultry red eyes as Lily leaned to her black nipples and took them into her mouth. Small hisses of pleasure came out of her and small moans came out of Lily. Lily's whole mouth was filled. The nipples were as large as a thumb and rock hard and she couldn't even get her whole mouth around those dark areolas. Instead she focused on sucking those stiff huge nipples, one at time, until she had sucked on all four. After that she smiled and lifted her wand and flicked it into a Vibratus charm.

A very large Vibratus charm. Almost as thick as a baseball bat. The Shivvara nodded lustily, as if she had any choice anyway, and Lily ripped away the black panties that covered her purple pussy and shoved the wand into her vagina.

A low moan of pure lust came out of the Shivvara and Lily grinned and resumed sucking her nipples. The rest of the class was watching in a mixture of arousal and fear. Lily suckled at each of those enormous hard black nipples and then she simply grinned and shoved the wand deeper. Wetness was leaking from that vagina and dripping onto her hand and all four of those breasts were heaving. The Shivvara's moans became louder and louder, louder than the sweeping wind of the vortex, and finally she orgasmed in a gush of wetness that spatted all over the stones.

Lily laughed and withdrew the wand and shook away both the charm and the wetness. She then licked her fingers while watching the demon recover. Its eyes were very dim by now, red and warm, and if it wasn't broken before it was broken now. Lily smirked and stood up, so that once again she was eyelevel with the demon, and then she unbuttoned her robe and slipped it off. The Shivvara looked up at the reveal of those pale little breasts and Lily pushed down her panties and smirked and stood there before the demon, small and pretty and unaccountably dominant, utterly naked aside from her black high heels.

Lily hissed a soft command and the Shivvara reached for her with all four hands. Two hands took Lily's face and two arms wrapped around her middle. The rest of the class continued to stare but Hermione stiffened. She had her wand clutched in her hand but there seemed to be no reason to worry. Lily was fully in control.

Lily smiled and hissed a few more commands and the Shivvara kissed her and let her tongue wriggle down into Lily's throat again. Lily moaned and closed her eyes. Two of the hands had lowered to her breasts and begun to massage them. The other two hands went even lower. They stroked at her hips and at her legs. Up and down. Filling her naked body with heat and lust. Finally one of those hands went between her quivering thighs and stroked there before filling her vagina with two of those long thick fingers. The other hand was gripping her buttocks and now one of the fingers there was wriggling into her butthole until it went all the way in.

The kiss was broken. Lily's head rolled back, her eyes rolling back as well, and a low groan came out of her. Her legs might've given out but she wasn't even standing anymore. The strength of those dual penetrations had her suspended in the air like something impaled on spikes. The muscles in the Shivvara's arms were bulging and flexing and she was holding Lily in the air by nothing more than fingers inside her vagina and anus. The other two hands were stroking Lily's breasts and Lily was lolling backwards in midair and groaning and rolling her hips against those fingers. The Shivvara was face to face with Lily's tummy and she licked at that smooth whiteness with her long forked tongue before raising Lily a little higher and taking Lily's hard wet clit between her lips.

The rest of the class was staring, their hair and their robes billowing about them in the wind of the vortex. The flickering candleflames threw conflicting shadows across the stonewalls. The aura emanating from Lily and the Shivvara was no longer an aura of fear but simply an aura of lust. Combined with Lily's natural energy of Lesbomancy it was impossible to look away. Impossible not to be aroused. The whole class was staring and squirming and their panties were wet and many of them where stroking themselves down there.

Lily's head had flung back and she could feel it building. The orgasm. The power. For a long while she continued to let it build, lolling backwards in the grip of this four armed succubus, impaled via vagina and anus on its fingers, until finally the energy came to a climax.

The orgasm occurred in a flash of brilliant white light. A burst of energy that flared outward from Lily's orgasm and swept over the entire dungeon. All girls touched by that white light screamed out in ecstasy and orgasmed in their panties. Ginny quivered and came. Luna flopped back against a stonewall. The Patil twins hugged each other and gripped tightly for support. Hermione was affected most intensely of all from Lily's energies and she sank down in that flare of white light and orgasm with her eyes rolling back into her head.

The only one who didn't orgasm from this white light was Dominique. Rosalie was quivering in her arms and whimpering and even Narcissa cried out in ecstasy but Dominque resisted it and rose to her feet. She had her wand in her hand and she waited as the Shivvara lowered Lily.

The Shivvara set the girl down on her feet and Lily was surprised she could stand on those weak naked legs of hers. She wobbled slightly and smiled and then petted the Shivvara's welked horns. Like a goat. The Shivvara was still kneeling there and it tilted its head and looked at Lily with something like a crush in the glowing pits of those deep red eyes. Lily hissed something to her gently and leaned to kiss her when suddenly Dominque flung her wand at the Shivvara and seized her in some sort of spell.

As if caught in some kind of invisible lasso the demon was jerked backwards. Instantly her temper flared and she hissed and snarled and reached for her swords. The aura of fear swept over the dungeon but the girls had developed some resistance by now and they were empowered by Lily's orgasm. Dominique snarled right back at the Shivvara then flicked her wand and flung the demon back into the portal. Narcissa had also stumbled to her feet by now and she waved her own wand to close off the portal.

Then suddenly it was silent. The wind was gone. The vortex. The snarling. The candles had settled. The only sound left in the dungeon was breathing. Some of the girls were on the ground and now they picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. Each and every one of them was throbbing between her legs. The insides of their thighs were slathered.

Lily, ironically, was the only one who was clear in the head. She was looking around the dungeon, her eyes scanning the faces of her friends in the dimness, and then she noticed Hermione still there on the floor. On her butt. Legs open. Panties soaked. Her eyes were wide and staring and Lily smiled at her and helped her up and giggled at how Hermione could hardly stand.

Dominque had a bruise appearing on her throat and she began rubbing it. Rosalie came to her side. Dominque remembered how her step-daughter had saved her life so bravely and she offered the girl a rare smile and kissed the top of her blonde head. Narcissa was dusting down her skirts—unaware of the wet patch behind her in the white material—and cleared her throat.

"Well, I suppose we're done here," she said. "Any questions?"

The girls stood there dumbly. Looking around. Like refugees of some disaster who couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. Lily looked at them all and then turned back to the instructor and raised her hand.

"Yeah, um…is it possible to summon the same Shivvara again?" she asked. "Cuz she was kind of sweet, really. I think she liked me."

Dead silence. Not even breathing. Narcissa blinked at her. Dominique stared. Ginny shared opened mouth glances with Daphne and Luna and finally Hermione tittered. A hysterical little giggle. She covered her mouth, eyes sparkling, and giggled again. Then giggled some more. A couple other girls giggled as well and soon everyone in the entire dungeon was doubled over and laughing uncontrollably.

Lily just blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

—

Later that day they had Lesbomancy and Fleur intercepted Lily before she'd even gotten undressed. She took Lily's elbow and led her away from the other girls a small distance. The room was redolent with incense and Fleur's perfume and Lily smiled at her favorite French instructor. Fleur smiled back but her expression was a little anxious or confused.

"Lily," she said. "I felt a rather peculiar surge of sexual energy earlier zat felt exactly like you. Did something happen?"

Lily grinned and nodded. "It was DADA class," she said. "A pretty angry Shivvara demon got loose and I had to placate her with a little Lesbomancy."

Fleur's mouth dropped open. "You sexually subdued a Shivvara demon?"

Lily nodded happily. Fleur stared at her for a moment. Then she smiled and cupped Lily's face adoringly.

"You are going to be a very powerful Lezbomancer," she whispered.

Lily beamed proudly and then she rose on her toes and gave Fleur a kiss on her mouth before moving back to the hooks on the wall so she could undress for class. Between the adventure in DADA and an afternoon Lesbomancy lesson, today was shaping up to be the best day of school ever.

—

 **AN: This one turned out quite long considering how simple the idea was; Lily has sex with a four breasted she-demon. Um…yeah.**

 **My ideas are a bit weird, lol. Hopefully you're used to it by now. Actually, this was also partly an idea from my friend. It was supposed to be a Hindu demon in some kind of Room of Requirement situation, but sometimes it's really hard to guide a story where you want it to go. This was the best I could do. I think it turned out pretty good. It was fun to write, that's for sure.**

 **Although I am just a little disappointed. Maybe it would've been better if they had summoned a friendly Shivvara who had engaged the whole class in a friendly orgy, instead of one that was so vicious. But still, it was nice to see a bit of power showcased. Lily had her moment to shine, but Rosalie had a moment too. Even Hermione had a small moment, since she was the first out of anyone to break the aura.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

—

Chapter 42:

—

Over the next week rumors and exaggerations spread of Lily's encounter with the Shivvara. Draco heard the truth directly from Lily herself. They had become…friends, although it was still a blow to Draco's pride to admit that. She only ever called her Lily when they were alone and otherwise, around others, she would call her Potter as if they were only distant acquaintances. They didn't share very many classes together but Draco had mentioned that to her mother and Narcissa said she'd try and get reorganize her schedule a bit. She also wanted to transfer Draco into Lesbomancy. She said it would be a good way for her to learn about her new body.

Draco wondered about that. Late at night she would lay awake in bed and wonder what she really was. As soon as one question was answered, another one took its place. She had accepted the fact that she was a girl but did that also mean she was a lesbian? Some old echo of homophobia inside rejected the notion of being gay but she supposed labels were only labels. There was no label to it when she was a boy. Back then he had simply liked girls. Like any other boy. Now she was a girl who still liked girls. Nothing had changed aside from the label.

Or perhaps that wasn't true. Perhaps it was more than just a label. Because although she did still like girls it also seemed that she liked them in a different way. A subtle difference but a difference nonetheless. Like Millicent. Back when he was a boy he probably wouldn't have been all that attracted to a girl like Millicent. But as a girl…

Draco sighed in the dark and rolled over.

…as a girl it was different. Millicent was about the sexiest thing she had seen and that was including some very voluptuous instructors here at Salem. Millicent just seemed to have something extra. What she lacked in brasize she made up for with just sheer…handsomeness. It was peculiar. Draco had never been attracted to handsomeness before.

Come to think of it, that boy at Hogwarts had never been too discerning about girls at all. He had dated Pansy as a matter of convenience but aside from that he never did felt quite comfortable with girls and girl's feelings. Maybe because she hadn't been a girl herself yet. There was some truth to Lily's theory that perhaps Draco had been a girl all along, deep down. She remembered back when she as child. When her mother used to braid her hair and allow her to wear dresses. She also remembered preschool. Where she mostly had female friends. Where she had preferred the company of girls almost exclusively. Back before the little boy had realized he was supposed to be a boy and suddenly became embarrassed and humiliated about all that.

Complicated. Draco rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. Pitch black in the room. She could see nothing. She lay there breathing for a while and then she closed her eyes again. Millicent. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Did Millicent have any gender issues? Draco didn't think so. She carried herself with pants and short hair but she was still definitely a girl. Just a very handsome one. A butch one.

And Draco? What was he? Well, a girl for starters. A lesbian, by default. But certainly not butch. Lily had called her a femme and perhaps that was true. These kinds of stereotypes were terribly outdated, of course, but it's not conforming if it's simply who you are. And Draco did feel kind of femme. She liked pretty things. Pretty clothes. Makeup. Although she was still having trouble expressing that outwardly. She hadn't worn makeup in public even once these couple weeks but maybe it was time to give it a try. To embrace her new identity. Draco smiled to herself and rolled over and pulled the covers over her shoulder.

And who knows. Maybe Millicent would notice.

The next morning Draco showed up to Transfiguration with pink lipstick on her lips and just a very modest dusting of blush and eyeshadow. Not many girls bothered to wear makeup in class and she did stand out a little. Girls looked at her as she went by and smiled and commented to their friends. Draco was emboldened by this and she smiled as she went and sat down beside Lily. This was one of the few classes they shared. Lily noticed the makeup right away and was the first to actually tell her how pretty she was. Draco played it down with a smile and a jaunty little shrug of a shoulder but nothing felt better than that brief glance of jealousy from Hermione Granger, who wore no makeup at all and was a tad plain in comparison. Seemed the know-it-all Gryffindor was finally out performed at something.

For the rest of the day classes came and went. Millicent was in a few of them and Draco's pulse would race whenever they were in the same room or even just within twenty feet of each other. Draco couldn't tell if Millicent had noticed her or not but she thought so. Draco kept glancing all through class, taking care to sit primly in case the other girls should glance over as well, and a couple times their eyes did catch. Briefly. For only half a second before Draco would look away shyly and smile to herself at how handsome Millicent was.

Unfortunately she never got to speak to her. Even though they were in the same House, Millicent mostly only hung out with girls of her own sort and she had a small gang of short haired pants wearers. Between classes, after lunch, Draco came upon them idling at the fountain in the courtyard like a group of hooligans. They were seated on the concrete rim among patches of snow, some of them lighthaired, some of them darkhaired, and they would catcall to the girls going by in their slightly deeper voices and observe out loud which parts of those girl's bodies were the sexiest this afternoon. Ass, legs, tits. The girls would scoff in response or smirk flirtily and the butch girls would hoot and laugh and jostle one another rowdily until they were all but falling into the fountain.

The sun was bright in the sky and Draco stood a small distance away with her textbooks at her hip. She didn't have to go past the fountain to get to her next class but she went that way anyway. Heart slamming in her chest. Knuckles white around the binder of her books. She kept her back straight and her shoulders set and she had to try very hard to restrain a smile as the hooting begun. A few comments were called out, a suggestion or two. Draco dared a glance in their direction and her eyes fell on Millicent. Millicent was the only one not laughing. She was simply smiling and watching Draco go by, perhaps as if Draco deserved a little more respect than bawdy catcalls across a courtyard. That turned Draco on even more and she took a deep breath to steady herself while putting an extra roll of her hips into her wobbly steps as she continued by with Millicent's eyes following her until she was out of sight.

But still, they didn't get a chance to talk.

Draco thought about her for the rest of the day and that this point she was simply enjoying the crush. It was perhaps the first real crush she'd ever had in her life, aside from those strange and conflicted feelings for Lily. This was different, though. Millicent was different. The feelings were intoxicating and it felt nice to simply sit in class and watch the clouds out the window and daydream about Millicent's handsome face.

At the end of the day, when classes were over, Draco went back to the Castle of Rose and found Millicent's bike parked there on the courtyard beside a rosevine covered wall. She kept it here because there was no actual parking lot. Draco glanced about. The courtyard was empty aside from white patches of snow on the hedges or on the grass. She turned her eyes back to the bike and went over tentatively, a smile moving the corners of her mouth.

The bike was huge, with great big wheels and long chrome exhaust pipes. Draco touched the handlebars and stroked them before her eyes drifted down. The seat was black leather and she could imagine Millicent perched there. Better yet there was room for two and she could picture herself behind Millicent with her arms around Millicent's waist. She thought they would actually make a cute couple. Millicent tall and badass, Draco small and pretty. Draco smirked to herself and felt a tingle between her legs. Lily had called her femme but Draco could be any kind of girl Millicent wanted her to be.

Draco was about to actually straddle the bike when a voice spoke behind her.

"Hey."

Draco's heart stopped.

Millicent.

She turned slowly and discovered she was correct. It was Millicent over there, making her way over. Smirking. Clad in those baggy black jeans with that robe buttoned around her chest. So perfectly androgynous. Draco blushed and giggled once.

"Oh," she said. "Hi."

Millicent chuckled at that. Maybe because she had never expected to hear a giggle out of someone like Draco. But Draco had changed a lot and so had Millicent.

"I noticed you were admiring my bike," she said.

Draco nodded and threw his eyes over the bike again. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome."

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Draco's mouth dropped open. She hadn't expected an invitation so casually. She looked around the courtyard and blinked and turned back to Millicent.

"Um…"

Millicent chuckled and went past her and straddled the bike. Draco watched. Millicent hit the throttle and revved it up. Black robe, black jeans. Short black hair. Straddling the bike and silhouetted against a wall of red roses like some kind of rockstar. She smirked up at Draco.

"Hop on," she said.

Draco nodded obediently, her mind too frazzled for independent thought, and swung a leg over the bike and settled behind Millicent with her arms around Millicent's waist.

Millicent revved the machine even more and smirked over her shoulder. "Hold on tight."

Draco nodded wordlessly and then suddenly the bike zipped upward and zoomed over the walls of the castle.

A gasp came out of Draco and she looked about wildly. The castle was already getting small down there, tiny structure of stone covered with roses. Draco tightened her grip, still somewhat dazed. All week she had been longing to get closer to this girl and suddenly she was on the back of a bike with her. The wind was flapping her robe behind her and she could smell the scent of Millicent's…cologne? Draco smiled and discreetly leaned to Millicent's neck to inhale again.

The bike went upwards a great distance and began to circle the campus. It was too windy to talk and Draco did nothing but grip Millicent's waist. The bike was humming gently between her legs and the whole experience was quite arousing. Draco wondered if Millicent was feeling the same way she felt. Not just that tingle between her legs but maybe this crush too. Draco did notice Millicent glance at her a lot in classes. And the invitation to go for a ride certainly implied something, didn't it?

Down below they could see the courtyard with the fountain in the center and the wide stone staircase that led up to the main building. Patches of snow everywhere. On the roofs and in the flowerfields. In the distance the sun was beginning to sink behind the enchanted forest in a flare of red and orange and Millicent drove toward it for a while before pulling the bike up and settling on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the school. Millicent revved down and then turned off the bike.

"I found this place soon after I started here," she said. "It's a nice view."

Draco dismounted from the bike, wobbly in the knee and tingly in the vagina, and approached the edge of the cliff. It was a very tall bluff and out there, in the distance, was the Salem Institute for Girls. A collections of buildings, castle, cottage, manor, and the main building on the hill like a palace. All of it in a warm orange glow of sunset with rags of snow on the roofs like an oilpainting in real life.

Draco smiled and felt a flush of warmth. There really was something special about this place. She had only been here two weeks but her life had changed so much.

Millicent was still on the bike. Straddling it. Just sitting there. Draco turned back to look at her and Millicent smiled and she tossed her chin at the school in the distance.

"I like this place," she said. "I wasn't sure I would when I first arrived. I thought all the girls would be stuck up and judgemental. But they're not."

Draco nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "I suppose so."

Millicent smiled again and beckoned Draco forward. Draco went over. Slowly. That smile was like magnetism. It wasn't her usual smirk but an actual smile. As if she was happy to just be here with Draco.

Millicent took Draco's hand when she was close enough and looked up at her. Now the smile lifted slightly into a smirk.

"I like the new you," she said.

Draco's body flushed with heat, half naked under the half open robe, butterfly brooch between her breasts and black lace panties between her legs. She looked at Millicent. Sitting there on the bike in those baggy black jeans. Black hair. Smirking at her. Draco blushed.

"I like the new you too," she said.

Millicent smirked and tugged Draco forward by the hand. Draco went with the momentum and swung a leg over Millicent and straddled her lap, the two of them perched there on the bike, the sun setting beyond them, birds chirping in the forest. Millicent cupped her face and pulled her down into a kiss.

At first they were only making out. Exploring each other. Figuring out what exactly they were going to do here. Draco's mind was engulfed in a haze and her body was engulfed in heat. She was moaning into the kiss and opening her mouth even wider. Letting the other girl know that she wanted it. That she wanted it so much. Millicent was tonguing her deeply and while she was tonguing her she was also stroking her. All over her body. Her hands caressed at her bare thighs and at her bare hips and at her bare waist. Finally the hands came up to the butterfly brooch at her chest and unbuttoned it.

Millicent didn't even break the kiss. She simply slipped the robe off and let it fall to the grass. A chill swept over Draco's naked skin but it wasn't too cold. One of the warmer days of winter. Millicent's hands were instantly at Draco's breasts and Draco shivered as those small white mounds were fondled. They felt so soft in Millicent's palms. So sensitive.

Millicent finally broke the kiss and grinned and dipped her mouth to one of those nipples. Draco straightened up a bit to give her better access. Preening her slender chest. Weaving her fingers into Millicent's short black hair. Millicent suckled at the little pink nipple there and licked at it and suckled some more and then she moved to the other one. Draco moaned. Her face was completely flushed and her skin was burning even in the cool winter breeze. Millicent's hands stroked at her back and gripped her butt, all while sucking on one of those nipples, and Draco moaned and squirmed on Millicent's lap. She was straddling her and the vagina between her legs was almost in pain from need.

Eventually Millicent got off the bike and smile at Draco as she unbuttoned her own robe. She then slipped it off and laid it on the grass. Like a picnic blanket. Draco was sitting on the bike, dazed, watching, staring at Millicent's breasts. They weren't small but they weren't large either. Firm mounds that were much the same as the rest of her. Handsome.

Millicent offered a hand and Draco climbed off the bike. This time her legs really were wobbly and very naked as well. She wore nothing but black panties and black high heels and Millicent pulled her into a kiss semi-roughly and groped up her ass for a while, the two of them standing there against the sunset, half naked, breasts mashed together.

Draco moaned and felt a flicker of aggressiveness. Her hands were stroking Millicent's back but now they came down to the front of Millicent's jeans and unbuttoned them. Millicent grinned into the kiss and pushed the jeans down together with the briefs underneath. Draco smiled coyly and lowered her own panties.

Minutes later they were laying down on the robe spread there on the grass. The air was cold but their bodies were on fire. Their breath blasted out in white puffs of mists. Both were completely naked by now. Their naked legs were tangled and they were stroking at each other's sides and moaning.

Eventually it was Millicent on her back and Draco going down. There was a deep hunger in her stomach and she knew nothing could satisfy it save Millicent's pussy. She worked her way down, over Millicent's breasts, sucking the nipples, squeezing the mounds, and finally ended up between those firm thick thighs. Between them was a thatch of soft dark curls and Draco leaned and licked at the wetness there. Millicent moaned and heaved her hips. Draco felt a surge of control, of power, and she licked again and again, eliciting more moans and squirms. She felt those strong warm thighs close around her head and she loved the power. She loved the power of making a strong girl like Millicent moan so lustily. Draco pushed her tongue into Millicent's vagina and pulled it out and licked across her labia and then she took the hard little nub of her clit between her lips and sucked her to an orgasm.

Millicent even let out a little scream. Her thighs almost crushed Draco's head. Draco had her arms hooked around those thighs and she kept licking until they loosened. Finally she sat up and smiled with wetness all over her pink lips. Millicent was laying there, panting, breath pluming white. Naked. Breasts heaving. Draco smirked to herself and liked that spent look on her handsome face.

Millicent smirked and sat up as well. "Wow," she said, still breathing heavy. "Not bad."

Draco smiled coyly and put her arms around Millicent's neck. "Thanks."

Their lips came together and Millicent turned Draco over and laid her on her back. She continued kissing her for a while then finally she made her way down to Draco's legs. They were pale and slender and she licked at the insides of her thighs to taste the moisture before pressing her mouth to Draco's vagina.

Draco moaned pleasurably and arched her back. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her flushed face. Millicent continued to lick and moan and Draco continued to moan as well until finally Millicent's lips fastened to her clit. Draco bit her lip and groaned and clenched a hand in her hair and finally she cried out and came with her naked body arched upward under the darkening winter sky.

After that she sank down and lay there panting. Millicent chuckled and patted her hip.

"You good?" she asked.

Draco nodded breathlessly.

Millicent laughed and rose and bent to fetch Draco's robe from where it was discarded over by the bike.

"Then you better get up from there before you freeze," she said. "Come on, we gotta get back."

Draco nodded and sat up and took a deep breath to try and get her breathing under control. She was a little disappointed that it appeared to be over but she supposed Millicent was right. It was very cold, even when you were on fire with lust. Goosebumps had broken out over her arms and she stood up and started rubbing her arms as Millicent came over with her robe and helped her slip it on.

It was dark by the time they got back to Salem. The sun fully set. There were small windows of yellow light in the walls of the castle and there were torches burning in the courtyard where Millicent touched down the bike. Draco was sad to get here because it meant she would have to let go of Millicent. So she took one last deep breath of that musky cologne and then dismounted from the bike.

Millicent dismounted as well and lowered the kick stand. Draco stood there, waiting. The courtyard was once again empty. Millicent sighed tiredly and turned to Draco and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," she said. "Don't thank me for the ride; it was my pleasure."

Then she winked and kissed her on the cheek before turning and starting up the stairs into the castle.

Draco stood there, stunned, blinking, the torches throwing trembling shadows over the ground. Wait a second, what just happened here? Were they going to see each other again? Or was that…

…it?

—

Days passed.

Draco didn't see Millicent again.

By the end of the week she was an emotional wreck. She couldn't understand it. Did she do something wrong? Was she a terrible lay? Was it because she used to be a boy? Why? All she wanted was another date or something. Why had Millicent said goodnight so abruptly? Or was that normal? Maybe Draco had been sending the wrong messages. Technically they didn't even have a date. All that happened was that Draco got on the back of Millicent's motorcycle and proceeded to have sex with her. She did it because she really liked Millicent but perhaps Millicent didn't feel the same. Perhaps to Millicent it was nothing but quick sex.

On Friday there was a Quidditch game, House Rose vs House Lily. Draco hadn't want to go—she wanted to cry into her pillow in her room—but Lily had dragged her along. They sat in the stands with Hermione while the game continued in the air above them. Draco used to love Quidditch but she was very distracted right now. House Rose had an impressive team but there was only one girl she had her eye on. Millicent.

Millicent was the Keeper, straddling her broom with black kneepads on her knees and big black elbowpads on her elbows, a red scarf tied to her broom with the crest of House Rose. She had noticed Draco in the crowd down there with Lily and Hermione and she smiled down at them sometimes. She had been thinking about Draco a lot lately and wondering if Draco would want to get together sometime. It was tough to tell. They'd had a lot of fun the last time but maybe Millicent had been too aggressive because Draco seemed to have been avoiding her all week.

Meanwhile she needed to concentrate on the game. Ginny Weasley was the latest addition to Team Lily and she was a hell of a Chaser. She hadn't even had to try out for the team. They were down a few girls due to injuries and they hadn't had a strong team to begin with and they had begged Ginny to play for them. Ginny wasn't too interested in Quidditch anymore but she couldn't turn them down and now she took possession of the Quaffle in a looping maneuverer and dived toward the enemy goal hoops and—

No goal.

Millicent had caught the Quaffle with a smirk and a groan went up from the House Lily side of the stands. Draco had risen from the bench and her heart had caught in her throat just before Millicent had caught the Quaffle. Now she clapped and laughed and felt a new flush of attraction for Millicent. A few nearby girls from House Lily gave her sour looks and Draco blushed and apologized and sat down again. Lily noted the apology with amazement. Draco truly had changed so much. So polite and modest lately.

The game continued, Rosalie Redthorn chasing the Snitch and hoping to end the game for House Rose, and Lily kept glancing at Draco. She had gone quiet again and her expression had changed. Aside from that brief burst of excitement when Millicent stopped a goal she had been depressed for a while. Hermione had a book in her lap, not paying attention to the game at all, and Lily turned to Draco.

"You okay, Draco?" she asked her. "You seem a little down lately. I thought you were feeling better about being a girl?"

Draco shook her head. "It's not that."

Lily touched her shoulder caringly. "What is it?"

Draco took a deep breath and hesitated. But she knew she could trust Lily and finally Draco just told her. "It's Millicent," she said. "I can't stop thinking about her."

Lily smiled and arched a brow. "Oh?"

Draco blushed but smiled as well. A warmth was spreading through her. The warmth of remembering Millicent. "Yeah," she said. "She took me for a ride on her motorbike the other day, and…"

Draco trailed off but Lily had a good imagination.

"She nailed you, didn't she?" she asked with a grin.

Draco tried not to giggle. Instead she pretended to be mildly affronted even though the twinkle in her eyes was very clear. "That's not quite how I would put it," she said. "But yes. An event tantamount to that description did occur, but…"

"But what?"

Draco dimmed. She shrugged a shoulder limply. "I don't know," she said. "Afterwards she kind of just said goodbye. As if it meant nothing to her at all."

Lily could imagine that but that didn't seem to be what was most important here. A cheer went up from the crowd as a goal was scored, neither girl knew which side, and Lily leaned closer to Draco.

"What did it mean to you?" she asked.

Draco didn't answer. She wasn't quite sure. Her face went thoughtful, pale, pretty, dusted with makeup. Lily gave her a moment and then touched her shoulder again.

"Draco?"

Draco huffed suddenly and flapped a hand frustratedly. "Oh, this is intolerable," she said. "I hate being a girl. All these stupid feelings. How am I supposed to cope with it all?"

Lily laughed but before she could respond there was another cheer from the crowd. Louder this time as Rosalie Redthorn snatched the Golden Snitch out of the sky and won the game for House Rose.

Hermione looked up from her book and then rose and started clapping to be polite. Lily and Draco rose as well, Lily throwing out a few cheers for her favorite friend Rosalie, Draco just clapping. The members of team Rose were swarming around Rosalie and celebrating but Millicent was just coasting along on her broom, smiling down at Draco there. Draco was looking up and when their eyes met Millicent gave her a casual wave. Draco held her breath and hoped that wave implied Millicent wanted to marry her.

Lily had noticed the wave too and she nudged Draco with her elbow.

"She's looking at you," she said over the cheering of the crowd. "Maybe it meant more to her than you think. Maybe you should just go and talk to her."

Draco was filled with fear at the very thought. "I don't know if I can handle this, Lily. She makes me feel like such a…"

"…girl?"

Draco blushed and Lily giggled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders as the two teams descended onto the pitch so they could shake hands and offer sportsman-like congratulations.

—

Soon the team was in the showers, standing under the showerheads, naked, long blonde hair dark and wet and stuck to their backs. The victory had lightened the spirits of the usually snobby girls of House Rose and there were lots of smiles and laughter and victory kisses under the water. The tiles were white and sparkly and the room was filled with steam and the girls moved through the mist and embraced each other and moaned and stroked each other in a soapy fantasy of blonde wetness.

The only non-blonde on the team was Millicent and she was the last to join them in the showers. Tall, handsome, naked, drawing glances from all her blonde team members. Many of them called out compliments on her work as keeper and Millicent smiled and nodded and then smacked a certain blonde on her wet perfect ass.

The blonde was Rosalie and she gasped and spun around. Naked, wet, ready to be furious but caught off guard by that imposing body and that handsome face grinning at her.

"Nice snatch, captain," Millicent said, referring to the play of catching the snitch.

Rosalie snorted but couldn't help smiling. "You know in America the word snatch can also mean pussy, don't you?"

Millicent smirked and gave a shrug. They had to speak a little loudly over the splashing water and moans of team mates. "I meant your catch out on the field," she said. Then her smirked sharpened and she looked down below Rosalie's belly. "But your pussy looks pretty sweet too."

Rosalie grinned and shifted her weight to her other hip, the showerwater cascading against her back. She didn't reply for a moment. She hadn't forgotten their first meeting, when Millicent had interrupted her making out with Hermione, but perhaps that was just a case of getting off on the wrong foot. She was certainly acting friendly now. And she really was devilishly handsome. Rosalie smirked and let her eyes wander for a moment. Over those firm looking breasts and that flat stomach and those long strong legs. Finally she looked up again at that face and felt a brief flicker in her chest. Yeah. She could do that.

Millicent grinned and moved a little closer. "I like you Redthorn," she said. "You might be a total bitch, but you're not bad out on the Quidditch pitch."

Rosalie grinned as well and she was backing up. "You're not so bad yourself," she said. "And at second glance, maybe kind of handsome too."

The blonde was now boxed in, her naked back pressed to the cold tiles, and the butch brunette smirked at her and leaned an elbow against the wall beside her face to block her in even more. Water was pouring onto Millicent's head and wetting her hair and Rosalie stood there, smiling, waiting, quivering. Millicent lifted her other hand and stroked her knuckles along the side of Rosalie's wet breast.

"I knew you'd come around eventually," she said.

Rosalie smiled and gave a little shrug. "Yeah, well," she said. "A girl can only be hard to get for so long before she's got."

Then she pulled the other girl into a kiss. Many of the other blondes in the shower had been watching and now they let out a cheer and some laughter.

By the time they emerged out of the locker rooms Millicent and Rosalie were all but best friends. As the two most prominent members on the team perhaps it was inevitable. The sun was beginning to set by now and there was an orange glow beyond the empty stands. Everyone had gone aside from one girl who was waiting by the entrance. She was dressed in her black uniform robe and she was shuffling her feet shyly and when she looked up they could see who it was.

Draco.

Millicent and Rosalie paused while the rest of the team continued on, chatting to themselves, some of them holding hands. Millicent felt a flush of warmth that Draco was there—waiting for her, she assumed—but Rosalie only snorted.

"Oh, look," she said. "It's the he-she. Didn't he used to be a friend of yours at Hogwarts?"

Millicent gave a little shrug. "We weren't really friends. We were just in the same house."

Rosalie snorted again, shaking her head at that figure waiting over there by the entrance, shyly trying not to stare at Millicent. "Looks like he's got a crush on you," she said. "That must be pretty awkward, especially for you."

"Why?"

"Because he's a guy."

Millicent chuckled at that and shrugged non-committally. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "If it looks like a duck, talks like a duck, and acts like a duck, it's probably a duck. Or a girl. Whatever."

Rosalie smirked at her. "Or maybe you'd just nail anything in a pair of panties."

"That might be true."

"Well, just be careful. I never knew him so well, but he was my cousin. And there's a reason we had to curse his penis into oblivion. He was a total creep."

Millicent nodded at that but she was gazing at that blonde figure in the distance and her face was thoughtful. "I think he's changed," she said. "He's not the same as I remember him. Besides, he couldn't possibly have been more of a creep than I am."

Rosalie laughed and started past her. "That's probably true," she said. "Anyway, I better go. Pansy's waiting for me. Good game today."

Millicent nodded to her and watched her go. Then she turned and watched Draco. Draco was just standing there, by the entrance, loitering about while all those blondes filed past. Some of them spoke to her and she smiled at them and nodded and continued to stand. Waiting. After all the others were gone, Draco was still there, and Millicent smiled and made her way over.

"Hey, Draco," she said. "Whatcha doing here?"

Draco blushed at the other girl's very presence and attempted a casual shrug. "Oh, nothing," she said. "Just wondering if you wanted to hang out a little bit. I was watching you play. You were amazing out there."

"Thanks. You used to be a star player too."

"I used to be a lot of things," Draco said quietly, half shy, half smiling. "I'm different now."

Millicent nodded slowly at that, trying to decipher that expression. She thought it was flirting. Letting her know that she was all-girl now. With pretty eyes and nice tits and succulent lips for the taking. Millicent was still nodding and then a chuckle came out of her.

"Wanna take another ride on my motorcycle?" she asked.

Draco nodded eagerly. "Sure."

They walked together back to Castle Rose and hopped onto Millicent's bike and rode up into the sky. Millicent made another circuit of the grounds and Draco held onto her waist and watched the world down there. The entire campus lay under a beautiful orange dusk and there was almost no snow left. Shadows of the buildings stretched dozens of yards across the grass and the flowerfields rustled in a gentle afternoon breeze. Millicent smiled and turned toward the sunset. It was another warm winter day and even warmer with Draco wrapped around her from behind so tightly.

They parked at the same place they parked last time, that romantic cliffside that over looked campus, and Millicent shut off the engine.

"Come around the front," Millicent whispered over her shoulder, patting her lap.

Draco dismounted from the bike dutifully and then remounted over Millicent's lap. The two of them were facing each other, silhouetted against the woods and the setting sun beyond the woods. Millicent cupped Draco's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Draco was instantly lost in it. This is what she had been longing for all week. Millicent's mouth. Millicent's tongue. Her strong hands stroking at her legs, her waist. Unbuttoning her robe.

But that's when a flicker of caution came to her. Because this was exactly the same as last time. They were about to have incredible sex and then…what? Millicent would simply say goodbye? Like last time?

Draco's robe was almost unbuttoned but now she broke the kiss and stopped Millicent's hands with her own.

"Wait," she said.

Millicent smiled at her and it was a very dreamy smile. Her mouth was pink and swollen and her deep green eyes were like the eyes of a happy cat. "What's wrong?" she asked gently. "You don't want this?"

Draco swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded but still didn't let go of Millicent's hands. "This is all very new for me, Millicent."

"I thought you always liked girls."

"I did. But this time I am a girl. Which makes it different. At least it feels different."

"Feels different to me too," Millicent said with a laugh. "So what's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

Draco let out a sigh and looked at Millicent helplessly. The sunset lit half her face in a soft orange glow and she was so handsome it seemed to be tearing Draco's heart in half. She swallowed another lump in her throat and shrugged and tried to explain it as best she could.

"I like you," she said. "And in a weird way, it feels like the first time I've ever liked anyone. And…"

Millicent waited, tilting her head. Draco was struggling for words and finally she just babbled it all out.

"I just don't want you to drop me off and be like: okay, thanks for the sex, see you later or maybe not, who knows. You know what I mean? Because I like you. And I want…more."

Millicent smirked at her. "I never thought I'd ever see Draco Malfoy sensitive to a girl's feelings," she said. "Even if the girl is herself."

Draco blushed and looked down. Millicent's midriff was there. Smooth and white. She looked up again and Millicent cupped her face and smiled.

"Look, Draco," she said. "I'm not complicated. I like you too. _This_ you. This sexy little thing right here on my bike. So if what you're looking for is some kind of commitment, then sure. I'll date you. I'd love to."

Draco's heart started racing. She blinked her blue eyes prettily. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Millicent said with a chuckle. "As long as your putting out, of course."

Draco blushed and looked aside. She was straddling the other girl's lap and the throb between her open thighs was very insistent. "Well, I really want to, but is that entirely proper before even one real date?"

"Depends what kind of girl you are."

"What kind am I?"

"I think you know what kind."

"Yes, you're probably right," Draco said, and then she pressed her mouth onto Millicent's and grinded forward into Millicent's body.

Because in the end there was only one kind of girl she wanted to be.

And that was any kind of girl Millicent wanted.

—

 **AN: Draco in love, lol.**

 **So, yeah. Draco finally has a girlfriend and her gender identity stuff should be fully settled. She's turned into quite a fun little side story. I'm glad it gave it Millicent a little more screen time too. After her debut on the motorcycle I was a little lost with what to do with her, who to hook her up with. But I think Millie and Draco make a pretty cute pair.**

 **The Millie/Rosalie lime was just a bit of fun, lol. It's always sexy when a dominant chick is seduced by an even more dominant one. It was also a reminder that things are still very poly here at Salem. At Salem, being girlfriends doesn't mean "never have sex with anyone else," it just means "have sex with me more often than anyone else." ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

—

Chapter 43:

—

Monday afternoon there was Lesbomancy.

And rumors of a guest lecturer.

Lily, as always, was particularly excited and she all but pranced into the classroom like a fairy as she unbuttoned her robe and slipped it off, revealing her small white breasts and slim white legs, her whole body taut and tiny and eager to learn. Hermione was taking her own robe off, revealing her own taller body and larger breasts, and they both hung the robes on hooks while lowering their panties. The other girls were also undressing and some of them were looking around, as if searching for a hint as to the identity of the rumoured guest lecturer.

"Who do you think it's going to be, Herm?" Lily asked, hanging her black lace panties on a hook, fully naked now aside from her high heels.

Hermione also hung her panties. "The guest lecturer? No idea."

"Me either. But I think her specialty is domination. Do you think it could be Dominique?"

Hermione chuckled. "I doubt it, or else she probably would've mentioned it."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"Come on, we'll find out soon enough," Hermione said, and then she took Lily's arm and led her over to the pit of pillows where the sweet-smelling incense was smouldering in silver braziers all around the rim.

Fleur was waiting at the front of the class, clad in her pink sling bikini and pink high heels, huge boobs, hands on her hips and grinning broadly as she watched the girls settle down in their little groups or pairs. Carmilla and Laura, Rosalie and Pansy, the Patil twins. Lily noted how even the instructor seemed to be excited for this lesson and her own excitement took a big leap.

It didn't take long before they were all seated and then Fleur finally spoke.

"Good afternoon, girls," she said with her beautiful smile.

"Good afternoon, Professor Delacour," the girls sang out cutely, smiling in return, naked, all cuddled up in pairs or threes. The only girl by herself was Veronica, the purple haired beauty still not committed to any other girl. Ginny sat with Daphne, both of them taken by actual relationships but both very close sex-buddies.

Fleur's smile widened at the greeting and she went on. "Beginning today and for ze next two weeks we will be learning about domination and submission. Two things I'm sure you're all very excited about, oui?"

A giggle rippled through the pit.

"Oui," some of the girl's echoed.

Lily grinned at Hermione and Hermione tightened her arm around Lily's naked shoulders. Rosalie and Pansy were beside them, Pansy reclining between Rosalie's legs, and Pansy tilted her head back to give her queen a smile. Rosalie smirked and kissed her and they both turned back to Fleur.

"Domination and submission, like all things we teach in zis class, are essential aspects of ze Lezbomancer," she went on. "Only through domination can we truly bring another woman's body to her limits and only through submission can we experience zose limits ourselves. Establishing and learning zese limits is essential to our growth as Lezbomancers."

A few grins throughout the pit, girls shifting their hips in excitement, nipples hardening. Rosalie and Hermione were the only two who seemed more composed. They each had a lot of experience at this kind of thing and it wasn't just fantasy for them.

Fleur let their excitement stir and then she went on with a smirk. "Now, I'm sure you all have particular preferences in zis area," she said. "Some of you will be more comfortable to dominate while some will be more comfortable to submit. But in zis class you will be learning both. Our guest lecturer will be arriving soon and for ze first week we will be focusing on submission. So be prepared. By the end of the week every single one of you is going to experience ze joys of being quite thoroughly dominated."

At this Rosalie and Hermione frowned and few other girls did as well. Hermione raised her hand.

"But what if you don't like to be dominated?" she asked, quite reasonably. "What if you don't like to submit?"

Rosalie was nodding and a few other girls too, the stronger girls like Veronica or Ginny, the girls who leaned toward domination rather than submission. Lily rolled her eyes at them and Daphne giggled. A few of the girls looked toward Carmilla to see what that powerful ages-old vampire thought about being required to submit but Carmilla only smiled and stroked Laura and placed a kiss in her blonde hair.

Fleur smiled at the question as if she was hoping someone would ask that. "Zat is good," she said to Hermione. "Zat will make your submission all the more sweeter when you give in to it."

Hermione didn't like that but she didn't know what to say. Her hand lowered slowly. She seemed to be taken off guard, as if she had never expected this. Lily had to hold back a giggle because for as long as she had known Hermione she had never seen Hermione submit to anyone.

Rosalie was equally displeased and she lifted a hand. "If it's all the same, I'll just skip the submission stuff," she said. "Rosalie Redthorn kneels to no one."

Lily smirked at that and tried to hide it behind a hand. She seemed to remember an occasion or to when that wasn't quite true. Rosalie glanced at Lily, a half little glare to warn her against saying anything, and then turned back to Fleur with only a lingering blush on her cheeks. Fleur laughed and shook her head.

"Girls, girls, girls," she said. "It is a beautiful thing, submission. Something all women should enjoy. When have you ever questioned me before, hm? But no, it's fine. Zese attitudes are good, because zat is what zis is all about. Attitude. Over ze next week I'm sure we'll all experience some sort of attitude adjustment. Ze dominant will be made humble and ze meek will be made dominant. It will be quite kinky, oui?"

A few chuckles throughout the room, mostly from the more ambivalent girls like Daphne or the Patils. Hermione didn't chuckle. Neither did Rosalie. Rosalie scoffed and made her feelings clear.

"Do what you want with everyone else, but like I said: Rosalie Redthorn kneels to no one."

Hermione nodded in rare agreement. "Neither does Hermione Granger."

Several of the girls thought this was amusing. So did Lily. Fleur only heaved a long suffering sigh but she was saved from having to explain the finer appeals of submission by the appearance of the guest lecturer.

The doors to the Chambers of Lesbomancy flung open and in she strode.

Headmistress Andromeda Black.

All the girls had turned to watch her and all jaws dropped. She wasn't in her usual outfit of resplendent gold. Instead she was dressed in something a tad more dominant. Black leather boots, thigh high, with heels of solid gold and fancy gold scrollwork in the actual leather. An inlay that crept across the boot in arcane swirls and patterns. Black leather gloves with similar gold scrollwork. The gloves came passed her elbows and the leather was so thick and stiff that both the gloves and the boots creaked as she moved around the rim of the pit.

The heads of every girl turned to follow her path. Her torso was covered by nothing but a black leather corset with a zipper of solid gold at the crotch. The corset was also inlaid with gold. There were no straps to the corset and the corset didn't even cover her breasts. It simply hiked them up into positions of prominence so that the enormous mounds of them were in full display along with their huge pink nipples. Her stride was long and purposeful and those naked breasts seem to lead the way determinedly. Her face was wearing a modest amount of makeup and her dark hair was pinned atop her head like the schoolmistress she in fact was.

All the girls stared. The headmistress had always been an imposing figure but never quite like this. She seemed even taller than usual and even more devastatingly sexy. Her pinned up hair gave her the air of a businesswoman on her way to some particular business and the black and gold leather made her seem like some kind of dominatrix queen. In one hand she held a quirt, like you'd use for whipping a racehorse, and as she walked she tapped the quirt against the palm of her other hand. The girls in the pit were blinking and even Fleur's eyes had gone a little dazed and fluttery, although she eventually managed to recover in order to introduce her.

"Ah, Headmistress Black," she said. "We've been waiting for you. Say good afternoon to Headmistress Black, girls. She will be our guest lecturer over the next two weeks."

The girls swallowed the lumps in their throats and their voices came out dim and disjointed.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress Black," they chanted.

The headmistress nodded and finally came to the front of the class. "Good afternoon, girls," she said briskly. "Let's begin right away, shall we? Who among you fancies herself the strongest girl here?"

No answer. Many of them were still staring and didn't seem to understand the question. The headmistress waited, standing with her hands on her hips, clad in those black boots and that black leather corset. Gold inlay and breasts huge and exposed.

"Well?" she demanded, shaking some of the girls out of their daze. "Who here considers herself the strongest girl in class?"

Still no one answered but slowly heads turned to look at Lily. Lily was easily the most powerful witch at Salem, more powerful than the instructors themselves, but at the moment she didn't look too powerful. She looked like a small drooling little girl, staring at those breasts, mouth open. In any case that wasn't what the headmistress had in mind.

"I don't mean the strongest in magic," she said. "I mean the strongest in personality. Nature. Wilfulness. "

A few puzzled frowns spread through the pit and it was Ginny who eventually spoke.

"Um," she said, lifting a hand. "Why?"

Headmistress Black smirked, the closest thing to a smile they had seen from her thus far. "Because," she said. "I'm going to take the strongest girl among you and break her right in front of the entire class so you can see what domination truly is."

No one replied. The girls simply sat there, naked, trembling. You could almost hear their hearts thumping against their bare chests. Rosalie and Hermione, who had been bragging about how they would kneel to no one, shared a glance but neither seemed quite willing to put their defiance to the test against this black and gold vision of domination that stood before them.

Headmistress Black gave them a moment and then she raised an eyebrow sardonically.

"No one? Usually the strong are very eager to brag about it. It seems we have a class full of subs, Professor Delacour. Maybe they aren't worth teaching at all."

Fleur seemed a touch embarrassed for her girls and she hastened to make an excuse. "Don't be too harsh on zem, Headmistress," she said. "I'm sure zey are just nervous."

A scoff came out of the headmistress. Hermione, meanwhile, had been steeling herself and finally she lifted a hand into the air, swiftly and surely, fully extended upwards, no hesitation about her. Her voice came out strong and clear.

"I'm the strongest," she pronounced.

Headmistress Black smirked at her. "Ah, the great Hermione Granger," she said. "Perhaps you are."

But all this seemed to have roused Rosalie and now she too thrust her hand in the air. "Bullshit," she said. "I'm the strongest girl here. Everybody knows that."

Headmistress Black smirked at that blonde girl there. "Well, you have spirit at least," she said. "But I think you're both wrong. In terms of sheer power of personality, I think there is one girl here who eclipses you both. And that girl is Lady Carmilla Karnstein."

A riffled whisper went through the pit. Even just the idea of a woman as old and powerful and dignified as Carmilla being broken and humiliated in a demonstration of dominance from Headmistress Black sent electricity crackling between their naked bodies. Hermione and Rosalie lowered their hands slowly. Heads turned to Carmilla.

Carmilla was still sitting there with Laura in her arms but now Laura detached herself so that she could look back at her mistress worriedly. Carmilla herself seemed to be surprised. The expression on her pale and perfect face was guarded, cautious, not giving anything away. No one noticed that her nipples had stiffened or that brief flicker of excitement hidden deep in her dark eyes.

Headmistress Black smirked at that age-old vampire there. "Lady Karnstein, step up here for a moment."

Carmilla's pale throat moved. As if she swallowed. Slowly she stood up. Naked. Wearing nothing but black high heels. Her body was perfect white verging on pallid gray and her legs were long and sexy. With poise she stepped out of the pit and moved to the front of the class and turned and faced the rest of the girls with her arms at her sides and her young breasts exposed on her chest. All the girls remaining in the pit were breathless with excitement and they couldn't wait to see what was going to happen. Some of them didn't even understand why they were so excited but that was the point of the lesson. To teach them.

Headmistress Black was pleased with the obedience and she began to circle Carmilla. Slowly, saunteringly. Tapping the quirt into her palm.

"Now," she said, addressing the class but staring at Carmilla. "I'm sure you're all familiar with Lady Karnstein. One of the most powerful dark witches of all time. A wealthy countess and landowner. Throughout her three hundred years she has held power comparable to queens and she is well known for her collection of wives and servants and concubines."

Carmilla's dark eyes were following the headmistress. Waiting. Not sure what was going to happen. Headmistress Black smirked at her and continued around behind her and stopped.

"Truly a woman among women," she said. "Proud. Noble. Powerful. Yet still just a woman."

She raised the quirt and struck it across Carmilla's buttocks.

Every girl in the pit gasped, eyes wide, arousal spiking through them. Carmilla hadn't made a sound but her body had flinched and her bare breasts had jiggled. She blinked a couple times and color rose in her pale cheeks. Somehow it was her embarrassment that was sexiest of all.

The headmistress smiled and continued around to the front of the class.

"And, like all women, her tits do jiggle nicely," she said. "Don't they?"

A nervous chuckle came out of some of the girls. They shared glances. Carmilla's blush was deepening and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear embarrassedly. It was perhaps the first time she looked like a girl instead of a proud female aristocrat.

Lily was the only girl in the pit who was openly grinning because perhaps she understood this lesson more than anyone. She knew exactly how exciting it could be to have great power and to have that power taken from you. To be made helpless. To enjoy it.

Hermione and Rosalie were beginning to frown, not quite approving of any of this. The rest of the girls were extremely fascinated and they couldn't wait for Headmistress Black to continue and even Fleur was standing by like an eager student.

Headmistress Black smirked at Carmilla who continued to stand there silently and then she turned back to the class. "Now, I won't mince words," she said. "I'm here to teach you one thing and that thing is that a woman is never more attractive than in helplessness. Now tell me. What is more attractive; a woman with all her clothes on or a woman naked?"

No one answered for a moment. They shared glances, wondering if it was a trick question. Hermione hated to participate in this class the way it was going but she couldn't resist to lift her hand.

"Naked," she said.

Headmistress Black smiled and then withdrew her wand from where it had been tucked into a glove. "Exactly," she said. "The more you strip away from a woman the more attractive she becomes. Clothes are just the beginning. Next we strip away her freedom…"

She waved the wand at Carmilla and suddenly Carmilla's wrists were lashed together and snatched upward until she was actually hauled off her feet by invisible chains.

The class gasped again. Carmilla still made no sound but a flutter of panic passed over her pale face. She was up in the air, her arms stretched upward, completely naked, and her pale legs began kicking limply. All she wore was black high heels and she was hanging there like strung up meat.

Headmistress Black smirked at the reactions but she wasn't done. She readied the wand again and continued in a strong voice.

"…then we strip away her pride…"

The next flick of the wand had seized Carmilla's ankles. Her legs stopped kicking and slowly they were pulled apart until they were completely spread. She was now spreadeagled in midair, arms stretched upward, legs stretched apart, suspended there by invisible chains.

"…and finally we strip away her dignity," said the headmistress, and then she flicked her wand into a Vibratus charm and shoved it all the way up into Carmilla's vagina.

Carmilla finally cried out. From the mingled pain and pleasure and helplessness. Her pale face was smothered with redness and her dark eyes were lidded and smouldering. Her naked breasts, stretched out on her chest, were heaving up and down, and her naked legs wriggled against those invisible chains as that long thick shaft of wood filled her insides with vibrating ecstasy. She moaned, hanging there in the air, and Headmistress Black smirked and left the wand stuck inside her and turned back to the class.

"Once all these things are stripped away we can see a woman for what she really is, even a noblewoman like Lady Karnstein," she said. "Reduced down to her barest essence she is no longer strong and powerful. Because no woman has an essence of strength. The essence of a woman is soft and helpless and always in a constant state of craving. A craving that causes her to beg and mewl and moan for more."

A loud moan came out of Carmilla. Her eyes were closed by now and she seemed to have forgotten about the rest of the class. She was simply squirming in her invisible chains and enjoying it and clenching down with her vagina as if to suck the wand deeper inside herself. Wetness was dripping down the insides of her pale thighs.

The rest of the class were in a state of stunned disbelief but none more than Laura. This was her mistress. Her all powerful mistress. Strung up in the air like something in a butcher shop. Naked tits heaving. Not caring. Caring about nothing but that shaft of wood vibrating in her wet horny vagina. Laura herself was breathing heavily and when she reached into her lap and touched her clit she orgasmed instantly with a small whimper.

Headmistress Black circled around Carmilla, eyelevel with her lowerparts, smirking, and then she took the wand and pushed it in a little deeper for her. Carmila moaned some more and wiggled her hips and clenched down eagerly and finally opened her eyes.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please."

The headmistress grinned. "Please what?"

"More," Carmilla groaned. "More."

Headmistress black smirked and turned back to the class. "Watch her closely, girls, and know in your hearts that you are no different," she said. "No woman is. Stripped of everything, she is reduced to this. A hunk of meat. A weak, lowly, powerless sack of squirming skin with no purpose but to orgasm like a mindless animal."

With that the vampire orgasmed. Eyes rolling upward, spine arching against her invisible chains. A splash of wetness occurred between her legs and a low groan came out of her as she slumped forward. Her head was bowed and her dark hair hung down. She looked like something that had been executed.

Headmistress Black smiled and pulled the wand out of Carmilla and flicked away the Vibratus charm. She then flicked away the invisible chains and Carmilla fell to the ground. She fell on her knees and groaned and sat there for a moment to catch her breath. Her dark hair was dishevelled about her head and her naked white tits were heaving.

"Good girl, Lady Karnstein," said the headmistress. "Now crawl back to your seat."

Carmilla began crawling. On her hands and knees. Naked. Breasts hanging. Headmistress Black smacked her across her pale buttocks with the quirt as she went by and some of the girls giggled.

Laura giggled as well and she took her mistress in her arms as Carmilla crawled into the pit. Exhausted. Limp. Laura smiled and stroked her hair. Witnessing her mistress's vulnerability had filled her with a kind of love she wasn't sure she had ever felt before. Something more real. Less conditional. Carmilla smiled at her dazedly and Laura smiled and gave her a loving kiss on her mouth.

Lily was watching them and she felt like bursting into applause. So far this had been one of her favorite lessons of all time. There was just something about domination and submission that turned her on so much. She just couldn't decide which she loved more.

Headmistress Black turned back to the class and continued her lecture.

"No woman is exempt from these principles," she said. "Depravity doesn't discriminate. A woman is most attractive at her lowest possible point. In the deepest pit of degradation. Even a woman like me. Perhaps especially a woman like me."

The grins in the room turned thoughtful. The headmistress smiled.

"The stronger the woman the sweeter the submission," she said. "A simple fact. But, of course, there is a choice to be made. A dominant woman, such as myself, doesn't reject these principles, she simply chooses instead to inflict them on other women. In that manner, the difference between a domme and a sub is smaller than you'd think. Because in the end, the goal of both the domme and the sub is exactly the same. To distil and glorify the true essence of female sexuality. And can anyone tell me what that essence is?"

No answer. The girls were mystified. Some of them shared glances. Hermione had been frowning through the whole lesson and now her frown grew deeper because she not only disapproved of the question but she didn't even know the answer. Lily smiled at her angry and puzzled expression and then she lifted her hand.

"Helplessness," she said. "The essence of female sexuality is helplessness."

Hermione and Rosalie glared at her jealously. A few other girls smiled and some them of the chuckled at how typical it was that Lily would know the answer. Headmistress Black smirked and nodded her head.

"Exactly," she said. "But on that note, it's important to make clear that there's no shame in submissiveness. Quite the contrary, especially in this class. Here at Salem our Lesbomancy curriculum does not teach methods of abuse. We teach methods of intimacy. For while it's true that a certain amount of humiliation is required in order to lower a woman to those desirable levels of debasement, it is also true that a real domme has utmost respect for her sub. For in the end who really has the power? The domme with her whips and tools? Or the sub with her body and consent?"

No one replied to that but they all saw the point. Carmilla and Laura were sitting back against the rim of the pit and they had reversed their original positions. Carmilla was reclining between Laura's legs and Laura was the one holding her possessively. It was plain to see that some barrier had been broken between them and they had become more intimate than before—exactly like the headmistress said.

Headmistress Black paused for a moment and went on.

"Without the sub a domme couldn't even exist," she said. "Each role is equally important and both have their merits. Therefore none of you need to be afraid of experimenting and discovering your limits in either direction, even if perhaps you feel resistant at first."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. Neither did Rosalie. They seemed to be the only two, however, and everyone else was smiling and eager for this new phase of their development.

Fleur smiled at the headmistress in admiration of her speeches and finally chimed in herself. "Ze aim here, as always, is self-mastery and celebration of intimacy," she assured the class. "So I hope you will all do your best. Oui?"

Some of the girls giggled. They were beginning to loosen up and be not so afraid of the headmistress, who was standing there in her leathers, gloves and boots, black with gold inlay, breasts hiked up and spilling out of the corset. Quirt in hand. Dark hair in that tight bun on top of her head. Stern yet somehow warm and affectionate. She smiled at the class.

"Now," she said. "Let's have a show of hands. Who here thinks she would prefer submission?"

Over half the girls in the pit lifted their hands eagerly, grinning, giggling at friends who also raised their hands. Pansy had been the first to raise her hand, with an adoring smile at Rosalie, and also Luna lifted her hand and Laura and Daphne. Padma lifted her hand as well and noticed that her sister Parvati didn't and in that moment they learned something new about each other that made them giggle. Fleur raised her hand secretly, behind the headmistress's back, and that caused a round of giggles too.

"Interesting," said the headmistress. "And who would like to dominate?"

Rosalie's hand shot up first of all. Hermione's followed more cautiously. She still didn't want to even participate. A few other girls lifted their hands as well but not as many as previously. Parvati was one of them and the two twins smiled at how it seemed they would be remaining in symmetry. Ginny lifted her hand as well, grinning, a feisty little redhead. Veronica was another, also grinning. Carmilla cleared her throat and then she too raised her hand embarrassedly. Some of the girls giggled at that, remembering how strongly she had responded to the opposite only a few minutes ago. Laura smiled and kissed her mistress.

Headmistress Black nodded at all this and then she smiled at Lily.

"Miss Potter," she said. "I noticed you raised your hand both times."

Lily grinned and shrugged a naked shoulder. "Well, I like both," she said. "I can't decide which I like more. Sometimes submission, sometimes domination. It depends on the situation, I guess."

Many of the girls giggled at that. Fleur giggled as well.

"Lily is a very versatile young woman," she said to the headmistress.

Headmistress Black nodded approvingly. "That's good," she said. "It seems you may have a headstart on us, Miss Potter. I'll be looking forward to seeing what you're capable of over the next two weeks."

Lily nodded eagerly but Hermione was still frowning. She didn't like any of this and now she raised her hand.

"Forgive me, Headmistress, but I'm quite settled on my preferences in this area and I don't believe further experimentation will be necessary in my case," she said. "I'd rather sit out this first week, if you don't mind."

"You're not fascinated by the thought of being dominated, Miss Granger? Of learning how much you may like it? Or discovering your true femininity?"

Hermione answered flatly. "Not in the least."

The headmistress chuckled and gave a sultry shrug. "Well, that is unfortunate, because by the end of the week I intend to break each and every one of you. And anything less than total obedience and orgasmic helplessness will earn you a fail. So I suggest you get in touch with your submissive side as soon as possible, Miss Granger. Unless you'd rather fail, of course."

Hermione now looked worried. "What if I don't have a submissive side?"

The headmistress chuckled again and waved her quirt toward Carmilla. "Miss Granger, were you not watching? Were you not listening to the lecture? Every woman at her core is soft and helpless. No exceptions. Not even you. You simply need to strip away all those layers of strength you've built around that core and give in to the helplessness."

"But why?"

"Because that is a requirement of the class. Isn't that enough?"

Hermione didn't answer. Her frown had turned from angry to anxious. The idea of failing the least part of any class was terrifying to her. Lily didn't understand why she was so averted to the notion of submission but she smiled and wrapped an arm around her to try and reassure her. Other girls were glancing back at Hermione and Hermione blushed and looked away.

Headmistress Black smiled and struck her quirt into her palm.

"Well, then," she said. "Let's open up our textbooks and get started on the theory."

A groan of disappointment went up at that but they did as they were told.

Hermione was silent and truculent all lesson, lifting her hand to give answers in a terse voice, making it clear that she wasn't pleased in the least. The rest of the class was far more jovial and they were giggling at certain paragraphs or diagrams and whispering to their friends or girlfriends about things they would love to try. Rosalie was bragging about how she was already an expert at domination and Pansy was agreeing with her and extolling her own dedication as a sub.

After the class was finished the girls rose from the pit and began to get dressed. They were grateful it was the final class of the day because they couldn't wait to go back to their rooms and do their homework and find some release for all the arousal that had pent up inside them during the lesson.

Hermione was the only one who wasn't looking forward to any of this and by now a lot of girls had begun to tease her, telling her she'd probably like it, that maybe deep down she was afraid of liking it too much. Veronica slapped Hermione's naked butt and fled giggling and Hermione huffed and threw on her robe and buttoned it angrily. Lily was buttoning her own robe and she smiled at how upset Hermione was. Rosalie and Pansy were buttoning their robes as well and Rosalie was a little upset about all this too.

"I can't believe we actually have to be submissive in order to pass," she said. "What a bunch of crap."

Hermione scoffed loudly. "Tell me about it," she said. "It's ridiculous."

Lily giggled at them. "I think it's awesome," she said ."Headmistress Black was right. Look how hot it was when Carmilla was dominated."

Hermione frowned at her. "That's not the point, Lily."

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "It's a matter of pride."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. She was disappointed her girlfriend and her bestfriend wouldn't be enjoying these lessons as much as she would but she wasn't going to let that dampen her own enjoyment. Pansy was grinning and she wrapped her arm around Rosalie.

"Well, I'm fine with anything," she said. "As long as it's my queen doing it to me."

Rosalie smirked at her. "Good," she said. "Now, come on, let's go. I'm frustrated and I need to spank something. Hard."

Pansy giggled cutely and together with Rosalie they went out.

Lily was watching them go with a smile and then she turned to Hermione.

"Hey, I have an idea," she said. "Maybe you should talk to Dominique about this. She's been teaching you how to dominate. Maybe she can teach you how to submit as well."

Hermione glared at her. "But I don't want to submit."

"Do you want to fail the exam?"

"No."

"Then take that stick out of your butt and put it back in again and keep going in and out until you loosen up," Lily said with a smirk. "Okay?"

Hermione blushed a little and didn't answer.

Lily giggled and kissed her lips and then walked past her.

—

 **AN: BDSM, lol. Whew.**

 **This one was a ton of fun to write, so I hope it turned out okay. Been waiting to write it for a long time. I love writing these Lesbomancy speeches, lol. It's all nonsense, but so much fun. I just hope nobody was offended at any of it, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

—

Chapter 44:

—

For two days and two nights Hermione remained doggedly determined to not even entertain the notion of submission. Not even for class. Although it seemed obvious that she was beginning to weaken. Mostly it was fear of failing an exam but there was another fear too. That was obvious as well. It was a fear that she might actually like it. Lily thought it was cute and it was even cuter how Hermione refused to even admit it. Such a proud young woman. It was going to be so hot when she finally broke.

Wednesday night they had another session with Dominque and this time they were down in the dungeons. The stone room was lit only by a few candles and the only sound was whimpering and the rattle of chains and the occasional whip crack or command from Hermione. Lily was chained up, arms hoisted over her head, wrists shackled. On her feet were tall black high heels and the shoes were the only things she wore. Her pale body was otherwise covered in nothing but sweat.

Across her slim white back and perky buttocks was a crosshatching of whip marks. In her mouth was a black ballgag that was buckled behind her head. Professor Despertarse was standing at some distance, leaning a hip on her desk, watching them without interfering. She was evaluating Hermione's performance. It had been months now that she had been teaching the young Miss Granger the arts of domination and Hermione had become quite a powerful little mistress.

Hermione was circling Lily, likewise clad in nothing but black high heels, and the whip was dangling from a hand and trailing along the ground. Lily was panting through the gag and Hermione came to a stop in front of her and smirked and unbuckled the gag.

"Please," Lily gasped as soon as she was able. "Oh please, Hermione."

There was longing in her voice and you could almost hear the ache of her vagina in it. Hermione snorted at her haughtily. She was fully in character and loving every minute of it.

"Silence, bitch," she said. "I'll decide when you can speak."

Professor Despertarse smiled at that, leaning at the desk in the background, also entirely naked aside from her shoes. Her arms were folded under her heavy white breasts and she was watching them fondly in the candlelight, two girls completely naked, Lily small and pale, Hermione tall and powerful. Hermione tossed the whip away and then she drew her wand and flicked it at the winch on the wall.

Suddenly the chains loosened and Lily slumped to the floor. She sat there on the stones, knees splayed, and she looked up but before she could speak Hermione lifted a foot and put it against Lily's chest and pushed her down onto her back.

Lily groaned and looked up. The stone was cold and hard underneath her but not as cold and hard as Hermione herself. Smirking down at her. Shoe planted on her chest with the heel digging into of those soft pale breasts. Lily blinked at her and moaned at how far away Hermione seemed to be from down here on the floor. So tall and long legged and loftily perfect. Smirking down at her in all her power and dominance like some mean and lustful goddess. Lily whimpered and squirmed her naked legs.

"Hermione, please," she said. "Make me come. Please. My pussy hurts so much."

Hermione's smirk sharpened and she dug the heel deeper into Lily's breast. "It hurts because you're a filthy little slut," she said. "That's why it hurts."

"Yes," Lily hissed, relishing the pain in her chest and the nastiness of the insults. "Yes. So filthy. Please, mistress. Please make me come."

Hermione snorted at her obedience and then she lifted her foot from Lily's chest.

"Very well," she said. "Since you begged so pathetically."

She then flicked the wand at the winch again and suddenly the girl down there was snatched upwards again.

Lily groaned, her entire body just jerked and heaved around the place. She truly was helpless. She was standing up right again, wobbly in her high heels, covered in sweat and whip marks, arms stretched upwards and her tiny little nipples stinging from horniness.

Hermione flicked her wand into a Vibratus charm and began circling Lily. Smirking. Her heels tapping on the stone. Her eyes met the eyes of Professor Despertarse as she was going around and Professor Despertarse gave her a nod of approval and a smirk. Hermione smiled at that and turned her attention back to Lily.

Lily meanwhile had whimpered deep in her chest and she gazed in utter longing at that rod of wood in Hermione's hand. She wanted it so much and it was so close. Lust surged inside and she almost orgasmed from the sight of it. Instead she whimpered again, like a miserable puppy, and clenched her vagina on nothing.

"Hermione," she rasped. "Please."

Hermione smirked at her and trailed the tip of the wand across Lily's breasts. Teasing them. She then continued around and trailed the tip of the wand across those soft white buttocks as well, teasing her entire lower area. Lily sobbed from how close it was and preened her behind for penetration, either hole, she didn't care. The chains rattled from the movement and Hermione smirked and let the wand slip between Lily's thighs as she leaned to Lily's ear.

"Are you ready?" she asked her. "Slut?"

Lily could feel it vibrating between her legs and she nodded and waggled her behind desperately. "Yes," she hissed. "Yes, please, just—"

Hermione shoved it in.

Directly into her vagina.

Lily's eyes rolled up in her head and her head flung back. That long shaft of wood filled her entire vagina and her vagina was so wet and sensitive that she orgasmed instantly and repeatedly in shockwave upon shockwave that seemed to burst her brain.

Hermione chuckled into her ear and licked it and nibbled on the earlobe as Lily continued to orgasm. She was holding the wand inside her and she could feel those hips spasming and buckling helplessly and she was reminded why she loved to dominate. Like the headmistress she was the type of woman who inflicted it on other women. Not the type who revelled in it herself.

Lily finally settled down and stopped orgasming. She was now slumped in the chains and whimpering in the candlelight. Professor Despertarse watched with a smile and Hermione smiled as well as she pulled the wand out and flicked away the Vibratus charm. She then traced the tip of the wand along the wounds in Lily's back, healing them with a low incantation, before finally flicking the wand at Lily's wrist shackles.

The chains came loose and Lily stumbled free. She might've fallen over on her wobbly legs but Hermione had caught her. She was no longer in character and she chuckled affectionately as she straightened Lily up and pulled her into a hug.

Professor Despertarse was still leaning a hip on the edge of the desk. Arms folded under her breasts, watching those two girls embrace in the candlelight. Smiling. A warm smile. Nothing sardonic about it. She had developed a very real affection for them by now, even if she was still somewhat cautious in letting it show, and she wiped the smile away as soon as the two girls released each other.

"Wonderful," she said, unleaning from the desk and striding forward. "Beautiful work, Miss Granger. Your technique and innovation is quite impressive. I believe we're almost at the point where there's not much more I can teach you."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Lily giggled and placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Dominique tried not to smile at how cute that was and then she cleared her throat and nodded toward their clothes that hung on the wall.

"Well, it's getting late," she said. "I think the two of you should be off. Don't want you to be late for classes tomorrow morning, do we?"

Lily nodded at that but she gave Hermione a flare of her eyes. She had been trying to pressure Hermione into asking Dominique about submission. Hermione frowned at the reminder but the exam was only a few days away and she knew she had to do something.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," she said to the professor. "Do you mind?"

Dominique raised an eyebrow. Lily smiled and quickly sidled past them and snatched her robe and her panties from where they hung on hooks.

"I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna go to bed," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Herm?"

Hermione nodded anxiously. "Night, Lily."

Lily blew her a kiss and giggled and then started up the stairwell while pulling on her robe.

Dominique was suspicious at all this and she folded her arms under her breasts once more.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" she asked.

Hermione hesitated and then she began vaguely. "It's about Lesbomancy class."

Dominique smiled and nodded and then moved backward and leaned a hip on the desk there as if to get comfortable for a conversation. "I heard my sister is guest lecturing for a couple weeks," she said. "I suppose you won't be having any trouble in the domination department, hm?"

Hermione chuckled once. "No, not in that area," she said, and then added awkwardly: "It's submission that I can't quite get the hang of."

Dominique laughed at that and shook her head. "Yes, you've always been terribly proud."

"Well, I just don't see what the point is," Hermione interjected. "I mean, it's not like I couldn't submit if I wanted to. I just don't want to. And I don't see why I should be forced to."

"Perhaps that's exactly the reason."

"What do you mean?"

"To take you down a peg. Readjust your arrogance."

Hermione glanced at her, naked in the candlelight, her breasts proud and round. Dominique could see that she actually had an issue here and she laughed again.

"Honestly, I don't see what your problem is, Miss Granger," she said. "This is a school. Lesbomancy is a class. In that class you will learn to submit. I don't see how your personal feelings ought to factor into it. I thought you took your education more seriously than that."

Hermione winced at that. "I do," she said. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

Hermione sighed and gazed at one of the candleflames. "I've worked my entire life to be as strong and smart as possible," she said. "It's part of my identity. I don't like to be made fun of. Or humiliated. Or degraded."

Dominique shrugged a white naked shoulder. "Perhaps that'll make it all the more sweeter."

"That's what Headmistress Black said. She said all women at their core are soft and helpless. And it's only a matter of exposing this core. Stripping away the strength and independence. But I'm not sure I believe that. Do you believe that?"

Dominique sighed and for a moment she seemed troubled in the same way Hermione was. "It's difficult to answer, Miss Granger," she said. "I'm like you. Submission is not in my nature."

"Well, what would you do if you were me?"

"Skip the class. Fail it. Grades didn't matter in the least for me. But that's not the case for you, is it?"

"No," Hermione said, heaving another sigh. "I guess it isn't."

Dominique nodded and regarded her for a moment. Leaning against the desk. Watching that young woman over there struggle with her pride and openmindedness.

"What are you really afraid of, Miss Granger?" she asked her.

"I think you can probably guess."

"You're afraid that you'll like it, aren't you?"

Hermione blushed awkwardly. Dominique chuckled and unleaned from the desk.

"There's no shame in that, Miss Granger," she said. "Lots of strong women have a submissive streak. It can be a relief to let your guard down. To allow yourself to be vulnerable. To revel in the helplessness. Like Lily. You certainly don't view Miss Potter as weak and pathetic, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Well, there you go. As long as you can respect Miss Potter, there's no reason to believe you'd lose respect for yourself."

Hermione saw the sense in that and she nodded a couple times. Then she looked up at that pale and blackhaired professor standing there.

"What about you?" she asked. "You're strong. Do you have a submissive streak?"

Dominque smirked and tilted her head. She didn't answer for a moment. At any other point in her life she perhaps would not have even contemplated the question. But here, now, alone in this candlelit dungeon with Miss Granger and Miss Granger's anxieties—this girl she had come to respect and admire—she did more than simply answer it.

She moved over to the chains dangling from the ceiling and locked the iron shackles around her wrists.

Hermione's heart fluttered and she blinked a couple times.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

Dominique smirked and turned to face her. Her hands were up over her head and she was standing there in nothing but tall black high heels. Pale and voluptuous like a captured vampire. Her smirk was steady and her voice came out in a sultry command.

"Dominate me, Miss Granger," she said.

A wave of dizziness washed over Hermione. She couldn't believe what was happening. Did she just hear what she think she heard?

"Are you serious?" she asked her.

Dominique continued to smirk steadily. "Totally serious."

"But why?"

"So that you can see there's no shame in it. That even the strongest and proudest of women may lay themselves low for a moment and enjoy it and then go right back to being strong and proud again." She spoke all that like a professor. Then her smile sharpened and her voice lowered and very deliberately she said: "But most of all because I'm a lowly little skank who wants it so bad."

Another wave of dizziness. Hermione blinked repeatedly and slowly began to approach the chained professor. Her heels made quiet tapping sounds on the stone. Her throat had closed over and she gulped audibly and her eyes were flittering up and down Dominique's body. So pale. So voluptuous. Round hips and trim waist and luscious white breasts and pure white nipples.

Dominque looked nowhere but Hermione's eyes and she began taunting her.

"Well?" she demanded. "What are you waiting for? Dominate me, Miss Granger. I'm the one in chains, not you. Do me. Or are you afraid? Hm? Afraid of discovering that inside every strong woman is indeed a core of—"

Hermione touched one of her breasts. Just a touch. A gentle caress. But it snapped Dominique's words off and caused a shiver to ripple over her skin. Perhaps she herself hadn't realized how helpless she really was. The smirk on her face went away and that emboldened Hermione. She took the whole breast in her palm and felt the weight of it, the warmth, and then she smirked and gripped into the mound, tighter and tighter, until finally she had the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and began to squeeze.

Dominque endured it with her brows gathering into a glare and then she began to wince and hiss in a breath. At the sound of that breath Hermione suddenly and savagely gave the nipple a vicious twist.

"Silence, slut," she commanded in her cold in-character voice.

Dominique's black eyes flashed with rage. Her chest began to heave. The breath growled through her teeth and those burning black eyes bored into Hermione's. But her wrists were lashed over her head and there was nothing she could do and the visible impotence of her anger only excited them both.

Hermione unhanded the breast and for a minute she looked like she was waiting for permission to proceed. Giving the other woman one last chance to back out. Dominique's glare was darkening but so was her excitement and finally she spoke in a low snarl.

"Gag me," she said. "Gag me and do anything you want to me."

Hermione released a breath she had been holding, euphoria flooding through her, and then she flicked her wand and summoned a ballgag. Dominque opened her mouth for it, nice and wide, her eyes not leaving Hermione's, and Hermione pushed the ball between her teeth and buckled it behind her head.

By now Hermione was becoming emboldened again and she stepped back and regarded Professor Despertarse. She pause and breathe in shakily. The woman stood there in her high heels, arms up over her head, naked, defenceless, big boobed. Her chest rose and fell in the candlelight and above the ballgag shoved into her mouth her black eyes continued to glare, smouldering, angry, helpless.

Hermione took another deep breath and began to feel the power surge through her, although this time it was also laced with curiosity. Dominique was doing this to teach her a lesson and she owed it to the woman to learn it. Dominique was trying to prove that even the strongest of women were allowed to enjoy submission on occasion and Hermione was going to find out if that was true.

Slowly, she began to circle the chained up professor. Saunteringly. Looking at her body. Her heels tapping on the stone. She made a circle around, letting her power and arousal grow, and then she came to a pause behind her and looked down at those round white womanly buttocks.

"You know something, Dommie?" she began in a mocking tone. "I've never told you, but you really do have a terrific arse. Perfect shape and quite perky for a woman of your…well, somewhat _advanced_ age."

To punctuate the insult she reared back a hand and slapped it across one of those buttocks.

Dominique managed not to squeal or anything but she couldn't prevent her buttocks from jiggling. Hermione laughed and watched those pale round cheeks until they settled. She had smacked her so hard there was at least three full seconds of jiggle.

"It jiggles very cutely, too," she said. "Let's make it jiggle some more, shall we?"

She then lifted her hand again and smacked it down.

Jiggle, jiggle.

Again, a vicious slap across that pale rump.

Jiggle, jiggle.

Again and again, slapping it until it was red and swollen. Hermione laughed and finally she stopped and laid a palm against one of those tenderized buttcheeks. She could feel the warmth radiating from it and for a moment she couldn't believe who this butt belonged to. Professor Despertarse. Bellatrix Black in a previous life. DADA instructor and one of the most powerful women at Salem. Now standing here with her butt spanked red and the taut buttcheek glowing and quivering under Hermione's palm.

Hermione smiled and took a deep breath to steady her own swirling emotions. In the air she could smell the scent of the woman's arousal and her smile became a smirk as she circled around to Dominique's front. Dominique was already looking ragged. Gagged and glaring with her black hair in a storm around her pale face. Hermione looked her up and down, admiring her from her high heels to her shackled wrists, and then looked into those black and furious eyes.

"Well?" she asked. "How did you like that? Do you like being dominated, Dommie? Well? Do you?"

Hermione slapped at her boobs. Just idly. Just to irritate her. Dominque growled into the gag, her tits flopping about. Hermione giggled and then squeezed one of them and leaned to suck the nipple. She sucked at it for a bit and then she licked it before releasing the breast and pulling out her wand.

Dominique froze as Hermione flicked that wand into a Vibratus charm. Not with fear. With desire. It was like a dog with a whistle. The anger went away and instantly her black eyes were filled with hunger. Lust. Hermione smirked and looked at the thick wooden wand and then she began teasing the tip of it about Dominique's breasts.

"Ah, yes," she whispered. "This is what you want, isn't it? But are you ready for it?"

Hermione lowered the wand and touched it to the slit between Dominique's legs.

Dominque growled, a sound like a purr in her throat, and glared at Hermione in a different way. A glare of demand. A glare of need.

Hermione smirked and lifted the wand away briskly.

"Mmm," she said. "Wetter than I would've thought. Maybe it's true what the Headmistress said. Inside every woman is a core of soaking wet weakness. Even in the strongest and most proud."

Ignoring those demanding eyes Hermione went around behind Dominique and lowered the wand to the crack of her buttocks.

"But I'm not going to stick it in your vagina," she said. "I'm going to stick it in here. Because I think you'll agree that anal penetration is just a little more demeaning, hm?"

Hermione was teasing the tip up and down that soft pale cleft. Dominque growled again into her gag, a growl of agreement, and she even wiggled her hips enticingly. Hermione was becoming dizzy again from the intensity of her own arousal and when she spoke her voice came out in a playful whisper.

"What do you think, Dommie?" she asked her softly. "Do you want it in here, hm? Do you want it in your butthole?"

Hermione nudged the tip into that tiny hole back there. A moan came out of Dominique. Hermione smirked and began pushing it in deeper.

"Mmm," she murmured. "You like that, don't you? What a slut. What a filthy little slut."

Dominque moaned again, her soft tight butthole now entirely filled with that stiff wooden wand. Hermione was watching the wand vibrate, only a small part of it protruding like a tail, and then she grinned and lifted a hand and spanked it hard across those already red buttocks.

This time Dominique yelped. It was muffled into the gag and that only made it sound even more helpless. Her asshole had clenched on the wand, painfully, and Hermione was watching it clench and twitch a couple more times. She smiled and slapped it again, causing another few spasms, and then she left the wand there in her ass while she circled around to her front again.

Dominique was now even more ragged. Her teeth shone in the candlelight as she snarled through the gag, furious, helpless, penetrated in her ass by a vibrating rod of wood. Hermione smiled at her and then she tossed her chin.

"Spread your legs," she said.

Dominique hesitated. She seemed to be at the point where she might back out of the whole thing. But this last command was the command that would make her come and her need for orgasm was stronger than all else. So she swallowed her pride and shuffled her heels apart and stood there with her arms chained up over her head and her breasts exposed and her asshole filled with wood.

Hermione smiled at the obedience and stepped closer and let her hand go between those thighs. She was soaking wet down there and Hermione began to rub teasingly. Just with her fingertips. This seemed to enrage Dominique and the woman looked like she might've bitten Hermione's face off if she weren't wearing a gag. Hermione gazed into her eyes calmly and continued to rub her gently.

"Do you like it, Dommie?" she asked in a whisper. "Do you?"

Dominique glared into her eyes. Her breath was blasting through the gag. Her body was heaving. Hermione tilted her head.

"I wonder if I would like it too," she murmured. "If I was in your position. Chained up. Taunted. Humiliated. Why do you like it, Dommie? Hm? Why does a strong woman like you allow herself to be chained up and demeaned? Why are you allowing your body to betray you like this?"

Hermione stroked a fingertip against the nub of Dominique's clit.

Dominque whimpered and her face scrunched up. She was close. So close. Hermione watched her and stroked her clit while the wand continued to vibrate in her ass.

"I think I'm starting to understand," she went on. "It's the nature of helplessness, isn't it? It doesn't matter if you want it. If helplessness could be resisted, it wouldn't be helplessness, would it? Do you want to come, Dommie? Do you want to come? Nod your head like a good little slut. Go ahead. Nod your head and I'll make you come."

Dominque hesitated, the defiance growing in her eyes, but then Hermione's fingers poked into her vagina and suddenly Dominque broke down and nodded. Hermione smiled and shoved the fingers all the way in.

Dominque hissed through the gag and her eyes bulged out of her head. Her naked legs quivered, thigh muscles pale and taut, her feet wide apart, the heels of her shoes trembling. Her sweaty breasts shone in the candlelight. The breath came out of her in a wail of lust, muted by the gag, and then suddenly she slumped.

Hermione was breathless. Her own vagina was soaking wet but that didn't matter. All she cared about was Dominique. Her fingers were still inside all that heat and wetness and now she pulled them out. After that she went around behind her and plucked the wand out of her butthole. Dominique groaned at that, her head bowed, her black hair hanging. Hermione flicked the Vibratus charm away and then came around to the front of Dominique and flicked the wand again at the chains.

The shackles unlocked and her arms flopped down limply. Hermione began unbuckling the gag and their eyes met while they were face to face. Hermione's eyes were tentative and Dominique's eyes were mostly just tired and satisfied.

The gag came away and the woman closed her mouth and began rubbing her wrists. Hermione stepped back to give her some space. After everything that happened neither knew what to do next. They kept glancing at each other embarrassedly and when they spoke they spoke at the same time.

"Sorry if—"

"Well, that was—"

They stopped, they blushed. They cleared their throats. Hermione glanced away, trying not to smile and then she tried again.

"I'm sorry if I went too far," she said. "I was just…"

Hermione gestured helplessly. Dominique shrugged it off.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine," she said. "That was actually very…"

Hermione bit back a grin. She couldn't believe the woman had actually enjoyed all that. Dominique seemed like she could hardly believe it either. She cleared her throat again and continued to rub her wrists.

"Well," she said. "I hope you've learnt something about submission and its virtues. At the very least I hope you've learnt not to look down upon it."

Hermione nodded and she actually did feel enlightened. "I did," she said. "Thank you very much, Professor. I'm really flattered that you would share that with me."

Dominique blushed and waved that away. "No thanks necessary," she said. "You and Miss Potter have been helping me for months."

Hermione smiled at her adoringly. "I think it's really working too. You've become such a different woman lately. I always respected you, Professor Despertarse, but now…I love you as well."

Dominque stopped rubbing her wrists. Her eyes went shiny in the candlelight. Her throat moved as if she swallowed a lump and then she recovered herself and snorted.

"Yes, well," she said. "Let's not get too emotional."

Hermione's smile became even more adoring. "But that's the whole point, isn't it? The more emotional we become, the more we secure your soul. Submission may be nothing to be ashamed of, professor, but love isn't either."

Dominique looked at her. Candleflames swimming in her eyes. Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her and stood on her toes to hug her. Breasts to breasts. Both of them naked. Dominique swallowed another lump and returned the hug briefly. For a long moment the two of them simply embraced and then finally Hermione released her and stepped back and smiled at Dominique.

"Good night, Professor," she said.

Dominique nodded to her. "Good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione went over to the hook where she had hung her clothes and she stepped into her black lace panties and slipped on her robe and buttoned it up in the candlelight all while smiling at Dominique. Dominique watched her and gave her a smile in return and then Hermione nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

—

 **AN: More BDSM, lol.**

 **This one was a bit more harsh, a few nasty words in there. But in typical Dreamless fashion, it's all out of love, lol. I think it was kind of sweet, especially that moment at the end. Most importantly Hermione learnt a lesson about submission, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

—

Chapter 45:

—

The next night found Hermione in Lily's room, kneeling at the edge of the bed with her wrists tied behind her back in a bit of light bondage while Lily sat on the bed with her legs open and moaned and petted Hermione's hair. Hermione was licking her out, slowly and lovingly, and experiencing her first little experiment of submission. Her wrists were tied with nothing more than her panties, flimsy lace she could've pulled apart at any moment, and she was oddly comfortable, kneeling there at Lily's vagina and licking at it and suckling at her clit.

Finally the orgasm came and caused Lily to moan luxuriously. It was late and the room was lit by only a couple candles on the dresser. Lily continued to stroke Hermione's hair as the orgasm ebbed away and Hermione continued to lick for a little bit until she stopped and looked up. Naked. Kneeling there with her wrists loosely tied but tied nonetheless. Lily was sitting there with her legs open, short black hair, breasts small and white, and there was a satisfied blush on her cheeks. A deep breath came in and out of her naked chest and she smiled down at Hermione.

"Mmm," she said. "I guess the great Hermione Granger does kneel sometimes."

Hermione smirked and pulled her wrists apart. The panties came undone easily. "Well, I'm trying," she said. "I'm not sure this is helping too much, though."

"Why not?"

"Because it's you."

Lily giggled and cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Hermione was still sitting there between her legs and she chuckled once and kissed at the insides of Lily's thighs while she answered. "I mean I love you. So it doesn't feel like submission. Besides, you're very gentle. I think Headmistress Black is going to be a little more severe in the exam. What I need practice at is being degraded. Debased."

Lily smiled down at her wistfully. "I'm not sure I could ever degrade you."

Hermione laughed and then she stood up and stepped into her panties and started slipping on her robe. Lily giggled and closed her legs.

"Well, try not to worry about it," she said. "Whatever happens, I'm positive you'll be able to handle it. There isn't a class invented that the brilliant and beautiful Hermione Granger couldn't pass."

Hermione grinned and fluffed out her hair. "I hope so," she said. "Anyway, I better get back to the castle."

"Awww, really? It's already past curfew. Can't you stay?"

Hermione buttoned the robe and adjusted the butterfly brooch. "I'd love to, but I have some studying to do," she said. "Carmilla let me borrow an old text of hers about submission. All I need to do is understand it, then I'm sure I'll be alright."

Lily pouted that she had to leave but she didn't object. Hermione giggled at her and then she kissed her head and helped her under the covers and tucked her in before giving her one more kiss on the lips.

Outside the night was cool and clear. Winter almost over and Spring on the way. The sky full of stars and a large almost full moon. Moonmoths fluttering about the flowers and circling the lamps.

Serene but not quite silent. Noise was coming from the courtyard, laughter and joking around, and as Hermione came around the bend she could see what it was. The butch girls, led by Millicent with Draco along like a group mascot. Draco had been letting her hair grow out since her transition and by now she was sporting quite a cute little blonde bob. She was by far the most feminine part of that pack, clad in her black silk robe and black lace panties and tall black high heels. The others wore the same robe but with black jeans and black boots and their hair was chopped much shorter, Millicent black, others blonde or brown, sandy, bronze.

Several of them had bottles of butterbeer in their hands and they were carrying on like a bunch of hooligans in the lamplight. Just loitering there in the courtyard for no discernible reason. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at their antics, even though she herself routinely broke curfew as well, and she went to continue past them and down the lane to where the castle of House Rose stood in silhouette against the still black lake in the distance. But the butch girls had noticed her and instantly they started hooting and calling out.

"Hey, baby!"

"What are you doing out past curfew?"

"Sneaking a little nookie in House Violet?"

Hermione glared at them and continued past. They laughed and pretended to be disappointed.

"Aww, don't go!"

"Come back!"

"Bring that sweet little ass over here!"

Hermione ignored them and ignored the angry heat filling her cheeks. What a bunch of jerks. How dare they talk to her like that? So degrading.

Wait.

Degrading?

Hermione had frozen in her tracks and a peculiar flicker of excitement occurred in her chest. Because degradation was exactly the thing she was missing. Exactly the thing she needed in order to pass the exam on Friday.

Hermione turned back to those butch girls. They were lingering by a lamp pole and several of them were grinning and watching her. One of them raised a bottle in a toast and the other laughed. Hermione frowned but that flicker of excitement in her chest continued to flutter and grow until her feet found themselves starting over. Toward those butch girls.

The butch girls began to quiet as Hermione approached. None of them had expected her to actually come over. They exchanged nervous glances, wondering perhaps if they were going to be zapped into oblivion, and Draco sidled behind Millicent for protection. Hermione smirked at all that but she didn't draw her wand. Instead she sauntered up to them in her high heels and stopped and put a hand on her hip and eyed them boldly in the lamplight.

"Well?" she asked them. "I bought my sweet little ass over. What now?"

Silence. Only moments ago the courtyard had echoed with ribald laughter and hooting. Now they didn't know what to say. They glanced at each other. They sipped their butterbeers meekly. Hermione's smirk grew and she continued to eye them. Not with disapproval but with attraction this time. Admiring their strong jawlines and makeup free faces.

"Well?" she asked again. "You _boys_ were the ones hollering at me. What did you have in mind?"

Millicent grinned and looked down demurely. So did some of the others. The word boys, in that mocking tone, caused some of them to frown or blush or smile awkwardly. Hermione swept her eyes over them one by one and finally settled on blonde little Draco.

"What do you think, Draco?" she asked her. "Do these _boys_ know how to treat a girl? Or are they all just talk?"

Draco was blushing too but she picked up on the spirit of things and she smirked and gave her friends doubtful looks. "I don't know," she said. "Millie does, but I'm not sure about this lot."

Millicent chuckled to herself and the others grew indignant.

"So do we!" one of them declared.

"Yeah!" agreed another.

A different one, a cocky sandy haired dyke, smirked and advanced toward Hermione. "Why don't we get out of here and we'll show you exactly how we treat a girl."

The other butches took cue from this and soon they were all crowding around Hermione and pawing at her hips and smirking at her and assuring her of their virility and powers of satisfaction. Hermione smiled at all this and felt the arousal pump through her. She flirted with them and took sips from their bottles of butterbeer and finally she decided that she might as well.

"Tell you what," she said. "Why don't you come up to my room and we'll find out if you really do know how to make a girl feel good."

The butch girls let out a hoot and Hermione took two of them by the hand and led them down the lane with the others following. Draco tossed a panicked glance at Millicent and Millicent grinned and shrugged and took Draco's hand and they went along as well.

The castle was dark and quiet at this hour. They passed across the drawbridge in the moonlight and under the rosevine covered portcullis, laughing and hissing at each other to be quiet, and then they went up the steps and inside and up some more steps to the dormitories. The butch girls couldn't stop giggling and pawing at Hermione's butt, like a pack of dogs sniffing at her skirts, and Hermione grinned and scolded them. Finally they came to her room. She opened the door and held it open for them to file in, a troop of good looking butch girls in pants and boots, and then she went in herself and closed the door.

A lamp was lit and the room was filled with a sultry orange glow. Hermione took Draco's hand and tossed her chin at the others.

"Okay, you guys take off your clothes," she said. "Draco and I are gonna get started. Aren't we, Draco?"

Hermione was already climbing into the bed and Draco had no choice but to follow even though she was quite flustered. Hermione took the lead and kissed her deeply, showing their audience a lot of tongue, weaving her hands into that soft blonde bob. The butch girls grinned and snickered and unbuttoned their robes and jeans and kicked off their boots. Hermione was pushing her tongue deep into Draco's mouth, revelling in the decadence, and then Draco pulled away and hissed at Hermione urgently.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?! I'm not this kind of girl!"

Hermione smirked at her. "Neither am I," she said. "That's the point. I need the practice."

"Practice at what?"

"Degrading myself," Hermione said, and then she pressed her mouth again onto Draco's.

This time Draco went with it, eyes falling shat, mouth falling open. Tongues moving in unison. Soft girlish moans raising between them while their less girlish audience grinned and watched. Hermione was unbuttoning Draco's robe and Draco was unbuttoning Hermione's and soon they were shrugging out of them mid-kiss. The robes fell to the bed behind them and now their breasts were exposed. Hermione's full and firm, Draco's smaller and more pale. Their hands cupped each other's globes and stroked them and they moaned attractively while tonguing each other and sneaking seductive peeks at their audience.

The butch girls by now were totally naked, leaning against the furniture, grinning. Small breasts, slender hips. Androgynous in face and frame and yet soft and smooth and very desirable. Millicent was the tallest and the most handsome with that short black hair and those smouldering black eyes. The others were a little shorter, a little more plain. But all of them quite attractive. The one with sandy hair seemed to be the second in command of their little group, equally tall as Millicent, and she had a particular eye on Hermione. Hermione had her eye on her too. She had long legs and toned muscles and her chest was almost completely flat. Sexy butch perfection.

Hermione smirked at her while slipping her tongue into Draco's mouth. They continued to makeout for a while, moaning and stroking each other, and eventually they broke the kiss and turned to their audience.

"Well, are you _boys_ gonna just watch all night?" Hermione asked them. "Or are you gonna join in?"

The butch girls grinned and glanced at each other, none daring to make the first move, confident and shy at the same time. Hermione giggled and climbed out of the bed. Draco followed her. The two girls were wearing nothing but black lace panties and black high heels and they sauntered among their admirers and touched them and traced their fingers along the slight curves of their chests.

"What do you think, Draco?" Hermione asked her. "Do you think we'll be able to handle all of them?"

Draco smirked and eyed Millicent boldly. "I think we can."

Hermione had come to that sandy haired girl. She didn't even know her name but she liked her cocky smirk and she turned around and rubbed her butt up against the other girl's crotch. The sandy haired girl groaned at the tease of it and gripped her hips and pushed her pelvis forward.

"Damn," she said. "Times like these I wish I had a dick. I'd stick it so far into your sexy ass it would put a puncture in your lung."

A few of the other butch girls chuckled in agreement. Hermione giggled and stepped away from the sandy haired girl and pulled out her wand.

"No need for icky things like dicks," she said. "I have an even better idea."

Hermione then swished her wand in the air and flicked it at the butch girls. A sparkling yellow light swirled out and circled around their hips and went into their crotches. Suddenly their clits began to swell and grow. The little nubs of them had already been stiff and hard but now they were getting bigger and bigger, elongating into long red poles that stuck up rigidly.

Draco gasped and covered her mouth girlishly. Hermione grinned. The butch girls were laughing and watching their clits grow until each of them had a massive lady-cock poking upwards at attention.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell?"

"My clit is so huge!"

One of them had taken her shaft in her hand and she groaned from the sensation as she stroked it. "Oh, man," she said. "It feels so awesome."

"Wow, let me feel."

"Come here, check it out."

They chuckled and started touching each other, grabbing each other's rods, stroking them. Hermione and Draco stood there, arms folded, watching them in amusement, momentarily. They were wearing nothing but black lace panties and they alone retained conventional ladyparts. Hermione let them enjoy the discovery for a moment and then she barked at them.

"Hey!"

They looked up, holding their shafts, naked and small breasted and short haired. Hermione smirked at them.

"If you _boys_ are done touching each other, there's a couple girls here who could use the attention," she said.

The butch girls grinned. Hermione hooked her thumbs in her panties and lowered them and so did Draco. The black lace hit the floor about their ankles and then they kicked them away and smiled and tucked hair behind their ears. Completely naked now aside from their high heels. Soft and sexy and eager to be filled by those long hard shafts. They shared a smirk, Hermione and Draco, and then they turned and sauntered forward to begin the gangbang.

Hermione had gone directly to that sandy haired dyke with the flat chest and cocky smirk and they madeout for a while before Hermione was bent over the dresser and penetrated from behind. Hermione moaned and preened her hindquarters and squeezed down on that gigantic rod buried inside her. The other girl moaned as well, a sound like a growl, and she started to thrust in and out.

Draco had gone to Millicent and she had started by kissing her mouth before lowering her lips to her neck and then to her tiny little nipples on those small breasts. The rod of her clit was pointing directly upward and slowly Draco sank down even further to take that rod into her mouth, sucking on it as she had so many times before, only this time it was so huge it filled her whole mouth. Millicent groaned and looked at her and Draco looked up, smiling with her lips wrapped around it, blonde and bobbed, pretty with makeup. She sucked on it and sucked on it until it twitched in orgasm.

Some of the other girls were watching and they thought this looked like fun and soon they were all poking their clits at Draco's face with Draco giggling and telling them to be patient, sucking them off one at a time, a rod in each hand and one in her mouth, winking up at the owner sexily.

Hermione meanwhile was being pounded from behind by sandy dyke. The shaft of her clit was plunging in and out and finally she shoved it all the way in and orgasmed with a low groan. Hermione orgasmed as well, grinning, and then she felt the rod withdraw only for another to take its place. She smiled at that and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. She didn't know her name but she smiled at her and then turned back to the mirror over the dresser. She could see her reflection in it, leaning there on her elbows, bent over, her breasts swaying up and back as her vagina was thrust in and out of repeatedly by the girl behind her. Hermione smiled at the blush on her own face and she shifted her hips a little bit and squeezed down on the rod inside her.

Soon all of them had had a turn with Hermione's vagina and Draco's mouth and there was lots of laughing and playful teasing. Hermione claimed she was only getting started and she took Draco to the bed and began to put on a show for the butch girls, the two of them makingout and gripping at each other's buttocks. The butch girls hooted and called out compliments and soon they were prying them apart for their own purposes.

It was a small bed but they all managed to fit, albeit with lots of jostling and giggling. They were a bunch of very horny girls with mega sized clits that swung around like swords and Draco and Hermione had their work cut out for them. Taking those rods in their vaginas or mouths, their assholes. Straddling them and riding them and orgasming on top of them like vivacious cowgirls.

The rods of those clits would droop slightly after orgasm but they would always spring back upward after a little licking or teasing from Draco or Hermione. The sandy haired dyke, whose name was Sam, Hermione had learned, had a particular desire for Hermione and Hermione found it oddly flattering. They came together in a kiss in the middle of that melee and Hermione moaned and lowered her mouth to those tiny little nipples on her flat chest and then lower again to that huge red rod poking upwards. She sucked on it and took it deep into her throat and while she was sucking it she was penetrated from behind by someone else. She eventually orgasmed with all that stiffness inside her, mouth and vagina, and the rods themselves twitched in orgasm shortly after.

Draco too was experimenting with multiple penetration. She was sitting on one of those rods, the rod buried all the way inside her, and she was spreading her buttcheeks for a second one to slide in. For a girl who used to a be boy not so long ago she was showing a great deal of enthusiasm for long hard objects. Finally she took a third one in her mouth, provided to her by Millicent, and she moaned and heaved with all three of her holes plugged up until she orgasmed with her entire body stuffed full of twitching hardness.

Meanwhile during all of there were two brown haired butch girls who found themselves with no hole to penetrate. Every hole in Draco or Hermione was currently occupied. Their clits were poking upward and very rigid and finally they just turned to each other and madeout, letting their tongues entwine, before one of them broke the kiss and turned and offered her butt. The other shoved her clit in and humped it till she orgasmed and then she pulled it out and offered her own butt.

Hermione and Draco eventually ended up back together again, makingout in each other's arms, naked, moaning, breasts mashed together. Surrounded by a ring of rigidly pointing rods while the other girls watched and grinned and strategically inserted their throbbing shafts into whichever openings presented themselves. Mouths or vaginas. Either entrance as wet and welcoming as the other.

It had been about two hours since they had started and the spell was starting to wear off. The clit of one of the more exhausted girls had already shrunk down to regular size. The other girls laughed at her for not being able to keep it up but the rest of them didn't last much longer. Millicent was one of the last and she sat on the edge of the bed while Hermione and Draco knelt between her legs and gave that long hard pole a thorough double sucking. Cheek to cheek, blushing, smiling up at Millicent. Licking along the shaft with their tongues touching. Millicent groaned and twitched and finally Draco took it deep into her throat and made Millicent orgasm.

Sandy haired dyke, Sam, was watching all this and she seemed to be jealous. She too was still hard and she hauled Hermione to her feet and pushed Hermione against the dresser roughly. Hermione laughed at the forcefulness, stumbling in her heels, and then she looked at the other girl boldly and didn't resist at all as the other girl grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the dresser and pushed her clit into Hermione's vagina. Hermione moaned and squeezed down on it, gazing into the other girl's eyes, and then she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply and finally orgasmed with her legs wrapped around those slender hips.

Draco was taking one last pounding on the bed, flat on her back, legs open, and Hermione also crawled onto the bed to take a last few thrusts from behind, doggystyle with a spank or two. A couple more orgasms were exchanged and after that it was finally over.

For all their earlier bravado Hermione and Draco were more exhausted than any of them. They were laying in the bed, not moving, not doing much of anything but breathing, and the butch girls laughed at them while they pulled on their pants and shrugged on their robes.

"Thanks for the party, Herm," Millicent said with a grin, patting her buttocks.

"My pleasure," Hermione murmured facefirst into the mattress, not moving.

The butch girls laughed again and Millicent gathered a limp and half-unconscious Draco in her arms before they all filed toward the door. Hermione roused and sat up and she saw the last one to leave was that sandy haired dyke named Sam. Sam smirked at her and Hermione smirked back and then Sam too walked out into the corridor and closed the door behind her.

Hermione was now alone. Sitting up in the bed. Hair dishevelled all over her head. She could see her reflection in the mirror over the dresser and she smiled. That night she had been smirked at, snickered at, teased, taunted, and penetrated in every hole and until she could do nothing but squeal in orgasm. It wasn't quite the submission she would have to endure for the exam on Friday but it was close enough. It gave her confidence because now she knew.

Debasement was fun.

—

 **AN: Butch gangbang, lol. Bet you've never read anything like that before. ;)**

 **I just hope it turned out okay. The gender/orientation subtext in this one was rather muddled, lol. The trick is to not look at it too closely. They're all girls and that's all that matters, lol. Still, I thought it was pretty cute. And, most importantly, Hermione learnt another lesson. It's nice to be debased every now and then. ;)**

 **My biggest worry with these last few chapters is that Hermione's characterization might feel forced or out-of-character. I mean, technically, Hermione in this story so far has been the epitome of sexual openmindedness. There's no real reason she should object to a little submission. Still, I thought it would be a fun little arc for her, lol.**

 **Draco got a little development here too. Needless to say, she's fully embraced her femininity. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

—

Chapter 46:

—

As Friday drew closer there was another girl worried about the submission exam: Rosalie.

Outwardly she remained as arrogant and flippant as ever but those close to her, like Pansy, could tell she was anxious about it. One night Pansy inquired if Rosalie would like her to try and dominate her a little, just for practice, but the cold look from her queen caused her to not even finish the sentence. In truth Rosalie didn't even intend to participate in the exam and on Thursday afternoon, after classes were all finished, she hopped on a broom without telling anyone and flew home to Redthorn manor in Salem.

Regina was out in the gardens when Rosalie arrived, sipping tea and watching the nymphs at their gardening. The weather was sunny and the sunbeams were all but sparkling on the perfect girlish skin of the naked nymphs as they plucked apples from trees and berries from bushes, rainbow haired and no two the same, moving briskly and spritely, singing as they worked in their melodic voices. Regina was so absorbed in watching their adorable asses and tits—licking her lips hungrily over the rim of her teacup—that she almost didn't notice her daughter come swooping in on the broom.

Rosalie landed directly on the terrace, dressed in her robe and high heels, and the nymphs giggled to see her and some of them waved and all of them bowed. Rosalie lifted a hand in response and Regina rose from her chair with a smile and sailed forward to embrace her beautiful blonde daughter.

"Rosalie!" she cried in delight. "Sweetie! What a surprise, I'm so happy to see you!"

Rosalie smiled at the warm welcome and returned the hug. "Hi, mom."

Regina clutched her affectionately and swung her daughter back and forth and then finally she let her go to smile at her brightly—and with a touch of confusion. "But what are you doing home? It's only Thursday."

"Oh, no reason," Rosalie said with a shrug. "I just thought I'd have a long weekend."

"Is there no school tomorrow?"

"No, there is. I'm just skipping."

Regina was now getting flustered. "Skipping? What for?"

One of the nymphs, a bold little bluenette, had come over with a shy smile and now she offered up a handful of blueberries to Rosalie, the young Lady Redthorn. Rosalie took them, grinning, and the nymph giggled and bowed and scampered back to her work.

Regina was knitting her hands together. "Honey? What do you mean, skipping?"

Rosalie turned back to her, eating the berries like a handful of peanuts. "Oh, there's some stupid Lesbomancy exam," she said. "Headmistress Black is going to dominate every girl in class and grade them for submission. So, to hell with that. I'm no sub."

Regina became chiding. "Rosalie."

"What?"

"School is school. You can't skip classes just because you want to."

Rosalie snorted. "Yes, I can. It won't impact my final grades too much. Besides, I'll be here for the weekend. Maybe we could do something together."

Rosalie gave her a charming smile. Blonde and pretty in the sun. Regina blushed slightly, thinking of all the things she'd love to do with her daughter, but like she said; school was school.

"I'm your mother, Rosalie," she said. "You can't expect me to just let you skip school."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Aww, come on. Please, mom?"

"Honey…"

Rosalie smirked at her and then she held up one of the blueberries and moved it toward Regina's mouth.

"Please, mom?"

Regina weakened. Rosalie was holding the blueberry to her mouth and now she opened her lips. But then Rosalie plucked the blueberry away with a giggle and put it in her own mouth before stepping up onto her toes and transferring the berry sultrily into Regina's mouth. Regina moaned and chewed while Rosalie kissed her lips and then Rosalie laughed and pulled back.

"I just thought we could have some special time together," she said. "Just me and you. Wouldn't you like that, mom? Hm?"

Regina swallowed the blueberry. Her face and her bosom in the bust of her dress was blushing radiantly and there was a steady throbbing between her legs. Rosalie was waiting, smirking, and finally Regina huffed out a breath.

"Oh, alright," she said.

Rosalie giggled and threw her arms around her mother.

A few hours later the sun began to set and the Redthorn ladies joined the nymphs in the kitchen to help cook, just for fun. Dominique wasn't going to be home that night so they had the whole manor to themselves. The nymphs worked extra hard while the mistresses were watching and mother and daughter sipped wine while leaning against the counters and leering at all the perky young ass. The bluenette nymph was stirring a pot at the stove and she winked over her naked shoulder at Rosalie and Rosalie went over and fingered her while she continue to cook. Regina chided her daughter for distracting her but then two other nymphs, one pinkhaired and one greenhaired, sidled up to Regina and pulled her breasts out of her velvet gown and began to suck on her nipples.

They ate together at the long oak dinner table under the chandeliers in the dining room, Regina at the head of the table, Rosalie at her right. The nymphs served them and poured wine and departed with bows. By now Regina was having second thoughts about letting Rosalie skip school and she pressed her daughter for details about this Lesbomancy exam in case there was some way she could convince her to go through with it. Rosalie didn't want to talk about it, however, and Regina was forced to let it go for the moment. Although she was still disapproving. And a little disappointed in herself. A mother was supposed to have discipline over her daughter. Perhaps her wilful Rosalie could actually use a lesson or two in submission.

After dinner they adjourned to one of the parlours for coffee and settled on a red velvet settee. Rosalie had changed into a gown before dinner, red like her mother, and she had even pinned up her hair into an elegant bun. She smoothed the skirts as she sat down. There was a chandelier in here as well and across the wall was a large tapestry, one of Regina's favourites. It depicted a garden scene in bright sunlight where a conclave of Lesbomancers were gathered to make communal love. The coffee was served on a golden tray, milk and sugar for both mother and daughter, and the nymph was afterwards dismissed for the night. Regina sipped her coffee and set the cup back on the saucer and decided to attempt once more to address her daughter's intended truancy tomorrow.

"So tell me about this exam in Lesbomancy," she said. "What exactly is the problem?"

Rosalie groaned and looked at her as if it should be obvious. "It's submission, mom," she said. "Only pathetic sluts are into that kind of thing."

Regina, a dedicated sub herself, cleared her throat and adjusted her skirts awkwardly.

"Besides," Rosalie went on. "Rosalie Redthorn kneels to no one."

Regina chuckled and waved that away. "Oh, that's just silly. Submission can be a wonderful thing. Trust me, I know."

Rosalie smirked while sipping her coffee. Her eyes were bright and partly mocking and Regina giggled.

"It's true, sweetie," she insisted. "I remember when I was your age and I was taking Lesbomancy. Nothing fascinated me more than submission. Something about it spoke right to my heart."

Rosalie snorted and set down her cup. "Really?"

"Of course. You speak of submission with distain, but there's nobility in servitude. Selflessness. Duty. There's pride in it as well. It takes strength to give so much of yourself. Confidence. It's easy to dominate. It's much harder to submit."

Rosalie seemed doubtful but she at least paused to consider it. Regina watched her and then she giggled.

"Not to mention it's a whole bunch of fun," she said. "Be honest with me, Rosalie. Haven't you ever dreamed of being dominated in some way?"

Rosalie screwed up her face. "No," she said, and she didn't even consider herself to be lying. Technically she had submitted to Lily a couple times but in Rosalie's mind that didn't count for some reason.

"Not even once?"

"Of course not."

Regina laughed and took up her cup. "Then perhaps this exam will be good for you. You've always been so proud and closed minded. Maybe it'll do you some good to let go and allow yourself to be helpless. In fact, lessons like these are exactly why I wanted you to take Lesbomancy in the first place. To open your mind and broaden your horizons. Besides, I'd hate for you to get anything less than full marks in any subject. I think maybe you'll even like it. More than you realize, perhaps."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I doubt it."

Regina smiled at her. She was holding her cup and saucer in her hands and something was occurring to her. An idea. Finally she set down the cup and saucer and folded her hands in her lap and looked at her daughter.

"I've changed my mind," she said. "I'm forbidding you from skipping school."

Rosalie frowned in confusion. "What?"

Regina smiled and kept her voice pleasant but firm. "You heard me," she said. "I'm your mother and you will do as I say. Furthermore, I'm going to punish you for your insolent attitude."

Rosalie's eyebrows rose and her mouth spread into a grin and finally she burst into titters.

"That's cute, mom," she said. "But…"

Regina didn't wait for her to finish. She rose from the settee, rather elegantly, and swept away to the doors where she turned back and smiled.

"Wait right there," she said.

Then she was gone.

Rosalie snorted and shook her head. She had no idea what her mother was up too but she didn't care. She knew her mother didn't really mind if she skipped school. That's the only reason she was doing it. If she thought her mother truly disapproved, she wouldn't do it.

Minutes passed and her mother didn't return. Rosalie drained her coffee and sighed and stood up. She moved over to the bay window between two columns of heavy velvet curtains. It was dark out in the gardens aside from the lamps and the leaves of the trees were rustling in a calm night breeze.

Finally she heard the doors open behind her and she turned around and—

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

It was her mother and she was clad head to toe in black dominatrix leathers. Black patent leather boots, thigh high. Black patent leather corset, crisscrossed with buckles and zipped at the crotch. Black patent leather gloves that came past her elbow. All of it black and shiny and resplendent with an aura of power. In one hand she held a whip and in the other she had a leash with a collar at the end of it. Her golden hair was cascading all over her bare shoulders and her smirking lips were smothered in thick red lipstick and on top of her head was a patent black leather cap like a military officer.

Rosalie hardly even recognized her. That woman did not look like her mother. She looked like some terrifying blonde supremacist. Tall, sexy, huge boobed. Rosalie's throat had closed over and she had to swallow before speaking.

"Mom? What are you…?"

Rosalie blinked and trailed off. The woman over there turned and closed the doors to the parlour and as she did Rosalie got a view of the outfit from behind and saw how her mother's round luscious womanly ass was covered by nothing but a strip of black leather between her buttocks.

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

Regina turned back to Rosalie and smirked.

"I've been soft on you too long, my daughter," she said. "It's time to teach you some discipline."

"Mom, what—"

 _Crack!_

Rosalie jumped as the whip cracked in midair. Suddenly she was breathing heavily.

"Silence!" commanded her mother.

Rosalie wasn't the type to obey commands but she did fall silent. She had no clue what to say to any of this anyway. Regina smirked at the obedience and then lowered the whip.

"Good girl," she said. "Now take off your clothes. I'm going to teach you how to enjoy submission. No daughter of mine is going to fail such a vital exam."

Rosalie hesitated, her brows drawing together obstinately. Regina lifted a brow and lifted the whip as well.

Rosalie swallowed and began to undress. Reaching behind her back to unlace the bodice of her gown.

"Mom, this is stupid," she said. "Why are you—"

 _Crack!_

Rosalie flinched, not quite a jump. Regina narrowed her eyes at her. The eyes were deeply shadowed with eye makeup and they were unlike any eyes she had ever seen from her mother before.

"I said silence," she said.

Rosalie frowned but continued to undress. The bodice was unlaced by now and she pushed the gown down and the whole thing collapsed at her feet in a rustle of silk, petticoats and all. When she stepped out of the pooled cloth all she was wearing was red lace panties and red high heels. She was blushing and Regina smirked at her very deliberately.

"Panties as well," she said.

Rosalie blushed even darker and then she slipped her panties off. A throb occurred in her vagina. The red lace fell about her ankles and she kicked them away. Regina nodded satisfactorily.

"Good girl," she said. "Now. Come here."

Rosalie stepped forward slowly, wearing nothing but red shoes. Naked. Slender. Perfect teenage breasts on her chest that her mother was smirking at. She came to a stop before her mother and her mother lifted a gloved hand, the one that held the whip, and brushed the backs of her knuckles against her daughter's blushing cheek.

"Rosalie Redthorn kneels to no one, hm?" she murmured. "Well, we'll see if she kneels to her mother. Kneel, Rosalie. Kneel before your mother."

Rosalie hesitated. Her mother was scaring her but in a really sexy way. Standing there with her boobs hiked up in that black leather corset and that black leather cap on her head like some sadistic blonde lieutenant. Regina narrowed her eyes into a sexy glare.

"Kneel," she said in a low growl.

Rosalie finally obeyed. She had no choice. She wanted to do what her mother said so bad. Slowly she sank down until she was on her knees. Looking up. Hands folded in her lap demurely. Awaiting further command. Regina smiled and pulled the pin out of Rosalie's hair. The bun came loose and her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. Regina then wrapped the collar around Rosalie's neck and buckled it and stood there holding the leash.

"That's better," she said. "Now we're going to teach you your place. Begin by licking my boots like the grovelling dog you are."

Rosalie lowered her eyes, her heart racing. Her gaze travelled down over that black leather corset and the zipped up crotch and finally to those boots. Her mother was standing with her feet apart and the heels on those boots where at least six inches. The leather was black and so shiny she could see her vague reflection kneeling there, all naked and submissive. Rosalie looked up again, hesitating, and then finally she lowered her head and opened her mouth and leaned her tongue toward those boots.

A chuckle came out of her mother. Rosalie couldn't believe she was doing this. She was holding the foot around the ankle and licking at the leather as if it were icecream. She knew her mother would be gazing down at her, watching her do this, and the thought filled her with lust. Her vagina was already wet. She could feel it throbbing as she knelt there, bowing to her mother's feet, licking at her sexy black boots. Eventually her mother spoke and her voice was strong and mocking, the complete opposite of her usual tone.

"Very good," she said. "Very good girl. Just like a little bitch, aren't you?"

Rosalie felt a flush of humiliation and rose and looked up. The bridled anger in her pretty blue eyes was so attractive with her nakedness and hard little nipples. Regina smirked and jerked the leash.

"Answer," she said. "Are you a little bitch?"

Rosalie nodded and rubbed the collar at her throat. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, mom."

"Call me mommy."

Rosalie took a deep breath. It came out shakily.

"Yes, mommy," she said.

Regina smiled and petted her daughter's blonde hair. Rosalie leaned into the hand, like a dog or cat, allowing herself to enjoy it. The lust was too much. She couldn't resist it. Regina chuckled and then withdrew her hand and used it to unzip the crotch of her corset.

"Good girl," she said. "Now lick me here and make sure to look up. I want to see your pretty eyes."

Rosalie nodded obediently. "Yes, mommy," she said, and then she used her hands to open the leather slit down there before leaning forward and licking upward against her mother's netherlips.

Regina groaned with pleasure. Her hips moved slightly.

"Good girl," she murmured. "Good girl. Remember to look up. I want to see your eyes."

Rosalie looked up, tongue extended, and she made sure to maintain eye contact with her mother as she dragged her tongue upward across her mother's hard little clit. Regina loved it and groaned and wove a gloved hand into Rosalie's hair. The hand tightened until it was painful but Rosalie didn't care. She continued to lick and suckle at that small hard nub.

"Mmm," Regina moaned. "Good girl. I see you're beginning to understand. Don't resist, Rosalie. Give into it. Submit. Lick me like a little bitch. Because that's what you are. A slutty little bitch on a leash."

Rosalie was nodding and licking, her hands now gripping her mother's hips. No more eye contact. Her eyes were closed and she was sucking as lovingly and submissively as she could, lips wrapped around that clit, arms wrapped around those hips. Hands digging into her mother's warm womanly buttocks.

Regina also had her eyes closed and soon her swollen bosom was heaving up and down as she moaned and moaned and finally orgasmed with her hand scrunched up in her daughter's hair. A groan came out of her and she chuckled as her breathing tapered off.

"Wonderful," she said. "You're learning."

Rosalie licked a couple times and then she sat back and looked up at her mother. Smiling. Glossy lips. A perfectly broken little blonde sub. Regina smirked at her and petted her.

"Wonderful," she said again. "Now let's take you upstairs, shall we?"

Rosalie started to rise but Regina stopped her.

"No, stay down there," she said. "You can crawl."

Rosalie paused and then settled back down. She was blushing and smiling and she was really digging this side of her mother. Regina smirked and tugged the leash toward the doors and Rosalie obediently began crawling on her hands and knees.

They moved like that through the whole manor, down the corridor and into the foyer. One of the nymphs was going by with an armful of bedding, on her way to some errand, and she paused and looked over as the lady of the house went by with her daughter on a leash. Regina nodded at the nymph there, clad in black leather with that black leather cap on her head, and Rosalie simply smiled and started crawling up the stairs. Naked. Ass in the air. The nymph stood there till they were gone, elfin eyes blinking, and then she continued on.

Upstairs they entered the master bedroom and Regina left Rosalie on the rug while she lit some lamps and flicked her wand at the fireplace. A fire flared up in a whoosh of flame and the room was filled with warmth and warm orange light. Regina then went back over to Rosalie—Rosalie smiling and craning her head for petting—and she removed the collar and tossed it aside before lifting Rosalie to her feet.

"Now I'm going to teach you about helplessness," she said.

Rosalie didn't answer. She just stood there excitedly while her mother opened a cupboard that was filled with all manner of toys and bondage gear, things usually used on Regina herself by Dominique. Regina fetched out some rope and then she came back over to her daughter and began tying her up.

First she lashed Rosalie's wrists together and then she lashed Rosalie's arms to her torso. After that she lashed both of her ankles and finally she lashed her knees together too. Finally she went back to the cupboard and came back with a ballgag and a blindfold. Rosalie stood there, entirely wrapped in rope, and she opened her mouth for the ballgag and closed her eyes for the blindfold.

And suddenly she was helpless.

Truly and absolutely helpless.

"There," she heard her mother say. "Can you move, Rosalie?"

Rosalie couldn't answer even if she wanted to. She squirmed a bit in the ropes and blinked behind the gag. Regina laughed. She was watching her daughter squirm. The rope was crisscrossed between those young mediumsized breasts and she looked absolutely delectable.

"Good," she said. "Do you know what you are now, Rosalie? Helpless. Helpless to everything I'm going to do to you. You are no longer Rosalie Redthorn who kneels to no one. You are now simply a squirming lump of meat."

Regina then grabbed her and spun her around roughly and marched her toward the bed. But with her ankles roped together it was hard to move and Rosalie yelped and hopped twice and then tumbled face first into the bed. She could see nothing from behind the blindfold and she couldn't even roll over.

Regina climbed into bed after her and gathered her into her arms. Holding her almost like a child. Blonde and blindfolded, gagged, every limb lashed into stillness. Regina smiled at her, a warm and affectionate smile that the girl could not see, and she began stroking her hair.

"But don't worry, my daughter," she said. "I'll be gentle. You really are beautiful, aren't you? For a sack of meat, of course."

The gloved hand came downward and took one of those breasts in its palm. Regina squeezed it and kneaded it. She pinched the stiff pink nipple. Rosalie's breaths trembled through the gag and she could do nothing but lay there in her mother's arms and let her mother do anything she wanted. Regina smiled and continued to massage that soft warm globe.

"You really do have the cutest little tits," she said. "Here, let me suck them for you."

The next thing Rosalie felt was warm lips engulfing one of her nipples. She had been laid down on the bed and she could feel her mother moving and shifting on the mattress, sucking one nipple then the other, licking at them, nipping with her teeth.

Regina did this for a while and finally she rose up and regarded her daughter in the firelight. Laying there like a log, unmoving, panting through her gag. Her inner thighs were visibly slathered and she thought it was time to finally bring the poor thing to an orgasm.

The gloves she wore had zips along the outside and now she unzipped them and peeled them off. For this next part she wanted to use her bare fingers.

Rosalie was laying there in blackness, quivering, and she groaned outloud when she felt her mother's hand slip between her thighs. She squirmed against it urgently, needing release so much. The fingers there began to caress her and stroke at her soaking wet entrance.

"Do you want to come, Rosalie?" whispered her mother. "Do you want to come?"

Rosalie nodded desperately. Her head was about the only thing she could move. The fingers pressed a little firmer at her netherlips and rubbed at them and the voice spoke again in that whisper.

"Are you a little bitch, Rosalie?" she asked her softly. "Do you like to be dominated?"

Again she nodded. She didn't care. She needed to come. She needed to come so much.

"And are you going to go to school tomorrow and do your very best in the exam?" the voice asked her. "Are you going to be a good girl and do what you're mother tells you?"

More nodding and some whimpering as well. She didn't care about the exam or about being embarrassed in front of class. She just wanted to come. Mother was right. Mother knew best.

Regina smirked down at her daughter in the firelight, black cap on her head, lips painted red. She was proud of herself and for the first time in her life she felt like a real parent.

"Good girl," she said. "Then let's make you come, shall we? Come for me, Rosalie. Come hard."

Regina was stroking her fingertip against Rosalie's clit. The clit there was hard and stiff and Rosalie whimpered and heaved and finally arched up in her ropes in a helpless agony of orgasm. Her body shone with sweat in the firelight and her skin was taut against her ribs, humped up like something electrocuted.

Regina watched every movement, listened to every sound, amazed at how beautiful her daughter really was. Then finally her daughter sagged down and whimpered and sobbed a couple times into her gag. Regina felt a surge of anxiety and quickly pulled away the blindfold and unbuckled the gag.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked her caringly. "I didn't go too far, did I? You can stay home tomorrow if you really want to, I just wanted to show you that submission can be very—"

Regina had been untying the ropes and as soon as Rosalie's arms were free the girl flung them around her mother's neck and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Her ankles and knees were still bound but she didn't care. She was so overcome with love and respect that all she could do was shove her tongue into her mother's mouth as deeply as she could.

"Oh, mom," she panted onto her mother's lips. "Oh, mom, you are so hot right now."

Regina was taken by surprise and she tried to return the kiss but then suddenly Rosalie pulled away and went for her vagina instead. The corset was still unzipped and Regina yelped as the hole down there was suddenly filled with Rosalie's thick wet tongue.

"Oh my," she said. "Rosalie, what—?"

Rosalie ignored her and growled and started licking, eyes closed, moaning, her stomach churning with hunger. She licked and licked and licked harder as she started mumbling into those wet netherlips.

"I love you, mom," she said. "I love you so much."

Regina opened her mouth to say she loved her too but she cried out instead.

Rosalie had taken her clit between her lips and sucked her to a sudden orgasm.

—

 **AN: I really loved this one, lol. Not only did we have the role reversal, Rosalie submitting, Regina dominating, but we also had the mother/daughter dynamic. Not only that, but there's also something about a voluptuous blonde mistress that seems just a bit sexier than any other kind of mistress, lol.**

 **We also get a bit of development. The last time we saw Rosalie and Regina, they were reconciling after a long time estrangement. Now we can see they're not only bestfriends, but Regina is also finally exerting some parental guidance while Rosalie is finally gaining respect for her. And that's what a Dreamless story is all about – personal growth and happiness through hardcore mother/daughter BDSM. :)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

—

Chapter 47:

—

Monday afternoon.

Lesbomancy.

While undressing before class Hermione tried to project an air of assurance but Lily could tell she was nervous. Nervousness had always been a cute look on her, this tall proud girl who was normally so composed. Her face was pale and even her breasts seemed a little pale as she slipped out of her robe and hung it on a hook. Next was her panties, lowering them down her long legs, stepping out of them, adding them to the hook. Completely naked now she took a deep breath and fluffed out her bushy brown hair as if to prepare for something that was going to be difficult.

Lily had already hung her own robe and now she was dropping her panties, grinning at her girlfriend as she did so. "So how you feeling, Herm?" she asked, trying to perk the other girl up. "Feeling good, feeling confident?"

Hermione flashed an awkward smile and glanced toward the front of the class where Fleur and Headmistress Black were waiting by the altar. Fleur was in her usual pink bikini, soft and lovely, but Andromeda was clad in nothing but black leather boots with gold trim and a solid gold strapon. No bra. Breasts huge and powerful. Standing there with a hand on her hip while she watched the girls undress. Hermione turned back to Lily.

"I think so," she said. "But hey, confidence would only get in the way, right?"

Lily grinned and nodded. She wasn't worried about Hermione. Hermione would never fail an exam. No matter what it was, she would always find a way through it.

Rosalie and Pansy were there with them and Rosalie caught Lily's eye as she slipped off her robe, revealing a pair of young gorgeous breasts. Rosalie too was usually very confident, even cocky, but right now she seemed as nervous as Hermione.

Pansy was already naked and she kept glancing in excitement at the instructors as if she couldn't wait. Lily watched Rosalie lower her panties and hang them up and then grinned at her.

"How about you Rosalie?" she asked her.

Rosalie frowned awkwardly. A faint blush crept over her cheeks. "I'll manage."

Pansy giggled at that and then linked her arm with Lily's.

"Me and you aren't going to have any problems, right Lily?"

Lily giggled and took Pansy's elbow. "Not likely."

The two of them then giggled and made their way over to the pit of pillows where several girls were already relaxing in the thin mist of incense from the smoking bowls of gold around the rim of the pit. Former enemies, now quite close friends, arm in arm and completely naked. Pansy bleached blonde and a little taller, Lily blackhaired and a little smaller. Each with a lovely ass and long smooth legs. Together they settled in the pit and began gossiping while they looked forward to being dominated.

Rosalie and Hermione had watched them go and now they shared a glance. Brows puckered anxiously, blushes on their faces. Then they each drew in a deep breath to steel themselves and went to join their girlfriends.

By now most of the pit was filled with naked girls, sitting in pairs and in each other's arms, legs folded, legs tucked underneath them. Relaxing against pillows or hugging pillows in their laps. The pre-class conversation was more hushed than usual, a breathy tone to it, excitement and a little fear, wondering out loud what kind of damage that enormous gold strapon might do to their vaginas. Ginny was giggling with Daphne, Daphne more naturally submissive than Ginny but both excited. Carmilla was being teased by Laura. Veronica was just grinning and gazing at the strapon, bottom lip caught between her eye and eyes alight with mischief.

Fleur and Andromeda had been discussing something—or perhaps flirting, going by the blush on Fleur's face and the smirk on Andromeda's lips—and now they turned to the class. Fleur was smiling brightly and she began the lesson with her usual greeting.

"Good afternoon, class," she said.

"Good afternoon, Professor Delacour," the girls responded cutely.

Andromeda smirked at that, standing there with a hand on her hip, massive gold strapon thrusting outwards. Aside from her boots—spike heeled and thighhigh—all she wore was some gold bracelets on her wrists and some earrings in her ears and a necklace around her neck. Her dark hair was in its usual bun and she was tall and intimidating and yet even as she looked down her nose at the soft girls among the soft pillows she seemed warm and benevolent.

Fleur smiled at the girls as well and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Today we have our first exam on the subject of domination and submission," she said. "Namely, the submission portion. One by one you will be broken in front of the whole class. Humiliated. Debased. And reduced to helpless puddles of orgasm. Sounds like fun, oui?"

A riffle of giggles swept through the pit, a rustle of legs, a rolling of breasts. Only a few girls didn't giggle and two of them were Rosalie and Hermione. They were sitting together, united for the moment in their objection to being dominated, and they shared another look. Lily and Pansy were huddled in a little pile and they snickered at their girlfriends and whispered to each other.

Fleur had giggled as well but it was Andromeda who spoke next.

"Since everyone here is an individual with their own unique thresholds, you will all be graded according to your own personal limits," she said. "Meaning, some of you will have a more intense exam than others. It just depends on how eager you are to submit."

Rosalie and Hermione became even more worried at that. They were sitting side by side, against the furthest rim of the pit, and they looked like they wanted to hold each other for support if only they weren't so proud. Andromeda noticed those two girls back there and smirked at them and then looked at the rest of the class.

"Most exams will be administered with this strapon," she said, calling attention to that gigantic golden rod. "It's been enchanted for maximum pleasuring power, so I'm sure even the most obstinate among you will not be able to resist."

Hermione bit her lip nervously. She had always liked strapons. Rosalie was biting her lip too. She liked strapons as well. Andromeda smirked at all those girls, letting feel them fear and power as they stared at that golden shaft, and then she went on.

"So," she said. "We've already gone over the theory, so let's jump right in. Who would like to go first?"

First hand to shoot up was Lily's.

A giggle rippled through the pit. She had thrown it up so fast her boobs jiggled. Pansy had raised her hand too but a little slower and even she laughed at Lily's eagerness.

The only other girl to have raised her hand was Ginny, mostly just because she was the usual volunteer for demonstrations, but since Fleur wasn't even the one administering the exam she let her hand lower back down again.

"That's okay, Lily can go first," she said.

Pansy pouted and lowered her hand as well and Lily giggled and hopped up excitedly. Naked but for a pair of black pumps she picked her way through the pit, past all those naked girls, and everyone noticed the jaunty swing in her hips. Lily gave Hermione a wink as she went by, as if to say she would show her how it's done, and Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

Lily climbed up the steps and came between Fleur and Andromeda. Andromeda was smirking and regarding that small darkhaired girl there with something between fascination, amusement, and the desire to dominate her.

"Well, Miss Potter," she said. "For such a powerful young witch, you seem to have a remarkable capacity for submission."

"She has a remarkable capacity for everything," Hermione muttered from the back of the class.

A round giggles at that. Lily giggled as well and laced her hands behind her back cutely.

"I just like to come," she said.

More giggles, a bit of laughter. Rosalie and Hermione shared an eyeroll. Andromeda smiled at Lily steadily.

"Don't we all," she said. "Unfortunately, the very fact that you're so eager to volunteer means you've virtually passed already. There isn't much I can do to break a girl who's already so…pliable."

Andromeda touched Lily's shoulder. Caressed it. Lily felt a shiver. Her eyes were wide and round and eager for anything the other woman wanted to do to her and the look in them could pass a hundred exams on submission. Andromeda let her hand drop.

"Therefore you're exam will have to be a very simple one," she said.

Lily stood at attention like a small naked corporal. "What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you start by turning around and bending over?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said with a giggle, and then she turned around and presented her round white ass.

Andromeda took her hips and pulled her toward the strapon. The rest of the class grinned with anticipation, excited to see that thick golden strapon penetrate her from behind. Lily too grinned in anticipation, her vagina tight and dry but greedy with need, and she could feel the tip teasing against her entrance. Andromeda nudged at her and smiled at the tight resistance.

"There's no sense wasting time with bondage gear," she said, "but we might as well…"

Thrust.

The strapon went all the way in. Lily gasped. Her spine contracted. The strapon was enormous and she felt like she'd been impaled all the way through. Andromeda smirked and gripped her hips tightly so that she wouldn't buckle or fall.

"…might as well make you come like a little animal," she said, finishing her sentence.

Lily's breath rushed out of her and she nodded frantically, bent over in front of the class, naked, that massive gold strapon shoved into her vagina from behind.

"Yes, ma'am," she gasped. "Make me come."

Andromeda left the strapon in there, smirking, and then she pulled it out a little and shoved it back in.

Another gasp. Both from Lily and from the class. Every girl was grinning—even Hermione and Rosalie—and they were watching intently as the headmistress once again pulled the strapon out and viciously shoved it back in, hard, so hard it made Lily whimper. Lily's face was already flushed completely red and her eyes were closed in a pain of ecstasy, and she wanted more, more, more—

Another gasp. Andromeda was merciless. Tall and proud and clad in gold and black leather boots she gripped that girls hips and thrust into her, over and over, harder and harder. The powerful mounds of her breasts leaped back and forth with each thrust and her jewellery jingled. The class was in awe, watching this brutal thrusting of the most powerful witch in the world while that witch in question simply bent over and enjoyed it. Submitted to it in all eagerness. Fleur was standing by her desk, leaning a hip on it, and even she was watching like yet another student.

And this was just the first exam. Hermione was starting to get worried. If a girl as naturally submissive as Lily received a pounding like this for her exam, what was Hermione or Rosalie going to get? Hermione didn't care so much about Rosalie—their friendship was still rather wary—but she wasn't sure about herself. She had gotten practice at being debased by those butch girls and she had even learnt a lot about submission from Lily and Dominque, but when her time came, would she really be able to go through with it? Would she really be able to let herself be dominated like _that_?

Lily was losing her mind by now, smiling and panting in joy as that strapon slid in and out of her. From behind. Like an animal. She was soaked wet and each thrust of that long golden shaft made a tell-tale splashing sound that revealed exactly how much her vagina liked it. She could feel those hands gripping her hips mercilessly, clawing into her skin as that giant dildo continued to shove the lust inside her, and she was already on the verge.

"Yes," she breathed, her voice trembling from each thrust. "Yes. More. More!"

"Watch closely, girls," Andromeda said to the class, ignoring Lily. "And remember, this is the great Lily Potter. She can control the very forces of life and death, but no woman can control her vagina. No matter how strong or powerful, this is what a woman truly is. An animal!"

With that came the most brutal thrust yet. A thrust that seemed to pierced all the way into Lily's brain as it triggered the orgasm and made Lily come crazily. Her vagina spasmed and splashed her juices and her eyes rolled up in her head vacantly with that unyielding shaft of golden hardness plugged into her very core.

At this point the class was equally vacant. Staring with wide eyes and expressions of fear on their pretty faces even as their pussies moistened and their nipples hardened.

Hermione was now worried about something else.

She was worried she might actually want that.

Lily was whimpering as the waves of pleasure finally began to ebb away, her body naked and bent over for the strapon, and now Andromeda began to slacken her grip on Lily's hips. Without those hands to hold her up she lost power in her legs and sank down into the floor. The strapon slid out of her and then sprung right back up, dripping in wetness and glittering gold.

Andromeda stood there, tall and dominant in her spike heeled boots, and then she held out a hand for Lily. "Good work, Miss Potter," she said. "You're complete submission has earned you full marks."

Lily grinned up at her dopily and then took her hand and struggled to her feet. Her legs were wobbly and her vagina felt like a raw hole that had been drilled upward between her legs. Fleur smiled and came forward with her wand.

" _Vagina Renevana_!"

A sparkle of light shot out and soothed Lily's brutalized crotch. Lily giggled and dipped a shy little curtsy before scampering back to her seat. The eyes of every girl followed her, half in awe, half in amazement, and Andromeda smirked.

"And I hope the rest of you ladies were watching closely," she said. "Miss Potter is the perfect example of passiveness. No hesitation, no reluctance, no questioning. It won't be so easy on the rest of you."

Lily giggled again and sat down beside Pansy. Pansy gave her a grin and squeezed her hand in support. Hermione and Rosalie were glaring at them, partly jealous and partly disapproving of the submission. Andromeda smiled at them and then she turned to a certain redhead in the center of the pit.

"Now, Ginny," she said. "I believe you wanted to volunteer as well?"

Ginny's eyes widened in panic. She was sitting there cross legged, naked, red haired, cute and small and excited all over her body. But in a scary way. She glanced back at Lily, at the blank blush on her face, and then gulped and turned back to Andromeda.

"Well…"

Andromeda raised a brow. "Second thoughts? Good. Professor Delacour," she said, turning to Fleur. "It seems Miss Weasley only wanted to volunteer out of affection for you, therefore I think it would be best for her to be broken at your hand. Don't you agree?"

Fleur smiled and the smile hid a tiny bit of smirk. "Oui, I'm sure zat will be lovely," she said. "Ginny, come up here. Don't be afraid."

Ginny frowned slightly but she did rise. It was just that she'd never been dominated by Fleur before. In their relationship it was Ginny who was the one with the power. The one who decided things. But now, this time, it was going be to Fleur who dominated.

Fleur even seemed excited about it. Blonde, voluptuous, clad in that soft pink sling bikini and those pink high heels. Eyes roaming over Ginny's nervous body as Ginny stepped out of the pit and came to the front of the class. Fleur laughed gaily and turned to Andromeda.

"Ze poor thing," she said. "She is unused to not being in control. I spoil her too much. But you must relax, Ginny. Don't be afraid."

Ginny frowned even more. "I'm not afraid."

"Zat's good," Fleur said with a smirk. "Zen you won't mind being whipped in front of the class, hm?"

Ginny opened her mouth, perhaps even to object, but Andromeda flicked her wand and suddenly Ginny was seized by invisible chains. Her wrists and her ankles were stretched apart and suddenly she was strung there like a medieval prisoner awaiting punishment.

Her back was face in the class and the girls giggled as she squirmed against her invisible bonds. Fleur smirked at her and she picked up a long whip of pink leather and strolled around into the pit of pillows itself. She stood directly in the center, all the girls gathering around to watch, and cracked the whip in the air idly.

"What do you think, ladies?" she asked all her girls. "How many lashes for our haughty little Ginny?"

Immediately the girls began to call out.

"Five!"

"Ten!

"Fifty!"

Ginny shouted over her naked shoulder. "Hey!"

Many of the girls giggled at that absurd number. Andromeda had moved over to Fleur's desk and she was sitting on the edge with her booted legs folded, the strapon poking up, a smile on her face. Fleur laughed as well at all those suggestions and cracked the whip again.

"Poor little Ginny," she said. "Her classmates are quite vicious. But don't worry, my dear Ginny. I think you will learn your lesson quicker zan you think. Ten ought to be sufficient, hm?"

Ginny didn't reply, she only struggled a little more against those invisible chains, wrists up in the air, ankles stretched out. Her buttocks were wriggling as she squirmed, naked and round, and Fleur lifted the whip and—

 _Crack!_

"Owww!" Ginny cried, as the tip of the whip licked across her struggling ass.

The rest of the girls burst out laughing. The whip didn't cut but it did create a thin red line on that soft white flesh. Ginny was a cocky kind of girl, kind of sarcastic to most people, so watching her naked ass get whipped like that was quite an amusement for most of the class.

Aside from Hermione. Hermione was frowning and her heart was sinking. Because pretty soon it was going to be her turn for something like that. To be humiliated and degraded for the amusement of all her friends. Hermione looked at them now. Luna and Veronica were giggling, Carmilla was smirking, Laura was trying not to laugh. Even Ginny's best friend and bed buddy Daphne was clapping and cheering.

And soon it would be Hermione's turn.

Oh god.

"Don't forget to count out loud!" Fleur commanded brightly.

 _Crack!_

The whip struck again, leaving another thin red line. Ginny jumped, her body jiggling but locked there by those invisible chains, and she began to yelp out the number of lashes.

"Two!"

 _Crack!_

"Three!"

 _Crack!_

"Four! Five! Six!"

The class was still laughing, giggling among the pillows and gathered around Fleur. Fleur was laughing too, brightly and merrily, and by now Ginny's poor little ass was a crisscross of red marks and her buttocks themselves were glowing red. Ginny's face was glowing red as well from embarrassment but her nipples had become hard and she was getting very horny between her legs.

Fleur was wiping her forehead with her forearm of her whip hand. "Whew," she said. "My precious Ginny has quite a sturdy little ass, does she not? But see how prettily it becomes all red?"

She lifted the whip and lashed it again.

 _Crack!_

"Seven!" Ginny cried out breathlessly, and she bit her lip in fear and excitement and anticipation until—

 _Crack!_

"Eight!"

 _Crack!_

"Nine!"

Fleur laughed and swung the whip with a flourish and—

 _Crack!_

"Ten!" Ginny screamed, wracked in pain and humiliation and horniness.

The girls laughed at the breathless desperation in her voice and Fleur laughed too as she lowered the whip. Ginny ass was livid. Red all over and swollen and covered with little red marks, all crisscrossed. She had sagged in her invisible chains and her body was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

Hermione and Rosalie looked at each other. Both of them sported a small blush on their cheeks and throbs between their legs. Rosalie looked again at Ginny and then turned back to Hermione.

"This is crazy," she said.

Hermione nodded worriedly. "I know."

Fleur by now was climbing back out of the pit and the girls began to settle down. Fleur let the whip drop to the floor in a coil of pink leather and then she came around to Ginny's front.

Ginny was slumped there in her bonds and the first thing she saw was Fleur's tits. She then lifted her eyes and looked into Fleur's face. Fleur was smiling at her, smirking just slightly, blonde, dominant, and Ginny felt an insane rush of attraction. Fleur had never looked sexier.

Fleur smiled at the expression and then stroked some of that bright red hair from her sweaty face.

"Good girl, my darling Ginny," she said. "You bore that very well."

Ginny smiled exhaustedly.

Fleur flicked her wand into a Vibratus Charm.

"And now it's time to make you come," she said, lowering the wand between Ginny's legs. "Will you beg, my darling Ginny? Will you beg me to let you come?"

Ginny groaned as she felt that vibrating piece of wood tease at her down there, between her thighs, hard and stiff at her wet entrance.

"Please, Professor Delacour," she said in a whimper. "Make me come. Make me—ah!"

The wand went in.

All the way in.

Ginny gasped and shivered in her invisible chains. She was so horny and so desperate to come that she didn't care how humiliated she was. She didn't care if the rest of the class could see her whipped and naked ass. She didn't care if they were laughing and enjoying it. She didn't care about anything. All she cared about was coming. She wanted to come so much. Her wet vagina was filled with that stiff rod of wood and she was squeezing on it and squeezing on it and—

Fleur's hand clenched in Ginny's hair and forced the girl to look at her.

That did it.

It was that last bit of domination. Ginny couldn't handle it. She had never been handled so roughly by Fleur and Fleur looked so sexy with that long blonde hair and that flashing in her eyes that suddenly she just cried out and came with her vagina squeezing down on that stiff piece of wood and her eyes locked onto Fleur's.

More giggles from the class as Ginny's body shuddered and orgasmed. Fiery haired Ginny, naked and chained up, wearing nothing but black high heels, her whipped ass quivering as she came so hard on that wand buried inside her.

Fleur was smiling as she watched it happen. Admiring the helplessness on Ginny's flushed face. The light smattering of freckles. The wideness of her mouth as she orgasmed without control. Fleur watched it all, her hand clenched in her hair, and then slowly she released her grip and let Ginny slump.

The laughter was tapering off by now but the girls had been very entertained. Lily and Pansy most of all, clapping excitedly, eagerly awaiting whoever would be next. Lily grinned at Pansy.

"What about you?" she asked her. "Are you gonna go next?"

Pansy giggled and shook her head. "Nah, I changed my mind. I'm gonna go last."

Lily grinned and in agreement. "Good thinking."

Andromeda had slipped off Fleur's desk and now she was coming forward, flicking her wand to release Ginny's invisible chains.

"Excellent work, Professor Delacour," she said. "I'd say she passes, what about you?"

Ginny stumbled forward into Fleur's arms. Fleur steadied her and stroked her hair and smiled.

"Ginny always passes," she said.

Giggles from the class. Ginny looked up at Fleur, a new submissiveness in her eyes, a new trust, a new level in their relationship. Fleur smiled, cupping her still blushing face, and kissed her mouth.

The class cheered at the little romantic moment and even the headmistress glanced at them with a smile before turning her attention back to the class. Hands on her hips, huge boobs, the gleaming gold strapon ready for another soft pussy to pound.

"Well," she said. "Two down, plenty more to go. Who will be next?"

Several hands went up, almost the whole class, and most of them giggling at their friends and girlfriends as they noticed they too raised their hands. Veronica and Luna had raised their hands, Daphne's hand had shot into the air, and even Carmilla had lifted a fineboned hand, the pale vampiress none the less eager for her aristocratic vagina to be ripped to pieces by that strapon. Laura giggled at her mistress and raised her own hand too and even Lily—who had already passed the exam—lifted her hand again.

Almost every girl aside from Rosalie and Hermione.

Unfortunately it was Hermione that Andromeda seemed to notice.

"Miss Granger," she said. "As I recall, you fancied yourself the strongest girl in class, didn't you? The one girl who would never submit to anyone?"

Hermione's heart sank.

This was it.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, desperately trying to steel herself inside.

Andromeda regarded her for a moment. Smiling. Eyes roaming over that proud young woman there, sitting straight up, hands folded in her lap. Naked, afraid, vulnerable. Some of the class were smiling but most were just waiting to see what would happen. To see if the great Hermione Granger would actually submit.

Rosalie had been sitting beside Hermione but now she shuffled away a little, as if to escape the headmistress's attention, and ended up next to Lily and Pansy. Hermione glanced at them. Lily smiled at her encouragingly and the smile did help a little. Andromeda was still gazing at Hermione and now she smirked.

"Well," she said. "I hope you've discovered your submissive side, because now it's time to find out. Come up here."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and stood.

Slowly she made her way past all those naked girls in the pit, wearing nothing but high heels, her legs long and proud. All the girls watched her, some smiling but most just watching. Fleur and Ginny were sitting on Fleur's desk, Ginny on Fleur's lap, Fleur's arms around her. Watching like the rest of the class.

Hermione climbed the small flight of steps that led out of the pit, back straight, remaining composed, and came before the headmistress. She knew she was supposed to be submissive, and she truly was determined to pass the exam, but she couldn't help the look of defiance on her face.

Andromeda smirked and took her chin in her hand roughly and looked into her eyes. Hermione didn't look away. Andromeda's smirk sharpened.

"Yes," she said. "You've come here determined to pass a test, but not to truly submit, haven't you? Tsk. It seems your examination will have to be quite thorough. What are we going to do with you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's spoke through squished lips. "Whatever you want."

Andromeda snorted at that, gripping her chin. "Well, well" she said. "Very obedient, aren't we? The words are correct, but I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I don't think you truly mean that."

Hermione didn't answer. It was impossible to hide her frown. The more the woman was rough with her, the more defiant she became. It was just how she was, even though her vagina did tingle. Andromeda looked at her a little more and then let go of her chin.

"Hmph," she said. "Well, since your mouth spouts nothing but useless lies, we might as well gag it. I'm sure you won't need it. You're vagina will do the talking for you."

A flick of her wand summoned forth a black ballgag. Andromeda shoved the ball into Hermione's mouth and Hermione's frown went even darker as the gag was buckled behind her head. Andromeda smirked.

"Those eyes are very defiant as well," she said. "I think a blindfold might also be in order. Perhaps in the darkness you will discover how vague and undefined that independence really is."

With another flick of her wand she summoned a blindfold. A simple piece of black velvet with a string of elastic, like what you might use to help sleep. Hermione continued glaring as the blindfold was slipped over her eyes. Suddenly everything went dark and she felt her first shiver of helplessness. Her breasts suddenly felt very defenceless, all round and soft on her chest, and her nipples began to tighten.

The rest of the class was just watching, some of them with vague smiles on their faces, some of them just fascinated. All of them curiously quiet, as if that gagged and blindfolded witch might explode at any moment. Only Lily was outright grinning because Lily knew more than anyone else that Hermione really needed this. She only hoped the headmistress would dominate her hard enough to break Hermione's stubbornness completely.

Hermione was now gagged and blindfolded. With her eyes and mouth concealed half her identity had already been stripped away. She could've been any bushy haired brunette. Andromeda smirked and summoned a length of black velvet rope.

"In addition to that, we'll bind all your limbs," she said. "You won't be needing any of them. All you'll be needing is that vagina between your legs. Now get on the altar like a good girl."

Hermione moved blindly to the altar, hands out, small steps. The altar was right there, a low block of marble that was often used for demonstrations. Today the demonstration would be Hermione herself. A demonstration in breaking the unbreakable.

"On your hands and knees," the headmistress commanded. "Face first."

Hermione climbed onto the altar, frowning through the blindfold, breathing through the gag. She felt the cold marble under her knees and then she felt the headmistress's hands. Wrenching her around and tying her up. Pushing her face into the marble and yanking at her wrists. Hermione had begun to panic. Soon that strapon was going to penetrate her in front of the whole class and there would be nothing she could do about it.

A few grins had spread through the pit of pillows by now. Hermione Granger, strongest and most proud witch in school, was being tied up like a plucked turkey. Her face was in the marble and her ass was in the air. Her wrists were lashed to her ankles and her ankles were lashed together. All she wore was a pair of black high heels and she was wriggling against the black velvet ropes.

Hermione was beginning to panic and her heart was racing. She was more helpless than she had ever been. Sightless, speechless, utterly immobile. A lump of meat on an altar. The only thing she could move was her ass and even then all she could manage was a weak wriggle that no doubt did nothing but look sexy.

Once Andromeda was finished tying her up she tossed away the remaining rope and caressed Hermione's buttocks.

"There we go," she said. "How do you feel, Miss Granger? You have been reduced to nothing more than an entry hole. That's all you are right now. A vagina waiting to be filled."

Hermione grunted into the gag angrily.

Andromeda slapped her ass.

A few giggles at that. The slap was a funny sound and Hermione's body had jiggled. She was right there at the edge of the altar, ass pointing outwards. Both holes utterly defenceless and level to Andromeda's solid gold strapon. It was her vagina that felt most vulnerable. Soft. Afraid. Excited. Protected by nothing but the folds of her flimsy netherlips. Andromeda was standing right there behind her and she used a hand to guide the bulbous tip of the huge gold dildo to Hermione's entrance.

Hermione squeaked as she felt the touch of it. The threat. Andromeda slapped her again.

"Quiet," she said. "Words mean nothing now, nor does all your strength and intellect. Because right now you are nothing. Nothing but a vagina. And she will betray you, Miss Granger. She will betray everything you stand for and you will love every second of it."

Andromeda drove the strapon inside her.

Hermione screamed into the gag.

The pain was exquisite and all-consuming and the rough invasion of it instantly reduced Hermione to a helpless mess of excitement. She had never felt such a terrific impalement of pleasure before, so utterly uninvited, just brutally shoved inside her without any regard for permission or readiness.

Every girl watching had jumped in fright. They had never seen such a powerful thrust before. Even a girl like Lily, although she had giggled as well. The strapon had slammed into Hermione so hard she was worried for Hermione's internal organs. Something might've been punctured.

Andromeda grinned maliciously and gripped those hips painfully.

"Yes," she said to that squirming heap of girl there. "Nothing is more traitorous to a woman's pride than her vagina. But don't worry, Miss Granger. That's the whole point of this lesson. To break you. Humiliate you. Embarrass you in front of all your friends. So go ahead. Go ahead and enjoy it. You'd better—if you want to pass this exam."

Hermione was breathing raggedly through the gag. The strapon was being drawn out slowly and the sensation filled her with terror because she knew what was coming next. She wanted to pass the exam, she really did, but—

 _Thrust._

This one took her breath away. No scream. Her vision blurred behind her blindfold, the blackness murky and menacing. Her vagina was in a panic of spasms, squeezing down on that gigantic golden rod as if to try and placate it or beg for mercy. She tried to move but she couldn't. She was all tied up. All she could do was squirm her hips powerlessly as the strapon was drawn out again slowly and—

 _Thrust._

This one caused her to burst into sobs. It was too hard. Too brutal. Her body was being pounded like it had never been pounded before. Nothing could've prepared her for this. No amount of homework or studying. She was trapped in darkness and utterly immobile, wrists lashed to her ankles, ass in the air, and that strapon, that gigantic gold dildo, was just—

 _Thrust._

 _Thrust._

 _Thrust._

Hermione was groaning into the gag, rocking back and forth on the altar, the side of her face pressed against the marble. The thrusts were getting faster, slowly but surely, relentlessly, mercilessly, each of them penetrating deep into her core, so dreadfully deep. Her mind seemed to be blinking on and off with each thrust, as if the tip of the dildo were reaching some kind of switch inside her, flicking off her brain functions for a second or two in spikes of insane pleasure before withdrawing and impaling her again and hitting that same switch, each blackout becoming longer and longer until she might blackout completely.

It was too much.

She couldn't handle this.

But she had to, didn't she? It was an exam. An important one. If she didn't give up and submit, she was going to fail. But how was she supposed to submit? How? Everyone was watching and she was all tied up and her vagina, her vagina, her vagina was—

Andromeda slapped Hermione's rump angrily.

"What are you waiting for, Miss Granger?!" she demanded. "Do you want to pass or do you want to fail?! Give up! Submit!"

Hermione whimpered and felt her resistance weakening. She wanted to give up so badly, she really did. She just didn't know how. She wanted to be like Lily. She wanted to come like an animal. But how are you supposed to just—

Andromeda snarled and slammed into her so hard the entire class gasped. They were watching wide eyed and opened mouthed. Hermione sobbed into her gag and Andromeda continued the merciless assault into Hermione's vagina.

"Now!" she screamed at her. "Give up! Let go of your mind and submit! Because in the end, you're not submitting to me, you're submitting to yourself. Your body. In letting go of your mind you will release your true essence. Now do it, Miss Granger! Submit! Let it all go NOW!"

And then it happened.

Hermione gave up.

She didn't know if she had managed to achieve it on her own or if perhaps it was simply the strapon that had drilled it into her. But it didn't matter. The orgasm was coming and the headmistress could sense it and she continued thrusting and thrusting until Hermione's moans were at the peak of mindlessness and then she gripped down on her hips and thrust the strapon one final time so deep and hard and vicious that it broke through all of Hermione's pride and penetrated a place that had never been penetrated before.

And that was it.

She was broken.

The sensations were incredible. Sheer bliss and blankness of mind. Like her soul ascending. A long moan came out of her, muffled in the gag, and her tied up body quivered in ecstasy with that long gold shaft pronged into her vagina. All the way in while she squeezed down on it repeatedly and moaned and quivered and orgasmed uncontrollably with her ass in the air and her wrists lashed to her ankles, a lump of meat on an altar with no purpose but to orgasm.

The rest of the class was stunned. Maybe many of them hadn't expected Hermione to actually submit. But they could see her face, half crushed in the marble of the altar, and she really had. Her eyes were covered by the blindfold and her mouth had no expression because of the gag but they could see it in the blush on her cheeks. Red and glazed and utterly done. Hermione Granger had been dominated thoroughly and completely.

Lily was grinning and she was so proud of Hermione. She knew that submission didn't come naturally to her but she was glad she had finally experienced it.

Andromeda was still holding Hermione's hips but now she began to loosen her grip. She was breathing heavily, her massive breasts rising and falling, and she was covered in sweat from the intensity of all that thrusting. Lily chuckled and realized that it was lucky Hermione had orgasmed when she did because the headmistress couldn't have gone on much longer. The thought made her feel even more proud. Hermione had not only managed to submit but she had also pushed Headmistress Black to her absolute limits of domination.

Hermione groaned as the strapon was pulled out of her. After that the black velvet rope around her wrists and ankles was untied and then her gag was unbuckled and her blindfold taken off. Her eyes was closed underneath and her mind was still reeling from that orgasm. When she finally managed to sit up on the altar and open her eyes she saw the headmistress smiling down at her.

"Very good, Miss Granger," she said. "You pass."

Hermione snorted at that, a faint smile of old defiance on her lips, and then she rose and made her way back into the pit of her classmates, walking carefully and properly. Proudly. She had been worried about people laughing at her but nobody laughed. They only looked at her with stunned respect, Hermione Granger who had taken absolutely everything Headmistress Black had thrust into her, and only a few whispered among themselves.

Lily gave her a smile as she went by and Hermione smiled back as she retook her seat next to Rosalie. Rosalie looked more terrified than ever.

"What was it like?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Hermione smirked and shrugged a shoulder languidly. "Not too bad."

Rosalie didn't know how to interpret that but she knew that if even Hermione could be beaten into submission then she could too. Lily and Pansy giggled at them.

Andromeda took a deep breath up at the front of the class, still breathing heavily, and put her hands on her hips.

"Now," she said. "Who will volunteer next?"

No one raised a hand. They were all terrified. Hermione laughed and reclined against the rim of the pit. Being dominated like that seemed to have done nothing but make her more confident. Rosalie looked around wildly and then nudged at Pansy with an elbow.

"You do it," she hissed. "Quick, raise your hand."

Pansy was confused but she did as her queen instructed. Her hand went up, a few people murmuring, but Andromeda had heard Rosalie's whispered command and she smirked.

"Rosalie Redthorn," she said. "You will do fine. Come up here."

A few girls grinned at that, several of them exchanging glances. Rosalie had stood up, hesitatingly, and now she made her way forward. Eyes followed her long legs, her naked ass, and many of the girls were whispering together and guessing how difficult this proud blonde would be to break.

Andromeda smirked as Rosalie came up and stood before her. Neither spoke. Rosalie looked into her eyes defiantly and Andromeda snorted in amusement.

"As I recall you too considered yourself one of the stronger girls in class," she said. "Didn't you?"

Rosalie lifted her chin proudly. "That's right."

Andromeda nodded and drew her wand idly and let her eyes roam over Rosalie's lush teenage body.

"Hm," she said. "Well. We'll see about that, won't we?"

Then she flicked the wand and suddenly Rosalie's hands were snatched behind her back and lashed with invisible chains. Rosalie squirmed, her naked breasts jiggling, and she had opened her mouth when another flick of the wand silenced her voice. A further flick or two then spun her around and bent her over and then her head threw back in a silent scream as the huge golden strapon was impaled directly into her proud and pert little ass.

The rest of the class giggled and settled on their pillows to watch.

—

 **AN: The big submission exam. :)**

 **Hope it turned out okay. I don't usually cut off a Lesbomancy lesson like that, but I thought the rest would be better left to the imagination, lol. Between Lily, Ginny, and Hermione, I think you can guess what it's going to be like for the rest of the poor girls. ;)**

 **Lot of strapon-play in this one. I have mixed feelings about strapons. I don't like them real life, at all really, but in fiction they give you a lot to work with, especially with unrealism like this. I mean, those lemons with Lily and Herm were just absurd. So unrealistic it should be an outright disgusting turn off. Yet as I'm writing it, it seems very hot, lol. Weird.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

—

Chapter 48:

—

Over the next few weeks the weather became almost warm. Flowerers were in bloom again and the butterflies had come back, fluttering busily over the sundappled fields and meadows. Spring was almost upon them. The robes they wore were enchanted not to get too hot but nevertheless a controversy about uniforms had sprung up as it approached time to switch back to their skimpy black satin summer uniforms. For some, it wasn't quite skimpy enough.

The controversy began as gossip and the gossip became so heated that it eventually found voice in student council meetings. Representatives from all three Houses were present at these meetings, along with the Head Teacher of each House. Professor Despertarse represented House Rose, Professor Delacour represented House Violet, and Professor Vector represented House Lily.

The meetings were held in the same conference room as the staff meetings and among the student representatives were Hermione and Rosalie, Ginny, Veronica, Luna. Many others were there as well and they sat at the long conference table while the three teachers sat at the head of the table to mediate.

Professor Despertarse was rather bored and she had her feet up on the table, crossed at the ankles in her knifeheeled boots, while Professor Vector paid close attention and jotted notes on a length parchment. Fleur was content to simply smile and let the girls argue, leaning on the table with her elbows so that her boobs were framed and bulged between her arms, and she would chuckle occasionally and agree with all girls even on conflicting points.

There was only one thing the council mostly agreed on; the uniforms needed to be changed. Freshened up. Redesigned. What they couldn't agree on was the actual design they wanted. In this matter Veronica and Ginny were most vocal.

"Well I for one am sick of plain black uniforms every day of the year," Veronica was saying. "Why can't we have some actual color?"

"But what about a different design?" Ginny went on. "These robes hardly show off my ass at all, and those loincloths aren't much better."

To that there were several nods up and down the table from girls with nice asses or girls who liked to look at other girl's nice asses. Hermione was nodding as well. Something tighter and more form fitting around the buttocks would be a pleasant change, and would nice on Lily.

Rosalie was one of the few who objected to the notion of changing the uniforms and she objected now as well. "I disagree," she said. "The loincloths may be a bit loose, but they showcase as much skin as you could want, and they're great for the legs too."

Hermione could see the point to that and she nodded at this too. "That's true," she said. "I used to find the loincloths quite mortifying, but now I think they're very flattering."

Rosalie snorted at the endorsement. "I hate to agree with the mudblood—"

A few gasps, glances at the teachers.

"—but she's right," Rosalie went on. "There's no need to change the uniforms at all if you ask me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes across the table at Rosalie but she didn't respond to the taunt. Professor Vector glanced at Hermione, her pretty face prepared to dole out punishment for the insult against her favorite, but she could see Hermione was unaffected and she let it go. Dominique only smirked in approval at Rosalie and Rosalie ignored it all and went on.

"The winter robes are elegant and the summer satins are sexy," she said. "What more do you need?"

"Color!" Veronica shouted at her.

Ginny slammed a tiny fist on the table. "And tight fit around the ass!"

Cheers of agreement from down the table, a few objections. Pansy wasn't part of the student council but Rosalie was flanked by six different blonds who all blindly supported her. Hermione raised her voice and cut through the clamour.

"And just to clarify, that's NOT what I said," she asserted, turning to Rosalie. "I never said the uniforms shouldn't be changed, I simply said I like the loincloths."

Rosalie snorted at that and rolled her eyes. The other blondes mimicked her exactly like a troop of mimes.

"The real issue here is color," Veronica went on. "Black is sexy, but it's so boring! Why can't we have some purple or even navy? The designs isn't even the real problem."

"Well, I do have a problem with the designs," Ginny objected obstinately. "What I want is some nice tight pants or shorts. Or maybe a miniskirt, or just something that—"

But other girls had begun shouting with disclaimers and the voices of Ginny and Veronica were drowned out. Rosalie had half risen in her chair and all her blondes were echoing every insult. Luna was sitting beside Veronica and she was just sitting there, dopy, dreamy, smiling at the argument as if it were all very charming. Hermione was smiling too and all she could do was chuckle and shake her head.

Fleur seemed very amused as well and Professor Vector was poised with her quill, not sure which arguments to make notes of. Neither teacher seemed willing to interfere for the moment until finally Professor Despertarse heaved a sigh and lowered her boots from the table and called for order.

"Alright, settle down," she said. "That's enough."

The girls began to quiet and settle back in their chairs, silent now but still shooting dark looks at whoever had disagreed with them. Professor Despertarse waited a moment and then sighed once more and went on in a bored voice.

"These uniforms have been part of Salem tradition for decades," she said. "They're not going to be changed any time soon, so why don't we get back to more important issues?"

Mouths dropped open. Girls were stunned. They couldn't believe their hopes had been dashed just like that. Luckily for them, however, they at least had Professor Delacour on their side.

"Not so fast, Professor Despertarse," she said. "I think zis is a valid issue."

Professor Despertarse looked at that blonde and big boobed woman mockingly. "Oh, you do, do you?"

Fleur smiled and waved a hand at the girls gathered there at the long conference table. "Well, it is something ze girls are very passionate about for starters," she said. "And zey do have a point. Why should ze uniforms favor ze assets of some girls over others? Why should Ginny's delectable little ass go unflattered?"

Ginny blushed at that. A few others giggled. Hermione smiled and even Veronica cracked a smirk. Professor Despertarse, however, simply snorted dismissively.

"Nonsense," she said. "They're here to learn, not to show off their bodies."

A few pouts at that, some grumbles under their breath. They could argue with each other freely but few girls had the courage to object directly to a teacher like Professor Despertarse. One of those girls was Hermione.

"Respectfully, Professor Despertarse, I have to disagree," she said. "Lesbomancy is at the core of the curriculum here at Salem and sexual expression is a key element of that."

"Yeah," Ginny added, plucking up her bravery. "Right, Professor Delacour?"

Fleur smiled at two of her favorite students there. "Exactly right, girls. You pay attention to your classes very well."

Some of the other Lesbomancy students nodded their own support and Ginny and Hermione shared a smile. Rosalie rolled her eyes at a blonde beside her and the blonde girl mirrored it. Professor Despertarse only took a deep breath and released it boredly. Hermione could tell she wasn't convinced and she quickly turned to Professor Vector who was sitting there with her quill and parchment, straight black hair, heartshaped face, serious and pretty all at the same time.

"Professor Vector," she said. "What do you think? Do you think this is an issue that requires attention? Wouldn't you enjoy seeing your students in some more flattering outfits?"

Professor Vector—or Septima to Hermione—blushed slightly and laid down her quill. She seemed unsure on this issue but of course she couldn't side against her favorite student. "To be honest, Miss Granger, I don't think I could imagine anything more flattering on you."

Some giggles at that, a few eyerolls. Hermione smiled prettily at Septima and Septima blushed a little more and cleared her throat and went on.

"But yes, I think this issue deserves attention," she said. "As Professor Delacour said, it's something the girls are passionate about, and of course we mustn't forget freedom of expression."

Professor Despertarse was getting annoyed now, dark eyed, black haired, clad in that skanky black gown with huge white boobs pushed up in the bodice. "Do none of you understand the concept of tradition? These uniforms are not going to be changed on a whim."

"That's why we should be allowed to at least argue about it," Hermione said.

"Yeah!" Ginny agreed.

"Yeah!" Veronica echoed.

Rosalie had screwed up her face at all this and now she let loose with more arguments. Other girls joined in and other girls rebutted. The meeting seemed to be spiralling out of control again and the teachers did nothing but stare at all these angry girls, rabid with the desire for new clothes, sexier clothes. Professor Vector just sat there with her quill and Professor Delacour chuckled and even Professor Despertarse was too stunned with disgust to try and settle the girls down.

That's when a hand was raised. It was Luna's. She had been quiet the entire meeting, the only girl who didn't argue or speak over the top of other girls, and the patient way she simply raised her hand and waited caught the attention of the other girls. Luna was very well liked about the school—and very beautiful with her long blonde hair and placid face—and slowly all the other girls quieted down so she could speak. Luna smiled at the silence and lowered her hand.

"May I say something?" she asked.

The girls glanced at each other. Professor Despertarse sighed and then motioned with a hand impatiently.

"If you must," she said.

Luna smiled at that excitedly and turned to her friends. "Well, I don't think the issue is only about color or the fit around the, um…"

Luna trailed off absently, pointing behind her. Ginny knew what she meant and supplied the word for her.

"Ass?"

"Yes, that," Luna said, nodding at her. "That would be nice, but I also feel we could also use better fit around the…"

Luna gestured at her chest, cupping her breasts with her hands. Veronica grinned and tried to fill in the blank.

"Boobs?"

"Yes, those," Luna said, shooting her a smile. "Both the robes and the halters are rather flattering, but some actual support might be nice. Something to…"

Luna was now unbuttoning the clasp of her robe. Everyone stared, not sure what she was doing, and then—

The robe opened.

Mouths dropped open all along the table but Luna didn't seem to notice. She had taken her naked breasts in her hands and she was demonstrating what she meant by cupping them and lifting them and squeezing them together, milky white mounds, two of the creamiest looking breasts ever.

"…something to lift them up a little and keep them from moving about all the time," she said.

For a while there was silence as everyone watched Luna fondle her breasts in perfect innocence. Fleur had a hand at her mouth to stifle a giggle and Professor Vector was stunned with the quill in her hand. Hermione smiled at what an effective argument Luna made and even Ginny couldn't disagree.

Veronica was sitting right next to Luna and she grinned and began nodding.

"That's actually a brilliant idea," she said. "I agree completely. I mean, I know some girls here have hardly any boobs at all—" A mocking glance at Ginny. "—but some of us could really use something tighter."

Luna was thrilled at the support and she smiled at Veronica. "In color, of course."

Veronica nodded eagerly and returned the smile. "Exactly."

They both giggled, Luna with her boobs in her hands, Veronica blushing a little. A few sparks there. Hermione noticed and she remembered how they had been sitting together in Lesbomancy lately. Veronica had never wanted to be limited by a relationship but if there was any girl at Salem who could handle her it was a girl like Luna.

Many of the other girls had giggled as well and most of them seemed somewhat swayed by Luna's argument. Professor Despertarse, however, only seemed to be getting more and more annoyed.

"I think I've heard about enough of this," she said. "Can we get back to more serious business?"

Fleur tittered at her blackhaired colleague and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Zis _is_ serious business, dear Dominique," she said. "Ze girls deserve to have zeir voices heard."

Professor Despertarse shot her a venomous look with those sexy black eyes. Fleur endured it flirtily—not intimidated in the least—and caressed her shoulder with a smile. Wands might've been whipped out at any moment if Professor Vector didn't speak up.

"I have to agree with Professor Delacour," she said, glancing at Hermione as if it were Hermione she were really agreeing with. "If the students feel this strongly about it, it should at least be up for discussion."

Professor Despertarse took a deep breath and exhaled it through her nose in bridled anger. "Both of you are new to Salem," she said to her fellow instructors. "As are many of the _children_ ," she said with a sneer, "in this meeting. But as I've said, tradition is tradition. It will not be changed on a whim."

"I agree," Rosalie said proudly. "I'm sick of these British slags coming over here and telling us what to do."

The blondes nodded and voiced their agreement. Most of the girls glared at them. Hermione glared as well. Rosalie could be such a bitch when Lily wasn't around. But there was no point talking to Rosalie and instead Hermione turned to the teachers.

"May I make a proposal?" she asked.

Professor Vector smiled at her. "Yes, of course, Miss Granger, go ahead."

Hermione smiled thankfully and then turned back to the meeting. "I propose we not only let our voices be heard, but our bodies as well. Instead of just talking about it, we should be allowed to demonstrate exactly what kinds of uniforms we have in mind."

Rosalie scoffed at her. "I thought you don't even care about the uniforms?"

Hermione glared at her. "I care because my friends care, and I believe that both Ginny's ass and Veronica's boobs deserve to be equally flattered—in color."

Nods at that, grins, a few giggles. Only Rosalie and her small pack of blondes were dissenting at this point but none of them knew what to say. Professor Vector seemed rather overwhelmed and flustered at all this but she went on in a serious and professional manner.

"So what exactly are you proposing, Miss Granger?" she said.

"A fashion parade," Hermione said with a bright smile. "We'll design new uniforms to demonstrate what we mean, and at the end of winter we'll have a fashion parade for the entire faculty. And after you see us in some sexy new uniforms, you can then decide for yourselves how precious your traditions really are."

Professor Despertarse had her arms folded. She snorted. The other girls were really excited at Hermione's idea and so were the other two professors.

"I concur with my dear Hermione," Fleur said, smiling proudly at the young woman there.

Professor Vector shot the Veela a glare, jealous of her affection to Hermione, and then turned back to Hermione with a smile. "It sounds fair to me too."

Professor Despertarse shook her head at all this but she was so fed up that she simply flung up her arms and gave them what they wanted.

"Fine," she said. "I'll pass the idea along to the headmistress. Now can we finally get on with new business?"

A cheer went up from the girls. Daphne was so swept up in the moment that she threw her arms around Luna and hugged her. People were congratulating Hermione with slaps on the back and Hermione giggled and smiled at Professor Vector. Professor Vector smiled back, blushing, and bent to write something on her parchment.

—

After the meeting was over they stood in the courtyard, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Veronica. The sun was high and bright in the sky but there was still a chill of winter in the air. Spring was coming early but it was still at least a couple weeks away.

"That was a great idea in there, Hermione," Ginny was saying. "And it's going to be so much fun too."

"but how are we supposed to design new uniforms?" Luna asked with a cute tilt of her blonde head. "Does anyone here know how to sew?"

Veronica grinned, bright and purplehaired in the sunlight. "I do."

Luna turned to her in fascination. "You do?"

"Sure," Veronica said. "You guys remember that dress I wore to the dance? I sewed that myself, and designed it too. It's a hobby of mine, or more than that even. One day I want to be a professional designer."

Ginny grinned at her. "Wow, that's so awesome."

Luna giggled excitedly and Hermione smiled.

"Great, then," she said. "Veronica will be our seamstress."

"But who's going to be my model?" Veronica asked.

"I will," Luna volunteered. "Assuming my body will be adequate?"

Veronica grinned at her and let her eyes roam up and down, from those black heels on her feet to those black lace panties to those full buttery breasts bunched up in the bust of her robe. Luna wore the uniform so well it was going to be a challenge to come up with something sexier but it was a challenge that Veronica would accept.

"Your body will be perfect," she said with a smirk.

Luna blushed in delight and bit a nail coyly. Ginny giggled and Hermione giggled as well.

"So then all we have to do is get some designs together," she said. "The more the better. Those teachers won't stand a chance when they see what we have in mind."

All of them grinned at that, envisioning the most naughty designs their naughty minds could contrive. They had begun walking down the lane when Hermione noticed Professor Vector heading into the main building.

Hermione stopped and started moving backwards.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," she said. "Get started on research right away. We only have two weeks left of winter!"

The three other girls waved at her and Hermione waved back before turning and jogging in her heels to catch up to Professor Vector.

The professor had quite a head start on her but Hermione finally caught up with her in the Arithmancy classroom. It was the middle of the afternoon, after classes, and the corridors had been mostly empty.

Septima was at the blackboard, preparing for classes tomorrow, but she stopped when Hermione burst into the room all panting and out of breath.

"Professor Vector," the girl gasped. "Hi."

Septima smiled to see her. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione got her breathing under control, smiling, and approached the woman. "I just wanted to say thanks for the support in the student council meeting," she said. "I knew we could count on you."

Septima had a piece of chalk in her hand and she looked down at it coyly. "Yes, well, I have to admit I might've been a bit biased in favor of my favorite student. In truth, I'm not too sure about this. It all seems rather…frivolous."

Hermione grinned. She knew the professor would feel that way and this was exactly why she had chased after her. Not just to thank her but to convince her. So she smiled sultrily and tilted her head.

"Frivolous?" she echoed. "You think it's frivolous for a girl to look her best?"

Septima smiled at her. "I think you always look your best, Hermione."

Hermione flipped her hair cockily. "Well, that's true, I suppose," she said. "But I think I could look better. Both Ginny and Veronica have a point, really."

Hermione began unclasping her robe. Septima stood back with a growing blush, hand at her mouth, watching.

The robe slipped to the floor silently. Hermione was naked underneath aside from those black lace panties and she smiled and turned and bent slightly to display her buttocks. Sunlight glittered across the black lace of her panties and her legs were long and impossibly sexy in those tall black pumps.

"I mean, look at my butt," she said. "Don't you think it would be so much better if it were displayed like this all the time? Instead of hiding it under that robe?"

Septima tried to remain professional but her blush was getting darker. "Well…"

Hermione turned back her and then took her own breasts in her hands, bunching up the naked mounds and pressing them together. Not the biggest boobs in school but still quite large and very sexy. Septima looked away shyly and looked back again and Hermione giggled.

"And what about my breasts?" she went on. "The robe allows a swell of cleavage, but I'm sure you'd agree there's better ways they could be displayed. Hm?"

Septima's pretty young face was glowing by now and she just shook her head and smiled adoringly at her favorite student.

"The prettiest thing about you is your mind, Hermione," she said.

The compliment was so earnest and unexpected that Hermione froze. Boobs in hand. Blinking. Taken aback. After a few moments a chuckle of delight escaped her. A smile was spreading over her mouth and slowly her hands fell away from her breasts. She didn't know what to say.

Septima smiled and looked aside. Standing there in her elegant gown of burgundy satin, shimmering in the light from the windows, snuggly fit against her slender frame. Hermione stepped closer, smiling at her, and put her hands at Septima's hips and gazed up into Septima's eyes.

"That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me," she whispered.

Septima smiled at that and then pressed her mouth onto Hermione's.

It had been a while since the last time they were together and the renewal of passion was exciting for them both. Septima was more aggressive than usual and Hermione loved how her tongue came directly into her mouth. It made her feel like a young girl again. A schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher. In response her hands were stroking at the other woman's back, up and down, until one hand went lower and took a handful of firm buttock and gripped it through the satin and groped it and rubbed at the sleek material there.

Hermione's mouth had now descended to Septima's throat and she kissed at the skin there while Septima moaned and craned her neck. Hermione licked and then lowered her lips again to Septima's milky white shoulder. A thin burgundy shoulderstrap was there and Hermione slipped it away. A flap of dress fell away from one of Septima's breasts and Hermione swooped and engulfed the nipple in her lips, sucking at it, licking it. Septima moaned and soon the other shoulderstrap was slipped away and the entire gown simply fell about her ankles in a puddle of burgundy satin.

Underneath she wore nothing but a pair of matching burgundy panties. Hermione was already sinking to her knees. She was so hungry for the other woman. So full of respect and worship. Her hands trembled as they pulled down those panties and revealed a sexy thatch of dark curls.

Septima stepped out of the panties, wearing nothing but shoes now, and hitched herself up onto the desk so she could open her legs. The legs were long and white and she rocked backwards on the desk until her shoes were up in the air. Hermione was kneeling between her thighs, clad in nothing but panties and high heels, and she licked and licked at the silky netherlips there, the netherlips of her favorite teacher, of this woman she loved and respected so much. She pushed her tongue into that tight vagina and wriggled it about and then she encouraged Professor Vector's clitoris to come out a little further, licking at it playfully and kissing at it, before finally taking it between her lips.

Septima's breathing had become high and fast, her face flushed red, and her breathing became faster and faster until finally she orgasmed in a terrific burst of pleasure with her naked thighs closing around the head of her favorite student. Hermione moaned, trapped in all those contracting muscles, and continued sucking at that stiff clitoris until finally the legs loosened and sagged back down.

Neither of them had spoken and even now the room was filled with nothing but panting and an occasional moan from Hermione as she continued to lick at Septima's lovely entrance. Septima's feet didn't even reach the floor. Her legs just dangled over the edge of the desk while she moaned and petted Hermione's hair, a true teacher's pet. Hermione kept licking for a while and then applied a few kisses and looked up at Professor Vector.

"It's been too long since we've done this," she said.

Septima chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "It has indeed."

Hermione stood up and continued smiling at the woman. The sun was shining in Septima's hair and her hair was black and gleaming and her face was pink and heartshaped. Sitting there naked, breasts exposed, legs. Hermione cupped her face.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" she asked her softly.

Septima blinked in surprise. "I don't think so."

"Well, it's true," Hermione said, smiling. "And it's not just me who thinks so. All the girls think you're really pretty too. It makes me appreciate how lucky I really am."

Septima smiled at that but Hermione giggled and shook her head embarrassedly.

"I guess you were right," she said. "I really am frivolous. Because no matter how much I respect your mind and personality, it's that smile that always got me. You don't smile often, but when you do…"

Hermione was stroking Septima's cheek. Septima smiled even brighter.

"For you, Hermione, I'll smile all the time," she said.

Hermione grinned at that and covered her mouth with her own. Septima moaned as Hermione's tongue went inside and then Hermione was climbing onto the desk.

Several books were pushed off the edge and clattered to the floor, parchment fluttering, a few inkpots. The teacher and the student were laid out on the desk, naked legs tangled, feet dangling over the edge, mouths connected and hands roaming each other's bodies. Hermione was still wearing those panties but now Septima's hand began pushing them away.

"And oh," she said, breaking the kiss. "For the record, I really am excited about your fashion show."

Hermione giggled at that and Septima smiled and covered her mouth once more as she slipped a finger inside Hermione's vagina.

—

 **AN: This chapter sets up the next mini-arc. Uniforms. :)**

 **It'll only be a short little arc, but it's something I've wanted to do for a while. Hopefully the fashion parade will be a lot of fun. We also got a little Hermione/Septima lemon. They make a really cute pair, I think. It's almost too bad Hermione has Lily, lol. I think Hermione/Septima would be great as a primary pairing.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

—

Chapter 49:

—

Rumors of new uniforms and the fashion show spread like wildfire through the school and within days preparations were underway.

Hermione was in charge of organizing the actual show and afterschool she would spend the afternoons in the courtyard, overseeing the construction of the stage and the catwalk. The show would be held outside, under the new spring sun, and the themes were renewal and fresh starts. Most of the stage was constructed via magical means with paintbrushes lapping at the boards all on their own and hammers knocking in the nails but Hermione also put the butch girls to work for the tasks that required an actual human hand. She ordered them about like a beautiful foreman, bushy haired, clad in heels and her robe, pointing and barking orders while the butch girls trooped by with lumber over their shoulders and tool belts slung around their waists.

Draco tried to help too, hovering around Millicent, girlish and clumsy, hitting her thumb with a hammer and pouting until Millicent kissed it better. The other butch girls would catcall at Hermione, perched up on the scaffolding like a flock of birds, and Hermione would yell at them to get back to work.

The headmistress had approved of the fashion show as soon as the idea had been presented to her and she herself would often stroll by to check up on the proceedings, clad in her spike gold heels and brassier of golden cups. Hermione would greet her very courteously and thank her for the opportunity and Andromeda would nod and watch the butch girls bustle around. She inquired about what kinds of new uniforms Hermione had in mind and Hermione told her only enough to get her interested, not wanting to spoil the surprises. The headmistress seemed quite intrigued in her calm and authoritive way and Hermione was thrilled to find her so open to the idea. She would make sure to pass along the headmistress's enthusiasm to the rumor mill as soon as possible.

As for models, there was no shortage of volunteers. Hermione had a list and she added girls to it daily, all of them eager to help out. The list would have to be trimmed down, of course, but it was nice to have a selection. Between so many dozens of girls they were sure to have models to showcase every type of outfit.

The outfits themselves were up to Veronica. To begin with she was focusing mostly on research. Even as the stage was being raised, she was still in the conceptional phases. In the afternoons she would sit on a bench in the courtyard with a large artpad and work on designs, sketching them deftly with an assortment of quills and inks, her hand flittering over the page, adding skirts or tops to naked figures. Beside her sat Luna who kept watch on the drawings and nodded and provided a continual stream of endearingly sincere praise that made Veronica giggle and blush a little and glance at her over and over.

A small crowd had gathered around them, watching over their shoulders, and girls would point and make suggestions and Veronica would nod and make corrections. Many of the girls had their own design ideas to share and Veronica was only too glad to add them to the collections, each more skimpy than the last.

One afternoon, Hermione was joined at the construction site by Lily. The stage was about half completed by now, the skeletal understructure of timbers visible beneath the stage. Eventually they would be covered by curtains. Draco was balancing on a ladder while Millicent held the ladder steady—sneaking peaks up Draco's robe, of course—and the rest of the butch girls were taking a break. Lily was strolling the area with Hermione while Hermione explained the particulars of what they were doing. Lily was very impressed and eventually she smiled and looked at the half-completed stage and took a deep breath.

"Wow," she said. "It's gonna be great, Herm."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"Just promise me you'll be a model," Hermione said with a grin. "I have something very special planned and only a perfect body like yours could pull it off."

Lily giggled at that and glanced over at Veronica and Luna, wondering what kinds of designs they were coming up with. They were sitting together on that bench, side by side, alone now, talking together while Veronica continued drawing. Hermione followed Lily's gaze and then smirked at how close those two girls over there were sitting.

"Hm," she said. "Veronica and Luna have been spending a lot of time together lately, haven't they?"

Lily had noticed as well but she wasn't sure. "Well, they're working together on the new uniforms."

"You don't think it might be a little more than that?"

Lily went thoughtful, gazing across the courtyard. Veronica's hair shone bright purple in the midafternoon sun and Luna's hair was like pale corn silk. Veronica was focused on her drawing, her hand moving deftly, and Luna lifted her eyes from the page and instead looked at Veronica's face. She looked for a long time, very closely, and then she smiled and looked down at the drawing again.

Lily lifted her eyebrows. Hermione noticed that look as well and smirked.

"I mean, think about it," she went on. "Luna really seems to have Veronica's back in student council meetings. And in Lesbomancy they always seem to end up together. I think they really do like each other."

Lily nodded a couple times. "Yeah, maybe they do."

"It's kind of cute, really," Hermione said with a smile. "I think they'd be perfect for each other."

"Me too, but Veronica doesn't date. She likes to sleep around too much. Luna doesn't date either, come to think of it. She just sleeps with whoever wants her."

Hermione grinned excitedly. "But that's exactly why they'd be so perfect! They're the two biggest sluts in school, only Veronica is an aggressive slut and Luna is a passive slut. So maybe the one girl who can satisfy Veronica is Luna and the one girl who can satisfy Luna is Veronica."

Lily chuckled at her logic and shrugged at the plausibility of it. They continued watching Veronica and Luna for a moment but then there was a cry of orgasm from behind them. They turned around and saw Millicent had half climbed up the ladder to lick at Draco's vagina while the butch girls cheered them on. Hermione sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Would you guys get back to work!?"

The butch girls grinned and took up their hammers while a flustered and flushed Draco was helped down from the ladder by the hips by Millicent. Hermione rolled her eyes and Lily giggled.

—

Later that night, just after dinner, Veronica and Luna obtained permission from Professor Platt to use the sewing machines in the Magical Home Economics lab. The professor unlocked the door for them and let them in. Against one wall was a bank of sewing machines, old fashioned contraptions of copper and spool that were powered by a pedal under the bench and just a little hint of magic. Luna was carrying bolts of cloth in her arms and she dumped them over by the bench. Veronica was grinning excitedly, her artbook clutched to her chest, and she turned to Professor Platt.

"Thanks for letting us borrow the lab, Professor Platt," she said. "I just wanted to get a headstart on some of these designs."

Professor Platt smiled, a pleasant woman in a print dress with caramel colored hair and wide motherly hips. "It's perfectly fine," she said. "I'm actually very excited to see what you girls can come up with. Just remember to lock up when you're done, okay?"

"We will," Luna chimed in with a smile. "Thank you."

Professor Platt nodded and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Veronica set down her artbook and took out a roll of measuring tape.

"Okay, first of all we need some measurements," she said.

Luna nodded and then reached for the clasp of her robe tentatively. "Shall I take my clothes off?"

"Well, yeah," Veronica said with a grin. "That generally helps."

Luna giggled and then unclasped her robe and slipped it off. Veronica watched her and suddenly she became aware that they were alone. Completely alone. No sound anywhere and only darkness outside the windows. It occurred to her that she had never been alone with Luna Lovegood before and she suddenly felt a little shy.

Luna maybe felt a little shy too because she was blushing as she folded the robe and set it on a bench. She was now wearing nothing but black lace panties and high heels and Veronica's violet eyes were roaming all over that creaminess. Luna really did have one of the best bodies in school. Her skin was such a unique complexion. Yellow like the sun and soft as whipped butter. Rich and healthy.

But it wasn't only her skin. Her breasts were full and large. You could tell just by looking at them how soft and heavy they would be in your hand. As she bent over to lower her panties those two mounds hung and swung and then went still again as she straightened back up. Luna was folding her panties and she set them on top of her folded robe and Veronica let herself admire the other girl's legs. So long and milky. Legs you could lick at for days.

A surprisingly insistent throb had started up in Veronica's vagina and she wasn't sure she wanted to sew anymore. She didn't want to put clothes on Luna's body. It was absolutely perfect just like that. Naked. She honestly didn't think she had ever been so attracted to another girl before and maybe it wasn't even just her body. Maybe it was everything else as well. Her personality. Her sweetness. Luna wasn't only one of the sexiest girls in school she was also one of the nicest and most innocent and most lusty as well.

Luna took off her shoes as well, lifting one foot then the other, and placed them on her folded clothes. After that she was utterly naked and she smiled as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Veronica stared and felt a pang in her heart. Even the other girl's face was perfect. Round blue eyes, deep and dreamy. Pink lips. Perfect skin. All framed by hair so blonde, so gold and lovely, that the girl might as well be an angel.

Luna was waiting for Veronica to proceed but the purplehaired girl only stared. Luna cocked her head.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Veronica startled out of her reverie, tape in hand, vagina throbbing. "Oh, sorry," she said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how maybe the best uniform for you would be nothing at all," Veronica admitted with a blush and a smirk. She gave the other girl another once over with her eyes and sighed dreamily. "You really do have an incredible body, Luna."

Luna grew embarrassed at that. Her nipples went stiff. She turned aside coyly. She twirled a lock of that luxurious blonde hair around a finger and smiled at the other girl. "I do?"

"Of course you do," Veronica went on with a grin. "That's why I'm so glad you're here to help me out. You're the perfect model."

Luna giggled and then lifted her arms as Veronica approached with the tape.

The first measurement Veronica took was Luna's bust. Blushing, she wrapped the tape around Luna's chest and held it together at her left breast. Her knuckles grazed the soft skin there. She tried to read the numbers on the tape but she kept glancing at that nipple. It looked so hard and suckable. She cleared her throat and got herself under control and then she released the tape and took up a quill to write the measurement.

Next she did Luna's waist. She had a very trim waist and her belly was perfectly flat. This measurement was even harder to take, because she had to lean forward a little to get the tape around her and her face went dangerously close to Luna's breasts. Veronica didn't know what was wrong with her. Being alone with this other girl was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was lick at every inch of her milky skin.

After the waist she did Luna's hips. Wrapping the tape around her at their widest point. She had a perfect pelvis too. A very generous tilt. Between her legs was a small thatch of yellow curls. A light furring. Veronica knew from Lesbomancy how silky that pussy could feel under her fingers or tongue but that was in Lesbomancy. In class. Right now they were alone and Veronica wasn't quite sure how receptive the girl might be in these circumstances. Usually she would just do it but this wasn't just any girl. This was Luna. Veronica actually cared about her and actually…kind of liked her.

Luna still had her arms out and she was watching Veronica with interest. Veronica was blushing heavily by now, struggling to be this close to Luna's body, and with a mighty frown of concentration she managed to read the numbers on the tape before letting go and turning to write it down on the parchment. Luna lowered her arms and stood there, naked, stiff nipples. A gentle throb in her own vagina. Veronica's fingers fumbled with the quill and she chuckled as she read the numbers out loud.

"Thirty-six, twenty-four, thirty-six," she said. "Like I said, absolutely perfect. Whatever we make for you, it's going to look great."

Luna smiled happily and then tilted her head. "But what about your own body? Wouldn't your body be a perfect model as well?"

"Maybe, but it's always easier to work with a dummy."

Luna's head tilted even more. "I'm a dummy?"

Veronica panicked, realizing that might actually be an insult to a girl so doll-like, and she quickly laughed it off. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I just meant it's easier to have something else to work with. Usually you'd use a mannequin or something."

Luna nodded, understanding what she meant, and then smiled. "Can we take your measurements too?"

"What for?"

"I'm curious."

Veronica chuckled, blushing, and then handed the tape over. "Here, you can take them yourself," she said. "I could just tell you, but since you're so curious…"

Veronica trailed off, unclasping her robe. Luna watched, smiling, her eyes that were usually so placid now sparkling with excitement.

The purplehaired girl was less careful with her clothes and she simply tossed the robe aside. Her boobs underneath were very big but very perky as well, very firm and buoyant. Her skin had an attractive tan and she even had a slight muscular definition in her shoulders and tummy.

Luna watched her and felt quite soft in comparison. Quite vulnerable. Alone in this room with such a powerful purplehaired seductress.

Next it was those black lace panties that hit the floor. They fell loosely around Veronica's ankles and she kicked them away before lifting her feet each in turn and slipping off her shoes. She tossed them away as well and then she put her fingers in her thick purple hair and fluffed it out, breasts so huge and amazing on her chest.

Luna was biting her bottom lip hungrily, staring, standing there with the tape measure in her hand. Her eyes travelled over those gorgeous breasts and down over her tummy and along those long sexy legs, tanned and just slightly muscular, thick thighs like a dancer. Veronica grinned at her, feeling the power swing her way again, and held out her arms.

"Okay," she said. "Go ahead."

Luna blushed shyly and came forward without speaking. She wrapped the tape around her friend's large and lovely breasts and she had the same difficulty Veronica had had. She couldn't stop staring at them to take the measurement. Finally she managed to make a note of the number and then she lowered the tape to Veronica's waist.

Veronica was watching Luna's face. That pale visage was usually so serene but right now it was rapt and mesmerized with attraction. Staring at her breasts. Her midriff.

Finally Luna lowered the tape to Veronica's hips and took the measurement there, bobbing down to read the tape properly. Her eyes flickered at Veronica's shaved pussy and her throat moved as if she swallowed and then she released the tape and stood up again. Veronica grinned at her.

"So what are they?" she asked.

Luna chuckled once and blushed even more. "Thirty-six, twenty-four, thirty-six," she said. "Same as me."

Veronica took the tape measure out of her hand, making sure their fingers brushed, and then set it aside. "I guess maybe we're a perfect match, huh?"

Luna was backing up against the bench. A bolt of cloth tipped over and thumped on the carpet. Neither girl glanced. Veronica was boxing the other girl in and sparks seemed to be crackling between them, arcing from nipple to nipple, rippling all over their naked bodies.

Veronica lifted a hand and cupped Luna's cheek.

"I really like you, Luna," she said in a whisper.

Luna blinked at her dreamily. "I really like you too."

Veronica leaned closer to Luna's mouth.

"Wanna be girlfriends?" she asked her breathily. "Like, real girlfriends?"

"Okay," Luna responded, passively, submissively.

Veronica smiled at the tone in her voice and kissed her. Hand woven in that long blonde hair. Lost in those thick pale locks. Luna moaned and opened her mouth and Veronica eagerly snaked her tongue inside. Heat and sweetness. A taste of cherry lipgloss. Luna's mouth was delicious. Veronica moaned and kissed her deeper, arching forward, mashing their breasts together. Their bodies so similar and yet so different. Exactly the same measurements but where Veronica was firm and aggressive Luna was soft and yielding. Veronica's fingers dimpled into Luna's soft creamy skin and Luna's hands stroked with desire at Veronica's back. Both girls moaned, breathlessly into the kiss, breasts mashed together in a smouldering heat of passion, and soon they were on the floor.

Where they proceeded to lick each other out in ways they had never done before. This time it wasn't just for class or just for fun. This time it was because they liked each other.

Luna went first, flat on her back with her creamy legs spread, and Veronica lapped at her silky pussy with a hunger she had never felt for any other pussy. Nothing was as delicious as this. She licked at the netherlips and nibbled at them and she stuck her tongue inside, as deep as it would go, and she licked at Luna's clitoris as well, over and over, suckling at it and licking it until Luna arched up in orgasm. Veronica then crawled to Luna's face and watched her as she lay there panting, so beautiful, so blonde, all glazed over and satisfied. Never before had Veronica beheld anything more beautiful than Luna's face in that moment.

Luna's eyes eventually fluttered open and she smiled and rolled Veronica onto her back and shuffled down between Veronica's thighs. The pussy there was completely shaved and Luna giggled and started licking at it playfully, softly at first and then harder and harder as the wetness began to build. Veronica was stretched out on her back, legs open, her spine already arched, and she was almost more aroused by the sight of that gorgeous blonde head down there than by the tongue itself. Luna continued to lick and lick, focusing on that swollen clitoris, and Veronica groaned and heaved and orgasmed the most special orgasm of her life. An orgasm given to her by a girl she truly liked.

Afterwards they ended up in each other's arms again, giggling and chatting, there on the carpet of the Magical Home Economics lab. They petted each other and smiled and talked about how much they liked each other and soon their mouths were once again connected in a kiss.

They never did get any sewing done that night but that was okay. They had plenty of time.

—

The next day was the warmest day in a long time and the butch girls at work on the stage had removed their robes and set about their tasks bare chested. It made Hermione's job a little more difficult—for some reason it was much harder to yell at girls who were topless—but it did make it much more interesting to watch. All of them wore pants aside from Draco who busied about in nothing but delicate black lace panties as she fetched tools or carried pots of paint with all the other butch girls spanking her or pinching her butt.

That sandy haired dyke named Sam seemed to take particular pride in her bare chest and she smirked at Hermione with a couple nails clamped in her lips as she hammered at a beam, sweat on her forehead, sweat glinting on her flat tits. Hermione returned the smirk for a moment but then she turned away and looked across the courtyard.

Over there, on a bench, was Veronica and Luna. Rumors had already spread that they were now a couple and they certainly seemed like it by how they were making out. Luna's robe was open, exposing those big buttery breasts, and Veronica was all but mauling her, gripping those mounds and squeezing them eagerly. The hand eventually even went into Luna's panties and mauled her there as well. Luna took it all passively and Hermione had to smile. Lily was standing beside her and Hermione nudged her girlfriend with an elbow and pointed over at Veronica and Luna.

"Told you they'd be perfect for each other," she said.

Lily giggled and she had to admit Hermione had been right about that one.

—

 **AN: Veronica/Luna. :)**

 **Hope they seem like a good pair. I kind of hinted at it earlier. They don't have any big drama, but it was fun to write. Just a couple of girls that like each other. And like Hermione said, they do make a pretty logical pair, lol.**

 **It was fun to write those butch girls too. I like the idea of them. I especially loved that final scene. Topless butch girls seems like such a turn on, lol. I might try to include that sandy haired Sam character a little more too. I kind of like her.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

—

Chapter 50:

—

Over the next week the preparations for the stage and the catwalk had been finalized, just in time for the warm spring sun to make its first true appearance.

The show was held on a Saturday morning. Lots of flyers and pamphlets had been handed out as advertisement—each one hand drawn and lettered by a group of girls from House Lily—but in the end advertisement wasn't necessary. Virtually the whole school showed up, gathering in the courtyard around the catwalk, talking excitedly, some of them sitting in trees for better views. All of them dressed in black robes and black panties but maybe not for much longer. Soon there might be a new uniform and they couldn't wait to see what it would be.

Toward one end of the courtyard was a long table covered in a white tablecloth. In the center sat the headmistress, Andromeda Black, hands folded, dark hair in its usual bun and her massive breasts cupped in that golden bra. At the right sat her daughter, Professor Nymphadora Tonks, with her bright pink hair and pink tubetop. Of all the teachers she was the most excited and supportive of the girls, being a woman of changeful appearance herself. At the headmistress's left was Dominique Despertarse and as usual she looked bored and annoyed, feet up on the table with the shreds of her black gown draped over her fishnet stockings. Not a woman who cared much about her appearance and little empathy for those that did.

Fleur was on the panel as well, excited in her pink bikini. Professor Esme Platt was beside her and the two women were talking together about some of the outfits that Professor Platt had sneak previewed by letting Veronica and Luna use the Magical Home Economics lab these last couple weeks. Professor Vector was sitting patiently, composed and open minded. Narcissa was there as well and along with Dominique—formerly her sister Bellatrix—she was one of the least approving. As a haughty pureblood she believed strongly in tradition.

There were many girls who were against new uniforms as well but that didn't stop them attending the show. Most of them were centred around Rosalie and most of them were blondes from House Rose. Pansy was with them too, unable to go against her queen's desires, but deep down she secretly hoped they would get a new uniform. Preferably something in red. Rosalie looked so hot in red.

A separate stage had been erected over on the east side of the courtyard, on a small hill overlooking in the main catwalk, and a small band had been assembled there to play music. They too were clad in black robes and currently they were tuning their instruments, a few violins, a cello, a couple trumpets.

The models themselves were backstage, behind the curtains, and they were in an absolute tizzy of excitement and nervousness. Colourful scraps of cloths were flying around and girls were running back and forth topless and Hermione was shouting at them and trying to restore sanity while other girls were following at her heels and pestering her with questions of what order they were supposed to appear on stage. Eventually she got them settled down and soon they were putting their outfits on and doing their makeup in the mirrors, each with an entire cluster of girls in the reflections, jostling with naked breasts, bumping each other, giggling.

Most of the models had been recruited from House Violet or House Lily. Very few of them were from House Rose. One of them was Becky, Lily's young apprentice, and with her was Gabrielle. Gabrielle wasn't modelling—as a Veela it would be a little unfair—but she was there to support Becky. Becky was wearing a long flowing cape to hide her outfit and Gabrielle was doing her makeup for her. Becky's big fluffy bunny ears twitched in anxiety and finally she was able to speak as Gabrielle capped the lipstick.

"Gosh, I'm so nervous," she said to Gabrielle. "I've never been a model before."

Gabrielle smiled in all composure and adjusted Becky's cute blonde pigtails. "Relax, Becky darling," she said. "You're going to be perfect."

Becky nodded and took a breath to steel herself. Gabrielle placed a kiss on her lips.

Outside the crowd was becoming impatient. Most of them had arrived early and the show was running late. The butch girls were rowdiest and soon they were shouting. They wanted to see the girls, the horny little things. The teachers were quietly discussing things among themselves but their conversation stopped when finally a figure emerged from the curtains on the stage.

Hermione with a microphone. A cheer went up, knowing that the show was about to start. Hermione smiled at the cheer, clad in her regular black robe and black lace panties. She was hosting the show, not modelling. There was a small podium over to the side, looking over the catwalk, and Hermione went around behind it. She noticed Professor Vector among the teachers and Septima gave her a nod of encouragement. Hermione returned the nod and addressed the crowd.

"Greetings, everyone," she said into the microphone, her voice booming somewhat. "Today we are gathered here to challenge certain traditions. Traditions that seek to supress our sexuality through figure-concealing uniforms."

From the teacher's table came a loud snort.

"Figure concealing?" Dominique said to her colleagues. "What's next, total nudity?"

Professor Tonks giggled. "Sounds good to me."

Dominque rolled her eyes. Andromeda glanced at them both to be silent and Professor Tonks retrained her smile on Hermione at the podium.

"So without further ado, I bring to you the Spring Renewal Fashion Parade!" Hermione announced with a flourish. "A celebration of life and vitality where we hope a new uniform will blossom along with the new season!"

Clapping and cheering from the crowd. Silence from the blondes around Rosalie, most of them with narrowed eyes and arms folded. Although when Hermione glanced at Pansy, Pansy did smile and discreetly clap her hands a couple times.

The announcement had also been the signal for the band to play and now they began. Nothing too heavy. Just something for the models to strut too. Something firm and purposeful. Prowling music.

Some of the teachers exchanged awkward glances. A few shifted on their chairs. Dominique sighed and inspected her nails. Fleur and Professor Platt giggled to each other and Professor Tonks looked at the crowd of cheering girls and turned to her mother.

"This is going to be great," she said excitedly.

Andromeda smiled without replying and then turned back to the stage and leaned an elbow on the armrest of her chair to give the show her full attention.

Hermione grinned from the podium then waved her hand at the curtain.

"First up, is Ginny Weasley!"

The curtains flew open and out came Ginny. A loud cheer went up. Fleur clapped excitedly for her favorite student. Ginny was nervous but she concealed it well and proceeded out on to the catwalk, wearing a red croptop that bundled her breasts and a pair of tight red latex shorts with a red leather belt. Her legs were bare and on her feet was a pair of lace up boots of suede red leather. She had painted her nails red as well.

It was a fine start to the show and most of the girls liked what they saw. Even the blondes from House Rose were intrigued by the color red. The cheering continued and Ginny blushed as she came to the end of the catwalk and paused and turned to model a little bit, letting them see every inch of the outfit, especially those latex shorts that clung to every curve. The butch girls hooted, jumping up and down, and Hermione chuckled into the microphone.

"And here she is!" she went on. "No longer lost under loose fitting silk or satin, her confidence is revealed as she stalks to class in a pair of lovely red shorts that conceal nothing of her pertness. Be careful when this girl raises her hand in class!"

Ginny grinned and turned and preened her petite round ass to the teachers and gave it a provocative spank right on the back of her new red shorts.

The eyebrows of every teacher shot up. This probably wasn't quite what they had been expecting.

Fleur in particular was very excited and she waved to Ginny. Ginny gave her a sultry wink, still modelling her ass, and then she turned again and proceeded back up the catwalk. Girls continued to cheer until she disappeared behind the curtains.

Hermione gave a little round of applause too, pleased at how it was going, and then spoke again into the microphone.

"Now we have Becky Bunnyheart!"

The curtains opened again and here came Becky. A wild hooting instantly went up from the butch girls and some squeals from other girls and it was clear to see why.

Becky was topless.

Clad in nothing but pigtails and a pleated pink miniskirt, she blushed and proceeded down the catwalk. Her chest was entirely bare, the tiny bumps of her breasts exposed to the whole school, and she tried her hardest to look confident and aggressive as she paused at the end of the catwalk with a hand on her hip to model her pink frilly skirt.

The teachers only stared in disbelief but a cheer went up from the students and Hermione was thrilled at the reaction. She knew Becky's outfit would be perfect to go on second, something to shock them and get the blood pumping for the rest of the show. She chuckled into the microphone and continued with a description.

"Proudly displaying her breasts, her excitement to learn is clearly seen in the stiffness of her little pink nipples as she bounces along to class in a scandalously short miniskirt," she said. "And if you're lucky, maybe you'll get a peek at her cozy rabbit hole!"

Becky giggled and did a twirl which caused the pink little skirt to flare up and reveal that she had no panties underneath.

More wild cheering. That little glimpse of bunny hole drove them crazy. The reaction had caused Becky to giggle and blush all over her face and bare chest and she waggled her fluffy white ears for the crowd, completely cute and topless, before turning and going back down the catwalk.

The headmistress was smirking by now, enjoying the show but giving no hint if any of this was actually acceptable. Tonks was cheering along with the rest of the girls and Dominique snorted and turned to her sister Narcissa.

"This is absurd," she said, her voice half drowned by the crowd.

Narcissa nodded sternly. "I have half a mind to stand up and put an end to this charade right—" 

"And now we have Draco Malfoy!"

Narcissa instantly forgot about her disapproval and smiled and craned in her chair to see what her beautiful daughter might be wearing. Dominique rolled her eyes and looked away.

The loudest cheer yet went up from the butch girls. They were camped right by the catwalk, like spectators at a stripclub, and they drummed their hands on the boards like cavemen as their favorite femme emerged from the curtains and came down the catwalk.

And the cheering became even louder when they saw what she was wearing.

Or what she _wasn't_ wearing.

Draco giggled at the reception and continued down the catwalk with a pluck in her step. The only thing she was wearing was a loose shawl of embroidered skyblue silk around her shoulders. That was all. The shawl was clasped at her collar with a golden brooch and it was only barely long enough to drape over her breasts. Aside from that she wore nothing. No pants, no shorts, no skirt. No panties. The rest of her body, from waist to hips to legs, was utterly naked.

Aside from a pair of kneehigh boots, of course. Skyblue, like the shawl.

The crowd went crazy at the sheer audacity of this and none more than the butch girls, Millicent loudest of all. The blondes from House Rosalie were highly affronted to see their House Mate so scandalously dressed—and in blue too—and they snorted and crossed their arms even as they snuck peeks at Draco's naked butt as she went by. The teachers were once again stunned into disbelief.

Hermione grinned at the reaction and spoke into the microphone.

"Airily attired in babyblue, this young lady is so eager to get to class that all she could throw on was a loose shawl and pair of boots," she said. "Nothing is going to stop Draco Malfoy from getting to class on time, that's for sure!"

More cheers. Draco smiled and twirled on the spot at the end of the catwalk so that everyone could get a good look at her. She was tingling in her lowerparts from so many eyes on her. She couldn't believe she was out here in front of the school with her naked butt revealed to everyone and all her legs and even her excited vagina. Incredible amounts of skin were visible and it all tingled under those hundreds of eyes.

Narcissa laughed at how much of her daughter was revealed up there and she clapped a couple times. She was unable to not be supportive of anything her daughter wanted and she was thrilled to see Draco having fun, showing off her body and being proud of it. She had always known that Draco was supposed to be a girl, not the boy she'd been born as, and she was so happy that her daughter had found not only acceptance of self but acceptance of the whole school.

Draco noticed her mother there and gave her a quick wave. Millicent was reaching over the catwalk to grab at Draco's leg but Draco giggled and scooted away and waggled her finger to tell her handsome girlfriend off. The butch girls laughed at Millicent and Millicent grinned and Draco turned and went back down the catwalk with a sultry roll in her sumptuous pale buttocks and disappeared behind the curtain.

The next girl to come out was Veronica.

"Next up is the purplehaired beauty Veronica!" Hermione announced.

More ribald cheering. The show only seemed to get better and better.

Veronica was one of the confident models and she stalked out on the catwalk as if it were what she had been designed to do, clad first and foremost in confidence and purpose and over that a kinky bikini-like ensemble of tight purple material.

The outfit was a perfect flattery to her impressive figure and her purple hair. Nothing was explicitly exposed like the previous two models but rather her nipples and pussy were only so barely concealed that it seemed to provoke the imagination even more. The bikini top was tight against her tits, keeping them bundled but jiggly, and the micro bikini bottom was the smallest possible triangle of frilly purple fabric, hugging her pussy with hipbands of purple string slung over her generous hips.

Almost nothing was covered at all and the outline of her figure was glorious. Wide hips, long legs. Incredible tits. Flat tummy and delicate navel. She stalked out to the end of the catwalk in a pair of heeled purple sandals—purple polish on her toenails—and paused there to cock a hip and smirk into the crowd sexily while the crowd went crazy with horniness.

Hermione, behind the podium, chuckled in agreement with their rowdiness. "That's right, ladies," she said. "Swaggering from class to class in this daring ensemble, Veronica Vanderlock is clearly a young woman who wants full marks. Watch out, teachers. She'll do anything for a good grade!"

Veronica then levelled a big sexy wink at the headmistress and all the other teachers. Most of the teachers were staring. Some gulped and closed their legs to try and restrain the throbs between them. Professor Platt was fanning herself and Professor Tonks had her hands cupped to her mouth to shout out catcalls.

Dominque, sitting there blackhaired and blank faced, just shook her head. "This is ridiculous."

Andromeda was sitting beside her in much the same attitude as before, composed and smirking, and now she glanced at her sister. "Let them have their fun, sister dear," she said. "My decision was made before the show even started."

Dominque frowned at that and didn't know how to interpret it. Andromeda smirked and turned back to the stage.

Veronica was heading back up the catwalk, in her g-string bikini, parading her glorious tanned ass in a sultry strut that rolled the soft flesh there. The crowd gave her more cheers as she disappeared behind the curtain and then seconds later came Luna.

Luna was a little more covered than any of the others but that only made her more adorable. The cheer that went up was quite wholesome and Luna's smile was wholesome as well as she made her way down the catwalk in an outfit that was white and gold and pretty as the sunrise.

The top was white with gold lace trim and it had sleeves off the shoulder, leaving those shoulders exposed. The sleeves were wide and blousy and they came all the way to her fingers. The hem of the top was lacy and it left most of her midriff revealed. Around her waist was a skirt of lace and gold that was split directly up the front to reveal a pair of gold panties that glimmered in the sun. After that her legs were entirely bare—long and milky—until the endless exposed skin came to her shoes, which were delicate little gold boots with nice medium heels.

Together with her long hair of pale gold she looked like some kind of princess, a vision of innocence and loveliness that did contain within her untold sexiness. The outfit was decorated with intricate gold embroidery and even a few gemstones. Extreme care had gone into the construction of that outfit and while perhaps it wasn't that practical for mass production as a uniform it was clearly a labor of love from Veronica to Luna. Of all the outfits they'd seen so far this was truly the most spectacular.

Hermione was at her podium and she acted surprised to see Luna there. "Ah, Luna! There you are. Clearly a very _bright_ young woman, Luna shines like the sun as she heads to class in a dazzling yellow gold outfit that showcases both her enthusiasm to learn and her sumptuous milky white body. She only hopes she won't be too distracting to her teachers as she sits attentively in the front row."

Laughter from the crowd and even a few chuckles from the teachers. Professor Tonks was clapping and even Professor Malfoy provided a polite round of applause.

The blondes of House Rose had loosened up a little by now although they still wore frowns of disapproval. Rosalie however did admire Luna's outfit. It was very regal and princess-ish. Something she could wear herself. If the uniforms had to be changed, she would probably like something like that. Pansy really loved the outfit too and by now she was just cheering and clapping along with everyone else, not caring what her other blonde friends thought.

Luna had paused at the end of the catwalk, turning this way and that, and then she turned again and went back behind the curtain. Next out was Daphne.

And wow.

Squeals went up, the butch girls almost fainting. It sounded like half the school was orgasming in their panties. Daphne was usually a quiet girl, not prone to displaying her body, but the outfit she was modelling simply dripped of sexuality.

It was basically nothing but lingerie. Black lace. Her breasts were held in a sexy see-through bra with the black lace stencilled against those round white globes. A matching g-string of see-through black lace decorated her vagina. Around her waist was a black lace garterbelt and the garterstraps were attached to a pair of black stockings that came to midthigh. On her feet was a pair of black pumps. Spike heeled.

The crowd was going crazy and a bolt of horniness had struck Daphne at the reception. A blush engulfed her face and she proceeded down the catwalk with a hand on her hip and a throbby sensation between her legs. As a shy bookworm known mostly for her intelligence she was quite unused to parading herself in front of a rabid crowd with nothing covering her body but sexy black lace.

Hermione rode the momentum of the crowd and waved her hand. "And here comes Daphne Greengrass! A pureblood witch of noble lineage, Daphne exudes superiority as she heads to class in delicate black lace. But don't let her air of dominance fool you. She can very be obedient for her teachers!"

Daphne smiled at that, hand on her hip, and winked for the teachers. Professor Platt was quite overwhelmed and Fleur was smiling proudly and even Dominque now sported a grudging blush on her face at this point. She did like black.

Rosalie had to admit she liked this one as well. At least it was black, albeit very decedent. By now the blondes had gone rather quiet. They still had their arms folded but they couldn't hide the desire and envy in their eyes.

The crowd was so loud and rowdy that Hermione could hardly even hear the band. Daphne was headed back behind the curtain and when the next model came out Hermione had to speak very loudly into the microphone.

"And now we have Lady Carmilla Karnstein!"

Screams of attraction went up, high pitched and losing control. Carmilla had emerged from the curtain, darkhaired and proud, and she set out down the catwalk in an outfit purely of shiny red leather.

Red leather panties with a zip, red leather bra. Red leather boots that were thighhigh and equipt with heels so tall and skimpy that it was a wonder she could even walk. Her pale breasts were hiked up to a pair of incredible swells and her voluptuous white ass was covered by nothing but a strip of red leather between the cheeks.

At this Rosalie's mouth dropped as her eyes raked over the outfit. Red. Leather.

She wanted it.

The rest of the blondes were highly intrigued by now as well, biting their lips to keep from cheering along with everyone else, and Pansy grinned at Rosalie and clapped along. Rosalie snorted once, only barely smiling, and then looked at Carmilla again.

Carmilla had come to the end of the catwalk and she was posing her half-naked form. Pale and gorgeous, with dark hair and a supernatural body, she was a vision of devilish sexiness in all that tight red leather.

Hermione was beginning to get heated too but she managed to continue with the presentation. "Clad head to toe in crimson leather, this little demoness may look like she has nothing left to learn, but as her outfit clearly demonstrates, Lady Karnstein will always hunger for more. Education, that is!"

Laughter, clapping. Carmilla smiled her luscious red smile, tilting her hip a few times, and then she turned and sauntered back down the catwalk and through the curtain. Hermione grinned because she knew exactly who was next.

"Up next is our final and most special entry," she announced through the microphone. "Please welcome Lily Potter!"

Cheers went up before she even emerged and then the crowd burst out laughing as Lily actually came out.

She was naked.

Utterly naked.

The only thing she wore was a smile and a visible air of horniness as she giggled and came down the catwalk, strutting in a pair of black high heels but otherwise completely exposed to the whole school. Ass, tits, legs. Everything. Her entire body. Every tight little inch of it, including the cleft between her legs.

It was the perfect outfit for her and even some of the teachers were laughing, especially Fleur and Nymphadora. The butch girls were going rabid, pounding on the boards like animals, but the blonde girls from House Rose had clammed up again, turning their noses up and snorting in jealousy as Lily continued to the end of the catwalk.

Hermione giggled into the microphone and waved her hand. "That's right, ladies! Lily Potter is so committed to her schoolwork that she doesn't even need a uniform! As soon as she hops out of bed, all she wants to do is get to class. No time to bother with clothes! Equally prepared for Arithmancy or Lesbomancy, Lily Potter will allow nothing to interfere with her education!"

Lily was smiling bright, naked and stiff nippled at the end of the catwalk. She waved a little bit and blew a few kisses and then turned and winked at Hermione before proceeding back down the catwalk and through the curtain.

The crowd was still going nuts, cheering and talking loudly about which outfits they liked best. Hermione wiped her fevered forehead with the back of her wrist and then took a deep breath and raised the microphone.

"And that concludes our Spring Renewal collection," she said, mainly addressing the teachers now. "Thank you for watching, and we hope we've given you something to consider. It's not our intention to disrespect tradition, but merely to liven things up a bit. From this very broad selection—thanks to Veronica and Luna's sewing skills—we hope you'll be able to select a new uniform for us that fits with both the traditions of Salem and the needs of the students."

Cheers of approval from the crowd. All aside from the blondes who only muttered grudgingly to themselves. Hermione cleared her throat and then waved a hand toward the curtain.

"And now I'd like all our lovely models to come out here for one final evaluation!"

The band started playing again and one by one the girls came out in the same order they had first appeared. Ginny in her red croptop and ass-hugging latex shorts. Becky in her pleated pink miniskirt and toplessness. Draco in her skyblue shawl that covered only her breasts and left the rest of her visible. Veronica in her tiny purple bikini. Luna in her long sleeved outfit of lace and gold panties. Daphne in her black lingerie and high heels. Carmilla in her red leather. And finally Lily Potter in nothing at all but a pair of pumps that gave her an even lustier air.

One by one they proceeded down the catwalk for final appraisal, a column of girls in sexy shoes and scanty outfits, smiling while the crowd showered them with applause, and then they made a line in front of the curtain like how actors bow after a play. They stood very close together, shoulder to shoulder, and some had arms around each other's waists, breasts brushing, hips touching. A glorious gallery of tits and legs and bras and midriffs and skirts and shorts and leather and lingerie, all in a row while the crowd clapped and cheer.

As the crowd finally settled down so did the band. Eventually the courtyard went silent aside from the conversation between packs of girls.

The teachers were quietly arguing among themselves and it was clear who approved and who disapproved. Dominique didn't seem to be swayed in the least and apparently she still thought it was all nonsense. Fleur on the other hand was very approving. Professor Vector seemed to put forth her approval as well.

The only teacher that said nothing was the headmistress herself. She was still sitting there at the center of the table and she was gazing at the models all lined up in their outfits. She hardly seemed to be listening to her colleagues at all.

Hermione didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She was still standing behind the podium, waiting for a verdict, and she glanced back at her models. They seemed to be getting nervous, shifting in their high heels, nibbling at their bottom lips.

Eventually the headmistress turned to her colleagues and spoke briefly. Dominique said something back argumentatively to which Fleur seemed to rebut and finally Andromeda just waved a hand to dismiss them before rising to her feet.

All eyes turned to the headmistress. She stood there with her dark hair in a bun, her breasts in that golden brassier, sunlight glimmering on the bracups. Everyone had gone silent and when she spoke her voice was heard clearly across the courtyard.

"First of all, I would like to compliment you on the show, Miss Granger," she said. "You and all the others have done a wonderful job presenting your point of view."

A round of applause to that. Hermione smiled and all the models smiled too. The headmistress waited for the applause to quiet and then she went on.

"Unfortunately, there will be no new uniforms," she said simply.

A groan of disbelief as the breath rushed out of the crowd. Eyes went wide. Mouths dropped open. The models arranged on the stage had been standing with arms around each other's waists and now their arms drooped and fell to their sides. Hermione was stunned the most and just stood there at the podium and blinked.

The headmistress smiled at all that and then raised her voice cheerfully.

"Instead we will do away with uniforms altogether!"

The girls gasped and perked up again and the open mouths spread into smiles. Hermione giggled in relief and Lily grinned with the rest of the models and Andromeda chuckled and spoke loudly over the happy murmur running through the crowd.

"Because you're right, Miss Granger," she said. "This is an institution of creativity and expression. Therefore you girls ought to be allowed to express yourselves however you will. Henceforth there will no longer be a dress code at the Salem Institute for Witches. You may wear whatever you please, and I'm sure I speak for all my fellow faculty, when I say we can't wait to see what you come up with."

A loud cheer went up, girls jumping up and down, squealing. It was an even better outcome than they thought. They only wanted something new but no uniforms at all was a miracle. It meant they could where anything they wanted at any time—even now.

Many of the girls didn't waste any time to take advantage of this new freedom. They ripped open their robes and pulled them off. Butterfly brooches snapped off and flew through the air like real butterflies. More and more girls copied until the entire courtyard was filled with stripping girls, pulling off their robes and dropping them where they fell and then taking off their panties and throwing them up in the air like graduation hats until it was raining black lace panties all over the courtyard. Dozens of girls, hundreds, shedding their winter uniforms under the warm spring sun.

Up on the stage it was now the models who were treated to a show as the whole school broke out in a wild orgy. The band had started up again and girls were dancing with each other and grinding and fingering their friends, all of them naked aside from black high heels. A mosh pit of naked girls, soft and undulating, boobs and legs, asses, none of it covered as they danced and laughed and let out cheers. Even the blondes of House Rose had been swept up in the excitement and they were naked now too and mingling with girls from House Violet and House Lily as they let down their haughtiness and tongue-kissed whichever mouths was closest.

The models up on the stage were laughing and proceeding down the catwalk again and one by one they were snatched off the catwalk and pulled into the orgy. Draco was snatched by the butch girls and soon she was on her knees in her pretty blue shawl and eating all the pussy. Veronica had jumped directly into the melee and soon her purple bikini was ripped from her body. Becky had lifted her skirt at the edge of the catwalk, flashing her pussy, and one of the girls pulled her directly onto her face so that Becky was sitting on her shoulders with her legs wrapped around her head as she bobbed up and down above the crowd while the girl ate her out. Daphne was snatched on one side and Carmilla snatched on the other and Luna simply smiled and let herself fall backwards into the crowd for the hands to catch her and lower her gently into the orgy.

Only Hermione and Lily remained on the stage. Lily was completely naked and Hermione was the only girl in the courtyard still wearing the uniform robe.

"We did it, Lily!" Hermione cried excitedly, throwing her arms around her girlfriend.

Lily giggled and hugged her tightly but the robe was getting in the way so she released her and began to unbutton the brooch.

"Now we just have to decide what you're going to wear from now on," she said. "Hm?

Hermione smiled as Lily disrobed her, letting the robe fall to the stage. Lily then bobbed down and took off Hermione's panties as well. They were both now completely naked and they came together in a kiss, up there on the stage, while the rest of the school moaned and writhed and orgasmed under the new spring sun.

—

 **AN: Gotta admit, I loved this one, lol.**

 **Clothes are so much fun to write. I just hope you guys get the visuals too. I mean, it's all very clear in my own head, but maybe you guys don't see it as clearly. It's one of the downfalls of text, I guess. Pictures are worth a thousand words, especially when it's a picture of a sexy outfit, lol.**

 **But yeah, it was a lot of fun. Not much in the way of character development, but the plot did develop a little. Uniforms are abolished, lol. Now they can all wear whatever they want. Some of them will wear the crazy stuff we just saw, but it'll be also nice to have a girl in just plain jeans for a change. Really tight jeans, of course. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

—

Chapter 51:

—

The following Monday was the first day of the new dresscode and every girl took full advantage. The fashion parade from last week had filled them with ideas and in the morning the courtyards and lanes and walkways were trooped by girls in all kinds of outfits, skirts and dresses and tops of every color and cut. Some more magical in their appearance with flowing silks and delicate embroidery. Others in a more muggle style of jeans and light jackets. The colors were vivid in the bright morning sun and even the butterflies that fluttered about the flowerbeds seem stunned at such variety.

In the courtyard outside the main building the butch girls were perched around the rim of the fountain as they usually were to ogle the girls. They were dressed in slacks and shirts, boots, smirks, collars undone and shirttails untucked. One of them was a little too large in the chest for a boy's shirt and she wore a tanktop instead that showed off both the breasts and her muscles. Draco was in a light blue sundress and she was perched on Millicent's lap.

Ginny and Daphne were going by, chatting to each other, and they paused to smile and model a little as the butch girls called out. Ginny was wearing a pair of tight denim shorts that were quite snag against her butt and she giggled at finally being able to properly showcase her best feature. Daphne was in a similar outfit to the one she had modelled on the catwalk, an ensemble of black lace with long black gloves and long black stockings—elegant and sexy—and she blushed as she gave the butch girls a wink. Luna and Veronica were going by as well and it was Veronica herself who called out the butch chicks to get an eyeful of her costume, a purple bikini top and purple bikini panties complete with purple high heels. The butch girls hooted out approval and hooted some approval for Luna as well who was in a delicate lemon yellow coat with belled sleeves and belled skirts open at the front to reveal a pair of delicate lemon colored panties, the same vibrant yellow as her hair.

None who passed through the courtyard escaped commentary from the butch girls and all comments were of highest praises. Carmilla went by in the crimson red leathers she had modelled last week and at her side was Laura in a long cloak of red velvet that was buttoned once about her neck and draped over her naked shoulders to reveal a completely naked body. Gabrielle and Becky were hand in hand, Gabriele in white lace and white lace stockings like an angel, Becky in a pink miniskirt and topless in the sun with her big floppy bunny ears. Billy was wearing a skimpy halter of leopardprint satin and a leopard print loincloth, looking like a huge muscular jungle warrior. She was going by with a couple other Quidditch girls, each dressed in their own outfits, and they paused to flirt with the butch girls even though they were rather butch themselves in a tall athletic way.

Classes were about to start soon and Lily and Hermione met up here in the courtyard. Lily was utterly naked aside from a pair of high heeled shoes, perky and sexy in the sunlight, and Hermione was dressed casually in a bit of muggle wear. Regular denim jeans and a peachcolored top. Nothing special and yet still beautiful with her long brown hair in its bushy curls. They met up with a rather chaste kiss on the lips but their lips seemed a little magnetized and they moaned and pressed them together harder and even let their tongues come out.

"Mmm," Lily moaned into the kiss. "I've always loved you in muggle clothes."

Lily's hand began groping the seat of Hermione's jeans and Hermione grinned into the kiss and returned the gesture by taking a nice handful of Lily's warm naked ass.

"And I've always loved you in nothing," she said.

Lily moaned again and arched her body forward, rubbing her naked front against Hermione's clothes. Hermione moaned as well, wishing she was naked too. She wanted to feel Lily's breasts against her own. Lily was thinking the exact same thing and she began lifting Hermione's top.

Underneath was a plain white bra and the discovery caused Lily to break the kiss with a giggle.

"A bra?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Hermione was oddly embarrassed. "What's wrong with bras?"

"Nothing, they're cute," Lily said with a grin. Her hands were stroking at the bra, causing the modestly large breasts contained within the cups to roll around a little. By now their kiss good morning had attracted a bit of attention and several girls were standing around watching, textbooks at their hips, grinning. Lily was smiling at Hermione. "It looks sexy on you. I've been using a support charm."

Hermione grinned and placed her own hands on Lily's naked chest. Those little breasts had always been quite high and perky but the charm did them wonders as well. They were like little apples on her chest, ripe fruits just begging to be tasted.

By now Hermione's breasts had spilled out of their cups and they were completely revealed. Her nipples were hard and Lily flicked at those stiff little nubs with her thumbs as she stroked the globes. Both of them were moaning and gazing at each other but Hermione tried to remember classes.

"Lily, we're going to be late," she said, and she looked around at the ring of spectators they'd gathered. "Not to mention we're in public."

Lily laughed. The butch girls were hooting from the fountain.

"Do her!"

"Do her right there!"

Lily glanced at them and back at Hermione.

"Let them watch," she said. "I don't mind everyone knowing how much I love you."

Then she pressed her mouth to Hermione's and pressed their naked breasts together. A cheer went up, not only from the butch girls but from all the other girls too. Hermione smiled into the kiss. She couldn't resist her Lily. She just hoped they wouldn't be late for class.

Lily's hands were soon unbuttoning Hermione's jeans and eventually they dropped down. After that they pulled off Hermione's top and unclasped Hermione's bra. All she was wearing now was a pair of plain white panties and soon she was relieved of them as well as Lily sank down to her knees and began licking and sucking at Hermione's throbbing clit. Hermione was blushing, her hand clenching Lily's short black hair, and the crowd was calling out encouragement. Padma and Parvati, dressed identically in sapphire saris that revealed one breast each, smiled as they went by. Hermione laughed and closed her eyes and raised her face to the sun and orgasmed while everyone around them clapped and cheered.

Lily giggled and licked a little more before standing up. Hermione was flushed and embarrassed and she was waving her hand at the spectators to shoo them away. When she finally turned back to Lily she shook her head in playful disapproval.

"Now we really are going to be late," she said. The spectators were hastily heading to classes now and even the butch chicks were scattering.

Lily grinned and took Hermione's hand. "Better leave your clothes, then."

Hermione opened her mouth to object but Lily tugged her away, leaving her clothes in a pile on the warm brick floor.

The courtyard was rapidly empting and soon it was quiet and still aside from the music of small birds. The sun shone overhead and the butterflies circled the flowerbeds. Then two young junior classmen came out from behind a hedge, nerdy young girls with glasses who had a huge crush on Hermione, and they pounced upon Hermione's discarded clothes and bickered about who gets to keep the bra and who keeps the panties, and then they fled giggling with their plunder.

—

Arithmancy was the first class of the day. Hermione was somewhat mortified to show up naked but she smirked a little when Professor Vector took one look at her and dropped a piece of chalk. Lily noticed the exchange and giggled as she took Hermione to a seat.

Most eyes in the classroom followed them as they went down the aisle of desks. They were the only two who were completely naked and they also happened to be the two most desired girls in school, Lily with her tiny gorgeousness, Hermione with her tall elegance. The eyes roamed their asses and legs, their breasts, their tummies, and Lily and Hermione were both a little tingly in the vagina as they finally took their seats.

Professor Vector was all eyes as well and before the class started she swung by to say good morning to Hermione. The teacher was wearing her usual gown of burgundy satin that clung to her body in all the right places.

"I see you two are taking full advantage of the new dress code," she said to her favorite student with a smile.

Hermione flushed with happiness that her favorite teacher approved of having her tits out in her classroom and then the corner of the smile lifted into a smirk. "The dress code applies to teachers too, Professor Vector."

Professor Vector laughed at that. "Do you think they'd pay more attention to me if I were naked?"

"Definitely," Hermione said with a grin. "Although they might be a little too distracted to learn anything."

Professor Vector smiled and touched Hermione's hair as if Hermione were a literal teacher's pet. Hermione smiled up at her adoringly. Lily was watching all this but her own smile was a little thoughtful. Hermione did really seem to love Professor Vector and they did make a great pair. They were both smart, talented, accomplished. Driven.

It was just a little flicker of anxiety and it was gone quick enough. Hermione flashed Lily a smile as the professor went away to begin the lesson and Lily returned the smile with a giggle. Hermione took Lily's hand under the desk and they continued holding hands while Professor Vector began the lecture.

"Okay, girls, if everyone will turn to chapter twelve, we can get started," she said.

The chatter in the classroom stopped. Books opened. A few eyes were rolled. Arithmancy wasn't the most popular subject at Salem and Professor Vector was more known for her sternness than prettiness. She could see their lack of enthusiasm and she wondered if Hermione's idea of teaching naked might actually help.

Once all the books were open she drew her wand and used it as a pointer on the blackboard which was filled with numbers and letters and strange symbols.

"As you can see, I've copied many of the equations onto the board for easy reference," she said. "The formulas may seem complicated at first glance, but as always, it's simply a matter of practice. Before long it will become second nature."

A girl yawned. Another girl sighed.

Professor Vector frowned anxiously and went on. "Today we'll also be introducing you to a new unit of energy known as the Verona, named after the witch who discovered it. The symbol of a Verona is a simple V. Now, who can tell me what type of energy is measured in Veronas?"

The question was an attempt to get the class involved but no one raised their hand. No one even seemed to have heard the question. They were all just looking around, twirling their quills. Septima was disappointed. How come she wasn't as beloved as a teacher like Fleur? Did the nudity really help?

But there was at least one student who loved Professor Vector and that was Hermione. She was still holding Lily's hand under the table but now she let go and lifted the hand into the air to answer the question.

"Veronas are units of heat caused by the friction of microscopic magic particles," she said. "They're most commonly used to calculate and quantify the intensity of flame and blast spells."

Professor Vector smiled at her gratefully. "Very good, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled back and sat there primly. Pretty and pert with her naked chest. Some of the other girls had actually paid attention to her answer and Septima wondered if it was because of those lovely breasts. They did have a way of grabbing attention.

Professor Vector then cleared her throat and adjusted her bust discreetly in the neckline of her burgundy gown. After that she turned back to the board.

"Veronas are a very handy unit of measurement," she said. "In a Transfiguration class you might learn to light a candle. In Arithmancy you'll learn the exact physics and mystics of how the candle came to be lit."

"How exciting," a blonde girl muttered toward the back of the class.

A few snorts of agreement. Hermione flashed a glare at the girl who spoke and then turned a smile of encouragement to Professor Vector. Professor Vector received the smile with a look of determination and gave Hermione a nod. She then resumed the lecture but this time with a hint of flirtiness in her voice.

"However, there are other things Veronas can measure as well, aside from fire and flame," she said. "All sources of heat can be calculated in Veronas: even body heat."

With that she slipped one of the thin straps of her gown from her shoulders.

Instantly the room perked up. Girls straightened in their chairs. Eyes opened. Septima smiled and slipped off the other strap as well. The satin fell away from her breasts. Her breasts were medium and round. Pale. Shapely. Grins were blooming across the room by now and Septima smiled as well as she pushed the gown past her hips and let it pool at her feet.

Hermione and Lily were grinning as well, no less eager than the rest of the class. Septima was now naked aside from a pair of purple panties. Lace. She removed these as well, letting them slip down her long pale legs, and then she stepped out of the cloth and regarded the classroom with a hand on her hip. She looked like an entirely different teacher, as if the removal of her gown had revealed her true confidence. She continued the lecture right where she left off.

"Many charms or potions contain chemicals that generate heat in certain parts of the body," she said. "Love potions in particular. I'm sure you've all experimented with love potions before, or even brewed them, haven't you?"

A murmur of the affirmative went through the classroom, girls nodding, girls eager for more. Already they were far more invested in the lesson and Professor Vector smirked and continued without bothering to reference the cluttered collection of equations on the blackboard. The girls were obviously more interested in breasts.

"And when you brew these potions," she went on, "I'm sure you simply throw your ingredients in a pot and say your incantations and that's it. Which is fine for a functional potion. But only through a deeper understanding of exact formulas can you control the precise effects of the potion. It's no coincidence that love potion manufacturers employ more Arithmancers than actual Brewers. The formula is everything. Only when each little Verona is in its exact place can the potion—or spell—reach its highest potential."

The girls were nodding at this, all very interested. Many of them were even smiling and glancing at the girls beside them to see if they thought this was as interesting as they did. Hermione could see how Professor Vector was winning over the class and she wanted to help.

"That's very true," she said, lifting her hand. "In Lesbomancy we're taught many charms that induce body heat, but we never learn about the calculations. I've always been very curious. I'm actually working on creating a special lust charm of my own, so I'm really excited to learn more about this."

Nods of agreement, the rest of the girls excited too. Even Lily was grinning and ready with a quill and parchment. Professor Vector smiled thankfully at Hermione.

"Thank you for your input, Miss Granger," she said. "What type of charm are you creating?"

Hermione shot a secretive smirk at Lily. "It's a surprise."

Lily giggled. She would have to remember to ask later and maybe offer herself as a guinea pig for any tests. Any lust charm created by Hermione Granger had to be a very powerful lust charm.

Septima laughed and then gestured toward the front of the class. "Well, either way, why don't come up here and assist the lecture. Perhaps together we can show everyone else how exciting units of measurement can really be."

"My pleasure, professor," Hermione said, and then she rose and sauntered toward the front of the class.

Girls were looking at both these naked beauties and shifting in their chairs and smiling excitedly. Professor Vector had turned to the blackboard and erased a corner and now she was writing some new equations. She was trying to be fast so she wouldn't lose the class's attention but the class was more than happy to gaze at her ass. It was a very fine ass, womanly but girlish at the same time, round and beautiful but small and pretty too.

"These are the exact formulas for two different lust charms, one more powerful than the other," the professor was saying. "I shall demonstrate them both on Miss Granger and then you can see for yourself how big a difference Veronas can make, even when you don't know they're there."

Girls were already copying down the new formulas, scribbling them onto parchment with their quills. These were units of measurement they were definitely interested in. Professor Vector turned to her naked assistant.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" she asked.

Hermione nodded happily. "Ready."

Professor Vector smiled and flicked her wand. A pink smoke came out the tip and circled Hermione's naked body before rising to her nose. She breathed it in with a smile and when she opened her eyes they were lidded and lusty. Professor Vector had come around behind her and now she began rubbing at Hermione netherlips, slowly and affectionately. Hermione was facing the classroom so that everyone could see her naked body begin to heave from all those Veronas building in her vagina. Hermione smiled at them and moaned and let the smile drift to Lily.

Lily smiled as well but the sight of Hermione and Septima together, student and teacher, so perfectly suitable for each other, filled her with a strange feeling.

—

That night Lily and Hermione did their homework in bed by candlelight, the two of them naked and experimenting with a couple different lust charms, licking each other out and jotting down notes and measurements. Once they were finished they made love once more and then lay together under the covers, both heads on the same pillow.

"I think this is the first time you haven't complained about Arithmancy homework," Hermione was saying with a smile.

Lily grinned at her lovingly. "It's the first time Arithmancy homework involved studying the calculations of your sweet delicious pussy."

Hermione giggled and gave Lily a kiss. Lily accepted it and moaned softly. God, she loved Hermione. She loved her so much. But that strange feeling was still there, deep in her chest, and suddenly she broke the kiss softly.

"It was cool how you helped out Septima today," she said. "You'd really make a great teacher."

Hermione smiled proudly. "I would, wouldn't I? I haven't really given the future a great deal of thought—too busy just being happy with you—but I think I will pursue a career in academics. It just feels right. Like I don't even have to think about it." A giggle came out of her and she cupped Lily's face. "Kind of like how I feel about you. No hesitation, no uncertainty. It's just right."

"No uncertainty at all?"

"Nope."

Lily nodded, smiling, but with a little anxiousness as well. Hermione cocked her head on the pillow, noticing something wasn't quite right with her girlfriend, and then sat up in the bed.

"Why?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Lily sat up as well. "No, not really," she said. "It's just, you really seem to like Professor Vector."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Of course I do, she's my favorite teacher."

Lily nodded as well and went on just a little reluctantly. "I know, but sometimes it kind of seems more than that. She has an effect on you that I don't. Probably because you respect her, I guess."

Hermione smirked playfully. "And I don't respect you?"

"Well, yeah, you do, but not really in the same way, you know?"

Hermione laughed again and shook her head. Then she wrapped her arms around Lily's neck and gazed into her eyes. Lily's eyes were trembling with candleflames and whatever small insecurity was deep in those dark wells but Hermione's eyes were bright and absolute.

"Lily, I love and respect you with all my heart," she said. "Truly."

Lily blushed and suddenly she felt very silly. "Me too."

Hermione giggled and kissed her. Lily returned the kiss and let Hermione lay her down. Their legs began to entwine and rub together affectionately and Hermione took one of Lily's breasts and massaged it for a while before breaking the kiss gently.

"Tell you what," she said. "Why don't we have another special night together sometime soon? Just us. Something romantic. All couples need to remind each other how much they love each other from time to time, right?"

Lily smiled coyly. "Okay."

Hermione giggled and nodded. "Good," she said. "Saturday night. And since you're the one getting all girly and insecure on me, I'll be the one to organize everything. You don't worry about a thing besides looking pretty. All you have to do is prepare to be loved very thoroughly."

Lily was laying on the pillow and she sighed up at Hermione with love overflowing in her heart. Hermione smiled as well, cupping Lily's face, and then she pressed her lips onto Lily's mouth and kissed her while her hand slid down between Lily's legs to stroke the silky entrance there.

—

 **AN: This was mostly a set-up chapter. It's been a long time since we've had some Lily/Hermione goodness, so that's the next focus. I have something very special planned. So does Lily, but you'll find out about that in the next chapter. ;)**

 **Hermione has something special planned as well. You might've noticed the hint. She mentioned she'd been working on some kind of lust charm. And maybe their special date will be the perfect time to unleash it, lol.**

 **This was also the first chapter with new uniforms. Or lack of uniforms, lol. I think Lily and Hermione should be naked most of the time. I think it suits them. But it was nice to have Hermione in muggle clothes for a little bit, even if the clothes got removed pretty quick. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	52. Chapter 52

—

Chapter 52:

—

At dusk the next evening Lily and Hermione joined their friends in House Lily for dinner, arriving just in time to help cooking. The sun was in a warm decline outside the cottage, the small square windows twinkling with orange light, and the inside of the cottage was filled with heat from the old brick ovens and stoves. Over a dozen girls were bustling through the kitchen and every single one of them was naked aside from an apron tied around their waists in a bow above their bare buttocks. The cottage of House Lily was a relaxed environment and most girls would shed whatever they wore during the day to relax.

In addition to the cooks there were also several chefs in tall chef's hats. One of them was Ginny, aggressive redhead who didn't really like cooking but was good at it and even better that barking orders. Lily and Hermione, also naked, had been handed an apron each as soon as they came in and now they were set to work chopping vegetables for a stew. There were already two pots simmering on the stove and the air was filled with an aroma of beef and spices. The floor was crawling with half a dozen cats that belonged to various girls, including the cat Hermione had bought for Lily who liked to hang out at the cottage, and the cats would beg for snacks by weaving about the high heels and rubbing up against the girls ankles. A pair of birds perched on a window sill were also begging for scraps but they fluttered away when one of the cats pounced onto the counter.

Three bottles of wine had been opened and glasses were poured and the girls drank and giggled and gossiped about relationships. Daphne was telling stories about Billy and Billy's often comical attempts at masculinity, like her obsession for paying for things or opening doors, treating Daphne at all times like a delicate lady. Most of the girls were envious but others laughed, knowing how frustrating it could be. Daphne went on by describing the size and girth of the strapon Billy liked to use on her and another girl giggled and suggested perhaps Billy was compensating for something. Other girls agreed with giggles but nobody quite knew what she could be compensating for.

Ginny laughed as well but she told them to pipe down and don't burn anything. But the stews were simmering gently and most of the girls ignored her. One of them pulled out a large carrot and asked if this was as big as the strapon. Daphne said it wasn't even close. A different girl then pulled out a huge thick cucumber for comparison and Daphne allowed that the cucumber was closer. Several of the girls giggled at that monstrous green vegetable and joked that they wished their own girlfriends had a strapon that big.

By now there was more than one pussy tingling from all this talk of strapons and penetration and the flirty talk continued while the stews continued to bubble gently. Ginny kept trying to restore order but the cucumber was being passed around and naughty suggestions were being made. Eventually the cucumber came to Lily, along with dares for her to do herself with it, and Lily giggled and smeared some butter along the shaft to lube it up before taking a seat on the kitchen table and spreading her naked legs high in the air and pushing the entire length into herself while all the girls giggled and watched and told her to go deeper. Lily began pumping that gigantic green shaft inside herself and finally she orgasmed when Hermione bobbed down and sucked on her clit.

Girls were encouraged by how easily Lily took it and now several of them bent over in their aprons and demanded a quick thrusting. Lily began doing one of them and Hermione grabbed a different cucumber and penetrated another girl with it. Daphne was rolling her eyes, smiling at their antics, and Ginny stirred a pot furiously and told them to stop fooling around. In response a thin little carrot was rammed into her ass, causing her to squeal and stir even more frantically.

On the kitchentable two girls had climbed onto the tabletop and they were using an especially long cucumber as a double-ended dildo, grinning and heaving their hips to stir that long shaft inside themselves. Another girl had poured a little bit of gravy on one of her breasts and another girl was licking it and sucking on her savoury nipple. Daphne alone now was running between pots, laughing and keeping the dinner going, while all the other cooks were shedding their aprons and opening their legs and stuffing their holes with whatever long thick vegetables they could find. Hermione had taken an entire eggplant inside her vagina, perched there on the kitchentable, and she was heaving and moaning and stroking her clit until she orgasmed with her feet up in the air.

Dinner was almost done now and the girls giggled and forced themselves to get back to work. No more aprons now, all of them wandering around with bare breasts and bare legs, cleaning up, discarding the used vegetables. Soon the stew was ready to be served and more naked girls trooped in with bowls, complementing the cooks on how wonderful it smelled.

It was getting darker by now but the room was bright with candles and a hearth. The dining table was long enough for dozens of girls at a time and they sat in small clusters and giggled and spooned up their stew and then stacked their bowls in sinks to make room for more girls. The cooks themselves were the last to finally sit down and eat. Ginny and Daphne sat with Lily and Hermione at a corner of the table and once they were finished Ginny gathered up all their bowls and stood up.

"Well, I better start the cleaning up," she said. "Weasley women are condemned to house chores no matter where we go."

Daphne also rose and took the stack of bowls from her. "I'll help, but we have to hurry. I wanna meet Billy as soon as she's done with Quidditch practice. Cucumbers aren't quite the same as Billy's big ol' strapon."

They giggled and went over to the sink, flicking their wands to animate some sponges and start up some soap and water charms. Lily and Hermione were sitting at the table, side by side, and now Lily smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's naked shoulders.

"What about me and you?" she asked. "My room or yours?"

Hermione grinned and delicately peeled Lily's arm off her. "Actually, I have something important I have to do tonight."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise," Hermione said, and then winked. "For Saturday."

Lily giggled and Hermione gave her a peck on the lips and stood up. Lily watched her leave the room, eyes lingering on her lovely buttocks and long legs, and then she heaved a happy sigh.

She couldn't wait for Saturday night.

What did Hermione have planned? It must have something to do with the custom charm she was working on but there had to be something else too. A romantic dinner somewhere. Romantic love making. Lily was so excited because maybe she had a surprise of her own for Hermione. Hermione had said to leave all the preparations to her but an idea had come to Lily last night and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it and the more she thought about it the more perfect it seemed. But she had to be sure. She had to—

A crash came from the sink and a bit of snarling from Ginny. A tottering column of bowls had tipped over and the clatter had startled Lily out of her reverie. Chuckling, she rose from the table and went over to help, giving both Ginny and Daphne a pinch on their bare asses to silence their arguing.

—

It was about nine o'clock at night when Hermione Portkeyed into the cemetery outside the estate of Carmilla Karnstein. She had been playing it cool with Lily but secretly she was quite flustered about their big date on Saturday. She had made the date in the heat of the moment, during Lily's adorable bout of insecurity, but in truth the charm she was working on wasn't even close to ready. The charm was a very ambitious project she'd undertaken and she wasn't sure if she would even be able to get it finished.

That's why she needed Carmilla's help.

Aside from Fleur, who couldn't quite be trusted to keep a secret from Lily, Carmilla was the most accomplished Lesbomancer Hermione knew. Not only that but Carmilla had other resources as well that Fleur didn't. Hermione had covertly discussed the matter with the vampire yesterday in Lesbomancy and Carmilla had invited her to the manor so they could tackle the problem together.

Hermione was naked as she trotted along the gravel path. The night air was very cold but her skin was protected with a decent warmth charm. Ravens roosted in the gnarled black trees she passed and they croaked at her as she went by. The moon up above was bright and white and almost full and Hermione smiled when she saw it. In a few more days, on Saturday, it would be completely full. Which would be perfect for their date. She already had the location picked out and everything else was prepared. It was only the charm that wasn't ready.

Ahead the mansion stood against the stars, tall and stately in the moonlight. There must've been alerts on the Portkey because the lady of the house, Carmilla Karnstein, was waiting by the fountain in the courtyard. She was sitting on the cold concrete rim of the fountain with her legs crossed, stark naked like Hermione, and her body was so white and ethereal she was like a ghost there in the moonlight. She smiled when she saw her guest and rose and took Hermione into her arms and placed a kiss on each cheek. Hermione returned each kiss and when she spoke you could hear traces of how flustered she was in her voice.

"Carmilla, hi, thanks so much for letting me come over," she said. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I made a special date with Lily, but my charm isn't anywhere near ready. I thought I'd have more time, but she got a little insecure the other night, and I told her we'd do something on Saturday. This Saturday. So I only have four days to get this charm working properly."

Carmilla linked their arms and began leading Hermione to the mansion, strolling down the lane in high heels, both of them naked, both tall and beautiful, similar body types with long legs and generous hips that differed only in the shade of their skin, Carmilla bone white and Hermione more vibrant. Carmilla patted Hermione's hand soothingly.

"Worry not, my dear Miss Granger," she said. "I have experience at these sorts of spells and you yourself are one of the most cleverest witches in history. I'm sure we'll be able to polish up this charm of yours."

"I hope so."

They were going up the short flight of stone steps that led to the ornate doubledoors. The doors stood open and Carmilla chuckled as she led Hermione inside. The doors shut behind them by some magical means and they stopped in the foyer where Carmilla released Hermione's arm and smiled.

"The key to mastering any charm is practice repetition," she said, and then she gestured with a sweep of her hand at the balcony above. "And I have three wives and over a hundred concubines all eager to be experimented upon."

Hermione looked up and stared.

The wives and concubines had all been arranged up there in the row, along that alcove where the stairs winded up. In the center of the row were the wives, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, naked and smiling and gazing down at their mistress and her guest. The wives were mature and womanly and the concubines seemed younger in comparison. They were giggling as soon as they were noticed, smiling with sparkling eyes, and some of them were blonde and others were brunette and there was a redhead or two mixed among them. All of them young, all of them pretty, over a hundred gorgeous girls clustered on the balcony with hardly any room to move, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, breasts like bunches of fruit. Many of them were arm in arm and their lips were curved in sultry smiles and many of them were already touching each other and moaning eagerly.

Hermione smiled and turned to Carmilla. Carmilla smiled as well.

"Well," she said. "Shall we get started?"

Hermione grinned and pulled out her wand.

The concubines giggled.

—

At first Lily had remained at the cottage for a while after dinner, assisting with the cleanup and then enjoying a dessert of Ginny and Daphne's pussies. They had been sipping hot chocolate in the common room, on the floor before the fireplace, and eventually the chatter had given way to a light threeway. Lily kissed them both, there in the mildly romantic firelight, and then she directed their lips together and watched them kiss each other for a while, their tongues brushing together, little moans coming out of them. Lily's fingers were stroking their pussies and then she went down on them each in turn, licking them to orgasms while pumping her fingers in their tight wet vaginas.

Afterwards they giggled but they didn't get a chance to do Lily. Daphne had to get going—she was already late to meet Billy—and Ginny had homework to do. Ginny offered to go down on Lily if Lily would help her with the homework but Lily giggled and pecked her lips and promptly fled the cottage.

Once she was alone outside, strolling the starlit courtyards among the moonmoths, her thoughts returned to Hermione and their special date on Saturday. She wondered about Hermione's surprise but more than that she wondered about her own surprise and whether or not Hermione would like it. Lily hadn't even fully made up her mind about it yet, anyway. It was just an idea that came to her. An idea that just seemed so perfect and wonderful and absolutely amazing. But was it really? How could she know for sure?

What she needed was someone to talk to but it wasn't that simple. Hermione would be the best person to talk to but that would ruin the surprise. None of her friends seemed quite right either. Becky was too young. Ginny was busy. Fleur was too supportive to be honest or blunt. And what if she told someone about it and it didn't work out? It would be embarrassing. Lily sighed and looked up at the sky. There were lots of stars, all so bright and far away. She didn't know why she was so wistful about this. All she knew was something had changed and she wanted to change with it. Hermione was everything to her. She wanted Hermione to know that.

Sighing again she went to keep walking and that's when she noticed the silhouette of Castle Rose against the sky. Every window was lit with yellow light including the window at the top of the tower—Dominique's room. Lily smiled and started down the lane to the castle.

Her high heels clicked on the wooden boards of the drawbridge and in the courtyard she saw Millicent and Draco making out on Millicent's bike. Lily smiled and continued up the stairs. The inside of the castle was lit with candles and hearths. The girls of House Rose had initially been reluctant to the change of dresscode but by now many of them had capitulated and the castle was filled with naked blonde girls who relaxed on sofas or studied by lamplight. Lily went among them, equally naked, several pairs of eyes grudgingly following her pert white ass, and then she started up the stairs that led up to Professor Despertarse's room.

The door at the top was wooden and Lily knocked quietly. Nervously. She had no idea if Dominique was the right person to talk to or even if Lily was allowed to talk to her at all. The door opened and Professor Despertarse stood there, black haired, black eyed, huge white boobs. She seemed to have taken off her gown in order to relax and all she was wearing was black panties and black fishnets webbed across her sexy white legs. She frowned at this little darkhaired girl on her doorstep.

"Miss Potter," she said. "What are you doing here? We don't have a session tonight, as far as I recall."

Lily smiled shyly and shrugged a bare shoulder. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. I was just stopping by. I wasn't sure you'd still be here, but I saw a light in your window, so…"

"I was just about to go home."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should go then."

Lily half turned to go. Lingering there for the woman to change her mind. Dominique sighed and opened the door further.

"Come inside," she said.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't want to bother—"

"Get inside."

"Okay."

Lily went in. Dominique shut the door. The room was lit with multiple candles in gold dishes. The rags of the professor's shredded black dress were draped over the back of a chair. Her knifeheeled boots where on the floor. Lily turned back to the woman and looked her over again. Without any heels she seemed shorter and cuter somehow. Younger. More approachable. Yet still dark and sexy with that black hair and those skanky fishnets.

Dominique sighed again and pored a glass of wine. "Well, what is it? What's on that young lust-crazed mind of yours?"

"Actually, it's Hermione."

"Naturally. What else could it be?"

Dominique handed Lily a glass. Lily took it and sipped and smiled shyly. She didn't know how to continue. Dominique took a large sip of her own and then set the glass down and gestured at the bed.

"Shall we sit?"

Lily nodded agreeably and Dominique took a seat on the edge of the bed and leaned back and folded those voluptuous legs. Lily sat beside her, glancing at those enormous white breasts. Her own felt very small in comparison. Dominique took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for a chore, and then spoke in a voice straining for gentleness.

"Now," she said. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Lily gave another little shrug. "Nothing is wrong. It's just lately I find myself thinking about things. About things I've never really thought about before. Well, that's not true, I guess. I always did think about them. I thought about them all the time, really."

Dominique looked at her doubtfully. "I'm surprised you have any capacity for thought at all in that silly little head of yours."

Lily giggled and blushed in agreement. She didn't have many thoughts in her head most of the time but Hermione was the one thought that never went away. Dominique let out a breath and leaned on an elbow, breasts slumping on her chest.

"Are you going to get to the point or not?" she demanded with a little more edge. "What have you been thinking about?"

"I don't know," Lily said, still blushing. "It's sort of embarrassing."

"Oh, I'm sure it is. Although I doubt there's any sexual activity you could fathom that Miss Granger wouldn't participate in, so I'm not sure what you're worried about."

"It's not about sex."

"It's not?"

Lily shook her head, her blush deepening even more. Dominique had her eyebrows raised, lounging there on the bed. She blinked a couple times. Then she sat up and gave the girl more attention.

"Well," she said. "That certainly is intriguing."

Lily chuckled and nodded. "That's what I mean. It's sort of embarrassing. I don't know even why I'm talking about it. I'm pretty sure I've already made up my mind. Maybe I just want someone to know. You're the closest thing I have to a mother."

Dominique cringed. "How awful for you."

"Nah, not that awful," Lily said with a grin. "You're alright."

Dominique softened at that, a sort of half smirk/half smile crossing her lips, and she snorted once. "Perhaps so, but that still doesn't help me figure out what in the blazes you're talking about. Tell me now, Miss Potter. What is this mysterious thing you've been thinking about?"

Lily shrugged both shoulders, naked, shy, sitting there on the edge of the bed. The room was warm and she was protected by a heat charm but she still felt a chill of excitement and nervousness.

"Well, it's nothing really," she said. "Just the future."

"Future?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it a lot but then I realized that I had always been thinking about it. We were only ten years old when we met. I liked her right away. As soon as I saw her, on the train to Hogwarts. She was such a stuckup little know it all. It was so cute how she thought she knew everything."

Lily giggled, lost in the memory. Her eyes were moist in the candlelight. Twinkling. Shining. Dominque watched her and remained quiet till she spoke again.

"We were twelve when we first kissed," she said. "I still remember how fast my heart was beating. Like it was going to explode. A while later we were sneaking into each other's beds. Trying to fool around quietly while all the other girls were hissing at us to be quiet."

Lily giggled again, shaking her head. Her face was glowing with heat and happiness. Her cheeks flushed pink. Dominque again remained silent and finally Lily chuckled and continued.

"I guess I always knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her," she went on. "I just wasn't sure how, back then. Back then it all seemed so far away. But the future seems so much closer now. Soon we'll graduate and begin to pursue our careers. I think we're both going to be teachers. Arithmancy and Lesbomancy. Maybe we'll even be able to get jobs here. Wouldn't that be great? We'd be your colleagues."

"How splendid," Dominque said dryly.

Lily giggled, still in her little daze. She was lost in thought for a moment and then she nodded to herself and spoke again. "I'm not sure of all the exact details, but there is one thing I'm absolutely certain about. One thing beyond all others."

"And that is?"

"I want to marry her."

Dominque's eyebrows rose. For some reason she hadn't quite been expecting that. And she didn't quite know how to react. Lily grinned at her shyly and gave a shrug.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well, yes, but that has nothing to do with this."

Lily laughed and suddenly stood up excitedly and paced the room. "I don't know when the idea came to me, but now that it's there in my head, I can't get rid of it. For some reason it just feels like the perfect time to make a real commitment. I love her so much. I always knew we were going to be together forever and we always said so but now I feel like we can finally do it. Like forever begins now. I mean, we don't have to get married next week, but I just feel like we should decide on it. I feel like it's the perfect time."

Lily spun to the stunned professor quickly.

"What do you think?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Dominique leaned back on her elbows and chose her words carefully. "Well, ordinarily I might advise caution, especially at your age, but both of you seem like very capable young women. Well, Miss Granger is. I'm sure she'll take care of you."

"So you think I should do it? You think I should ask her?"

Dominique sighed and rolled her eyes but her lips moved into a smile regardless. "Yes," she said. "I think she'll be delighted."

Lily's bright red face spread into a grin and then she squealed in happiness and pounced at the professor. She landed on top of her, the two of them falling back onto the bed, and Lily hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Professor Despertarse," she said, squeezing the older woman. "I had to let that out so badly."

Dominique chuckled and patted the girl's back. "Yes, well, I do have my own wife to get back to, so perhaps you could just—"

Lily slammed her lips onto Dominque's.

Dominque's words were cut off. Lily's tongue filled her mouth. Lily kissed at her passionately, finally releasing some of this pent up energy she'd been bridling for the last few days. She wasn't sure how much she would be able to release tonight, on Dominque, but on Saturday night she would release everything Hermione. She was going to ask her to marry her and then show her in every way possible how much she loved her.

Lily was moaning into the kiss and finally she lowered her mouth to Dominique's breasts. She had no idea that coming here would be such a good idea. Dominque had been the perfect person to talk to. Stern but fair. Intelligent. Her approval meant so much and Lily moaned continually as she sucked on Dominque's pure white nipples, lips wrapped around those hard little nubs, hands gripping those soft warm globes.

Finally she went down further to Dominque's vagina. It was pale and pink with a clitoris like a cherry. Lily licked at the labia first and then she spread them with her fingers and pushed her tongue deep inside the older woman. Dominique groaned, spine arching, chest heaving, legs spread and clad in nothing but those fishnets. Lily licked and licked, moaning as well, and then she fastened her lips to that hard pink clit and sucked it to an orgasm.

A long moan came out of Dominique. Her forehead was glistening with sweat and she was holding one of her own breasts. Lily kept licking for a while and then she giggled and hopped off the bed.

"Okay, sorry about that," she said in bubbly excitement. "I'll let you get home to your wife. Pretty soon I'll have one too. What's it like being a married woman? Is it awesome?"

Dominque was panting a little and she chuckled at the question. "Well, yes," she said. "Being married is wonderful."

Lily giggled again and fantasized about being married. "Mrs Lily Granger," she said out loud. "Or maybe Mrs Lily Potter-Granger. I'm not sure. Hermione is one who wears the pantsuit, but both of us have fairly important last names. I guess we should probably hyphenate. What do you think?"

Dominque laughed and then rose from the bed and collected her dress from where it was draped across the back of the chair. Then she moved to Lily and placed a kiss on Lily's mouth.

"I think I should get home," she said. "I'd wish you good luck with your proposal, but I don't think you'll need it."

Then she winked and Apparated out the room in a loud crack of energy.

Lily was standing there, grinning, and then she giggled and spun and left the room so she could go to bed and fantasize about Hermione properly.

—

All through the night the Karnstein Estate was shrieking with orgasms. You could hear it through the countryside about. Ravens were startled out of their haunts in the twisted trees. In the muddied yards sleek black hounds raised their long muzzles to the moon and howled in distress. The shrieking continued from inside in the mansion, high pitched and girlish, screams and sheer ecstasy that made the eyes of owls go round in worry. Shrieking and shrieking all through the night until the blue dawn crawled across the courtyard and a gothic mist closed around the mansion.

Everything went quiet. The hounds had been cowering in their kennels and now they looked out. One of them howled once in a questioning tone but no shriek answered it.

Inside the mansion lay the remains of an orgy of mythical proportions. The floor of the foyer was a clutter of naked bodies. Girls piled up in all attitudes, covered in sweat, chests heaving, little moans coming out of them. Legs tangled or splayed. Arms flung. Many of them were passed out facefirst in other girl's crotches and even the girls who weren't passed out were far too exhausted to move from wherever their spent bodies had collapsed. On the settees and couches. On the coffeetables like virgins on altars. One girl bent over the grand piano and another sprawled across the keys. All of them glistening with sweat under the chandelier.

The only movement came from the three wives who were arranged in a triangle in the center of the floor, connected mouth to vagina, all three of them, eating each other out with mindless moans while all around them lay the unmoving concubines.

The winding staircases were also cluttered with bodies. Girls sprawled across the steps, naked, sleeping with their faces resting on other girl's buttocks. Some of them still awake and simply laying there with legs wide open, breasts heaving, staring up at the chandelier. Several girls were folded across the railing, some of them with dildos sticking out of them, and a pair of concubines near the top of the stairs had passed out mid-kiss and now lay sleeping with tongues in each other's mouths.

Overseeing them all, up on the balcony, were Hermione and Carmilla. Both of them seemed fresh enough, albeit a little ragged. Hermione had a sheet of parchment and she was jotting notes on it. Carmilla was leaning on the banister like a baroness and watching her three wives down there, moaning and eating each other out in that triangle of lust. The windows were paling in the dawn and Hermione scribbled the last of her calculations and blew out a breath.

"Okay, whew," she said. "I think we're finally getting somewhere."

Carmilla smiled down at her wives and at all her other concubines and then turned to Hermione. "The charm is functional enough, at least," she said. "Over the next few days we'll make a few more minor adjustments and by Saturday night I'm sure it'll be perfect."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around the vampire. Their breasts squished together. Soft and warm. Hermione tightened the hug.

"Thanks a lot, Carmilla," she said. "You were a huge help."

Carmilla smirked and turned her mouth to Hermione's ear and whispered into it. "If you want to thank me properly, why not try the charm on me?"

Hermione grinned and released the embrace. Then she drew her wand and let her eyes roam over that pale and voluptuous figure before her and finally she raised the wand and gave it a little flick.

—

 **AN: This one was lots of fun, lol. Tons of nudity and sex all over the place. :)**

 **But yeah, Lily wants to get married, lol. My friend gave me the idea and I figured that would be perfect for this next little arc. Lily and Hermione really need something special. I also think it's a pretty neat role reversal. Lily is the one thinking about marriage and Hermione is the one thinking about sex, lol.**

 **A bit of Dominique development here too. I would've loved to give them a longer lemon, just Lily and Dominique, but it wasn't really the right time.**

 **Carmilla had a tiny bit of involvement too. I wish I could use her more, but this story is so cluttered with characters. It's hard to even find time for Lily and Hermione themselves, lol. Still, it was a cute scene, especially those final few paragraphs. So much fun to write things like that, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	53. Chapter 53

—

Chapter 53:

—

By the end of the week Lily was absolutely certain she wanted to propose to Hermione. Never more certain about anything in her life. The idea had grown in her head until it seemed less like something she wanted to do and more like something she had to do.

She could see their whole lives stretched out in front of them. First marriage. A small ceremony with close friends, perhaps. Both of them in white dresses. White veils and stockings. A house in Salem, near the school. Jobs at the school itself, Lily teaching Lesbomancy, Hermione teaching Arithmancy. Coming home together every night and relaxing. Making dinner. Making love. For years and years, together, just the two of them. Until perhaps a child came along. A baby girl that they could create together with a little magical assistance. Two babies. One carried by Lily and the other carried by Hermione. Breastfeeding, diaper changing. Spoiling the children rotten until they were old enough to be enrolled at Salem where their mommies would make sure they get good grades no matter what.

All of it, the entire future just there in the distance. Years of happiness ripe for the taking.

And it would all begin with a proposal.

There was probably no reason at all to fear rejection, of course, but Lily was nervous nonetheless. Hermione was a lot smarter than her and she worried that maybe Hermione would see some flaw in the plan that maybe Lily couldn't. Lily searched hard for that flaw herself but she couldn't find one. All she saw when she looked at their future was endless amounts of happiness and togetherness. And she wanted that future to start right away.

It had been difficult to keep all these thoughts secret but eventually she had to tell Ginny. Ginny was both Lily's and Hermione's bestfriend and Lily needed to see her reaction. Hermione had been spending the last few nights off school grounds, working on whatever surprise she had in store, and now it was Lily's turn to work on her own surprise. She had told Ginny about her scheme on Thursday night and on early Friday afternoon they flew to Salem together to go shopping for a ring.

An engagement ring.

The store was small but very high quality. Walking through the door was like walking into a glittering cavern of gold and diamond. The glass displaycases were spotless and through the glass were rows and rows of rings and other jewellery and there were mannequin busts modelling earrings and necklaces. The mannequins were animated and turning side to side to show the diamonds in their smooth plastic earlobes.

There was a brass bell over the door that tingled as they entered. Lily was wearing clothes this afternoon, since they were in town and shopping for an engagement ring made her feel oddly self-conscious. She was wearing a plain muggle sundress, white with red dots, and Ginny was also dressed in muggle clothes, a pair of ultra-tight designer jeans that showcased her round little butt and a red tubetop.

A sales woman approached them with a smile but they explained they were just looking. After that they began to browse, moving in mostly silence through that silent opulence, whispering like girls in a library, each of them quietly mystified at how rich and expensive everything was.

Eventually they came to a display case that contained rows and rows of engagement rings. The rings sat on small pillows of creamcolored silk and some of them were gold and others were platinum and some of them had colored gemstones like sapphires or topazes and some of them had diamonds in shapes of flowers or symbols and all of them sparkled and glittered in the bright afternoon sun that cascaded through the windows of the store. Lily placed her hand on the glass and stared at the rings like a girl mesmerized.

"Wow," she said. "I always thought I had unlimited money, but I couldn't afford very many of these."

Ginny chuckled in agreement. "Well, you only need one," she said. "Unless you're gonna be proposing to anyone else?"

"Nope," Lily said with a smile. "Just Herm."

Ginny smiled as well. Then she snorted and shook her head. She was still somewhat reeling from the news that her bestfriends were gonna be getting married soon. She had never even thought about anything like that for herself and it made her realized just how far ahead Lily and Hermione were in their relationship compared to every other girl in school, or even every other girl in the world. How many people loved each other as much as Lily and Hermione?

They moved along the displaycase, slowly, quietly, gazing at the rings.

"Still can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you," Ginny was saying. "I guess I always knew the two of you would get hitched someday, but it's so surreal that it's actually going to happen. Are you sure you're old enough?"

Lily nodded, half nervous, half absolutely sure. "I think so. Don't you?"

"I suppose. I guess the wedding won't be till after graduation anyway, right?"

"That's what I was thinking, but it's up to Herm."

Ginny grinned. "Up to her, huh? Well, I guess we know who's going to be wearing the pants in the relationship. But that's okay. You'll be a good wife, Lily. A very sweet and obedient wife."

Lily knew Ginny was just teasing and she giggled. "She might not even say yes, anyway."

"Yeah, right," Ginny said with a snort. "As soon as she sees the ring she's gonna be doing cartwheels."

Lily giggled at the thought of that. She had been fantasizing about Hermione's reaction for days and she really did hope the combination of joy and surprise would at least get a squeal out of her or maybe even a few sobs of happiness. That would be cool. Maybe then Hermione would know just a fraction of the joy that Hermione gave to Lily every single day.

They continued browsing along the displaycase of engagement rings. The sales woman came over, a dapper woman in a black skirtsuit—red lipstick in a friendly smile—and she unlocked the displaycase and withdrew some of the tiny silk pillows so that they could get a closer look at the rings.

Lily and Ginny were becoming more comfortable in the shop now and they could converse more easily in normal voices. They were the only two people in the store, teenagers, both in muggle clothes, Lily with her short black hair, Ginny's hair long and red, both of them with similar small body types, cooing over these engagement rings. They even tried a few of them on, threading them onto each other's fingers like a couple getting married right there in the store. Lily had mentioned to the sales woman that she was buying an engagement ring for her girlfriend and the sales woman must've assumed that the girlfriend was Ginny because she smiled at them and said:

"If I may say, you two really make a very beautiful couple."

Lily and Ginny looked up from the ring in surprise. Ginny's face filled with redness and Lily laughed and shook her head.

"No, no, no, Ginny isn't my girlfriend," she said. "She's just my friend."

" _Best_ friend," Ginny corrected.

"Best friend, right," Lily said, nodding.

The sales woman chuckled at her mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Why don't you keep looking and I'll come back later? An engagement ring isn't a purchase that should be rushed."

Lily nodded and the sales woman went back to the counter and took a quill to continue working on some kind of form over there. Lily turned to Ginny. Ginny was still blushing and she snorted at the mix-up and shook her head but she didn't joke about it or even mention it.

Instead she turned back to the rings that were now displayed on top of the glass, each perched on its pillow of creamcolored silk, and one of them in particular caught Ginny's eye. It was a yellow gold band with a diamond surrounded by tiny rubies. The rubies glittered red.

Lily saw it and smiled. She took the ring from its pillow and then she took Ginny's hand and threaded the ring onto Ginny's finger. Ginny held out her hand and they looked at the ring. The rubies looked nice with her red nailpolish and Ginny smiled.

"I kind of like this one," she said.

Lily cocked her head. "You think it'll suit her?"

"No, not for Hermione. I just meant I like it."

Lily giggled and then slipped the ring from Ginny's finger. "Well, if Professor Delacour ever mentions marriage, I'll make sure to recommend it."

Ginny grinned as Lily placed the ring back onto the pillow. There were so many rings set out on the glass top of the displaycase but they had narrowed their choices down to at least a dozen based on price and suitability. Lily leaned on the case with an elbow, gazing at the rings, and Ginny smiled at her.

"So how come you dragged me along to help you pick a ring?" she asked. "What makes you think I'd have any decent taste in rings?"

Lily laughed. "I didn't pick you for your taste. I picked you because you're my bestfriend. And Herm's. I figure you'd know what she likes."

"I guess, but it's kind of hard to give any input. I don't want to be responsible if she doesn't like it, you know?"

"Well, that's why there's two of us. To make sure we agree. If we both agree, then there's less chance we're wrong, right?"

"I guess so," Ginny said, and then something caught her eye. "Ooh, look at this one."

Ginny raised a ring in both hands, holding it with her fingers like some tiny instrument of ceremony. Lily smiled just looking at it.

It was gorgeous.

Platinum band and a whole cluster of tiny diamonds in a swirling pattern around a central diamond that glittered in the sun. Lily took the ring from Ginny and turned it to the window to catch even more sunray. The myriad twinkles were blinding and a soft sigh of awe came out of her. She could picture it on Hermione's elegant finger right now.

"Wow," she said. "It's gorgeous."

Ginny grinned and took it back and then threaded it onto Lily's finger. Lily held her arm out straight and looked at the ring at the end of it. Ginny went behind her and looked over her shoulder. They were cheek to cheek, gazing at this sparkling diamond ring, and now Lily sighed again.

"Wow," she said. "This almost makes me wish it was her who was proposing."

Ginny giggled and Lily glanced at her. They were so close their lips were almost touching. Their eyes caught for a minute, standing there cheek to cheek, Lily's arm outstretched and Ginny pressed against her back, and then they separated and cleared their throats. Ginny was blushing again and she tried to hide it.

"That's a good point, though," she said. "What about you? Do you get a ring?"

Lily shrugged and shook her head. "Nah. We'll have two wedding bands, but Hermione gets the engagement ring. She's the special one."

Ginny smirked and shrugged as if she wasn't sure if she agreed. "Oh, I don't know," she said playfully. "I love Hermione, but it was Lily Potter, the Girl Who Lived, that me and a million other people had a crush on back at Hogwarts. I think you're the real prize."

Lily giggled and remembered those days. "You used to be really cute the way you'd blush every time you looked at me," she said. "It really made your freckles stand out."

Ginny blushed at that and tried to frown but ended up smiling at the same time. Lily giggled.

"Exactly how you're blushing right now," she said with a wink.

Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned a hip against the displaycase. "I was just attracted to your fame and popularity. And maybe your ass. I guess I was always superficial in that way. Now I'm with Fleur, of all people. Remember how I used to call her Phlegm?"

"Of course."

Ginny laughed at her younger self and shook her head. "I used to hate how sexy she was. It used to make me so angry, just to look at her. Even now I still get jealous, although it doesn't make me angry anymore. Just horny."

Lily giggled. Ginny giggled as well and gave a shrug.

"So I guess it didn't turn out so bad for me," she said. "After all, if you don't end up with the Girl Who Lived, it's always nice to end up with a gorgeous Veela Lesbomancy instructor instead, right?"

"Very true."

"So what about that ring? Do you like that one?"

Lily was still wearing it. She lifted her arm again and took another look. The small cluster of diamonds glittered and a smile came over her mouth. The ring moved her in a way the others hadn't.

"I think I do," she said. "I think Hermione would love it."

Ginny nodded and looked at the ring. "Me too. It really is weird, though. Back when I was crushing on you, I used to daydream about us getting married. Now I'm the one helping you pick out a ring for someone else."

Ginny reached out and took Lily's hand. She drew it closer and caressed it with her other hand while gazing at the ring. Lily stood there, smiling at her bestfriend's face. The pale skin, the light smattering of freckles across her cute little nose. Ginny smiled as well, petting Lily's hand, and then she let go and nodded.

"I think this one is perfect," she said.

Lily smiled brightly and nodded. "Me too."

"So you going to get it?"

"I think so." Lily held out her arm once more, taking another look at the glittering ring on her finger, and then she turned to Ginny abruptly. "Oh, hey, I forgot to ask; you wanna be my maid of honor?"

Ginny hadn't seem to have been expecting that. Her mouth dropped open for a second. A blush suffused her face. Unexpected waves of surprise and delight flowed over her. Then a chuckle escaped her and her lips moved into a smile."

"Sure," she said. "I guess I could do that."

Lily giggled and hugged her. "Thanks."

"What do bridesmaid's do, anyway?" Ginny asked with a smirk. "Do I get to come along on the honeymoon?"

"Nope," Lily giggled, holding her tight. "But maybe me and you can have a little honeymoon of our own tonight, hm?"

—

That night Lily and Ginny got a hotel room at the Linnador Grand and spent the night drinking champagne and fooling around. The ring they had bought was in a box on the dresser and the floor was scattered with Lily's dress and Ginny's jeans and top, along with both of their panties. They were out long past curfew but it was alright. Hermione wouldn't be back at school till the next morning and Lily felt that she and Ginny did need this time together.

They started out by going down on each other on the bed. Lily did Ginny first. Ginny was on her back with her slim white legs wide open and Lily was licking at her like a kitten. Moaning. Murmuring. Lapping her tongue against Ginny's wet pink folds in long licks that carried across the insides of her soft thighs. The hair down there was soft and red and Lily continued to lick and lick and suckle at that hard little clitoris until Ginny arched up, all taut and sweaty, and orgasmed with a cry of release.

After that it was Lily's turn. Ginny started by kissing her mouth and fingering her a little bit, making her really want it. Lily was already wet and moaning and finally Ginny went down between her thighs. She licked at Lily teasingly, causing Lily to moan and squirm, and then she began pumping her fingers inside Lily while flicking her tongue at Lily's clit. Lily was touching herself, her hands running up and down her arched white torso, and finally she orgasmed with a low groan.

That was when they cracked open the champagne and made a few toasts, mostly to Lily and Hermione and their life together as a married couple, along with a toast or two of what a special friend Ginny was. They were sitting up in the bed and after drinking the champagne they wrapped their arms around each other and let their tongues entwine. Soon they were moaning and their hands were roaming all over each other's bodies. Cupping breasts. Squeezing buttocks. Lily wove a hand in Ginny's long redhair and increased the passion of the kiss until Ginny broke away panting and demanded a strapon. Lily grinned and drew her wand and flicked it at her hips to summon her magic black strapon.

The huge black shaft appeared on her pelvis fully erect and Ginny all but purred at it as she smiled and leaned and took the tip into her mouth. It had been a long time since Lily had used the strapon and she was caught by surprise at how nice Ginny's soft wet lips felt wrapped around it. Whatever enchantment communicated the feeling of it into her body was certainly a very powerful and accurate one. Ginny moaned and the first taste seemed to stir her hunger. Her head began to bob as she took the tip in and out of her mouth, sucking on it and licking it while her hand gripped the shaft, until finally her own arousal was too insistent to be ignored and she abruptly abandoned the sucking and turned and positioned herself on all fours.

Lily grabbed her hips and swiftly took her from behind, jamming that twitching rod of stiffness deep into Ginny's vagina. It was so warm in there, so wet and tight, that Lily was immediately on the verge of coming. Ginny had gasped at the penetration and now she was moaning in desperation as Lily thrust into her, over and over, in and out, until finally they both climaxed with high pitched cries.

They were quite exhausted by now, laughing and panting, but it wasn't long until Ginny crawled to the strapon and began licking it back into stiffness. It had gotten a little limp but it soon hardened in Ginny's mouth. Once it was rigid enough Ginny lay on her back and took it again in her vagina with Lily on top, face to face and smiling, talking dirty, Lily pumping her hips and stirring the strapon deep inside Ginny. Ginny was heaving her hips and squeezing down on it and once again they came at the same time, blushing and groaning and gasping their orgasms into each other's mouths.

After that Lily asked Ginny if she had enough but Ginny only smirked and took that limp shaft in her hand and began to stroke it. Slowly it became hard again. Ginny was kissing Lily's mouth, moaning into it affectionately, and then she broke the kiss and got into position on all fours again, only this time she spread her buttcheeks with her hands. That tiny pink hole back there was just begging for penetration and Lily was eager to oblige. She pushed the tip in, causing Ginny to groan in mingled pain and pleasure, and then Lily pushed the rest of the shaft in as well. Ginny gasped and groaned some more and slowly Lily began to thrust, gently at first and then harder and harder, deeper and deeper into all that burning hot tightness. Ginny was whimpering, on her hands and knees with her red hair hanging, and Lily drove her into an orgasm that caused her to bite down on the bedsheet.

After that they were exhausted. Lily disappeared the strapon and poured out the last of the champagne and they drank it, tired and sleepy-eyed but smiling at each other over the rims of the champagne flutes, and then they set the glasses aside. Ginny was very satisfied in both her vagina and her asshole and she heaved a contented sigh.

"I'm glad we had this little fling together, Lily," she said. "It's been so long since we've been together and soon you'll be a devoted wife with no time for friends."

Lily grinned and leaned to Ginny's mouth.

"Hermione and I always have time for friends," she whispered into it.

They kissed, soft moans, a little tongue. Lily pulled back a little.

"Especially for threeways," she said with a wink.

Ginny giggled and cupped Lily's face. "I'll be taking you up on that invitation quite often," she said, and pressed their mouths together once more. "Very often."

Lily chuckled into her bestfriend's mouth and Ginny laid her down and deepened the kiss with low moans as she entwined their legs and rubbed their bodies together.

—

 **AN: Another really fun one, lol. It's nice to break out the magic strapon every now and then. ;)**

 **But yeah, this was just a cute little Lily/Ginny chapter. I haven't dwelled as much on their friendship or on Ginny's crush from their Hogwarts days as I would've liked, but I hope it worked out. I also hope Ginny is a good choice for a Maid of Honor. Becky might've been a good choice too, but she's very young, and their friendship is new. Dominque would've been a good choice too, but maybe they're not that intimate yet. Rosalie was another option, but I have different plans for her later. Besides, Harry/Lily always has a redheaded bestfriend, lol. It's tradition. :)**

 **As for Hermione's Maid of Honor, I think Septima will be perfect. They've known and respected each other for a long time, and I want them to have a special sort of relationship. I really want Lily to get involved with Hermione/Septima as well.**

 **The sex scene was a lot of fun too. Very casual and playful, but still with some feelings there. Ginny's such a sexy little vixen. Gotta love a redhead. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

—

Chapter 54:

—

On Friday night Hermione had some last minute preparations to make and Lily had to go to bed alone. But early the next morning, when the birds had just started cheeping in the sunrise outside, Hermione appeared in the doorway of Lily's room. She was wearing a peachcolored nightgown, loosely tied around her waist with a satin sash, and she paused to smile at her girlfriend. Lily Potter. The girl she had loved for so long. She was laying there in the bed, on her side with the covers drawn up over her shoulder, and her face was pretty and peaceful, resting there on the pillow with her eyes closed and her short black hair shining in the sunlight through the window. Hermione smiled at her for a long time, letting the love flow through her, and then she unleaned from the doorframe and clapped her hands together sharply.

"Morning!" 

Lily groaned, her face puckering. She began blinking and squinting to see what had woken her up and Hermione giggled and began untying her nightrobe.

"Rise and shine, my beautiful love," she said. "Today is our special day of togetherness."

The robe slipped to the floor.

Now Lily was awake. Hermione was naked under the robe, perfect figure and large breasts, and Lily grinned at her while shifting onto an elbow.

"Special _day_?" she repeated. "I thought it was supposed to be a special _night_?"

Hermione giggled and climbed into the bed with Lily. Lily was naked as well and their bodies slid together as perfectly as if they were made to fit against each other. Lily had rolled onto her back and now Hermione stroked at her hair while Lily blinked up at her sleepily. Hermione smiled at her and spoke softly.

"Tonight will be special too, but not just tonight," she said. "All day. I have everything planned out. First, we're going to make love right here. Then we're going to take a tour of the ruins at _Château proche du Ciel_."

"What's that?"

"It means Castle Closest to Heaven," Hermione told her, stroking at her brow lovingly. "It's an ancient temple where a conclave of Lesbomancers once lived and studied a long time ago. I thought you might find it interesting."

Lily smiled dreamily, still half asleep, gazing up at her beautiful Hermione. "Mixing a date with education, hm? So typically Hermione."

"Hey, it's Lesbomancy," Hermione said with a smirk. "You love Lesbomancy."

Lily grinned and gave a sleepy chuckle. "True."

Hermione chuckled as well and placed a kiss on Lily's lips. Just a soft one. Then another one. And another one. She pressed their lips together and moaned, letting her tongue slip out for a moment, and then she pulled back to speak again.

"But like I said," she went on. "First of all, I'm going give to my special girl a quick licking right here…"

Her hand was reaching between Lily's legs. Lily felt her fingers rub against her pussy. The touch elicited a smiling moan out of her and in response she reached between Hermione's legs and stroked her fingertips against the soft silkiness there.

"How about you let your special girl give _you_ a quick licking instead?" she asked with a smirk.

Hermione smirked back. "Only if my special girl lets me lick her first."

Lily might've objected again but she giggled and Hermione covered her lips. The kiss was long and deep and then Hermione slid lower and lower until she was between Lily's legs. Lily felt her tongue lick across her folds and she hissed in a breath and smiled and squirmed in the sunlight through the window while the birds continued to sing outside.

—

It was after lunch when they finally left on their excursion. All morning had been spent in bed, just the two of them, making long slow love to each other without any hurry. Just smiling and stroking each other. Kissing. Licking. Lily would've been content to stay there all day and all night but that wouldn't have been very special. Just a regular weekend for them. Hermione had her surprise planned and she was eager to spring it on Lily. Lily had her own surprise as well and before they left she made sure to hide the ring box in wizardspace so that she could summon it again when the moment was right.

The Chateau to which Hermione had referred, _Château proche du Ciel_ , was located in France. It required a Portkey to get there and a short broom ride as well.

Luckily the weather was even nicer in France than it had been at Salem. A warm spring day with a sky that was vibrant blue and utterly cloudless. They were flying over a forest, both of then naked, straddling their brooms with their hair whipping in the wind. Hermione had assured her that there would be no civilization where they were going and Lily was happy to hear it. That meant it truly would be just the two of them, and no clothes to get in the way. She was even actually a little excited to see the castle. She had been asking questions but Hermione would only smile and tell her to wait till they got there.

Finally the castle came into view. It was set atop a grassy hill and the remains were so old that the exterior was almost entirely overgrown with flowers. It had obviously been abandoned for a very long time but the flowers were so beautiful and vibrant that it looked less like ruins and more like something being protected and preserved under all that color and lushness. The roof was covered in flowers as well in a glorious sungarden and even the hill itself was crowned in a violet ring of heather and lavender. It really did look like the Castle Closest to Heaven.

They landed in the courtyard and looked about while disappearing their brooms. There was a fountain in the center with no water but rather a bloom of bluebells. On a pedestal in the center of the fountain were two women carved in stone and clad in robes of bluebells that twisted about their forms and bound them together for eternity. The floor of the courtyard was also covered in wildflowers of every color and flowers crept across the walls and covered the small stone buildings. Even the trees and hedges were covered in flowers.

There were butterflies everywhere, fluttering through the air, perched on flowerbuds. Lily smiled at all the color and spun around on the spot. A butterfly came over and hovered about her face for a moment, as if confused if Lily was a flower too, and Lily giggled and looked around.

"Wow," she said. "It's beautiful."

Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. "The countryside for miles all around has been soaking up the Lesbomantic energies from this place for centuries. The flowers never wilt here and the butterflies never fly away."

Lily raised her hand and the butterfly perched on it. Lily brought the hand to her eyes to look at the butterfly more closely and then she giggled and blew it away gently. It fluttered up into the sun and Lily smiled at Hermione.

"Why did the conclave of Lesbomancers stop living here?" she asked.

Hermione gestured with a sweep of her hand to the outside world. "They spread out and taught Lesbomancy across the world. Over time the castle became a site of pilgrimage for girls like me and you. Shall we?"

Hermione offered a hand. Lily smiled and took it.

They began their tour in the main hall. The flowers were less dense in here or perhaps just more respectful. They seemed to have a will of their own in what they wanted to decorate. There was a thin carpet of small blooms through cracks in the stones and several vines had crept through the windows and even more vines were coiled around the bannisters of the staircases that led upstairs. Vines hung from the chandeliers and several small birds were roosting in nests they had built in the chandelier itself.

However most of the art and sculptures had been left untouched. The sculptures were in gold and they stood on marble pedestals and in the center of the hall was a giant solid gold statue of a perfect bodied woman, naked and longhaired with full hips and full breasts. She was so huge and tall that her head was level with the upper balconies. Flowers grew about her feet but the rest of her body was left naked and pure. Lily smiled up at it reverently and Hermione explained that all these sculptures had once been animated but now they were resting.

They continued on through a door and into a corridor. Sunlight spilled in through the windows and flowers bloomed on the windowsills. Old paintings hung on the walls. The paintings were faded from the years of sunlight but that only seemed to make them more beautiful. In the paintings young women lay on beds or settees, naked, and other naked women were encoiled in various embraces. Each painting depicted a Lesbomancer of some importance and Hermione provided a brief lecture on many of them. She had studied the full history of the place.

They continued on until they came to a chapel. Here there were hardly any flowers at all. They seemed to respect this place more than any other. A few of the bolder blooms had crept through the door but there they hesitated and crept no further.

The chapel was a small room. A red carpet was spread from the entrance to an altar at the end of the room. Sunlight cascaded from windows in each wall. Looking over the altar was another gold statue, similar to the one they had seen earlier. This one was lifesize, standing in a niche and surrounded by several other statues on their knees like worshipers. All of them naked but it was the nakedness of the standing statue that was most striking. Her body was perfect beyond all perfect. Long legs, wide hips. Luscious breasts. Woman incarnate. Lily and Hermione approached but they were filled with so much awe that they paused from across the room and simply stared.

"This was the goddess they worshiped," Hermione said in a quiet voice. "Lesbia. It was believed that Lesbia is the one who grants Lesbomancers their powers. But, of course, that's just mythology."

Lily smiled at the statue and then turned to Hermione "Do you really think so? That it's only mythology?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Why?"

Lily shrugged and continued smiling at the statue. "Magic has to come from somewhere. Why not gods? This is certainly the kind of goddess I'd like to worship."

"The only woman I worship is you," Hermione said sweetly.

Lily turned to her with a giggle. "Damn, that's a good line. I should've said that to you."

Hermione giggled as well. They were standing there in the center of the chapel, naked, bathed in sunlight. Halfway down the red carpet. Facing each other like a couple about to get married. Lily was reminded of her surprise but she wasn't quite sure if this was the right moment so instead she put her hands on Hermione's hips and simply placed a kiss on her lips.

By now the afternoon was beginning to wear on. They explored a few more rooms and soon the sun was beginning to set. The birds went quiet. The castle was filled with a warm orange light.

The final room they came to was a place Hermione had been saving for last. It was a sort of throne room. A large hall with a huge hearth in the wall. The fireplace hadn't been used in centuries and it was ablaze with red roses that climbed all the way into the chimney.

At the end of the hall was a platform or a dais and in the center of the dais was a chair. A chair of gold and red plush that was as clean and sparkly as the day it had been made. Whatever enchantments were on it must have been very strong. Flowers had grown along the edge of the dais but none climbed up onto the chair.

Lily and Hermione stepped up onto the dais and approached the throne. Lily smiled and stroked one of the tall gold armrests.

"This looks like a neat chair," she said.

Hermione nodded and quickly launched into a lecture. "The throne itself has dozens of enchantments. The most notable is that any woman who sits here is able to come over and over again, like a permanent Vagina Renevana charm. Which is why this is where the Grand Lesbomancer would sit while the Aspirants would pay their respects. On their knees, of course."

Lily giggled and grinned. "A _very_ neat chair."

"It's one of the most powerful Lesbomancy artefacts in history," Hermione went on. "I studied it's enchantments a lot to help me create the charm I was working on. The mechanics are somewhat similar."

Lily smiled, wondering if Hermione would reveal her surprise now, but Hermione realized how close she was to letting it slip and she giggled and quickly changed the subject.

"Come on, sit down," she said. "Right now you're the Grand Lesbomancer and I'm very Aspirant."

Lily smiled and shook her head coyly. "I think you should sit down instead."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared playfully. "Lily, are you going to be difficult all day? I'm trying to make you feel special. Doesn't baby want a nice long pussy licking?"

Lily shook her head and continued to smile. "If you really want today to be special, it has to be you who sits," she said. "Please?"

Hermione took a deep breath, standing there with her hands on her hips, and assessed her smiling and stubborn girlfriend. Lily was usually a lot more passive than this but she seemed very insistent and Hermione knew there was no use arguing with her. She let the breath out and smiled.

"Oh, alright," she said.

Lily giggled and watched Hermione sit on the chair and as soon as her buttocks touched at red silk upholstery a low moan came out of her. It seemed the enchants were as powerful as ever. Hermione kept her knees closed, giving Lily one last glare of defiance, and then she sat back and opened her legs and hooked them over the armrests.

The slit of silkiness between her thighs was already moist and appetizing. Lily smiled and sunk to her knees. The sun was setting in the windows and they were bathed in orange light. Flowers grew all around them. Hermione was sitting back against the chair, hot and eager, and Lily leaned to her vagina and licked it.

For over two hours Lily remained on her knees. The floor there was perhaps enchanted as well because she never felt any pain in her kneecaps or got uncomfortable. She had no desire to move at all. All she wanted to do was continue licking at the welling moisture between Hermione's legs. Hermione would orgasm over and over again and Lily would just keep licking. Calmly. Lovingly. Poking her tongue into Hermione's vagina and wriggling it about. Pulling it out again and licking across her labia. The pink nub of Hermione's clitoris was in a state of permanent stiffness and Lily would make sure to give it a lick and suckle every now and then.

The sun had been setting and now it was down. The throne room became dark but two candlestands lit up automatically. Hermione was still sitting on the throne, legs up and hooked around the armrests. Heaving and filling the hall with moans. Spread there and orgasming like an exalted queen while Lily, small and pale, kneeled at her entrance and licked like a devoted servant.

Eventually it grew late and they went outside for the moonlit picnic Hermione had planned. She had cooked everything herself the previous night in the Home Economics lab and now she summoned it all with a flick of her wand, as fresh and warm as the moment it had been made.

They had spread the picnic blanket on the ruins of a temple out here and they were surrounded by tall stone pillars that were wound with vines and flowers. The moon was full and waxing and the stars were glimmering like a thousand whitehot lamps in the darkness. It was so bright Lily could see every strand of Hermione's hair. In that ethereal glow details seemed sharper than ever. Hermione's skin seemed blue and smooth as silk. Lily's skin was a shade of violet. The meal was spread on a stone bench, along with their champagne glasses, and they were sitting on the grass with their legs tucked, smiling and picking at their plates daintily with their forks while chatting and enjoying the atmosphere.

After they were finished eating they clasped hands and stepped into a nearby pond. The surface of the pool was black and silky with a rippled reflection of the moon and the water came only to their thighs. They washed themselves and each other, slowly and silently, smiling as they laved water onto each other's bodies and watched each other's nipples harden from the cool water.

With their hands clasped once more they exited the pool, dripping, and dried off with spells. The castle itself stood against the nightsky with the flowers now in dark hues of moonlight and all the birds gone to sleep. Quiet and beautiful. Hermione led Lily to a paved patch of stone and they stood there, naked, hand in hand. Lily was looking around, taking in all the beauty around them, and then she smiled and turned back to Hermione.

"I would've loved to live here in an earlier time," she said. "A simple life. Devoting myself entirely to the mysteries of Lesbomancy. Sounds a lot better than school and all the other boring subjects."

Hermione chuckled and turned to look at the flowering castle. "It may sound nice, but I think the reason the conclave spread out was because they understood that there's limits to what you can learn in isolation. True knowledge comes from journeying the world and meeting new people."

"I guess that's true. Still. It sounds nice."

"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding, and then she turned back to Lily with a grin. "Now, are you ready for your surprise?"

"There's more than everything already?"

"Of course there is. Something very special I've been working very hard on."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Lily pouted playfully. "How long do I have to wait?"

Hermione smirked and cupped Lily's face. "Soon."

"Oh yeah? Well, I have a surprise for you too."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Lily," Hermione said chidingly. "You were supposed to leave everything to me tonight."

Lily smiled and let her arms settle around Hermione. Drawing her close until their fronts were touching in a loose embrace. She could feel the graze of Hermione's nipples and Lily smiled and gazed into her eyes.

"I know, but there's something I really wanted to do," she whispered.

Hermione was now curious. "Well, what is it? What's the surprise?"

"I'm not telling," Lily said teasingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes sexily. "Oh, you really are determined to be difficult, aren't you?"

Lily giggled and gave her a smirk. "Well, I'll tell you what? I'll give you a hint. If you're really so smart you'll be able to figure it out."

"What's the hint?"

Lily leaned to her ear and whispered as softly as the night breeze. "It's something you wear."

Hermione's mouth spread into a grin. "Lingerie?"

"Nope."

"Well, what then?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"But don't you want me to wear it now?"

"Nope. After."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. She used a hand to stroke at Lily's short black hair. "Fine, be like that. My surprise is going to be revealed very shortly. Right now, in fact. Come on, lay down with me."

The paving was just stone brick but it wasn't cold or uncomfortable. Lily laid down first and Hermione laid at her side. The moon shone down on them from far above, just behind Hermione's head where she gazed down at Lily. Lily sighed up at her.

"This really is so romantic, Hermione," she said.

Hermione smiled and cupped her cheek. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. Better than anything I could've imagined. But you know what's weird? I don't think I've even said I love you yet."

Hermione chuckled at that. "Maybe we're at the point where we don't need to say it."

Lily chuckled as well and Hermione leaned down and covered her mouth. Lily moaned and accepted Hermione's tongue. It was so hot and wet. So loving. It swirled about in her mouth slowly and then Hermione pulled back and smiled.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" she asked.

Lily felt a flash of excitement and nodded eagerly.

Hermione grinned and drew her wand. "It's a charm I've been working on. I created it myself, specifically for you. It's actually very fitting that the first time I perform it properly is right here, at this temple. It's the type of Lesbomancy that only someone touched by a goddess could create. Someone inspired by perfection."

Lily smiled at her adoringly. Hermione returned the smile and then she traced the tip of her wand from the tip of Lily's nose, down between her breasts, and finally to her vagina. There she paused with the wand between Lily's legs. Lily was already squirming in anticipation and Hermione looked into her eyes and smiled and said:

"It's called… _Infinitus Orgasmus_."

A small burst of light from the tip of the wand.

Instantly her vagina was filled with heat. Heat and excitement. Need. Wetness was welling there and Lily moaned and squirmed and began panting in lust. An orgasm was coming. She could feel it. A whimper came out of her and her legs were spreading, wider and wider. She couldn't stop them. A blush darkened her cheeks in the moonlight. Hermione stroked one of those cheeks and smiled and spoke to her softly.

"The name of the charm is quite literal," she said. "The spell provides an infinite orgasm. The pleasure builds and builds and once you start orgasming you won't be able to stop. Eventually the orgasms will be continual."

Lily was gasping and gazing at her. "Hermione. Hermione."

Hermione watched her. Watching her cheeks darken even further. She smiled and spoke even softer. "It's an advanced charm. One of the most advanced ever created, and I created it for you. All my love was poured into this charm. So you can finally feel how much I truly love you."

"Hermione," Lily gasped, her body twitching in lust. "Oh, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled, stroking Lily's face, and then she leaned and captured Lily's lips.

Lily orgasmed.

Just like that. As soon as Hermione's mouth covered hers. A big burst of pleasure between her legs, a splash of wetness. Then Hermione's tongue came inside and Lily orgasmed again. She couldn't help it. She whimpered into Hermione's mouth but Hermione only continued to kiss her and trigger more orgasms. Lily's eyelids were fluttering, her irises rolling up behind them. She wasn't able to return the kiss but she could feel Hermione's lips, kissing at her panting mouth, her cheeks, her chin. Lowering down onto her chest.

Lily cried out and orgasmed again. Her body was arched in the moonlight and her head was tossing from side to side. Her brain was numb. Hermione was stroking her sides, licking at the valley on her chest between her breasts and—

Another orgasm.

Lily whimpered, her body heaving. Tears were now leaking out of her eyes. Hermione had taken one of her nipples between her lips and she started sucking on it. Lily orgasmed three times in quick succession, crying out each time, her body buckling from each burst of pleasure. Hermione then moved to the other nipple and sucked on it and Lily orgasmed some more, three times, four, five. The cries that came out of her were high pitched and helpless. Her head was rolling. Her legs were wide open and her vagina was splashing. Hermione was moving lower, placing kisses along Lily's taut tummy, and then she licked across Lily's vagina.

Lily screamed out loud. This was the biggest orgasm yet. It was blinding white and it caused her whole body to arch up in electrified ecstasy. Wetness splashed all over Hermione's face but Hermione didn't care. She licked again and licked some more and she licked and licked and licked.

Each licked caused an orgasm until Lily was in a continual state of climax. She didn't know where one orgasm ended and another began. Her body was glistening in the moonlight and her breath came out in cries of exquisite torment. Her head was rolling and her eyes were pure white. Rolled so far up in her head that she looked like something possessed, white eyed under the moon with her legs stretched open, head jerking this way and that, moaning, panting, absolutely mindless with lust. With love. With this spell that Hermione had imbued with all her love and now cast it upon her so that Lily could feel how much Hermione really did love her.

Hermione had her lips wrapped around Lily's clitoris and she sucked on it for over an hour. Just sucking and sucking and sucking. Triggering an infinite amount of orgasms in her beautiful Lily. It had taken a lot of hard work to craft the charm but it was all worth it.

Eventually the orgasms began to taper off and Lily ceased crying out. Instead she was just moaning and squirming. Her eyes had fallen closed and she began to become aware of herself again. Laying here on the stone at this old temple of Lesbomancy. She opened her eyes and saw the moon. Full and bright and pure white. It seemed so far away and yet so close. So huge. The orgasms were still coming, over and over again, but gentler now, easing her down. Her hips kept twitching and buckling and Hermione licked and licked until the orgasms were finally over.

For a long time Lily lay just there. Exhausted. Legs sprawled. Hermione sat beside her and smiled and watched her chest until it stopped heaving. Lily moaned and opened her eyes with a struggle. She saw Hermione there and smiled and sat up and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Oh, Hermione," she said breathlessly. "I can't believe you created that just for me."

Hermione smiled modestly. "I wanted to love you the way you deserve. And I wanted to use all my body, all my mind, and all my heart to do it with. Everything I've ever learnt was poured into this charm. Just for you so you'd know how much I love you."

Lily sniffled, overwhelmed with emotion, and a tear slid down her cheek. "I do," she said, kissing at Hermione's mouth. "I do know. I really do. Oh, Hermione."

Hermione was returning the kiss, happy her girlfriend was happy, when Lily suddenly pulled back.

"Oh no, I almost forgot!"

Hermione chuckled. "Forgot what?"

"My surprise for you. I had exactly the same idea you had. I wanted to show you exactly how much I love you, but I can't create spells the way you can. So instead I bought you something."

Hermione smiled delightedly and sat there on her knees. Lily summoned a small box in her hand. It was black and felt. It kind of looked like a—

Ring box.

Hermione froze. A chill of sheer anticipation went through her. Already tears sprung to her eyes, staring at the box, and now she lifted them to Lily. Lily smiled embarrassedly.

"I thought this would've been really romantic, but it seems kind of underwhelming compared to your surprise," she said. "Still, I think you'll like it. And it really does show you how much I love you."

Hermione said nothing. Lily opened the box slowly and—

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth. She gasped.

It was a ring.

It was a ring.

It was—

Lily smiled at her reaction and took the ring out of the box and offered it to her. "Hermione Jean Granger," she said, these words carefully chosen and rehearsed. "I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione burst into sobs and flung her arms around Lily. Lily laughed and in that sudden outburst of joy she grasped Hermione tight and shot up into the air.

Broomless flight was very advanced magic but Lily was more than capable. She zipped upward into the night sky, twirling around with Hermione in her arms, and Hermione's sobs of joy turned into shrieks of joy. Lily was using magic to make Hermione light as a feather and they soared as fast as an arrow in the night. They did a circuit of the castle, swooping low over the flower covered roof, and then they spun upward and turned and dipped low again through the gardens before sparling upward once more, naked, laughing, white as angels in the moonlight.

Lily continued to fly upward until they came to a thin cloud and here they paused, levitating in midair and surrounded by mist through which the moonlight leaked in a phosphorescent glow. Hermione's face was streaked with tears and happiness and she cupped Lily's face.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, Lily Potter, I'll marry you. But you're so silly. I'm the one who should be asking you. You're the one who's so special, and so wonderful, and, and…"

Lily had taken Hermione's hand and now Lily was threading the ring onto her finger. Hermione lost her chain of thought and sobbed. The diamonds glittered like stars.

"Thank you, Lily," she said. "Thank you so much."

"No," Lily said with a smile. "Thank _you_ , Hermione."

Hermione sobbed again and threw her arms around her. They were floating softly through the cloud, suspended in midair by Lily's intuitive command of magic, and now Lily grinned and drew her wand behind Hermione's back.

"Thank you so much for today, Hermione," she said. "You really know how to do an educational date. I learnt so much about the history of this place. But even better, I learnt that charm of yours."

With that she touched the tip of the wand to Hermione's buttocks.

There was a flash of light and Hermione groaned. She released the embrace and looked at Lily with eyes that were already lidded. Lily chuckled at her charmingly.

"It might've taken you a long time to create, but I'm Lily Potter, The Girl Who Lived, wielder of the Elder Wand," she said. "There isn't any magic I can't handle."

Hermione groaned again, her cheeks filling with blush. Her eyes narrowed at that boastfulness and then she drew her own wand and flicked it at Lily's vagina.

There was a flash of light and Lily moaned. The lust stirred inside her and she smiled and took Hermione's hand, the one with the ring, and placed a kiss on the diamonds before zooming into flight once more. Hand in hand, naked and wreathed in white moonlit mist. The orgasms built in both of them until finally they cried out and came together, once, twice, over and over again and spinning through the soft white cloud in an infinite of ecstasy like two beings ascending to heaven.

—

 **AN: Finally! A real Lily/Hermione chapter. :)**

 **Hope this one turned out okay. I know I've done outdoor lemons before, but I really wanted to have them fly in the clouds. Not sure why, it's just a crazy visual that came to me. Hope it didn't seem silly, lol.**

 **But yeah, now they're finally engaged. The only sad thing is, I think this story might be getting close to some kind of ending. I'm not sure, but I guess it has to end sometime, huh? Preferably while we all still love it and before we get sick of it. I could probably drag it on for years, but I feel like I owe you guys a proper ending. So we'll see. Either way, it won't be too soon. I still have stuff planned. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

—

Chapter 54:

—

It wasn't until Monday morning when they actually got back to Salem. They had spent all of Saturday night and all of Sunday basking in the joy of the successful proposal and now they couldn't wait to get back to school and tell everyone.

Only no one asked where they'd been all weekend.

It made the subject a little tough to bring up. Both of them were a little self-conscious about it. They were very young to be engaged, still in highschool, and they weren't sure how people would react. They knew most people would be happy for them but that didn't make it easy to just blurt out. They didn't want to seem conceited or self-satisfied. So they waited for the subject to come up naturally and they were waiting all day.

Last lesson was Lesbomancy and they still hadn't told anyone. Lily was getting anxious. She was weird and jittery and there was a swirling excitement in her stomach that wouldn't go away.

The rest of the class was disrobing and hanging their clothes on hooks, Veronica untying her bright purple string bikini, Ginny unzipping her hotpants. The Patil twins were dressed identically in sapphire saris that revealed one breast each and now they took those saris off and hung them up. Laura was helping her mistress Carmilla out of her red leather corset and boots before removing her own crimson cloak under which she was naked. Draco and Millicent had transferred into Lesbomancy recently, to catch the last part of the curriculum before the end of the year, and Millicent was wearing a black leather jacket with no top or bra underneath. Just bare breasts. She took the jacket off and hung it up and then she took off her jeans as well.

Lily and Hermione had shown up naked with nothing to take off and they were the first two to settle into the pit of pillows. The incense was already burning, filling the chamber with a sweet scent. Fleur was sitting at her desk, grading some papers while she waited for the class to prepare, and she saw Lily and Hermione there and gave them a very bright and excited smile, as if maybe she knew about the engagement. Lily smiled back and turned to Hermione.

"I can't believe we're actually engaged to be married," she said. "Do you think we should tell people?"

Hermione chuckled and put an arm around Lily's naked shoulders. "Of course we should, Lily. Don't be silly."

"But how?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just feels so important," Lily said, struggling to articulate the feeling of significance in her belly. "It feels like we should make some kind of big announcement."

Hermione chuckled again and kissed her cheek. "I think it'll be fine just to mention it casually in regular conversation if it comes up."

"But it's been all day and it hasn't come up yet."

"I know, but we mustn't flaunt. No one likes someone who flaunts, and the only thing worse than flaunting an engagement is flaunting a pregnancy."

"Ooh, pregnancy. That would be so cool. I'd love to get pregnant by you, Hermione."

"Well, we'll see what we can do with a charm or two. Someday. But for now, let's play the engagement cool. Remember we're still in highschool and so is everyone else."

Lily nodded, a little glumly but understandingly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hermione smiled and gave her another kiss on the cheek. Then she noticed the ring on her finger. Her arm was around Lily's shoulders and there was the ring on Hermione's finger. She sighed at it. "Still, I know what you mean. I've been wearing the ring all day and I don't think anyone's even noticed. But oh well. It's nice having the moment just to ourselves for now."

Lily grinned and snuggled closer to her true love. "I know, but I wanna just scream it out loud. It's too much happiness for one girl to handle."

"Oh, Lily."

"Can we at least put an announcement in school paper?"

"Sure, I guess that's okay. Engagement announcements in the paper are pretty normal."

"Great, I'll talk to the editor after class."

Hermione chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was happy at this recent change in Lily. It was subtle but she was really growing up. Thinking about the future. A future with Hermione. Hermione cupped her face and pressed a kiss onto her lips and slipped her tongue into Lily's mouth.

They were moaning and makingout when Ginny came over and sat nearby on a pillow, naked, redhaired, grinning. "So, hey, I haven't seen you since Friday. How did the proposal go?"

Hermione pulled away from the kiss with a huge bright smile of happiness on her face. Lily was about to answer Ginny's question when Ginny cut in.

"No, wait, let me guess; she said yes?"

Hermione giggled and extended her hand to show the ring. "Mmhm. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Ginny said with a grin. "I was the one who helped Lily buy it."

Hermione giggled again and put her arms around Lily. "Ah, so that's why it's so perfect. I knew Lily couldn't have chosen it on her own."

Hermione placed a few more loving kisses on Lily's mouth. More girls were descending into the pit and settling on pillows, in pairs or groups, smiling at Lily and Hermione and then sneaking kisses from their own girlfriends, as if Lily and Hermione's love were contagious. Padma and Parvati sat together and shared a smile and came together in a kiss of their own.

Ginny tapped Hermione's shoulder to get her attention. "I'm also going to be Lily's maid of honor."

"But then who's going to be _my_ maid of honor?" Hermione asked her.

Lily grinned and gave a shrug. "Maybe we could clone her."

Ginny laughed and shifted aside to make room for Daphne. Daphne sat down beside her, black haired and sexy bodied, tucking her long white legs beneath her.

Rosalie and Pansy also came over to the pit, naked and blonde, Pansy a paler and skankier looking version of Rosalie's refined and elegant sexiness. Rosalie sat directly beside Lily and she was the first of the whole school to notice the ring on Hermione's finger. She snorted at it.

"What's with the ring, Granger?" she asked mockingly. "You getting married or something?"

Hermione broke the kiss with Lily and smirked at the blonde. "Actually, yes. We are."

Pansy gasped in surprise, eyes shining with delight. Rosalie paled. Her expression drained. She seemed to have not expected that and she was oddly mortified. Lily and Hermione were giggling and Pansy was looking to Rosalie for guidance on a reaction and Rosalie's voice when she spoke came out cold and divested.

"What?"

Lily was surprised at the tone and she opened her own mouth to reply but that's when Fleur rose from her desk and came to the front of the class, clapping her hands for attention.

All girls ceased their chattering and looked up at the gorgeous Veela Lesbomancy instructor, clad in pink heels and that sling bikini, huge boobs and wide hips, long blonde hair that flowed about her shoulders and glowed in the sunlight cascading through the windows. She was smiling very brightly and she seemed extra excited to get this lesson started.

"Okay, ladies, settle down," she said. "Lily, Hermione, you must forgive me, but my Ginny has told me everything and you must allow me to offer a big congratulations in front of ze whole class."

Veronica gave a puzzled snort. "Congratulations for what?"

"Lily and Hermione are engaged," Fleur announced, and then burst into girlish giggles. "They're going to be married!"

The reactions ranged from surprise to disbelief to just plain wonder and happiness. A riffle of exclamations went through the group of naked girls as they gasped and giggled and looked at their friends for their reactions.

Lily flushed in pure joy as several girls rushed to congratulate her and Hermione blushed as well and began showing the ring to a collective cooing. Pansy was leaning past Rosalie to give Lily a hug, their naked chests mashed together, and Rosalie just sat there darkly, frowning, glaring, jealous of the attention and perhaps Hermione's new claim on Lily.

Fleur giggled again and bobbed in excitement. "Isn't it just so wonderful? Oh, I'm so happy for you both. Hermione, come up here. Come show everyone ze ring."

Hermione rose and took Lily's hand and the two of them moved through the pit with naked girls shifting out the way and grinning and looking at their asses and legs.

At the front of the class Fleur gave them both a huge hug, Lily first, then Hermione, and by now several other girls had gotten up for a closer look at the ring. Hermione showed Fleur first but the hand was soon snatched away by Veronica who smirked at how expensive it must've been. Luna almost melted from how beautiful that small cluster of diamonds was and Padma and Parvati made identical sounds of awe, deep breaths, and Draco actually squealed in happiness for them.

Only a few girls remained in the pit. Millicent was one of them, relaxing against the rim, too cool and butch to show much interest in rings or engagements. Carmilla was another, just quietly smiling to herself while the young people had fun. There were a few others as well, girls who didn't know Lily or Hermione so well but were still happy for them, and then there was Rosalie.

Rosalie was very unimpressed. She looked away from that gaggle of naked girls fawning over the ring and tried to keep her face in an expression of stony boredom even though she was seething inside with jealousy. Her heart seemed to drip from it like acid and she didn't even know why she was so jealous. Lily was nothing to her. Nothing at all. Just some British slag. Same as Hermione.

Soon Fleur was shooing all the girls back to their seats. The chatter continued on the move and Hermione was the center of the group. She was the one wearing the ring so most of the questions were directed at her and she was telling them a very quick version of Lily's proposal, their special date, making love in the clouds.

Lily was listening to the story just as intently as all the others but as they sat down she heard Rosalie snort from behind her.

"I didn't think you were the marrying type," she said.

Lily turned to Rosalie with a smile. "I'm the Hermione type."

Rosalie snorted again and looked away, blonde, blue eyed, perfect body with gorgeous tits and legs. "I thought you liked sexier chicks."

Lily's smile faded a bit. She was surprised the other girl wasn't more happy for them. She knew the catty blonde girl had a little thing for her but they had become friends recently. She hadn't expected a negative reaction or such obvious jealousy.

Fleur was smiling at the front of the class, allowing them to chatter for a while, and then she started clapping her hands to quiet them down again.

"Okay, okay, settle down," she said. "Let's give ze brides-to-be a little room. You forgive me for making such a fuss, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as her audience detached themselves from her and went back to their own pillows. "It's fine, professor. I just hate to disrupt the class."

Fleur waved that off magnanimously. "No disruption at all. In fact, today we're going to have a very special lesson. A lesson in love."

Smiles bloomed through the pit and girls glanced at Lily and Hermione. Everyone could guess that they would be the example for this lesson.

Fleur smiled and continued. "In a conventional marriage, ze union is consummated on ze wedding night. But I think we're all aware zat Lily and Hermione are not conventional kinds of girls."

A few chuckles. Lily grinned and Hermione blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear.

Fleur chuckled as well and went on. "Zeir union was consummated long ago, and now zey will consummate it again. Today zey will remind us of ze true essence of Lesbomancy, which isn't lust or pleasure or debauchery—although at times it does contain those things."

More chuckles. Fleur smiled and waited a moment and then her smile softened and she spoke to them very earnestly.

"Ze true essence is love," she said. "Affection. Intimacy. Zose are the sources of ze Lezbomancer's power. Lily and Hermione have understood zis before I even began teaching them. Through Lezbomancy they have achieved a love for each other zat many of us could only dream of, and today zey will demonstrate zat love for us and project it outward for all of us to share. Girls, if you would?"

The girls in the pit smiled and began shifting aside to make room, forming a ring around the edges, about two dozen of them, all naked, small boobs, large boobs, medium boobs, naked legs, long hair, short hair. Many of them were cuddled up in pairs to watch and some of them, like Veronica, had their legs open so they could stroke themselves.

In the center of the ring was Lily and Hermione. Neither of them spoke and no one else did either. The entire chamber was silent aside from the chirping of birds outside. Lily and Hermione looked at each other, sitting on their knees like ceremonial maidens, and then they came together in a kiss.

Smiling spread among the spectators. Although they could feel echoes of their love. It was projecting outwards in warm waves that made a few of them sigh and a few of them moan. The Patil twins were arm in arm. Laura was reclining against Carmilla. Luna was stroking at Veronica's folds for her, gently and softly. Fleur had sat upon the marble altar at the front of the class and Ginny had climbed out of the pit to sit with her. They were side by side and holding hands, smiling, blushing, watching as Lily and Hermione deepened the kiss.

Now their hands were roaming. Slowly and confidently. Lily's hands moved up and down Hermione's long slim back. Hermione's hands stroked at Lily's perky white buttocks. All the while the kiss was deepening even further. Their mouths opening. Their tongues touching and entwining. Soft moans rising between them and occasionally echoed by their audience.

Everything they did was an expression of love. Every touch of their hands a reverence. Every movement of their tongue a hunger. The kiss deepened even more and the moans became insistent. You could see how the buildup of love in their chests was becoming too much to be contained in just a kiss. They needed more and now they were shifting position. Sitting down and opening their legs. Aligning their slits and rubbing them together with heaving motions of their hips. A kiss of netherlips.

All the girls around the rim of the pit were moaning now and their faces were red with blushes. The love was emanating from Lily and Hermione in waves that were rhythmic with the rubbing.

The two of them were moaning continuously now, eyes open and gazing at each other to the exclusion of all else as they rubbed and rubbed, their folds slick and wet, rubbing, rubbing. No one else seemed to exist in the world but the two of them and the love they shared. The love that was building and building. Growing into something incredible.

A light began to shine between their legs. A soft white glow. As if all the rubbing and the friction had caused a fire of lust. A few sounds of awe came out of the audience but no one spoke. Lily groaned and Hermione groaned as well and the light began to grow. Brighter and brighter. Lily and Hermione were covered in sweat and their faces were wracked in love. Eyes locked, moaning, loving each other so strongly. The light waxed and waned in rhythm with the rubbing but every time it waxed it grew in intensity. Brighter and brighter as the moaning became louder. The rest of the class was moaning as well but Lily and Hermione were moaning louder than all and they kept rubbing at each other and the light kept growing until—

A dazzling explosion of white sparks occurred between their legs and the entire class cried out in orgasm. Lily and Hermione had finally broken eye contact as their faces lifted upwards in the white radiance. Their hips had frozen and they were bathed in white like luminous beings of love and beauty.

All had shared their love aside from Rosalie. Rosalie alone had not orgasmed. She was wet and horny but her own power in magic had been just enough to repel that white light. She wanted no part of Lily and Hermione's love.

The light soon began to fade, slowly and gently, and it took a long time for the class to settle down. The pit was filled with moaning and heavy breathing and soon with chuckles and exclamations. Fleur and Ginny had orgasmed as well and now they laughed and shared a kiss before Ginny went back into the pit and Fleur rose to her feet.

Lily and Hermione were again flooded with congratulations and admiration and it wasn't long before a light orgy broke out. Many girls wanted to share that love at a closer distance and they competed for kisses, some girls crowding Lily, other girls crowding Hermione.

Fleur allowed it, since it was a special occasion, and the only one who didn't participate was Rosalie. She simply sat there and watched even while Pansy giggled and threw herself at Hermione. Lily was laying on her back with her legs open and girls were taking turns sitting on her face or eating her pussy. Both mouths were highly desired. Lily ate out girl after girl and Ginny received three different pussy lickings, sitting on Lily's face and rubbing downward with her hips while the Patil twins were huddled between Lily's thighs and licking her out down there.

Eventually the class was over and Fleur dismissed them, reminding her about a quiz on Friday. Lily and Hermione had no clothes to get changed into but they waited around while the other girls did. Ginny hopped into her hotpants and pulled them uo and then something occurred to her.

"And hey, one more announcement," she said to the class. "I'm officially Lily's maid of honor, and you know what that means: engagement party. Next weekend. It's going to be the wildest party ever, hosted by yours truly."

Several girls let out a whoop. Others just giggled or smiled. Ginny grinned and turned to Hermione while buttoning up her hotpants.

"Since you guys do everything together anyway, you don't mind if you both share the same bachelorette party, right?"

Hermione smile and shook her head. "Sounds perfect."

Lily nodded as well but she was glancing at Rosalie. Rosalie's choice of uniform was nothing but high heels and black lace panties and she was pulling the panties up over her long gorgeous legs. Lily still didn't understand why she reacted so negatively to the engagement. Rosalie had heard Ginny's announcement and now she noticed Lily staring at her. The blonde girl adjusted her panties at her hip, a sensual gesture, and then she moved over to Lily.

"So Ginny's your maid of honor?" she asked.

Lily smiled and nodded. "We've been best friends since Hogwarts."

Rosalie snorted, as if she was jealous about that too. She looked at Ginny, where Ginny and Hermione were discussing the party, and then she turned back to Lily.

"Yeah, well," she said. "Congratulations."

Lily wasn't sure if that was sarcastic but it seemed to have been at least attempted to be genuine so she smiled and placed a kiss on Rosalie's lips.

"Thanks, Rose," she said.

Rosalie nodded and wiped her mouth unconsciously before turning and leaving the room. Pansy had been lagging behind and now she jogged to catch up.

Lily watched them go but then Hermione and Ginny came up to her on either side and they too started out while discussing party plans.

—

 **AN: Another nice little chapter, lol. I wanted to do something a little special for their engagement, and I thought a Lesbomancy lesson would be perfect for an announcement. It also gave a nice opportunity to show the projection of love. That'll become important in the next arc. Cute little scene, I think. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	56. Chapter 56

—

Chapter: 55

—

Within a few days the news had spread to every student and every teacher. Lily and Hermione were engaged. Most people were quite surprised that they'd taken that kind of step at such an early age but it was clear to everyone how much they loved each other and even clearer that they were going to be very happy together for the rest of their lives.

The engagement party was set for Saturday, a few days away. Ginny had collected some ideas from Lily and Hermione about what they expected but otherwise she was very secretive. She wanted it to be a surprise. Girls were invited mostly by word of mouth and the invitation was general. All their friends were expected to be there and all their friends were allowed to bring their own friends and so on. The more the marrier and there was only one rule. No clothes required.

The other matter was maids of honors. Ginny had been flaunting her status as the maid of honor to The Great Lily Potter and some of the more ambitious girls had tried to take that title away from her, cornering Lily in corridors or bathrooms and begging her to kick Ginny out and take them as maid of honor instead. Offering breasts or butts, a nibble of pussy. Lily would politely refuse their requests, explaining that Ginny was her bestfriend since Hogwarts, and the girls would tuck their tits back into their clothes disappointedly.

Hermione as well was frequently accosted by aspirant maids of honors. Most of them were her friends, just teasing. Daphne seemed to have hope that she might be chosen but she was too modest to say anything. Other girls were less subtle. Some of them begged and made similar offers to what they made to Lily, lifting their tops and skirts, slipping off their panties. Hermione would refuse them all because there was only one woman she wanted there with her when she got married and that was Professor Vector.

But Professor Vector had been acting a little odd since she heard news of the engagement. She was happy for them, of course, and offered them congratulations as soon as she saw them in Arithmancy, but there was something subdued about her as well. Something longing in her eyes as she glanced at Hermione. Hermione had that same longing, or similar, and she couldn't bring herself to ask her to be her maid of honor just yet.

The days passed quickly and Lily and Hermione had spent every night together since the engagement and every night they would fall asleep in each other's arms while talking about their future. Laying together in bed, either Lily's or Hermione's, and holding each other and murmuring quietly in the dark while their hands stroked at each other's bodies.

By Thursday night Lily was getting very excited for the party. They were in Lily's bed and Lily was straddling Hermione's hips. The room was lit by a candle and Lily was kneading Hermione's breasts by candlelight. Just kneading them gently, rolling them together and squeezing them, like how a cat plays with a soft surface. Hermione just lay there smiling up at her, naked, beautiful, brown hair spread all over the pillow. Lily smiled as well and continued to knead.

"I can't wait for the party," she said. "Ginny said there's going to be strippers."

Hermione chuckled once. "She said dancers. Not strippers."

"What's the difference when they have no clothes on?"

"Respect is the difference, my dear."

"What, you don't respect strippers? I respect strippers. I love strippers. Want me to strip for you, Hermione?"

"You don't have any clothes on."

"I could put some on."

"Nah," Hermione said, and then she reached up for her fiancé's face. "Just come here."

The hand cupped Lily's face and Lily allowed it to pull her down into a kiss. She let her tongue go into Hermione's mouth and Hermione moaned and pulled her even closer. Wrapping her arms around her. Taking that tongue into her mouth.

Since the engagement their love making had become even more intimate than it had already been. They thought they couldn't love each other any more than they already did but somehow they had managed and maybe this was only the beginning. After the wedding itself perhaps they'd love each other even more than now. And then even more after the anniversary. Then the next anniversary. Maybe their love would simply continue to grow and grow every single day for the rest of their lives.

Hermione's hand had come down to Lily's buttocks and she was gripping them and giggling into the kiss. She loved Lily's ass. She gave it a spanking and a little grope, which caused Lily to moan and arch into her aggressively, and then Hermione rolled Lily onto her back and went down between her legs. The folds there were soft and silky and Hermione licked at them until Lily came with a smile and a laugh.

Hermione laughed too and crawled back to Lily's face. Hermione's lips were glossy in the candlelight and she used them to place a kiss on Lily's mouth. Lily moaned and received the kiss with her eyes closed and then her eyes fluttered open again as Hermione pulled away.

"So when do you think we should start planning this thing?" she asked breathlessly.

"The wedding?"

"Mm."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked across the room thoughtfully. She was laying at Lily's side and stroking a hand along Lily's body. "I'm not sure," she said. "I was hoping to talk to the headmistress soon and get permission to hold the ceremony and the reception here at Salem. What do you think?"

Lily grinned widely. "I think that would be perfect."

Hermione grinned as well and then she covered Lily's mouth with her own. She probed at the inside of Lily's mouth with her tongue and then she threw a leg over Lily's hips and straddled her. She arched downward, rubbing her chest into Lily's, and she was in the process of deepening the kiss even further when Lily broke away suddenly with a grin.

"When, though?" she asked.

Hermione laughed at her persistence and gave a shrug of a naked shoulder as she swept some hair away from her face. "When would you like?"

"Tomorrow? Tonight? Right now?"

Hermione laughed again and gazed down at her. At her Lily. Short black hair. Pretty features. Big black eyes brimming with love. Hermione stroked her cheek.

"Well, for starters, we'll have to wait till at least after the engagement party," she said. "Or else it wouldn't be an engagement party anymore."

"So not tonight?"

"No, not to tonight, baby."

"That's a shame. I want to marry you so badly."

"So do I, but we have to do it properly. We'll only ever one wedding, you know."

"Not if we renew our vows every year," Lily said, and then lit up with a sudden idea. "Or even every month!"

Hermione burst out laughing and collapsed forward onto her naked fiancé. "Oh, Lily. Listen, why don't we see if we can organize it for the same day as graduation? Then we could invite the whole school and the entire faculty and everyone can be there."

"But that's still so far away."

"It doesn't seem so far to me. It seems way too close."

Lily sobered a little at that when she realized what Hermione meant. A warm sort of sadness filled her chest. After graduation they would no longer be students here so maybe Hermione was right. Maybe it really would be way too soon.

Hermione chuckled once at that reflective look in Lily's eyes and then she leaned down for a kiss. She was still straddling Lily's hips and now Lily's arms went around her. Hermione continued kissing her for a while, filling her mouth with tongue, but then Lily made a sound and pushed at her gently.

"What about your maid of honor?" she asked. "Have you given any more thought to who you want as your maid of honor?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe we've found something you're more interested in than sex. Forget being a Lesbomancy instructor, you should be a wedding planner."

Lily giggled. "I only really care about our own. But really, what about your maid of honor? You have to pick someone eventually."

"I know, but there's no hurry, is there?"

"Well, no, but the maids of honor should be at the engagement party, so we have to make sure she's there. Besides, aren't you excited to pick someone? What about Septima? Septima would be perfect."

Hermione shrugged a shoulder and she seemed a little reluctant. "I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione looked at her. She was still straddling Lily's hips but now she dismounted and settled down at Lily's side to speak seriously. Lily gave her full attention and Hermione began slowly.

"I really like Septima," she said. "I love her. I love her more than any other person who's not you."

Lily smiled and gave a chuckle. "Well, what's wrong with that?"

Hermione smiled as well and shrugged. "I'm just not sure if it would be appropriate. And I'm not sure how she would feel about it. I know how much she cares for me, but she doesn't have a Lily in her life. I'm the only one she has who really loves her."

"You're worried she might be jealous?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled wistfully. "Not jealous," she said. "Just sad. And I don't want to make her sad."

Lily smiled understandingly but the smile was also a little chiding. "She'll be even sadder if she has to sit with all the other guests instead of being your maid of honor. You should ask her, Herm. If you really love her that much, you have to show her. I'm the one you're marrying, but that doesn't mean you can't have another special woman in your life. I want you to have everything. Ask her, okay?"

Hermione looked at Lily for a long moment in the candlelight and a smile spread over her mouth. She knew she was right but that didn't make it easier.

"I'll think about it," she said, and then she rolled on top of her girlfriend again. "Now do you mind if we stop talking about the wedding for two seconds so I can do you properly."

Lily pouted but then she giggled as Hermione's mouth kissed at her neck and collar bone and lower to her breasts before proceeding down between her legs.

—

The next day was Friday, the day before the party. In the afternoon they had an Arithmancy lesson and Lily couldn't help but notice the tension between Hermione and Septima. Awkward glances across the classroom, stilted conversation as the teacher came to check on them. Hermione would stare after her as she patrolled the classroom, eyes lingering hungrily on the shape of the teacher's hips and buttocks under that gown of burgundy satin, and Lily would nudge her with an elbow and give her an insistent flare of her eyes to tell her to ask Septima to be her maid of honor. But after class Hermione did nothing but hand in her paper and smile awkwardly before heading out of the classroom and not looking back. Lily handed in her paper too and knew she would have to take matters into her own hands.

That night she made her way to the staff quarters in the main building. Wearing nothing but a pair of high heels and a couple of charms, a support charm for her breasts, a warmth charm to keep her from being cold.

At the door to Professor Vector's room she paused and smoothed down her body as if she were wearing an invisible dress and then she knocked on the door softly with her knuckles. After a moment the door opened and there was Septima. She was wearing nothing but a kimono of burgundy satin and she seemed surprised to see Lily there.

"Oh, Lily," she said. "Hello. I thought you'd be someone else."

Lily smiled, naked, cute, hands laced behind her back. "You thought I'd be Hermione?"

Septima chuckled and blushed slightly. "Well, she's the only one who visits these days. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk. May I come in?"

"Of course, of course. Can I offer you some tea?"

"No, thanks."

Septima closed the door as Lily came in. The room was lit with many candles in many stands and there was a fire in the fireplace. On a nightstand stood a glass of wine and a book placed facedown to save the page. Across the wall was an array of bookshelves and each shelf was packed with volumes in alphabetic order.

Lily smiled and looked around. No clothes on the floor. Nothing out of place. The predominant feature of the room seemed to be a love of books. It looked exactly like how she'd picture Hermione's room when she was an adult. Clean, elegant. Everything in its place. Just further proof of how connected these two were.

"Nice room," she said. "You're very neat."

Septima smiled and tightened the sash of her kimono modestly. "I like to be organized, yes. Now. What can I do for you Miss Potter?"

"I wanted to ask you to be Hermione's maid of honor," Lily said, getting right to the point.

Septima laugh, a startled chuckle. She blushed. "Well. That's nice of you to ask, but if Miss Granger wants me to be her maid of honor, I'm sure she'll ask me herself."

Lily nodded and then proceeded a little more tactfully. "Well, that's why I'm here. She's afraid to ask you because she thinks it'll make you sad to stand there and watch her get married to someone else."

Septima laughed again but a little nervously this time. She looked away and struggled for something to say and then just chuckled again.

"I think you have the wrong idea, Miss Potter," she said.

Lily smiled at her warmly. "I don't think so. I think I'm the only one with the right idea. It's you two who are all muddled."

Septima didn't reply. She just stood there in the center of the room. Awkward. Nervous. The hem of her kimono barely came to her hips and her legs were long and white and slender like lilystems. She was holding the kimono closed at her chest but now Lily came over and smiled at her and untied the sash.

"Hermione is my girlfriend," she said. "Soon she'll be my wife. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making her happy, but I want her to have all the happiness she can possibly handle. Which means I want her to have you as well. Maybe you can't marry her the way I can, but you can still make her happy. And you can start by being her maid of honor."

"I don't want to interfere between you two," the woman whispered.

"You won't," Lily assured her with a smile. "Nothing can. I'm the one who's worried about interfering. That's why I came here tonight. To let you know that I want you to be part of Hermione's life. Of _our_ life."

The kimono came loose. It opened and revealed Septima's naked breasts. Medium-small mounds with pretty pink nipples. Lily took a step closer and then lifted her mouth to Septima's.

This was the first time they had ever been in this type of situation. In all this time Septima and Hermione had kept their relationship sort of separate to everyone else but now Hermione was getting married. To Lily. And if Septima wanted to continue to be part of Hermione's life she was going to have to become part of Lily's life as well. She understood that in the kiss and moaned and let her mouth open for the young lady's tongue.

The kimono had slipped off and fluttered to the floor. Aside from that the professor only wore a pair of burgundy panties. Lily was pushing them down and then Septima stepped out of them and climbed onto the bed. Lily followed her, grinning, crawling, capturing her mouth once more.

Septima moaned, laying there on her back, an intense throbbing between her thighs. Something about this was just so hot. She couldn't pinpoint what it was but she was overwhelmed with a sudden flush of love for this girl who loved Hermione so much. Loved her even more than Septima did and Septima could never resent her for that. Hermione deserved it. Hermione deserved all the love in the world.

Septima began to respond with her hands, stroking them along Lily's back and gripping Lily's buttocks. The girl had a way with that tongue. Septima wasn't sure if she'd ever been this horny, not even with Hermione. Lily was driving her crazy and now Lily was kissing at her neck. Her throat. Septima arched in the bed and winced in lust, her naked body shining with sweat in the candlelight. Lily's mouth was now at her breasts, licking at the nipples, sucking them, licking at them some more. Finally she moved even lower between Septima thighs and Septima groaned out loud from the first lick and then groaned again and groaned some more in escalating volume until she cried out and came.

Afterwards her legs loosened and settled down on the bed. Lily smiled and stroked at her thigh and licked at the skin there. The woman had very pretty legs. Septima laughed, running a hand through her hair, and looked down at the girl between her legs.

"Well," she said. "After that I can certainly see why Hermione wants to marry you."

Lily smiled and rubbed her cheek again Septima's thigh. "And I can see why Hermione loves you more than anyone other than me. These legs are gorgeous. You're a special woman, Professor Vector."

Septima smiled and closed her legs as Lily climbed off the bed. Lily conducted a quick search for her shoes and put them back on. Septima watched her, smiling. Admiring the girl's pale body, soft and ripe, a sexy little nymph. Once Lily got her shoes on she spun back to Septima.

"Oh, and by the way," she said. "Hermione is in the library right now if there's something you wanted to ask her."

Then she winked and ducked out the door.

Septima smiled to herself and gazed up at the ceiling for a while.

Twenty minutes later she was in the library. She hadn't bothered to put on any clothes. She had been teaching her class naked and she was quite used to the admiring looks her body fetched from all the girls and even the other teachers, although it was past curfew now and there was no one about. She climbed up the spiralled staircase, the heeltaps of her shoes echoing in the corridors, and the she saw Hermione.

She was sitting at a table, naked, all alone. A stack of books at one side and a lamp on the other. Septima smiled at the back of her head and felt a rush of love. She couldn't describe how grateful she was to Lily for letting her know that her feelings were okay. That there was nothing wrong with how she felt about Hermione. It wasn't the same sort of love Hermione shared with Lily. It was a little different. Rooted more in respect and admiration than outright passion. An intellectual love between two intellectual women.

Slowly she went over to Hermione. Hermione heard the heeltaps and turned to see who it was. She lit up when she saw Septima. Septima smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Studying hard?" she asked playfully.

Hermione grinned. "Septima, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just had a very interesting chat with Lily."

"Really? What did you talk about?"

"Lots of things. But most of all she wanted to ask me to be your maid of honor. She said you were a bit nervous to ask yourself."

Hermione's grin faltered a little. You could see the nervousness creep into her eyes but also a bit of hope and excitement as well. Septima smiled and then she bobbed down beside Hermione's chair. As if she herself were going to propose on one knee. Hermione watched her, blinking in pretty confusion, and Septima smiled up at her.

"I know why you didn't want to ask me," she said. "And it seems Lily knew as well. That's why she came to me tonight. To assure me that she fully approves of any relationship between us. And the truth is, I love you. I love you very much. But it's not the same as the way Lily loves you. I don't need to marry you, Hermione, and it won't break my heart to watch you get married. It would actually make me very happy. Because in the end all I want is for you to be happy too."

Hermione had teared up a little from the overflow of emotions and her voice came out a little watery.

"Then I would be honored, professor, if you would be my maid of honor," she said.

Septima smiled, still bobbed down there, and placed a kiss on Hermione's kneecap. "The honor would be mine," she whispered. "You're the greatest young woman I've ever known, Hermione. It would be a privilege to stand by you as you get married."

Hermione gasped and opened her legs as the kisses proceeded along her thigh. Septima was kneeling down now and she smiled up at her favorite student before leaning and licking across her vagina.

—

 **AN: This one didn't quite turn out the way I wanted, but it's still kind of sweet. What I wanted was a threeway, lol. Still, maybe we can save that for another time. It was enough just to get Lily and Septima in bed together for once. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	57. Chapter 57

—

Chapter: 56

—

The engagement party was the next night and it was held at the Manor of House Violet. At the behest of the brides-to-be Ginny had reluctantly kept it simple and for the most part it was just a party.

The Manor was festooned with streamers and balloons and there was a live band that played heavy metal on a stage that had been erected just for them. An entire committee of girls had been in charge of the decorations and there were some magical touches as well. White smoke swirled through the rooms and the chandeliers were modified to emit a purple light. Every guest was naked and they held cups of cherry flavoured punch in their hands while they danced together in the purple mist.

Elsewhere there were girls on sofas or just standing around talking. A pair of girls were halfway up the staircase, one of them pinned to the bannister with the other one's tongue in her mouth. On a settee in the foyer there were girls with their legs open while other girls were kneeling down to lick them. Shrieks of orgasm came from the upper rooms and everywhere there were girls giggling and going by with naked breasts and naked legs, holding hands, searching for a quiet corner to makeout.

The band was completely naked too. The lead guitarist had a blonde mohawk and studs in her nose and the strap of the guitar was slanted between her bare breasts. The bassist had straight black hair in a shimmering curtain and her body was slim and pale. The drummer had huge tits and the tits jiggled and jumped all over the place as she hammered at the drums and cymbals. Also on stage were a few informal dancers, naked groupies who grinded up against the band members or fingered them behind while they played.

Not one girl in the entire mansion wore any piece of clothing aside from the occasional ribbon in the hair or scrunchie or hairclip. Aside from shoes, of course. Most girls were equipped with a pair of heels that flattered their legs and buttocks as they strolled through the smoke like figments of fantasy and some of them, like the butch girls, were wearing boots. Aside from shoes and accessories the only other things they wore were makeup. Heavy dustings of it, whole faces coated and glowing, lips ravishing with lipstick, eyes sparkling with shadow and mascara.

Everywhere you looked there were girls connected in kisses or just by eye contact. Holding each other in the smoky light and opening their mouths to let their tongues come out. Strapons didn't count as clothing and several girls were prowling through the purple mist with gigantic black dildos protruding from their hips. Other girls would eye the dildos hungrily as they sipped from their cups and then they would bend over and take it from behind.

And the party was only getting started.

When Lily and Hermione arrived there was a great cheer and everyone flooded forward to congratulate them. The two brides to be had entered the mansion with hands held but they were soon split up and carried off by their respective circles of friends.

Lily was offered a cup of punch and she giggled and sipped from it as girls she hardly even knew congratulated her and wished her all the happiness in the world and thanked her for inviting them to the party. Lily told them to thank Ginny because Ginny was the one who organized it all. Ginny right now was playing hostess, striding about on red leather high heels, chiding people for not using coasters and spanking the asses of girls who needed to take their makeout sessions upstairs.

Eventually Lily was left alone with Becky Bunnyheart. Becky had been spending a lot more time with Gabrielle lately and she had grown to become less dependent on Lily, although there was still the same hero worship in those huge blue eyes as she smiled at her mistress with those bunny ears on her head and those tiny tits on her chest.

"I can't believe my mistress is actually getting married," she said. "I'm so happy for you, mistress."

Lily was bobbing to the music and now she smiled at Becky. "Thanks, Becky."

Becky nodded and took a sip from her own punch. Then she giggled and her fluffy white bunny ears drooped a little. "It's just so sad, though. Soon you'll be married and graduated and I won't be your apprentice anymore."

Lily stopped bobbing and smiled. Then she set down her cup and placed the hand on Becky's chest. Right over her heart. The heart that Lily had healed over Christmas with a sliver of her actual soul.

"Part of me will always be inside you Becky," she said.

Becky covered the hand with her own and looked up at Lily. The music throbbed in the background and everywhere there were girls licking each other out or riding strapons or dancing and grinding against each other but Lily and Becky only saw each other. Becky smiled.

"Thank you, mistress," she said. "For everything."

Lily smiled as well and then Becky lifted onto her toes for a kiss. Lily accepted it and let her hand go down to grope the younger girl's buttocks. The bunny tail down there twitched excitedly in response.

Over by the staircases Hermione hadn't even managed to make it out of the foyer. Somehow or other she had become the _girl_ of the relationship. She would always be the one who wore the pants, of course, but she was also now the one who wore the ring. By being the one proposed to and by accepting the proposal Hermione had solidified herself as the woman of the relationship. Which suited her very nicely. She had always considered herself a strong woman but most definitely a woman. She was pleased in more ways than she realize that Lily had stepped up and made this next move on her own.

Wearing the ring also made her the center of attention of all marriage affairs and she had triple the amount of congratulations to get through. Girls lined up across the foyer for even just a glimpse of the ring, many of them in pairs, deep in their own relationships and wondering if the girl beside them would ever give them a ring like that. Hermione was very polite and she accepted congratulations for over an hour, smiling and showing them the ring, thanking them for their praise.

The poor bride-to-be hadn't even had a drink yet but just after the line began to break up Veronica came over and handed Hermione a cup of punch. Hermione drank it down eagerly and took a deep breath.

"Oh my god," she said. "Thanks. I thought that would never end."

Veronica grinned, naked, big boobed, purplehaired. She sipped her own punch and then tossed her chin. "You gonna show me the ring or what?"

"You've already seen it."

"I wanna see it again."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, and then offered her hand. Veronica took the hand and held it up in the deep purple light. The ring glittered with violet sparks. Veronica winced in admiration.

"Damn," she said. "Must be nice to have such a rich fiancé. We should call you Gold Digger Granger from now on."

Hermione smirked and tugged her hand back. "I'd love Lily if she didn't have a single Galleon."

Veronica grinned at her. "Ah, so you're only with her for her looks, then?"

"I'm with her because I love her," Hermione said primly. Then a smile cracked through and she added: "Although her body is part of it, I won't lie."

Veronica chuckled and then finished off her punch and threw the cup over her shoulder before putting her hands on Hermione's breasts.

"Speaking of hot bodies…"

Hermione smiled and tossed aside her own cup and then she took Veronica in her arms as their mouths came together. After all that work being congratulated on the engagement she could use a little time to relax and makeout.

For the next hour or so the party only intensified. The drinks kept flowing, the legs kept opening. Several teachers were invited as well and one of them was Fleur. Girls had been following her around the entire party, fawning over her, offering to fetch her drinks. Fleur flirted with them and fingered a few of them and while mingling among the guests she bumped into Gabrielle. They smiled at each other and their eyes flickered over each other's breasts and legs, long blonde hair. Assessing, attracted. A lusty mood was upon them both, here in this dense lavender mist, and Fleur ended up cupping her little sister's face and pressing a kiss upon Gabrielle's lips. Their arms wrapped around each other, Gabrielle a slimmer and smaller version of voluptuous Fleur, and their sweet Veela moans made all the other girls in the room even hornier.

They weren't the only sisters getting it on either. Padma and Parvati were holding hands and moving upstairs. Their own room was taken by three girls they didn't know, naked on the bed, and they checked a few other rooms but they were all taken as well. Other girls with the same dilemma were doing it right there on the floor of the corridor and the Patil twins joined them, Padma pressed up against the wall while Parvati sunk to her knees and licked her out.

Downstairs Carmilla was sitting on a settee with her long white legs crossed. Laura sat beside her and she was trying to coerce her mistress's legs open by slipping a hand between her thighs and stroking there. Carmilla smiled and eventually opened them for Laura to slip down on to her knees, naked, blonde, obedient, smiling up at her mistress before leaning to lick that silky white slit between her milky white thighs.

Rosalie had arrived late to the party. She hadn't gotten a chance to congratulate the brides-to-be and she didn't bother. She had arrived with Pansy but that was mostly because Pansy had followed her. Pansy tried to stay by Rosalie's side but Rosalie ignored her to point where Pansy found herself drifting to the company of Daphne. They were old friends from Slytherin and they were pleased to renew their acquaintance with a long luxurious tongue kiss while Daphne's girlfriend, Billy, watched. Afterwards Pansy was introduced to Billy and smiled at her. Billy was tall and muscular and she wore pretty body glitter on her muscles and on her huge round boobs—such a unique hybrid of butch and femme—and Pansy was very pleased to meet her.

In another part of the house the butch chicks were reclining on a sofa, each with a strapon poking upward from their laps, and Draco was moving from lap to lap, sliding the strapons inside herself and bouncing on them until she came before moving on to another one. Eventually she found herself grinding down on Millicent's strapon and Millicent pulled her face into a kiss.

Lily and Hermione eventually managed to reunite but they weren't together long before Ginny, red haired and red shoed, climbed halfway up the stairs and clapped her hands for attention. The band paused in their song and all the dancers turned to look at the redhead halfway up the stairs. Ginny was taking a cup of punch from someone and she called out over the noise of moaning and talking.

"Okay, everyone, gather round," she said. "This is your maid of honor speaking. I have a speech to make."

The foyer began to quiet. Girls lifted their faces from other girl's thighs. Girls drifted in from other rooms and clustered at the mouth of the upstairs corridor. Ginny waited a moment and then went on.

"I've known Lily since before she and Hermione were dating," she said. "Which is a long time, because they've been dating forever. At one point I even had a crush on Lily."

A few chuckles at that.

"Me too," said one girl.

"Me three," said another one.

Rosalie was sitting on a sofa sullenly and she snorted at all that and looked away. No one paid her any mind. Not even Pansy was with her.

Ginny grinned at the chuckles and continued. "But I grew out of that silly crush and now I couldn't be happier for my two best friends. I'd love to wish them all the happiness in the world, but I think they got that handled already. So cheers. To Lily and Hermione. Together forever."

Everyone lifted their glasses to Lily and Hermione.

"Together forever," they repeated.

Lily and Hermione were in the center of the foyer, arms linked, smiling, naked. Everyone smiled at them and sipped their punch. Lily and Hermione looked at each other and shared a kiss and a few cheers and some clapping rang out.

Ginny took a sip of punch too and waited for the noise to die down again. "And before we get to the main attraction tonight, let's also have a few words from our other maid of honor, Professor Septima Vector."

More clapping as Professor Vector climbed up the stairs. The teacher was naked and her legs and buttocks were very pretty. She turned, blushing, and spoke nervously to all the naked guests.

"Yes, well," she said. "I feel a little out of place in this environment, but I suppose I could say something about my favorite pupil. Hermione Granger is a very special young woman. Lily Potter is also a very special young woman. Together they have a very special relationship and I think we're all very lucky to witness it."

A few cheers from the guests. Hermione was gazing up at Septima. Septima smiled at her and lifted her glass before taking a sip from it.

Ginny finished up her punch and then threw away the cup.

"And now for the main event," she announced with a flourish. "May I present the venerable, the voluptuous, the voracious Veela Vixens!"

A red curtain drew back on the stage and out came a troop of naked Veela. Not half breeds. Full one hundred percent Veela. A great gasp went up from the crowd as everyone was instantly transfixed. Even Fleur and Gabrielle, part Veela themselves, dropped their punch cups in awe.

The band had started playing again and the melody was soft and mystical and they didn't take their eyes away from the Veela for one single moment while playing. They seemed to be playing in a trance. The Veela were flittering across the stage, twirling, prancing, each of them light as a feather and possessing unearthly grace. None of them wore shoes but none of them seemed to leave the balls of her feet either. Long blonde hair flared out in elegant pirouettes and their bodies were perfect beyond perfect. Glowing in the darkness like things so beautiful they produced their own radiance.

Lily and Hermione had been seized by their arms and they were pushed toward the stage, stumbling, staring. The Veela were smiling at them as they danced, hither and thither, spinning, twirling. Eventually they leaped off the stage gracefully like ballerinas and began to circle the brides-to-be.

The rest of the guest formed an outer ring, all staring and mesmerized, and several of the Veela were flirting with them and dancing at the same time, placing kisses on lips and spinning away again, touching breasts or necks. Lily and Hermione were back to back, staring at this carousel of loveliness that circled around them, and soon they were tugged by the hands and set down upon a sofa for lap dances by several Veela's at once.

It was a rather elegant climax to such a debauched evening but it didn't take long for the Veela women to become frisky. None of them spoke in any language that the guest could understand but all those girls knew how to communicate with their bodies and soon there were Veela women in all corners of the room, perched on furniture and crying out in gorgeous orgasm as girls licked the sweet nectar from between their open thighs.

Rosalie alone didn't participate. She had sat there sipping punch and watching everyone else. One of the Veela came and offered herself with a smile and a hip swaying dance move but Rosalie in her sullenness seemed immune to Veela charm. The Veela frowned at her, her features twisting into harpiness for a just a moment, before she spun away and sought someone else to seduce.

The orgy continued for hours, until the morning. The Veela women worked the mansion like a platoon of prostitutes, one girl after another, slowly and methodically. Eventually the Veela women each retired to a room upstairs where she would lay with open legs on the bed while girls came and went and licked them out over and over again with their orgasms releasing waves and waves of warm lovely energy.

It was dawn when guests began to drift away. There was no school tomorrow but they needed to get some sleep. Hermione was cuddled on a couch with Septima and they were smiling at each other and talking quietly over the low ballad being played by the band. Ginny was stationed by the door, kissing girls on their cheeks as they left. Lily was standing around with a cup of punch, smiling and gazing about. The floor was littered with girls who had passed out in orgasm, spread across the rugs in mounds of tits and hips, naked legs. Lily chuckled and then she noticed Rosalie by herself on a sofa. She glanced back at Hermione, seeing her there with Septima, and then she sipped her punch and went over to Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose," she said. "Where's Pansy?"

Rosalie shrugged disinterestedly. "She left with Daphne."

"Oh," Lily said, not sure what that implied.

Rosalie snorted and looked away. "Not that I care," she said. "She's a useless piece of crap anyway. I never even liked her. Maybe now she'll stop following me around all the time."

Lily stood there, smiling awkwardly, half-pretending the other girl was just joking. She didn't like to hear Rosalie talking about Pansy like that. Lily had grown to like Pansy. She had grown to like Rosalie too but Rosalie wasn't making it easy lately.

"Are you okay, Rose?" she asked in concern.

Rosalie acted startled sarcastically. "Oh, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's a party, isn't it? Everyone's supposed to be happy, aren't they? Although I have no idea what for. Marrying a slag like Hermione doesn't seem to be much worth celebrating."

"What's wrong with you, Rosalie? I thought we were friends?"

"I did too. But it wasn't me you asked to be your maid of honor."

"Is that what this is about?"

"No," Rosalie said, screwing up her face as if she were beyond such petty concerns. "Why would I care about being your maid of honor? You're just another British slag like Hermione."

Lily clenched her teeth and looked away for a moment and then she exhaled through her nose and forced herself to be calm. She turned back to Rosalie.

"Well," she said. "If you don't care about our engagement, maybe you shouldn't have come to our engagement party."

Rosalie snorted and spoke in a mutter. "Like you would've even noticed if I didn't come."

"Then maybe you should leave now!" Lily suddenly burst out.

The shout was heard all through the mansion. The band stopped playing. People looked over. Lily was embarrassed but she didn't take it back. Rosalie was spoiling a very special night with her petty bullshit and Lily wanted her gone.

Rosalie glared at her and then rose. Her eyes were speckled with tears of rage.

"Fine," she said. "Screw you and the stupid slag you're marrying!"

Then she threw her drink across the room and stormed out.

Lily stood there for a moment, upset, almost trembling with anger. Hermione had watched the blonde girl go by and now she excused herself to Septima and rose and moved over to Lily. She touched her shoulder.

"Everything okay, Lily?" she asked softly.

The touch dissipated much of the anger but Lily was still frowning as she turned to Hermione. "Yeah, but that's it. I'm done with her. All year I've been trying to be her friend, but now I see she's nothing but a petty little twat."

Hermione smiled but a little sadly. She felt bad that Lily's attempts at friendship and generosity had been received so ungratefully but she knew how to take her mind off it. She took Lily's hand and pulled her closer.

"Come on, don't let anything ruin tonight," she said. "Let's dance."

Lily smiled, the anger dissipating even more, and she found herself swaying into a slow dance as the band on stage once again began playing their instruments. Dawn light was beginning to brighten in the windows and all around were the passed out forms of naked girls, sleeping soundly with their faces buried in breasts or thighs. They danced for a while and Hermione smiled at Lily.

"I love you, Lily," she said.

Lily smiled as well. "I love you too, Hermione."

—

 **AN: This was the engagement party, mostly just fun little filler with only one plot point. Rosalie's jealousy. I'm not exactly sure what that will lead to, but it'll come into play during the next arc, which begins in the next chapter. Still, this chapter was fun to write. Tons of nudity. Abolishing uniforms was the best thing I ever did for this story, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	58. Chapter 58

—

Chapter: 57

—

Deep in the enchanted forest outside school, late on Sunday night, there was a trio of wild wood nymphs frolicking through the moonlight. Holding hands, naked, the darkened forest ringing with the sounds of their giggles and their feet splashing though a cool stream. They came to a glade where the moonbeams shone upon the dew soaked grass like spotlights and here they paused and laid upon the soft earth to make love.

Two of them were connected by their mouths when the third one looked up at a strange sound. Out there in the trees, somewhere in the darkness. A soft hissing. Like some enormous snake slithering among the trunks. Her brows puckered on her pretty face. Her two companions continued to moan and makeout, not hearing anything. The third nymph was about to return to them when she noticed the shadow.

Emerging from the treeline, low over the ground like a black mist. The hissing sound intensified and then the shadow reared up like a cobra with a loud whoosh of dark energy.

The nymphs cried out and startled apart. A black fog was reaching out to them and encircling them. Trapping them in. They huddled together and whimpered and then in all that blackness they saw the shape of a woman with wild black hair in a storm around her head and black eyes darker than the blackest night. The woman was completely enshrouded, just a murky shape there in the dark clearing, but somehow it seemed to be smiling. The moon was dimming. An ominous wind was blowing. The nymphs huddled and cried and then suddenly the darkness swept over them and consumed them as a shrill evil laughter shuddered over the glade.

—

Lily and Hermione woke at exactly the same time, with identical gasps of fright as they sat bolt upright in bed. Both of them were soaked in sweat and startled that the other had woken up as well. Hermione lit a candle with a flick of a wand and then turned to Lily.

"Lily?" she asked. "Lily, are you alright?"

Lily nodded, still catching up with reality. "Yeah," she said. "I'm okay. It was just a bad dream. What about you? What happened to you?"

Hermione was still breathing heavily but she was more composed than Lily. She looked around the room, as if to check for danger, and she spoke as she did so. "I had a bad dream as well, but I don't think it was just a dream."

Lily nodded as her wits finally began returning to her. "Me either. It felt more like a vision. I saw a group of forest nymphs in the Enchanted Forest. They were just fooling around when…"

"…a darkness took them," Hermione said.

Lily nodded with a troubled brow. "Yeah."

"And did you hear that laugh? I'll never forget that laugh."

"Neither will I."

Even now that high pitched insane laughter seemed to ring in their heads. They could hear echoes of it in their ears, even here in their warm bed. They looked at each other and they both knew who that laugh belonged to although neither would say the name out loud.

Bellatrix.

—

Later that day, in the early afternoon, there was a DADA class, which would give them a chance to talk to Dominique, or at least to let Dominique know they needed to talk.

Before class they didn't get a chance. The teacher wasn't there and the girls waited around in the candlelit dungeon until she appeared in a sharp crack of energy. From there she would completely ignore Lily and Hermione, for the most part. She abhorred special treatment and played no favourites in her class. Even her step-daughter Rosalie was treated exactly the same as everyone else. Sternly but fairly.

Many of the girls were completely naked, deciding no uniform is the best uniform, and most of the blondes from House Rose were clad only in pairs of black lace panties. Rosalie had started the trend and now it had become a sort of unofficial uniform for House Rose. She was still an icon around the school even though she wasn't the most social of girls lately. Since the engagement she had begun to avoid everyone, even Pansy, and now she stood against the raw stone wall of the dungeon with her arms folded under her breasts, blonde and gorgeous, blue eyes glaring through the candlelight.

Lots of girls glanced over at her, many of them smiling, and in a strange way Rosalie seemed even more attractive than she had been before. All pretence had been dropped and her distain for the world and everyone in it was visible in her face, her posture, her half-naked body. That distain made her seem even more cold and arrogant. Combined with her gorgeous features it gave her the look of a sullen countess who only needed the right girl to make her better.

Lily glanced over a couple times as well and their eyes connected. Both of them cold and unyielding, neither girl forgiving the other for the various injuries their friendship had sustained lately. They hadn't spoken since the party and they didn't speak now. They made no sign of feeling anything for each other at all, ignoring the skipped beats of their hearts, and turned back to the front of the class to listen to the lecture.

For the last month or so they had been studying more about the Shivvara demons. DADA classes were still combined with COMC classes and both professors Despertarse and Malfoy would lecture from the front of the class and write on chalkboards. A few times they had even resummoned a Shivvara and every time it was the same Shivvara they had summoned the first time.

Today they would be summoning her again and the lesson began with a reminder of all the basic safety measures, Professor Despertarse striding back and forth in her knifeheeled boots and shredded black gown as she listed them in order of importance. Watch out for the swords. Beware of decapitation. Don't be seduced by her four breasts. That last warming was directed with a glance at Lily who blushed sheepishly while the rest of the class chuckled. Professor Despertarse smirked and waited for them to settled down.

"And since you've all become so adept at resisting the Shivvara's demonic aura," she went on, "today we're going to do something a little more daring. We're going to set her loose and let one of you fight her. Any volunteers?"

All eyes turned to Lily. Lily smiled and raised her hand.

"I'll do it," she said.

Professor Despertarse snorted softly and nodded. "Very well, Miss Potter," she said. "But beware. Professor Malfoy and I will be standing by to assist, but don't become distracted for a single second or you could lose your head."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Kiki likes me even if she won't admit it."

"Kiki?"

"That's her name. She told me the last time we summoned her. Actually, it's more like Kiki'ixithilaranixxilith, but Kiki is so much easier to say. She's actually a princess of her kind."

A riffle of giggles passed through the class. Hermione rolled her eyes. The Patil twins chuckled and shook their heads. Professor Despertarse was not amused.

"This isn't a date, Miss Potter," she said. "It's a duel."

"I understand."

"Good. Then don't let your guard down for a moment. Shivvara are seductresses and little Miss Kiki will distract you any way she can and then chop off your head I do assure you."

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said, although she was smiling as she produced her wand. Naked, small, so soft and vulnerable-looking but massively powerful nonetheless.

The two professors were weaving their wands in the air and drawing the portal. The candleflames flickered. A purple light emanated from the portal, electricity arcing outward, and then a long purple skinned leg stepped through and a high heeled shoe clicked on the stone floor.

A soft gasp came from the class as the aura washed over them. They hadn't seen the Shivvara in a while and they were mesmerized as the rest of her came through the portal. Eight feet tall. Purple skinned. Four arms with four razor sharp scimitars in each hand. Four breasts that were huge and soft and purple hued like the rest of her.

All she wore was gold around her neck and a black thong. Her eyes were red and glowing and her beautiful features twisted into an evil grin as she saw Lily there. Lily smiled, eyes flickering at those huge purple boobs, and readied her wand.

The rest of the class was backing away toward the dungeon walls. Their hair flickered in the vortex of wind being sucked from the portal. Professor Malfoy was focusing on maintaining the portal, her white dress flapping about her legs, and Professor Despertarse had her wand out and was standing ready to banish the demon once again if she had to.

The Shivvara had crouched slightly, glowing red eyes fixed on Lily, and then she dove forward with swords slashing in a cyclone of steel. Lily threw up a shield to deflect the blows and darted aside with magelike agility. With her wand she telekinetically opened the doors to the weapons cupboard and suddenly twelve swords flew out like birds and engaged the demon.

The Shivvara, or Kiki, was taken by surprise. She had four blades of her own but the girl was controlling twelve, four for each one of hers. But the demon had the advantage of a millennia of swordsmanship practice and she not only managed to defend against that storm of swords but even press an attack. Lily kept moving and circling, smiling and ducking under swishing strokes directed at her neck. The rest of the class was torn between being impressed with Lily's incredible power or just worried for Lily's safety. Hermione watched with both hands over her mouth.

One of the scimitars sliced a candle in half. One took a hair from Lily's head. Lily giggled and spun around, weaving her dozen swords in the air with artistic strokes of her wand, and the demon snarled and growled and swung left and right with those gigantic purple boobs jiggling. Lily was quite distracted by not only those breasts but those legs as well, so long and smooth, striding with perfect balance on those tall heels. That distraction might've been her downfall but luckily the demon was distracted as well by Lily's lithe little body, the paleness, the softness. The demon didn't know if she wanted to chop her head off or just eat her alive.

The duel continued for a while until one of Lily's swords managed to slice the hipband of the demon's panties. A squeak of surprise came out of the purple giantess as the panties fluttered away. That brief moment of distraction was exactly what Lily needed and suddenly Lily thrust her wand and cried out:

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Light slammed into the demon's chest and suddenly all four of her swords dropped to the ground. A look of terror flashed over her purple face and she sank to her knees with all four of Lily's swords pointed at her throat in a thicket of steel around her neck.

Lily had won and the rest of the class laughed in surprise and started clapping. The demon glared at them, so humiliated and angry that steam was exhaling from her nostrils, and then she glared at Lily.

Even on her knees they were all but eyelevel and Lily smiled at her lowered her swords. She didn't want to hurt Kiki and instead she whispered to her in Parseltounge. A soft hiss that was almost inaudible among the noise of the vortex swirling around the portal.

A look of doubt and perhaps vulnerability passed over that purple face and Lily smiled and cupped Kiki's cheek. Kiki made a sound in her throat, something between a whimper and a growl. Lily whispered to her again in Parseltongue, keeping her swords ready, and then she leaned and placed a kiss on those huge purple lips. Kiki shuddered, kneeling there at swordpoint while this small human, this naked little girl, kissed at her mouth. At first she didn't respond but then her own aura became overwhelmed by another aura. A warmer aura. An aura of respect and affection. Attraction. Kiki tried to resist it but she couldn't. She opened her mouth and let her tongue come out to join Lily's.

The tongue was forked and about twelve inches long and it went all way the down into Lily's throat. Lily loved it and pressed their mouths firmer. She was projecting as much Lesbomancy energy as she could, filling the demon's heart with things she had never felt before, and she actually lowered the swords so that the demon would know she trusted her.

The rest of the class watched in awe but Dominique began glaring as soon as Lily lowered her guard. The professor had been prepared to let the situation unfold but when those swords lowered, leaving the girl defenceless, she quickly raised her wand and shouted out.

"Enough!"

The demon startled apart. She seemed to have no idea the swords had been lowered but Dominique wasn't taking any chances. Light zapped out of her wand and lassoed the demon and wrenched her back through the portal.

The portal shut like an eye and disappeared. The dungeon was suddenly quiet. Every girl and woman in the dungeon was wet between her legs and Lily was standing there dazed. Dominque glared at her.

"Didn't I warn you not to let her seduce you, Miss Potter?"

Lily pouted like a girl who had been about to score. "But I was the one seducing her!"

The class burst out giggling. Even Professor Malfoy hit a titter behind a hand. Dominique shook her head and then then sighed and waved a hand at the rest of the class.

"Class dismissed," she said. "Next time we'll have a different volunteer. One who can contain her nipples for two seconds and actually fight."

Lily pouted some more but she was smiling too. The rest of the class patted her back on their way out but Lily and Hermione remained behind.

Dominque noticed they were waiting and she seemed to know something had happened. She folded her arms under her breasts and waited. Hermione glanced back as the last of the girls disappeared up the stairs and then she turned back to Dominque.

"Professor Despertarse, we need to talk," she said. "Last night Lily and I woke from the same dream, only it didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like…"

"…a vision," the professor finished.

Hermione nodded without much surprise. She had suspected the other woman might know what was going on. Lily wasn't much surprised either.

Dominique sighed and looked at a nearby candle. "I've been experiencing them too," she said. "For a while now. I thought it was only me, but it seems the three of us are connected due to our efforts in saving my soul."

"But what does the vision mean?" Lily asked her.

"It means Bellatrix is returning," Dominique said simply. "She's here, now. Out there in the Enchanted Forest. Gathering strength. Enslaving woodland creatures to her cause. She intends to assault the school and take her soul back by force. I've been investigating several occurrences these last couple months."

Hermione frowned, half in concern, half at not being told earlier. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Dominique sighed and gave a tired shrug. "I needed information," she said. "And honestly I was hoping not to concern you. Bellatrix is my problem. I wanted to deal with this last part on my own."

Lily took one of her hands. "But that goes against everything we've tried to teach you."

Dominique looked at her. For the first time the girls noticed the dark rings around her eyes. She had been trying to deal with all this herself and she was worn out. Lily smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Our souls are tied to yours now, Dominique," she said. "That's why these visions came to us as well. From the beginning we knew she would come back someday and that we would have to truly banish her from the world once and for all. That time is now. And we can only do it together."

Dominique frowned but she didn't tug her hand back. She was not a woman who enjoyed accepting help. Never was. Hermione smirked at her and touched her shoulder.

"So no more tough girl act, alright? You've loosened up a lot since we first started this, but now is the time to let us in completely. Your heart has to be as strong and pure as it possibly can."

Dominque looked at them. At these two beautiful girls who had pledged themselves to help her. Who had already been helping her for months. She let out a sigh of gratefulness and then nodded a few times.

"Come to my room tonight," she said. "We should talk."

—

Not much talking happened that night. Dominique was in need of comfort more than anything and she didn't object when the two girls stripped her out of her gown and laid her on the bed. Lily licked between her thighs while Hermione kissed at her mouth. All she wore was her fishnet stockings.

Over and over again the girls took turns licking her out. Dominique needed every single one of those orgasms. Eventually she fell asleep mid-licking and continued to moan and writhe and then suddenly she woke up with a gasp of mingled lust and terror just as she orgasmed.

The two girls looked up from where they had been huddled between her thighs. They had heard the gasp and they saw the look on Dominique's face. Dominique blinked at them in the candlelight.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

Lily grinned. "I think so. Are you okay?"

Dominique nodded, breathing heavily. The two girls had crawled to her side and they settled down there. Hermione cupped one of her breasts and stroked it idly while gazing at her in concern.

"Did you dream?" she asked.

Dominique nodded again and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yes. She's getting strong. Every night now I can hear her. Calling me. Begging me to reunite with her. So that we can be whole again."

The two girls shared a glance. Dominique had her eyes squeezed shut, as if to block out the voices. Lily cupped Dominique's face.

"Don't listen to her," she said. "She wants to steal your soul. Not heal it."

Dominique opened her eyes. Lily smiled and brushed her thumb over Dominique's lips.

"We're the ones who want to heal it," she said. "We're the ones who will complete you. Us and your wife and daughter. The people you love."

Dominique nodded a couple times, vaguely, and then shook her head. "I just don't know if I'm strong enough to resist her call."

Hermione smiled at her and chuckled once. "You are. Bellatrix wants your half of her soul back, but that's not her soul anymore. It's yours. The soul of Dominque Despertarse. Okay?"

Dominique nodded, letting her eyes fall closed. Letting the company of these two girls soothe her. The dream had been far less intense and terrifying than usual and that was thanks to these two. Lily giggled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Good," she said. We still have no way to destroy her, but at least we have a lot of time to prepare. If she's gathering an army, we'll have to gather one too."

Dominique sighed and regained her composure. "We'll need more than an army. The first thing we'll need to do is recover the Resurrection Stone."

"What for?"

"You two have guided me this far, but now all three of us are going to need a wiser guide. A guide who has been beyond and come back again and may provide us insight into the destruction—and salvation—of souls."

Hermione was nodding. "Good idea. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Lily smiled and then leaned and sucked on a nipple and let it pop out of her mouth again. "I wish we could keep going, but we have class tomorrow. You should go home to Regina, anyway. Regina is the one who will truly save you."

Dominque smiled at that. "I think you're right."

Lily and Hermione gave her a couple kisses and climbed out the bed. Dominque sat up, naked and large breasts, and looked at them, feeling a flush of love and gratefulness. She never would've come this far without them. Lily took Hermione's hand and then smiled at Dominque.

"Hermione and I will handle the Resurrection Stone," she said. "I think I know where I discarded it during the Battle of Hogwarts. We'll go looking after school tomorrow. Are you going home now?"

Dominique climbed out of the bed and gave them both a big kiss, Lily first then Hermione, cupping their faces and pressing her mouth on theirs in warm affection.

"Yes, I'm going home now," she said. "And thank you."

The two girls smiled bashfully and retreated to the door. They waved before they left and Dominique smiled to herself for a while before Apparating home with a loud crack of energy that zapped the candleflames and left the room in darkness.

—

 **AN: Now we can see where the next arc is headed. Sadly, this might be the final arc of the story, although it should be a long one. Hopefully it'll be quite epic as well.**

 **We also saw a bit more of Rosalie's character development in this one. You can probably guess she's going to serve some kind of function in the fight against Bellatrix.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Um, quick note; in this very AU story, the Resurrection Stone can actually resurrect people, lol. I've been told that in canon land it can't actually do that, but it's too late now. I told you from the beginning I was rusty on HP canon, lol. Just go with it. ;)**

—

Chapter 59:

—

The Resurrection Stone was exactly where Lily had left it.

Lily and Hermione had Apparated into the woods outside Hogwarts—teleporting clear across the world—and they had found it easy enough. Lily hadn't marked the place or anything like that—never intending to actually return here ever again—but there even seemed to be a trail. A path way of flower petals and leaves that had fallen from trees and arranged by the wind in a makeshift lane, as if the power of the stone wanted to lead someone to it.

They followed this path and eventually they came to a small tree, only a year old. The tree must've grown directly underneath the Stone because the Stone itself was cradled in its branches like an object on a pedestal. Small flowers bloomed from the branches and small flowers dotted the forest floor all about the base of the trunk. The Stone itself was very tiny, a small little gem shaped like a cube, emerald in hue, and right now it was dull and inert.

Lily looked at it and sighed. "Well, here it is. Right where I dropped it."

Hermione nodded. "It almost looks as if it were waiting for you."

Lily hesitated for a moment. The entire reason she had thrown this thing away was because she didn't want the responsibility of wielding that kind of power. But now, for Dominique, she needed to.

She reached and took the Stone.

Instantly there was a little hum of power in the glade. A stirring of wind. Lily held the Stone in her palm and a small light appeared in its core. A soft green glow. The Stone seemed to be reactivating. It began to levitate in Lily's palm, just hovering there, until Lily closed her fist around it.

"I never wanted to wield the full power of the Hallows, but we'll need them if we're going to save Dominique," she said. "I just hope we can."

Hermione smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will."

Lily nodded and accepted a kiss on the lips from her loving girlfriend—fiancé now—and then they clasped hands and Apparated back to Salem.

—

That night Dominique was making love to Regina. Every night recently she had made sure to savor these intimate moments with her wife, knowing that soon her soul was going to be tested like it had never been tested before, and it was only with Regina that she truly felt strong and at peace.

Something about her taste, her touch, the sounds of her moans. Everything about the woman simply set her at ease and made her feel like this was where she belonged.

So soft, so smooth. Dominique's hand roamed all across her wife's body. Cupping her breasts and stroking those huge womanly globes. Taking one of the stiff nipples in her mouth and sucking on it lovingly, causing Regina to moan even more with those sweet sounds of lust. Dominique continued to suck on the nipple and then slowly she lowered her lips to Regina's middle. Placing kisses along her tummy, moving lower and lower.

Finally she to came that place between those spread thighs and she paused for a moment to smile. Curls of delicate blonde hair all slathered with wetness, the entire mound swollen and juicy. Dominque put her mouth on it and kissed those netherlips as if they were another mouth, makingout with it, pushing her tongue deep inside and moaning. Regina moaned too, even louder, and slowly her spine lifted off the mattress as she cried out in orgasm.

Dominique kept licking for a while, lapping up all that lovely moisture, and then she crawled to Regina's face which was flushed and panting. Smiling. Dominique brushed some hair away from her sweaty forehead and placed a kiss there and then cupped her cheek and spoke to her tenderly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," she said. "I'm meeting Miss Potter and Miss Granger tonight. Hopefully they ought to have recovered the resurrection stone."

Regina's blonde brows puckered and she made a small sound of anxiety. "Oh, Dominique. I'm so worried about this whole thing. Raising the dead isn't natural. There has to be ways of saving you without resorting to such measures."

Dominique smiled at her concern and stroked her smooth glowing cheek as if to sooth her. "Don't worry, my love. I have no intention of turning to darker arts. The person we need never truly died. She only grew too transcendent for this physical world."

"Are you talking about…?"

"Yes," Dominque said with a smirk. "The Sorceress Sappho."

Regina didn't reply to that, slightly stunned, and Dominque gave her a kiss and climbed out of the bed.

Regina sat up to watch her. Dominique had taken a hairbrush and she was brushing her long black hair by candlelight in the mirror. Naked. Such a beautiful round ass, such long beautiful legs. The sight of her nakedness filled Regina with comfort but didn't completely erase the worry. She was always worried about her Dominique.

Dominque smiled at her in the reflection of the mirror. The blonde woman was sitting up in the bed, hair dishevelled, topless. Such huge lovely tits. Dominique truly loved those tits, almost as much as the woman herself. But she could see her wife was concerned and she knew she ought to try and make her feel better.

"Lily and Hermione have taught me the power of love and Lesbomancy, but no one has mastered the arts like Sappho," she said. "Her help will be instrumental."

Regina nodded, never one to question her partner. "Perhaps you're right," she said, and then she sighed despondently. "I only wish my love was enough."

Dominique paused with the hairbrush. Then she smiled and set it down and went back to the bed. She stood there while Regina looked up at her and then she cupped Regina's face in her hands. Regina smiled up at her, a smile of love tinged with rue.

"All I ever longed for was to make you complete," she whispered.

Dominique chuckled at that and placed a kiss on her nose. "You do, my love. Your love is all the shield I've ever needed. The only reason I need the others is for instruction on how to wield that shield."

"Do you really mean that?"

Dominique nodded and touched their foreheads together. "Yes. Without you in my life, Regina, I would have no reason to live at all."

"Oh, Dominique," Regina said, sitting up and throwing her arms around the naked woman. "I love you so much."

Dominique let her arms go around her. Their breasts were mashed together, completely squished by the intensity and tightness of the hug. She held her a long time, soaking in all the warmth, and then she released and kissed her beautiful mouth.

"I love you too," she said.

Regina smiled as well, finally set at ease, and then Dominque gave her one more kiss and stepped back and Apparated away.

—

Lily and Hermione were already down in the dungeons—the only place they could conduct the ritual—and they spun around as Dominque appeared in a loud crack of energy. She was naked, not even wearing her usual fishnets, and the two girls were utterly naked as well.

Dominque swaggered forward, her love for her wife now hidden inside as she assumed a more authoritive demeanor. "Well, are we ready?"

Lily and Hermione were nodding but then Hermione changed her mind.

"Wait!"

They looked at her, wondering what this was about. Hermione quickly summoned a makeup case and a mirror and started applying some makeup, blush, mascara, some lipstick.

Dominque frowned at her. "Good heavens, what are you doing?"

Hermione chuckled. "We're going to be meeting the sexiest and most powerful Lesbomancer that ever existed—I want to look my best."

That hadn't occurred to Lily. She shared a glance with Dominique and then hustled over by Hermione and began to put on some makeup as well.

Dominique sighed and waited with a hand on her hip. By the time the two girls were done they looked like pornstars, naked, covered in makeup, eyes dark with shadow and lips ravishing with red lipstick. Dominique looked at them dryly.

"Are we ready now?"

Lily giggled and nodded. "Yep. Let's do it."

The ritual itself was very simple. The Resurrection Stone did most of the work.

The three women had their wands out and slowly the tips of the wands began to glow. The dungeon was lit only by candles and the candleflames began to tremble. The Resurrection Stone was floating in the air and it began to glow, brighter and brighter, burning with a green fire until there was a flash of light and—

A woman appeared.

The Sorceress Sappho.

Like her summoners she was completely naked, aside from a pair of high heels on her feet and a staff in her hand. Back then witches used staffs instead of wands. The staff was thin and carved from ivory and a large sapphire gem was carved into the head of it.

The woman herself was blindingly sexy, especially bathed in the white light she appeared in. Her skin was perfect like milk, utterly flawless, and her figure was like something out of a fantasy. Wide hips, big tits. Long voluptuous legs. Everything full and curved and completely gorgeous and delicious looking. The three other women had gasped and actually stepped back, such was the power of her sexiness.

The dungeon was filled with white light and then the light faded and went out. Yet the woman still seemed to glow in the dim candlelight. Her beauty was simply that radiant.

She was leaning on her staff and at first she seemed a little perplexed at what she was doing here. She looked about and smiled quizzically and then she turned to the three other naked women, all standing there in a stunned row.

"Well," she said. "It's been a long time since I've found myself manifested into the realm of the living."

Lily and Hermione shared a glance, wide eyed, open mouthed. Their throats were closed over and neither could speak. Dominique, however, steeled herself and took a deep breath.

"Forgive us, my lady, but we need your help," she said.

Sappho raised her brows at that, a charming woman, cool and nonchalant. "Help, hm? I can't imagine what for. I can sense your powers already. All three of you, very powerful witches. And quite pretty as well," she added, smirking at Lily and Hermione.

Lily and Hermione orgasmed.

Right then and there. A couple of squeals came out of them and wetness splashed between their thighs and they clutched at each other for support to keep from collapsing.

Sappho laughed merrily and turned back to Dominque. Her smile settled. Her eyes were round and dark and fathomless. She took a step toward the other woman, who was quite similar in body and visage—both pale and darkhaired—and she looked into her face for a long moment.

"But you," she said.

Trailing off she slowly began to circle around the other woman. Dominque stood there, frozen. Her body seemed to be completely paralysed by the power of this other woman's eyes. A hand touched one of her buttocks from behind and she shivered.

"I sense something amiss," the woman was saying. "Something…broken."

The Sorceress came around to the front of her again and tilted her head. She looked her up and down. She noticed the whiteness of Dominque's nipples and laid a hand on one of her breasts. She caressed it. She used a thumb to flick that pale nipple. She smiled and looked up.

"Your soul, hm?"

Dominque nodded and tried to keep her composure. "Yes, my lady."

"Ah. It becomes clear why you seek my aid, although I suppose you ought to explain in your own words."

Lily and Hermione had been watching all this, panting, blushing.

"Does this mean you'll help us?" Lily asked.

Sappho turned to her and smiled. "How could I refuse a cute little witch like you?"

Lily orgasmed again, crying out and twisting aside as fresh wetness gushed down her legs.

Hermione frowned, jealously, and hastened to add something of her own. "Thank you, my lady. Lily and I have done all we can to help Dominique, but our powers are limited compared to yours."

Sappho laughed and gave her a smirk. "Don't be modest. I can tell simply by looking at you that your powers are impressive indeed."

Hermione now orgasmed too, knees clenched together, eyes squeezed shut.

Dominique snorted and shook her head at them, smiling fondly. Both girls were panting and pigeontoed, standing there in pools of wetness that had formed under their feet. Sappho smiled at them as well and then she turned to Dominique.

"Rest assured, I'll do all I can to help you," she said. "I can sense your reluctance to accept any kind of help, but I also sense the love overflowing from your heart, not only for these girls, but a family as well. In particular, your wife?"

The reminder of Regina filled Dominique with strength. "Yes," she said. "Her name is Regina."

Sappho chuckled warmly at the visible love in the other woman's face and she gave a nod. "A very beautiful name," she said. "I'd love to meet her."

Dominique nodded and Sappho nodded as well before turning and chuckling at this dark dungeon she'd been summoned to.

"And honestly, I'd love to leave this place and go somewhere more comfortable," she said. "Somewhere with a bed, perhaps. It's been too long since I've taken physical form. Mustn't let this beautiful body go to waste, hm?"

The Sorceress had said that with a glance at Lily and Hermione and the girls cried out and orgasmed again, this time actually collapsing into each other, panting, flushed, gushing liquid out of their vaginas.

Dominque smiled and helped them up, moaning and already exhausted, and then they all Apparated back to the Redthorn Manor.

—

That night Regina had been unable to sleep, too concerned about Dominque, and when she heard the sharp crack of someone Apparating into the bedroom she sat up instantly to welcome back her wife.

"Honey, you're…"

But then she saw Sappho.

And those tits.

Regina's mouth dropped open in utter astonishment. The covers fell to her lap, exposing her own breasts, but as impressive as they were they were nothing compared to the full, ripe, heavy, juicy, gorgeous-looking white tits on the chest of the Sorceress Sappho.

Dominique was with her, along with Lily and Hermione, but Regina was only staring at Sappho. Sappho smiled, warm and friendly with those beautiful dark eyes, and suddenly Regina regained the power of speech.

"Oh," she said. "Good evening. I'm so sorry, I didn't expect any company. Let me just…"

Regina was about to get out of the bed and perhaps fetch some tea but Sappho stopped her with a wave of the hand.

"Madam, please, don't trouble yourself," she said.

Regina nodded and sat there in the bed, stunned all over again, staring at this incredible woman in her bedroom. Long black hair, flawless white skin. Voluptuous all over. Thick and sexy and radiant with womanliness. Every curve, every contour, was absolute perfection.

Sappho was gazing at her as well, but she wasn't stunned. She was assessing, and her assessments seemed favourable. The woman in the bed was blonde and beautiful, large breasted, soft and accessible. Sappho smiled and then she climbed into the bed.

"Yes," she whispered, gazing into the other woman's eyes. "I can sense how much you love her. Such a wonderful feeling. I don't think you're going to need my help very much at all. I think this love you have for each other will be more than sufficient."

Regina smiled at that. Beamed. It was all she wanted; for her love to be the love that completed Dominique. The love that made Dominique whole.

Dominque smiled, watching the scene unfold. Lily and Hermione smiled as well, staring, standing off to the side like little girls who were just observing the grownups.

Sappho had cupped Regina's face and the two of them continued to gaze into each other's eyes for a while until Sappho finally smiled.

"But before we get into any of that, you must allow me to partake in this love of yours," she said. "I want to feel it with my own heart. My own body."

Regina smiled at her, mesmerized. "Of course, my lady. Anybody who wishes to help Dominique is more than welcome in my home."

"And your bed, hm?"

"And between my legs," Regina said with a bit of flirtiness.

Sappho chuckled at that and then she pressed her mouth onto Regina's.

For a long time the other three women in the room only watched, Dominique on one side of the bed, Lily and Hermione on the other. Sappho had laid Regina down and the two women were connected at the mouth, sharing a kiss that was filled with love—not love for each other, but rather Regina's love for Dominque. Sappho was absorbing it into herself and the intensity of the love made her moan.

A scent was swirling through the room and it was the scent of Sappho, sweeter than any pheromone and inhaled by the spectators who swayed on the spot and stared at Sappho's amazing white buttocks and her voluptuous thighs and her huge sexy breasts as she gathered Regina in her arms and rolled her over and kissed her and reached between her legs.

Regina moaned and turned her head to look at Dominique. She bit her lip. The fingers of Sappho herself were rubbing at her womanhood and yet it was only her wife she wanted to look at. Dominique smiled at her and it seemed to be that smile that triggered the orgasm. Regina cried out and arched up and a flash of light occurred between her thighs.

Sappho smiled and licked her fingers. She had wanted to see how powerful their love was and she had.

After that the rest of them were invited into the bed as well. Sappho, for such a woman of importance, was surprisingly playful. She flirted and giggled and shared kisses with everyone. She let Lily and Hermione suck at her nipples. She let them lick her vagina. Her orgasm was coming and when it came it came in a rolling wave of Lesbomancy that washed over every other woman in the bed and caused them to cry out in orgasm as well.

The five of them made love to the Sorceress for hours and they would've kept going for hours more if Sappho hadn't laughed and given them a break. She inquired after tea and Regina herself went to make some, returning only minutes later with a silver tray, serving them naked and pouring the cup with her heavy breasts swaying.

Once she had served them all she climbed back in the bed and wrapped her arms around Dominque while the situation was discussed in more detail, all of them relaxing on the bed with their tea. They told the Sorceress everything and Sappho nodded and sipped. Regina was growing anxious again and finally she spoke.

"So what do you think?" she asked her. "Do you think we can save Dominique?"

Sappho set down her cup on a saucer. "I will admit, the situation is more grave than I had initially assumed. As strong as the love between you all is, the hate from the darker half is equally strong.

"But we can overcome it, can't we?" Regina asked insistently.

Sappho smiled at her resolve. "Yes, I'm sure we can. We will need help, however. And quickly. I am now beginning to sense an army gathering in the woods outside Salem. An army of corruption."

Dominique nodded. "My assumption is that she's too weak to take her soul back herself and instead intends to assault the entire school."

Sappho nodded as well. "I hope you've trained your students well, because we're going to need an army of our own to match hers. Battle is inevitable, I'm afraid. However, with the Resurrection Stone in your possession, we need not fear casualties. Any who fall can be raised again, same for the poor corrupted creatures under the enemy's command. Either we'll all fall together or all triumph together."

Lily and Hermione nodded, trying not to stare at Sappho's boobs. They were just so big and white and they weren't covered at all. They were just there, all swollen and ripe. Perhaps they should've been paying more attention but the two girls seemed more susceptible to the Sorceresses beauty than the other women.

Dominque shook her head. "I feel sick at causing so much trouble for everyone else. How can I ask people to fight for me? How can I ask my own students to step onto a battlefield?"

Sappho smiled and laid a hand on her knee. "This isn't only about you, I'm afraid. Ask them not to fight for you, but for their own survival. Evil bears down upon them regardless. The salvation of your soul is a matter only for you and those who love you."

Dominique nodded at that, but she still seemed to regret that it was her who drew this evil to Salem. She had grown to love the school and all the students, no matter how harsh she was in class.

Regina took another sip of tea and noticed Sappho's cup was empty. "Can I get you anything else, my lady? Something to eat, perhaps?"

Sappho smiled at that flirtily. "Actually, there's only one delicacy I'm in the mood for right now."

All the other women knew what she meant and they chuckled as they set aside their tea cups. Sappho chuckled as well and took Lily and Hermione by the hands.

"Come, let us continue this discussion in the light of morning," she said. "For now let us enjoy the rest of this wonderful night."

Lily and Hermione smiled and came to her, pressing kisses onto her face, her cheeks, her lips.

Regina turned to Dominique and smiled. Dominique smiled as well then their arms went around each other and their mouths came together in that powerful love they shared.

—

 **AN: It might seem a bit random to just summon Sappho out of the blue like that, but I wanted to, lol. Don't expect a whole lot of logic in this arc. The key thing here is boobs, not story. ;)**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. Next chapter soon. :)**


	60. Chapter 60

—

Chapter: 60

—

Over the next few days, the Sorceress Sappho took up residence with Regina and Dominique, and her days were spent acting as a conduit for their love in order to strengthen it. Regina herself was a Lesbomancer, although she had stopped studying years ago, and meeting Sappho had rekindled her passion. She wanted to learn everything Sappho had to teach her and she studied like an enthusiastic pupil. She and her house guest hardly left the bed at all for entire days at a time and it comforted Dominique to know that her wife had someone there to protect her and give her strength.

Meanwhile Lily had a plan of her own to recruit some allies for the coming battle. A plan that Hermione didn't quite agree with.

"Are you sure about this, Lily?" she asked, trying not to be too critical.

They were down in the dungeons, after school, just the two of them. Not even Dominique or Sappho knew what they were about to do because Lily knew they wouldn't approve. Both girls were naked and they stood there in the candle light with their wands drawn.

"Of course I'm sure," Lily said to Hermione. "I know Kiki, I can handle her."

Hermione cringed hesitantly at the name of the demon Lily wanted to summon. "Yes, but can you trust her?"

"I think so."

"It still seems very risky."

Lily smiled at her, not afraid in the least. Not only did she feel like she had a connection to Kiki, but she didn't have the same prejudice against darker creatures and darker arts that a lot of witches had. She knew any power could be used for good if you really wanted to.

"It's a chance we're going to have to take, Herm," she said. "We're gonna need all the help we can get against Bellatrix."

Hermione still wasn't quite convinced. "But demons? Do we really need the help of demons?"

"Demons are just a species like any other."

"Yes, but most species don't have four arms and fours swords and a natural predisposition to evil."

"Kiki isn't evil," Lily said. "She's just a little…aggressive, that's all."

Hermione stared at her, naked, brown hair all bushy about her shoulders. The disbelief was all over her face and Lily giggled and gave her a smile.

"Besides, I have you to protect me," she said. "Come on, let's do this."

Hermione sighed as they turned to the front of the dungeon. "Okay, but be careful. This isn't like class. We don't have any instructors here to hold her at bay. She's going to be completely unleashed."

"Exactly what I'm counting on," Lily said with a smirk, and then she swished her wand.

Hermione shot her a glance and then she too swished her wand.

Purple light swung through the air and together they drew a hexagram which glowed in the darkness of the dungeon and throbbed and sucked in air like a vortex, causing the candleflames to tremble. Hermione's hair flapped about her and Lily's hair as well and the two of them mouthed the incantation under their breath with their eyes closed.

The portal began to grow. The two young witches there were glowing purple, a purple mist seeping off them. The incantation grew louder. The portal crackled with energy, purple lightning arching through the dungeon. Lily and Hermione had never cast this spell by themselves before, they weren't even allowed to, and they were beginning to worry that maybe their energies weren't focused enough when suddenly a tall black high heeled shoe stepped through the portal and clicked upon the stone.

Lily's eyes opened. So did Hermione's. Before the demon even fully emerged they felt the aura of power and dominance wash over them in a heavy wave but they'd had so much practice at resisting it.

A full leg was now through the portal, long, purple skinned, muscular and feminine at the same time. The leg of a strong and proud warrioress. Clad in nothing but a high heeled shoe. Next came the rest of her, her head and torso emerging as she stepped through and rose to her full height, the top of her head almost touching the stone ceiling of the dungeon. Black hair, long and billowing. Slanted eyes, sharp and glowing red. The skin of her face was a smooth lavender and her lips, much darker purple, were curved into a smirk to see Lily.

Lily smirk as well and looked at Kiki's tits. Two pairs of them, one above the other, utterly naked and each as gigantic as a watermelons.

She also had four long muscular arms and in each hand she wielded a long curved scimitar. The two girls were still muttering the incantation, eyes open and fixed on the demoness, and then they stopped and stepped back with their wands ready.

Suddenly the portal winked out, closing like an eye. The purple lightning ceased to crackle and the vortex fizzled away and all the candleflames straightened upright. Silenced descended on the dungeon but the silence lasted only a minute before the Shivvara drew in a breath and snarled at them savagely.

Yet she didn't attack.

Which was a good sign, Lily thought.

Hermione didn't seem to agree and she shot Lily a nervous glance. "She doesn't seem too happy to see you."

Lily smiled up at the demon. "She's just not good at greetings. Hi, Kiki!"

Kiki didn't reply. Her glowing red eyes narrowed and a low hiss came out of her. She seem disappointed the girls weren't more scared.

" _Why hast thou summoned me_?" she asked in a low hissing voice like a snake.

Hermione's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "She speaks English? I thought Shivvara only speak Parseltongue?"

Lily grinned up at that tall gigantic demoness. "Maybe she learnt so she could speak to me properly."

Kiki must've understood English too because she scowled at that. At the assumption that she would do anything at all for approval of a mere human girl.

Yet even in the darkness of the dungeon you could see a faint blush on her lavender cheeks.

"We summoned you because we need your help," Lily told her, letting her voice become serious.

A hissing chuckle came out of the demons as she crouched down into a fighting stance with her swords. " _Pitiful human. Prepare to die!_ "

Hermione readied her wand, prepared to fight back, but Lily only giggled.

"Kiki, come on," she said. "Don't be like that."

Those glowing red eyes narrowed even more and Kiki remained crouched down, ready to slice and dice, a low growl coming out of her throat.

Lily put away her wand and held up her hands to show she was defenceless.

"Look, we didn't summon you here to fight," she said. "All we want to do is talk. Will you at least listen to us?"

Hermione was incredulous. Did Lily seriously just put her wand away? With an enraged demoness in the room ready to pounce at her? And why? Because she had nice tits?

Kiki's growl took a note of confusion. Her brow quirked, the intensity of her glowing eyes dimming slightly. She glanced at Hermione and Lily glanced at Hermione too.

"It's okay, Herm," she said. "Put down your wand."

Hermione became even more incredulous. "Are you serious?"

Lily nodded, smiling but earnest. Hermione sighed and tried to rationalize. She knew that putting away her wand wouldn't put her in much extra danger. It would simply slow her reaction time if the demoness did suddenly turn hostile. And in the end, Lily was right: they did need help.

So, frowning cautiously, she lowered her wand and put it away.

Kiki had been watching her suspiciously and if anything the lowering of those wands made her even more suspicious. She swept her narrowed eyes over them, one then the other. Assessing their forms, their naked bodies. Finally she relaxed her combat stance and smiled, a little sadistically but a smile at that.

Lily smiled as well and gestured again with her empty hands. "Do you see, Kiki? We didn't summon you to fight you or enslave you or use you as some kind of demonstration for a class. We summoned you because we need your strength. Will you help us?"

So far the demoness was unswayed. Another growl came out of her. As if the request didn't interest her at all and maybe it would be more fun to chop them up.

"Please, Kiki," Lily went on. "We need you."

Again Kiki seemed unswayed. She stood there, tall and muscular, huge naked tits, wearing nothing but a black thong and black high heels. Usually she would be clad in more jewellery but maybe they caught her unprepared.

Lily could see she wasn't making much progress and decided to do something drastic.

"We'll even beg," she declared.

Hermione looked at her in alarm. "We will?"

Lily grinned and nodded and then she got down on her knees. Right in front of the demoness. This caused the demoness to become suspicious again. She looked at Hermione and Hermione supposed she had no choice. She knelt down beside Lily.

"Please, Kiki," Lily said, gazing up at the gigantic purple demoness. "Lend us your power."

Kiki's eyes narrowed and then she snarled and suddenly put her swords at their throats.

All four swords, crossed like scissors at each of their necks. Hermione yelped.

"Lily!"

Lily didn't take her eyes off Kiki. "Just relax, Herm," she said, oddly confident. "She's not going to hurt us. Are you, Kiki?"

The girl had spoken with a smirk and the smirk seemed to enrage Kiki. She glared with those glowing red eyes and her muscles flexed and yet—

She couldn't do it.

Lily's smirk grew wider. "See, I know you. I know your warrior spirit. There's no honor in executing a kneeling opponent, is there? Especially one that you respect."

" _No_ ," hissed the demoness. " _No respect_."

Lily smiled and shook her head. "That's not true, Kiki. If you don't respect me, what must you think of yourself? Don't you remember how I dominated you? How I beat you in combat and then conquered your body?"

Another hiss came out of the demoness, loud and inarticulate. Her eyes flashed with red fire. Her nipples stiffened in rage and perhaps the memory of lust. Lily chuckled at her playfully.

"Don't get angry," she said. "I respect you too. It was my honor to fight you, but there's no need for us to fight anymore. Now we can fight together against someone else."

Kiki took a deep breath, seemingly intrigued by the idea of a different opponent. She debated whether or not she wanted to continue this conversation and then she spoke.

"Who?"

Lily sobered and became serious, still kneeling there with the swords crossed at her throat. "A wraith named Bellatrix. She's been gathering an army and she plans to attack the school."

Another low hiss came out of Kiki. A hiss of interest. Even her eyes seemed to soften, although they still glowed red in lust for battle. Lily could tell she was interested and she looked up at her pleadingly.

"Will you help us, Kiki?"

" _Will thou beg_?" hissed the demoness.

"We are begging," Lily said, and turned to Hermione. "Aren't we, Herm?"

Hermione was still wide eyed and comically terrified of the swords at her throat and instantly she started nodding before turning to Kiki. "Please, oh great Shivvara, help us," she begged, and Lily had to giggle.

Kiki actually seemed moved by this, exactly as Lily thought she'd be. Lily wasn't the most academic of girls but she had somewhat of a personal knowledge of Shivvara. She knew what they liked, what they responded to. Most of all she knew Kiki, and she knew that deep down Kiki wasn't evil. She was a warrior.

Kiki's eyes had narrowed but the glowing redness had softened to embers. A sound rumbled in her throat. Not a growl. More like a murmur. She continued looking at them for a measured moment, making sure her dominance was fully asserted, and then finally she uncrossed the swords and took a step back.

Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding. Lily smiled at Kiki.

"Thank you, Kiki," she said.

Kiki snorted, smoke puffing from her nostrils, and smirked. " _No agreement yet_."

Lily smirked as well. "Yet? Does that mean you're considering it?"

A low chuckle came out of Kiki. A sultry chuckle. A sexy chuckle.

Next thing she did was toss aside her swords.

The blades clattered loudly on the stones and Hermione actually jumped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was unthinkable for a Shivvara to discard her weapons before an enemy. But did that mean she didn't consider her and Lily enemies anymore?

Lily smiled and waited for Kiki to continue. This was her negotiation now.

Kiki grinned at the two tiny naked witches there with their sexy little tits and legs. " _If thou want my help, thou must pay with thy bodies_."

Lily giggled and nodded. "We can do that. Right, Herm?"

Hermione chuckled as well, somewhat dazed. "Sure, I guess."

Kiki smirked and used two of her hands to push down her panties.

As she did she also released a wave of sexuality that almost caused the two girls to swoon. It was similar to Lesbomancy but not quite. This was a little darker. A little more dominant.

The panties hit the floor and slowly the two girls approached. Even standing up they were virtually eyelevel with that pussy. It was soft and purple and decorated by a thin strip of black hair and golden ring pierced through the clitoris.

The two girls moaned, their own pussies moistening at the sight of it, and they wrapped their arms around Kiki's legs. Her legs were thick as tree trunks and hot to the touch. More moans came out of them as they rubbed their cheeks against her smooth purple thighs and then they turned to that huge purple pussy and began to lick at it. Kiki laughed deep in her demonic throat and wove all four of her hands in their hair, two in Lily's and two in Hermione's.

It took quite a long time to satisfy the demon but the girls were up to the challenge. No matter how strong Kiki was she just wasn't quite stronger than Lily and Hermione's combined powers of Lesbomancy.

The first thing the girls did was eat that pussy. Most pussies were small delicacies but this one was a full meal and there was plenty to share. Kiki had lowered herself to the dungeon floor and opened her massive purple legs and now Lily and Hermione were curled up between her thighs like slave girls. Licking and licking. So much wetness. So many folds.

The clit was gigantic, almost bigger than a strapon, and they moaned as they licked and sucked at it. Lily was spreading the wet purple folds and she smiled at the hole of Kiki's vagina. She probably could've fit her head in it but instead she pushed her whole arm inside, right to the elbow. Kiki hissed at that and arched her spine and Hermione smiled and shoved her arm inside as well.

Kiki was very stretched by now and the clenches of her vagina were strong and powerful. The interior of her was burning hot, like hellfire, but the girls grinned and pumped their arms and sucked on her massive clitoris until the demon cried out and orgasmed in a gush of lava-hot fluid.

By now Lily and Hermione's faces were slathered and they had become used to the scent, the heat, the aura. The submissiveness was beginning to fade and they were becoming bolder.

They crawled to Kiki's face and took the liberty to kiss her romantically. Kiki didn't seem to like this at first, not the most romantic of demonesses, but eventually she grew to like it. Soft moans came out of her, softly in her throat. Her hands gripped at their bodies. Massive hands that covered entire buttocks. She even began to return the kisses with her long forked tongue.

The girls eventually moved down to her breasts. There were four of them, so there were plenty to share, and each mound was so hot and soft that their saliva seemed to sizzle as they licked across the globes and suck on the nipples. The nipples were so thick and fat that they filled their entire mouths and they moaned deeply as they suckled and squeezed.

Kiki was getting very horny again and so were Lily and Hermione. Kiki's clitoris was poking up from its hood, huge as a dildo, and Hermione smiled as she crawled and licked at it a little before mounting onto it. Straddling it and letting it penetrate all the way up into her vagina. Kiki groaned at that, her lavender face filled with red blush, and the warmth of that vagina seemed to be even better than the warmth of a mouth.

Lily smiled at all this and then straddled Kiki's face. She didn't ask permission first, and it was quite a bold move, but she knew Kiki would appreciate it. Kiki loved pussy, especially a sweet little pussy like Lily's. Kiki groaned again at the sight of it and then she seized Lily's hips with all four of her arms and pulled that pussy down onto her hungry mouth.

Lily gasped as that twelve inch tongue slid all the way inside her. Hermione was gasping too, spiked upon that massive clitoris. The two girls were facing each other, each straddling the demon below them, and they smiled and leaned toward each other and came together in a moaning tongue kiss.

Eventually all three of them orgasmed together in a loud shriek of pleasure and gush of wetness. Kiki continued to wriggled her snake-like tongue in the depths of Lily's vagina and Hermione continued to bounce on that clitoris until finally the two girls sagged and tipped over and sprawled on the ground.

Kiki was the first to rise, standing up on her high heels. She then gathered up her swords and turned to the two girls laying there on their sides, soft and warm, completely naked. She advanced upon them, smirking, and then stood there in her high heels.

Lily an Hermione stirred and shifted onto their knees. Hermione dragged a hand through her hair and Lily smiled up at Kiki.

"So does this mean you'll help us?" she asked.

Kiki thought about it for a moment, swords in hand, still perhaps might choosing to simply decapitate them. But in the end the sex must've been exactly what she needed because she smiled and chuckled deep in her throat.

" _I will help you_ ," she said.

And then she turned and summoned a portal. The portal opened in a gust of wind that tossed everyone's hair and Lily and Hermione smiled and let their eyes roam over Kiki's muscular back and massive purple buttocks as she stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Silence in the dungeon. Just ragged breathing from the girls. Hermione chuckled and turned to Lily.

"Well," she said. "I guess that went better than expected, hm?"

Lily grinned. "Told you she'd help us."

Hermione giggled at that and then wrapped her arms around Lily and pressed a kiss onto her mouth.

—

 **AN: This one was a lot of fun, lol. I like writing weird/unique sex scenes. Hope you liked it too. Originally I was actually going to make this one full futa, but I decided against that. I think monster clit is enough, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	61. Chapter 61

—

Chapter 61:

—

All this time Lily and Rosalie hadn't spoken a single word to each other. Since the engagement party, Rosalie had even stopped speaking to Pansy. She kept to herself and no one quite knew what was bothering her.

Lily was beginning to feel guilty about yelling at her the way she did—even though it really was Rosalie's fault—and one morning she decided to at least try and apologize.

"Rosalie, wait!" she called out, as she noticed the blonde girl in the courtyard.

Rosalie stopped at the sound of Lily's voice and turned. She was wearing nothing but black lace panties and black high heels. Tall, blonde, perfect. Angry and gorgeous. High and perky breasts that seemed radiant in the sunlight.

Lily herself was similarly attired only without the panties. Just heels. The courtyard was swarming with other girls on their way to classes and these two stood and hesitated for a moment until Lily spoke first.

"Look," she said. "I'm sorry about the party. I didn't mean to speak to you like that."

Rosalie snorted and looked away. "You think I care about that? Quit acting like we're supposed to be friends or something. You were nothing to me, Potter."

"I'm just trying to apologize, Rosalie."

"Fine, whatever. I don't care."

Lily's shoulders slumped a little. She was disappointed that the other girl didn't seem interested in accepting her apology at all. Yet the blonde still stood there. Not moving, brows puckered slightly. As if there were more to say but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it.

Lily sighed, standing there with her textbooks at her hip. "Well, I just wanted to apologize. For what it's worth you were a friend to me."

Rosalie softened slightly but still didn't reply. She looked away and looked back again. Lily offered her a smile and shrugged a naked shoulder.

"I just hope we can be friends again soon," she said.

Rosalie sighed at that, half rolling her eyes, and then she shifted her weight onto her other hip as if preparing for a casual conversation.

"So where's Granger today?" she asked with a carefully crafted veneer of boredom.

—

On the top floor of the main building, in the atrium of the Headmistress's office, Dominique was standing at the window and looking down into the sunlit courtyard. She saw Lily and Rosalie down there and smiled.

Throughout the office the flowers where in bloom and butterflies fluttered all about. Sunlight cascaded through the glass ceiling and aside from Dominque there was only Headmistress Black in the office.

Andromeda was sitting on the edge of the desk, clad all in gold, gold brassier, gold loincloth that revealed all of her long womanly legs. Her sister had just finished explaining the situation and now she sighed and stood up.

"Let me see if I have this correct," she said. "As we speak, there is an evil wraith gathering an army in the woods for the purpose of attacking MY school, and you only inform me of this…now?"

Dominique turned from the window and nodded at her sister. "I couldn't reveal anything until preparations had been made."

"What preparations?"

"Potter and I have been taking certain steps and acquiring assistance."

"And you didn't think to come to me for assistance? Your own sister?"

Dominique didn't reply. Standing there in her ragged black gown and fishnets, a dark and pale figure among all the flowers and color.

Andromeda frowned slightly, a frown of authority but also of concern. She waited for the other woman to reply but something seem to be holding her back and finally she prompted her.

"Well?"

Dominique still seemed reluctant. "I was hesitant."

"Why?"

Dominique turned and tossed her chin in the general direction of the woods outside. "Because that wraith out there is your sister too. I'm just the clone, the copy. The deviant."

Andromeda's frown softened. She could see vulnerability in her sister's pale face. Vulnerability hidden behind a mask of self-reliance.

Slowly she walked forward. Until she was only inches away. She was the middle Black sister, Dominique was the elder, but it was Andromeda who was slightly taller. She looked into her sister's eyes sincerely and cupped her face.

"Bella," she said, using the name from their childhood. "How could you even think that?"

Dominique didn't answer. The use of the old nickname caused a flush of nostalgia. The split soul inside her still contained all those old memories. She returned \ Andromeda's gaze and Andromeda smiled.

"Aside from my daughter there is no one in the world more important than you," she said. "My precious sister, Bella."

Dominque smiled as well and Andromeda leaned and placed a kiss on her mouth. Flush to her lips. Soft and sisterly. After that she wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, one woman sparkly in gold, the other in black, hugging each other among all the flowers and butterflies.

"Thank you," Dominique whispered. "That means a lot to me."

"Nonsense," Andromeda replied. "The fact that you doubted me makes me want to punish you right now. And perhaps I should. Perhaps I should bend you over and spank you like any other naughty girl."

Dominque smirked and released the embrace. Andromeda was smirking as well, tall and powerful, huge tits in her golden brassier. Dominique didn't often feel any kind of submissiveness but she did feel a little flicker now.

"You wouldn't," she said.

Andromeda's smirk widened. "I would."

Dominique's smirk also widened. "What if I promise to be good from now on?"

Andromeda chuckled. "Oh, I wish I could believe you, but I know my sister. The only way to teach you a lesson is to properly spank you."

Dominique pouted in a rare mood of playfulness. Never before had she allowed her sister—her younger sister—to discipline her but perhaps Andromeda was right. Perhaps she needed it.

Andromeda was unlacing the front of Dominique's gown. Slowly and deliberately. The torn black cloth came away from her large white breasts and dropped to the floor.

Underneath she wore only fishnets and panties, a very skimpy flat black thong, like a micobikini. Little more than string and a tiny triangle of tight black cloth to cover her entrance. Andromeda put a hand there and used the pads of her fingers to rub. Dominique moaned sultrily, looking into her sisters eyes. Her nipples were hardening. Andromeda continued to rub for a little while and then she smirked.

"Now," she said. "Are you going to be a good girl for me, Bella?"

"If I must."

"Good. Then turn around and bend over."

Dominque felt a surge of defiance but the defiance only made her want to obey even more. Narrowing her eyes playfully, she did as she was told. She turned to the desk and put her hands on it and bent forward at the hip.

Andromeda chuckled at her obedience and put a hand on one of those buttocks. So large and womanly. Clad only in panties. She stoked it for a moment and began to eased down the panties.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Usually the behinds I spank are rather more petit."

Dominique snorted, bent over the desk. "Are you saying my arse is fat?"

"Not at all," Andromeda said, letting the panties slip down to her sister's ankles. "I'm saying your arse is magnificent."

Then then gave it a spank.

Just a playful one, not a real spank. Only once to make the buttock jiggle fetchingly and get the other woman in the mood. Dominique made a small moan, smiling, and preened her buttocks even more for her sister.

"Well, sister?" she asked her. "Are you going to punish me or not?"

Andromeda laughed at her defiance. "I'm going to do it right now, and since you're so bold, I think I might have to be just a little savage."

And with that she slapped her hand directly across Dominique's ass.

It was much harder than Dominique would've thought an she actually jump from the sting of it, her ass jiggling, her breasts jiggling as well. A chuckle came out of her and she was about to provide a cocky comment when another slap came, this one backhand.

Dominque actually yelped this time, her whole body flinching, and Andromeda laughed and continued spanking, hard and fast, alternating slap and backhand, over and over again. Dominique's ass had been white as milk, perfectly flawless, and now it was going red.

Eventually she stopped and just laid a hand over one buttock. The skin was taut and swollen and radiating heat. Dominque had moaned, her hips shivering slightly, and a smile was on her face from the throbbing pain in her rear.

"Is that all?" she asked cockily.

Andromeda was slightly breathless and she smiled at the tone in her sister's voice. "Yes, I think that will be sufficient for now. I trust you've learnt your lesson never to doubt my affection for you?"

"Yes, I dare say your affection will be imprinted across my buttocks for quite a while."

Andromeda chuckled, holding her sister by the hips with her sister still bend over the desk. She was stroking her skin fondly. "True," she said. "Perhaps I was harsh. As a sister I only want what's best for you, but I'm able to console you as well. Would you like me to kiss it better for you, Bella dear? Hm?"

Without waiting for an answer Andromeda sank down to her knees behind Dominique. Dominique smiled to herself and heard her sister moan as she leaned and placed a kiss on one glowing buttock. Her lips were so soft against that hot and swollen skin.

Andromeda moaned again softly and rubbed her cheek against Dominque's buttocks. Her voice came out soft and affectionate.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Truly a magnificent arse."

Dominque smiled at that and moaned as well as she felt her sister's tongue lick at her. Directly between the cleft of her buttocks. Again and again, applying a few kisses between licks. Andromeda licked some more, kneeling there in her spike gold heels, and poked her tongue into the hole there and pulled it out again.

"Mmm," she moaned. "But now I think I'm pampering you too much. Perhaps a different tactic is required to really… _ram_ this into your memory."

Dominique chuckled and she had a good idea what the other woman meant.

Andromeda stood up and then she flicked her wand at her hips. Suddenly her loincloth disappeared and a long, thick, solid gold strapon appeared. Sunlight glittered on the tip and there were diamond studs embedded into shaft to enhance the friction.

Dominque had looked over her shoulder and now she snorted again.

"Andromeda, there really isn't much you can to me that'll make me—"

The head of the strapon speared into her ass.

"— _humble_!" she yelped.

Andromeda chuckled and stood there behind her bending over sister, holding her hips, strapon shoved deep inside her. "Quiet, sister dear. You're still being disciplined."

A moan came out of Dominique. Her hole back there had already been quite excited from the spanking and licking and now it was positively spasming in joy, clenching down on that solid gold pole over and over as the strapon began to thrust in and out. Already she was being driven to the brink of orgasm.

"Oh god," she said. "Oh god."

Andromeda chuckled, a sound almost like a growl, and continued to thrust into her harder and harder, so hard and fast that her breasts fell out her brassier and started flopping all over the place.

"Can you feel that, Bella?" she called out over all the moaning and panting. "Can you feel how much I love you? How much I care about you?"

Dominque groaned and shuddered her hips against the huge invasion. "Yes," she gasped. "Yes. I can feel it. I can feel it being rammed right up my arse."

Andromeda laughed again and spanked her.

"Well, that's the only way you'll ever learn," she said.

Dominique supposed she had a point but she had lost the ability for witty repartee. That tight little hole back there was being torn apart. She wasn't the kind of woman who deigned to allow entry into her body very often—particularly not in that hole back there—but Andromeda was quite handily dominating her.

Another spank came and then another. Neither could speak anymore, their breaths too hard and fast. Andromeda was thrusting and thrusting putting all her weight into it, tits leaping, and Dominique was moaning louder and louder until her legs buckled and her hips shuddered and suddenly she cried out in orgasm.

Andromeda heard it and laughed and began to slow down. Deaccelerating until the diamond studded strapon was easing in and out. Dominque was moaning, a rare note of mellow satisfaction in it. Andromeda finally stopped and laid a hand on her sister's well-punished rear.

"There," she said. "I think you've learnt your lesson."

Dominique groaned as the strapon was pulled out of her. Her hair was hanging around her head and she had to sweep it back as she stood up and turned around. She smiled at her sister, warm and lovingly, and then she cupped her face in both hands.

"I have," she said. "Thank you, Andromeda."

Andromeda smiled as well and Dominique pressed a kiss onto her mouth. Firm and affectionate. Andromeda accepted it and opened her mouth for Dominque's tongue. Dominique gave her some, just to let her know how much she loved her, and then she pulled back.

Now it was Andromeda who took Dominique's face in both hands.

"I love you, Bella," she said. "Never forget it. That thing out there in the woods is nothing to me but a threat. A thread against you and all my girls. And what do us Black sisters do to threats against our family?"

Dominique smirked. "Destroy them."

"Exactly," Andromeda said with a smirk. "The only question that remains is how? How do we destroy her so that only you remain the one true Bella?"

Dominque sighed and then turned to the window again. Out there were still many girls in the courtyard and she could still see Lily and Rosalie among them, chatting with textbooks at their hips. She spoke as she watched them.

"I fear the only way she can be destroyed is by me," she said. "By personally confronting her."

Andromeda sat back against her desk, regarding her sister's naked back, her fishnets, her long black hair. "Are you ready for such a trial?"

"Yes," Dominique said, nodding at the window. "Miss Potter and Miss Granger have prepared me as thoroughly as can be."

Andromeda smiled at her sister's resolve. "Excellent. Then first of all we must warn all the students and assemble an army of volunteers. I'm sure we're all eager to defend our home. Also we must contact the ministry. The true identity of the wraith can ever be revealed, but…"

The headmistress trailed off and looked up.

A shadow was crawling over the sun like an eclipse.

Dominique looked up as well as the sun's light was blotted out. Suddenly it became dim in the office. Butterflies that had been fluttering about now became confused and settled down among the flowerstems. Dominque and Andromeda shared a look and then suddenly there was a loud screech from outside that seemed to chill Dominque's very soul.

—

In the courtyard Lily and Rosalie had also frozen and looked up. You couldn't even see the sun anymore. An unnatural haze had settled over the sky like an evil smog and all the school yard was dimmed.

Suddenly there were screeching sounds and more screeching sounds and without warming a flock of harpies swooped over the courtyard.

Girls screamed, girls dropped their textbooks. Some of them drew their wands. The harpies were naked and covered in feathers and their eyes glowed red as if they were possessed by some evil. Harpies were a naturally aggressive species but these ones were obviously under the corruption of Bellatrix.

Rosalie drew her own wand and screamed over the noise. "What's going on!?"

Lily knew exactly what was going on.

Bellatrix was attacking.

A surprise attack when they weren't ready. Not even Sappho had been able to sense this. Lily didn't know what to do and her first thoughts were for Hermione, someone to follow, someone to let her know what to do. She drew her own wand but before she could do anything there was another unearthly screech and something even more evil than harpies came out of the sky.

The wraith.

It came flying out of the blotted sun, screeching loud enough to fracture the very bones in your body, and it swooped directly for—

Rosalie.

Lily had been prepared to defend herself but she was shocked when the wraith instead when for Rosalie. Rosalie was shocked too and hadn't even been able to throw up a defence charm.

The black spirit collided into her naked chest and sucked inside like a parasite bent on her heart. Rosalie staggered back and dropped her wand, head down, blonde hair hanging.

"Rosalie!" cried Lily.

Rosalie stood there, the harpies above shrieking and beating their wings, and then she looked up at Lily.

Her eyes were glowing red and there was a grin on her mouth and when she spoke she spoke with a cold sarcastic British accent.

"Lily Potter," she said. "How I've longed for this moment."

That voice.

It iced Lily to the bone because she knew who it belonged to.

Bellatrix.

—

 **AN: The battle begins, lol. Don't worry, it won't be anything too fancy or drawn out. After all, the story is erotica, so it's probably not really suited for any kind of battle scene at all. Still, I thought it would be a good climax for the story. We're getting very close to the end now.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	62. Chapter 62

—

Chapter 62:

—

Lily gripped her wand in her hand and glared.

"Bellatrix!"

A laugh came out of Rosalie but it wasn't Rosalie anymore and it wasn't Rosalie's laugh. Her eyes were glowing red, like hot coals socketed in her skull, and a steady seep of black mist was emanating from her naked body, half-cloaking her form, swirling around her breasts. She grinned manically at Lily.

"You recognize my voice, do you? How sweet. I've been gathering strength all this time, waiting for this exact moment. The moment I'll be able to destroy you once and for all."

Lily snorted in disgust. "All in the name of your precious Voldemort, huh?"

At this the wraith in Rosalie's body snarled and spat on the ground. The spittle smoked like acid. "Voldemort was weak. He perished a fool. I perished as well, but I wasn't a fool. I had my Horcrux stashed away and now I've returned to reclaim the wayward half of my soul."

"That soul no longer belongs to you. It belongs to Dominique!"

Another laugh came out of the wraith. Her eyes glowed brighter, burning in the artificial dark that had fallen over the courtyard. All around them harpies were shrieking and swooping down on the students to attack with talons like eagles and the students were slinging spells and trying to protect each other.

"Dominique will die the same as you will die and then nothing will stand in my way," said the wraith. "Not the Girl Who Lived, not Hogwarts, and not even Voldemort himself. I will take back my soul and soon I will become the new Lady of Darkness!"

With that she reared back with the wand and flung it forward in a blast of black magic.

Lily had no idea what the spell was—the wraith hadn't muttered any incantation—but she managed to ward it with a shield charm before slinging a spell of her own. Expelliarmus. It had served her well in the past but the wraith simply laughed and swatted the bolt of energy aside.

Lily grimaced and she was about to cast something stronger, more destructive, but she held back because of Rosalie's face, her hair, her body. Even though Rosalie was possessed by Bellatrix, Lily didn't want to harm her body. But then how was she supposed to defeat the wraith?

Was it even possible to defeat the wraith? Even if Lily outright killed the host—killed Rosalie—the wraith could simply move on to some other form.

With that thought, a strategy formed.

Defence.

She had to buy time. Dominique was the only one who could dispatch the wraith which meant there was no point harming Rosalie at all. All Lily had to do was buy time and—

From the corner of her eye she noticed a harpy swoop at a naked brunette with a dagger-sharp talon. The brunette was on the ground, wandless and already bleeding from a gash across her arm, and suddenly Lily spun around and flung a curse at the harpy.

The curse hit the harpy in the chest and knocked her out of the sky in a burst of feathers. The brunette saw who had saved her and smiled and gave a nod before snatching up her wand and turning to face more harpies. Lily was about to turn back to the wraith when—

A spell hit her in the back.

Some kind of force spell. Lily's natural defences absorbed the brunt of it, or else it might've been fatal, but the blow still knocked her down. She hit the pavement and rolled and groaned and then she struggled up to one knee.

Rosalie approached in a swagger of hips, red eyed, grinning, clad only in black lace panties and high heels and a swirl of smoke like some evil harlot of darkness.

Lily glared at her from one knee, holding the back of her neck in pain, and then she looked around the courtyard. Everywhere there were girls screaming and trying to defend themselves, many of them in a blind panic, many of them cut and bleeding. Lily turned back to the wraith and the wraith laughed again in that evil and maniacal way.

"It's no use!" she declared! "My army will overwhelm you!"

Lily gritted her teeth and rose and moved her wand in a slow circle. The wraith made no move to interrupt, perhaps so over-confident she was simply curious, and suddenly purple energy streamed out of Lily's wand as she crafted a portal in the air.

"I have an army of my own," she said, and then Kiki erupted out of the portal with a demonic screech and all four of her swords slashing in a tornado of steel at the wraith.

The demonic screech that had come out of Kiki caused every harpy in the air to wail in terror and flutter about feebly. The students took advantage of this and regrouped and pressed their own attack.

The wraith was stumbling backward and throwing up shields desperately. The combined powers of Rosalie's body and the wraith's fell energies was only barely enough to stave off Kiki but with every second Kiki's swords were slashing closer and closer to Rosalie's throat.

"Kiki, the students!" Lily called out to her. "Protect the students! I'll handle the wraith!"

Kiki shot Lily a glare, snarling, but she had given her word and she obeyed the command. Lily was relieved. Even with the Resurrection Stone, she wasn't sure she would've been able to revive Rosalie if Kiki had chopped her into a dozen pieces while she was possessed by a powerful wraith.

Kiki had thrown back her head and now a blood curdling warcry came out of her. A Shivvara in full frenzy was a awe inspiring thing to behold but now she opened a dozen portals and a dozen more Shivvara came pouring out in response to their Princess and Liege Lady's call to arms.

At first the students were even more terrified of these giant four armed demons than the harpies but soon they realized they were on their side. Kiki had hissed out her commands in a voice that seem to pierce the brain and the Shivvara were now engaged in protecting the students, each one holding dozens off harpies, deflecting their talon swipes with scimitars that were more curved, more sharp.

The wraith had fallen to one knee and she was holding her shoulder with blood seeping through her fingers. There was also a gash across her cheek with a line of blood falling like red tears and when she looked up at Lily her eyes had gone so red in rage that they were like two slots that looked into the flames of hell itself.

Lily took a deep breath and readied her wand. All she had to do was hold out and protect everyone—including Rosalie—until help arrived. Hermione was likely handling that right now.

—

Hermione had been in the library tower when the attack had begun. She had been reading a book at a table when a shadow had come over the sun and dimmed the words she was trying to read. Next was the screeching of the harpies. Several other girls in the library had stood up, worried looks on their faces, and then suddenly the windows of the tower shattered inward and harpies swooped into the actual library.

Some of the girls screamed, others drew their wands. Hermione instantly knew what was happening and she ran to one of the shattered windows.

Out there in the courtyard she could see Lily and Rosalie begin their duel and she could tell by the black smoke coming from Rosalie's body that she had been possessed by the wraith.

The harpies as well were also clearly corrupted. The beat of their wings generated a black mist and their eyes were glowing red and there were unnaturally savage. They attacked without warning, clawing randomly at any girl who happened to be nearby, tearing apart tops and ripping off bras, leaving girls screaming and topless, trying to defend themselves with hardcover books like shields.

Hermione glared and then she drew her wand and proceeded to lay waste to the shrieking horde.

Even a professional Auror would've been impressed at how swiftly and coldly she handled the situation. Her wand flung left to right in pinpoint precision as she knocked the harpies out of the air with amplified Stupefy curses. She didn't want to kill them, since the corruption could be cured by the death of the wraith, but they had to be neutralized.

The rest of the girls looked on awe as Hermione Granger, a girl they all knew to be one of the most powerful witches in the world, dismantled the entire attack within seconds. Striding forward in nothing but a pair of high heels, naked and resplendent with power, slinging curses and telekinetically throwing heavy volumes throughout the room at the heads of harpies who squawked as they were battered unconscious.

Finally the library went quiet, although there was still shrieking outside. All across the floor lay the sprawled forms of harpies in piles of feathers. Most of the girls had been crouched down behind cover and now they rose, staring at Hermione with even more respect than before. Hermione lowered her wand and then hurried over to a younger girl who was whimpering by the wall.

The girl had a long gash across her naked chest, just between her tiny breasts, and Hermione healed it with an low incantation. The wound closed up and the girl offered Hermione a smiled and a small blush, topless, pretty, glancing at Hermione's breasts. Hermione smiled as well.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes, Miss Granger. Thank you."

Hermione nodded too and then she rose and spoke to some of the more older girls. "Get the underclassmen somewhere safe where they can hide. It's too dangerous for them to be—"

But the girl who'd been injured stood suddenly. "No!"

Hermione turned back to her. The girl set her face in determination.

"I want to fight," she said. "This is our home too."

The rest of the girls all nodded, even the younger ones. Hermione smiled at them, knowing exactly how they felt, and then nodded.

"Alright," she said. "In that case, stick together and make your way to the courtyard. The courtyard seems to be where the attack is focused."

The girls nodded. Hermione nodded and went to leave.

"But where are you going, Miss Granger?" asked the younger girl.

Hermione smiled at her and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"To get help," she said, and then she turned and Apparated away in a loud crack of energy.

—

Over on the west side of the campus another wave of enemies was approaching. A horde of fauns, half girl, half deer, charging out of the enchanted forest with spears and bows. The girl halves of their bodies were naked and topless and their breasts leaped and bounced as they galloped across the flowerfields in the unnatural darkness that fallen over midday and their mouths were snarling and their eyes were red and a black mist exploded under their hoofs.

Narcissa had been halfway through a Care of Magical Creatures class and she too knew exactly what was happening. She wished they had more time but now was not the time for indecision. For Bellatrix—no, for Dominique—she had to fight.

A volley of arrows was loosed from the bows. The shafts were made from reeds and they arced through the blackened sky and rattled among the girls in the paddocks. The girls screamed and covered their heads with textbooks.

Another volley came out them, thicker than the first, and several would've been struck directly in their naked chests but for the intervention of Professor Malfoy who rode up on the unicorn Xilifillia, the unicorn neighing proudly with its silvery horn glittering even in the dark. The professor was straddled on the animal's back and clad all in white like some fabled ladyknight and she swung her wand over their heads and created a blue force shield from which the arrows harmlessly clattered off.

The fauns continued to charge, only a short distance off, leaving a haze of pollen behind them as they pounded through the flowers. Narcissa wheeled the unicorn around and spoke to the class.

"Draw your wands, girls! Don't be afraid!"

One of the girls, a frightened blonde from House Rose, was terrified. "Professor Malfoy, what's going on?"

Narcissa frowned and there wasn't time to explain. "We're being attacked. Now isn't the time for fear. Now is the time to fight. Form a line. Don't let them through no matter what. Salem is our home!"

Girls were nodding at that, overcoming their fears, and they all drew their wands. Narcissa turned back to the charging fauns and both and entire class gathered their energies in a shield that stretched across their ranks. The fauns were getting closer. Forty feet. Thirty. Twenty. Red eyed and topless and clutching spears.

Narcissa was using all her focus to coordinate the shield and she almost recoiled as that cavalry of corrupted fauns clashed into the shield and broke upon it like a wave against rock. Spears snapped, fauns skidded into the ground and sprawled through the flowers.

Some of them managed to break through the shield, however, and the girls let out a cry of their own as they slung a barrage of spells.

—

Meanwhile the main building was being overrun by corrupted dryads who had also been warped to Bellatrix's cause.

Like all of the wraith's minions, their natural beauty had been twisted. Their eyes were glowing red and their hair was dirty and ragged and they were clothed only in skirts woven from grass and weeds. In their hands they carried primitive wooden clubs and they were swarming through the halls like cavewomen as they swung at student's heads as they tried to flee.

At the beginning of the attack, a dozen of these dryads burst into the Chamber of Lesbomancy and screamed and lunged at all the girls in the pit of pillows. Most of the girls instantly drew their wands and prepared to fight back but Fleur, dressed in pink high heels and that pink sling bikini, shouted over the noise and released a blast of pacifying Lesbomantic energy.

"Stop!"

The energy washed over all, student and dryad alike, and they froze. Even the dryads. One of them had been about to club down Fleur herself but now she was frozen, panting, staring at this blonde half-Veela goddess. Fleur looked at her in pity, dirty and ragged waif with a club, and cupped her face.

"Poor corrupted creatures," she said. "Zere's no need to hurt zem."

One of the students was incredulous. "But they're attacking us, Professor!"

Fleur continued to gaze into the red and glowing eyes of the dryad. "Zey only do so because zey have been twisted by dark magic. Do not harm zem. Instead heal zem."

With that she leaned and placed a kiss on the dryad's mouth.

At first the dryad tried to resist, moaning and struggling, but in the end she couldn't. A light was beginning to shine between her lips and the lips of Fleur, a light that was warm and radiant. The light grew and washed over the dryad and also washed away all her filth. All the grime and corruption. Her hair returned to its natural state of lustrous red and slowly she began to return the kiss.

The other dryads watched this in shock, although still red eyed and seeping a black mist. The other looked on as well, remembering their teachings, and then each turned to one of the dryads and wrapped her in a kiss and filled her with the love and purity of Lesbomancy.

The dryads tried to resist but the rekindling of their true natures, natures of love and playfulness, overcame the corruption. The glowing red fire of their eyes went out. Soft moans went up. Their hands loosened on their clubs and the clubs clattered to the floor.

The young Lesbomancers deepened the kiss, cupping the faces of those beautiful dryads, and the dryads moaned some more and finally began returning the kisses.

—

Back in the courtyard the wraith in Rosalie's body was snarling and slinging spells at Lily. Lily deflected them with her wand, swatting them away like a tennis player, but she was slowly becoming overwhelmed by how she couldn't truly fight back

"Rosalie, stop!" she cried. "This isn't you!"

But the wraith only laughed that maniacal laugh and continued to fire blasts of energy. "You have feelings for this body! Those feelings will be your undoing!"

Lily threw up a shield just as blast spell was released point blank. The force of the spell staggered her backwards in her high heels and when the smoke of the blast cleared she was panting heavily and her hair was singed.

The wraith laughed again, actually pausing in the attack to throw back her head, and Lily glared and gritted her teeth and suddenly sprung forward.

The attack took the wraith by surprise. Lily tackled her to the ground and for a moment it turned into a catfight with the two of them clawing at each other in a tangle of naked legs and naked tits. Finally the wraith managed to lunge away but as she turned back she was caught by a blasting spell in her chest.

No shield. It hit her full on but of course Lily had been holding back to avoid harming Rosalie's body. No true damage was done but the wraith staggered back and Lily advanced upon her, slinging more blasting spells, one after the other hitting her in the shoulder, the stomach, the head.

Each spell with the force of a heavyweight punch. The wraith rocked backward but still didn't leave her feet. The blasts were laced with fire and the ends of her blonde hair was smoking. A large purple bruise covered her shoulder and part of one breast. When she looked up eyes were burning darker than ever and there was blood leaking out of her nose.

Lily glared at her, naked and dominant, and spoke harshly. "Give up, Bellatrix. You attacked too soon. You're still too weak."

The wraith stood there panting and looked around. The Shivvara were swinging their swords in slices so close they shaved the feathers of the harpies. The students had rallied and they were fighting back while more and more students arrived as reinforcements.

Lily looked around too and then back at the wraith.

"It's over, Bellatrix," she said. "Release Rosalie now."

But the wraith let out a scream of rage and then dropped her wand and instead summoned a dagger. At first Lily was surprised because there was no way the wraith could even get near with a dagger but the wraith didn't attack Lily with the dagger.

Instead she put the dagger to her own throat.

To Rosalie's throat.

"Not one step closer or this girl dies," she hissed.

Lily froze. All around the sounds of battle continued and she tried desperately to think of some solution to this. "I have the Resurrection Stone and all the Deathly Hallows. There's nothing you can do to her that I can't heal. Let her go, Bellatrix. It's over."

"Fool," spat the wraith, the dagger to her own throat. "This is a Black Dagger. One cut from this blade will sever her soul itself. Nothing in the world would be able to bring her back."

Lily hesitated. Her hand gripped her wand so tightly that her knuckles went white.

The wraith was grinning demonically, knowing she had gained the upper hand, when suddenly Dominique Despertarse, the other half of the wraith's soul, swooped over their heads on a broom.

Three harpies were screeching and lunging at her and she wheeled the broom around and blasted all three of them out the sky in a roar of fire that sent them fluttering to the ground in twisted piles of burnt feathers. She then swung the broom around once more and leapt off it in midair and landed directly in front of Lily in the courtyard.

Naked. Furious. Clad only in fishnets and high heels in which she had landed with perfect balance in a predatory crouch. Slowly she rose up and looked at her possessed daughter. Her entrance had been so impressive and intimidating that the wraith seemed stunned, eyes wide and glowing, staring at this woman who was the mirror image of her original body.

Lily was stunned as well and she stared at the back of Dominque's head.

"Dom," she said.

Dominque didn't reply. She kept her eyes on the wraith who stood there with the dagger at her daughter's throat and her voice came out in a calm command of icy rage.

"Release Rosalie now," she said.

But at this the wraith grew bold again. A grin spread over her mouth and she started to cackle madly. The red fire in her eyes blazed anew and a trickle of blood slid down her throat from the point of the dagger.

"Ah," she said, calmly and excitedly at the same time, staring hungrily at this woman in whom the other half of her soul resided. "We meet at last."

—

 **AN: This one was a lot of fun too, lol. I love battle scenes, but I rarely get a chance to write them because I mostly write romance/erotica. This one was a little tricky because I couldn't go into too much detail and I had to keep it very light hearted. No deaths, no serious injuries. Overall I think it turned out well. Plenty of nudity and sexiness, lol.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	63. Chapter 63

—

Chapter 63:

—

Dominique glared across the small space of the courtyard at the wraith in her daughter's body who stood there with a dagger to her own throat, naked aside from panties and high heels, blonde hair tangled, a cut across her cheek and a demented smile on her pretty face.

All around them the battle raged. Harpies shrieking, harpies snatched out the sky by the many arms of the giant Shivvara. Students were back to back with wands out, throwing up defence charms and slinging curses, and in the center of all this bedlam stood Rosalie, Dominique, and Lily.

"Be careful," Lily said to Dominique. "She's taken Rosalie's body."

Dominque didn't take her eyes from the wraith, blackhaired, naked but for her fishnets. "Release my daughter at once."

The wraith only continued to grin evilly. "I don't think so. I'm going to slaughter this girl right here in front of your eyes and then I'm going to take back what is mine!"

With that she changed her grip on the dagger and went to plunge the blade into her midsection.

Only the instant reaction of Dominique saved Rosalie's life. Lily had been so struck by shock and horror that she actually hesitated. Dominique however screamed in rage and sprung forward, swishing her wand through the air.

But the wraith only seemed to have been feinting, pretending to stab herself in order to draw a hasty reaction from her opponent. She now threw a hand and cast a wandless spell of blasting.

Such power seemed to even surprise Lily. The wraith must've been holding back earlier.

Dominique had no time to throw up a shield and all she could do is try to twist away. She almost avoided the entire spell but the blast caught her in the shoulder and spun her around and sent her sprawling at the wraith's feet.

"Dominique!" Lily cried out.

The wraith let out a gale of insane laughter as Dominique struggled on the pavement and then she grabbed a handful of Dominique's hair and hauled her to her knees and put the dagger to her throat with her eyes blazing red in the unnatural darkness that had descended over the courtyard.

"You miserable fool," she hissed at her. "Now you are mine! I'm going to use this knife to carve your soul right out of your body and take it back as my own!"

Lily lifted a hand in panic. "No! Stop!"

Another gale of laughter came out of the wraith. "Nothing can stop me now! In death I have grown more powerful than you could imagine and once I take back what is rightfully mine, I will—"

A sharp crack of energy cut her off and suddenly Hermione appeared in the courtyard beside Lily, together with Regina and Sappho.

At first Lily smiled in relief but then she looked at Dominique on her knees with that blade to her throat.

Was it too late?

Regina and Sappho were both naked aside from their shoes, Regina lighthaired and voluptuous, Sappho darkhaired and voluptuous. Hermione was naked as well and instantly she moved into a battle stance with her wand out while the two older woman gasped.

Tears sprang to Regina's eyes at the sight of her daughter and her wife both at the wraith's mercy, Rosalie possessed and Dominque with the dagger to her throat. She stepped forward helplessly and cried out.

"Dominque! Rosalie!"

Dominque had a scorch mark across her face and she grimaced at her wife with similarly tear filled eyes as her hair was hauled back.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

Regina sobbed and covered her mouth. Sappho put her hands on Regina's naked shoulders and the touch of that sorceress seemed to fill her with light. Her skin began to glow, all over her body, her breasts like lanterns in the dimness, and Sappho spoke to her fiercely.

"Now is the time, Regina," she said. "Everything depends on you."

Regina sobbed again. "But Rosalie… Dominque… they…"

"Don't be afraid," Sappho told her, filling her with even more warmth and light. "Your love will protect them."

Lily stepped forward. "It's true. Love is more powerful than any force on earth."

Hermione nodded. "And no one loves Rosalie and Dominique more than you do."

Regina listened to them, her breasts glowing like powerful beacons, and then she nodded and turned to the wraith. Sappho released her shoulders and stepped back but the woman continued to glow. Blonde and naked and shimmering like an angel in that dark and battle ridden courtyard. She stepped forward.

"Release my family," she said, her voice only trembling slightly.

The wraith grinned from within Rosalie's body, twisting that pretty face into evil, and snorted. "Pathetic. What could you possibly hope to do against me, you miserable wench?"

Dominique was still on her knees, a line of blood now leaking down her chest and around the globe of one breast.

"Regina, please," she whimpered. "Save yourself. I can't… I can't…"

Regina smiled at her and the sight of her powerful wife so helpless and defeated like that only seem to fill her with even more determination and resolve. When she spoked next her voice came out calm and soothing.

"I'm going to save _you_ , dear," she said. "And together we'll save Rosalie. Don't let the fear consume you. Remember how much we love you. Remember how much you love us. Remember how powerful that love is."

Dominique's eyes were filled with tears and the regret of failing her family. But her wife's words had enkindled something in them. A small flicker of hope. Love. A flicker of—

The wraith laughed and hauled Dominque to her feet and spoke in a hiss into her ear while glaring at Regina.

"Watch closely," she said. "I had been planning to simply kill you and take back my soul, but now I think I'm going to kill your wife first just so you can see how powerless and pathetic your love really—"

Dominique turned her face and pressed her lips to the wraith's.

To Rosalie's.

Everybody was surprised, Regina, Sappho, Rosalie and Lily. But no one was more surprised than the wraith. The connection of those lips, the sudden surge of love and desperation from Dominique to Rosalie, step-mother to step-daughter, seemed to drain all the wraith's power. Her eyes at first flashed red but and she tried to struggle but slowly the eyes dimmed. Dominque held her face, her daughter, the daughter of the woman she loved, and she parted Rosalie's lips with her tongue.

Lily was watching with wide eyes. "What's going on?! What's she doing?!"

Hermione was also wide eyed. "She's using Lesbomancy to wrench Bellatrix's wraith out of Rosalie's body!"

"But what if Bellatrix goes into Dominique's body?"

"Then the two halves of their soul will have to fight and only one will survive!"

Sappho stood just in front of the girls, watching anxiously, but at this point there was little more she could do. Regina was still glowing, all of her back and buttocks, and she cried out.

"Dominique!"

Dominique pushed her tongue into Rosalie's mouth and she did indeed seem to be sucking the wraith out of that body. A black mist was seeping out the kiss and swirling around them like a smoke and then suddenly the red fire in Rosalie's eyes went out and she collapsed to the groaned bonelessly.

A scream came out of Dominique, the black mist rushing into her body through her nose and ears and mouth. Her hands clutched in her hair as if there was something invading her brain and when her eyes opened they were red and throbbing with fiery energy as the wraith tried to take control over her.

"Get out!" screamed Dominique. "Get out of my body!"

"No!" hissed the wraith from the same mouth. "This soul is mine!"

Regina was watching in terror, watching as her wife warred with her soul itself, and Sappho cried out over all the noise and the sounds of battle.

"Regina, she needs you! She can't do this on her own!"

Regina nodded, still glowing like something ethereal, and now she came forward and put a hand on one of Dominique's wrists.

Even just that one touch seem to calm her. The woman, who was now both Bellatrix and Dominique, stop thrashing and looked up with eyes that were red and glowing and conflicted between love and disgust. Regina focused only on the love and she remembered this woman for the woman that she had known, the woman who loved her and completed her, and she smiled and cupped that face in her hands and pressed her shining lips onto hers.

Lily and Hermione watched, their faces rapt and mesmerized. Regina's naked body began to glow brighter and brighter until the brightness distracted the entire battle. The harpies shrieked and covered their eyes. The Shivvara grimaced. The students all looked over.

Sappho was smiling, her face bathed in radiance. The two girls, Lily and Hermione, were bathed in that radiance as well, and their hearts were filled with awe. Neither ever thought they would see a love that burned brighter than their own but their own love was just a candleflame compared to this, fresh and still young. Regina and Dominique were full grown woman who loved each other with every ounce of their beings.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and a howl of supernatural pain. The wraith, unable to endure the fire of that love, abandoned the body and flew up in to the black afternoon sky like a tortured bat before howling again and exploding in a blast of black sparks.

With that, the corruption was over. The darkness lifted and the sun was revealed. The red eyes of the harpies dimmed and became a more natural brown. Their faces settled from those hideous masks of rage into their usual expressions of sharp intelligent beauty.

Rosalie was still sprawled on the pavement, naked aside from her panties, and now her eyes fluttered. She sat up, groaning, and the first thing she saw was Regina and Dominique, holding each other and smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. She stood up and approached them.

"Mom?"

Both women looked at her and now their smiles beamed even brighter as they took their daughter in their arms and hugged her, all three of them naked, Rosalie trapped between the soft and ample bosom of both her mothers who loved her so much.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. "So is that it?"

"Is the wraith destroyed?" Lily asked Sappho.

Sappho was smiling and gazing at Regina and Dominque and Rosalie, all clustered together. "Yes," she said. "The wraith has been vanquished forever. The power of love once again proves it's dominance."

Lily giggled and so did Hermione. None of the students who fought in the battle knew what was going on but they could see the battle was over and they smiled in relief, most of them topless, many pantyless, covered in dirt and burns and small wounds.

The only ones that seem disappointed were the Shivvara. Their swords drooped, some of them pouted. The students were now embracing and checking on each other and healing wounds and Lily smiled around at the field of victory before turning to Hermione and wrapping her arms around her.

—

 **AN: This one was pretty short, but I think it turned out well. I like how in the end it was Regina who was sort of the centrepiece. I like how it was literally the power of love that vanquished the enemy, especially the love of just a simple wife, not a hero or fighter or anything like that. Just a sexy blonde milf with big boobs. ;)**

 **Well, after this, only two more chapters left, I think. Graduation and then wedding + epilogue. Just letting you know. It's gonna be tough to let the story go, but I think we all deserve a proper ending.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon. :)**


	64. Chapter 64

—

Chapter 64:

—

It took months for the school to properly recover from the aftermath of the battle. The details of the wraith and why it attacked were never revealed—Andromeda worked especially hard to keep her sister's secret—but most people were happy just to have survived. Thanks to the might of the Shivvara demons and Lily's power and bravery in summoning them, there had been no fatalities among Salem students. Just many injuries which were all healed in time.

The creatures of the forest—the nymphs and fauns and harpies—had been under the control of the wraith but they all regreted their part in the battle and for a long time they joined the Salem community to repair the damage. The fauns replanted all the flowers they had trampled, working right alongside the botany class. The nymphs offered themselves for study to the Lesbomancy classes. The harpies worked on roofs with hammer and nails.

Investigations were launched, committees were assembled, yet the motives of that particular wraith were never known to any other than Dominique and those close to her. Dominique was pained to have caused so much harm to the community she had come to love but everyone assured her that none of it was her fault. It was all Bellatrix. Dominique was the one who vanquished her, her and Regina.

The weeks rolled on and the months and then it was time for graduation. It seemed to happen so suddenly. One minute it was classes as usual, the next they were taking final exams. So many girls were nervous about their future but Lily had no nerves at all. Because after graduation she could marry Hermione.

Finally.

It was a beautiful warm sunny day and everyone was gathering in the courtyard. The air was dense with pollen and butterflies and the giggling of girls as they spoke excitedly in groups, all naked, wearing only black graduation hats with tassels that dangled down the sides. For the most part it was a ceremony just for the students. No parents, aside from Regina and Dominique and a few others. Muggles might not handle the dress code so well.

Nerves were running high but there was no one more nervous than Hermione. She hadn't slept at all last night and she was nibbling her lip while she and Lily wandered through the courtyard with Lily holding her arm. Lily was smiling, happily and serenely, and Hermione couldn't believe how calm she was.

"I can't believe how calm you are," Hermione said, echoing her exact thoughts. "Aren't you nervous?"

Lily giggled at her. "Of course not. Why would I be nervous? The exams are over."

"I'm not talking about exams. I'm talking about graduation. I mean, don't you get it? After this, it's over. It's all over. It's…"

Hermione dabbed a knuckle at her eyelid. Lily grinned.

She was crying.

She was actually crying.

"Shit," she muttered sniffily. "Now I'm emotional."

Lily giggled again. "Don't cry, Hermione. It's supposed to be a happy day."

Hermione nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I know, but I'm going to miss this place so much."

"Me too, but we'll be back soon enough. Andromeda guaranteed us teaching positions once we're qualified."

"And that's the other thing," Hermione said, flying into another panic. "We're going to two different colleges. We're going to be separated for two years!"

Lily laughed and stopped walking and turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione, we've been through this," she said. "I can Apparate to your side in the blink of an eye and so can you. There's no distance in the universe that could actually separate us. Not to mention we'll be married."

The mention of marriage at least bought a smile from the bushy haired brunette although it didn't soothe her completely. She sniffled and waggled a hand.

"I know, I know," she said. "I'm just so nervous."

Lily smiled at her warmly in the warm sunshine. All around them girls were giggling and excited, naked, hugging their friends, kissing their girlfriends. Lily cupped Hermione's face.

"I never thought you of all people would be nervous to graduate," she said.

Hermione smiled with wet eyes. "Neither did I."

Lily leaned upwards and placed a kiss on the taller girl's mouth. Hermione received it with her eyes falling shut and she let the love and softness of those lips fill her with strength.

They shared a smile as their lips disengaged and then they noticed Rosalie over with her two mothers, Regina and Dominique. Regina was fussing with Rosalie's hair, trying to get it perfect, and Dominique sighed and happened to glance over at Lily and Hermione.

Lily and Hermione gave her a smile, happy to see her with her family, finally whole, complete in both heart and soul. Dominique smiled as well and then she came over to the two girls.

"Before the ceremony, I wanted to congratulate you," she said. "And thank you for all your help this past year. Without you two…"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You don't have to thank us, Professor."

Lily smiled as well. "Yeah, it was our pleasure, believe me."

Dominque chuckled once and looked down blushing. She still wore her same black lipstick and heavy black eyemakeup but the difference in her was remarkable. Her hair was blueblack in the sun and she wore nothing but fishnets and high heels. When she looked up she was smiling. A real smile.

"I keep trying to come up with a wedding gift for the two of you, but nothing can compare to the gift you've given me," she said.

Lily waved a hand casually. "Just get us some lingerie, we're cool."

Dominique chuckled again and nodded. "I heard from Andromeda that you wanted to have the wedding ceremony here at Salem."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yeah, on Friday, just before everyone leaves for the holidays. I'm going to make an announcement in my speech and invite everyone."

"I'm sure it'll be beautiful. I'm looking forward to it."

Hermione seemed surprised. "You mean you're actually coming?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Lily grinned at her. "Because you're usually such a dark stuck up bitch all the time?"

Dominque laughed at that and looked back at her family. Regina was now fixing Rosalie's make up, dabbing blush onto her cheeks, both of them so blonde and beautiful and perfect in the sunlight. Dominique turned back to Lily and Hermione.

"Formerly, perhaps," she said. "But now? Why, I guess you could say I'm a whole new woman."

Lily and Hermione giggled and then they gave Dominique a kiss on each cheek before Dominique went back to her family.

The ceremony began shortly after and all the girls were getting in position. Seniors in the front, the rest of the school behind them. All naked and pretty in the sunlight. The faculty was on the stage, Andromeda in her golden brassier at the podium and the rest sitting in chairs. Tonks in her pink tubetop and pink hot pants. Fleur, likewise in pink, high heels and sling bikini, legs crossed, resplendent in the sunlight. Narcissa, dressed in white, smiling beside her big sister Dommie. No longer Bella.

Andromeda was giving a speech and afterwards she called names from a scroll and all of the seniors trooped on stage to accept their diplomas to a round of applause. Luna, Veronica. Billy, Daphne. The Patil twins, Padma and Parvati. Laura. Carmilla. Becky. Gabrielle. Draco. Millicent. Ginny. All naked aside from high heels and their tassled hats, accepting their diplomas with a smile and flashing that smile for the crowd. Regina stood at the back and she clapped for every girl but when Rosalie accepted her diploma she clapped so hard her naked boobs were jiggling.

After all the scrolls had been handed out, the girls descended from the stage and took their positions once more. Andromeda was still at the podium and she had one last part of the speech to finish up.

"Salem has a rich tradition of producing some of the brightest young witches in history, she said. "Hopefully this year's graduation class will continue that tradition. All I wish to say is that I'm very proud of you all."

Applause for that, smiles. All the girls down there were beaming, young and naked, ready to embark on the rest of their lives. Andromeda chuckled once and smiled at them.

"Yes, very proud," she repeated softly. "And to close the ceremony, I'd like to invite this year's valedictorian, Hermione Granger, to give a speech."

The school began clapping. Hermione took a deep breath and glanced at Lily. Lily gave her a kiss for confidence and some of the other girls pinched Hermione's butt.

The applause grew louder as she mounted the steps in her high heels and took to the podium. She smiled and waited for the clapping to fade away and once it did she took another deep breath.

"Thank you," she said. "To be honest, I've been dreaming about this moment my whole life. Being chosen as valedictorian. Giving a speech in front to the whole school so I can gloat snobbily in that way you're probably all familiar with."

Laughter at that. Even Rosalie Redthorn, Hermione Granger's main nemesis this last year, cracked a smile.

Hermione chuckled as well and went on. "But honestly, I find myself kind of speechless. Lily and I came here because it was our senior year and we wanted to just relax and have fun. To get away from all the drama and danger that had centred around us at Hogwarts. But, naturally, a large scale battle just had to follow us here as well."

More laughter. Lily giggled and gazed at her girlfriend adoringly up there on the stage. Valedictorian. Smartest girl in school. Fiancé.

Hermione noticed Lily's look and smiled and turned back to the rest of the school. "Still, in that battle Lily and I learnt some valuable lessons. About home and about what we love. About what we want to protect. Salem has grown very special in our hearts. So special that both Lily and I intend to become teachers here so we can return as soon as possible."

A few chuckles at that and Hermione smirked at the younger girls in the crowd.

"So take that as a warning, junior classmen," she said. "By the time you get to senior year, you'll be dealing with me as one of your Arithmancy professors."

Most of the girls laughed at that, although the younger ones exchanged worried looks. The faculty, sitting in chairs on the stage, chuckled softly to themselves.

Hermione laughed as well and then calmed down. "But really, um…I guess all I want to say is that I loved it here and I'll cherish my time here for the rest of my life. Not just the memories, but the people as well. Our friends, the ones that joined us from Hogwarts and the new ones we made here at Salem. The teachers, especially the teachers. Professor Delacour, Professor Tonks. You know I love you both. And Professor Vector, you most of all. Your tender tutelage I must say was a particular delight."

Septima was sitting at the end of the row and the pretty Arithmancy professor blushed scarlet as Hermione giggled at her. Everyone else giggled as well and then Hermione turned back to the school.

"Anyway, I'm getting emotional so I better wrap it up," she said. "As many of you know, Lily Potter and I are getting married, and Headmistress Black has given us permission to marry right here at Salem. Therefore I want to take this opportunity to invite you all. We hope you'll be able to make it, and thank you very much for listening."

The speech had ended so crisply and professionally that the crowd couldn't help laughing again as they gave her a round of applause. Hermione nodded and stepped down and went back to Lily's side. Lily was still clapping and now she grabbed Hermione and kissed her.

Andromeda had stepped up to the podium again and she waited for them to settle down.

"And that concludes this year's ceremony," she said. "Congratulations to all our graduates!"

A great cheer went up and all the girls threw up their hats. The hats fluttered in the air among the sunshine and butterflies and the girls squealed and jumped up and down with their breasts bouncing or mashed together in hugs.

—

That night there was a huge graduation party that was spread across the entire campus and all three houses, music blaring from the Manor, windows glowing yellow in the Castle, girls making love in the meadows outside the Cottage.

Not just for the seniors but the whole school and all the faculty as well. The party had also turned into something of a victory celebration for the battle against the wraith and even Kiki and all her troops were invited along with the nymphs and fauns and the harpies and all the creatures from the enchanted forest. Kiki had targeted a group of those butch girls for domination and she impressed them with a display of swordwomanship before assigning each of them to suck one of her nipples. The nymphs pranced in pairs with hands clasped and the fauns were giving rides to girls who straddled their backs two at a time and madeout while cantering through the grass.

The sky was clear and clustered with stars, a very bright and beautiful evening. A bonfire burned in the courtyard and tables were set up under the sky for girls to relax and drink punch. Andromeda was patrolling the proceedings, keeping an eye on things, until a topless Tonks laughed and took her mother by the waist and spun her into a dance.

Hermione was with Septima, the two of them sipping punch as their eyes roamed the festivities. Hermione was still nervous and oddly sad about moving on but excited as well, especially now that the wedding announcement was out there. Septima smiled and turned to Hermione.

"Congratulations, Hermione," she said. "I knew you'd be valedictorian. No one deserves the honor more. You truly are the most gifted student I've ever taught."

Hermione smiled as Septima gave her hair a stroke like a pet.

"Thanks, professor," she said. "What did you think of my speech?"

"I loved it," Septima said and then chuckled. "Especially that mention of me."

Hermione giggled and blushed a little. "Well, I meant every word. No teacher has ever… _engaged_ me quite as you have."

Both of them were naked and Hermione stroked her knuckles against the globe of one of Septima's breasts as she had spoken. Septima smiled at her.

"Neither of us like to play favourites, but I'd be lying if I said you weren't my most favorite student," she said. "It was a true joy to have you in my class, Hermione. Now I only look forward to when we can be colleagues."

Hermione grinned and cupped the other woman's face.

"Which will be very soon," she said, and planted a kiss on her mouth.

Meanwhile, across the courtyard, Lily was with Fleur. Fleur had lost her bikini and she was wearing only her pink high heels. She was swaying her hips to the music and giggling and then suddenly she threw her arms around Lily and hugged her tightly with Lily giggling as well from all that softness squished against her own naked body.

"Oh, Lily," Fleur said. "I am so proud of you, my powerful little Lesbomancer."

Lily kissed her cheek and released the embrace. "Thanks, Fleur. You are coming to the wedding, right?"

"Of course, of course. I would not miss it. You and Hermione have such a special bond, it will be my privilege to witness its consummation."

Lily smiled at that. "You may be witnessing it more up close than you thought, because Hermione and I have something we wanna ask you."

Fleur smiled as well and giggled. "Anything for my favorite students, you need only name it."

"Well, we were thinking. Lesbomancy is a big part of our lives, and we wanted to ask if you would perform the ceremony for us."

"Moi?"

Lily nodded, beaming. "Mmhm. Lesbomancy is all about love and intimacy and you're the one we want to join us together."

Fleur seemed surprised and very touched. A blush covered her beautiful face and her eyes sparkled. A giggle came out of her and she smiled warmly.

"Lily, I am speechless," she said. "I am flattered. But are you sure I am ze correct choice? What about Sappho? I'm sure she would love to perform your ceremony."

"Sappho is the most powerful Lesbomancer of all time," Lily said, nodding. Then she smiled. "But you're our friend, Fleur."

Fleur seemed to understand that and she leaned and placed a kiss on Lily's mouth.

"Then it would be my honor," she said.

"Thanks, Fleur," Lily replied, and then she wrapped her arms around the older woman and held her there under the stars.

It was almost midnight by now and across the fields the butch girls were preparing fireworks, crouched among the crates and rockets like assassins or bridgeblowers. Kiki was there too, sitting on a crate with her legs open and Draco on one knee while Millicent knelt down and licked that gorgeous purple demon out. Draco was fondling all four breasts and she opened her mouth for the Shivvara's twelve inch tongue.

Lily and Hermione had just reunited when the first rocket exploded in the sky. A gasp went up from all the girls in the courtyard, cheering from others. Girls were leaning out the windows of the Manor of House Violet, topless and hooting. Girls were sitting on the parapets of Castle Rose, blondes with legs crossed, naked and radiant in the flares of light.

Lily and Hermione smiled up at the explosions among all those stars and three more explosions followed, blue, green, red, the light washing over their upturned faces. Eventually they turned to each other and looked into each other's eyes while the fireworks continued to burst above their heads and finally their lips came together in a loving kiss.

—

 **AN: Well, this was the second to last chapter. Next one will be the final chapter. Hermione's dialogue in the beginning mirrors my own feelings, lol. It's going to be hard to actually end this story but it'll be a relief to move on as well. I just hope its satisfying for you guys.**

 **Okay, hope you liked it. New chapter soon, for the last time. ;)**


	65. Chapter 65

—

Chapter 65:

—

The wedding was under a week later and Hermione was flat out with preparations. Together with Septima and Ginny she over saw the construction of the tent and the assembly of all the tables and chairs in the courtyard. Dozens and dozens of girls from the school had volunteered to help out and Hermione commanded them all with decisive instructions. Lily wanted to help too but she didn't have the air of authority required to organize a wedding and the more forthright girls like Hermione would simply shoo her out of the way, although gently of course, as if she were a pest but a cute one.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived and Lily had to get dressed in one of the tents. The wedding outfits—since it wasn't really a dress—had been designed in the Home Ec classes, mostly by Veronica and Luna, and Lily loved it.

There was a full length mirror framed in gold and she stood there looking at herself in her wedding gear which consisted of little more than patent white pumps and white stockings and white lace gloves that came past her elbows. Nothing else aside from makeup and jewellery and a veil of lace on her head. Most of her body was revealed, all her breasts and torso, and that's now she liked it. She wanted nothing at all between her and Hermione. Not even clothes.

Ginny was in the tent too and she was adjusting the veil and grinning at Lily's sexy body, eyes roaming over her buttocks and back. She herself was wearing nothing but red lace panties, red high heels, and a corsage of red roses around her wrist.

"You look amazing, Lily," she said.

Lily smiled at her in the mirror. "Thanks, Ginny. And thanks so much for helping to organize everything. Everything is so beautiful and perfect. I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, that's my job. I just can't believe you turned out to be the groom. I always thought it was Hermione who wore the pants."

Lily giggled. "Today, neither of us is wearing pants."

Ginny giggled too. "No panties, either."

Then they giggled together and came together in a hug. Chest to chest, breasts pressed together. Ginny held her, smiling, and then let her go.

"Come on, let's get you hitched," she said.

Lily grinned and nodded and took a deep breath.

Outside the guests were already assembled. Sitting in rows on white chairs, facing the altar. Every girl from school and all of the faculty, all gathered here to witness Lily and Hermione's wedding. Veronica and Luna were in the front row, holding hands, naked, flowers in their hair. Carmilla was also in the front row beside Laura, Laura grinning excitedly and Carmilla with her legs crossed and smiling just a tad wearily in the sunlight. Daphne was there as well, fingers laced with muscular Quidditch captain Billy, and next to them was Draco and Millicent. Millicent was naked aside from a bowtie around her neck and Draco was smiling.

Lily stood at the altar while the organ played. Smiling at all the guests and making eye contact with them one by one to thank them for being here. Her eyes eventually came to Rosalie and Rosalie smiled a little wistfully. Sitting there in the sunlight, blonde and naked, a large rose bloom tucked behind one ear. Lily smiled as well and then she noticed Pansy, also blonde and naked, sitting quite a distance away. Lily's smile faded a little and she hoped maybe the two of them might see each other at the reception. So much damage had been done to their relationship by Rosalie's jealousy but Lily knew that Rosalie had changed lately.

The altar was a slab of ornate marble, the exact same one they used in Lesbomancy, and it was the Lesbomancy instructor herself who stood before it. Fleur. Tall and blonde, resplendent in the sun. Clad only in pink high heels and wisps of a thin transparent pink shawl that wrapped loosely around her naked shoulders.

Ginny was standing beside Lily and she kept looking at Fleur there at the altar, perhaps wondering when their own time for marriage would come. Fleur noticed her glances and smiled and wondered the same thing. She loved that tiny redhead so much and she was so beautiful in her red lace panties.

Finally the organ music changed into the bridal march. Long deep notes that announced the coming of the bride. All the guests rose in a shuffle of high heels and then turned to the entrance of the tent and—

Lily gasped softly as Hermione emerged. Smiling. Beautiful. Her outfit was the same as Lily's. Patent white pumps and white stockings that came to midthigh. White gloves of delicate lace that came past her elbows. In her hands she carried a bouquet of white lilies and in her styled brown hair were more lilies. Her face was partly hidden behind a transparent veil but the radiance of her smile was visible to all. The guests smiled as well, many of them with glistening eyes, and Hermione walked forward slowly, down the aisle toward Lily.

Lily was astounded. Her eyes roamed over Hermione's breasts, her legs, her naked torso. Inside her chest she could feel her heart pounding. She couldn't believe this perfect amazing wonderful girl wanted to marry her.

Just behind Hermione was Septima, wearing only a pair of burgundy heels and burgundy panties. She followed Hermione to the altar and then Hermione paused to face her. Septima lifted the veil and smiled at her and then placed a kiss on her cheek. Hermione smiled at her as well and they shared an moment of eye contact to assure each other that they would always be part of each other's lives.

Then, finally, Hermione turned to Lily. Up close like this Hermione took away even more of Lily's breath and she stared at her in mesmerisation until Hermione giggled and looked away and looked back again blushing. The organ was finishing up and now it was time for the ceremony.

The guests sat. A riffle of comments concerning how beautiful the two brides were went through them and Fleur smiled and waited a moment before speaking.

"Today," she began. "Today, we have gathered here to witness ze joining of Hermione Granger and Lily Potter. Or rather simply to witness ze ceremony, since obviously zese two girls have already been joined—quite thoroughly—for a long time."

A laugh from the guests. Lily and Hermione giggled, bright eyed, trying not to cry from happiness.

Fleur chuckled as well and went on. "Nevertheless, today zey make zeir vows for formal commitment. A commitment to love and cherish each other for ze rest of zeir lives. Ginny, ze ring?"

Ginny smiled and handed Lily the ring. Lily took it and turned back to Hermione. She took a deep breath to settle the swirl of emotions inside her and she spoke clearly and precisely while gazing at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," she said. "I love you with all my heart. My life isn't complete without you and with this ring I ask you to let me be yours for all eternity."

Hermione sniffled. Her bottom lip trembled. She was offering her finger and the finger trembled as well. Lily threaded the ring onto it and a sigh went up from the crowd, although they held back the applause for the other ring to be exchanged.

Septima was handing the other ring to Hermione and Hermione sniffled again as she took it. She wiped her eyes with her glove, causing a chuckle to go through the crowd, and then she turned to Lily, her fiancé, her adorable little girlfriend, and threaded the ring onto her finger.

"Lily Potter," she said. "I… I…"

But she couldn't. She couldn't say it in words and instead she threw her arms around her and mashed a kiss onto her mouth.

More laughter from the guests. Some applause. Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes and Septima shook her head with a smile and Fleur just beamed at them proudly.

"Well, I was about to say you could kiss the bride, but it seems the bride has anticipated me," she said. "Instead allow me to pronounce you life partners and wish you nothing but happiness forever and ever."

A cheer went up from the guests but Lily and Hermione hardly heard it. Their eyes were closed and their lips were locked and they were climbing onto the altar.

There, in front of all their friends and the people they cared about, they consummated their love once and for all. Mounting onto the sparkling marble altar all dressed in white. White stockings, white pumps. White gloves. Hermione lay flat on her back and Lily mounted over her face and bent across her body toward her open thighs and now they were kissing each other's netherlips. Kissing and moaning and pushing their tongues inside while the crowd watched with smiles and rapt expressions.

The two girls on the altar were bathed in sunlight and their hands gripped into each other's thighs and buttocks and the sunlight sparkled on the rings they wore. Rings shaped in circles that symbolized eternity, infinite. A symbol which was again mirrored in how they licked at each other in a continual circle of love and lust, Lily licking it into Hermione and Hermione in turn licking it into Lily. A love that would never be broken, never fade. A love that was perpetual and forever.

Light was beginning to glow between their legs and the guests watching were moaning and squirming in their chairs. The power of Lily and Hermione's love continued to grow until finally it was released in a brilliant flash of light that caused everyone touched by it to cry out in orgasm as their love was finally and truly consummated.

—

The reception was immediately after the ceremony and there were drinks and refreshments and lots of dancing. Hermione had been abducted by a group of friends and they were making her open the gifts so they could watch and comment and squeal at the scanty pieces of lace that were revealed in boxes of tissue paper.

Lily was doing her duty by accepting dances from various guests who wanted to congratulate her more personally. First was Ginny and then Fleur and then Septima and after that was Dominique and Regina. All of them were so proud of her and so happy for her. A few other friends wanted dances as well and then somehow Lily found herself dancing with Rosalie.

The two still hadn't spoken much since the battle or even before that. All the way back to the engagement party. Now they had their hands at each other's hips and waists and they were moving slowly to the music. Smiling. Lily short and blackhaired, Rosalie tall and blonde.

"So," she said. "Finally married, huh?"

Lily nodded, smiling. "That's how it turned out, yeah."

Rosalie nodded too. She looked over at where Hermione was opening gifts in a mounting pile of lingerie and then turned back to Lily. The expression on her face was sheepish and a little regretful.

"We never got a chance to talk," she said. "Since…"

Lily nodded to save her some awkwardness. "I thought you've been avoiding me."

"I was, but not because I was angry. Just ashamed. I was so petty back when you first announced the engagement. So juvenile. I'm sorry, Lily, I just…"

Rosalie trailed off, shaking her head. Lily smiled.

"It's okay, Rosalie," she said. "You don't have to apologize."

But Rosalie looked into Lily's eyes and nodded. "I do have to apologize," she said. "And I have to thank you as well. For everything you did for my mothers. You're a great woman, Lily. Maybe that's why I was secretly in love with you. Even if I never could admit it."

Lily laughed at that. Rosalie chuckled once too and glanced at Hermione.

"But Hermione is a great woman too," she said. "And I'm not going to cause any difficulty between you anymore. I just want you to be happy. Both of you."

Lily smiled. "Thank you, Rosalie. But I'm not sure if you really were in love with me. Maybe just a little bit attracted. I think there was someone else you loved. But admitting it was even harder."

Lily then nodded at someone across the dancefloor . Rosalie followed her gaze and saw Pansy. Naked but for a pair of skyblue heels. Her hair was as bleached as ever but she never looked more beautiful with it styled so gorgeously and woven up with flowers.

Lily released Rosalie.

"Go dance with her," she said. "You two were made for each other."

Rosalie smiled, even now not admitting it, and then she gave Lily a kiss before moving over to Pansy. Pansy greeted her coldly but it was only moments later when she warmed up and took Rosalie's hand.

Lily had been watching them but then someone came and put their hands at her waist.

Hermione.

Love and relief flooded through Lily and she moved into the dance happily. Swaying to the soft violin and piano. Hermione smiled at her, silently for a moment, and then looked around at all the guests.

"Looks like the reception is winding down," she said. "I think it's time for the surprise."

Lily grinned. "What surprise?"

"An old Lesbomancy tradition that I've been researching to surprise you with," Hermione said, and then added with playful chidingness: "Actually, I'm surprised you know nothing about it yourself, considering _you're_ the one who wants to be a Lesbomancy instructor."

Lily just grinned and giggled. "What is it? What's the surprise?"

"It's a tradition at weddings where the two brides relax in a tent while all the guests take turns to congratulate them—intimately. Very intimately."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yes, I thought you'd like it," Hermione said with a chuckle, and took her hand. "Come on."

Lily giggled and followed her.

The tent was smaller than the others and inside was filled with pillows and a low haze of incense. Candles burned in stands and outside the sun was going down. The thin white walls of the tent were glowing orange. Hermione and Lily settled down on the pillows, just the two of them, and came together in a kiss. The pillows were satin, soft and smooth, but not as soft and smooth as their bodies.

Eventually they were joined by Fleur, who came into the tent smiling and pressed kisses on both their lips, congratulating them over and over. The brides then laid her down and suckled at her breasts and licked between her legs until she came, letting her know how much they appreciated her Lesbomancy teachings over this last year.

Next was Ginny, redhaired and redpantied, giggling as she licked Lily out and then licked out Hermione, her friends from Hogwarts, practically sisters. She kissed them and wished them all the happiness in the world and then she made room for Septima. Septima kissed Hermione first while Lily pulled away the woman's panties and then together the two brides laid her down and opened her legs and licked at the insides of her pretty thighs and at the silky wet netherlips between them until the Arithmancy instructor arched up and orgasmed.

One by one, all the guests wanted to pay respects, or sometimes it was two by two. Veronica and Luna came into the tent together and grinned and licked out the brides while the brides reclined there with open legs. After that were a couple other girls from some of their classes and some of the instructors as well. Tonks came in, pretty and pink, and she giggled and morphed into Lily and then into Hermione to try and confuse them but those two brides always knew exactly where their true love lied.

Daphne came in by herself and lavished congratulations onto both of them and then Billy came in afterward. After that was Carmilla and Laura, together, Carmilla calmly wishing them all the best while Laura grinned and echoed her mistress's sentiments. Millicent came in with Draco and after that the butch girls filed in one at a time and gave each of the brides pussy lickings before laughing and ducking out the tent again. The Patil twins also came into the tent together and knelt down between Lily and Hermione's legs and licked them out before switching and licking them out again. Lily and Hermione couldn't even tell which Padma and which was Parvati.

This continued until the sun set and it was darkness outside the tent. Inside the tent glowed with candlelight and two of the last were Dominque and Regina. The two women would always have a special connection to Lily and Hermione and they could all feel it in their licks and kisses.

And last but not least was Sappho. Sappho had been at the wedding but she had kept much to herself these couple months. With Dominque's soul restored and Bellatrix vanquished, her work was done, and she only seemed to be waiting for her time to leave again. Waiting at least until after the wedding. She came into the tent, naked and darkhaired, and she knelt down on a pillow and smiled at the brides.

"Well," she said. "I hope you don't mind if I go last?"

Lily and Hermione smiled, flushed and sweaty, hair all tangled. For hours they'd been orgasming repeatedly and they were exhausted and filled with more happiness than they had ever known.

"Not at all," Hermione said.

"We'd be honored," Lily added.

Sappho smiled at them for a moment longer, admiring the very obvious love between them. "Before we begin, you must allow me to express my most heartfelt congratulations to you both. Over the centuries I've seen many different Lesbomancers in many different relationships, but I don't think I've ever witnessed anyone with more raw love for each other than the two of you. It reminds me of what I loved about this world to begin with, and yet, upon witnessing its consummation I feel there is nothing left for me to do but move on again."

The two brides were saddened to hear that but Sappho smiled and cupped their faces and drew them forward.

Lily kissed the woman deeply and then allowed Hermione to kiss her deeply as well. The woman moaned and accepted all the tongue they had to offer and then the two girls laid her down and stroked the large mounds of her breasts and suckled at her nipples. Sappho smiled in the candlelight and her skin began to shimmer. Faintly, like diamonds. Lily and Hermione proceeded lower between her legs and started licking at her netherlips and at the hard nub of her clitoris.

Sappho moaned and petted their heads, her spine beginning to arch. "You girls make sure to cherish each other with all your powers of Lesbomancy," she said. "Never forget, there is nothing more precious than what you have together."

The two brides moaned and licked harder and Sappho moaned as well, louder and louder, her skin shimmering and sparkling until she arched up and cried out in orgasm. A burst of white and dazzling sparks occurred between her legs and her body shimmered and paled and slowly faded until she disappeared altogether and transcended once more into whatever realm of beauty and perfection women like her belonged.

Lily and Hermione sat up, mouths glossy, smiling but sad too.

"I wish she could've stayed a while longer," Lily said.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

A sigh came out of them and they turned to face each other. Hermione cupped Lily's face and smiled.

"I guess it's just me and you now, hm?"

"Which is all we'll ever need."

Hermione smiled at that and leaned and pressed her mouth onto Lily's. Lily moaned, her heart throbbing with love, and then she laid her bride and soulmate onto the pillows.

—

Epilogue:

—

 _17 years later._

It was the first day of a new year at Salem and the courtyard was buzzing with girls like a hive of bees, girls flying in on their brooms, girls squealing and running into each other's arms for hugs. The flowers were in full bloom and everywhere butterflies fluttered through the warm morning sunshine.

Most girls arrived by broom but Lily and Hermione bought their daughter by Apparation, appearing in the middle of the courtyard in a sharp crack of energy that caused all the girls nearby to look over and hiss in breaths as they laid eyes on the two most popular and sexy instructors in school.

Both women were naked and just a little more womanly than they used to be, a little more curvy. Lily had grown out her hair until it was longer than Hermione's and with her pale skin and voluptuously enhanced breasts she was almost the spitting image of Sappho.

And their daughter was a spitting image of Lily, pale and blackhaired, beautiful beyond description. Her name was Sapphy, named after Sappho herself. She had been magically conceived by both mothers but her physical traits were mostly inherited by Lily while from Hermione all she seemed to inherit was her intelligence and wit. All three of them were naked, exactly like every other girl in the courtyard, and lots and lots of stares and smirks were directed their way, not only at those gorgeous instructors but at their pretty daughter as well.

Both mothers were holding one hand of their daughter each, even though their daughter was a full sixteen years old, and their daughter wasted no time in yanking her hands away embarrassedly.

"Jeez, you can let go of my hand now," she said. "Or are you gonna walk me all the way to my first class?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Give your mummies a break, sweetie. We're just excited to finally have you here."

Lily giggled and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Oh, Sapphy," she said, and then let go and looked at her. "You look so beautiful. When we came here we actually had to wear uniforms. You're so lucky you can wear anything you want."

"Or nothing at all," Hermione remarked dryly, not quite approving of the dress code anymore now that it applied to her own daughter.

Sapphy frowned, wearing nothing but high heels and lavish makeup on her beautiful face "You said all the girls dress like this."

"Yes, but not all the girls are my own daughter."

Lily laughed at that and waved it away. "Don't listen to mummy, baby. Back when we went here it was mummy herself who organized the fashion parade that actually changed the uniforms."

Hermione frowned at having her authority countermanded. "That was a long time ago, Lily."

Lily giggled again and focused on her daughter, adjusting her hair, making her look even prettier. "Oh, Sapphy. You look so fantastic. All the girls are going to be falling at your feet. Look, look at them all staring at you."

Sapphy looked around and there actually were a lot of girls looking over, mostly at her mothers but some of them checking her out as well with smirks and hungry eyes. Sapphy blushed.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," she said.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm just so excited."

Lily threw her arms around her and hugged her and squeezed her so tightly her breasts might pop. Sapphy endured the embrace, grimacing and glancing at her other mother for help, and Hermione chuckled and patted at Lily's shoulder.

"Lily, let her go," she said. "She's going to be late for the sorting ceremony at this rate and we're going to be late too."

Lily nodded and let her go. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'm just excited."

Sapphy chuckled and shook her head. She looked around the courtyard, suddenly having second thoughts of separating from her mothers, and turned back to them.

"Well, I guess I better go," she said. "You guys are gonna give me full marks for Arithmancy and Lesbomancy, right?"

Hermione smiled. "We're going to give you the grades you deserve, sweetie."

Lily giggled and gave her daughter a wink. "Although I'm sure you have nothing to worry about with Lesbomancy. We both know how gifted you are in that department."

Sapphy laughed as well and shrugged a shoulder modestly.

"I get it from my moms, I guess," she said.

Then she gave them each a kiss, warm and tender on their mouths, and stepped back.

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess," she said.

"Have fun, baby," Lily told her, waving, breasts jiggling. "I love you."

"Love you too, mom," Sapphy said, and then she turned and started up the stairs that led up the hill.

Lily and Hermione watched their daughter go, smiling, the sun warm on their bodies. Hermione wrapped an arm around Lily's waist and looked about at the familiar campus.

"Well, here we are," she said. "Another year at Salem."

"And the first year for our daughter," Lily added with a smile.

Hermione smiled as well and she sighed. "Time goes so fast, doesn't it? I remember when it was our first day. Now it's the first day for our daughter."

"I just hope she loves it here as much as we did."

"I'm sure she will. She just needs to loosen up."

"I think we've spoiled her too much."

"No, YOU spoiled her too much, Lily."

Lily smiled impishly. "Not as much as you spoil me."

"Well, I guess that's true," Hermione said with a chuckle. Then she gazed at her wife's face and cupped her cheek there in the sunlight of the courtyard. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Hermione," Lily said, and then lifted her face for a kiss.

—

 **AN: Well, here we are, lol. The end of the story. Kind of bittersweet, but it's always a shame when a story this long doesn't get completed. At least this one is completed, and on a nice note as well. A very traditional Harry Potter ending. Time skip to the kid's first day at school. Very cheesy and fanfic-y, lol.**

 **Not much else to say, hm? Aside from thank you for reading, of course, and thanks for all the support. It means everything to me, really. Some of you have been asking if I'll be doing a new story, but I'm not sure if I'll be writing fanfiction for a while. Remember when I said I was writing a manuscript? Well, I got two manuscripts finished, and I started on a third, so hopefully I can get something published soon. Although it seems to be a fairly drawn out process, lol.**

 **In any case, I really hope you enjoyed this story. In many ways, it's the kind of fanfic I always wanted to write. Just casual fluffy fun. Most of my other stories attempted to be darker or smarter, and I'd always get frustrated when some people wouldn't like it. But with this story, it was smooth sailing all the way through. People liked reading it and I liked writing it. So in a way, it's very fitting for my final story, or at least my final story for a while, lol.**

 **Anyway, I guess that's it. I wish I could say 'new chapter soon' but this was the last one, lol. I just hope you liked it. Thanks again for all the support, and maybe I'll see you soon. :)**


End file.
